Where did the love go?
by Alexandria M
Summary: It was love at first sight when Dave swept Alex off her feet, but after 7 years they decide to throw their love away and go their separate ways. What happens when they run into each other one night after they've began a new life?
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own anyone but Alexandra and Chelsea**

Alex taped up the last box of things she was taking with her. She carried the box down the stairs of her Tampa, Florida house she had shared with Dave for the last 5 years. Chelsea was in the living room coloring as she waited for her mom to finish packing so they could head to Louisiana for their new life they were starting. "Mommy, why isn't daddy coming with us?" asked Chelsea.

"Daddy isn't coming with us because mommy and daddy don't get along anymore and we figured it'd be better if you and mommy went to live somewhere else," Alex replied.

"Are you and Daddy ever going to get along with each other again so he can come with us?" asked Chelsea with her big brown eyes.

Alex couldn't help to notice how much Chelsea looked like her dad. She didn't have one feature of Alex's she was a mini Dave. "Chels, I'm hoping one day everything will be okay between daddy and me, but right now it's just not that time. Mommy and daddy are just going to take a break for a little while. Now let's go it's time to leave," Alex responded.

Chelsea cleaned up her coloring stuff and put everything in her Hannah Montana bag. She put on her sunglasses and ran to the front door. Alex followed behind her with the box. Alex reached for the door knob and turned around and took one last look around. She thought back to the day her and Dave met.

IT was about 7 years ago when Alex was 21 years old. Alex was walking down the street of Manhattan and she was lost in thought. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Tony. It was a very rough break up and Alex was thinking about how badly things had turned out between Tony and her. She was so busy thinking she started to walk in a busy intersection and saw a bus coming straight toward her. She had no idea how to react she just stood there in shock as she felt someone's strong grasp sweep her off her feet and take her out of harm's way. The man put her down on the sidewalk and she looked up at him with amazement. He was about 6'5 and was muscular built. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Alex nodded her head in amazement over what had just happened. She was shaken up over the whole situation. She couldn't believe she almost died and some gorgeous stranger had just saved her life. "Thank-you! You just saved my life!" Alex responded with gratefulness in her voice.

"No problem. My name's Dave, what's yours?" He asked.

"My name is Alexandra, but everyone calls me Alex," she responded.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. I was on my way to Starbucks to get some coffee would you like to come with me?" He asked

"Sure," she responded.

It had all started with Dave saving her life and them going out to get a cup of coffee. They started a relationship after going on little dates for a month. Alex learned Dave was a wrestler for WWE and she learned he was 17 years older than her. To Alex none of that really mattered because she had started to fall in love with Dave. Dave was pretty much her world and meant everything to her. She was everything to Dave and Dave wanted to make her his wife. After being in a relationship for 6 months Dave decided to ask Alex to marry him. Alex gladly accepted.

A year later they got married on June 24th, 2008 in Connecticut in a beautiful garden. It was the best day of Alex's life. She was so happy. Shortly after their wedding they moved to Tampa, Florida after living in Washington D.C. for a while. They bought this beautiful house; it was Alex's dream house. It had 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. There was a dining room, a beautiful kitchen, an attached garage, a big backyard their future children could play in and in the back yard was an in-ground pool. It was a private residence in the middle of no where just the way Dave and Alex wanted it to be because of Dave's celebrity status. Alex loved the house, it was perfect; a perfect house for their kids to grow up in. Dave bought the house and shortly after they moved into it.

Three months after they got married in September 2008 Alex got pregnant with her and Dave's first child. Dave already had two daughters from a previous marriage, so he was already a father. Alex and Dave were so excited. Alex had a difficult pregnancy. The doctors told her it was high risk and she spent most of the nine months on bed rest. Dave was hardly around because he was busy working so he could take time off when she had the baby. Dave felt bad for not being there during the difficult time and the high risk pregnancy. He barely made it to the appointments. He grew resentful for missing the baby's heartbeat for the first time and finding out the sex of the baby. Alex was starting to become resentful she felt like she was alone for most of her pregnancy. On June 18th, 2009 Alex gave birth to an 8 lb 2 oz, 20 inch baby girl. They named her Chelsea Alexandra Bautista. She was pretty much their pride and joy. They were so happy that day, but soon enough just 4 years and a month later they were going they're separate ways. Alex had no idea how it all came to this, but she took one last look around before she opened the door and walked out of the beautiful Tampa house.

***Tell me what you think. Please..does it seem like a good story?**


	2. Chapter 2

*Sorry it took so long for an update but I've been busy and I had terrible writer's block.

*I don't anyone except Alexandra and Chelsea

After driving 4 and a half hours to Baton Rouge, Louisiana Alex and Chelsea finally arrived at their new apartment. It wasn't the luxurious house that they once lived in, but it was enough for Alex and Chelsea to stay in until Alex was back on her feet. The rent was cheap, but that was probably because it was in the worst possible spot in town. The neighborhood was infested with crime. Alex didn't really have a choice but to stay there until she got a better job. She gave up so much for her life with Dave. She was going to school to be a lawyer, but during her senior year of college she dropped out to move to Washington D.C. and marry Dave. After they moved to D.C. Dave wanted Alex to travel with him and she began doing work for WWE. When they moved to Tampa Alex found out she was pregnant and since her pregnancy was high risk she gave up her job with WWE. She never went back after she had Chelsea because she wanted to be a stay at home mom. Dave promised her he'd always take care of her, but after the last 18 months she realized that was just another one of his many lies he told her.

Alex got out of the car and helped Chelsea out of her booster seat. "Mommy, this place looks scary," Chelsea said as she looked around the neighborhood and at the apartment building.

Alex took a look around. There were people sitting outside the apartment building and people dealing drugs at the corner. She wasn't sure what she got herself into and she wasn't sure if this was the best place to bring her 4 year old daughter to live. "I know it does honey, but everything is going to be okay, " she replied as she took Chelsea's hand and they headed to the apartment complex's office building.

Alex walked into the building and there was a man sitting at a desk reading a newspaper. "Um, excuse me, Sir?" she said

The man looked up from his newspaper and said, "Yeah?"

"My name is Alexandra Bautista. I am the new tenanant to move into apartment building 1245 apartment C." She said a little shaky.

"Oh yeah. I'm Mr. Johnson. I own this building let me show you to the apartment and give you the keys," he replied.

They headed to the apartment building. Their apartment was on the second floor. As they walked into the building they heard the neighbors in apartment A fighting. Mr. Johnson banged on the door and yelled, "Knock it off you two. I've told you time and time again about the fighting if it doesn't stop you'll be out of here. Do you understand me?"

They hollered back, "Go to Hell, Johnson."

"I'm sorry about that. You'll probably hear them fighting day in and day out. It's pretty much all they do. And the lady that lives below you well she isn't the nicest lady in the complex. She hates pets, she hates kids well she pretty much hates everyone. Just stay out of her way and she'll never even know you're here. The man that lives in the apartment across the hall from you pretty much keeps to himself. I'm not sure he's all there mentally. He hasn't been out of the apartment since his wife and children were killed in a car accident. No one really bothers him," said Mr. Johnson.

Mr. Johnson opened the door to Alex's new apartment. It was filthy. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. They walked into the living room. It was atrocious! There were cob webs and dust bunnies everywhere. She knew she would definitely be cleaning as soon as possible. They walked to the kitchen. Words could not express the dirt and grime that was on the counters. When she opened the cabinets she saw two rats. It was pretty disgusting. She made her way over to the refrigerator she was appalled by the dirt covering the white refrigerator. When she opened the door she nearly passed out from the smell. She couldn't bare to go look anywhere else in the apartment. It was a two bedroom place so she knew she wouldn't have to share a room with Chelsea, but she felt that Chelsea needed to stay in the same room with her so that she could feel safer. At that moment Alex hated herself for putting Chelsea through this. Alex hated how she gave up her dreams for a man she thought she loved. It was Dave that messed up not Alex and she felt Chelsea didn't deserve any of this. Chelsea deserved better. She deserved to still be living in Tampa in her beautiful house. She had sheltered Chelsea from so many negative things in life, but in the last 25 minutes Chelsea had seen and heard more than Alex ever wanted her to. Then Alex laughed to herself and said, "You would think after being married to a WWE superstar and a movie star I could be doing a lot better than this."

Meanwhile Dave and his buddy Mark "The Undertaker" Callaway returned to Dave's house in Tampa after being on the road for a couple days. Dave walked in to see Alex and Chelsea left without even saying goodbye. He knew they were going to leave someday, but he had hoped to be there to say goodbye. He wanted to let his baby girl know that she meant everything to him and he was always going to be there. He had hoped that he'd be able to change Alex's mind one more time before she left. He never got the chance. He loved Alex and he blamed himself for hurting her. He knew she didn't deserve anything he did. She didn't deserve the lies or the hurt. She was a nice girl that loved him to no end but he screwed it up. Dave had a habit of screwing up his relationships. This was his third marriage but like the first two this one was down the drain too. Dave hadn't told any of his co-workers about the separation just because he had hopes of it never happening. Mark said, "Where are Alex and Chelsea?"

Dave turned to look at him with tears in his eyes and said, "I screwed up, Man."

"What do you mean you screwed up? What happened you and Alex were so happy. And you two have that beautiful daughter," Mark said.

_*Flashback 18 months ago*_

_Dave was returning home from a two month tour so he said. Alex knew there was more to that story than he was willingly to tell her. She was in the kitchen giving Chelsea dinner and Dave was supposed to be home to have dinner with them but he never made it. Alex was used to it. The last two months Chelsea and Alex had dinner by themselves every night but tonight was different. Chelsea wanted her daddy home to show him her new ballet moves that she learned at dance class. Dave promised her he'd be there to see her. Chelsea was so excited she even wore her dance suit and tutu to dinner in hopes her dad would walk through the door at any moment. "When daddy coming home?" asked Chelsea._

_Alex trying not to break the heart of her daughter said, "I think he got stuck in traffic. He'll be home shortly." _

"_You promise mommy?" asked Chelsea as she smiled. Alex recognized that smile. It was the same smile Dave flashed. It just saddened her to see her daughter so excited to see her dad but wasn't sure if he was really coming home._

_Alex trying not to break her daughter's heart and destroy her happiness said, "I can't promise anything but if his traffic he's stuck in is so bad and he can't get home tonight I promise that you can show him all your ballet moves tomorrow. How does that sound?"_

"_Fine, mommy," Chelsea said with disappointment in her voice. _

_It was now 7:00 and surprise surprise no Dave. Alex had to give Chelsea a bath and put her to bed. She didn't have a choice but when her daughter looked at her with such disappointment it angered Alex even more than she was already. She hated seeing Chelsea upset and she was getting tired of Dave constantly putting his career in front of his family. After Chelsea's bath Alex got her ready for bed. Alex wasn't sure if Dave's broken promises to Chelsea really affected her. Chelsea was smart though so she probably realized when her dad never showed up that it did affect her but she never said anything. Alex read Chelsea a bedtime story; "Good Night Moon" it was one of Chelsea's favorites. When Alex finished she kissed Chelsea's forehead and said, "I love you baby."_

_Chelsea reached up and hugged her mom and said, "I love you too, mommy. And I love daddy too."_

_Alex smiled and was about to leave the room. When she turned off the light she heard Chelsea say, "Mommy?"_

_Alex turned around and turned the light back on and replied, "Yes, baby?" _

"_Does daddy love us?" asked the young girl._

_Alex stopped in her tracks and didn't expect that to come out of her daughter's mouth. She walked over to the bed and said, "Of course your daddy loves us. Why would you ask that?" _

"_Because Mommy, Daddy is never home. He never come home when he says he is," said Chelsea with tears in her eyes._

"_Honey, Daddy has a very big career. He travels a lot for his job. That's how he makes his money so we can live here. Trust me he loves you and he loves me. And he loves your sisters Athena and Lani too. So don't worry about that. Daddy will always love you," Alex responded. _

"_Ok, Mommy," Chelsea responded. "Mommy, can you rub my back till I go to sleep?" _

"_Of course I will, Honey." Alex said as she started rubbing her daughter's back. She was upset just thinking about the conversation she just had with her daughter. It pained her to see her hurt. Dave was going to hear it for hurting his daughter. Soon Chelsea fell asleep and Alex got up, turned off the light and walked downstairs to the kitchen. _

_She began cleaning up the kitchen and washing dishes. She wasn't sure how her marriage came to this. She poured herself a glass of wine when she was finished cleaning. She sat down in the living room just thinking when did Dave change the person he used to be. He used to be so sensitive, so caring, and understanding. He never broke promises but now it was like Alex didn't even know the man she was married to. He had turned into a workaholic, broke any promises he ever made to his family and he was allowing his recent rise in fame get to his head. He was bearable when he just worked for WWE but now he was making movies and he gained more fame. He had gotten so arrogant. She was snapped out of thought when she heard the front door slam. "Alex, I'm home," said Dave. _

_Alex was not that excited. Usually she would run and jump into his arms but tonight was not the night. "I'm in the living room," was all she said._

"_Hey. What's wrong?" he asked._

"_What's wrong, Dave? Did you just asked me what was wrong?" she said._

"_Yeah. Usually you're all over me when I get home from a long tour but you're just sitting there drinking your wine," he responded as he sat to join her on the couch._

"_Well, tonight I'm just not in the mood to deal with your crap, Dave." she said._

"_What crap? I just got home. What could I have possibly done to upset you," he asked as he looked at her and wrapped his arm around her. _

"_What could you have done to upset me? Let's see you promised our daughter that you would be home for dinner and that you'd watch her do ballet. But of course you never made it. You couldn't even make a phone call to say you weren't going to make it," she said pushing him away. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm sure Chelsea will be okay," he responded._

"_I'm not the one you need to apologize to. I'm not the one you disappointed," she said._

"_I didn't disappoint her. She knows I will watch her do ballet tomorrow," he said arrogantly. It was like he didn't even care._

"_Dave, you didn't have to see her face. You didn't have to be there when I put her to bed because that just broke my heart. You know how I feel about her being hurt," she said._

"_What happened when you put her to bed?" asked Dave_

"_Well, she asked me if you loved us. I never expected her to ask me that but she hit me with the question. When I was talking to her about it she had tears in her eyes, Dave. She's getting hurt by your constant traveling. She just wants to spend time with her dad and to tell you the truth I would like to spend some time with my husband but you're never there anymore, Dave." she said. _

"_Alexandra, I can only do so much. What do you want me to do? My job is very demanding. I can't be here all the time. I have to do what my boss wants me to do. I'm sorry," he said._

"_I'm sure if you asked for some time off to spend with your family your boss would have no problem giving it to you. Isn't your boss Stephanie?" she asked._

"_Yeah," he responded._

"_She has 3 kids with Paul. I'm pretty sure she has him spend time with them. So I'm pretty sure she'll understand you taking time off to spend time with your daughter. I don't want you to miss everything going on in her life. She has a dance recital coming up in a couple weeks. I would like for you to be there. It would mean the world to her. And as for us I would like to atleast try for another baby. I've always wanted two kids. It would be great for us to have a son," said rubbing his arm. _

"_I'll see what I can do, but as for the baby, I don't know. I'm not sure I want another one. I barely see the kids I have now. I'm getting too old to have kids," he responded._

"_Dave, seriously. You can't miss this recital. You need to be there. You are not too old to have kids," she said. _

"_I'm already going to be 50 when Chels starts kindergarten. I don't want to be 55 when the other one starts Kindergarten," he responded._

"_You'll be 45 years old when Chels goes to kindergarten. I just want to have another baby. I would also like things to be the way they were before you were making movies. I just want my husband back," she said with tears coming to her eyes._

"_Alex, don't cry, please. I am sorry. I promise you I'm going to take a break from movies and I'm going to take a break from wrestling so I can be with my family. I need to make things right with my family before I start to make things right with my career. I'm so sorry," he said as he kissed her. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Wow, so I don't really see how any of this ended up in separation and her leaving you," said Mark.

"Mark, that was just the beginning of the end," he replied.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I promised to make things right with my family. I promised her I would take a break from movies, but the next day I got a call saying I got the role in a new movie. And filming started the next week and I'd be away for 6 months. It was a really big role. I couldn't just turn it down. When I told Alex she was irritated with me. Chelsea cried and Alex has this pet peeve that when Chelsea is upset she gets upset. She doesn't like to see our daughter hurt. I felt bad for leaving them, but I had do what I had to do. Alex eventually forgave me and got over her resentment. Then 3 months ago it all shattered to pieces," Dave said with tears in his eyes.

*A/N: There you have it Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is going to be a flash back of what happened during the 3 months when the marriage started to fall apart. Please review~ Thank-you.


	3. Chapter 3

*** A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the story thus far. **

*** You know who I own and who I don't. **

_*Flashback to 3 months ago*_

_Dave was out in Hollywood, California finishing up his movie. He had 3 more days to go. His co-star was a new actress just getting into the business. She managed to get the lead female role as Dave had managed to get the lead male role. Her name was Bella Edwards and she played Dave's love interest in the movie. Their on screen romance seemed to blossom off set as well. One day after filming Dave and Bella headed to a local club for a drink or two. _

"_Hey, Bella, What would you like to drink?" asked Dave as sweetly as can be. _

"_I would like a Martini please," replied Bella with flirtatious eyes. _

_Dave went up to the counter and made their order while Bella sat at a booth waiting for him to come back. Dave's popularity had sky rocketed especially since he was in California now. He was always stopped for autographs and the paparazzi was always following him around. Dave was pretty much tired of the paparazzi he didn't like dealing with them and it was becoming quite the nuisance for him to hide secrets with them always following him. Dave just wanted one day where he wouldn't end up on TMZ or attacked by the paparazzi. The bartender recognized him and gave him his drinks for free. Despite the negative aspects of fame getting things for free because of his fame was just one of the perks. _

_As Dave was walking back to the booth a male had recognized him and decided to sit near him and his co-star to see what they were up to. Dave and Bella sat at their booth talking and laughing. It seemed innocent to the on looker, but he knew that Dave had a wife and a daughter, didn't think it was something he should be doing while they weren't around. As the day turned to evening Bella and Dave got a lot cozier. Dave sat with is arm around Bella and she laid her head on his chest. It seemed if Dave had forgotten about his family back in Tampa. The on looker knew this was the perfect opportunity to capture Dave's cozy moment with his co-star on video. Just as the on looker pulled out his camera phone to record the two love birds Dave leaned in to kiss Bella. Bella and Dave sat kissing for a while. Neither of them seemed to notice that at least 10 people had stopped and pulled out their camera phones too and were filming them. When Dave finally broke the kiss he looked around and saw all the people filming. He was upset and he was worried about Alex finding out. He yelled, "Can't you people just leave me alone? Why can't I hang out with a friend without being harassed by you people?"_

"_She looks like more than a friend to me," Said an on looker_

"_Yeah, this is definitely going up on You Tube," said another_

"_Mine is going to TMZ," said another on looker. _

"_Don't," said Bella_

"_Bella, we have to leave let's go," said Dave as he took her hand and pulled her through the crowd. Bella was crying because she knew Dave was in a lot of trouble and she was in trouble too when his wife found out about their secret affair. Well, the affair that wasn't so secret anymore. _

_When Dave and Bella finally got through the crowd and out of the club they were greeted by tons of paparazzi. There were so many people snapping pictures of Dave holding Bella's hand and walking her down the street. Then there were others filming his acts. "Dave, what are you doing with your co-star Bella Edwards," asked one of them._

_Dave ignored the question and kept walking. The paparazzi kept trailing him up the street asking questions. Dave continued to ignore the questions and he was starting to get upset the more they asked about his relationship with Bella. "Please leave us alone," Dave said._

"_Where's your wife, Alex?" asked a guy in a black shirt and jeans. He had been the main guy asking Dave all the questions._

"_She's in Tampa," Dave replied._

"_Does she know you're cheating on her? Does she know about your affair with Bella," he asked._

"_Get out of my face," Dave said getting angrier by the minute._

"_Dave, why are you getting so upset? Can't you just answer the question," the guy said as he continued nagging him._

"_I'm not going to tell you again get out of my face," said Dave as he continued walking._

_The guy kept up with Dave's pace and had the camera in his face. "Get that F***ing camera out of my face," said Dave as he pushed it away._

_The guy just wouldn't quit. He continued to harass Dave and Dave's face was getting red. He was about to lose his temper. He just wanted to be left alone. Dave and Bella finally made it to Dave's car. Dave opened the door to let her in. She was crying as the paparazzi continued to snap pictures and harass Dave as he walked to the other side of the car. The guy that wouldn't give up asked Dave one more question, "Don't you care about your daughter?"_

"_Leave my daughter out of it," Dave responded with anger in his voice._

"_Do you not care about your daughter?" He asked again._

"_I told you to leave my daughter out of it," Dave said as he began shaking with anger. _

"_You obviously don't care about her since you're doing this to your family," said the guy. _

_That was what made Dave tick. Dave was filled with such a rage that he grabbed the guy's camera out of his hand and threw it to the ground. The guy got upset and tried to swing at Dave. Dave had enough he clenched his fists and that was his final straw. He finally snapped and took his fist and punch the guy in the face. Soon the two were brawling on the ground. As they were fighting the other paparazzi people were filming the mayhem. Finally after a few blows other members of the paparazzi broke up the fight. Dave got up with a red eye and his lip was bleeding. The guy that threw the first punch was beaten up pretty badly. He had blood coming out of his mouth and he seemed to have a broken nose. "Dave Bautista, you're going to pay for this," said the guy. _

"_Keep talking and I'll punch you in the mouth again," said Dave_

" _Go ahead. Do it. Make my day," said the guy antagonizing another fight with Dave. _

_Another member of the paparazzi said, "Steve, stop, just walk away."_

"_Yeah, walk away, Steve," Dave said with a smirk. Dave got in his car and pulled away. _

_Meanwhile Alex was at home watching television. She had just put Chelsea to bed and wanted to relax. She was watching E! when a commercial came on for the Daily 10. "A WWE superstar and movie star attacks a member of the paparazzi today in Hollywood. Catch it on E! News at 11:30 after Chelsea Lately," said Giuliana. _

_Alex saw the advertisement and recognized the star to be Dave. She couldn't believe he actually attacked a member of the paparazzi. She knew they irritated him but she never would have guessed that his irritability of the paparazzi would cause him to attack someone. _

_When E! News came on they just showed highlights of the fight. They didn't show anything leading up to it. They never showed Dave walking with Bella holding her hand. They didn't show Steve harassing Dave about his family and they didn't show Dave telling them to leave him alone. They didn't even show how Steve brought Chelsea into it. They just showed Dave grabbing the camera from Steve's hand and throwing it to the ground. They didn't even show Steve throw the first punch which instigated the fight in the first place. They just showed Dave attacking him. It made him look like a real monster . Alex couldn't believe her eyes. "Why would Dave do something like that?" Alex asked in her mind. She grabbed her cellphone to call Dave. She called him, but it just rang._

_Dave was in his hotel room with Bella cuddling with her in his bed when his cellphone started going off. He sat up and looked at it "Alex" he read to himself. He decided not to answer it. He laid back down with Bella. _

_Alex tried 3 more times after that but Dave didn't answer those calls either. Alex was getting upset. She wanted to make sure her husband was okay after everything that happened to him earlier that day. She knew Dave didn't just flip out on people and hurt them for no reason. She knew he had been provoked. After the third time she tried calling him she left a message on his voicemail, "Hey, Baby. It's me. I guess you're sleeping or recovering after your busy day. I just wanted to tell you that I saw what happened on E! News tonight. I was shocked when you wake up call me back. I love you and Chelsea told me to tell you that she loves you too, bye" she said as she hung up the phone. _

_The next morning Alex woke up at 7:30 to her cellphone going off. She wondered who could be calling her so early. Even Chelsea didn't wake up until 9 so people never called her until after 9 to make sure she was awake unless it was an emergency. She grabbed her phone off the night stand and looked at it. "Mel," she read. She flipped it open and said, "Hello?"_

"_Oh my God Alex, have you seen TMZ yet?" said Mel_

"_No. I don't usually look at TMZ because they harass Dave all the time," she replied._

"_Girl, you better go to TMZ and look at Dave now," said Mel. _

"_Why? What is going on?" Alex questioned._

"_Let's just say him and Bella look a little too cozy. It was posted yesterday," replied Mel._

"_Bella? As in his co-star Bella Edwards?" Alex asked._

"_Yep," Mel answered, "Just go look at it and I'm warning you now you're going to be upset."_

"_Okay," Alex said as she walked to her office. She walked into the office and turned on her computer. She took a seat and signed online. She typed in the website for TMZ to see what her best friend was talking about. And as soon as she got to the website she read the headline, "Dave Bautista and Bella Edwards getting a little more than friendly." She clicked on the video. She sat and watched as her husband of 5 years was making out with his co-star. Then she saw him after he was done making out with Bella beg for them to leave him alone. She also saw her husband take Bella by the hand and lead her out of the club. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was heartbroken and angry at the same time. She didn't know what to do. She wanted so badly to get on a plane and fly to Hollywood to beat up Bella and then fight Dave. "Mel?" she finally said with tears in her eyes and her voice cracking._

"_Yes, honey," Mel replied._

"_Would you like to have a girl's day today? I don't think after seeing this I can be by myself today," Alex said as tears began to stream from her eyes._

"_Sure, Hon, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I thought you needed to see what your husband was really up to while he has been away all this time," said Mel._

"_It's not your fault. It's my husband's fault. This could explain why he didn't answer his phone when I called him last night and it could also explain his fight with the paparazzi," said Alex._

"_Probably. I saw the fight it was pretty intense," Mel said._

"_How could he do this to us? How could he do this to Chelsea?" she said crying._

"_I don't know," was all Mel could say. _

"_Hey, I'm going to wake Chels up, give her breakfast and then head over to your house. Is that okay?" asked Alex. _

"_Sure. I'll see you when you get here," said Mel. _

"_Bye," said Alex_

"_See ya," said Mel. And they both hung up the phone. _

_Alex went upstairs and woke Chelsea up. "Hey, Mommy!" Chelsea said excited. _

"_Good morning, Princess," Alex responded._

"_Why you cry, Mommy?" asked Chelsea. She was quick and didn't miss a trick._

"_Oh. I'm just sad I guess," Said Alex._

"_You miss Daddy?" asked Chelsea._

"_Yeah. I guess I do miss him a whole lot," she responded. If only that were the truth at the moment. Alex really didn't even want Dave to come home because she feared what would happen and she feared that wasn't going to be something pleasant. She knew it wasn't going to be a fun home coming for any of them. _

_Chelsea got out of the bed and went to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Alex always let Chelsea pick out her clothes because it was her freedom of expression. She picked out a little sunflower dress and little yellow sandals to match. Alex put her shoulder length hair into pigtails. _

_After Chelsea was dressed Alex went up to her room and got dressed. She put on a black t-shirt and denim mini skirt. She put her brown hair up into a messy bun, she didn't feel like doing much with it because of the mood she was in. Then she realized Dave hadn't called her back yet and that was getting her even more upset. She knew what he was doing and she knew what was keeping him from calling her back. He knew that she found out about his escapades. After Alex was dressed she went down to the kitchen to make French toast for breakfast. It was one of Chelsea's favorites. While Alex was cooking she kept wondering why Dave would cheat on her and why he would destroy their family like that. She wondered why he was so stupid to even be out in public making out with is co-star expecting people not to notice him. He's a celebrity that was just stupidity on his part. After breakfast Alex told Chelsea they were going to spend the day at her Aunt Mel's. Chelsea got very excited. Alex just loved seeing the smile on her daughter's face but Alex felt bad that there wasn't a smile on her face. _

_When Alex and Chelsea were getting ready to leave the house as soon as Alex opened the door there were paparazzi on their front lawn. "Great. Just great," Alex mumbled. The paparazzi was the last thing she wanted to deal with that day. Usually she had two or three people from the paparazzi following but today there were at least 20 people. "Mommy, why are all these people here," Chelsea asked with fear in her voice. _

_As soon as Alex stepped off the bottom step the paparazzi ran over to her. They were snapping pictures of her and Chelsea. Alex picked Chelsea up to carry her as the large group ran toward them. They started asking questions as Alex tried to make her way to the car. " Mrs. Bautista, did you see the fight with the paparazzi and your husband?" asked a guy. _

"_I'm not going to discuss anything at this time," Alex responded. _

"_How do you feel about his affair with Bella Edwards," asked another._

"_I'm not going to discuss this at this time," Alex responded._

"_Does your daughter know what is going on," asked a woman._

"_No! And I would like to keep it that way," Alex said with a warning look. _

"_Have you seen the video on TMZ?" the woman asked._

"_Yes, I've seen it," Alex answered as she tried to make her way to the car. _

"_How did you feel," she asked._

"_Like any woman would feel if they found out their husband was having an affair," she answered honestly._

"_Are you two going to get a divorce?" she asked. _

_Alex ignored the question and continued to ignore them as she headed to her car. Chelsea was clinging tightly to her mom as the paparazzi continued to ask questions and snap pictures. Alex never really liked the paparazzi and she didn't like them harassing her either. She suddenly felt like Britney Spears all she wanted to do was get her daughter to the car safely. That was her number one goal at the moment. _

_They finally made it to the car. Alex put Chelsea in her booster seat and then headed around the car as she got into the driver's seat. The paparazzi surrounded the car and took pictures. "Is this ever going to stop? Damn you, Dave" she said out loud._

"_Awwww Mommy, you said a bad word like daddy does," Chelsea said._

"_I know. Mommy's sorry she didn't mean to," she responded._

"_Mommy, why are they taking pictures of us?" Chelsea asked._

"_Because they don't have anything better to do. You might have to get used to it because I have a feeling it's not going to stop soon," said Alex._

"_Oh. What's a affair?" Chelsea asked._

_Alex didn't even know how to answer that question. She didn't want to tell Chelsea about an affair and what it was. Chelsea was only three going on 4. She didn't need to know that. Alex had to admit Chelsea didn't miss a trick. She really needed to watch was said and done in front of her. She questioned everything and absorbed everything like a sponge. She seemed to know what was going on and if she didn't she would soon enough. Alex knew it wouldn't be long before this whole situation with Dave would affect their young daughter. And that's just not something Alex wanted. _

*** A/N: There you have it Chapter 3. In Chapter 4 the flash back continues as Alex and Dave come face to face after the truth finally came out. Please review! I love reviews!. **


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N: First I would like to thank those who have reviewed this story. Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank-you!**

***You know who I own and who I don't. **

_It had been a week since the truth of Dave's affair came out to the public and his wife. Dave and Bella finished their movie up two days after everything came out. Dave decided not to travel home and stayed in Hollywood an extra week. He was contemplating the best time to go home to Alex. He knew that it wasn't going to be a good homecoming when he finally came face to face with her. Dave realized he couldn't hide from Alex the rest of his life so the time was now or never to head back to Tampa and face her like a man. It wasn't that he was scared of her it was more that he was scared of what was going to be the outcome of the affair. He truly loved Alex and he loved his daughter. Many would disagree with him but he felt they were his world. He knew what he did was wrong and he felt bad for it. He broke off his affair with Bella because he didn't want it to go any further and wanted to make an attempt to make things right with his wife and his family. Dave finally put his negative thoughts to the back of his mind and thought positively of what could happen when he finally saw Alex after everything that went down. Dave boarded his plane and soon enough he was on his way home to Tampa. _

_Meanwhile Alex was at the grocery store shopping with Chelsea for their weekly groceries. The paparazzi was standing outside waiting for Alex and Chelsea to come out. The paparazzi situation was getting worse. They followed Alex everywhere she went. They followed her to Chelsea's pre-school, her ballet class and her gymnastics class. When Alex went to the gym to work out they were there and when Alex went shopping they were there. Every time Alex stepped foot outside her house they were there to greet her by asking question after question and snapping pictures of her. It was getting on her nerves. Alex tried to go on living a normal life and doing normal things. She walked through the grocery store buying produce, dairy products, frozen food, meat, seafood, toiletries, cleaning supplies, paper products and other food like anyone else. She was finishing up her shopping and getting out her coupons. She walked up to the check out as other customers were looking at her. They too started snapping pictures of Alex with their camera phones. Alex just couldn't get away. She didn't know why she was getting strange looks from the other customers in the store but then when she got up to the register and began to put stuff up on the belt that's when she saw it. Right in front of her was her face, Dave's face and Chelsea's face plastered on the cover of EVERY tabloid. All of them said the same thing "Dave's big affair", "Alex is heartbroken over Dave's lies", "Bella Edwards is Pregnant with Dave Bautista's baby" and "Alex and Dave Bautista are heading for Divorce court." And the one that really infuriated Alex was a magazine where they had a picture of Chelsea clinging to her mom that read "Chelsea's Heartbroken Over Parents' Broken Marriage." Alex was very upset to see that they made the cover of the tabloids. She thought, "Couldn't they find someone better? Like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt or the Kardashians. Why did it have to be her?" Alex was interested in what the articles said so she bought a copy of every tabloid for her entertainment. Chelsea looked up and saw her parents and herself on the cover of the magazines and said, "Look Mommy! We're famous! We're on the magazines!" She seemed very excited over the new fame their family had found. It was a good thing she couldn't read. _

"_I know I see us, Baby," Alex replied less than thrilled. _

_The cashier finally got to Alex's order. The girl seemed nice and didn't seem to want to question Alex on what was going on with her life. She just kept ringing her items through. "At least someone has respect for people's privacy," she thought. _

_But she was wrong when the girl asked, "Are you two really going to get a divorce?"_

"_I don't really know what is going on at this time," Alex said with annoyance in her voice._

"_I'm sorry I don't mean to pry. I don't usually pay attention to those magazines and what they say mainly because all they talk about is Brad and Angelina, The Kardashians or The Gosselins. But this week you and your husband were on the cover. I am a huge fan of Batista so it caught my eye and I wanted to read it. I've loved Batista ever since he started wrestling for WWE and then he started to make movies and I liked him even more. Then I saw the video on TMZ that everyone was talking about and then I saw the fight with the paparazzi guy. I couldn't believe my eyes. It has made me lose respect for him. I just don't understand why a guy would do that to his wife or his daughter. I mean you shop in here every week you seem to be a wonderful person so I don't know how anyone could do that to someone so sweet," the girl said as she continued to ring Alex's groceries through. _

"_Thank-you. I don't know why either but right now I just wish our new "friends" would leave us alone and let us have some privacy during this rough time," Alex responded. _

_The cashier and Alex continued talking as she rang up Alex's groceries. Finally she was finished and Alex paid her grocery bill. The cashier thanked her and told her to have a good day and then Alex and Chelsea were on their way. As soon as they stepped out the door the paparazzi ran over and started taking pictures. "Can you people please leave us alone? We're trying to live a normal life," Alex said. But it was to no avail they continued to follow Alex and take pictures of her as she loaded the groceries into her car. When she finished she put the cart in the cart return, put Chelsea in the car and then drove home. _

_Later that night after Chelsea was in bed Alex sat down and began to read the magazines. There was absolutely no truth to any of the stories. They all talked about how her and Dave talked about divorce and how they talked about custody of Chelsea. The truth of the matter is Dave and Alex hadn't talked at all since the truth came out. Alex just didn't understand why a man cheating on his wife was so exciting and interesting. Did people ever think of the person on the cover of the tabloid and how they were feeling? Probably not but Alex would start thinking about the person on the cover from now on after America found someone new to torment and worry about. _

_Alex put the magazines down and curled up on the couch to watch some t.v. As soon as the t.v. was on Dave walked in the front door and said, "Alex?"_

"_In the living room," she responded._

"_Hey," He said. _

"_So I see you finally decided to come home. What's the special occasion?" Alex asked. _

"_I came to make things right, Alex," Dave responded. _

"_How could you possibly make things right after everything that happened?" _

"_I don't know but I'm sorry."_

"_You think saying sorry is going to change anything?"_

"_Well, no but I feel so bad about what I did to you and Chelsea."_

"_How's Bella?"_

"_I broke things off with her. I love you way too much. I love Chelsea too. You two are the number one things in my life."_

"_Wrong! Your career is number 1 and yourself is number 2. You're selfish Dave. You don't think about anyone but yourself. Did you care that you missed Chelsea's dance recital? Did you care that you were gone for 6 months and didn't bother calling more than 3 times to see how we were doing? No you didn't care and you know why? Because you're selfish. "_

"_I'm not selfish."_

"_Okay, then what would you call it? Graciousness?" _

"_No. I don't know what I'd call it. I think confusion."_

"_What do you mean confusion? What is there to be confused about?"_

"_I don't know. I just wasn't thinking straight."_

"_You're right you weren't thinking. I love you, Dave. Can you honestly say that you love me?"_

"_Alex, you know I love you."_

"_If I knew you loved me I wouldn't have asked."_

"_Alex, I'm sorry this has gotten out of control."_

"_It wouldn't have gotten out of control if you wouldn't have been thinking with your lower extremities instead of your brain. Your brain should have told you no. I'm pretty sure when we got married 5 years ago you were asked if you would forsake all others. And I believe your response was 'I do'. What happened to that? Better yet what happened to that guy?"_

"_Nothing happened to him. I'm standing right here telling you how much I love you and how sorry I am. I know saying sorry will never make up for the pain and destruction I've caused. "_

"_You're not the guy I married. The guy I married wouldn't have let his career take over his life. The guy I married would have never let his family down. The guy I married wouldn't have cheated on his wife. I'm sorry Dave but I just don't understand why you're doing this to me. Am I not a good wife?"_

"_You're the best wife a man could ask for. I hate myself for everything I've done to you. I'm a stupid man. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want any of this to happen." _

"_Really? Because if I was the best wife a man could ask for my husband wouldn't have to find comfort in another woman. You didn't mean to hurt me? So you thought cheated on me would make me feel better about myself? If you didn't want any of this to happen then you shouldn't have cheated, David. I don't know if I can forgive you for this. I don't even know if I can trust you. All I know is I'm fed up, Dave. I'm tired of walking out of my house being harassed by the paparazzi. Every where I go they're there. I never asked for this life, Dave. Chelsea never asked for it. You always think it's about you but you need to remember you have a wife and a child. You need to be smarter about your decisions."_

"_The paparazzi doesn't harass you that much."_

"_Really?" Alex said as she threw the tabloids at Dave._

_Dave looked at the tabloids to see him and his family on the cover with negative headlines. He said, "I'm so sorry, Alex. I know saying sorry isn't going to make up for these tabloids and I know saying sorry isn't going to change the things that I've done. I know that just apologizing isn't going to make you trust me. I don't want Chelsea to hate me. I don't want you to hate me. I want to make things right. I should've been smarter about my decisions. I'm a fool. I never wanted this to happen either. I never wanted to be the highlight of TMZ. I never wanted the paparazzi to stalk my wife and my daughter every where they go. I never wanted my wife not to trust me. What I wanted was to have the best family ever. I wanted my wife and my daughter to have a normal life."_

_Dave had tears filling his eyes. Alex had known Dave for 7 years. She knew he was being sincere. He was a good actor but he could never cry on demand. To him crying was a serious act and he couldn't do it unless he was being very sincere and serious. Alex felt bad. Maybe Dave was really sorry. "Alex, I'm so sorry. I love you more than anything in this world. I don't want to lose you or Chelsea. I've lost so many people in my life because of my own stupidity and I don't want to lose you two too because I'm stupid and make the wrong decisions. I have learned that marriage is about making sacrifices for the ones you love and that's why I have decided to take a break from making movies. I still want to wrestle but only until August and then I want to retire so I can be with my family. Chelsea is growing up really fast and I don't want to miss anymore or her childhood. You told me you wanted to have another baby I would love to have another baby with you," Dave said._

"_Dave, you're not stupid. We all make mistakes. When we make mistakes we need to learn from them. We all have weaknesses and all we can do is work harder on them to make them our strengths. You're right saying sorry won't make me trust you so easily but one day I will trust you again. You just need to prove it to me. Saying sorry won't change the fact the things were done and that's okay but saying sorry makes you a stronger individual. What we need to do from here is work this out rationally. We need to work together to make this marriage work. I don't want to lose you either. I don't want to walk away from this marriage. I want to work through this incident and make our marriage stronger than ever. I think we need to wait on the 2__nd__ baby though it's not the time for that yet. We need to get over our current issues and make sure they're resolved before we bring another child in this world," Alex said._

"_Really? You don't want to leave me?" _

"_I'm not going to leave you right now. I'm going to give you the chance to change and make yourself become the man I married. I'm not going to worry about what you've done in the past and I'm not going to worry about what's going to happen in the future. I'm going to focus on the present and focus on what needs to be done now," said Alex. _

"_I promise you, Alex that I will be the best husband in the world. I promise that I'm going to focus more on my family instead of my work. I'm going to be there more when you need me and I'm going to make this right. I love you Alexandra Bautista you are the best thing to ever happen to me," he said as he hugged Alex. _

"_I love you too, David Michael, " Alex said as she hugged her husband back and cried on his shoulder. Alex had to admit she did miss her husband's touch and she did miss being in his huge arms. She really did miss her husband despite anything he may have done while he was away. She just hoped she was making the right decision._

_*End Flashback*_

"So Dave you're telling me that you had an affair with your co-star in the public's eye and didn't expect Alex to ever find out?" asked Mark.

"I know it was stupidity on my part," Dave replied.

"It really was stupidity. And the fight with the paparazzi is what got you in trouble with Stephanie?" asked Mark.

"Yes. Stephanie was very upset when the videos from TMZ were posted and the fight surfaced. I almost lost my job. She told me it made the company look bad and I agree with her. But more importantly those videos made me look bad. It made me look like the worst father and husband in the world," he said.

"All I know is that Bella Edwards is a new actress in Hollywood and I'm sure all she wanted was fame, but after this incident with you it has only brought her negativity. That's going to prevent her from getting jobs in movies. Just like you. You're lucky you still have your wrestling career and possibly your movie career. What I don't get is why you don't have your family anymore. I thought everything was good with you and Alex," said Mark with confusion.

"I'm getting to that, Mark. Everything turned out well after the affair came to the surface. Everything was back to normal and everything was going fine but then last month I made the biggest mistake of my life and that mistake was the final piece of glass to shatter in our marriage. And I regret it now and I will always regret it," said Dave.

***A/N: There you have it Chapter 4. I know many probably didn't expect Alex to be so forgiving when it came to Dave's affair with Bella. She chose to work through their problems with him TOGETHER. But as you can tell Dave slipped up and made one more mistake which was the final straw in the marriage causing it to end completely. Find out in Chapter 5 what made Alex finally snap and leave her husband. As Dave flashes back when she tells Mark the story of what he will always regret. **

**Please REview. I love your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you to all of those who have reviewed the story. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank-you**

***You know who I own and who I don't. And thank-you for taking the time to read my story. **

_The last two months were still a little rocky for Alex and Dave. The littlest things caused a huge argument between the two of them. Deep in Alex's heart she was still upset over the whole affair thing even though they were going to a counselor to work it out. It bothered Alex how Dave always acted like nothing had ever happened. It seemed like he never cared. It may have been easy for Dave to forget everything so quickly but Alex highly doubted she was going to forget about it. It was hard for her to fully forgive him she still held some resentment toward him and that's probably why it didn't take too much for her to anger. They weren't intimate for the last two months either because Alex always thought about how he slept with someone else other than her and it disgusted her. If Dave left the toilet seat up that was enough to set Alex's anger into over drive and the way she would react you would have thought it was something serious. Dave was trying everything he could to keep her happy and not do anything that would set her over the edge. Dave didn't like fighting with Alex and Alex didn't like fighting with Dave. They both hated how they fought in front of Chelsea all the time. They didn't want their little girl to see all the resentment and anger they had for each other but everyday there was a fight and the day of Chelsea's 4__th__ birthday party was going to be no different. _

_It was Saturday June 15__th__ the day of Chelsea's 4__th__ birthday party. Alex had been planning it out for the last few months. She was going to do it up big for her. Chelsea was having a Disney Princess party a theme Chelsea picked out since she loved the Disney Princesses. Alex and Dave had paid Buddy Valastro to make the cake for Chelsea's big day. He made a beautiful cake with Cinderella's castle and surrounding the castle were Chelsea's four favorite princesses: Ariel, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Belle. It was a beautiful cake. Alex wanted the best for her little girl especially after all she's been through the last few months. She was her little princess. Alex and Dave also had a moon bounce for the children coming to the party. They had even hired a clown and magician for the entertainment. Alex was determined to make this the best party Chelsea would ever have. _

_That morning Dave woke up and got himself dressed in his nicest attire. After he ate breakfast he grabbed his shoes to put them on. "Where are you going?" Asked Alex._

"_Baby, I'm sorry, but I have a business meeting with Dusty Rhodes at FCW. He wants me to become his new business partner once I retire from the ring. He wants me to help him run FCW. So I'm going down there to check out the talent and see what options I have," He replied._

"_Dave. You know today is Chelsea's party. Does it have to be today? Can't it be another day?" _

"_I know but I will be back in time. I promise I won't miss the party at all. You have my word I will be back by 1:30 just in time for the party to start at 2. "_

_Just then Chelsea came downstairs wearing her Belle dress up dress. "Where you going Daddy?" She asked._

"_I'm going to work. I'll be back very soon," he said scooping her up._

"_Are you going to miss my party?" _

"_No. I'll be back just in time for your party."_

"_You promise, Daddy?"_

"_I promise. I will be back and I'll even go in the moon bounce with you." _

"_Really?" Chelsea asked with excitement in her voice._

"_Really. You have my word I will be there," Said Dave as he kissed his little girl on the forehead. _

_Before Dave left he put Chelsea down and then pulled Alex in for a kiss. "I will see you soon," he said after he pulled away. And then he headed out the door to go to FCW to meet with Dusty. After Dave was gone Alex began to set up for the party. She was really hoping Dave would come through on his word and not let them down. _

_When Dave got to FCW he walked into the building and headed to Dusty's office. Dusty greeted him with a hug. They talked in his office for a little while and then shortly after Dusty took Dave around the building to meet the superstars. Dave needed to view the talent to see if they were promise enough for him to become business partners with Dusty. He didn't want to just become his partner and then Stephanie not be happy with FCW and shut it down and he'd be out of the job. Dave had already seen 5 matches between a few of the talent and he still had 10 more matches to see. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 1:45. He knew he promised Alex and Chelsea he'd be home for the party but he couldn't leave now. He had to watch the last 10 matches and then leave and head to Chelsea's party. _

_Meanwhile Chelsea's friends had started to arrive for the party. Alex looked at the clock and it was 1:45. She shook her head and took out her cell phone to call Dave. Dave felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he knew it was Alex calling and instead of answering the phone he ignored the call. Alex got his voicemail and left a message saying, "Dave. I really hope you're on your way home. Chelsea's party starts in 15 minutes and you promised her that you'd be here for the party. She's already telling her friends that you are going to go in the moon bounce with them. When you get this message call me back to let me know what's up. Love you." And then she flipped her phone shut and headed outside to the party. _

_The party was going great and the kids were having a really good time. They seemed to really enjoy the moon bounce. While the kids were playing Alex was talking to a few of the parents. Mainly she was talking to her best friend Mel who's daughter Alyssa was one of Chelsea's best friends. "So is Dave going to be here?" Mel asked._

"_He said he would be but it's about 2:30 now so I have no idea. I really hope he makes it here. I don't want Chelsea to be disappointed," she responded._

_Chelsea ran up to her mom and said, "Mommy, when's daddy coming?"_

"_I don't know, Baby. He should be here soon. Maybe he got stuck in traffic," she said hoping that was the truth but she knew deep down that Dave was too busy with work. He was a workaholic and just didn't know when to put his family ahead of his work. _

"_He gets stuck in traffic a lot, Mommy," she said with disappointment._

"_I know but I'm sure he'll be here in time to see you blow out the candles on your birthday cake. So until he gets here why don't you go see the clown and have him make you a balloon animal? Wouldn't that be fun?" Alex said. _

"_I guess, Mommy. But I really wish Daddy was here," Chelsea said right before she ran over to the clown. _

"_Stuck in traffic?" Asked Mel._

"_Yeah. Don't judge me. I don't know what else to tell her when she asks why her dad isn't here. Do you know how many times I've told her Dave is stuck in traffic after he promises to be there for her?" _

"_Obviously a lot. I mean according to Chelsea he's always stuck in traffic. How can you deal with this? I mean he cheated on you, he's NEVER home and he can't keep a promise to save his life. Why do you put up with it?" _

"_I guess I should come up with a better lie than being stuck in traffic but if he actually showed up once in a while I wouldn't have to make up the lie in the first place. And as for putting up with it I do it for Chelsea. I don't want her to be hurt by a divorce." _

"_I get that but don't you think lying to her about her dad being in traffic and fighting in front of her everyday hurts her? And what's going to happen when she goes to school and can read? She's going to google her dad one day and see all the negative things he's done."_

"_I guess you're right. It probably hurts her more than it would if we got a divorce," Alex said. _

_Mel and Alex continued talking about the drama between Alex and Dave. After a while Alex realized Dave wasn't going to make it. She was upset but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Dave knew he was doing wrong but yet that didn't stop him from doing it. Alex felt so bad for Chelsea. She didn't even know what to say to her and she didn't know what she was going to say to Dave if he never makes it. _

_Alex decided it was time to stop waiting for something that was never going to happen so she had Chelsea open up her presents and then they were going to have cake and ice cream. Chelsea's eyes lit up as she opened her gifts. She was really grateful for everything she got from her friends. She wore a smile on her face as she opened the presents but on the inside she was crying because she wanted nothing more than her dad to be there. Shortly after she opened her gifts it was time for cake and ice cream. "But Mommy, Daddy isn't here I can't have cake," Said Chelsea pleading her mom to wait longer for her dad to get there. _

"_Honey, I'm sorry. We can't wait any longer. We've waited long enough," she said holding back tears after seeing a smile fade from Chelsea's face._

"_He's not coming is he?" She asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Chelsea, I'm sure he wanted to be here. Daddy just gets too carried away when it comes to deciding what's more important," She said feeling bad for her daughter and not only that but the guests were witnesses to Chelsea's heartbreak. _

"_Fine," Chelsea said. She was less than thrilled. At that moment Alex recognized that tone. It was the same tone Alex had used many times when she was upset with Dave. She knew her daughter was upset with her father. It was Dave's own fault if Chelsea never spoke to him again. Alex hoped it wouldn't come to that but she wasn't sure what could come out of this. _

"_Aww, Chelsea cheer up. It's your birthday! You're the birthday princess! You should be having the best time of your life. Are you having fun?" Asked Alex hoping that her daughter was having fun despite the fact her dad wasn't there._

"_I am having fun but I just wish Daddy was here," she said. _

"_I know and I'm sorry but you have a beautiful birthday cake and candles to blow out," Alex said. _

_They brought out Chelsea's princess cake. When Chelsea saw it she was amazed! Her eyes lit up and her faded smile reappeared on her face. She was so excited she loved her cake. She got up from the chair and hugged her mom and said, "Thank-you Mommy! You're the best Mommy ever!" _

_Alex smiled at the words her daughter just said to her and said, "You're welcome! You're the best daughter ever! Now lets light the candles and sing Happy Birthday." _

_They lit the candles and soon all the party guests began to sing, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Chelsea. Happy birthday to you!" When they were finished Chelsea closed her eyes thinking of a wish and blew out her candles. She blew them all out in one breath. She hoped her wish would come true but she wasn't sure it would. She didn't have a lot of hope left after everything with her dad. After they ate cake and ice cream the guests decided it was time to leave. Alex thanked them all for coming and soon everyone was gone and Alex was cleaning up. _

_Later that evening Alex and Chelsea were playing a game of Candy Land. They were enjoying themselves when Dave finally came home. It was only 6 hours late but he decided to show up. He came in carrying a gift for Chelsea. It was his way of apologizing to her for not coming to her party. He walked into the dining room where he found Alex and Chelsea playing the game. "Hey," he said. _

"_Hi," said Alex. _

"_Chelsea, you're not going to say hi to your daddy?" Dave asked._

"_No," she said. Dave was surprised by his daughter's quick response. Alex was even surprised by her daughter's forwardness. _

"_Why not?" Dave said. He knew why but he didn't know what else to say. _

"_Because you didn't come to my party. You never do what you say," Chelsea responded quickly. _

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have promised you," Dave said._

"_Do you love me?" Chelsea asked._

"_Of course I love you. You mean the world to me. The day you were born was the best day of my life," he said. _

"_No. You don't love me." she said. Alex was taken back by the way their daughter was being so bold and expressing her true feelings. _

_Dave and Alex looked at each other and made eye contact. Alex could see it in Dave's eyes he was hurt. Alex sat silently letting Chelsea speak for herself ._

"_Why do you think I don't love you?" Asked Dave with tears in his eyes. _

"_Because you never do what you say. You never keep a promise. And you make mommy cry. If you loved me you wouldn't break promises and you wouldn't make my mommy cry," she said. _

"_I don't mean to make your mommy cry. I love you and your mommy. You two mean more to me than anything," he said._

"_Stop lying to me daddy. You don't love us. But I love you Daddy," she said. _

"_Chelsea, I really do love you. It may seem like I don't at times but I want you to know that I love you more than anything on this earth. You are my princess. I know sometimes I do things that upset your mommy and I'm sorry for that. I try my best. But I bought you a present," he said as he handed it to her. _

"_What is it?" she asked. _

"_Open it and you'll see," said Dave. _

_Chelsea opened the present from her dad. She smiled when she saw what had been wrapped. It was a Belle snow globe that Chelsea had seen when they were at the Disney Store last night that she wanted. She really wanted it but her mom told her that she couldn't get it because of her party being the next day. Apparently Dave decided to go to the Disney Store to get his daughter the snow globe. Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dave was actually trying to buy his daughter's affection and she didn't like it. Chelsea jumped up and hugged her dad. She was so happy. She had pretty much forgotten about the conversation she just had with her dad. "Daddy! Thank-you! Look Mommy it's Belle," she said with excitement. _

"_I see. It's very pretty but why don't you go upstairs while I talk to Daddy, " said Alex. _

"_Okay, Mommy" she said as she headed upstairs. _

_As soon as Alex was sure their daughter was upstairs she said, "I guess FCW is going to be the same as WWE and movies right?"_

"_What do you mean by that?" He asked._

"_Dave, don't play stupid! You know what I mean! Your job always comes first," she said._

"_Not this again. I've had a long day and I'm really tired. Can we do this another time?"_

"_Dave! It's always another time with you. You always try to avoid the truth. You know I've had a long day too. I'm tired too but that doesn't seem to matter to you. You walk all over me and you treat me like crap." _

"_I'm not avoiding any truth," he said. _

"_Really? Then how come every time I bring up that your career is more important than your family you automatically become tired and change the subject? I'm not dropping it this time. It's true. All you care about is your career. It's been like this for the last 7 years! It wasn't as bad when we first started dating and then after we got married it was okay but in the last couple years you began to get obsessed with your job. Is it too much for you to be married, have a daughter and have a career?"_

"_No, Alex. It's not. I love you too and that's why I work so much so I can provide for you two. I don't exactly see you working. We're living on one income. I don't just care about my career I care about you too. I am in no way obsessed with my job," he said. _

"_I don't work? I think I remember a certain someone telling me it was my decision to work or not. I was going to school when I met you. I was going to be a lawyer but then everything changed. You decided I should work for WWE and travel with you guys. Then I got pregnant and you know it was high risk. I had no choice but to quit my job. And then after I had Chelsea I wanted to be a stay at home mom. It was bad enough one of her parents wasn't around. I wasn't going to make it both parents. You have a lot of nerve throwing that in my face. You're the one that promises your daughter you'll be at her party and then never show up because you were too busy working and then what really takes the cake is you try to buy her affection. It's pathetic, Dave."_

"_I know you're trying to turn her against me. She would never tell me she doesn't think I love her. I'm sure you had something to do with that. I did not try to buy her affection. I knew she wanted the snow globe so I bought it for her so she could be happy."_

"_I can't believe you would say that. I had nothing to do with Chelsea's sudden outbursts to you. Everyone at her party today saw how heartbroken she was. I don't have to give her words to say. Her feelings will do the work. Just admit it Dave you only bought the snow globe to buy her affection so she wouldn't be mad at you because you never made it to her party. I hope FCW was worth it. I don't know why you didn't just schedule it for another day and why it had to be this day you scheduled the meeting. You knew what today was. Chelsea should have been your number 1 priority." _

"_I couldn't schedule it for another day. Dusty wanted to meet today. I needed to prove to him I was reliable and he wasn't making a mistake when he asked me to be his business partner. I had every intention of being here for Chelsea's party but Dusty wanted me to see all of his talent wrestle so I knew I was making the right decision." _

"_Don't you think the only person you should have proved you were reliable today was your daughter? I mean she's only going to have one 4__th__ birthday party in her life. And of course you missed it. Just like you missed her dance recital and you missed her first day of pre-school. Are you going to be there the first day of Kindergarten or do I need to warn her now that you won't be there? What gets me so upset is that you worry too much about pleasing your fans and pleasing your bosses but the people you should please the most you don't give a crap about. Like I said I have let you walk all over me. I've let you break my heart. I've let you break Chelsea's heart and forgiven you every time. You still treat us like crap yet I still let you come back and forgive you for it." _

"_I don't treat you like crap. What has gotten into you, Alex? You're getting really upset. I do everything I can to make sure you're happy." _

"_Your lies and broken promises have gotten in to me. I'm tired of it Dave. You try to do everything to make sure we're happy but material objects don't buy happiness. You can have all the money in the world and buy whatever you want but you can't buy happiness. I'm not happy in this marriage with you. You are not the person I married 5 years ago. I can't do this anymore." _

"_Alex, what are you trying to say?"_

"_I'm trying to say I'm tired of trying to make it work by myself. I understand you love your job but loving your job and obsessing over it are two different things. There's no reason why your family should play seconds to your job. I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of being the only one working to save our marriage."_

"_Alex, don't do this. Please. I promise I'll be here more. I won't break anymore promises," he said as Alex started walking upstairs to their bedroom._

"_Dave, You've made enough promises. You've told enough lies. I'm sick of this same old song and dance. It's getting old. You promise to do this and you promise to do that but we both know your promises mean nothing to you. I've tried. I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of having to lie to our daughter all the time because you never make it to something you promised her you would. I can't do it anymore, Dave." Alex said as she started to break down as she pulled a suitcase out of the closet. _

"_Alex, what are you doing? Please don't. Alex I'm going to be here. I'm not going anywhere," he said embracing her._

"_Dave, you're here now but are you going to be here next week or how about a month down the road. We've been seeing a counselor for the last two months to help us with our problems it's not working. I want out. I can't deal with it anymore. I'm tired of crying every night because of the lies and broken promises. I'm tired of Chelsea wearing that look of disappointment on her face when you never show up. I'm tired of it all, Dave. I can't even be intimate with you because every time I think about you being with Bella it disgusts me. There are days I wake up next you and don't even want to look at you. I can't stand to look at you more and more each day. I'm looking at you now and it's like I'm looking at a stranger. When you became a movie star you changed. It went to your head. You only look out for number 1 now and it's selfish," she said as she pushed him away and started throwing clothes in the suitcase. _

"_So you're just going to walk out on me?" He asked._

"_Yeah, Dave. I can't be here with you anymore. I can't be married to someone I don't even know. Chelsea and me are going to stay in a hotel until we find a place far far away. I don't even want to be in the same state as you. I've done what I can. I can honestly say I've done what I can to make this marriage work but I can't do it alone. You have to be willing to help me out too. It's too much stress and too much for one person to handle. I'm done. Can you honestly say you've done your part to make it work?" she said. _

"_No. I can't say that I've done my part. Just give me another chance I'll do my part. I'll make this work," he said with tears coming to his eyes. _

"_Dave, I've given you enough chances. More than you ever deserved. I'm sorry but my mind is made up. I want a divorce," she said with tears streaming from her eyes. _

"_Alex, Please," he said as he grabbed her again. He had sense of desperation in his voice. And he was crying. _

"_Dave, let me go. I told you I can't do this," said Alex. _

_Dave had his arms wrapped around Alex's waist. He was crying uncontrollably but he managed to let out, "I'm sorry, Alex. I love you. Please don't do this."_

_This made Alex breakdown even more and she said, "I love you too, Dave but I can't give you another chance. Your chances have run out. I can't do this anymore. I have to do this." She bent down and kissed his head. She removed his arms from around his waist, closed up her suitcase and headed down to Chelsea's room. _

_She walked into Chelsea's room and grabbed Chelsea's suitcase out of the closet and began packing her clothes in the suitcase. "Mommy, where we going?" Asked Chelsea._

"_We're going on a little vacation for a while," she responded. She felt it wasn't the time to tell Chelsea about the divorce. She decided to wait a couple days. _

"_Is Daddy going too?" _

"_No, sweetie, Daddy is going to stay here," Alex answered. _

"_Okay," said Chelsea with confusion. _

_Alex packed up Chelsea's suitcase, closed it and told Chelsea it was time to leave. They walked down the stairs and were on their way to the front door. Dave was standing there crying. "Please, Alex, stay. We can work this out," he said._

"_Dave, I told you I can't do this anymore. I can't go on like this anymore. Please don't make this harder than what it is," she said. _

"_Okay, but let me say goodbye to my baby girl first," he said as he picked Chelsea up._

"_Chelsea, Daddy loves you. I'll always love you. I'll see you soon. I hope you have fun," he said._

"_Bye, Daddy, I love you," Chelsea said as she hugged her dad. _

_Dave put Chelsea down and turned to Alex. "I love you too, Alex. Please just think about this. I promise I'll change. I'll do what I have to do to keep you in my life. I love you," he said as he pulled Alex in for a kiss._

_Alex pulled away and said, "Dave. My mind is made up. No matter how much you promise me it's not going to change my mind. I love you too but I have to do what I need to do." Alex took Chelsea by the hand and headed out the door to the car. She put their luggage in the car and soon she was in the driver's seat. As she started the car she took a deep breath holding back from breaking down and going back into the house. She had to do what she had to do. She put the car in drive and drove away. Dave stood watching as her tail lights faded into the darkness. _

_She stayed at the hotel for about a month before she found a place in Louisiana. She didn't know what she was going to do but she was happy to find a place for her and Chelsea to live. She felt inside that one day Dave might actually change and everything would be good between them again but she wasn't going to hold onto that hope. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Wow, Dave," said Mark.

"I know. I made the biggest mistake of my life. My obsession with my career caused me to lose my wife and my daughter. I hate myself for it. I wish I wouldn't have changed but Alex was right. I changed my entire being. I don't even recognize myself. The day I met Alex after she almost got hit by that bus and I saved her life, I looked into her brown eyes and the herbal essence scent of her brown hair still lingers in my mind. I got to know her so well and I wanted forever with her, but I blew that chance. I still love her and I always will love her," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Well, you know next month we do have a few shows in Louisiana. I know you're probably going to spend some time with Chelsea while we're there. If you come face to face with Alex what will you say?" asked Mark.

"Does it matter what I'll say? It's not going to change the fact that Alex and me are done. I feel bad for everything that happened. It was my fault and I should have been a better husband and father then maybe I wouldn't have lost my family. I am spending some time with Chelsea while we're there but I doubt Alex is even going to have words for me much less want to hear what I want to say," he responded.

"You never know. Anything is possible," said Mark.

"I doubt it. I've known Alex for seven years she's stubborn she's not going to want to hear what I have to say and it's not going to change her mind even if I try," he said.

"I think you should try anyway. It's always worth a shot," replied Mark.

***A/N: And there you have it Chapter 5. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry about the length. Please review. I love your reviews!**

***Chapter 6 preview: Dave and Alex come face to face for the first time in 2 months. Is Dave going to give it a shot to try to change things between the two? Or will he decide against it?**


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you to all of you who have reviewed the story. I'm so thankful for your reviews I greatly appreciate them**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

It had been a month since Alex moved to Louisiana. She started a job at a local grocery store and she wasn't too fond of it but she had to make money some how. She worked as a cashier but she was planning on going to be a customer service person and then become the store's book keeper. While she was working her downstairs neighbor Tara would babysit Chelsea for her. Tara had become Alex's close friend since she moved there and when Tara wasn't fighting with her husband she was the sweetest person. She would do anything for anyone. Alex confided in her a lot over the last month she had become a really good friend of Alex's and Chelsea loved her. She helped Alex out a lot and Alex helped her out as well.

It was a Friday night and Alex was working at the store from 2 p.m until 10 p.m. As soon as Alex got on register it was a nightmare. The customers were so whiney and belittled the cashiers like it was their right. Everything had been going wrong for Alex. Items were ringing up at the wrong price at least 50 times in those 8 hours. Alex's register shut down in the middle of three large orders and she had to start the orders over again once the register rebooted. It was draining. And on top of all of the problems at the store Dave was coming the next day to visit Chelsea. Alex was dreading Dave coming over to visit Chelsea but she couldn't keep him away from their daughter. Not only that but Chelsea was so excited to see her dad. She had missed him no matter how Alex felt about Dave Chelsea still loved her dad and she missed him a lot.

It was 5 minutes before 10:00 and Alex had turned her light off to clean up her register. As she was cleaning her register she was greeted with a 2 cart order. "Um, Mam, I'm closed," she said.

"Well, there's only one register open and there is one person in line. I can't wait I'm in a hurry," said the lady.

"Mam, I'm sorry about that but I have to leave," said Alex.

"I want to speak to your manager!"

"There is no manager here," Alex said.

"What kind of grocery store doesn't have a manager on duty until the store closes?"

"I'm sorry mam," Alex said.

The lady proceeded to put her groceries up on the belt anyway. Alex just sighed and began to ring her order through. A great ending to a sucky day. Her friend Niecey came out of the office to help Alex bag. Alex greatly appreciated it. She didn't understand why someone needed to buy 2 carts full of groceries at 10 at night. Why couldn't it have waited until the next day. Alex rang everything up , scanned the lady's coupons (she had a whole stack) and then collected the payment for the order. Finally the lady was gone and Alex took her name badge and clocked out at the time clock. It had been a long day and Alex was glad it was over but she wasn't sure tomorrow was going to be any better.

When Alex got out to her car she tried to start it but it wouldn't start. "Just great! This day keeps getting better and better! What's next?" she said.

Niecey had seen Alex try to start her car and realized it wouldn't start. She walked over to Alex's car and tapped on her window. Alex was crying from frustration at this point. Alex looked up and rolled down the window. "Hey, Alex. You seem to be having the worst luck today. A couple of my friends and me are going out to the bar to hang out tonight do you want to come with us? A couple of drinks might help you after the day you've had." She asked.

"Thanks, but I have to get home to my daughter," she replied.

"Alex it's 10:00. She's probably in bed. She won't even know you're not home. So why don't you just come and hang out with us for a while. I promise you'll have fun and it will take your mind off of everything," she said.

"I guess you're right. I could use some me time. It feels like I never get it anymore. I need a break," she said.

"See that's why you should come out with us. It will give you a nice break."

"Okay. I'll go hang out with you guys. Thank-you. Which bar are we going to?"

"Legends. It's only the best bar in the Baton Rouge area."

Alex got out of her car and got into Niecey's car and they headed to the bar to forget about the day she was having.

Meanwhile Dave had just finished wrestling a show at an arena near by. He had just gotten out of the shower. He got dressed in white wife beater and jeans with holes in them. After he was done he sat down on the bench and took a piece of paper out of his bag and began to look over it. "Hey, Man," said Mark.

"Hey."

"What's up? You should be happy you're getting a chance to see Chelsea and Alex tomorrow. I know how much you've missed them. You can tell Alex how you really feel and try to make everything good again between you two."

"I doubt it. I just got this earlier today," Dave said.

"What is it?" asked Mark.

"Alex filed for divorce. She doesn't want to be with me anymore. I know she left me and we were doing this separation thing but I really hoped that everything would change and she'd be back as my wife," he replied.

"Dave. There's still that one chance left," said Mark giving Dave hope.

"No, Mark, there isn't. If there was still that one chance left I wouldn't be sitting here holding these papers showing me how much my marriage demised because of my own selfishness. She's never going to forgive me. The best thing for me to do is sign the papers and let her move on with her life. She's probably already found someone new anyway. I don't know why I was so stupid to think there was still hope. I should have known that after everything I put her through she was going divorce me. It's what I deserve."

"Dave. I know Alex too. I know she is a forgiving person all you have to do is prove to her you're willing to do whatever it takes to get her back. Even if it means leaving the business and giving up movies. Or don't leave the business just don't let it consume your life. Make her and Chelsea you're number one. Don't miss anniversaries, birthday parties and don't cheat on her. IF you prove to her you're willing to change back into the person she married she will change her mind and you two will be happy again. Don't give up hope. You have to at least try. The worst thing that could happen is her not giving you that one last chance to prove yourself. If that happens you move on with your life and let her be happy."

"Why even bother if that's a possibility? Wouldn't it be easier to just sign the papers and move on instead of feeling the pain of rejection?"

"Look Dave, do you love her?"

"Yes with everything in me."

"Then why not give it a shot?"

"Because I messed up and I know she's just going to reject me," he said.

"Okay. I'm going to let this go for now but you seem pretty upset and depressed. Why don't we go hang out tonight to get your mind off of everything."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to Legends to get a few drinks. It's the best bar in the area," he said.

"All right. I could use a night out," said Dave.

As Dave and Mark headed to Legends, Alex, Niecey and her friends had just arrived. Alex walked over to the bar and had a seat. She ordered a beer. She hadn't drank since her and Dave started dating. It was just something Alex didn't associate with. She was feeling low and decided to drink a little. It couldn't do any harm it was just this one night. She sat alone at the bar and a couple guys did come over and ask to buy her drinks but she turned them down. As she drank she couldn't help but to think of Dave. She really missed him. He was a good guy at one time she knew that guy was still deep down inside of him. She just wanted that guy back. She started to feel bad about filing for divorce but then she thought about everything that happened in the last few months and realized she was making the right decision and doing what was best for her daughter. Although she was convinced working in a grocery store and living in the apartment complex probably wasn't the best thing either. She decided she was going to go back to school and finish what she started. She sat there and continued to drink as she thought about how her life ended up the way it was and what she was going to do to make it better.

A few minutes later Dave and Mark walked into Legends. It had started to get pretty crowded and they were just looking for a place to relax. They decided to play pool so they walked over to an empty pool table to play. While they were playing pool they continued to talk about Alex and how Dave should really try to make things right. Dave was growing tired of Mark telling him to make things right no matter what and that's when Mark spotted Alex sitting at the bar alone. She had turned around to see what was going on around her when Mark saw her he said, "Dave.."

"Mark I'm not going to make myself look like a fool. Please stop trying to push me to make things right. Alex has made up her mind already," said Dave.

"I wasn't going to say that," Mark replied.

"Then what were you going to say?"

"Isn't that Alex sitting at the bar over there?"

Dave turned to look and he saw her. She was sitting there in what looked to be her work uniform with her brown hair up in a messy bun. She was still as beautiful as ever and she still made Dave's heart skip a beat. A smile grew on his face and he replied, " yes, that's Alex."

"Go talk to her," said Mark pushing his friend in the direction of the bar.

Alex turned around before she saw Dave coming toward her. Alex wasn't even aware that Dave was in the same building as her. She ordered another beer and she was getting ready to pay for it when she heard a deep voice say, "Don't worry about that I'll get it."

The voice sounded so familiar to her but she still insisted on saying, "Please I can get it myself. I'm not interested in sleeping with you or anything else. So please go away."

"You were interested in sleeping with me 7 years ago," said the voice.

"What are…" she began to say as she turned around to see Dave standing there.

"Do you mind if I sit there?" He asked as he pointed to the empty seat beside her.

"Depends are you the same guy from 7 years ago or are you the same guy from the last 18 months?" she asked.

"Alex, can't you just give me a chance," he pleaded.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to make things right," he said.

"Didn't you try to make things right 6 months ago? And fail?" she asked.

"Look Alex, I know I've been an a-hole to you and to Chelsea. And I know you both didn't deserve it. I wish I could go back in time and change everything. I just want us to be a family again," he said.

"Dave, I'm not really interested in what.." she started to say when Niecey interrupted her.

"Did you know that Batista is he…" she said as she looked up and saw who Alex was talking to.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed," she responded looking at Dave.

"Wow. Okay. This is awkward," said Niecey.

"Niecey this is Dave my ex-husband and Dave this is my friend Niecey from work," she said.

"Nice to meet you," said Dave

"Wait, did you just say ex-husband? You're the wife of Dave Batista? How I mean you go by Alex Brooks at work I had no idea." Said Niecey.

"Brooks is my maiden name. I go by that now since I'm no longer a Batista," replied Alex.

"Now I recognize you. I knew you always looked familiar. It's because I've seen you on the tabloids a few months ago," said Niecey as the light bulb went off in her head.

"Yeah. That was pretty much my life the last few months," responded Alex.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something," she asked.

"No, nothing at all," Alex said as she grabbed her beer and got up to leave the bar.

"Alex!" Dave called after her.

"Leave me alone, Dave. I have nothing to say to you," she said.

"Alex, please just give me another chance," he said.

"Dave, LEAVE ME ALONE," said Alex as she turned to walk away she stumbled a little bit. The beer was starting to get to her. It wasn't taking much for her to get drunk after all it had been a while since she drank.

Dave grabbed her and helped her back over to the bar. He helped her onto the stool. "Look, Alex. We all mistakes we can't.." he began.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. Please just go away," she said.

"Fine," he said as he got a beer and walked away.

After the confrontation between Alex and Dave they both felt the need to drink more. Alex knew the day was bad but she didn't expect it to get that bad and run into her ex-husband. She felt bad for not listening to what he had to say and not giving him a chance. Alex felt scared of what might have happened if what he said made her fall in love with him again. She was on her way out of the marriage and she didn't want to go back. It was the fear of getting back with him and the chance of history repeating itself and the same thing happen again. She was scared that she would play seconds to his job again and they'd fight again everyday so she didn't want to give him the chance to break another promise or spout off another lie to her. She kept drinking as she thought about it.

Dave was distraught he just wanted one more chance. That was all he needed to make everything go back to the way it was before. He felt bad knowing she didn't even want him to talk to her. He felt he made things worse by trying to make things right. He was planning on signing the divorce papers the next day that way they both could move on with their lives. She'd find someone else and be happy but he'd be miserable because he wouldn't be able to love again because his heart still belonged to her. He drank more and more as he thought about signing those divorce papers.

Niecey and her friends had left the bar. Alex decided to stay longer to drink so she told them she'd take a cab home. Dave was left at the bar by Mark because he wanted to be left alone. Mark took a cab back to the hotel room. Dave and Alex both went outside to catch a cab. They ran into each other one last time outside the bar. "Sorry," Dave said as he bumped into her.

"It's okay," replied Alex.

"You know you have really pretty eyes. They're so beautiful," he said.

"Thank-you," she said. She was really wasted and you could tell just by looking into her eyes. Dave wasn't too much better himself. They both had too much to drink and before either of them could say another word Dave leaned in and kissed Alex. Alex pulled away and said, "You should come back to my apartment with me."

"Okay," Dave said as he kissed her again

A cab pulled up and they climbed in. Alex gave the cab driver the address and soon they were off to the apartment. Alex and Dave made out passionately until they reached her apartment complex. Dave gave the cab driver money and then Alex led him up to her apartment.

When they finally reached her apartment Alex unlocked the door, pulled Dave into the house and shut the door behind them. Alex and Dave resumed making out. Alex slipped off her shoes and so did Dave. Alex pulled him to her bedroom. There was just something she missed about her husband's touch. She liked being in his arms. When they got into the bedroom Alex slipped off his shirt and he slid her shirt off. They fell back onto the bed and soon they began making love. It had been so long since they'd been intimate Alex almost forgot what her husband's loving touch felt like. When they were finished Dave laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her. And soon they both fell asleep.

The next morning Alex woke up in Dave's arms. She had no idea what happened the only thing she knew was she was laying in bed with her ex-husband. She slipped out of bed and got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Her head hurt so much and she felt pretty rough. She went into the bathroom to wash her face. When she went back into her room Dave was awake and he was getting dressed into his clothes. Alex watched him get dress. She finally said, "What exactly happened last night?"

***A/N: And there is Chapter 6. It took me a couple days to think how I would get to the end of this chapter and I think it all came together pretty good. I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 6. Please feel free to review. I love your reviews let me know what you think. **

***Find out in Chapter 7 what Alex's reaction is as she remembers what happened the night before and also Dave and Chelsea are going to be reunited and have a daddy/daughter day. **


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you to those who reviewed Chapter 6. The reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank-you very much!**

***YOu know who I own and who I don't.**

"Well, we obviously slept together," replied Dave.

"Thank-you, Captain Obvious. I already knew that. I think waking up next to you was a dead give away that something happened between us. I meant how did it happen?" she asked.

"Do I really need to explain it to you, Alex?"

"Stop being a smart ass," she said.

"Okay. I really don't remember much. All I remember is going to the bar and running into you. I kept trying to talk to you but you told me to leave you alone. Then I walked away and drank a little. Then I'm pretty sure when we were waiting for the cab we started making out and then you asked me to come back here and you should know what happened after that," he said.

"I asked you to come back here?"

"Yeah. You don't remember asking me that?"

"No. I don't remember anything after telling you to leave me alone. All I know is I woke up this morning in your arms and I feel like crap," she said.

"Alex, I find it hard to believe you were that drunk that you don't remember anything. I think you're just pretending because you don't want me to know how much you really want me back," said Dave.

"Dave, I'm serious. I don't remember anything."

"We could have a repeat of last night so that you do remember," he said with a smile.

"Yeah. I don't think so. Just because we slept together last night doesn't mean everything is going to suddenly be okay between us," she said.

"I know. We probably shouldn't have let that happen last night but what can we do," he said.

"You're right. It went too far and we should have never let it get to that point. I feel ridiculous because I let myself lose control and let the alcohol take over my thinking and make my decisions," she said.

"You know what they say about alcohol. It brings the truth out of people so back to my theory you still want me," he said.

"Dave. Nevermind," she said.

"Just hear me out for a few minutes okay," he said.

"All right. I'll listen but I'm going to make us some coffee," she said heading to the kitchen.

"Thank-you," he said.

They walked out to the kitchen and Alex began to make them coffee. She needed coffee after the night she had. She was so confused after the events of last night. Maybe Dave was right maybe she wasn't as drunk as she said. Maybe she just wanted Dave back and just wanted to feel his loving touch again but used the alcohol as a cover up. Or maybe the alcohol did bring the truth out of her whatever the reason she was more confused now than she ever was before. A part of her just wanted to go back in the bedroom and spend the day in bed with Dave but another part of her wanted to beat herself up for allowing any of that to happen. When the coffee was made Alex poured herself a cup and poured Dave a cup. She sat down at the table with him and said, "Okay. I'm ready to listen now."

"Alex, I know I haven't been the best guy in the last 18 months. I've made a lot of mistakes and I have a lot of regrets. I know I caused you a lot of pain and Chelsea a lot of pain. And I'm sorry for that. I know I can say sorry till I'm blue in the face but it will never make what I did okay. I should have never treated my family like that. Everything I did was wrong. I should have never put my job ahead of you and Chelsea. I should have been there when you needed me. I should have been there the day of Chelsea's birthday party. I should have been a better father. Instead of me always telling you that you and Chelsea meant everything to me and that you were my world I should have showed it. Saying one thing and doing another is hypocritical and I'm not proud of what I did. I'm not proud of what I became. I want to be the guy you married and I'm working toward doing that. I love you more now than ever. You know how they say you never know what you've got till it's gone? Well, I learned that is true. I never respected you, I never appreciated you and I never said thank-you. I never knew how wonderful you were until you were gone. I feel like such a jerk for everything I've done to you and I wish I could go back and change things if I could but what's done is done. I can't erase it but I can try my hardest to make it up to you. I was so worried about pleasing my fans that I didn't worry about pleasing my number one fans. You were beside me the whole time. You were the one that told me to get involved in the movies and how did I repay you? By being a jerk. I don't know what more I can say but I love you, Alex and I really want to try this marriage again," he said.

Alex had tears filling up in her eyes. Everything he just told her made her heart melt. It added even more confusion to her heart. "Dave, I want to make the marriage work too, but I need to think about it. I need to be sure I'm making the right decision. Can you give me time to think what I want to do?"

"I can give you all the time you need to think. I know me making a promise probably won't mean much to you but I am willing to change back to who I was and spending more time with you and Chelsea. Just think about that okay?" he said.

"You're going to have to prove it to me that you can be a real person and not the person you became from fame. You need to prove that your family means more to you than any movie or any job. When you prove to me that you can be the Dave I married then we can try to make the marriage work but until then I can't be married to you," she said.

"Fair enough. You can trust me I will do everything I can to prove to you I can be that guy," he said as he leaned in to try to kiss her.

She pulled away and said, " Dave. Not right now."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"So what are you and Chelsea going to do today for your Daddy/Daughter day?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about taking her to the zoo but I'll let her decide," he said.

"Careful. If you let her decide you might end up wearing a tutu or a princess dress," she said with a laugh.

"Really, Alex? A tutu?"

"Yeah and y'all would be doing plies, releves and tendus. She's really into her ballet," she said.

"She really loves dance huh?"

"She loves it! She told me the other day she wants to be a ballerina when she grows up. I knew she'd be a dancer because when I was pregnant with her every time she would hear music in the womb she would start moving around. Do you remember that?"

Dave thought for a minute and said, "Yeah. Wouldn't it be great to have another baby one day?"

"I think we should focus on other things and see what happens between us before we talk about more kids," Alex said.

"That's true. Speaking of kids where is Chelsea?"

"She's downstairs at Tara's. Tara watched her because I worked last night and obviously when I got home I didn't get a chance to pick her up," she responded.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go. I'm going to head back to my hotel and shower and then come back to spend the day with Chelsea," he said.

"That's probably a good idea. I don't want her coming upstairs and seeing you here already and start getting suspicious. I don't want her to get confused," she responded.

"All right, I'll be back later," he said.

Alex walked him over to the door and said, "I'll see you later."

Before Dave left he said, "Please just think about what I said."

"I will," she responded.

After Dave left Alex went downstairs to pick up Chelsea. She knocked on Tara's door. Tara's husband Dominick answered the door, "Hey, Alex. Come in. Chelsea's in the kitchen eating breakfast."

"Thanks," She said as she walked into their apartment.

"So how was your night out," Tara said as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Interesting. Ironic. Amazing," she responded.

"I want to hear all about it later," Tara said.

"Oh, you will. I'll talk to you about it after Chelsea leaves with her dad," she said.

"Did you sleep with someone?"

"You could say that. Just wait till I tell you what happened."

"Mommy!" yelled Chelsea as she ran to her mom. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good time with Ms. Tara?"

"Yes. We watched The Little Mermaid and we played dress up. Ms. Tara even put make up on me."

"Wow, it sounds like you had a good time."

"Did you have a good time with your grown up night?"

"Yes, I had a really good time."

"That's good. You need fun. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Now tell Ms. Tara thank-you and then we need to go upstairs to get you ready. Your daddy is coming to pick you up soon," said Alex.

"Thank-you, Ms. Tara" Chelsea said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you on Monday when I pick you up from pre-school. Have fun today," she said.

"Bye," Chelsea responded.

"Bye, Tara and thank-you. I'll talk to you later," Alex said.

"No problem and I look forward to it. Bye," said Tara as she shut the door behind her friend.

When Alex and Chelsea got upstairs Alex gave Chelsea a bath. Then she got her ready to go. Alex was still thinking about what Dave told her. She actually felt that there was some hope in repairing their marriage but that was all up to Dave and depended on if he was going to change or not. She really wanted him to change and she wanted their family to be back together again.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Alex went over to answer it. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Dave," he responded. Alex unlocked the door and opened it to let him in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Chelsea, your daddy is here." Yelled Alex.

"Still thinking?" Asked Dave.

"Yeah," she responded.

Chelsea came running into the room and jumped into her dad's arms. She was so excited to see him. Her face lit up instantly with a smile. You could tell she was more than happy to see her dad. She hadn't seen him for 2 months and she didn't even talk to him for 2 months. She missed him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and said, "I missed you so much, Daddy!"

"I missed you too," he responded.

"What are we going to do today?"

"How would you like to go to the zoo?"

"I would love that, Daddy."

"I knew you would."

"Can Mommy come with us?"

Dave looked at Alex and said, "If she wants to."

"No. Mommy is going to stay here and clean. And Mommy is also going to get some rest because she had a long night last night," she said.

"Okay, Mommy."

"All right. Are you ready to go Miss Chelsea?" asked Dave

"Yeah! Bye Mommy I love you," said Chelsea.

"Bye. Have fun and I love you," said Alex as she kissed Chelsea's cheek. Dave and Chelsea walked out the door and then headed to the zoo.

After they were gone Alex went into her room and laid on her bed. She laid there thinking about the events that occurred the night before and kept thinking about what she wanted to do and soon she fell asleep.

When she woke up she decided to clean up the apartment. Since she'd been working she fell behind on her house work. She started in the kitchen and then she cleaned the bathroom. After the bathroom she cleaned Chelsea's room. While she was cleaning up in Chelsea's room she found a picture of Dave, her and Chelsea in Disneyworld under Chelsea's pillow. Alex never knew Chelsea had the picture let alone that she had it hidden under her pillow. Maybe the whole separation possible divorce was bothering her more than Alex knew. She felt bad after she found the picture. What was she doing to her little girl? She placed the picture back under Chelsea's pillow and walked out of the room.

After she finished cleaning she decided to take a shower. When she got into the shower she allowed the cool water to hit her back. It felt so good she had felt stressed and the water was washing the stress away. After she got out of the shower she got dressed. She put on a black t-shirt and tan capris. She blow dried her hair and then she took a straighten to straighten out her natural waves. She then put on her make up for some reason she felt the need to look her best for when Dave brought Chelsea back. She wasn't sure why she wanted to dress to impress him but she continued to make herself look the best she could.

While Alex was doing all that stuff Dave and Chelsea were having a fun time at the zoo. They went to so many exhibits. Chelsea loved the Polar Bear exhibit. Her eyes lit up as she saw the Polar Bears. "I didn't know you liked polar bears," said Dave.

"I love polar bears and alldergators," she replied.

"You mean alligators?"

"Yes, alldergators"

Dave laughed at his daughter's pronunciation of the word alligator. He thought it was the cutest thing. He missed so much of her life. He couldn't recall a time when he had spent the day with her in 4 years. It made him feel bad. He was missing out on her life so much and he promised himself that he would start spending more time with her. After they were done looking at the polar bears they ventured to the reptile exhibits. Chelsea wasn't too thrilled with the snakes. She seemed to hate snakes. "A fear she must have developed from her mother," Dave thought. "Alex was always scared of snakes and she hated to even look at them."

"Daddy, can we leave the snakes. I don't like them," she said.

"Yes we can. You know your mom doesn't like snakes either."

"I know. Me neither. They're scary. I don't like their tongues."

Dave laughed and said, "Your mom said the same thing to me one time when I asked her why she didn't like snakes."

"Can we look at the alldergators?" she asked.

"Yes," he said taking his daughter's hand and they began walking to see the alligators.

After the alligators they went to see the lions and tigers. Dave could tell Chelsea was growing tired and he decided it was time to leave. They did have a long day at the zoo and visited every exhibit they had. It was a lot of walking for a four year old. Before they left they stopped at the souvenir shop. Chelsea got a stuffed polar bear and a stuffed alligator. "Hey, Chelsea. How about we go get ice cream before we go home?"

"I don't know. Mommy doesn't like me having sweet stuff before dinner," she said.

"I know. Mommy didn't like me eating sweet things before dinner either but what your mommy doesn't know won't hurt her. It will be our little secret," he said.

"Okay. Let's go get ice cream!" she said with excitement.

Dave and Chelsea left the zoo and headed to the ice cream shop. When they got there Dave took Chelsea out of the car and Chelsea ran straight for the door. She could not control her excitement. As soon as they were in the shop they went up to the counter. Chelsea looked at the ice cream in the case. There were so many different kinds. She walked along the case saying, "I want this one." She had picked out at least five different kinds of ice cream.

"Chelsea, you can only pick one kind. Which kind do you want?"

"I want that pink one," she responded.

"That's bubble gum flavored ice cream are you sure?"

"Yeah. Bubble gum. I want that. Please."

"Okay. I'll take one scoop of Bubble gum ice cream in a dish and I would also like 2 scoops of Butter Pecan in a dish please," Dave said to the man at the counter.

Dave paid the man for the ice cream and after he was given the ice cream Dave and Chelsea went outside to sit. "Chelsea, just be careful you don't get that ice cream on your shirt."

"Okay, Daddy."

"So Chelsea, how has everything been going? Do you like living here?"

"It's okay. But I wish you lived here with us."

"I know. Your mommy and me just need time apart for a little while."

"Will you live with us again? Or can we go back to our old house?"

"Chelsea, I don't know. That's up to mommy."

" I miss my friends. I miss playing outside and I miss you so much Daddy." Chelsea said putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"I miss you too, Princess."

"Excuse me. Mr. Bautista? Can I have an autograph?" asked a fan.

"I'm actually kind of trying to spend time with my daughter right now. I'll have to give you an autograph later," he said.

"Okay." said the fan as she walked away.

"Daddy? What's an autograph?"

"An autograph is when a person signs their name for another person."

"Why did they ask for your autograph?"

"Because they're one of my fans. Remember when Daddy told you that people might recognize me from the movies and wrestling? Well, that's why they want my autograph."

"Oh." Chelsea responded. She wasn't really aware of the fame and publicity her dad had. To her he was just her daddy and nothing else. She knew he was in movies and he wrestled but she never understood why people would ask for pictures with her dad and ask for his autograph. She never saw him as more than her dad. He was just a regular guy to her. A regular guy she loved with all her heart.

"So. How is pre-school going?" Dave asked

"Good. It's fun but I miss my old school."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Yeah. I have a friend named Braeden. And a friend named Tyler. They're my best friends."

"Are they boys?"

"Yes, Daddy. They're boys."

"Do you have any girl friends?"

"Yes. I have two girl friends. Their names are Skylar and Isabella."

"Ok. Just checking."

"You know mommy still loves you right Daddy?"

Dave choked a little bit on his ice cream as his daughter said that. "Really?"

"Yes. She loves you a whole bunch."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because sometimes at night she cries in her bed. She thinks I'm sleeping but I'm not. And when she cries she holds a picture of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Daddy. And she talks to it and tells it how much she loves you. She also says she misses you a whole bunch. She told Ms. Tara that she wishes you could be there and she can't stop loving you," she said finishing her ice cream.

"She can't stop loving me?"

"Yeah. She said it's too hard. I think she said you're the best part of her. I don't know what that means but she said that to Ms. Tara."

"You were in the room when she told Ms. Tara that?"

"Yeah. They talk about you a lot. Mommy always talks to her about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Daddy. She misses you because she loves you. She said that if you change everything else will change. She said she hopes that it will because she can't live without you."

"Interesting," responded Dave as he smiled. Alex still loved him according to Chelsea. Dave didn't think Chelsea would lie about something like that. She had to hear it somewhere. It isn't something a 4 year old would come up with on her own. "Well, Chelsea, I should get you home. It's been a long day," Dave said as he wiped the ice cream off of Chelsea's mouth.

"Okay," she said. They headed to the car and headed back to Alex's apartment.

When they got to the apartment Alex was cooking dinner. As soon as Chelsea was in the door she showed her mom what she got at the zoo and told her all about her day. Chelsea seemed to have a really good time with her dad. Dave was still standing there as Chelsea explained the day to her mom. Alex glanced over to him a couple times through out Chelsea's story and smiled at him. After Chelsea was done telling the story she went into her room. "Dave, I'm making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner if you'd like to stay you're more than welcome to," Alex said.

"I can't really impose," he said.

"Dave, it's not a problem. Besides I think Chelsea would like for you to be here for dinner. And I know you like my spaghetti and meatballs. It was always one of your favorites. Plus I know how you feel about eating out all the time when you're on the road. You know you want a home cooked meal."

"Thank-you. You're too kind" he said with a sly smile.

"What's with the smile," she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He said.

"Okay."

Dave went into to Chelsea's room with her while Alex finished cooking. Alex felt that something was up. His smile was way too sly for her. After she finished cooking she went into Chelsea's room to get them for dinner. When she walked into the door way she started to say, "Dinner is.." She stopped at the sight before her. Dave was in the room playing ballerina with Chelsea. He was doing plies and burre turns. Chelsea even had him doing arabesques to her Little Mermaid soundtrack. Alex held back a laugh. It was not everyday she saw a man Dave's size doing ballet. Dave wasn't that good of a dancer but he was trying to keep Chelsea happy. Alex thought to herself, "Why couldn't he have been this type of dad when we lived in Florida? Maybe he is really going to change this time." Alex really hoped so.

***A/N: And there is Chapter 7. At least Alex gave Dave the chance to tell her what he had to say. As you can tell Alex is really confused and really holding on to the hope that Dave will Change. As you can see..Dave and Alex are more civil to each other in this chapter than they have been through out this entire story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think. I love getting reviews. They're always welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you to those who read and reviewed Chapter 7. As always your reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank-you.**

*** You know who I own and who I don't.**

Alex had to interrupt the fun Chelsea and Dave were having. "Well, my two ballerinas dinner is ready," she said.

Dave didn't have an idea that she was watching his ballet performance turned around a little red in the face and said, "Okay."

They walked out to the kitchen and had a seat at the table. Alex gave them each a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. She also gave them each a piece of garlic bread before she sat down. Dave dug into his food immediately but Chelsea stopped him and said, "We need to say grace before we eat, Daddy."

"Oh. Right," said Dave.

Chelsea took her mom's and her dad's hand while Alex and Dave took hands. "Are you going to say grace, Chels?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Mommy," she replied. "God is good. God is Great and we thank him for this food by his hands we all are fed. Give us this day our daily bread. God thank you for letting my daddy come back and thank you for them not yelling. amen."

Alex and Dave looked at each other before they began to eat. They had a nice family dinner and had side conversations while they ate. It was beginning to feel like the old days. Something Alex and Dave both missed. They were getting along so well and if anyone saw them eating together no one would have believed they used to fight all the time. "This is really good," said Dave.

"Thank-you," replied Alex.

"I've missed your cooking. It's been so long since I've eaten it. Thank-you for inviting me to dinner," he said.

"Not a problem," she said.

After dinner was over Chelsea got dressed in her pajamas and soon it was time for her to go to bed. She insisted her dad put her to bed instead of her mom. Dave carried Chelsea to her bedroom and laid her down in her bed. "Daddy, will you read me a story?"

"Yes, Princess. I will." Dave grabbed Chelsea's Disney Princess book and read her the story of Cinderella.

When he was finished Chelsea took his hand and said, "Daddy? I had the best day of my life today."

Dave smiled and said, "Me too, Chelsea."

"When are you going to come back to see me and mommy?"

"I don't know. I go back to work on Monday and I'm going to talk to my boss to see if I can get some time off to spend time with you."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. I will talk to my boss about getting time off to see you."

"Okay, Daddy," said Chelsea as she let go of her dad's hand. "Can you give me a hug?"

"Of course," he said as he leaned down and hugged his little girl and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

He began to walk out of the room when Chelsea said, "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Princess," he said before walking out of the room.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch where Alex was sitting. He took a seat beside her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"You know I've missed this."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"I see. So what have you been up to?"

"Working and being a mom. What about you?"

"Just working. My wrestling load increased because of Summerslam but now it's back to normal. How is work going for you?"

"It's all right. I don't really like it but it's a job where I make money. I need to make money to put food on the table for Chelsea and me every night. The customers are usually mean and grouchy and everything always seems to go wrong for me. I'm just running register until they decide to train me for customer service and then I'll be the store's book keeper. I can't wait for that day."

"I'm sorry it turned out like this."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. You and Chels would still be living in Florida if I wouldn't have done what I did."

"Don't blame yourself. Stuff happens to people all the time. I made the choice to leave and come here to live."

"You wouldn't have left if it weren't for me pushing you away."

"Well, that's true. You did push me away."

"Well, what do I have to do to pull you back?"

"Dave, you know what you have to do. All you have to do is be the Dave that you were when we got married. You just need to prove that you can be a good father and prove to be a good husband. You just need to show that your life doesn't revolve around your job."

"I'm going to be that guy, Alex."

"I know you will one day but I can't be pulled all the way back until it happens."

"I know. I'm going to take some time off work to spend time with you guys. Well, I have to ask Stephanie first."

"That would be great. Chelsea misses you a lot. It would be really good for you to see her more often and spend more time with her."

"I know she misses me. I had so much fun with her today. I can't believe I was so selfish and hardly spent time with her before. I'm really sad about everything I've missed of hers. She really is an amazing kid."

"She is. And you know I was watching you with her today. You were amazing! I never knew you were such a good dad. It was really cute watching you do ballet. The only thing is your legs weren't straight on your arabesque. You know a lot of the worst has come out of this marriage but Chelsea is the best thing to come out of it."

"I know. If there was one thing I did right in this marriage it was making Chelsea. And don't make fun of my ballet skills. I'm sure yours aren't much better."

Alex hit Dave's arm and said, "I used to be a ballet dancer. My ballet skills are pretty awesome."

"That's right. I forgot you did dance for 17 years of your life. You know she gets a lot of stuff from you. She hates snakes just like you do and she can't choose one thing to save her life. She gets excited over the littlest things and she looks for the best in everyone. She doesn't let what bad things people have done get to her. She still sees the best in them no matter what."

"I know. She has my personality but physically you can tell she is yours. I don't know how many times in a day I look at her and she makes a face that you would make or smiles the same smile you do. I think she's got the best of both of us."

"You know she wants everything to go back to the way it was before. She likes living here but she wants to go back to Tampa."

"I know. She tells me that all the time. I can't stand it here but this is the only place I can afford."

"If you needed my help I would have helped you out financially. I mean this isn't the best neighborhood for you and Chelsea. You two don't deserve this."

"Dave, I don't need any help. I know this isn't the best situation but I'm hoping once I start making more money I can move to another place that is a lot better than here."

"You can always go back to Tampa to live. You can live in the house and I'll move out into an apartment."

"Dave, I can't ask you to do that. Chelsea and me are fine here. I'm not going to ask you to move out of your own house."

"You're not asking me. I'm offering to do that. I bought the house for you and our children. Well in this case child but when I bought it I had hopes of us having more than one child."

"Dave, you don't have to do that. Chelsea and me will stay here until I get the money to move."

"Okay, Alex."

"Really, Dave. It's no big deal. The neighborhood may not be the best my neighbors may not be the best but my downstairs neighbor Tara has been a really big help since we moved in. She helped me fix up the apartment and she's helped me with a lot of other things too. She's great she watches Chelsea for me when I'm working or if I go out which I don't usually do but if I have to go somewhere she will baby-sit for me."

"I know. I heard a lot about 'Ms. Tara' today."

"Really? What all did Chelsea tell you?"

"Oh. Nothing really," Dave said with a smile.

"Okay. Why do you keep smiling like that?"

"Smiling like what?"

"Dave, you know what I'm talking about. You're smiling like you know something I don't."

"That's because I do."

"What do you know?"

"Oh. If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret."

"Oh so now you and Chelsea have secrets?"

" We have a couple," Dave said with a laugh.

"Okay. Fair enough."

"You know you've really done a good job with her."

"Thanks but she's not just my kid. She's your daughter too."

"I know but I haven't been there. I haven't done the work. You were right I tried to buy her love and affection. I never really talked to her and listened to what she had to say. You have been with her everyday since she was born. She learns everything she knows from you. That's why she's such a good kid because you are such a good person. You've put the best values into our daughter and you still have years to go. Because of you our daughter is going to be,one of the best$people an this sorld. Leke tonight at dinner she stopped me from eating and told me to say grace. I have never |hought mbout thinking Gcd for t`e food an front$of me. Uet my 4 year old daughter stops me and tells me to thank God and she herself thanked God."

"Dave, I want to forget the whole buying her love and affection. That was wrong of me to say. You're a good dad. If you weren't you wouldn't be sitting here right now in front of me telling me how great our daughter is. You would be absent from her life entirely. You wouldn't have been in there doing ballet with her earlier. If you weren't a good dad you wouldn't be trying to make things work out. I know you're trying. And just because I've been there for her everyday since she was born doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She loves you a lot."

"I know she loves me but what about you? Do you love me?"

"Do I love you?"

"Yes, do you love me?" He asked again.

"Yes I love you. I will always love you. I don't love the person you became but I'm starting to love the person you're trying to become. Just seeing you in that room earlier, seeing you with her and you sitting here talking to me makes me love you more. I'm not saying I'm going to pack up and leave Louisiana tonight and I'm not saying that everything is going to be fine between us. But I am saying that there is a really big chance that we're going to work this out."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay. I have a question. I want to go back to my secret with Chelsea. I was going to keep it a secret but I really have to know."

"Know what?"

"Well, Chelsea and me were talking earlier," he said.

"Okay," Alex said not sure where he was going with this. Chelsea could have said a lot of things to him. She wasn't sure if it was going to be positive or negative.

"It was so random and it just came out of the blue. We were just sitting there talking about her school and her friends. Then out of no where she tells me that you still love me."

"I just told you that I still love you."

"I know but there's more."

"Okay," Alex said.

"She said that you miss me a lot. I asked her how she knew all this and she told me that you cry in bed every night. She told me that you hold a picture of me crying and tell it how much you love me. Do you really do that?"

Alex didn't know what to say. It was true she did cry every night because she missed Dave. Dave had been the best thing to ever happen to her. Finally she said with tears in her eyes, "Yes. I do."

"Okay. And she also told me that you talk to Ms. Tara about me a lot. She said that you can't stop loving me because it's too hard because I am the best part of you. She also said you hope I change because then everything else will. And that you really hope I change so things change because you can't live without me."

Alex had tears streaming from her eyes. Dave had found out the truth. Finally she was able to say, "All of it is true. Everything. The part about crying at night, the part about not being able to stop loving you and it's true I want everything to change. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before. You are the best part of me Dave. I know that I'll never be able to live without you but I'm trying and do you see how hard it is on me? For the last 7 years Dave you were the person I woke up next to in the morning. I love being in your arms it's the feeling of security. It was all the time at that beginning and then it became less and less. Now it's down to nothing. It's so hard for me to fall asleep at night knowing you're not there to hold me and knowing you won't be there when I wake up. I really do love you, Dave. Like I said earlier. I don't love the person you became but I do love the person you're trying to be. One day I know everything will be back to normal but right now I'm still thinking if it's the best decision or the worst. Spending one day with Chelsea and me isn't going to make me change my mind instantly. Spending one night with you isn't going to make me change my mind. What's going to make me change my mind is you proving you're going to be there. Proving to me that we are your number one and you are on the right track. Just promise me you'll stay on this track."

"Alex, I promise. I'm not falling off this track. You will see. I just heard everything I needed to know to keep me on the right track. I can't break your heart anymore. I've done it enough and I see the results of what it's done. When you finally take me back you won't have to cry anymore at night, you won't have to hold anymore pictures of me and tell it how much you love me. You'll be in my arms and you can tell me to my face how much you love me. I am going to do everything in my power to make everything go back to the way it was. You shouldn't have to live like this," Said Dave as he wrapped his arms around Alex.

Alex buried her head into his chest and began to cry uncontrollably. He ran his hand through her hair and just comforted her. He felt bad that she was so emotional and he felt bad that he allowed it to get to this point. She really did love him but it was his selfishness that pushed her away and he was going to do what he had to to pull her back in. It was clear to him she didn't really want to let him go and he didn't want to let her go either. They sat there for at least an hour while Alex cried. Then she looked up and said, "Thank-you for staying and comforting me. That meant more to me than anything."

"No problem. I couldn't just leave you here crying like that. What kind of person would I be if I just up and left you when you were breaking down. We all reach our breaking point at some time and when we do we always need someone there to comfort us."

"You know you're slowly turning into that guy I married and that's who I love."

" I told you I'm going to do everything in my power to make this right again. I love you too much to lose you completely," he said.

"No matter what, Dave, I will never be completely gone," she said.

Dave looked down at Alex and leaned in to kiss her. Alex didn't pull away this time. She actually kissed him back. The kiss was growing more passionate. Then Dave began to lift up Alex's shirt. She stopped him and pulled away. "Dave, I don't think we should have a repeat of last night," she said.

"You're right. Last night went way too far. I should probably go. It's getting late and I have an early flight tomorrow," he said getting up.

"Okay but for what it's worth tonight has been a really great night. I had so much fun just talking to you and spending time with you. I look forward to spending more time with you," she said as she walked him to the door.

"You're right it's been a really great night. I'm just glad I found out the truth. I was doubting that anything would change. I doubted that you still loved me but after hearing what you had to say has made me even more determined to make this work. We will be spending more time together. I'll call you after I talk to Stephanie about taking time off. I'll let you know what she says," he replied.

"All right. I'll talk to you then," she said.

"Okay. Goodnight," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When he broke away he said, "By the way you don't have to dress your best to impress me. I've seen you at your worst and I still love you and you're still the most beautiful woman to me in the world."

Alex blushed and said, "Thank-you." Dave opened the door and headed down the hallway and Alex closed the door behind him. She never thought it would happen but she felt like she had fallen more in love with him that night. She locked the door and turned off the lights and headed into her bedroom. She slipped on sweatpants and a t-shirt and crawled into bed. She grabbed the pillow Dave had slept on the night before and it still had the smell of his cologne on it. She clung to the pillow and fell asleep waiting for the day that Dave would once again sleep next to her.

***There it is Chapter 8. Everything is out in the open now all that their relationship depends on now is time. Chapters 9 and 10 should be interesting chapters to say the least. **

*** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I really love your reviews and getting feedback from you. Thank-you. **


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you to those who have reviewed the story. I really appreciate all your kind words. Thank-you so much. **

***You know who I own and who I don't. **

It had been 3 weeks since Dave left and Alex and him had seen each other. Despite not seeing each other they still talked on the phone everyday. It was more than they did when they were actually living together. Stephanie had given Dave time off and it was going to start the next day. She gave him 2 weeks off and they were going to play it off as a minor injury. Alex wouldn't admit it but she was excited for him to come into town. She was probably more excited than Chelsea was. There was just something about the new Dave that continued to make her love him more and more each day.

It was a Friday morning and Alex was working. She was on register and she just started 30 minutes ago. She was ringing up an order and all of a sudden she felt sick. She thought it was nothing at first but soon she had to excuse herself from her register and run to the bathroom. She began throwing up in the bathroom. She was feeling pretty lousy and didn't feel like being there that day. And of course her sickness would begin right around the time Dave was coming for a visit. It was just her luck. When she finished she went back to register to finish ringing up the order. She felt a little better but it wasn't too long before she was sick again. She knew she wasn't going to make it through the day so she turned her light off and went back into her manager Jeremy's office. She knocked on the door and said, "Jeremy?"

"What's up?" Asked Jeremy as he turned to look at her.

"I'm not feeling very well. I've been to the bathroom twice in the last half hour. I feel horrible,"

"I see. Do you think you can make it through the day?"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to. I think I should go home I don't want to make anyone else sick. Plus I don't think I should be touching people's food when I'm running back and forth to the bathroom. It's just not a good idea. I also have the worst headache in the world right now," she responded.

"I guess you're right. You can't touch food and ring people up feeling that way. So you should probably go home and get some rest," he said.

"Thank-you," she said.

"No problem. I hope you feel better," he said.

"Thank-you," she said as she walked out of his office. She walked over to the time clock and punched out. Then she headed home for the day.

When she got home she just left Chelsea down at Tara's house so that she could get some rest. Alex knew that if Chelsea came upstairs she'd get no sleep or rest and she was feeling pretty tired. She was feeling tired a lot lately but then again she would stay up half the night talking to Dave on the phone. Alex just felt like something wasn't right. Her stomach wasn't upset or anything it was just a queasy feeling. As soon as she got in the door she went to her bedroom and crawled into bed and went to sleep.

She slept for 2 hours before she was woken up by her cell phone ringing. She reached over to her night stand and answered it, "Hello?"

"Alex?" said Dave.

"Yeah, Dave,"

"I didn't wake you up did I?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was trying to get some rest and then my cell phone started going off."

"I thought you worked today?" he questioned.

"I got sent home. I wasn't feeling well but now I'm feeling better. Just a little tired."

"Are you sure you still want me to come tomorrow?"

"Of course I still want you to come. Hopefully I'll be feeling better tomorrow."

"Is it your throat?"

"No. It's my stomach."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. So what's up?"

"Oh. I was just wondering if you were 100 percent sure you wanted me to stay at your apartment for the two weeks I'm there or if you want me to just stay in a hotel."

"Dave, I am 100 percent sure I want you to stay at my apartment," she said.

"Okay. Well, I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow. Just get some rest and feel better. I love you," he said.

"I will, thank-you. I love you too," she said, flipped her phone shut and laid back down.

After laying in bed for about another half hour doing nothing she decided it was time to get up. She was feeling much better but something inside her kept telling her something was wrong but she didn't know what. She got up and changed out of her work clothes. She wanted to put on jeans and a blouse but it didn't work out that way. She pulled her jeans up and tried to button them but they wouldn't close. "What is going on?" she asked herself. "I just bought these 2 weeks ago and they fit perfectly fine now they aren't fitting. This is crazy." She then tried to put the blouse on but it didn't want to button. Alex couldn't believe it. She wasn't understanding why her clothes weren't fitting. She couldn't have put on that much weight in 2 weeks. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She had indeed started to put weight on. She decided it was probably time to go on a diet. Since she couldn't get the jeans on she put on a pair of black dress pants. They fit her perfectly fine but not too long ago they were a little big on her. And instead of buttoning the blouse she just let it open while she had on a light purple cami underneath.

Once she was dressed she decided to go down stairs and get Chelsea. She knocked on Tara's door. Tara answered the door and said, "I thought you worked till 5?"

"I was supposed to but I got sick at work and got sent home," she responded.

"You look different to me. Did you do something different to your hair or change your make up?" she asked.

"No. I didn't do anything."

"Okay. Well Chelsea just had lunch let me go get her. You can come in."

Alex walked into her apartment. As soon as she walked in she smelled the lunch they had. "What did you have for lunch?" she asked.

"Fish sticks," answered Tara.

"Oh." Alex said making a face.

"Are you okay?" asked Tara.

"I don't know. I just got really sick all of a sudden. It's like as soon as I smelled the fish sticks I got really sick. Can I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"Yeah go ahead," Tara said.

Alex walked to the bathroom and began throwing up again. When she was finished she washed her face and hands. Then she headed back out to the living room. Tara was sitting on the couch looking at Alex. "What?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," said Tara.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where's Chelsea?"

"She is actually taking a nap. She was watching a movie and then she must have fallen asleep. I think you should sit down. You don't look too good," said Tara.

"I'm fi…" Alex began as she ran to the bathroom again.

When she came out of the bathroom Tara was looking at her again and she finally said, "Alex, are you pregnant?"

"I don't think so. There's no possible way I can be pregnant. I'd have to have sex to.." she stopped and realized that she did indeed have sex with Dave. "I don't know," she said.

"Didn't you tell me you slept with someone that night you went out?" Asked Tara.

"Yeah. I just realized that I did have sex with someone," she said.

"Okay. So let's see this sickness you've been having has something brought it on every time?"

"This morning no but the smell of those fish sticks made me really sick," answered Alex.

"Pregnancy sign number 1. And judging by the way you're dressed I can see your boobs have grown a little pregnancy sign number 2. How about weight? Have you noticed extra weight gain?"

"Well, I couldn't get my jeans on this afternoon. I just bought them two weeks ago and they fit fine," she responded.

"Do your boobs hurt?" asked Tara.

"A little but my period can cause them to hurt sometimes," she said.

"Did you have your period yet?"

"Yes but it was only a day."

"You're pregnant."

"You don't know that yet."

"Alex, trust me you're pregnant. All the symptoms are there. If you are do you know who the dad is?" Asked Tara.

"Yes, I know who the dad is," she responded a little offended.

"Okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It's just you told me you slept with someone that you saw at the bar. I wasn't sure if you knew him or if it was just a one night stand," she said.

"I know him very well," she said.

"Who is it?" asked Tara.

"Dave."

"DAVE? AS IN YOUR EX HUSBAND DAVE?"

"That would be the Dave," replied Alex.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, that night we both drank a little too much and got carried away and ended up sleeping together," she said.

"And you didn't use protection?" Asked Tara.

"I don't think we did," she answered. "Oh my God, Tara, I might be pregnant." It finally clicked in Alex's head that she was possibly pregnant.

"You think? That's what I've been trying to tell you," she said.

"I need to get a test. I really do," said Alex.

"Okay. Well go get a test and I'll keep an eye on Chelsea while you're at the store," said Tara.

"Thanks, Tara. I'll be back soon," said Alex as she walked out of the apartment.

Alex headed to the drug store around the corner. She pulled into a parking space and once she was out of the car she headed into the store. She walked down the aisle where she would fine the pregnancy tests. She couldn't believe she actually had to buy a pregnancy test. This wasn't something she expected to do. She grabbed three tests off the shelf and headed over to the counter. She paid the lady and left the store and headed back to Tara's apartment. When she got back to the apartment she didn't even knock she just walked in. "I'm back," she said.

"Okay," said Tara.

"Is Chelsea still sleeping?" Asked Alex. She knew that if Chelsea was awake that she wouldn't be able to take the test because Chelsea would tell Dave all about it before Alex even got the chance.

"Yes," she said.

Alex pulled the tests out of the bag and laid them on the table. She took one test into the bathroom and did the procedure. When she was finished she came out of the bathroom and waited the time she needed for the results. "You know It's going to be okay," said Tara.

"I hope so," replied Alex.

"Just relax," she said.

When the time was up Alex walked into the bathroom and picked up the test. She looked at it and saw the two lines. She couldn't believe it. She walked out of the bathroom and Tara said, "Well?"

"Two lines," said Alex with tears in her eyes. "This can't be right. Let me take another one."

She took another one and it came back positive too. She still wasn't convinced it was accurate so she took the third one and got the same results.

"Alex, I don't know how many more tests you need to take before you realize you're pregnant," said Tara.

"I know. I can't believe this," she said.

"It's not that you can't believe it. It's that you don't want to believe it. The truth of the matter is you're going to be a mommy again," she said with a smile.

"Yeah. I know," said Alex with tears in her eyes.

"You don't seem too excited about it."

"I'm pregnant! Dave and me are pregnant. We're going to have another baby. This is not the time. I'm not ready for this," she said.

"Ready or not it's the truth of the situation. You two had sex and made another baby. Sometimes things work out in a weird way," said Tara.

"I think things just got more complicated," said Alex as she broke down. She didn't know how she was going to tell Dave. She didn't know what this would mean for her and Dave. Everything that seemed so simple in the last three weeks had turned into something complicated. What were they going to do and what was going to happen now?

***a/n: There you have it Chapter 9. A big shocker for Alex huh? She's right things have just gotten more complicated. I really hope you enjoyed it. So please tell me what you think. I really would like some reviews on this. They're always welcomed and appreciated. Plus I love getting reviews.**

***Chapter 10 preview: Alex is going to tell Dave about the baby. **


	10. Chapter 10

*** Thank-you to those who reviewed Chapter 9. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you very much. **

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

After Alex finally got herself together after breaking down from the fact she was pregnant she called an OB/GYN to set up an appointment for Monday afternoon. She wasn't sure what was going to happen from here on out but she hoped Dave would be happy about it but with Dave you never could tell.

The next day Dave came in town for his two week visit. Alex and Chelsea went to the airport to pick him up. They were standing waiting for him to get off the plane when Chelsea spotted her dad. "Daddy!" she yelled out and began to run up to him.

"Hey, Princess," he said scooping her up into his arms.

"Hey, Dave," said Alex.

"Hey. Is everything all right?" he said.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" she answered.

"You just have that something's bothering me look on your face. You usually have it when something is up and you're nervous about it."

"Daddy, mommy is just sick," said Chelsea.

"You're still sick?"

"Yeah."

"Then you shouldn't have come to pick me up. I could have rented a car and drove to your apartment. When you're sick you should be resting," he said.

"Dave, trust me. I'm fine. I'm actually feeling a lot better now," she said.

"Okay. I really do care about you, Alex. I don't want you to get sicker because you're out here picking me up,"

"I'm not going to get sicker. So how was your flight," Alex said changing the subject.

"It was good. I was just glad to get off the plane though so I could see my two favorite girls," he said smiling and wrapped an arm around Alex as they walked through the airport. They stopped at the baggage claim to pick up his luggage and then headed to Alex's car. When they were driving home they stopped at McDonald's for lunch. Alex couldn't eat that stuff. Just the smell of it alone made her sick. "Alex, what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry," she said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes why?"

"Because you look like you're going to be sick."

"That's because I am" she said as she ran to the bathroom.

While Alex was in the bathroom Dave said to Chelsea, "We're probably gonna have to leave. Your mom is sick."

"I know, Daddy. She was sick yesterday too," said Chelsea.

"I know she told me. So are you feeling sick too," he asked her.

"No. I feel fine. Why?"

"I just thought since your mommy was sick that you would get sick too since you're around her so much," he said.

"No but can I have my happy meal?" she asked.

Dave laughed and said, "sure."

Dave ordered Chelsea her happy meal and he ordered himself a Bic Mac meal. He got them to go so they could eat in the car. He didn't want Alex to be away from home too much longer. Alex came out of the bathroom and Dave said, "are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said.

"Okay. We're going to eat in the car so that you can get home and rest," he said.

"Dave, I like how caring you are and everything but really I'm feeling better. If you want to eat here you can. I just don't want to eat anything right now I'm not that hungry," she responded.

"Okay. Are you sure you don't mind staying while we eat?"

"I'm sure. You two enjoy your meal. I'm just going to go outside and sit to get some fresh air," she said.

"Okay." he responded as him and Chelsea took a seat to eat their food.

Alex sat down outside and she couldn't believe that Dave hadn't caught on to her sudden sickness and her loss of appetite. Then again she didn't remember being this sick when she was pregnant with Chelsea. She thought back to the day she told Dave she was pregnant with Chelsea and how excited he became. It was one of her and Dave's best days. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Chelsea wrapping her arms around her mom. "Hey, Chels, did you enjoy your lunch?" she asked.

"Yes. It was really good," she said.

Alex looked up at Dave and said, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat. You don't have to eat here we can stop somewhere else for you if you'd like."

"I'm sure. I'll just wait until we get home to eat when I get hungry," she said.

They walked to the car and headed to Alex's apartment. When they got there Dave carried his luggage into the apartment and laid it down in the living room. Alex got herself a glass of water from the kitchen and Chelsea went into her room to get something for her dad. When she came out she was holding a picture she painted at school. "Here, Daddy. This is for you," she said handing it to him.

Dave looked at it and a smile grew across his face. It was a picture of Alex, Dave and Chelsea but there was something else on the picture. "I see you, mommy and me but who is this?" Asked Dave.

"That is my baby sister," Chelsea answered.

Alex who was drinking the water started choking on it after hearing her daughter say that. Chelsea had no idea that her mom was pregnant. In fact the only person that knew was Tara. "Um, Chelsea. You don't have a baby sister," said Alex.

"I know but I really want one. Isabella has a baby sister and Skylar has a baby brother. I want a baby sister too," she said.

Alex didn't know what to say. It was kind of eerie to her that at all times Chelsea would pick this time to say she wanted a baby sister. Alex finally said, "Maybe another time, Chelsea. Not now but maybe soon."

"Really mommy?"

Dave looked at Alex and said, "Yeah Alex, really?"

They were both looking at Alex and she said, "I don't know. Anything is possible. Anything could happen. I'm just saying she's not going to be a big sister now but sometime down the road she might be."

"Yay!" said Chelsea as she went back into her bedroom.

"Alex," said Dave.

"Dave."

"Do you really think you should give her false hopes? I mean we don't even know what's going to happen between us so we don't know if she's going to be a big sister or not," he said.

"I know but can I talk to you alone in my bedroom?" she asked.

"Sure," he said getting a smile on his face.

Alex led him into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. She walked over to her drawer and pulled something out. "Wow, I just got here and you already have me in your bedroom. You must have missed me a lot," said Dave.

Alex put what she had behind her back and walked over to Dave and said, "Seriously Dave. This is really important. So please refrain from making sex references because that is not why I asked you to come in here."

"Okay. I'm sorry. So why did you ask me to come in here?"

Alex handed him what was behind her back. It was her positive pregnancy test. Dave took it and looked at it. "What does that look like to you, Dave?"

Dave looked at it some more and said, " a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test."

"Exactly."

"Wait. Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked.

"What do you think it means?"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I am."

"Is it mine?"

"Obviously. You're the only person I've had sex with in the last 7 years."

"How? When?" he asked.

"Remember that night when we ran into each other at the bar? Then we came back here and slept together ?"

"Yes but I thought you were on birth control?" he said.

"No I stopped taking it after we separated. It's not like I planned on going out and having sex with people let alone having sex with the person I was separated from. I didn't see the need to take it so I stopped. Then that night happened and well here we are," she said.

Dave was still holding the test and walked over and sat down on the bed. He continued looking at the test before he finally said, "So we're having a baby?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I took enough tests to be sure. We're having another baby, Dave," she said looking at him. His expression was unexplainable. She wasn't sure what he was going to say next.

Finally after sitting silent for about five minutes Dave looked up with a smile on his face and said, "We're having a baby!" He walked over and took Alex into his arms and kissed her.

When they finally broke the kiss Alex said, "You're not upset?"

"Not at all. Why would I be upset?"

"I don't know maybe because we're in the middle of a separation and we don't know what's going to happen between us yet?"

"It's fine, Alex. Whatever happens between us isn't going to change the fact that I'm going to be there for you and this baby. Just like I'm still here for you and Chelsea. I'm going to be there for this baby too. We could continue to go our separate ways or we could stay together and it would not change the fact that I'm going to be there."

"Really?"

"Really. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. I'm still getting over the shock of being pregnant. I just feel like it complicates things more between us. I don't want the baby to be what brings us back together I want it to be the love we have for each other that brings us back together," she said.

"It is quite a shock huh?"

"A very big shock. I never expected this to happen. When I took the tests I couldn't believe it. I kept taking tests hoping that they were wrong but they're not. It is kind of funny that at all the times it would be now that I get pregnant," she said.

"I know. Remember when Chelsea was almost 2 and we tried and tried and tried but nothing ever happened? Then you went on birth control because of everything going on between us. So this is why you've been so sick?"

"Yeah. I don't even remember being this sick when I was pregnant with Chelsea," she said.

"Does Chelsea know?"

"No not at all. It was just random timing when she brought up about being a big sister. You know how she is and if she knew I was pregnant before I told you, you better believe that the moment she saw you she would have told you. She's going to be excited when she finds out though," she said.

"When are you telling her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I want to wait a while. I have an appointment on Monday to see the OB/GYN but it probably won't be till after I'm 100 % sure that this pregnancy is going to stick. I don't want to tell her she's going to be a big sister and then something happen. I'm not saying that anything is going to happen but you know how high risk my pregnancy was with Chelsea. I spent almost the entire pregnancy on bed rest," she said.

"I understand. It is better to wait to tell her about the baby but something tells me she says she wants a baby sister but when she actually gets one she's not going to be too happy," he said.

"She's unpredictable. I think she'll be fine being a big sister but I don't know after being the only child for four years you never know what could happen," she said.

Dave wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and said, "You know what I do know?"

"What?"

"That this baby is going to be as great as Chelsea is because of you," he said.

"Thank-you," she said.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Enough to be here right now holding me in your arms. This is what I miss Dave."

"You know what I miss?" he said as he began kissing Alex. Alex kissed him back and things started heating up.

Once Dave had pulled Alex's shirt off she stopped him and said, " Do you think we should be doing this?"

"What could happen? We've already done it once and you're already pregnant," he said.

"No. I mean since we're still technically separated. Remember I haven't made my decision yet," she said.

"It's up to you. Do want to do this or not?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter lets do this," she said.

Dave took Alex over to the bed and laid her down. Alex took Dave's shirt off and pulled him down for a kiss. Dave started kissing Alex's neck and then he gently started sucking on it when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Mommy, Daddy what are you two doing?" Asked Chelsea.

"Shit," said Dave in a whisper. The door knob started to turn and Alex pushed Dave off of her.

"Just a minute, Chels. We'll be right out," said Alex.

"Okay, Mommy." she replied.

Dave sat next to Alex on the bed and said, "That was close."

"Tell me about it. I don't know if this whole thing is a good idea," she said.

"What whole thing?"

"You know this. What if she would have walked in and caught us? I think it's going to confuse her," said Alex.

"Yeah and us having a baby isn't going to confuse her," said Dave.

"Well, I was hoping that by the time we tell her she's going to be a big sister we'll know what is going to happen between us. I want that resolved before she finds anything out," said Alex.

"Well, you know what you need to do just tell me are we going to continue with the separation or stay together?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Alex, what is so hard about making this decision?"

"What's hard about it? I need to make sure it's the right decision. I don't want to say we'll stay together and then relive the same thing over and over again. It's so complicated. Now I'm just scared that because I'm pregnant it's going to be the baby that makes the decision. When I just want it to be love. "

"I love you and you love me so?"

"I know but it's not that easy. You've loved me for years yet it never showed."

"Now Alex I think you're the one being complicated."

"No, I'm being rational."

"Well, you say you want everything resolved between us before we tell Chelsea about the baby but you can't make up your mind. What are you going to do when you start to show? And I'm pretty sure it won't be long before you do show."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Alex, I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. You knew what I meant. Most women start showing by the 3rd month. You should pretty much be about a month that only gives you two months," he said.

"Well, that's what it sounded like to me," she responded.

Dave sighed her emotions were already starting to get out of whack. "I'm sorry," he said knowing he wasn't going to win the argument. He was just going to let it go.

"Thanks. I'm sorry too," she said.

"For what?"

"Getting pregnant and being so complicated," she responded.

"Alex you didn't get pregnant by yourself. I think I had a part in it too. And it's okay if you're complicated. That's what I like about you. Plus I know how you struggle to make decisions and I think it's pretty cute. I'd probably wait as long as possible if I went through everything that I put you through. I told you I am going to change and I am going to be that guy you married. And I will be the best dad I can be," he said.

"MOMMY!!" yelled Chelsea.

"Just a minute, Chels. I'm coming," said Alex as she grabbed her shirt and put it on. She picked Dave's shirt up off the ground and gave it to him. "Put this on and let's go out there before she gets more upset with us."

"Okay," said Dave as he put his shirt on.

They walked over to the door and Alex began to turn the knob and said, "Do you think we can handle another one?"

"I think we can handle anything," said Dave.

"Good. Because I'm doubting it a little bit right now," she said.

"There's nothing to doubt. Everything is going to be fine," he said.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Oh, you are going to come with me to the appointment on Monday right?"

"Of course. I'm not going to miss it for anything," he said.

"MOMMY!!" Chelsea yelled again.

"She's getting impatient let's go," said Alex.

"Okay but remember I love you no matter what," said Dave as he kissed Alex.

"I love you too," she said as she opened the door and they both walked out into the living room.

"What were you two doing in there?" asked Chelsea.

Alex and Dave looked at each other and said, "Talking."

"It took a long time. What were you talking about?" she asked.

"Um." Alex said.

"We were talking about how much we love you," said Dave.

"I love you too," said Chelsea as she wrapped her arms around her mom and dad bringing them closer.

Alex looked at Dave and whispered, "Good save."

"I know," he said.

***a/n: There you have it Chapter 10. Dave knows about the baby and he seems pretty happy about it. Alex is still a little confused but I'm sure that will fade away soon. Please tell me what you think. Was Chapter 10 good? Please give me some feedback I greatly appreciate itand look forward to your reviews. And as always thank-you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you to all of you who have reviewed and taken the time to read my story. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you.**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

On Monday afternoon while Chelsea was taking a nap down at Tara's house Alex and Dave headed to the OB/GYN for a pre-natal visit. When they arrived Dave pulled into a parking space and got out of the car and opened Alex's door. "Thank-you. You're such a gentleman," she said.

"You're welcome and I try," he responded.

They walked over to the office hand in hand and Dave opened the doors for Alex to walk in. Alex walked up to the receptionist to sign in. "Can I help you?" asked the lady.

"Yes. I'm Alexandra Bautista. I'm here to see Dr. Reynolds for an appointment at 2:15."

"Please sign in. Is this your first visit?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm going to need you to fill out this paperwork. And the nurse should be out shortly for you. You can take a seat," she said.

Alex and Dave walked over and sat down. Dave picked up a magazine and began to look at it. He was looking at a Parenting magazine. He didn't want to admit it but he was actually nervous for this visit. He wasn't sure why he was just a little anxious. He thought by reading it would take his mind off of things. While he was reading Alex filled out the paperwork. It pretty much asked her about medical history, medicines she was taking, and insurance information. After she filled out the paperwork she took it back over to the receptionist and walked back over and sat down next to Dave. "Dave, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. You know how I feel about doctor offices," he said.

"Well, it won't be you that's getting anything done to them today. So you should breathe easy knowing that it will be me," she said.

"I know but still I hate going to the doctor's. It's the smell."

"Dave, you'll be fine. What are you going to do when I'm in labor and we're at the hospital? Are you going to pass out this time too?" she asked.

"Alex, don't talk about that. You promised me you would never bring that up again. And I only passed out because I saw all that stuff going on. I was never in the delivery room with my 1st wife when our daughters were born. Chelsea was the first daughter I saw or was supposed to see be born."

"I'm sorry. I forgot how sensitive you were about that. I think you need to toughen up. I hope you can make it through this," she said laughing.

"Alex!" he said as other patients looked at him.

"Shh. Keep your voice down. I'll stop I promise. I'm sorry. But just one more thing. I never would have thought that someone your size that gets in the ring with other men your size would be so afraid of a doctor's office."

"Yeah, well they're not trying to take blood from me or doing other medical procedures to me. Now can you please just drop it? I don't make fun of you for your fears," he said.

"Really. I remember you made fun of me for being afraid of snakes. You laughed at me when I told you that it was their tongues I didn't like. Plus they can strangle you and send venom through your body. And some of them could eat a person. At least that's a rational fear. A doctor isn't going to hurt you."

"Well, you never know," he said.

"Dave, you're something else," she said.

"I know but you love me," he said.

"Yeah I love you now but we'll see how I feel about you in that delivery room," she said with a laugh.

"You'll love me even then," he said.

"We shall see," she said.

"Alexandra Bautista," said the nurse.

Alex got up but Dave stayed seated. "Aren't you coming back with me?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Stop being a baby about this, Dave. I'll hold your hand. Come on," she said extending her hand out to Dave.

Dave took it, got up and said, "Fine." And they headed to the back.

"Alexandra, can you please step up on the scale for me?"

"Sure," said Alex as she stepped up on the scale.

"123 pounds," said the nurse. Alex had gained at least 5 pounds. "Okay. Here is a cup I'm going to need you to pee in this and bring it back to the room. The bathroom is right over here. When you're done go to room A2," said the nurse as she directed Alex to the bathroom. Alex took the cup and walked into the bathroom. The nurse said to Dave, "You can come with me and wait for her in the room." Dave followed the nurse to the room and had a seat in the chair. Soon Alex came into the room with the cup and handed it to the nurse. Dave looked like he was about to pass out. Alex couldn't believe he was so scared of the doctor's office. The nurse said, "Alexandra please have a seat." She checked Alex's blood pressure which was fine and then she took Alex's temperature. "The doctor will be in shortly," said the nurse as she grabbed the cup and left the room.

"Alex, I can't do this," said Dave.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Be in here. I think I'm going to pass out," he said.

"David. Look at me! You're going to be fine. Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about and think happy thoughts to take your mind off. You are not going to leave me alone in here," she said.

"See you don't want to be alone in here. You're scared too," he said.

"No. I am not scared. I'm just not going to do this alone. Last time I checked I wasn't the only one that contributed to this pregnancy. This baby is as much yours as it is mine but I'm pretty sure I'm going to have it a lot harder than you," she said.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry," he said.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

The doctor walked in and said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Reynolds."

"I'm Alex and this is my husband Dave," responded Alex.

"Nice to meet you. So I understand you two are having a baby."

"Yes."

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"No, it's my second."

"When was your last pregnancy?"

"About 5 years ago," said Alex.

"I see. So how was that pregnancy for you?"

"It was high risk. At the beginning they weren't sure the baby was going to make it. My blood pressure was high and my iron level was very low. They gave me iron pills to take but they weren't helping that much. I was also having a lot of pain so they feared for my safety and the baby's safety and put me on bed rest. Then when I went into labor they couldn't get her out fast enough so I went through an emergency C-section," she responded.

"I see. Are we looking at doing a C-Section with this baby too?" she asked.

"I don't know. If one needs to be done," said Alex.

"Well, we usually recommend that women who have had previous C-Sections have C-Sections for other pregnancies. You don't have to if you don't want to but it is something you should think about. Now I have some questions for you," said the doctor.

"Is there any history of heart problems in your family?"

"No"

"Breathing problems such as Asthma?"

"Yes. Dave has asthma."

"Okay. How about anemia?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Diabetes?"

"No."

"Okay. When was the first day of your last regular menstrual cycle?"

"July 31st I believe," said Alex.

The doctor took out a little cardboard wheel and began to calculate Alex's estimated due date. "Okay. Well it looks like May 7th would be your due date which would make you at least 5 ½ weeks along. This isn't accurate but you should find out your actual due date after you have your first ultra sound. They can measure the baby and then see how far along you really are," said the doctor.

"Okay. So as an estimated due date it's May 7th?"

"Yes," said the doctor. "We can set you up for an ultrasound in about 2 ½ weeks."

"Okay," said Alex.

"What is a good day for you to go in for an ultrasound?"

Alex looked at Dave and said, "What days do you have off?"

"I'm off Wednesdays and Thursdays but Thursdays are probably better," he said.

"Okay, so Thursday?" said the doctor.

"Yes," they replied.

The doctor looked over her calendar and said, "How about Thursday September 30th?"

"That works. What time?" asked Dave

"How about 2:30 p.m.?"

"Perfect," said Alex.

"Okay. Thursday September 30th at 2:30 p.m.," said the doctor. "Now we're going to have to do a couple tests but first I'm going to need you to put a gown on. Take everything off except your bra," she said as she handed her a gown and left the room.

Alex began to strip down and put on her gown. She took a seat on the examining table. She looked over to Dave and said, "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah."

Shortly the doctor came back in the room. "I'm going to do a breast exam first," she said. Dave got up and walked over to Alex and took her hand. He was going to try and brave it out even though it wasn't him that was on the table he was still scared. The doctor began to feel Alex's breasts and Alex squinted in pain. "Do they hurt?'

"Just a little," responded Alex.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay,"

When the doctor finished she told Alex, "Next I have to do the pelvic exam."

Alex did what she needed to do as the doctor grabbed the clamps. Dave turned his head so he wouldn't watch. "Mr. Bautista are you okay?" asked the doctor.

"I'm fine I just don't want to look," he said.

"Okay," said the doctor as she did the pelvic exam. Alex gripped Dave's hand as she did it. Alex wasn't happy to say the least. "All right, I'm all done with that but I do need to do a small ultrasound to make sure everything is right," she said as she went to get the nurse and the ultrasound machine.

"Okay," said Alex. Alex looked over at Dave and saw him still turned away and said, " You might want to look when she does the ultrasound."

Dave turned around and said, "All right."

"Dave, I can't even believe you right now. You're going to be a wreck in the delivery room," she said.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

"Whatever you say," she said with a laugh.

The doctor came back in with the ultrasound machine followed by the nurse. The doctor got out the gel to put on Alex's stomach. "It's going to be a little cold," she said. As she began putting it on Alex's stomach. It was pretty cold. The doctor turned on the machine and began to rub the wand over Alex's stomach and said, "Now this ultrasound isn't as extensive as the one on the 30th will be. This one is just to show us that everything looks all right with the baby."

"Okay," said Alex.

The doctor found the baby and said, "There it is. It's very tiny right now but there's the amniotic sac surrounding the baby. So you are definitely pregnant. I can't tell you how far long you are but you will find out on the 30th for sure. Everything looks okay but if something else is wrong they'll pick it up on the more extensive ultrasound. Congratulations you two."

"Thank-you," said Alex. Alex looked at the screen. She couldn't believe it. There it was; the baby her and Dave had created. It all became real to Alex at that point. She began to cry.

"Alex, Baby what's the matter?" asked Dave.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"I know. That's why we're here," he said.

"No. I know that but just looking at our little baby on the screen makes it more real. It's just an amazing feeling to look at what we created. I love it already," she said.

"It is pretty amazing," said Dave.

The doctor interrupted their moment and said, "Okay, Alex we're all done but I do need to take some blood for tests."

"Oh God," said Dave.

"Dave, relax," said Alex as she sat up.

The nurse walked out of the room with the ultrasound machine and the doctor said, "Alex it was nice meeting you and I'll see you back in 6 weeks. When the nurse is done taking blood you may leave and can schedule an appointment at the window. And if you haven't already pick up some pre-natal vitamins to take. You need to take one everyday to ensure healthy growth and development of your baby. Have a good day."

" Okay. Thank-you, you too," said Alex.

Shortly after the doctor left the nurse came in to draw blood. She pulled the needle out, took Alex's right arm and put alcohol on her arm. Dave's face started to turn white. Alex looked at him and she knew he was about to pass out. "Dave, leave."

"No, I'll be all right," he said.

"Dave you look like you're about to pass out. It would be best if you would leave," she said.

"I can handle this," said Dave.

"Okay. I'm not going to argue. Just stay if you want," said Alex.

The nurse took the needle to Alex's vein and Dave closed his eyes. He began to squeeze Alex's hand. The blood was being drawn from Alex and she said, "Dave, you're hurting my hand."

"Sorry," he said loosening his grip.

After the blood was drawn the nurse said, "All done." She put a band-aid where the needle had been stuck into Alex's skin. "You're free to go. We'll send you the test results within a week," she said.

"Thank-you," said Alex. Alex got off the table and changed back into her clothes. Her and Dave walked out of the room together hand in hand. Dave was starting to get his color back. When they got out to the window Alex scheduled her appointment. She made sure it was scheduled on a day Dave could be there. Dave promised to be there so this was a test that he was going to come through on his word. After the appointment was scheduled they headed out to the parking lot and got into the car.

"I'm sorry," said Dave as they began driving back to Alex's apartment.

"For what?"

"Being such a baby in the doctor's office," he said.

"Dave, it's okay."

"No it's not. I'm such a big guy and here I am scared of being in a doctor's office. You're right maybe I shouldn't be in the delivery room with you."

"Dave, everyone has a fear. No matter what it may be. Everyone has a fear that weakens us. You're scared of doctors and it weakens you. That's okay. You can't be that big brave wrestler all the time. I wouldn't be able to love you if you were. At least this shows me you have a sensitive side. I also find it cute that I can comfort you for once instead of you comforting me. I want you in the delivery room with me. You deserve to be in there. You'll be fine. Remember you said we can handle anything. You can handle this," she said.

"I know but you shouldn't have to comfort me. I should be the one comforting you. You probably think I'm such a loser," he said.

"Dave, you're not a loser. Even if I'm the one telling you to breathe in the delivery room instead of you telling me to breathe I won't think you're a loser. You're going to make it through this. I really want you in the delivery room with me. Remember you promised me that I wasn't going to go through this alone and you would be there. You wouldn't want to go back on your promise would you?"

"No. I wouldn't," he said knowing she could throw that at him anytime he decided to chicken out of being in the delivery room. They continued talking the rest of the way home. When they got home they picked Chelsea up from Tara's and spent the rest of the day as a family.

***A/N: There you have it Chapter 11. Tell me what you think. Please review. I love your reviews. And thank-you for taking the time to read it. **


	12. Chapter 12

*** Thank-you to everyone who reviewed chapter 11. I'm glad you enjoyed it and your reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank-you.**

*** YOu know who I own and who I don't.**

Dave's two week stay had gone faster than any of them had wanted and it was the day he was leaving to go back to work. Alex didn't want to see him go she had enjoyed having him around and spending time with him. It was like he was a brand new person. Chelsea was very upset that her dad had to leave again. They were at the airport saying their goodbyes. "Daddy, when are you coming back?" asked Chelsea.

"I'll be back on Wednesday night. I am just going to work for three days and then I'll be home again," he said.

"Are you moving in with us?" she asked.

"No. I'm just coming to visit you guys again," he said.

"Okay. But why can't you stay?"

"Because Chels I have a job I need to do. You want me to make money right?"

"I guess," she said.

"I promise every night that I am gone I will call you to tell you goodnight and I'll call you everyday to see how school went. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I love you," said Chelsea as she hugged her dad.

"I love you too. Remember I will call you everyday," he said hugging her back.

"I will."

"Remember to listen to your mommy and do everything she tells you to do okay?"

"I'm always good, Daddy," she said.

"I know you are that's why you're my little princess," he said hugging her again and kissing her on the forehead.

"When you come back can I take you to school for show and tell?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said.

"Daddy, these are for you," she said handing him two pictures she had colored.

"Beautiful. I'm going to hang these in my hotel room and show them to my friends. Thank-you," he said.

"Bye, Daddy," she said as she went to sit down. You could tell her little heart was broken and didn't want her dad to leave again but she understood he had a job to do.

Dave looked at Alex who looked a little sad. He walked over to her and said, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I just hate goodbyes," she said.

"This isn't goodbye. This is a see you later. Goodbyes are forever," he said.

"I know but I'm going to miss you," she said.

"I'm going to miss you too but it's only three days. I'll be back before you know it. Then on Thursday we're going to the doctor to get an ultrasound and we're going to see our baby," he said as he put his hands on Alex's stomach.

"Three days is three days too many," she said as she started to cry. Her hormones were making her weak.

Dave took her into his arms and said, "I promise. I will be back. You can handle this," he said.

"You're right. I love you," she said she was breaking and was getting closer to make her decision but it wasn't quite final. She wanted to tell him right there that she wanted to get over this separation and live in Florida again but she just wasn't ready.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Have a good flight and don't forget to call," she said.

"I won't," he said releasing her from his arms. He walked toward the terminal to board his plane. After he boarded the plane it took off shortly and he was on his way to Arizona for three wrestling shows. He wanted the days to go by as fast as possible. He was beginning to feel something he had never felt before and he wasn't sure what it was but something inside him just didn't feel right. Chelsea and Alex watched his plane fly away and then they headed home hoping that Wednesday wouldn't seem so far away.

After a long lonely flight, Dave finally made it to Arizona. When he got into the airport he picked up his luggage, and rented a car. He then headed to his hotel. It was late and he was exhausted but he still had this nagging feeling he never felt before. When he got to the hotel he checked in and headed to his room. As soon as he got in the room he took out one of the pictures Chelsea had drew for him and put it on the wall. It was a picture of the sky, grass and flowers to the best ability of a four year old. He loved the picture. He laid looking at it in his bed and then he picked up his phone and called Alex.

Meanwhile Alex was sitting in the living room with Chelsea watching The Princess and The Frog when her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and read Dave's name. She smiled and answered it, "Hey."

"Hey, Alex. I just called to tell you I made it to Arizona okay and that I'm in my hotel room."

"Okay. I'm glad you made it there safely."

"So what are you doing?"

"Chelsea and me are watching The Princess and The Frog. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just got into my room. I was looking at one of the pictures Chelsea drew me and decided to call you," he said.

"I see. Are you going out tonight?"

"No. I really don't feel like going out. I think I'm just going to hang out in my hotel room for the night and watch some TV."

"That's not like you. You always go out when you're away," she said.

"I don't know what it is but it's just not in me to go out. I just want a quiet night in the hotel by myself," he said.

"That's cool. Did you want to talk to Chelsea?"

"Sure," he said.

"Okay," Alex said as she handed Chelsea the phone. "It's your daddy."

"Daddy!" she said.

"You remembered to call me," she said.

"I told you I wouldn't forget," he said.

"I knew you wouldn't," she said.

"So Princess what are you doing?"

"Watching a movie with mommy. What are you doing?"

"Just laying in bed thinking about you and Mommy," he said.

"I miss you, Daddy," she said.

"I miss you too. I love you. And I'm going to let you get back to your movie. Goodnight, princess and can you put your mommy back on the phone," he said.

"Yes. I love you too, Daddy. Goodnight," she said handing the phone back to Alex.

"Hello," said Alex.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you I love you and goodnight. I think I'm going to get off the phone and watch some TV. and then go to bed," he said.

"I love you too, goodnight," she said as she hung up her phone.

Dave laid in bed continuing to look at the drawing from Chelsea and he smiled. Then he began thinking about Alex, the baby and Chelsea and how great of a family they were going to be when Alex made her final decision. He was hoping that she was willing to take him back. The truth was he couldn't live without her. He fell asleep thinking of what could be.

The next night Dave was at the arena sitting in the locker room after wrestling his match against HHH. He was sitting there talking to Mark when Jack Swagger came in the room. "So Dave, how was your visit to see Alex and Chelsea?" asked Mark.

"It was fun. We went to the movies, out to dinner, I played with Chelsea. I took her to the park and we just had family time. And Alex told me something very interesting," he responded.

"What'd she tell you?" Asked Mark.

"She's pregnant!" Dave said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's about 7 weeks now. I'm going back on Wednesday and on Thursday we're going to have an ultrasound done," he said.

"Is the baby yours?" asked Mark.

"Yeah the baby is mine," he said.

"I was just asking because you two are separated she could have slept with someone else," he responded.

"No. Remember that night when we were at the bar and I ran into Alex. And remember I told you we ended up sleeping together," he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's when she got pregnant. I'm so excited about this!" said Dave.

"I can tell. Did she take you back?"

"Not yet. She's still thinking about it," he said.

"I see," said Mark.

"You know since I left them I've been having this nagging feeling," said Dave.

"What kind of nagging feeling?"

"That I don't want to be here. I miss them so much. I really want to go back to Louisiana and spend time with them. I wish I never left."

"Dave, what has gotten into you?"

"I think I'm starting to realize what I've been missing all these years. Just spending time with Chelsea and Alex has made me do a lot of thinking. I think I'm going to retire soon. I just want to be with my family. I want to be there with Alex through this whole pregnancy and I don't want to miss out on this baby's life like I have missed out on so much of Chelsea's."

"Dave Batista, you do have a heart. You finally realized that your family is your number one. I'm proud of you," said Mark.

"Oh look at this," said Dave as he pulled out the other drawing Chelsea made for him. "Chelsea drew this for me." It was a picture of Chelsea and her dad and it said I love you, Daddy.

"Cute," said Mark.

"Nice artwork, Batista," said Jack.

"It's very nice artwork. My daughter made it for me," he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation but after cheating on your wife and treating her like crap for years you want to be super dad and super husband?" asked Jack.

"Swagger, you should mind your business." said Dave.

"I'm just saying you used to win titles and love this job. You never wanted a day off. You'd work 365 days a year if you could and now you want time off to see your daughter and your ex-wife," he said.

"Well, I've gotten older and I've realized there are more important things than wrestling. My family means more to me than anything."

"That's funny because your family didn't mean anything to you the last 18 months. You never cared about your daughter and you never cared about your wife. You cheated on her with some slut you were making a movie with. And you think that just because you knocked up your wife because you two were drunk and you're trying to be super dad she's going to take you back? It would serve you right if she just went on with the divorce." he said.

"Swagger, stay out of it," said Mark.

"I'm just stating facts," he replied.

"But it's his life and his family. It's not your business," said Mark.

"No, Mark. He's right. I was a terrible husband. I was a terrible father. I made mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes and you have to learn from them. It took my wife to leave me and take my daughter for me to realize I made the biggest mistake of my life. Now I'm trying to make things right before it is too late," said Dave.

"The biggest mistake would be to leave this business for your wife," said Swagger.

"It's called priorities," said Dave.

"I don't care what it's called. My wife would not cause me to leave something I love. She's dealing with it and she's used to it. She knows my job comes first and has learned to be second," said Jack.

"See Jack, when I was your age I thought that way too. I wanted to make a name for myself in this business. I wanted to win titles, I wanted to make money, I wanted fame and I wanted it all. That's what made me selfish. I didn't care how my wife felt. I got my titles, I got my money, I got my fame and I got it all but in the end there was one thing I didn't have…My family. I broke so many promises, I told so many lies, I even cheated on my wife and I hated myself for it. One night my family was there for me and the next they were gone. Fame brought out the worst in me. I have to ask myself is the fame worth losing my family over? Is this business worth it? Absolutely not. It took my wife forever to even listen to what I had to say. There was a time I thought she was lost completely. There was a time I thought my daughter hated me but after the last two weeks I know differently. Don't make the same mistakes I did Jack. Make your wife number one. Sure it's nice to win titles and have money but don't choose that ahead of your family. Those are material objects. Materialism will only bring you down," said Dave.

"Dave, don't lecture me," said Jack.

"Swagger, you'll learn when you have kids. You'll learn when your kid looks up at you and says 'I love you' and asks to take you in for show and tell. You'll learn when your wife tells you she's pregnant. You'll learn that all these material objects mean nothing. Just wait until your hotel room is filled with your kid's art work and you pull pictures out of your wallet to show how cute your kid is. Just wait until you call your kid at night just to tell them goodnight. You'll realize that fame doesn't even come close to the joy that all that stuff does to you. You don't have to listen to my advice but just remember when you're sitting in the same position I was in 3 months ago remember I told you what to do to prevent it," said Dave.

"He's right, Swagger. I lost my family to this business too. I have not seen my kids in 5 years. They don't want to talk to me. My ex-wife wants nothing to do with me. Dave is lucky. His wife is forgiving and he's possibly getting that second chance to make things right. Don't do what we did," said Mark.

"Whatever," said Swagger as he walked out of the room.

"Can you believe that guy?" asked Dave.

"He's young. He's still naïve. He'll learn," said Mark.

"That's true."

"Are you really considering retirement?"

"Yeah, if it means spending more time with my wife and daughter. I will."

"Dave, you're a changed man. Alex has brought the best out in you. Does she know you're going to retire?"

"Not at all. That is going to be a surprise," he said.

"So do you want to go hang out?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel room and call Alex," he said.

"All right, Have a good night," he said.

"You too," Dave said as he got up and headed to his hotel . Mark was right Alex had brought the best out in Dave. Dave never thought it would be possible to change but because of Alex it was possible. He wasn't going to miss out on their baby's life and he wasn't going to miss out on Chelsea's life anymore. He only hoped that Alex would accept him and take him back. When he got back to the hotel room he picked up his phone and called Alex. Him and Alex stayed on the phone talking most of the night. Life was good again in Dave's eyes. He just couldn't wait for Wednesday to get there so he could hold Alex in his arms again.

The next day Dave was at Raw sitting in his locker room preparing for his match. He decided to call Chelsea to tell her goodnight. He was on the phone with Chelsea when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

It was Stephanie's assistant. "Ms. Levesque would like to see you in her office," she said.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm talking to my daughter," he responded.

"She needs to talk to you right away."

"Okay. Hey, Chelsea, daddy has to go now. My boss wants to talk to me. I will talk to you tomorrow and have a good day in school. I love you goodnight," he said as he hung up the phone. "What is so important that Stephanie needs to talk to me," he asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Batista but she sent me in here to get you right away," she said.

"Okay," said Dave as he got up. He walked out the door and headed to Stephanie's office. He wondered what was so important that she needed to see him so suddenly. He got to her door and knocked on it.

"Come in," she said.

Dave turned the door knob and walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Dave. Please have a seat," said Stephanie. Dave shut the door and walked over to have a seat. "Now Dave as you know we have that pay-per-view coming up in 3 weeks. You are set to face HHH for the Championship and we are planning on giving you the title. Is that okay?"

"Actually, I'd rather not become a champion."

"Why not?"

"You and me both know that once you're a champion and have the title more traveling is involved. Then there are the appearances and autograph signings. The work load is a lot heavier. I'm sorry but I really don't want to increase my work load."

"That's interesting. I thought you enjoyed being champion?"

"I did but right now isn't a good time to increase my work load. I was actually wondering if I could just work RAW and work every other weekend. I'm also contemplating retirement."

"I don't know about just working RAW and working every other weekend. I would really prefer that you work RAW and Smackdown and I really want you at the house shows. You and Cena are the two main superstars that draw in the money. I don't think that would be the best business decision on my part. I'm sorry but you're not going to be able to lighten your work load. For now it's going to stay the same."

"Stephanie, please. I need a lighter work load," he said.

"I'm sorry, Dave but I can't do that. You need to think about what's best for the company. Would it be best to only allow you to work on RAW and every other weekend?"

"Probably not but I need to do what's best for me and my family."

"I'm sorry, Dave. We all have families but you know how this business is. You have to sacrifice family time to do your job," she said.

"All right but I want to retire after Survivor Series," he said.

"Why do you want to retire?"

"I'm getting too old for this and besides I need to be with my family," he said.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do but as for now your work load stays the same. You'll continue to work RAW, Smackdown and house shows," she said.

"All right but I don't have to win the championship right?"

"Not if you don't want to. I just thought you would be interested in another title run but I guess not."

"I would love to have another title run but there's too much traveling involved and too much work," he said.

"I see. Thank-you for your time, Dave," she said extending her hand.

"No problem," he said as he shook her hand. He got up and walked out of the room. When he walked out of the room he ran into Mark.

"What were you doing in Stephanie's office?" asked Mark.

"She wanted me to win the title at the next pay-per-view," he said.

"That's great. So you're going to be champion again?"

"No I turned down the idea. I don't want to travel as much as I'll have to as a champion. I'd rather travel less and spend time with my family," he said.

"Wow," said Mark.

"And I told her that I wanted to lighten my work load but she was dead set against that idea. I don't know how much longer I can work like this and be away from my family," he said.

"I know."

"I also told her I want to retire after Survivor Series and she seemed okay with it. And get this she told me this business is about sacrificing family time. She also told me lightening my work load wasn't good for the business because John and me bring in the most money."

"She's just like her dad always about the money."

"I know."

"Anyway did you tell Alex about your plan to retire yet?"

"No I'm actually going to wait for her to make her decision before I tell her about my retirement."

"What if she doesn't take you back?"

"I don't know."

"Okay." said Mark.

"But I'm pretty sure she's going to take me back. Her eyes just tell me that she loves me. She also said that if I changed my ways she would take me back and everything would go back to normal."

"I see. Well, good luck, Dave. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later."

Dave headed back to his locker room to continue preparing for his match. He wrestled Kofi Kingston and ended up losing the match. When he was finished he showered and then headed back to his hotel. When he got back to the hotel he called Alex it was a little late and he wasn't sure if she was still awake or not but he dialed her number anyway. Alex's phone started ringing and it woke her up from her sleep. "Hello"

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey, Dave!"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. How was work tonight?"

"It was all right. The same old same old. Nothing really eventful. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too. I can't wait for Wednesday," she said.

"Me either. Anyway how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right but the morning sickness is really kicking my butt plus I'm super exhausted. It's like I sleep all the time. And I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it happens at anytime during the day."

"Aww, I wish I could be there with you."

"I wish you could be here too."

"Well, I'm going to let you go. I just wanted to call and check on you to see how you were doing. And to tell you I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you on Wednesday," she said.

"See you on Wednesday," he said and they hung up the phone.

Alex laid her phone down and rolled over to go back to sleep. She tried but her thoughts were keeping her awake. Dave was so different now. She wasn't understanding why it was so hard for her to tell him that she wanted him back. She just wanted to tell him and let everything go back to normal. Deep down she felt that he was only putting on an act about changing she wasn't 100% sure that he had changed for real. And she felt that was what was making everything so complicated. If she only knew he was planning on retiring for her. If she only knew that he wanted more time off to be with her then she'd know it wasn't an act. She began to rub her hand over her stomach and began thinking about how everything was going to change in the next few months and soon she fell asleep.

***A/N: personally this is one of my favorite chapters just because of Dave and how he's changing. What did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read this chapter. **

**Chapter 13 preview: Alex and Dave are going to go to the doctor for the ultrasound. It's going to be an exciting chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on Chapter 12. I really appreciate them. And I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read my story. Thank-you so much.**

***YOu know who I own and who I don't.**

Wednesday finally came and Dave arrived back in Louisiana. Alex and Chelsea were excited to see him and Dave was very glad to be there. They went out to eat for dinner and after dinner they went to have ice cream. When they were finished they went back to the apartment and Dave put Chelsea to bed. Dave read her a story and tucked her into bed. He kissed her goodnight and told her that he loved her. As he was walking out the door Chelsea said, "Daddy, don't forget I'm taking you in for show and tell tomorrow."

"I won't. I'll see you in the morning. Good night," he said.

He walked out to the living room and sat down next to Alex on the couch. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I probably shouldn't have eaten the ice cream. It made me sick. I'm not really liking sweet stuff right now. Plus I'm really exhausted," she said.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No. I like spending time with you," she said.

"I like spending time with you too. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know maybe watch a movie?"

"Okay. We can watch a movie. You can pick it. Please don't let it be a chick flick," he said.

"How about The Hangover?" she asked.

"I like that movie. Let's watch it," he said.

"Okay," she said as she got up to get the movie. She turned the TV on and put the movie in the DVD player. Then she went back and sat next to Dave. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. The movie began and they laughed as they watched. Soon enough Dave didn't hear Alex laughing and he looked down at her to see that she had fallen asleep. He sat smiling she looked more beautiful as she slept. Trying not to wake her he gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down in her bed and covered her up with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and began to walk toward the door, so he could sleep on the couch like he always did. He had his hand on the door knob when he heard her say, "Don't leave. Stay in here with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please stay with me," she said.

"Okay," he said as he walked over to the bed. He took his shirt off and crawled into bed next to her. "Are you sure about this, Alex?"

"Yeah. I really want you to stay with me," she said as she moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing his hand through her soft brown hair. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said as he continued holding her in his arms. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Alex's alarm went off at 6:30 a.m. It woke her and Dave up she had been in Dave's arms all night long. It felt good to be there again she missed it. She started getting up and Dave said, "Do you have to work today?"

"No, I'm off because of the ultrasound," she responded.

"Well, why don't you go back to sleep for a little bit. I'll get Chelsea ready for school and make us breakfast. You just get some rest. You need it. I will handle everything. I will even take Chelsea to school. And I'm going in for show and tell apparently."

"Oh yeah that's right. She wants to show you off to her class. She's proud of you, Dave. But I can get her ready for school and do breakfast," she said.

"No. You stay in here and get some rest. I can handle this."

"If you insist. Thank-you," she said.

"No need to thank me," he said getting up out of bed. He walked out of the bedroom and went to wake Chelsea up. "Chelsea, it's time to wake up."

"I don't want to get up. I'm tired," she said.

"Come on. You need to get ready for school and eat breakfast."

"No Daddy. I don't want to get up."

"Come on, Chels. Remember you get to take me in for show and tell."

"Later, Daddy. I'm going back to sleep now."

"No, Chelsea it's time to get up."

"Daddy please let me sleep."

No wonder Alex woke her up at 6:30 because it took her at least a half an hour to get out of bed. Chelsea fought and fought to stay in bed. Then finally after her dad started tickling her it woke her up and she sat up in bed. "There's my beautiful princess," he said.

"Good morning, Daddy. Where's mommy?"

"She's sleeping. I'm going to get you ready for school and then we're going to make breakfast for mommy and then we're going to go to school. So what do you do first in the morning?"

"Um. I go to the bathroom," she said as she got up and headed to the bathroom. When she was finished she came back in and said, "Now I pick out my clothes."

"Your mom lets you pick out your clothes?"

"Yes. She lets me wear whatever I want."

"Okay, so pick out your clothes."

"Okay." Chelsea went over to her drawer. She picked out a pair of pink leggings and a blue, black and white top.

"Chelsea, I don't think that shirt goes with the pants," said Dave.

"But I want to wear this shirt and these pants. Mommy would let me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Okay," said Dave. He wasn't too sure Alex would really let her wear mismatch clothes but Dave wasn't going to argue with her. He feared she would throw a tantrum and it would cause Alex to wake up and come into the room. Chelsea got dressed but she put her shirt on backwards. "Chels, your shirt is on backwards."

"No it's not!" she yelled.

"Shh. Your mommy is sleeping. Your shirt is on backwards let me fix it for you," he said. Chelsea walked over and allowed Dave to fix her shirt. Dave was beginning to realize maybe Chelsea wasn't always apple pie. She did have her moments. She definitely had her own mind and was determined to do things her way.

"Now mommy does my hair."

"I don't know how to do hair."

"You just brush it but use the spray."

"Okay," said Dave as he picked up Chelsea's comb and her detangler to do her hair. Dave walked back over to Chelsea and took out her ponytail holder. He sprayed her hair with the detangler and began combing it out. "All finished," he said.

"But I want piggies!" said Chelsea.

"I don't know how to do piggies."

"It's two ponies," she said.

"Okay," said Dave. He had no idea how to do pigtails. Maybe he should have let Alex get her ready for school. He walked over to the dresser again and grabbed two ponytail holders for her hair. He walked back over to her and began combing her hair through again. He took the comb and parted her hair the best he could. The part wasn't exactly straight it was pretty crooked. He then took one side and put it in a ponytail. Then he took the other side and put it in a ponytail. He looked at her when he was finished. He had to admit he did a good job. It was a little crooked but it looked better than he thought it would. He took her hair stuff and laid it down on the dresser and said, "Now what?"

"I have to get my shoes on," she said as she walked over to her closet and picked out her Twinkle Toes Sketchers. She sat down and put them on her feet. She walked over to her dad to have him tie her shoes.

"Chelsea, they're on the wrong feet," said Dave as he took them off and put them on the right feet and tied them for her. "Are you ready to make breakfast now?"

"Yes!" she said.

They walked out to the kitchen to make breakfast. Dave decided to make home made pancakes. He had Chelsea help him mix up the batter and then he put them in the pan and began to cook them. When they were finished he took the pancakes out of the skillet and put each on a plate. He got out the butter and the syrup. "I'm going to go get your mommy," he said.

"Okay, Daddy."

Dave walked into the room and went to wake Alex up and realized she was already awake. "Rough morning?" she asked with a laugh.

"I think you should get her ready from now on. I had no idea what I was doing," he said.

"I am sure she conned you in more ways than one," she said getting up. They walked out to the kitchen. Alex looked at Chelsea and saw she had mismatch clothes on and then looked at her pigtails that were crooked. She had to admit Dave tried. Other than the mismatch clothes everything was good. "Good morning, Chelsea"

"Good morning, Mommy!" Chelsea said as she ran over and hugged her mom. "Look Daddy let me get ready all by myself and he put piggies in my hair."

"I see. Daddy let you pick out your clothes," asked Alex as she looked at Dave.

"Yes, Mommy."

"You know I always pick out your clothes for school. Where is your pink and black shirt that go with those leggings?"

"In my room."

"Why don't you go put that pretty pink shirt on. It's beautiful."

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she went to her room to change her shirt.

"See, Dave. All you had to do was compliment her and she would have done what you told her to do."

"I see."

"But you did good."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said as she sat down at the table. Soon Chelsea came out of the bedroom with the right shirt on and sat down next to her mom. Alex put a small amount of butter on Chelsea's pancakes and a little syrup on them before she cut them up. Next she got Juicy Juice out of the fridge for Chelsea and poured it into a cup.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea.

"You're welcome." Alex sat down and began to eat her pancakes.

Dave who was sitting across from her looked at her and said, "You're not putting anything on them?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

"Oh yeah," he replied. They sat there and continued eating. When they were finished Chelsea went to brush her teeth and Dave went to get ready to go to Chelsea's school. Alex cleaned up the mess that Dave had made and then she went back in the bedroom to lay down. She wasn't feeling that great so she wanted to go back to sleep.

While Alex went back to sleep Dave got Chelsea's jacket on her and grabbed her book bag and they headed to her school. When they arrived at the school Chelsea was ready to jump out of her booster seat and run inside. She was so excited! Dave walked into the school with his daughter and they walked to her classroom.

Dave walked into the pre-school room and looked around to see about 10 little kids about Chelsea's size looking at him like he was some type of giant. Chelsea showed him where her cubby was and then walked him over to her teacher. "Ms. Kimberly, this is my daddy."

"Hello, Mr. Bautista. It's nice to meet you."

"Please call me Dave," he said as he shook her hand.

"Chelsea talks about you a lot," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes. She always tells us stories about you. She's funny. You can have a seat until we get started," she said.

"Thank-you." He said as he walked over and took a seat. He sat on one of those little pre-school chairs that were made for 4 year olds. For a man his size he was very uncomfortable. He sat there until the teacher called Chelsea up to do her show and tell. Dave got up and walked to the front with his daughter.

"This is my daddy!" she said. "He is a wrestler and he's in movies. He's away a lot but I know he loves me. He calls me every night to tell me goodnight. We used to live with him but him and my mommy need time apart. He comes to visit a lot and I think he's going to come live with us again. Then him and my mommy said I could have a baby sister of my own. My daddy plays with me and gives me ice cream but that's a secret. And he's the best daddy in the whole world," she said as she hugged him. Dave was touched by her words. Alex was right Chelsea was very proud of him.

"Thank-you, Chelsea," said the teacher.

"You're welcome," she said.

"You can have a seat and Mr. Bautista thank you for coming in. You are more than welcome to stay and be a volunteer if you'd like."

"Thank-you for letting me come in. And I don't know if I should be a volunteer today," he said.

"Daddy! Please Please Please stay."

Dave couldn't say no so he ended up staying to be a helper that day. He helped kids at centers. He gave the kids their snack and juice. When the kids went outside before it was time to leave he pushed them on swings and helped them down the slide. He had to admit he was glad he stayed. He had a good time. If this was what normal parents did he was going to enjoy his time after he retired. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. As soon as the day was over at 11:30 him and Chelsea headed back to the apartment for lunch.

When they got to the apartment Alex was awake and she was cleaning. Dave walked in the door and saw her cleaning and said, "You shouldn't be doing that. You should be resting."

"I'll be fine, Dave. I can't just lay around all day," she said.

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will. How was school today?"

"Great!" said Chelsea. "Daddy stayed to be the helper. It was really fun."

"It sounds like fun."

Alex made Chelsea a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich for lunch. Shortly after lunch it was time for Chelsea to go down to Tara's so that Alex and Dave could head to the doctor for their ultrasound. Dave took Chelsea downstairs while Alex finished getting ready to go. When Dave came back upstairs he went back into Alex's room and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be late."

"All right. Let's go see the baby!" he said with excitement.

"Okay," she said as they walked out of the bedroom.

They walked out of the apartment and headed to the car. Dave decided to drive his rental car to the doctor's. When they got to the doctor's office they walked into the office and took the elevator to the floor where the ultrasound would be done. Alex checked in and they took a seat in the waiting room. "Dave, are you going to be all right in there?"

"I should be fine. It's just an ultrasound right?"

"Yeah but it's most likely going to be an internal ultrasound," she replied.

"I'll be fine. I'm really excited about this though. I can't wait to see the baby," he said.

"Me too."

"Alexandra Bautista," called the nurse. Alex and Dave got up and followed the nurse to the ultrasound room. The nurse handed Alex a gown to change into and left the room. Alex put her gown on and sat up on the table. Shortly after the doctor came in.

"Hello, Alexandra. I am Dr. Smith. I'm here to do the ultrasound today. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And is this the dad?"

"Yes, I'm the dad. You can call me Dave," he said.

"Nice to meet you Dave. I've seen you somewhere before," he responded.

"You may have seen a couple of my movies or saw me on wrestling."

"Oh probably," said the doctor. "Well, Alexandra we're going to do the ultrasound. I'm going to do an internal ultrasound so that I can measure the baby and give you an accurate due date."

"Okay," she said.

"If you would just lay back on the bed I can begin," he said.

Alex laid back and the doctor pulled out the wand. He put something over it and put gel on it. Dave took Alex's hand as the doctor inserted the wand into Alex. Alex squeezed Dave's hand a little bit. They both looked on the screen as the doctor tried to find the baby. "Oh there it is," he said. Alex and Dave we're looking at their baby.

"Look at it, Dave. That's our baby," said Alex.

"I know. It's beautiful," he said as he had tears in his eyes.

"Yes it is," she said.

"When you went to your OB/GYN how far long did she say you were?" asked the doctor.

"She said that I was 5 ½ weeks at the time but that was two weeks ago so I should be 7 ½ weeks now."

"Okay. She was pretty much correct. Judging by the size of the baby you'll be 8 weeks on Sunday. And you're due date is Sunday May 8th."

"She was a day off," said Alex.

"And if I'm correct I believe the 8th is Mother's Day so you're possibly going to have a Mother's Day baby if you do deliver that day."

"That's awesome," said Alex.

Dave was still holding Alex's hand looking at the screen. He was amazed to see his baby on the screen. That was his and Alex's creation. He leaned over and kissed Alex. "And do you see that little flicker there?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said Alex.

"That's your baby's heartbeat."

"That is amazing," said Dave as he started crying at the beautiful sight before him. It was amazing to him to be able to their baby's heartbeat. It was amazing to see their baby that was inside of Alex. It was so tiny it looked like a little peanut.

"It is amazing," she said as she kissed Dave.

"Would you like to take pictures home today?"

"Absolutely," said Alex as she sat up.

The doctor printed a few pictures off of the baby for them and handed them to Alex. "If you two want to know the sex of the baby you can find that out in about 8 weeks at your next ultrasound," he said.

"Okay," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"Well, that's everything for today. Congratulations and I'll see you back in 8 weeks for another ultrasound and if you want to know I can tell you the sex. Well, if the baby is willing to cooperate," he said.

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"You two have a nice day," he said as he left the room.

Alex got off the table and put her clothes back on. Dave was holding the pictures in his hands looking at them. "Alex, I can't believe we actually created another life. I can't wait until the baby is born. I think I already fell in love with it."

"I can't wait either! Are we going to find out the sex? Or are we going to let it be a surprise like last time?" she said as she put her shoes on.

"It's up to you," he said as we walked over to the door to open it for her.

"I want to know."

"Well, then we're going to find out," he said as they walked out of the room.

"Thank-you so much, Dave."

"For what?"

"Being here and not letting me go through this alone."

"You don't need to thank me. It's my duty to be here. I helped make the baby too. I need to be here. I don't want to miss out on it like I did with Chelsea," he said as they walked up to the desk to schedule their next ultrasound. When the ultrasound was scheduled they headed out to the car. On the way home they continued talking. "Speaking of Chelsea when are we going to tell her about the baby?"

"I don't know, Dave."

"We need to tell her soon. In the next couple weeks you will probably start showing."

"I know. How about we tell her the next time you're in town," she said.

"Okay. That sounds like a plan."

"So what do you want a boy or girl?"

"Do you need to ask me? I just want a healthy baby but I am hoping for a boy," he said.

"I'm hoping for a girl."

"Well, I have enough girls. I'm starting to get outnumbered. Well, they say most women have instincts about the sex of the baby. Like they can feel what it is. What do you feel?"

"I think it's a girl."

"I really want a son. I think it would be perfect for us to have a girl and a boy."

"I guess you're right because I'm telling you now no matter what happens with us down the road whether we get back together or not I'm not having anymore kids. Two is enough."

"I thought you wanted four?"

"No. Absolutely not. 2 and done. How many kids were you planning on having?"

"I don't know. This one will be my fourth. My second with you I was hoping for 2 more with you."

"Dave are you crazy? You'd have 6 kids total then. And besides it's my body and there are no more babies coming out of it after this one."

"Alex, you do know you're only 28 you can get pregnant up until you hit menopause. So anything is possible."

"Funny, Dave. But I'm getting my tubes tied after this one."

"Whatever you say, Alex."

"Really, Dave. No more."

"We will see," he said with a laugh.

They continued their conversation the rest of the way home. When they got home they picked Chelsea up from Tara's. They spent one last night together as a family before Dave left for the road again. When Dave left this time Alex still hadn't told him her decision. She was planning on telling him the next time he came into town though. She couldn't wait any longer. The only problem was he wouldn't be able to come into town for at least 3 weeks because he had an upcoming pay-per-view and appearances to do. Alex and Dave were both bummed that it would be that long until they saw each other again but they planned on talking on the phone every night.

Two weeks had gone by already and Alex wasn't feeling that great. She went into the bathroom and when she wiped herself she noticed a little blood. She was scared and thought she was losing the baby. She called her doctor immediately and the doctor sent her to the hospital. Before she went to the hospital she called Dave to tell him.

Meanwhile Dave was just about leave his locker room to go wrestle a match for Monday night RAW. When he heard his cell phone going off. He turned back around and picked it up. He saw that it was Alex. Something inside told him to take the call because it could be important. "Alex?" he said when he answered the phone. Alex was crying. "Alex, are you okay?" he asked.

"No." she managed to say.

"What's wrong?"

"D-d-dave, I'm bleeding."

"Oh my God, Alex. Did you call the doctor?"

"Yeah. She's sending me to the hospital. I'm about ready to go. I just wanted to tell you."

"Alex, don't worry! I am in Texas. I'm only 3 ½ hours away. I will be there. I'm on my way."

"Don't you have to wrestle?"

"I don't care about wrestling in a match. The baby is more important. You're more important. I'm on my way. You go to the hospital and I'll meet you there," he said.

"Okay. I'll see you then." she said.

"I love you. And be brave until I get there," he said.

"I love you too." she said as she hung up the phone. Chelsea was already in bed so she had Tara come upstairs to watch her while Dominick drove Alex to the hospital.

Dave threw on his street clothes and grabbed his bag. He ran out of his locker room and headed straight for Stephanie's office. He didn't bother to knock when he got there he just opened the door in a panic. "Batista!" Said Stephanie, "What are you doing here?"

"I have to leave right now. I have a family emergency. Alex is on her way to the hospital."

"You have a match to wrestle," she said.

"Screw the match. My wife needs me more than you do right now."

"Dave, the match is scheduled."

"And my wife could be losing our baby. I think priority reigns here and that is to go to Louisiana and be with my wife in the hospital. Don't be so cold hearted. You would want your husband there if you were possibly losing your baby. I'm sure my wife wants me there with her. If she miscarries I want to be there with her. I don't want her to go through this alone."

"Fine. Go but you're walking on thin ice around here lately."

Dave didn't care his main goal was to get to the hospital in Louisiana and be at his wife's side. It didn't matter how much he feared hospitals he was going to get there.

***a/n: There it is Chapter 13. I'm sorry if I jumped around a lot but I needed to get that last part in there. Thank-you for reading and please review and tell me what you think? Your reviews are always appreciated thank-you.**

*** In Chapter 14 you will find out what happens and there is a big surprise coming. **


	14. Chapter 14

***As always thank-you for the reviews. I appreciated them. Thank-you. **

*** you know who I own and who I don't.**

Dave was flying down the highway to get to Louisiana. He didn't care if he was going to get a speeding ticket or not. The only thing on his mind was getting to Alex so he could be by her side if anything bad happened. He was not about to let her go through this alone. While he was on his way to Louisiana Alex was just arriving at the hospital. The doctor had told her to go to labor and delivery so she could be checked out. She got onto the elevator and went up to the labor and delivery floor. She walked over to the desk and said, "Hello. My name is Alexandra Bautista. I am 10 weeks pregnant and I'm bleeding my doctor sent me here."

The lady at the desk said, "Yes, Alexandra. Please sign in and then the nurse will take you to the examination room."

Alex signed in and said, "Thank-you."

The nurse took Alex to the examination room she told Alex to take a seat. "Alexandra, what is the problem tonight?"

"I'm 10 weeks pregnant and I'm bleeding. I wasn't feeling well and I went to the bathroom and when I was done I realized I was bleeding."

"Are you bleeding a lot or a little?"

"Just a little but my doctor told me to come here anyway."

"Are you cramping or anything?"

"No. I'm not cramping. I'm just spotting blood a little bit."

"Okay, do you feel any dizziness?"

"No. I just have a really bad headache."

"All right. When you went to the bathroom when you were finished was there anything in the toilet or anything unusual on the toilet paper?"

"No. It was just a little bit of blood on the toilet paper."

"Okay. I'm going to take your temperature." The nurse took her temperature. It was a little elevated but the nurse didn't seem too worried about it. "All right, Alexandra, I think everything is fine but I'm going to get the doctor to check you over to make sure. Here is a gown for you to put on. I'll be back in shortly with the doctor," she said handing Alex the gown. " Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm all right. Thank-you though," she said.

"Okay," said the nurse as she left the room. When the nurse left the room Alex put her gown on. Alex couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted Dave to be there so badly. She wasn't willing to admit it but she was really scared. She just wanted Dave to be there to hold her hand through this. She sat there praying Dave would get there soon and praying that everything would be okay with the baby. She didn't know what to do if she miscarried the baby especially since she was 10 weeks into her pregnancy. She had seen its heartbeat and she had seen its picture on the sonogram. It would be really hard for her to lose the baby now after all that. Alex laid back on the bed and started crying. Dave told her to be brave until he got there but she couldn't stop herself from breaking down.

The doctor knocked on the door. "Come in," Alex said as she sat up and wiped away her tears.

The doctor walked into the room and said, "Hello, Alexandra. My name is Dr. Evans." As she shook Alex's hand. "I understand you're bleeding?"

"Yes, but it's just a little bit. My doctor told me it would be best for me to come here anyway to make sure everything is all right."

"Okay. If you don't mind I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay. You might just be spotting which is normal in pregnancy especially since you're not cramping or feeling any dizziness. But I do want to do the ultrasound to make sure everything is okay."

"Okay, Dr. Evans," she said with a shaky voice.

"It's going to be all right, Alexandra. Just don't think about anything negative. I'm sure everything is fine and everything is going to be all right," she said noticing Alex had been crying. "I'm going to go get the ultrasound machine and I will be right back," she said leaving the room.

Dave was still driving down the highway. He was only a half hour outside Louisiana. He was starting to get nervous. He started thinking the worst. He was thinking Alex had miscarried the baby and that she was breaking down. He felt bad that he wasn't there. He wanted to be there so badly but he went to work and he was starting to regret that. He felt that if he hadn't gone on the road he would have been home with Alex when she started bleeding and she wouldn't be sitting at the hospital by herself scared to death. And most likely heartbroken. Dave really hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought. He hoped that everything was going to be all right with Alex and all right with the baby. He would never be able to forgive himself is something happened to either of them.

Meanwhile at the hospital the doctor had returned to the room with the ultrasound machine. She turned on the machine and lifted up Alex's gown. She took out the gel and put it on Alex's stomach which was starting to show. The gel was cold and it made Alex squirm a little bit. Dr. Evans took the wand over Alex's stomach to find the baby. She looked up on the screen and saw the baby. "Alexandra, there's your baby and it looks fine."

"Thank God," said Alex breathing a sigh of relief. Alex looked over to see the baby. The doctor wasn't lying there it was. Alex was so happy!

"See I told you everything was going to be fine. Now I do want to keep you monitored for a couple hours."

"Okay," said Alex.

"We're going to hook you up to the monitors. We're going to monitor your blood pressure and monitor the baby. You're 10 weeks along so we're possibly going to be able to monitor the baby's heart beat. Just to make sure everything is fine with the baby too. I think you were just spotting and like I said it is pretty normal to spot during pregnancy. A lot of women do it but judging by your past pregnancy I think it's best if we monitor you for the next couple of hours to make sure everything is all right with both of you."

"All right. Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome. The nurse will be in in a minute to hook you up to the monitor. I'll be checking in on you every once in a while. It was nice meeting you," she said.

"It was nice meeting you too," said Alex. Alex was relieved to say the least.

The nurse came into the room a few minutes after the doctor left. She hooked Alex up to the monitor so that they could listen to the baby's heartbeat to make sure it was all right and to monitor Alex's blood pressure. It was pretty much just to make sure the baby wasn't under any unneeded stress. And they wanted to make sure Alex wasn't under any unneeded stress. "Ok, Alexandra we'll be out there keeping track of your blood pressure and the baby's heartbeat for the next couple hours. If you want to get some rest feel free and if you need anything just hit that buzzer and I'll come to help you," she said.

"Thank-you," said Alex and then the nurse left the room. Alex was feeling really exhausted so she did drift off to sleep.

While Alex was sleeping in the hospital bed and Dave was on his way to the hospital Stephanie was talking to her father at the arena. "Stephanie, what happened to my main event? I thought Batista was supposed to wrestle Edge tonight? What happened? I don't remember writing it in that Batista forfeits so tell me what happened?" asked Vince.

"Well, Dad you see. About 10 minutes before the match Batista rushed into my office in a panic. He said that his wife was going to the hospital and that he wasn't going to wrestle so he could get to the hospital to be by her side in case she miscarried the baby. He didn't want her to face it alone. I told him he had a match and he pretty much told me to screw the match. I wasn't going to argue with him so I told him to go," she said.

"I thought he was divorced?"

"That's what I thought too but apparently his wife is pregnant and they've been together for a while now. He came in here about a month ago asking to only work Raw and every other weekend. He wanted to lighten his workload. I told him no because it wasn't what was best for the business. And then he told me he wants to retire next month after Survivor Series to be with his family. I don't know what's gotten into him but he's acting like this job means nothing to him."

"Well, if that's the kind of attitude he's going to have take him out of main event spots and put him in a mid-carder position. Lighten his workload and lower his paycheck and see if that doesn't change his mind."

"But Dad. That's what he wants. He wants a light workload. You know if we did that the fans would get upset. We can't do that."

"Well, then he can make the choice his job or his family. I don't like my wrestlers walking out of my arena minutes before the main event. He should have wrestled the match and then went to see his wife. His job comes first."

"Dad. I don't think we can make him choose between his job or his family."

"I can do what I want. I want him to make the choice."

"And if he chooses family?"

"Then I guess we're going to find a new main eventer."

"Dad, I'm not comfortable with this."

"Stephanie, what would you rather do?"

"I think he should continue working his schedule with no time off. He's been asking for too much time lately. I think he needs to work. I don't want to make him choose."

"Okay then. He gets no more time off until after Survivor Series when he wants to retire," he said.

"All right, Dad."

"And if I find out you let him have more time off your days are going to be limited in this company do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

Two hours had passed and Dave had finally made it to the hospital. He parked his car and ran into the hospital doors. He rushed to the desk and said, "Hi. My wife Alexandra Bautista was sent here by her doctor because she was bleeding during her pregnancy."

"She's probably on the labor and delivery floor," said the receptionist.

"Okay. What floor is that?"

"Seven, sir."

Dave rushed over to the elevator and went up to the 7th floor. When he stepped off the elevator he ran over to the desk on the Labor and Delivery floor and said, "My name is Dave Bautista my wife is here because she was bleeding. I came to see her."

"Yes she is in room 715 just sign this and take a visitor's pass and you can go down to the room." Dave signed the paper and took the pass and headed to his wife's room. He walked into the room to see Alex sleeping. He walked over to her and kissed her.

Alex woke up and said, "Dave?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here."

"Thank-you. I'm so glad you're here," she said as she reached up to hug him.

"I flew down the highway to get here. I don't think my car went below 95. I didn't want you to be here alone."

"What about your match?"

"I told Stephanie to screw the match."

"Dave, you shouldn't have done that."

"I know but you and the baby are more important. NO match is worth not being by your side. So how is everything?"

"Well, the doctor told me I was just spotting and that's normal during pregnancy. She did an ultrasound and the baby is fine. It grew a little bit since we last saw it. Right now they're monitoring me and the baby to make sure everything is all right. They're making sure the baby isn't under any stress and that I'm not under any stress."

"Okay. I am so glad you and the baby are fine. I was so scared," he said.

"I was scared too. I really thought the baby was gone. I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"I thought it was too. I know I wouldn't be able to handle it either."

"So, do you hear that beating sound?"

"Yeah, what is that?"

"That's our baby's heartbeat."

"It is?"

"Yeah," said Alex as she smiled. "It was helping me sleep comfortably since this bed is so uncomfortable."

"Wow. That is just too amazing for words. I can't believe I'm sitting here listening to my baby's heartbeat," he said as he got tears in his eyes.

"Dave, thank-you for risking your job by coming here to see me and be with me. It really makes me happy that you did that but I just don't want you to lose your job. I know how much you love it."

"Alex, I don't think I love it that much anymore. Every time I'm working I just don't want to be there. I feel like I don't have the heart for it anymore. I want to take time off to be with you guys some more," he said.

"Dave, you don't have to do that. You should work. You can take plenty of time off when the baby gets here."

"Alex, I really need a break from the business. I've learned what's important in life and it's not wrestling in that ring. It's being here with you and being here with Chelsea."

They were interrupted by the doctor. "Hey, Alexandra. We've been watching the baby and watching you for the past two hours. Now the baby doesn't seem to be too stressed and its heartbeat is strong and healthy. The baby is fine but what I'm worried about is your blood pressure it's a little too high for my liking. I think you need to take it easy for a couple weeks. I need you stay stress free because your high blood pressure could hurt the baby and it could hurt you too. I think I'm going to put you on bed rest for a few weeks. That means no working, no house work and no exercising. I want you to take it easy. And when you're off of bed rest I don't want you doing too much lifting and I want you to lighten your workload. You can exercise but nothing too strenuous and make sure you're doing everything you can to ensure this pregnancy is a healthy one. Stay away from stressful situations, stay away from sick people. Flu season is right around the corner you shouldn't be around them. You need to keep taking your prenatal vitamins and make sure you're eating healthy. I know you probably have morning sickness but in the next two weeks it should go away. I really need you to take it easy for yourself and for the baby. If you want to make it to full term you'll do what I told you. I'm not going to lie to you but down the road your high blood pressure could cause pre-term labor. Over doing yourself can cause it too. You want to make it to the 40 week mark. And make sure you're drinking enough water. Also since you were spotting you shouldn't engage in any sexual activity until the spotting stops. Once the spotting stops wait at least two weeks before engaging in sexual activity. I'm going to send you home but if the bleeding gets worse and you start cramping I want you back here right way okay?" Said the doctor as she unhooked Alex from the monitor.

"Okay," said Alex.

"All right, well you can change back into your clothes and feel free to leave when you're done. Have a goodnight you two and hopefully I don't see you back here until you're ready to deliver," she said.

The doctor left the room and Alex began to get dressed. She just wanted to go back home and go back to sleep. After Alex was dressed her and Dave left the hospital. Dave drove her back to her apartment. Alex was quiet most of the ride home because she was so tired. When they got to the apartment Alex walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed. Dave told Tara that she could go downstairs and that the baby was fine and healthy. After Tara left Dave went into the bedroom to check on Alex. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just been a long night and I'm really tired. I just want to go to sleep," she said.

"All right, well, I'm going to go sleep on the couch and then when I wake up in the morning I'm going to head back to Texas for Smack down. I'm going to talk to Stephanie about giving me time off so I can help you out while you're on bed rest."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep in here with me. I'll sleep better knowing you're in here with me. And thank you for willing to take time off to help me out. I really appreciate it," she said.

Dave walked over to the bed and got into the bed and laid next to Alex. Soon Alex had fallen asleep in his arms.

The next morning Dave woke up, got ready and headed back to Texas for Smackdown. He really didn't want to go and leave Alex by herself but he was hoping Stephanie would give him time off to take care of his wife. It also meant he was going to miss the pay-per-view. It didn't take him long to get to Texas so he got there mid afternoon. He headed over to the arena to talk to Stephanie. He found her office and knocked on the door, "Come in," she said. Dave walked in the door and Stephanie said, "Hey, Dave. How's your wife?"

"She's good. Her blood pressure is a little high so they put her on bed rest for a few weeks."

"Well, at least she's all right and the baby is all right. What did you need?"

"I was wondering if I could take time off to take care of Alex while she's on bed rest which would mean I wouldn't make it for the pay-per-view."

"Dave, I'm sorry but you can't take any time off. I know you want to take care of your wife but you're not allowed time off until after Survivor Series."

"Why not?"

"You've been taking too much time off. My dad told me you need to work and you're not allowed anymore time off. I'm sorry."

"But it is my wife Stephanie. She's on bed rest. She's a single mom right now. I need to be there to help her out."

"I'm sorry but I can't give you time off," she said.

"Stephanie, please. She needs me right now."

"Dave my answer is no and that's final. This your job and it comes before family."

"No, Stephanie it doesn't."

"Dave, I don't know what has gotten into you but you used to be my go to guy. You were always here on time and you were never late. Now you can't even get to the arena on time. You're supposed to prepare for a match and not be on your cell phone but every night you're on your phone when you're supposed to be preparing for your match. You used to be dependable but now you act like this job means nothing to you. I understand you love your family. I love my family too but I've learned when you're in this business you need to make sacrifices. Now you're leaving shows early and walking out before your match. You're not allowed to do that Dave. I'm sorry but you're not getting the time off."

"Stephanie, it's my wife and baby. She's on bed rest. She needs my help."

"I'm sorry, Dave but your job comes first. You can help her out on Wednesdays and Thursdays," she said.

"That's only two days. She's on bed rest 7 days a week."

"I'm sorry, Dave but that's how it has to be. You have a job to do and priorities here."

"I have priorities at home too. And the priorities at home outweigh the priorities here."

"That may be true but those priorities at home aren't signing your paycheck."

"Stephanie, I can't believe you're being like this. You're just like your father. You're always about the money. You both would sell your grandmothers down the river for a buck."

"Dave, I don't like your tone. I think you need to settle down before you find yourself suspended indefinitely."

"You want to suspend me?"

"If you keep getting rowdy with me and using that tone."

"Well, what kind of tone do you want me to use when you're telling me I can't have time off to help my wife out that's on bed rest. And you're telling me my work priorities are more important than my home priorities. My wife almost lost the baby and you're worried about me walking out on a main event."

"Dave, stop yelling at me," said Stephanie.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm warning you! If it keeps up you're going to be suspended indefinitely."

"Why because I'm telling you my family is more important. You can not tell me I have to sacrifice my family time."

"I'm your boss I can do whatever I want."

"So technically if you suspend me indefinitely I end up getting what I want anyway. Did you think your theory out before you told me that or did you just say it before thinking?"

"Dave, the point is you're not getting time off! I'm not going to go through this over and over again. I'm not going to sit here and allow you to yell at me. I am your boss you're going to respect me!"

"Funny you're talking about respect and me respecting you but telling me my family isn't as important as this job and telling me I can't have time off to take care of my wife that is on bed rest is respectful. I've done so much for you since I've been in this company. I've worked my ass off to please you. I sacrificed enough time with my family. I always worked when you needed me to. Anything you asked me to do I did it but I ask you for this one favor and you tell me no. It's okay if I bend over backwards to do what you ask but you can't do something in return for me."

"Dave, I just gave you two weeks off. Now you're asking for a few weeks. Then you're retiring by the time you'd come back from your break Survivor Series will be over so there wouldn't be any point in coming back. My answer for the last time is no you're not getting time off and I want you to leave my office right now."

"I'm not leaving this office until you give me time off."

"You're really persistent about this aren't you. What part of no aren't you understanding? I can't give you anymore time off. Now you're going to leave my office and go get ready to film Smackdown."

"I told you I'm not leaving until you give me my time off."

"Dave, you're really pushing it. Don't make me get security in here."

"Security? Really Stephanie? I can take out security in a minute flat and I'll be right back in here until you give me what I asked for."

"You will not put your hands on my security. What you're going to do is leave my office now. I'm done with this conversation and if you continue to stand there I will get security and if you put your hands on any of them you will be suspended and you will pay a fine. Now leave."

"Fine, Stephanie. But I will be back," he said.

"Don't threaten me."

"Whatever," he said as he stormed out of Stephanie's office. He was beyond upset. If the wrong person said the wrong thing to him he was going to explode. He was a ticking time bomb. He stormed down the halls of the arena to his locker room. He flung the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He walked over and punched a hole in the wall and threw his stuff at the wall.

Mark was sitting in the locker room reading over the script and Jack Swagger was in the room too getting ready for tonight. It was still early in the afternoon and they were just hanging out. They both looked up to see Dave in his rage. Mark put his script down and said, "Dave, what's going on?"

"Stephanie McMahon and her money hungry brain."

"What happened?"

"Well, last night Alex was spotting and she had to go to the hospital. I wanted to be with her so I left right before my match to get to her. Alex and the baby were fine when I got there but the doctor put her on bed rest for a few weeks. I wanted to take time off to help Alex out and help take care of Chelsea and then Stephanie informs me that I can't take time off and pretty much told me that this job comes before my family. She was adamant about it too. She threatened to suspend me indefinitely for my attitude. Then she threatened me with security. She told me that if I put my hands on any of them I'd be suspended and have to pay a fine. I don't know what's so hard for these people to understand that my wife's health is number one right now and that this business is number 2."

"Oh here we go again with this Super family man crap again. Give it up Batista and stop whining about not getting your time off. There are a lot of people that want time off. You're not the only person in this company. WWE doesn't revolve around what Dave Batista wants. It's not all about you, Dave," said Swagger.

"I don't remember asking you to get involved," said Dave.

"Okay so you come in here slamming stuff around, throwing things and punching walls causing a big scene and don't expect me to say anything? You're losing it Dave. Some where down the road you began to think it was all about you and what you wanted. So you didn't get your time off your wife will be fine without you. Just stop your whining and crying about it and act like a man. Deal with it."

"Swagger, shut up," said Dave.

"And if I don't?" Dave's face was beginning to turn red and his patience were growing thinner by the moment and he started clenching his fists. "Oh look you're getting all upset again. Did I strike a nerve? Does the truth hurt? Or did you realize you're being a whiney bitch about it?"

Dave couldn't control it anymore Swagger had ran his mouth for the last time. Before anyone saw it coming Dave pummeled Swagger and began punching him repeatedly. Swagger and Dave were having a real backstage brawl because of everything that was just said. Mark tried to break it up but he didn't succeed. He opened the door and yelled for anyone in the hall to come help him. Kofi, John Cena, Triple H, Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes came in to help Mark break it up. They finally broke it up some were holding Dave back and some were holding Swagger back. Dave broke free and starting pounding Swagger again. "Get him!" yelled Mark. Kofi, John and Cody grabbed Dave again.

"Take it easy, Batista," said John.

"It's that asshole's fault. He kept running his mouth. He instigated it."

"You threw the first punch," said Swagger.

"Yeah because you called me a whiney bitch because of my wife."

"It's not my fault she has you whipped. Who makes the rules your slut wife or you?"

"You son of a.." Dave started to say and tried to break free again to get in a few hits.

"Swagger, chill out. If you called me a whiney bitch or called my wife a slut I'd pound you too," said John.

"He's right Swagger. You took it too far," said Kofi.

Dave was still struggling to break free but the guys tightened their grip. Swagger and Dave continued yelling back and forth at each other. Swagger was being down right disrespectful to Dave about Alex. Kofi, John and Cody wanted to let him go so he could get a few more hits in but they did fear for Swagger's safety. They knew if Dave got a hold of him again it was going to get a lot worse.

Meanwhile word had traveled around the backstage area about the fight. Superstars were running to see if they could catch some of the action. Stephanie was sitting in her office when Ted Dibiase Jr. busted into her office and said, "Stephanie, Batista and Swagger are fighting."

"What?"

"Swagger said some stuff to Batista and Batista attacked him."

"Oh my God!" She said as she got up and ran down to the locker room.

Swagger was still shooting off his mouth and the superstars that were watching were soon pushed out of the way by Stephanie. "What is going on in here?"

Swagger looked at her and said, "He attacked me."

"Dave?"

"He made derogatory comments to me. He deserved the punch in the mouth that he got. And he deserves that broken nose he's going to have too."

"Swagger and Batista I want you both in my office immediately. This kind of stuff is not going to fly around here. We have a zero tolerance policy and you two have violated it. I want you two in my office NOW!"

Dave and Swagger were each escorted to Stephanie's office by security. When they got to her office they each had a seat. Stephanie walked over and sat down at her desk. "What happened?" she asked.

"I was in the locker room and Dave came in there throwing things around, slamming things and then punching the wall. He was talking about not getting his time off so I called him a whiney bitch and next thing I know I'm on the floor getting punched by this idiot."

"There's no need for the name calling. Dave, did you throw the first punch?"

"Yeah. I did. He's not going to stand there and run his mouth about me or my family. He had it coming."

"Regardless of what he said. You had no right to hit him. You know the rules around here. That is an automatic suspension and $350 fine. You will wrestle your match on Sunday and then you will be suspended for three weeks."

"What about him? He's the one that instigated it?"

"He will be fined and suspended too."

"Why am I getting fined and suspended he threw the first punch?"

"Because you retaliated with punches too."

"So I'm supposed to just let some guy pummel me and not fight back?"

"And I'm supposed to let some guy talk badly about me and my family? And not punch them?"

"Exactly. If you would have ignored him Dave none if this would have happened."

"No if you would have given me my time off none of this would have happened."

"Don't start that again."

"Here we go again," said Swagger.

"Jack, I think you shouldn't say anymore," she responded. "In fact I would like to talk to Dave alone."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He's out of control what if he hurts you?"

"He won't touch me. Dave has never been known to hurt a woman. We'll be fine."

"Okay," said Swagger as he left the room.

"Now I don't think I like this new attitude of yours. You're fighting backstage, punching holes in walls and throwing things because you didn't get your way. You're making threats and acting out of control. I don't know what has gotten into you but you need to chill out before you're fired. One more incident like this and you will be fired do you understand me?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm 2."

"I'm not I'm telling you that if you step out of line one more time you are gone."

"So I'm going to get fired for defending myself and my family?"

"Any uncontrollable incident. You're on thin ice. This is your last warning one more time and you're gone."

"How about this? Screw this job and screw you. I quit!" Dave said as he got up and walked out of the room. He went to his locker room and grabbed his things and left the arena. The other superstars watched him as he left. They were confused about what was going on.

Stephanie got on her phone and called her dad. "Hey, Dad, we have a problem," she said.

***A/N: And there is Chapter 14. THere was a lot of action. Poor Swagger..he just didn't know when to give it up. What did you think? What are your thoughts on the whole situation? Please review I love getting your reviews and I really want to know what you think about Dave's business decision. And as always Thank-you for taking the time to read this chapter and I apologize for the length once I got started I couldn't stop. Thank-you.**

***Chapter 15 preview: Dave is going to have to tell Alex about his decision..**


	15. Chapter 15

***As always thank-you for the reviews. They were amazing you guys are awesome! Thank-you! I greatly appreciated them. **

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

"How did you let this happen Stephanie?" asked Vince.

"I had to suspend him and fine him. He physically attacked another superstar. And he did a pretty good job on him too. Jack's nose is broken and he needs dental work done. Then I gave Dave a warning that if he messed up again he would be fired. Then he told me to screw me and screw the job because he quit. What was I supposed to do?"

"You should have stopped him. You should have called me. Now what are we going to do about Sunday? We have hyped that match to its fullest and yet there won't be a match because our top superstar walked out of the company. I'm not worried about Jack's nose and I'm not worried about his teeth. I'm worried about Batista walking out the door and how nothing was done to stop him," he said.

"Dad, it's your fault. You told me not to give him anymore time off. He came in here asking for time off and I told him no. That's what set him into a rage and then Jack made him explode. And how am I supposed to stop a man that is over 6 ft tall and weighs about 290?"

"You had security."

"Right, Dad. With the rage he was in he would have taken each of them out in one shot. Dave was not the one to mess with tonight. Thank-you so much. If you would have just let me give him the time off we wouldn't be dealing with this now."

"No, if you knew how to run a business we wouldn't be dealing with this now."

"Are you saying I can't do my job because one superstar who was already a ticking time bomb walked out the door?"

"I'm saying you can't do your job right because you don't know how to bargain with people. I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. You're going to go to Louisiana and you're going to talk to Dave and his wife and get this whole thing straightened out. I want Dave back before Sunday. He is going to wrestle the match. I don't care what happens after that but that match is going to happen."

"Dad, why can't you go?"

"Because I'm not the one that let him walk out."

"Fine and what if I can't get him to come back?"

"Your services as Senior VP will be done and you will go back to creative."

"All right. I'll do what I can," she replied.

Dave had been driving for about 3 hours to get back to Alex's apartment. He finally reached the apartment complex at 8:00. He walked into Alex's building and headed up to her apartment. Alex was reading Chelsea a story when there was a knock on her door. "Hold on, Chelsea. I'm going to go see who's at the door." Alex got up and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Alex, it's me."

"Dave?"

"Yeah can I come in?"

"Hold on," Alex said as she unlocked the door and opened it. "What are you doing here? And what happened to your eye? And why is your lip swollen?"

"It's a long story, Alex. We need to talk. I have something to tell you," he said.

"Okay, but I'm putting Chelsea to bed right now. When I'm finished then we can talk. And you need to put something on that eye," she said as she walked over to the freezer to get out some ice. She took out the ice and put it into a plastic bag and wrapped it in a towel. "Here, put this on your eye and I'll be back when I'm done reading to Chelsea," she said handing it to him.

"Thank-you," he said.

Alex walked back into Chelsea's room and Dave sat down on the couch. He didn't know how he was going to tell Alex he quit his job and he wasn't sure how she would take it. Alex was just as unpredictable as Chelsea was no one ever knew how they would react to something. You could think they'd react one way but after they find something out they react the total opposite of what you thought. Alex could be very excited that Dave quit or Dave could face Hurricane Alex. Alex didn't get upset very often but when she was upset she was like a hurricane. Dave had to keep in mind not to upset her too much because of her blood pressure and the baby. And how would she react to the fact her husband fought someone. Even though Dave was a wrestler Alex didn't like violence and she didn't like when things came to a physical altercation.

Alex walked into the living room after she finished reading to Chelsea and tucking her into bed. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Dave. "So do you want to tell me why you're sitting in my living room on my couch and not filming for Smackdown?"

"Well…you see.." he said stalling.

"Dave. Why do I have a feeling what you're going to tell me is going to upset me?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Dave, just tell me please."

"Okay. When I got to the arena today I went to see Stephanie to ask for time off because of wanting to help you out while you're on bed rest and she told me no. She then went on some rant about how wrestling is more important than our family. She told me I couldn't have time off because I planned on retiring after Survivor Series to spend more time with you, Chelsea and be here for the baby but she said by the time I would come back Survivor Series would be over and there wouldn't be a point in coming back. Then she told me that her answer was no and that was final. She kicked me out of her office and threatened me with security and suspension if I didn't leave her office."

"Wait. Just wait a minute. You were going to retire?"

"Yes. I wanted to be a family man."

"Why would you retire if you didn't even know my decision?"

"Regardless of what your decision would be I'd still retire because if we stayed together I'd be home with you more and if we didn't stay together I would be home and still be able to spend time with our kids. I wanted to retire for you. I wanted to show you that I changed and that I am about family."

"Dave, I don't even know what to say but I am touched that you would retire for me."

"There's more, Alex."

"Okay."

"Well, after I left her office I was really upset. I went into my locker room and punched the wall. I was talking to Mark and Jack Swagger got involved in my conversation. He started ripping me apart for being a family man and called me a whiney bitch because I was upset about not getting time off. He told me I was selfish and thought the business revolved around me. He just kept running his mouth and it upset me even more and then I exploded and got into a fight with him. Then the guys had to break it up and as we were being held back he called me whipped and called you a slut. I wanted to beat him up even more but the guys wouldn't let me," he said.

"You got into a fight?"

"Yes," he said ashamed of himself.

"Dave you know hitting someone isn't way to solve problems. You should have talked it out."

"I know but the stuff he was saying just got to me. I couldn't stand there and talk my problems out with him as he kept running his mouth about us."

"So you would tell Chelsea to beat someone up because their words got to her?"

"No."

"But it's okay for you to beat someone up because of their words. People talk crap about me all the time. People talk about you. It doesn't matter what people think. We're not here to please them. If we beat up everyone that said something negative to us this world would be a very hostile place."

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit him but I couldn't let him talk about you the way he was. He doesn't know you're the sweetest, most caring, most loving and honest person I know. He doesn't know how great you are. Not to mention the most beautiful."

"Thank-you but you're right he doesn't know me you do. It doesn't matter to me what he says about me. It doesn't even matter what he thinks about me. The only opinions of others that I care about are yours and Chelsea's. He can call me a slut if he wants. I know I'm not a slut and you know I'm not a slut. You shouldn't let it get to you. You're a good guy, Dave and you're getting better there's no need to fight anyone. Although I do think it's sweet you needed to defend me because you care. You're amazing!"

"Really?"

"Really. What else happened and what do you have to tell me," she said as she moved closer to Dave.

"Well, after the fight Stephanie came in the room and called us into her office. She suspended me and fined me for violating the zero tolerance policy. Then she warned me and told me that if I messed up again she would fire me. I told her to screw herself and to screw the job because I quit. So basically I quit my job tonight."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Alex, calm down. You're not supposed to get upset. Remember the baby."

"The baby is fine and I'm glad that it can't hear yet because there are some words that are about to come out of my mouth that I'd prefer it didn't hear and the angry tone I'm about to use. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?"

"Alex really please calm down," he said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. That was a stupid thing to do. What are you going to do now? It's great that you're a family man now but what are you going to do? We're going to have two kids in about 6 ½ months and you're going to go and quit your job. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about you. I was thinking about the baby and I was thinking about Chelsea. I don't want to work for someone that is going to tell me to choose my job over my family. I don't want to work for someone that only sees me as a dollar sign. I want to work for someone that understands family is everyone's number one priority. I want to work at a job that's less demanding. I don't know what I'm going to do now about work but I do know that I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to continue to be by your side. I'll figure out what kind of job I'm going to do but for now I just want to be with you."

"Dave."

"Alex."

"I can't believe you quit your job for your family. That is just really unbelievable."

"Well, I always said I would do anything for you. I know I fell through on that promise many times but I'm trying to show you that I'm a changed man and that I am still willing to do anything for you even if it means quitting my job. I realized that you and Chelsea were the ones beside me this whole time. You two were my number one fans and I didn't care. I was too busy worrying about the fans that paid to see me. I hate that person. I never want to be him again. I want to be the person I am now. You once told me that happiness can't be bought. And you're right. I can make all the money in the world but the money isn't going to buy me happiness. It's my family that is going to bring me happiness. In the last 2 months Alex this is the happiest I've ever been. Going to Chelsea's school and hearing how great she thinks I am, you being pregnant and spending time with you is what brought the happiness not winning titles and not wrestling in a ring. You may not think it was the best decision to make but I think it was the best decision I've made in a long time. I should have made this decision a long time ago and if I had we probably wouldn't be separated right now. I'm trying my hardest here, Alex. I don't know what more I have to do to prove to you that I love you and you mean more to me than anything in this world. What do I have to do because obviously I'm not doing enough because you still haven't made your decision about what you want to do," he said.

"You don't have to do anything. I see that you're trying your hardest and you have been for the past 2 months. When you walked out on your match to get to the hospital to be by my side showed me that you cared for me and were willing to do anything for me. You may have fallen back on a few promises and told me a few lies but that's the past. This is the present. This is now. You're not breaking promises, you're not lying, you're fighting people to defend my honor and getting black eyes and busted lips. You're quitting your job for your family because your employer thinks your job is number one. And you have realized what is really important and what really brings the happiness. You've showed me that your life with me means more to you than anything. You're right quitting your job probably wasn't the best decision but you did what you needed to do. Like I said you're a good guy. Anyone can say they're going to change but it takes a real person to change."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I forgive you and you know what I'm thinking?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Let's move back to Florida. Let's be a family again. Let's make it right this time."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We don't even have to move back to Florida. Let's start brand new here in Louisiana. I wouldn't feel comfortable living in that house again. We can sell that house in Florida and buy or have a house built. I like Louisiana. I just hate this apartment complex but Louisiana is a great place to live," she said.

"You want to sell the house in Florida?"

"Yes."

"I'm not opposed to living in Louisiana. We can start looking for houses. I want to start brand new too," he said.

"I have to be honest with you though,"

"About what?"

"It took me so long to make my decision because I wasn't sure you really changed or if it was just an act you were putting on to convince me but if you were faking it you wouldn't have quit your job and you wouldn't have walked out last night before your match. I was scared that I'd fall for your trick and get back together with you and that I'd relive everything we went through again."

"Alex, I promise you will never have to deal with that stuff again. I promise to never hurt you like that again. You're my wife and I love you."

"I love you too. By the way do you still have those divorce papers in your bag?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah," he said getting them out of the bag.

He handed them to Alex and she looked over them and said, "We won't be needing these anymore." She tore them up and kissed Dave.

Dave pulled away and said, "I think we should probably tell Chelsea about the baby and moving in together again."

"She's sleeping right now but we can tell her tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he began kissing Alex again.

Dave carried Alex into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He took his shirt off and began to take her shirt off. Alex stopped him and said, "Remember no sexual activity?"

"Shit. I forgot. This sucks."

"I know," she said.

Dave laid down beside her and said, "Thank-you for taking me back. I don't deserve it."

"Dave, you don't have to thank me. Remember when we got married we said we'd be together for better or for worse. You can't have better if you don't have worse. In other words sometimes you have to get bad to get better. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive right now. And if I wasn't alive I wouldn't have a beautiful and sweet daughter and I wouldn't be pregnant right now. That's all because of you too. Dave I wouldn't have any of this if it weren't for you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I didn't upset you because I quit my job did I?"

"I was a little upset because what are we going to do now? We have one kid and another baby on the way. I'm not working now and now you're not either. So what's going to happen from here?"

"Alex, I've made enough money with the company that we should be good for a while and I'm going to find something to do. We'll be all right."

"I hope you're right," she said.

"I promise."

"Okay."

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad I made the right decision."

"I'm glad you did too. I'm never going to let anything come between us again," he said.

"Me either. And from now on I don't want anymore lies or secrets. I want the truth all the time no matter what."

"You have my word no lies and no secrets."

"And since we're not keeping secrets anymore I wanted to tell you that it is 100% possible for someone to fall in love again with the same person they've loved for the last 7 years. I think I love you more now than I ever have. You're even better than the guy I married."

"I know. I fall in love with you more and more each day."

They continued talking before they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning at 5:00 a.m. an hour and a half before Alex's alarm was supposed to go off there was a knock on the door. It went unnoticed at first but after 10 minutes of soft knocking the person started pounding on the door waking Alex up. Alex shook Dave and said, "Who is at the door?"

"I don't know. This is your apartment."

"Yeah but no one I know would be knocking on the door at 5:00 in the morning."

"Maybe if we ignore it they'll go away."

"Okay." Alex said as she started drifting off to sleep again. The knocking got louder and it woke Alex up from her sleep again. She groaned and said, "Dave, go get the door."

"Fine," he said groggily as he got up out of bed to answer the door. He walked through the living room to the door. He opened it to see Stephanie McMahon standing there. "Stephanie, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"It's 5 in the morning. We were sleeping."

"I know what time it is but it's important we need to talk."

***A/N: Awwww..Alex finally made her decision. Everything seems good but who knows what could happen down the road. What did you think? Please review and let me know. Do you think Dave is going to go wrestle one last match for Stephanie or tell her no? Thank-you for taking the time to read this chapter. You guys are great!**


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 15 as always your reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. You guys are great. **

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

"What is so important that you need to show up at my wife's apartment at 5:00 in the morning to talk?" Asked Dave. He was upset because he had been woken up by her and he was upset because she had waken Alex up too.

"My Dad sent me here."

"Why?"

"He wants you to wrestle the match on Sunday. He said we've hyped the match to its fullest and he wants you to wrestle."

"Stephanie, I quit remember?"

"I don't care. My dad doesn't care he wants you to wrestle this Sunday."

"Who was at the…." Alex began to say as she walked out of the bedroom to see Stephanie McMahon sitting on her couch. "It's you."

"Hello, Alex. How are you?" Asked Stephanie.

"Pregnant and exhausted. Why do you care now?"

"Alex, I do care about you. It's just…"

"It's just that you're trying to make a buck so you use my husband as your pawn in your sick and twisted game."

"Alex," said Dave.

"Dave, why is she even here?"

"She wants me to wrestle on Sunday."

"Absolutely not. They only want you to wrestle so they can make money. And so that the pay-per-view sells."

"I know. Alex you should calm down don't get upset remember? Stay away from stressful situations," said Dave. "Let's just hear what she has to say."

"Fine," said Alex.

"Dave, you were one of our top superstars. We've been hyping this match for the last 4 weeks. The fans are expecting to see this match on Sunday. It's the main event. You only have to wrestle this one match and if you want to walk away you can but please just think about wrestling on Sunday."

"I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I said I was done and I'm done."

"Dave, do it for your fans. Don't you think they deserve to see you wrestle this one match?"

"They deserve to see me wrestle this match but I know you Stephanie. It's this one match and then that one match turns into fifty matches."

"Dave, you just have to wrestle this one match and then you can retire and move on with your life and pursue other opportunities and be with your family. It's just one match. I promise you."

"So I wrestle this one match for my fans? Then what? I just disappear?"

"I don't know. You can tell them that you're retiring because of your recent injury and tell them it was worse than you thought so you're going to have to retire."

"I don't know, Stephanie. That sounds really stupid."

"Well then what do you want to tell them?"

"The truth!"

"And break kayfabe?"

"Yes, Stephanie but I still don't know about the match and if I want to wrestle it. I know you only want me to wrestle because of the money you'll make and not because you really care because let's face it if I wasn't a top superstar and didn't help bring in the big bucks you wouldn't be sitting there asking me to wrestle one more match. I quit and that's final."

"Dave, please for your fans."

Alex who had been sitting there listening to the conversation finally said, "Dave, she's right. Your fans deserve to see you wrestle this match. I think you should do it one more time. Even if she's making a buck off of it your fans still want to see the match and they deserve it. I know I may regret saying this and you probably never thought you'd hear me say this but think of your fans. Give them what they want just this one time. I think you should do it and then be done with it."

"Alex, are you sure?"

"Yes, Dave. Don't just walk out on the company and leave your fans hanging. Wrestle the match and give your fans the best match of your life and then walk away."

"Okay. I'll do it but just this one time," said Dave. "After this match I am done. I want nothing else to do with your dysfunctional company."

"Thank-you, Dave. And thank-you, Alex for reasoning with him," she said.

"Stephanie, I didn't reason with him for you. I reasoned with him for his fans. Personally I don't like you. I never really did like you so why would I do anything to help you out. And why would I tell my husband to wrestle for someone as selfish and self absorbed as you. The truth is you're on a power trip. You have been since you got into that position. I don't know what you're trying to prove and who you're trying to prove it to but you have not impressed me at all. You of all people I would have thought would understand the importance of family since you have three kids of your own but clearly you don't see the importance of family life. When's the last time you tucked your kids into bed? When's the last time you read them a story? When's the last time you actually saw your kids? It's a sad situation it really is and I feel bad for them. But back to the point Dave loves his fans and his fans love him. I know how much his fans mean to him and that's why I reasoned with him. Don't think for one second in your twisted mind I did anything for you," she said. Alex was as truthful as she could be. It was true she never really cared for Stephanie and she surely wasn't about to do anything to help her out either.

"Alex, I see my kids enough. You don't need to worry about that. So, Dave, what are we going to do after the match?"

"I don't know. I want to tell my fans the truth. I want to tell them I'm retiring and why I am. But technically didn't I quit the company?"

"You quit, but since you're doing this one match for us we'll consider it your retirement."

"Okay, and as I'm telling the fans why I'm retiring I want my wife and daughter in the ring with me," he said.

"Dave, I'm on bed rest. I don't think I should be traveling to random places and getting in wrestling rings. That's probably not the best idea."

"Alex, I know you're on bed rest but just going to one show and going out to the ring one time can't be that dangerous. You can still take it easy while you're there. Please, Alex for me?" He asked.

"I don't know, Dave. I don't even know if I want Chelsea exposed to that side of life. She doesn't watch wrestling and she has no idea what wrestling is. She just knows you're a wrestler or were a wrestler."

"Alex, it's just one night and one time. It's not going to taint her."

"Fine, but it's only because I love you. We'll go out to the ring when you're announcing your retirement."

"Thank-you," he said as he kissed her.

"All right if that's what you want to do, Dave. That's what you can do," said Stephanie.

"It's what I want to do but I want you to ensure that no one harms my family in any way. I want them to be escorted by REAL security guards as they walk down to the ring to join me."

"You have my word your family will be safe and nothing will happen to them," said Stephanie.

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"No problem and by the way congratulations you two on the pregnancy."

"Thanks," said Dave. Alex wasn't going to respond to Stephanie. She didn't like her fakeness.

"Well, I think I'm going to go and I will see you on Sunday. Thank-you once again, Dave. And Alex take care," said Stephanie as she headed over to the door.

"See you on Sunday," said Dave and with that said Stephanie walked out the door.

"Can you believe the nerve of her coming here to beg you to come back. It's her fault you walked out in the first place," said Alex.

"I know but don't stress yourself over it. You have that baby to think about. There's no point in getting upset about something you can't fix. You can't put that unneeded stress on the baby. You want our baby to be healthy don't you?"

"Of course I do," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Although I have never seen you so straight forward with someone in my life."

"I'm not usually that way but there's just something about that woman that gets under my skin," she said.

"I can tell."

"What time is it?"

"It's 5:45."

"Okay we still have 45 minutes until we have to wake Chelsea up. Can we go back to bed?"

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "That baby is really taking your energy isn't it?"

"Yeah. I think I'm up to 3 naps a day," she said as they walked to the bedroom. They had just gotten back into bed and were starting to go to sleep when they heard Chelsea yell.

"MOMMY!"

"Well the thought of sleep was nice. I'm going to go check on her," said Alex. She got up from the bed and walked to Chelsea's room. Chelsea was sitting up in her bed. "What's wrong, Chels?"

"I had a bad dream," she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"There was this monster and he was chasing me. He kept trying to catch me. And he got really close to catch me. He was green and hairy. He was really scary! He catched me and then he tried to eat me. I yelled for help but no one helped me. Then I woked up. It really scared me."

"I know, sweetie," Alex said as she comforted Chelsea by holding her in her arms. "But there's nothing to be scared of. Monsters aren't real. And besides if there were monsters they wouldn't chase you because your daddy would take care of them. Your daddy would scare them instead."

"Really, Mommy?"

"Really, Chelsea. Do you think any monster is going to come around here when they know your daddy is Dave Bautista?"

"No, Mommy but daddy isn't always here," she said.

"Well, Chels that may be true but no monster is going to get you even when your daddy isn't here because they know that daddy will get them when he gets home so you have nothing to worry about," she said.

"Okay, Mommy."

"Are you ready to get up and get ready for school?" Asked Alex.

"I guess so," said Chelsea.

"Okay, go to the bathroom and then come back here so I can get you dressed and then you can have breakfast and then I have a surprise for you," said Alex.

"Really a surprise?"

"Yeah. A really big surprise that I know you're going to love! Now hurry up," she said.

Chelsea ran to the bathroom. When she was finished she went back into her room and Alex got her dressed and put her hair into pigtails. After she was dressed and ready to go they went out to the kitchen so Alex could make Chelsea breakfast. She made Chelsea eggs but shortly after she had made them Alex ran to the bathroom because she got sick. The morning sickness couldn't go away fast enough. Alex came back to the kitchen and gave Chelsea her breakfast. When Chelsea finished eating she said, " Now can I have my surprise?"

"Yes, hold on just a minute. I have to go get it. It's in mommy's room. I'll be right back," she said as she walked back to the bedroom. When she got to the room Dave was asleep. She walked over and kissed him and said, "Dave, someone wants to see you. She doesn't know you're here. I thought I'd surprise her with you."

"Okay. I'm getting up," he said as he got out of bed. He put his shirt on and walked out to the kitchen behind Alex.

"Okay, Chelsea, here's your surprise," said Alex.

Chelsea turned to see her dad standing there and her face lit up. "Daddy!" she squealed as she ran over to him to hug him.

He scooped her up in his arms and said, "Did you miss me?"

"I missed you a whole lot!"

"I missed you too."

Chelsea looked at Dave's face and saw his eye was black and blue and his lip was still swollen. "Daddy, what happened to your eye and lip?"

"Oh. I got a boo-boo that's all. It will get better," he said.

"How did you get a boo-boo?"

"Daddy did something very bad. Something he shouldn't have done and that's what happened."

"Did mommy put you on a time out for being bad?"

"No," he said with a laugh. "But she did have a talk with me."

"What did she say?"

"She just told me what I did was wrong and she was right."

"Oh."

"All right, Chelsea. It's time to go to school but when you get home Daddy and me have something to tell you," said Alex.

"Okay, Mommy."

Alex put Chelsea's jacket on her and got her book bag. Alex took Chelsea to school and dropped her off. When Alex came home Dave and her took a nap until it was time to go pick her up from school. Dave went to pick her up and when they got home they ate lunch. After lunch Chelsea hadn't forgotten that her parents had something to tell her so she said, "What did you have to tell me?"

"Let's go in the living room and sit down and talk," said Alex. They walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Chelsea was sitting in between Dave and Alex. "Do you want to tell her or do you want me to?" Alex asked Dave.

"You can tell her," said Dave.

"Okay. Well, Chelsea. Your Daddy and me had a long talk last night and we have decided that our time apart is done and that we're going to live together again. We're probably going to move into a new house and live together as a family?"

"Really, mommy? Daddy is going to live with us again?"

"Yes, Chelsea. We're getting out of this apartment as soon as we can."

"Yay! I am so glad. This place is really scary," said Chelsea.

"I know and I'm sorry you had to live here but mommy and daddy needed time apart and it's the only place Mommy could get," she said.

"When are we moving?"

"We have to find a house first or have one built," said Alex.

"When we move can we get a dog?"

"Chelsea, we can't have a dog because of your dad's asthma. But we do have something better than a dog for you!"

"What mommy?" she asked with excitement.

"Well, you're going to be a big sister. I'm going to have a baby!"

"You're having a baby? Is it a little sister?"

"I don't know. We won't know yet for a couple more weeks."

"I'm so happy. I hope it's my baby sister."

"It could be a baby brother too. Either way it doesn't matter," said Dave.

"I know but I want a baby sister more because I can play baby dolls with her. And we can play together."

"Is that better than getting a dog?" asked Alex.

"Yes. It's a lot better. I get my own baby to play with."

"Are you going to help me with the baby?"

"Yeah. I'm going to feed her and change her diaper. I can't wait. Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?" asked Chelsea.

Dave who had been sitting there listening to the conversation drinking a cup of Iced tea spit it out and said, "Yeah, Alex, where do babies come from?"

"Thanks for letting me handle this one, Dave," she said.

"No problem. Remember Chelsea is a girl you're the mom you can explain all the girl stuff to her down the road and if we have a boy this time when he gets older I'll handle talks like this," he said.

"I don't think it has to be elaborate she's only 4," said Alex.

"Mommy! Where do babies come from?"

"Chelsea. Babies come from a mommy's tummy. The stork brings the baby and puts it in the mommy's tummy and the baby grows there and then the stork takes the baby out after it is done growing in the mommy's tummy." Said Alex sure most of it was made up but Chelsea was only 4 she didn't really need to know the truth. Alex would tell her much later down the road.

"Really? So the baby is in your tummy?"

"Yeah. It's in there right now and it's growing a lot more each day. Do you want to see a picture of what the baby looks like?"

"Yeah!"

Alex walked to the bedroom to get the sonogram picture of the baby. She walked back out to the living room and showed it to Chelsea. "There's your baby brother or baby sister. See how tiny it is right now?"

"Yeah. It's so cute. It looks like a little peanut. Mommy if the baby is a sister can we name her Isabella?"

"Chelsea, I don't think I like that name very much."

"Why mommy it's pretty?"

"Mommy has her reasons."

"Okay. So the baby is really in your tummy?"

"Yeah, it's right here," said Alex as she pointed to her stomach.

Chelsea took her hand and put it on Alex's stomach and said, "Hey little baby. I'm your big sister Chelsea. I can't wait for you to come out of mommy's tummy. I love you."

"Aww. Chelsea that was very sweet," said Alex.

"Mommy, can I go in my room now to play?"

"Yes, you can Chelsea," said Alex.

"Okay. Bye mommy, bye daddy and bye baby," Chelsea said as she kissed Alex's stomach before she left.

"Well, she took that well," said Alex.

"For now," said Dave.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it, Alex. That baby is in your stomach right now it's not here yet. You're not holding it and I'm not holding it yet. And it's not taking any of our attention away from Chelsea but when the baby gets here and you're holding it and we're not as focused on Chelsea as we have been she's going to be upset."

"I don't think she is, Dave."

"How old were you when you first became a big sister, Alex?"

"I was 4 the same age as Chelsea."

"How did you feel about your baby brother?"

"I don't know. I was excited and planned to play G.I. Joe with him and all these other games but then when he got here I didn't like him too much. I was jealous of him."

"Exactly. It's one thing to be excited before it gets here but when it gets here and takes away your parents' attention from you and they focus more on the baby you get a little jealous. I just think that we're going to have a really big problem when the baby gets here."

"I think she's going to be fine. Chelsea isn't the type to get jealous."

"I don't know, Alex. We will see."

"Dave, she'll be fine."

"Okay, Alex but she did bring up a point Isabella is a pretty name for a girl."

"Absolutely not, Dave."

"Why not?"

"What's Bella Edwards' real name?"

"Isabella. Nevermind."

"Exactly. I'm not naming our baby after some skank you cheated on me with."

"It doesn't matter anyway because the baby is going to be a boy and his name is going to be David Michael Bautista III."

"No, it's a girl. And if it was a boy which it won't be but his name won't be David Michael," she said.

"Okay. Obviously we can't agree on names."

"And we don't need to until it gets closer to the baby's arrival."

"Okay, but it's still a boy."

"Whatever you say, Dave."

"It really is," he said as he kissed her. "It's about time I made at least one son."

"Okay, Dave but I'm pretty sure you weren't the one that made the final decision."

"Funny, Alex." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "In the end it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl what matters is that it's going to grow up with loving parents and in a good home full of love and happiness." Said Dave.

***A/N: And there you have it Chapter 16. What did you think about the chapter? Do you agree with Dave that Chelsea is going to be a little jealous of the baby when it comes? And is it the best choice for Alex and Chelsea to go to the pay-per-view? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank-you for taking the time to read and review. You guys are awesome.**

***Chapter 17 preview: The pay-per-view!**


	17. Chapter 17

***As always thank-you for the reviews. I greatly appreciated them. Thank-you.**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

Dave, Alex and Chelsea landed in Kansas City, MO after flying for 3 hours on Sunday for the pay-per-view that night. Chelsea was excited to go to her dad's work and see what he did. Alex wasn't too excited she just wanted Dave to wrestle his match, announce his retirement and go back home. Flying for her was far worse when she was pregnant than when she wasn't. For some reason the baby decided it would be a good idea to push down on Alex's bladder causing Alex to make several bathroom trips on the plane. After they got off the plane they headed to the baggage claim to pick up their luggage. Then they left to go check into their hotel. After they checked into the hotel they headed over to the arena so Dave could get prepared for the night. When they walked into the doors they passed by Jack Swagger and he couldn't resist saying, "Hey, Dave."

Dave just walked passed him even though Swagger saying hi to him infuriated him because of the tone he said it in but he was going to keep a level head. He didn't want any problems and he wasn't going to get upset in front of Alex or Chelsea. They just continued walking and Chelsea said, "Daddy, that man said hi to you."

"I know he did, Chels."

"Then why didn't you say hi back?"

"Because he's not really my friend."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"Who was that?" asked Alex.

"That was Swagger," he replied.

"That is Swagger?"

"Yep. He's just being an asshole and trying to cause trouble."

"Dave, your language. Chelsea is here."

"Oh right, I'm sorry," he said.

They continued walking and finally made it to Dave's locker room. Dave had requested since his family was going to be there for the show he have his own personal locker room and Stephanie granted his wishes. After all he was wrestling the one match for her and she didn't have to go back to creative because of him. It was the least she could do and plus she wasn't sure what state of mind Dave was in so she thought it would be best for his safety and the safety of others if he was in a private room. Before they walked into the locker room Dave's ex-girlfriend Melina came up to them and as she put her hand on Dave's arm said, "Hello, Dave. I heard you're retiring. I'm sorry to hear that it's not going to be the same without you."

"Yeah. I want to spend time with family. And focus on other things. It's what's best," he replied.

Alex rolled her eyes. Melina and Dave had a long history. One she never chose to think about but she knew Melina was the reason Dave and his ex-wife divorced. And Alex wasn't happy to see her husband engaging in flirtatious conversation with her in front of her eyes. "Um, Dave?"

"Oh. Right. Melina, you remember my wife Alex?"

"Yeah. Hey, Alex." She said less than thrilled.

"Melina," she said as she gave Melina the evil eye as a warning to take her hand off of Dave's arm.

Melina got the hint and removed her hand and said, "Well, Dave it was nice seeing you. Good luck. And Alex it was nice seeing you again."

"It was nice seeing you too," said Dave.

Melina walked away and Alex said, "Dave, you can pick your jaw up off the floor now she's gone."

"Sorry."

"Uh huh."

"You know I don't like her anymore. You know it's all about you and I would never do anything to hurt you again," he said.

"Well, the way you were looking at her said something totally different."

"Alex, you know my heart belongs to you and you only."

"Okay," she said.

Dave opened the door and they walked into the locker room. Chelsea was amazed. She had never seen a real locker room before, she was excited and started running around the room. "Okay how much sugar did she have today?" asked Dave.

"Not that much," Alex said. "Would you rather her run around the room or have her cranky?"

"Running around the room," he said.

"That's what I thought," said Alex.

"Why don't you have a seat and relax while I go visit some of my friends. You should take a little nap. I'll take Chelsea with me and she can meet some of my friends," he said.

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Alex, I'll let her meet Mark, John, Cody and all the acceptable guys that you would approve of. She won't meet anyone that you wouldn't like," he said.

"Fine but don't lose our child."

"Alex, are you serious? Do you not trust me with my own child?"

"Well, I know how you get when you start talking to your friends. Anything around you disappears because you get lost in conversation. You know Chelsea likes to wander so if you take your attention away from her for one second she could walk away and get lost."

"I'm not going to lose her I promise."

"Okay," said Alex.

"All right so you take a nap and I'm going to go visit my friends with Chelsea. We'll be back. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"Chelsea, do you want to come with daddy to see his friends?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Okay. Let's go," he said taking Chelsea's hand and walking out of the locker room. As soon as they left the room Alex laid down on one of the leather couches and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Meanwhile Swagger was talking to Kofi. "Who was that chick that was with Batista?" asked Swagger.

"I think that's his wife Alex. I heard his daughter and wife were coming tonight because of him retiring."

"She's pretty hott. What is she doing with an asshole like Batista? She can do a lot better. Is she the one he cheated on with Bella Edwards?"

"I think so but Swagger leave her alone. It's Batista's wife. You know he's already got it out for you. Don't forget he broke your nose."

"She's really hott though. I wouldn't mind tapping that."

"Aren't you married?"

"Yeah but she doesn't have to know."

"Right, Swagger because Batista's wife is going to cheat on her husband with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look at you and look at Batista. You don't stand a chance."

"I'm nicer than Batista and I would treat her better."

"Swagger, she's not going to cheat on her husband. And I think I remember you calling her a slut on Tuesday night. They have a daughter together and she's pregnant now. There's no way she's going to cheat on her husband. And if she did it wouldn't be with you."

"Kofi, she would want me."

"Swagger, you're crazy! You know you're Batista's least favorite person around here. I don't think it's a good idea for you to pursue his pregnant wife. It won't turn out good."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Swagger, I think you should be smart about this and leave her alone or are you trying to commit suicide? If I was on Batista's bad side I wouldn't make it worse by harassing his pregnant wife. Just stay away from her."

"Kofi, Nothing is going to happen."

"Swagger, if you end up laying in a hospital bed or end up in a grave don't say I didn't warn you. Just remember I told you leave her alone and stay away from her."

"I'll be fine," he said walking away. Jack wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He was planning on making a move on Alex and he didn't care if it would upset Batista or not. It was pure idiocy on his part and it was definitely the worst decision he could ever make.

About a half hour later Alex was woken up by Chelsea coming into the room yelling, "Mommy!"

Alex sat up and said, "Hey, Chelsea. Did you have fun meeting your daddy's friends?"

"Yeah. I met John Cena and Undertaker but daddy said that's Mark. And John Cena taught me you can't see me," she said as she did the hand motion for John's catch phrases.

"I can't believe John is still doing that after all these years," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave. "Sorry she woke you up. How are you feeling?"

"Better but I'm really hungry," she responded.

"You're always hungry now. I'm glad the morning sickness has gone away this past week."

"Well, Dave I am pregnant with your baby. I'm sure it's not going to be a light weight."

Dave laughed and said, "That's true. If you want something to eat you can go to catering to get some food. I'm going to have to stay here and change into my wrestling gear and stretch for the match."

"Okay and I'll take Chelsea with me."

"All right, but you two are not going by yourselves with Swagger running around here. You don't know what that fool is capable of. He doesn't always think before he acts. I have a security guard that's going to go with you," said Dave.

"Dave, I'll be fine. I'm just going to get some food and then I'll be back. I don't need security with me."

"I'll feel better knowing someone is watching over you. I think you'll be a lot safer."

"Dave, I know you care about my safety but I will be fine. You don't have to worry."

"Fine, Alex. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do but please just be careful."

"I will," she said. She took Chelsea and they headed to catering to get something to eat. When they got to catering Alex saw there was chicken, vegetables, fruits and deserts. She told Chelsea to have a seat while she went to get their food. Chelsea took a seat at the table. Alex walked over to the table to get their dinner and then she walked back over to the table and gave Chelsea her food. When they were finished eating Alex got rid of their plates and Chelsea said she had to use the bathroom. And of course the bladder of a four year old couldn't wait until they got back to the locker room she had to go now. So Alex took her to the bathroom and stood outside the door while she waited for her to finish.

While she was standing there Swagger came up to her and said, "Hello, I'm Jack."

"Um. Hi. I'm Alex."

"So what are you up to?"

"I'm just waiting for my daughter to finish using the bathroom."

"That's cool. So would you like to hang out after the show?"

"No. I'm married."

"That's okay."

"I don't know what you believe in but I don't believe in cheating on my husband. I'm sorry."

"We'll have a lot of fun."

"No, Jack. I'm not interested so can you please go away and leave me alone."

"You know you're really pretty. I know who your husband is."

"So if you know who my husband is why are you standing here talking to me. Don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

"I like dangerous."

"So you like playing with fire?"

"You could say that," he said as he put his arm around Alex.

Alex removed his arm immediately and said, "didn't anyone ever tell you that when you play with fire you get burned?"

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about it. So how about tonight? Are you in?"

"Did you not just hear what I said you're playing with fire and you're going to get burned."

"So tell me why are you with someone like Batista?"

"Because despite what you think or anyone else thinks he's a good guy. Now can you go find someone else to bug?"

"Not until you give me my answer. Are you in for tonight?"

"No, Jack, I'm not."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm going to give you a preview of what you could have had tonight," he said as he leaned in and kissed Alex. Alex pushed him away and slapped him in the face. "Feisty. I like Feisty."

"You're a pig," said Alex as she walked into the bathroom to get her daughter. She couldn't believe Jack just hit on her let alone kissed her. She was really upset and she started crying. She had mascara running down her face. She finally got herself together and cleaned up her face. Chelsea was finally done using the bathroom and they headed back to the locker room. Alex decided she would wait till later to tell Dave about Jack because she didn't want to get him upset before his match and go and do something stupid. She knew Dave's temper and she knew there would be no control when he found out what happened.

When they got back to the locker room Dave was in his wrestling gear and stretching for the match. He looked up and said, "How was dinner?"

"Good," said Alex.

"Is something wrong?" he asked getting up and walking over to Alex.

"No why would their be something wrong?"

"Alex, you look like you've been crying. Did something happen to upset you?"

Alex wanted to tell him the truth but instead she lied and said, "Dave, you know how my emotions are lately. You know there are times I just start crying out of no where because of nothing"

"Okay. As long as no one said something to you to upset you."

"No, no one said anything to me just my hormones running wild again," she said.

"Good because if someone had said something to you to make you cry I would kick their ass," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Language."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting."

"It's okay," she said as she kissed him.

"Ewww," said Chelsea. Alex and Dave broke their kissed and laughed. "Daddy, why are you in your underwear?"

Dave laughed and said, "I'm not in my underwear. These are my wrestling trunks. This what daddy wears out in the ring."

"Oh. They look like underwear."

"I know."

They continued talking and having fun as a family until it was time for Dave to go to the curtain to get ready for his last match. Dave was having mixed emotions he was sad and happy at the same time. He was sad he was leaving the business but happy that he was leaving it for his family. Alex and Chelsea walked with Dave to the curtain so that they'd be ready after his match to walk out. Dave said, "You two can watch my match on that little screen right there and when I'm done I'll call you guys out and you two will just walk down the ramp with the security guards."

"Why do we need security?"

"Because I don't want you two to get hurt. I don't know who back here is going to try to get to me and to get to me they could go through you. Like Swagger I don't trust the guy after I beat him up. I just want to make sure you're safe. And Chelsea if you're watching me in the ring I just want you to know that Daddy isn't really getting hurt he's just playing okay? I don't want you to get scared or worried," he said.

"Okay, Daddy. Good luck Daddy. I love you," she said as she hugged him.

"I love you too, Chels."

He looked at Alex and said, "This will all be over soon and then we can start our new life. I love you."

Alex wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you too be careful out there." They kissed and soon it was time for Dave to go out to the ring to wrestle his last match. Alex and Chelsea stood watching the match. Triple H had the upper hand a couple times and then Dave took the upper hand. There were many near falls and then finally Dave had the upper hand and delivered the Batista Bomb to Triple H to get the 1-2-3. Dave had become the new champion.

He helped Triple H up from the canvas and shook his hand. Triple H mouthed to him good luck before he left the ring and headed up the ramp. The fans were cheering and chanting for Batista. Dave picked up the microphone and said, "I have an announcement I would like to make but first I would like my daughter and my wife to come out to the ring."

Alex and Chelsea came from behind the curtain with security surrounding them. They walked down the ramp to the ring. Chelsea was a little nervous to be out in front of all those people. When they got to the ring Alex guided Chelsea up the ring steps and Dave lifted her over the ropes. Dave then held the ropes for Alex to get into the ring. "This is my family. This is my wife Alex and this is my daughter Chelsea. I've asked them to come out here tonight because I want to announce to the WWE universe that I am retiring from the ring. I'm going to retire as champion. Tonight was my last match. My wife is pregnant and my daughter is growing up too fast so I figured now would be the best time as any to retire from the ring. Not to mention I'm 45 and the hits from the ring are getting harder on my body. I want to be able to walk my daughter down the aisle one day when she gets married. The WWE universe has been great to me. And I want to thank the fans for being there for me through out my career. I couldn't have asked for better fans." The fans started cheering. "Thank-you. All this time I have been here for you guys but now it's time for me to be with my number 1 fans. It's time for me to be a husband and be a father instead of a wrestler. Many of you know that this business has taken a toll on my life personally and I am going to fix it. Alex and Chelsea I am so sorry for everything and I just want to tell you that I'm coming home so we can be a family again. So thank-you for allowing me the opportunity to be on your TV's every Monday and Friday night. And thank you for supporting me through out my career," he said. Dave put the title down and the microphone. He walked over to the ropes and held them for Alex and Chelsea and then he left the ring. He picked Chelsea up and took Alex's hand to walk up the ramp one last time. The fans were cheering and Dave had tears coming from his eyes. It was hard for him to give it up but he knew it was the best decision he's made in a long time. When they got to the back some of Dave's friends were there hugging him and congratulating him and telling him good bye.

After they got through the crowd of superstars they headed to the locker room and Dave took a shower while Alex packed up his things. Chelsea ended up falling asleep on the couch waiting for her dad. The excitement of the night tired her out. When Dave got out of the shower he got himself dressed and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Okay," he said as he picked up his bag and picked Chelsea up. They headed to the exit of the arena where they once again passed Jack Swagger.

"Bye, Dave. I'll see you later, Alex." Swagger said with a smirk.

"Leave my wife's name out of your mouth."

"Or what?"

"Dave, just ignore him. He's not even worth it," she said.

"Okay."

"Yeah listen to your wife." Swagger said with a laugh.

"Dave, just keep walking."

They kept walking and got into the car and headed back to the hotel. Alex was quiet most of the ride because she was thinking about what happened with Swagger earlier. She wasn't sure if she should tell Dave or not. She didn't want him to get upset but she also didn't want to keep secrets from him. When they got back to the hotel he carried Chelsea into the room and laid her down on her bed. Then he walked over to Alex and said, "Okay, seriously what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You were quiet that whole ride. Something is bothering you. Tell me what it is. Did something happen at the arena tonight?"

Alex knew she couldn't hold it in anymore and finally she said, "I was waiting for Chelsea to finish using the bathroom and Swagger came up to me. He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him after the show. I told him I was married and I didn't believe in that. Then he told me it was okay and that he knew you were my husband. I told him again I wasn't interested and then he kissed me. I pushed him away and slapped him. I'm so sorry, Dave."

Dave was filled with anger and said, "HE DID WHAT?"

"Shhh. Chelsea's sleeping. He kissed me."

"He's done. Swagger is done."

"Dave, don't do anything stupid. Calm down."

"He's done, Alex. He put his hands and his lips on you. He's done," Dave said as he stormed out of the hotel room.

***And there you have it Chapter 17 with a little drama. It was supposed to be a great night for Dave and his family but of course Swagger ruined it. Swagger was warned by Kofi and Alex about upsetting Dave. Tell me what you think. Please give me some feedback on this chapter. Thank-you for taking the time to read it. **

***Chapter 18: I think Swagger is about to learn what happens when you play with fire first hand. **


	18. Chapter 18

* Thank-you to everyone who reviewed and read chapter 17. They were greatly appreciated.

*YOu know who I own and who I don't.

"Dave, stop! Don't do anything stupid," said Alex as she chased after him.

"Alex, he put his hands on you! He's done," said Dave as he headed to the elevator. It was bad timing for Dave to head to the elevator because as soon as the elevator door opened Swagger was standing there arriving to the floor to get to his hotel room. Dave saw him and said, "Did you think you could put your hands on my pregnant wife and I wouldn't find out about it?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he stepped off the elevator.

"Dave, please don't do anything you're going to regret," Alex pleaded.

"Alex, go back in the room," said Dave.

"No. I'm not going to go in there and let you do something stupid."

"Seriously, Batista what are you talking about? I didn't touch your wife," said Swagger.

"She told me all about it Swagger. She told me how you hit on her, wanted to hang out with her after the show and then you kissed her. Don't stand there and lie to me," he said.

"Oh that. Yeah. I kissed her. She's pretty hott. I can't understand why she's with some asshole like you. And besides I know she wants me. And I wouldn't mind being with her all night long," he said.

"You son of a bitch!" Dave said as he jumped on Swagger. He knocked Swagger to the ground and began punching him. Swagger rolled him over and began punching Dave.

"Please! Jack and Dave stop." Alex pleaded but it didn't do any good. Jack and Dave were rolling on the ground fighting. There was nothing Alex could do to stop them from fighting. Dave got the upper hand and picked Swagger up and slammed him against the wall. "Dave! STOP!" Dave was in such a rage he didn't hear his wife tell him to stop. Dave had Swagger on the ground and he began kicking him in the ribs. Dave picked him up again and slammed up against the wall again. At this point other superstars that were on the same floor had come out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. When they came out they saw Dave kicking Jack repeatedly in the ribs and slamming him into the wall.

Dave got down on the ground and punched a motionless Jack some more. As he punched him he said, "You should have kept your hands off my wife."

Mark had just come off the elevator to see his best friend fighting Jack and saw Alex standing there pleading for them to stop. He saw all the other superstars standing there doing nothing to help Swagger. He walked over to Alex and said, "What happened?"

"Jack hit on me and kissed me back at the arena. I told Dave and he just went into this rage. He was going to find Jack but as he was getting on the elevator Jack stepped off the elevator. Then Dave asked him about what he did and he tried to deny it. Then he made inappropriate comments about me to Dave and Dave just lost it. I can't break them up because of being pregnant and I've been hollering for them to stop but they haven't."

"It's okay, Alex. Calm down. Don't get upset. I'll handle this," said Mark. Dave continued to beat Swagger up even though Swagger was no longer responding.

Mark walked over and said, "Dave, take it easy."

"He kissed my wife, Mark. He put his hands on my wife. My pregnant wife," he said as he got up and kicked Jack in the ribs some more.

The elevator opened and police officers came off the elevator with hotel security. They walked up to Dave and said, "You're under arrest. Put your hands in the air." Dave did as he was told. He slowly raised his hands. Officers began to pat him down and saw he had no weapon on him. They took his hands down and cuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you do or say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one one will appointed to you," they said.

Alex ran over to her husband and said, "Dave, I'm so sorry."

"Alex, this isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from this man," said an officer.

"He's my husband."

"I know but you need to step away. You're interfering with police work."

Another officer was checking on Swagger who hadn't moved since they arrived. They checked for a pulse. "I found a pulse," said the officer. Then he got on the walkie talkie and said, "We need a bus on the 7th floor of the Marriot. We have a civilian down."

"Sir, you're going to be going downtown tonight," said the officer as he began to lead Dave to the elevator.

"Wait," said Alex. She ran over to her husband and kissed him. "I love you. I'm going to get you out of this."

"Call my lawyer, Alex and get the check book. I'll call you when I get my phone call. I love you too. I'm going to be okay."

"Okay," said Alex as she watched the officers take her husband onto the elevator and haul him off to jail. Shortly after Dave was taken to jail the EMT's arrived and tended to Swagger. They took Swagger away on a stretcher. He wasn't very responsive. It was his own fault he had been warned about messing with Batista's wife but he didn't listen so now he was on his way to the hospital after the number Dave did on him. When Alex watched him get wheeled away she saw the bruises on his face and the blood coming out of his mouth. It was pretty gruesome. When Dave said he'd kick someone's ass for hurting Alex he meant it. Alex walked into the hotel room and called Dave's lawyer. "Hello, Mr. Schuller. This is Alexandra Bautista calling on behalf of my husband. He was just arrested for beating someone up. He's probably going to need you to help him out."

"They took him to jail?"

"Yes, just a few minutes ago. He told me to call you. I think he's going to need you big time."

"All right, Mrs. Bautista. I'm going to help him out. I'm going to head down to the jail now to help out my client."

"Thank-you, Mr. Schuller."

"You're welcome."

Alex hung up the phone and was waiting for Dave to call her. She sat her cell phone out on the night stand and sat on her bed watching Chelsea sleep. She was glad the fight hadn't woken her up. That was the last thing she needed to see was her dad getting hauled off to jail. As she was sitting there someone knocked on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. Mark was standing on the other side. "Come in," she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Dave. I knew he'd lose his temper but this time he really lost his temper."

"I know. I've never seen him so angry."

"Me either."

"The baby is okay right?"

"Yes but after tonight I don't know. I'm supposed to be taking it easy and staying out of stressful situations but tonight I don't see that being possible."

"Yeah. I think you should get some rest until Dave calls. You should really take it easy and refrain from getting stressed out. Just take care of you and the baby. And if you need to go down to the jail to bail Dave out I can keep an eye on Chelsea," he said.

"Okay. Thank-you," she said.

"No problem. You're my best friend's wife I have to look out for you too," he said.

Meanwhile down at the police station the officers took Batista into the interrogation room. They told him to have a seat before they began questioning. "So Mr. Bautista, what happened tonight?"

"I'm not talking until my lawyer is here."

"It doesn't matter we have you on physical assault and disorderly conduct. Do you know that Mr. Swagger is laying in a hospital right now because of the beating you gave him?"

"I am not saying a word until my lawyer gets here," said Dave.

"He's smart. He asked for his lawyer before we even got him down here," said one cop.

"I know but he still beat that guy to a bloody pulp. Did you see the guy?"

"Yeah. He was in pretty bad shape when the EMT's took him out."

Dave's lawyer soon arrived at the police station and came to the interrogation room. "I'm Mr. Schuller, Mr. Bautista's attorney," he said. "What charges are you holding my client on?"

"Mr. Bautista is being held on physical assault and disorderly conduct charges," said one officer. "We're trying to get the story out of him but he wouldn't talk until you came. So Mr. Bautista do you want to tell us why you attacked Mr. Swagger?"

"He harassed my pregnant wife."

"What do you mean he harassed your pregnant wife?" Asked the officer.

"He put his hands on her and kissed her against her will. I needed to defend my wife. She clearly can't defend herself because of the baby she's carrying."

"I see. So your solution to the problem was to attack him physically?" asked the officer.

"What else am I supposed to do? Let some man put his hands on my pregnant wife when she can't defend herself?" he responded.

"You call us. You don't take matters into your own hands. Do you see where it got you when you decided to handle it on your own?"

"I'm not going to let anyone touch my wife and not defend her." he said.

"Are you claiming you did this in defense?"

"Yes. I was defending my wife. Would you let anyone touch your wife and not do anything?"

"We're the ones asking the questions here."

"Officers, clearly this was an act of defense," said Mr. Schuller.

"Mr. Bautista, you do realize Mr. Swagger is in really bad shape at the hospital. As of right now he has a broken nose, a few broken ribs, a severe concussion, a broken arm and possibly a fractured neck because of you."

"His nose was already broken," said Dave. "Like I said I was defending my wife."

"You went too far. You should have called us."

"Is there anything else or can I go?" Asked Dave.

"Mr. Bautista, you're not going anywhere tonight except to a holding cell. You will face arraignment tomorrow afternoon," the officer said.

"I can't be here and leave my pregnant wife alone. Can't I get out on bail?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir but you need to stay in the holding cell until after arraignment and bail can be set tomorrow afternoon possibly."

"I can't believe this," said Dave.

"Mr. Bautista, it's okay. You'll only be in here until tomorrow and we can make a plea bargain," said Mr. Schuller.

"Okay, but I'm worried about my wife. I don't want her to be alone."

"Mr. Bautista, your wife will be fine."

"I want to call her to tell her what's going on. I seriously can't even believe this."

"Okay, Mr. Bautista. You are entitled to one phone call and you can call your wife," said the officer.

Dave got up and was escorted by a police officer to the phone. He dialed Alex's cell phone number. Alex was asleep but was woken up by her cell phone going off. She quickly sat up and answered it, "Hello."

"Alex, it's me."

"Okay, Dave what is going on?"

"Well, apparently they can't let me out on bail tonight so I have to stay in a holding cell until arraignment which is tomorrow afternoon. I guess I beat Swagger up worse than I thought. I heard he was in pretty bad shape."

"Yeah, a couple of the guys were talking about it. He's in really bad shape. You went too far."

"I know and I'm paying the price for it. Did you know that in Missouri you can get up to 10 years in prison for aggravated assault?"

"10 years?"

"Yeah, 10 years but my lawyer and me are working on a plea bargain for tomorrow's arraignment. And hopefully I can post bail tomorrow. I need you to come to the courthouse tomorrow for the arraignment. I need you there. And I'm very sorry about all of this, Alex."

"This is crazy stuff. I will be there tomorrow but what am I supposed to do with Chelsea?"

"See if one of the divas can watch her. I know you don't like her but you should ask Melina to watch her she's very good with kids."

"Fine but I can't believe this is happening. Is it so much to ask to start a new life? Or is there always going to be something thrown in our way? I can't take the stress of this, Dave. The baby remember?"

"I know. That's why I'm trying to get this over as soon as possible. All right, Alex. My time is up I have to go. I love you," he said.

"I love you too see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said.

After they hung up the phones Dave was escorted back to his holding cell for the night. He made a big mistake and he was starting to regret it. He talked to his lawyer about a plea bargain and they reached one. They just hoped the judge would approve of it. After Alex got off the phone with Dave she laid back down and went to sleep.

The next day before Dave's arraignment Alex asked Melina to keep an eye on Chelsea and Melina was nice enough to baby-sit for her. Alex left her with Melina and headed to the courthouse. When it was time for Dave's arraignment she was sitting front row in support of her husband. She watched as they escorted him into the court room like he was some common criminal. She never thought she'd see her husband in hand cuffs let alone getting ready to be arraigned. She was upset and was trying not to let the stress get to her but it wasn't working that way. She was more stressed than ever. She was pretty sure her blood pressure sky rocketed 10 times higher than it was when she was at the hospital that previous week. When the judge came into the courtroom they were told to rise. After the judge sat down so did they. The judge read the charges that were being brought against Dave. He was being charged for Aggravated Assault. "Your honor the client and his attorney have offered a plea bargain," said the D.A.

"And what is the plea bargain?" asked the judge.

"If the defendant pleads guilty on his count of aggravated assault he wants 5 years probation, pay a fine of $5000, Complete an anger management course and he has offered to pay for all the medical expenses of the victim. Instead of jail time and he'd like to serve the probation in the state of Louisiana, Your honor."

"So if the defendant pleads guilty to the charges he would like 5 years probation in the state of Louisiana?"

"Yes, Your Honor," she said.

"I agree to that but I want the probation officer in Louisiana to report back to me on the progress of the defendant."

"Thank-you, Your Honor."

"So on the count of aggravated assault how does the defendant plead?"

"Guilty, Your Honor," said Dave.

"Then I hereby sentence you to complete an anger management course, You will also pay a fine of $5000, and 5 years probation in the state of Louisiana. And you will cover any medical expenses of the victim. If you violate any of these terms you will be brought back to trial and sentenced to 10 years in prison here in Missouri. I am being very lenient with you since you are not a resident of Missouri but your probation officer in Louisiana will be in contact with me to inform me on how you're doing and if you stuck to your part of the deal."

"Thank-you, Your Honor," said Dave. He was relieved. And Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Dave could have gotten a lot worse than what he got. She was thankful.

"You are free to go and court is dismissed," said the judge.

Dave turned around and hugged Alex. They were both happy about the outcome of arraignment. Dave shook his lawyer's hand and thanked him for his work. Alex and Dave left the courthouse together but had to go to the jail to pick up Dave's belongings he had on him when he was arrested. When they left jail they were driving back to the hotel to pick up Chelsea so they could leave and head back to Louisiana. "Alex, I'm really sorry about this."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for causing you more problems than you need right now."

"Dave, it's okay."

"I'm just worried about what all this is doing to the baby," he said.

"It's okay, Dave. The baby is fine. I just really need to limit my stress intake. I need to just take it easy like the doctor said and everything will be fine. So promise me you're not going to go beat someone up again."

"I promise. He just struck a nerve with me when he said he'd be with you all night long and not to mention the fact he put his hands on you."

"Well, he got what he deserved. He obviously has some guts to look at you straight in your face and say something like that."

"I know it's a shame he chose guts over brains."

"Yeah, I know. I still think you took it too far but I bet he learned to never put his hands on another man's wife again."

"You know he was right about one thing."

"Really? And what was that?"

"That you're hott."

"Thanks."

"I have to agree I do have a hott wife. You're definitely a M.I.L.F."

Alex laughed, "did you just call me a milf?"

"Yeah because it's true."

"I think you need to stop watching MTV," she said.

"I didn't learn it from MTV. I learned it from Cena."

"Figures."

They continued talking the rest of the way back to the hotel and later that afternoon they caught a plane and headed back to Louisiana.

*There you have it Chapter 18 I hope you enjoyed the fact Swagger got everything he deserved. And it's a shame though that Dave has to pay the price for it but atleast he doesn't have to sit in prison for 10 years. Let's just hope he sticks to his end of the deal. Please review and let me know what you think about chapter 18. I really enjoy getting reviews from you guys. YOu guys are great. Thank-you for taking the time to read.

*Chapter 19: House hunting! Halloween! and another Doctor's appointment.


	19. Chapter 19

***As always thank-you to everyone that read, reviewed and favorited the story. IT was greatly appreciated. **

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

That Thursday while Chelsea was at school Dave met with his probation officer. The probation officer was going to be strict. He gave Dave rules that he needed to follow or else he'd be in violation of his probation. After the probation officer left Dave decided he was going to complain to Alex. "Can you believe this? I have a 10:00 curfew. I feel like I'm 10 again. I have to check in with him everyday. Then he's going to give me random drug tests and if I fail I'm in violation," he said.

"There should be no reason for you to fail a drug test. You better not be doing drugs."

"I'm not, Alex. I'm just saying I find it ridiculous that I have to go through all this. Not to mention the fact that I have to stay away from alcohol,"

"I don't know why you're complaining. You should be happy the judge put you on probation. You could be sitting in a federal prison for 10 years. He was very lenient with you. So you should have no problem with the rules of probation because it could be a lot worse. Not to mention the fact you could have killed Swagger. Then you'd probably sitting on death row. At least you're home with your wife, your daughter and you'll be around for the birth of the baby. You have the freedom to do as you please as long as it's following the rules of probation. So I think it could have been a lot worse and you got lucky."

"Are you in a bad mood?"

"No, Dave. I'm not in a bad mood. I am just tired of hearing you complain about something that isn't as bad as what it could be. Like I said you got off easy."

"I guess you're right," he said.

"Look, Dave I'm sorry for being so short with you. I'm just really exhausted and I can't sleep. So it's making me a little edgy lately," she said.

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thank-you."

"So did you get Chelsea's Halloween costume yet?"

"No because I can't find it."

"What does she want to be again?"

"She wants to be a poodle because her ballet dance at dance class is some song called Dancing Poodles. So she has a new love for poodles I guess."

"Does she even know what a poodle is?"

"Probably not, but that's what she wants to be."

"Can't you make the costume?"

"Not in a week I can't."

"Oh. Maybe my mom can."

"You should ask her."

"I can when I talk to her later. I'm sure she can but I don't know."

"Speaking of your mom when is she coming for a visit?"

"She's coming here on Thanksgiving with Athena and Keilani."

"Athena and Keilani are coming too?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason except you know how they feel about me. They don't like me and they never have."

"They like you."

"No, Dave. They don't."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Okay. Let's drop it and go pick Chelsea up from school bring her home and then go to the doctor's office because you're getting upset."

"Fine by me," she said.

Later that afternoon they went to the doctor's for another visit. Dave was still a little nervous but he did better than the last time. Alex gained 3 more pounds since her last visit. When the nurse did her blood pressure it was too high. "Mrs. Bautista, your blood pressure is too high. I'm going to have to inform Dr. Reynolds. I'm worried. I'm going to go talk to Dr. Reynolds and she should be in shortly," said the nurse before she left the room.

"I told you, Dave."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"This isn't going to be good," said Alex.

"I know," he said.

The doctor knocked on the door "Come in," said Alex.

"Hello, Alexandra. How are you?" asked the doctor.

"I'm all right."

"I understand you were at the hospital last week because of spotting. How are you doing now? Did the spotting stop?"

"Yes it has stopped," replied Alex.

"What did the doctor at the hospital tell you to do?"

"She told me to take it easy and stay away from stressful situations. She also told me that if I wanted to carry the baby to full term I needed to keep my blood pressure down or that could cause pre-term labor. I'm supposed to be on bed rest for a few weeks," replied Alex.

"What do you mean supposed to be on bed rest?"

"Well, Dr. Reynolds, I haven't exactly followed the doctor's orders. I haven't stayed on bed rest at all," she said.

"Alexandra, you have to listen to the doctor from the hospital and do what she tells you to do. She's doing what's best for you and the baby. You want to have a healthy baby right?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then you need to follow the orders doctors give to you. I understand your blood pressure is really high. Do you want to explain to me why it's so high?" Asked Dr. Reynolds.

"It's been a stressful week."

"Dr. Reynolds, it's my fault," said Dave.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Asked the doctor.

"I got into a fight with some guy I used to work with in front of Alex and then I got arrested. And now I'm on probation for 5 years. I really put her in a stressful position this week and it's my fault her blood pressure is so high," he said.

"So when the doctor at the hospital told you not to let her get upset or get too stressed you decide to get her upset anyway?"

"I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'm going to tell you both this and I want you to listen to me. That baby that Alexandra is carrying is fragile. She can not afford for her blood pressure to sky rocket more than what it has already. If it does she could lose the baby. Now Alexandra I want you on bed rest until your blood pressure goes down. That means you do not travel out of state, you do not under any circumstances do any extra work. I want you to take it easy. And you really need to stay out of stressful situations. I don't want you to lose this baby and I'm sure you don't want to lose the baby either so you need to follow my directions. And Mr. Bautista you are supposed to make sure she does not get stressed or upset. If she tells you to do something do it, if the house needs cleaned clean it for her. If she needs anything get it for her. You need to make sure she doesn't over do it and you need to make sure she doesn't do any extra work. Your job is to make sure she stays calm and under no circumstances are you supposed to upset her. What is the number one goal?"

"To deliver a healthy baby," said Alex.

"Exactly and if your blood pressure is too high and you're too stressed the baby isn't going to be very healthy," said Dr. Reynolds. "And if the next time you come to visit me and your blood pressure isn't down we're going to talk hospitalization. Okay?"

"Okay," they both said.

"All right so how is the morning sickness?"

"It's gone. I haven't been sick for at least 2 weeks."

"That's good. Any cravings yet?"

"Yeah. I've been craving spicy foods a lot lately. That's all I want to eat. I know my family is getting tired of Mexican food and Italian food."

"Craving any sweets?"

"Nope. I don't even like the smell of sweet foods."

"I see. Are you having any problems?"

"Other than the stress level and blood pressure no," she said.

"That's good. So what do we think the baby is? Did you have any dreams?"

"I think the baby is a girl but I dreamed I had a boy," said Alex.

"I think it's a boy well at least I'm hoping it's a boy," said Dave.

"You know they say if you dream about the sex of your baby the chances are that's probably what you're having but that's just an old tale but sometimes it does work out like that."

"At least that gives me some hope. I am alone in this. Alex and Chelsea both want the baby to be a girl. I'm the only one in the house that wants it to be a boy."

"Another old tale they say could mean blue is the sweets. If a woman doesn't crave sweets and wants nothing to do with sweets it could mean she's having a boy."

"I still have a feeling it's a girl," said Alex.

"When do you find out for sure?"

"Our next ultrasound is in 3 weeks and if the baby cooperates we can find out the sex possibly."

"That's not too far away. That's a very exciting ultrasound. Well, Alex if you could lay back on the bed we can listen to the baby's heart beat to make sure everything is okay. I'm going to use my Doppler. Actually Mr. Bautista would you like to do the heartbeat?"

"Sure," he said getting up to take the Doppler. Dr. Reynolds put gel on the Doppler and handed it to Dave. The doctor guided Dave on where to put the Doppler to find the heartbeat.

"You can push a little harder," said Dr. Reynolds.

"I don't want to hurt her or the baby," said Dave.

"You won't. It needs to be pressed down harder so we can hear the heartbeat."

"I don't know. I am a big guy. I don't want to hurt her."

"She'll be fine. If you haven't hurt her yet you're not going to hurt her now." Dave pressed a little harder and soon the room was filled with the baby's beating heart. "You found the baby's heartbeat. And I know Mr. Bautista this is probably going to make you even happier and give you more hope but judging by the heartbeat it sounds like a boy. A very healthy boy."

"Really?"

"Yes and if I could take a guess I would say the baby is probably a boy. Of course that's just a guess and you'll have to wait until your ultrasound to find out for sure but chances are it is most likely a boy."

"Sweet," said Dave. "I could be getting my wrestler."

"If it is a boy it doesn't mean he's going to be a wrestler," said Alex.

"Why not? You got your ballerina didn't you?"

"Yes but she chose ballet on her own. I didn't tell her she was going to be a ballerina. And she's only 4. Maybe some day down the road she'll want to be a teacher or a nurse or a doctor. In fact who knows she might even want to be a wrestler some day," said Alex. "Don't do gender stereotypes. And if we do have a son if he wants to do ballet he can."

"Alex, our son won't do ballet."

"If he wants to he will," she said.

"Okay, you two. Remember what I just told you about getting upset? And we don't know for sure if it's a boy or not so there's no need to worry about that yet," said the doctor. The doctor asked them a few more questions like if Alex was going to breast feed or formula feed. Alex decided she was going to try breast feeding this time around if she had enough iron in her body to do so. She asked if Alex wanted to have a c-section but Alex didn't want to. The recovery time was too much and too long. When the appointment was over the doctor reminded both of them to schedule their next appointment and reminded them about Alex staying calm and not being stressed.

Later on that evening Dave talked to his mom about Chelsea's Halloween costume. His mom wasn't going to be able to make the costume. Chelsea could have been anything but she chose to be a poodle. Dave got on the internet to search for a place to buy a poodle costume. She could be a poodle next year because of course she would get a poodle dance costume so next year it would be easy. Dave decided he was going to try to bargain with her. "Hey, Chels?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said as she came running.

"Are you sure you want to be a poodle for Halloween?"

"Yes, Daddy. I want to be a poodle."

"Why not a ballerina or a princess?"

"Because I want to be a poodle."

"Maybe you can be a poodle next year and wear your dance recital costume. And this year be something else."

"NO! I want to be a poodle."

Alex was sitting on the couch listening to him plead with Chelsea to be something instead of a poodle before she got involved. "Dave, I'm sure you can find a poodle costume somewhere."

"Alex, the only thing I am finding are poodle skirts not the actual dog costume."

"There has to be something."

"There is nothing. There are just poodle skirts. I've looked on every website I can and nothing but poodle skirts."

"So I can't be a poodle?" asked Chelsea.

"By the way it looks probably not princess," said Alex.

"Well then can I be a bunny?"

"Now that is much easier to find," said Dave.

"Are you sure you want to be a bunny? Or do you want to be something else?"

"Um. Can I be Dorothy?"

"Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes, Mommy. I like her shoes."

" I don't see why you can't."

"Okay. So now I'm looking for a Dorothy costume?" Asked Dave.

"Yep," said Alex.

"And what are you going to be for Halloween?" asked Dave.

"I have no idea. Probably nothing. Just a pregnant mom."

" I have an idea but it probably isn't appropriate to say in front of Chels."

"I bet you do," she said with a laugh.

"So when do you want to go look for a new house?"

"When ever you want. Did you talk to the realtor yet?"

"Yeah and he said he has some houses we might be interested in. One of them though is only in Baton Rouge. He also has some land for us to look at here in Baton Rouge. He has two houses in Shreveport and one in New Orleans."

"Forget about the one in New Orleans. I don't want to live there. I like the idea of Shreveport though. I think we should look at the houses there. And check out the schools around the houses because of Chelsea. That is one big thing we need to look at since she does go to Kindergarten next fall."

"So we're going to look at the two houses in Shreveport?"

"Yeah and lets look at the land here in Baton Rouge."

" Are you sure about the land? I mean it could take a while to get a house built if we buy the land. And chances are it wouldn't be built before the baby gets here."

"I am sure. You do know I want a private residency. I want gated and security. The paparazzi has started up again since the incident in Missouri. I don't want them on our property at all," she said.

"I know. They act like they have never heard of a movie star/wrestler getting into a fight."

"Well, if you want to call it a fight. I call it a beating to Swagger. You did a number on him."

"I know. Mark told me that he's out of action for a while. I haven't been billed yet but I'm sure it's going to be a lot of money."

"Most likely. Even though you got put on probation and are required to take anger management I want to thank you for defending me."

"You're my wife. You're pregnant. It's my job to protect you. If I have to do it again I'll do it again."

"Dave. I think you should probably resist from beating someone up again. I mean you've beaten up a paparazzi guy and fought Swagger a couple times. And I know a while ago you got into a fight with Booker T."

"I just have a temper."

"Trust me I know but to me and Chels you are the sweetest guy ever. You fool a lot of people with your macho man act. Before people meet you they think you're some big scary guy but then they see the sweet side of you. And that's what I love about you."

"Do you remember the days when you used to stand up for me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. That girl you used to know that was calling me a douche and basically just ripping me apart?"

"Oh. Yeah. Her. She really made me mad. She pretended she knew you and was making up all sorts of lies about you. Even though I don't believe in fighting I really wanted to beat her up."

"You never beat her up but you put her in her place."

"If calling her out on her lies was putting her in her place then yeah I did."

"Would you fight someone for me still? Like if they were talking bad about me and making up lies about me would you fight them?"

"Well, obviously not in this condition but if their lies upset me enough when I wasn't pregnant then probably even though it goes against EVERYTHING I believe in."

"Well I guess I should go call the realtor and set up an appointment to look at those houses and the land." He said as he went to call the realtor. While Dave was on the phone with the realtor Alex gave Chelsea a bath. She probably wasn't supposed to being doing that but she couldn't just lay around doing nothing. She needed to do something besides giving Chelsea a bath wasn't that strenuous. Dave got off the phone with the realtor and went into the bathroom. "Hey, Alex. I just got off the phone with the realtor we're going to look at those houses and the land tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. Sounds good," she said.

"So we're really moving?" asked Chelsea.

"We're definitely moving," said Alex.

The next day Dave, Alex and Chelsea went to meet with the realtor. First they looked at the land in Baton Rouge to possibly build a house. One area of land was amazing and there was so much of it but Alex decided she didn't want to have a house built. Dave was right it would take too much time and she wanted to be out of the apartment before the baby was born because she wanted the nursery to be decorated. Next they went to Shreveport. They were walking in the first house. It was in a suburban neighborhood. It wasn't very private but it was at least 17 acres of land. There were 5 bedrooms, 3 ½ bathrooms, a beautiful dining room and the kitchen was huge. They walked through the house looking at the living room and then they followed the realtor to the basement. It wasn't finished. They came back upstairs and went up to the bedrooms. The master bedroom was pretty big. Alex liked it a lot. They looked at the other rooms but they didn't really interest her. "What do you think, Alex?" Asked Dave.

"I don't know. It's not really too private and I really want a house with more privacy. The bedrooms don't look that big. And I really don't like the idea of an unfinished basement. I wanted a finished basement to use it as a playroom for Chelsea and the baby," she responded.

"This house is a no," said Dave.

"Okay. I'm sure she'll like the next property. It's only a few blocks away but more private. I think she'll love it," said the realtor.

"You don't know my wife," said Dave. "It took us forever to buy our old house in Florida."

"Trust me. You'll wife will like the next property," said the realtor.

"Okay."

They drove to the next property. It was only a few blocks away from the last house but it was a lot more private. It pretty much stood by itself. The land was amazing! They pulled up to the front door on the winding driveway. The house was huge. They walked into the front door. The floors were hardwood. They walked to the kitchen first. Alex loved it. It was really big and there were so many cabinets and the stove was electric. The refrigerator was nice too. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen. Alex liked that. There were sliding doors that led to the backyard. They went to the backyard. It was big. There was even an in-ground pool that was fenced in for safety and a pool house. The backyard was surrounded by a wooded area. There was also a deck and a hot tub. It was pretty nice. The kids would have a lot of space to run and play. They went back into the house and walked to the dining room. "This is really nice," said Alex as she looked at the dining room. The continued down the hall and saw an office, a laundry room, there were at least two bathrooms on that floor. They walked to the living room it was huge! Then they walked upstairs. They walked up a spiral stair case to see the 7 bedrooms that were in the house. They went to the master bedroom first. "I love it," said Alex. They looked around the room at the walk-in closet, the master bathroom was bigger than Alex's living room at the apartment. They then walked down the hall to look at the rooms. They all had walk-in closets. Chelsea would have her own bathroom if she got the room next to Dave and Alex's. The room across from theirs would make the perfect nursery. Then they went back downstairs to the basement. There was a finished basement and an unfinished basement. "I love this house, Dave!" said Alex. The garage wasn't attached but Alex had fallen in love with the house.

"Are you sure, Alex? I mean do we really need all these bedrooms and all this space? I thought this was our last baby and then we were done? So there isn't really a need for this big house for the 4 of us," he said.

"Daddy. Please I love this house!" Said Chelsea.

"Dave. Please. It's so private and there's so much space. I really want this house."

"It is a nice house but it's expensive."

"When did you start putting a price on things?"

"Um since I retired and since I had to pay for some guy's medical expenses."

"Oh Dave. Come on let's get this house."

"Did you ask about the schools in the area?"

"What are the schools like around here? Are they good schools?"

"Yes. They are very good schools. Are you looking for public or private schools?" asked the realtor.

"Private schools."

"We have catholic schools and some good Christian schools in this neighborhood. The best Christian school is the Cathedral School. That's for grades K-4 through 8th grade. It has great reviews."

"Really?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bautista. It's expensive but they do give vouchers and scholarships. And if you don't want to do Christian they have a good private school called Ridgeway Private School. It's for grades k-5 through 8th grade. They have an excellent academic program and they also offer vouchers and scholarships. It's one of the best in Louisiana," said the realtor.

" I like that," she said. "So Dave what do you say? Can we get this house?"

"I guess. Are there any bids on this house?"

"Not at the moment sir. If you want to buy it you can buy it. Since it's a lot of money not many people have put bids on it. A lot of people have turned the house down because of the price."

"Can we buy it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What about the owner?"

"They just wanted to get it sold as soon as possible," said the realtor.

"Okay. We want this house."

"Thank-You, Dave!" said Alex as she wrapped her hands around him.

"Anything to make you happy," he said.

"And as for the baby thing maybe we'll have another one after this one or two more. Who knows," she said.

"Really? I thought you wanted two and you were done?"

"Well, since we're moving into this big house with 7 bedrooms we need to fill up at least 5 of the rooms. One for us and one for each of the kids and two guest rooms," she said.

"So you two are buying the house?" asked the realtor.

"We definitely are," said Dave. "When can we move in?"

"Probably after Christmas," said the realtor.

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"No Thank-you, Mr. Bautista. But there is a lot of paperwork that's going to need to be filled out," said the realtor.

"That's fine," said Dave.

"Now that we're moving can we get a dog?" Asked Chelsea.

"I thought we discussed the dog situation. Remember you're getting a baby brother or baby sister?"

"Yeah but I still want a dog," she said.

"Chelsea, we're not getting a dog," said Alex.

"But I want a dog!" she said as she started throwing a fit and screaming she wanted a dog.

"Chelsea!" yelled Alex.

"I WANT A DOG! I WANT A DOG!"

"Chelsea Alexandra! That is enough!" yelled Alex.

"Alex, remember don't get upset."

"I know but I can't deal with this tantrum," she said.

"Chelsea Alexandra, that is enough of that screaming. If you keep it up you're going to go to bed when we get home and you won't go to the Halloween party tomorrow night. Do you understand me?" said Dave. Alex had never heard him raise his voice or threaten their daughter like that before.

Chelsea was shocked and she stopped her tantrum and let the dog situation go for the moment. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," said Dave. They started walking out of the house to the car and Dave whispered to Alex, "And this is just the beginning of the new Chelsea. I told you."

"She'll be fine," said Alex.

"We will see," said Dave.

The next night they went to a Halloween party at Chelsea's school instead of taking her trick-or-treating. They didn't live in the best neighborhood to take her out trick-or-treating but after Christmas that would change. Chelsea did dress up as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and she was a very cute Dorothy at that. Dave took her around to different games for her to play. They were having a lot of fun. There was also a candy toss for the kids to get candy. Chelsea got a lot of candy. After the candy toss Dave took her to get some snacks of brownies and cupcakes. Chelsea was sure to be on a sugar high from all the sugar she was eating. She wasn't used to eating all that sugar because Alex didn't really like to give her too many sweets but tonight was a special occasion so the rules were out the window. When the party was over they went back to the apartment. "Mommy, can I have a piece of my candy," she asked.

"No more candy tonight, Chels. You've had enough," said Alex.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Please, Please?"

"I said no Chelsea. Now it's time for bed."

"NO I don't want to go to bed. I want candy," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said NO! I don't want to go to bed. I want candy!"

"Chelsea, don't take that tone with me," said Alex.

"Well I want candy!"

"Who is the boss here?"

"Me," said Chelsea.

"No. I am the boss."

"No I am," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, you better knock it off right now or you're going on time out."

"No I'm not. I am getting candy."

"I said no more candy now go get ready for bed," said Alex.

"No."

"Don't tell me no. Do I have to get your dad?"

"But I want candy!"

"And I told you no candy. Dave!"

Dave came out of the room and said, "Yes?"

"Please handle this situation. She asked me for candy and I told her no. I told her it was time for bed and she keeps telling me no."

"Chelsea, your mom said it was time for bed. Now go get ready for bed."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED!"

"It's not up to you. You have until I count to 5 to go into your bedroom and get ready for bed. 1-2-3-4-4 ¼, 4 ½, 4 ¾.." and Chelsea continued to stand there. "5"

Chelsea threw herself down on the ground and threw another fit about how she didn't want to go to bed. Alex went to pick her up as she was screaming and kicking. "Alex, don't you dare pick her up. If she kicks you something could happen to the baby. I'll handle this." Dave picked her up off the ground and carried her into her room. He put her pajamas on her as she kicked and screamed. He put her into her bed, kissed her goodnight and walked out of the room. Alex couldn't believe the way Chelsea had been acting lately. She was shocked. Alex sat down on the couch and was soon joined by Dave. Chelsea continued screaming and yelling for a few minutes until she realized that she was going to bed and nothing was going to change. So she ended up crying herself to sleep. "Do you still think she'll be fine?" Asked Dave.

***A/N: And there is Chapter 19. Hmmm..Chelsea is really testing the waters lately..maybe this is a preview of what is going to happen when the baby comes or maybe she's going through a phase. But Alex and Dave bought a new house so that was good. So what do you think of this chapter. Please review. I really love your feedback. Please tell me what you think. And thank-you for reading this chapter**

***Chapter 20: Boy or Girl? What do you think? THey find out in the next chapter plus a Bautista thanksgiving and Dave gets the hospital bill. **


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you for the reviews! They were greatly appreciated.**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

"I think she's going through a phase, Dave. She's 4 now and it's not a baby but it's not quite a big girl. She'll out grow it soon," said Alex.

"Alex, I don't know why you're being so blind to this but this is just the beginning of our problems with her. It's going to be a lot worse when the baby gets here."

"She'll be fine. I'm telling you."

"Okay think what you want but you will see," said Dave.

"So anyway do you want to work on baby names?"

"I guess or is this going to end in a fight?"

"Well, we each pick three girl names and three boy names and then we share them with each other and hopefully narrow it down to one girl name and one boy name."

"Okay but I just don't want to fight about it."

"We won't."

"Okay."

"I'll go get the baby name books," said Alex as she got up to get the books. She came back in the room and handed Dave a book. "Here is your book look through it and find three girl names first and middle that you like and then find three boy names first and middle that you like and I'll do the same."

"Okay," he said. They sat there for a while looking through the baby name books trying to find names that they liked. Dave was looking through name lists and he said, "Hey, they have pro wrestler names."

"Don't even think about it, Dave."

"Okay. And they have hurricane names. Why would anyone want to name their baby after a hurricane?"

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Well, I have my three boy names. Now I need to work on the girls. I don't know why though. The baby is definitely a boy," said Dave.

"It's a girl. I have two girl names and my three boy names. Why are the girl names so hard?"

"I don't know," said Dave. They continued to look through the books. "All right I have all my names. What about you?"

"I'm still looking for one more girl name," she said.

"Okay."

"All right, I'm ready. Do you want to do boy names first or girl names?"

"Let's do girl names," said Dave. "You go first."

"Okay. I have MaKenna Faith, Chloe Marie and Riley Marie," she said.

"Hmm. MaKenna Faith I like that and I like Chloe Marie too. I'm not a big fan of Riley though," he said.

"I think MaKenna Faith is my favorite. What names do you have?" she asked.

"I have Jordyn Michaela, Jocelyn Rae and Josephina Marie."

"I really like Jordyn Michaela. I like how Chelsea and Jordyn go together. And I like how Jordyn Bautista sounds. I vote for Jordyn Michaela for a girl," she said.

"Really? You really want Jordyn Michaela for a girl?"

"Yeah. It's really pretty. So how about boy names what do you have?"

"Well, since you vetoed David Michael Bautista III. I have picked Evan Michael, Jordan Michael and Benjamin Michael," he said.

"I like Benjamin and Evan more than Jordan. I mean I like Jordyn for a girl but for a boy I think it sounds too feminine," she said.

"Benjamin Michael Bautista sounds good. What do you think? And Evan Michael Bautista?"

"I like them," she said.

"So what names do you have?"

"I have Caleb David, Aaron Michael and Connor David," she said.

"I like Caleb and Connor," he said.

"I like Caleb a lot but I also really like Benjamin and Evan. I'm torn and can't decide," she said.

"I can't decide either."

"Well, I guess if we have a boy we can see him first and then decide if he's a Caleb, Benjamin or an Evan," she said.

"That works for me," he said.

"I'm actually surprised by your name choices for boys," she said.

"Why?"

"Um, they're so biblical and I would expect you to choose names of your favorite athletes. I was expecting a Peyton or an Eli. I was even expecting a Derek after Derek Jeter."

"My life doesn't revolve around sports. And I would NEVER name my son Peyton. I don't even like Peyton Manning. Eli Manning I can deal with but Peyton no thank you."

"But I do like how you used Michael as the middle name for all your name choices. I was tempted to use Nicole on my name choices for middle names but I really don't like the middle name Nicole. I hate how it's my middle name I wouldn't strap my kid with it too," she said.

"Michael is a family name. I have to keep the tradition going," he said. " I really hope the baby is a boy. I mean it would be great if it was a girl but I really want a son to play baseball with and teach wrestling moves to. I can do that with a girl too but so far the girl we have only likes ballet. And you know I don't mind doing ballet you saw my ballet moves but I want to play baseball and other sports. Don't get me wrong I love all my daughters but I am so tired of pink, princesses and ballet. I'm ready for blue, action figures and sports."

"I see but I still want a girl so Chelsea has a playmate," she said.

"That's if Chelsea likes the baby," he said.

"She'll like the baby," she said.

"Jealousy is going to rise, Alex. Do you see the way she's acting now? It's because she realizes she's not going to be the only child anymore. Don't be surprised that when the baby gets here if she doesn't go back to acting like a baby," he said.

"I don't think she'll do that."

"She'll do anything to get attention and that includes acting out," he said.

Over the next three weeks Dave and Alex planned their Thanksgiving. Dave's mom and his two daughters from a previous marriage were coming into town. They didn't know about the baby but they were going to tell them about it when they came into town. Alex was starting to show a lot more. She wasn't too big but she was big enough to know that she was pregnant. Meanwhile during those three weeks Chelsea had really been testing the waters. She kept pushing her limits. She seemed like a different kid. Maybe Dave was right. Maybe she was displaying some type of jealousy toward the baby.

It was the Monday morning before Thanksgiving and the day Alex and Dave were going in for their ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby. Then after they found out the sex they were going to pick up Dave's family from the airport. Alex got Chelsea ready for school and Chelsea was sitting at the table eating her breakfast and drinking her milk. "Well, Chels, today we're going to find out if you're going to have a baby brother or baby sister," said Alex.

Dave who was sitting across from Chelsea asked, "Are you excited?"

Chelsea didn't respond. She just took a sip of her milk and as she put it down she made it spill all over the table. "Oops," she said.

"Oh, Chelsea. You have to be careful," said Alex.

"I said oops," she responded.

"I'm sure it was an accident," said Alex as she began to clean up the spilled milk.

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "When's my birthday?"

"June 18th," said Dave. "Why?"

"I want to have a big party like last year. And I'm going to be 5!" she said. "I'm going to be a big girl."

"Yes you are. And you're also going to be a big sister before you turn 5. So that means you'll be the big girl in the house," said Alex.

"I know," she said with a little distain in her voice.

"Well, I think I should take her to school now, Alex. I'll be back," he said.

"Okay."

Chelsea went to get her book bag and put her jacket on. She came into the living room and said, "I'm ready to go, Daddy."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Bye Mommy," she said.

"Bye, Chelsea. I'll see you after school. I love you," said Alex.

"Okay," she said.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you when I get back. Don't get upset," he said.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go get ready for the ultrasound that way when you come back we can leave," she said.

"All right. I love you," he said as he kissed her and then walked out the door.

Alex walked back into the bedroom and wondered why Chelsea was so hateful to her lately. It was breaking Alex's heart. It seemed like Chelsea hated her and did everything in her power to make sure she hurt her mom's feelings. Alex got dressed while she was thinking. Shortly after she was dressed and threw her hair up in a ponytail Dave came in the door. "Alex!" He yelled.

"I'm in the bedroom."

"Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really our daughter hates us for some strange reason and I don't know why," she said getting teary eyed.

"Chelsea doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does. That's why she's acting the way she does. She is doing everything she can to upset me. It's like she knows it's going to make me upset so she does it anyway. Why is she trying to hurt me?"

"Alex, she's probably just acting out because she's jealous. Don't let what she does get to you. She is 4 years old. In the end everything will be okay. Didn't you ever give your mom a hard time?"

"I guess."

"So see it's nothing to get upset about," he said as he hugged her. "So are you ready to go find out if we're team blue or team pink?"

"I'm ready," she said.

They headed downstairs to get into the car and soon they were on their way to the hospital to find out what they were having. They pulled into a parking space and went into the building. They took the elevator to the floor they were getting the ultrasound on like they did last time. Alex checked in and they had a seat in the waiting room. They were both pretty excited about finding out. "Mrs. Bautista," called the nurse. Alex and Dave got up and walked up to the nurse. "How are you guys today?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm good so are you two excited?" Asked the nurse as she led them to the ultrasound room.

"Very. Excited," said Alex.

"So what do you think it is?" she asked.

"Girl," said Alex.

"Boy," said Dave.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough. The doctor will be right in," she said.

The doctor walked in the room. "Hello, how are you today?"

"Good," said Alex.

"So we're doing another ultrasound today and hopefully finding out the sex. If we can determine the sex do you want to know?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Okay, Mrs. Bautista if you could get up on the table and lay back I can start the ultrasound," said the doctor.

"Okay," she said as she got up on the table. She laid back and the doctor lifted her shirt.

"You're starting to show," he said.

"I know."

The doctor got out the gel and put it on Alex's stomach. He took the wand to the ultrasound and placed it on Alex's stomach. Dave and Alex's baby appeared on the screen. The doctor managed to get a good profile of the baby. It was sucking on its thumb and Dave was looking at the side profile of the baby and said, "Alex, it has your nose."

Alex looked at the screen and said, "Yeah it does. Maybe this one will look like me."

"And look it's sucking its thumb," said Dave.

"So cute," said Alex.

"All right as you see there is the baby's head and of course you see it sucking its thumb and there's the other hand. There is the baby's stomach and there are the baby's legs. Are you two sure you want to know the sex because I can tell you today," said the doctor.

"We're sure," said Alex.

"Well it looks like the baby is a boy. Congratulations you two are having a boy!" said the doctor.

"Really?" asked Dave.

"I'm pretty positive. He has his boy parts out there for everyone to see," said the doctor as he showed them the boy parts.

"Yes! I knew it," said Dave. "I'm finally going to have a son. It's about time after 3 girls."

" I'm glad to see that you're happy," said Alex.

"You're not upset are you?" he asked.

"No. Just disappointed but it's okay because either way we're going to have the cutest baby ever well next to Chelsea," she said.

"Aren't we a little racist?"

"I guess so."

"Would you like me to print pictures off for you?" Asked the doctor.

"Of course. We need to show these pictures off at Thanksgiving dinner and at Christmas time," said Alex. As she wiped the gel off her stomach and sat up. The doctor printed off some of the pictures for her. He printed off the one of him sucking his thumb, the really good profile picture that showed he had Alex's nose and of course the one of the boy parts. He handed Alex the pictures and told them congratulations one more time and told them they were free to go. Dave helped Alex off the table and they walked to the car and headed to Chelsea's school to pick her up.

"Alex, I am so excited! I can't wait to buy blue and sports stuff. We need to do the nursery in a sports theme," said Dave.

"You really are excited," she replied.

"It's my first son. I've waited 3 pregnancies for this. I am going to dress him like me."

"In tight shirts and polos?"

"Alex."

"What? You wear tight shirts and polos all the time. Oh and the occasional jersey here and there," she said.

"He's definitely getting his first Yankees jersey when he's born."

"He is not a Yankees fan and he never will be. He will be a Red Sox fan," she said.

"He'll be a Yankees fan."

"Dave, do we really need to say who the better team is?"

"The Yankees."

"No. The Red sox."

"I love how we have this debate all the time."

"I know. And we never agree but still we fight about it all the time."

"Just like our football debates. Who's better Steelers or Giants?"

"Dave, let's not even go there."

"I have to say Eli Manning owns Ben Roethelsberger."

"Lies," said Alex.

"What lies? It's truth. If you put Ben and Eli against each other Eli would come out on top."

"Think what you want."

"You know I'm glad you're a sports chick because it makes the marriage that much more fun. It's always fun to debate with you."

"Well, growing up with 3 brothers I watched sports with them all the time."

They arrived at Chelsea's school and Dave went in to get her. A few minutes later they came out to the car. Dave put Chelsea in her booster seat and buckled her in. "Hi, Mommy," she said. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"It's okay, Chelsea," she said.

"So am I going to have a brother or a sister?"

"You're going to have a brother," said Dave proudly. He was very happy and excited about finally having a son. He felt like he was on top of the world.

"Ew. A brother," she said.

"You'll love him," said Dave.

After they picked Chelsea up from school they went out for lunch before they had to pick Dave's mom and his other two daughters from the airport. When they got to the airport they waited for them to get off the plane. Soon enough Dave's mom came up and hugged him. She turned and looked at Alex and said, "Well, Dave didn't tell me you two were expecting another baby. When are you due?"

"I'm due May 8th," replied Alex.

"Well, congratulations," she said as she hugged Alex.

Dave's daughter Athena hugged her dad and then said, "You're having another baby?"

"Yep. We're having another baby," he said.

"Why? Aren't you too old to have kids?"

"No, Athena I'm not. And don't forget Alex is only 28."

"Ew. I know." She said. It was pretty funny because the way she said ew reminded him of Chelsea. Sometimes those two talked exactly the same and they both kind of resembled each other. You could tell they were sisters.

"You know you sounded just like Chelsea when you said that," said Dave.

"Well, she is my little sister," she said.

"Athena!" yelled Chelsea as she ran up to give her sister a hug.

"Hey, Chelsea."

Keilani came over and hugged her dad. She didn't say too much to him except she did congratulate both Alex and Dave on the baby. Then she hugged Alex. She was more welcoming to Alex than Athena was. Athena still wasn't fond of Alex. After they got their luggage they headed to the apartment. The apartment was really small and Alex had no idea where they were all going to sleep. She suddenly decided it was a bad idea to have invited them to stay at the apartment. When they arrived at the apartment Dave's mom said, "where are we?"

"This is where we live nanny," said Chelsea.

"You live here?"

"Yeah after mommy and daddy took a break from each other we moved here. Then Daddy came to live with us. And now me, mommy and daddy are moving into a big house," she said.

"What do you mean a break from each other?"

"Yeah, Dad. What is Chelsea talking about?" Asked Athena.

Alex whispered to Dave, "you never told them did you?"

"I never really saw the need to."

"And if we got a divorce?"

"I would have told them eventually."

"Okay, Dad, seriously what is going on?" Asked Keilani.

"The truth is Alex and me had some problems. We took a break from each other. Then we ran into each other one night and some stuff happened and then Alex got pregnant with our son. Now we're back together and we're moving to a new house in Shreveport after Christmas. Oh and I'm on probation for 5 years," he said.

"What?" asked Keilani.

"I'm on probation for 5 years because I beat up a guy."

"That's my dad," said Keilani proudly.

"Yeah," said Dave. "But it got me probation. It could have gotten me 10 years in prison but it didn't happen like that."

After all the secrets Dave had been keeping from his mom and his daughters came out they went into the apartment. Alex decided that Dave's mom, Athena and Keilani would sleep in their room while Dave and Alex slept in Chelsea's room. It probably wasn't the best arrangement but they had to do something that would work. Next year's Thanksgiving wouldn't be that bad because they'd be in their new house.

On Wednesday night Dave's mom was preparing for Thanksgiving dinner. Alex was helping where she could but Dave told her she couldn't over do it because of what the doctor said. Alex made the pies and mixed up the stuffing. While Donna (Dave's mom) and Alex were in the kitchen Dave was in the living room showing off the sonograms of their son. Everyone agreed that the one with him sucking his thumb was the cutest. They also all agreed that the baby was going to have Alex's nose. It was also pretty funny that he wasn't holding anything back and he was letting the world know he was a boy. While Dave was showing the sonograms Chelsea got upset and went into her room. "What is wrong with her?" asked Athena.

"Too much baby talk," said Alex.

"So?"

"She will talk about the baby when she wants to and she'll talk about him as long as she wants but as soon as she's heard enough about the baby she walks away. Your dad thinks she's going to be jealous of the baby but I think she'll be fine once she gets to know him," said Alex.

"She is going to be jealous," said Dave.

"Well, Dave remember when I had your sister?" asked Donna.

"No. I was too young to remember that."

"Well, you were about Chelsea's age. You hated the thought of being a big brother. You were really upset about it but then after I got you involved you became more and more excited."

"What do you mean when I got involved?"

"Well, I would have you help me pick out outfits for her and I even let you help pick out the nursery theme. I let you help pick her name too. If you want Chelsea to become more excited about the baby get her involved. Let her help pick out outfits for the baby, let her help pick out things for the baby and let her help pick out the name. It will be a much better experience for her if you let her help and her jealousy will go away. She'll think because she helped with the baby that she is just as important as you two or the baby. If you don't let her get involved she'll think you guys are more important and that baby is more important than her. That is what brings on the jealousy and when you have him please give Chelsea just as much attention. Let her help. Pretend you need her to baby-sit him even if you're in the next room. Let her help change him and feed him. Keep her involved and she won't be so jealous," said Donna.

"That sounds like a plan," said Alex. "Do you think it's really going to work?"

"I'm sure it's going to work. Anyway what are you planning on naming him? David Michael III?"

"No, Mom, Alex vetoed that. We haven't decided yet. We won't know until after we see him. We have three names picked out Benjamin, Evan and Caleb. His middle name is going to be Michael though," said Dave.

"I like Evan," said Donna.

"Me too," said Athena.

"I like Benjamin," said Keilani.

"Alex, what name do you like?"

"Right now I'm leaning more toward Evan but I still want to see him first. Then decide."

"What were you going to name it if it was a girl?"

"Jordyn Michaela," said Dave. "I picked it out."

"And I fell in love with it. I wanted Jordyn so bad but maybe next time."

"Maybe next time? How many kids are you going to have," said Athena.

"We want at least two more," said Dave.

"Wow," they said.

The next day was Thanksgiving. Donna and Alex woke up earlier than anyone to put the turkey in the oven and prepare the rest of the meal. While they were preparing for dinner the others watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. Chelsea got really excited over Santa Claus which triggered her into saying what she wanted for Christmas. "You know what I want for Christmas?" she asked Keilani.

"No. What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want baby dolls, barbies, Princesses, books, crayons, a soccer ball, baby clothes, hair things, and clothes."

"Wow, that's a lot. What kind of baby doll do you want?"

"Baby Alive or an American Girl doll."

"Wow. I bet if you ask Santa for it he'll definitely get it for you," said Keilani.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Santa used to bring me everything I asked for."

"Everything?"

"Well, almost everything."

"Cool," said Chelsea.

Later that afternoon they sat down to eat Thanksgiving dinner. Alex filled her plate up completely. "Are you hungry, Alex?" asked Donna.

"Very. I eat so much!"

"Our baby is going to weigh about 10 lbs at this rate," said Dave.

"Dave, that's not even funny," said Alex.

"Well, you eat so much just think how big he's going to be. Like I said he's going to be a wrestler."

"He'll be anything he wants," said Alex.

"So Alex, you're not seeing your parents for Thanksgiving?" Asked Donna.

"No we decided we were going to go to New York to see them for Christmas. I haven't seen them for at least a year," she said.

"Do they know about everything that has happened?" asked Athena.

"Nope. They don't even know I'm pregnant unless they read the tabloids. It was announced in the tabloids last week that I'm pregnant. They don't know about the separation or anything," she said.

"And you got on my case for not telling my mom?"

"Dave, it's cool. You know how my parents are. Your mom is more understanding. Just wait until they find out about everything," she said.

"It should make for an interesting Christmas," said Dave.

"Are you going shopping tomorrow, Alex?" asked Athena.

"Not this year. I don't want to fight the crowds while I'm pregnant. Maybe next year," she said.

"Oh. My nana and me are going to shop all day tomorrow," she said.

"I wish I could go but I'm still technically on bed rest and it's just not a good idea," said Alex.

"It's okay. If we see anything you might want or like we'll get it for you," said Athena.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome."

Alex finished her plate of food and went to get another one but Dave stopped her and got her another plate. "I don't want you doing too much. I need you to take it easy."

"Seriously Dave, I'm pregnant not disabled. I can get stuff for myself."

"I know, but I like helping you out," he said.

"Thank-you."

They spent the rest of the day hanging out as a family. Donna was telling stories about Dave when he was younger. They were pretty funny stories. Alex liked Dave's mom. Alex was glad that Dave's mom wasn't anything like her parents or else she'd dread her in laws like Dave dreaded Alex's parents. Her parents were very opinionated and never had an open mind. Christmas was going to be great!

The next day Athena and Donna went out shopping. Keilani, Dave, Alex and Chelsea stayed home. Keilani helped Alex out a lot with Chelsea. She was spending time with Keilani and she was having fun. "Lani, can you take me to the park?" asked Chelsea.

"You have to ask your mama and see what she says."

"Okay." Chelsea ran out to the living room where Dave and Alex were sitting looking over the medical bill that had come in the mail for Swagger's medical expenses. "Mommy, can Lani take me to the park?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Chels," she responded. "This neighborhood isn't the best."

"Alex, it's fine. I'll keep an eye on her. I promise. I won't let anything happen to her," said Keilani.

"Dave? Do you think it's all right if she takes Chelsea to the park?"

"I don't care, but Keilani don't start talking to guys and ignoring Chelsea. You have to watch her at all times," said Dave.

"Dad, I'm not going to talk to any guys and Chelsea will be fine."

"Okay. You can go but be careful," he said.

"We will," Keilani said as she grabbed hers and Chelsea's jackets. "Bye," she said as they left.

"Do you hear that?" asked Alex.

"I don't hear anything," he said. "But can you believe this? So far I owe the hospital $ 30, 000 for Swagger's injuries and medical expenses. What kind of crap is that?"

"Well, you did beat him up pretty badly. I didn't expect it to be cheap."

"I think it's a bunch of crap. Swagger had it coming," he said.

"Even if he had it coming. Oh who am I kidding he deserved it," she said.

"Yeah he deserved it. I'd do it again too if he ran his mouth like that again to me."

"Anger management, Dave. Anyway we have the apartment to ourselves for the first time in a long time," she said.

"I know. What do you want to do?"

"What do you think I want to do?"

"Really?"

"Of course. Remember I'm a M.I.L.F?"

"You're definitely a M.I.L.F. My M.I.L.F," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Dave and Alex were passionately kissing one another. Dave took his shirt off before he took off Alex's shirt. Alex slowly pulled down Dave's pants before he pulled hers off.

Meanwhile at the park Keilani was sitting on a bench while Chelsea was playing on the jungle gym. She was watching her until a guy named Trey came up to her and started talking to her. Keilani took her eyes off of Chelsea to talk to the guy. She thought he was pretty cute so she forgot she was supposed to watch Chelsea and began talking to this guy. She turned back to look at Chelsea in enough time to see her fall. She got up and ran over to Chelsea who was on the ground crying. Chelsea hit her mouth and there was a lot of blood coming from her mouth. Chelsea was screaming, "My mouth! MY ARM HURTS! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Shit, Chelsea. Oh my god!"

"My arm hurts, Lani."

"Can you move it?"

Chelsea tried to move her arm but she couldn't. "No. And I'm bleeding. I want my mommy!"

"We have to go to the hospital. I'll call her on the way," said Keilani as she carried Chelsea to the car. She gave Chelsea a tissue to put on her mouth but it wasn't helping there was too much blood. Keilani got out her phone and called her dad.

Dave had just laid on top of Alex when his cell phone started going off. "Let it go," said Alex.

"Okay," he said as he kissed her. His phone kept going off.

"Seriously, leave it," she said.

He leaned down to kiss her again but was interrupted by the phone again. "Let me see who it is." He looked up and saw that it was Keilani. "It's Keilani. I should probably answer this."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Hello," Dave said as he answer the phone. "All right calm down." Dave got off of Alex. "Are you sure?"

"What's going on?"

"Okay, we'll be there right away. Bye."

"Dave, what happened?"

"Chelsea got hurt at the park. Keilani is taking her to the hospital. We have to meet her there." He said as he started getting dressed.

"Oh my god!" said Alex as she put her clothes on. "Is she okay?"

"Keilani said that her mouth is bleeding pretty bad and her arm might be broken."

"What the hell happened?" asked Alex.

"I don't know but we need to get there quick," said Dave.

***a/n: So the baby is a boy! Dave deserved a boy. I mean he's had 3 girls already it was definitely time for a little blue. I had to make it team blue. And poor Chelsea. So tell me what you think. Please review with your thoughts. I really like your feedback.**

***Chapter 21: Anyone else have a feeling Alex is going to lose it because Chelsea got hurt? And how about a little Christmas preparation in April? **


	21. Chapter 21

***As always thank-you for the reviews. I greatly appreciated them. Thank-you. YOu guys are great!**

***You know who I own and who I don't. **

Dave and Alex rushed to the hospital to get to Chelsea as fast as they could. Dave pulled into the emergency room parking lot and they both got out of the car and ran into the doors. When they got into the emergency waiting room Keilani came up to them and said, "I am so sorry guys. This is my fault."

"We'll talk about this later. Where is Chelsea?" asked Dave.

"They took her back right away because she was bleeding so much," said Keilani.

"What do you mean she was bleeding so much?" asked Alex.

"Her mouth. She hurt her mouth when she fell."

"What do you mean she fell. What the hell was going on that she fell?" Asked Alex.

"Alex, worry about that later let's just find Chelsea," said Dave.

"Okay." she said. They walked up to the receptionist and Alex said, "Our daughter's name is Chelsea Bautista. She was brought in here by her older sister because there was an incident on the playground."

"Oh yes, Chelsea is back with the doctor," she said. "We need you to feel out her medical information and insurance information."

"Okay but can we please see our daughter?" asked Alex.

"Yes, I'll get the nurse to take you to her," she said.

"Alex, I'll fill out all the information then I'll come join you okay?" said Dave.

"All right," said Alex.

The nurse came to take Alex to Chelsea. "You are the girl's mother?"

"Yes. Is she okay?"

"She will be," said the nurse as she led Alex into the room.

Chelsea was sitting on the bed holding an ice pack with a paper towel around it at her mouth. "Mommy!" she said.

"Hey, Princess. Are you okay?"

"Yes my mouth hurts a lot and my arm hurts too. I can't move it," she said.

"What happened?"

"I falled mommy. I was on the jungle gym and I falled off and hit my mouth and hurt my arm."

Chelsea's mouth was still bleeding and Alex didn't even know where all the blood was coming from. There were two places that the blood could be coming from but she wasn't sure. Alex hugged Chelsea because she felt her daughter's pain. Chelsea's blood dripped onto Alex's shirt. "I'm sorry mommy."

"It doesn't matter, Chelsea. You're alive and that's all that matters. I don't care if I get a little blood on me but when your dad gets in here. I don't know."

Just as Alex said that Dave came into the room. He looked at Chelsea and saw the blood. His face turned white and he began to get light headed. "Why is there so much blood?" He asked.

"I don't know. Is there even a doctor that can come in here and tell us what's going on?"

"Alex, calm down."

"Dave, you sit down before you faint and get hurt too. And don't tell me to calm down. I want to know what is wrong with Chelsea. And I want to know how this happened."

"We'll talk to Keilani about it later," he said.

The doctor came in the room and said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Richards. I'm here to look at Chelsea's injuries."

"Hello," said Chelsea.

"Hi, Chelsea. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was playing on the jungle gym and I falled off and hit my mouth. And my arm hurts too."

"Can you move your arm?"

"No," she said.

"I'm going to move your arm and you tell me if it hurts. Okay?"

"Okay." The doctor took Chelsea's right arm that was hurting. He lifted it up and Chelsea let out a scream and started crying. He tried to move it but Chelsea screamed even louder.

"Okay. I think her arm is broken. I'm going to do some X-rays after I take care of her mouth. Were you two with her when this happened?"

"No, Dr. Richards. My oldest daughter took her to the park and I guess Chelsea fell and got hurt. So my daughter called me and told me she was bringing her here. We don't even know how it happened." Replied Dave.

"I see," he said. "Okay, Miss Chelsea, I need to look at your mouth can you put the ice pack down for a minute?"

"Yes," she said as she put the ice pack down.

The doctor looked at her mouth. Two of her bottom teeth had gone through her top lip. She had a pretty big hole and it was going to require stitches. "Well, she has a pretty nice size hole in her upper lip where two of her bottom teeth cut through it. She's probably going to need stitches. I'm going to say probably about 7," he said.

"7 stitches?" Asked Dave as his face turned white.

"Yes, Mr. Bautista. 7 Stitches."

"He's probably gonna have to leave the room. He doesn't like needles and stuff like that," said Alex.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Now, Chelsea can you open your mouth for me?"

"Uh huh," she said as she opened her mouth for Dr. Richards.

Dr. Richards looked inside her mouth he found out where some more of the blood was coming from. "Well, it looks like when Chelsea hit her mouth she knocked her two front teeth loose. Very loose. I can actually pull them out right now if you want me to. I'm not a dentist but I'm pretty sure that if I pull them out her permanent teeth won't grow in for a while so she'll have that gap at least for two years," he said.

"Pull them out," said Alex.

"Are you sure?"

"It's better than them hanging there loosely. Please pull them out," she said.

"Okay," said Dr. Richards as he reached in her mouth and pulled her two front teeth out. "It looks like you're going to get a visit from the tooth fairy tonight," he told her. He took her teeth and put them in a little bag and handed it to Alex. "All right, I'm going to get my nurse in here to help me with the stitches," he said.

"Is it going to hurt?" asked Chelsea.

"It might hurt but it's going to make your mouth feel better. And after we get all the bleeding to stop we'll give you a sticker. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," said Chelsea.

"So you're going to be brave for me?"

"Yes."

The nurse came in and helped the doctor with the stitches. Chelsea cried and cried because it hurt so much. Alex got up and took her daughter's hand. Dave pretty much just sat there and when Alex looked over at him he was as white as a ghost. The doctor continued stitching as Dave got up and said, "I have to leave," and walked out of the room as he stumbled a little.

"What was that all about?" asked the doctor.

"He doesn't like doctors, hospitals, needles or blood. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did. He's getting better," she said.

"I see. All right. I'm on the very last stitch," he said as he finished up the stitches. "All finished. Now you can go get a drink of water to rinse the blood off your mouth and out of your mouth. And when you come back I'll have a sticker for you," he said.

Chelsea got off the table and followed the nurse over to a sink. The nurse handed her a cup to rinse her mouth out. When she was finished she went back to the doctor and he gave her the sticker he promised her. "Now, Chelsea, we're going to get an x-ray of your arm to see if it's broken. And if it's broken we're going to put on a cast to make it all better okay?"

"Okay," she said.

Dave had to go with Chelsea to get the x-rays done on her arm because Alex couldn't be around the radiation because of the baby. She waited in the room until they came back. Alex was really upset that she had to even be there. She really hoped Chelsea's arm wasn't broken but by the looks of it, it probably was. Shortly Dave and Chelsea walked back into the room. "The nurse is giving the doctor the x-rays and he's going to look at them and then he's going to come back in here to let us know what's going on," said Dave.

"Okay. I am serious, Dave. I want to know what happened."

"I know but like I said we'll talk to Keilani later."

"All right," said Alex.

The doctor came back into the room. He took out the x-rays and put them on the board. He turned the light on. "Well, as I suspected her arm is broken. It's her ulna bone that's broken. Do you see that break right there?" he asked as he pointed to it.

"Yes," said Alex.

"We're going to put a cast on her arm for about 6 weeks. Then in 6 weeks she will come back here and I'll look to see if the arm is healed. If it is we'll take the cast off but it it's not she'll need to wear the cast longer," said Dr. Richards.

"Okay," said Alex.

"So Chelsea what is your favorite color?"

"Pink," she said.

"Pink? How about we put a pink cast on your arm? Would you like that?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay." The doctor got the supplies for the cast and then he put the cast on her right arm. The only problem with her right arm being broken was that she was right handed so she'd have to learn to do everything left handed for 6 weeks. "All right. We're all done. You were very brave, Chelsea. I think you deserve another sticker," he said as he gave her another sticker.

"Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome. Now when she takes a bath the cast can't get wet. I want her to take it easy for a couple days. Give her time to adjust to the cast and her mouth is probably going to be sore for a couple days. Keep cold stuff on it. Ice packs work great and you can even give her popsicles. The coldness will help with the pain. Any questions?"

"No," said Alex.

"Okay, well. I'll see you back in 6 weeks. You guys are free to go and have a good day," said Dr. Richards.

Dave, Chelsea and Alex left the room and then left the hospital and headed home. Keilani had already went back to the apartment and she was back there waiting for them to come home. Dave, Chelsea and Alex came into the apartment. "Keilani, let's talk," said Dave.

"Okay, Dad," she said. "How is Chelsea?"

"She has a broken arm and she had to get 7 stitches in her lip. Oh and she knocked her two front teeth out. She'll have that gap for 2 years," said Dave.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," she said.

"So tell us what happened," said Alex.

"Well, I was sitting on the bench. I was watching her climb the jungle gym. She looked fine. I took my attention away for a quick minute and then when I turned around I saw her fall. It all happened so fast I didn't know what was going on," she said.

"What made you take your attention away from Chelsea?" asked Dave.

"Nothing," said Keilani.

"You were talking to a boy," said Chelsea.

"You were talking to a boy? It was a boy that took your attention away from Chelsea?" yelled Alex.

"Yes, Alex. I'm sorry."

"So you turned away from my daughter to talk to some guy?"

"I'm sorry."

"So Keilani when I told you not to talk to any guys and that your attention needed to stay on Chelsea at all times you decided to ignore me," said Dave.

"I didn't mean to ignore you. I just I don't know. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"You're right you were wrong. Chelsea is 4 years old. She shouldn't have even been climbing that jungle gym by herself. You should have been over there with her not sitting on a bench talking to some guy. What if someone would have kidnapped her or worse. What if she would have fallen worse and died? You should consider yourself lucky that all she got from the fall was 7 stitches and a broken arm. Oh and two missing teeth. It could have been a lot worse. I trusted you with her. You told me you wouldn't let anything happen to her and here we are after spending 3 hours at the emergency room while she got stitches and a cast put on her arm having this conversation. Usually when someone says 'I'll watch her and I'll make sure nothing happens to her' that means they're going to make sure it doesn't end up in a hospital trip," said Alex.

"What more do you want me to say, Alex? I am sorry that she got hurt and I'm sorry I turned my attention away for a few minutes. I take full responsibility for this. If I would have done what I was supposed to none of this would have happened. I am sorry," she said.

"It's okay, Keilani. Next time just be a little more careful. I'm sorry I got upset with you it's just I'm hormonal and my little princess got hurt. I know people make mistakes and I'm sorry for getting so upset with you. It could have happened to your dad or me. It could have happened at anytime," said Alex.

"It's okay," said Keilani. "I hope I didn't upset you too much. I don't want you to lose the baby. My dad seems really excited that it's a boy. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

"The baby is fine in fact he's been moving around a lot today."

"You felt him move already?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Dave. I've been feeling him move around for at least two days now. He's a very active baby," said Alex.

"So when the baby moves around a lot that's a good sign?" Asked Dave.

"Yes if his movements decrease then that's a bad sign," said Alex.

Shortly after everything happened Donna and Athena came back from shopping. "You missed all the excitement," said Dave.

"What happened?" asked Athena.

"Chelsea had to go to the hospital because she got hurt at the park. She has a broken arm and she got stitches."

"Wow. That's crazy. I always miss things like this," said Athena.

"Trust me seeing all that blood wasn't pleasant," said Dave.

"Oh, dad. You're still scared of doctors and blood?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do when Alex has the baby. Are you going to miss the birth of your first son?"

"Absolutely not. I will wear an oxygen mask if I have to, to keep me from passing out. I'm not missing Benjamin/Evan's birth for anything," he said as he touched Alex's stomach.

The next day it was time for Donna, Keilani and Athena to leave. It was tough to see them go but that apartment was just too small for all those people. They said their goodbyes and Dave told Athena he was proud of her for being so nice to Alex. He knew she didn't really care for Alex but she did her best to be polite to her. Athena told him that Alex was starting to grow on her so it was no problem being nice to her.

About two weeks later Alex and Chelsea went to the grocery store to get things for dinner that night. They were at the check-out lane when Chelsea looked up at the tabloids. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Chelsea?"

"Look."

"I can't right now. I'm trying to find a coupon."

"Really Mommy, you should look," she said.

"Chelsea, I will in a minute. I have to find this coupon."

"But mommy. I'm on all the magazines."

"Very fun..What?" asked Alex.

"I'm on the magazines, so are you and so is daddy."

"Chelsea, are you joking?"

"No mommy. I'm telling the truth. Look," she said as she handed Alex a magazine.

Alex took the magazine and looked at the cover. She saw a picture of her and Dave with Chelsea coming out of the hospital a couple weeks ago. It showed Chelsea's broken arm and her holding the icepack on her mouth and Dave carrying her. Alex looked really upset in the picture. The headline read "Terrible parenting! Is the frustration too much for Alex?" Alex was upset. She wasn't sure what they were trying to imply until she looked at the magazine rack and saw another one that said, "Is Chelsea being abused?" "Are you frickin' kidding me?" said Alex.

"What does it say mommy?"

"Nothing. Chelsea." Alex said. She couldn't believe they were trying to say that Chelsea was abused. She was beyond upset. The tabloids just didn't know when to stop harassing people. They tried finding everything they could to bring them down. Two weeks ago they were just congratulating Alex and Dave on having another baby. And this week they were accusing them of abusing their daughter. Anything to make a buck. Alex grabbed the magazine to buy it. The cashier that rang Alex up was her friend Niecey.

"Hey, Alex! I haven't seen you around for a while," she said as she rang Alex's groceries through.

"Yeah. I was on bed rest but I just got off of it today," she said.

"Oh. I see. Are you coming back to work?"

"No. Probably not. Dave doesn't want me working because of the baby."

"I still can't believe that Dave Bautista is your husband," she said.

"Why?"

"Because you don't seem like the type that would be married to someone like him."

"What do you mean someone like him?"

"I don't know. He's so macho and tough. He's a rough neck and you are so sweet. I just don't see how you fell for him."

"Trust me if you knew him like I do he's not that macho and he's not that rough. He's actually pretty sweet. Although being married to him has it's perks but other times it kinda sucks. I mean ever since he got big in movies it's like the paparazzi won't leave us alone. For the longest time they left us go and then in the last couple weeks since Dave got into that fight they've been on our case again. Like this they're trying to accuse us of child abuse because our daughter had an accident on the playground."

"Wow. That sucks."

"I know but we're moving next month and hopefully our lovely followers won't be there. I'm ready to start new. I don't need them ruining everything with their lies."

"I hear you. All right your total is $58. 74," she said.

"All right," said Alex as she wrote out a check. She handed the check to her and she sent it through.

She handed Alex the receipt and said, "Have a nice day. And it was nice to see you again. Come visit me before you move."

"All right. Take care, Niecey."

"You too," said Niecey.

Alex and Chelsea walked out of the grocery store and there were a couple members of the paparazzi waiting for them. A lady asked Alex, "So how did she get a broken arm?"

"She fell off the jungle gym at the playground," said Alex as she pushed past the paparazzi. She was in no mood for it and in no mood for them to harass her.

When she got home Dave came out to the kitchen and told her he'd take care of the groceries and that he would cook dinner. He wanted her to take it easy. She grabbed the magazine before he could see it. She didn't want to show it to him until after Chelsea went to bed. She knew he was going to flip out about it and she didn't want it to happen front of her. After Dave put the groceries away he got out the stuff he needed to make dinner. He was making them pepper steak, with baked potatoes and Chelsea requested they have corn so he was making corn with it. While he was making dinner Chelsea and Alex were playing Barbie dolls in her room. "Mommy. Why was I on that magazine?"

"Because Chelsea people don't have lives so they try to make one by saying bad things about others."

"They said something bad about me?"

"Not about you about mommy and daddy. It's not true anyway. Usually everything they have on those magazines are lies."

"So they lie? Do they get in trouble?"

"No but they should. Just remember when you can read by yourself and you happen to see yourself, mommy or daddy on those magazines remember none of it's true. So if you read something bad don't get upset. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." She said as her and Alex continued playing Barbies. At least Chelsea was being nice to Alex now. Alex wanted to spend as much mommy daughter time with her as she could before the baby got there. She just wanted to make Chelsea feel like she wasn't forgotten about. Soon enough Dave called them to eat dinner. They sat down at the table and said grace before they ate.

"So how was the trip to the grocery store?" He asked.

"I was on magazines, Daddy."

"You were?" he asked as he looked at Alex.

"It's okay though daddy. Mommy told me that they are lies," said Chelsea.

Dave looked at Alex again and said, "really?"

"Dave, we'll talk about it later."

"Okay."

When they finished eating dinner Dave gave Chelsea her bath. He made her put a plastic bag on her arm so her cast wouldn't get wet. When Chelsea got out of the tub he gave her a bedtime snack and then he put her to bed. Alex was taking a little nap while all this was going on. After Chelsea was in bed and asleep Dave went into the bedroom. Alex heard him shut the door behind him and she woke up. "Hey, Dave." she said as she sat up.

"So what was on the magazine?"

"You're going to get upset because I know I was really upset."

"What did it say?"

"Hold on," said Alex as she got the magazine for him to read.

He looked at the cover and said, "They're accusing us of child abuse now? What kind of sick people are they?"

"I don't know."

"I have never once laid a hand on my daughter. And I know you don't believe in spanking her so you've never laid a hand on her either. I guess kids can't fall down anymore without their parents getting accused of hurting them. Maybe I should show the person that wrote this crap what it's like to be abused by Dave Batista," said Dave.

"Dave."

"What, Alex? You know how serious this is? Children protection services could step in because of this crap. Then they'll be on our shit checking in on us all the time acting like were some type of monsters to our kid. What would you do if CPS came in and took her?"

"Dave, if CPS came in they would ask Chelsea what happened and I'm sure she'd tell them that she fell off the jungle gym. They aren't going to take her. They have no reason to take her," she said.

"It doesn't matter if they have reason or not. The accusations are there that we're abusing her and we're not. I really want to smash in the heads of the paparazzi people and the people that write this crap."

"Dave, you can't do anything. You have to stay calm and not hurt anyone. If you go out beating people up again they're going to take you away for 10 years. Just remember what all you have to be around for. Remember the birth of Benjamin/Evan. You have to be there," she said.

"You're right but it just upsets me that they can write these lies and get away with it."

"You know they do anything for the money. Don't be surprised that after the baby is born if they're saying you're not the dad. Anything to make a buck," said Alex.

"Wait. What? Is the baby mine?"

"Yes, Dave. The baby is yours. Why are you trying to doubt it?"

"Because of what you just said."

"I said they're probably going to try and say the baby isn't yours to make a buck. I'm not saying the baby isn't yours because trust me it is. I'm telling the truth when I say I haven't had sex with anyone else other than you in the last 7-8 years. You believe me right?"

"I'm the only guy you've had sex with since we met?"

"Yes, Dave. Why are you questioning me. I'm not some slut that goes around sleeping with other guys. In case you haven't noticed we've been married for 5 ½ years I have never cheated on you and when we were separated I didn't sleep with anyone else. Like I said you are the only man I have slept with in the last 7-8 years. And it upsets me that you're acting like I would just sleep with anyone after we were separated."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I know you're not that type of girl. I'm sorry," he said as he hugged her.

"It's okay," she said.

"So..I'm the only guy that you've slept with?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, Dave."

"Well, you know we haven't really slept together for at least a month now. You know something always gets in the way."

"I don't see anything getting in the way now. Chelsea's asleep, your mom isn't here and your daughters aren't here either. I mean we could take advantage of this opportunity," she said.

"I plan to take advantage," he said as he laid her down. He began kissing her neck and then removed her shirt. Then he removed his shirt. Things were starting to heat up. He passionately kissed her and then he began kissing down her body. He slid her pants off and she helped him take off his pants. He laid his body on top of hers and leaned down and began kissing her passionately. Alex's phone started going off. He pulled away "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm going to ignore it. Forget about it. Let's do this," said Alex. Dave continued but her phone started going off again.

"Seriously we need to get rid of these phones."

"Ugh. Let me see who it is." Alex reached for her phone. "It's my mom."

"Ugh," Dave groaned. "it's just like her to know the perfect time to call you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not answering it. I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. It's not like we won't see her next week for Christmas," she said throwing her phone. She reached up and grabbed Dave's phone and threw that too. "Okay. Where were we?"

"We were right about here," said Dave as he continued what he was doing. Soon they were making love. It had been so long since they had an intimate moment. When they were finished Dave rolled off of Alex and laid next to her. He took her in his arms and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex.

"It wasn't too rough was it?" he asked.

"No. It was perfect," she said.

"I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

"No. He's fine," she said.

"Okay," he said as he held her in his arms. He was rubbing his hand on her stomach. Alex grew quiet and Dave must have thought she was asleep because he started talking to the baby. Alex didn't say anything she just listened to what he said. "You know your mom wants to name you Evan but I really like the name Benjamin. But it's up to your mom on what she wants your name to be. I haven't exactly been the best husband to your mom. So she deserves the best. She said it's up to you on what you want your name to be. So could you please try to be a Benjamin. You know I haven't been a good father to your older sister Chelsea but I plan to be the best father to you and her from now on. I'm going to be that big scary guy you first see when you come out but I'm your daddy. I'm a pretty good guy. I know your mom didn't take me back because of you but the fact that I created you helped. You and your sisters are the best things I've ever done in my life. And your mom is the sweetest person you'll ever know in your life. Trust me I know because she is the sweetest person I know. I've never seen anyone so caring and loving as her. She has brought out the best in me. When I first met her I was a wild guy but your mom tamed me. She really turned my life around. She doesn't know that but she made me the man I am today. I am really glad I met her because if I didn't your sister Chelsea wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be in your mom's stomach right now. And if you three weren't around I wouldn't really have much meaning in life. You guys just don't know how much I really love you. Well, Benjamin/Evan I'm going to let you alone now so you can rest but remember I love you," said Dave. Alex opened an eye and she smiled. That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard Dave say. Shortly after she fell asleep.

The next afternoon Chelsea and Alex were making Christmas cookies. Chelsea chose to make chocolate chip cookies and sugar cookies. Dave and Alex opted not to put up a Christmas tree because they weren't going to be home for Christmas because they were going to be in New York with Alex's parents. Alex would much rather stay home but she promised her mom she would be there for Christmas. While Alex and Chelsea were baking cookies Dave was out doing some Christmas shopping for Chelsea. Alex gave him a list of the things to buy her. While he was out he bought Alex's Christmas gift. He spent a lot of money on it but he had his intentions when he bought it. She was going to be shocked to say the least.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Alex was letting Chelsea stir the chocolate chips in the batter. "Mommy, this is fun!"

"I'm glad you're having fun." Alex put the dough on to the cookie sheet and put them in the oven. While they were in the oven she was cutting out shapes for the sugar cookies. "So Chelsea, Do you think your brother is going to be an Evan or a Benjamin?"

"I think he's going to be an Evan."

"Me too but your daddy thinks he's a Benjamin," she said.

"No he's an Evan."

"That's what I think too," she said as she gave Chelsea some cookies to sugar. Alex's cell phone started ringing. She looked at it and saw it was her mom. She didn't really want to talk to her mom but she answered anyway. "Yes, Mother."

"Hey, Alexandra it's about time you answered your phone."

"Mom, you know I hate being called Alexandra. Please call me Alex. I've been telling you that for years."

"I named you Alexandra for a reason. I didn't name you Alex. I don't know why you insist on going by that boy name anyway."

"I go by it because I like it and I hate Alexandra."

"Well, anyway I tried calling you last night."

"I know."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was busy."

"Busy with what?"

"My husband."

"I swear Alexandra I don't know why you're still with him after everything he's done to you."

"Mom what did you want?" Asked Alex as she watched Chelsea sugar the cookies.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Chelsea and me are making cookies to bring with us next week."

"Oh yeah you're coming to visit us next week. I feel like I haven't seen little Chelsea forever."

"Chelsea, that's too much sugar," said Alex.

"Okay, Mommy."

"You're letting her have sugar?"

"Yes, Mother. She is a kid."

"You're going to make her obese."

"Mother can you refrain from using that abusive talk when we're up there next week. I don't want her getting a complex and end up having an eating disorder."

"When are you coming in?"

"We'll be in on Saturday at 1:00 p.m."

"Okay."

"Anything else?" asked Alex as she took the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"Yes, Alexandra. I saw the tabloids this week. Are you really abusing Chelsea?"

"No mother. Unlike you I don't lay a hand on my kid."

"Why do you talk to me like that?"

Dave walked in the door. "Daddy!" yelled Chelsea.

"Hey, Princess," he said. He walked over and kissed Alex.

"Hey, Baby," she said.

"Who's on the phone?"

Alex put her hand over the phone and said, "My mother."

Just hearing Alex say she was on the phone with her mother Dave got goosebumps. Dave couldn't stand Alex's mom and Alex's mom didn't like Dave too much but he decided to be nice and say, "Tell mom I said hi." Alex's mom hated when Dave called her mom. He did it to annoy her.

"Mother, Dave said hi."

"Tell him I said hi."

"She said hi."

Dave took a seat next to Chelsea and helped her sugar cookies. "Did you talk to grandma?" He asked.

"Oh no! I don't want to. Grandma Brooks is a meanie. I like Nanny much better," said Chelsea.

"Me too," said Dave.

"I'm with you two," said Alex.

"What did you say honey?" asked her mother.

"Nothing. Well mom I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Actually I'll see you when we come to New York on Saturday. Bye."

"I love you, Alexandra. Bye."

Alex flipped her phone shut. "That was a stressful conversation."

"Why are we going up there again?"

"Because if we don't she's going to be disappointed."

"Ugh. I guess I should be ready for my usual lectures and belittling," he said.

"And I have to be ready for the I can't believe you dropped out of law school for him speech and then when they find out about the baby the crap is going to hit the fan."

"Well, I think you should have told them earlier because when they see you on Saturday there is no hiding your stomach. You're definitely showing now."

"Maybe I can borrow one of your jerseys. They won't suspect a thing."

"Yeah but they'll say how trashy you look wearing my clothes."

"I know. We're in for a fun Christmas," said Alex.

"The best," said Dave.

***And there is Chapter 21. Poor Chelsea she really got hurt but she took it like a trooper. She did better than her dad would have done. They had no interruptions this time. And isn't Alex's mom a peach? How about Dave talking to Benjamin/Evan..you do know there is bound to be a Benjamin/Evan debate in the future. What did you think? Please review. I love getting your reviews. **

***Chapter 22: Christmas with Alex's family we finally get to see where Alex came from and see what made her so sweet and all about family. **


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated and you're right..Alex's mom is as horrible as she sounds just wait until after this chapter.**

*** You know who I own and who I don't. **

It was 3:30 a.m on Saturday morning when Alex's alarm went off. "Make it stop," she said.

"We have to get up. We have to be at the airport by 5:00 because our plane leaves at 6:00 remember? We're going to your parents' house for the week," said Dave.

"Ugh. Are you sure your probation officer said it was okay for you to go to New York for a week?"

"Yes. I wish he would have told me no so I wouldn't have to go. I really don't want to deal with your mother," he said.

"If I'm dealing with her you're dealing with her too," said Alex as she got up out of bed. She headed to the bathroom. The baby had been pushing on her bladder a lot more lately so she was going to the bathroom more often. The 6 hour plane ride from Louisiana to New York should be good. She came back in the bedroom when she was finished. "Where's a jersey I can wear? And I want to borrow a pair of your sweatpants too."

"Alex, you're going to get lost in my sweatpants. And what jersey do you want to wear? I only have the Bullets basketball jersey, the Lakers jersey, Yankees jersey and the Giants. Which one do you want to wear?" he asked.

"Give me the Bullets jersey and let me borrow one of your white shirts and I don't care if I'm going to get lost in your sweatpants I want to wear something comfortable."

"No you want to upset your mother by dressing in my clothes." He said as he handed her his clothes.

"That too," she said with a laugh. As she started putting on his clothes. "You know what would really upset her if you wore your pink polo."

"You and me must be on the same page because that's exactly what I was going to wear and I'm going to make sure I pop the collar to add the extra irritation."

"Don't forget the sunglasses," she said. She finished putting on his clothes and she stood up and said, "Can you tell I'm pregnant?"

Dave looked at her and said, "I can't tell but you look really cute in my clothes. I don't know why she would be so set against it."

"Dave, when I was younger even though I did ballet I still played sports like soccer and played with my brothers all the time. Then I had everyone calling me Alex and I had my hair cut really short because I didn't want to deal with it my mom thought I was a lesbian. That's why she gets upset when I wear guy clothes. She sent me to counseling for it. She's crazy! I don't know what she expected me to do when I was the only girl out of 4 kids. I had to be tough."

"If my mom was that crazy when I was growing up I don't know what I would do."

"That's nothing Dave. She made us eat healthy bland food. She didn't want us getting too fat. She'd have our dad hit us with his belt if we acted up. I was never really good enough for her. She was on my case everyday. We weren't allowed to have our elbows on the table, we had to ask to be excused and we were only allowed a certain amount of t.v. time. She wouldn't even let me play with barbies. She wanted me to be a lawyer and that's why she's so short with me because I dropped out of law school to be with you. She blames you for that. One day she's going to realize this is my life and not hers."

"You're a much better mom than she is."

"I know. I do everything opposite of her because I don't want our kids to deal with what I dealt with growing up."

Dave finished getting dressed and then he put their luggage in the car. He had to sneak the bag of Chelsea's Christmas presents out the door so she wouldn't see them. Alex was dressing Chelsea like herself. She put a basketball jersey on her with sweatpants. She knew her mom would hate it and that's why she did it. She also put her hair in pigtails. That's another thing that annoyed her mom. When Chelsea was ready they locked up the apartment and headed to the airport. When they got to the airport they put their luggage where it was supposed to go and then they went through airport security. It was always a hassle to go through security. After they went through security they boarded the plane. They sat in their seats until it was time to take off. When the plane took off Dave said, "And we're off to Hell." Alex laughed because it was true. The plane ride was 6 ½ hours because it was delayed a half hour. When they got off the plane they went to get their luggage. After they had their luggage they looked around for Alex's mom but instead Alex's older brother Chris picked them up from the airport.

"Chris!" said Alex as she hugged him.

"Alex!"

"So what kind of mood is mom in?"

"The same old mood she's always in. She's on fire today though. And I can see you're trying to upset her."

"Chris, this is nothing. Just wait until later. See how upset she really gets."

"Oh God, Alex."

"So where are my nieces MaKayla and Rylan?"

"They're at home with Mom, Sarah, Keith and Brian."

"You left them with mom?"

"Sarah was there and when I left they were playing with Chastity."

"Chastity!" said Chelsea. Chastity is Chelsea's cousin. They were about the same age. Chelsea always enjoyed playing with her when they were with the family.

"You'll see her when you get to grandma's," said Alex.

"Okay, Mommy."

They walked out of the airport and got into Chris' car and headed to Alex's parents' house. Alex was dreading it so much. They drove down the road for awhile and then Chris pulled into the driveway of their parents' house. It was a fairly big house. It wasn't as big as Alex's and Dave's new house but it was close. Chris got out of the car and helped Dave with the luggage. They walked up to the door and Alex said, "It's now or never."

"I choose never," said Dave.

"Wait before we go inside Chelsea, I want you to use your southern accent as strong as you can. I want you to use y'all and call me mama. And whatever you do don't tell grandma about your baby brother. I'm going to tell her when the time is right okay?"

"Okay, Mama"

"That's my girl," she said. Dave turned the door knob and they walked into the house. "Mother! We're here," said Alex.

Alex's mom came to the door to see them. "Alexandra, what are you wearing?"

"Oh. I borrowed Dave's clothes so I could be comfortable on the plane."

"You look like trash."

"Thanks. I love you too."

"And Chelsea what do you have on?"

"My mama dressed me today but I'm really glad to see y'all." She said in a thick southern accent. It amazed Alex that her daughter could be so country one minute but turn it off the next. Chelsea looked up at Alex and smiled. Alex smiled back.

"Chelsea, y'all is not proper English. And it is Mother not mama."

"No. I call her mama."

"Chelsea, it's not polite to backtalk your grandmother."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," she said.

Alex knew it was driving her mom crazy the way Chelsea was talking. Alex's mom looked over at Dave and said, "Pink? And can you take off those sunglasses please? And put that collar down you look ridiculous. Do you think that shirt is tight enough? Or are you wearing Chelsea's clothes now?"

"Mom! How are you?" he said with a smile as he took off his sunglasses and his arms out.

"Dave, don't call me mom. I'm not your mom. I'm only 9 years older than you."

"I'm sorry."

"And Alexandra please change your clothes you look like a thug. And change Chelsea's clothes too."

"Where are we staying, Mother?"

"In your old room."

"Okay. Let's go up to our room Dave."

"No. Dave is not sleeping in the room with you. He's sleeping in the guest room."

"Mother, we're married. I think my husband and me should stay in the same room."

"Alexandra, he's old enough to be your dad."

"Age doesn't matter mother."

"To me it does. And I want you two in separate rooms."

"How old am I?"

"28 going on 29 next month."

"So I'm an adult?"

"Yes."

"So my husband and me should be in the same room."

"Okay fine, Alexandra. Sleep in the same room but don't make any babies while you're in my house."

Dave and Alex looked at each other and then down at Chelsea. "Grandma, mama.." Alex tapped Chelsea's shoulder.

"Mother what dear?"

"Nothing she's just really pretty," said Chelsea.

Alex looked at Dave and whispered, "That was close."

"Too close." They walked upstairs to Alex's old room. Dave handed Alex the lightest suitcase of all. They didn't want it to look too suspicious if Alex wasn't carrying anything up the stairs. When they got into Alex's old room Alex sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be here. I want to go back to Louisiana. I don't know why I even came here. I can't deal with being called Alexandra for a week and being told what to do. I can't take her criticism it's going to drive me nuts."

"Well, we're here now so we have to make the best of it," said Dave as he hugged Alex.

"If that's even possible," she said hugging him back. She started crying.

"Alex, it's going to be okay. Don't cry." Dave felt bad for her because this was going to be a really hard week for her. Especially since Alex cried at the drop of a hat lately. Alex was always a little sensitive but she was even more sensitive now. "And if you don't want to change your clothes you don't have to."

"I wasn't going to," she said.

They unpacked their clothes and placed them in Alex's old dresser. Nothing had been changed in the room. Everything was the way she left it when she moved out when she was 18. She had pictures of her friends on the wall and her sports pictures. Her old doll that she had since she was 3 years old was even there. "Mama, what's that?" asked Chelsea pointing to the porcelain doll.

"Oh that's my doll Lydia. My mom gave it to me when I was 3."

"She's really pretty, Mama."

"Do you want her?"

"Can I have her?"

"Sure. I always wanted to give her to my first born daughter."

"Thank-you, Mama"

"You're welcome. Why don't you go find Chastity and go play but be careful with your arm okay?"

"Okay."

Chelsea went to find Chastity while Dave and Alex went down stairs with her parents and her brothers' and their wives. "Alexandra, didn't I tell you to change your clothes?"

"Yes, Mother but I want to be comfortable," she said.

"Sylvia, leave her alone," said Alex's dad. "Come here, Sweetie" He said as he hugged his daughter. He felt her pregnancy bump. When he pulled away from the hug he looked at her and mouthed congratulations. Alex's dad was a lot nicer than her mom.

"Well, Ted she looks like a thug. Women shouldn't dress like that."

"Maybe she has a reason, Sylvia."

"And what reason would that be?"

"There isn't a reason I just want to be comfortable."

"Mother, why are you always picking on Alex anyway?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. Ever since we were little you were harder on her than any of us," said her brother Keith.

"They're right mom. You would yell at her more than us," said her younger brother Brian.

"Her name is not Alex. Her name is Alexandra Nicole. Stop calling her Alex. That is not her given name."

Alex sat down on Dave's lap another thing that she knew would upset her mom but she didn't care. "No mother, stop calling me Alexandra. I hate that name. I want to be called Alex. I always have wanted to be called Alex."

"Alexandra was your grandmother's name. You should be honored to have her name she was a great lady."

"I understand that but I don't want to be called Alexandra."

"Well it's nice to have the name of your grandmother. Just like since you had my first granddaughter. Her name should have been Sylvia instead of Chelsea. What kind of name is Chelsea?"

"Mom, I think Chelsea is a pretty name," said Dave. "Alex wanted something different so she picked out Chelsea."

"And Sylvia isn't different?"

"It's different but why would I want my daughter named after you? Look how you treat me. Chris, Brian and Keith are right you were always harder on me than them. Why would I name my daughter Sylvia? So I could be reminded of the way you treated me when I was growing up? You'd have to be worthy to have my daughter named after you. Now I'm upset so I'm going to go up to my room by myself and take a nap," she said as she got up and walked upstairs.

"Sylvia, I don't think you should have upset her like that," said Ted.

"She'll be fine."

"That's what you think but do you ever think about the way you treat her and how it makes her feel?" Asked Dave. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go check on my wife ALEX." he said as he got up and went to check on her. He walked into the room to find Alex crying on the bed. He walked over to comfort her. She sat up and cried on his shoulder.

"Way to go Sylvia," said Ted as he walked out of the room. His sons and their wives followed leaving Sylvia by herself.

That's how the next couple days went. There was so much tension between Alex and her mom. Alex would wear Dave's clothes everyday to hide her pregnancy from her mom. She wasn't ready to tell her yet. Even though Chelsea almost let it slip on a couple of occasions but she never told her. Alex wasn't sure when she was going to tell her but it was Christmas Eve day and they had to go to church that night which meant Alex would have to wear a dress so her mom was going to find out then. It really was a shame that Alex was so scared of what her mom would say or do. "Alex, when are we telling your mom?"

"I don't know. I would like to say never but obviously that's not possible."

"We're going to have to tell her before we go to church. You're wearing that black dress that's already snug on you so your pregnancy will be showing."

"I know. Let's go tell her now."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't really have a choice we have to be ready for church in 3 hours and don't forget we're having our big family dinner before church so I have to be dressed for that."

"I say we tell them at dinner," said Dave.

"Okay. That should go over well."

"I know."

"It will probably be the most interesting Christmas Eve dinner we've ever had."

"I bet," said Dave.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. You can join me if you want," she said with a smile.

"I would like to join you but remember we're in your mom's house. She already hates me. She'd shoot me if she caught us in the shower together," she said.

"Fine," said Alex as she walked into the bathroom to get a shower. While she was in the shower Dave laid down on the bed and read a book. Soon Alex came out in just a towel with her hair wrapped up in a towel. She grabbed her clothes, her blow dryer and her make up and her hair straightener and went back in the bathroom. She put on her black dress and looked at herself in the mirror. There was no way she could hide the fact she was pregnant anymore. She put her hands on her stomach and she felt a little kick. She kept her hands there and felt another little kick. "Dave, Oh my god. Come here!" she yelled.

Dave threw the book down and jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come here," she said. He walked over to Alex. "Put your hand here," she said.

Dave put his hand on Alex's stomach and shortly he felt a little kick. And then he felt another one. "Alex. He's kicking my hand!" he said with a smile on his face.

"I know! He kicked my hand too. I told you he was active," she said.

"This is amazing," said Dave. "That's my boy. Well, I'm going to let you finish getting ready while I take a shower," he said as he started the water.

While he was in the shower Alex dried her hair and ran the straightener through it. She wanted to get rid of her waves for the night. When she was finished she put on her make up. Dave was still in the shower when she finished. He was worse than woman. He took forever in the shower and she knew it was going to take him forever to get dressed because like a woman it would take him forever to pick out an outfit. So she decided to get Chelsea ready. She grabbed Dave's hoodie and walked downstairs to get Chelsea. "Chels, it's time to get ready for dinner and church," she said.

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she got up and walked over to her mom.

"Alexandra, I hope you're going to look presentable tonight," said Sylvia.

"I will," she said as her and Chelsea went upstairs. They walked into the bedroom and Alex closed the door behind them. She took off Dave's hoodie and Chelsea looked at her stomach. "Hey, Chelsea do you want to feel something?"

"What?"

"Your brother kicking."

"Yeah!" she said.

"Okay. Put your hand here," said Alex as she put Chelsea's hand on her stomach. The baby kicked a lot. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes! Is that Evan?"

"It's Evan or Benjamin. Daddy and me don't know what his name is yet."

"Okay." When Chelsea was done feeling the baby kick Alex got out her red velvet dress and her white tights. She dressed her and put on her black shoes. She brushed out Chelsea's hair and put a little red bow in her hair to keep her hair out of her face. Alex knew her mom would have a fit if her hair was in her face. Chelsea looked so cute. Dave was still in the bathroom getting ready. He had his outfit in there with him. He decided to wear a white dress shirt with a red sweater vest over it and jeans. He finished getting dressed and then he shaved his face. He put on after shave followed by his cologne. He came out of the bathroom.

"It's about time," said Alex. "You're worst than a woman. We're going to be late for dinner."

"Oh my bad. I do not want to be the one to deprive you of food. Heaven forbid if you wait few minutes longer to eat."

"I'm eating for two remember that but since it's your baby it's more like eating for three. I have a feeling this kid is going to be huge!"

"That is true," he said. "Are you ready to go down stairs to eat?"

"Yeah," she said "but let me wear your hoodie down first."

"Why?"

"So I can surprise everyone with the pregnancy," she said.

"Okay." They walked downstairs together. Chelsea led them into the dining room.

"Wow, Chelsea you look beautiful," said Sylvia.

"Thank-you, Grandma"

"And Alexandra why are you wearing that hoodie? You should be dressed nice this is a special occasion."

"I am dressed nice, Mother. I just don't want you to see this," Alex said as she took off the hoodie.

Sylvia's mouth dropped to the floor as did everyone else's. As far as everyone knew Alex was upset with Dave and they had just gotten back together but Alex being pregnant shocked them. "You're pregnant?" asked Sylvia.

"5 months pregnant," she said.

"You've been pregnant for 5 months and haven't told any of us?"

"Yes,' she said.

"I can't believe this. Alexandra why would you get pregnant again especially by Dave? You know he's not a good father and yet here you are pregnant again by him."

"Dave is actually a pretty good father. He's been there since day 1 in this pregnancy."

"I don't see how that's possible since he's always working," said Sylvia.

"Actually, mom I retired from the ring. I couldn't be away from Chelsea, Alex and the baby any longer. I needed to be there. I got tired of my boss telling me to choose my job over them."

"Well, congratulations," said Chris.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"So you retired? So you don't do anything now?"

"I help take care of Chelsea so I do, do something." he said.

"And Alexandra, you don't work. You dropped out of law school to be with this man and he doesn't even have a job right now. How do you plan to support two kids when there's no income?"

"Sylvia," said Ted.

"No, I want to know."

"Well, I am planning on doing something. I just don't know what I want to do yet. In the mean time we have enough money I've made from movies and wrestling to get us by."

"That will only last for so long. So let me get this straight you cheat on my daughter with some girl you're making a movie with . Then you become all holier than now and apologize to my daughter and she's stupid enough to take you back and you get her pregnant again."

"It didn't exactly happen like that, mother" said Alex.

"Then how did it happen?"

"Let's just say Guinness, tequila and beer had a lot to do with it."

"So you were drunk when you got pregnant?"

"Yes."

"That's lovely. My daughter is some bar tramp now."

"Sylvia, that was out of line," said Ted.

"No it is the truth. Only a bar tramp would get so drunk and sleep with someone and get pregnant. Alexandra has always been a disappointment to me. She couldn't be a little girl growing up she had to be a boy. She refuses to be called Alexandra and goes by some boy name. Then we spend all that money for her to go to law school and she drops out for some guy that is old enough to be her dad. It's pathetic. And look at her now she's pregnant has one daughter with this guy that doesn't even work. How many more kids are you two planning on having?"

"Mother, you are a bitch! It's my life. When are you going to realize that. I can do what I want to do. I am not some bar tramp. That was the only time I went out to the bar and it just so happened I ran into Dave and stuff happened. You can say what you want about Dave you can tear him down all you want but let me tell you he walked out on his job the night I had to go to the hospital because I was spotting and thought I was losing the baby. He walked out on his job to be a family man and that means more to me than any job. And he also beat up some guy to defend me. He got probation for 5 years but he did it for me to protect me. You can use his affair against him and you can use a lot of other stuff against him but I have seen him turn his entire life around for me. And in case you were wondering it's a boy. So you'll be getting your first grandson in May if you're lucky enough to see him. I don't know if you want to see the baby of some bar tramp and after we leave here on Saturday. We're done. I want nothing more to do with you. Everything I ever did wasn't good enough for you. It didn't matter what I did it was never good enough. You sit there act like you're a Christian but you're sitting there judging me for what I've done. I'm your own daughter. I came out of you and still you treat me like crap. The way you treat me is beyond ridiculous. I look at Chelsea everyday and could never imagine treating her the way you treat me. I am proud of everything she does and I will be proud of her no matter what she does. And the same goes for this baby. No matter what I will always be proud of my kids and I will never become the mother you are. And for your information we're planning on having at least two more kids after this one. You won't see them but dad and everyone else is more than welcome to see them. Same goes for Evan/Benjamin you guys are more than welcome to come visit us in Louisiana after he's born but mother you are not."

"Evan or Benjamin? What kind of names are those? He should be named Theodore after your father."

"See Mom there you go again trying to control my life. Dave and me have decided either Benjamin or Evan for a boy. It is our son. You don't get a say. And yet you're still judging me on everything I do. After everything I just said you continue to judge me. You are unbelievable."

"Alex, I think you should sit down and calm down," said Dave.

"Let her stand, Dave. She can leave if she wants."

"Sylvia, I don't know why you're such a monster. I told her to sit down because she's not supposed to be getting upset and staying out of stressful situations. And this is more stress than she can obviously handle. She's sat back for years taking your abuse and tonight you crossed the line. Your daughter isn't some bar tramp she's a wonderful person and if you would stop criticizing her and looking for perfect you would see that. She is the most caring, most beautiful, most loving and most wonderful person I have ever known. I don't understand why she's taken the abuse you've thrown at her for years but I'm guessing it's because she loves you. You're her mother. You carried her for 9 months and you raised her for 18 years she deserves better than the way you have treated her. I wake up next to her everyday and I'm glad she's the person she is and not someone like you. I've been comforting her for the last couple days because of you making her cry. So what she dropped out of law school, she worked for WWE for a while so what but right now she does the most important job and that's being a stay at home mom. She chose to be home with Chelsea. That's what she wanted. She is almost 29 years old you have got to stop judging her and criticizing her but since you criticize her for the things she's done shows that you're weary of your parenting and how you raised her. If you thought you did a good job raising her you wouldn't question her decisions and would believe that she knows what she's doing because you did a good job raising her but apparently you can't even do that. Alex knows what's best for her now. It's her life," said Dave.

"Okay. Who wants to eat?" said Chris trying to calm the tension.

"I'm not hungry anymore," said Sylvia as she got up and left the table.

"What's a bar tramp?" asked Chelsea.

"It's something bad and your mama isn't one," said Dave. "Are you okay, Alex?"

"I'm fine but apparently the baby liked the yelling and tension because he's moving around a lot right now."

Ted got up and got his daughter a plate of food. The rest of the family sat there and ate their dinner. When they were finished Dave showed them the sonogram pictures of the baby and the first thing Chris said when he saw the one was, "He has Alex's nose."

"Why does everyone say that?" asked Alex.

"Because he does. Your nose is different. I mean it's cute but it's different. And your son has it too," said Chris.

"I have mom's nose." she said.

"You look like mom," he said.

"I know."

"So Dave, we've got another Yankee fan here," said Keith.

"Shh. Don't say that in front of Alex."

"Oh yeah. She's a Red Sox fan," said Keith.

"Don't start that debate," said Ted. "You guys always had to fight about who was better the Yankees or the Red Sox when you guys were little."

"Yeah, Alex doesn't want him to be a Yankee fan."

"That's because Alex isn't a real New Yorker."

"I am too. I just don't like New York teams."

"Well, it looks like Alex won the bet," said Brian.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"Remember back when Chelsea, Chastity and MaKayla were born?"

"Yeah so?"

"They were all girls."

"And?"

"We made that bet of who would be the one to give dad the first grandson. We each thought it was going to be ourselves. And clearly you won," said Keith.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot all about it. I think we betted 20 bucks. So hand over the 20's. I'm giving the first grandson," she said.

"You guys bet on who would have a boy first?" Asked Dave.

"They're very competitive," said Ted.

"I see."

"Just wait. Chelsea and this baby have Alex's genes they'll be competitive too."

"Great," said Dave.

When they were finished eating they went to church for a candle light service. When they came home they sat around the living room singing Christmas carols and drinking hot cocoa. The children changed into their Christmas pajamas and gather around to here the story of "The Night Before Christmas" and when it was over they went to bed. Well tried to go to bed the excitement of Santa Claus and presents kept them up almost all night. When the adults thought the kids were asleep they laid their presents out. Dave and Alex went upstairs to go to bed. "Thanks for defending me against my mom tonight," said Alex.

"No problem. I couldn't sit there and hear her talk to you like that anymore. Are you really done with your mom?"

"Yes. I can't deal with her criticism anymore. She made my life hell growing up. I am not going to let her make our kids' lives hell too. I love her but I love my kids too. They don't need to be around someone that is so critical of others' faults. I teach my kids that no one is perfect and it's okay to make mistakes. She teaches the complete opposite. She degrades them for making mistakes. I don't want my kids around that negativity so from now on all holidays are spent with your mom."

"Okay. I love you so much, Alex."

"I love you too. Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"I think we are," he said.

"Okay," said Alex as she turned to face him and cuddle up next to him and went to sleep.

The next morning around 5:30 Chelsea was jumping on their bed yelling "Mama, Daddy Santa came. Let's go."

"Chelsea go back to sleep. Wait till later," said Dave.

"No. I want to see what Santa brought now," she said.

Alex sat up and looked at Chelsea and told her to smile. Chelsea smiled. "Well, he obviously didn't bring you your two front teeth. Maybe next year," she said.

"Mama, can we please go open presents now?"

"Is grandpop and everyone else awake?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay," said Alex.

"Dave, let's go."

"It's too early," he said.

"Remember what it was like when you were a kid?"

"Yes let's go," he said getting up.

They headed downstairs to the living room so that Chelsea could open her presents. She was very excited. "I guess mother isn't coming to watch the kids open their presents," said Alex. Her mom started walking down the stairs, "Never mind." Chelsea wasted no time opening her presents. She ripped through them in less than a half hour. She got clothes, a few Fancy Nancy books and Berenstein Bears books, she got an American Girl Doll that looked just like her that she named Lily. She got Disney Princess Barbie dolls, a few movies, Disney Princess bedroom sheet set for her new bedroom in the new house. Her favorite gift is what she opened last.

She ripped it open and saw a Baby Alive doll. "Mama, I got baby alive! It cries and it pees like a real baby! I love it!"

"I see. Now you can practice taking care of your baby before your brother gets here. Then you can help me with him," said Alex.

"Really, Mama?"

"Really."

"Why is she calling you Mama still?" asked Sylvia.

"Don't start Sylvia. It's Christmas. I think we had enough drama last night," said Ted.

After the children finished opening their presents they played with their toys for a little bit. Alex's mom made them breakfast. Christmas was the one time when her mom didn't force them to eat healthy food. They had their traditional breakfast of sticky buns and hot cocoa. After breakfast Dave went upstairs to get his gift for Alex. He came back downstairs and said, "Alex, I have a present for you."

"You didn't need to get me anything," she said.

"I had to but I also got something for Chelsea too. They go together," he said.

"Okay," said Alex.

Dave handed Alex her gift and then he handed Chelsea her gift. They both opened it at the same time. Dave gave Alex a beautiful bracelet with diamonds and Chelsea's birthstone on it. There was a heart hanging from the bracelet that read "mother 6/18". Chelsea got a bracelet as well except hers had diamonds and Alex's birthstones on it. Her heart read "daughter 6/18" "Dave, they're beautiful. I love them," she said as she hugged him.

"I know that it has been hard on Chelsea that you are pregnant and that she's not going to be an only child anymore. I know that she's going to feel upset that your attention won't be on her all the time after he gets here so I bought you two bracelets so that they can be special to both of you. The bracelet is something the baby won't have it's only for you and Chelsea and that's what makes it special."

"Thank-you, Daddy." she said. "Mama, can you put mine on?"

"Sure, Chels," she said as she put her bracelet on her. Then Dave put Alex's bracelet on her. "This is pretty special that only Chelsea and me will have these bracelets. I love that idea, Dave."

"I knew you would."

The rest of the day they spent as a family except Alex's mom was hiding from the rest of the family. She was upset over everything that happened the night before. Soon Saturday had come and Alex, Chelsea and Dave were heading back to Louisiana. They were saying goodbye to everyone. "Alex, you take care of that baby now and as soon as he's born I'll be down to visit him," said her dad.

"Okay, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too. And Chelsea, I love you. Have a good flight."

"I love you too, grandpop," said Chelsea as she hugged him.

"And Dave, you're a good guy. Keep treating my daughter right. And I'm sorry about your mother and everything that happened on this trip," he said.

"It's not your fault, Dad. Well, we better go our plane leaves at 10. I love you. I'll call you when we get back to Louisiana," said Alex as she headed to the car.

"Alex, wait," said Sylvia.

Alex turned around and said, "What mother?"

"Can I talk to you?"

***And there is Chapter 22. I love how Dave got Alex and Chelsea something that could be for both of them and only them. It's like a bonding thing. And Alex's mom is just horrible. So tell me what did you think of the chapter? Please review and let me know. And thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. **

*** Chapter 23: Is Alex going to forgive her mom? Alex and Dave both have birthdays coming up and they're moving..but maybe in the future something big is going to happen...that could change everything in an instant. I don't know. **


	23. Chapter 23

*** Thank-you for the reviews. I really appreciated them. Thank-you.**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

"What no Alexandra this time? Remember Alex isn't my given name."

"Alex, please just let me talk to you for a minute," begged Sylvia.

"I have nothing to say to you and there's nothing more that you have to say to me. You've said everything you had to. And since I'm such a disappointing bar tramp I'm going to take my unborn baby, my daughter and my husband that's old enough to be my dad, even though age doesn't matter and we're going back to Louisiana where I live now and where I'll stay," said Alex.

"Please just let me talk to you."

"No mother. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You are so disappointed in me and you hate all the decisions I make. I never once gave you a reason to doubt me. I never did anything wrong but Chris can get put in jail for 2 years for doing drugs and that was okay but since he cleaned himself up and got his life back on track you forgot about that. How about Keith what did he do? Oh yeah he cheated on his wife but as long as he was working that was okay right Mom? What about Brian? He had a kid with his girlfriend in high school. You made them put it up for adoption but since he graduated high school and is in school to be a doctor you forgot about that. It's easy to point out another's mistakes isn't it mom? And it's so easy for you to forgive them for their mistakes right? But when it comes to me your only daughter you can't forget about the things I've done. I dropped out of law school and that was my decision. When I was growing up I was an honor roll student in high school. I didn't go to parties. I didn't go out getting drunk. I never touched drugs in my life but heaven forbid I marry a man that is 17 years older than me and suddenly I'm the bad person. The bad person here is you. You were never happy for me. I tell you I'm pregnant with your first grandson and I get called a bar tramp. That's real nice mom. And I find it funny how I get drunk sleep with my husband and not some stranger and get pregnant I get called a bar tramp. But when you brought up Dave's affair you didn't call Bella a slut or a whore. You called her some girl. I like how you have the nerve to respect her enough to call her a girl and not some tramp but you don't have the respect for your own daughter and call her a bar tramp in front of her 4 year old daughter. I don't know what I did to you to make you treat me like this. When I was younger you hated me even then. Is it because I wasn't girly enough for you? I seriously don't know what the issue is with me. You've been on my case since I was 9 years old. I have no idea why but you've treated me this way since. What did I ever do to you?"

"You never did anything to me, Alexandra."

"Then why do you treat me like this?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? That is a bunch of crap."

"Alexandra, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for calling you a bar tramp and calling you a disappointment. You aren't either of those things. I'm sorry."

"Mother, save it. You see those people right there?" she asked as she pointed to Dave and Chelsea. "That's my life now and you're out of it because obviously I'm not good enough to be your daughter. Well, Mother you're not good enough to be my mom nor are you good enough to be my kids' grandmother," she said as she turned to leave.

"Alexandra, don't leave."

"Bye," she said as she got into the car and headed to the airport. She watched in the rearview mirror her mom fall to the ground and start crying. Alex felt bad for walking out on her mom but she had to do it. She was tired of the verbal abuse. She dealt with it for 19 years. Alex sat quietly on the ride to the airport.

When they got on the plane Dave asked her, "are you okay?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. It's just all too much," she said.

"Why does your mom act the way she does?"

"One of the reasons is because it was how my grandmother and grandpa raised her. They were a lot worse than my mom. Another reason is because she's made a lot of stupid mistakes in her life. My brother Chris isn't my dad's kid. My mom was married before she married my dad. I guess her first husband abused her and abused Chris. He cheated on her and would apologize for it. He verbally abused, physically abused her and sexually abused her. He treated her worse than he treated dirt. Every time he hurt her he'd apologize and she would believe him until he'd do it again. One night he beat her so badly she almost died. She went to the hospital and Chris was taken to foster care. When she healed she got Chris back and she ran away from her ex-husband and met my dad. Chris was about 2 when they left his dad so my mom filed for divorce and got a protection from abuse order against her ex-husband and a restraining order because she was scared of what he might do. He tried to come after her numerous times. He even put a hit out on her. He tried to kill her, he tried to kill my dad but a neighbor knew something wasn't right so she called the police. They got there just in time and saved my parents. And my mom's ex-husband was put in jail. He signed the divorce papers and then she married my dad. That's why she hates you so much. She thinks you are just like her ex-husband and that's why she called me stupid for taking you back. And the last reason is because she wanted me to be perfect. I was her only daughter and she wanted perfection from me. I never gave her perfection so she got tough on me. My dad told her for years it was going to push me away and look it finally has pushed me away. I can't go back and see her anymore. I don't want to see her anymore. I can't take it anymore," she said as she started crying.

Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "You know I would never put my hands on you. I would never verbally abuse you or physically abuse you. And any man that does that to a woman is a coward."

"I know you won't."

About a week later on New Year's Eve Dave and Alex were sitting at home playing games with each other. It was about 11:30 and Chelsea fell asleep hours ago. She tried to make it to midnight but she didn't. Alex was having trouble making it to midnight. "Alex, it's only 11:30 you only have a half hour to go," said Dave as he noticed she was starting to doze off even though they were in the middle of a game of monopoly.

"I know but I'm so tired. I don't think I can make it," she said.

"You can make it," he said.

"Not playing this boring game I can't."

"All right so what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. I guess we could talk."

"About what?"

"This past year and how crazy it was."

"It was a pretty crazy year. I cheated on you, I missed our daughter's 4th birthday party. You left me and moved here. You filed for divorce. Then we run into each other at the bar and end up sleeping together and making a baby. I quit my job. I beat up some guy and got arrested. We got back together and you kicked your mom out of your life. It's been a wild year," said Dave.

"And don't forget you beat Jon Gosselin and Jesse James for most talked about celebrity of the year. I guess that's something to be proud of," said Alex with a laugh.

"I'm actually embarrassed by that. They did a lot worse than me yet I'm still the most talked about celebrity. I still don't know how I got that title."

"Well, they just cheated on girlfriends and wives. You cheated on your wife, then got your wife pregnant and beat up a couple guys. I'd say that is what did it. What I don't get is why they're so obsessed with our lives. We're normal people like everyone else. We do the same thing that everyone else does. I go grocery shopping but yeah I see our faces on the tabloids. I will never understand why people are so worried about the things we do when I'm sure there is someone in their life that does the exact same thing."

"Well, in the new year the only thing that will make the tabloids from this family is the birth of our son. We'll even give one magazine a photo shoot of the family."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"If we give the magazine what they want they won't bother us. Just let them get pictures of the baby and get paid for it. If you don't you know the paparazzi will be all over the place trying to get the picture of the baby."

"I don't know I find it creepy."

"Hey look, it's almost midnight. We only have a few minutes," said Dave.

"Good. I can't wait for this year to be over."

"Me either." Dave walked to the kitchen and got out some apple juice and poured it into two glasses. He walked back over to Alex and handed her a glass.

"Apple juice?"

"Well, yeah. I can't drink alcohol and neither can you so we're gonna have to do it with apple juice this year."

"This is true."

"Alex, just think about everything we have to look forward to this year."

"I know. Moving into a new house, having the baby, Chelsea going to kindergarten and you getting a new job whatever that may be."

"This year is going to be the best," said Dave. They were only a few seconds away from midnight as they began to count down. And finally the new year had come. Dave kissed Alex at midnight and then they took their glasses of apple juice and held them up. "To a new year and new beginnings," said Dave

"To new beginnings," said Alex as they hit their glasses together and drank their apple juice.

A couple weeks later Dave and Alex went to their new house to figure out what they wanted to do with a couple of the rooms. They wanted to have everything done before they moved in. Alex and Dave were upstairs in what was going to be Chelsea's room. "So what do you want done to her room, Alex?"

"She wants a Disney princess theme. So a lot of pink. I would like for them to do a mural of Cinderella's castle on the wall and a mural of her favorite princesses. I also think it would be cool if they painted Princess Chelsea on the wall for her. Also I think the carpet should be pink. You think you can get King to do it for us?"

"I'm sure he will. I just don't know if doing murals of the Disney princesses is a good idea. She's going to outgrow this stage in a couple years and want something else done to her wall. Can't we just get it painted pink?"

"No we can't just paint it pink. She wants a mural like in the old house in Florida. We're painting a mural in the nursery that goes with his theme so what is that going to look like to Chelsea if her little brother has a mural for his theme on his wall but her wall is just pink?"

"I guess you're right. We have to be equal and treat them the same. So what kind of theme are we doing in the baby's room?" He asked hoping she would say sports.

"I was thinking a Precious Planet theme."

"The thing with animals?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Why can't it be sports?"

"Why does it have to be sports? He could like animals too. And I think the Precious Planet theme is cuter than a sports theme. And with Precious Planet it doesn't just have to be in the nursery. We can have the swing, pack and play, highchair, stroller and bouncer. So all his stuff would go together."

"I think it's kind of feminine. Why can't we just do sports in the nursery and then get all that Precious Planet stuff?"

"It's gender neutral. Why are you so adamant about using sports?"

"Because he is a boy. He's my first boy. You didn't mind picking out Chelsea's theme when she was born. I remember all the pink and brown bedding that you used. I let you have what you wanted for her. Why won't you let our son have a sports theme in the nursery?"

"Okay fine, David. Do what you want. Do the sports theme I don't care but other than the nursery everything is precious planet," she said.

Dave knew she was upset because she called him David. That was the only time she called him David. "Alex, I don't know why you're getting so upset. It's only a nursery. I am just saying I think it's fair that you let me pick out the theme for a boy since I let you pick out the theme when we had a girl."

"I know what you're saying and I told you to do whatever you want. I don't care anymore. Let's just leave and go home," she said.

"Fine let's go," said Dave. Alex was starting to get crankier the more pregnant she got. It seemed to Dave that lately anything that was done irritated her. He wanted nothing more than for May to come so she would have the baby already so that she'd go back to being the sweet and caring Alex he loved. Her hormones had her emotions all over the place. One minute she was happy, the next she was upset. She could be smiling and laughing one minute and the next she'd be crying. She cried every time her feelings were hurt and Dave felt like he had to walk on egg shells around her because he didn't know what would upset her and what wouldn't.

On the way home Alex forgot about her anger and said, "Dave, I'm sorry for getting upset back there. I don't know why I'm like this. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. I understand it's your hormones that are making you act like this. It's normal. I just don't know what to say around you anymore because I don't know what's going to upset you or not. I know how much Precious Planet means to you so if that's what you want to do in the nursery you can," he said.

"Dave, no, you were right. You let me pick out Chelsea's theme when she was born so it's your right to decide what our son's theme is going to be but do you mind if the other stuff I mentioned is Precious Planet?"

"That's fine, Alex," he said.

"Thank-you. Hey, can we get something to eat? I'm really hungry."

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"I think I want Taco Bell."

"Of course you do."

"What?"

"You eat so much taco bell lately it's like second nature to you."

"That's because that's what I'm in the mood for. I really want spicy food."

"Well, I guess the spicy food is better than the garlic and pickle sandwich you ate the other day. That made me sick."

"It could be worse. I could want to eat dirt."

"That's gross."

"I know but about the pickles I never ate pickles a day in my life before I got pregnant with this baby. I hate pickles but right now they're so good to me."

"What cracks me up about you is that we get taco bell but their food still isn't hot enough for you so you have to drown it in hot sauce."

"In case you haven't noticed I've been putting hot sauce on EVERYTHING!"

"That is true," he said as he pulled into the drive thru of Taco Bell. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm. I would like a taco salad and a burrito," she responded.

"You want a taco salad and a burrito? Can you eat all that?"

"Dave. I am almost 6 months pregnant. I can eat that and still be hungry."

"Okay," he said and then he ordered food for him and Alex. They drove back to the apartment and went inside to eat. When Dave got into the kitchen the first thing he did was get out the hot sauce for Alex. Alex took it and pretty much drowned her food in it. "Isn't that really hot?"

"Not really," she said.

"You're too much," he said as he bit into his taco. "So Alex, you have a birthday coming up. What do you want to do for it?"

"You have a birthday coming up too."

"I know, but I'm getting so old I really don't want to do anything for it. So what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I don't know. It's up to you. I'm down for anything," she said.

"Okay. I think we should get a babysitter for Chelsea and go out to eat. And go dancing and then have some alone time back here," he said.

"Alone time. Hmm. We never get that anymore do we?"

"Nope not unless she's in school or at a play date like she is right now. Just think in almost 3 months we won't get any alone time because we'll have a newborn and a 5 year old."

"I know at least then we won't have to worry about getting pregnant again for a long time," she said.

"You're right about that," he said laughing.

"We're alone now."

"Yeah. Do you want to before Chelsea comes home?"

"Of course play dates were invented so that parents could have sex while their kids were gone."

"Let's go then." He said as he led her back to the bedroom. They walked into the bedroom, he shut the door behind them and soon they were in the room having alone time. When they were finished Alex came out of the bedroom in a pair of Dave's sweat pants and one of his t-shirts. Dave followed behind her and said, "Are you going to break down soon and get maternity clothes? Or are you going to keep wearing mine?"

"I prefer to wear yours. Maternity clothes are so ugly. I like yours much better," she said.

"I figured," he said as he kissed her. He walked into the kitchen and start cleaning up from lunch.

"Hey, Dave while you're cleaning up the kitchen I'm going to go into Chelsea's room and start doing some packing. We have like two weeks before we move and we have nothing packed. Okay?"

"Okay, Alex. Just be careful. Don't lift anything too heavy."

"I was just going to pack some of the toys she doesn't play with and some clothes she's not wearing," she said.

"All right," he said as he continued cleaning the kitchen.

Alex took a few boxes and went into Chelsea's room to start packing. Dave was in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen when his cell phone started ringing. He looked down and saw it was Bella Edwards. He didn't know why she was calling him and he wasn't about to find out so he ignored the call. It kind of pissed him off that she was calling him even though he told her he wanted nothing to do with her anymore and never wanted to see her face again. He continued cleaning and his cell phone went off again. He groaned and looked at it but this time it was his daughter Athena. "Hello," he said.

"Dad," she said as she sounded like she was crying.

"Athena? What's wrong?"

"Dad, I don't want to live here anymore."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Mom and me had a big fight about my boyfriend and everything I do. She is just being really mean with me. I'm tired of fighting with her and her yelling at me. I need to move out," she said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Can I come live with you, Alex and Chelsea? I really need to get out of here."

"Athena, I don't know. I have to talk to Alex about that. You know we're getting ready to move in a couple weeks. Let me talk to her and then I'll get back to you," he said.

"Okay, Dad. Just tell Alex that I really need to get away from mom and I need to get out of this house."

"I'm sure she can relate. Let me talk to her and then I'll call you back. If it was up to me I would say you could come live here but it's her decision too," he said.

"Okay, Dad. I love you. Bye."

"Bye." Dave said as he hung up his phone. He started walking back to Chelsea's room to talk to Alex when his cell phone went off again. He looked down and it was Bella again. He decided to answer it this time. Alex was in Chelsea's room and all she heard was Dave yell, "Stop making up lies and you better not. Now do not bother me again."

"Dave, who are you talking to?"

Dave walked into Chelsea's room to see Alex packing. "Alex, my beautiful, loving, UNDERSTANDING wife. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What's going on and who were you just yelling at?"

"Well, I was on the phone with Athena a little while ago."

"You yelled at Athena like that?"

"No. I yelled at the person that called after her."

"Oh. I see. So what's going on?"

"Okay, don't get upset."

"I don't like when you start conversations like that. If you say that it usually means I'm going to get upset."

"I was talking to Athena. She was crying."

"Okay. Why was she crying?"

"I guess her mom and her had fight over the things she's been doing lately and her boyfriend. I guess her mom has been giving her a hard time."

"And?"

"And she wants to leave her mom's house."

"And?"

"She wants to know if she can come live with us."

"I don't know, Dave. A teenager? Really? I don't know if I'm ready for a teenager to live in the house yet."

"Alex, she's finishing up her junior year and she only has her senior year to go. That's only a year and a half she'd be living with us. Then she'll be off to college."

"I see."

"So can she come and live with us?"

"She's your daughter I don't know why you're asking me."

"Because it's your decision too."

"And what would it look like if I said no? I am saying I don't know."

"Alex, she needs to get away from her mom. This would be the best place for her. Please let her come here and live."

"Dave, if you think this is the best place for her then she needs to be here. I know she doesn't like me but if this is where she needs to be then this is where she's going to be."

"Really?"

"Dave, she's your daughter. You deserve to be in her life too."

"She's your step daughter too."

"I know."

"So you're saying she can come live with us?"

"Yes but there are some rules she's going to follow. She's not going to do whatever she wants and she has to respect me. Even though I'm not that much older than her I am still her step mom and she has to be respectful when she's here. And I don't want her cussing in front of Chelsea. I don't care if she cusses in front of me and I don't care if she cusses in front of you but she can't do it in front of Chelsea. I don't want Chelsea learning new words like she learned the word Bar Tramp. Now her Barbies are Bar Tramps because of my mother. I don't need any of them being bitches or f bombs."

"Okay. I'll call her and let her know." He said as he started walking out of the room.

"Not so fast."

"What?"

"I want to know who you were yelling at before you came in here."

"Alex, I don't think that's a good idea."

"No secrets remember?"

"Fine. Don't get upset."

"Again you're starting a conversation like that again so this isn't a good person."

"Funny you should say that but it was a bar tramp..well a tramp."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Hmm."

"It was Bella."

"What the hell was that slut calling you for?"

"I don't know she's just spouting off a bunch of lies and threatening me. I know it's all bullshit so I'm not even worried about it. I told her to leave me alone. I think she just felt the need to call me to start trouble. I told her not to bother me again so hopefully she won't call me again."

"Block her number. I don't want her having any contact with you at all."

"All right," said Dave.

"I mean it. Block her number."

"I will, Alex."

"All right."

"I'm going to go block her number right now," said Dave as he walked out of the room. When he got out into the living room he called the phone company and had her number blocked. He wanted Bella out of his life and didn't want her contacting him again making up lies and making threats. His life was where he wanted it to be and he didn't need her coming along and ruining it.

***THere is Chapter 23. Hmm..New beginnings. ..So tell me what you think? Please review I love getting the reviews. Thanks for taking the time to read. **


	24. Chapter 24

***As always thank-you for the reviews. I really appreciated them and thank-you for taking the time to read the story.**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

A couple days later Dave went to pick Athena up from the airport because she was moving in with him, Alex and Chelsea. When Athena saw her dad she hugged him. "Thank-you for letting me come live with you."

"No problem," he said. They took Athena's belongings to the car and headed to the apartment. When they got to the apartment Dave opened the door and said, "We're home!"

Chelsea ran out of her bedroom. "Athena!" she yelled as she hugged her older sister.

"Hey, Chelsea. I guess I'm staying in your room for a couple weeks until we move. Can you show me where your room is?"

"Yeah. Follow me," she said as she led Athena into her bedroom. Athena laid her belongings down in Chelsea's room.

"Where's your mom, Chelsea?"

"She's in her bedroom packing."

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to her. I'll be right back and then we can play or something."

"Okay."

Athena walked out of Chelsea's room and walked to her dad's and Alex's room. She saw Alex packing up some stuff for the move and she knocked on the door. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Alex, do you need any help?"

"Sure if you want to."

Athena walked in and grabbed a box to help her step mom pack. "Alex, I know we haven't really had the best relationship with each other but thank you for letting me come live with you. My mom and me just aren't getting along. She's always on my case about what I do and I couldn't deal with that. So thank-you," said Athena.

"I know how you feel. I don't get along with my mom either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We just had a really big fight when I was up there for Christmas. I pretty much kicked her out of my life. I know it probably wasn't the best thing to do but I had to do what was best for my kids. She pretty much belittled me the entire I was there in front of Chelsea. I told her about your baby brother and what happened when he was made so my mom called me a bar tramp right in front of Chelsea. So if you're playing Barbies with her and she uses the word bar tramp that's where she learned it from."

"Isn't that a lot of stress for you to handle?"

"Yeah you could say that but your brother seems to be doing okay. He's moving around like crazy. I get a foot in the rib pretty much everyday so he's doing well. So the stress didn't really get to him."

"That's good. I mean it's good that the stress didn't hurt the baby not that you get a foot in the rib everyday."

"It's all right I'm used to it. You know I'm not as bad as you think I am. I'm actually a good person."

"I know."

"So why don't you like me that much?"

"I don't know. I guess I just found it weird that you're not that much older than me. You're pretty much old enough to be my sister instead of my step mom. Then I see what all you've done for my dad and I see how you made him this new person. I have never seen my dad so happy. I love to see how you are with Chelsea. I wish my mom would have the relationship with me that you have with Chelsea. I think that if you can turn my dad's life around like you did and you can be that great mom to Chelsea that you can be just as good as a step mom to me. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the idea that I hate you or don't like you because I do like you it's just I always thought it was a little weird you were my step mom. But I really do like you and I'm grateful that you're letting me stay here."

"I'm glad to have you here. Your dad said this is the best place for you and if he's saying that then this is where you need to be. If you're going to stay here you're going to have to follow some rules though. I need you to be respectful of me and I would really appreciate it if you didn't cuss in front of Chelsea. She repeats everything she hears for example bar tramp. Also you're going to have to help me out around here. I'm not going to make you do chores but you do need to clean up after yourself. You're going to have a curfew. On school nights you are free to hang out with friends and stuff but you have to be home by 9 but before you go out your homework needs to be done. On the weekends your curfew is midnight. You can have friends over but they need to respect the rules too. Okay?"

"Okay. What about my boyfriend?"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. I am not going to get involved in that situation. That's all for your dad to handle. All I know is he doesn't like the idea of Chelsea having boy friends at school and she's 4. I don't know how he feels about you having a boyfriend but that's a situation for him to handle. You know how your dad can be."

"Yeah I know. He can be really protective of his daughters."

"Really protective but I think you should talk to your dad about your boyfriend he might be understanding about it though."

"Okay."

About a week later it was Dave's birthday. Even though Dave didn't want anything done for it Alex decided to have a surprise party for him. It was just going to be her, Chelsea and Athena but they were still going to surprise him with a party. Dave was out doing clothes shopping for himself while Alex, Chelsea and Athena were decorating the living room. Alex made Dave a cake and they were decorating it. Chelsea threw sprinkles on the cake. They were a little heavy in a few spots but she was doing well for her age. "Daddy is going to be so surprised," said Chelsea.

"Yeah. I'm just surprised you didn't say anything to him."

"I know how to keep a secret."

"Sometimes you know how to keep a secret but then again sometimes it's not good to keep secrets," said Alex.

"Why?"

"Because Chels, sometimes secrets can hurt people. There are good secrets and then there are bad secrets."

"So this was a good secret?"

"Yes this was a good secret and those are the secrets you're supposed to keep but if someone is being hurt or doing something bad and tell you not to tell anyone that's a bad secret and that's the secret you're supposed to tell," said Alex.

"Does daddy have bad secrets?"

"I don't think so. I know he did but he shouldn't anymore."

"Okay. Do you have bad secrets?"

"No. I have no secrets at all."

About a half hour later Dave came up the stairs of the apartment complex. He walked to Alex's door and began to unlock it with his key. He turned the door knob and opened the door. It was dark in the apartment so he turned on the light and soon Alex, Athena and Chelsea yelled, "Surprise!"

"You guys didn't have to do this," he said.

"We know dad but we wanted to."

"Well, thank-you," he said.

Chelsea ran over to her dad and said, "Happy Birthday Daddy!"

He scooped her up and said, "Thank-you, Princess" He walked over to Alex and said, "I suppose you're the master mind behind all of this." as he gave her a kiss.

"Of course. Did you think I wasn't going to celebrate your birthday?"

"And look you even made me a cake," he said as he looked at it. "I bet that was tough for you to do since you don't like the smell of sweet stuff."

"Yeah, but it was for you so I toughed it out."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said.

"We have presents for you Daddy!" said Chelsea.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Open them."

"Okay," he said as he sat down on the couch.

Chelsea handed him her present first. She made it herself and she had it wrapped in Disney Princess wrapping paper that was left over from her birthday last year. "Here Daddy. I made this for you."

"Thank-you," he said as he opened it. Chelsea had made him a bracelet from her Disney Princess bead kit. It had blue and green beads on it and in the middle of the beads it said "I love you Daddy." "Chelsea, I love it."

"Athena helped me make it for you."

"Thank-you," he said as he put it on his wrist.

"Dave, I love the bracelet," said Alex.

"Me too," he said with a laugh. "It's from my daughter so it means more to me than any other piece of jewelry I own."

"I got you something too."

"Alex, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," she said as she handed him an envelope.

He opened the envelope and saw that she bought him tickets to the Yankees first baseball game of the season. "You spent money on the Yankees?"

"I did it for you so what can I say."

"Thank-you," he said. "They're playing the Astros right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll see them win. There are two tickets here."

"I know."

"Are you going to watch the Yankees play?"

"Nope besides I'll be 8 months pregnant I am not going to any baseball game."

"Then who can I take with me?"

"You can take Mark with you. I know you two haven't really been able to spend time together since you left WWE so I think you two should go to a baseball game together and hang out for the day."

"Cool." He got up and hugged his wife and said, "Thank-you."

"No problem."

Since he was done opening his presents they had some birthday cake. They sung happy birthday to him and then ate the cake. Dave felt it was the best birthday he's had in a long time. He was never really home on his birthday before but this year he was and it was one of the best he's ever had.

A few days later it was Alex's 29th birthday. Dave was taking her out to eat at an Italian restaurant and then they were going to go dancing. And hopefully if they could they were going to get some alone time. While they were out Athena was going to baby-sit Chelsea for them. Alex was in the room getting ready to go. She put on a black spaghetti strap dress that came down to her knees. It was one of her first maternity outfits. She straightened her hair out while Dave wore a blue sweater vest with a blue and white striped shirt underneath with blue jeans. When Alex finished putting on her make up they were going to leave. "All right, Dave. I'm ready to go," she said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he said.

"Thank-you." They walked over to the door but before they left Alex wanted to talk to Athena and Chelsea. "Athena and Chelsea," she called.

"Yes, Mama?" said Chelsea as she came out of the bedroom with Athena.

"Chelsea, Mommy and Daddy are going to go out now. Athena is in charge. She's the boss you're not. If she tells you do something you do it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama. I will be good," she said.

"Okay, Chelsea. I don't want to get any bad reports."

"She'll be fine," said Athena.

"I'm sure she will and thank-you for babysitting," said Alex.

"No problem. I don't mind it," said Athena.

" If there is an emergency the emergency numbers are hanging in the kitchen. It has the doctor's phone number on it, my cell phone number, Tara's cell phone's number and of course your dad's cell phone number. She needs to be in bed by 8:30 and she already took a bath so you don't have to give her a bath tonight. She's allowed to have a bedtime snack after dinner. We left you money for you to order a pizza. And keep an eye on her at all times she likes to get into things. Remember to keep the door locked and if anyone comes to the door don't answer it unless it's the pizza guy."

"Okay."

"All right, we're leaving now. We'll be back later. Bye Chelsea," said Alex.

"Bye, Mama. Bye Daddy," she said as she hugged her parents.

"Bye Athena."

"Bye."

Dave and Alex left to head to the restaurant. When they got there Dave opened Alex's car door and then they walked into the building. They walked up to the hostess and Dave said, "Yes, I have a reservation under Bautista."

"Bautista a party of two?"

"Yes," he said.

"Okay, follow me," said the hostess as she led them to a private table. She handed them two menus and Dave pulled Alex's chair out for her to sit down. He walked over to the other side of the table to have a seat.

"Dave, you're such a gentleman tonight."

"I try."

"It seems so weird going to a place that doesn't have a dancing mouse or doesn't have a play place."

"Oh the joys of being a parent."

"I know. It's good to get away. I just hope Chelsea doesn't give Athena too much trouble."

"Chelsea is a good kid she won't give her any trouble."

"You're right. We don't have anything to worry about," said Alex.

"So you know your body is responding really well to the pregnancy."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"I got you something for your birthday. I hope you like it," he said as he handed her a box.

"Thank-you," she said. As she opened it. It was a diamond necklace. "Dave, I love it.!"

"I'm glad to know you like it." He said as he got up to put it on her. "It looks beautiful on you," he said as he sat down.

"Thank-you."

The waiter came over and said, "Can I get you two anything to drink? Any wine or champagne?"

"We'll just have water thank-you," said Alex.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your water," he said.

"I kind of miss drinking wine and champagne on occasions like this," said Alex.

"It won't be long. You're due in almost 3 months. You can drink then."

"No I really can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to breast feed him remember? It's not really a good idea to drink if you're breast feeding."

"That's right. So you're really going to breast feed him?"

"Yeah if I can produce enough iron. With my anemia I don't know. Why?"

"I was just asking."

"You were asking for a reason so just tell me."

"Okay. Well, since you got pregnant your breast size has increased a lot. And I know once you have the baby your breasts are going to get smaller but if you breast feed they'll still be the same size they are now right?"

"Probably."

"Okay I like them at that size."

"Dave, you are such a guy."

"I know."

"You're not going to be one of those guys that makes me get implants are you?"

"No. I would never make you get implants but if they can be big while you're pregnant and you're breast feeding I mines well enjoy them."

"That is so wrong."

"I know but I'm a guy remember?"

"That's a fact I can't forget," she said with a laugh.

"So since we just had that awkward conversation. What are you looking to get to eat?"

"I don't know. I was thinking the manicotti," she replied.

"Just the manicotti?"

"Yeah. They serve big dishes here. I think that's enough."

"Okay. I think I'm getting the Chicken Marsala. You don't want desert do you?"

"No, Dave. I really don't."

"Okay."

The waiter came back to the table and gave them their water. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I think we are," said Dave.

"Okay. Would you like to hear the specials of the day?"

"No thank-you. We already know what we want," said Dave.

"Okay, Sir. What can I get you?"

"My wife would like the spinach cheese manicotti."

"Do you want garlic bread with that?"

"No thank-you," responded Alex.

"And sir what can I get you?"

"I'll have the chicken marsala."

"All right. I'll have your order to you shortly." Said the waiter as he took their menus.

"Thank-you," said Dave.

The waiter walked away. "Ouch," said Alex.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He's just kicking away and he got my rib again."

"Oh. Is it stuck in there again?"

"No. He just likes to kick my rib cage for some reason."

"Soccer player."

"Or a wrestler."

"He's going to be a hyper baby isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Shortly after their waiter brought their food to them. Alex thought it was really good. She was enjoying herself. They finished up their meal and Dave asked for the check. He paid the bill and left the waiter a tip. After they were done eating they headed over to a night club to go dancing. Dave wasn't really a dancer but it's what Alex liked and it was all about her tonight so he was going to do anything he could to make her birthday special. "Dave, I know you don't know how to dance. You didn't have to take me dancing," said Alex.

"I wanted to. It's your birthday."

"Thank-you," she said as she took him onto the dance floor. They began dancing and she was guiding him through the movements. They wrapped their arms around each other and danced the night away.

Meanwhile at the apartment Athena was having problems with Chelsea. "Chelsea, what are you doing?" she asked as she got off her cell phone with her boyfriend. Chelsea had been really quiet and that was a sign she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. Athena didn't get a response so she walked into Chelsea's room to find her writing on the wall with markers. "Chelsea! What are you doing?"

"I couldn't find paper so I wrote on the wall. Do you like it?"

"No I don't like it. You're not supposed to write on the wall," she said.

"I think it's pretty. Look I can write my name," she said as she began to write her name.

"Chelsea, don't do that. Give me the markers."

"You have to say please," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, please give me the markers."

"No."

"Chelsea, now."

"You're never going to get them," said Chelsea as she grabbed the markers and jumped up on her bed.

"Chelsea, please get off your bed and give me the markers."

Chelsea started jumping on her bed with the markers and saying, "You can't get them and you can't catch me. Ha ha."

"Chelsea, don't make me get on that bed to get you."

"You can try but you can't get me," she said.

Athena walked over to the bed to get the markers from Chelsea but Chelsea jumped off the bed. She blew raspberries at her sister and ran out of the room. "Chelsea! Do you need to go on time out?"

"You're not my mama you can't put me on time out."

"Your mama is out with dad and I'm in charge. I can do anything I want. Now give me the markers."

"Fine," she said as she threw them at her and ran away.

Athena bent over and picked up the markers and put them on top of the refrigerator. There was a knock on the door. It was the pizza guy. Athena answered it and gave the guy his money and said, "Just keep the change." and closed the door after she took the pizza. "Chelsea, it's time to eat."

Chelsea came running out of the bedroom and sat down at the table. Athena gave her a piece of pizza and gave her some juicy juice to go with it. "I don't want juicy juice. I want soda."

"I know your mama and I know she doesn't let you drink soda. Drink your juice."

"I want soda."

"I said no."

"Fine," said Chelsea as she went over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting soda."

"You're not allowed to have soda."

"But I want soda."

"Chelsea, who is in charge?"

"You."

"That's right and I said no soda so sit down and eat your pizza."

"Fine," said Chelsea as she sat down to eat her pizza. When she was finished she took a sip of her juice and when she put it down she made it spill. "Oops my bad."

"Chelsea, you did that on purpose."

"No I didn't. Clean it up Athena."

"No, you made it spill you clean it up," she said as she handed Chelsea a cloth to clean up her mess.

"No." she said as she got up and ran to the bedroom. Athena was forced to clean up the mess. She couldn't believe Chelsea was acting the way she was.

"This is going to be a long night," said Athena as she got up and started cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. When she was finished she wanted to get Chelsea ready for bed and give her a snack. It was 7:30 so it was almost time for Chelsea to go to bed and then Athena would be problem free. "Chelsea, it's time to get your pajamas on," she said. She walked into Chelsea's room but she wasn't in there. She walked into Alex's room and saw Chelsea was in Alex's make up. "Chelsea, are you allowed to be in your mama's make up?"

"Yes," she said.

"I don't think you are," she said as she walked over and took the lipstick out of Chelsea's hand and began to wipe off her face. Chelsea didn't like that so she hit Athena on the arm and then bit her. "Ouch. Chelsea. No hitting and no biting. It is time for you to get your pajamas on and have your snack. And then you're going to bed," she said.

"No I'm not," said Chelsea.

"Do I have to call Dad?"

"No."

"Okay then go get your pajamas on and I'll get your snack."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she went into her room to get her pajamas on. Athena didn't know if Chelsea should have anymore sugar since she was acting out of control. Athena had never seen her like this before. Athena got Chelsea a glass of milk and pack of fruit snacks. Chelsea came out in her pajamas and sat at the table to eat her snack. When she was finished Athena couldn't wait until 8:30 so she said, "Go brush your teeth and then it's bed time."

"I don't want to go to bed."

"It's bed time."

"No."

"Yes now."

"Fine." Chelsea went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She came out and went to her bedroom and laid down in the bed. Athena came in and read a bedtime story to her and then tucked her into bed and left the room. Athena went to sit on the couch. Shortly after Athena put on a movie to watch Chelsea was up to her tricks. She came out to get a drink of water. Then there was a monster in the closet. Then she needed more water. Then she needed to go to the bathroom. Athena was getting annoyed by it so after Chelsea's trip to the bathroom she took her back in the room and put her to bed and walked back out of the room. She sat down on the couch hoping Chelsea would stay in bed this time but she was wrong. Chelsea came running out of the room and jumped on Athena and started pulling her hair and hitting her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I don't to go to bed," said Chelsea.

"Your mama said 8:30. It's bed time."

"If you keep putting me in there I'm going to keep coming out."

"Fine. You can stay up but you can tell your mama and dad why you're still up when they come home. I'm watching a movie so you're going to have to watch it too."

"I don't want to watch this movie. I want to watch Hannah Montana."

"Fine," she said and put on Hannah Montana. Chelsea sat down and watched the movie as Athena sat there and watched it too even though she didn't want to. Meanwhile Dave and Alex were on their way home from dancing and were ready for some alone time. When they got out of the car they started kissing each other passionately and walked up the steps to the apartment. They were outside the door kissing as Dave tried to unlock the door. He managed to unlock the door and they walked into the apartment.

"Daddy! Mama!" yelled Chelsea as she jumped off the couch and ran to her parents.

"Chelsea it is almost midnight what are you doing awake? You should be in bed," said Dave.

"Well, so much for alone time," said Alex.

"Chelsea, why are you still awake?" asked Dave.

"Because I didn't want to go to bed."

"Just because you don't want to do something doesn't mean you don't have to. If Athena told you to go to bed you go to bed," said Dave.

"But I didn't want to."

"I don't care. You should be in bed," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down in bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight," he said before he walked out of the room.

Alex was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when Dave came out of the bedroom. "Athena, do you want to tell me what is up with the artwork on Chelsea's wall?"

"Dad, I don't know. I was on the phone with my boyfriend and then Chelsea got really quiet. I went to check on her and she was writing on the wall," she said as she got up.

Alex looked at Athena and saw her hair messed up and all over the place and said, "did you have a rough night?"

"The roughest. I don't know what on earth made you two to want another kid but after dealing with Chelsea tonight she is my birth control. I will never have sex until I'm ready to have a kid. She's crazy! I swear she had horns tonight. She drew all over the wall. I had to chase her down for markers, then she fought me about drinking juicy juice with her dinner. She purposely spilled it and made me clean it up. Then she went into your room got into your make up. I took it away from her and she hit me then she bit me," she said showing Alex the bite mark. "And then she fought me about going to bed. She used every excuse she could. Then she came out here and started pulling my hair and beating me up. I wasn't fighting with her anymore so I just told her to stay awake. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Athena. Chelsea knows better. I will be dealing with her tomorrow. I'm sorry that she bit you. She's been hitting and biting lately. I have no idea where she picked that up but I'm really sorry," said Alex.

"She probably picked it up from one of her little play dates," said Dave.

"Don't down the play dates. Remember what we use them for?"

"Yeah, but if she's going to learn this kind of behavior from them then why let her go to them?"

"Fine. I won't send her on anymore play dates," said Alex. "Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Alex, wait. What about you know?"

"Okay, Dad, I'm sitting right here. I'm 17 years old and I know what you're talking about it and I think it's disgusting. So would you mind taking that conversation somewhere else?"

Dave followed Alex into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. "I thought we were going to have some alone time."

"I changed my mind. I'm too tired and besides I'm willing to bet Chelsea isn't asleep and as soon as we're starting our time together she'll either bust in the door or yell for one of us."

"I think she's sleeping," said Dave.

"All right, but if we get interrupted don't get upset."

"I won't," he said as he kissed her. He laid her down and as soon as he laid his body on top of hers Chelsea yelled.

"Daddy!"

"Shit," he said.

"I told you. Go see what she wants," said Alex.

"All right, but I will be right back." He said as he put his clothes back on.

"Okay," she said. As she watched Dave walk out the door. While Dave was in Chelsea's room chasing monsters away because Chelsea insisted on the fact there was a monster under her bed Alex fell asleep.

Dave finished chasing the monsters away and told Chelsea goodnight. He went back into the bed room, closed the door behind him and said, "Where were we?" He didn't get a response. "Alex?" Still no response. He walked over to the bed to see her sleeping. "Goodnight, Alex," he said as he crawled into bed next to her and pulled the covers up over them. He kissed her head and then he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

A couple days later Dave was at the gym working out while Alex was at home getting boxes ready for them to move the next day. She was piling them up by the door while Athena was helping her with the heavy ones. "Chelsea, go get your dance suit on and then I'll do your hair after I get the last box from my bedroom okay? And then I'll take you to dance class," said Alex.

"Okay, mama," said Chelsea as she ran to get her suit on. She put on a purple velvet dance suit with a lace skirt attached to it. "I'm ready, Mama." she yelled.

Alex went into the room and brushed her hair. She put it in a bun. While she was doing this Dave got a phone call from his friend Mark. "Hey, Mark. What's up?"

"Did you see the news or read any of the tabloids. Or go to TMZ?"

"No why?"

"I think there is something you need to see. Just put E! on and you'll know what I'm talking about," he said.

"All right," said Dave.

"Take care man. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later," said Dave as he hung up the phone. Dave found a TV. at the gym and put E! on and that's when he saw it. Everything that Mark was talking about. He was right Dave needed to see it and he was pissed. "Son of a bitch," he said. He grabbed his stuff from the gym and headed to the apartment. On his way out of the gym he was hounded by the paparazzi. "What a bunch of fucking animals," he said. He ignored them as he walked to his car. He got in and pulled out his cell phone and called Alex.

Alex was just about to walk out the door with Chelsea to take her to dance class when her cell phone went off. She saw it was Dave so she stopped and answered it. "Hello?"

"Alex, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm getting ready to take Chelsea to dance class why?"

"I think she's gonna have to miss dance class tonight. I don't want you to step one foot out of that apartment. Don't get on the internet and don't turn on the TV.," he said.

"Dave, what's going on?"

"Alex, just listen to me. Don't turn on the TV or go on the internet. And whatever you do keep Chelsea, Athena and yourself inside that apartment. Do not leave it for any reason. I am on my way there right now. When I get there I will explain everything to you. Just do what I say okay?"

"Okay, Dave. I don't know what's going on but I don't like the sound of this."

"I know, Alex but you have to listen to me. I need to talk to you. I will be there shortly. Just remember what I said don't leave, don't watch TV and don't get on the internet. I'm the one you need to talk to."

"All right, Dave."

"And Alex. I love you. I'll be right there."

"I love you too." she said as she hung up the phone. "Well, Chelsea, I think we're going to skip dance class tonight. Something came up."

"Okay, Mama," she said disappointed.

"What is going on, Alex?" asked Athena.

"I don't know. Your dad just called me and told me not to turn the TV on, go on the internet or leave the house because he needs to talk to me."

"That's weird."

"I know. I have a feeling something bad is about to happen," said Alex.

***A/N: And there you have it Chapter 24. Chelsea does seem to be the little monster doesn't she? Poor Athena. And Dave needs to talk to Alex and Alex has a bad feeling. Hmm..wonder what is going to happen. Tell me what you think. Please review. I love your reviews and thank you for reading Chapter 24. **

**Chapter 25: What was so important that Dave told Alex not to turn on the tv or go on the internet or leave the apartment. We shall find out. And they're on their way to moving. **


	25. Chapter 25

***THank-you for the reviews. I greatly appreciated them and thank-you to those who put this story in their favorites and alerted this story. You guys are great.**

***You know who I own and who I don't. **

Alex was sitting in the living room with Athena and Chelsea as Dave pulled into the apartment complex. When he got out of his car the paparazzi was already there waiting for him. He pushed his way through the crowd not answering any of their questions. His main goal was to get upstairs to Alex's apartment and talk to her alone. He walked into the building and ran up the stairs. He ran to the door and came bursting through the door. Alex, Chelsea and Athena were startled by his sudden presence. "Dave, what is going on?" Asked Alex as she stood up.

"Athena and Chelsea go to your room. I need to talk to Alex alone," he said.

"Okay, Dad," said Athena as she took Chelsea's hand and walked her into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Ok, Dave. What is going on? Why did you tell me not to turn on the TV, go on the internet or leave the house to take Chelsea to dance class?"

"Alex, the paparazzi is all over my ass right now and they're going to be all over yours too."

"Why?"

"Because of Bella Edwards."

"What about her?"

"She did an interview this morning with Good Morning America. Did you happen to catch it?"

"You know I didn't. I was in bed sleeping with you. You know I don't watch that crap."

"And you didn't watch TV at all today or go on the internet?"

"No we don't even have internet right now because of moving tomorrow. Now can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Bella Edwards called me a couple weeks ago."

"I know and I told you to block her number."

"I know but when she called me she told me she was on the way to the hospital because she was having our baby."

"YOUR BABY!!!!!?????? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BABY? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Alex, calm down you shouldn't get upset."

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME NOT TO GET UPSET BUT YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT YOUR MISTRESS HAD YOUR BABY. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO SEND HER FLOWERS. DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT?"

"Alex, I swear to you I didn't even know she was pregnant. She never told me. As soon as the movie finished filming I told her I wanted nothing to do with her and that I never wanted to see her again. Then two weeks ago she called and told me she was having our baby. I thought she was lying as a way to get me to see her again so I told her to leave me alone and not bother me again. Then she threatened me if I didn't talk to her she was going to go public with it. I didn't talk to her and she went public with it today on Good Morning America."

"Okay. What interview are you talking about? What was said?"

"Here let me show you what's going on. I can get on the internet from my phone. You can watch the interview but I know you're going to get upset."

"I think it's a little late for me not to get upset."

"Is the baby okay?"

"For now."

"Alex, don't get upset."

"And I told you it was too late for me to not get upset. Just get the interview onto your phone so I can see it."

"All right," said Dave as he handed Alex his phone so she could watch the interview.

Alex looked at the phone cautiously as she watched the interview.

**Host: **Hello, Ms. Edwards. How are you today?

**Bella:** I'm good. How about you?"

**Host:** I'm good. I understand you just got a new movie role?

**Bella:** Yeah in a romantic comedy.

**Host: **Are you going to work with Dave Bautista on this movie too?

**Bella: **No he's not in the movie scene anymore. He decided he was going to be a family man. I guess his wife is pregnant. I don't know. I try not to get too involved in their lives. All I know is he's trying to work out some problems with his family and his wife is having a baby.

**Host:** Wow. You just said you don't get too involved in their lives but aren't you the reason they were having problems in the first place?

**Bella:** I don't know what you're referring to.

**Host: **Last April you hit the tabloids and shocked everyone as a woman Dave Bautista had an affair with. After that they ended up separating. So what happened between you and Dave?

**Bella:** He came on to me. I knew he was married and I knew he had a kid but I didn't care. He is a hot guy. He pursued me and I took the bait. It probably wasn't the smartest move on my part but how many people can actually say they got to sleep with Dave Bautista.

**Host:** Didn't you care that he had a wife or what would happen if she found out?

**Bella:** At first I was scared she was going to come after me. I mean she is Dave's wife. Dave seemed to be the type that would marry a hardcore chick but it turns out his wife is a sweetheart and she was stupid enough to take him back. Dave told me he didn't want me in his life and to leave him alone so I did.

**Host:** I've met his wife before she is really sweet. I don't think she would hurt a fly. So you have not talked to Dave?

**Bella:** Not since the movie finished. I didn't want to but then I felt I had to.

**Host:** Why did you have to?

**Bella:** Because he got me pregnant during the time we were together.

**Host:** And you just recently had a baby?

**Bella:** Yeah about two weeks ago. A little girl.

**Host:** That's sweet. Has Dave seen her?

**Bella:** I tried to contact him to let him know he had a baby but he yelled at me and then blocked my number. I figured he might want to be in his baby's life but I don't know.

**Host:** So Batista is your daughter's father?

**Bella:** Yes he is Kaylee's father.

**Host:** Well, that is a bombshell. I guess he's going to have another baby in a few weeks with his wife?

**Bella: **Yes but I think he needs to meet his daughter. She deserves him in her life.

Alex was still watching. She couldn't watch anymore. She began to cry and said, "Turn it off. I don't want to hear anymore," she said handing Dave his phone.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"I don't know," she said. "When you slept with her did you use protection?"

"No."

"YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION?? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CHEAT ON ME AND DON'T USE PROTECTION WITH THE WHORE THAT YOU'RE SCREWING AROUND WITH? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DISEASES YOU COULD HAVE BROUGHT BACK WITH YOU AND GIVEN TO ME? AND CLEARLY NOT TO MENTION YOU COULD KNOCK HER UP. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Alex, the baby can not be mine. I'm telling you. There is no way that baby is mine."

"Really, Dave do the math. You slept with her in April. It's January. That is 9 months. That baby could very well be yours."

"Alex, I'm sorry. I thought this was all behind us but here it is slapping us in the face again."

"Yeah, because of your own stupidity."

"Are you going to leave me again?"

"No, I'm not going to leave you. This is what happened. You cheated on me last year and the down fall is just now playing out. We had our fights, we dealt with it. Now we're going to deal with this. I don't know what's going to happen from here on out but right now I want you to leave. I want to be left alone. I will talk to you tomorrow. I can't talk to you tonight like this I'm too upset. I need time to cool down."

"Alex, if you're that upset I'm not going to leave you. What if something happens with the baby?"

"If something happens with the baby then I'll have Athena call you and you can meet me at the hospital but right now I want you to get out and leave me alone so I can think," she said as she started walking away.

Dave grabbed her and turned her around to face him. "Alex, look at me. I love you I didn't know any of this bullshit was going to happen. I am sorry. I really do love you."

Alex removed Dave's hands from her and pushed him away. "Don't ever touch me like that again. Don't ever put your hands on me like that again. I am not a child and you're not going to treat me like one. I love you too but I want you to get out so I can be left alone and think. I told you we will talk about this tomorrow."

"Alex."

"GET THE F**K OUT!"

Chelsea and Athena were in the bedroom listening to them yell at one another. "Athena, why are they yelling like that?"

"I don't know, Chelsea."

"I'm scared," she said.

"Me too, Chelsea. It will be okay though. Everything will be all right," she said as she hugged Chelsea.

Out in the living room Dave and Alex were still fighting. "Alex, please. Just let me stay here."

"I want to be left alone, Dave. I will talk to you about this tomorrow after I had time to think and calm down. Just get out."

"Fine," said Dave as he walked out and slammed the door shut. Dave walked down the steps and stormed pass the paparazzi that was standing outside the apartment building. They kept asking him questions and this time Dave flicked them off and walked to his car and drove to the new house. He was going to stay there for the night so Alex could have time to think.

Alex was in the kitchen getting a glass of water to calm down. She drank the water but she was so upset she took the glass and threw it. The glass shattered and it flew everywhere. She walked into Chelsea's room and said, "Athena, keep an eye on Chelsea. I'm going to be in my room doing some thinking. Please just keep her busy."

"Okay, Alex."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she walked into her bedroom. When Alex walked into the bedroom she shut the door behind her and laid down on the bed and started crying uncontrollably. She wasn't going to lose Dave again Her life with him meant too much to her. She was going to do what she had to in order to keep her life with him. Alex took her hand and rubbed it over her stomach and began to say, "Hey, little guy. How are you doing in there? You seem to be doing pretty well. You're fighting my stress. I'm your mommy. I am sorry that you have to deal with me getting upset and have to get my stressed pushed onto you. I'm sorry baby. I don't even know you yet but I love you. Your daddy is going to be a good daddy. He just doesn't think sometimes and does stupid things. I'm not going to leave him. I love him too much. If it wasn't for your daddy I wouldn't have you or your sister Chelsea. She's a little crazy but you'll love her. Your daddy and me have had some problems but the best thing to come out of them is you. You were made in the weirdest way but part of the reason we're back together is because of you. Your daddy is so excited to meet you and I'm pretty excited too but if you could just wait a couple more months it would be great. We want to meet you but not this soon so stay in there. The thing is your daddy is a good guy. He's sensitive and sweet. He has brought out the best in me. We're going to work together to give you and your sister the best life ever. Your daddy is going to seem scary at first but like I said he's too sweet and he's kind of a goof ball. You'll have fun with him. And I'm your mommy. I'm going to be the first person that holds you. I know you've heard me yell a lot but I'm actually a very sweet person. Just like your daddy he's one of the sweetest guys in this world but he's also the funniest. You're going to love us and we're going to love you so much. I can't wait to meet you but like I said just stay in there a little longer. And I'm sorry for all the stress I've put you under. I'm just glad you're strong enough not to let it hurt you. You're so active but you're my strong little guy and you're a fighter. You already act like your dad and that is one of the best things that could happen to you. I love you so much Benjamin/Evan just keep hanging in there and soon the time will come when you can meet the two people that are already crazy about you. I love you little guy. Have a goodnight's sleep."

Alex got up and walked out to the kitchen to clean up the glass that she threw. Athena and Chelsea were in the living room coloring. Alex got down on the floor and started cleaning. "Ouch," she said.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just having a little pain."

"Is it the baby?"

"I don't know. It just hurts a lot."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I don't think so. I'll be fine," she said.

"Are you sure? Because you seem like you were really upset earlier so something might be wrong with the baby."

"I'm sure."

"Okay," said Athena.

Alex went back to cleaning and she started feeling sharp pains again. "Okay, Athena. I think I should go to the hospital."

"I can drive you there but where's my dad?"

"I don't know. I told him to leave so that I could be left alone. I don't know where he went."

"Okay. You call your doctor and tell her what's going on. And I'm going to call my dad and let him know what's going on."

"Okay." Alex called her doctor and she told her to head straight to labor and delivery at the hospital. Athena called her dad to let him know that Alex was in pain and she was going to the hospital. He told Athena he'd meet them at the hospital. "Athena, listen to me," said Alex.

"Yeah?"

"When we go out there I want you to ignore everything that is said to you. Don't even respond. The paparazzi is laying wait for me to go out there. Same goes for you Chelsea don't say a word to them ignore them and get straight to the car. Just keep walking," she said.

"Okay, Alex."

"Okay, Mama."

They left the apartment and headed to the hospital. When they stepped out of the apartment building the paparazzi came running over to them in a group. They started asking questions but all three of them kept walking and got into the car and drove off. Alex arrived at the hospital at the same time Dave did. They ran into each other, "Alex, I told you not to get upset."

"Dave, how am I supposed to react when you tell me that your mistress had your baby?"

"I know and I'm sorry. This is too much stress for you."

"Dave, it's okay. Let's just go make sure everything is all right with Benjamin/Evan."

"All right," he said as he took her hand and they walked into the hospital. They walked to the elevators and went up to labor and delivery. Athena and Chelsea went to wait in the waiting room while Alex checked in. They already knew she was coming. Dave took a visitor's pass and the nurse led them to the examination room. The nurse gave Alex a gown and told her to put it on. Dave took a seat on the chair in the room. He was scared that something was wrong with the baby. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to him. It was Dave's fault Alex got so upset.

Alex put the gown on and sat up on the bed. She was getting worried because she hadn't really felt the baby move as much as she usually did but she looked at Dave and saw the worried expression on his face. "Dave, I'm sure everything will be fine. He's a fighter. He's going to hang in there."

"I hope so," said Dave.

The nurse came in with Dr. Evans. "Hello, Alexandra. What seems to be the problem tonight?"

"I don't know. I just started feeling a lot of pressure and pain in my lower abdomen."

"Okay are they sharp pains?"

"Not really sharp but they're really intense."

"On a scale from 1-10 10 being the worst and 1 being the least would you say the pains are?"

"I'd say 8."

"Okay. Did you have any gush of fluid?"

"No."

"All right. Are you leaking any fluids?"

"No."

"Okay. Then I don't think you're in labor. I think you're having Braxton Hicks contractions. And I think it's a little early for them to start. You're only 25 weeks pregnant. Correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, we're going to hook you and the baby up to the monitor again to make sure everything is going all right with the baby and with you. Okay?"

"All right," said Alex.

"I had a feeling I'd see you in here tonight."

"Why?"

"I saw the news. I knew that it would set you over the top. That's why I need to monitor your blood pressure and the baby."

"Oh. Okay," said Alex as the nurse hooked her up to the monitor.

"Has there been a decrease in the baby's movements?"

"Yes. He hasn't been moving as much as he usually does."

"That's not a good sign. So let's just monitor him and make sure he's all right."

"Okay, Dr. Evans."

As soon as the nurse put the monitor on Alex's stomach the baby started doing flip flops. Apparently he wasn't too thrilled with the monitor. His heartbeat appeared on the monitor. "Okay, Alex. His heartbeat is strong but I want to keep you monitored for about an hour to make sure it doesn't drop. I'll be in later to check on you."

"Okay, Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." Said Dr. Evans as she walked out of the room.

"Do you see, Dave?" asked Alex.

"I see and I'm sorry. Tell me the truth though, Alex. If I wouldn't have told you and you would have seen it on TV yourself wouldn't you have gotten more upset?"

"Yes. It was better coming from you but it still ended up with a trip to the hospital."

" I should have never told you. I should have waited. You can't handle this stress."

"Dave, if you wouldn't have told me I would have found out by tomorrow morning. So either way I would have been upset and chances are we would have ended up here."

"I just hope he's okay. I don't want you to go into labor tonight and him be born at 25 weeks."

"I don't think I'm going to go into labor. Do you hear all that flip flopping he's doing?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"I think he's getting upset with the monitor. He is kicking like crazy. I don't think he's ever kicked this much since I could feel his movements."

"So he has a temper."

"Well, look who his parents are. We both have pretty bad tempers."

"Yeah, we do."

"And Dave, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It was just that it hit me unexpectedly. I can't hold this against you. Stuff happens. You cheated on me almost a year ago. I have forgiven you for that. This is just the down fall of it all. You told me before we can handle anything and this is something we can handle. It's shocking but I need you to be honest with me on one thing is Bella's baby really yours?"

"Alex, I don't know. I seriously don't know. I don't think it is. In case you haven't noticed Bella is a tramp. She could have been sleeping with someone else other than me. She's an easy lay. I personally think she's trying to pin the baby on me to cause us more problems."

"But you didn't use protection with her so there is a chance her daughter could be yours."

"Yeah, there is a chance but I'm going to be honest with you right now. I slept with her that one time last April. We were dating yes but that day I got into a fight with that guy from the paparazzi was the first and last time we slept with each other."

"Dave, it only takes one time for you to get someone pregnant. I want you to get a paternity test done on that baby."

"Why?"

"Because you are not paying child support, being in that baby's life or doing anything for that baby until you know the truth. If you're the dad then fine we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. If you're not the father Bella will have no more contact with you and there shouldn't be a reason for her to contact you if her baby isn't yours."

"All right."

"And I agree with you on one point she might just be trying to pin this baby on you to cause problems with us. I didn't like her talking about me like I'm some person that can be screwed over by some slut either. And I try to find the good in everybody but to sleep with a married man and know he's married and has a kid is low and disgusting."

"I know and I'm just as disgusting because I slept with her even though we were married. I am still sorry for that."

"Dave, you've been forgiven for that. Let's not dwell on that. Let's just deal with the situation at hand. The situation being that you could be the father of her baby. I want a sit down talk with Bella. You me and her."

"Alex, that's not a good idea."

"I don't care if it's a bad idea or not. I want a sit down talk with her. We're going to get this straightened out. And you are not going to be alone with some whore that's claiming you're the father of her kid. I'm going to be there."

"All right."

"Dave, I just want to tell you that you mean the world to me. I don't want to lose you again. My life with you means more to me than anything. I am never going to give up on you. I don't care what other shit is thrown our way we are going to handle it. We are going to get through it. And the most important thing is we're going to get through it together. Remember for better or for worse. I do have to say this though we had our problems but the best thing to come out of our problems was Benjamin/Evan. There is nothing in this world that we can't handle. Like you said we can handle anything. Look how much we've handled already. Everything isn't going to be perfect but at least we'll be together. I just wanted to put that out there just so you know you're not going to lose me ever again. I want forever with you."

"I want forever with you too. And you don't have to worry you're never going to lose me again. I am here for you and that's where I'm going to stay forever. There is never going to be a problem too big for us to handle. Whatever is thrown at us we will get through it together whether it's good or bad. Benjamin/Evan has been a blessing in this whole situation and I'm really grateful for him. My life with you means more to me than anything also. If it weren't for you I don't even know what kind of guy I would be right now. I'd probably still be wrestling sleeping with ring rats having no real commitment. I'd probably be out every night at the bar drinking and hanging out with my friends. That's the guy I used to be before I met you and then you changed me. I slipped up again but now I'm back to the guy I wanted to be and I always want to be. You gave me a beautiful daughter and I'm sure we're going to have a handsome son. I wouldn't have that life if it weren't for you. Thank-you. I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex. "You know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"That you're sitting in this examination room and you're not panicking."

"Yeah probably because you're just hooked up to a monitor. There aren't any needles or anything to make me panic."

"That's something else I don't get about you."

"What?"

"Your fear of needles. You have like a dozen tattoos but you didn't panic when you got them done?"

"No."

"That's weird because don't they use a needle?"

"Yeah, I think it's just doctors I don't like and all that stuff that they do because when I got my tats I handled it well."

"I'd be more scared to get a tattoo from a tattoo artist than to get a shot from the doctor."

"Why?"

"Because a shot prevents you from getting diseases but getting a tattoo from a needle at a tattoo parlor is a little risky. If it's not a clean place you can end up getting diseases."

"See my tattoo artist is a good guy. He's clean. He always changes ink and needles before he does another person's tattoo. If you're interested in getting a tattoo he can do it for you."

"Dave, I'm pregnant. I can't get tattoos."

"After you're pregnant you can."

"I don't know. I don't really see the point in tattoos."

"You don't like my tattoos?"

"I love your tattoos. I personally like guys with tattoos I just don't know if I would get a tattoo myself."

"You're scared."

"No I'm not."

"Then prove it. After you have the baby get a tattoo."

"I don't want to."

"Because you're scared."

"I am not scared, Dave. I just don't want a tattoo. They last forever."

"You're scared."

"No I'm not."

"Alex, then just get a tattoo after you have the baby."

"I'll think about it and if I get one you're going to get another one so you're there when I get mine done."

"Fair enough."

"All right," said Alex. "I mean I'm not saying I'm getting one it's just a what if situation. If I would get one you would have to get another one done."

"Okay," Dave said with a smile.

The doctor came back in the room. "Okay, Alexandra. I have been monitoring the baby for the last hour. He seems to be doing well. Your blood pressure is a little high but not high enough for you to be put on bed rest. I do want you to take it easy though. I don't know what is going on with this other woman, you and your husband but I don't' want it getting you too upset or else you might be back in here. And that time you might not be as lucky and end up having him pre mature. My advice is to stay as far away from the situation as you can for the next 15 weeks but I can't blame you for wanting to work anything out. If you're going to try to work something out calmness is the key. Do not let it upset you and stress you out. Your number 1 priority is that baby's health. I mean judging by his heartbeat he seems to be a very healthy baby but if you keep putting him under stress and strain he might not be that healthy. He's a fighter that is for sure because most babies that are under this much stress either came pre-maturely or their mother miscarried. Your baby is too strong to let the stress get to him but I don't recommend you put more stress and strain on him. You want him to be healthy don't you?"

"Yes," replied Alex.

"Then keep yourself calm and don't get so upset. I know this is probably a trying situation for you and your family but you have to do your best to stay calm. You have 15 weeks to go and I am hoping I don't see you back in this room again until it's time for you to deliver him."

"Okay," said Alex.

"All right, well the nurse is going to come in here and unhook you from the monitor. You can get dressed when she's done and then you're free to go but remember take it easy and stay calm."

"Okay. Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome. Have a good night," said Dr. Evans as she left the room. The nurse unhooked Alex from the monitor and then left the room. Alex got dressed and Dave and her left the room and started walking to the waiting room to get the girls.

"See, Alex. Don't do the sit down until after you have the baby," said Dave.

"Dave, I'll be calm. I'm not going to get upset," said Alex.

"Alex, are you sure?"

"Yes, the sooner we face this problem the quicker it will disappear."

"All right, Alex."

They walked into the waiting room and Athena got up and said, "How is the baby?"

"He's good," said Alex.

"That's good," she said. "I was really worried about him and I was worried about you."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"Oh, Chelsea fell asleep while we were waiting for you."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked over and picked her up to carry her to the car.

"So Dad, when are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. It's been a long evening and now I just want to go home and relax. Well after we fight the paparazzi to get back into the apartment," he said.

"All right," said Athena.

They walked to their cars and headed to the apartment. When they got to the apartment the paparazzi was camped out waiting for them. They began asking questions as they walked into the building but like always they ignored them. When Alex and Dave were ready to talk to the media about what was going on they were going to do it on their terms and not through tabloids or magazines.

***A/N: ANd ther you have it chapter 25! Bella is a little conviving isn't she? And does anyone else think it's a bad idea for Alex to have a sit down with Bella and DAve? Tell me what did you think about it? Please review. I love getting your reviews and thank you for taking the time to read.**


	26. Chapter 26

***As always thank-you for the reviews. I really appreciated them. Thank-you.**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

It had been 2 weeks since Dave, Alex, Athena and Chelsea moved into the new house. They were still doing some unpacking but for the most part the bedrooms were done. Chelsea loved her Disney princess room. She said it was the best room of her life. Dave and Alex were in the baby's nursery looking at the mural that King had done in there. His walls were dark blue and on each wall there was a bear painted on playing a certain sport. The bears were playing baseball, football, soccer and basketball. One of the walls was blank and that was being saved for his name and underneath his name it was going to read All-Star Champion. "I love it," said Alex. "It is absolutely amazing. I was a little worried about a sports them but I absolutely love it."

"He did a good job didn't he?"

"Yeah a very good job and I love what he did to Chels' room too. His murals are amazing."

"I know. I loved Chelsea's face when she walked in the bedroom and saw Cinderella's castle painted on it with all of her favorite princesses. But my absolute favorite was when she walked in a little further and saw Princess Chelsea painted on the wall with herself painted underneath it. 'This is the best room of my life!' She is too cute."

"Well, maybe since her name is painted on the wall she won't feel the need to write in marker. I seriously wanted to spank her for doing that but you know me and spanking. I hate that stuff but at that point I felt that's something should have been done but I would never hit my children. My parents used to hit us and it did no good. It's just an anger and control thing I want no part of."

"My mom spanked us growing up. I used to spank the girls when they acted up but since you don't believe in spanking I'm not going to spank our kids."

"Thank-you. And I find it hard to believe that you spanked your girls at all. I've known you for 8 years and I've seen you let them get away with murder. Just like you let Chelsea get away with stuff. I know what goes on when I'm not around."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know sneaking ice cream before dinner, letting her drink and eat in her bedroom and you pretty much let her dress herself for school. And then I pick her up and she's in mismatch clothes. I would expect better from you since you dress yourself so well."

"Well, I let her wear what she wants so I don't have to hear her screaming in the morning. I can't stand her temper tantrums it drives me nuts."

"I know. I thought when she passed the age of 2 we were out of the water but I think 4 is worse than 2."

"Tell me about it. Just wait until she goes to school in the fall. She is going to make her teacher pull her hair out."

"I know that's right. She makes me want to pull my hair out everyday."

"Well, I have no hair to pull out so."

"Dave, shut up. So we have this entire room painted but there is some stuff missing. I think we need to start buying stuff for the nursery," said Alex.

"You want to go shopping?"

"Sure. We can get a dresser, a crib and a changing table. Maybe get him some clothes and other essentials for babies."

"Okay. Let's go to Babies R Us. Do you want to bring Princess Chelsea?" asked Dave.

"I don't know if that's taking a risk or not. I don't want her throwing a fit."

"Remember get her involved."

"All right, let's take her. Where is Athena?"

"She's hanging out with her friends."

"Oh. All right. I guess we don't have a choice then do we. You can get her ready to go," said Alex.

"Alex, why does it have to be me? Can't you get her ready to go?"

"Dave, are you scared of her or something?"

"No, I just don't want an argument."

"Fine. I'll get her ready," said Alex. Alex walked into Chelsea's room to find her playing with her Barbie dolls. "Chelsea, you need to get your shoes on," she said.

"Why, Mama?"

"Because we're going shopping for the baby."

"Mama, I don't want to. I want to play Barbie Dolls."

"You can play Barbie dolls when we come back but right now we're going to go shopping for your brother."

"Fine. Are those people going to be taking pictures of us?"

"Yes probably. Chelsea, you're going to have to get used to that. That is part of our life right now."

"It's weird."

"I know but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she got her shoes on.

As soon as she had her shoes on they headed to Babies R Us to do some shopping. The paparazzi was camped outside their house. Alex and Dave had not yet talked to the media about what was going on. Even though they hadn't talked it didn't stop the tabloids from making up their own stories and telling lie after lie. Dave pulled out of their driveway and drove to Babies R Us. When they got to Babies R Us they were paparazzi free for now. They walked into the store and headed to look at the cribs. Alex picked out a light brown wooden crib that could turn into a toddler bed and a full size bed. It cost a lot of money but Dave didn't care he was determined to buy it anyway. They also got a changing table that matched the crib. After they got the changing table they found a four drawer dresser that matched both the changing table and the crib. "Okay, I have a feeling I'm going to be broke by the time I get out of here," said Dave.

"Dave, you're not going to go broke."

"Alex, this is over $800 right here."

"And we're having a baby. They're expensive."

"I know that but do we have to buy it all at once?"

"Well, I would at least like to get the furniture so we can set it up a while. I know I'm only 27 weeks but what if I go early. I want to be prepared," she said.

"Fine, Alex."

"If it makes you feel any better you can go pick out the bedding you want," she said.

"Of course because it's my money that's getting spent and not yours." He mumbled to himself.

They looked through the bedding and Dave finally found the perfect bedding that would match the murals on the wall. He couldn't just get the bedding he had to get the mobile and the wall hangers as well. Chelsea was starting to get bored. "Daddy, I'm bored. Can we leave yet?"

"I want to go look at a few more things," said Dave.

"But I want to go," said Chelsea.

"In a few minutes. Just let daddy go look at some of the clothes. I want to get your brother a couple of outfits."

"Daddy!"

"Chelsea, when I'm done we will leave."

"Okay." she said.

They walked over to the clothes and started looking through outfits. Dave picked out an outfit that said "Daddy's MVP". "Alex, look I'm going to get him this."

"Of course you would."

"What size should I get?"

"I would get 0-3 months and he might get a little wear out of it. I just don't think he's going to be in 0-3 months long. If he's as big as Chels was he'll be out of 0-3 months in a month."

"Okay," said Dave. Dave also picked out a baseball set. "How about this?"

"It's cute but can we get off the sports kick?"

"You didn't mind picking out little dresses for Chelsea."

"I know but never mind. Just get it."

"All right, I think we have enough for today."

"I think so too," said Alex.

"Finally," said Chelsea.

They walked up to the cash register to check out. The bill was really high but most of the big stuff was bought. They just needed to get a stroller, a car seat, a swing, a pack and Play, a high chair and a walker. They also needed other things like blankets, crib sheets, baby toys, and other baby essentials but that could wait for another day. Dave ran his credit card through and everything went fine. Dave brought the car up so that they could load everything into the car. And of course by this time the paparazzi was out there taking pictures.

When they got home Dave carried the things up to the nursery and decided he was going to set up the crib a while. He was having trouble setting up the crib. "Damn it," he said.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Alex.

"These directions. I don't know why it's so hard to set up a damn crib."

"Dave, calm down. You get so upset over the littlest things. Just calm down and take your time."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one trying to read these directions and set up the crib. I never thought at 46 I would be setting up another crib."

"Get used to it because in 2 years when you're 48 you're most likely going to be setting up another crib."

"2 years? You want another one in 2 years?"

"Um yeah. Do you want to wait until you're in your 50's for another baby?"

"Not really."

"Exactly."

"Alex, are you sure you want another one after this one?"

"I think so. I don't really know for sure. I mean according to Bella you are the father of her baby so if it is true that you're the father of her baby that means by May you'll have 5 kids."

"I'm telling you, Alex, that baby isn't mine. She is causing problems. I told you she's a tramp. Yes I slept with her but there is no way that baby is mine."

"Well, once you get the paternity test done and the results are in we'll know the truth."

"Speaking of the paternity test and Bella when did you want to have this big sit down and when are we talking to the media about this?"

"We'll talk to the media after we talk to Bella. As far as Bella is concerned I don't know. I don't want to interrupt her big movie career which I'm pretty sure she got because she slept with a few people. I saw your movie she's not that good of an actress. It's always easy to be a sucky actress and get the lead if you sleep with the director."

"She really does suck at acting."

"That's not the only thing she's sucking."

"Alex."

"What? You left that one wide open for a comment like that but you know it's true."

"It's true but I never heard you talk like this before."

"Yeah well it's not everyday some tramp comes out and says that my husband is the father of her baby."

"What has happened to the sweet Alex?"

"I am still the sweet Alex. I just don't like Bella."

"Is this sit down going to turn into a fight?"

"Maybe. I mean it won't be physical but I will not control what I say to her."

"Great."

"Settle down, Dave. I know it would make your day if I wasn't pregnant and would kick her ass."

"Yeah, I would enjoy that but I would much rather you be pregnant."

"So when are you going to call Trampy McTramp Tramp to talk to her?"

Dave started laughing and said, "Alex, you are on fire today."

"I would blame it on my hormones but I really think if I wasn't pregnant I would still be on fire."

"Do you know how much I love you when you get into protect my husband mode?" he asked taking her into his arms.

"I don't know. Why don't you show me?"

"Where's Chelsea?"

"In her room playing Barbie dolls."

"Is she going to be occupied for a while?"

"She should be. Why?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he said with a smile.

"Okay. Do you have sex on your mind like 24/7?"

"You wanted me to show you how much I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"Plus I'm a guy so yeah. Not too mention you're my really hot wife according to Swagger."

"Oh Swagger. How is he doing by the way?"

"He's still recovering from the beating I gave him."

"He should have kept his nose out of our business. He got what he deserved and the same thing is going to happen to Bella if she doesn't keep her nose out of our business."

"Alexandra! I am shocked that you even said that."

"Eh. Anyway we have a little time before Chelsea gets bored with her Barbie dolls. Let's go," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave as he picked Alex up and carried her to their bedroom. When he got to the bedroom he shut the door behind them and locked it. He laid Alex down on the bed and they had some alone time. When they were finished Dave and Alex got dressed and headed back to the nursery so Dave could finish setting up the crib.

"Okay, Dave. I'm going to be right back. Chelsea has been awfully quiet for a long time and that usually means she's doing something she's not supposed to be doing."

"Okay and I'm just going to be here trying to set up this stupid crib with the directions that I can't understand."

Alex walked over to Chelsea's room. She opened the door and saw that Chelsea was not in her room. "Chelsea," she called. She didn't get a response. She tried again "Chelsea!" Still she got nothing. She tried one more time "Chelsea!!"

Chelsea came running out of her bathroom. Her face was red. "Yes, Mama?"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing, Mama."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, Mama. I wasn't doing anything."

"Then why did it take you so long to come out of your bathroom. And your face is red which means you were doing something you weren't supposed to be doing. Now I'm going to ask you again. What were you doing?"

"Mama, I wasn't doing anything."

"Well, if you weren't doing anything then you won't mind me going into your bathroom to see."

"No, Mama."

"Yeah. That's what I thought," said Alex as she walked into Chelsea's bathroom. When she walked in she saw Chelsea's markers out on the sink. She looked around the bathroom but there was no marker on the wall. She looked in Chelsea's bath tub and saw that there was water in it. "Chelsea, why is there water in this tub?"

"I don't know, Mama. I didn't do it."

"Then who did it, Chelsea?"

"I don't know but it wasn't me."

"Chelsea, stop lying to me and tell me why is there water in this tub?"

"Mama, I didn't do it. It was Lucy. She did it all."

"Who is Lucy?"

"My imaginary friend. She's standing right next to you."

"Chelsea."

"Mama."

Alex walked over to the tub and saw there was something in there. She bent down to pick it up. It was Chelsea's Baby Alive doll. Chelsea had written all over its face. "Chelsea, why did you write on this doll and why is its eye black and blue and what is it doing in the tub?"

"I don't know, Mama. I didn't do it. I told you it was Lucy. She did it. She said she didn't like her."

"Chelsea Alexandra! I'm going to ask again. Why did you destroy this doll like this and throw it in the tub."

"And I'm going to tell you again. I didn't do it, Mama."

"Chelsea, you're the only one in this room right now. You put the water in the tub and you drew on the doll's face and threw it in the tub. Now tell Mama why did you do it?"

"Mama, because I don't like that doll. It gets on my nerves. And I don't want a brother either."

"Chelsea, just because you don't like something doesn't mean you can destroy it. It doesn't matter if you want a brother or not. He's coming either way and he's going to be here in the next couple months," said Alex.

"Well, I don't want him here. I want it to be me, you and daddy."

"Well, Chelsea it's not going to work out that way. And I don't appreciate you lying to me and destroying your toys either."

"Mama, I'm sorry."

"Chelsea, I don't know what's gotten into you lately but you're not the sweet little girl you used to be. My little princess wouldn't destroy her doll and throw it in a tub. Then lie to me about it."

"Are you going to tell Daddy?"

"Yes, I'm going to tell your Daddy. And I'm going to show him the doll. You're on punishment. Go sit on the time out step for 4 ½ minutes and then I'll talk to you when I'm done talking to your daddy."

"I don't wanna go on time out. Please Mama. Don't make me go on time out," she said as she started crying.

"Chelsea, go! Now!"

"No, Mama. I don't wanna go. Don't make me go. I'll be a good girl."

"Keep up the screaming and the crying and I won't even get a chance to talk to your dad because he'll be in here in a minute. He is only right across the hall."

"No, Mama. Don't put me on time out," she cried and pleaded.

"Chelsea, now. You would be half way done with time out if you would just go to the time out step and sit there with out fighting me on it."

"Fine Mama." She said as she stomped to the step.

Alex walked out of Chelsea's room with the doll. She walked into the nursery and saw Dave managed to get the crib together. "Hey, you got the crib together," she said.

"Yeah, what's going on with Chelsea. I heard you yelling at her and I heard her screaming at you," he said as he put the mattress in the crib.

"Dave, I think we have a big problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I went in her room to see what she was up to. I called her name three times before she came out of the bathroom. She had that guilty look on her face that she did something wrong but she was going to hide it to stay out of trouble. I asked her why she was in the bathroom and she told me didn't do anything. I told I was going to go look and she told me no. Which I knew right there she did something wrong. I walk in the bathroom and find her markers laying on the sink and water in the tub. Of course she told me she didn't do it so I walk over to the tub and I find this," said Alex as she showed him the doll.

"Did she mutilate it?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"What in the hell is going on? Did she purposely draw the black and blue eye on it?"

"Yes, Dave. Then she threw it in the tub because she doesn't like it. Then she told me she doesn't want a brother. She wants it to be you, her and me. I told her she didn't really have a choice. I don't even know what to do."

"I thought she loved that doll?"

"That's what I thought too but look at it now. She completely destroyed it. I don't even know how to handle this situation."

"I don't know what to do. I have never had to deal with this. We should probably talk to her and see what her problem is. I mean if she's mutilating her dolls like this then you're right we do have a big problem but she could have gotten bored and done it for entertainment," said Dave.

"Isn't this a little bit sick for entertainment. I want to know where she learned to do this kind of stuff."

"She is kind of evil isn't she?"

"Dave, she's our daughter she is not evil. She obviously has some type of drama going on that's causing her to mutilate her dolls."

"Yeah you're having another baby."

"Yes, Dave because I got myself pregnant."

"Alex, I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm saying she's upset that you're having another baby. She knows that soon it won't be just her. And then with everything going on around here with the paparazzi and stuff she's acting out even more."

"All right, so let's talk to her and find out what is going on with her," said Alex.

"I was going to put the changing table together but I guess talking to her is more important."

They walked out of the baby's room and found Chelsea laying on the time out step. Alex forgot that she was even there. "Chelsea, let's go into your room and talk."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea. They walked into her bedroom. Chelsea sat on her bed and Alex sat next to her. Dave took the chair from her desk and sat on that across from them.

"Chelsea, what is going on with you lately?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, Mama. I just don't want to have a brother."

"Why?"

"Because Skylar told me that when her brother was born her mama and daddy stopped worrying about her. She said they only cared about the baby and they forgot all about her. I don't want my brother to come here and take you away from me."

Dave looked at Alex and then back at Chelsea and said, "Your brother isn't going to take us away from you. It's true that when new babies come mommies and daddies pay a lot of attention to them but you won't be forgotten about Chelsea. Babies can't do anything for themselves. They can't use the bathroom like you can and they can't feed themselves so mommies and daddies have to do everything for them. Babies take a lot of work but that doesn't mean that mama or daddy are going to forget about you. We will love you both the same."

"Really?"

"Yes, Chelsea. And you are going to have the best job of all. You get to be a big sister. You can help me out with him. You can help me change his diaper and you can play with him to keep him occupied while I'm cooking dinner. And like daddy said they can't do anything for themselves so as he gets bigger you can help teach him to be a big kid like you. You don't have to worry about your brother taking us away from you because he never will. Another good thing about being a big sister is he is going to look up to you so he can be a great person like you. And your other job is to protect him when he gets older and you two go to school together. I think you're going to be a very good big sister. Little Benjamin/Evan is going to love you."

"Really, Mama?"

"Yes but if you keep doing stuff like this then your brother is going to do bad things too."

"I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to ruin my doll and I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's okay, Chelsea but what you did was very wrong and it is a little scary that you could destroy a doll like this. Where did you learn to do this kind of stuff?"

"I learned it from Skylar. She draws on her dolls all the time."

"I see. I think you and Skylar need some time apart," said Dave.

"Why, Daddy?"

"Because you're learning bad things from her and I think it is better that you two don't play together for a while."

"Okay, Daddy."

"So no more play dates at Skylar's house for a while," said Dave.

"Chelsea, your daddy and me love you more than words can say and nothing is ever going to change that," said Alex.

"I love you too, Mama and Daddy," said Chelsea as she got up and hugged her mom and dad.

"Just don't do this kind of thing again. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Dave and Alex got up and walked out of the room. "Do you think we should be worried?" asked Alex.

"Not right now but later on we might have to. Even though we just explained it to her that she's going to be a big sister and her brother isn't going to take us away from her I think the jealousy is still going to be there."

"That's true. She seems to be way too jealous."

"I know."

"Dave, speaking of kids and stuff like that. Have you heard from Athena at all?"

"No."

"Where is she?"

"I know she's with her friends. I told her to be home by 5:30 so she can eat dinner with us."

"Okay," said Alex. "I think I'm fixing to start cooking dinner it's getting late."

"All right and while you're cooking I'll be in the nursery putting the changing table together."

"Well, don't get too upset with the directions," said Alex with a laugh.

"You can always put it together and I'll cook dinner," said Dave.

"I'm sorry but I can't really lift anything heavy."

"Yeah. Use that as an excuse."

"I can for the next 2 months," she said with a smile.

"I know, I'm just kidding. I would never make you put a changing table together. So what are you making for dinner?"

"Cajun chicken, rice and collard greens," she said.

"Again with the spicy foods," he said.

"This is Louisiana. Everything is spicy."

"Yeah, but what about Chelsea isn't Cajun too hot for her?"

"No. She's crazy she can sit there and eat a jalapeño pepper without crying because it's too hot."

"And apparently this baby is going to be the same way with all the spicy foods you're feeding him."

"Or he could hate spicy foods. When I was pregnant with Chelsea all I wanted to eat was Chinese food and seafood. And she hates Chinese food and she doesn't like seafood either. Anyway. I'm going to go start dinner. I'll call you down when it's ready.'

"All right," said Dave as he walked into the nursery. Alex went downstairs to make dinner. Alex was cooking and Dave was getting upset with the directions on the changing table. When Alex was finished cooking dinner it was 6:00 p.m. and she called Dave and Chelsea down. When Dave got to the table he said, "Did Athena come home?"

"No, Dave," said Alex as she laid the food on the table.

"Did she call?"

"No. I haven't heard from her all day."

"I told her to be home by 5:30."

"Well, I guess she didn't feel like it. It's not a big deal. She doesn't need to eat with us."

"Yeah, but I told her 5:30 and she's still not here a half hour later."

"Dave, don't get upset. She'll be home. She has school tomorrow. She'll home by 9 at least that's the time I told her to be home on school nights."

"All right," he said.

After they ate dinner Alex gave Chelsea her bath and Dave washed the dishes. After Chelsea took her bath Alex put her to bed and went downstairs to talk with Dave. Dave was in the kitchen just finishing up the dishes. Alex walked into the kitchen "do you need any help?"

"No, I'm all right. You go sit in the living room. I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch.

Dave came in the living room shortly and sat next to Alex. "So when do you want me to set up this meeting with Bella?"

"I don't know. Whenever she wants to meet and discuss this."

"Okay. Do you want me to call her now?"

"Yeah. Call her and put her on speaker. I want to hear what she says," said Alex.

"Are you sure, Alex? She might say something that will upset you."

"I'm sure. I just want to make sure this tramp isn't hitting on you."

"All right," said Dave as he pulled out his phone. He dialed Bella's number. Bella's phone began to ring

"Dave?" answered Bella.

"Yeah, Bella. It's Dave." He said less than thrilled.

"What did you want gorgeous?" she asked which did kind of upset Alex that she called him gorgeous.

"Well, you're claiming that Kaylee is my daughter. I want to meet with you to discuss this situation. I mean I think we should talk about it."

"What is there to talk about Dave? Kaylee is your baby. She looks just like you."

"I would like to see her if she is my baby and we can discuss visitation and stuff like that."

"Okay. So how is your wife doing?"

Dave looked at Alex and she mouthed "I'm good but I'm not here."

"She's good but she's not here right now."

"Nice. So you're calling me when your wife isn't around?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So when do you want to meet?"

"I don't' know anytime is good for me. Can you get to Louisiana?"

"I can get to Louisiana and bring Kaylee with me. Where do you want to meet?"

"We can meet at my house," said Dave.

"At your house?"

"Yeah. At my house."

"Um that's creepy. Is your wife going to be there?"

Dave looked at Alex and she shook her head no."

"No. It's just going to be me and you," said Dave.

"You're going to meet with me alone in your house when your wife isn't there?"

"Absolutely."

"Dave, are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Because old feelings might come back and we might end up sleeping together. I'm all for secrecy from your wife and sleeping with you again but I don't' want to do it in the house you share with your wife."

Alex's face turned red and she covered her mouth before she flipped out.

"Bella, no one said anything about sleeping together. I'm not interested in you. I have a wife and she's pregnant. I have no interest in cheating on her."

"Well, we could meet next week if you want. And I know your wife is pregnant. She can't be attractive while she's pregnant. I know you want to be with someone that looks better."

"Bella, my wife looks very attractive when she's pregnant. Her body responds very well to the pregnancy. And sorry to break your heart but I'm not going to sleep with you."

"We will see, Dave. Anyway How does next Monday evening sound?"

"That works," said Dave.

"All right, gorgeous. I'll see you then," she said.

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye." said Bella.

Dave flipped the phone shut. "Are you happy? She thinks I want to screw her again."

"And when she gets here and sees me here she's in for a big surprise now isn't she?"

"Alex, don't hurt her."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean. Don't hurt the baby."

"It just sounded to me like you were trying to defend your mistress for a second there. And no one said anything about hurting anyone."

"I wasn't defending her. I'm telling you this is a bad idea."

"Everything will be fine," said Alex.

"Yeah you say that now but what if it ends up in a hospital trip?"

"Like I said everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"And as for her thinking I'm actually going to let you meet with her when I'm not around is stupidity on her part."

"I never said she was smart," said Dave.

"Most tramps aren't."

"Trust me, Alex. She is really dumb."

"I know. She just better keep her filthy hands off of you."

"See you're already getting upset."

"No I'm not. I am just saying she better not touch you."

***A/N: and there is chapter 26. Alex doesn't seem as sweet as she used to be. Chelsea is kind of scary. Athena is most likely going to get in trouble and Bella thinks DAve wants to sleep with her again. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Please review! and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 27: Is Dave really going to let Athena get away with breaking the rules? And Alex, Bella and Dave are going to have a meeting. I still think it's going to be a bad idea..a really BAD idea. **


	27. Chapter 27

***As always thank you to all of you who have reviewed and read my story. YOur reviews were greatly appreciated.**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

Later that night Dave and Alex were watching a movie. Like always Alex fell asleep in the middle of it and she had her head laying on Dave's chest while he had his arm wrapped around her. When the movie was over Dave turned off the DVD player and put on the TV. He flipped through channels when he realized it was 1:00 in the morning and Athena hadn't come home yet. He tried his hardest not to wake Alex up so he carefully reached in his pocket for his cell phone and dialed Athena's number. He let it ring but he didn't get an answer. He tried again and it rang and rang. He was starting to get upset. He dialed her number again. Her phone began to ring and finally Athena answered, "Hello."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a friend's house," she said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No."

"It's 1:00 in the morning you were supposed to be home hours ago. I want you home now!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Dad. Why are you whispering?"

"Because Alex is sitting next to me sleeping and I'm trying not to wake her up. She had a long day and she needs her rest. And you need to get home now."

"All right, Dad. I'll be right there."

"You better get here within the next half hour. Don't make me come find you," he said.

"I'll be there in a minute, Dad." She said as she hung up her phone.

Dave gently removed his arm from around Alex and gently lifted her up to carry her to their bedroom. Alex stirred a little and said, "What time is it?"

"It's a little after 1. I'm taking you upstairs but I have to handle something so I'm going to come back down to the living room. When I'm done I'll be up."

"Okay," said Alex.

Dave laid Alex down in their bed and covered her up with a blanket. He kissed her forehead before he left the room and went downstairs. He took a seat on the couch waiting for Athena to come home. He sat there watching TV when he heard the front door open. Athena came in as quietly as she could. She tried walking straight to the stairs but Dave stopped her. "I don't know why you're trying to be sneaky. I'm sitting right here. Did you think I'd go to sleep when my 17 year old daughter wasn't home at 1:00 in the morning?"

"No, Dad."

"Where were you?"

"I told you I was at a friend's house hanging out."

"What time did I tell you to be home?"

"At 5:30 so I could eat dinner with you."

"So you knew you were supposed to be home at 5:30 but you didn't come home anyway?"

"I guess. Dad, can this wait until after school. I have to be at school in like 5 hours I need some sleep."

"You need sleep?"

"Yeah."

"If you would have came home like you were supposed to you would have been sleeping already. Don't tell me you need sleep after you come home from God knows where at 1:30 in the morning. Have a seat we're going to have a talk. Well more like I'm going to talk and you're going to listen."

"Dad."

"Sit down now!"

"Fine," she said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Now when I tell you to be home at a certain time you get home at that time. You don't come prancing in here at whatever time you feel like it. When Alex agreed to let you live here she gave you rules to follow. One of the rules being respect another being one school nights you're home by 9:00. Do you think knowing the rules and knowing what time you're supposed to be home and coming in here whenever you want is respect?"

"No, Dad."

"That's right it's not respect. So what were you doing that kept you out so long?"

"I told you, Dad. I was hanging out with a friend."

"Doing what?"

"We were just chillin'"

"Right. Were you chillin' with a guy?"

"I don't think it's your business, Dad."

"You don't think it's my business? You're my daughter everything you do is my business."

"Whatever, Dad. You can't run my life. You should focus on Chelsea and worry about what kind of child she's going to be. She's more out of control than me."

"Don't bring Chelsea into this. She is 4 years old and not out till 1:30 in the morning chillin' with a friend."

"Yet."

"Now were you with a guy yes or no?"

"It isn't your business, Dad."

"If my daughter ends up pregnant and making me a grandpa then yes it is my business."

"I can't believe this shit. You're going to accuse me of having sex now. Unbelievable. I told you I was just chillin' with a friend. There was nothing going on. We were just hanging out."

"Athena, you're grounded."

"I'm grounded?"

"Yes, grounded. Give me your phone."

"Why my phone?"

"Because when you're grounded you're not allowed to leave the house unless it's for school and you're not allowed on the computer or the phone. Now give me the phone."

"Dad. This is so unfair," she said handing him the phone.

"No what is unfair is I tell you to come home at a certain time and trust you to be back by then but you don't come home until 1:30. That is unfair. I don't know what is going on with you or Chelsea but somewhere down the road you two began to think you guys were in charge and that you guys made the rules. You seem to think you can come in here and do whatever you want. I'm going to tell you now when you're living in my house and under my roof you will follow the rules given to you. If I tell you to be home by 5:30 you get home by 5:30. You don't come prancing in here whenever you want. Now you're grounded for a week. Now you may go to bed."

"Ugh," she said as she stomped up the stairs.

Dave turned off the TV and locked the front door. He could only imagine what the paparazzi was going to say after taking pictures of his daughter coming in at 1:30 in the morning. He walked up stairs and went into his bedroom. He took his shirt off and put on a pair of sweatpants. He crawled into bed next to Alex trying not to wake her up but when Alex felt the bed move she woke up, "What happened?"

"Athena just came home," he said.

"It's 1:30 in the morning. Where was she?"

"She said she was at a friend's house hanging out."

"It was a guy by the way."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a female and I know how it is when you're young and you find the guy you think is your true love. You never want to leave them so you stay with them as long as possible. And I could hear you both up here. I heard the tone in her voice when she told you it wasn't your business."

"You heard us?"

"Well, Dave when you yell at her to sit down and continue to yell at her and she yells back I can hear a lot up here. I even heard her bring Chelsea into it. And she is right. Chelsea is out of control. Chelsea may not be out until 1:30 but she's only 4. Who knows what kind of stuff we're going to deal with when she's a teenager. Look at what we're dealing with now."

"I know but let's wait for that time to come before we worry about it. And I grounded Athena by the way."

"I know. I told you I heard you. Now I'm going to go back to sleep before the baby starts kicking and wakes me up. I need to get some sleep. Goodnight, I love you," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

When Monday came Alex and Dave took Chelsea to school and then went to do some shopping for the baby. They bought him a walker, a swing, a stroller and a car seat. They also got him a few more outfits. Dave had insisted on buying him sweater vests even though Alex told him it was going to be May when he was born. It was going to be too hot for that stuff. They also picked up some sleepers and onesies for him. They were walking in the baby aisle when Dave threw two packs of pacifiers into the cart. "Dave, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting him some pacifiers."

"No the pacifier habit is too hard to break. Remember when Chelsea had one? She didn't get rid of it until she was almost 3 because she didn't want to give it up. It took for it to fall in the toilet for her to get rid of it. I am not going through that again. So my solution to the problem is don't give him one and he won't depend on one."

"He's a thumb sucker, Alex."

"We don't know that yet."

"In all the ultrasounds we've gotten where was his thumb?"

"In his mouth."

"Exactly."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It does. Wouldn't you rather him suck on a pacifier instead of his thumb. At least you can take the pacifier away."

"Fine. Get the pacifiers."

"Did you ever think of having a baby shower for this baby?"

"It's not our first baby so there is no need for a shower."

"We haven't had a baby for 5 years. We have no baby stuff left over. I think we should have a shower."

"I'm due in 2 months. It's a little late for a baby shower."

"We could have one at the end of April right before you have him."

"I don't want a shower, Dave."

"All right," he said.

"I mean it. I don't want a shower."

"I know," he said.

"I know you know but I know how you are. You'd probably plan one behind my back anyway."

"You don't want a shower so you're not going to have one. I'm not planning anything," he said.

"All right."

"So are you ready for tonight?" he asked as they headed to the check out.

"I guess I'm ready for tonight. I don't really know."

"You promise me that you're not going to get upset?"

"I promise but I am not going to control what I say. If I don't have anything nice to say I'm not going to stop myself from saying it. I don't like her Dave."

"I know you don't. I don't like her too much either. She's one of those people that you sleep with and then you look back and you're like why did I ever sleep with that. What was I thinking?"

"Dave, you weren't thinking well not with your head anyway."

Dave paid for the baby items and they headed out to the car. They were starting to get used to the paparazzi following them. Dave loaded up the car as they snapped pictures. When he got in the car he said, "So what do you think the paparazzi is going to say when they see us together buying stuff for the baby but later on they see Bella walking up to our front porch?"

"I don't know but I think it's going to be funny. It's not like they expect something like that to happen. I kinda like throwing curveballs to the paparazzi."

"I can see the tabloids now. 'Bella and Alex face off' or 'Bella shows up on the door step of Batista's house' We just keep baiting these animals to harass us."

"I know and the sad thing is that no matter what they're not going to go away. Even after we talk to the media about everything they're still going to be camped outside our house and taking pictures of us everyday. Chelsea is right it's kind of weird."

"Maybe someone else will screw up and they'll start worrying about them and give us a break."

"Maybe but doubtful. I just worry about how all this fame and publicity is going to affect Chels when she goes to school in the fall. It could be negative or positive. I just don't want people to be her friend because you're famous and because she is in magazines. And I don't want people to hate her for the mistakes you've done and because of the attention our family gets."

"Chelsea will be fine. No one is going to hold what I've done against her."

"I hope not."

"And about tonight let's not let it end in a trip to the hospital. Okay?"

"Dave, I will be fine," said Alex.

Later that night before Bella and Kaylee were coming over Dave and Alex put Chelsea to bed so she wouldn't be awake if anything went down. Dave and Alex were sitting in the living room waiting for her to come. The paparazzi was sitting outside just waiting for something to happen so they could capture a picture to put in the tabloids. They saw a white car pull up. The driver of the car got out and walked to the back of the car. The driver had on a white hoodie and jeans. Their hood was pulled up over their head. They opened the back door of the car and pulled out a baby car seat. The paparazzi recognized the driver as she came closer. It was Bella Edwards with her daughter. They snapped pictures of her as she walked to the front door of the Batista house. She took off her hood exposing her blond hair. She rang the door bell. "Dave, I think the Trampy McTramp Tramp is here."

"All right, let me go get the door. You stay here and I'll bring her in here," said Dave as he got up to get the door. He opened the front door and saw Bella standing there with Kaylee in her car seat. "Come in."

Bella walked into the house and looked around. "Nice house." She looked at the pictures on the wall. She saw one of Chelsea and said, "Is that your daughter you had with Alex?"

"Yes that's Chelsea."

"She's cute just like her dad."

"Thank-you," he said. He led her into the living room.

She walked into the living room and saw Alex sitting on the couch. "Oh. Your wife is here."

Alex stood up and said, "Of course I'm here. This is my house with MY husband. Is that a problem?"

"Um no," said Bella.

"Have a seat," said Alex.

"Okay," she said nervously.

Alex laughed to herself because she could tell Bella was a little intimidated by her. "So Bella, did you think I was going to actually let you meet with my husband about your baby without me in the room?"

"I don't know," said Bella. "But like I said it's his baby too."

"Bella, there is no way that baby is mine," said Dave.

"Dave, she is yours. She looks just like you. The date of conception was the same day I slept with you. She's your daughter."

"I find it a little hard to believe that Kaylee is Dave's daughter. You seem a little trampy to me."

"I am not a tramp. If anyone is a tramp around here it is Dave. He was screwing around on you more than you know."

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Alex, don't listen to her it's a lie. She's making up lies. She is the only one I slept with from the movie and it was one time."

"Oh it was one time but more like a whole night. I told you to use protection but you told me everything was going to be fine. And yet here I am with your baby."

"I want to know what she was talking about when she said you were screwing around on me more than I know. So let her finish."

"Alex, it's a lie."

"Dave, you could be honest with your wife. I am not the only one you slept with and you know it."

"Bella, are you here to start trouble?"

"I'm not starting trouble. I'm telling the truth. You slept with two other women while we were filming that movie."

"What?" said Alex.

"Calmness is the key, Alex. Remember that."

"Dave, what is she talking about? You slept with two other women?"

"No, Alex. I didn't. I'm telling the truth. She is the one that is lying. She likes to cause problems. She is a liar."

"Bella, don't come to my house and lie to me about what my husband does."

"I'm not lying."

"I know you're lying. And you know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because when Dave just said that about you being the liar and saying that he didn't sleep with anyone other than you he had tears in his eyes. And when he is telling the truth his eyes always get that look. I've known him for 8 years. I know how to read him. He's telling the truth and you're the one that is lying."

"Believe what you want, Alex. The reason I came here was to talk about child support and visitation."

"Whoa whoa. Slow your role. We don't even know if that is Dave's baby. We're not discussing child support or visitation until we know the truth."

"How many times do I need to say it? Kaylee is Dave's daughter."

"You can say it as many times as you want but it doesn't mean it's the truth. You're a tramp. Kaylee could be anyone's baby."

"I have no reason to lie. I don't know why you're trying to deny the truth that your husband could make a baby with someone else other than you. I'm sure he's gotten a lot of other women pregnant besides me. He cheated on you a lot."

"Bella, I think you're just here to cause problems," said Alex.

"Think what you want. I know who my baby's father is. In fact Kaylee looks a lot like your daughter Chelsea."

"Okay Bella, here's what is going to happen. I'm not paying any child support or doing anything with Kaylee until a paternity test proves that I'm her father," said Dave.

"A paternity test? Why do we need to do a paternity test?"

"To make sure you're not lying which I think you are." said Alex.

"I'm not lying."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem getting a paternity test done," said Alex.

"What is your problem? Are you having a guilty conscience about your own baby? Is that why you're so adamant to prove that Kaylee is Dave's daughter because you know your baby isn't Dave's."

"Dave is the father of my baby. I've said it before and I'll say it again Dave is the only person I have slept with in the last 8 years. There hasn't been anyone else. And if Dave has doubts about if he is the father of our son then I will gladly have a paternity test to prove what I already know is true and that Dave is the father of my baby. I'm not the tramp here that goes sleeping around with anyone to get somewhere in life."

"No you're just the tramp that traps guys by getting pregnant," said Bella.

"Who am I trapping? My own husband? The man I've been married to for almost 6 years?"

"Yeah. You got pregnant on purpose just so he would come back to you."

"Okay, first of all Bella I think you need to get your facts straight before you come in my house telling me I'm trying to trap my husband. If you need to know my business which I really don't think you don't but I'm going to put it out there anyway. I am the one that left Dave. I moved to Louisiana. We ran into each other one night at a bar which was totally unexpected and he kept trying to talk to me. I told him to go away. We ended up drinking too much. We ran into each other again outside the bar and ended up back at my apartment. All I know is the next morning I woke up in his arms because we slept together. And that is the night that our son was made. Then Dave and me talked. We worked everything out and now here we are. So don't sit there and call me a tramp and accuse me of trapping my husband. If I was going to trap him I would have purposely slept with him that night and got pregnant purposely. And that didn't happen like that. This baby was a big surprise but he is the best surprise I could ask for."

"I still say you trapped him."

"Bella, Alex didn't trap me and Alex isn't the tramp here."

"I really wish you guys would stop calling me a tramp. I am not a tramp!"

"Your track record shows different," said Dave.

"Dave, I wasn't a tramp when you slept with me was I? What was the word you called me? Oh yeah beautiful and you just needed me so bad. And I think you told me that I was better than Alex was in bed."

"IT doesn't matter what he said to you and what he didn't. Don't you know guys will say anything to get you to sleep with them?"

"You're right it doesn't matter. I slept with him while he was married to you. So obviously he doesn't love you that much if he can just sleep with some other woman."

"If he didn't love me that much do you think he'd be sitting here with me talking to you? Do you think we'd even be living together if he didn't love me that much? Seriously Bella you are the dumbest girl I've ever met. If he didn't love me that much he wouldn't have come back to me at all. He would have just moved on."

"You can say what you want but your husband still slept with me."

"I know he slept with you. If he wouldn't have you wouldn't be sitting in my living room trying to push your baby off on him. And this whole thing can be resolved after the paternity test," said Alex.

"And if I don't agree to the paternity test?"

"Then you get the F*** out of my house and leave us alone. If you don't want to prove what you say is true then Dave isn't doing anything for Kaylee. I am not saying that if he's the father he won't be in her life because he will be. She does deserve a relationship with her father. If she isn't his daughter he's not going to do anything for her."

"Alex is right. I want no part of her if she's not mine but if she is mine I am going to be in HER life not yours but HERS."

"I will get the paternity test done just to prove to you this isn't a lie. And Alex I don't know why you keep calling this your house. It is Dave's house."

"Again Bella, check your facts but if you look at the deed to our house it's the house of David Bautista and Alexandra Bautista. It belongs to both of us."

"Alex, you're just a gold digger. I don't see you working or anything. I see you using Dave's money."

"Oh here we go. You have the nerve to sit there and call me a gold digger? I fell in love with Dave before I even knew he was a WWE wrestler. I was with him before he was in the movies. And if I was a gold digger when I left him I would have taken him to court for half of everything he had but I didn't do that. I moved into a crappy apartment in the worst neighborhood where people dealt drugs on the corner and people were getting shot up on my block every other night. Yet I'm a gold digger."

"Bella, you're just causing problems," said Dave.

"I'm not causing problems."

"Bella, you actually are. You didn't have to go public with this whole Dave is the father of my baby thing. You could have discussed it with us privately not go on some morning show viewed by hundreds of people and tell them that Dave is the father of Kaylee."

"I tried to discuss it privately but Dave wouldn't take my calls."

"You could have sent a letter or an e-mail. You didn't have to go to the media. My kids are now involved in this tangled web because you just had to make sure everyone in the world knew there was a possibility that Dave was Kaylee's dad. The paparazzi left us alone after I left Dave. They didn't bother us that much after Dave beat up that guy but after you just had to go running your mouth to the media they have been on both our asses. My daughter can't even go outside and play without being photographed anywhere we go we get photographed. That could have been avoided if you weren't a tramp."

"And Bella you threatened me that if I didn't talk to you, you were going to go public with the whole baby thing."

"And I did didn't I?"

"Yeah, because you're conniving and you're vindictive. Just answer me this how much money did you get paid to tell that story about Kaylee and Dave?" Asked Alex.

"I didn't get paid any money."

"I find that hard to believe. Just like I find it hard to believe that you made it in the acting industry by your acting skills. I'm pretty sure it had more to do with your bedroom skills because your acting sucks," said Alex.

"At least I have a job."

"I have a job too and it's called being a mother. I stay home and take of my daughter and you better believe if I wanted to go out in the work industry I would. I can go back to school tomorrow and finish law school and become a lawyer. I was less than half way done when Dave and me moved."

"Bella, I really think it's time for you to leave. You're doing nothing but causing problems," said Dave.

"Your wife is the one that's calling me a tramp and you're just going to sit there and let her call me that?"

"Yeah. You're lucky that's the only thing she's calling you."

"Unbelievable," said Bella.

"What's so unbelievable about it, Bella? The fact MY husband is not taking your side and he's taking my side?"

"That I'm such a tramp but you're miss perfect. I'm sure you slept around when you and Dave were separated."

"I didn't. It's called self control. Maybe you should try it some time."

"I have self-control."

"If you had self-control you wouldn't have slept with a marry man that has a kid. You would have just walked away. And since you didn't I find you to be a disgusting human being."

"I didn't care if he was married to you or not. He wanted to sleep with me so I slept with him and it was the best sex I ever had in my life. And I can say that I slept with Dave Batista."

"And that comment right there shows how trampy you are," said Dave.

"Dave, remember who came on to who."

"I know I came on to you. Forgive me. It was wrong of me. I will admit what I did was wrong. I slept with you but looking back it's like what was I thinking. Then again you were an easy lay." Dave looked at Alex who wasn't saying anything. She was getting upset though. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm getting pissed off because this tramp is going to sit there in front of me and say that having sex with you was the best sex she ever had and bragging about sleeping with you."

"Just remember the baby, Alex."

"Dave, I know I'm pregnant. He is fine."

"Okay."

"I don't know but I would pay any money for you to lose that baby to see how long Dave would stay with you after you lost him," said Bella.

"Bella! That was out of line." said Dave.

"It's true. I would pay any amount of money for her to lose that baby."

"Listen you little tramp. Leave my unborn child out of it. I have not brought your baby into this argument once so don't bring my son into it. And if you ever say something like that to me again I will not be responsible for the consequences of my actions."

"Right," said Bella with a laugh.

"You don't want to test me."

"I struck a nerve."

"You crossed the line. There was no need to bring our son into it," said Dave.

"If that baby is even yours," said Bella.

"Bella, like I said if Dave doubts he is the father of our baby I will do a paternity test to prove the truth. I have no reason to lie to him. I'm the one with the ring remember?" she said showing Bella her ring.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It must be nice to sleep with the top dog every night to get nice things. If that's the truth then wouldn't that make you a prostitute?"

"Excuse me? I do not sleep with Dave for his money or for him to buy me nice things. I will agree with you on one thing but I like sleeping with him because he's the best."

"Thank-you, Baby," said Dave.

"Dave, shut up," said Alex.

"I was just thanking you for that comment."

"Yeah don't let it go to your head. And our marriage isn't based on sex anyway that's just a plus to the marriage but it's based on the love we have for each other."

"Anyway would you like to hold your daughter?"

"I don't know if she is my daughter but I will hold Kaylee for a minute," said Dave.

"Okay," said Bella as she took Kaylee out of her car seat and handed her to Dave.

Dave took her in his arms. Alex looked at the baby and said, "Dave, can I talk to you in the kitchen alone please?"

"Yeah," said Dave as he carefully got up holding Kaylee and followed his wife into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Look at Kaylee."

"I am."

"Does she remind you of a certain baby?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She looks just like Chelsea did when she was born."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying she might be yours after all and Bella may actually be telling the truth. And I'm telling you right now if Kaylee is your baby she isn't coming to live here too. If I wanted to have two babies I would have volunteered to have twins."

"She does kind of look like me."

"Kind of? She has your mouth and your nose. She's yours."

"We don't know the truth yet so let's not get carried away."

"Okay, Dave."

"Let's go back in the living room," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex as she followed Dave into the living room.

"Everything okay?" asked Bella.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"She looks like Dave doesn't she?" asked Bella.

"A little but that doesn't mean she's his baby," said Alex.

"Keep denying it. You and me both know the truth. Then again we still don't know if the baby you're carrying is Dave's which is why you're denying the fact my baby is his."

"My baby does belong to Dave," said Alex.

"Yeah, sure."

"It doesn't matter what you think anyway. You're just a tramp that slept with my husband and now you're trying to pin your baby on him so you can get money and fame."

"I'm not a tramp."

"Right, Bella."

"You're a money hungry whore. I don't need to pin my baby on anyone for money and fame. I'll let that job for you."

"Don't come in my house and disrespect me like that. I don't need money and I don't need fame. I have what I need."

"Were you a ring rat just pretending you had no idea what wrestling was and didn't know who Dave was so that he would sleep with you?"

"I was never a ring rat and I never will be."

"I see you as a ring rat."

Alex got upset with that comment and not to mention she was still upset over the whole losing the baby comment that she balled up her fist and punched Bella in the face. "Alex!" yelled Dave.

"Dave, no one is going to call me a ring rat. Especially some tramp that's trying to pin her baby on you. I've had enough of her running her mouth at me. She deserved it. She's not going to come in our house and disrespect me."

"I know but I never really saw you punch someone before."

Bella held her face where she had been punched and said, "It's time for me to leave." She took Kaylee from Dave and put her in the car seat. "We're getting the paternity test done tomorrow," she said as she walked to the door.

"Okay," said Dave.

Bella walked out the door and Dave shut the door behind her. Then he walked into the living room where Alex was sitting down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm feeling much better now."

"Wow, where did you learn to punch like that. You went Mike Tyson on her ass," said Dave.

"I have three brothers. Growing up I had to be tough. I don't usually result to hitting but she crossed the line several times tonight. Saying she hoped I lose the baby was the one that really upset me."

"I know it upset me too."

"Dave, what if that baby is yours?"

"I don't know."

"We're going to have to deal with Bella for the rest of our lives."

"I know and that sucks. I'm sorry I did something so stupid."

"It's okay. I still love you anyway and I will continue to love you," said Alex.

"I love you too."

***A/N: THere you have it Chapter 27. Wow..Alex actually resulted to violence. Did Bella piss anyone else off with her attitude? And Athena wow..the joys of having a teenager. So thank-you for taking the time to read. Please tell me what you think. Please review! Thank-you so much.**


	28. Chapter 28

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the story I really appreciated your reviews. And yes Alex did give Bella what she deserved even though she deserved more Alex could only do so much because she's pregnant.**

***You know who I own and who I don't. **

A couple days later Alex's alarm went off at 7:00 so she could wake up and get Chelsea ready for school. The night before she wasn't feeling too well. She had a headache when she went to bed. She ignored her alarm as it kept going off. She had no desire to get out of bed. She felt horrible. Dave shook her a little bit and said, "Alex, it's time to get up."

"I can't," she said.

"Why?"

"I feel horrible. My throat is throbbing and my head feels like it's going to explode. I don't want to get up."

"You do sound pretty bad. Let me feel your head to see if you have a fever." He took his hand and felt her head. "You are really warm."

"Ugh," she groaned. "I feel like I want to die."

"You're not going to die. You probably just have a bad cold."

"Great. I have to take Chelsea to school, go grocery shopping, cook dinner and take Chelsea to dance class today."

"You're not doing anything today. You're going to stay in bed and get some rest. You're pregnant and you're sick. You're staying in bed today. I'll handle everything."

"Are you sure? Chelsea can be a handful."

"I know but you can't run around doing errands and taking care of her while you're sick. I can handle her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alex. She's my daughter too. I can handle her."

"Okay. Have a fun day," she said as she pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep.

Dave got out of bed and put on a shirt and went to Chelsea's room to wake her up. He didn't want to admit but after the whole doll incident Chelsea kind of crept him out. If she could do that kind of thing to her doll what else would she be capable of. He hated the feeling of being scared of his own daughter but she didn't really leave him with a choice she did some crazy and scary things. "Chelsea, it's time to wake up and get ready for school," he said.

"I don't want to get up."

"Come on. Let's go. I have your clothes laying out on your dresser. I'm going to go downstairs to start making breakfast. I want you dressed by the time I'm done," he said.

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she rolled out of bed. She walked over to the dresser and started putting her clothes on.

Dave saw her do this so he walked down the hall to make sure Athena was awake and that she went to school. She was acting out a lot lately. He looked in her room and she was still in bed sleeping. She was supposed to be at school by 7:30. "Athena, it's time to get up. You have to be at school in 20 minutes," he said.

"I don't want to go to school today."

"You're going. Get up and get ready."

"Ugh, Dad. You're ruining my life."

"Not going to school will ruin your life. I know all about that and I've been down that road don't follow in my footsteps."

"Please not the whole I didn't go to school lecture."

"Then get up and get dressed or you're going to hear it again."

"Fine. I'm up."

"Athena, lose the attitude."

"Whatever, Dad. Can you leave so I can get dressed?"

"Okay." Dave walked out of Athena's room and walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast. The women in the house were so testy even little Chelsea was testy. Dave was glad that the baby was a boy because there was no way he could handle another female in the house. He walked over to the refrigerator to get out the eggs. He decided he was going to make scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. As he got into the fridge he saw Alex's to do list for the day. It looked like a lot of things. He groaned and said to himself "It's going to be a long day." He got out the stuff he needed for breakfast and began cooking.

Chelsea came downstairs with her clothes on and her shoes on. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the island. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, Princess."

"Where's Mama?"

"Mama is sick today so I'm in charge."

"Mama is sick?"

"Yep so we're going to do our best not to disturb her today okay?"

"All right, Daddy."

Dave had finished cooking and he was giving Chelsea her breakfast when Athena finally decided to grace everyone with her presence. She walked into the kitchen with a low cut top and a short mini skirt. "Hey, Dad," she said.

"Hey.." he began to say. "Athena what are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"Are you going to school as a stripper?"

"No, Dad. This is what everyone is wearing."

"Athena, you are not wearing that to school."

"Dad, it's not hurting anyone."

"Go change into something more appropriate. You're not leaving the house like that."

"Mom would let me wear this."

"This isn't your mom's house. This is my house and I think that outfit is inappropriate and you're going to go change right now."

"Fine," she said as she went upstairs to change.

Dave turned to Chelsea and said, "Am I doing something wrong with her?"

"No Daddy but that's what you call a bar tramp."

"Chelsea!"

"What?" "Your mouth is getting like your sister's."

"No I learned that from Grandma Brooks. Athena doesn't say bar tramp."

"Don't let your mama hear you talking like that. She'll have a fit."

"So if I said asshole I would get in trouble?"

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Athena. She said you were an asshole because you grounded her."

"Yeah, Chelsea don't use that word."

"Okay, Daddy."

"And if you know anymore words don't use them in front of your mama. I don't think she'll be very happy with you saying bad words."

"It would make her mad?"

"Yes, so don't do it."

"Okay, Daddy." Chelsea responded as she smiled. She had just learned something else that would push her mom's buttons.

Athena came back downstairs in jeans and a polo. "Is this better?"

"Yes, and for future reference if you're going to call me an asshole don't call me one in front of Chelsea. In fact don't cuss in front of her at all. She repeats everything and the last thing we need is for her to say something inappropriate in front of Alex."

"Okay, Dad. And where is Alex anyway?"

"She's sick so she's resting today."

"And you're in charge?"

"Yes."

"Sweet."

"The same rules still apply. You come straight home from school and you don't do anything until your homework is done. In fact you're not going anywhere tonight. You can come with me to take Chelsea to dance class."

"Dad! Why do you torture me like this?"

"It's not torture. Now go to school and have a good day," he said.

"I'm already late."

"So it's better to be late than not show up at all."

"Okay whatever. Bye," she said as she grabbed her school stuff and left the house.

"Chelsea, are you going to be a drama queen too?"

"No, Daddy."

"Good because I can't handle another drama queen."

When Chelsea finished her breakfast she put her plate in the sink and went upstairs to get her hair stuff for her dad to do her hair. She came back down and Dave brushed through her hair and put it up in a ponytail. When he was finished he laid the stuff down on the island and took her to pre-school. When he came home he got started on Alex's to do list. He washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. When he was finished with the kitchen he ran the vacuum in the living room and did some dusting. He thought Alex was doing a lot of work to be 7 months pregnant. When he was finished with the living room he went upstairs to check on Alex. When he walked into the bedroom he saw her watching TV. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to die." She responded in a raspy voice.

"Do you need anything?"

"Can you bring me some tea? And some Tylenol?"

"Are you allowed to take Tylenol?"

"Yeah that's the only thing I can take while being pregnant."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He ran down stairs and made her some tea and got her some Tylenol. He took it back upstairs to the bedroom. "Here you go. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Oddly enough I'm not hungry for once."

"You're not hungry?"

"Not at all. So how did the morning go?"

"It was all right. Athena is getting out of control. She is a drama queen. Now I see why she always fought with her mom. It's because she can't follow rules for shit."

"Tell me about it. All I know is I'm not getting fined because she doesn't go to school."

"I know. She was late for school today if she even went. She thought she was going to wear some low cut top and a mini skirt to school today. I told her to change and all I got was attitude."

"It's February. It's in the low 60's. It's not even warm enough for a mini skirt."

"I know. I just want to know what she's up to when she's not home."

"Who knows."

"I made her even angrier when I told her she had to come with me to take Chelsea to dance class tonight."

"She's going to love that," said Alex.

"Tell me about it."

"So did Chelsea give you any problem this morning?"

"No not at all. Alex, do you think it's wrong of me to be scared of her?"

"Um, Dave. NO I'm scared of her too. I don't know what she's capable of doing."

"I know that doll thing just threw me through a loop."

"That was pretty scary and it was even scarier when she blamed it on her imaginary friend Lucy."

"That is creepy. So you really want me to go grocery shopping today? Are you sure you don't want to do that when you're feeling better?"

"If you want to eat you should go today."

"I hate going grocery shopping."

"Take Chelsea with you. She loves going grocery shopping. She'll help you out. She knows what to get and she knows how I like my groceries bagged."

"There's a certain way you bag groceries?"

"Yes, Dave. You don't put meat in with anything. You keep cleaning stuff together. You keep bread and chips together so they don't get smashed or broken. You put cans together and keep the cold things together."

"It sounds so complicated."

"It isn't really. Like I said Chelsea will help you."

"Okay do you have a grocery list?"

"Yeah, it's right here," said Alex as she handed him the list.

He looked it over and said, "Tampons? I really have to buy tampons?"

"Athena asked for them so yeah."

"I hate buying that stuff."

"Why are you such a guy?"

"It's weird. Can't I just give her the money and she go get them herself?"

"If you want. It's up to you but when you're at the store can you pick up some Tylenol Cold for kids? My throat is killing me."

"Are you allowed to take that?"

"Yeah. I already talked to the doctor. She said that would be fine. She also said I can have cough drops but take them sporadically."

"Okay. I'm going to go get Chelsea from school, give her lunch and then go to the grocery store. I think you should lay down and get some more rest you still sound horrible."

"Okay," said Alex.

"I love you," he said as he went to kiss Alex.

Alex wouldn't let him kiss her. "Do you want to get sick too?"

"No," he said.

"Okay. I love you too," she said. Dave walked out of the room and went to the school to get Chelsea. When he got home he gave her chicken noodle soup for lunch and he also made some for Alex. He took the soup up to her before he left for the store. "Here, Alex. I made you some soup," said Dave as he gave her the soup.

"Thank-you," she said.

"Anything else you need from the store?"

"No."

"Okay. Chelsea and me are going to the store and we'll be back later."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home. Love you."

"Love you too," he said before he left the room. Chelsea and Dave headed to the grocery store. Alex was right. Chelsea was a big help. She knew where things were and what aisle they were in. She knew the exact brand that Alex wanted and she knew how Alex put everything in the cart. "Chels, you're doing so good," said Dave as they walked down the frozen food aisle.

"Thanks, Daddy. Mama taught me how to grocery shop. I like it."

"I'm glad you like it because I don't like it," he said.

"It's so fun!"

They finished up their shopping and they got everything they needed. They walked up to the check out line and Chelsea helped put the groceries on the belt. She did pretty good and didn't need any help from Dave at all. Dave got out Alex's coupons and handed them to the cashier. After Chelsea put the groceries up she grabbed a tabloid and started looking through it while the cashier rang their groceries through. The cashier recognized Dave and said, "You're Dave Batista."

"Yes I am," said Dave.

"I am a really big fan of yours. Your acting is amazing. And I love you as a wrestler," she said.

"Thank-you," he said.

"Are you ever coming back to the ring or getting back into movies?"

"I won't wrestle again but I don't know I might do another movie again but I'm not sure."

"That would be really cool if you did. So is it true that Bella's baby is yours?"

"I have no idea."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And your wife are you two getting divorced?"

"No we're not getting divorced. We're actually pretty happy together despite everything going on."

"Where is she if you don't mind me asking?"

"She's at home. She's sick today so I'm doing the grocery shopping for her." Dave responded the girl was asking a lot of questions and he just wanted her to stop.

"And is that your daughter?" asked the cashier as she looked at Chelsea.

"Yes that's Chelsea."

"She's so cute!"

"Daddy, look at this picture of me," said Chelsea as she showed him the tabloid.

"I see but can you put that trash down and stop looking at it?"

"I'm just looking at the pictures of me," she said.

"Hello, Chelsea," said the cashier.

Chelsea looked at her and said, "Hi."

"How old are you?"

"I'm four but I'll be 5 soon."

"Are you having fun with your dad today?"

Chelsea looked at her but didn't respond.

"Chelsea, be polite."

"Daddy, she's a stranger. I don't know her. Mama told me not to talk to strangers and I don't like her asking me questions," she said.

"I'm sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay," said the cashier. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 46."

"You don't look like you're 46. You look too good to be 46."

"Thanks." He suddenly had the feeling the cashier was going to start hitting on him.

"And your eyes are gorgeous," she said.

"Thank-you."

"You know if you ever want to go out sometime I'm available," she said.

"Thanks but I'm married."

"I know but I'm just saying. You cheated on her before."

"I'm not cheating on my wife again," he said getting upset.

She finished ringing his groceries through and scanned his coupons. She told him the total and he was going to write a check but he didn't want her to get his address. She seemed a little stalkerish so he used his credit card. She put his bags in the cart and then as he was leaving she gave him a piece of paper with her name and phone number on it. He made up his mind that he was never going grocery shopping for Alex again. He took the paper she gave him and threw it in the trashcan on their way to the car. Chelsea helped him load the groceries into the car and then they took the cart to the cart return. He put Chelsea in the booster seat and then got into the driver's seat. He backed out of the parking space and headed home. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Chelsea."

"Why was that girl trying to go out with you?"

"I don't know."

"Was she a bar tramp?"

"Chelsea, please stop using that language."

"Okay, Daddy."

Dave wanted to kill Sylvia for teaching Chelsea that word. It sounded so wrong coming from the mouth of a 4 year old. When she first started using it he thought she'd forget about it but almost 3 months later she was still using the word. And he didn't even want to know all the words she learned from Athena. Alex was going to have a fit if she ever heard Chelsea use such foul language. When they got home Dave carried the groceries into the house and put them away. Chelsea went to her room to play until it was time to eat dinner. When Dave put all the groceries away he took the cough drops and the Cold medicine up to Alex. She was sitting in bed reading a book about newborns. She knew about newborns but she just wanted to brush up on her knowledge. "Hey, we're home," he said as he walked into the room.

"How was the store?"

"It was interesting. I'm never going grocery shopping for you again."

"Why? Did Chelsea give you a hard time?"

"No. The cashier asked me out."

"The cashier what?"

"Asked me out."

"That's too funny. I can't say that I blame her though," said Alex with a laugh.

"I didn't think it was very funny."

"Dave, you're a good looking guy who everyone thinks is going through a divorce because of the tabloids so you're going to get hit on and get asked out. If I wasn't married to you I would take the risk to ask you out."

"Well, if it was you asking me out then maybe it would be a different story."

"So are you excited about taking Chels to dance class tonight?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes because she'll get upset if she doesn't go. She loves dance class."

"Do I have to stay with her?"

"No. You can just drop her off and make sure she gets into the studio and then go pick her up in an hour. She has class from 6:30-7:30. It's very simple."

"Okay. Do I have to put her dance shoes on her?"

"Yes, she does tap first and give her the dance bag before she goes in the studio so she can change into her ballet shoes. Oh and you need to write a check for lessons," she said.

"All right. That doesn't sound so bad."

"It's not you can handle it."

"Oh. Here is your medicine," he said handing it to her.

"Thank-you," she said. She took some hoping it would make her feel better.

"And you're sure that's safe for you to take it's not going to drug up the baby is it?"

"No. The baby is going to be fine. I don't have any other choice but to take it. I feel horrible and it's not even just this cold that has me feeling horrible."

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"My back hurts and I think he's laying on my diaphragm because it hurts when I breathe."

"Do you want me to rub your back for you?" He asked.

"Please," she said.

He began to rub her back. It was actually helping. "I bet you can't wait to have the baby can you?"

"I will be so happy when I finally have him. Then I won't have to worry about getting a foot in the ribs or getting kicked in the ribs. And my back pain will go away. Pregnancy has its pros and its cons. I am just tired of being pregnant."

"I know. You have a couple months hang in there."

"I'm getting scared for labor and delivery though. What if I get there and it's too late for me to get an epidural? And I have to do this with out any pain medicine?"

"I'm just hoping I make it through the delivery."

"I can't stand pain. I'm going to cry like a baby. You're going to pass out and then I don't know what's going to happen with the baby. At least when I had the C-Section I was numbed from the waist down so I didn't really feel anything until afterward. That sucked."

"You can't stand pain? I can't stand blood and all that doctor stuff. I don't know if I'm going to make it through."

"Dave, you'll be fine."

"I hope so," he said. He continued rubbing her back until Athena came into the room.

"Dad. I went to school today," she said.

"I'm proud of you."

"Can I go to Taylor's house for a little bit?"

"No because I'm getting ready to make dinner and then you're going with me to take Chelsea to dance class," he said.

"Dad, I don't want to go to dance class with you."

"Well, you're going that way I know you're not running off to do God knows what with God knows who."

"Dad why don't you trust me?"

"You haven't given me a reason to trust you. You don't go to school, you stay out till 1:30 in the morning. Trust is earned and you haven't earned it. You're going with me to take Chelsea to dance class end of story."

"Fine," she said as she stomped to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Well, it's good to see we have a teenager in the house. Why is she so emotional?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. She likes to make a bigger deal out of things than what needs to be," he said.

"I hope Chelsea isn't like that when she's a teenager," she said.

"Chelsea will be worse. You'll have grey hair before you're 40 with her, Alex."

"If I have hair."

"You'll have hair. I guess I should go make dinner and then take her to dance class. Do you want anything before I start dinner?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to go take a hot bath to help with my back pain and then go to sleep for a little bit. I want to try to sleep this off."

"Okay," he said as he got up off the bed. Alex was trying to get up off the bed but she was getting big enough now she was having trouble so Dave helped her up.

"Thanks," she said. As she walked into the bathroom to start the bath water. She got into the tub and laid back to relax once the water filled the tub. Dave went downstairs to start making dinner. He made spaghetti. It wasn't as good as Alex's according to Chelsea but at least he tried. After dinner he went upstairs to check on Alex but she was sound asleep in their bed. He helped Chelsea get her dance suit on and then they spent 20 minutes in her messy bedroom looking for her dance bag.

"Chelsea, where did you have it last?"

"I don't know, Daddy. It was in my closet."

He walked over to the closet and it was a mess. He dug through Barbie doll accessories and games but he didn't find anything. "Chelsea, your room needs cleaned."

"I like it like this, Daddy."

"You can't find anything. And your dance bag isn't in your closet so where else could it be."

"I don't know let me think," she said. She stood there for a minute and said, "I know it's under my bed."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked over to her bed and got down on the floor and looked under her bed. He was pulling out shoes and toys but no dance bag. "It's not under your bed either Chelsea." He said getting up off the floor.

"It's in the closet downstairs that's where it is," she said.

"Okay," he said as they walked down stairs to the living room closet. He looked in there and still no dance bag. "Chelsea, are you sure it's in the closet?"

"No, Daddy. I know where it is," she said.

"Where?"

"In mama's car. I never brought it back in."

"We just spent 20 minutes looking for a dance bag that was in the car the whole time?" asked Dave.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay. Let's get Athena and take you to dance class," he said.

Athena reluctantly came downstairs and left with them to go to dance class. When they got to the studio Dave carried Chelsea in and put on her tap shoes. He waited with her until it was time for her class to go in. The studio door opened and her teacher came out and said, "Girls for the next class can come in but bring your mommies or Daddies with you because your costume came."

Chelsea said, "Come on, Daddy."

"Do I have to go in?" He asked the teacher.

"Yeah. We're trying on dance costumes and I'm guessing you're Chelsea's dad?"

"Yes. My name is Dave."

"Well, Dave, my name is Heather it's nice to meet you and I promise you it's not that bad."

"Okay," he said as him and Chelsea walked into the room. He took a seat on the floor. The mothers of the other children were looking at him. He felt so out of place. The dance teacher handed out their dance costumes. Dave was so confused. He was given bunny ears and poodle ears, a tutu and a dance costume and tights. He took the dance costume out of the bag. It was white, silver and pink. It had long sleeves and pink feathers. There was an attached skirt. He looked at it and wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The dance teacher told them to put the costume on them. Dave put the costume on Chelsea and the straps needed to be adjusted. The dance teacher told him it was just like bra straps. He said to Athena "I don't know how to adjust bra straps. I know how to take a bra off but I don't' know how to adjust the straps. Help me."

"Dad, you're disgusting. Chelsea come here let me fix the straps." Athena adjusted the straps in no time. The dance teacher then told them to put on the bunny ears.

"Now that I can handle," said Dave. He put the ears on Chelsea and then looked at her. "You look so cute. Your mama is going to be so upset she missed this. Let me take a picture," he said as he pulled out his camera phone. He took a picture of her and sent it to Alex's phone. After all the girls were dressed they did their tap dance for their parents to see. Dave was so proud of Chelsea. She was out in front because she was a leader because she knew the dance the best. After the tap dance they were told to change into their ballet shoes and get their tutu on and all their poodle stuff on. Dave got the tutu on Chelsea but the rest was all a blur to him. There were so many accessories. She had bracelets to put on, poodle ears, shoe clips, a dog collar to put on and a tail. He didn't know where he was supposed to pin anything. He tried pinning the tail to the skirt and the tutu but his fingers were too big. "I can't do this," he said.

"Dad, I'll do it," said Athena as she pinned the tail to the skirt and tutu.

"Thank-you."

"No problem," she said.

Chelsea and her class went to do their ballet dance. Chelsea loved her ballet dance. She sang to the song and was the loudest one. She was in front for that dance too because she knew it so well. Dave couldn't deny that she was the best dancer in her class. He never saw her dance before and he was so proud of her. He felt bad that Alex was missing all this though because she was sick. He was upset at first that he had to stay and do all the costume work with Chelsea but it was worth it when Chelsea was done with her dance and she came over and said, "Did you see me daddy?"

"Yes, princess. I saw you. You did very good."

"Thank-you, Daddy. I'm so glad you came. You got to see my dances before Mama," she said as she hugged her dad.

"I am so proud of you, Chelsea. You should teach me that poodle dance. It was so cute," said Dave.

"Okay, Daddy," she said with a laugh.

The dance teacher told them they could take the accessories off and the costume off. She was looking for volunteers to help with dances backstage and to sit with the class until that particular dance. "Daddy, can you help?"

"I don't know, Chelsea."

"Please!"

"Okay," Dave volunteered to work with the ballet dance. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into but Chelsea really wanted him to help so he was going to be a class dad. He was probably going to be the only class dad. He was going to have to help keep all 16 little girls between the ages of 3 and 4 under control and help them be a good audience. He also had to get them backstage and help get them to where they needed to be to get on stage. And then he was in charge of getting them off of stage after the dance. He really didn't know what he got himself into. After dance class they headed home. When they got home he gave Chelsea a bath and put her to bed. He was so exhausted. He had the longest day of his life. He now knew what all Alex went through and he became more appreciative of the job she had to do on a daily basis. He went into the bedroom to see Alex awake and drinking a cup of tea. "Hey, Baby," he said.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better. My nose is still running and I'm still coughing but my throat is feeling better. How was dance class?"

"She got her dance costume," he said handing it to her.

Alex took it out of the bag and said, "It is so cute."

"It is really cute. Wait until you see her ballet dance. It is the cutest. And good luck with all those accessories. There are so many of them."

"You got to see her dance?"

"Yeah, I had to put the costume on her. It was a lot harder than what I thought. In fact this whole stay at home thing is harder than I thought. You do so much around here. I am exhausted from today. I know I never say Thank-you for everything you do around here but thank-you. I appreciate you a lot more after today. You do this on a daily basis. And I have no idea how you do it," he said.

"Thank-you," she said.

"Oh and our daughter begged me to be a class dad. So I'm helping out with ballet at the dance recital."

"Are you sure you can handle that? That's like 16 3 and 4 year olds."

"I don't know but once Chelsea asked I couldn't say no. You know how she uses that toothless smile to her advantage. You can't say no to it."

"I know," said Alex.

"I think I love you even more after today," he said sitting next to her.

"Was it a bad day?"

"No. It was just exhausting," he said.

"It usually is," she responded.

"I'll be back in commission tomorrow so you won't have to repeat today."

"Okay," he said.

"Thank-you for helping me out though. I got the rest I needed. Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

A couple days later Alex was back to her normal self and her sickness was completely gone. She ended up passing her cold to Dave though so he was in bed resting. She walked to the front door to get the mail. She brought the mail inside and was going through it. "Bill, Bill, Bill, magazine, hmm..what is this?" she said looking at an envelope addressed to Dave. It didn't have a return address on it. She took it up to the bedroom and said, "Dave, this came for you in the mail." She handed the envelope to Dave.

"Thank-you," he said in a raspy voice. "What is it?"

"I don't know," she said.

He looked at the envelope and opened the letter. It was the results from the paternity test. He read over the results "Dave, what is it?"

"The results to the paternity test," he said.

"What does it say?"

***A/N: There you have chapter 28. I felt that Dave needed to be in Alex's shoes for a day so I wanted him to run things to see what all she goes through. And I loved the cashier at the grocery store hitting on him. What did you think of Chapter 28. Please review and let me know. I love your reviews and thank you for taking the time to read the chapter.**

***Chapter 29: Is Dave Kaylee's father? We find out in the next chapter. **


	29. Chapter 29

***As always thank-you for the reviews. I greatly appreciated them. YOu guys are great!**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

Dave looked at the results some more and said "What the f**k is this shit?"

"Dave, what is going on? What does it say?" asked Alex.

"I don't believe this f**king shit!" he yelled.

"Dave, stop yelling and calm down. What does it say?"

Dave threw the results at Alex and said, "Read it."

She bent over to pick them up which was a hard task for her since she was 7 months pregnant. She picked them up and stood up and said, "You didn't need to throw them at me."

"Just read them Alex."

"Fine," she said. "I don't know why you're yelling at me. It's not my fault you're upset." She read over the results and said, "Oh shit. Kaylee is your daughter!"

"She is not my kid. These results are lies. There is no way they're accurate."

"Dave, they're 99% accurate. She is your daughter," said Alex.

"She is not my daughter, Alex!"

"Dave, I'm standing here looking at the results and you looked over them too. They state that you are her father now you're going to do what you need to do to fix this situation."

"Well, we better call the lawyer," he said.

"No. You better call the lawyer. You're the one that went out and slept with the tramp and made a baby with her. You will do what you need to do to fix this."

"So you're mad at me now?"

"I didn't say I was mad at you but you're acting like I'm the one that slept with the tramp and made a baby with her. You're taking shit out on me. It's not my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants. Now do you see what I mean? You thought too much with your dick than you did with your brain. If you would have thought with your brain we wouldn't be sitting in this position right now."

"I want no part of this kid, Alex. The only kids I need to worry about are Athena, Keilani, Chelsea and Benjamin/Evan."

"David! Kaylee is your kid just as much as they are. Kaylee deserves to know you and deserves to have you in her life. You're not going to turn your back on her. She didn't ask for her mom to be a tramp and go out and sleep with a married man. Kaylee is 100% innocent in this situation and I won't let you turn your back on that innocent baby."

"Alex, do you know what can happen to us now that Kaylee is my baby? This could tear us apart. Bella is always going to be around."

"Dave, this situation can make us stronger or it can break us. If we work together on this it's not going to tear us apart. Bella is always going to be around but the only thing she needs to do is drop Kaylee off and leave. If we get Kaylee on holidays then it's Kaylee only. Bella is nothing but Kaylee's mom. She has no reason to be our best friend."

"Okay, Alex. Where do we go from here?"

"You're going to call the lawyer and figure out what you can do about child support, custody arrangements and visitation. And sadly enough you're going to have to talk to Bella too."

"I have to talk to Bella?"

"It's only about Kaylee. It doesn't have to be anything else, just Kaylee."

"Do I have to talk to her alone?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to be there when you talk to her. Especially after last time. I don't like her, Dave and this really sucks that we're stuck with her for the next 18 years. And the thing that sucks the most is that every time I look at Kaylee I'm going to be reminded of the fact you cheated on me. And good luck explaining this one to Chelsea."

"Are you going to leave me because I'm Kaylee's dad?"

"No, Dave. I'm not going to leave you. Why would I leave you?"

"Because I had a kid with Bella."

"Do you want me to leave you?"

"No, Alex."

"Like I said, Dave. I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to stand by your side through this whole thing. Remember whatever is thrown our way no matter how big or how small it is we're going to get through it together. This is just a test of our love. Just because you're Kaylee's dad isn't going to make me love you any less. It's how you handle it that's going to determine how much I love you. If you turn your back on her and refuse to be in her life you're not the guy I thought you were. You preach about family and Kaylee is your family and you're going to treat her as such."

"I just don't know what do anymore, Alex. It's like everything is getting thrown in our way and preventing us happiness."

"Dave, I'm happy with you. This whole Kaylee situation is not going to destroy us. I'm not going to let it destroy us. And you have to be willing to not let it destroy us also. I can't work alone. You have to work with me."

"Can you accept Kaylee into the family?"

"I accepted your other two kids didn't I? Why wouldn't I accept Kaylee. Like I said it's not her fault. I don't like her mom but I'm not going to hold her mom's faults against her. I'm not going to hold what you've done against her either. The fact is this, Kaylee is an innocent child and she's not going to be hated or discriminated against because of how she came to be. With that being said I will treat her as if she was my own. I am going to treat like I would treat Chelsea and Benjamin/Evan."

"Alex, you're amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better wife. You take so much negative shit and make it positive. That's what I love about you. You don't like to see the bad in people and do your best to see all the good. You could get up and walk away because of this but you're willing to be my side. If it would have been anyone else they would have been gone."

"Dave, you've done me wrong so many times. You did me wrong at the beginning of the relationship, you did me wrong during the marriage but you've also done me right. Just because you have a kid from one mistake you made last year doesn't mean I'm going to get up and throw away everything we have now. I love my life with you. I told I wanted forever with you and if that means I have to take the bad and run with it then I will. In life you always have to take the good with the bad. This marriage isn't going to be perfect. No marriage is but it's about how much we love each other to make it work. And I love you enough stand by your side no matter what the situation is to make it work. When I said you were the best thing to ever happen to me I wasn't lying."

"Alex, thank-you. I love you so much. I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything. You're right I've done some shitty things to you and I'm sorry."

"You're right you've done some shitty things to me but look at all you've given me. You gave me a reason to live and a reason to wake up everyday."

"Like what?"

"You gave me Chelsea and even though she is a little handful at times she is a wonderful kid. I wouldn't trade her in for anything. You gave me Benjamin/Evan even though we haven't met him yet I'm sure he's going to be just as wonderful. Then there's you. You gave me your love and this love is the best love I've ever had. If I didn't have all that I wouldn't even see a reason to wake up in the morning. I love you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," he said as he hugged her. When they broke the hug he said, "So what is on the agenda for you today?"

"I'm spending the day with Chelsea. I'm taking her to sign up for T-ball because she wants to play t-ball. Then we're going to the mall to do some shopping and I might take her to get her ears pierced today. I just want a mommy daughter day with her before I have the baby."

"You're signing her up for t-ball?"

"Yes. It's something she wants to play so I guess I'm going to sign her up for it."

"Because I would definitely trust Chelsea playing a sport that involves using a bat," he said.

"I know we won't bring any baseball bats around here for her to practice with."

"That's probably a good idea," he said.

"Dave, you're terrible."

"I'm just being cautious. I told you before I don't know what she's capable of doing."

"I know neither do I and that's really bad."

"One more thing and I'll let you get on your way."

"What?"

"Will you please meet with our lawyer, Bella and me when we discuss everything about Kaylee?"

"I don't know, Dave. I have to think about it."

"You just told me you would stand beside me through this whole situation. I'd feel more comfortable if you were with me. You wouldn't want to go back on your word would you?"

"Dave, nice. Way to use that to make up my mind. I guess I will be there with you but I'm telling you she better keep her mouth off of me or she might get punched again."

"Okay," said Dave. "Go have fun with Chelsea. I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too," she said as she left the room. When she left the room Dave got out his cell phone and called his lawyer. He also called Bella to set up a date for them to meet to discuss Kaylee. He really didn't want to call her but he had to. Kaylee was his daughter too and they needed to work something out.

Alex and Chelsea went to the school where Alex needed to register her for T-ball. Alex got her all registered and they told her practice would start April 5th at 5:30 which meant Chelsea was going to have to choose between dance class and t-ball. Alex didn't see Chelsea as the type to play t-ball she always thought she'd end up playing soccer. After she registered Chelsea for t-ball they went to the mall to do some shopping. They walked into the mall and Chelsea said, "Mama, do we need to get clothes from Gymboree?"

"You can get clothes from anywhere you want. This is your day, Chelsea to do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank-you, Mama." Alex and Chelsea walked through the mall and they found a pet store. "Mama, let's go here. I want to see the puppies."

"Chelsea, when I said you can do whatever you want I didn't mean you could get a puppy. Remember your daddy has asthma and he doesn't want any dogs in the house."

"I know, Mama. I just want to look at them."

"Okay, we can just look at them." They walked into the pet store and walked over to the dogs. Alex had to admit there were some really cute puppies there. She wished Dave would allow Chelsea to get a dog but he had this thing about dogs shedding and their hair clogging up his chest giving him an asthma attack. They saw two Siberian Husky puppies. "Oh look Chels, aren't they so cute?"

"They're really cute. But look at this one, Mama." she said pointing to a yellow lab puppy. "Isn't he really cute?"

"He is cute. I had a dog like him when I was little but Grandma Brooks made me get rid of him."

"You had a dog?"

"Yeah. His name was Mickey. I loved him but your grandma didn't."

"Are you sure I can't get him?"

"I'm sure. Your dad doesn't want a dog."

"Can I get another pet besides a dog?"

"I don't know. What are you thinking about?"

"A bunny. Can I get a bunny?"

"I don't know, Chels."

"Please, Mama. Please! I'll take care of it. I'll feed it and clean up its mess."

"Chels, I don't know. Pets are a really big responsibility. I don't know if you're ready for one yet."

"Mama, please. A bunny isn't that hard to take care of."

"You have to clean out its cage and you have to feed it. You have to make sure it has water everyday. I don't know."

"Please! You said today was my day and I could get anything I wanted."

"I know but I didn't know you'd want to get a bunny."

"Please. Look. They're so cute," she said taking her mom by the hand and pulling her to the rabbits. "Look at that grey and white one with floppy ears. Can I get him please?"

"He's cute but I don't know. How about this. How about we go look at other places and I'll think about it and if I decide yes then we'll come back and get it?" Asked Alex hoping that after they looked at other places Chelsea would forget about the rabbit.

"Okay, Mama. You think about it." They walked out of the pet store and walked through the mall. They went to Gap Kids and Chelsea picked out 5 outfits that she wanted to get. She picked out two dresses that she thought she couldn't live without and the other 3 outfits were graphic tees and shorts. When they were finished at Gap Kids they went to the shoe store. Chelsea picked out a new pair of sketcher sneakers and the thing that shocked Alex the most was when she wanted to look at baby shoes for Benjamin/Evan. "Mama, I think we should get the baby a pair of shoes too."

"Really, Chelsea?"

"Yeah, Mama."

"But this is your day, Chelsea."

"I know but I think it would be nice to get the baby some shoes too."

"Okay," said Alex as her and Chelsea headed to the baby shoes.

Chelsea walked up and down the aisle looking for the best pair of shoes for her brother. She stopped in front of a pair that caught her eye. They were Timberland boots. They were brown and Alex thought they were pretty cute. "Look, Mama. Let's get him these! They're like the shoes daddy wears," said Chelsea.

"They are cute aren't they?"

"Yeah," she said. Alex would have expected Dave to pick something out like that not Chelsea. She was just amazed that Chelsea wanted to get something for her brother. Alex got him the size she thought would be best for him and took their shoes up to the counter. The cashier rang them up and Alex paid the bill. While Alex was paying the bill she felt Chelsea's little hands on her stomach. "Hey, baby. We got you some shoes. I know you're going to like them. They're just like Daddy's." Alex smiled and took the shoes and walked out of the store. They walked the mall until they came to a toy store. "Mama, can we go to the toy store?"

"Of course, Chelsea."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she walked into the toy store. Chelsea went straight to the Barbie dolls. She looked at them carefully as she walked up and down the aisle. Alex had to laugh because she thought it was funny how serious Chelsea was about deciding on the right thing. She had to take everything in before she made her final decision. "Mama, can I get a Bratz doll?"

"No. I hate Bratz dolls. They are really ugly dolls and the way they're dressed is inappropriate."

"They dress like bar tramps right, Mama?"

"Chelsea, would you stop using that word?"

"I'm sorry, Mama." Chelsea continued looking at the Barbie dolls and finally decided she didn't want a Barbie. Chelsea walked over to the baby dolls. "Mama, I'm sorry about what I did to my Baby Alive."

"It's okay, Chelsea. Just don't destroy anymore toys okay?"

"Okay. Can I get a baby doll?"

"If that's what you want."

"I do. I want baby doll."

"Okay pick out the one you want." Chelsea had already found the baby doll that caught her eye. She picked out a baby Sleeping Beauty doll.

She handed it to Alex and said, "Here, Mama. I want this doll please."

"Okay," said Alex as they walked to the counter. She paid for the doll and they walked out of the toy store. "Now Chels, you told me you wanted to get your ears pierced. Do you still want to get them pierced?"

"Yes, Mama. I want my ears to look like yours and Daddy has his ears pierced too. So does Athena. I want my ears pierced too."

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt and they're going to need to be cleaned every day."

"I'm sure."

"Okay," said Alex as they walked to the piercing place. When they got there Alex told the lady they were interested in getting an ear piercing. The lady told them to pick out a pair of earrings to have pierced in Chelsea's ears. Chelsea walked around looking at the earrings. "How about these pink earrings, Chels?"

"They're pretty but do they have purple?"

"Yeah. Do you want purple?"

"Yes, Mama. Purple is my favorite color."

"Okay," said Alex. She told the lady the earrings that Chelsea wanted. Alex paid for them and the lady had Alex fill out a consent form.

After Alex filled out the consent form she handed it back to the lady. She had Chelsea sit in the chair. Alex pulled Chelsea's hair up into a pony tail so the lady could pierce her ears. The lady marked each ear with a little circle to mark where she was going to pierce her ear. Chelsea seemed to be getting a little nervous so Alex gave her a piece of gum to chew. The lady got out the piercing gun and put one earring in it. "When I count to three I'm going to put this in your ear okay?"

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Mama, can you hold my hand?"

"Of course," said Alex as she took her daughter's hand. The lady counted to three and then pierced Chelsea's ear. Chelsea didn't even cry. Alex was expecting to hear Chelsea's shrill scream but she toughed it out. The lady went over to the other side and did the same procedure. Chelsea's other ear was pierced and she didn't even cry once. Alex had to admit Chelsea handled pain better than she did. Alex got her ears pierced when she was three and she bawled her eyes out when they did it.

"Do you want to see them?" asked the lady

"Yes, Ma'am," said Chelsea. The lady handed her the mirror and Chelsea looked at her ears. "Mama, they're so pretty. Thank-you!" she said hugging her mom.

"You're welcome, baby." She said hugging her back. The lady that pierced Chelsea's ears gave them cleaning things and told them they needed to be cleaned twice a day and Chelsea needed to leave them in for 6 weeks. "Thank-you," said Alex. Chelsea hopped off the chair and took her mom's hand. Alex was so happy that Chelsea was back to being her sweet and caring Chelsea and not the mean little girl she turned into in the last couple months. "Is there anything else you want to do today?" Alex asked as they walked through the mall.

"Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure. What do you want to get?"

"Can we get pizza?"

"Sure," said Alex as they walked to the food court. Alex ordered them some pizza and they sat down at the table.

"Mama, this has been the best day of my life," said Chelsea.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"When the baby gets here can we still do these kind of days?"

"Of course, Chels. You're my only daughter. We're going to have a lot of Mommy daughter days as you get older. I want you to know I love you, Chels."

"I love you too but sometimes you worry too much about the baby. And I think you hate me."

"Chelsea, I could never hate you. You're my little princess. I love you so much."

"Even though I ruined my doll and wrote on the walls?"

"No matter what you did or what you do in the future I will always love you. There is nothing you can do that will make me love you any less."

"Okay, Mama. I'm really sorry about how mean I've been lately. I guess I was scared of the baby coming and taking you away from me."

"Chelsea, the baby is not going to take me away from you. You and me will spend as much time as we can together when we get the chance."

"Thank-you, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too." They sat there and finished eating their pizza. When they were finished they threw their trash away.

They were getting ready to leave when Chelsea said, "What about my bunny? Can I get him?"

Alex thought for a minute. She thought she should talk it over with Dave first but she was sure he wouldn't mind if Chelsea got a rabbit as long as it stayed in Chelsea's room. It wasn't like it was a dog. "Sure, you can get your bunny," said Alex.

"Really?"

"Yes, Chelsea," said Alex as they headed to the pet store. When they got to the pet store Alex told the clerk that they wanted a rabbit. Chelsea had her heart set on the grey and white rabbit. The clerk got it out of the cage and Alex walked around to get a cage for it and got it some food. She also got it a water bottle so it could drink water. She walked up to the counter and paid for everything. The clerk put the rabbit in a little box and handed it to Alex. "Chels, now you know you have to take care of the bunny don't you? It's your responsibility. Okay?"

"I know, Mama. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said as they walked to the car. Dave was going to kill her when he found out about the rabbit. Alex put everything they bought in the trunk and then put Chelsea in her booster seat and handed her the box with the rabbit. She closed the door and walked to the driver's side of the SUV. When she got in the car she said to Chelsea, "Now when we get home I want you to take the rabbit up to your room while I talk to Daddy about it. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Alex began driving home and said, "So what are you going to name him?"

"I don't know, Mama."

"He has to have a name."

"How about Dusty? He looks like a Dusty."

"Dusty works. So his name is Dusty?"

"Yeah. He's Dusty," she said.

When they got to the house Alex got Chelsea out of the car and got the things they bought out of the trunk. When they got inside Chelsea and Alex went straight to Chelsea's room. Alex got out the rabbit cage and put it together. She thought it was pretty easy to put it together. Once it was together she got out the food dish and poured the food into it and put it in the cage. She took out the water bottle and said, "Chelsea, can you please go fill this up with water?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Thank-you," she said. Chelsea went into the bathroom and filled the bottle up with water. She walked back in her room and handed it to her mom. Alex closed it up and hung it up in the cage. She took Dusty out of the box and put him in the cage and shut the door. "Now let's go show Daddy what you got today but don't say anything about Dusty. I'll talk to him about Dusty."

"Okay, Mama." They walked up to Alex and Dave's room. Dave was sitting in bed watching TV when they walked in.

"There are my girls. How was the mall?" he said getting up.

"I had so much fun, Daddy. Look at my ears," she said showing her dad her earrings.

"Wow, Chels, they're very pretty!"

"Now I have my ears pierced like yours and Mama's. Next I'm going to get tattoos like yours."

"You're not getting any tattoos until you're older," said Dave.

"Athena has a tattoo," said Chelsea.

"Athena has a what?" Asked Dave.

"A tattoo. It's a butterfly. It's on her tummy right here," she said pointing to her stomach to show her dad.

Dave couldn't believe it. Although he knew who he had to go to in order to get information about Athena. Chelsea seemed to know a lot about Athena and everything she was doing. "Oh," said Dave. "What else did you get from the mall?"

"I got clothes and sneakers," she said showing her dad her sneakers and clothes.

"Wow. I love your new dresses. They're so pretty. You're going to look like a movie star in them," he said. "And your shoes are cute too."

"We got shoes for the baby too," said Chelsea.

"You did?" asked Dave as he looked at Alex.

"She picked them out. She decided she wanted to get him shoes."

"That was nice of you, Chelsea."

Chelsea took the bag from her mom and pulled out the shoes she picked out for her brother and showed them to her dad. "Look Daddy. They're just like yours."

"These are so cute! Chelsea you have great taste and you're right they're just like Daddy's." Said Dave as he looked at the shoes.

"I expected you to pick out Tims for him but Chelsea beat you to it," said Alex with a laugh.

"That's because she has a good fashion sense," he said.

"And Daddy I got baby Sleeping Beauty too," said Chelsea as she showed her dad the doll.

"That's a pretty doll," said Dave. "Are you going to take care of her?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay. Just making sure."

"Hey, Chels why don't you go in your room and play for a little bit while I talk to Daddy?"

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she grabbed her things and left the room.

When Chelsea was gone Dave walked over and kissed Alex. "So she picked the shoes out by herself?"

"Yeah. I was surprised. She just picked out her sneakers and out of no where she said she wanted to get the baby some shoes too. I let her pick them out. I wasn't going to tell her no."

"Maybe she's getting better about the big sister thing."

"I think she is."

"Speaking of big sisters does Athena really have a tattoo?"

"I don't know. I don't get in her business like that. I just make sure she goes to school and follows the rules."

"If I find out she has one…" he began to say.

"You can't do anything about it because tattoos last forever and there's no erasing it."

"I know but she's going to be in trouble."

"Where is she, Dave? I haven't seen her all day?"

"She didn't come home after school?"

"No."

"Damn it. Maybe she's at a friend's house."

"It's Friday. We won't see her until Sunday night."

"That shit is going to stop too. She's not going to run around all weekend and then decide to come home on Sunday night."

"Dave, you handle it. She's not going to listen to me. You need to get her under control."

"I don't know what else to do with her, Alex. I've grounded her and still nothing works."

"There has to be something that is going to work."

"Well, when you figure it out, Alex. Let me know."

"Anyway, did you talk to the lawyer?"

"Yeah we're meeting in a month to discuss everything."

"Okay," said Alex.

"So did you get anything from the mall?" asked Dave.

"No because Chelsea made me broke with everything she wanted to get."

"She likes to shop."

"I know and then it takes her forever to make a decision."

"Sounds like her mother. It takes you forever to make a decision too."

"I need to make sure I'm making the right one. I can't just make any decision. I have to make sure it's the right one."

"And she's just like you. How much screaming did you hear when she got her ears pierced?"

"None actually. She just held my hand and got her ears pierced. There was no crying at all. I was proud of her. She handled pain a lot better than I do."

"She is a tough kid isn't she?"

"Yeah. So I got a catalog the other day from that Ridgeway Private School. It looks like a really good school. I think that's where I want to send her."

"Are we sure we want to do private school with her?"

"Yes. I don't want her in public school."

"Did you go to public or private school, Alex?"

"I went to private school and I loved it."

"I went to public school and Athena goes to public school."

"And look how well public school is working out for her."

"Okay, you're right. Chelsea is going to private school. Let me look over the catalog so I can decide if I want her to go to that Ridgeway place."

"Okay," said Alex. "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what is that?" He asked.

Before she could say anything Chelsea came in the room and said, "Mama, Dusty took a shit in my room on the floor."

Alex's eyes got wide and so did Dave's. She turned and looked at her daughter and said, "What did you say?"

"I said um..Dusty took a shit on my floor."

"That's what I thought you said."

"Who's Dusty, Alex?"

"Chelsea's rabbit. Chelsea where did you learn that word?"

"Chelsea has a rabbit?" asked Dave.

"I learned it from Daddy and Athena," she said.

"I don't want to hear another cuss word come out of your mouth young lady."

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"Wait. Everyone stop for a minute. When did Chelsea get a rabbit?" asked Dave.

"She got it today. I was getting ready to tell you about it before our 4 year old came in here using profanity."

"You didn't ask me first about the rabbit?"

"I didn't think you would mind. It's not like it's a dog," she said.

"I know. I don't mind. I just wish you would have talked to me about it first."

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want Athena using profanity in front of Chelsea and what have I told you about using profanity in front of her? Chelsea is like a sponge and she will repeat anything she hears. Why do you think I don't swear in front of her."

"I'm sorry, Alex. It's not like I expected her to come in here and say her rabbit took a shit on the floor. She says bar tramp all the time now because of your mom."

"I know she does. And that's why I told you not to swear in front of her and that's why I told Athena not to swear in front of her."

"Alex, calm down. She's only 4. Didn't you ever swear when you were 4?"

"No. I didn't because my parents didn't use foul language in front of us. Now I'm going to have a 4 year old running around saying shit. Is there any other word she knows I should be aware of?"

"I think she knows a couple more but I don't know what they are."

"That's just great, Dave."

Chelsea sensing the tension said, "Daddy, do you want to see Dusty?"

"Sure," said Dave as he walked to his daughter's room. He was glad she knew how to break the tension.

When they got into Chelsea's room she picked up the rabbit and showed her dad. "Isn't he cute, Daddy?"

Dave took the rabbit from Chelsea's hand and said, "He is cute. He's so soft too."

"I know. So can I keep him?"

"Of course you can keep him as long as you take care of him."

"Thank-you," she said. Dave handed Dusty back to her.

While Dave was in Chelsea's room Alex went downstairs to start cooking dinner. She wasn't really in the mood to make anything for dinner but she had to. She started getting out pots and pans to make dinner and then she stopped and said, "F**k it" and put them away. She decided they were just going to order pizza from the pizza place down the street. She called them and ordered a pizza. Dave came downstairs and said, "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza. I didn't feel like cooking tonight."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel like cooking tonight. I'm tired. My feet hurt and my back hurts. I just want to take it easy."

"Okay," he said.

The pizza came and Dave paid the pizza guy. They sat down and ate their dinner together. After dinner Dave decided he would clean up so that Alex could take it easy. He kept reminding himself that there were only 2 months until her hormones would be back to normal. Alex decided since it was Friday that they would have a family movie night. Chelsea picked out the movie they were going to watch. She picked out Alvin and the Chipmunks. They sat down and watched the movie together as a family. Chelsea didn't make it through the movie and ended up falling asleep on her mom's lap. When the movie was over Dave carried Chelsea upstairs as Alex walked upstairs into their bedroom. Dave put Chelsea in her bed and left the room. He walked into the bedroom to find Alex changing into his sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dave. I'm fine. I just don't appreciate Athena breaking the rules all the time."

"I know. I don't like it either."

"When I agreed to let her live here she was given rules to follow but she has not followed them at all."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault. I think you need to talk to her about her behavior. I don't want her to become a bad influence on Chelsea."

"Neither do I."

Alex crawled into bed and Dave crawled into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around Alex and began kissing her neck. Alex turned to face him and began kissing him. Dave's phone started going off. "Of course," said Alex.

Dave reached up and answered it. "Hello." It was Athena. "You did what?" "Damn it, Athena. I'm coming to get you. I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Dave as he hung up his phone.

"What happened?"

"Athena got arrested. I have to go pick her up from the police station. I'll be back later."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," said Dave as he got ready to pick Athena up.

***A/N: There you have it Chapter 29. Dave wasn't too happy over the results of the paternity test. I like how Alex is handling it better than him. Chelsea is back to being the sweet little Chelsea and Athena..wow..Please tell me what you think. Please review. I love getting your reviews and thank-you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

*** Thank-you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. As always your reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank-you.**

***YOu know who I own and who I don't.**

Dave picked Athena up from the police station. He didn't say a word to her when he picked her up. He was so upset and disappointed in her he didn't really have anything he wanted to say at that point. They got into his car and started driving home. The car was filled with an awkward silence. Neither Dave or Athena had anything to say until Athena finally said, "Dad, I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Well, Athena, it's a little late for an apology. If you would have came home after school like you were told to none of this would have happened."

"I had a bad day."

"You had a bad day? Do you think my day was sunshine and rainbows?"

"No but…" she started to say.

"But nothing. You disobeyed us and you ended up being arrested."

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"You know what Athena, I don't really have anything to say to you so just stop talking."

"Fine," she said.

The rest of the drive was done in silence. When they got to the house the paparazzi was sitting outside and as soon as they saw Dave and Athena get out of the car they started snapping pictures. Dave and Athena walked into the house. Dave locked the door and turned the alarm on. "Go to your room. We'll discuss this tomorrow but I want you to know that I have never been more disappointed in you than I am right now. Now go to bed and we will talk tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Whatever, Dad," said Athena as she stomped up the stairs. She walked down the hall and slammed her bedroom door shut. Waking Chelsea up.

"Daddy!" Chelsea yelled.

"Damn it, Athena," he said as he walked up the stairs and walked into Chelsea's room. "Yes, Princess?"

"What was that noise?"

"That was Athena shutting her door. She's upset with me."

"Oh okay. Goodnight, Daddy," said Chelsea as she laid back down.

"Goodnight, Princess," said Dave as he walked out of the room. He walked to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He took his shoes off and then he took his shirt off. He got up and walked to his side of the bed and carefully climbed in trying not to wake Alex up.

Alex turned and said, "What did she do?"

"Alex, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Okay, Dave."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

The next morning Alex woke up before Dave. She was having trouble sleeping lately. The baby would start kicking and moving around the same time every morning and it woke Alex up every time. It was about 6:30 a.m. when he started kicking and moving waking her up. She got out of bed trying not to wake Dave up. She walked down to Athena's room and looked in. She saw Athena sleeping in her bed which was surprising because Alex expected her to sneak out over the night. She quietly shut the door and walked to Chelsea's room. She was amazed to see Chelsea on the floor. Chelsea had the weirdest sleep habits. Alex hated when Chelsea would sleep in the same bed with her because she was scared. Chelsea kicked in her sleep and she was all over the bed. And apparently some time over the night she fell out of her bed and decided to stay on the floor and sleep. Alex walked into the room and gently picked her up and put her back in to her bed. She kissed her forehead and quietly left the bedroom and walked down stairs. She went into the kitchen and got into the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. She walked into the living room and sat down. She turned on the TV. Alex enjoyed the quiet time she had when everyone else was sleeping. This was her favorite part of the morning. She was sitting on the couch watching TV when she heard Dave walking down the stairs. He walked into the living room and said, "Good morning."

"You're up early," said Alex.

"I couldn't sleep," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh. Neither could I. So what did Athena get arrested for last night?"

"She went to some party with her friend Shawn and they were drinking. I guess the party got out of control and the police were called. When the police got there they arrested 10 teens for underage drinking. Athena was one of the 10 teens. I don't expect her to be awake before noon today. She was really plastered last night when I picked her up."

"Did she get in a lot of trouble?" Asked Alex.

"No they let her off with a warning but if it happens again she's going to be in trouble."

"Oh. I see. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I think I'm going to ground her for a month."

"Grounding her isn't going to work."

"It's worth a shot."

"I still can't believe she got plastered. She should know the affects of alcohol if she doesn't she can look at my stomach. I'm not saying I'm not happy that I'm pregnant but Benjamin/Evan came about because of our drunken night. She should know better."

"I just don't know when she got this out of control. It's like she's following right in Keilani's footsteps. She has seen all the shit Keilani has gotten herself into and yet she continues to make the same mistakes she did."

"I don't know but when I watched my older brothers mess up their lives I did everything in my power to not do the same things they did."

"I wasn't a dream kid myself but I don't think I was this out of control."

"Dave, you know what they say. When you get older and have kids of your own you're going to get a kid that acts just like you but 10 times worse. It's like a curse. My mother used to tell me that all the time. 'When you have kids of your own you're going to have one that's just like you but 10 times worse' I used to hate getting that lecture and look here I am with Chelsea."

"Chelsea isn't that bad. She's just a little jealous."

"That's true. She could be a lot worse than what she is. You know if you want to teach Athena a lesson I wouldn't let her sleep until noon. I'd wake her up right now. Then I would make as much noise as I could and then I'd make her do some work. I would make her baby sit Chelsea while we go out shopping. I guarantee she will never drink again."

"That sounds like a good idea. I like the way you think."

"I know and I think since she doesn't want to follow the rules you take her door off the hinges and she'll lose her privacy. Privacy is a privilege around here and if you can't follow the rules then you don't deserve your privileges."

"Damn, Alex. It's like you became an expert on teenagers all of a sudden."

"No. I just remember all the stuff my parents did to me when I got in trouble."

"They took your door off the hinges?"

"Yes and other things. There was a time I stayed out all night and when I came home the door was off its hinges and I had nothing in there but my bed."

"You stayed out all night?"

"Yeah. That was the first and only time I did too."

"What were you doing when you were out all night?"

"In the words of Athena. I was just chillin'"

Dave laughed and said, "Were you chillin' with a guy?"

"Maybe."

"So does that mean Athena was chillin' with a guy?"

"Most likely."

"Okay. When you say Chillin' what all does that entail?"

"Dave, I'm married to you now. I'm not going to discuss what I did when I was chillin'"

"Uh huh. We could chill right now."

"Okay, Dave seriously don't use the word chill again."

"Why?"

"It sounds so weird coming from you and especially when you use it like that."

"Why because Athena is on her way to making me a grandpa?"

"Dave, you don't know that. Don't accuse her of having sex if you don't know for sure."

"And just so you know if she makes me a grandpa she makes you a grandma."

"Dave, shut up."

"What?"

"You're talking like a douche. Seriously don't accuse the poor girl of having sex. She was drinking that's one thing but it doesn't mean she was having sex."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Alex."

"It's okay."

"What if she is having sex though?"

"If she is hopefully she's using protection."

"Let's hope."

"So are we going to do what I suggested and wake Athena up and have her baby sit Chelsea while we go shopping?"

"Yes we are."

"Okay," said Alex.

At 8:30 Chelsea came down stairs to see her parents sitting in the living room watching TV. She walked into the living room and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Princess. You're up earlier than usual today," said Alex.

"I don't feel well."

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"My throat hurts and my nose is runny," said Chelsea.

"Uh oh. It sounds like Chelsea caught our cold," said Alex. She got up and felt Chelsea's head. "She is burning up, Dave. Feel her head."

Dave walked over and felt Chelsea's head. "She is burning up."

"I'm going to take her temperature," said Alex. She walked into the bathroom and got the thermometer. She came back in the living room and took Chelsea's temperature. "101.5! Chelsea, you're going back to bed."

"Okay, Mama," she said as she walked upstairs. She walked into her bedroom and got back into bed and laid down.

"I'm going to get her some cold medicine," said Alex. "And I need the Vick's vapor rub."

"What do you need Vick's Vapor rub for?"

"Because I'm going to put it on her feet and then put socks on her."

"Why?"

"Because that will break her fever."

"Really?"

"Yes. My mother used to do that to us all the time and it broke our fever in no time."

Alex went upstairs to her bedroom and got out the Cold medicine and the Vick's Vapor Rub. She walked down to Chelsea's room. "Chelsea, Mama is going to give you some medicine that's going to make you feel better okay?"

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she sat up. Alex gave her the medicine. Chelsea hated to take medicine but she didn't put up a fight this time which was pretty good. Alex then took her feet and put the Vick's Vapor rub on them and then covered her feet with socks.

"Okay, Chelsea, lay down and go back to sleep. You should start feeling better in a little bit. Mama and Daddy will be down stairs if you need anything yell for us okay?"

"Okay," she said as she laid down. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Alex walked downstairs and found Dave in the kitchen making breakfast. He was making pancakes for him and Alex. "Smells good," she said.

"How is Chelsea?"

"She's good. I gave her some medicine and she went to sleep."

"So I guess we're not going shopping today?"

"Oh we are. Athena is going to deal with a whiney sick 4 year old."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know because Chelsea is sick?"

"Athena can handle it."

"I hope so."

They sat down and ate their breakfast. When they were finished Alex cleaned up the mess while Dave went upstairs to get dressed. When Alex was finished she went upstairs to get dressed too. "So are you going to wake Athena up?"

"Yeah and I'm going to talk to her in her bedroom. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," she said. "Let me finish getting ready first."

"Okay."

When Alex finished getting ready they walked down to Athena's room. Dave walked into the room and opened the blinds and the curtains. Athena woke up to the light. "Oh the light! It hurts."

"It's time to wake up, Athena," said Dave.

"Dad, my head hurts. Can you stop yelling please?"

"No. I can't stop yelling. Is there a problem with me yelling," he said talking louder.

"Um yeah, my head hurts."

"Oh I'm sorry. That sounds like a personal problem to me. Maybe you shouldn't have been out drinking last night and your head wouldn't hurt."

"Dad, I told you I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to make up for the fact you broke the rules again. You were told to come home after school and you never did. You think that you can just get up and leave whenever you want. You think you don't have to follow the rules around here but you do."

"Dad, I do follow the rules," she said.

"No you don't Athena. You haven't followed the rules one time since you lived here," said Dave.

"Those are Alex's rules not yours. You're my dad and she's not my mom. I don't' have to listen to her."

"Athena, Alex was nice enough to let you come stay here and live. She doesn't ask for much from you. She just wants you to follow a few simple rules. Is that too much to ask?"

"Dad, I don't like rules. And I don't like being told what to do."

"Athena, you're 17 years old. You think you're an adult but you're not. You're still a child. You're living in our house and you're going to follow the rules whether you want to or not. It doesn't matter if you like being told what to do or not."

"Dad, this is so unfair!"

"What is unfair about it?"

"The way you treat me. You never let me do anything."

"I don't let you do anything?" asked Dave.

"No you don't."

"What don't I let you do?"

"You don't let me go to parties or hang out with my friends."

"You went to a party last night and look how that turned out."

"Dad, just get out of my room and leave me alone. I'm going back to sleep."

"No you're not. Alex and me are going out shopping and you're going to baby sit Chelsea while we're gone. She's sick and you're going to take care of her."

"Dad, I don't want to baby sit her. She's bad. She doesn't listen to me."

"Oh. She doesn't listen to you?"

"No," said Athena.

"Well, you don't listen to us so that makes it even. Now get up and by the way you're grounded for a month for your escapades from last night."

"Ugh. Dad! Fine. I'm getting up," she said as she got out of bed. She stormed passed Alex and stomped down the stairs. Dave and Alex followed behind her. Alex grabbed her jacket out of the closet and put it on. "Athena, Chelsea is in bed sleeping right now. If she wakes up complaining of a sore throat give her some more Children's Tylenol. We're going out to get some stuff for the baby. If you need us for anything call my cell and we will be right here. Thank-you."

"Uh huh," said Athena.

"Bye."

"Bye," said Athena.

Alex and Dave left the house and headed to the store to get a few more things for the baby. Athena sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. She was upset that she even had to baby sit Chelsea. She wanted to leave so bad. She had plans for the day that now had to be ruined because she was grounded. She figured that Alex and her Dad would be gone for a few hours so she called her friend Taylor. Taylor's phone rang a couple times before she answered it. "Hey, Athena! When are you coming over?"

"I'm not. My dad is like a dad now. He grounded me for the party last night and they have me watching my little sister."

"That sucks."

"I know."

"Do you think you can sneak out?"

"I can but I don't want to leave Chelsea here by herself. Her mom would kill me."

"Oh. Would her mom kill you if Shawn, Trey and me came over there?"

"I don't know. They will be gone for a couple hours they are getting stuff for the baby. It's going to take them a while to get home."

"Okay, So we're going to go over there."

"Cool. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, bye."

"Peace."

Meanwhile at the store Dave and Alex were looking at baby blankets and bottles. "Dave, are you sure Athena is going to be all right with Chelsea?"

"You know she'll be fine."

"I don't know. I just got this really bad feeling that something is going to happen."

"Everything will be fine," said Dave.

"I hope you're right." Alex and Dave picked out a couple blankets for the baby and even though Alex was breast feeding she wanted to have bottles for when she wasn't home or if they went somewhere and there was a babysitter for him. They bought him a few more outfits.

Dave insisted on getting him a Yankees outfit. "Look, Alex. He will look so cute in this."

"Dave, I said no Yankees stuff."

"Come on, Alex. He can get Red Sox stuff too," he said holding up a Red Sox outfit for him.

"Okay. Fine. You know I like the fact that we're having a boy."

"Me too. Too many females in one house."

"Too much drama in one house. Seriously this stuff with Athena is ridiculous. The way she's acting and her attitude. Then Chelsea and her attitude. Boys seem like they're much easier."

"They are easier. I'd rather have a house full of boys than a house full of girls."

"I like having my girl but sometimes it's like I don't know why she couldn't be a boy. Especially when she gets dramatic."

"Maybe it's a Bautista thing. Look at Athena she is super dramatic like this morning. Was there really a need to make a big deal about it?"

"She over exaggerates everything."

"Tell me about it," said Dave.

They picked a few more things out for the baby and walked over to the cash register to pay. "Anything else you want to get while we're out?" asked Alex.

"I was thinking about getting Chelsea a swing set. I wanted to go look at a few swing sets for her."

"Okay. She deserves a swing set after having to go to a park where people were selling drugs and other shit while she was there. And then we won't have to worry about her going to a park and breaking her arm again."

"I'm sorry that happened to her."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but Keilani should have been more observant."

"It's okay. Chelsea is alive and that's all that matters."

They paid for their things and headed to Toys R Us to look at swing sets for Chelsea. While they were looking at swing sets Athena was having a good time with her friends back at the house not watching Chelsea. Athena and her friends were sitting in the living room smoking when Chelsea came down stairs. "Athena, where's my mama?"

"She's not here. She went shopping with dad."

"When is she coming home?"

"I don't know."

"Well my throat hurts."

"Okay. Go back to bed."

"I don't want to. I want some medicine to make my throat feel better."

"Chelsea, go back to bed."

"Why are you being so mean and what are you doing?"

"Nothing. If you go back to sleep your throat will feel better."

"I'm going to call my mama."

"No, Chelsea."

"Yes I am," she said as she went to the kitchen to get the phone.

Athena got up and followed her to the kitchen. Chelsea had the phone in hand and was getting ready to dial her mom's number when Athena grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Give me the phone."

"No, Athena. I want my mama," said Chelsea in a raspy voice and reached for the phone.

"You're not calling your mama. Just go back to bed."

"Athena, you're being really mean. I don't like you anymore."

"Well, Chelsea, I never really liked you."

"You're so mean!" said Chelsea as she went upstairs to her room. She started crying. Athena walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch and continued smoking her cigarette. Chelsea was in her room crying when she remembered there was a phone in her mom and dad's room in case there was an emergency. She walked to her parents' room and picked up the phone. She dialed her mom's cell phone number that she knew from memory. Alex's cell phone rang. Alex looked down and saw it was the house.

"Hello," she answered.

"Mama."

"Chelsea, are you crying?"

"Yeah, Mama. I want you to come home."

"What's wrong?"

"My throat hurts and Athena has friends here. They're doing bad stuff downstairs and Athena is being really mean."

"What bad stuff are they doing?"

"Smoking."

"Hold on." Alex walked over to Dave. Dave looked at her and saw the worry in her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Your daughter is smoking in our house and she has friends over. Chelsea said she's being mean to her. I want to leave now."

"Okay."

Alex got back on the phone with Chelsea and said, "Chelsea, Mama and Daddy are going to be home soon. I want you to stay in our bedroom and lock the door. We'll be right there."

"Okay, Mama," she said as she hung up the phone and locked her parents' door.

Dave and Alex rushed to get home. The bad part of the situation was Athena's friends were getting ready to leave. "I'll call you guys later to chill," said Athena.

"Okay. I'm having another party tonight," said Taylor. "I hope you're there."

"I'll be there don't worry."

Shawn said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure Athena is there."

Athena wrapped her arms around Shawn and said, "I love you, Shawn. You know where to pick me up after I sneak out."

"I know. I love you too," he said as he kissed her.

Athena's friends left and Athena went back in the house. She lit another cigarette and sat down on the couch to smoke it. She was sitting on the couch smoking when the front door opened. Dave walked into the living room and said, "What the hell is going on?"

"Dad.," she said as she put her cigarette out.

"Athena, did you have friends here?" asked Alex.

"A couple," she said.

"Did we say you could have friends over?"

"No but I didn't think you would mind."

"You're not supposed to have anyone here when we're gone. You were supposed to be babysitting Chelsea. Not hanging out with friends. This rebel bull shit is going to stop. If you want to continue to live here you will follow the rules. If you don't want to follow the rules you can go back and live with your mom," said Alex.

"Alex, you're not my mom."

"I know I'm not your mom because if I was your mom you wouldn't act like this. You would have respect and you don't have any respect. We're nice enough to let you come live here and you thank us by sneaking out, smoking in our house, drinking at parties and doing whatever the hell you want to do. That's not how it's going to work around here. I think I've been pretty understanding of your situation lately but when my daughter calls me telling me you have friends here and you're doing bad stuff I think I have every reason to get pissed off. Is there anything you want to say?"

"No," said Athena as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"Dave, you need to get her under control. I'm not going to put up with this. If she's going to keep acting like this then she doesn't need to live here."

"Okay, Alex."

"I mean it, Dave. She has no respect for us."

"I know."

"You know yet you stand there and act like there's nothing you can do about it. What if she would have caught the house on fire?"

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"I mean I care about Athena and I don't want to see her ruin her life like this but she's putting my daughter in danger with her behavior. Now I'm going to go check on Chelsea and you go talk to Athena."

"Okay," he said as they walked up the stairs.

Alex walked to her bedroom door and knocked on it. Chelsea knew it was her mom so she opened the door for her. "Hey, Chels, how are you feeling?"

"Really bad."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm going to give you some more medicine okay?"

"Okay, Mama." Alex picked Chelsea up and carried her to her bed room. When she put her down in bed she gave her some more medicine. Chelsea laid down and went back to sleep.

Alex put a blanket over her and walked down stairs to get the things they bought for the baby. She took them upstairs to put in his nursery. She was in the nursery hanging up her clothes when Dave came in and said, "Where's Athena?"

"I don't know. I thought you were in her room talking to her."

"I went up there but she wasn't there."

"Damn it."

"What?"

"She snuck out, Dave."

"Shit. I can't deal with this anymore. I'm going to go look for her."

"Okay," said Alex. "Be careful."

"I will. I'll be back soon."

"All right, I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed his wife. He walked down stairs and walked out the front door. He drove off to go find Athena.

***A/N:And there is Chapter 30. Athena is getting out of control and I don't know how much more Alex is going to take. Tell me what you think. Please review. I love the reviews. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 31: Dave finds Athena. Dave and Alex talk to her. DAve and Alex meet with Bella for round 2. **


	31. Chapter 31

*** Thank you for the reviews on Chapter 30. They were greatly appreciated. You guys are great!**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

It had been an hour since Dave left to go find Athena. Alex finished putting the baby stuff together and when she was finished Chelsea was still in bed sick so she decided to take a shower. When she got out of the shower she was having a major hot flash and put on a tank top and shorts. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and started cleaning up her and Dave's bedroom. She was making the bed when Chelsea came in the room. "Hey, Mama."

"Hey, Princess, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Where's Daddy?"

"He went to find Athena."

"Oh. I don't like Athena anymore mama."

"Chelsea, that's not nice. You should like everyone and Athena is your sister."

"But she doesn't like me mama."

"She likes you. Why would you say that?"

"Because she told me she never liked me."

"When did she say that?"

"Today when she was doing bad stuff with her friends. It made me cry."

"I'm sorry, Chelsea. Athena just has some problems going on right now. I'm sure she likes you."

"No, Mama, she doesn't."

"Come here"

Chelsea walked over to her mom. "Yes, Mama?"

"Athena really does like you. You know how you get upset about the baby sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she gets upset about you sometimes. You two are sisters. She loves you. And you should love her."

"Do you love her, Mama?"

"Of course I love her. I don't like the things she's been doing lately but that doesn't mean I don't love her."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Can I help you?"

"If you want to."

Chelsea helped her mom make the bed and while they were making the bed Dave came in the door with Athena. "Alex!" He yelled.

Alex walked to the top of the stairs. "Yes?"

"Can you come down here please? I think we need to talk to Athena."

"I guess," said Alex as she started walking down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to join Dave and Athena. She took a seat at the island next to Athena.

"Athena, what has gotten into you lately?" asked Dave

"Nothing, Dad. I just want to have fun."

"Why can't you have fun without sneaking out and going to parties? Is that the kind of life you want to live?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Athena, what your dad is trying to say is you're not going to school because you would rather hang out with your friends. You're going to parties and getting drunk. When you don't go to school you miss out on your education and if you don't get your education you're not going to graduate high school. If you don't graduate high school you're not going to get a good job. Is that the kind of life you want to live?"

"No."

"Then why not go to school and do what you need to so you can go to college and graduate to get a good paying job. What do you want to be when you get older?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know. I want to be a doctor."

"You want to be a doctor?" Asked Dave.

"Yes, Dad. If you paid any bit of attention to me you would know that."

"To be a doctor you have to go to school a really long time and you can't even make it to school for 11th grade. Do you think that track record is going to get you into college and into med school?"

"Dad, I don't think you're in any position to judge me for not going to school. You never went to school and you didn't graduate. You went to bounce at night clubs. So don't act like I'm the bad person because of what I'm doing."

"I know what I did and didn't do. I regret every minute of that. Do you think I can go back and change what I did? No. If I could go back and change that do you think I would? Hell yeah in a minute. I'm so tough on you because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I don't want you 10 years down the road to start hating yourself because a social life was more important than your education. I want you to go to school and I want you to graduate. I want you to go to college and get the job you want."

"Athena, you're a good kid. I just think you're falling into a bad crowd. I think you should find better friends. And your dad is right don't fall into the life of not going to school. You need to do what's best for you. Just because your friends want you to skip school and don't want you to go doesn't mean you have to listen to them. You need to do what is best for you. Don't worry about anyone else. Do you think skipping school is what's best?"

"No, Alex."

"Okay so here's what's going to happen. Your door is going to be taken off the hinges and you're going to lose your privacy."

"What, Alex? That's not even fair."

"I think it's very fair. When you live in this house privacy is a privilege. You earn privileges by following the rules. If you do what you're supposed to you will get your door back. If you sneak out you get a strike. You know the three strikes and you're out?"

"Yes," said Athena.

"Okay. Well, you're going to get three strikes after the 3rd one you're out. You will be sent back to your mom's house. I am not going to sit around and deal with your misbehavior. You will come home when you're supposed to and you will follow any rule given to you. Once you start doing what you're supposed to then you get your privacy back. I know your dad grounded you for a month but since your door is coming off the hinges your grounding is only going to be 2 weeks."

"Okay," said Athena.

"Athena, don't take me the wrong way and don't hate me. I love you and I just want what's best for you. I don't' want you to ruin your life with the stuff you're doing. I want you to know whatever you're going through and whatever you need help with I am here. You can come talk to me anytime you want. But I really want you to follow the rules and do the right thing. I don't want you to skip school anymore. I want you to go to school," Said Alex.

"Thanks, Alex."

"And Athena once you start following the rules and proving to Alex and me you can be trusted we won't have any problem with you going to hang out with your friends. If you want to go to a party as long as you promise to behave and come home at a decent hour we won't mind letting you go. You just need to prove to us that you can be trusted. Which means you need to go to school and come home afterward. You need to do your homework and stop sneaking out. We love you, Athena and we don't want you to ruin your life by doing stupid shit like this."

"Okay, Dad and Alex, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I will try to do my best to follow the rules and respect you more," said Athena.

"It's okay, Athena. We were all young once but I think there's someone else you need to apologize to," said Alex.

"Who?"

"Chelsea. She's really upset because you told her you never liked her. That hurt her feelings."

"I know and I didn't mean it. I was just upset. I'll go talk to her," said Athena getting up.

"Wait, Athena."

"What?"

"I think you need a hug," said Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around Athena and whispered to her. "Remember if you need to talk about anything or need help with anything you can talk to me."

"Okay, Alex," said Athena as she hugged her back. When she was done hugging Alex she walked over and hugged her dad and then went upstairs to apologize to Chelsea.

"You did really good with her, Alex," said Dave.

"Thanks."

Dave looked at Alex and saw what she was wearing. "Aren't you cold?"

"No. It's too hot in here."

"I think it's cold."

"I'm really hot. I even tried to take a shower to cool down but it didn't help I'm still roasting."

"So is there anything you want me to do?"

"Well, I would like for you to go take Athena's door off the hinges and then I think you should go get hot wings for dinner."

"Hot wings?"

"Yes, Dave. I really want hot wings."

"All right. I'll go take Athena's door off the hinges and then go get some hot wings for dinner." He walked over and kissed Alex and then went upstairs to take the door off Athena's room. When he was finished he went to get hot wings for Alex since she was craving them.

A couple weeks later it was the day Alex and Dave had to go meet with Bella and their lawyer to discuss Kaylee. They were getting ready to go when Dave said, "Alex, can I trust you not to Mike Tyson her again?"

"I don't know. It depends is she going to wish death on our son?"

"She shouldn't."

"As long as she doesn't talk about our baby and as long as she doesn't call me a ring rat everything should be fine."

"All right."

"And I don't know why you're acting like you were upset when I punched her. You know you enjoyed every minute of it."

"You're right. I thought it was pretty funny. One minute she called you a ring rat and the next she was on the floor. Nice."

"All right, let's go get this day of fun over with," said Alex as she walked to the door.

"Wait," said Dave. Alex turned around. "I want you to know that no matter what happens today I love you and nothing is ever going to change that."

"I love you too."

They walked down stairs to see Chelsea and Athena playing Barbie dolls. "All right, Athena. Alex and me are going to a meeting we'll be back as soon as we can. Keep an eye on Chelsea and remember no friends and no smoking," said Dave.

"Okay, Dad. We'll be fine."

"Bye Athena. Bye Chelsea," said Alex.

"Bye," they said in unison.

Alex and Dave walked out the door and headed to meet with Bella. They got to the law office and got out of the car. Dave helped Alex out of the car and took her hand. They walked up to the doors and Dave said, "It's now or never." And they walked into the office building. They walked to their lawyer's office and he was already in there with Bella and Kaylee. Bella had her lawyer with her too. Dave pulled Alex's chair out for her to sit down and then took a seat next to her. Bella scoffed at Dave's gentleman act.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Bautista," said Mr. Schuller.

"Hello," they both said as they shook his hand.

"Hello, Dave," said Bella.

"Hey, Bella."

"Alex."

"Bella. How's your face?"

"It's healing. They just had to cover it up with a lot of make up for me to film."

"I'm sure it wasn't much more than what they usually have to do."

"Alex," said Dave.

"Sorry."

"Okay. We're here to come up with some arrangements for Kaylee Edwards-Bautista." said Mr. Schuller.

"Kaylee Edwards-Bautista? You didn't even know she was Dave's baby until after the paternity test," said Alex

"Actually I knew all along that she was Dave's baby. It was you two that didn't want to believe me."

"I still say those tests were inaccurate," said Dave.

"Dave, you can deny and deny all you want but she looks just like you. She's your daughter," said Bella.

"All right. Let's not lose focus of what's important. It's Kaylee that's important," said Mr. Schuller.

"Anyway," said Bella. "I think I should be primary custodian of Kaylee."

"We agree with you 100%," said Dave. "We think you should have primary custody of her but we want her 2 weeks out of the month."

"2 weeks? There's 4 weeks in a month. That means I'd have her 2 and you'll have her 2."

"Sometimes there's 5," said Alex.

"I'm not agreeing to that. You should get her one week out of the month."

"We're not finished," said Dave.

"There's more?"

"Yes," said Dave. " We want her 2 weeks out of the month, every other major holiday. For example Easter, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's. And in the summer we want her for a month and a half during the summer. Beginning at Father's day."

"Those are crazy agreements. I don't agree," said Bella.

"Bella, Kaylee is Dave's daughter too. She deserves to be with her dad too," said Alex.

"Alex, shut up. This doesn't involve you. Why are you even here?"

"It doesn't involve me? You slept with MY husband and made a baby with him. I am his wife. It is my house too. I'm going to be part of Kaylee's life too whether you like it or not. So I have every right to be here."

"You should worry about the baby that you're trying to pass off as Dave's and not worry about Kaylee. When Dave finds out the baby you're pregnant with isn't his he's going to leave you for being a liar."

"Here we go with that again. How many times do I need to say it Bella? How many times before you get it? This baby is Dave's. I have no reason to lie about it. And like I've said thousands of times before if Dave doubts he's Benjamin/Evan's father then I have no problem having a paternity test done to prove what I know is true. And this isn't about my baby it's about yours because you're a tramp."

"Again with calling me a tramp. I'm not a tramp," said Bella.

"Anyone that sleeps with a married man is a tramp."

"And anyone that sleeps with a guy that already had a girlfriend is just as much as a tramp," said Bella.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Alex. I know all about your relationship when you two first started dating and you slept with him and he had a girlfriend."

"Bella, I don't know where you're getting your information from but that's not how it happened."

"Does Melina ring a bell?"

"Another tramp. So why are you bringing Melina into this? This isn't about her, it's not about me, it's not about Benjamin/Evan it's about Kaylee and what's best for her so don't lose focus," said Alex.

"Play innocent but I know your games, Alex."

"You're an idiot ," said Alex.

"All right, Bella. Don't bring the Melina shit up. Stay focused on Kaylee," said Dave.

"Well, I don't agree with your arrangements," said Bella.

"It doesn't matter if you do or don't. She's my daughter too. I deserve to see her as much as you do. You're the one that wanted me to take the paternity test to prove she is my daughter and now that I know I'm going to be in her life. You're going to have primary custody so what's a couple weeks out of the month and a month and a half out of the summer and every other major holiday for me to have her?"

"It's a lot of time away from me and I don't think she needs to be around Alex. She might treat her wrongly because she's not her daughter."

"Okay, Bella. Seriously do you think I'm some kind of monster that would hold the faults of a mother against her daughter? Just because you're a whore doesn't mean I'm going to hold that against Kaylee. I'm going to treat Kaylee as if she were my own."

"You're not going to be her mother, Alex."

"I never said I was going to be her mother. I'm not going to tell her to call me mom. All I'm saying is I am going to treat her like I would treat Chelsea or Benjamin/Evan. And she will have a relationship with her sisters and her brother."

"I don't agree with this."

"Do you want this to end up in court, Bella?" asked Mr. Schuller.

"The court will rule in my favor. Mr. macho man over there is on probation for 5 years because he can't control his anger. So who looks like the better parent?"

"Bella, and you're always away filming movies. At least Dave is home so who looks like a better parent? The courts could label you an absentee parent and give him primary custody of Kaylee so if I were you I would take what we're offering instead of letting the courts choose your fate."

"Not to mention that if I'm awarded primary custody of Kaylee you'll be the one paying child support not me," said Dave.

"I don't care. I'd rather the court decide what is going to happen with Kaylee then agree with what you two have."

"Ms. Edwards, the courts could favor Mr. Bautista and give him primary custody of Kaylee. He is right you would be the one that ends up paying child support and getting her less. I think you should agree with what they have decided."

"No. I want it to go through the courts."

"Okay. That's your choice," said Mr. Schuller. "I think it's a stupid move on your part but if that's what you want."

"So let me get this straight," said Alex, "we're willing to give her primary custody of Kaylee and just want her two weeks out of the month and every other major holiday plus a month and a half out of the summer and she doesn't want to agree with that? She would rather go to the courts and let them decide who gets primary custody of Kaylee? Jeez, Bella, you're dumber than I thought. I think you should take what we have offered. I think it's really dumb for you to take it to the courts."

"I want it in the courts," said Bella.

"Bella, that's really dumb," said Alex. "I don't know why you need to make it harder than what it has to be."

"Because Alex, you're not her mother and she doesn't need to be there 2 weeks out of the month or a month and a half with you."

"Again, I know I'm not her mother but if you were going to go through this much trouble to keep her then why did you even make Dave take a paternity test? Or was that just another way for you to cause problems?"

"And don't worry, Alex, I know a lot about Dave and the stuff he's been up to lately so I know the courts will give me primary custody of Kaylee."

"Bella, you moron, we're giving you primary custody of Kaylee. I don't know why you need to take it to the courts. I'm trying to tell you the courts could deem you an absentee parent and give Dave full custody of her. Why don't you just take what we're offering and leave it at that. Dave is willing to pay $500 a month child support for her. So I don't know why you need to make a big deal about this and take it to the courts."

"Alex, like I said I want the judge to decide what happens," said Bella.

"Fine. That's your decision. I'm done trying to talk to you. It's like talking to a brick wall anyway. You're so stubborn and you don't want to see that this could end up against you."

"I just want to say," said Dave, "Bella, you say you want to use everything I've done lately against me in court? Well I know a few of your skeletons and I know some the shit you do and some of the shit I know you're still doing and if I have to use that as retaliation I will."

"Dave, you don't know anything about me. Or anything about my life. And trust me you did the same shit I was doing when we were together. But I bet your wife doesn't know that. Did you tell her about that?" said Bella.

"Dave, what is she talking about?"

"Alex, we'll talk about that another time. It's just going to upset you and then you're going to end up in the hospital in labor so we'll talk about it another time," said Dave.

"No, I want to know what she's talking about."

"Alex, really don't worry about it right now."

"Whatever, Dave," said Alex.

"All right everyone. Settle down. So are we taking this to court?" asked Mr. Schuller.

"I guess if that's what Bella wants to do," said Dave.

"It is what I want to do," said Bella.

"All right but I'm warning you now the family courts are backed up and it could be May before we even see a courtroom about this. Are you sure you still want to take this to court?"

"It doesn't matter. I want it to go to the courts. I don't care if the courts are so backed up we don't get in there until July."

"May doesn't work for us. Alex is due in May."

"So what, Dave? Alex doesn't need to be there."

"This involves her too. She will be there," said Dave.

"Whatever," said Bella.

"All right. I will send this to the family courts and you'll get a letter in a couple weeks letting you know when to appear in family court for a custody hearing," said Mr. Schuller.

"Thank-you," said Dave standing up to shake Mr. Schuller's hand.

Dave helped Alex out of the chair and she shook Mr. Schuller's hand. Dave tried to take Alex's hand as they left the office but Alex wouldn't let him hold her hand. "You know, Dave. There are a lot of secrets going on and I really don't like them. Why don't you just fess up to what you did when you were with Bella and make everything a lot easier," said Alex as they walked to the car.

"Because Alex, I know when I tell you. You're going to hate me and you're going to want to leave me," he said.

"Dave, there is nothing that you could say that will make me hate you. I will never be able to hate you. So why don't you just tell me? Remember for better or for worse."

"All right," Dave said helping Alex into the car. He shut her door and walked to the driver's side and said, "I was stupid."

"Okay," said Alex.

"I did some drugs while I was with her. That night I beat up the paparazzi guy and slept with Bella I was high."

"You did drugs?"

"Yes. I was having a tough time dealing with shit and the pressure of filming the movie got to me and I turned to drugs. I'm sorry. Ever since that night with Bella I never touched a drug again until you left me. When you left me I started using again. I almost lost my job with WWE but they sent me to rehab. I finished rehab and now I'm drug free. I never wanted you to find out because I thought you would hate me."

"Dave, I don't hate you. I'm disappointed in you but I don't hate you. What you did then isn't what you do now and that's all that matters. I'm not going to hold that against you. You got help and you finished rehab and now you're clean. As long as you stay clean there's no reason for me to leave you or hate you. I love you and don't think that's going to make me love you any less. Like I said we all have our weak points and how we deal with them is up to us but the fact you got the help you needed because you knew you had a problem says more about you than anything," said Alex.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad. It's not going to help me to get upset over something you did a year ago. That's the past. As long as you're not using now it doesn't matter. And I know you're not using because you get tested every month by your probation officer. So I know you're clean. Just stay that way."

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry she brought up the Melina shit too," said Dave.

"Dave, don't bring that up. That is another thing in the past I'm trying to forget about. So I think it would be best if you didn't mention Melina to me again. And how did she even know about it?"

"I don't know how she knew about it. I think she might have talked to Melina."

"Of course. The tramps have to stick together," said Alex.

"Well, apparently I must look like some asshole everyone wants to f**k."

Alex laughed. "Way to quote yourself from a movie."

"I knew it would make you laugh."

"Of course that was one of my favorite lines from the movie. And clearly you didn't keep a straight face because the girl was laughing."

"I didn't. It's hard to keep a straight face when every other word in your line is an f-bomb."

"I know. Chelsea saw that movie the other day and she wanted to watch it. I told her no."

"Could you imagine if she did watch it?"

"Yeah. She'd be shooting people and using the f word a lot."

"Give her a couple years. She'll be saying the f word every other word. She comes from us. She's going to have a foul mouth on her."

"She's not learning swear words from me. It's you and Athena. You two have the worst mouths in the world."

"Didn't you say f**k it the other night?"

"Yeah."

"See you drop f-bombs too and you swear too."

"I know but not in front of Chelsea. You know she repeats everything we say."

"I know. Speaking of Chelsea and Athena when are we going to tell them about Kaylee?"

"No the question is when are YOU going to tell them about Kaylee? I told you I'm not explaining that situation to Chelsea. Athena already knows about it. Chelsea on the other hand has no idea."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you slept with Bella. You got her pregnant. It's your job to explain that to Chelsea. By the way how old is Bella?"

"I don't know."

"Bull shit, Dave. How old is she?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because she looks really young and her maturity level sucks."

"Okay she is only 20."

"Only 20? She's a baby!"

"Alex, she's 9 years younger than you."

"And she's 26 years younger than you."

"You weren't complaining when you got with me and you were 21."

"Please refrain from using the term 'got with me' it makes me sound like a whore."

"Okay you were 21 when we started dating."

"I know how old I was but Bella is still a baby. And you're not 26 years older than me."

"Remember, Alex. Age doesn't matter."

"You're right."

"I know so let's change the subject."

"Okay so what are you going to do if you get awarded full custody of Kaylee. I told you I didn't want two babies in the house. I'm going to have a hard enough time with Benjamin/Evan and Chelsea I don't need to add Kaylee in the mix. Why does Bella have to make it so difficult?"

"Because she likes to cause problems."

"Obviously."

When they got home Athena was sitting in the living room watching a movie with Chelsea. "Mama!" yelled Chelsea as she ran to her mom.

"Hey."

"How was the meeting?" asked Athena.

"It sucked," said Alex.

"What happened?"

"Some people are really stupid and don't know how to take what is offered to them and have to make everything difficult so now we have to go to court to settle everything."

"Court?"

"Yes, court."

"Is this about the B-E-L-L-A thing?"

"Who's Bella mama?" asked Chelsea.

"You knew what she spelled?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. We call Isabella; Bella. That's how we spell her name."

"Oh."

"So who's Bella?"

"A friend of your dad's," said Alex as she looked at Dave.

"Isn't she your friend too, Mama?"

"No. She's not my friend."

"I thought you were supposed to like everyone?"

"Yeah, Alex, I thought you were supposed to like everyone?" said Dave.

"Well, sometimes you can't be friends with everyone," said Alex. "So Chels, do you think we should go clean out Dusty's cage?"

"Yes, Mama. It's starting to smell."

"Okay. I'm going to help you even though I'm not supposed to."

"Yeah, Alex. You're not supposed to do that kind of stuff when you're pregnant," said Dave.

"And I'm not supposed to deal with stress and get upset when I'm pregnant but look at everything that's happened so far. I'm sure I can handle cleaning out a rabbit's cage."

"Okay," said Dave.

"I'll be back later. Come on, Chels. Let's go clean. And we can clean your room up too."

"Alex, are you nesting?"

"No. I am just tired of seeing a mess in her room."

"Okay," said Dave.

Alex and Chelsea walked upstairs to her room to clean out the rabbit's cage and to clean up Chelsea's room. When Dave knew Alex was upstairs he took Athena into the living room.

"What's up, Dad?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I want to give Alex a baby shower and I need your help."

"Whoa. Alex said no baby shower. I don't think it's a good idea to give her one when she doesn't want one."

"I know but I think she deserves one."

"Dad, I don't know."

"Come on, Athena. Don't you think she deserves one?"

"I think she deserves one but she doesn't want one. I think you should respect her wishes."

"She says she doesn't want one but I know deep down inside she wants one. I'm going to throw her one. Are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll help you dad but if Alex kills you that's all you. I am not getting killed."

"Why would she kill me?"

"Because she said she didn't want a baby shower but you're going to throw her one anyway. She's going to kill you."

***A/N:So..Bella likes to complicate things. Anything to cause drama right? So tell me what did you think? Please review. I love your reviews and thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. **

***I was thinking about doing a prequel to this story about Dave and Alex before they were married and everything that happened between them. Would anyone be interested in that and I'm still deciding if I'm going to do a sequel to this chapter or not. I have some time before this story is finished but I am thinking about a sequel. Let me know what you think. **


	32. Chapter 32

***Thank-you for the reviews as always they were greatly appreciated thank-you!**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

A couple weeks later Dave thought it was no better time then to tell Chelsea about Kaylee and Bella. It was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. He wasn't sure how he was going to sit his 4 year old daughter down and tell her all the bad things that he did to her mom and all the trouble he caused. Up until now Chelsea had no idea Dave had an affair. She didn't even know what an affair was. "Alex, I'm about to go talk to Chelsea. Will you come with me?"

"Why, Dave? You got yourself into this mess."

"Because, Alex. I need support. You told me you would stand by me through this whole thing."

"Dave, do you think I want to see our daughter cry?"

"No, but I don't want to see her cry either but I have to tell her. I'm not asking you to tell her. I'm just asking you to be there for support. So will you be there for me?"

"I'll be there but be careful how you word things to her," said Alex.

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

Dave and Alex went into their daughter's room to talk with her. When they walked into the room she was drawing a picture at her desk. "Chels, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Dave.

"Daddy, I'm busy right now. Can you talk to me later?"

"Chelsea, this is kind of important. I need to tell you something very important and it can't wait," said Dave.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she walked over to her dad. Dave sat down on Chelsea's bed and put her on his lap. Alex took a seat on Chelsea's desk chair across from them. "What did you need to tell me, Daddy?" Dave looked at his daughter's face and he started tearing up. "Daddy? Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

"Chelsea, last year daddy made a mistake. He did bad things behind mama's back."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"And sometimes when you do bad things you get a consequence of your actions."

"What's a consequence?"

"You know how when you do something bad and mama puts you on time out?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"That's a consequence."

"Did you get a time out, Daddy?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know how to say it in 4 year old terms, Alex."

"Okay, Dave," said Alex, "Daddy kissed another woman named Bella."

"Yes, I kissed another woman named Bella. I shouldn't have kissed her because I'm married to your mama but I kissed her anyway."

"But I thought you could only kiss mama?"

"That's how it's supposed to be but I kissed Bella. And then something bad happened."

"What happened?"

"You know how the stork brought Mama a baby in her tummy?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Well, the stork brought Bella a baby for her tummy. And that is daddy's baby too."

"I don't know what you're trying to tell me, Daddy."

Dave was crying by this point and Alex was crying as she watched her husband tell their daughter about what happened a year ago. It was getting harder for her to hear. "What daddy is trying to say is that Daddy has a baby with Bella," said Alex.

"But I thought only you and Daddy could have babies?"

"Sometimes the stork makes mistakes," said Alex.

"So Daddy has a baby with Bella?"

"Yes. I have a baby with Bella because the stork made a mistake."

"Why did you kiss Bella daddy?"

"Because I was stupid and I wasn't thinking."

"Stupid is a mean word. And you're not stupid," said Chelsea.

"Yes. I am, Chelsea. I did something bad."

"You're not stupid. You're my daddy," she said crying.

"I know I'm your daddy and I love you so much, Chelsea. I never wanted to hurt you and I never wanted to hurt your mama but I did something bad," he said as he hugged her.

"Even if you did something bad. I still love you, Daddy. You love me after I do something bad," she said hugging her dad back.

"Chelsea, you should know that Bella's baby is your sister. She's like Athena and Keilani are to you. You know how they have a different Mama than you? But have the same daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"It's the same thing with your baby sister okay?"

"So I have a baby sister?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"What is her name?"

"Kaylee."

"Ooh. Kaylee that's a pretty name," said Chelsea.

"It is a pretty name," said Dave.

"Is she going to live with us?"

"We don't know yet. A judge is going to decide where she lives. Do you want her to live here?"

"Not really because she's not Mama's baby."

Alex knew it was probably wrong but it made her feel good when Chelsea said that but she still felt it be important to say, "Chelsea, she's your sister. You need to be nice to her. It doesn't matter that she's not Mama's baby she's still going to be your sister like Athena and Keilani are to you okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said.

"So you're not mad at me?" asked Dave.

"No, Daddy. I just don't know why you had to kiss Bella. Mama should be the only girl you kiss," she said.

"I know, Chelsea and I'm sorry," said Dave.

"It's okay, Daddy. I still love you."

"I love you too," said Dave.

"Can I go draw now?" asked Chelsea.

"Sure you can," said Dave.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she jumped off her Dad's lap and went back to drawing.

Alex and Dave walked out of Chelsea's room. "That wasn't as tough as I thought," said Dave.

"Just wait. Chelsea doesn't react right away but once it sinks in there will be a hurricane named Chelsea running wild in this house."

"She'll be fine."

"She's going to be adjusting to Benjamin/Evan and now she's going to have to adjust to Kaylee. She's not going to have any of it. I'm so tired of how everything has to be so complicated. If Bella wasn't an idiot and would have just taken the deal we offered none of this would be happening. We would know that Kaylee would be with her mom and here 2 weeks out of the month, every other holiday and a month and a half in the summer but no Bella couldn't have that. She needed to be selfish and have it her way. So she's taking it to court. Anything to cause problems or anything to cause drama. I see how she works."

"I told you she was a troublemaker. All she wants to do is cause problems. It would serve her right if we did get full custody of Kaylee."

"What I want to know is what all she has on you to use against you. I think you should tell me everything now so I'm not surprised when we're in court."

"Alex, the only things she can use against me is my anger, my 5 year probation and the drug use. Other than that she has nothing. And I have completed drug rehab, and I'm in anger management. I haven't given my probation officer any problems so technically she has nothing on me."

"All right."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Life."

"Good or bad?"

"A little of both."

"You seem kind of depressed."

"I'm not depressed just confused."

Dave knew what Alex was talking about and understood what she was confused about. He took her in his arms and hugged her. He said, "Alex, you have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to turn out well. There is nothing in this world that is going to come between you and me. We're going to make it through this. I promise. I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together. Do you promise you're not going anywhere?"

"I promise," she said as she started to cry. Dave stood and held his wife in his arms as she cried. He felt bad for her because this entire Bella situation was taking a toll on her and it was stressing her out. He knew it was upsetting her more than she was willing to admit. Alex liked to be the strong person and never really wanted to show her true feelings but Dave knew that inside it was tearing her apart. And he knew it was even worse because she was pregnant so she was probably even more hurt than she would have been if she wasn't pregnant.

A few days later it was Good Friday and Dave's mom was coming in for Easter. Dave, Chelsea, Athena and Alex went to pick her up from the airport. Everyone except Alex was standing waiting for her to get off the plane. Donna made her way to the family and got tons of hugs from Chelsea. She hugged Dave and then hugged Athena. Alex tried to get up but she was having trouble so Dave helped her up. Alex waddled over to Donna to hug her and Donna said, "Look at you, Alex! You got really big. That has to be all baby."

"Oh it's definitely all baby. I'm so tired of being pregnant. I can't wait to have this baby. And the way it's looking he might be the last because I don't know if I can go through all this again," said Alex.

"How much longer?"

"About 5 weeks. It's getting closer!"

"You don't have long now. Did you agree on a name yet?"

"No we're still debating Benjamin or Evan. We know we're not going to agree so we're going to let him decide."

"How is everything going between you and Dave?"

Alex and Dave looked at each other and Dave said, "Everything is going good mom. We have a little drama going on but we'll talk about that later."

"I know about your drama. I can read tabloids. Did you two ever think about talking to the media yet?"

"We're not going to talk to them until after the baby is born. It's too much for me to talk about all the drama while I'm pregnant," said Alex. "Personally, I don't think it's their business but I don't like them making up lies about us."

"That's what fame does to a person," said Donna.

"Tell me about it," said Dave.

After they drove home and got Donna settled in Dave decided it was time to fill her in on everything since she asked, "Are you going to tell me what all the drama is about?"

"It's just Bella causing drama."

"The whole baby thing?"

"Yes."

"Is it true, David? Is her baby yours?"

"Yes, Mom. We had a paternity test done and she is my baby."

"I bet it's tearing Alex apart," she said.

"Actually, Donna. I'm fine. I'm dealing with it."

"Mom, Alex is Alex. She is hurt by it but she's not going to admit that she's hurt."

"Dave, I am not hurt by it."

"Alex, yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Don't argue about it. If you argue you're giving Bella what she wants. I want to know how all this happened."

"I slept with her mom."

"I know that but why would you do that to Alex?"

"Because I was stupid and wasn't thinking."

"Don't blame stupidity for your actions," said Donna.

"I know, Mom."

"So what's going on with Kaylee?"

"Oh get this, Donna," said Alex, "we went to meet with our lawyer a couple weeks ago. We offered her primary custody but we wanted Kaylee two weeks out of the month, every other major holiday and a month and a half in the summer but she didn't want to agree to it. She wanted to take it to the courts. We all tried to talk her out of sending it to the courts but she insisted. We told her that the judge could give us primary custody and she said she'd still rather it take place in court. She's really dumb."

"She doesn't think too much does she?"

"If she thought she probably wouldn't have my husband's baby."

"So now you two have to go to court about this?"

"Yeah. On May 11th," said Dave.

"May 11th? Alex when is your due date?"

"May 8th."

"That's pushing it isn't it?"

"Just a little. Hopefully I have the baby by then if not I guess if I happen to go into labor that day they're just going to have to reschedule it. I can't control when Benjamin/Evan decides to make his presence into the world."

"Alex, did you tell your parents about Bella and Kaylee yet?"

"I haven't spoken to my family since Christmas."

"Why?"

"To make a long story short my mother hates me and called me a bar tramp. I'm pretty much a disappointment to her so I don't talk to her anymore."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Mom. There was so much drama on Christmas Eve I thought Alex was going to have the baby that night."

"You know I am surprised I made it this long without having him."

"Well, the doctor did say he was a fighter," said Dave.

"And that he's going to be a big baby."

"You're really worried about him being a big baby aren't you, Alex?"

"Um yeah. Is this baby coming out of you?"

"No."

"Exactly. You can't even get a shot without getting ready to cry. Imagine what it's going to be like for me to have the baby."

"I won't have to imagine it. I'll be in the delivery room with you," said Dave.

"Right, Dave. You'll be on the floor. I'll be doing it alone."

"I won't be on the floor," said Dave.

"Dave, you had to leave the room when Chelsea got stitches. You're not going to make it through the birth."

"Dave, I have to agree with Alex. You were always scared of doctors and hospitals. I don't think you're going to make it."

"I'm going to prove you both wrong," said Dave. Alex and Donna laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, Honey," said Alex as she patted his leg.

"You two will see," he said.

"Okay," said Alex.

Before they knew it Easter had come and gone and Dave's mom went back to Florida. She was going to come back the week of Mother's Day that way she could there if Alex went into labor and Dave chickened out and couldn't stay in the delivery room or passed out. She was going to be in there with Alex so she didn't have to go through it alone. Alex told her she didn't need to be there but Donna insisted on helping Alex through it. Alex was grateful for Donna and grateful she was willing to be there in case Dave did back out which she is pretty sure is going to happen.

A few days later Dave and his friend Mark were leaving to go to Houston for the Yankees/Astros game. Alex was going to stay home with Athena and Chelsea. Dave was getting ready to leave when he said, "Alex, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Dave, I'm going to be fine. Go have fun at your baseball game."

"You're sure you're going to be okay. You're not going to go into labor are you?"

"No, Dave. I'm not going to go into labor. I still have another month yet. Stop worrying everything is going to be fine."

"And you can handle Chelsea and Athena?"

"Yes, Dave. I can handle them. Just go and have fun. Everything will be fine."

"Okay. Just answer me one more time. Are you sure you want me to go to Houston? I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Dave, for the last time. I'm going to be fine. You don't have to worry about me," she said.

"All right. Be careful. I love you and I'll call you when we get to Houston. I love you," he said.

"I love you too. Drive safely," said Alex as she kissed Dave.

"I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

Dave and Mark walked out the door and headed to Houston. Alex shut and locked the door behind them. She walked upstairs to wake Chelsea up for school. She gave Chelsea her clothes to wear and went to make sure Athena was awake for school. To her surprise Athena was awake and dressed. She was just finishing up her hair. Alex walked down stairs to get Chelsea a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Chelsea came downstairs dressed and took a seat at the island to eat her breakfast. Athena came in the kitchen shortly after her. She walked over to the fridge to get some juice. She flung her hair to the side and that's when Alex saw it. A hickey on Athena's neck. It was so big there was no way she could have missed it. Chelsea noticed it too and said, "Athena, what's on your neck?"

Athena jumped a little and put her hair down to cover it. "Nothing."

"You have a really big red mark on your neck," said Chelsea.

"No I don't," said Athena.

"Yes you do," said Chelsea.

"Athena, can I talk to you in the dining room please?" asked Alex

"Um sure." Athena followed Alex into the dining room. "Yeah, Alex?"

"Do you know that you have a hickey on your neck?"

Athena paused and thought a little before she said, "Yes, Alex."

"You know if your dad sees it he's going to flip out."

"I know. Please don't tell him."

"I don't know, Athena. I don't like to keep secrets from your dad."

"Alex, please. He's going to go ballistic and then he's going to go looking for Shawn and beat him up. Please don't tell him."

"Athena, please don't put me in that position."

"You told me I could talk to you about anything and you would help me with anything."

"I know but that didn't mean I was going to keep a secret from your father."

"Alex, Please! I didn't mean to get a hickey. It just happened and it won't happen again."

"Athena, just answer me this. Are you having sex too?"

"Well."

"Well?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I don't know."

"Alex, can we not talk about this right now?"

"Athena, it would devastate your dad if you were. I'm not going to stand here and preach to you that you can't have sex because either way you're going to do it anyway. Just make sure you're being safe about it. I won't tell your dad about the hickey this time but if it happens again I will.

"Thank-you, Alex! Thank-you! I owe you."

"You're welcome. Tension is already high between you and your dad. He doesn't need to know about the hickey to add more tension but don't make me regret my decision."

"I won't. Anything you need done I will do for you. I owe you big time."

"Thank-you," said Alex, "but like I said don't make me regret my decision. I'm going to keep it from your dad this one time but the next time you get a hickey I'm going to tell him."

"Okay. There won't be anymore hickeys. I promise."

"Okay. Now go to school and do what you're supposed to. I'll see you when you get home. Have a good day."

"Thank-you, Alex. I'll see you later," said Athena. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her juice and her school stuff and headed out the door.

Alex walked into the kitchen and leaned against the island and said, "Teenagers."

***A/N: and there you have it Chapter 32. Does anyone else agree with Dave that this whole Bella thing is tearing Alex apart? Do you think their love can withstand this test? Also..Does anyone think Dave is going to make it through the delivery of the baby and finally...Athena is asking a lot from Alex to keep that hickey a secret from Dave. I don't think it's a good idea. Please review! Thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 33: Alex's baby shower, Mother's Day and Alex has another appointment. (Benjamin/Evan's birth is getting closer)**

***Totally off topic here but I read somewhere that Batista lost his role in "Killling Karma" to Triple H. I'm kinda upset about this and I also read he's livid over the situation and he has every right to be. His contract expires in the summer rumors are flying he might leave when it's out. Sorry I just had to vent. And poor Batista is one of the superstars stuck over in Ireland. And who knows when they're getting out of there. Hopefully soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

***As always thank-you for the reviews. I greatly appreciated them thank-you.**

***YOu know who I own.**

"Seriously, Dave. Why do you have to take the long way home?"

"This isn't the long way," said Dave as he drove Alex home from Chelsea's first t-ball game.

"Yes it is. This way takes us 10 minutes longer than the other way. I really don't feel that great. I have a foot in my rib, it's really hot and I have a baby laying on my bladder so I have to pee every 10 minutes. Can you please just get us home?" said Alex.

"We'll be home shortly. It's really not that bad."

"It's not that bad? Do you have a foot in your rib cage? How about a baby pushing on your bladder? So tell me is it not that bad?"

"Wow, you get really cranky at the end of your pregnancy."

"What do you expect, Dave? I'm 9 months pregnant. I'm not going to be a peach."

"Okay. I'm sorry, baby. I'll get us home as fast as possible," said Dave.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

Dave and Alex drove for a few minutes longer. They pulled into their driveway. Dave got out of the car and walked over to Alex's side of the car. He opened her door and helped her out of the SUV. They walked hand in hand up to the front door. Dave slowly opened the front door and they walked in. "Surprise," yelled a bunch of Alex' friends and family. Alex looked around and saw blue balloons and a banner that said "It's a boy".

"Dave, I thought I told you I didn't want a baby shower?"

"I thought you deserved one. You know you really wanted one."

"No, Dave. I didn't. You didn't need to plan one."

"I'm sorry. I just thought I'd do something nice."

"To do something nice you should have listened to me when I said no baby shower."

"Come on, Alex. You have all your friends here. You should catch up with them. Your best friend Mel flew all the way in from Florida to be here."

"I guess I seem like a bitch and I'm sorry. Thank-you for being so thoughtful."

"It's okay and you're welcome."

"I love you," said Alex.

"I love you too," said Dave as he kissed his wife. He placed his hand on her stomach and he actually felt one of the baby's feet. "Is that a foot?"

Dave took Alex's hand and put it where he felt the foot. "Yeah, that's a foot."

"That's pretty cool."

"I know."

Alex walked over to greet her friends and family to tell them thank-you for coming. Dave was going to leave because he was the only male there and felt out of place but Alex insisted that he stay. Alex never really understood why most baby showers were females only. She always thought that the baby's dad should be at the shower. Then again that was just Alex she didn't believe in gender roles or gender specific ideas. And Dave of course wasn't going to leave his wife if she insisted he stay. A few of Alex's friends and her sat down and ate some food. When they were done they played some games. They played How Big is Mommy's tummy. Alex hated that game especially when people cut the string way too big. Chelsea decided she was going to play that game too. She looked at her mom's stomach and thought really hard. She was only 4 so she didn't really understand the point of the game but she took a really good guess and had someone cut the string for her. Everyone took their turns to see if they were correct with the size of Alex's stomach a few of them came close but when Chelsea went up to her mom for her turn her string was perfect. It fit around Alex's stomach with no problem. "Chelsea, you made a really good guess. How'd you know your mom's tummy was that big?" asked Athena.

"I don't know," said Chelsea.

"Good job!" she said.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea proudly.

After they played that game Mel suggest they play the diaper game. That was one of the most disgusting games they played. Alex wasn't a fan of that game at all. It disgusted her. She wasn't a big fan of "Guess what the candy bar is in the diaper". When they finished that game Alex and Dave opened up gifts. While they were opening up gifts they guests were playing Baby Bingo which is when they fill out bingo cards with items they think the mom will get. If the mom opens a gift and it's an item on the bingo card they mark it off. Whoever gets bingo gets a prize. It was a favorite among the guests. Alex and Dave worked together to open gifts. They got sleepers, bibs, mits, caps, outfits, onesies, booties, bottles, pacifiers, nail clippers, diapers, towels, wash cloths, gift baskets, baby shampoo, baby lotion, baby powder, baby blankets and many more things. When they were opening the gifts for the baby Chelsea was starting to get a little jealous. "Why didn't I get any presents?" she asked.

"Because these presents are for the baby. You'll get lots of gifts on your birthday," said Dave.

"That's not fair," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, you'll get a lot of gifts on your birthday and the baby won't," said Alex.

"I don't care. I want presents! Why is it always about the baby?"

"Chelsea, it's not always about the baby."

"Yes it is!"

"I told you, Alex."

"Chelsea, come here," said Alex.

"Yes, Mama?"

"You know you're just as special as the baby. When I had you in my tummy everyone bought stuff for you just like they're doing for Benjamin/Evan. Babies are born and they don't have anything so people have to buy them lots of things. Just like when you turn 5 you're going to get big girl toys and Benjamin/Evan isn't going to get all those gifts on your birthday. If it makes you feel any better we still have two more presents to open. If you want to open them for your brother you can."

"I don't want to, Mama."

"Okay."

Dave whispered to Alex, "Remind me the day you have the baby to get Chelsea a gift because if everyone gets the baby something when he's born and everyone is focused on him. She's going to get upset."

"I know," said Alex as she opened one of the last two gifts. It was a home made blanket from Donna. It was dark blue, light blue and white. "Donna, this is beautiful. Thank-you. I love it!"

"After he's born and you finally pick out his name. I am going to make him a blanket with is name on it. Just like I did for Chelsea," said Donna.

"And that blanket you made for Chels was the most beautiful blanket ever. She still sleeps with it. You're so talented. I wish I knew how to sew but I have no idea."

"I can teach you."

"Really?"

"If you want."

"Well, I'm going to have 4 weeks of down time so yeah that would be cool," said Alex.

Dave opened the last gift and as soon as he opened it his eyes grew wide. He saw a Yankees sleeper, Yankees pacifiers, Yankees body suits and Yankees caps. "Thank God! Someone else that believes this baby should be a Yankees fan," he said.

"Seriously, who bought him this stuff?" Asked Alex.

Athena stood up and said, "I did."

"You bought this, Athena?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Where did you get the money?"

"I had some extra cash laying around so I bought him some Yankees stuff just because I know he's your first son and everything and it means a lot to you for him to be a Yankees fan. Sorry, Alex," she said.

"It's okay. At least he'll look cute in it. Thank-you," said Alex.

"No problem," said Athena.

When they were finished opening gifts they had cake. After cake a few of the guests left and Dave started cleaning up. Alex's best friend Mel stayed to hang out with Alex for a while. They hadn't seen each other for almost a year. They had a lot of catching up to do. Alex asked Mel, "Do you want to see his nursery?"

"Sure," said Mel. They walked up the stairs and into the nursery. Mel looked around and said, "This is amazing! Who did the nursery for you?"

"King painted the mural and Dave picked out the bedding. I wanted to do Precious Planet in here but since it's Dave's first son he picked out the theme. I think this is better than what could have been done with Precious Planet."

"It's really nice. So how is everything going with you and Dave?"

"Everything is going good. He's really changed himself. He turned his entire life around. He's just a really good guy. He's been here since day one of this pregnancy. When I told him I was pregnant I thought he'd be upset but he was really happy. He's gone to every appointment with me and he's done everything he can to help me out. There was a time at the beginning when I thought I was going to lose the baby so I went to the hospital. He had a match to wrestle that night but he walked out on his job to be at the hospital with me. Then the most shocking thing he did was when he quit his job for me. I never expected that."

"He quit his job?"

"Yeah. It was kind of random. I never would have asked him to quit his job. I know how much he loved wrestling and sometimes I feel bad that he walked away because of me. I would have never made him give up his dream job as long as he would have kept his priorities straight and put family first I wouldn't have care if he wrestled."

"So what's he going to do for a job?"

"I don't even know. He hasn't really looked for anything or came up with anything. I think he's waiting until after the baby is born. I don't know. We don't really discuss it."

"I see. And this stuff with Bella? How are you handling it?"

"It's tough. Last year when I heard he cheated on me and slept with her I was so devastated. Then we separated and got back together. We had everything resolved. Then Bella comes along and says Kaylee is Dave's baby. Then we had this meeting with her, Mel. She is absolutely horrible. I don't know how a person could be so horrid. She actually wished death on our son. I couldn't believe it and then she had the nerve to call me a ring rat. I punched her in the face. I wanted it to come back that Kaylee wasn't Dave's kid but I knew as soon as I looked at her and saw how much she resembled him that she was definitely his baby. I don't hold anything against Kaylee because it's not her fault but Bella she is a piece of work. If I could beat her up I would. I don't like her and I don't trust her. She has to cause as many problems as she can and the drama is ridiculous. She wants to be the primary custodian of Kaylee and we were giving her that. We just wanted her 2 weeks out of the month and every other major holiday. And a month and a half in the summer but Bella had to make it complicated. She took it to the courts even though she knows the judge could make Dave the primary guardian of Kaylee. I don't know what it is about her but I really feel like she is trying to come between Dave and me. I think she wants us to separate again. I really don't trust her. It really hurts that Kaylee is Dave's baby though because all those times I didn't want to believe he slept with another woman was put to rest when the paternity test came back saying he was the dad. It just makes it real. I wanted to forget about the whole affair but now I'm going to be reminded of it constantly," said Alex.

"What are you going to do if Dave gets full custody of Kaylee?"

"I don't know. I'm really hoping it doesn't come to that but who knows. I am fine with the 2 weeks in the month and the deal we had. I just don't want things to be too complicated. I mean I am pregnant with a baby of my own and he's due any time now. I don't want two babies. And get this Bella is a baby."

"What do you mean she's a baby?"

"She's only 20. Which means she was 19 last year when she slept with my husband."

"Fresh out of high school. What a slut. Seriously is that the kind of life she wanted to live as soon as she got out of high school. Just go whore around and sleep with a married man?"

"I guess so. She claims she slept with Dave because he came on to her and all this other stupid shit. She said she can brag about it."

"Brag about being with a married man? Whorish if you ask me. And do you think Dave came on to her and do you think he could have taken advantage of her? Or do you hold her fully responsible?"

"Well, I hold them both responsible because it takes two people to cheat not just one. As for him coming on to her I want to say no but I really think he did."

"Then why stay with him?"

"Because I love him, Mel."

"You love him?"

"Yes."

"After everything he's put you through and everything he's done to you?"

"He's done a lot of shit to me that was wrong but you have to remember who was there for me when I broke up with Tony. You have to remember it was Dave that saved my life. Dave seems like this big macho man but if you could see the Dave I know you would see him as a totally different person. He can come off as a douche and an asshole but he is so sensitive and sweet I just have to love him."

"Yeah, but remember the Melina shit? I wouldn't have even married him after all that went down."

"Why do people have to keep bringing the Melina thing up. I am really trying to forget about it and it still rubs me the wrong way. What I don't get is why Dave didn't end up with Melina when we were separated. You should have seen the way they were looking at each other and the way she touched him when I was in Missouri for his last match. I really wanted to rip her hair out. It made me sick."

"How do you know they didn't end up together?"

"I don't know."

"And just so you know you call Bella a baby but you're just a baby yourself. You're only 29. You're still young"

"I know but did I really ever get the chance to be young?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Mel.

"Think about it. I went to school and was so focused on that. I got involved with Dave when I was 21. I was married by 23 and had a daughter by 24. I was a single parent most of the time and then Dave and me separated and Chelsea was the number one goal in my life and then I got pregnant again. So I'll have 2 kids by the time I'm 30. I had no choice but to grow up."

"Are you saying you regret your decision?"

"No not at all. I could never imagine my life with out Dave or Chelsea or this baby. I'm just saying I don't consider myself a baby because I grew up quick."

"I see. So you honestly and truly love Dave?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not seeing what you see in him."

"That's because the Dave you know is different from the Dave I know."

"How is he different?"

"Like I said to many people he rubs them the wrong way. They think he's some macho man and that he has no feelings and he doesn't care about anyone or anything. A lot of people have said they don't think he has a heart. But Dave just puts that shield up to protect himself from being hurt by others. If you knew him like I did you would see he is the most caring, sweetest, loving, sensitive, and funny man ever. He's really good to me. He may have messed up a few times but he's made up for that. He's good with Chelsea. I have never seen a man love his kids as much as Dave loves his. I've actually seen him doing ballet with Chelsea. He's not that bad guy that you think he is."

"He did ballet?"

"Yes because Chelsea wanted to play ballerina and since she wanted to play ballerina he played it with her. It was the funniest thing I ever saw in my life."

"I know you said he changed and everything but how do you know he's not going to go back to his old ways?"

"Because I trust him. I don't see him going back to that life again. And I don't care what you or anyone else says. I love Dave and I'm always going to love him. And I don't plan on ever giving up on my life with him. I'm never going to give up on him. Like Dave and I have discussed nothing is ever going to tear us apart and we're going to get through EVERYTHING together."

"Okay but I just don't see what you see in him. He's way older than you."

"Now you're starting to sound like my mother."

"Oh God. You want to talk about horrid. How is she doing by the way?"

"Hell if I know. I don't talk to her anymore."

"Really? Why?"

"Because she called me a disappointment and called me a bar tramp because I got pregnant while I was drunk. I just got tired of the abuse."

"Wow. It's about time. Your mom used to hate me remember?"

"My mom hates everyone. Sometimes I'm surprised she even likes herself."

"Remember she called me a bad influence on you because I took you to that party that you stayed out all night for?"

"I remember. She didn't let me talk to you for months. But it didn't matter because I still snuck over to your house after school."

"Remember when she thought we were lesbians together?"

Alex laughed. "I remember. She never really had that much faith in me."

"You were a rebel though in high school."

"I know. That's probably why I'm not as hard on Athena as I should be."

"Is Athena a rebel?"

"She defines the word."

"Worse than you?"

"Pretty much."

"You know even though you were a young mom. You do a great job at it."

"So do you. You're a good mom too."

"Not as good as you. Alyssa runs wild. She's my curse."

"Well, Chelsea is my curse. Some days when I'm done dealing with her I ask my self why I had a kid in the first place but then there are times when she's so sweet and I wouldn't trade it in for anything. I'm actually kind of scared to have two of them. And Dave still wants more."

"He wants more?"

"Yeah."

"That's crazy. I have one kid and that's all I'm ever going to have."

"I might have one more. I don't know. It all depends on how the delivery goes."

"You're crazy."

"I know."

Mel and Alex continued talking and catching up with one another until it was time for Mel to go back to her hotel. After Mel went back to her hotel. Dave and Alex took all the baby stuff into the nursery. When they were finished putting stuff in the nursery Alex said, "You know I should probably get my hospital bag ready awhile. I could have this baby any day now."

"Probably. We should also come up with a hospital plan. What's going to happen with Chelsea when we're at the hospital?"

"It all depends on the day."

"Well, Athena wants to go to the hospital but be in the waiting room. Chelsea could be with her right?"

"Actually, I like that idea because then shortly after I have the baby and everything is cleaned up then Chelsea can come meet her brother right away. I like that idea a lot."

"Okay. So Chelsea is going to go to the hospital and stay in the waiting room with Athena?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Alex started packing her bag for the hospital. She wanted to be prepared. Her and Dave also picked out the outfit he was going to come home in. Alex was getting more and more excited as the time came closer for her to have the baby. She couldn't wait to meet her baby. Dave was getting even more excited too. It felt like an eternity to them.

A couple weeks later it was Mother's Day. Dave woke up at 7 a.m. Alex was laying next to him asleep. He tried his hardest to get out of bed without waking her. She wasn't sleeping that well lately so when she finally got to sleep he tried not to wake her up. He slowly got out of the bed. He put on a t-shirt and walked over to the door. He looked back at Alex before he opened the door and she was still asleep so he managed task 1. He walked over to Chelsea's room to wake her up. "Chelsea, wake up," he said

"What time is it Daddy?"

"7."

"That's too early. I'm going back to sleep."

"It's Mother's Day. We have to make Mama breakfast in bed and you have to give her the card you made for her at school. So get up."

"Ugh, Daddy. I'm tired."

"Come on it's for your Mama," he said.

"Okay, Daddy." she said as she threw the covers off of her. She got out of bed and walked with her dad to the kitchen. Dave was pleased when he accomplished task 2. They were making her French toast for breakfast and giving her orange juice. Chelsea helped break the eggs and stir them. Dave was being brave and allowed her to pour the orange juice for her mom. She wasn't too good at pouring juice by herself. She spilled it several times before Dave finally helped her. He finished the French toast and put it on the plate. Alex was just starting to get her taste back for sweet things so he put some powdered sugar and syrup on it. He placed the plate on a tray with the orange juice. Chelsea went to get the card for her mom. When she came back she put it on the tray. Dave carried the tray up the stairs and they walked into the bedroom. Alex was just waking up when she saw Dave and Chelsea walk in. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, Mama. Happy Mother's Day," said Chelsea as she walked over to hug her mom.

"Thank-you. What's this?" Asked Alex when she looked at the tray.

"We made you breakfast for Mother's Day," said Chelsea.

"Thank-you," she said.

Dave walked the tray over to the bed in front of Alex. "Happy Mother's Day," he said as he kissed her.

"Thank-you."

"So is there going to be a baby today?" asked Dave.

"I don't think so. No contractions but it's still early in the day yet. Anything could happen."

"Weren't you having some yesterday?"

"Yeah, but they went away. Trust me Dave when they're real. I'll know."

"Okay."

"Mama, I made you a card!" said Chelsea as she handed her mom the card.

Alex took the card and looked at it. On the front it said "Happy Mother's Day" and when she opened the card she saw Chelsea's handprints. And Chelsea signed her own name. her e's were backwards but Alex loved the card anyway. "Thank-you, Chels. I love it!"

"You're welcome."

Alex sat and ate her breakfast. She was really hoping she would have the baby that day. She was more than ready to give birth to him. When she was finished with her breakfast Dave came and got the plate and the tray and took it down stairs. Alex got out of bed. And got into the shower. When she got out she threw on a maternity dress and brushed her hair out. She walked downstairs to find Chelsea dressed. She was sitting playing a game with her dad. "Can I play too?"

"Sure, Mama."

Alex walked over and took a seat on the couch. They were playing Hungry Hungry Hippos. It had been a long time since Alex played that game. She wasn't sure the point of it but she was just enjoying her time with her family. Everything her and Mel talked about still weighed heavily on her mind. There were some things she couldn't shake off. When they finished playing the game they went out to eat. When the day was over Alex put Chelsea to bed. When Alex left Chelsea's room she walked down to the living room to be with Dave. Dave was sitting on the couch watching TV. Alex walked over and sat next to him. "Hey, Baby," said Dave.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. When is Athena coming back from her mom's house?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"Because I don't want her to miss the baby's birth."

"Do you think you're going to go into labor?"

"Not today or tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

"Because when I was pregnant with Chelsea I had contractions for a day and a half before I finally went into labor. Are you ready for this baby?"

"Yeah. I'm excited."

"Me too."

"You're still doubting that I'm going to make it through the delivery aren't you?"

"Of course."

"I'll be fine," he said.

"We will see. I have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"You do?"

"Yeah. She said if I didn't go into labor before tomorrow she'd see me Monday."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"So I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Did you decide what you're going to do for a job?"

"I don't know. There is a movie role I want to audition for but I have no idea if I want to get back into the movies after all the drama my last movie caused."

"I don't care if you do a movie. I just don't want you to be gone for months at a time. What else were you thinking about?"

"I was also thinking about opening a wrestling school so I can train kids to wrestle. And there are some other things I just don't know what else I want to do yet. My mind is no where near made up."

"I like the wrestling school idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah because you're taking what you've learned and teaching it to someone else."

"I might go with that then. I'm still not sure though."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I hope," he said.

The next day Alex and Dave headed to the OB/GYN for her prenatal visit. They were both hoping it would be the last one. They were sitting in the waiting room. Dave seemed a lot less nervous in the waiting room this time than he did at their first prenatal appointment. The nurse called them back. And of course Dave helped Alex up out of the chair. When they got to the back the nurse weighed Alex as always. Alex gained 35 pounds throughout the pregnancy. Alex looked at her weight and said, "I'm not 118 pounds anymore that's for sure."

"Alex, you're so tiny. It's not going to hurt for you to have some meat on your bones," said Dave.

"Some meat? 35 pounds is a lot more meat than I'm used to."

"Remember most of that is baby. I'd say probably 85%."

The nurse escorted them to the room. Alex got up on the bed with Dave's help and Dave sat down on the chair. Alex had to change OB/GYN's because of the move. She liked her new doctor a lot better than the old one. The nurse checked Alex's blood pressure and it was perfect. The nurse left the room. "So this could be our last time here," said Alex.

"The last time for two years," said Dave.

"We'll see."

"I thought you wanted another one."

"Maybe."

"Come on, Alex. Just one more baby?"

"I don't know. I have to think about it."

"That's all I ask."

"Well, I think you should let me have this baby first before we talk about another one."

"That's true."

The doctor knocked on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

"Hello, Alex. Hello, Dave."

"Hello, Dr. Richards."

"Still no baby?"

"No. I wish I would have had him already. I'm getting miserable," said Alex.

"It won't be long now. Are you having any contractions?"

"Periodically."

"I see. If you want to lay back I can get the Doppler out to check his heartbeat."

"Okay," said Alex as she laid back.

"Dave, did you want to use the Doppler today?"

"Sure," said Dave getting up. Dave was actually showing no fear. He was doing good. The doctor handed him the Doppler. The doctor put the gel on Alex's stomach and then Dave put the Doppler on her stomach. He found the heartbeat right away.

"Well, apparently Mr. Benjamin/Evan doesn't like being disturbed because he's kicking up a storm," said Alex.

"I know. I can see him kicking," said Dave.

"His heartbeat sounds wonderful," said the doctor. "I'm going to do a pelvic exam to see if you're dilated at all. Is that all right?"

"Sure," said Alex.

The doctor did the pelvic exam and said, "You're 2 cm and 10 percent effaced. It's not going to be that much longer. Although I am worried about the weight of the baby. I don't want him to be too big. You're already a day past your due date. The longer he's in there the bigger he's going to get," she said.

"Okay," said Alex.

"I'll tell you what. If you don't have him before Friday which I'm pretty sure you will but if not then I'm going to send you to the hospital and you're going to be induced. Okay?"

"That's fine," said Alex.

"There are some things you can do to speed things up. Sex can help the process. Walking can help. Do as much walking as you can. Nipple stimulation. And eat lots of spicy foods," said Dr. Richards.

"Alex, already eats a lot of spicy foods and he's still in there."

"Yeah, he's right. I don't think that's going to work."

"The sex might," said Dave.

"No, Dave. I'm not having sex. It's too uncomfortable right now. So I'm going to go with the walking."

"Walking is the best thing you can do."

"I'm going to try walking. I should take our daughter for a long walk this afternoon."

"That sounds like a good idea. And just a reminder if your contractions are consistent and they start coming 10 minutes apart then go to the hospital. Okay?"

"Okay."

"All right. We're all done today. And hopefully you'll have the baby before Friday. If not you're going to have to be induced. But I think within the next couple days you'll go into labor and soon you'll be holding your son in your arms."

"I hope so," said Alex.

"Just hang in there. Have a good week you two," said the doctor.

"Thank-you. You too," said Alex.

Alex and Dave walked out of the doctor's office and headed home. That afternoon Alex took Chelsea for a long walk hoping that it would bring labor on. She wanted so badly to go into labor before they went to court on Wednesday. She was determined to have that baby before Wednesday but it wasn't her decision. The baby was going to come when he wanted to come.

***Alex just poured out her emotions to her best friend. ANd still no baby! What did you think? Please review. I love getting your reviews. Thank-you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

***Chapter 34: They go to court..**

***Also I wanted to say I am going to start a prequel to this story soon and all the Melina stuff will be explained in it as well as Dave and Alex from the time they met up until Alex finds out about Dave's affair with Bella.**


	34. Chapter 34

***As always thank you for the reviews! They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you!**

***YOu know who I own. **

On Wednesday morning Alex and Dave were getting ready for court. They needed to be at the court house by 9 a.m. Alex was getting dressed when she started feeling a sharp pain in her back and in her abdomen. "Ouch," she said.

"Are you okay, Alex?" asked Dave.

"I think so. Just feeling a little pain."

"Are you in labor?"

"No. I was having these pains every hour yesterday. I've been having them every hour through the night. I'm not even close to going into labor."

"Are you sure? Do you think it's a good idea to go to court?"

"I will be fine. I won't give Bella the pleasure of us not showing up."

"I thought you were wishing to go into labor before today so you wouldn't have to go?"

"Well, yeah but I'm not going into labor. I'm going to be fine."

"If you say so."

"Really. I'm fine."

"Okay," said Dave.

Dave and Alex finished getting dressed. Donna was going to take care of Chelsea for the day while they were at court and Athena was in school. Alex and Dave walked down the stairs. Alex's pains were getting stronger but she didn't tell Dave. She didn't want him to start making a big deal out of nothing. "All right, Mom. We're going to court. We'll be back later."

"Okay. Good luck. I hope everything turns out for you."

"Thanks. See ya later."

"Bye," said Donna.

They walked out the door and got into the car. Dave was driving and he hit a bump. "Dave, a word of advice try to avoid the bumpy roads," said Alex.

"Why?"

"They might cause my water to break."

"You're in labor?"

"No, I'm just saying that the bumpy roads could make it break faster."

"Not in my car."

"Well, if it breaks it breaks I can't control that."

"Alex, if you need to go to the hospital let me know and I will turn the car around and head that way."

"Dave, I will be fine. This baby isn't coming until at least tomorrow."

"Okay," he said.

They got to the court house. Dave got out of the car and walked over to help Alex out. She struggled a little bit before she got out with his help. They walked into the courthouse hand in hand. Their lawyer Mr. Schuller was waiting for them. "Hello, Mr. Bautista. Hello, Mrs. Bautista."

"Hello," they said in unison.

"Mrs. Bautista, you look beautiful! When is the little guy coming?"

"He was supposed to come Sunday but he isn't here yet. I have no idea when he's going to come. I have a feeling he's going to come tomorrow."

They were talking to their lawyer when Bella walked in. Alex rolled her eyes at the sight of her. She blamed Bella for the reason they were even standing there. Bella walked up to them and as soon as she got to them she said, "Hello, Dave."

"Hi, Bella," he said.

"Alex."

"Bella."

"You got really fat," Bella said.

"I didn't get fat. I got pregnant."

"Oh yes that's right. The baby you're trying to pass off as Dave's."

"Bella, don't start your crap. Alex is having contractions and she's not in the best mood. It won't take much for her to punch you in the face again."

"I wish she would."

"Be careful what you wish for," said Dave.

"She won't touch me because she'll go to jail."

"Well, she's pregnant and having contractions I say she's willing to take the chance. So if I were you I wouldn't start with her."

"Whatever, Dave. I have some information on you I plan to use in my favor."

"And I have information on you that I plan to use."

"Well, I hope your wife knows about your secrets."

"Bella, I don't have secrets."

"You can lie out here but once you're in there you can't lie. It's against the law."

"And the same goes for you."

Alex was standing there and her contractions were getting stronger and closer. They were coming every 30 minutes at this point. She was having a really bad contraction when Dave and Bella were arguing. She grew annoyed and said, "Shut up both of you. Especially you Bella. You wouldn't have to use anything in your favor if you weren't such a stupid drama causing bitch. If you would have taken the deal we offered we wouldn't be here right now. But no you had to keep causing your drama and make things difficult. Now just shut up and don't talk until the judge is asking you questions. Because quite frankly your voice makes me want to rip your face off. So just stop talking."

"Gosh. Angry much," said Bella.

"Dave, get her. Just get her to shut up."

"Alex, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Dave, I'm going to be fine just get the whore to stop talking."

"All right. Bella, it would be better if you stopped talking and went to sit on that bench over there away from Alex."

"Whatever," said Bella as she walked over to the bench to sit down. She was a little scared of Alex. She figured that it would be the best thing for her to go sit down far away from her.

Dave and Alex found another bench to sit on. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Dave, I am fine! Stop asking me. When I feel I need to go to the hospital I will let you know believe me. They're only 30 minutes apart. There's no need to rush to the hospital. Labor can take hours."

"Okay. As long as you feel you can handle this then we'll stay."

"I can handle it."

"Okay," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex.

Finally it was time for them to go into the courtroom. They walked into the courtroom with their lawyer. They went to one side and Bella went to the other side with her lawyer. The judge walked into the court room. She took a seat on the bench and said, "We're here today to decide the primary guardian of Kaylee Marie Edwards-Bautista. Can I ask the reason this was brought to the family courts?"

Mr. Schuller said, "Your honor it was Bella Edwards the baby's mother that requested we handle this in the family courts."

"Ms. Edwards, is there a reason you wanted this brought to court. I see no reason for it to be here," she said.

"Your honor, what Kaylee's father was offering was unreasonable."

"I'm looking over the papers and what him and his wife offered I don't find it to be unreasonable at all. What was wrong with what they offered, Ms. Edwards and there better be a good reason."

"Your honor. 2 weeks out of the month is too long, every other major holiday is unfair she should be with me on holidays and a month and a half in the summer time is too long to be away from her mother."

"Ms. Edwards, it says here that you are going for primary custody of Kaylee?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Well, if Mr. Bautista was offering you that with a few visitations why did you feel the need to bring it here?"

"Your honor, I came up with a different agreement."

"And what is the agreement you came up with?"

"Your honor, I would like to have primary custody of Kaylee. And I would like for her father to have her one week out of the month and his wife can't be around."

Alex looked at her and then looked at Dave and said, "Your honor, isn't that a little unreasonable since I am Mr. Bautista's wife. We have two kids together and have been married for almost 6 years. Why should I have to leave my house for a week because of her daughter?"

"Mrs. Bautista, I agree with you. Ms. Edwards, that is unreasonable. You can't ask his wife to leave her own home when your daughter is there. Unless you have a reason she can't be around children. Do you have a reason?"

"Well, your honor, she abuses her daughter. Last November her daughter was neglected at a playground and got injured. She got stitches and her arm was broken."

"Is this true Mrs. Bautista?"

"Your honor, what Ms. Edwards is referring to is the day my step daughter took my daughter to the park to play. She turned her attention away for a minute and my daughter fell and got hurt. She did get stitches and had a broken arm. She was in no way neglected. And I have never laid one hand on my daughter. I do not believe in spanking or physical punishment."

"I see, Mrs. Bautista. Is there a reason Ms. Edwards is aiming to take you out of the picture?"

"Your honor, she has a grudge against me. I don't know why I never did anything to her. She came into my life because she slept with my husband a year ago. She has no reason to hold anything against me."

"Okay, this case just seems to be a grudge thing and Ms. Edwards, I don't like when people bring nonsense into my courtroom especially when it involves a child."

"Your honor, what Mrs. Bautista didn't tell you was that she punched me in the face."

"Ms. Edwards, is that relevant to the child in question? Is that relevant to the case?"

"No, your honor."

"Then keep it out of my courtroom. Ms. Edwards do you have a reason why Mr. Bautista shouldn't have primary custody of Kaylee?"

"Your honor he is an alcoholic, a drug addict, he has anger issues and he is serving 5 years probation for beating up a guy."

"Mr. Bautista, is this true?"

"Yes, your honor. I am on probation for beating up a guy. I did it in defense for my pregnant wife. I am also currently undergoing anger management classes. I did have a drug problem but I went to rehab and finished rehab. I have been drug free for a while now. I am even getting random drug tests that I have passed every time. I never had a drinking problem."

"Do you have proof of these classes? And rehab and the drug tests?"

"Yes, Your honor," said Dave.

"Can I see them please?"

"Yes," said Dave as he walked the papers showing he was currently undergoing anger management classes, that he completed drug rehab, a paper from his probation officer showing he passed every drug test he's taken.

The judge looked over the papers. She saw what she needed to see and handed the papers back to Dave. Dave walked back over to Alex and his lawyer. Alex's contractions were now 20 minutes apart. Dave saw her in pain and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dave but they're getting closer."

"How close?"

"Every 20 minutes."

"We'll be done soon."

"I hope."

"Mr. Bautista, is there any reason Ms. Edwards shouldn't be awarded primary custody of the child?"

"Your Honor, I'm not against her being the primary guardian of Kaylee. I just want my deal in place, but since we're here and you're making the final decision I have a few reasons. I mean the child is important right?"

"That's why we're here Mr. Bautista to decide what's in the best interest of the child."

"Well, your honor," Dave said as he swallowed hard. He was about to out Bella on all her secrets, "Ms. Edwards is addicted to coke. She has been snorting coke since she was 17. She is into all kinds of drugs. If you name it she's done it. She has been known to sleep with a man to get the drugs she needs. I don't think a child would be safe in her care. She is also never home because she is out filming movies."

"Ms. Edwards, is this true?"

"I don't do drugs your honor. I am a movie star. I have slept with a lot of men yes but not for drugs. I have done drugs but I don't have an addiction."

"This entire case is getting ridiculous. What I see in my courtroom is a bunch of nonsense. Ms. Edwards, I think you brought it to the courts to make trouble. I don't like when people make trouble in my courtroom. This is about your child and what's best for her. I think Mr. Bautista and his wife had a great deal that you should have taken but since you didn't it's now in my hands to handle. I am going to go into my chambers and go over the information I was given today to make my final decision. Court is recessed for 30 minutes." The judge got up and went into her chambers to look over everything that was said today and make her decision.

Dave and Alex walked out of the courtroom. Alex's contractions were stronger and more consistent. They were at least 15 minutes apart. Alex was in so much pain but she wasn't ready to leave yet. She was playing with fire waiting to go to the hospital. She wanted to find out what the ruling would be. At first she didn't want Dave to get primary custody of Kaylee but after everything Bella said she wanted it more than anything. "OH MY GOD!!" said Alex as she got another contraction.

"Alex, do you need to go to the hospital?" Asked Dave.

"No. I just had a really big contraction though."

"Okay. I told you Bella didn't have anything on me."

"I know but I can't believe she had the nerve to say she didn't want me around Kaylee. I guess she is the one that forgot she slept with a married man and had a baby with him. I'm not just going to disappear because she comes knocking on our door saying her baby is yours. Is it true about the drugs? I mean her doing drugs?"

"Yes, Alex. I wouldn't lie about that. She does coke. She's been addicted for years. She's crazy!"

"You don't have to tell me she's crazy. Just answer me one question and I want the honest truth did you do coke with her?"

"No, Alex. I would never touch that stuff."

"Okay. You know what I thought was funny?"

"What?"

"That the judge hates her."

"You caught on to that too?"

"Well, the judge was on her case since she walked into the court room and told her not to bring nonsense into the courtroom."

"That's because the judge thought it was unnecessary to even bring this to court. Bella just wanted to make trouble. I'm telling you, Alex, It would serve her right if the judge ruled against her."

Alex was starting to get another contraction. It was just as big as the last one that was 10 minutes ago. She winced in pain. When it was done she said, " I can't believe she tried to accuse me of child abuse. She doesn't even know me. She knows nothing about me. And I agree with the judge it was definitely a grudge thing. And to tell you the truth she has no reason to have a grudge against me. I didn't do anything to her she is the one that caused all the problems."

Bella walked over during that part of Alex's conversation and said, "I'm not the one that is causing problems. If you would have believed me in the first place we wouldn't be sitting here."

"If you wouldn't have slept with my husband we wouldn't be sitting here either."

"You know I didn't mean to sleep with your husband but now I'm glad I did."

"You didn't mean to sleep with my husband? So you what were walking and tripped and fell on his dick? I mean really. Just get out of my face, Bella."

"Your husband came on to me."

"I like how your story keeps changing."

"Bella, will you just go away. Alex is already having contractions and dealing with problems of her own. She doesn't need you in her face."

"Isn't it convenient how she's starting to get contractions now and that they're getting closer?"

"Wouldn't it be convenient if I punched you in the face again. Seriously get the f**k out of my face," said Alex. She was starting to get another contraction. They were only getting worse. "OWWWWW!" she yelled.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Dave.

"No. It hurts so bad!" said Alex as she took Dave's hand and squeezed it.

"Alex you're hurting my hand," said Dave.

"Sorry," she said as the contraction finally passed.

"Aww isn't that cute," said Bella.

"Seriously Dave get her out of my face."

"Bella, just go away please. Leave Alex alone."

"Fine whatever," she said as she walked away.

"What a trouble maker. She may be a liar but at least she admitted one thing that is true," said Alex.

"What?"

"That she slept with a lot of guys."

"She's had more balls thrown at her than a baseball player up to bat."

Alex laughed. She felt another contraction coming. She grabbed Dave's hand and said "oww!"

"Alex, are you sure you shouldn't go to the hospital? Your contractions are what 10 minutes apart?"

"Yeah. But I think there was 7 between this one and the last one," she said in pain. "Dave, I think our son is trying to tell us something. I think he's ready to come. You might want to get me to the hospital."

"But the judge is about to give the verdict."

"And I'm about to give birth to a baby."

"You don't want to hear what the judge has to say?"

"Dave, do you want me to have this baby in the courthouse?"

"No."

"Then get me to the f**king hospital!"

"Whoa, okay, Alex."

As Dave was getting up Mr. Schuller was coming over to tell them that the judge was ready. "Mr. Bautista, the judge has reached her decision and she's ready for us to come back in the courtroom."

"Mr. Schuller, we can't."

"Why?"

"Alex is in labor. We have to get to the hospital."

"She can't wait for the verdict."

"No we have to get there now. Can't she tell you the verdict and you get in touch with us to let us know. This is an emergency," said Dave.

"All right, Mr. Bautista, get your wife to the hospital. I'll go in the courtroom and hear what the judge has to say. I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on with Kaylee."

"Okay. Thank-you," said Dave.

"No problem. Congratulations," said Mr. Schuller.

"Thank-you," said Dave. He walked over to Alex and helped her up off the bench. They walked to the car and Dave helped Alex in. He shut her door and walked over to the driver's side and climbed in. He started the car and said, "Please don't let your water break in my car."

Alex grunted and said to the baby, " Do you hear that? Your daddy wants you to stop pushing your way down so that you don't break Mommy's water in his car. I would prefer if you kept pushing so I can get this delivery over as fast as possible so keep pushing. And Dave, if my water breaks it breaks. I have no control over that."

"All right," said Dave. "Just remember to breathe."

"I am breathing shut up!"

"This is going to be a long day," he mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?"

Dave thought it would be best if he didn't tell her what he just said so he said, "Nothing."

"That's what I thought you said."

Meanwhile at the courthouse Mr. Schuller, Bella and her lawyer made their way back into the courtroom. The judge came back in and she said, "Mr. Schuller, where are your clients?"

"Your honor, they needed to go to the hospital. Mrs. Bautista was in labor."

"Okay, so they're not going to be here to hear my decision?"

"No, your honor."

"Okay," she said, "I must say this is the most dysfunctional, ridiculous thing brought into my courtroom. This was a waste of time and money. Even though it was brought to my courtroom for an unnecessary reason I have made my decision in the best interest of Kaylee Marie Edwards-Bautista. After hearing both sides and their opinions, I have decided that in the best interest of the child should be her father David Michael Bautista Jr. be the primary guardian. It is best that the child is in a LOVING, CARING and SAFE environment and that is with her father. The father will have primary custody of the child and the mother Isabella Marie Edwards will get the child one week out of the month and she will pay $500 child support a month for the child. Isabella will also under go drug rehab and sex rehab and once that is completed I will rethink my decision. Until then the child will remain in custody of her father. Court is dismissed."

Bella looked like she was about to cry. When the judge awarded primary custody to Dave Bella's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe she was actually going to lose her child to Dave. Bella was starting to regret her decision to take it to court. It was her own fault and she realized she should have taken the deal Alex and Dave offered at least then she would have more than one week a month with her daughter. She felt stupid.

Meanwhile Dave and Alex arrived at the hospital. Dave got out of the car and walked over to help Alex out of the car. They walked to the doors and Dave got Alex a wheel chair. Neither of them had any idea of what just happened at the court house and when they found out they would be shocked.

***Wow..so much going on. Alex is in labor. Bella lost custody of Kaylee. Dave and Alex have no idea what happened and they are in for a shock! Tell me what you think. Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read this chapter. **

***Chapter 35: The baby is coming! I think this chapter might be full of all sorts of emotions. And is Dave going to be able to handle this? ANd Alex seems like she's going to be mean!**


	35. Chapter 35

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and alerted my story. Thank-you very much. **

***You know who I own.**

Dave pushed Alex into the hospital. He pushed her down the long hallways to the elevator. He wasn't even in the door for more than 5 minutes before the smell of the hospital was getting to him.

"Dave, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, Alex. I'm worried about you. How far apart are your contractions coming now?"

"I would say about 5 minutes. And they hurt a LOT!!!!" she yelled as another one came on.

"All right, just breathe."

Alex took a breath and breathed through the contraction. Dave finally got her to the elevator. He hit the up button. When the doors opened he pushed Alex into the elevator and headed to the 7th floor for Labor and Delivery. When the doors opened he stepped off the elevator pushing Alex. He walked over to the desk and said, "My wife Alexandra Bautista is in labor. Her contractions are coming 5 minutes apart."

"Okay," said the receptionist, "I just need you to sign in and take a visitor's pass. You can go through those doors when you're done."

Dave signed the book and took a visitor's pass. "Thank-you," he said as he headed to the double doors. His legs were getting wobbly and he was starting to get nervous. They walked through the doors and saw a couple nurses. A nurse directed them into the examination room. She gave Alex a gown to put on and told her the doctor would be in shortly. Alex was sitting on the table and Dave was sitting on a chair. His face was growing white. "Alex, does this room seem smaller than usual?"

"No. It seems about the same. I think you should breathe and calm down."

"I'm all right," he said.

"Are you sure because your face is getting white."

"I'm just a little nervous. I'll be all right."

"Whatever you say." Alex got another contraction. It was a big one. "CAN WE GET A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!!!!"

"Alex, calm down."

"Dave, when you're about to push a baby out of your Va-jay then you can tell me to calm down until then. Shut up!"

"Breathe."

Alex breathed through the contraction. The doctor knocked on the door before she entered. "Hello, I'm Dr. O'Connor. I'm the doctor on duty today. I understand you're having contractions."

"Yes."

"How far apart would you say they are?"

"About 5 minutes."

"How long are they lasting?"

"For about a minute and a half."

"On a scale from 1-10 10 being the worst and 1 being the least painful what would you say they are?"

"10 times 5."

"That bad?"

"YES!!!!!" Alex said as she started to have another one. "JUST MAKE IT STOP!!!"

"Okay, Alexandra just breathe through them. The nurse is going to hook you up to the monitor so we can observe your contractions and we're going to monitor the baby's heartbeat."

"Okay," said Alex. The nurse hooked her up to the monitor. It was like old times for Alex. She had been hooked up to that monitor so many times she was used to it by now. She knew the entire routine.

When she was hooked up the doctor said, "We're going to monitor you for a little while and then we'll be back in. Just remember when you're having a contraction just breathe through it. Mr. Bautista, that is your job to make sure she breathes through the contractions. Okay?"

"Okay," said Dave.

"Before I leave can I get you anything?" asked the nurse.

"No thank-you," said Alex. The nurse and the doctor left to go monitor Alex's contractions. When they left Alex started to get another contraction. It hurt her so much. She started crying. "Dave, it hurts so bad. Make it stop," she said.

Dave got up and walked over to Alex and started to rub her back. "I know it hurts. It will be okay. Just breathe through it."

"I'm trying, Dave. It just hurts so much," she said crying.

"All right, Alex, just take it easy. Don't cry."

"I can't help it. You don't know how much it hurts."

"It's going to be okay," he said as he continued rubbing her back. He continued rubbing her back and talking her through the contractions. Alex felt like she was about to die from all the pain. She wanted to know what was taking the doctor so long to get into the room to tell her she was definitely in labor. She just wanted her epidural so all the pain could go away.

The doctor finally came back into the room and said, "Alexandra, you're definitely in labor today. So we're going to move you to a more comfortable room for delivery. But before we move you I want to do a pelvic exam to see how dilated you are. Okay?"

"Fine. Just please help me get this baby out soon," she said.

The doctor did the pelvic exam. Alex found it really uncomfortable. "5 cm ."

Alex sat up and the nurse unhooked the monitor and they moved Alex to another room. It was a lot more comfortable than the examination room. It was more friendly. The nurse hooked Alex up to the monitor again. The baby's heartbeat was stronger than ever and Alex's contractions were coming closer and getting stronger. "Can I get you anything?" asked the nurse.

"Sure. Can I have some ice?"

"Of course you can. I'll be right back with your ice," said the nurse as she left the room.

"Well, I guess by tonight or early tomorrow morning our son is going to be here," said Dave.

"I'm hoping for tonight. The sooner he arrives the sooner the pain will be over."

"What time is it?" asked Alex.

"It's only 11:30," said Dave.

"Okay. Did Mr. Schuller call you yet about the verdict?"

"I don't know. There's been so much going on. I didn't even check my phone," said Dave.

"All right."

The nurse came back in with Alex's ice and put it on the little table. "Okay, Alexandra, I'm going to hook you up to an IV so that you don't get dehydrated okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "When can I get the epidural?"

"You still have time but the doctor will be in an hour to check you again. If you're not progressing she might want you to do some walking."

"Okay." The nurse got out the IV stuff. Dave saw the needle and started turning white again. The nurse put the needle into Alex's arm. Alex said, "there's no air in that right?"

"There's no air."

"Okay, I don't' want to die."

"You're not going to die," said the nurse. She had Alex hooked up to the IV.

"Okay. I have some questions to ask you," said the nurse.

"All right," said Alex.

"When is your birthday?"

"January 23, 1986."

"Okay. And that makes you 29?"

"Yes."

"Is this your first baby?"

"No. I have a 4 year old daughter at home."

"Okay. You're having a boy right?"

"Yes."

"Are we circumcising him?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Do you drink?"

"Not during my pregnancy."

"How about smoke?"

"Not anymore."

"Okay. And you're interested in getting the epidural?"

"Oh yeah, definitely!"

"And are we thinking about birth control after the baby is born?"

Alex looked at Dave and then back at the nurse. "I'm not sure."

"Okay. We can discuss that later. And that's all I needed to ask. I'll be out in the hallway if you need anything just hit the buzzer. I'll be back in periodically to check on you. If you want to you can put the TV on and watch it. Or you can get some rest. It's up to you and the doctor will be back in an hour to check on you. I'll see you later."

"Thank-you," said Alex. The nurse walked out of the room. "Dave, you should probably call your mom and tell her what's going on."

"You're right and Mr. Schuller hasn't called yet."

"That means it's not a good sign."

"Or he's giving us time to have this baby."

"That could be true but seriously you should call your mom."

"All right," said Dave as he pulled out his phone. He dialed his mom's cellphone number.

Donna was picking Chelsea up from school when her phone started ringing. She looked at it and saw it was Dave. "Hello."

"Hey, Mom"

"Hey, how did everything go in court?"

"We don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yeah. We had to leave early."

"Why?"

"Because Alex is in labor."

"Alex is in labor?"

"Yeah, we're at the hospital right now. We're in the delivery room waiting for the baby to come. "

"Your son knows when to make an entrance."

"Tell me about it."

"How dilated is she?"

"5 cm."

"She's half way there."

"Are you coming to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Let me get Chelsea some lunch and then I'll pick Athena up from school and we'll head over there."

"All right. Well call me when you're on your way here."

"I will. Just take care of Alex."

"I will. I love you mom."

"I love you too. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

About an hour later the doctor came in to check Alex again. When she checked her she was 6 cm. "If you keep progressing like this, Alexandra, you might have the baby in the next few hours."

" I hope so. Can I get the epidural now? I am in so much pain."

"Are you sure? Because if you do some walking you might speed things up a little bit. Once you have the epidural you're not going to be able to move."

"I'd rather have the epidural and not be able to move than feel this pain," said Alex.

"Ok. We'll get you the epidural as soon as we can," said the doctor.

"Thank-you."

"When the anesthesiologist comes in he'll give you the epidural but I will be back in a couple hours to check your progress. After you get your epidural try to get some rest. You're going to need it."

"How long do you think this is going to take?"

"It depends. You're progressing fast if you dilate a centimeter each hour then in 4 hours you'll be ready to push. And pushing could take about 2 hours so if you go like that by 6:30 you'll have your son. I don't' really know for sure. You could progress fast now but it's not really going to pick up until your water breaks. You could get to 7 cm. and stay there until your water breaks and that all depends on the baby."

"Okay," said Alex.

"I'll see you in a couple hours. Remember once you get your epidural get some rest okay?"

"I will," said Alex.

"See you later," said the doctor as she left the room.

"Thank God. I'm getting an epidural. Then my contractions won't be so bad. Dave, are you going to be able to be in here when I get the epidural?"

" Why not?"

"Because the needle might make you pass out."

"I told you I will be fine."

"Okay," said Alex.

"So is it Benjamin or Evan?" asked Dave

"I don't know. Let's just wait until we see him."

"I'm so excited, Alex!"

"Me too!"

A few minutes later the anesthesiologist came into the room. They had Alex sign a consent form in order to get the epidural. She signed it in a minute flat. She was ready. The anesthesiologist got everything ready. The nurse had Alex sit up so they could put it in Alex's back. Dave looked over and saw the needle. His eyes grew wide and he said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Dave, leave. NOW!"

Dave got up and walked out of the room. He stumbled a little bit on his way out. When he was gone they stuck the epidural into Alex's back. Alex had to admit it hurt but it would help her down the road. The nurse gave her something to push when the contractions got too strong to ease the pain. The nurse explained it would only let her click the button so many times in an hour and it wouldn't cause the baby any damage. The nurse helped Alex to lay back down so she could get some rest. When the nurse left the room she sent Dave back into the room since he chickened out and had to leave because of the needle. When he came back into the room he saw Alex laying down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore. I'm having a baby. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Right. Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I just . I mean it hurts so bad."

"I know. I'm not taking anything negative you say to heart. I know it's because you're in pain. But just think in a few hours it will all be over."

"What if I'm one of those people that are in labor for 24 hours?"

"You won't be, Alex. The doctor said you're progressing quickly."

"And she also said I could stop until my water breaks."

"You won't be in labor for 24 hours."

"I hope not."

"All right. The doctor said you need to get some rest. So why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"I don't want to go to sleep and leave you awake by yourself."

"Alex, I'll be fine. My mom, Athena and Chelsea are on their way. So if you go to sleep they'll be here for a few minutes and I can talk to them. It's more important that you get your rest."

"All right," said Alex. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Dave sat there watching her sleep. She was so beautiful. He began talking to the baby and said, "Benjamin/Evan, I don't know how I got so lucky to have your mom in my life. I've been thinking a lot lately about everything I've put her through and everything I've done to her. I was horrible to her at the beginning of the relationship but she still chose to date me. Even after everything started falling apart and all the secrets came out it didn't matter to her she still loved me. She's dealt with so much stuff from me. She still didn't love me any less. Then we got married and I was never home. She didn't stop loving me. Even when I wasn't there for her during her first pregnancy she didn't stop loving me. Even after I cheated on her she didn't love me any less. She hasn't stopped loving me since day 1. I don't know how I got so lucky to have your mom but you're going to be so lucky to have her too. I messed up again in my life and had a baby with another woman but your mom stood by me and is continuing to stand by me. Your mom is so sweet and I don't know why she is even with me. If I would have gone through everything I put her through I would have been gone but she's stuck around for the last 6 years. I love your mom so much but she doesn't deserve me. She deserves better than me. I don't even deserve someone as great as your mom. I am a bad guy and she's such a good girl but it's like she sees past my bad guy attitude and looks for the best in me. If there is even any best in me. It's like she sees past everything I've done wrong and looks to make everything I've done wrong right. She tries so hard to put up with me and I'm grateful to have her in my life. I couldn't have asked for someone better, more understanding, more loving and more caring than your mom. She definitely didn't deserve any of the stuff I've done to her but she's such a good person she saw past all that and loved me anyway. I will always be thankful for everything your mom has done in my life and for everything she's given me. She's the reason your sister Chelsea is going to be so great because she's great. You're going to be just as great because of your mom. You just don't know how lucky you are but soon enough you'll know how wonderful your mom is. I can't say I'm as great or as wonderful as your mom but I do try to be a good guy. I try to make things right but it's like every time I make something right something else goes wrong. I don't know what your mom sees in me but then again she tries to find the good in people so she might have found some good. Just promise me.." He started saying before there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Dave said as quietly as he could so he didn't wake Alex up. His mom, Athena and Chelsea walked in. "Hey, Guys," said Dave.

"We're only back here for a few minutes then we're going to the waiting room," said Donna.

"That's fine," said Dave.

"How's Alex?" asked Athena.

"She just got an epidural and now she's getting some sleep. She was in a lot of pain. I felt so bad for her."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm so nervous. I had to leave the room because of the needle for the epidural."

Donna laughed and said, "Am I gonna have to stay back here in case you pass out?"

"No, Mom. I will be fine."

"Did you call Alex's parents to tell them she's in labor?"

"No. Alex doesn't want them to know."

"They should know. Alex is their only daughter."

"I know, Mom, but Alex doesn't want her mother to know and she doesn't want her mother in her life."

"I know but you could tell her dad."

"I would call him but I don't want to risk talking to Sylvia."

"What's wrong with Sylvia?"

"She's a monster. Do you want me to wake Alex?"

"No, let her sleep."

"Okay."

"Do you want anything? Like any food?"

"Yeah but I feel bad eating it in front of Alex because she can't eat anything."

"We can go down to the food court while she's sleeping and then we'll come back."

"Okay," said Dave as he grabbed his phone.

"Oh, here is Alex's hospital bag," said Athena, "I figured she might need this."

"Thanks," said Dave as he laid it on the chair. They walked to the food court so Dave could get something to eat.

When they came back to the room Alex was awake watching TV. She was watching Rachael Ray. She didn't usually watch that show but she was bored and there was nothing else on. She was still in a fair amount of pain but the epidural was working. She saw Dave and their family walk into the room. "Hey," she said.

"Mama!" Said Chelsea as she went to hug her mom.

"Hey, Chels! How was school today?"

"It was good. We learned our graduation songs today."

"Oh yeah that's right your pre-school graduation is coming up."

"Yeah and then I go to kindergarten!"

"I know. You're getting so big!"

"Is my brother coming today?"

"Either today or early tomorrow," said Alex.

"Oh. Hey, Mama, what's this?" asked Chelsea as she pointed to Alex's IV.

"That's so that mama doesn't get dehydrated it keeps fluids going into my body."

"I see. What's that for?" asked Chelsea as she saw the monitor.

"That is to keep an eye on your brother's heartbeat and to see how mama's pains are."

"Oh. Does it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Like when I had a broken arm?"

"Sort of but probably a little worse."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mama."

"It's okay, Chels. The doctors gave me some medicine to make me feel better."

"That's good."

"Did you two hear anything about Kaylee and Bella?" asked Donna.

"No and right now I'm not focused on Bella and her drama. I want this room to be Bella free," said Alex.

"Okay. Fair enough," said Donna.

"I want to say one thing and I won't say anything else about her. You should have seen her mom. She was antagonizing Alex at the court house. She was in Alex's face all the time. Alex was having contractions and Bella was making things a lot worse for her."

"I wanted to rip her face off. I still do. Everything she said today pissed me off more than I already was. And the sound of that voice ugh.. Drove me nuts. Oh and she didn't mean to sleep with my husband."

"How do you not mean to sleep with someone?" asked Donna.

"Well, it is possible," said Alex as she looked at Dave and then down at her stomach.

Dave said, "it happens. I know we didn't mean to sleep with each other and look where we are right now. Alex is laying in a hospital bed getting ready to have a baby. It's funny how things work out sometimes. If you would have asked me back in August if I'd expect to be with Alex and her having my baby I would have told you no but here we are on May 11th sitting in the hospital waiting for our son to come."

"Actually, it's funny how fate brings two people that were meant to be together."

The doctor knocked on the door. "Come in," said Dave.

The doctor walked in with the nurse and saw all the people. "I'm in here to check on Alex to see if she's progressed any more so I'm going to need two of you to leave the room. You can come back in when I'm done," she said.

"Okay," said Athena. She took Chelsea's hand and they walked out the door.

"I think I'm going to go with them," said Donna, "Dave seems to have everything under control for now."

"Donna, you can stay if you want," said Alex.

"Are you sure?"

"I want you to be in the room for the birth if you can. Even if Dave doesn't pass out. I still want you in here. You are my mother in law but you're more of a mother to me than my own mom. You've been there for me more than she has. It would mean a lot to me if you stayed and saw the birth of your first grandson. So will you stay?"

"Of course, Alex."

"Thank-you."

The doctor did another pelvic exam on Alex. "Well, Alexandra, you're only 7 cm dilated. Your progress has slowed down. I'm going to let it go for a while longer but if you don't start to progress more in the next couple hours we're going to need to break your water but I would really like for your water to break on its own."

"Okay," said Alex.

"All right. I'll see you again in a couple hours," said the doctor before she left the room. She sent Athena and Chelsea back into the room.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me some more ice?"

"Sure. I'll be right back," Dave said as he took the cup. He walked out of the room and went to get her some more ice.

"Dave is surprising me today. I would have thought he'd be out by now," said Alex.

"Just wait until the pushing begins," said Donna.

"I don't know. He might just prove us wrong. He's not as nervous as he was when we first got here. His nerves have calmed down a lot," said Alex.

"Alex, you know how excited he is about having a son. He's not going to miss the birth of his first son. He's going to put his fear aside," said Athena.

"You're right," said Alex.

"Was Daddy awake when I was born?" asked Chelsea

"No, Chelsea. He was so scared he fainted."

"Like he was when I got stitches?"

"Yes, Chelsea."

"I'm not scared of doctors," said Chelsea.

"Neither am I," said Alex.

Chelsea was listening to the baby's heartbeat as it started picking up and going faster. "Mama? What's that?"

"That is the baby's heartbeat."

"Why did it get fast?"

"Because that means he's working hard to get out of mama's tummy."

"Oh."

"Is he going to be here soon?"

"I hope. I really hope," said Alex. Dave came back in the room and handed Alex her cup of ice. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

A couple hours had passed and Athena took Chelsea to the food court to get her some food for dinner. While they were eating Dave was helping Alex get comfortable and move her up a little bit since she couldn't move herself. When he was moving her she felt a gush of fluid and realized her water finally broke. "Dave, I think my water just broke."

"Did it?"

"I'm not sure but I felt something. Check for me."

Dave looked and said, "Yeah. It broke."

"Finally!" she said as she breathed a sigh of relief. They buzzed the nurse to come into the room. She came in and changed the padding under Alex.

"Alexandra, are you feeling any pressure pushing down?"

"Not a lot."

"Do you feel the need to push?"

"Not yet."

"Okay. I'm going to get the doctor to come in and check you again. She'll be in shortly."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

When the doctor came in again she checked Alex again and said, "8 cm. You're on your way. I am going to go out on a limb here and say that by 10:30 you should have your son in your arms. Things are going to start speeding up now."

"That's what I wanted to hear," said Alex. She was relieved. Even though she had the epidural the lower the baby got the more pain she started to feel. She couldn't feel the contractions but she could feel her son pushing his way down. She was hoping and hoping that the baby would come.

When the doctor left the room Chelsea and Athena came back in. "How is everything?" asked Athena.

"Good. We're getting closer," said Alex.

"That's good."

"Athena, are you sure you don't want to stay and watch the birth of your brother that way when you think about having sex you decide not to after seeing what can happen when you have sex?"

"Dad."

"Athena."

"Dave, leave the girl alone."

"Alex, I'm just asking her so she knows the consequences of having sex."

"I'm sure she already knows the consequences. Just leave her alone."

At 8:30 it was getting late and Alex was starting to get miserable. She had already been in labor for over 12 hours. Athena decided it would be time for her to take Chelsea to the waiting room. Athena hoped Chelsea would fall asleep in the waiting room while they were waiting for Alex to have the baby. "All right, Chelsea and me are going to go to the waiting room to wait for the news on the baby since it's getting late," said Athena.

"Okay. Chelsea, come give me a kiss and a hug," said Alex.

"Okay, Mama." She walked over to her mom and gave her a kiss and gently hugged her. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye," said Chelsea as her and Athena walked out of the delivery room.

As soon as they were gone Alex said, "CAN WE GET A DOCTOR IN HERE??"

"What's wrong?" asked Dave.

"I feel like I need to push."

"All right. Let me page the nurse," he said. He paged the nurse and shortly after a new nurse came in to check on her.

"What's the problem, Alexandra?"

"I feel like I need to push."

"Okay, don't push. Let me get the doctor in here. Dr. O'Connor left so now you're going to have a new doctor. Her name is Dr. Smith. She will be in shortly."

Dr. Smith came in the delivery room and checked on Alex. "She's ready. She's 10 cm. It's time for her to start pushing." The nurse started getting the stuff ready for after the baby came. She had the incubator, towels and blankets. She was ready. " Okay, Alexandra, you're going to need to work with me. When I tell you to push you need to push your hardest. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

The doctor looked at the monitor and said, "Okay..push!" Dave took Alex's hand as she started to push. She pushed as hard as she could. "Okay stop." Alex hurt Dave's hand. He never knew that someone as small as Alex would have such strength. The nurse had Donna get Alex a cold wet wash cloth to put on her head as she was pushing. When the next contraction came the doctor told her to push again. As it passed she was told to stop. "Good. You're doing good, Alex," said the doctor.

"You are doing great," said Dave.

"Dave, I can't do this. It hurts. I don't want to do this," said Alex.

"Alex, it's too late not to do it. It's okay. You're going to be fine," said Dave.

"I know but I can't do this."

"You'll be fine. The harder you push the sooner he will be out. You can do it, Alex."

"No, Dave, I can't."

"Yes you can. Don't underestimate yourself. You're doing great."

"All right, Alexandra, give me another big push," said the doctor. Alex pushed harder and squeezed Dave's hand even harder. Dave's hand lost circulation and then Alex felt a lot of pain. She let out a loud scream. "Okay. Stop pushing, Alexandra. He's crowning."

Alex relaxed and eased up the grip she had on Dave's hand. "He is?"

"Yes. A few more big pushes and he'll be out. Do you want to see it, Mr. Bautista?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure."

"Don't let him look. He'll pass out. He can't pass out. He needs to keep holding my hand and help me get through this."

"Okay. Do you want to see, Alexandra?"

"No."

"All right, Alexandra, I need you to push again." Alex pushed again. "Push harder. I can see his head. He doesn't have much hair." Alex pushed harder. "Okay. Stop."

"Am I almost done?"

"Almost but listen you're doing great. Just a couple more big pushes and he'll be out. I promise."

"Okay. Dave, I'm scared. I can't do it anymore. I want to stop."

"Alex, there isn't anything to be scared of. Just push like he said and the baby will be out. You don't want to stop."

"I can't push anymore."

"Alex, you have to. You can handle this. We can handle this. You're doing great. You're almost done."

"I can't."

"Alex, listen to me. You can do this. Just be strong. You've been strong for so long. Keep your strength. You can do it. Stop telling yourself that you can't."

"All right, Alexandra. Give me another push." Alex pushed as hard as she could. "All right, Stop. His head is out." said the doctor. The doctor suctioned his nose out. "All right give me another push. Push as hard as you can." Alex pushed. "All right stop. He's almost out. Just wait a minute."

Dave didn't want to look down and see the baby until he was fully out. He couldn't handle it. Then he said, "Mom, look at him tell me what he looks like."

"Okay," said Donna as she looked at her grandson. "He's beautiful."

"All right, Alexandra, one more big push. You can do it." Alex pushed.

"Okay, Alex, baby you can do it. Push." Alex pushed and suddenly the baby was out at 9:20 p.m.

"You have a very beautiful baby boy," said the doctor as she suctioned out the baby's mouth. The baby's cries filled the room. When Alex heard her son's cry she got tears of joy in her eyes. Dave started crying too. The doctor held him up for Dave to cut the umbilical cord. The nurse handed the scissors to Dave and he cut the umbilical cord. The doctor laid the baby down on Alex's chest.

Alex looked at her son as the nurse was cleaning him off. "He's so beautiful," she said. "Hey, little guy," she said as she touched his fingers.

"Little guy?" asked Dave as he looked at him. "He's a line backer."

The nurse took the baby and cleaned him off and weighed him. "9 lbs 6 oz," she said.

"He's huge!" said Dave.

The nurse took his foot prints and then wrapped him in a blanket. She put a cap on his head and handed him to Alex. "Here you go, Mommy."

Alex took her son into her arms. He looked so peaceful. He had all ten fingers and all ten toes. "He's so cute," said Alex.

"He is. You did good, Alex," said Dave as he looked down at his son. "He looks just like you, Alex."

"He has your mouth though," she said as she saw her son yawn. "Hey, little guy. Welcome to the world." Dave put his finger into the baby's tiny hand and the baby wrapped his hand around his finger. "Not bad for coming from a bar tramp huh?"

"You're not a bar tramp," said Dave.

"I know. It just still amazes me that my own mother could call me that. Do you want to hold him?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"To hold him. He's really tiny. I don't want to hurt him."

"You'll be fine, Dave." Said Alex as she handed the baby to his father.

Dave took the baby into his arms and was admiring his first son. "He is so precious. So what do you want to name him?"

"I don't know yet. We'll figure it out. Let's let Chelsea have a say in the decision," said Alex.

"All right," said Dave as he continued to hold his first born son.

***A/N: The baby is finally here!!! Dave did great..I kind of liked how he was helping Alex through it. Tell me what you think. Please review I love getting your reviews. **

**Chapter 36: Chelsea meets her new brother..and they finally name him Benjamin or Evan? **


	36. Chapter 36

***As always thank you for the reivews I greatly appreciated them. Thank-you. **

***You know who I own **

The nurse and doctor cleaned everything up as Dave was holding the baby. Alex was exhausted and hungry. She hadn't eaten since earlier that morning. The doctor congratulated her before she left the room. The nurse said to her, "Alexandra, you did great. He is a beautiful baby. He's a big baby but he is so beautiful. Are you formula feeding or breast feeding him?"

"Breast feeding," she said.

"Okay. I'm going to remove the IV and the epidural and then you can try to feed him. I think he should try to eat something."

"Okay," said Alex. The nurse brought in the anesthesiologist to remove the epidural that was in her back. They told her she would probably have some bruising. The nurse then removed the IV. "Okay. I know this is probably a bad idea but I need to use the bathroom," said Alex.

"Do you need help walking to the bathroom?" asked the nurse

"Yes. I have to go really bad though. I haven't gone for a while. Dave, can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Sure, Alex. Mom do you want to hold the baby before Alex feeds him?"

"You know I do. Let me see my grandson."

"Here you go," said Dave as he handed the sleeping baby to Donna. Dave helped Alex out of the bed and escorted her to the bathroom. When she was finished he helped her back to the hospital bed.

"All right, Alexandra. Are you ready to try to feed him? I don't know how much he's going to eat but you should try to feed him at least and see if he latches on."

"Okay," said Alex. Donna handed the baby to Alex and Alex had to wake him up to eat. He started crying. "It's okay, baby. Mama's sorry. Do you want to eat?" She did what she had to and he latched on. It was a success. He ate for a while. "This baby has a big appetite," she said.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less he was 9 lbs 6 oz. Of course he'd have a big appetite," said Donna.

"It kind of hurts. I don't know if I want to breast feed," said Alex.

"That's up to you," said Dave. "Can I go get the girls?"

"Yes. Go get them," said Alex as she finished up feeding the baby. Dave left the room and walked to the waiting room.

The nurse supervised and said, "Alexandra, we're trying to find you a room. Once we find you one we're going to move you into it so you can get settled. And you and your husband both have hospital bracelets. You both can use them to get the baby out of the nursery okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"All right, Alexandra, everything seems to be going well in here so I'm going to go check on other patients. I'll be back in a little bit to move you to another room."

"Okay, Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome and congratulations," she said before she left the room.

"Alex, do you want something to eat?"

"Yes. I'm starving," she said.

"All right. I'm going to walk down to the cafeteria to get you something. Is there anything you would like?"

"Do they have chicken strips or something like that?"

"Yeah and French fries."

"Okay. Can you get me chicken strips and French fries?"

"I sure can. What do you want to drink?"

"Iced tea if you can," said Alex.

"Okay. I'll be back," said Donna as she got up from the chair.

"Thank-you so much," said Alex.

"No problem." She said as she left the room.

Dave walked into the waiting room. It was just a little after 10 and Chelsea was out like a light. Athena was sitting reading a magazine. "Athena, your brother is here," he said.

"Really?"

"Yep. He came about 9:20 p.m. He was a big one."

"How big?"

"9 lbs 6 oz and 21 inches long."

"Wow."

"Do you want to come see him?"

"Yeah but what about Chelsea?"

"I'll carry her to the room."

"Okay," said Athena. She put the magazine down and got up out of the chair. Dave scooped Chelsea up and carried her to the room.

When they walked into the room Alex was holding the baby and he was awake now. He had the biggest dark brown eyes Alex had ever seen on a baby. There was no denying he had her eyes. She looked up to see her family standing there and said, "Hey, Athena. Do you want to hold your brother?"

"Sure," said Athena as she walked over to Alex. Alex handed her the baby. "He is so cute!"

"Thank-you."

Dave was getting nervous watching Athena hold the baby and said, "Be careful with him, Athena."

"Dad, I got him. I know how to hold babies."

"I am just making sure you don't drop him."

"Dad, I'm not going to drop him."

"Okay. Where's my mom?"

"She went to the cafeteria to get me some food. I told you earlier I was hungry."

"Oh. Do you want me to wake Chelsea up so she can see the baby?"

"Is it worth dealing with a hurricane?"

"Not really."

"Then let her sleep. She can see him tomorrow when they come to visit. Let her get some sleep. She's had a long day."

"How long are you going to be in here?"

"The doctor said I can leave on Friday."

"All right," said Dave.

The baby started crying. "All right, Alex, here. I don't like when babies cry," said Athena.

Alex reached out her arms for the baby. "He does have a set of lungs on him. He must have learned to scream all the times he heard me screaming and your dad yelling when he was in the womb." Donna came back in the room with Alex's food. She pulled over the table and laid it down. Alex handed the baby to Donna so she could put him in the incubator. Donna brought the table over to Alex and Alex ate her food. She acted as if she didn't eat for days. "Thank-you, Donna."

"You're welcome."

"So what is his name going to be?" asked Athena.

"No idea yet. We wanted Chelsea to help us decide."

"Oh," said Athena. "So I guess he won't have a name until tomorrow then."

"Probably not."

"All right," said Donna. "I think we're going to leave. It's been a long night and I know you want to get moved and get settled in so you can get some rest. I'm going to take the girls home and put them to bed. Dave, are you going to stay here with Alex tonight or are you going to come home?"

"I don't know. I'm probably going to stay here for the night with her so she's not alone."

"You don't have to stay with me. You can go home to get some sleep. You can stay with me until I get moved but you don't have to stay with me all night. You should get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dave. I'll be fine."

"All right. I guess I'll be home after she gets moved and settled in."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get home and Alex, I'll see you tomorrow. And congratulations," she said.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Donna and thank-you for being here tonight."

"Bye," she said as they left the hospital.

"Alex, you did so good tonight. I thought there were a couple times when you were going to give up but you didn't. I'm proud of you," said Dave.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you made it through the delivery. You only had to leave the room once and that was it. I'm proud of you."

"Thank-you."

"So. About that birth control the nurse was asking about."

"What about it?"

"Are we going to use any birth control?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know, Dave. I do want another baby but not for a long time at least 2 years. What do you think?"

"I prefer if you didn't use birth control but it's your body."

"I don't know. I won't get the IUD implanted because that lasts for 5 years. And there's too many issues. I don't like getting the depo shot. If anything I want to use the pill again."

"So you're going on the pill?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it."

"Like I said it's your body and your decision," said Dave.

"Hmm. I don't know. I just don't know if I can deliver another 9 lb baby," she said.

"I know. I look at him and then I look at you and I'm like that baby came out of her?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"No matter how big he is he's still cute."

"I love his eyes. Did you see his eyes?"

"Yeah. They're really dark brown and big. He has your eyes and you know how much I love your eyes," said Dave.

"I know."

Dave walked over to the incubator and started taking pictures of him with his phone. He was proud of the baby. The nurse knocked on the door and Dave said, "Come in."

"Hi. Alexandra, we found a room for you and it's ready. So we can get you moved in there."

"Okay," she said.

Dave took her trash from her dinner and threw it away. The nurse brought in a wheelchair. Dave helped Alex out of the bed and helped her to sit in the wheelchair. The nurse got the incubator, Dave grabbed Alex's hospital bag and pushed Alex to her room. When they got to the room Alex said, "I can get myself out of the wheel chair now."

"Okay. I was just helping you."

"I know but I'm just letting you know I can get myself out."

"All right. Where do you want me to put your bag?"

"You can put it on the chair over there," she said pointing to the chair. Dave walked over and put the bag on the chair.

"Alexandra, are you keeping the baby in the room with you tonight?" asked the nurse.

"Yes that would probably be easier for you and I'm going to be here for the next couple days so can you please call me Alex? I really don't like being called Alexandra."

"Sure. And since you're keeping the baby in here with you tonight let me show you where we have the diapers and blankets. We also have a pacifier if you want him to use one."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked to the incubator. The nurse showed her where she could find everything she would need. "Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome. I'll be in a couple times through the night to check on you. If you need anything you can buzz me all right?"

"Yes, Thank-you."

"You're welcome and try to get some rest tonight," said the nurse before she left the room.

Alex kissed the baby. She pushed the incubator closer to the bed and then climbed into the bed. "Alex, are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You should go home and sleep in our bed instead of one those uncomfortable hospital chairs."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go. You seem to be doing all right. I'll be back in the morning. Probably around 9 okay?"

"That's fine. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he walked over to the bed. He kissed her before he walked over to the baby and kissed him. "Bye, Alex."

"Bye, Dave. Good night," she said. Dave walked out the door and headed home. Alex turned on the TV. and laid back. She started watching something on E! and shortly after she turned it on she fell asleep. It wasn't long before the baby started crying. Alex got out of the bed and picked him up. She figured he was hungry so she fed him. When she was done feeding him she changed his diaper. When she was finished she gave him the hospital pacifier even though she hated them because they were so big and put him in the incubator. When he went back to sleep so did she. He woke up every two hours for her so Alex didn't get that much sleep.

The next morning Alex was sitting in the hospital bed holding the baby when the nurse came in to check on her and the baby. "Good morning, Alex," said the nurse.

"Morning."

"How was your night?"

"Rough. I was up every two hours."

"Did we pick a name for the baby?"

"Not yet. We're waiting for our 4 year old daughter to see him. We want her to have a say in his name."

"Oh. That's sweet. I have some paperwork for you to fill out. It's insurance information and to get him a social security card. And have you decided if you were going to use any form of birth control?"

"I don't think I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If I change my mind I'll talk to my doctor about it."

"Okay. You got the hospital menu right?"

"Yes, thank-you."

"And you're breast feeding how is that going?"

"Good. It hurts but he's eating."

"It will hurt for a while. How often is he eating?"

"About every 2 hours."

"That's good. I'm just going to check him out. I'm going to check his heartbeat. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex as she handed the nurse the baby.

She checked his heartbeat and said, "Perfect." She handed the baby back to Alex. "do you need anything?"

"No. My husband is on his way. He's bringing me breakfast."

"Okay. I'm going to leave and just remember if you need anything just buzz me."

"Okay. Thank-you." The nurse left the room and Alex said to the baby, "she's nice and everything but she's getting on my nerves." Alex flipped on the TV and E! was still on. She saw that they announced the birth of the baby on the television. "Look. They're talking about you already and you're not even a whole day old."

A few minutes later the baby started crying. Alex looked at her cell phone clock. It had been 2 hours since he last ate. She started to feed him when Dave walked into the room and said, "Good morning."

"Morning. I'm surprised you're up this early."

"It's 8:30. I've been up since 6:30. I had to get Chelsea ready for school. She was upset because we didn't wake her up to see the baby."

"Did you tell her she would see him today?"

"Yes and I showed her a picture and she was still upset. I had to fight with her to go to school. She didn't want to. She wanted to come here with me."

"I would have let her miss a day. She's in K-4 she's not going to miss anything."

"That's true. So how are you doing?"

"Good but I'm so tired and sore. And I feel so dirty. I really need to take a shower."

"Well, after you eat and you're done feeding the baby. I'll keep an eye on him and you can take a shower and get some rest."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank-you. So what did you get for breakfast?"

"I just stopped at McDonald's. I got you a sausage, egg and cheese bagel and I wasn't sure if you could drink coffee so I got you orange juice."

"Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome. I ate mine on the way."

"Okay." Dave put Alex's food on the small table. Alex finished feeding the baby and when he was done eating she handed him to Dave and began to eat her food. "Did you hear from Mr. Schuller yet?"

"No, not yet. I would have thought we would have heard from him by now."

"That means it can't be good."

"Maybe the judge didn't give us custody."

"Maybe but isn't it a little dangerous to leave Kaylee in the care of her mother. She's not stable."

"I know."

"Did you see they reported the baby's birth on E!?"

"Yeah and they announced it on the radio this morning."

"I hate this fame thing. It's like you don't know who you can trust and who you can't. Did you tell anyone about the baby?"

"No."

"Then maybe the doctor did or the nurses. I don't know. I would have liked to announce my own son's birth but I guess I don't get that opportunity."

"Just be glad the paparazzi isn't here," said Dave.

"Thank God for that. Anyway, did Athena go to school today?"

"She left the house so I'm assuming she did. Did you tell your parents you had the baby?"

"No."

"Why, Alex?"

"Because they don't need to know. I don't want them in my life."

"Alex, I understand you don't want your mom in your life but your dad should know."

"I know he should but I don't want to call that house and talk to my mother. I have nothing to say to her and I don't want to hear anything she has to say. My dad will find out from the tabloids. That's how my mother finds everything out anyway."

"Alex, I think you're being unreasonable. Your dad should hear it from you."

"Dave, don't lecture me. When I feel like telling my dad I will."

"All right. What's all this paperwork for?" asked Dave looking at the papers.

"That's insurance information I need to fill out and a paper I need to fill out to get him a social security card. It's a little hard to fill out when he doesn't have a name."

"That's true. Um Alex, I think he needs his diaper changed."

"You can change it. I'm eating."

"I don't know how to change a diaper."

"You don't know how to change a diaper? How do you not know how to change a diaper. You had three kids before him. I know you never changed Chelsea's but you never changed Athena's or Keilani's?"

"No. I never learned how to."

"Dave. You can't be serious."

"I'm serious."

"Fine," said Alex as she got up out of the bed and took the baby from Dave. She laid him in the incubator to change his diaper. He had his first bowel movement of course Dave would not know how to change a diaper at that moment. While she was changing his diaper he started crying.

"Alex, why is he crying?"

"Because most babies don't like getting their diaper changed. He's fine."

"Okay."

Alex gave him his pacifier and snapped his onesie. She wrapped him up in his blanket and gave him back to Dave. She went to wash her hands, then sat back down and finished eating. "When I get out of here you're going to learn to change his diaper. It amazes me that after 19 years you still don't know how to change a diaper."

"I never learned."

"All right, Dave, I'm going to go take a shower. Will you be all right with him?"

"I'll be fine. Go take your shower."

"All right," said Alex as she walked over to her hospital bag and got out her toothbrush and a change of clothes. She walked into the bathroom and started the water. When she was under the shower she felt so much better. When she was finished she came out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, a pair of Dave's sweatpants on and a t-shirt.

"Are those my sweatpants?" asked Dave

"Yeah," she replied.

"I thought after you had the baby we'd be passed that."

"They're comfortable."

"Keep them."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

A few hours later Donna came to visit with Chelsea. They stopped to get a teddy bear that said "It's a Boy!" from the hospital gift shop and a balloon. After they paid for the stuff for the baby they walked to the elevator and went up to Alex's room. Alex had just finished feeding the baby and was changing his clothes when they came in the room. Chelsea ran to her mom and said, "Mama!"

"Hey, Chelsea."

"I miss you, Mama. When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Is my brother coming too?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Donna walked over and said, "Hi, Alex. Chelsea was so excited to get here. Sorry that she yelled. I hope she didn't wake him up."

"No. He was already awake. He just finished eating and I was changing him."

"We got you this from the gift shop," she said as she handed her the balloon and the bear.

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

"Mama, can I see my brother now?"

"Yes, Chelsea, hold on," said Alex as she picked the baby up out of the incubator.

She put him down to Chelsea's level and Chelsea looked at him and said, "Why does he have a paci?"

"Because he needs one just like you did."

"Oh. He's cute. What's his name?"

Dave and Alex looked at each other and Alex said, "We don't know yet. We wanted your help."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you think his name should be Benjamin or Evan?"

Chelsea looked at him for a minute and said, "I think he should be Benjamin."

"Benjamin?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Okay. Here is your new baby brother Benjamin Michael Bautista."

"I like how that sounds," said Dave.

"Me too. And he does look like a Benjamin," said Alex.

"I like the name Benjamin. As long as he doesn't get called Benny or Benji," said Donna.

"Ew. I would never call him Benny or Benji. Benji reminds me of that dog," said Alex.

"Exactly. That's why I would hate for him to get called Benji."

Alex looked at the baby and said, "Hey, Benjamin. How does it feel to finally have a name?"

"Mama, can I hold him?"

"Yes, Chelsea, but you have to sit down first."

"Ok," she said as she sat down on the chair. "I'm ready."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked Benjamin over to Chelsea. Chelsea put her arms out for him. "You have to be very careful and hold his head," said Alex.

"Okay, Mama.".

Alex handed Benjamin to her and she held him like a pro. She made sure she had his head and held him under his back. She patted his bottom with one hand. "He's heavy, Mama."

"Tell me about it," said Alex.

Dave took a picture of Chelsea holding him because it was so cute. "You're doing good, Chels," he said.

"Thank-you, Daddy."

"So do you approve of him?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Chelsea. She looked down at her brother and said, "Hey, Benjamin. I'm your big sister, Chelsea. I'm going to help take care of you and when you get bigger I'm going to teach you how to write your name and other stuff."

Alex just smiled and said to Dave, "She seems to like him."

"For now."

"I know. We should enjoy this while we can."

"Okay, Mama. He's getting heavy," said Chelsea.

"Okay," said Alex as she took Benjamin from her. "Donna, do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah," she said. Alex handed him to his grandmother.

"So Chelsea, how was school today?"

"It was good. We did our graduation song today and we colored."

"What song are you singing for graduation?"

"I don't know the name of it. I forget. Are you coming to my graduation?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Chels."

"Is Benjamin coming too?"

"Yeah."

"Good my friends can see him."

A couple hours later Donna thought it would be a good time to leave. Chelsea was starting to get restless. "We're going to go home now. We'll see you when you come home tomorrow, Alex."

"Okay. Thank-you for the bear and the balloon," said Alex.

"Bye, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Chels. I'll see you tomorrow when I get home."

"Okay. Bye," said Chelsea. "Can I say bye to Benjamin?"

"Sure."

Alex took a sleeping Benjamin out and brought him down to Chelsea's level so she could tell him bye. "Bye, Benjamin. I love you," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Bye, Daddy," she said before she took Donna's hand and left the room.

Alex put Benjamin back into the incubator and got into the bed. "I can't wait to get out of here. I am starting to hate hospitals."

"I never liked them."

"I know. By the way the nurse was in here earlier asking about birth control again."

"Really? What did you tell her?"

"I told her I wasn't interested in birth control."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were going on the pill?"

"I might but I don't know. If I change my mind I'll talk to my doctor about it."

"All right. Even though I said I preferred if you didn't it's a risky move but it's your decision."

"I know."

"So Benjamin Michael Bautista?"

"Yeah."

"It kind of has a ring to it."

"It does. It sounds really good. I think it sounds better than Evan. And I'm glad we didn't name him Evan. It reminds me of Evan Bourne."

"Not to mention he doesn't look like an Evan. He's definitely a Benjamin."

Alex and Dave were sitting in the room talking while the baby slept when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

The door opened and Mr. Schuller walked in with flowers, balloons and a stuffed blue dog. "Schuller, what are you doing here?" asked Dave.

"I came to see how Alex was doing and I wanted to see the little guy."

"He's not so little," said Alex.

Mr. Schuller walked over to give Alex the flowers, balloons and the stuffed dog. He looked at the baby and said, "You're right he's not so little. How much did he weigh?"

"9 lbs 6 oz," said Alex.

"Wow. He's a big guy."

"Yeah. He's pretty big. So Schuller, I know you didn't just come here to check on Alex or see the baby. I know you came here for something else so what is it?" asked Dave.

"Dave and Alex, we need to talk about court yesterday."

"This doesn't sound good," said Alex.

***And there you have it Chapter 36! Benjamin Michael Bautista. I'm glad he has a name. ANd Chelsea is so cute at least she likes him for now. And I love how Schuller came in to suck up before he breaks the news to them. Tell me what you think. Please review. I love getting your reviews. And as always thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. **

***Chapter 37: SChuller breaks the news to them. Alex goes home.**


	37. Chapter 37

***AS always thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank-you very much.**

***You know who I own **

"So Alex, how are your hormones? Are they back to normal or are you still quick to anger?" asked Mr. Schuller.

"It depends on what you're about to tell me," she responded.

"Schuller, what happened in court yesterday?"

"I don't want to upset anyone," he said.

"Schuller, I pay you good money to be my attorney. Don't make me have to find another one because you're beating around the bush. I want to know what happened in court yesterday and I want to know now," said Dave as his temper started to rise.

"Okay," said Schuller. "I don't know if I should tell you here."

"Schuller, do you want another pay check from me? Like I said I pay you good money to be my attorney. Don't play games with me I want to know what happened after we left yesterday," Dave's face was getting red as he said this and his voice was starting to raise.

"Dave, calm down. When you get angry people start getting hurt. I'd rather not see my husband dragged off to jail a day after his first son was born. And Mr. Schuller, I think you should tell him or tell us what happened. The suspense is killing me," said Alex.

"Okay, I'm sorry. After you left we went back in the courtroom. The judge came out of her chambers. She asked where you two were and I told her. Then she gave us the verdict." Said Mr. Schuller as he paused.

"And what was the verdict, Schuller."

"Dave. Let him say it. Calm down."

"Alex, I'm sorry but I pay this guy good money to be our lawyer and he's going to sit here and bullshit me. He needs to just f**king tell me what is going on."

"The baby."

"Sorry."

"Mr. Schuller, will you please continue before my husband starts throwing things around and gets himself arrested?"

"Okay, Alex. So she states the verdict. She told Bella that you and Dave would have primary custody of Kaylee and that Bella would only get her one week out of the month. She also sent her to drug rehab and sex rehab and when she completes them the judge said she's going to rethink her decision."

"WHAT?????" said Alex her temper was starting to rise. "Did you just say we got primary custody of Kaylee?"

"Yes, Alex."

"Dave, you better do something. You better get this fixed."

"Alex, what am I supposed to do. You just said her being with her mom wasn't safe because she was unstable. Now you find out we get primary custody of Kaylee and you're upset."

"Well, Dave, what do you want me to be? I just had a baby yesterday. What did I tell you about having two babies? If I wanted to have two babies I would have volunteered to have twins."

"You know, Alex, I don't get you. One day you want primary custody of her and then the next you don't."

"Dave, don't start your shit. This is your fault in the first place."

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. You just had to sleep with her and now look at all the trouble it's caused."

"All right, you two. Take it easy."

"Shut up, Schuller," said Dave. "Now Alex, listen to me."

"What?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"This is the best place for her. She is better off with us than she is with Bella. If she stayed with Bella she would end up hurt and neglected. Is that what you want to happen or would you rather her be in a safe environment?"

"I guess she's better in a safe environment. I'm kind of upset though that I missed the verdict. I could have made it. I didn't have him until 9:20. I could have seen it. I wish I could have seen that bitch's face. She got exactly what she deserved."

"Alex, don't be so vengeful."

"How am I being vengeful? I'm being honest. She did deserve this. She had the nerve to sit there and call me a bad mother and said I abused my daughter. You did nothing to defend me yet I say she deserved it and I'm the one that is vengeful. She can brag about sleeping with my husband and having a baby with him but that's okay. I say she gets what she deserves and I'm vengeful. Karma is a bitch Dave. She got what she deserved. And the funniest thing is if she would have just taken our deal she would be the primary guardian of Kaylee, and had her every other holiday but no she had to take it to court. Now she only gets her one week out of the month and no holidays."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there's more."

"What?" said Alex.

"She has to pay $500 a month child support for her."

"Good," said Alex.

"So when do we get Kaylee?"

"You were supposed to get her last night but given the circumstances the judge allowed her another week with Kaylee until you have things settled with the baby."

"Okay. Let me get this straight," said Dave, "they gave us custody of Kaylee because Bella isn't a good parent and needs drug rehab but they let her keep Kaylee for another week? Isn't that the dumbest thing I've ever heard?"

"What is so dumb about it?" asked Mr. Schuller.

"Because a week is enough time for her to leave the country with Kaylee."

"She won't do that because then she'll go to jail for kidnapping her."

"Schuller, do you not know what kind of person Bella is?"

"No."

"Dave's right, Mr. Schuller. Bella is crazy. She is capable of anything. If she hasn't made it clear yet she's not afraid of the consequences of her actions."

"She's not going to leave the country with Kaylee."

"What did my wife just say?"

"That Bella is capable of anything."

"You're damn right she's capable of anything. Nothing better happen to Kaylee."

"Kaylee is safe. If you would let me finish we have CPS involved for the week. They're checking in on Bella every day. So Bella isn't going anywhere," said Mr. Schuller.

"Like I said nothing better happen to Kaylee."

"Dave, she will be fine."

"Is there anything else?"

"No that's all."

"Then I think it's time for you to leave. My wife and me have some stuff to discuss privately. And does the press know about any of this?"

"No, Dave. We kept it private."

"Bella will go public with it," said Alex. "And that means we have more unanswered questions for the media. We still haven't broken our silence about anything else. This is just one more thing. I don't want the press on this. I don't want any more drama than what it has to be. I already have paparazzi camped out on my lawn 24/7 I don't need anymore so someone better make sure this doesn't get to the press."

"Okay, Alex," said Mr. Schuller. "And I will leave to let you two discuss this privately. Have a good day."

"Thank-you you too" said Alex. Mr. Schuller left the room. "Dave, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, Alex. I have no idea where to go from here."

"Dave, just answer me this. Why is it when I say something derogatory about Bella you get defensive but if she says something derogatory about me you don't defend me."

"Alex, I do defend you. I defended you yesterday when she was in your face harassing you while you were having contractions."

"Did you defend me when she called me a bad mother and said I abused Chelsea?"

"No," said Dave putting his head down.

"Then why get upset when I say something bad about her. Do you have feelings for her?"

"Alex, I don't have feelings for her. I never did. She was just an easy lay. Do you see the problems she's causing us? We were happy about Benjamin's birth and now we're at each other's throats because of her. Is this what we want to happen?"

"No," said Alex, "it just hurts my feelings when I say something bad about her and you call me vengeful but she says I abused our daughter which you know is far from the truth but you don't defend me. It hurts. It just makes it look like you have feelings for her," she said as she started to cry.

"Alex, don't cry. Listen to me. Times are going to get tough now but we can't let it come between us. We have to stand united and get through it together. We can't be at each other's throats or we're going to fail. And Bella will get what she wants. Is that what you want to happen," he said as he walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"No, Dave. It's not," she said as she continued to cry.

"Look, Alex, everything isn't sunshine and rainbows right now but look at Benjamin and think about Chelsea. That's our life. Nothing is going to break that. Don't think for one minute I have feelings for Bella. You are the only woman I love. You are the only woman I have feelings for. I don't care about Bella. I don't even care about Melina. It's all about you. Don't ever think I'm going to walk away from you again because I'm not. I don't know what we're going to do from here and I don't know how things are going to turn out but I do know NOTHING is going to come between us. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," she said as she cried on his shoulder. Dave didn't know what else to say to her. She was breaking. He couldn't let her break. If she broke everything would start falling apart. He just comforted her and let her cry. He knew in his heart that he had to keep her strong and stop her from breaking but he had no idea how. Everything was starting to fall apart. Everything they worked for and everything they just went through and fixed was being torn and clawed at. Dave wasn't going to let it happen. He was going to do everything in his power to keep them together and hold the pieces together and keep them from breaking.

Dave ran his hands up and down Alex's back as she cried. Alex was making herself sick with crying but she couldn't stop. Dave took Alex and looked at her and said, "Alex, I love you. You need to keep it together. You can't do this. Okay?"

"Okay, Dave. I love you too."

"Can you hold it together?"

"I'm going to try." Alex kissed Dave. Benjamin started crying. Alex pulled away from Dave and said, "I think he's hungry."

"Okay," Said Dave. He walked over to the incubator and got him out. He brought him over to Alex so she could feed him. Dave watched Alex as she fed their son. Dave thought about how he could keep things from falling apart. He finally came up with an idea. He knew what needed to be done to make them stronger than ever. It was going to take some time for him to plan it out but he knew what he was going to do but he didn't know how he was going to do it.

Alex looked at Dave and he seemed a little distant. "Dave, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you seem to be a little out of it."

"Oh. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Life and us."

"Okay," said Alex. She wasn't quite sure what that meant or what he was thinking about. It made her a little nervous because with Dave anything was possible. When she was finished feeding Benjamin she got up to change his diaper. He was awake now but it was only for a short time. When she was done changing his diaper she sat back down in the bed holding him. She just looked at how precious he was. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked at her son and she said, "Dave."

"Yes, Alex?" he answered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He rubbed her back as he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He wasn't sure what she was about to say but he had the feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"Thank-you," she said.

"For what?"

"Giving me this life and giving me the two most beautiful children in the world."

"You're welcome," he said as he kissed her forehead.

The next day Dave came to pick his wife and son up from the hospital so they could go home. Alex really missed her own bed and just missed not being with her husband. She was in her hospital room getting things together so when Dave came she would be ready to leave. The hospital gave Alex a few things for the baby. It was a routine for them to do for all new mothers. Dave pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He got out of the car and grabbed Benjamin's car seat and his take home outfit. He walked into the hospital and headed to his wife's room. When he walked into the room he saw his wife getting things together she stopped and looked at him and said, "Good morning," as she walked over to hug him.

"How are you doing this morning?"

"Good. Didn't get much sleep again but I'm just really happy to go home and be with my family. Did you bring the outfit?"

"Yes, Alex," he answered as he handed it to her.

"Yankees? Really? I thought we agreed on puppy dog outfit with the puppy dog hat?"

"We did but the Yankees are playing today so I wanted him to wear his Yankees gear."

"You do realize he's a baby and that by the time the game starts he probably won't even be in these clothes anyway."

"He still has it on at one point today."

"Whatever, Dave," she said getting Benjamin out of the incubator. "Did you want to get him dressed?"

"Alex, I'm scared. I don't want to hurt him."

"Dave, you're not going to hurt him. And hand me a different pacifier. This one is too big for his face," she said taking the hospital pacifier out of his mouth.

Dave handed her one that he brought from home and she put it in Benjamin's mouth. "Alex, do you want me to dress him?"

"If you want to."

"Okay, but can you help me?"

"Sure."

Dave walked over to the bed. He took the Yankees onesie from Alex. He gently took the white onesie off the baby. Benjamin started crying. "What did I do?"

"Dave, it's okay. He doesn't like to be undressed."

"Okay," said Dave as he gently put the Yankees onesie on him. He snapped the buttons which he had trouble with because they were so small and his hands were so big. Alex had to step in and help him. He slid on the baby's pants and put little socks on him. He sat him up holding his back and put his Yankee's cap on him. "Did I do it right?" Asked Dave as he held his son for Alex to see.

"Yes, Dave. You did great."

"Are we free to go?"

"I have to wait for the nurse. She has to go over some things with me."

"Oh okay," said Dave as he held the baby and sat down on a chair.

Shortly after the nurse came into the room with Alex's discharge papers. "All right, Alex, you're free to go. I just have a couple things to go over with you."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Your baby is very healthy. He's been circumcised and you need to put Vaseline on the circumcision for 7-10 days like you've been doing okay?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"He should get sponge baths until his belly button heals from where the umbilical cord was cut. Also I know you two know but I have to tell you anyway. No intercourse for 6 weeks. Okay any questions?"

"No," said Alex.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"All right. You two are free to go I'll have a wheel chair brought up to the room for you to leave. Take care you two."

"Thank-you. You too," said Alex.

The nurse left the room to get the wheelchair. Dave put Benjamin in his car seat. He was struggling with the straps a little bit but he managed to figure it out. He took Alex's hospital bag, the gifts she got from visitors and the basket the hospital gave her to the car and he pulled the car around to the front of the building. The nurse came back into the room with the wheel chair. Alex put a blanket over the baby's car seat because it was a rainy day. Dave came back to the room and grabbed the car seat and the nurse pushed Alex out to the car. "I can't believe today has to be one of the rainiest days of the spring," said Dave.

"I know. Just make sure you keep him covered," said Alex.

"I know."

"Just making sure," she said.

When they got out of the doors Dave walked over to the car and opened the back door. He latched the car seat into the base after about 10 attempts. He was getting frustrated because he couldn't figure out how to do it. When he finally got the car seat in he helped Alex out of the wheel chair and opened her door for her. He walked over to the driver's side and they headed home. Alex was on his case the whole time to drive slower but that was the only time they really talked. The car was filled with an awkward silence.

When they got home Dave helped Alex out of the car and got the baby out for her. Alex walked up to the door step. She really missed her home. Dave opened the front door and Alex walked into the house. Dave finished getting things out of the car. When he got back inside Alex was feeding Benjamin. He carried the things upstairs and then came back down and went into the kitchen. He was making himself and Alex some lunch. When Alex finished feeding the baby they went into the kitchen to see what Dave was up to. "Dave, you did a great job getting everything ready. I walked into the living room and it looked like baby central in there."

"I just wanted everything to be ready for you and Ben."

"Ben?"

"Yeah, I thought we should call him Ben."

"Okay. It is a lot easier than Benjamin. So what are you doing?"

"Making us lunch."

"What are you making?"

"Nothing special just grilled cheese."

"Okay. Thank-you."

"No problem. Are you still upset about the whole Kaylee situation?"

"I'm not upset about anything. I just…I just I don't know."

"Everything is going to work out."

"I hope so." Dave finished the sandwiches and got out two plates for them. Alex took the baby and laid him down in his pack and play since he was sleeping. She planned to eat and then go take a long nap while he was asleep. Alex learned that when the baby was asleep that was when she slept. He had such a big appetite and it felt like Alex spent 90% of her time feeding him. When Alex finished eating she said, "Thank-you but I think I'm going to go take a nap. I am so exhausted. I'm going to go lay on the couch until Ben wakes up okay?"

"All right," said Dave as he started cleaning up the kitchen.

Alex walked over to Dave and kissed him and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex went into the living room and laid down on the couch. She flipped on the TV and shortly fell asleep. She managed to get an hour and a half of sleep before Ben woke up crying. Alex moaned a little as she got up off the couch to check on him. When she got over to the pack and play Dave was already there. Dave was getting ready to change his diaper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to change his diaper."

"I thought you didn't know how to change diapers?"

"I don't but it can't be that hard," he said.

"Okay. More power to you. Make sure you keep it covered or you're going to get peed on."

"He won't pee on me."

"Wanna bet? he peed on me at least 3 times in the hospital but then I learned to keep it covered."

"I'll be fine. Just watch."

"All right," said Alex as she handed him a diaper, baby wipes and the Vaseline.

Dave slowly took off Ben's pants. He was a little scared. He unsnapped his onesie. He took the new diaper and laid it under Ben's bottom. He had to double check to make sure it wasn't backwards. "See. It's not that bad. Wait did he poop?"

"I think he did. Just for you."

"Alex, you can change him."

"No, you got this remember?"

"Alex, come on. Please."

"Nope. You said you had this you can do it. Just move fast."

"Alex, please."

"Fine." Alex said as she took Dave's place. "I'm going to show you one time how to change a diaper and then the next one is yours."

"Okay."

Alex removed Ben's dirty diaper and covered him. "Now ALWAYS make sure it's covered or the chances of him peeing on you are higher. Now make sure you wipe him like this," she said as she wiped him. "Then put the wipe in the diaper and roll it up like this and make sure it's fastened. Now you have to put Vaseline on the circumcision like this," she said as she showed him. "And when you put the diaper on make sure it's down because if it's not he will soak himself. I had to learn that the hard way." Alex put the diaper up and fastened it. "And make sure it's not too tight. Do you got it?"

"Yes," said Dave.

"I hope so because the next time he needs his diaper changed it's all you." Said Alex as she snapped his onesie shut and put his pants on. She handed Dave the dirty diaper.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Throw it away outside."

"Okay," he said as he walked to throw the diaper away.

Alex picked Ben up and said, "Your daddy has a lot to learn." She took him upstairs to the nursery. "Look at your room! Your daddy picked everything out for you. He wants you to be a little jock."

"Alex!" yelled Dave.

Alex walked to the top of the stairs and said, "we're up here."

Dave walked up the stairs and said, "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," she said as she handed Ben to Dave. "Where is everyone? It's like 2?"

"Chelsea is at Isabella's house playing. Athena is at school I think. She's been acting up since you've been in the hospital and my mom left. She said she'll be back in a couple weeks but she had to go back to Florida for some stuff."

"Oh," said Alex. "What do you mean Athena has been acting up?"

"She hasn't gone to school for the last two days. I don't even know if she's there now."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"No. She doesn't listen to me. She listens to you though."

"Hmm. I'll talk to her when she gets home."

Dave looked at his son as he lay in his arms and said, "Your sister is going to get herself into a lot of trouble. You're not going to be trouble are you?"

They were standing in the nursery when they heard the front door slam. They heard two voices talking as they came up the stairs. It was Athena and she brought her friend Taylor home with her. "Athena, come here," said Alex.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Why didn't you go to school the last two days? I thought we had a deal?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I went today though."

"Did you?"

"Yes, Alex. I have the homework to prove to you." Athena got into her bag and pulled out her math homework and her English work. "We have to write a paper for English and that's due in 2 weeks. And I have to do some exercises in Algebra 2."

"Okay. What's your paper about?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Well, don't let me catch you not going to school again or you'll be back at your mom's house. And did you clear having a friend here with me or your dad?"

"No. But this is my friend Taylor."

"Hey, Taylor, I'm Alex."

"Hello, Mrs. Bautista," she said

"Please, call me Alex."

"Ok, Alex. Is it okay if I stay here?"

"It's fine with me just as long as you follow the rules," she said.

"I will. Thank-you." Taylor and Athena walked to Athena's room. Athena shut the door behind them. "Was that your step mom?"

"Yeah, Alex."

"Isn't she a little young to be your step mom?"

"Yeah but she's cool."

"How old is she?"

"29."

"And how old is your dad?"

"46."

"Wow. He's old compared to her but your dad is pretty hot."

"Ew. That's disgusting."

"It's true."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Trey and Shawn can't come over."

"Ugh, Shawn."

"I thought you liked him?"

"I did but I don't know. He's pretty trashy. I deserve better than him."

"Shawn is the hottest guy in the school. You're lucky to go out with him."

"I don't care if he's the hottest guy in the school it is all about how he treats me."

"He treats you good."

"No. He always wants sex there is a difference."

"So what's so bad about that?"

"I don't want to have a baby."

"If you use protection you won't."

"I don't care. I don't want to let Alex down. I like Alex. She actually cares about me. She knows more about me than my own dad does. Sometimes it's like she cares about me more than my dad. My dad didn't even know I wanted to be a doctor."

"What did your dad say about that hickey you had a month ago?"

"He doesn't know about it. Alex knew but she didn't tell him."

"That's cool. So are you going to do the paper about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Um yeah. I am."

"Why?"

"Because it's my responsibility to do."

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just want to do the paper."

"Did you even read the book?"

"Yes I read the book. Did you?"

"Nope. I don't need school"

"Yes you do."

"Nope."

"Well, I do."

"Athena, you're acting like a dork. You stopped smoking, you go to school almost every day and you're doing your homework. If you hang out with me you don't do that kind of stuff."

"Taylor, my life is MY life. When I get older I don't want to be a high school drop out. I want to graduate and go to college. I want a good job. I saw what happened with my dad and my sister. I'm not going to let that happen."

"And look at your dad now. He's a pimp. He was a wrestler and a movie star. He has a hot wife, and cute kids. He didn't finish school."

"First my dad isn't a pimp, second he regrets not finishing school and three movies and wrestling only get you so far in life. Right now he's not doing either so where does that leave us? He might go back to bouncing at clubs."

"Ugh if he did that you wouldn't be able to sneak in anymore."

"Shh."

"Sorry. So are you going to the party tonight?"

"I don't know. I think I might stay home and see if Alex needs help with Benjamin. She just got out of the hospital today."

"Athena, Shawn is going to be at the party."

"So."

"You have to be there. Ask Alex if you can go."

"I don't know."

"Athena, don't chicken out."

"Fine."

Athena walked out of her room and went into the nursery. She saw her dad holding the baby. "Where's Alex?"

"She went to pick Chelsea up from Isabella's house. Is there something you need?"

"No. I'll just wait until she comes home."

Athena walked back down to her room and started talking with Taylor. When Alex came home with Chelsea. Chelsea ran upstairs to see her brother. He was sleeping in the crib when she ran into the nursery. "Why's he sleeping?"

"Because newborn babies sleep a lot," said Dave.

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to go play in my room. Come get me when he wakes up," said Chelsea.

"Okay." said Dave. Alex walked into the nursery as Chelsea was walking out. "Hey, Baby," he said as he walked over to her.

"Hey."

Dave wrapped his arm around Alex and they walked to their bedroom. "I think Athena wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She didn't say she was looking for you when you left and said she would wait for you to come back."

"Oh. I'm going to go see what she wanted," she said.

"Okay."

Alex walked down to Athena's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," said Athena.

Alex opened the door and walked in. "Your dad said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah. I have something to ask you."

"Okay."

"Well, see Taylor's friend Madison is having a party tonight and I was invited. Am I allowed to go?"

"I have to talk to your dad about it. I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I'll be good. I promise."

"I don't know. Let me go talk to your dad about it."

"All right."

"I'll be back later," said Alex as she walked out of the room.

"That will be a no," said Athena.

"Your dad seems cool. He'll say yes."

"No he won't. He hates me and doesn't trust me."

Alex walked to her bedroom and saw Dave wasn't in there. She walked downstairs to find him in the living room. "Dave, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"Athena wants to know if she can go to a party at a friend's house tonight."

"Absolutely not."

"Dave, why not? She's proven she can be a good kid. She's done what we've asked."

"I don't trust her."

"Dave, that's a little harsh. You have to trust her a little bit. I think we should let her go."

"I don't."

"Dave, if we don't let her go she's going to sneak out. So which would you rather have? Her sneak out and not come back until she wants to or tell her to go and give her a curfew?"

"Fine," said Dave.

"So she can go?"

"Yes, but there are rules she's going to follow."

"I know."

"ATHENA!" Dave yelled.

Athena came running down the stairs. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Alex, told me you wanted to go to a party tonight?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to let you go."

"Sweet!"

"Not so fast."

"What?"

"There are some rules you need to follow."

"What?"

"No drinking, no smoking, no drugs, no sex and you have to be back by 12:30 in the morning. If you're even 5 minutes late you're grounded and the door comes off the hinges again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad."

"I want a phone number of where you're going to be too."

"All right. Thank-you."

"Athena, I'm trusting you. Don't break my trust."

"I won't," she said.

"I hope not," he said.

Chelsea came to the top of the stairs and said, "Mama! Benjamin is crying!"

"Great," said Alex as she started up the stairs. She walked passed Chelsea who had a smile on her face. "Did you wake him up?"

"No, Mama."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked into the nursery. She knew the cry. He was hungry. "Are you hungry, Ben?" She asked as she took him out of the crib. She sat down and began to feed him. It didn't take as long as it usually did. And she couldn't get him to burp which meant he was going to be a fussy baby until he did. She grabbed his pacifier and took him downstairs.

Chelsea followed her down the stairs and said, "Can I hold him, Mama?"

"Sure. Have a seat on the couch," she said.

Chelsea ran over to the couch and put her arms out. Alex put him in Chelsea's arms and reminded her to hold his head. Dave was upstairs changing into his Yankee's stuff so he would be ready for the game. When he came downstairs he saw Chelsea holding her brother. "You're doing good, Chels" he said.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Where's your mom?"

"Kitchen."

Dave walked into the kitchen to see Alex getting things ready for dinner. "Are you cooking tonight?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. You just got out of the hospital. Shouldn't you take it easy?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, What are you making?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sounds great."

"MAMA!" yelled Chelsea.

Alex ran into the living room. "Yes, Chels?"

"He's getting heavy."

"Okay," said Alex as she took Ben from Chelsea. She took Ben into the kitchen with her and handed him to Dave. Ben was getting a little fussy and was crying. "I think he has gas. He didn't burp."

"Oh," said Dave as he started rocking him to calm him.

"Dave, I don't think that's a good idea. He just ate."

"He's fine," said Dave as he continued to rock him.

"Okay," said Alex as she started boiling a pot of water for the spaghetti. She was getting ready to make the meatballs when she heard Dave yell.

"Oh, Alex!"

"What?"

"He spit up on me."

"I told you not to rock him."

"It's all over me and it's all over him."

"You're going to need to change his clothes. And then change yours."

"By myself?"

"Yes, I'm making dinner."

"Fine," said Dave as he walked Ben upstairs to change him. Alex continued to make dinner in the kitchen. Dave walked into the nursery and got out a new outfit for Ben. It was the puppy dog outfit he was supposed to wear home from the hospital. He gently removed the outfit he had on and put a new onesie on Ben. Ben cried the entire time. Dave was nervous as he changed him. His hands were shaking because he was so nervous. He was scared he was hurting him. "Shh..Ben it's okay." he said. Finally he managed to get the outfit on him and changed his cap. "I have to keep your head covered. You're almost as bald as your daddy," he said. Dave picked him up and took him downstairs. Dave sat on the couch holding Ben watching some of the baseball game until Alex called everyone into the dining room for dinner. Dave laid the baby in his pack and play and headed to the dining room.

***THere you have it Chapter 37. What did you think? Alex got a little emotional after she found out about Kaylee. And what could Dave's big plan be to make things stronger. And Athena seems to like Alex better than her own dad. So please review and tell me what you thought. I love getting your feedback. As always thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

***Yeah..things are going to be tense for Alex and Dave in the next couple chapters. So I hope you're ready for some tense, dramatic and emotional moments. **

***And totally off topic but I am really upset right now. I read this morning that Batista could be finishing up with WWE this week. I"m hoping it's just rumors but I don't know. It will kind of suck if he leaves. I'm hoping he gets the belt tonight which would keep him around longer hopefully. **


	38. Chapter 38

***As always thank you for the reviews they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. If it wasn't for your reviews I wouldn't even be writing this story. thank-you.**

***You know who I own.**

Dave, Athena, Taylor, Chelsea and Alex took a seat at the dining room table. Chelsea volunteered to say a prayer before they ate. When she finished they began to eat. It was quiet until Dave said, "So Athena, what's going on at this party tonight?"

"I don't know. We're just chillin' I guess."

"There's that word again. 'chillin' What does that mean?"

"Hanging out, Mr. Bautista," said Taylor.

"What do you do when you're 'hanging out'?"

"Dad. We just talk."

"I bet you do. Is there going to be alcohol at this party?"

"Probably," said Athena.

"Then why do you need to go? You're 17 years old. You don't need to get involved in alcohol and all that stuff," said Dave.

"Dad, I'm not going to drink."

"Daddy, what's alcohol?" asked Chelsea.

"It's something only for grown ups."

"Athena isn't a grown up."

"She thinks she is," said Dave.

Alex was getting annoyed. "Dave, leave Athena alone. Please. And I don't think it's appropriate you discuss that stuff with our 4 year old daughter either."

"All right, I'm sorry," said Dave.

"So what happened with Kaylee?" asked Athena.

"Athena, we have company. That is family business," said Dave.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Athena, what your dad is trying to say is he doesn't want stuff getting leaked to the press. He wants to tell them when he's ready. I want to tell them when we're ready."

"Okay," said Athena.

"Kaylee is my sister right?" asked Chelsea

"Yes," said Alex.

"My fake sister."

"Oh here we go," said Alex. "She's your real sister not your fake sister."

"If she didn't come from you she's not real."

"Athena and Lani didn't come from me but they're your sisters."

"I know but Kaylee I don't know."

"Chelsea, we'll discuss it later."

"Okay, Mama."

When they finished eating Dave cleared the table while Alex went to go feed Ben. Athena and Taylor went to get ready for Madison's party. After Alex fed Ben she gave Chelsea a bath. While she was giving Chelsea a bath she said, "Mama, is Kaylee going to live here?"

Alex didn't want to lie to her daughter so she told her the truth, "Yes, Chels."

"Why?"

"Because her mama is really sick and the judge thought it would be better if she lived with us until she got better."

"How is she sick?"

"She just has some grown up problems."

"Oh. Are you happy?"

"Chels, I don't know what I am yet. Are you happy?"

"I don't know. I have to meet her first."

"I'm sure you'll like her. She is only a baby."

"Yeah but Ben's a baby too."

"And you love Ben don't you?"

"Yeah but he's my real brother."

"Chels, where are you getting this real and fake thing?"

"Isabella. She said her older brother is her fake brother because he has a different mama than her."

"Chelsea, Kaylee is your real sister because of Daddy. Just like Athena and Keilani."

"I don't know, Mama."

"Chelsea, please promise me you'll be nice."

"Ok, Mama."

"Thank-you."

After she gave Chelsea a bath and Chelsea got her pajamas on she wanted to give Ben a sponge bath. She went into the nursery to get a towel, wash cloth, Bedtime Bath, baby shampoo and baby lotion. She also grabbed a sleeper, a onesie and a diaper for him. Chelsea was helping her carry some things down stairs. Chelsea was taking being a big sister well and Alex was proud of her. They walked downstairs and saw Dave holding Ben on the couch. Alex said, "You know if you hold him too much he's going to get spoiled and want to be held all the time."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will but since you have him do you want to take him to the kitchen so he can get his bath?"

"I thought he couldn't have a bath?"

"He's getting a sponge bath," said Alex.

"Ok," said Dave as he got up and walked into the kitchen with the baby.

Chelsea laid the baby's stuff down and Alex said, "Thank-you, do you want to help?"

"Sure, Mama."

Alex walked over to the sink and filled a bucket with warm water. When she brought it back over to the table she spread out Ben's towel and took him from Dave. She laid him down and took off his cap. She took the baby shampoo and washed what hair he had on his head. He didn't have much but he had just enough to wash. When she was finished she said, "Chels, can you put some bedtime bath in the water for me?"

"Sure, Mama." said Chelsea as she took the bottle from her mom and poured a little bit in. Alex took off Ben's clothes and started to give him a gentle sponge bath. He hated every minute of it. He screamed and screamed and screamed. "Mama, why's he crying?"

"Because he doesn't like when he doesn't have clothes on."

"Oh."

After Alex washed his stomach, arms, neck, back and legs she took his diaper off. It wasn't the best time because as soon as she took it off he peed. "See, Dave, that's why I said always cover it." She continued to wash him and then put Vaseline on him, dried him off and put a new diaper on him. She put baby lotion on him. She got him dressed in his onesie and his sleeper. "Do you feel better now, Ben?" She asked as she picked him up.

"Alex, you made that look easy."

"Dave, that's because I've given a baby a bath many times before."

"Can I give him a bath the next time?"

"Sure." She handed Ben back to Dave and cleaned up the table from his bath. Chelsea helped her carry things upstairs and helped her put them away. "So Chels, thank-you for helping me out. Do you want to go watch TV while I make some bottles for Ben?"

"Yes, Mama."

They walked down stairs and Dave was sitting on the couch watching TV. He was still holding Ben and it was upsetting Alex because she just told him that holding him so much would spoil him. "Dave, what did I tell you about holding him so much?"

"Alex, it's okay. He's not going to get spoiled."

"Well, when you lay him down and he starts crying because he expects to be held 24/7 you're going to deal with him."

"Daddy, Mama said I could watch TV."

"But Chels, I'm watching Smackdown."

"But I want to watch Disney."

"Dave, why don't you let her watch Disney?"

"Alex, I'm watching Smackdown."

"Look up the results on the internet. Chelsea is 4. Just let her watch TV."

"Alex, why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything."

"You're trying to start arguments."

"I'm not trying to start anything. I just think it would be nice if you would let your 4 year old daughter watch TV. How is that trying to start an argument?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you're trying to fight me tonight."

"Dave, if I wanted to fight you it wouldn't be over something as stupid as letting Chelsea watch TV. And Chelsea, since Daddy wants to be selfish and watch Smackdown you can go up to our room and watch Disney. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she went up the stairs.

"And you tell me some of the stuff I say in front of her is inappropriate? Do you think calling me selfish was appropriate?"

"It's the truth," said Alex as she took Ben from Dave.

"Alex, I was holding him."

"Dave, he doesn't need to be held all the time. I'm putting him in his swing."

"Alex."

"Dave."

Alex put Ben in his swing and walked into the kitchen. Dave followed her and said, "All right Alex, you obviously wanted my attention and you got it. So what do you have to say?"

"Dave, Go watch Smackdown. That's what you wanted to watch when Chelsea said she wanted to watch Disney. I would like to be left alone. I have to make bottles for Ben."

"You're breast feeding."

"I know what I'm doing. I'm pumping milk into bottles so that he can be covered for tonight because you're going to be the one that wakes up to feed him and change him."

"Alex, Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I haven't slept in two nights. It's your turn to do wake up calls so I can sleep."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," said Dave.

"Well, I guess you're going to learn aren't you?"

"Alex, why are you being so cold?"

"I don't know, Dave. Why don't you tell me?"

"Alex, if I knew I wouldn't have asked."

"Never mind, Dave. Just never mind," said Alex as she got a couple bottles down.

"Alex, I'm trying to understand where you're coming from and why you're being so angry."

"Dave, why don't you look around. Why don't you try looking in the mirror?"

"What did I do to you?"

"Everything. Just everything."

"Alex, I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you don't know what I'm talking about just forget it."

"I'm not going to forget it. There's something bothering you. Just tell me what it is. Let me in. We can't get through this if you don't tell me what is bothering you."

"Dave. I don't' want to talk about it."

"Fine, Alex. Did you call your dad yet and tell him about Ben?"

"No, Dave."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to talk to him yet. Why are you so worried about me telling my dad?"

"Alex, your dad has the right to know. Why is it so hard for you to tell him?"

"Dave, it's hard because of everything him and my mother put me through when I was younger. When I'm ready to tell my dad I will."

"Alex, your dad gave you everything growing up. Your life was a lot better than mine."

"I may have had materialistic objects but that didn't make up for the love they never gave me."

"Your dad has always loved you. He gave you opportunities in life. He put you through college and paid for your apartment while you were in school and you thank him by not telling him that his first grandson was born? I understand your mother because she's a monster but your dad I don't understand why you won't talk to him."

"Dave, that is my personal business. Do you hear me getting on your case about not talking to your dad?"

"Hey. Keilani and Athena know their grandfather. No matter what my feelings on him may be they know him."

"That's funny because Chelsea doesn't and I'm assuming Ben won't either."

"If you want them to know him. They can know him but they need to know your dad too."

"Chelsea knows my dad. Does she wish to visit him? Probably not but she knows him."

"Alex, you're just starting a fight."

"No, Dave, you started it by bringing up my dad. And now that I think about it. You're right he did give me opportunities, he did pay for me to go to college and he did pay for my apartment while I was in school. Then I remember a certain wrestler coming along telling me that I could work for WWE and that we should move to D.C. And then move to Florida. And then like an idiot I quit school. Where did that get me? No where."

"Don't blame me for your quitting of school. I didn't hold a gun to your head. You could have finished then moved to D.C. but you quit on your own. I didn't force you so don't blame me for that. I had a great wrestling career but I gave that up for a certain woman and her kids."

"Dave, I never told you to walk out on your job. You did that on your own. Don't you dare blame that on me. Why would I ever tell you to quit something you love? That was your choice do not hold that over my head. And you say 'her' kids. Last time I checked it was your sperm that met the egg and helped create them. Just like your sperm made 500 other kids in this world."

"So that's what this whole thing is about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That Bella's baby is mine."

"No, Dave, this is about you being selfish and not letting our daughter watch TV. And then YOU brought up my dad. This has nothing to do with Kaylee. If it had something to do with her I would have brought that up at the very beginning."

"Alex, I don't know why I'm wasting my time trying to talk to you."

"I don't know why either. I told you to leave me alone."

"Fine," said Dave as he stormed out of the kitchen. He walked back into the living room and sat down to finish watching Smackdown. He didn't know what was happening with his marriage anymore. He knew something deep down was bothering Alex but he didn't know what. He wanted to find out but she was so upset that it would do no good to poke and probe at her until she told him. It would only make her angrier. When she was ready to tell him she would. He just had to be patient.

Meanwhile Alex was in the kitchen pumping. She was crying as she did. She didn't know what was going on with her. She felt so angry and so sad. She didn't have a reason for starting a fight with Dave but she just wanted to yell. She hated that she had to yell at him. She hated how she was getting upset over the littlest things. It made her sick. She loved Dave and she knew that fighting with Dave was what Bella would want. She didn't want to give Bella that pleasure. She sat thinking about everything and realized it wouldn't be long before her marriage started to fall apart. She wasn't going to let that happen again. When she was finished pumping she put the bottles in the fridge. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. She dialed her dad's number. The phone rang as she hoped her mother wouldn't answer it. "Hello," said her dad.

"Hey, Dad."

"Alex! I've been waiting for you to call. So how is everything going?"

Alex didn't want to lie to her dad but she did anyway. "Everything is great." Her voice cracked a little bit which was a habit she developed when she was lying.

Her dad knew her for 29 years and picked up on all her little habits and said, "No, Alex, everything isn't great. You're lying."

"Dad, I'm not lying."

"Your voice cracked. It always cracks when you lie so I'm going to ask the question again. How is everything going?"

Alex's eyes started to fill up with tears and said, "Everything sucks. I feel like my marriage is about to fall apart again at any moment. I'm so angry and so sad and I don't even know why. I have a loving husband and two beautiful kids. But something inside me has me so angry and I don't know what it is."

"Wait, two beautiful kids?"

"Oh yeah, Dad, I had the baby."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"What name did you pick?"

"Benjamin Michael."

"Aww. How big was he?"

" 9lbs 6 oz. 21 inches long."

"Big baby. Are you sure he came out of you? You're not bigger than a hiccup."

"I know, Dad."

"So Alex, what's going on that has you so angry?"

"I don't know, Dad."

"Is it the entire Bella thing and the baby?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Alex, it's all over the tabloids and the news. How can I not know about it."

"I guess you're right. I don't know Dad. There's just something about it all that doesn't seem right. Dave acts like nothing is wrong with it. He had a baby with another woman how can that not be wrong?"

"Alex, your mother and me raised you to be a different person. We never expected that you would end up with someone like Dave. I don't want to upset you more but you should have never taken him back. I understand you got pregnant but you didn't need to take him back. I don't trust him. How do you know he's not going to cheat on you again?"

"Dad, that's the thing. Dave is so different now. He's not the same person he's been. I don't think he's ever going to cheat on me again. I love him Dad. And you talk about me being with Dave. Tony was a lot worse. Remember all the things he did to me?"

"Alex, don't remind me of that. I still want to kick that kid's ass. He was a little punk. Dave is a step up from him but you could do much better than Dave."

"Actually, Dad. I don't think guys get any better than Dave."

"Alex, I think you need to do some thinking about what you're saying. I'm sure there is someone better than Dave out there. I remember all the stuff that happened when you started dating. Your mother and me both told you not to marry him but you had a mind of your own. Do you regret that now?"

"Dad, when Dave and I started dating we both had skeletons in our closet and we both did things we weren't proud of but we put that behind us. We put everything that caused me to leave him last year behind us but now with Bella and Kaylee it's like it's slapping me in the face right now. I thank Dave for giving me the life he has given me and I thank him for giving me two beautiful kids but I just wish he would defend me more. Bella called me a bad mother and said I abused Chelsea. And Dave did nothing. He just sat there but then I said Bella got everything she deserved and he stood up for her."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you regret marrying him now?"

"No, Dad. I don't. I love Dave. Nothing is going to change that and I'm trying my hardest not to let ANYONE or ANYTHING come between us but it's getting harder everyday."

"So are you going to leave him again?"

"No. I just feel that something bad is going to happen. I don't know what but I just feel like something is going to break us. I don't want anything to break us but that feeling is there."

"Did you talk to Dave about any of this?"

"I'm not talking to him right now. We just had a fight about the dumbest things."

"Like what?"

"It all started when he wanted to watch Smackdown and wouldn't let Chelsea watch TV. Then it turned into me not talking to you after everything you've done for me and then it turned into me dropping out of school and him quitting his job. Then he brought up Kaylee but it wasn't even about her."

"I think that deep down that is what is bothering you but you're too sweet to say something negative about it so now it's going to build anger and tension to your marriage. I think you need to think about what your problem is with Kaylee and Bella. Then go talk to Dave and work it out. I may not agree with your marriage but when Dave was here for Christmas he did seem different. He seemed like a good guy. He's taking care of you. He is trying to be a good guy so he is growing on me, so I think you need to talk to him and work this out. If you don't it's going to eat at you and things are going to get worse. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, Dad. And while I'm thinking about it. Thank-you."

"For what?"

"Giving me opportunities, putting me through school and paying for a place for me to live while I was in school. I'm sorry I let you down though."

"Alex, you didn't let me down. You did what you thought you needed to do. Maybe one day you'll go back to school and be a lawyer but if not you're still a stay at home mom and you're a good mom. I know how your mother and me raised you and I'm sure you're going to pass those same values down to Benjamin and Chelsea. I don't doubt your decisions at all. You know what you're doing. Just talk to Dave and work everything out."

"All right, Dad. Thank-you."

"No problem. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too. Bye Dad."

"Wait, Alex, your mom wants to talk to you."

"Dad, I'm not ready to talk to her. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to talk to her. She hurt me so much I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her for that."

"All right, Alex. I'm not going to force you to talk to her. Bye."

"Bye, Dad." Said Alex as she hung up the phone.

Alex's dad hung up his phone and turned to see his wife standing there. "So she didn't want to talk to me?"

"No, Sylvia, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I think everything you've said to her over the last few years have hurt her so much she just shut you out of her life. She doesn't mean to be so cold to you but you hurt her so she did what she had to."

"I know. I should have treated her better but if she doesn't give me the chance to talk to her how can I apologize to her?"

"I don't know but I think you need to tell her about what's going on."

"If she would talk to me I would."

"I know but she just can't bring herself to talk to you."

"I know but I don't want everything to be too late and me never get to talk to her."

"Sylvia, I'm sure you'll be able to talk to her before it's too late. Remember we raised Alex. You know she's too sweet and too forgiving to just never talk to you again in her life. I think she loves you but she just needs time to realize it. Give her a few weeks I'm sure she'll talk to you again."

"It's been almost 6 months since she last talked to me. That doesn't give me much hope."

"Well, Sylvia, you're going to need hope and faith to get through everything. Just give her time."

"All right," said Sylvia.

Meanwhile in the Bautista house Alex thought about what her dad told her but she wasn't ready to talk to Dave anymore tonight. She wanted to get a good night's sleep before she talked to him because she knew if she didn't it would all end in a fight again. And she hated fighting with Dave. It was one of the worst things to her. She thought back to the biggest fight they ever had when they first started dating. It was a really bad fight. She remembered how sick it made her feel but then she remembered how they made up. And it made her feel better. She walked into the living room and Dave was still watching Smackdown. Ben was in the swing. Alex sat down on a chair to watch some of Smackdown with Dave. As soon as she sat down Ben started crying. She got up to get him. She took him out of the swing and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge. She put it in the microwave for about 10 seconds. When she took it out she tested it on her arm to make sure it wasn't too hot. She gave him the bottle and walked into the living room and sat back down in the chair. She fed him an ounce and then burped him. He hated when she would take the bottle out of his mouth because he would scream. When he was finished eating she took him upstairs to change his diaper and put him to bed. When his diaper was changed she wrapped him in a blanket, gave him his pacifier and laid him in the crib. She grabbed the baby monitor and went downstairs. She handed Dave the monitor. "What's this for?" he asked.

"I'm going to bed. I just put Ben in his crib so he's going to sleep. Just listen for him. I just fed him so he shouldn't be ready to eat for the next two hours. I put bottles in the fridge there should be enough for him until 6 in the morning. Before you give it to him put it in the microwave for 10 seconds and then check to make sure it's not too hot. You need to burp him after every ounce or he's going to get gassy and then he's going to be fussy. And you're in charge of changing his diaper. Remember to keep it covered. I'll see you in the morning. Good night," she said as she kissed his forehead.

"Alex, wait."

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes. I love you too."

"And I'm sorry for the stuff I said."

"Dave, let's just talk about it tomorrow."

"All right, goodnight," he said.

As Alex was walking up the stairs she heard the front door slam. It was only 10:30 and saw that it was Athena. Athena was crying as she ran passed Alex on the stairs. Dave got up and said, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know but she seems upset."

"I'll go talk to her."

"No, Dave. Let me go talk to her," said Alex. Alex walked up the stairs and walked to Athena's room. She knocked on the door.

"Go away. I don't want to talk," said Athena as she cried.

Alex opened the door anyway and said, "Athena, what's wrong?"

"My life. Everything. I don't want to talk about it."

"Did something happen at the party tonight?"

"Alex, I don't want to talk about it."

"Athena, I understand but when you're ready to talk I am here. You can find me all right?"

"Okay," said Athena as she continued crying.

Alex walked out of the room and walked over to her room. She forgot Chelsea was in there watching TV. When she got into the room she saw Chelsea had fallen asleep. Alex wasn't going to move her so Alex just got into bed next to her and changed the channel. As soon as Alex's head hit the pillow she was out. Dave ended up falling asleep on the couch. He was soon woken up by Ben's cries. Dave groggily got up off the couch and walked upstairs to get him. He walked into the nursery and got him out of the crib. Dave felt so nervous to take care of him by himself. He took the screaming baby downstairs to the kitchen. He got into the refrigerator and got out a bottle for him. He opened it and smelled it. "Ugh. This smells awful. How can you drink this stuff?" he asked the baby. He put it in the microwave for 10 seconds as the baby screamed. When it was finished he put the nipple back on the bottle and tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot. It was perfect so he gave it to Ben. It stopped Ben's screaming. When Dave tried to take it out of his mouth to burp him he had a little struggle with Ben. He didn't want to let go. When he got it out of his mouth he burped him and then continued feeding him. He continued this process until he was done eating. "That wasn't so bad," said Dave as he was trying to burp him one last time. It was taking a while for the burp. "Come on, Ben. Burp please." He finally burped and Dave said, "Thank-you." Dave was walking him back upstairs to put him back to sleep and as he was walking up the stairs Ben decided it would be a good time to spit up. "Ben, do you like to spit up on me?" The spit up was all over Ben and it was all over Dave and there was some on the top of the stairs. Dave took him into the nursery and changed his sleeper. He laid him down and put him back to sleep. Dave went into the bedroom to see Alex and Chelsea sleeping. He wasn't sure how Alex was still sleeping because Chelsea had her feet in Alex's face. He just smiled and carefully got out a new shirt to put on. He walked back downstairs and laid down on the couch. He couldn't get back to sleep and when he finally did. Ben was awake again. It had been two hours since Ben ate so he fed him again. When he was finished Dave took him back upstairs and put him to sleep. Dave was getting more and more exhausted. When he was downstairs on the couch an hour later Ben woke up crying because he needed his diaper changed. "You have got to be kidding me," said Dave as he got up and walked upstairs. "Why can't this kid sleep?" He walked into the nursery and realized it was time to change a diaper by himself without Alex. "Of course this would happen to me." He got a diaper out and the Vaseline. He unsnapped Ben's sleeper and started to change his diaper. He didn't take Alex's advice when she told him to keep it covered. He took off Ben's old diaper and as soon as it was off Ben peed on Dave. "Ben. Thank-you." Dave tried to move as fast as he could to change him into the new diaper but he was struggling. "You know I could use your mom's help right now." He had the diaper on backwards so he had to do it again. He also forgot to put on the Vaseline. He put the Vaseline on him and put the new diaper on and then closed up Ben's sleeper. He put the baby back in the crib and threw the diaper in the trash. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He went back into his room and turned the light on to get another shirt.

The light woke Alex up and she said, "Why is the light on?"

"Because I need a new shirt."

"What happened?"

"Ben is like a watering can. I was changing his diaper and he peed on me."

"Didn't you cover it up?"

"No."

"You should have you wouldn't have gotten peed on."

"I know. Go back to sleep. I have everything under control."

"Okay. What time is it?"

"4:30."

"Okay. I'll see you later," she said before she fell back asleep.

Dave changed his shirt and instead of going back down stairs he went into the nursery and fell asleep on the rocking chair only to be woken up again by Ben. It was time for the last feeding so Dave did the usual routine. He fed him but Ben wasn't satisfied. As soon as Dave laid him in the crib he started screaming. Dave took him out and took him over to the rocking chair. He was still screaming. "Shhh. It's all right, Ben. Go to sleep." Ben kept crying. "Please Ben, go to sleep." Dave then remembered he didn't have the pacifier so he got it out of the crib and gave it to him. Ben was still awake so Dave held him until he went to sleep. Dave talked him to sleep by saying, "You know, Ben. I didn't know it was so much work to have a baby. I never really helped with your sisters but now I'm helping with you and it's so hard. I feel so lost and hopeless when I'm taking care of you and I feel like a fool because I have no idea what I'm doing. I really am a fool. Just ask your mom. I never say the right thing with her and I never do the right thing. Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for her. I try to do my best but it's never good enough. I love her don't get me wrong but I just wish I didn't mess things up all the time. I had everything fixed and everything was wonderful and then everything started falling apart again. That's what I was talking about when you were in your mom's stomach. When I said I make everything right and then something comes along and makes everything wrong again. And right after you were born and everything was perfect again. We found out about your sister Kaylee coming to live with us and then it felt like everything was falling apart again. I don't know what else to do. I am really dumb for doing what I did. I thought it was behind your mom and me but here it is hitting us in the face again. I feel really bad for your mom because she didn't ask for this. She doesn't deserve this but she's still here. I don't know if she will always be there but I wouldn't blame her if she left. I made the mess and it's going to be hard to clean up. Like I said before the only things I ever did right with your mom was making you and your sister Chelsea. I think everyday that if it wasn't for you two I wouldn't even have your mom in my life and that hurts me. I love your mom more than anything in this world. Just like I love you and Chelsea more than anything in this world. I wish I could go back and change everything bad I did to her but I can't. I have a plan to make everything right again but I have no idea how to go about it. In fact I know what I want to do but I have to get it together. How would you like to go on a shopping trip with daddy tomorrow to help me out with it? I know your mom will probably say it's too soon to take you out but I really want you to come with me on my shopping trip. So I'm going to try to get you out of the house tomorrow if I can't then we'll wait a couple weeks and you can go with me then. It will be a daddy and son day." He looked down to see Ben finally fell asleep. He walked him over to the crib and laid him down. He walked over to his bedroom and saw Alex was awake. "What are you doing up?"

"I had to move Chelsea over to her bed."

"Why?"

"Because that girl was all over the place. I had feet in my face. A hand in my face and she was kicking like a ninja. She was everywhere so I had to put her back in her bed. She is the craziest sleeper I have ever known in my life. Plus she was talking in her sleep. I didn't understand what she was saying but she was upset about something. I had to get her in her bed so I could get some sleep."

Dave laughed, "She is a wild sleeper isn't she?"

"Yeah. How is Ben?"

"He's good. I just got him to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 6. Good I have an hour before he wakes up. Did you finish off the bottles?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep for that hour."

"All right. I want to get some sleep too. I have some plans today that I want to get done."

"Okay," said Alex as she got into bed.

Dave got into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear. "Goodnight/morning" and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight/morning," she said as she fell back asleep.

***A/n: and there is Chapter 38. I hope you enjoyed it. I told you there was going to be some tension between Dave and Alex. Dave struggled with Ben and Athena is upset over something..What happened at that party? Please tell me what you think. Please review. I love your reviews. And as always thank you for taking the time to read my story. It means so much to me. Thank-you.**

***Chapter 39: Dave and Alex are going to talk about the tension that's building in their marriage. And Kaylee is going to come into play.**

***As for all the stuff with when Dave and Alex started dating will soon be revealed in the prequel. I should probably have that started by next week. I have to come up with a name for it first. **


	39. Chapter 39

***As always thank you so much for the reviews. I greatly appreciated them thank you.**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

Around 7 Alex was woken up by Ben's screaming. Dave's arms were still wrapped around her but he was out like a light. She gently moved his arms from around her and climbed out of bed. She shut the door behind her as she left the room. She walked into the nursery and walked over to the crib. She took a crying Ben out of the crib and saw he was soaken wet. "You're soaked. Let me change you before I feed you." Alex changed the his clothes and decided to just dress him for the day. She put on an outfit that said, "Mommy's New Man." She figured since Dave chose his clothes yesterday she was picking out the outfit for today. She put little socks on him. And there was just something about his head not being covered that bothered her so she put a cap on him too. "You know, Ben, your head is just as big as your daddy's." She took him out of the crib and began to feed him. When she was finished she made sure she had a bib on him so that if he spit up it would end up on the big and not on him. She took him downstairs with her. She took the bouncer into the kitchen with her and Ben and put it on the table. She made sure it wasn't near the edge of the table and put him in it while she made herself some coffee. It had been so long since she had coffee. She gave it up while she was pregnant so she wouldn't have too much caffeine in her body. She was sitting at the table drinking her coffee and playing with Ben when Athena came downstairs. Her eyes were red and her mascara was running down her cheeks. She walked over to the fridge to get out some juice. "Good morning, Athena. You're up early," said Alex.

"I never slept."

"Were you up all night?"

"All night. I heard Ben every time he would cry and then I would hear my dad clomp up and down the stairs every time. I thought it was funny when Ben spit up on him. That was the only thing that actually made me laugh."

"He spit up on him?"

"Yeah and my dad asked him if he liked spitting up on him."

"That's funny. So what's going on? Why were you crying?"

"I don't' know. Stuff just sucks you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Did something happen at the party?" Athena sat quietly and didn't respond. When Alex asked her that her eyes started filling up with tears again. "Something happened didn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"You know it might help you if you do talk about it."

"I'd rather not. I just want to forget about it."

"Does it involve Shawn?"

Athena's eyes filled with tears again and they started running down her cheek. "Yes," was all she said before she started crying uncontrollably.

Alex took her and hugged and said, "Athena, I don't know what happened but you need to say something. Did he hurt you?"

"Alex, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget about Shawn and Taylor and Madison. I want to go to a private school far away from them."

"Athena, it's okay."

"No it's not. I hate myself. I was so stupid to think any of them were my friends."

"Athena, I can't help you unless I know what happened. I can't force you to tell me but some time you're going to need to tell me and your dad for that matter."

"I don't want to tell my dad anything. He hates me to begin with."

"Your dad doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does, Alex. He's so tough on me. I try to be a good kid but that's not good enough for him."

"Athena, he's tough on you because he doesn't want you to follow in his footsteps. He wants you to have a good life."

"Well, everything is too late for that now. My life sucks and it's never going to change."

"Okay, I don't know what happened at this party but apparently it wasn't something good I don't want to hear that you hate yourself and that your life sucks because it doesn't suck. Look at what all you have. You have all these people here that care about you. We all care about you and we only want what's best for you. And this Shawn kid sounds like someone that doesn't deserve you. You're too pretty and too smart for someone like him."

"You don't even know Shawn."

"I don't know Shawn but I know a guy like Shawn."

"Are you talking about that guy you were going out with before you were with my dad?"

"Yeah. He made my life hell. He was the biggest mistake in my life. The best thing I did was leave him."

"I know my dad told me some stories."

"He was awful and Shawn sounds like another Tony. And if he is that's someone you don't need to be involved with."

"I know, Alex, but everyone tells me how lucky I am that he's interested in me because he's the hottest guy in school."

"He can be the hottest guy in school but that doesn't mean he's the best guy in school. Looks aren't everything. A person can look good on the outside but on the inside they can be the ugliest person. Is Shawn an ugly person on the inside?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, Athena, I know you don't want to tell me what happened at this party but if you ever need someone to talk to about it you can come to me. I'll help you through whatever it is okay?"

"Okay, Alex. And Alex, I'm sorry for everything bad I ever said to you. Even though you aren't my mom you do a better job than her. When my dad first started dating you I didn't like you. When you two got married I didn't like you but now I like you. You're a really good person. And I'm sorry for all the bad stuff I've done. I want to change my life and I really do want to go to a private school away from those people."

"Thank-you. Well, I'll have to talk to your dad about the private school thing. He doesn't even want Chels to go to private school but I'll talk to him about it."

"Okay, Alex, Thank-you," said Athena as she left the kitchen.

Alex turned to Ben and said, "You know something is up with your sister. I don't know what it is but something bad happened at that party last night."

Alex got up from the table and took Ben out of the bouncer and took him into the living room with her. She sat and held him for a few minutes as she turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she decided to watch TLC. There was a marathon on of "19 Kids and counting." She decided to watch it. She would never understand why people would want to have a camera crew in their house recording all their private moments. It couldn't have been that fun. She saw that Ben had fallen back asleep and put him in his pack and play. She decided since everyone else was still asleep that she would do some cleaning. She started dusting the living room and she ran the vacuum hoping it wouldn't wake Ben up. While she was vacuuming Dave came down the stairs. Alex turned the vacuum off and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," he said as he kissed her. "Are you in a better mood now?"

"I am," she said.

"Good because yesterday you seemed like you were about to rip my head off."

"Oh. That. We'll talk about that later but I want you to know when I got Ben out of the crib this morning he was soaked. He was drenched in his pee. I don't think you pointed it down when you put the diaper on him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you did the feedings. It meant so much to me because at the hospital I got no sleep because he was up almost all night and every time he would go to sleep I would try to get some sleep but I couldn't and by the time I did he was awake again. I forgot having a baby was this exhausting," she said.

"I know what you mean. I didn't sleep too much either last night. He was up almost all night. He's a demanding little baby. If he didn't have that bottle in his mouth you knew about it."

"Oh my gosh, I know! It's like I'm going to give the bottle back to you, you just need to burp. And he spits up like I don't know what."

"I know. He got me a couple times. And when he peed on me."

"That's your fault. I told you what you had to do."

"I know. How long do you think he's going to sleep now?"

"I don't know. It's been almost two hours since he ate last and he is on top of his feedings."

"He eats so much!"

"I know and you kept making fun of me when I was pregnant because I ate and ate. Do you see why I did that now? He's like a little bottle monster. Well not quite bottle but he just likes to eat."

"And you breast feed him."

"I know. I'm starting to regret that choice now."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

"So did you ever talk to Athena last night?"

"I did but she didn't want to talk. I talked to her this morning but she wouldn't tell me anything. Something happened to her at that party, Dave. I don't know what it was but she's really torn up and upset about it. She asked to be removed from her school and put in private school."

"She has 3 weeks of school left. She can stay where she is and then in August we'll discuss her going to private school. I want to know what happened at that party."

"Dave, I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

"Did someone hurt her?"

"Dave, again. I don't know. She just said she found out Shawn, Taylor and Madison weren't her friends. That's all she told me. She didn't say anything about why or what happened. All I know is she's very upset about it."

"I swear if someone hurt my daughter I am going to kill someone."

"Dave, you're not going to do anything. You're on probation. There's nothing you can do. If you violate probation you know where you're headed."

"To prison."

"Yeah, and I am not going to let my husband go to prison and cause even more drama between us."

"I know. Do you know how rough that would be for me not to see you or my kids every day?"

"It would be rough which is why you need to control your anger. Seriously are those anger management classes doing anything for you?"

"Not really. I still get really upset and want to hurt people."

"Temper. Temper."

"I know. I do have quite the temper."

"So does Ben."

"He doesn't just get it from me. I heard the day you found out about Bella's baby you threw a glass against the wall."

"I know I have a temper I just don't show it as much as you show yours."

"That may be true but after you hold things in you explode after a while."

"Yeah. I know," she said.

"Although I do find it kind of hot when you lose your temper," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss. They stood kissing before they were interrupted by Ben's crying. "Just like Chelsea. He knows when to interrupt," said Dave.

"Well, it's not like it was going anywhere. Remember 6 weeks?"

"That's going to kill me."

"I bet," she said as she picked Ben up out of the pack and play. "I guess it's time for your feeding, Handsome," she said to Ben.

"Don't talk to him like he's a dog. 'feeding'."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm sorry, Ben, but I guess it's time for you to eat." She took him over to the couch and began to feed him. "Seriously, this hurts a lot. I have to think of another way to feed him. I think I'm going to just pump and use bottles. Although, that will hurt too but still I'd rather use the bottle." When she was finished feeding him she put him in the swing for a little bit.

"So there is two hours before he wants to eat again?"

"Yeah."

"Then I think we have time to talk."

"And if Chels wakes up?"

"Give her breakfast and then we'll continue talking."

"All right. Sit down. Let's talk."

"Okay," said Dave as he sat down on the couch.

Alex sat down next to him. "All right. I talked to my dad last night."

"You called him?"

"Yeah and we talked for a little bit. I told him I feel so angry inside and I don't' know why. I just feel really upset. I don't' have a reason I just feel angry."

"Is it about Kaylee?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think it is. I'm going to be honest with you, Dave."

"That's all I want you to be."

"Okay. This is really hard for me because it hurts me so much."

"Just take your time"

"I just thought that everything was perfect between us. I thought everything that broke us last year was behind us now. I mean we got back together and had a beautiful son but then everything started to fall apart again. I thought that after you broke things off with Bella she would be out of our lives for good but then she comes back in our lives with Kaylee saying she is yours. I know that stuff happens but it's like this whole affair you had with her is slapping me in the face. I was fine with getting her two weeks out of the month but Bella couldn't have that. So she took it to court and now she's going to be living with us. Do you know how scared I am for that to happen?"

"Why are you scared about it?"

"Because Dave, Kaylee isn't my daughter. So much could happen. I could do something that Bella doesn't like and she'll use it against me or step in. She is always going to be in my life making it hell, Dave. I can't handle that. She hates me for whatever reason I don't know. And who knows what she's going to teach Kaylee when she has her. I'm not ready for this at all. Bella is crazy if she's involved with drugs she is capable of doing anything. That's too much stress. I don't want to be scared that she's going to come here and do something crazy and I don't want to have to worry about her hitting on you. And then you defend her Dave. She is the one that caused all the problems. Why do you defend her?"

"I don't defend her, Alex."

"You did in the hospital the other day."

"I'm sorry but you have to remember you are my wife. Bella isn't going to change that. Nothing is going to happen to change that. I got lucky to get a second chance with you. I'm not going to let anything screw it up."

"That's the thing, Dave. Deep down I just have this feeling something really bad is going to happen that's going to break us. I don't know what it is but I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen."

"And Alex, no matter how bad things get or whatever happens we can't let it break us. We have to be strong and deal with whatever it is and get through it together."

"And Dave, what about Chelsea. She already calls Kaylee her fake sister. I don't even know how she's going to react to her."

"I think Chelsea is going to be fine."

"I don't know, Dave. She already seems like she doesn't like her maybe things will change when she gets to know Kaylee but you know how Chels is."

"It will take her time to get used to but she'll be fine over time."

"And Dave, another thing that bothers me is that you act like it's not wrong that you had a baby with Bella. You act like nothing is wrong and everything is okay."

"Alex, what can I do about it? I made poor judgment and now I'm dealing with the consequences. What is the point in getting upset and getting worked up over something that can't be changed? There isn't a point. You just have to deal with whatever is thrown at you and roll with it. My thing is this. In life you get dealt certain cards. They're not all going to be kings, queens and aces. Sometimes you're going to get 2's and 3's but you have to play them anyway and hope everything works out. You can't be scared to play them because they're sucky cards. It's like life. You have your high points and your low points. Your high points are what you live for. No one wants low points but when a person hits that low point they have to do what they can to get through it. You just have to hope that everything works out for the best."

"Whoa. Where the hell did that poetic shit come from?"

"I don't know. I like to surprise people sometimes."

"It surprised me that's for sure."

"Sorry. It's the truth though."

"I know but wow. I don't even know what to say after that."

"Anything else bothering you?"

"I'm just scared that I'm going to lose you again."

"Alex, I've said it many times. You're not going to lose me again. I am always going to be here. And nothing is ever going to change that. You are the mother of my children and the only woman I love. I'm not going anywhere."

"You have kids with three women."

"I know but you're the only one of those women I love."

"And I didn't tell you to quit your job. I would have never told you that. I know how much you love it. I couldn't ask you to quit something you love."

"I know but I did it on my own. I wanted to be with my kids. I'm sorry I tried to blame that on you and I'm sorry I called them 'your' kids. I did have a part in making them."

"And Dave, I'm sorry for blaming you for me quitting school. You were right. I could have finished but I was so in love with you I wanted to move to D.C. to be with you everyday and work for WWE so I could be with you. Although, I have been thinking."

"About?"

"What are we going to do? Neither of us have a job. By next week there are going to be 4 kids in this house. We need to find something to do."

"I know, Alex. I'm working on it."

"Okay," she said. "I still say you should open your own wrestling school. I like that idea the best."

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Alex, trust me we will make it. Like I've said I have enough money from movies and wrestling that we're set for a while. You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to take care of you, Ben, Chelsea, Kaylee and Athena."

"All right but if you want me to go to work. I will find a job to work."

"Alex, you don't have to work. You have the best job in the world and that's being a mother. I couldn't ask you to work. I can handle this."

"All right. Dave, I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled away he said, "I wanted to know if I could take Ben with me to do some errands today."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"He was just born three days ago. I think it's too soon."

"I'm only going to take him one place."

"Dave, no. It's too soon."

"All right," he said.

"Maybe in a couple weeks but not today."

"I understand."

"Oh. Last night when I talked to my dad he was trying to get me to talk to my mom."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I wasn't ready to talk to her and I wasn't sure if I would ever be ready."

"Oh. If she treated me like she treated you I wouldn't want to talk to her either."

"Don't get me wrong I love my mom but it's just I was tired of the abuse."

"I understand. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

On Monday Dave and Alex were getting Kaylee's room together. Bella had brought some of Kaylee's things for them to use since Kaylee was going to be there full time. It was only an hour before Kaylee would arrive and be in their house. Chelsea wasn't too happy about it. She didn't like the idea of Kaylee being there and she didn't want her there. She walked into Kaylee's room and said, "Is this where she's sleeping, Mama?"

"Yes, Chels," answered Dave.

"I wasn't asking you, Daddy, that is why I said Mama."

"Chelsea, watch your attitude," said Alex.

"Well, this is daddy's fault. No one wants Kaylee here."

"Chelsea, remember you told me you would be nice?"

"Yeah but I don't want her to be here."

"Why, Chels?" asked Dave.

"Because she isn't my sister. She will never be my sister."

"See, Dave."

"Alex, she will be fine."

"Right. She's going to be fine but look at her now. She is clearly upset about this whole situation. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Alex, I don't know why you continue to cater to a 4 year old well almost 5 year old. When are you going to show her that you're in charge and she isn't."

"Dave, don't get pissy with me because your mistake has her upset. Chelsea is one of those kids that doesn't hide how she feels. She is upset about it."

"Mistake? Is that what Kaylee is to you?"

"I wasn't calling Kaylee a mistake. I was saying your mistake with Bella has Chelsea upset."

"And Kaylee is a result of the mistake so yes you were calling her a mistake."

"Don't read into it more than it is. Instead of worrying about Kaylee and how you can make her life great. Maybe you should worry about Chelsea and how she feels."

"Alex, I do worry about Chelsea but I think she is being a brat about this situation."

"I'm not a brat, daddy!" yelled Chelsea before she left the room crying.

"Did you forget our daughter was in the room or did you not care?"

"Alex, shut up."

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you. Get your own daughter's room together and do what you need to do. I'll be taking care of the kids you have seem to have forgotten about," she said as she walked to the door.

Dave grabbed her wrist. "Alex, stop."

"Dave, get your hands off of me. Here you go with your grabbing again. I told you not to put your hands on me again before didn't I?"

"Then listen to me," he said pulling her over to him. His grip was a little tight.

"Dave, get off of me! You're hurting me."

Dave released his grip and said, "Alex, I'm sorry."

Alex grabbed her wrist and rubbed it. She just shook her head and left the room. Alex walked into her bedroom and laid down on the bed and cried. She couldn't believe Dave actually grabbed her the way he did and hurt her. She held her wrist and just cried. Dave came into the room and sat down on the bed next to her. "Get out," she said.

"Alex."

"GET OUT"

"Alex, listen to me."

"Leave me alone, Dave. I have nothing to say to you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Then I will," she said getting up and walking out of the room. She walked over to Ben's room and started to get his laundry together. Dave followed her into the room. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Yes but I want you to listen to me."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Hurting you and putting my hands on you. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I know it was wrong of me but I just wanted you to listen to me."

"You didn't need to touch me to make me listen to you. It hurt me a lot, Dave."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. And then I thought about everything you went through with Tony and felt bad for what I did to you."

"And I can't believe you told me to shut up. After EVERYTHING Dave. I'm standing by your side and helping you out through this whole Kaylee thing but I'm going to stay loyal to my daughter. She is upset and she is confused about a lot of stuff. I'm going to comfort her and then you call her a brat right in front of her. That upset her even more. It just seems like as soon as you knew Kaylee was coming today you forgot about Ben and Chelsea. I don't want that to happen when Kaylee gets here."

"What don't you want to happen?"

"You forgetting about Chelsea and Ben and focusing on Kaylee. They are all your kids. Treat them equally. And I'm going to tell you one last time if you ever put your hands on me like you just did in Kaylee's room and hurt me like that again I will leave your ass and I will take Ben and Chelsea with me."

"I told you I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to stop you from leaving so we could talk."

"You could have stopped me with out using such a tight grip." Alex looked at her wrist and saw it starting to bruise. "This is the result of you trying to stop me," she said showing him her wrist.

"Oh my god, Alex. I am so sorry," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"You can say sorry all you want but the bruise is going to be there. Saying sorry isn't going to make up for the fact that you did what you did. You promised me you would never put your hands on me because that's what cowards do but this is the 2nd time you've grabbed me like that. Just keep your hands off of me."

"I know, Alex, I'm sorry," he said as he pulled her into him and hugged her. The stress was too much for them. Kaylee hadn't even gotten there yet and they were already fighting about her. Things were not going to be good. Alex started crying and so did Dave. He felt really bad for grabbing her the way he did. He really didn't mean for it to happen the way it did and he never wanted to hurt her like that. He was upset with himself for allowing it to happen. "Alex, I love you. I am never going to hurt you like that again. I know saying sorry isn't going to change what I did but I want you to know it will never happen again."

"I love you, too. And it better not happen again or Chelsea, Ben and me are gone. Even if it was a little grab it still hurt me. It just better not happen again."

"I promise it won't."

About an hour later after all the controversy of what went on in Kaylee's room was over the door bell rang. Dave was in the living room playing with Ben while Alex was in the kitchen starting dinner. He got up and answered the door to see Bella with Kaylee standing there. "Come in," said Dave.

"Here is Kaylee," said Bella with tears in her eyes.

Dave took Kaylee from Bella and said, "Bella, you're going to see her once a month."

"I know but that's only a week. I love her so much. Just make sure your bitch of a wife takes care of her."

"Bella, there is no need to call Alex a bitch. She is not a bitch."

"Well, I have a different opinion of her," said Bella.

"Well, Alex is a good mom and she will take good care of Kaylee."

Bella started crying and said, "Alex will never be her mother. She is my daughter. Giving her to you is like losing a piece of my heart. I'm going to miss her. I carried her for 9 months. I have a bond with her. She's my life."

While Bella was telling her sob story to Dave at the door Ben started crying. Alex was in the kitchen and heard him crying. She figured Dave was busy handling stuff with Kaylee so she headed to the living room to get him. Dave felt bad for Bella and as a way to comfort her he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. At that moment Alex came into the living room to get Ben and she saw Dave and Bella hugging. She was just about to pick up Ben and when she saw the two hugging she walked over to the door and said, "What the fuck is going on here?"

***A/N: and there you have it Chapter 39. Wow..so intense. What happened to poor Athena? Dave did something he said he wouldn't do and Alex catching them in a hug..it's only just beginning. So tell me what you think. Please review. And thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 40: What is going to happen with the Bella, Alex and Dave now? **


	40. Chapter 40

***As always thank you for the reviews. You guys are amazing. Thank-you!**

***You know who I own.**

Dave jumped when he heard his wife yell. He removed his arms from around Bella and said, "Alex, it's not what you think."

"It's not what I think?" She yelled.

"No. It's not"

"It looks like you're standing in my door way hugging some whore."

"Alex, I was comforting her."

"Why the f**k were you comforting her and not your son who was screaming his lungs out?"

"Alex, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I am in the kitchen making dinner and you're supposed to be watching Ben and he is crying for about 10 minutes so I came in to check on him and I see this whore with her hands around you." Alex was yelling at the top of her lungs which caused Chelsea and Athena to come to the stairs. Chelsea came half way down the stairs as did Athena.

They came to see what all the commotion was. "Alex."

"Dave, I want to know what the hell is going on?"

"Alex, nothing is going on. She came to drop Kaylee off and then she was crying so I hugged her to comfort her. There was nothing to it."

"It didn't look like nothing. I want to know why you're even putting your hands on her in my house!"

"Our house!"

"Dave, I'm going to ask one more time why the f**k did you have your hands on her?" Chelsea opened her mouth wide as she heard her mom using such language she couldn't even believe it. Neither could Athena. They both stood watching in shock. Dave was quiet. "David Michael, I asked you a question. Why did you have your hands on this whore in my house?"

"Alex, I told you it was nothing. I was just being friendly."

"I know your idea of being friendly."

Chelsea couldn't hold back anymore and she said loudly, "WHO IS THIS BITCH?"

Alex, Dave and Athena turned and looked at her. "CHELSEA ALEXANDRA!" said Alex.

"I just want to know who this bitch is that is touching daddy."

"Chelsea, your language. I don't want to hear that word come out of your mouth again."

"Sorry, Mama but who is she?"

"Someone that isn't welcomed in this house."

"Alex, Dave is right. It wasn't anything. I'm really upset about dropping Kaylee off and I was crying. He just gave me a hug it meant nothing."

"Bella, get the f**k out of my house."

"Alex, I'm bringing my daughter here. You don't have to be such a bitch."

"Dave, you better get your whore out of here now before she finds herself laying on the floor. Because I'm about to Chris Brown a bitch. Get her out before I do something that's going to get me put in jail."

"Alex, calm down."

"Dave, I'm not pregnant anymore. I will kick her ass if I need to. Get her out of here."

"Alex, I really think you need to calm down. You're making a big deal out of nothing," said Dave.

"Dave, tell me to calm down one more time and see what happens . Now get her out. She is not welcomed here. She comes and brings Kaylee and gets out. That's it."

"Alex, this is Dave's house too. If he wants me here I can be here."

Alex walked over to Bella and got in her face and said, "I'm going to give you another chance to leave before you get punched in the face again. And this time I won't stop. So either you walk out of the door or you get taken out on a stretcher the choice is yours."

Dave could hear the seriousness in Alex's voice and said, "Bella, I think you better go."

"But, Dave."

"Bella, leave. Alex might really hurt you."

"Might hurt her? I'll destroy her. Get her out."

"Bella, it's time for you to leave," said Dave.

"Fine," said Bella "But I will be back for Kaylee at the end of the month. And Alex remember. Kaylee isn't your baby. She is mine and Dave's baby."

"Bella get the f**k out!" yelled Alex.

"Bella. Just go. Don't make it worse," said Dave.

"Fine. Bye, Dave. Bye Kaylee," said Bella as she kissed her daughter and left the house.

Alex slammed the door behind her and said, "Chelsea and Athena go to your rooms and Athena can you take Ben with you?"

"Sure, Alex," said Athena as she walked down the stairs to get Ben. She hurried passed Alex and grabbed the baby and walked back upstairs. She didn't want any part of what was about to happen. Chelsea knew it too that it would be better for her to go in her room than stay to see what was about to happen.

As soon as Alex knew they were both in their rooms she slapped Dave across the face. "ALEX!" Yelled Dave as he held his cheek. He had to admit for a girl Alex hit hard.

"What?"

"What the hell was that for?"

"Oh you didn't expect to get slapped in the face for standing in the door way hugging the one person I told you I never wanted to see touch you. And you do it in my house."

"It's our house, Alex."

"Right now it's my house."

"Are you throwing me out?"

"Oh no. That would be too easy to do. If I threw you out I would have to take care of 4 kids by myself. Trust me you're not going anywhere."

"Then what?"

"You're going to tell me the truth and tell me why you had your hands on that whore in my house."

"Alex, I told you the truth. She was crying because it was hard for her to leave Kaylee here. I didn't mean anything by it."

"So let me get this straight. The woman you cheated on me with last year has your baby, comes to my house to drop her off and then she starts to bring on the water works and you hug her? Not to mention while this is going on your two daughters are upstairs, your WIFE is in the kitchen making dinner and your son is screaming his lungs out but you were too busy hugging some whore to go pick him up. So I had to do it and I come out here and see her hands on you and your hands on her. And you didn't mean anything by it?"

"Alex, it was nothing."

"Dave, I don't care. The fact is you were hugging the woman you cheated on me with who had your baby while I was in the kitchen making dinner. I'll tell you what. You make your own f**king dinner. I find it funny how you take the time to hug a crying whore but your son was screaming but you couldn't take the time to go get him. Unbelievable."

"Alex, don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion?"

"Blowing it out of proportion. I think the fact that I'm still standing here says I'm not blowing it out of proportion. I have never in my entire life seen anything so disrespectful."

"Disrespectful?"

"Yes, disrespectful. You have the nerve to hug another woman but not just any woman the woman you had an affair with while I was in the other room. That is disrespect."

"Alex, I respect you."

"No, Dave you don't. If you had you wouldn't have hugged her. And yet again I say something to her and you don't do anything but stand there. You should have gotten her out when I asked."

"Alex. It was nothing."

"Dave, I can't even look at you right now. I am going upstairs. Make sure you take the lasagna out of the oven before it burns. And don't follow me. And you can get used to the couch because that's where you will be sleeping tonight."

"Alex, please. Just listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to you. I saw enough of you tonight. Don't even waste your time talking to me," said Alex as she walked upstairs. She walked into her room and laid down and cried. "What the hell just happened?" she asked herself.

Athena walked down to Alex's door and said, "Um, Alex. I have something to say to you and then I'll leave you alone."

"Yeah?"

"I think Ben wants to eat."

"Okay, I'll come and get him in a minute. I just have to go downstairs and get his bottle."

"All right. And are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need time to cool off."

"I know what you mean," she said before she walked down to her room.

Alex got up and went downstairs to get Ben a bottle from the fridge. She gave up on breastfeeding she just pumped into a bottle to make it a lot easier for her. She put the bottle in the microwave and then took it upstairs. She walked down to Athena's room and got Ben. She took Ben into the nursery and began to feed him. "You know, Ben I just don't know what's going on around here anymore. I walk into the living room and see your daddy hugging another woman. It broke my heart. Then my temper just went out of control. I'm sorry you had to hear my yelling. I'm sorry all that had to happen in front of you. You must think I'm the worst mom in the world. I promise you I'm not. I just get caught in the heat of the moment sometimes. I let my emotions get the best of me. Sometimes I hold things back but tonight I just couldn't. I had to let it all out. Your dad probably hates me now. And I don't know what's going to happen between us now but I want you to know whatever happens you're going to be taken care of and loved. I never meant for any of this to get so out of control but it's so far out of control I don't think it's ever going to be tamed. When I got pregnant with you it was one of the best days of my life. I didn't know what was going to happen with your dad then but everything turned out for the best. Your dad changed himself into a totally different person that made me fall more in love with him. He did it for you. He did it for us so that we could all be a family. Some family huh? Always yelling and fighting. I want everything to go back to the way it was when I was pregnant with you before we found out about your sister and had to deal with that drama. Your birth was also one of the best days of my life. You knew how to make an entrance. Sometimes I feel that I don't do enough for you and Chelsea. I don't want to let you two down but sometimes things turn out differently than what we want. I really do love your dad and I want to make things work with him but if I feel I can't trust him how can I make it work? Sometimes I just want to hurt your dad but then there are the times where he is the best man in this world. He is someone that I don't want to lose. I don't know how else to feel. I am so confused right now. The only thing I know is that in my life my goal is to do what's best for you and Chelsea. You two are what is most important to me in this life. If I didn't have you two I don't know what I would do. I know I probably wouldn't be with your dad. After everything he put me through I never would have imagined that I would still be with him after these 8 years. Don't get me wrong your dad is a good guy he just doesn't think before he acts. Right now the only thing your dad and me are agreeing on is that we're going to be the best parents we can be to you and Chelsea. I just hope that you don't grow up to think I'm some monster because my temper can get a little out of control sometimes. And I'm sorry. I love you so much, Ben. I just don't want to let you down," she said as she kissed his cheek. When she finished feeding Ben she changed his diaper and then took him with her to hers and Dave's bedroom. She was laying on the bed watching TV and playing with Ben when Dave called them down to eat. Alex refused to eat because she was so upset and she didn't even want to look at Dave. He had her so upset.

Later that night Alex decided to give Ben a bath. Chelsea enjoyed helping Alex while she gave Ben his sponge bath so Alex walked in to Chelsea's room and said, "Hey, Chels, do you want to help me give Ben a bath?"

"Yes, Mama!" Chelsea followed her mom to Ben's room to get the things she needed for the bath. Alex carried Ben downstairs while Chelsea helped carry what she could. They walked into the kitchen and got everything ready they needed to.

Alex began the process as Dave came into the kitchen with Kaylee. "Do you want some help?"

"No. Chelsea is helping me. And don't waste your time trying to talk to me. Just leave us alone."

"Alex, come on."

"Dave, get out."

"Fine," said Dave as he walked out of the kitchen. He was upset with himself because Alex had never been this upset with him before except for their first big fight and right after Alex learned about the affair he had with Bella.

Alex was bathing Ben's stomach when Chelsea saw the bruise on her wrist from Dave and said, "Mama? What happened to your wrist?"

"Nothing, Chelsea. It's okay."

"Okay, Mama. Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. It will be all right."

"Okay, Mama."

A couple days later Alex was getting Ben ready for his one week check up. She had not slept since Sunday night and it was now Thursday. Between being up to feed Ben and tossing and turning because she was still upset with Dave she got no sleep. She was so exhausted. Dave had slept on the couch every night since the blow up over Bella. And even worse Dave and Alex had not spoken a word to one another since. Dave tried to make it right but Alex wouldn't listen to him. She kept telling him to leave her alone and she didn't want to talk to him. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just left it alone after being shut down several times on Tuesday. They rarely spent any time in the same room. They occasionally passed each other in the middle of the night during feedings and sat at the same dinner table but they said nothing to one another. It was so awkward. Alex finished dressing Ben and was packing his diaper bag. When she was finished she picked him up and said, "All right, Ben, are you ready to go to the doctor's?" She walked down stairs with him and put him in the car seat.

Dave was sitting on the couch feeding Kaylee as Alex grabbed the keys to leave. "Alex, where are you going?"

"To the doctor. I will be back."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No," she said as she walked out to the car. She put Ben's car seat in the car and made sure he was safe and snug. She walked to the driver's side of the car and got in. She put on her sunglasses and started the car and she was off to the doctor's. When she got to the doctor's she carried Ben in and walked into the doors. She signed in and took a seat to wait to be called back. She was starting to hate herself more and more everyday that she didn't talk to Dave. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't know what to say. She was still angry with him but it was still tearing her apart.

"Benjamin Bautista," called the nurse. Alex got up and carried the car seat back with them. The nurse led them to the room where Ben would get his first check up. "How are you doing today, Ms. Bautista?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good." The nurse walked into the room as Alex followed. Alex took a seat on a chair. "All right. I'm going to weigh Benjamin to see how much he's gained in a week okay?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"I need you to take off all of his clothes except his diaper."

"Okay," said Alex as she got him out of the car seat. She took him over to the bed and began to undress him.

When he was undressed she handed him to the nurse. Ben started to cry well it wasn't so much a cry it was his usual screaming. That kid had a really good set of lungs. The nurse placed him on the scale to weigh him. "10 lbs 4 oz." After she weighed him she checked to see how long he was. "21.5 inches." Then she checked the circumference of his head. Alex couldn't believe Ben gained almost an entire pound in a week. When the nurse was finished she said, "You can put his clothes on now and the doctor will be in shortly to ask some questions. Have a good day and by the way your baby is beautiful I love his eyes."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she took Ben to get him dressed.

When the doctor came in he checked Ben's breathing and his heartbeat and everything was fine. He then asked Alex some questions. "So are you breast feeding or formula feeding?"

"Breast feeding."

"I see and how often does he eat?"

"About every two hours. He will drink all 4 ounces of the bottle too."

"I see he gained a pound since he's been born so that's pretty good. He must be a big eater."

"He is. I had to start pumping into a bottle because the way he eats made it harder."

"As long as he's still getting the breast milk that is fine. Does he seem to follow near objects with his eyes?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Good. How about sleep? How much sleep do you think he gets?"

"I'd say about 14 hours a day."

"That's good. Does he seem to get startled or alarmed at loud noises?"

"No, he's pretty calm. Nothing really startles him."

"Okay. I see he didn't get his hepatitis B shot in the hospital so he's going to need to get that today okay?"

"Oh god. Yeah."

"He also needs his second PKU screening today."

"All right."

"Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Well, it was nice meeting you today, Ben," he said to the baby. "it was nice seeing you again, Mrs. Bautista. When is Chelsea coming for her visit?"

"In 3 weeks she'll be here."

"How is she doing?"

"Given everything that's been going on with us she's doing pretty well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have a lot of stuff going on right now and she handles it well but she's still a little confused and upset about it."

"I see. I can set her up with a child psychologist if you want me to."

"No. That's all right. I think she'll be fine but if she seems to need that extra help I'll call you."

"Okay, Mrs. Bautista. I'll see you soon. The nurse will be in to give him the shot and then to do the second screening. Have a good day. Bye, Ben," he said as he walked out of the room. Alex liked their pediatrician. He was a pretty good guy. He did well with the kids. She felt she made a pretty good choice with him. Shortly after he left the nurse came in. She did the test and then she gave Ben his shot. When he got the shot he screamed louder than Alex had ever heard in the last week. She felt so bad.

"It's okay, Ben. It's over now," she said trying to comfort him but he continued screaming. When Alex put him in the car seat she got in the diaper bag and tried to find his pacifier but she couldn't find it. He was screaming and screaming. She couldn't believe she didn't have it in the diaper bag. The nurse sent her on her way and she dropped off his information and scheduled his one month check up at the desk. She walked out the door and put him in the car. When she got him in the car she found his pacifier. "Thank God," she said. She put it in his mouth and he got quiet and stopped screaming. She then headed home.

When she walked in the door Dave was sitting on the couch playing a game with Chelsea. Kaylee was in her walker playing. "Hello, Alex," said Dave.

"Hi, Chelsea," Alex said ignoring the fact Dave even said a word to her.

"Hi, Mama."

"How'd the doctor's appointment go?" asked Dave.

"Good."

"Is everything okay with Ben?"

"He's fine. He's doing well. He weighs 10 lbs 4 oz."

"He gained that much in a week?"

"Yeah," she said as she took Ben out of the car seat. He was sleeping so she laid him down in the pack and play. She still didn't want to talk to Dave so she gave him the information he needed and left it at that. She went into the kitchen to wash bottles and do some dishes. When she was finished she made a couple of bottles for Ben so they'd be ready for when he woke up. After the bottles were made she went to do some laundry. She was doing Chelsea's clothes. She had them separated and walked to the laundry room. She was putting clothes in the washer when Dave yelled.

"Alex! Ben is awake."

Alex rolled her eyes and said to herself, "Like he couldn't have gotten him and started to feed him." and then she yelled, "I'll be there in a minute." She slammed the washer door down and walked to the living room. She picked Ben up and took him to the kitchen to feed him. After she fed him she took him upstairs to change his diaper. When she came back down stairs she took the bouncer into the kitchen with her to start making dinner. She sat him in the bouncer and got out the food she needed for dinner. She was making enchiladas. When Athena came home from school she offered to help Alex out. "Thank-you, Athena."

"No problem. So are you still not talking to my dad?"

"I only talk to him if I need to. I don't have anything to say to him."

"I know but you do know he loves you right?"

"I know but sometimes I wonder."

"Alex, my dad is a person that doesn't change very often. When he was with Angie he didn't change who he was. When he was with Melina he didn't change who he was. He was always that guy that went out and partied and had a good time. Then you came along. He was still wild but after you left him I never saw him so upset. When Angie left him he went and found a new girlfriend right away but I think that's because he was cheating on her anyway. But still if he didn't love you as much as he said he wouldn't have changed himself so you would take him back."

"Okay but I still question it."

"All right. Do you love my dad?"

"Yes, I love your dad."

"Then why not talk to him?"

"Because I'm still upset with him."

"Okay."

"Look Athena, I don't want to talk about your dad anymore. I'll talk to him when I'm ready."

"All right," she said. "So how was Ben's appointment?"

"Good. He got a shot and screamed his lungs out."

"Wow. That sucks."

"Yeah and the worst part was I left the pacifier in the car so he screamed the whole time I was scheduling the next appointment and handling insurance information. And making the co-payment. People were looking at me and I was so embarrassed but there was nothing I could do about it. I forgot his pacifier."

"Him and that pacifier."

"I know. If it's not the bottle it's the pacifier. The doctor was impressed by his appetite and how he was growing. He gained a pound in a week even though he spits up all the time."

"I hope when I have kids they don't spit up as much as Ben."

"Good luck with that, Athena."

"I know but I'm just being hopeful."

"Babies are so much work. They cry, they eat, they poop, they pee and spit up. I think it's a good day when I make it through the day without getting puked on, peed on or pooped on. And none of them has happened to me today so it's been a good day other than leaving the pacifier in the car."

"Babies poop on you?"

"Yeah."

"Gross."

"And then when they get older it's a good day when you get through the day with out being yelled at, screamed at, hit, or having them throw a fit and Chelsea hasn't done those things yet today so it's been a good day."

"Yeah, kids aren't for me."

"Yeah. I thought that too. I never wanted to have kids and then after 2 ½ months of marriage I got pregnant. I wasn't even ready. I was only 23 when I found out I was pregnant but then I met Chelsea and even though she can be a handful there is not one day I would want with out her. She is my life and she is one of the best things to ever happen to me. Then your dad and me tried for another one and nothing happened. Then I went on birth control because I didn't want another one. And then stupid me decided to stop taking birth control and surprise…here comes Ben. I've learned that when I'm least expecting to get pregnant that's when it happens so I'm prepared for the next surprise which I'm hoping is far down the road. VERY far down the road. But my kids mean everything to me and I can't picture not having them in my life."

"You were 23 when you got pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"That is so young."

"Well, that's old compared to all the 16 year olds having babies these days."

"That's because there are so many shows out there that glorify teen pregnancy. I don't know why any teen would want to be pregnant and have a kid. It can't be that fun. If I have kids I will not have kids for a really long time. Not until I'm 30."

"Good thinking. Get your life together first. Graduate high school, go to college and graduate. Get a good career and then get married and have a kid. I've learned that the hard way."

"But Alex, you have to admit your life has turned out great."

"It has but sometimes I just wish I would have stuck with school and finished."

"You can always go back and finish what you started."

"I'm too old for college now and I have two kids. I don't have the time for school in my life."

"And Chelsea goes to K-5 in August so that is one kid down and you just have Ben. You can go back to school. And you're not too old for college."

"Athena, it's too late for all that."

"Ok, Alex."

"Although sometimes I do want to find a job so I can work. I mean your dad isn't doing anything. We can only survive off his money for so long and I don't want to live off just his pay check. I want to make my own money too so I can contribute to the bills too."

"Then get a job."

"I am thinking about it."

"Good."

When dinner was ready they sat in the dining room to eat dinner. And like the past few nights there was tension and awkward silence between Dave and Alex. Alex wouldn't even look at him. When they were finished Alex and Athena cleared the table and Athena offered to do the dishes. While she was doing the dishes Alex fed Ben one more time before he went to bed. Once she put Ben to bed she gave Chelsea a bath and put her to bed. After Chelsea was in bed Alex took a long hot shower to relieve the stress and tension she was feeling. When she got out she went downstairs to make bottles for Ben for when he woke up in the middle of the night. Dave was in the kitchen making Kaylee's bottles too. They were in an awkward silence. When Alex was finished she put the bottles in the fridge and walked out of the kitchen. Dave was done shortly after her and followed Alex out of the kitchen. Alex sat down on the couch in the living room to watch some TV. She was sitting there minding her own business when Dave came in and said, "Alex, are you ready to talk?"

"Dave. Please just stop bugging me about it. When I want to talk I will talk to you. Just leave me alone please," she responded.

"Okay. I'm going to say this and then I'm done. If you want me to leave. I will leave and take Kaylee with me. If that's what you want just tell me to leave," he said.

***a/n: Wow..so much anger, tension and drama. What did you think? Please review. I love getting your reviews and thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. And we haven't seen the last of Bella. **

**Chapter 41: What is going to be Alex's decision? Is she going to tell Dave to leave or stay? And Chelsea is going to graduate from pre-school. **

.


	41. Chapter 41

***As always thank you for your reviews. They were greatly appreciated thank-you.**

***You know who I own. **

Alex didn't respond at first. "Alex, if you want me to leave just say that you want me to leave. It's your choice." She still sat there quietly not saying a word as tears ran down her cheeks. "Alex." She didn't respond still. "Okay, I'm going to take that as a way of you telling me to leave. So I'm going to go pack my stuff and pack Kaylee's stuff. I'll take Athena with me too if you want but I'm leaving."

The more he talked the more Alex silently cried. The tears were streaming down her face. Dave started to walk upstairs and Alex finally said, "Dave. Wait."

Dave turned around and said, "Alex, you spoke to me."

"I know."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Alex got up off the couch and walked over to her husband. He saw that she had been crying and she said, "No. I don't want you to leave. That is the last thing I want you to do."

"Then Alex, talk to me. I said talk to me not yell. Tell me how you feel because you just walking around here ignoring me and not talking to me isn't helping me out. I just want to know what is wrong with you and why you're so upset."

"Dave, I'm upset because you were hugging Bella. The one person in this world that I can not stand. And you did it in our house. I understand it was hard for her to leave Kaylee here. I would cry if I had to leave Chelsea or Ben somewhere after being ordered to by the judge but you didn't need to put your hands on her or hug her. When I came in the room to get Ben and saw you two hugging I will admit I thought the worst. It literally broke my heart to see you two hugging. After everything that happened between you two in the last year and you're going to stand and hug her. It hurt me more than anything in this world Dave."

"Alex, I told you it was nothing. She was crying and I felt bad. I'm not that monster remember? I'm a nice guy. I was comforting her. I would do the same for you. If it was the other way around I would have hugged you too."

"Okay, so I over reacted. But what am I supposed to think when I walk in the room and see my husband hugging the woman he had an affair with?"

"I'd say you over reacted. You slapped me in the face."

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you in the face but I was so angry that I just let my emotions get the best of me."

"It's okay. We all do things we regret and we all make mistakes. Like this," he said lifting up her arm and looking at her wrist that was still bruised.

"Dave, I know that was an accident. I'm not going to lie and say slapping you in the face was an accident because I meant to do it. I regret doing it but I meant to do it. It seemed like a good idea at the time but afterward it didn't seem like such a good idea."

"Alex, it's fine."

"I just feel really bad for doing it. I told you I felt so angry inside. I just want to put the Bella stuff behind us. I know she's going to be around because of Kaylee but I just want to forget everything that happened on Monday."

"I'm trying my hardest to make things civil with Bella but when she's around nothing is civil."

"That's because she instigates stuff. She purposely made herself cry so that you would hug her. She wanted that fight to happen and she got what she wanted. So we pretty much gave her what she wanted to see. Now that she knows she has the power to come between us she is capable of everything and anything. She can hold that over us forever. I should have never acted the way I did and in front of Chelsea and Ben. It was uncalled for. I feel stupid and I feel really bad for it too."

"Alex, don't feel stupid. I would have flipped out too if I would have walked in the living room and saw you hugging another man. I probably wouldn't have hit you because hitting women is wrong but the man you were hugging would end up in the hospital."

"I think I learned that after Swagger kissed me and you beat him up. It's a shame that you ended his career by beating him like that but he deserved it."

"Oh yeah. That was just an example. Swagger was a fool anyway."

"I know. Do you hate me now because of the way I acted? And what I did?"

"Alex, why would I hate you? I know how your temper is. It's like mine it gets out of control and then we do stupid things. Like you said you let your emotions get the best of you. I could never hate the woman I love. I could never hate the woman that gave me the oh so wonderful Chelsea who likes to call women that isn't her mom touching her dad a bitch and the bottle monster Ben. I could never hate the woman that after everything I've done to her in the last 8 years is still standing by my side and giving me another chance. Alex, no matter how out of control your anger gets and no matter what you do to me because of it I will never hate you. You are the best person in this world to me. I can not hate you. If anyone in this marriage should be hated it's me. I've been a sucky husband. "

"Dave, I don't hate you. I will never hate you. I'll admit some of the stuff you've done to me has been pretty low but the fact that I already fell in love with you stopped me from leaving you. You're a good guy, Dave. It's just sometimes you do stuff and you don't think about it before you do it. You act on impulse instead of thought. That kind of sucks but that doesn't make me hate you. Even after you missed Chelsea's party last year I didn't hate you, after you cheated on me with Bella I didn't hate you. I just got upset and tired of it and left. Then I look at you now and that guy doesn't even exist anymore. You're a family guy now and that means more to me than anything. I told my dad the other night that guys don't get any better than you and I meant it. There will NEVER be a guy out there better than you. I love you so much and I never want you to leave. I may get upset with you but I never want you to leave."

"Alex, I'm not going to leave you. I would never be able to leave you. You mean too much to me," he said pulling her into him. She laid her head on his chest as they hugged. It felt so good to be back in her husband's arms. He kissed the top of her forehead and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So is everything good now between us?"

"I guess it is," she said kissing him.

"Okay. I just want to say that when you slapped me it was pretty hot. I mean I knew you had a temper but when you slapped me it was hot," he said.

"Dave, you're such a guy."

"I can't help it if I have a hot wife."

"Just like I can't help it if I have a hot husband. Even if he is an asshole everyone wants to f**k."

"Nice, Alex."

"I figured you would like that."

"Yeah so now you're quoting me from the movies."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of movies and all the kids are in bed do you want to watch one?"

"I guess until Ben or Kaylee wakes up."

"Those two always wake up at the same time."

"I know and I'm just letting you know it's been almost 2 hours since Ben ate. You know how the bottle monster is."

"I know," said Dave with a laugh. "He's a linebacker. How long before he's beating Chelsea around?"

"Like a year but then again Chelsea is pretty tough so who knows. He'll outweigh her by the time he's 18 months old. It sucks though that all those 0-3 month clothes we got him had to go back. I can't believe he's already in 3-6 months clothes."

"I know. And look at poor Kaylee. She is so tiny. She doesn't stand a chance with her younger brother."

"She's cute though. I have to admit. She is really cute. I just want Chelsea to like her. Chelsea still has this thing about her being her fake sister and not wanting her here."

"Chelsea is Chelsea. She has your personality, Alex. She can look like me as much as she does but personality wise she is you. She doesn't like change."

"I know sometimes I see myself in her. I'll see her doing something or reacting to something and I say to myself 'I would totally do that or I would react the same way'. I can't help it she is me. A much younger version but she is me."

"Would you have called someone a bitch?"

"No. Not at 4 years old but listen to how we talk Dave. She gets it from us."

"I know and you used almost every word in the book. 'I'm about to Chris Brown a bitch'. That was my favorite."

"Shut up, Dave. I really was."

"Yeah you seemed like you were about to throw it down. I was really hoping inside that you would but then I thought how bad of an idea that would have been."

"It would have been a bad idea. There's nothing I can do about Bella anyway. She's in my life whether I like it or not. I don't trust her but I'll try to be civil with her."

"I think you've been doing all right minus the other night. You were civil to her during the meeting but she wished death on Ben. Then the courthouse. That was uncalled for. But you have been doing good with being civil. Monday was just a bunch of tension and anger that has built up in the last few months."

"I'm trying it's just hard."

"I know." They walked over to the couch. Alex sat down while Dave picked out a movie. "How about Orphan?"

"Ugh. I don't like that movie. That girl is really creepy."

"Okay. How about Wrong Side of Town?"

"Fine. Even though RVD's acting sucks you're the highlight of the movie. Let's watch it."

"Okay," said Dave as he put the movie in the DVD player. He sat down next to Alex and wrapped his arm around her. They got 15 minutes into the movie before Kaylee and Ben both woke up to eat. "I'll get Kaylee," said Dave.

"I'll get Ben. Unless you want to switch and I'll get Kaylee and you get Ben."

"All right. I'll get Ben and you get Kaylee."

"Okay," she said getting up. They walked into the kitchen to get the bottles for each baby. They put them in the microwave and then walked upstairs. Alex went to get Kaylee while Dave got Ben.

After they fed the babies they decided to go to bed. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch again?" asked Dave.

"No, Dave. I think we are past that."

"Good because that couch was ruining my back."

"It wasn't the couch. It was years of wrestling in that ring and taking bumps that ruined your back."

"That's true too."

Alex got into bed and Dave got into bed next to her. She laid down and Dave wrapped his arms around her. She turned to him and said, "I'll see you again in 2 hours."

"See you in two hours," he said. Alex turned back around and soon she was asleep. It was the first time in 3 nights she was actually going to sleep. Shortly after Alex was asleep Dave drifted off to sleep.

A couple weeks later Alex was getting Chelsea ready for her preschool graduation. Chelsea was picking out a dress to wear. She walked into her closet and looked at all her dresses. It was taking her forever. "Chelsea, just pick a dress," said Alex.

"I am, Mama. I just want the right one," answered Chelsea as she continued to look through her dresses. She finally found the perfect one. "How about this one, Mama?"

Alex looked at the dress. It was a pink and grey polo dress. "That works for me."

"I can dress myself. I'm a big girl now," said Chelsea.

"I know," said Alex as she waited for Chelsea to change into her dress.

As Chelsea changed she began singing one of her graduation songs. It was a song had heard many many times in the last few weeks. She figured it must have been one of Chelsea's favorites. When Chelsea finally got herself dressed Alex put her hair up in pigtails at Chelsea's request. Alex remembered when she was little she wanted pigtails in her hair all the time but her mom would never do it for her. When Chelsea's hair was done she put on her shoes. Alex walked over to Ben's room to see how Dave was doing with him and Kaylee wasn't there for the week because it was Bella's week to have her. Dave was just putting Ben's socks on him when Alex walked in the room. "He's fed, changed and dressed. He's ready to rock it out," said Dave as he picked Ben up to hand him to Alex.

"Hello, handsome. You look so cute in your little polo and jeans," said Alex as she took him.

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"Not you, I was talking to Ben but you look cute in your polo too."

"Thank-you. So is Chelsea all ready?"

"Yes she is and she's going to be singing the whole way there."

"The same song?"

"Of course."

"How much longer do you think we're going to need to hear it?"

"Until she forgets it or gets tired of singing it."

"Well, she's not going to forget it so let's hope she gets tired of singing it soon. VERY soon."

"Getting tired of hearing it?"

"At first it was cute she knew a Jackson 5 song and the way she sang it. Then when I started hearing it everyday at least 5 times a day I got a little tired of it. NOW I just want her to stop singing it."

"Dave," said Alex as she shook her head.

"What? It's true. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Let me go get Athena. Can you put Ben in the car seat and grab his diaper bag?"

"Yeah," said Dave as he took Ben from Alex and walked out of the room. He walked down stairs to put him in the car seat and was met by Chelsea who was still singing her new favorite son. Dave mumbled to himself, "great."

Meanwhile Alex walked to Athena's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," said Athena. She sounded like she had been crying.

Alex opened the door and it was true Athena was crying. "Are you crying?"

Athena wiped tears away and said, "No. What's up?"

"We're getting ready to go to Chelsea's graduation. Are you coming?"

"Um I'd rather stay here. I'm not feeling well and don't want to be around other people."

"Okay. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a headache. It was a rough day at school today."

"Well, you only have one more day and then you're on summer vacation," said Alex.

"I know! And I can't wait," said Athena faking a smile.

"Well, we'll be back later."

"All right, bye," said Athena.

"Bye," said Alex as she shut the door. She walked down the stairs to see Dave and Chelsea and the baby ready to go.

"Where's Athena?"

"She's not coming?"

"Why?"

"Because she isn't feeling well. She said she had a rough day at school."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go then."

They walked out the door and headed to Chelsea's school for her graduation. When they got to the school Alex had to take tons of pictures of Chelsea for memories. When she was finished taking pictures she took Chelsea to her room so she could get ready with her class. When Chelsea was settled in Alex went to sit with Dave and Ben. They were sitting next to Isabella's parents and they engaged in conversation until it was time for the graduation to start. Chelsea's teacher came out and introduced herself and welcomed the families to the graduation. She then introduced the preschool graduates. They walked down the aisle to the graduation march. As Chelsea passed by her parents she waved and smiled her toothless smile. They walked up to the stage and took a seat at assigned spots. Dave leaned over and whispered to Alex, "Is this a preschool graduation or is this a high school graduation?"

"It's preschool. They're doing good be quiet."

"I think it's a little much for preschoolers."

"Graduating from preschool is a big deal," said Alex.

"I'm starting to see that."

The kids stood up and sang a couple songs. They sang "Give a little Love", "If you wanna be somebody" and finally they sang "Lean on Me." They didn't sing Chelsea's favorite song. "I thought they were singing that Jackson 5 song," said Dave.

"Maybe they will later."

"I hope so after all the times we had to hear her sing it."

Chelsea's teacher came to the podium again and told the parents she was going to call them one by one for their 'preschool' diploma. It was actually pretty cute for them to go through all that just for a pre-school graduation. The teacher called them one by one. "Chelsea Bautista," she said as Chelsea got up to get her diploma. She looked so grown up and so happy. Alex was proud of her. When they called her name the parents got quiet. They didn't even clap.

It was too much for Dave so he said, "That's my baby. Go Chelsea."

And Alex followed suit and said, "We Love you Chels." This made Chelsea smile. Isabella's parents clapped too but Chelsea didn't seem like a favorite. "What is going on here?" asked Alex.

"Her last name is Bautista," said Dave.

"So?"

"We're surrounded by negativity."

"And the things that have happened with us is used against our 4 year old daughter?"

"I'm guessing so," said Dave.

"Unbelievable."

"I know, Alex. Just calm down."

"I am calm," she said. Dave took her hand just to let her know everything was all right.

When the teacher was done calling their names she announced them as a graduating class. After she announced them they sang Jackson 5's song "ABC". It was a crowd favorite. They had a little dance to it and everything. Dave and Alex realized that it was probably the entire pre-school class' favorite song. The parents stood up as the kids were singing and started clapping their hands. When they were finished the parents clapped for their children as the teacher dismissed them and they walked down the aisle. When the kids were gone the parents were dismissed to go get some refreshments. Alex and Dave went to get Chelsea and then went to get some refreshments. They were sitting at a table with Chelsea and Ben and people were looking at them constantly. "Are you kidding me?" asked Alex.

"They want a show," said Dave.

"Mama and Daddy, why is everyone looking at us?"

"Because they have nothing better to do I guess," said Alex.

"Oh."

"Anyway, Chelsea, we are so proud of you," said Alex.

"Thank-you. I'm going to kindergarten now."

" I know. You're a big girl now."

Chelsea got up and hugged her mom and then she went over and hugged her dad. Ben was awake and sitting on Dave's lap and she kissed his cheek. Chelsea's best friend Isabella came over to the table. "Hi, Bella," said Chelsea as she greeted her friend with a hug.

"Hi, Chelsea. I came to see your baby brother."

"Oh okay," said Chelsea as she took her hand and took her over to Ben. "Bella, this is my brother Ben."

"Hi, Ben," said Isabella.

"Go ahead you can touch his hands," said Chelsea. Alex thought it was the cutest thing.

"Can I?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Isabella took his hands and said, "Hi, Ben.

"See he's not crying. That means he likes you."

Isabella's parents came over to join Alex and Dave. Isabella's mom Tiffany said, "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"No," said Alex. "I mean if you don't want to be watched and stared at then I wouldn't sit here but if you don't mind go ahead and have a seat."

"It's fine," said Tiffany as she sat down. "I see you have some fans," she said as she looked around.

"Yes. Lots of them but this is how it always is when we're in public."

"That must be so hard for you."

"I'm starting to get used to it."

"Well, I wanted to tell you Chelsea is such a joy. I love when she's over at the house playing with Bella. They're really good friends. They get along so well. Chelsea is so polite and always ready to help. She's welcomed at my house anytime. I heard she's going to private school next year?"

"Yes. We're sending her to Ridgeway. We feel she'll do better in a private school than a public school."

"Ridgeway, that's a really good school. Expensive but a good school. We were looking at sending Bella there but then we saw the tuition and changed our minds."

"We applied for Chelsea to attend on scholarship. She just had to take a test to see where she is academically and that determines if she gets the scholarship or not. We're waiting for the results. If she doesn't get in on scholarship we're willing to pay the tuition."

"Good luck with the test."

"Thank-you."

"And is that the baby Chelsea is always talking about?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"He is adorable. Do you mind if I hold him?"

"No. Not at all," said Alex. Dave got up and handed the baby to Tiffany.

"Well, hello Ben. Aren't you a little cutie with your big brown eyes and long eyelashes. He is so cute," said Tiffany.

"Thank-you," said Alex. Chelsea and Isabella were off playing when they came running back to the table.

"Mama?" said Chelsea.

"Yes?"

"Can Bella come to our house and sleep over?"

"Not tonight, Chelsea. Maybe another day."

"But Mama, please?"

"Not tonight, Chelsea."

"Okay," she said.

Chelsea and Isabella went off to play as Dave and Alex continued talking to Tiffany and her husband. Dave looked at his watch and saw it was getting late. "Alex, I think we should leave it's almost 8:30."

"You're right. We should go."

"We're going to leave too," said Tiffany.

They called the kids over and headed on their way. Alex put Ben in his car seat and as they were leaving their admirers watched as they walked out the door. "I'm glad we could give them a show," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave as he put Chelsea in the car. Alex was putting Ben in the car. Once everyone was settled they headed home. When they got home they put Chelsea to bed immediately and Alex fed Ben before she put him to sleep. When they were all asleep and bottles were made Dave and Alex went to bed. Dave and Alex were laying in bed when Dave said, "Can I take Ben with me to do a really important errand tomorrow?"

Alex who had her back to him turned and said, "Why?"

"Because I have to do something really important and I really want to take Ben along. I'll even take Chelsea with me."

"Where are you going?"

"To the mall."

"Why don't we all go?"

"Um. I just want to take the kids so you can get some rest. You know having two kids and everything. You don't get enough rest so I want to give you a break," said Dave hoping Alex would buy that story.

"Um. Okay," she said.

"So can I take them?"

"Absolutely," she said.

"Thank-you."

"No. Thank-you," said Alex as she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too," he said. It wasn't long before Alex was asleep. Dave smiled because she had no idea he was even planning something big. He just hoped it would all work out and he hoped Chelsea could keep a secret.

The next afternoon after Ben woke up from his nap Dave got him ready to take him to the mall. Chelsea had been bugging all morning to go to the mall with her dad. As soon as she knew Ben was up she started to get her shoes on. She was so excited. She ran into Ben's room and said, "Daddy, I'm ready to go."

"All right. Give me a minute, Chelsea. I'm changing Ben's diaper. When I'm done we'll go."

"Okay, but Daddy. He's going to pee on you," she said.

"Chelsea, I've gotten better at diaper changing. He's not going to pee on me."

"Yes he is," she said.

Before Dave could get Ben's diaper up he peed on him. "Well, Chelsea after Daddy changes his shirt we'll leave."

"I told you, Daddy."

"I know," said Dave as he finished changing Ben's diaper. Dave put Ben in his crib and said, "watch him for just a minute while I go to change my shirt."

"Okay, Daddy," said Chelsea as her dad walked out of the room. Dave walked into his room to change his shirt. It was very warm outside so Dave just put on a wife beater with his jeans. When he was finished he walked back into the nursery and got Ben out of the crib. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes, Chelsea," he said. They walked downstairs and Alex was putting bottles in Ben's diaper bag. "All right, Alex, we're going to leave now," said Dave.

"All right. Have fun. I put a couple bottles in the bag for you. There is also a change of clothes, a blanket and his pacifier. There are some diapers and wipes in there too," she said handing him the diaper bag.

"All right, Thank-you."

"No, thank-you. A couple hours kid free is like a vacation for me," she said.

"No problem. Enjoy yourself. I love you," he said kissing his wife.

"Love you too. Bye, Ben, bye Chels."

Dave took the kids outside and put them in the car. When he got into the driver's side of the car Chelsea said, "Daddy, where are we going?"

"Chelsea, how well can you keep a secret?"

"Um pretty good."

"Okay. What we do today and where we go you can not tell Mama. It is a secret. Okay?"

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"Promise me you won't say anything to your mama."

"I promise," she said.

"Okay," said Dave as he started the car and headed to the mall.

Inside the house Alex was getting ready to enjoy her kid free afternoon. She wanted to get on the computer for a little bit to do some job searching so she could get a job but Athena was on the computer. "Hey, Athena. When you're done let me know. I want to use the computer."

"Oh. Okay, Alex. I'm almost done."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned the TV on and started watching some Dr. Phil.

Athena walked into the living room and said, "All right, Alex. I'm done with the computer. You can use it now."

"Okay, thanks," said Alex as she got up and walked to the office. She sat down at the computer and brought up the internet. She started looking for jobs when she received an IM from one of Athena's friends. Athena must have forgotten to log off AIM so Alex was just going to close out of the IM but when she saw it her eyes got wide. "No. That can't be right. What?" She quickly closed out of the IM and went back to searching for a job. Another IM popped up shortly after and she almost fainted when she read it.

***A/N: I couldn't have Alex tell Dave to leave. After EVERYTHING they just went through I couldn't have him leave. Atleast Alex realized she over reacted but we have not seen the last of Bella. She will be back soon. So tell me what you thought. Please review! I love your reviews and thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter. **

***Chapter 42: What is going on with Athena now and what made Alex almost faint? But it will be a while before we find out Dave's big plan~**

***Also. Over the weekend I will be starting the prequel to this story. Thanks to Kelliagirl for the title suggestion. It's going to be called "Love at First Sight." I will let you know when the first chapter is posted. **


	42. Chapter 42

***As always thank-you for the reviews. I greatly appreciated them. Thank you so much. **

***You know who I own.**

Alex couldn't stand to sit at the computer any more. So she got up and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the island. She argued with herself for a while. Did she want to confront Athena with what she saw or wait for Athena to come to her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to confront Athena but she didn't want Athena to think she was snooping in her business because that wasn't the case. Alex just happened to get on the internet and the IM's started to pop up. She went to exit out of them but something caught her eye. She was going to let it go and pretend she didn't see that IM and closed out of it but then the second IM came up and she could no longer ignore it. She wasn't sure how to handle the entire situation. She sat thinking about it and tapping her fingers on the island. She was just sitting there lost in thought and didn't even notice Athena came into the kitchen to get some water. Athena laid her cell phone down on the island and saw Alex sitting there. "Alex, are you okay?"

Alex snapped out of thought and said, "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure," said Athena with curiosity in her voice. She wasn't sure why Alex was asking her if she was sure she was okay. "Alex, is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. Is there?"

"Why are you answering my questions with a question?"

"Why are you answering my questions with a question?"

"Okay, this is weird," said Athena as she poured herself a glass of water. "So Alex, what are you going to do while Ben and Chelsea are out with my dad?"

"I was looking for a job on the computer but then something distracted me so I got off."

"Oh," said Athena not putting two and two together. Her cell phone vibrated to alert her that she had a new text. She opened her phone and saw the text. It said, "y didn't u answer me on the computer?" Athena figured it out. She knew why Alex was questioning her and she said, "Shit. Well, Alex, I'm going to go upstairs now. I'll talk to you later much later," as she hurried out of the kitchen. When she got upstairs to her room she called her friend that sent the text message. Her friend's phone rang.

"Athena. What is going on?"

"I didn't answer you on the computer because it wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"My step mom."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. Now she knows. I didn't want her to know until I was ready to tell her but now she knows because you had to IM me after I told you I was getting off the computer."

"Sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to help me when my dad comes home and she tells him. I'm going to be dead."

"Your dad isn't going to kill you."

"Yeah he is and then he's going to kill you."

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did. Ugh. I'm in so much trouble. I can't even talk to you right now."

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye," she said as she hung up her phone. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know how she was going to explain herself out of this predicament. All she knew was her death was going to come quicker than she ever imagined. What was she going to do and what was she going to say? She was usually pretty good at talking herself out of negative situations but this time it was different. There was no way she'd be able to talk herself out of this one. She got up off her bed and walked over to her desk. She pulled out piece of paper and started writing on it.

While Athena was writing in her room Alex decided it was time to stop arguing with herself and go confront Athena. It wasn't her fault the IM popped up and she hoped Athena wouldn't hate her after she confronted her about it. She got up off the stool and walked up to Athena's room. If what she saw was true it is better to get it out and just deal with it. She knocked on Athena's door. Athena jumped at the sound of the knock. She knew what was about to happen and she was scared. "Come in," she said.

Alex walked in the door and shut it behind her. "Athena, is there something you want to tell me?"

"It depends. Is there something you want to know?"

"Is there something you want me to know?"

"Okay, Alex, we can keep answering questions with questions or we can just get to whatever it is you want to know because really I can keep answering with a question not giving you the information you want so what do you want to know?"

"Athena, I was on the computer earlier after you got off. I was just looking for a job and an IM popped up from a guy asking some questions. I ignored the first one because I didn't think it was true but then he IMed you again asking two other questions. I couldn't ignore it then."

"And what did the IM's ask?"

"The first one asked if you were really pregnant. Then the second one asked if you were going to keep the baby or if you were going to get rid of it."

Athena was trying hard to avoid that conversation. She thought maybe Alex didn't see what she thought but she saw it. Athena couldn't deny it now. "Um."

"Athena, are you pregnant?" Athena looked down to the floor and her eyes started filling up with tears. "Athena?"

Athena started sobbing and said, "I didn't mean for it to happen, Alex. It just happened." She began to cry harder.

"Athena, it will be okay."

"No Alex, it won't. It will never be okay. My dad is going to kill me and my life is ruined forever. I made a stupid choice and this is what happened. I don't know what to do."

"Your dad isn't going to kill you. He's going to be upset but he is not going to kill you."

"Alex, do you really know my dad?"

"I would hope so after being with him for 8 years and married to him for almost 6 years. I know he has a temper and gets upset but he would never kill you."

"Alex. He is going to kill me."

"Athena, listen. Don't worry about your dad right now and what he's going to do. I'm not telling him anything right now and you're not telling him anything. You have at least a few more weeks until you have to say anything. Right now you're going to focus on you and the baby. Are you 100 percent sure you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, Alex, um I think after 3 positive pregnancy tests they're pretty accurate. If the results didn't change after the first one they're probably not going to change."

"You're right. I thought that they would change when I found out I was pregnant with your brother. I took one test and thought it couldn't be right. I took a second one and it was positive too. I went to do a third one and Tara asked me how many more I needed to take until I realized I was pregnant. The thing was I realized I was pregnant I just didn't want to believe it. I tried to deny it but obviously that didn't last long."

"Alex, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I'm not ready for a baby. I am 17 years old. I am not ready to be a mom. I don't want to be a mom."

"You're going to be scared. It's a natural reaction. I was scared when I found out I was pregnant with Chelsea and I was scared when I found I was pregnant with Ben. It is a scary thing if you aren't ready. Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"I don't know probably like a month almost."

"Have you gone to a doctor or a free clinic or something?"

"No. Not yet."

"You need to go to a doctor to make sure everything is all right with the baby and make sure it's all right."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Athena, what would be the point in getting upset? Things like this happen. I'm not going to get upset with you. I am going to support you no matter what decision you choose to make."

"Thank-you, Alex."

"You're welcome and I'm assuming the person that IM'd you is the dad?"

"Yeah," said Athena looking down.

"Is it Shawn's baby?"

"Um. Not exactly. It's someone else's baby."

"Oh okay. That's interesting."

"So I need to make an appointment with a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Will you go with me when I go?"

"Of course I would never let you go alone."

"Thanks and Alex, I am so sorry to make you a grandma at 29."

"Eh. It is what it is. The only thing I'm worried about is your health and the health of that baby," she said.

"Thanks."

"So do you want anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry right now."

"All right," said Alex. "I'm going to go downstairs and watch some TV while your dad still has Ben and Chelsea out doing whatever big secret he has going on."

"You know he has a secret?"

"Athena, like I said. I've been with your dad for 8 years. He's easy to read. I pretended as if I didn't know though but I know he's up to something. I just don't know what. Plus he gave me a kid free afternoon."

"I think it's funny that he took Chelsea with him. Everyone knows she can't keep a secret for anything."

"I know. She'll tell me what is going on."

"Although my dad could bribe her into keeping the secret. He used to do that with Keilani and me all the time."

"That's true too. Well, I'm going to be downstairs if you need anything just yell okay?"

"Okay, Alex," said Athena. She made sure Alex was out of the room and downstairs before she called the baby's dad back. His phone rang.

"I thought you couldn't talk to me right now," he said as he answered the phone.

"Listen. I just talked to my step mom about the baby."

"Does she know it's my kid?"

"She knows I'm pregnant but she doesn't know you're the father. She asked if it was Shawn's baby and I told her it wasn't. I only told her half of the story. I don't think she needs to know the entire story right now."

"So what are you going to do with the baby?"

"I don't know yet. I am still thinking about it. And I'm not getting an abortion. That is definitely a no."

"Well, if you decide to keep it I'm going to be in its life."

"Yeah about that. Something tells me Alex probably wouldn't want you around and my dad probably wouldn't want you around either."

"It's my kid."

"It's my kid too and they're my parents. I live in their house."

"You can live with me."

"No. I'll stay at my parents house."

"Whatever but you're going to need to tell them someday. In fact I might stop by and introduce myself to your dad and your step mom."

"Don't. Just stay away for a while. Let this settle down first then we'll talk introductions and stuff like that."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," said Athena as she hung up the phone. "What an ass. I made the biggest mistake of my entire life."

Meanwhile Dave, Chelsea and Ben had just left the mall after running his big errand. They were in the car and Dave said, "Chels, do you think your mama will like it?"

"Daddy, I think she is going to love it!"

"Good. Just remember everything we did today was a secret okay. Your mama can't know yet all right? If you can keep this secret I will buy you any toy that you want okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell Mama."

"Thank-you, Princess."

"You're welcome, Daddy." Dave continued driving home. He pulled into their winding drive way and parked the car. He helped Chelsea out of the car and then walked to the other side to get Ben. "Daddy, I'll carry the diaper bag," said Chelsea.

"Thank-you." Dave and Chelsea walked up to the door. Dave put the key in the door and opened it. He walked in the door and laid his keys down on the stand. "Alex, we're home," he said.

"I'm in the living room," she answered.

Dave walked into the living with Ben in the car seat. "How was the mall?"

"It was good. Did you know that men bathrooms don't have place to change diapers?"

"No. I didn't know that. So how'd you change his diaper?"

"I just changed it in the stroller in the bathroom."

"Oh."

"And I had to change his clothes because he threw up on them really bad. He's sleeping now. He just fell asleep in the car and I'm not taking him out of this seat to wake him up. Just let him sleep in there for now," said Dave.

"Our son already has a big head it better not get bigger because he's sleeping in that car seat."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know that if a baby sleeps in a car seat their head forms a weird shape?"

"No."

"Yeah."

"I never knew that. So how was your day?"

"It was good."

"Where's Athena?"

"In her room," said Alex.

"Oh. Did you want me to cook dinner tonight or did you want to cook?"

"Hey, if you're offering to cook dinner you can cook."

"All right. Is it all right if I throw hamburgers on the grill?"

"It would be all right if we had ground beef but we don't."

"Oh. I guess we could have something else."

"Actually, I can run to the store. I need to get Ben diapers anyway. So I mines well go and get stuff for dinner and get Ben's diapers."

"All right," said Dave.

"I'll be back," said Alex. "Chelsea, do you want to come?"

"Sure, Mama. Can Ben come too?"

"Sure. Dave, I'm going to take your car all right?"

"Alex, you know how I feel about people driving my car."

"Dave, I'm not going to wreck it. I just don't want to take the car seat base out of your car."

"Okay, Fine but be careful with my car."

"I will."

"And Chels, remember what we talked about on the way home."

"I know, Daddy."

"Just checking."

"Okay. We'll be back," said Alex as she kissed Dave. She picked up Ben's car seat and walked over to the door. She grabbed the keys and walked out the door. Once the kids were secure in the car Alex drove to the grocery store. When she got to the store she grabbed Chelsea and Ben out of the car. She walked into the doors and grabbed a cart. She put Ben's car seat at the top of the cart and they began to walk to the produce department to get onions, tomatoes and lettuce for the burgers. Chelsea helped put things in the cart. "So Chels, what did you, Daddy and Ben do today?" asked Alex as she turned down the baby aisle.

"Nothing really. We just went to the mall," she replied.

"Oh. What'd you do at the mall? Did you buy anything?"

"I can't tell you. That's a secret."

"Oh come on, Chels. You can tell me," said Alex as she put a pack of diapers in the cart.

"No. Daddy told me not to. It's a secret. He said if I keep it a secret he will buy me any toy I want."

"Really?"

"Yes, Mama. So I can't tell you."

"What toy are you going for?" asked Alex as they walked through the meat department.

"I want to get a Barbie Jeep."

"That's a great toy."

"I know and I really want it so I can't tell you."

"Oh come on Chels, you can tell me."

"No. I can't. Sorry, Mama. You're going to have to wait."

"Oh all right, Chelsea," she said as she put ground beef into the cart. She thought it would be easy for Chelsea to crack but Chelsea really wanted that Barbie jeep so there was no way Chelsea was spilling any secrets. Alex looked at Ben he had just woken up. "Would you like to tell mommy what daddy's big secret is?" she asked the baby as she touched his tiny hands. Ben just smiled at her. "I guess Daddy is promising you an extra bottle or some extra food if you don't say anything right?"

"Mama, Ben can't talk."

"I know. I'm just playing with him," said Alex as they walked down the bread aisle to get hamburger rolls. Alex put the rolls in the cart. "Is there anything you want before we leave, Chels?"

"Yeah. Can we get chocolate milk?"

"Sure," said Alex as they walked down the dairy aisle. Alex grabbed a gallon of chocolate milk, checked the expiration date and put it in the cart. They started back up the dairy aisle to get to the registers.

"Thanks Mama. I'm sorry I can't tell you daddy's secret but you are going to love it!"

"It?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. Remember it's a secret."

Alex laughed and said, "I know but I thought for a second there you were going to tell me."

"No, Mama. I can't."

"I know," said Alex as she wrapped her arm around Chelsea. Chelsea was getting tough. Any other time she would have told Alex the secret but this time she was held bent on not saying a word to her. That meant that whatever Dave's secret was it was big but then Alex remembered Athena's secret. That one was probably the biggest secret in the Bautista family right now.

Alex started to turn the corner when she was met by someone. "Hey, Alex," said a familiar voice.

Alex recognized the voice and thought to herself, "Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Anyone but him." She looked up and saw the one person she hoped she would never see again in her life and said, "Tony?"

"Yeah."

Alex tried to avoid any type of conversation with him. She tried to walk past him but he jumped in front of her cart. "Tony, what are you doing here? I thought you were in jail?"

"I was but that sentence only lasted 5 years. I'm out and free now."

"That's nice but I have to go."

"Why are you running from me?"

"Because I want nothing to do with you. And I thought you weren't allowed any contact with me after everything you did?"

"Oh. I'm not but you know me I don't really care about the rules."

"Clearly," Alex mumbled. "Don't come here to start trouble. My life is great now just stay away."

"Yeah. I know about your life. It's in the tabloids every week. It must suck to have a husband that cheated on you and had a baby with someone else. I would have never done that to you."

"I love my husband," said Alex.

"That's why you're wearing your wedding ring right?"

"It doesn't fit. My fingers swelled while I was pregnant. When they shrink down I'll have my rings on again. Now I really have to go."

"You know you're still as hot as you were the last time I saw you. Why don't you leave your husband and we finish where we left off?"

"Tony, no. I can't stand you. We've been done for 8 years now and it is going to stay that way."

"Okay, Alex. And who is this?" asked Tony as he looked at Chelsea.

"My name is Chelsea," she responded.

"How old are you, Chelsea?"

"4. Almost 5," she answered.

"Almost 5 huh?" he said looking at Alex. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Really 5?"

"Yes, Tony. She's going to be 5 on June 18th how many times are you going to ask if she's 5?" Alex was starting to lose her patience.

"All right. I'm sorry. I get it she's going to be 5. And who is this little guy," asked Tony as he looked at Ben.

"It's mine and Dave's son."

"Cute kid," he said as he touched Ben's hands. Ben started to cry.

"Tony, don't touch him."

"You know, Alex, we could have had cute babies together."

"Yeah probably but I think the kids Dave and me have together are much cuter. Plus I like the gene pool a lot better."

"Mama, who is that man?" asked Chelsea.

"Chelsea, he's a bad man."

"Oh."

"Alex, I'm not that bad."

"Really? Apparently we're thinking of a different person because you were really bad to me."

"Well, if you wouldn't have ran off like some groupie to be with a wrestler I wouldn't have gotten upset."

"First of all. I broke up with you. You kept coming back. Look I don't want to talk about this in front of my daughter and I don't want to talk to you so just go back to New York and leave my family and me alone."

"I can't. I have priorities here. I just got a job here. I'm in Louisiana to stay."

Alex felt the sudden need to move. If Tony was in Louisiana she didn't want to be in Louisiana. Just seeing him made all the bad memories hit her hard. They started tearing her apart on the inside. "Tony, please just leave us alone."

"We'll see about that, Alex. But just remember what I'm capable of."

"I'm aware of what you're capable of and I know what my husband is capable of."

"Threatening me with your husband?"

"I didn't say that. Just leave us alone," Said Alex as she hurried past him and walked into an empty lane. Chelsea was helping her put things up on the belt. "Listen, Chels. DO NOT tell your dad about that man. That man did really bad things to Mama and Daddy will get angry if he knows he talked to me okay?"

"All right, Mama."

The cashier rang Alex's groceries through. Alex paid the cashier the amount of the bill. She hurried to the car and put the kids in the car followed by the groceries. She didn't even take the cart to the cart return. She just hurried home. She wanted to get home as fast as she could where she knew she would be safe. When she got to the house she had Dave come out to help her with the groceries. "Thanks," she said as she handed a bag to him.

"No problem. So how was the store?"

"It was good," said Alex.

"Anyone hit on you or ask you out?"

"No. I don't have that affect on people."

"You had that affect on me," he said as he kissed her.

"Yeah 8 years ago."

"I'd hit on you now," he said. "So you still have that affect on me now."

"Thanks," she said as she shut the door behind them. She made sure it was locked. It just freaked her out that Tony was running around loose and unsupervised. She thought Bella was capable of doing anything. Tony had proven he was capable of ANYTHING and EVERYTHING. She carried Ben's car seat into the living room and sat it down on the coffee table. She unbuckled him and took him out. "Ben did you poop on the way home?"

"Mama, it smells like he did."

"I know. Dave!" said Alex.

Dave came into the living room. "Yeah?"

"I think Ben needs his diaper changed."

"Did he poop?"

"I think so."

"That's okay. You can handle this one, Alex," he said as he walked back into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

"Well, Ben it looks like it's just you and me. Let me go change you and then get you a bottle."

"Mama, can you hurry. He smells bad."

"Chelsea, I'm going to go as fast as I can."

"Good," she said as she followed Alex up to Ben's room.

Alex laid Ben down on the changing table and began to change his diaper while Chelsea watched. "Chelsea, remember what I told you about the store. Don't say anything to your daddy okay?"

"Okay, Mama. What bad things did that man do to you?"

"I can't tell you that but it was just really bad stuff."

"Are you scared of him?"

"Yes, Chelsea, I am."

"Daddy will keep you safe. Remember you said that when there was a monster under my bed?"

Alex smiled and said, "Yes. I remember." Chelsea was right Alex had told her that before. Alex knew Dave would protect her but Dave still had a score to settle with Tony. She knew if Dave found out Tony had any contact with her he'd go after him and end up in jail and most likely on death row.

"But you'll be okay, Mama. He won't do bad things to you again," said Chelsea as she rubbed her mom's arm.

"Thank-you, Chelsea. And you don't have to worry about that man. He isn't going to hurt any of us. Okay?" said Alex as she picked Ben up and carried him downstairs. She put him in his swing and took the diaper outside to throw it away. When she came back in she got a bottle out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. She then went into the living room and started to feed Ben. When she was finished she put him in his swing because Chelsea and her were going to play Barbies. Chelsea asked her earlier that day to play with her but Alex was busy with Ben and doing laundry that she didn't get the chance. She wasn't going to let Chelsea down so she said, "Chels, go get a couple Barbie dolls and we can play until it's time to eat."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she went upstairs to get her dolls and a few accessories.

"Don't worry, Ben, when you get older I'll play action figures with you. Your dad will make sure you have at least 10 Batista action figures. And your uncle Mark will bring you at least 5 Undertaker action figures," Alex said to the baby. She looked at him and he was staring back at her with his big brown eyes. She really loved his eyes. Alex heard some noise coming down the stairs and saw that it was a Barbie car and some other Barbie things. "Chelsea, I said a couple Barbie dolls not 5 dolls and everything they own."

"I know, Mama but I wanted to bring it down," said Chelsea struggling to carry the Barbie things down the stairs. Alex got up and walked over to the stairs to help her. She carried them into the living room. Her and Chelsea played Barbies until Dave called them for dinner.

Dave walked over to the stairs and called, "Athena, it's time to eat."

"Oh, Dave. I'll get her," said Alex as she went upstairs. She walked down to Athena's room and said, "Athena it's time to eat."

"I don't want to eat."

"You have to eat. You haven't eaten all day. You need to eat so the baby can grow."

"I don't want to, Alex. I don't feel well."

"All right," said Alex. She couldn't argue with her because at the beginning of her pregnancy with Ben she barely ate anything because of being so sick. She walked downstairs and out to the patio where Dave decided they would eat. When she got out there she saw Ben sitting in his bouncer next to Dave's chair. "You know Dave, you probably shouldn't have him in the sun like that. He could get sun burn. And trust me it will make him fussy."

"Oh. Okay," said Dave as he moved him into a shadier spot. Dave sat back down and asked, "Where's Athena?"

"She doesn't want to eat right now. She's not feeling well."

"She's been sick for a few days now."

It never ceased to amaze Alex how naïve Dave was when it came to pregnancy. He thought most of the time Alex was sick when she was pregnant with Ben was a bug. He didn't really catch on to things that quickly. "I know. I think she caught something at school." Alex thought to herself 'yeah she caught something all right. The pregnancy bug.'

"In May?," asked Dave as he bit into his burger.

"Yeah," said Alex as she bit into hers. She was hoping he wouldn't start getting suspicious. When he got suspicious he started asking questions and when he asked questions Alex had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"I see. At least she's done with school until August," said Dave.

"Yeah and we get to enjoy summer vacation. I was thinking though. I think after Chelsea's birthday party and her dance recital we should go away for most of the summer."

"Why?"

"I just think we should get away from Louisiana for the summer. We could go to Florida with your mom," said Alex. The truth was she just wanted to get out of Louisiana to get away from Tony and she was hoping Dave would want to go to Florida to be with his mom for a few weeks.

"I don't know, Alex. I have to get a job soon. I don't think it's the best time to go on a long vacation. Maybe next year."

"Oh okay," said Alex a little depressed.

"Alex, you've seemed a little depressed and nervous since you came home from the grocery store. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Did something happen at the store?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Chels?"

"At the store Mama ran into an old friend."

"An old friend?"

"Yeah. I just ran into a friend. We talked for a little bit. I guess just seeing my friend made me a little depressed," she lied.

"But Mama?"

"Chelsea," said Alex. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Her friend was really nice. It made mama sad to see her friend," she said covering herself.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Chelsea was so close to telling her dad all about Tony. Alex wasn't planning on telling him about the run in. She didn't want to see her husband lose his temper and go after him. She would love to see Dave tear Tony apart after everything he did to her but there was too much for Dave to risk. He would risk his freedom and he would risk seeing his wife and his kids everyday. That was the reason she wasn't going to tell him about Tony. She just hoped that was the last run in she would have with Tony.

***A/n: There you have it chapter 42. IT seems like everything in this chapter is a secret and a lie. And I did feel bad for having Chelsea lie to Dave. I'm sure everything is going to explode when secrets come out. Athena..I actually feel bad for her. And poor Alex...I can not cut her a break. Hopefully things will get better for her. Poor girl. So tell me what you think. Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**


	43. Chapter 43

***As always thank-you for the reviews. I greatly appreciated them. Thank-you.**

***You know who i own and who I don't. **

A few days later Alex had to take Ben and Chelsea to the doctor's. She managed to get them both in on the same day around the same time to see the pediatrician. Bella brought Kaylee back the day before and there was no problem. She had her assistant bring her to the door and then left. Alex enjoyed that because if Bella didn't come to the door there would be no plotting and no drama. That was the way it should have been since day 1. Although Alex didn't really seem threatened by Bella anymore. She was more threatened by Tony living in Louisiana. He was too unpredictable. He had her scared of everything. She was really jumpy because she never knew if he was around or not. She hadn't run into him since that day at the grocery store but that didn't mean he wasn't around. Alex was in Ben's room getting him ready for the doctor's when Dave came in with Kaylee. "Alex, you're not upset that I'm not going with you to the doctor's are you?"

Alex jumped and said, "No, I'm fine. We'll be all right. I have Chelsea with me. She can help me out."

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay? You haven't really been yourself since you went to the grocery store a few days ago?"

"I'm fine. Why do you say that?"

"Because you get jumpy about everything. And you seem like you're more on edge lately. Be honest did something happen when you were at the grocery store?"

Alex didn't want to lie but she knew she had to so she said, "No. Nothing happened at the grocery store." She felt bad for lying to Dave but she didn't want to get him upset.

"Alex, I don't think that's the truth but I'll let it go for now so you're not late."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she picked Ben up and walked over to Chelsea's room. "Chelsea, let's go. It's time to go to the doctor."

"Mama, do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to get your shots for back to school and get a check up."

"Oh all right," said Chelsea as she put her flip flops on.

When she was ready Alex put Ben in the car seat and walked to the door where Dave stopped her. "Listen, Alex, when you get back we're going to have a talk about why you're acting the way you've been acting these last couple days. There is something bothering you and I don't know what it is but I want to know," he said.

"Dave, there isn't anything to talk about. I'm fine," she said grabbing the keys.

"Alex, I've known you for 8 years and there's only one person and one thing that can have you acting like this," he said.

Alex looked down and then said, "Nothing happened, Dave, I am fine. Now I have to go."

"Alex, I know you're lying to me but I'm going to drop it. Be careful. I love you," he said as he kissed his wife.

Alex walked out the door and put the kids in the SUV. When she got in the driver's seat she put her head down and started to cry. It always amazed her how Dave was so oblivious to other things but when it came to the way Alex acted he could read her like a book. Dave was right only Tony could make Alex act the way she was acting. Dave had been there since Alex left Tony and every time she would be threatened she would act the same way. "Mama, why are you crying?" asked Chelsea.

"Because, Chelsea. I'm scared and I'm tired."

"Why didn't you tell Daddy about that man yet?"

"Because Chels, I don't want to get your daddy upset. And you can't tell him either all right?"

"I don't like keeping this from daddy. This is a bad secret. Remember you told me we don't keep bad secrets."

Alex couldn't believe Chelsea remembered that about bad secrets. Chelsea rarely listened to Alex but this one time about bad secrets she had and she was using it against Alex. Alex felt even worse hearing her 4 year old say that. "I know what I said, Chels. Just please don't tell your dad. Okay?"

"I don't know. It's really bad."

Alex couldn't argue with her anymore about the secret. If Chelsea was going to tell Dave she was going to tell Dave. It just amazed Alex how when Dave had a secret for him she wouldn't budge but when Alex had a secret Chelsea was ready to spill the beans. Although Chelsea was almost 5 she was a pretty smart kid. She knew Tony was trouble and she knew that her dad needed to know. When Alex arrived at the pediatrician she got the kids out of the car and walked into the building she told Chelsea to go sit down while she signed them in. Their appointments were back to back. When Alex was finished she sat down next to Chelsea. Ben decided he was going to wake up the waiting room by screaming for a bottle. Alex pulled a bottle out of the diaper bag and began to feed him. As she was feeding him the nurse came out and called, "Chelsea Bautista." Chelsea got up and helped her mom by carrying the diaper bag since Alex was still attempting to feed Ben while he was in the car seat. They walked to the back. "Hello, Chelsea. How are you today?" asked the nurse.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Wow, you're polite. I'm good."

"My mama taught me to use my manners," she said looking at Alex smiling. Alex felt bad because she also taught her daughter to lie and keep secrets.

"Ok, Chelsea, I need you to step up on the scale so I can see how much you weigh," said the nurse.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she handed her mom the diaper bag and took off her flip flops.

She stepped up on the scale and the nurse read off the weight, "48 lbs. Now I need you to turn around so I can see how tall you are. I need to see if you grew." Chelsea turned around and the nurse measured her. "37 inches," she said.

The nurse led them to the room where she would be checked. "Mama, did I grow?"

"Yes, Chelsea you did but you're so tiny."

"I am?"

"Yeah but it's okay. I was always tiny too."

"Oh."

The nurse had Chelsea sit on the table and told them the doctor would be in soon to see them. She walked out of the room. Shortly after the nurse left Dr. Palmer came in to check Chelsea. "Good Morning, Chelsea," he said as he walked in the room.

"Good morning."

"Hello, Alex and Ben," he said.

"Hi," said Alex.

"So Chelsea, I'm going to ask you some questions okay?"

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"When you ride your bike do you wear a helmet?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you sit in a booster seat and wear your seat belt in the car?"

"All the time."

"Good. What kind of foods do you like to eat?"

"Um. Chicken, potatoes, hamburgers, pancakes, French toast, carrots, apples, strawberries, kiwi and bananas."

"That's it?"

"There's more I just don't remember."

"Okay," he said. "I see you have a baby brother. How do you like him?"

"I love him. I have a baby sister too but she's not really my sister she's fake."

Alex shook her head. Chelsea wasn't shaking the fact that she thought Kaylee was her fake sister. The doctor looked at Alex and said, "She has a baby sister?"

"Yes. From her dad. She's almost 5 months old."

"Wow. I didn't know that," he said.

He then checked Chelsea's eyes, her reflexes, checked the way she walked, checked her heart and her hearing. "She still has that heart murmur," he said.

"She's had it since she was born. The doctor in Florida told me it should heal on its own and it wasn't anything to worry about."

"Okay, but if she still has it next year we're going to need to look a little more at it."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Now, Chelsea, I have to tell you. You're going to get a couple shots today. Well, probably more than a couple. More like 4. You need to get your DTAP, Chicken pox, IPV and MMR. Okay?"

"I guess," said Chelsea.

"It will be okay. And if you're a big girl about it you'll get a sticker and a lollipop. How does that sound?"

"Good," she said.

"Let me go get my nurse," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Alex.

"I'll be fine, Mama. I'm not scared of shots," she said.

"Good. Your daddy would have been crying if he would be here."

"I know," she said.

The nurse came in with another nurse. They had Chelsea lift up her dress so they could give her the shots in the legs. She got Dtap in one leg and the other three in the other. She didn't cry one time. "Your legs are probably going to be a little sore for a couple days but by the end of the week you should be all right."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she put her dress back down after they put the band aides on her. She picked pink, purple and green band aides. She made her legs look like rainbows. The nurse took her to go pick out a sticker and a lollipop. When she came back in the room she was as happy as could be. "Look, Mama! I got a Butterfly sticker! And a grape lollipop!"

"Wow!"

"Is it Ben's turn now?"

"Yes," said the nurse. The nurse had Alex undress him down to his diaper. She weighed him and this time he was 12 lbs 3 oz. When she checked his height he was still at 21.5 inches. She checked his circumference of his head. He had a pretty big head. When she was finished she told Alex Dr. Palmer would be back in.

Chelsea sat down next to Alex and said, "Is he going to get a shot too?"

"Probably. I think he's getting another shot."

"Do you have the pacifier this time?"

"I made sure I grabbed it," said Alex.

"Good. I don't like hearing him scream," said Chelsea as she ate her lollipop.

Dr. Palmer came back in the room to check on Ben. He checked his lungs first. "Okay, he sounds a little congested and wheezy. I think we're going to keep an eye on that," he said.

"All right."

"Do either you or Mr. Bautista have asthma?"

"His dad does."

"Okay." He then checked his heart and it was good. Everything was fine with his heart. He then checked where his umbilical cord was that had fallen off. "This is healing nicely. Has he had his first real bath yet?"

"Not yet. He's getting that tonight."

"Okay," said Dr. Palmer. He then checked his hearing and his eyes. They seemed to be good as well. He then checked his circumcision and said, "This has healed nicely too. You don't have to put Vaseline on it anymore."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Now. I have to ask you some questions. I know I've asked a lot of questions last time but I have to ask questions this time too."

"No problem," Alex said with a smile.

Dr. Palmer smiled back. "How is he sleeping?"

"He sleeps well. He sleeps at least 14 hours a day."

"Good. How about eating?"

"He eats every two hours."

"His bowel movements are they soft or hard?"

"Soft."

Chelsea interrupted and said, "They stink a lot."

"I'm sure they do, Chelsea," said the doctor. "And I just wanted to let you know Ms. Chelsea you should start working at growing more or Ben is going to catch up to you in a year or so."

"No he's not," she said.

"Okay. Don't believe me Chelsea but when he's taller than you next year don't say I didn't tell you. Which means you need to eat your vegetables so you can grow," he said.

"I do eat vegetables," said Chelsea.

"Alex, is this true? Does Chelsea eat her vegetables?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good," he said. He asked Alex some more questions about Ben and then told her that he needed to get his second dose of the Hepatitis B shot.

"That sounds like fun," said Alex. "Last time he screamed his lungs out."

"I know. I'm going to get my nurse but before I go I want to give you my house number just in case something happens with Ben or Chelsea and it's an emergency or if you need ANYTHING," he said.

"Um, okay," said Alex. She wasn't sure why he would give her his house number when she could just call urgent care if something would happen with the kids. And she could always call the office during the day if she had any questions.

Dr. Palmer handed her his number and said, "And if things don't work out with your husband you can keep this number in mind."

Alex blushed a little bit. She wasn't sure but she thought that her kids' doctor just hit on her. Alex did always have a little crush on him but she was married. She couldn't believe he just hit on her. She took the number from him and put it in the diaper bag. "Thank-you," she said. She didn't know what else to say.

"No problem. Have a good day," he said. "Bye, Ben and Bye, Chelsea," he said before he left the room.

The nurse came back in and gave Ben his shot. She reminded Alex that at his next appointment he would be getting more shots. Ben was screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't do well with needles and shots. Alex motioned for his pacifier. Chelsea dug through the bag and gave it to her mom. Alex put his pacifier in his mouth just to stop the screaming. Alex got him dressed and put him in the car seat and the nurse sent them on their way. Alex stopped to pay the co-payment and schedule their next appointments. She got out to the car and headed home.

When she got home she took Ben out of the car seat and went out on the patio where she found Dave, and Athena sitting. "Hey, Baby," said Dave as he got up.

"Hey."

"How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Ben gained almost 2 pounds in 3 weeks. He's at 12 lbs now. The doctor was worried about his lungs. He said he sounded congested and wheezy. That could just mean he has allergies or a cold coming but he was concerned. He got another shot and screamed like the last time. This time I was prepared. I had the pacifier ready. Everything else seemed fine. Chelsea got 4 shots so if she's complaining that her legs hurt the next couple days that's why. She's very tiny. She only weighs 48 lbs and is 37 inches. The doctor was worried about her heart murmur though because she still has it."

"She's had it since the day she was born."

"Yeah but she also had a lot of other complications when she was born too so maybe the doctors in Florida made a mistake when they said it was a murmur. I don't know. I'm not a doctor."

"So Alex, remember we need to have a talk about why you're acting the way you are."

"Dave. I don't' want to talk about it."

"Alex, I just want to know. Did something happen at the grocery store the other day?"

"No, Dave. Just stop asking me about that."

Athena looked at Alex. She knew something happened at the grocery store the other day. "Alex, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" asked Athena.

"Why?"

"I just have to ask you something."

"Okay."

They walked into the kitchen after Alex handed Ben to Dave. "Chelsea told me about the grocery store and how you ran into a bad man. Why don't you tell my dad?"

"Athena, I ran into Tony. You know how your dad will react if he knows Tony is anywhere close to us."

"I know but I think you should tell him. If Tony is as bad as you say you can't protect yourself."

"Wait. Hold on. Chelsea told you about the bad man?"

"Yeah."

"Um. Okay," said Alex.

"What?"

"Nothing. When I think the time is right to tell your dad about Tony I will but listen today at the doctor's the pediatrician hit on me."

"He hit on you?"

"Yes. I thought it was so weird."

"That is awkward. Now that is something I wouldn't tell my dad because he might get upset and then join you on every doctor's appointment for Ben and Chelsea."

"I know. Speaking of doctor's do you have an appointment set up?"

"Yes. It's actually later today."

"Okay. And is the baby's dad going with us?"

"No. He's not. I don't' want him there," she said.

"Why? He should be there."

"Alex, it's a long story. It's just not a good time for him to be there. Later down the road he can be there but today I don't' want him there."

"All right but you're going to need to tell your dad sooner or later."

"I choose later."

"Don't wait too long," said Alex.

"I won't," said Athena as she went upstairs to get ready for her appointment.

Alex walked back outside to sit on the patio with Dave. Chelsea was playing on the swing set they finally bought her. Kaylee was in her walker and Dave was holding Ben. "So what are your plans for this afternoon," asked Dave

"Oh. I need to take Athena to the doctor's since she's been sick."

"Good. Find out what has her so sick. She hasn't eaten for 5 days."

"I know. Can you keep Chelsea and Ben while I take her?"

"I was going to make some phone calls to set some stuff up but I guess. Do you think I could get Chelsea to take a nap?"

"Dave, I doubt it. Just tell her she's going to have quiet time in her room."

"Okay. Then I'll make my phone calls and then I'll take the kids for a walk."

"Dave, I just can't picture you taking the kids for a walk."

"I know but we're not going to sit around here all afternoon."

"Okay. So what kind of phone calls do you have to make?"

"Jobs, surprises and I think it's time we broke our silence with the media and talked about everything," he said.

"I was hoping to avoid the whole talking to the media thing."

"I know but we have to talk to them some time. They will never leave us alone if we don't."

"Okay but try to get us something where we don't have to travel."

"Well, TLC has offered to film an hour interview with us."

"Would they do the interview here?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Then set it up," she said.

"I will."

"So Chelsea's birthday is coming up. I have everything set up. She decided on a butterfly theme so I got the butterfly invitations but I have no idea who to invite. She wants to invite kids from her pre-school class but after everything that happened at the graduation I don't think that's a good idea."

"No. Just invite Isabella from her pre-school. Definitely no Skylar. And invite some kids from her dance class. And then family. My mom said she was coming in for the party and the recital. You should invite your dad and your nieces."

"And have them travel all the way from New York for a party?"

"Yeah. My mom is coming from Florida."

"I'll see."

"So I can't believe she's going to be 5 already."

"I know. It's like those 5 years went faster than I thought." Alex thought to herself that they did fly by. They flew by so fast that Tony was already out of jail. After everything he did she wished his jail sentence would have been longer.

"Alex, it's been 5 years. I know why you're acting so weird lately," said Dave.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Tony. He was in jail for 5 years. He got out didn't he?"

"Yeah. I guess he's out."

"Well, he's in New York with his thug friends so you don't have to worry about him. You'll be fine. He has no idea where we are," he said.

"I know," said Alex. She lied but at least that was half the story. She was acting weird because of Tony. Dave thought he was in NYC so that was good but he had no idea he was in Louisiana. She wasn't going to tell him either.

"That asshole better just stay in New York and not try to find you because if he does. He will be a dead man walking."

"I know," said Alex.

"After everything that happened I don't know how he only got 5 years."

"Because his dad is a powerful person. Look at the scum he hangs around with. They have a lot of money to bribe a judge. And I think that is what happened or else he would have been in there for at least 10 years."

"Even that is too small of a sentence for that scum," said Dave.

Athena came out on the patio and said, "Alex, I'm ready to go to the doctor now."

"All right," said Alex. She got up and kissed Dave and kissed Ben. She leaned down and kissed Kaylee.

Chelsea came running over and said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Athena to the doctor's. Your daddy is going to watch you. He's going to make you lunch soon and then you're going to have some quiet time and then go for a walk okay?"

"Okay, Mama. Bye," she said hugging her.

"Bye, Princess," Alex said hugging her back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Chelsea as she ran to go play.

Athena and Alex walked to the car and headed to the doctor's. When they got there Athena signed in and had fill out some paperwork. When she sat down she looked a little nervous. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I'm scared. I don't want to be pregnant because I have to admit the dad is a douche."

"Then why did you have sex with him?"

"I don't know," said Athena as she filled out the paperwork. "It just happened I guess."

"Were you even going out with him?"

"Um. Not really."

"Athena."

"What?"

"Just answer me this because I've been wondering. Is this guy married?"

"No. Alex. I wouldn't sleep with a married man. I'm not that kind of person. He's single though."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Athena Bautista," the nurse called. They walked back with the nurse. They weighed Athena and then had her go pee in a cup. Alex walked with the nurse to the examination room. When Athena came back in they checked her blood pressure and the nurse asked her some questions. The nurse told her that the doctor would be right in. When the doctor came in she did a few tests on Athena. She informed Athena she was definitely pregnant. When she asked Athena the day of her last period. Athena told her "April 15th."

"That would mean you would be due January 20th. Congratulations."

Athena started crying. Alex got up to comfort her. "It's okay, Athena."

"No. It's not. Why did I do something so stupid?"

"Athena, it will be all right. You can decide what you want to do. If you don't think you're ready for a baby you can put it up for adoption or you can keep it. You have me to support you."

"My dad is going to kill me and he's going to be so disappointed."

"Athena, I told you he isn't going to kill you. He's going to be upset but after a while he will calm down."

"I'm going to leave the room," said the doctor. "I think you two need to be left alone. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Alex hugged Athena and told her, "Athena, the fact is this. You're pregnant. You can cry about it and you can be upset about it but that's not going to change the fact you are pregnant. You need to start thinking about what you want to do and start accepting the situation for what it is. Sometimes things like this happen and they turn out for the best. Like I told you I didn't want kids and I wasn't ready for kids but I got pregnant with Chelsea. Probably at the worst possible time in my life but learned to accept it. I was scared and worried about what to do. Then I had her and she was one of the best things to happen in my life. She changed me completely. The same can happen for you. This baby could be a blessing and a way for you to change the way you act. This baby could be the best thing for you right now. It may be the worst time possible but it could also turn out to be the best thing."

"Alex, I'm scared. I'm scared of the baby's dad, I'm scared of my dad and I'm scared to be a mom."

"Athena, why are you so scared of the baby's dad?"

"Because he told me to get rid of it and then he said he will be in it's life if I don't get rid of it. I don't want him in the baby's life. He's a douche. I told you that."

"Athena, just let him in the baby's life if you keep it."

"No, Alex."

"Okay. And you're going to be scared to be a mom but that fear will go away when you get used to the fact. You'll be all right."

"I don't know, Alex."

"It's okay."

"Stop telling me it's okay. When I know it's not okay. I am not stupid. I know this is ruining my life. I wanted to go to college. I wanted to graduate high school but I don't think I will now."

"Athena, there are a lot of teen parents that finish high school and go off to college. It's hard to juggle both but they manage to get through it."

"I don't know," she said.

"I'm here just remember that. I told you whatever decision you decide to make I am going to support you."

"Thank-you," said Athena. Alex handed her a tissue so she could wipe her eyes.

The doctor came back in and did a pelvic exam on Athena and took some blood to check for STD's and anemia. She gave her something for her morning sickness and then told her to get prenatal vitamins. When they left Athena scheduled her next appointment and then her and Alex went to the grocery store to pick up the prenatal vitamins and get her prescription filled. Alex and Athena walked around the store while they were waiting for the prescription. They were walking when Alex's cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but she answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex," said Tony.

"How did you get this number?"

"I have connections. You know that better than anyone."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I heard you had a busy day. How's Chelsea?"

"She's fine. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how Chelsea was doing."

"Okay. Bye," she said hanging up the phone. She knew it was time to get her cell phone number changed and she was going to block Tony's number too. She just wanted him to leave her alone.

"Who was that?"

"Tony."

"What? How did he get your cell number?"

"He claims he has connections. I don't know. He's a psycho."

"He sounds like a psycho. What did he want?"

"He wanted to know how Chelsea was doing."

"Just Chelsea?"

"Yeah. Just Chelsea."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He was talking to her the other day at the store."

"Weird."

"I know," said Alex as she swallowed hard. She was scared about Tony's love for Chelsea. Why did he care so much about her. He didn't even know her. It really freaked her out. Athena and Alex walked to the pharmacy to pick up the prescription and then they walked out of the store. When they got to the SUV Tony was standing there. "This asshole doesn't know how to quit," she said.

"Why is he standing there?"

"I don't know but I just want him to leave me alone."

They walked over to the SUV and Tony said, "Hey, Alex. You look really hot today."

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you. I really think you should leave your husband and come back to me."

"Not going to happen," she said.

"Alex, come on. We have a great history together."

"I wouldn't call it great. I would say horrible is the word. Look I got you out of my life once. Can you get out of my life again?"

"Not until you talk to me."

"Tony, do I have to call the police? You are not allowed any contact with me and you know that."

"I know. You can call the police but they're not going to do anything. Remember my dad?"

"How can I forget him? Most powerful asshole in New York City."

"That's right."

"And this is Louisiana. He has no reign down here."

"I can make it so he does. Just talk to me."

"No and I can make it so my husband makes sure you never breathe again."

"Your husband won't touch me. He's on probation right?"

"Yeah but when it comes to you he won't care."

"If it comes down between choosing hurting me and never seeing his family again or not hurting me and seeing his family everyday I'm sure he's going to choose not hurting me."

"Whatever. Are we done here? I have to get home."

"Just a minute. Who is this girl now?"

"It's Dave's daughter. Jailbait comes to mind. It will get you 20."

"Hmm. That's interesting. Maybe 20 years is worth it."

"Tony, just stop causing trouble. Leave my family and me alone."

A police officer that had been patrolling the area pulled up and said, "Ma'am is everything all right here?"

Alex turned and said, "No officer it's not. This man just got out of prison and has been harassing me and my family since. He's not allowed to have any contact with me at all."

The officer put the car in park and got out of the car. "Is this true, Sir?"

"Yes. Why do you pigs always have to get in my business?"

"Then why are you harassing her and her family?"

"There is something she needs to answer for me."

"She doesn't have to answer anything. What is your name?"

"Anthony Ciccone."

The officer got in the car and ran the name. He got out of the car and said, "Ma'am are you Alexandra Bautista?"

"Yes, officer."

"I ran his name and it said he is allowed no contact with you or your family. And Mr. Ciccone, you're in violation of your parole. I'm going to take you down town."

"Go ahead, Pig. I'll be out within an hour."

"All right. You're under arrest. Anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you," he said. He frisked Tony and then cuffed him. He put him in the car and said to Alex, "Ma'am, I apologize. Here is my card if he does get out and starts causing more trouble with you or your family call me. I would suggest you get more security on your home and use your alarm at all times."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she took the card. Most of the police officers in the Shreveport area knew Alex and Dave. Just because of their fame and celebrity status. They've had numerous stalkers on their property and threatening phone calls. Most of the time they shrugged off but still there were times they called the cops.

"Have a good day ma'am," he said as he got in his car. He started to drive away. Alex watched as his car passed her. She saw Tony in the backseat and he smiled at her. Alex and Athena got in the SUV and headed home.

"Alex, I think you need to tell my dad now. This is crazy stuff. He's like stalking you."

"What else is new? I'll tell your dad about it then."

"Okay but Tony seems a little dangerous."

"He's a lot more than a little dangerous. More like a lot dangerous."

"TELL MY DAD."

"I will."

As they were driving home Dave had Chelsea, Ben and Kaylee out for a walk. They were walking on the road when Chelsea said, "Daddy, I have to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"About the grocery store the other day."

"What about it?"

"Mama told me not to tell you but I can't keep it a secret. It's a bad secret."

Dave stopped pushing Ben and Kaylee in the stroller and looked at Chelsea. "What bad secret?"

"Mama ran into a really bad man at the store. She said he did a lot of bad things to her. She said she couldn't tell me but he did bad things to her. She told me not to tell you we saw him."

"Wait. You two ran into a guy at the store?"

"Yes, Daddy. After she got my chocolate milk."

Dave was getting upset. "What was his name?"

"I don't know. But he asked me how old I was. And what my name was."

"Chelsea, think really hard. What was his name?"

"I don't remember, Daddy."

"Chelsea, come on. You remember everything. I know you know his name. What was his name?"

Chelsea thought back to that day. She heard her mom say his name but she didn't remember. "Tyler?" she said. "No that wasn't it. Tyson? Not that wasn't it either..I don't remember Daddy. I'm sorry."

Dave finally said, "Tony?"

It clicked in Chelsea's mind. "Yes. Tony. That was his name."

"Son of a bitch," said Dave. Dave turned the stroller around and said, "Chelsea, let's go."

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

"Home to call your mama."

"No daddy. No. She told me not to tell you."

"Chelsea, this is really important. We're going home."

"Daddy. No. Let's just walk."

"Chelsea, we're going home," said Dave as they headed back to the house.

***A/N: There you have it Chapter 43. Alex is in a lot of trouble. Chelsea finally told Dave about running into Tony at the grocery store. Let's just say Alex is in for a surprise when she gets home with Athena. So tell me what do you think? Please review. I love getting your reviews. And thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. **

***In case you didn't know I have posted the first chapter of Love At First Sight. If you haven't read it yet. Please take the time to read it. **


	44. Chapter 44

***As always thank-you for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

*** You know who I own.**

Alex pulled up to the house. She was shaking after everything that just happened. Before she got out of the car Athena said, "Alex, are you okay?"

"No, Athena, I'm not. I'm scared for my life. With Tony comes trouble. He doesn't work alone. He has the scummiest friends. I am scared."

"Look, Alex. You need to tell my dad. I know you don't want to but you have to tell him."

"I know. That's why as soon as we get in there I'm going to talk to him about it," said Alex.

They got out of the SUV and walked into the house. The front door was unlocked and that annoyed Alex. With Tony running around she wanted it locked but then again Dave didn't know about Tony being in Louisiana so she couldn't get on him for that. When Alex shut the door she made sure it was locked and she turned the alarm on. "Dave, I'm home," she said.

"I'm in the kitchen," he said.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Dave standing there holding Ben. He didn't look happy. "Hey, Baby. I think we need to talk."

"You think we need to talk?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I think we need to talk."

"Okay. You go first."

"No you go first."

"No, Dave, you go first."

"Okay, Alex. Chelsea told me about the grocery store the other day. She told me how you two ran into Tony."

"She did?"

"Yes. She did and she told me that you told her not to tell me. When I told her I was going to call you the girl was scared. Why would you put Chelsea in that position?"

"I don't know, Dave. I just didn't want you to know because I know how you feel about what happened 5 years ago and how much you want to hurt him. I didn't want you to get upset knowing he was in Louisiana let alone know that he talked to me."

"Alex, you should have told me. That guy is a psycho. You know what he did to you before so what do you think he's going to do now? And why is he even talking to you? He's not allowed any contact with you or this family."

"Dave, I know. I know better than anyone what he did to me. I know he is a psycho. I'm scared of him Dave. I don't know what he's going to do. I know he's not allowed contact with us but it doesn't stop him. He needs more than a court order to keep him away."

"Alex, listen to me. You can't keep this stuff from me. Tony is a psycho. You have to tell me these things."

"Dave, there's more."

"There's more?"

"Yes. It all happened today."

"What happened?"

"Well, I took Athena to the doctor and the doctor gave her a prescription. So we went to the store to get it filled. We were walking around the store and my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyway. It was Tony. I have no idea how he got my number but he said he had connections. I asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted to know how Chels was."

"He wanted to know how Chelsea was?"

"Yeah."

"Why the f**k is he worrying about her for?"

"Dave, I don't know. It scares me. When we were at the store the other day he asked who she was and she introduced herself. He asked her how old she was and she told him 4 going on 5. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows and said, '4 almost 5 huh'"

"He didn't ask about Ben?"

"No. Just Chelsea."

"What the f**k?"

"Dave, I don't know but after we picked up Athena's prescription we walked out to the car and he was standing there waiting for us. I told him to leave me alone but he said he wouldn't leave until I talked to him. I have nothing to talk to him about. He asked about Athena too. I told him she was your daughter and that she was jail bait and that could get him 20 years. He said maybe the 20 years were worth it."

"He better not even get involved with Athena. She's on the right track right now. She doesn't need that scum coming around confusing her and using her to get back at us. I swear to God I will kill that son of a bitch if he comes near her, Chelsea, Kaylee, Ben or you again."

"Dave, just calm down. You're not going to do anything. You're on probation. You violate that you go to jail. Then he's free to do whatever he wants."

"If I hurt him he won't be free. He won't be breathing."

"Dave, this is why I didn't want to tell you about this. I knew you were going to get upset and get all macho and want to kill him. You can't touch him. Are you forgetting with Tony comes his scum friends? He doesn't do shit alone."

"That's because he's a coward."

"Listen. I'm not done."

"Okay," he said.

"He wouldn't leave us alone so there was a police officer patrolling the area. He came up to check to see if there was a problem. I told him there was and he ran Tony's name. It must have been on Tony's record that he isn't allowed contact with us because the cop arrested him. Tony called him a pig and said he would be out in an hour. The police officer told me that we need more security on the house and to use the alarm at all times. I thought we were done with this, Dave. And he said I had to answer one question for him."

"What question is that?"

"I don't know, Dave."

"All right, I'll do the cop one better. I'll get the guns out."

"Dave, no. You're not even supposed to have guns in this house because of your probation."

"F**k my probation. If that asshole wants to try crazy stuff. He's going to meet a gun."

"You're not bringing a gun in this house."

"It's for our safety," he said.

"Not with 3 small children in this house. There are no guns."

"Alex, what do you want to do then?"

"I want to move."

"We're not moving, Alex. What would be the point of that. He would find us eventually."

"Well you're not bringing guns in this house. I will not allow that with Chelsea, Ben or Kaylee."

"Alex, I'm sorry. I'm getting too upset. I'm worried about what could happen."

"I know me too. For 5 years we had no problems now all of a sudden we have problems. I thought Bella was a problem but then Tony came into the picture. We have a big problem on our hands."

"Maybe if you just talk to him he'll go away."

"I am not talking to him. I don't want to talk to him. Why would you even suggest that. It's not like I'm 21 anymore with no kids. I have two kids with you. If something happens to me how would you even explain that to them."

"I don't know, Alex. We have to think of something to keep him away."

"We could talk to the lawyer. You know the one you threatened to fire because he took too long to tell you the verdict?"

"I know. What can he do?"

"I don't know. I'm lost but I'm so scared," she said starting to cry. It only took for her to look at Ben's cute face and his big brown eyes to break her down.

"Alex, I know you're scared but as long as I'm here nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it."

"Dave, I don't know what to do."

"We'll think of something. It will be okay," he said wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Let me hold Ben," she said. Dave handed Ben to her and she said, "Dave, Tony wants something but I don't know what it is."

"So if we give it to him will he go away?"

"Most likely but we can't give him anything if we don't know what he wants."

"Maybe he'll just stay away now knowing he will get arrested every time he comes near us."

"I don't know. I hope. Can we stop talking about it right now?"

"Yeah," he said. "So I talked to TLC today. I set up the interview. It's going to be next week."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And they suggested something to me."

"What?"

"They want to know if we're interested in doing a reality TV show for the channel."

"Absolutely not. One I'm not exploiting my kids, two I don't want a camera crew in my house 24/7 and three right now is NOT the time for reality TV. This house has enough drama and the world doesn't need to know about it."

"Ok, so I guess that idea is out," said Dave.

"Definitely," she said.

"So what is wrong with Athena?"

"Dave, I think you should talk to her and let her tell you."

"What?"

"I think you should talk to her but don't talk to her today because she's upset and sick."

"Okay," he said.

"But I want to know what this big secret or surprise is that you have for me," said Alex.

"I can't tell you that or it wouldn't be a surprise. You're just going to have to wait for it."

"That's not fair, Dave. I think you should tell me."

"No I can't. You're just going to need to wait until it's time"

Alex put Ben in the swing. "Come on, Dave. Just tell me. You know how I feel about surprises," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sorry. I can't," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her forehead. "You're just going to have to wait. And is the 6 weeks almost up?"

"Not for another 2 weeks. I could have sex now because I don't care about the 6 week thing but you're just going to have to wait," she said.

"Nice, Alex."

"I know. So sorry. You're just going to need to wait."

"Now that's not fair."

"It may not be fair but it's true. You're going to need to wait."

"You know I love you right?" he said as he kissed her.

"I know and I love you too but your usual 'you know I love you' thing isn't going to work on me this time. So nice try."

"You're figuring me out."

"What do you expect after 8 years?" She said as she kissed him. "All right. I need to go start dinner," she said removing her arms from around his waist. "Oh and by the way I think you should go to the barber tomorrow. You're hair is growing in again and it's not that attractive anymore."

"All right," he said. "I'll go to the barber tomorrow. I know how you like when I'm bald."

"I love it," she said walking into the kitchen.

Dave looked down at Ben and said, "Your mom is crazy but I love her." Ben just smiled at his dad. Dave sat down on the couch to watch some TV when Chelsea came downstairs.

"Hey, Daddy. I know Mama is home. Was she mad that I told you?"

"No, Chelsea she wasn't. And you did the right thing by telling me. You knew it was bad to keep it from me and you did the right thing. That's why whenever someone hurts you, is doing something you know they shouldn't be doing and someone is doing something to hurt someone else you need to tell someone. You need to tell a grown up. Even if they tell you not to tell if you know it's bad you tell someone. So you did the right thing. I'm proud of you," said Dave as he hugged Chelsea.

"Is that man going to hurt us?"

Dave thought carefully about his wording because he didn't want to scare Chelsea. "Chels, I don't know. Daddy is going to keep you safe okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. And did he really hurt mama before?"

Dave motioned for Chelsea to sit on his lap. She walked over and sat down on his lap. "Chelsea, I'm not going to lie to you. That man you and Mama saw used to hurt mama a lot. He did a lot of bad things to her. I can't really explain to you what he did to her but he hurt her a lot. He's a very bad guy. He's not someone that your mama should be around. It's someone that none of you guys should be around. Do you understand?"

"I think but why did he hurt mama?"

"Chelsea, we don't know. Sometimes people are so mean they just have to hurt someone. He is a very angry guy."

"Oh. Is he going to hurt her again?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"I hope not too because I love my mama and I don't want her to get hurt. If she gets hurt I'm going to be sad," she said starting to cry.

Dave was starting to cry too. He thought about all the times Tony had hurt Alex. They seemed to get worse each time. The last time was the worst. "I am going to be sad too," said Dave wiping tears from his eyes. "I love your mama with all my heart. I don't want to see her hurt. That's why I'm going to do everything I can to keep her safe."

"Daddy, do you promise?"

"I promise, Chelsea."

"Thank-you, Daddy." she said as she hugged her dad. "Oh Daddy. Why did that man talk to me?"

"I don't know."

"He touched Ben too and Ben started to cry."

"Really?" Dave knew they had a run in and he knew about Tony asking about Chelsea and stuff but Alex left out the part where Tony touched Ben. "Alex!" he yelled.

Alex was in the kitchen getting the marinated chicken out of the container to throw on the grill. When she heard Dave yell her name she jumped. She walked into the living room immediately. "Yes?"

"Did Tony talk to Chelsea and touch Ben?"

"Yes, Dave. I told you he talked to Chels."

"But you didn't tell me he put his grubby hands on Ben."

"Dave, that's because I didn't think it was a big deal. Ben is alive isn't he?"

"Yeah but he shouldn't have touched him. Ben is MY son. Tony needs to keep his hands off of my kids and stop worrying about MY kids. IF he wants kids to worry about he should go out find a girl that's dumb enough to sleep with him and get her pregnant and have kids of his own."

"All right, Dave. Calm down. Chelsea is standing right there."

"I know and I'm not going to hide my feelings in front of her. I want her to know that if she EVER sees that man again that he's a bad person and she should call the police. You know how to call the police right, Chels?"

"Yes, Daddy. I dial 9-1-1 on the phone."

"Good so you know if that man ever comes near you again you call them right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Dave, don't scare her."

"I'm not scaring her. I'm letting her know he's a bad person. She should be aware."

"Dave. He's not going to bother Chelsea."

"He's asking about her. Chances say he is going to bother her."

"Daddy, stop. I'm getting scared," said Chelsea as she ran over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"See, Dave. Do you see what I mean?" Alex ran her hands through Chelsea's hair and said, "It's okay, Baby. You're going to be all right but your daddy is right if that man ever does bother you call 9-1-1. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

"Why don't you go upstairs while I talk to daddy for a minute?"

"Okay," she said walking upstairs.

When Alex knew she was upstairs she walked over and hit Dave in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Why would you say that in front of her? She may not get scared of shots or doctors or stuff like that but you know she scares easily. If she's so scared she ends up in our bed for I don't know the next 5 years you will never get to have sex with me again. Don't say that stuff in front of her. Yes Tony is crazy. And yes he talked to her but don't scare her by saying he might bother her. She is 4 years old almost 5. She doesn't need to worry about that. It's OUR job to make sure that it doesn't happen."

"Okay. I'm sorry. You're right I shouldn't have said that in front of her but I think she needed to know what to do just in case. And 5 years isn't that extreme?"

"I don't know is it?"

"Just a tad."

"I was using an example. And like I said it's OUR job to make sure she never has to call the police because of him," she said. "Now can I get back to making dinner?"

"Yes, Alex," he said. As soon as Alex left the room Ben started to cry. "What's wrong, Ben?" Asked Dave as he picked him up out of the swing. He figured he needed his diaper changed so he took him upstairs to change his diaper. "You know kid. You go through more diapers than anyone I know. Just promise me this time you won't pee on me." Ben smiled. Dave moved quickly. He finally got the idea of how to change a diaper. He did everything he needed to do and in a timely fashion. He got no pee on him and he was happy because that was the first time that had happened. "Thank-you," said Dave. "You know you look more and more like your mom everyday. Which means you get cuter and cuter every day," he said kissing his son's cheek.

Meanwhile down at the police station Tony was just getting released. As soon as he was taken in he got his one phone call and called the one person he knew that could get him out. His dad transferred the money and he was out within an hour like he promised he would be. When he walked out of the police station he was greeted by his friend Ron. Ron was trouble. "So did you see, Alex?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. I saw the slut. She has two kids now."

"With that asshole?"

"Yeah, Ron. They're cute kids though. She has a daughter that's about 5."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking too," he said knowing what Ron was thinking.

"Interesting. So what do you have planned?"

"I don't know yet. Her daughter's birthday is coming up in a couple weeks. I think I might make a surprise visit to her party and give her a wonderful gift."

"Tony, don't."

"What? I'm just going to give her daughter a gift."

"Tony, she's a kid. Leave her out of it. Whatever beef you have with her mom keep her out of it. I actually think you should just leave Alex alone. I mean is she worth going back to jail for?"

"Ron, are you going soft on me? There were times back in the day when you would be down for this but now you're going soft."

"I just think it's pointless for you to keep harassing her. She doesn't have anything you want anymore. So why keep going after her?"

"She has something I want. I have one question for her and that's it. All she has to do is answer it and I'll leave her alone."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just want to know the answer. After that it will be like she doesn't exist to me."

"Okay, Tony."

"Besides. I found a new girlfriend. I have no reason to worry about Alex. I just want her to answer that one question for me and then I'll be out of her life."

"Tony, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Just some random chick I met not too long ago."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Why? It's nothing bad."

"I don't know. It just seems weird that you all of a sudden have a girl friend."

"I can't help that I just met her not too long ago."

"It sounds like trouble to me."

"No trouble here. Why do you think I'm involved in trouble?"

"Because 99% of the time you are."

"I'm not in trouble."

"Okay."

Meanwhile back at the house Athena took her medicine for morning sickness. She was starting to feel better and she was hungry. She wasn't sure when she would tell her dad but she knew she had to do it soon. She was almost 2 months pregnant she couldn't hide it forever. She got on her computer and logged on to Facebook. She was updating her status when her cell phone went off. She looked at the name of the person that was calling and rolled her eyes. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Athena."

"What do you want?"

"How did the doctor's appointment go today?"

"It was fine. I'm definitely pregnant. Thanks to you."

"Okay. So what are you going to do with the baby?"

"I don't know. Right now I am thinking about keeping it."

"Why wasn't I asked to go to this appointment?"

"Because I didn't want you there."

"I am the baby's father right?"

"Yes but my step mom took me. I don't think it would have been a good idea if you were there. She said you should have been there but I told her you were a douche and I didn't want you there."

"I am not a douche."

"Yes. You are," she said.

"Does your dad know about the baby yet?"

"No but I'm telling him tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come?"

"How many times do I need to say this. I don't want you there. My parents need to deal with this right now."

"Athena, you can't wait forever."

"I know but I'm going to let them digest this before I tell them who the father is."

"I want to make sure I'm there when you tell them."

"No. Stop. Seriously don't get me upset. Just stay away until I tell you it's all right to come around."

"Okay. Since you're pregnant I won't upset you just because of the baby but you need to tell them."

"Just leave me alone. Bye." she said as she hung up the phone. She finished updating her status on face book. She had it say. "Sometimes in life the most unexpected things turn out to be the best. So confused right now but Alex is awesome!" She logged off and went downstairs. She walked passed her dad, Ben and Kaylee in the living room and said, "Where's Alex?"

"Outside grilling. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better," she said. She walked outside and saw Alex at the grill. "Hey, Alex. Can I talk to you?" she asked walking over to her.

"Sure," said Alex.

"I just talked to the baby's dad. Is there a way I can keep him out of the baby's life? Like I really don't want him in its life and I don't want him coming around either. I made a mistake by getting involved with him. I don't want my kid to be f**ked up because its dad sucks."

"I don't know. I guess you could talk to the lawyer and see what he can set up. If you find a reason why he shouldn't be around the baby then you could use that because I don't think without just cause you can forbid the father from being in the baby's life."

"Really? So I should find dirt on him to use against him?"

"Yeah if that's what you want to do."

Athena thought to herself, "That shouldn't be too hard." and then she said to Alex, "now that's something I think I can do."

"All right. Just make sure you're making the right decision. Don't try to keep him out of the baby's life if it's not what you really want to do."

"Trust me, Alex. It's what I want to do."

"Okay," said Alex. "When are you telling your dad?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. Do you want me to be there with you when you do?"

"Yeah. I'm scared of my dad. I don't want to tell him by myself."

"Did you decide what you want to do with the baby?"

"I want to keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alex. I want to keep it."

"All right. I support that decision then."

"Thanks," said Athena. Alex was taking the chicken off the grill and putting them on a plate to put on the table on the patio. "Do you want me to help you bring the stuff out to put on the table?"

"Sure," said Alex.

Athena walked inside to get the other food to put out on the table. She also grabbed plates, cups, napkins and the pitcher of lemonade Alex made to have with dinner. Alex laid the chicken down on the table and walked into the house. "Dave, It's time to eat." She grabbed Ben's bouncer and took Ben from Dave and carried him outside and put him in the bouncer. Dave called Chelsea downstairs to eat while he grabbed Kaylee and put her out in the walker. There were too many babies in that house Alex thought to herself. What was going to happen when they added another one to the mix. When everyone's plate was filled with food Chelsea said grace.

"Mama. I want to pray," she said.

"Go ahead," said Alex.

"Okay. God is good. God is great. And we thank him for this food by his hands we all are fed. And God please keep us safe from the bad man and God don't let him hurt my mama. I love her too much and I don't want him to hurt her so please keep her safe. Amen," she said.

"Okay," said Alex. "Thank-you for saying that prayer, Chelsea."

"You're welcome, Mama."

***A/N: There you have it Chapter 44. I'm glad Dave and Alex didn't really fight about it. ANd I will admit when I was writing this chapter I teared up when Chelsea said she didn't want her mama to get hurt. IT broke my heart. Tell me what you think. Please review and as always thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***What is up with Athena and the baby's daddy? ANd what is the one question Tony has for Alex? And soon Dave's surprise for Alex will be revealed. I say in a couple more chapters. **


	45. Chapter 45

***Thank-you all for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you.**

***You know who I own.**

The next day Alex was in Chelsea's room getting her laundry together so she could wash her clothes for the week. Dave came in the room and said, "Where's Athena?"

"She's still sleeping," said Alex.

Dave looked at his watch and said, "It's 11:00 in the morning. She's still sleeping?"

"Yes, Dave. She is very tired. Just let her sleep."

"She went to bed at 9 last night. Does she really need 14 hours of sleep?"

"Dave, just let her alone. Remember she's been sick. A little rest is going to help her," said Alex.

"Okay, but this is the only day this is going to happen. She's not going to sleep till noon everyday this summer. She can get a job to keep herself busy."

"Okay, Dave. Just leave her alone. She'll get over her tiredness. It takes a while when you're sick."

"All right," said Dave.

"So are you going to get your head shaved?"

"Yes, I'm about to head down town to the barber now."

"Good because this scruffy look you have going on does nothing for me."

"Well, I need to get myself cleaned up for the interview next week. I can't go looking like this," he said.

"You're right," said Alex as she put Chelsea's clothes in the clothes basket. She got up and walked out of the room. "So I think Athena wants to talk to you later tonight."

"About what?" he said following Alex down to the laundry room.

"I think it's better if it comes from her," she said.

"You know what it's about?" He asked helping her put clothes in the washer.

"Yeah. Just promise me you're not going to explode," she said closing the washer door.

"That would depend on what it's about. I swear, Alex if it's something bad I'm going to explode," he said.

"Oh," she said. Walking back upstairs to get Ben to feed him since he was crying.

"Is it bad?"

"I can't tell you. Just wait until she talks to you," she said picking Ben up out of the crib.

"This doesn't sound good. I can't wait," he said.

Alex was standing holding Ben and said, "Just stay calm."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask," she said as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a bottle. She felt Ben's head and said, "You are sweating like crazy. You need out of that onesie."

"It's the Louisiana heat," said Dave.

"I know do you want to turn the air up higher?" She said putting the bottle in the microwave.

"Sure," said Dave as he walked to turn the air up.

Alex looked down at Ben and said, "I need to get him out of my hair. He was driving me nuts about your sister." Alex took the bottle out of the microwave, checked it and walked into the living room to feed Ben.

She was sitting on the couch feeding him when Dave came in and said, "I turned up the air so it should start getting cooler in here."

"Thank-you," she said.

"No problem. All right. I'm going to head to the barber now," he said as he leaned down and kissed Alex. "I'll be back later. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

Dave walked over to the door when Chelsea came down the stairs. "Where are you going, Daddy?"

"I'm going to get my head shaved."

"Can I go with you?" she asked.

"I don't know, Chelsea. It's going to be boring. It's just going to be a bunch of guys sitting around talking and getting their hair cut or shaved."

"That's okay. I'm bored here."

"How can you be bored? You have a trampoline, a swing set and tons of toys to keep you busy."

"I don't know. I'm just bored. Can I please go with you?"

"I don't know go ask your Mama," he said.

Chelsea walked over to her mom and said, "Mama, can I go with daddy?"

"Yes, Chelsea but make sure you listen to him and you can't run around the barber shop."

"I'll be good."

"Okay. Have fun," said Alex.

"Bye, Mama," said Chelsea as she ran over to her dad. "I can go."

"All right. Let's go, Miss Chelsea," he said as they walked out the door.

When they arrived down town Dave found a place to park. He got Chelsea out of the car and took her hand as they walked to the barber shop. Dave and Chelsea walked in. The owner Mike was there and said, "Hey, Dave. What can I do for you today?"

"My wife wants my head shaved so I'm here to get it done," he said.

"All right. I can get to you in about 15 minutes is that all right?"

"Sure."

"Who is this?" asked Mike as he looked down at Chelsea.

"This is my daughter Chelsea. She wanted to come with me because she was bored at home."

"Oh," said Mike. "My son was here earlier. They could have played together while you were getting your head shaved but my wife picked him up and took him home."

"That's all right. She'll be fine watching." Said Dave as he and Chelsea walked over to have a seat to wait.

"Daddy, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Are you serious, Chels?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Are you sure you can't wait?"

"No Daddy. I'm about to pee my pants."

"Oh, Chels. Hold on," said Dave getting up. "Hey, Mike, do you have a bathroom?"

"Yeah it's in the back. Why?"

"Because my daughter has to use the bathroom."

"Oh okay. I'll have Curtis show you where it is."

"Thank-you," he said. "Come on, Chelsea," he said as they followed Curtis to the back to the bathroom. Curtis showed them where the bathroom was and Dave said, "All right, Chels. Go ahead. I'll be right out here waiting for you and make sure you wash your hands."

Chelsea looked at the bathroom and said, "Daddy, It's dirty and it's scary. Don't make me go in alone."

"Chels, you know I don't do the whole take you to the bathroom thing. You'll be all right. Just go in and use the bathroom."

"Daddy, I can't go by myself. I'm scared," she said holding herself. "And I have to go really bad."

Dave didn't want her to have an accident so he walked in with her. Kids always picked the worst time to use the bathroom. Especially Chelsea. No matter where they were she always had to use the bathroom and she was always scared to go alone so if Dave was with her he needed to go in with her. While Chelsea was using the bathroom Tony's friend Ron walked in to get his hair cut. Mike told him it would be about 15-20 minutes so Ron took a seat to wait. When Chelsea was done going to the bathroom Dave helped her wash her hands and they walked back out to wait for Dave to get his head shaved. He sat down next to Ron not realizing it was Ron. Dave had heard of Ron but he had never met him directly and had no idea what he looked like. When Dave sat down he asked Chelsea, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said as she smiled. "Thank-you for taking me to the bathroom."

"You're welcome but next time try to go before we leave the house."

"All right, Daddy." Chelsea looked at Ron and Ron was looking at her. He smiled at her and Chelsea smiled back.

Ron didn't realize who he was sitting by until he looked over at him. He realized it was Dave Bautista. Alex's husband. He figured that Chelsea was Alex's daughter. He knew Dave had never met him so he wasn't worried about being in the barber shop with him. He got out his cell phone and text messaged Tony, "I'm sitting next to Alex's husband in the barber shop right now." He sat waiting for a reply. His phone vibrated and he looked at the reply, "Really? Talk to him"

Ron responded, "About what. Alex's daughter is with him."

Tony text messaged him back, "Really? Start a conversation."

Ron responded with an okay and then turned to Dave who was playing with Chelsea. "Hey, Man," he said.

"Hey," said Dave.

"Is that your daughter?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Cute kid. How old is she?"

"Thanks. She's going to be 5 in a couple weeks."

"Oh. So she has a birthday coming up?"

"Yeah," said Dave wondering why Chelsea was the topic of discussion with this guy.

"Dave, I'm ready for you," said Mike.

"All right," said Dave getting up. He grabbed Chelsea's hand and walked over to the chair.

"So what do you need done today?" asked Mike.

"Just shave it off like always. She wants it gone." Dave was busy answering Mike so he didn't hear Curtis call Ron over. Ron took a seat in the chair next to Dave. "My wife is a little obsessed with me being bald. She said she prefers it that way. She said when I let the peach fuzz grow in I look scruffy."

"My wife is like that too," said Mike.

Ron who had heard the conversation said, "You're married to that Alex girl right?"

"Um yeah," said Dave.

"I thought so."

"Why?"

"Oh. I just saw you on the tabloids. I was just wondering," said Ron.

Dave didn't like how he was questioning him. First about Chelsea and now about Alex. What was up with this dude. "Anyway, So Mike, Alex had the baby last month."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was a big baby. 9 lbs 6 oz. He's definitely a line backer or a wrestler."

"He was big," said Mike as he took the electric razors to Dave's head.

"His name is Benjamin Michael. She wouldn't let me name him after me but it's okay. I like how Chelsea and Benjamin sound together."

"Well, we don't need another Dave Bautista in this world," said Mike. Mike looked at Chelsea and said, "Do you like your baby brother?"

"Yeah. He's cute. I love him," she said.

"That's good," said Mike.

"I'm going to kindergarten soon," said Chelsea.

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"My son is going to kindergarten too."

"Cool." She walked over to Dave and said, "Daddy, I'm thirsty."

Dave said, "of course you are."

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Where's your water you brought with you?"

"In the car."

"Oh, Chelsea. Come on," said Dave.

"Never mind. I'll wait until we leave but then it will be hot."

"I'll get her a cup of water," said Curtis as he walked away from Ron.

"Thanks, Curtis," said Dave.

Ron looked at Dave and said, "She's demanding isn't she?"

"Like her mom," he replied.

"I bet," said Ron. He had to admit Chelsea did act like Alex. She was outgoing, friendly, demanding and caring.

"You have kids?" asked Dave.

"No. I'm not into kids. I'm better off without them," he said.

"Oh. I have 5 kids."

"5 that's a lot."

"Yeah. 4 girls and one boy."

"Only one boy out of the deal?"

"Yeah."

Curtis came back and handed Chelsea a cup of water. "Thank-you, sir." she said as polite as could be.

"You're really polite," Ron said to her.

"Thank-you. My mama taught me to use my manners."

"Your mama sounds like a good woman"

"She is and she's very pretty."

"I bet she is," said Ron as he smiled at Chelsea.

"Chels, didn't your mama teach you not to talk to strangers?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Daddy but you're right here."

"Okay, Chels."

"What's your name?" asked Ron.

"Chelsea," she answered.

"Chelsea? That's a pretty name."

"Thank-you, Sir."

"You're welcome."

Mike was finishing up on Dave's head and was just hand shaving it and then he was going to shave Dave's face for him. "So, Dave. Are you and Alex going to have anymore kids?" asked Mike.

"I don't know. Maybe someday. It's funny because she never wanted to have kids and now we have 4 kids in the house."

"You two have 4 kids together?" asked Ron.

"No we only have two kids together Chelsea and my son. I have a daughter from a previous marriage and another daughter from some girl I had an affair with last year."

"Oh," said Ron.

"Yeah, so Alex never wanted to have kids but then 2 ½ months after we got married she found out she was pregnant with Chelsea so it was we're having a kid now. There's nothing we can do about it. She was a big surprise. Then Alex and me were separated and we ended up sleeping together one night and then Ben came. Another surprise. I'm pretty sure she's done."

Mike replied, "Alex never wanted kids? She seems like someone that would love kids."

"No she didn't want kids. That was a really big fear of hers but she's so great with them. Right, Chels?"

"Yeah. My mama is the best!" she said.

Dave laughed at his daughter and said, "She's a mama's girl. Chelsea is special to Alex because her pregnancy with her was really rough. And she thought there were times she was going to lose her. The same with Ben. There were so many times we thought he was going to be gone too but they both made it through."

"Sounds like she had a rough time," said Ron.

"Yeah. It was rough."

"I bet," said Ron.

"She's had a rough life. I'm trying to just give her the best life she can have right now. She went through so much shit when she was younger it wasn't even funny. We both agreed our kids weren't going to go through that or have to deal with that."

"I see," said Ron. He knew what Dave was talking about when he said she had a rough life when she was younger. He knew because it was his friend that caused her to have a rough life.

Mike finished up on Dave and said, "Is that all right?"

Dave looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his hand over his head. "Perfect. Thanks, Man," he said getting up. Mike walked over to the cash register and so did Dave. Dave paid him what he owed and him and Chelsea thanked Mike and told him to have a good day. When Dave and Chelsea were walking out of the barber shop Tony was walking in. Dave and Tony bumped into each other. "I'm so.." Dave started to say when he saw who it was. "You son of a bitch," he said.

"Easy big man. You don't want to start a fight in front of your kid do you?"

Dave looked down at Chelsea and said, "No. But don't let me find your ass on the street when I'm alone."

"Yeah. Whatever," said Tony walking into the barber shop.

Dave was glad they were leaving as that scum was walking in. Him and Chelsea just kept walking to the car. When they got home Athena was finally awake. Dave asked her, "Where's Alex?"

"Upstairs changing Kaylee's diaper and putting Ben down for a nap."

"Oh. I heard you want to talk."

"Yeah but we can talk after dinner," she said.

"All right," he said starting up the stairs. He walked into Kaylee's nursery and Alex wasn't in there. He walked over to Ben's nursery and found his wife putting a pacifier in Ben's mouth and laying him down for a nap. "Hey, Baby," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She turned around and said, "Hey." She looked at his head and said, "much better" as she ran her hand over his head.

"You like it?"

"Yeah," she said as she kissed him.

When he pulled away he said, "I just want you to know our daughter has to pee every where we go."

Alex laughed and said, "I know."

"It's like she's timed to go as soon as we get to a place and then she puts me in an awkward position and makes me go in with her."

"She doesn't like going alone."

"I know. So the barber shop was really weird today."

"Why?"

"I don't know. There was just some guy I never saw in there before. He was asking questions. He was asking about Chelsea and then he asked if I was married to you. I don't know he was just weird. And he was talking to Chelsea."

"You let her talk to a stranger?"

"Yeah. I was sitting right there. It wasn't like he was going to get up off the chair and grab her with me sitting right there."

"That's true."

"Oh and get this. We're walking out of the barber shop and I run into that asshole Tony. We bumped into each other and I was going to apologize to him until I saw who he was."

"Wait. Hold on. Tony went into the same barber shop where you were and some new guy you never saw before?"

"Yeah."

"That guy you never saw before I guarantee was one of Tony's friends."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. What did he look like?"

"He had brown hair, blue eyes. He was about 6'0 ft. tall and pretty muscular."

"Ron."

"Ron?"

"Yes. He's the one in charge of Tony's little gang. He's the worst of them all."

"Are you sure, Alex. You weren't there."

"Dave, I know Ron. I'm scared of Ron. It was Ron. And we're in a whole lot of shit."

"Damn it," said Dave.

"You didn't give out any personal information did you?"

"No. I was careful what I said because I didn't trust him. But I let our daughter talk to the enemy."

"Dave, listen. Ron won't do anything to Chelsea. He may be as scummy as Tony but he doesn't hurt women unless they threaten him and he doesn't get children involved in his problems. I just don't like her talking to him."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know. And that's why when you were leaving Tony was walking in to get information from him," said Alex.

Meanwhile after Ron left the barber shop Tony started talking to him. He didn't want to say anything in the barber shop because he knew the guys were Dave's friends and would tell him. "So what happened?"

"Nothing," said Ron.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes and I talked to Chelsea too. She's a cute kid. Very polite."

"I know," said Tony

"We didn't talk about much. Just about Alex and him having two kids together but he has 5 kids all together. And Chelsea was just talking about how great her mama is."

"If she only knew the woman her mom really was."

"Tony, I still don't know why you have to go after Alex. Just leave her alone. And I think it's a bad idea for you to go to Chelsea's party."

"All she has to do is answer the question."

"I'll answer it for you."

"What?"

"The answer is no. Now leave her alone. Don't get yourself locked up again."

"Ron, you're a pussy now."

"No, Tony. I just don't think harassing Alex is worth jail time. You want to harass her. You do it yourself. I'm out."

"Fine. Whatever, Ron. I thought you were cool but you're just like Brian was."

"No, Tony. I have no beef with Alex. That's your problem. You have no reason to beef with her. She has a good life down here with Dave. Just leave her alone."

"I will eventually."

"There is no reasoning with you is there?"

"No," said Tony.

"Moron. When you're sitting in a jail cell again I hope you think about how I tried to talk you into leaving her alone but you refused. Have fun with that. I'm going back to New York tomorrow. I'm out."

"I guess I'll do it alone then," said Tony.

That night after dinner Dave, Alex and Athena sat down in the kitchen Ben was giving problems going to sleep and he was super fussy. Every time he was put down he would cry so Alex just gave him his pacifier and held him. "So Athena, you wanted to talk to me. So let's talk."

"Okay, Dad. This isn't easy for me to say," she said starting to cry.

Alex rubbed her shoulder and said, "Come on, Athena. You have to tell him."

"Athena, please just tell me."

"Dad, you're going to hate me."

"No I'm not."

"Okay," said Athena as she started to cry harder. "Dad…"

"What?"

"This is too hard to say."

"Come on," said Dave.

"Dad, I'm .. I'm.. I'm…pre.. Preg.. Pregnant. I'm pregnant," she finally said.

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant, Dad."

"WHAT THE HELL, ATHENA? I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS FROM KEILANI NOT FROM YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE PREGNANT. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Dave yelled startling Ben.

"Dave, lower your voice."

"NO, ALEX."

"Dad, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to get pregnant it just happened. I am so sorry," she said.

"It's a little late for sorry isn't it."

"Dad," she said crying.

"Dave, don't get upset. It's not worth getting upset over. There's nothing you can do about it. She's having a baby and getting upset isn't going to help the situation. You can yell and rant all you want but it's not going to change the fact she's pregnant."

"Alex, if Chelsea was 17 years old and told you she was pregnant would you be this calm?"

"I wouldn't be upset because there is no point in getting upset."

"Who's the dad?"

"Dad. I don't want to talk about him right now."

"That means it's someone I don't like."

"Yeah. You won't like him."

"Athena, you were doing so good and now this? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep it dad."

"What about school?"

"I'm going to finish. I'm going to go until I have the baby then take maternity leave then go back after 4 weeks. I'm going to graduate and go to college."

"I think you should give it up for adoption and live a normal life. You're not ready to be a mother and you're not ready to have a baby."

"Dad. I don't want to give it up."

"Then you're making a big mistake."

"Dad."

"No, Athena. I don't want to talk to you anymore. You've ruined your life now. It pisses me off that we bring you out here to live and you thank us by getting pregnant. You can go back to your mom's."

"Dave, knock it off. She is your daughter. Do not treat her this way. So now that she got pregnant you don't want to deal with it and want to send her back to her mom's? Don't try to escape the problem. Things like this happen. You don't have any control over them. It doesn't help to get upset it just makes things worse. It took her a lot to tell you and you thank her by yelling at her. Be a dad, Dave. Don't be an asshole."

"You knew about it, Alex?"

"Yes I knew about it and I knew how scared she was to tell you. She thought you were going to kill her but she never thought you were going to treat her like this. Deal with it, Dave."

"Alex, I don't have anything to say to her. She disappointed me. She wants to keep this baby but she can't even take care of herself. That's just another baby for us to take care of."

"Dad. It's my baby. I will take care of it."

"And go to school and go to college?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to need a job too."

"I know."

"So working, school and a baby. NO way is that going to work out."

"Dad. I can make it work. Please just stop yelling at me. I know it was a mistake and I know I let you down but you're letting me down by talking to me like this. You're my dad. You should have some faith in me but you have no faith in me. It hurts me, Dad. It hurts me a lot."

"Well, Athena. I don't have anything else to say to you and I don't want to say anything else to you," he said getting up and storming out of the room.

Athena started to cry even harder. "Athena, he's just upset right now. He didn't mean what he said. When he gets over the shock he'll be all right. He loves you and it hurt him to hear that you were pregnant."

"Alex, he hates me. I should go back to my mom's house."

"Athena, you don't have to do that. I'm here. I support you. I know you can handle a job, school and a baby. I believe in you. You're doing a brave thing here and I'm proud of you for stepping up and being mature about the situation. It's not going to be easy but I know you'll be able to handle it."

"Thanks, Alex," she said hugging her.

"You're welcome," she said. "When are you going to tell us who the baby's dad is?"

"Alex, I'm not ready for that. My dad hates me now because I'm pregnant but when he finds out who the dad is he's going to hate me even more and you're going to hate me too."

"Athena, no matter who it is I'm not going to hate you."

"Yes you will. I know you will," she said getting up and walking to her bedroom.

Alex looked down at Ben who was still awake and said, "You know, Ben. Something tells me that your sister's baby's daddy is someone I don't like and someone your dad doesn't like and I'm scared to find out. Maybe it would be better if she didn't tell us."

***A/n: You have got to love Alex's gut instincts. They're usually right. And poor Dave letting Chelsea talk to Ron but he had no idea he was the enemy. And poor Athena. Dave exploded. So tell me what you think. Please review. I love getting your reviews. And Thank-you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

***As always I want to thank everyone that took the time to review chapter 45. The reviews were greatly appreciated thank you! = )**

***You know who I own**

It had been a couple days since Athena told Dave about the baby and he didn't talk to her at all since she told him. He was still really upset about the entire situation. Alex figured it wasn't anger it was more disappointment. "Dave, are you ever going to talk to Athena?"

"No. She let me down. I refuse to have anything to do with this."

"She is your daughter, Dave. Do not turn your back on her."

"I already have."

"Dave, I can't believe I am hearing this from you. You were in her life for the last 17 years and then something goes wrong and you want to turn your back on her? That is the last thing she needs right now. She needs support. She needs her dad to tell her everything is going to be okay. I've told her everything is going to be okay but I am just her step mom. It would mean a lot more coming from you. You need to talk to her. I understand you're upset with her but you are not going to turn your back on that girl," said Alex.

"Alex, I don't believe everything is going to be okay. She ruined her life. She wants to keep it too. I didn't want this to happen with her. I wanted her to graduate high school, go to college, get a job, get married and then have kids. This isn't the life I wanted her to have. I worked my butt off for so long so that my family would be taken care of. So that my daughters would have the life I didn't yet Keilani is always in some type of trouble. And now Athena she is having a baby and the chances of her finishing high school are very slim. I don't want her to be like me. I don't want her to live the life I have. When I grew up I was poor. I did everything I could so my kids had opportunities, finish high school so they could go to college. I didn't raise them to be like this, Alex. I know how rough it is not to finish high school and have to get a sucky job. I got lucky and managed to get in WWE. They won't be that lucky. I don't want them to live the life I did for most of my 20's. I don't know what I did wrong with them. Maybe I wasn't there enough. I don't know. Or maybe I'm just a horrible dad. I don't know what it is that I did wrong but maybe you can tell me, Alex?"

"Dave, you are not a horrible dad. You are a great dad because you did what you could to make sure your kids were well taken care of and so that they could have the opportunities you didn't but sometimes things happen that are beyond our control. You can give your kids the world but stuff like this could still happen. It doesn't make you a bad parent. I understand you think she ruined her life but she can still graduate high school, she can still go to college and she can still get a good job. She can still get married. Just because she is having a baby doesn't mean her life is suddenly over. It just means she's going to need to work harder to accomplish her goals in life. You just need to believe in her, support her. Don't tell her she can't do it. Tell her she can do it. When you tell her she can't she loses ambition. You need to tell her she can do it so that she does get through school and can get that job to provide for her baby. If you turn your back on her you're going to be sorry. I know trust me I know. My mom turned her back on me many times. And I kept coming back to her because I loved her but she continued to turn her back on me. Then I just shut her out. Don't let that happen with you and Athena. Let Athena know you're there to help her. You may not agree with her decision but she feels it's what she needs to do. All you can do is love her and support her. I know it's hard but that's what you need to do. Do not turn your back on her. She needs to know you love her. She's scared right now, Dave. She thinks you hate her. You need to tell her you love her. She needs to know that you're there for her. She needs her family behind her and keep her from falling. She's confused. She's been talking to me about the baby's dad for a few days now and telling me he's an asshole and he's a douche bag. She doesn't want him in the baby's life."

"Alex, I don't hate her. That's why I'm so upset because I don't want to see her mess up her life. I don't know what to say to her."

"You need to tell her why you're upset. You need to tell her everything I just told you to. She needs to know that you love her and that you're there to help. I just have this bad feeling though, Dave that the father is someone we don't like. She's so against him and she doesn't want him around the baby. She said Shawn is not the father."

"If Shawn isn't the dad then who is?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me. She just said that it will make us hate her."

"Great because that makes me feel better about the situation."

"Me too," she said.

"You know we have a long road ahead of us," Dave said wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulder.

"I know. Just think. In almost 8 years Chelsea is going to be a teenager. Can you imagine the things we're going to go through with her?"

"I don't even want to think about it. She's going to give us a run for our money. I'll have grey hair by the time she graduates high school."

"Dave, you won't have hair by then so you don't have to worry about grey hair."

"Well, look at everything we've gone through in the last 8 years," he said.

Alex thought back through the 8 years. "You're right. We've gone through so much stuff. There were times I didn't think we were going to make it through. Especially 5 years ago I never thought I'd be here today. We've dealt with a lot. I hope the next 8 years are better."

"Me too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just as long as we're together the next 8 years I'm sure everything will be great."

"I love you," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you too," he said kissing her back.

Later that afternoon Dave decided to talk to Athena. He felt really bad about not talking to her and Alex was right he was turning his back on his daughter and that made him feel awful. He walked to her room and knocked on the door. "Come in," she said.

Dave walked into her room and said, "Hi, Can we talk?"

"Are you going to talk to me or yell at me and tell me how stupid I am for wanting to keep my baby. Because if that's what you're here for then we don't need to talk."

"No, Athena. I'm here to talk to you. I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you told me you were pregnant. I was out of line and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dad."

"No Athena it's not. I shouldn't have said some of the stuff I did. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I needed to understand that things happen. I think I was more upset with myself than I was with you."

"Why would you be upset with yourself, Dad?"

"Because I thought I failed you as a parent. I tried to give you the best life you could have and I didn't want you to go through everything I went through. Then you told me you were pregnant and I just saw your world crashing down. I felt it was my fault for not being there enough and I felt it was me doing something wrong but I realized things like this happen no matter how hard we try to avoid them from happening. Sometimes life just throws these obstacles at us and the only thing we can do is over come them. I'm sorry."

"Dad, you were never a bad parent to me. It sucked that you weren't around all the time but that's because you were doing what you had to do to provide for us. I never held that against you. I told you I didn't mean to get pregnant. I didn't even want to have kids but then I made the biggest mistake of my life and got pregnant. I regret it everyday. I look at myself everyday and I'm disgusted with myself. Don't get me wrong I love my baby but I hate myself for allowing this to happen. I shouldn't have did what I did and I'm angry about it. I'm scared of everything that is going to happen."

"Athena, you shouldn't hate yourself. Things like this happen. Do not hate yourself for it."

"No. I don't hate myself because I got pregnant. I hate myself because of the baby's father. He's a real douche dad. I don't know why I ever slept with him. I made a big mistake."

"Who is the baby's dad?"

"Dad, I can't tell you right now. It will just make things more complicated. Just give me another two weeks and I will tell you. I promise. Just give me some time to think things over and get myself together."

"Is he a married guy?"

"No, Dad. Is that what you and Alex think of me? That I'm such a slut that I would go out and sleep with a married man? I am not like that. I may not have the best morals but I do have morals."

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said. "So you're definitely keeping the baby?"

"Yes, Dad. I want to keep the baby. And I promise you I will finish school, I will go to college and I will get a good job."

"I know you will, Athena. You can do all that stuff and be a mother too. I'm behind you all the way. And just so you know I don't hate you. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. And dad how well do you forgive people for mistakes?"

"It depends on the mistake. Why?"

"I was just wondering. What about Alex? How well does she forgive people for mistakes?"

"Do you have to ask that. Alex forgave me for everything I've done and I've done some pretty low shit to her. And if she could see past that then she can see past anything. Well except when it comes to Tony. I don't think she'll ever be able to forgive him for everything he's done to her."

"He's a creep."

"He is a creep. I ran into him the other day at the barber shop. If I wouldn't have had Chelsea with me I would have beat the living shit out of him. He has one coming to him after the last time he hurt Alex. He just better hope I don't catch him when I'm alone and if he ever comes near Alex or anyone in this family again it will be the last thing he ever does."

"Dad, aren't you putting yourself at risk by hurting him. Won't you go to jail?"

"Possibly but Tony is worth the 10 years I would pay in jail. After everything that asshole has done to me and to Alex it will be well worth it."

"Okay, Dad."

"Anyway back to the point. I am sorry for the way I acted. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, Dad. I do."

"Thank-you, Athena," he said hugging his daughter. She hugged him back. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

Dave walked out of the room and walked downstairs to see Alex and Chelsea reading a book together. Alex was working with Chelsea on reading. "What are you two reading today?"

"The Cat in the Hat," said Chelsea. "I can read cat, hat and sat," she said proudly.

"Really?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"You'll have to read some of that book to me later," he said.

"Okay, Daddy."

"So did you talk to Athena?" asked Alex

"Yes."

"How is everything?"

"Good she wouldn't tell me who the father was though. She said it will just complicate things and she asked for 2 weeks to tell us."

"I'll give her two weeks," said Alex. "Oh by the way don't forget you're a class daddy at the dance recital this year."

"Am I really? She didn't forget about that?"

"No. She reminded me the other night you had ballet duty."

"Are you sure you don't want to be a class mommy?"

"I'm sure," she said. "Oh and by the way she gave us the program for the dance recital congratulations because you have a 20 number break between tap and ballet."

"Wait! How many numbers?"

"20."

"20? Why so many?"

"I have no idea but good luck. You have to sit with them for all 20 numbers. Sixteen 3, 4 and 5 year old girls. In the month of June in Louisiana just think about how many bathroom breaks and complaining you're going to need to hear. Those little girls sitting in a hot costume with poodle ears and all those accessories bothering them. Good luck, Dave."

"20 numbers?"

"Yes, 20 numbers. They're number 6 and then don't go on again until number 27."

"Are you sure you don't want to take my place?"

"Dave, I'm sure. I think you'll be all right. Chelsea, you want your daddy to be the class daddy for your class right?"

"Yes, Mama!"

"Way to use the kid against me."

"I'm learning," she said smiling. "It's actually pretty easy. I know you can't say no when it comes to the kids."

"That's okay. I know Ben is your weakness so I know I can use him as a way to get you to say yes."

"Do you hear us? We're horrible." said Alex. "And the whole class parent thing goes for Friday at rehearsal and Saturday at the recital. Good luck with that."

"I'm starting to regret that decision now. When is the recital anyway?"

"Next Saturday night. The night before Chelsea's 5th birthday party."

"Well, at least I'm going to be at this recital instead of working. I actually get to see Chelsea dance so that is what I'm looking forward to the most."

"Oh and don't forget our anniversary is coming up and you'll actually be home for it for the first time in 3 years and we're actually going to be together for it this year."

"You don't have to worry about our anniversary I got stuff planned."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Trust me you'll love it. Won't she Chelsea?"

"Uh huh, Daddy. She will love it."

"Okay. I can't wait," she said.

"Just a question though," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Can Athena tell us who the baby's daddy is AFTER we celebrate our anniversary. I just have a feeling it's going get us upset and I don't want it to interfere with our celebration and what I have planned."

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Good because I've been working hard to make everything perfect."

"No such thing as perfect."

"This will be perfect," he said as he kissed his wife. "I'm going to get the mail. I'll be back," he said.

"Okay," said Alex. Her and Chelsea went back to reading "The Cat in The Hat".

Dave came back into the living room with the mail and said, "Alex, you got two letters in the mail. And there's something from Ridgeway here too."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," he said handing the letters to Alex and the envelope from Ridgeway.

Alex looked through the mail she received and she saw one letter was from her mom and she didn't bother to open it. She just put it aside and said, "When I get the time to read it I will." She looked at the second envelope but it had no return address on it. She opened it and pulled out a white sheet of notebook paper and read over it. "I don't believe this shit. What the f**k is this?" She said.

"Aww, Mama, you said a bad word," said Chelsea.

"I'm sorry," said Alex.

"What is it?" asked Dave.

"Nothing. Just a letter from a friend. It was just upsetting that's all," she said.

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dave, I'm sure." She responded as she took the letter and folded it up and put it in her pocket. She opened the last letter from Ridgeway and read over it. A smile grew across her face and she said, "Dave, she got in on scholarship!"

"Did she?" he asked smiling.

"Yes! And we have open house at the end of July. I'm so happy. Chelsea, you got in!"

"Cool," said Chelsea. Dave and Alex both hugged Chelsea. They were so happy that she got into the school and even happier because she got in on scholarship.

The next Wednesday was the day of Dave's and Alex's interview with TLC. They were getting ready for the big interview. This was the first time in a year they were actually going to speak to the public about the affair, the separation, the kids, their lives and finding out Kaylee was Dave's daughter and Alex's nerves were really bad. "Dave, I don't think I can do this," she said.

"Do what?"

"Talk to TLC. I'm too nervous."

"Alex, you'll be fine. They're just going to ask us questions. All you have to do is answer them."

"I know but I don't know if I want the world to know how I feel about everything," she said.

"Well telling them the truth instead of them reading lies is better right?"

"I guess," she said.

"It will be all right, Alex. I promise," he said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Okay," she said.

Right before the interview was about to start Ben decided he was going to get fussy and wouldn't let anyone put him down. Alex started stressing there was no way the interview could be done if Ben was going to scream the whole time so she did what she had to do and took him to get interviewed with them. "Really? You brought Ben with you?" asked Dave.

"I didn't have a choice. He's fussy and won't sleep. He's going to be on the interview with us."

"All right," said Dave.

They walked into the interview room and met the person conducting the interview. "Hello, I'm Jen. I'm from TLC I'll be doing the interview today. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Alex. "I'm Alex, this is Dave and this little guy here is Ben. He's having a rough time today so we had to bring him with us."

"That's fine," said Jen. "Are you ready to get started?"

"Sure," said Dave.

"All right, take a seat and we'll begin," said Jen. They started the cameras and Jen started off by saying, "Alex, and Dave, thank you for taking the time to sit down and talk about what's been going on in your lives."

"You're welcome and thank-you for taking the time to sit down to interview us," said Dave.

**Jen:** How is everything going in the Bautista household lately?

**Alex:** Hectic and chaotic but everything is also going great.

**Jen:** Now I understand a year ago, Dave had an affair with his movie co-star Bella Edwards. How did you find out about that Alex?

**Alex:** I had no idea what was going on. I just remember the day when I was watching E! and saw him get into a fight with the paparazzi guy and it was actually my best friend that told me about it because she saw it on TMZ.

**Jen:** How did it make you feel knowing your husband cheated on you?

**Alex:** It hurt me more than anything. I knew we were having our problems but I never expected him to cheat on me. It tore me apart. I felt so broken when I found out. We fought about it and went to counseling for it but I still couldn't bring myself to sleep with him for 2 months because I was disgusted and I thought about him sleeping with her. I didn't even want him to touch me.

**Jen:** What were you thinking, Dave?

**Dave:** I wasn't thinking. To this day I still don't understand why I did what I did. It was the biggest mistake I've made in my entire life. I hated myself for tearing Alex down like that. And I have said many times that if I could go back to that day and change what happened I would.

**Jen:** But that didn't cause you two to separate so what was the cause of the separation?

**Alex:** I think the affair was about 25 percent of the reason we separated but the 75 percent of the reason we separated was because he put his career in front of his family and he couldn't get his priorities straight. I had enough and I left him.

**Jen: **Is that true Dave? You couldn't get your priorities straight?

**Dave:** It's true. I thought working was more important than my family. I missed so many things because of my job. I missed most of Alex's first pregnancy because I was on the road so much. Then there were just little things I missed of Chelsea's life. I think the thing that did it and really got Alex upset was last year for Chelsea's 4th birthday party I chose to go work with a potential business partner instead of go to her party. I missed her party and I feel really bad for it. She's always going to remember that day when I didn't show up for her party. That is another thing I would like to take back if I could. I have made myself a promise though there is nothing I'm going to miss with my son's life and if we have anymore kids I will not miss anything in its life either.

**Jen:** It sounds like you got your priorities straight now.

**Alex:** He has. He's actually a really big family guy now. I knew he had it in him all along but this guy started coming out last September. And I have to say I like this guy much better.

**Jen:** You two weren't separated for very long. What changed that made you end the separation?

**Dave:** I have to say it was me that changed to make the separation end. I showed her that my job wasn't better than my family and that my family was the most important thing in my life. I changed my entire being for her.

**Alex:** It was the fact Dave changed his entire being to prove his family was the most important thing in his life. Also when I was pregnant with our son he walked out on a match because I had to go to the hospital for an emergency and he made sure he was going to be there if anything bad happened. I think that's what did it for me.

**Jen: **So you two got back together and everything was going well but how did you feel when Bella came out that you were the father of her baby?

**Dave:** I didn't want to believe it. I tried to deny it. I was upset and I thought she was lying about it. I really thought it was just a tactic for her to try to get me back. I just thought it was a sick game.

**Jen:** How did it make you feel Alex that someone was claiming your husband was the father of their baby?

**Alex:** I was upset. I thought she was lying too. Bella and me aren't the best of friends. I thought she was out of our lives but then here she comes back into our lives to tell us that her kid is Dave's. I just thought she was causing trouble.

**Jen:** But Kaylee was Dave's baby right?

**Dave:** Yes, Kaylee is my daughter.

**Jen:** How did that make you feel Dave and how did it make you feel Alex?

**Dave:** I was in denial. I didn't want to believe the results. I didn't want anything to do with her but then Alex talked to me about it and told me it wasn't her fault and I couldn't hold what her mother did against her.

**Alex:** I was upset. Don't get me wrong I love Kaylee as if she were my own but it feels like I am constantly reminded that my husband cheated on me. And Dave is right. I wouldn't let him turn his back on Kaylee. I had no problem with him being in her life. I wanted Kaylee and Dave to have a father daughter relationship. I wasn't going to stop that from happening. No matter how I may feel about Bella I would never let Dave turn his back on his daughter.

**Jen:** You two are her primary guardians aren't you?

**Alex:** Yes.

**Jen:** Has that added extra stress to the marriage?

**Alex:** It has in some ways but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I mean Dave and me have our problems from time to time but it's nothing major.

**Jen:** You two have been married for how many years now?

**Dave:** 6 years on June 24th.

**Jen:** And you two have kids together?

**Alex:** Yes, we have two kids together but Dave has 5 kids all together. We have a 5 year old daughter named Chelsea and our new little guy here Benjamin but we call him Ben is just a month old.

**Dave:** I share two kids with Alex. Then I have Kaylee with Bella and I have two older daughters from a previous marriage. I never pictured myself with this many kids but it has turned out all right.

**Jen:** Are there any plans for another baby in the future?

**Dave:** I would like one more baby but it's up to Alex. I am allowing her to make that decision.

**Alex:** I have no idea yet. I haven't even thought about it. With Ben and Kaylee I just don't know if I can handle another baby. Maybe a few years down the road and I miss the baby days I might consider having another baby but for right now I'm going to say no. I think me having 2 kids was enough. I think two was enough since I didn't want to have kids in the first place. I love my kids more than anything in this world but I never planned to have kids.

**Jen:** So what is in the future for the Bautista family. I know both of you aren't working so Dave what do you plan on doing next and Alex do you have any plans?

**Dave:** I would like to do another movie but I don't know yet. Right now I don't have any plans for a job. I'm still trying to decide what I want to do.

**Alex:** I would love to get a job. I'm looking for one now but I have no idea what I want to do for a job.

Jen asked them a few more questions before the interview was over. When they finished the interview they shut the cameras off and Jen said, "Thank you two so much for taking your time to answer my questions."

"No problem," said Dave. "I think it was good that we got the truth out there so that the people believing what the tabloids are saying are false. So thank you for allowing us the interview."

"You're welcome. Did you give some thought about a reality TV show?"

"We have decided that right now is not the best time to put our family on TV. We are dealing with a few personal family issues that we would rather the world not see. So at this time I have to decline the idea for a TV show maybe in a couple years but right now we can't."

"I understand," said Jen, "but if you change your mind you can call and I'll set something up."

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"You're welcome. You two have a good day," she said.

"You too," said Alex.

When Jen and the camera crew left Dave said to Alex, "so you want to get a job?"

"Yes. I really want to get a job. Ridgeway actually has an opening for a paraprofessional and you don't need a degree or anything like that so I think I'm going to apply for that."

"Then apply for it. I will be a stay at home dad until I figure out what I want to do," he said.

"Really? You would be a stay at home dad so I could work?"

"Yes, Alex. I have no problem staying home with my kids all day."

"Dave, that is one of the best things you've ever said to me," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

When they broke the kiss Dave said, "I should probably say things like that more often if that's how you're going to react every time," as he smiled.

"Dave, shut up. In fact since you want to be a stay at home dad why don't you start practicing and make dinner tonight?"

"Anything for you," he said as he kissed her.

Dave went into the kitchen to get things he needed for dinner together. Alex went upstairs to their room she sat down on her bed and got out the letter she got the other day in the mail. She looked at it again and read over it. She started to get tears in her eyes. They started streaming down her cheeks as she got to the end of the letter. She said to herself, "How much more hurt can one person take?"

***A/N: I'm glad Dave talked to Athena. Athena is really hiding who the baby's daddy is. Dave and Alex both agree it's someone they don't like but they have no idea who. Dave a stay at home dad? Sounds pretty cool to me. And then the letter Alex got. So tell me what did you think? Please review! I love the reviews and as always thank you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 47: Chelsea's dance recital..how is Dave going to handle all those little kids? and Chelsea's turning 5! Is Tony really going to ruin her party by showing up?**


	47. Chapter 47

***As always thank you for the reviews. Thank you so much**

***You know who I own.**

That Sunday Dave's mom and his other daughter Keilani were coming to Louisiana for Chelsea's birthday and for her dance recital. They were going to spend the week there. Dave, Chelsea and Athena went to go pick them up from the airport. Alex stayed home with Ben and Kaylee was with her mom for the week. Alex was getting Ben dressed so he would look decent when Donna and Keilani came to the house. Ben's favorite thing lately had been spitting up all over himself and ruining an outfit he just put on. He went through 3-4 outfit's a day. "All right, Ben. I need to get you dressed because your nanny and your big sister Lani are coming to see you today," she said tickling his stomach. Ben was laying in the crib in just his diaper as Alex went through his drawers trying to find an outfit for him. She finally found a bright blue polo and a pair of khaki shorts for him. "Dave and his damn polos for this kid," said Alex to herself. She walked over to the crib and she was about to put the polo on Ben when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Did you get my letter in the mail?"

"Yes, I got your letter and you know what I think about it?"

"Well you never got back to me about it so I wasn't sure. And what do you think about it, Alex?"

"That it's all bullshit. Everything you said were fabricated lies. There is no way ANY of that is true. And you know it."

"No I don't know it. Maybe you should brush up on your history because I'm pretty sure it's all fact."

"Whatever. I don't want to hear anymore about it. Just let it alone. It's not true."

"You keep telling yourself it's not true but you know deep down it's true. When you decide to admit it you can call me."

"Goodbye," she said slamming her phone shut. "You know, Ben. I'm really starting to think a long vacation is what this family needs. What do you say?" she said to her son. Ben looked at her and smiled. "You agree don't you? You want to get away for a couple weeks?" Ben kept smiling at her. She put the polo on Ben and then put on his little shorts. She looked at his little chubby legs and said, "Look at those chubby legs. Chubby Chubby," she said as she tickled his legs. She grabbed a bib for him that said, "I love mommy." She picked him up out of the crib and carried him downstairs to put him in the swing. "Now promise Mommy you're not going to spit up. You need to smell good and look clean for your nanny." Ben smiled. "Yeah. I didn't think so," she said as she put him in the swing.

Meanwhile Dave and everyone were on their way home from the airport. "So Mom, Alex thinks you're leaving on the 22nd but you're just going to a hotel because you need to be here for the 24th. Okay?"

"All right, Dave. Why couldn't you just tell her Lani and me were staying for two weeks instead of one? Wouldn't it have been easier?"

"I guess but I think she might get upset with me because I invited her dad down here for the 24th too and her brothers."

"Alex is going to kill you," said Athena.

"I know but after everything happens the way it's supposed to she is going to love me. And everything is going to go the right way isn't it Chelsea?"

"Yes, Daddy. I think I know what I do. I got this. Don't worry I won't mess it up."

"Ok, Chelsea."

"How comes Chelsea gets a job but I don't dad?" asked Athena.

"Do you want a job?" asked Dave.

"Um. Not really."

"Then why complain?"

"I don't know," said Athena.

"How long have you been planning this dad?" asked Keilani

"For a while now. I have everything ordered, scheduled and all I am counting on is Chelsea to make sure she does the right thing and that she doesn't let it slip to her mom at all."

"Daddy, I'm not going to tell mama. I want my toy."

"Dad, you bribed her to keep your secret with a toy?" asked Keilani.

"Yes, I did."

"Dave, Alex has no idea about this?"

"None. She's not even expecting it."

"So basically she's going to cry?" asked Athena.

"Most likely," said Dave.

"How did you come up with this idea anyway?" asked Donna.

"Well, Alex is always on my case how I'm not romantic enough so I decided to come up with this whole thing just to prove to her I can be romantic."

"She deserves this though. Good work, Dave," said Donna.

"She really does deserve it and thank-you but I'm just doing it for my wife," said Dave. "And I just want to say I'm glad Alex doesn't check the bank account because if she did I would be screwed."

"That much?"

"A little too much, Mom. I just hope Alex doesn't feel the urge to check the account because if she does I will be screwed."

"How often does she check the account?"

"Hmm. Not that often obviously because I'm still breathing."

Dave pulled into the drive way and parked the car. Donna, Athena, Keilani and Chelsea got out of the car. They walked up to the door as Dave got the luggage out. When they walked into the house Alex was sitting on the couch feeding Ben. She got up to greet her mother-in-law and her other step-daughter. "Hey, Donna. How are you?"

"Good. How are you doing? Dave told me all about Tony and his drama he's starting with you. It's like you can't catch a break," she said.

"I am just trying to act like Tony doesn't exist anymore. I can't keep letting him hurt me. He just has to be non-existent and I'm trying really hard but it's hard."

Donna wrapped her arm around Alex and said, "I know it's hard. In the end everything is going to be fine and Tony really will be gone from your life."

"I hope," she said.

"It will," said Donna. "So is this the grandson I saw only a little over a month ago?" She asked touching Ben's cheek.

"Yes it's him."

"He's gotten so big," she said.

"He has. He's huge now."

"Can I hold him?"

"Let me finish feeding him and then get one good burp out of him and then you can hold him. He has this thing where if you take the bottle out of his mouth when he's not full he starts screaming."

"Dave was the same way when he was a baby. Dave was just as chubby as Ben was too but Dave thinned out as he got older and then he bulked up and looks like this now," she said pointing to Dave.

Ben had finished the last of his bottle and Alex put him over her shoulder to burp him and said, "I know I saw Dave when he was a baby. Super chubby!"

Dave looked at her and said, "But I thinned out! So I look better now."

"Well," she said.

"Well what?"

"Nothing. You're right you do look better now," she said with a laugh. Alex was patting Ben's back and he let out a loud burp.

"Did that burp really come from Ben?" asked Donna

"Yeah," said Alex with a laugh. "You can hold him now just be careful not to move him around too much. He likes to spit up."

"Okay," said Donna as she took Ben from Alex. "He is so precious. His eyes are amazing! They're so big! I love them. Alex he looks just like you. He's so cute and his little dimples. Aww," said Donna.

"Thank-you," said Alex. Dave wrapped his arm around Alex and she said, "You know for two people that didn't want to have any kids together we did make some cute babies."

"The cutest," he said kissing his wife. "Are you sure you don't want another one?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't want another one. I think Ben and Chelsea are more than enough," she said. "Plus I don't think I can go through that pain again. It was way too much!"

"You were funny though because as soon as we go to the hospital you were all about that epidural," said Dave.

"Uh yeah. There are no words that can describe the pain my body was in when we arrived there. I wanted that epidural ASAP!"

"I know and you weren't letting them forget about it either."

"You're damn right I wasn't going to let them forget. That was my body in pain."

"You are too cute," said Dave as he kissed her.

Athena whispered to Keilani, "watch they'll have another kid by the time Ben is 2."

Keilani laughed and said, "most likely. I don't know why Alex is trying to front she doesn't want another baby." They both laughed and walked up to Athena's room.

That Friday afternoon Dave and Alex went shopping to get Chelsea's birthday presents and to pick up supplies for her party. "You know, Dave. I love how we wait until the last minute to go shopping for her."

"That's because she's complicated and we never know what to get her."

"Well, I know one thing she wants," said Alex.

"What's that?"

"A Barbie Jeep. She said that's what you're going to get her for keeping your little secret."

"So you know I bribed her?"

"Of course. She wouldn't tell me the secret but she would tell me that you promised her any toy she wanted if she kept it a secret. Nice work."

"I know," he said.

"So are you going to tell me your big surprise yet or no?"

"It's not time yet. You'll see," he said.

"Fine," said Alex as she walked down the toy aisle of Target.

"I don't even know what she likes anymore," said Dave.

"Hannah Montana, Barbie Dolls, those ugly Bratz dolls. I can't stand those dolls. Isabella got her into playing with them."

"What is a Bratz doll?"

"Some doll that dresses like a hooker. I would prefer if she didn't play with them."

"They could be the bar tramps," Dave said with a laugh.

"You are so wrong," said Alex as she hit him playfully. "Oh and she likes Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus. And she's into those Silly Bands too."

"Okay. Either I am really old or really not paying attention to my daughter but who is Justin Bieber? And what are Silly Bands?"

Alex laughed and said, "You're old. Justin Bieber is this kid that sings. I don't know she loves him. She did ask for his c.d. And Silly Bands are these bracelets that are shaped like different things and when you wear them they look like squiggles. They're actually pretty cute. I already bought her a few packs to give out at her party plus I got her 3 packs of her own to keep."

"Okay, I think for her birthday we should get her, her own CD player and radio. And get her that kid's CD and some other CD's. Who all does she listen to?"

"I just told you who all she listens to."

"Okay. So do you want to get her a CD player and a couple CD's?"

"Yeah. That works for me," said Alex. They walked over to electronics and looked at the CD Players for kids. They ended up getting her a Disney Princess CD Player. After they had the CD player they went over to the CD section. Dave was absolutely clueless to who any of those people were so Alex picked out the CD's she knew Chelsea would like. She got her Justin Bieber, Hannah Montana: The Movie Soundtrack and another Hannah Montana CD. After they had the CD's they walked through the store to get party supplies and it was really hard to find Butterfly themed stuff but they managed to find some. "Are we doing a piñata this year?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. The thought of 5 year olds with a baseball bat hitting at a piñata while I'm holding it kind of scares me," said Dave.

"All the more reason to have one. I would love to see the look on your face as they're swinging the bat," she said with a laugh.

"Why don't you hold it?"

"Because I like my knee caps thank-you."

After they got everything they needed they went to the cash register to pay for everything. "Remind me to check the account when I get home, Dave," said Alex.

Dave's heart stopped and said, "Why?"

"Because I want to check to see how much money is in there and what has been withdrawn and spent," she responded.

"I'll check it. You don't have to."

"I want to," she said.

"No. I'll check it. It's okay. I don't mind."

"Dave, why are you so worried about me checking the account? Are you hiding something?"

"I'm not hiding anything. I would rather check it."

"Okay, fine. Since it means so much to you," said Alex, "you can check it." The cashier told them the total and Dave pulled out his card and slid it through. After they got home it was almost time for Dave to take Chelsea to dance rehearsal for the recital. While they were gone Alex was going to hang out with Donna, Athena and Keilani. They spent the time talking and watching TV. It was really quiet with out Chelsea running around and with Ben asleep. After a while Alex decided to jump in the shower before Dave and Chelsea came back. She knew that when Chelsea came home she was going to be a hurricane because she was tired from rehearsal. When Alex got out of the shower Dave arrived home with a sleeping Chelsea. He carried her up to her bedroom and laid her down in bed. Alex was in their room getting ready for bed when Dave came in the door looking exhausted. "Rough night?"

"Oh my God, Alex, you don't know. That 20 numbers is going to kill me tomorrow night. I couldn't get them to sit still for anything. They were fine the first 5 numbers but at the 6th number they started getting restless. They started swinging on banisters and playing in their chairs. Alex I can't handle this. One girl named Makenzie got her foot stuck and Brookelyn kept talking and asking questions. It was horrible. I am going to die tomorrow night. Will you please be a class mommy?"

"Nope. You'll be fine. How did Chelsea do?"

"She was scared to get on stage for tap and I had to coax her up there. And for ballet she wasn't having any of it. She wouldn't go at all. She cried. I never saw her so bashful and shy. It was really weird."

"She gets stage freight sometimes. And isn't she a leader?"

"Yeah but she wasn't tonight because I could not get her on that stage for ballet for anything. She bawled so I wasn't going to force her. We watched the class from the side of the stage. She promised her teacher she would dance tomorrow night but I don't know. And she got a t-shirt she's supposed to wear for the finale tomorrow night," he said handing Alex the t-shirt. She walked over to the closet and put it in with the costumes so she wouldn't forget it.

"So what you're saying is we spent all this money for lessons this year and all this money on these costumes just for her to cry and not dance?"

"Probably. Was she like this last year?"

"Yeah. She was. She didn't dance at all on stage but at the studio she danced so well. I hope she pulls through tomorrow and toughs it out and dances. This will be her last year if she doesn't."

"It's weird because she loves dancing but she just won't do it on stage."

"I know and I know she knows her dances it's just she's scared to do them."

"Were you ever scared to dance on stage when you danced?"

"Nope. I had no problem getting on stage to dance. I looked forward to it."

"Any other time Chelsea would be 'look at me' 'look at me' but not tonight."

"I know," said Alex.

"I just hope she dances tomorrow night. I really don't want to see her standing on the side of the stage watching."

"Me either," said Alex.

The next day Alex was sitting in the living room looking at Chelsea's hair. She had no idea how she wanted to do it for the recital. She was deciding between curly pigtails or something else. "Keilani?" she asked.

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Do you know how to do twisties and cornrows? Not cornrows the whole way back just half way back at the top of the head?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I think I want the cornrow thing in Chelsea's hair and then put rollers in it to curl it for tonight."

"Do you want me to do cornrows in her hair?" asked Keilani.

"Yeah but not all over her head and all the way down. Just at the top of her head and part way back," she said.

"Do you want it slanted or straight back?"

"Straight," she said.

"Are you sure because it's going to be really tight."

"Yeah. I'm sure," replied Alex.

"Okay. Do you have little rubber bands?"

"Yeah. We even have pink and her costume has pink in it."

"Okay."

Alex went to get the rubber bands, a comb and detangler for Keilani. When she came back downstairs she said, "Chels, Lani is going to do your hair. It's going to hurt a little but your hair is going to look cute in the end. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama." She sat down in front of Keilani so she could do her hair. Keilani combed through it first and then began to part it. She started braiding a small part. "Ouch it hurts," said Chelsea.

"It's okay, Chelsea. I will give you a lollipop. Do you want a lollipop while she's doing your hair?"

"Yes, Mama." Alex went and got Chelsea a lollipop so Keilani could continue with her hair. Chelsea wasn't the best kid to have that done to her hair because she didn't like to get her hair done. Which was why Alex never let her hair grow past her shoulders because every time she got her hair done she would cry. Alex always wished Chelsea would let her hair grow to the middle of her back without complaining but Chelsea didn't want it long either. So since Alex didn't like to argue with her it was best to keep it short. As Keilani braided Chelsea cried. Alex wasn't sure what she was thinking when she allowed Keilani to do that to her hair but in the end after it was braided she looked really cute. Alex did have to fight with her to let her put rollers in her hair to curl it. It was a shame Chelsea didn't inherit Alex's wavy hair. She had really plain straight hair. "Mama, I never want my hair done like this again," said Chelsea as Alex put the last roller in her hair. "It hurts my head!"

"You'll be all right," said Keilani.

"Lani, let me braid your hair," said Chelsea.

"Um no."

Alex spent the rest of the afternoon getting things ready for the recital. She sent Dave out to get Chelsea's flowers for after the recital. She even charged the camcorder so that she could record Chelsea dancing so that Chelsea could watch it when she got home. Around 5:30 they left and headed to the theatre the recital was taking place. Alex took Chelsea backstage to get her dressed. She took her dress off and put her tights on her. Chelsea threw a fit because she didn't want to wear tights. Chelsea had a mind of her own. If she didn't like something she let you know about it. "Chels, you have to wear the tights. Just make this easy for both of us and put them on," said Alex.

"No, Mama. I don't want to wear tights."

"You have to. They make your legs look shiny."

"Fine, Mama," she said giving in and allowing her mom to put the tights on her. Next Alex put her leotard on her and then pinned the bunny tail to the back since she had to do her tap dance first. She slowly took the rollers out of Chelsea's hair and as she did the wavy curls began to fall. Alex sprayed some hairspray on her hair to keep it in. Next she put the bunny ears on her and that was a fiasco because Chelsea wouldn't let her put them on. It took Alex at least 23 attempts to get them on her before Chelsea realized she was going to lose the battle.

"Chels, do you want to wear some make up?"

"Yes, Mama!" said Chelsea as she perked up.

Alex put some lipstick on her and a little eye shadow. She didn't go all out because Chelsea was only 4. She didn't need to have her face completely done. When she had her make up on Alex put her tap shoes on her. Then she took her back to the auditorium and sat down with her family. "Chelsea, you look so cute," said Donna.

"Thank-you, Nanny. I'm a bunny."

"Are you going to dance," asked Alex.

"Yes, Mama."

"I hope so. You look so cute you need to dance."

"I will," she said. Alex took some pictures of her and then took her over to her class to sit with. It was required the dancers sat with their classes. When Chelsea was situated Alex sat down with Dave and everyone else.

"Do you think she's going to dance?" asked Dave.

"I don't know but I really hope so," said Alex. "I would really hate for her not to dance when she does so well. I don't want her fear to keep her from doing something she loves."

"Me too." After a while the show began. The owner of the studio came out and introduced her staff and the student teachers. She also introduced the graduating seniors. After they gave the owner flowers the show began. They sat watching other tap, ballet and jazz dances. Finally number 6 was up. Chelsea's class walked out on stage. Chelsea was out front dead center. Alex got out the camcorder. Chelsea seemed like she was going to dance but they weren't sure. When the music started Dave said, "Here we go." At first Chelsea did dance but after a certain part in the dance that made the audience laugh because it was cute she stopped. She stood there and refused to move. "Come on, Chels," Dave said. As the music continued to play she refused to dance. She was done and before the dance was finished she walked off the stage.

Alex put the camcorder down and said, "It was worth a shot. How can she be so shy?"

"I don't know," said Dave.

"Well, let me get backstage so I can change her into her ballet costume with hopes that she will dance." Alex got up and headed backstage. While Alex had Chelsea backstage to change her into her poodle costume she said, "Chels, why did you walk off the stage?"

"Because I was scared," she said.

"Are you going to do your poodle dance or do you want to leave?"

"I'm going to do the poodle dance."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Mama." Alex put the accessories on Chelsea and put the poodle ears on her head as she took the bunny ears off. She slipped her ballet shoes on and took her hand. She walked her over to her class where Dave was already sitting ready to be the class dad for 20 numbers. Chelsea took a seat on her dad's lap to watch the show. Alex walked over to sit down again.

As the girls in Chelsea's class were ready for ballet they started coming over to sit with Dave. Like the night before around the 6th number they started getting restless. Dave couldn't let them hang on the banisters or play in the seats so he took them out of the auditorium until it was time for them to go backstage. When they were in the hall they started running around. "All right, Girls, Settle down," he said. Only a couple of them actually settled down. "Girls. Have a seat," he said. "We're going to play a game."

"What kind of game, Daddy?"

"The quiet game. We're going to see who can be the quietest the longest. If you talk you're out. Okay?"

"Okay," said the girls. The game started off perfectly but then Chelsea's friend Kylie started laughing and they all started laughing.

"So much for the quiet game," said Dave. The girls started spinning on the floor in their costumes so Dave made them stand up because he didn't want any tails falling off and he didn't want them to get their white tutus dirty.

"Excuse me," said Brookelyn.

"Yes?" said Dave.

"Why are you so tall?"

"I don't know," said Dave.

"And why are you so big?" she asked.

"My daddy is big because he was a wrestler. He used to beat people up."

"Cool," said Makenzie.

"So do you girls know your dances?"

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Why don't you show me your poodle dance?"

"Okay." They got down and started to do their dance. It was a way Dave could keep them busy and keep their minds off the long wait they had. After going through it a couple times Dave pulled out the ballet line up and got them in line for ballet. He took them backstage to get ready. They still had 4 numbers ahead of them. When they got to the backstage area Chelsea started crying.

"Chelsea's crying," said Kylie.

Dave walked over to Chelsea and said, "Why are you crying?"

"Because my tummy hurts. I don't want to dance. I'm scared."

"You know I think you just have butterflies," said Dave.

"No Daddy. I don't have butterflies in my tummy. I don't want to dance."

"Come on, Chels. You have to dance for your mama and Ben is watching too."

"Daddy, I'm scared. I don't want to."

"Chelsea, there is nothing to be scared of."

"There's so many people I'm scared."

Dave pulled out his phone and text messaged Alex. Alex who was in the audience got the text and read it. She took Ben backstage with her. She was planning on talking Chelsea into dancing. When she got back there she saw Chelsea with her dad crying. Chelsea ran over to her mom and hugged her. "Chelsea, will you dance for me please? I really want to see your dance."

"No, Mama. I don't want to. I'm scared."

"You know, Chelsea. When Daddy wrestled he would wrestle in front of millions of people do you think he was scared?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," said Chelsea. "Were you Daddy?"

"Yes, Chelsea. At first I was really scared to wrestle in front of so many people. My stomach had butterflies in it. For the first few minutes I was in the ring I was so nervous and scared but after a few minutes I forgot those people were there and I wasn't scared anymore."

"Really, Daddy?"

"Yes, Chels. And you can also picture all those people in their underwear to make you laugh."

Chelsea laughed and said, "That's funny."

"It is isn't it?" asked Dave.

"Very funny."

"So do you think you can do this dance?"

"I think so," said Chelsea as she smiled.

"Good," said Alex. "I'll be out there watching and so will Ben. Show everyone how good you are."

"Okay, Mama."

"All right, I'm going to go back and sit with Nanny. Show everyone why you're a Bautista," said Alex.

"Okay, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too." Said Alex. She walked back to her seat to wait for Chelsea's class to come one. When Alex left Chelsea got back in line with her friends and was ready to go out on the stage. Finally Chelsea's class walked on the stage. Chelsea was dead center again. Alex turned on the camcorder and said to Athena, "Let's hope she dances this time."

"I know right," she said.

Chelsea's class squat down and the music began. Chelsea started out well she was doing the dance and singing the song. As the dance continued she kept dancing. "Go Chels," yelled Keilani. Chelsea must have heard her because she smiled as she danced. The dance drew to an end and they curtsied and ran off the stage. Chelsea made it through the entire dance. She didn't stop or cry or run off stage until it was time. Alex was so proud of her.

When Chelsea got off stage she jumped in her dad's arms and said, "Daddy, I did it!" she was so proud of herself.

"I know. I saw. You did great!" he said as he kissed her cheek. He took the rest of the class to meet their parents to get ready for the finale. He put Chelsea's finale shirt on her and then went to sit down with Alex. "At least she danced for that. I don't know if she's going to do the finale but she did ballet," said Dave

"I know. She probably will do the finale. The ice has been broken now."

They watched the rest of the show. The finale was up next. The kids were being walked out on stage. Chelsea's class was out front and there were at least 3 other classes her size in line with her. There were tons of older kids behind them. The music started their finale was to "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. Chelsea danced and she was so cute as she danced. When her group was done they moved to the front of the stage to sit down. When the finale was over everyone was clapping and cheering. They took Chelsea's class off the side of the stage and out into the hall . Alex met her out there and took her with her to where the family was. Dave and Alex handed Chelsea her flowers. She smiled and hugged her parents. After they left they went out for pizza because that's what Chelsea requested. After they got home Chelsea had to watch herself on TV. She wasn't impressed with herself when she walked off the stage. When she was done watching the DVD she went to bed.

The next morning Chelsea slept in while her parents set up for her 5th birthday party. They were outside decorating and picking out places for things to go. Chelsea had decided on a butterfly themed pool party. Alex also had a moon bounce since the kids loved it last year. She decided to skip the magician this year because it wasn't that impressive to Chelsea. Although they did have a clown. "Alex, don't you think this is all a little much?"

"No. She's 5 years old. This only happens once."

"5 years. Wow. It seems like yesterday we were in the hospital and you were having her. Where did all the time go?"

"I have no idea but I'm just glad we made it to 5 years. There were times I never thought we would make it to this birthday. Especially at the beginning. I never thought we'd be here today throwing her a 5th birthday party. I thank God everyday that she's here and healthy."

"She did have it pretty rough at the beginning but she is wonderful now."

"She is. Wow. I just can't believe she's 5."

"I know. I miss my baby girl. I wish we could go back and she'd stay a baby forever."

"If she'd stay a baby forever we would never get to see what kind of person she'd grow up to be."

"I know but regardless she will always be my baby girl," said Alex.

Chelsea finally got up around 12 which was 2 hours before her party started. She walked outside to see all the decorations for her party. They were just setting up the moon bounce as she went outside. "Well, good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," Dave said to her.

"Hi, Daddy," she said as she hugged him.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Alex

"Yes, Mama. Can I get dressed for my party now?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "Remember to put your bathing suit on under your clothes so you can go swimming."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she ran into the house and up to her room to change. When she got into her room she grabbed her bikini and put it on. She had Athena tie the strings for her. After she had it on she put on a pink and orange spaghetti strapped dress. She grabbed a pair of pink flip flops and went back outside. Her mom let her get in the moon bounce to pass the time. Like the previous year Alex and Dave had Buddy make her birthday cake. They ordered a pink iced cake with different colored butterflies on it. It had arrived and Dave was helping the men carry it into the house. When they put the cake down on the counter the phone rang.

Dave answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dave," said a man's voice on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"It's Tony."

"Look Asshole, stop calling my house. Just leave us alone," he said.

"I hear today is Chelsea's birthday party. It's been a long 5 years huh?"

"Leave my daughter's name out of your mouth. Don't even worry about her. Don't even think about her. Just leave us alone," said Dave.

"Okay, Dave. You win. I will leave you guys alone," said Tony as he hung up the phone.

Could it have been that easy? Would Tony just give up that quickly. Dave wasn't too sure. He felt that Tony was just beginning his harassment. He walked outside and said to his wife, "Tony just called."

"What do you mean he just called?"

"He called and said he heard it was Chelsea's party today."

"Seriously what is his fascination with Chels? She doesn't even know him and he doesn't know her. It is starting to scare me that he is all about Chelsea."

"I know," said Dave. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to her. I will make sure of that."

At 2:00 Chelsea's friends started to arrive for the party. Most of the kids she invited were from her dance class and the only friend from pre-school she invited was Isabella. When the kids arrived they were wild from the beginning. They got into the pool and swam for a little bit before they got into the moon bounce. Chelsea kept looking at her dad to make sure he was there. After a while the kids got back into the pool. Alex thought it was warm enough for Ben to at least get his feet in the water. She walked him over to the pool where Chelsea and her friends Makenzie, Kylie and Isabella were. She put his feet in the pool and Ben started kicking his feet. Chelsea and her friends swam over to him. "Hi, Ben," said Chelsea. Ben smiled at his sister. "Do you want to get in the pool with us? Mama, can he get in his tube thingy?"

"Not right now, Chels. Maybe later on. I have to be in the pool when he's in that."

"Oh. Okay Mama." Chelsea's friends started playing with Ben and he was smiling.

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Ben, are you a little flirt already?" Ben smiled and kicked his feet. "You may look like me but you have your dad's personality already. Are you going to be a ladies' man?" After Ben got tired of his feet being in the water he started crying. Alex knew it was time to take him out. Chelsea and her friends said bye to him and went back to playing. Alex grabbed a towel and walked over to Dave and said, "Your son is a flirt already."

"I bet," said Dave.

"He's going to be a ladies' man," said Alex.

"He'll be a little heart breaker," said Dave as he took Ben from Alex. "But you're also going to be a line backer aren't you?" Alex rolled her eyes. Dave was determined to make Ben into a jock.

After a while the kids got out of the pool and ran over to the clown who was making balloon animals. Ben wasn't a fan of the clown to say the least. When Dave took him over to the clown he started crying. Dave moved him away from the clown and gave him his pacifier. After the kids lost interest in the clown Alex decided it was time for the kids to hit the piñata. She handed it to Dave to hold while the kids took turns hitting at it. Chelsea went first. "Great," said Dave. He was scared for his life when he saw her swing the bat. She had a pretty good swing on her. The first time she missed the piñata and hit Dave's leg. "Ow. That hurt."

"Sorry, Daddy," she said as she swung the bat again. This time she hit the piñata. After her third swing she passed the bat to her friend. They continued to do this until it got broken. Chelsea's friend Brookelyn took the bat one last time. She swung it and the piñata broke. As the candy fell out of it the kids ran to get the candy. They circled around Dave as they grabbed the candy. Dave was a little nervous because they had him trapped. They were like a bunch of vultures. After the piñata Chelsea opened her gifts. She got some Bratz dolls and Alex wasn't thrilled. She had something against those dolls. She got some more Barbie dolls and she got another bead kit. She opened her present from her nanny which was a butterfly necklace with her birthstone, a matching bracelet and matching earrings. "Thank-you, Nanny," she said. She moved on to the present from her mom and dad. She opened the CD player at first. "Oh my gosh! This is awesome," she said. "Thank-You." She got up and hugged her mom and dad.

"There's more," said Alex.

"More?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," said Alex as she handed her the wrapped CD's.

Chelsea ripped the paper off the first CD. "Hannah Montana! Daddy you can do the Hoedown Throw down with me!"

"I can't wait," said Dave as he put on a fake smile.

Alex rubbed his shoulder and said, "Good luck."

"You can do it with me too, Mama."

Dave touched Alex's shoulder and said, "Good luck to you too."

Chelsea opened the next CD and then the final one she ripped open she let out a scream "Justin Bieber! Thank-you! I love him! I love this CD." she was so excited her face lit up. Alex and Dave were happy to see her so excited. It had been a long time since they saw her that happy. After she opened her presents they brought out her butterfly cake. Chelsea looked at it and said, "This is awesome! Look at the butterflies! It's better than last year!" Alex lit the candles on the cake and then everyone sang happy birthday to her.

When they finished Alex said, "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

"Mama, I don't have to wish anymore. My wish from last year came true. And everything is perfect now. I don't have anything to wish for. Thank-you."

"Okay," said Alex. Chelsea blew out the candles and then everyone had cake and ice-cream. Shortly after Chelsea's friends left. The only ones that stayed were Kylie and Isabella because they were spending the night. Chelsea gave out the silly bands and they were a really big hit with the kids. Alex and Dave were starting to clean up as Kylie, Chelsea and Isabella jumped in the moon bounce. Alex looked up and saw a man walking toward them holding a present. She tapped Dave's arm and said, "Please tell me that's not who I think it is."

Dave looked up and saw the man walking toward them. As he got closer he had a smile on his face. Dave said, "It is who you think it is. I'll handle this." He walked up to the man and said, "You have no right to be here, Tony. Get f**k off my property."

"I'm only here to give Chelsea a birthday present."

"You don't have to give her anything. Now take your present and get off my property."

"CHELSEA!" Tony yelled.

Chelsea and her friends stopped jumping. "Who is that?" asked Kylie.

Chelsea looked at him and said, "He's a very bad man. He hurt my mama a lot before. I'm supposed to call 9-1-1 if I see him."

"Then call 9-1-1," said Kylie.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she left the moon bounce and went into the house.

"You son of a bitch," said Dave, "Didn't I tell you not to say my daughter's name again. I told you to leave us alone." Alex and Donna walked over to keep Dave under control because they both knew he could snap at any minute.

"Tony, why don't you just leave? You have no reason to be here," said Alex.

"Alex, shut up."

"Don't tell my wife to shut up."

"What are you going to do about it, Big man?" asked Tony as he put his gift for Chelsea down.

Meanwhile Chelsea was in the house. She grabbed the phone in the kitchen and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello, 9-1-1. How can I help you?"

"Yes, Ma'am there is a really bad man at my house. He used to hurt my mama a lot and my daddy said if I ever saw him again I should call you."

"What is your name sweetie?"

"Chelsea Bautista."

"Okay, Chelsea. What is going on?"

"The bad man is at my house fighting with my daddy."

"Okay. Honey. What's your address?"

"5427 Meadow Lane."

"Okay. Honey. The police will be there soon okay?"

"Okay, Ma'am." she said before she hung up the phone.

Out in the yard Dave was ready to pounce but Alex stepped in between them. "Look, Dave. Tony is an asshole. He's doing this to piss you off and it has worked. Don't hit him. Don't hurt him because you'll end up hurting yourself. I like waking up to you everyday. I like sleeping in your arms at night. I love seeing you with our kids. I love being able to kiss and hug you every day. If you hit him you're going to be gone for 10 years. I can't be away from you for 10 years. Please don't do this. I love you, Dave. I want you to stay out of prison. Please," she was starting to cry.

Dave saw the tears forming in her eyes. He put his fist down and took Alex into his arms and said, "Okay, Baby. I won't. I'm sorry. I can't give up 10 years with you. I can't go 10 years without seeing my kids. I can't go 10 years without holding you or sleeping with you every night. I can't do this. I love you." Alex and Dave stood hugging each other and they didn't notice Chelsea had come outside and was standing next to them until they heard Tony say.

"Chelsea, I got you a birthday present," he picked it up off the ground and handed it to her.

"I don't want it. You're a bad man."

"Your mama taught you that. I'm not that bad."

She looked at her mom and then back at Tony. "No. You're a bad man. I don't want this. And you're a stranger. My mama taught me not to take things from strangers."

"Chelsea, it's yours. Take it," said Tony.

"I said no. I don't want it." Chelsea refused to take it. She was starting to get scared so she ran over to her dad and said, "Daddy. I'm scared."

Dave picked her up and said, "It will be okay but Daddy's going to need to get better security tomorrow." Chelsea started crying on Dave's shoulder.

***A/N: Everything was going fine and wonderful until Tony had to get involved AGAIN! I thought Dave's little speech with Chelsea was cute. I think him being a dad is cute. Big difference from Chelsea's last birthday party huh? So tell me what do you think? Please review. I love getting your reviews and Thanks for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 48: What's going to happen with Tony? And the next chapter should bring us to Dave's big surprise for Alex. What do you think it is? How about the letter Alex got does anyone have an idea what that is about?**


	48. Chapter 48

***As always thank you for reviewing the last chapter all of your reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank-you**

***You know who I own.**

Tony continued to push Chelsea to take his gift from him as Chelsea clung to her dad crying. Chelsea refused to even look at Tony. It was breaking Alex's heart to see her daughter crying like that. She felt it was her fault Tony was even in their lives. They heard police sirens and soon the police officers were in their backyard trying to find out what was going on. They saw that Tony was in violation again so they arrested him. Even though they told him anything he said or did would be used against him in a court of law he still said to Alex, "I will be back. You can count on that." Alex watched as he was taken away in handcuffs. She breathed a sigh of relief to see him being arrested again. Even though she knew he would end up making bail again he was still being arrested.

When he was out of sight Dave wrapped a free arm around Alex and said, "Alex and Chelsea, I love you two so much. And Ben I love him too. I will never do anything that will cause me to go to jail and miss being with you guys for 10 years. I'm sorry for getting upset. I love you two." He kissed the top of Alex's head and then kissed Chelsea's head. Alex started crying because this whole situation with Tony was getting to her. She was scared he was going to hurt her, hurt Chelsea and then Dave would snap and he'd be gone for years. Alex just wanted it all to be over. It had been going on for too long, way too long. She knew what Tony wanted but she was refusing to do it. She didn't want to hurt anymore and she didn't want anyone else to be hurt either. Her and Dave had a great life together and she wasn't going to let it be ruined by that asshole and his bullshit. All she wanted was for him to go back to New York and leave them alone but she feared that would never happen.

Later that night Donna and Keilani pretended to leave and head back to Florida. After they left the house Dave drove them to the hotel they were going to be at until it was time for the 24th. "Dave," said Donna.

"Yes, Mom?"

"I'm really worried about Alex. She doesn't seem to be doing very well. I think this Tony situation is taking a really big toll on her. I can't believe he showed up at the birthday party today. Chelsea was having such a good time until he showed up."

"I know, Mom. I thought worrying about Tony was over after he went to jail but now that he's out he keeps coming back and coming back. It's like 8 years ago all over again. I hate that Alex feels she needs to watch her back at all times. I hate that she's scared something bad is going to happen to her. I hate that there's nothing I can do to protect her. I feel so useless. If I do anything to him I give up my freedom and give up being with my family. I can't do that. I won't do that to Alex. I won't do it to Ben and I won't do it to Chelsea. If I go away for 10 years I will not see Ben until he was about 11 and I wouldn't see Chelsea until she was 15 years old. I would miss so much. I don't want to do that so the only thing I can do is count on my security to keep this asshole off my property and away from Alex. All I can do is hope that nothing happens to Alex or my children. I can't protect her, Mom and it's breaking my heart everyday. Every time she cries because of Tony it breaks my heart because I know I can't do anything. If this was 8 years ago things would be different but it's not 8 years ago. It's the present and I'm on probation and I have to do everything in my power to stop myself from losing it on him and going to jail. It gets harder every time. I don't even know what to do anymore," he said practically crying.

Donna had never seen her son like this. She knew Tony had been a thorn in his side for the last 8 years but she had no idea it was affecting him this much. She was holding her son as he cried. Dave didn't cry much about anything but when he cried he cried. Donna felt bad for him. She said, "Dave, you need to get away for a while. You need to leave Louisiana for a while. You need to take Alex, Chelsea, Ben and Athena out of the state. Take a two week vacation to some place far away and get yourselves together and to take your mind off everything."

"Okay, Mom," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dave. Just don't do anything stupid your wife and your kids are counting on you. Remember that."

"I know, Mom. I should be getting back to the house now. Alex is probably waiting for me," he said.

"All right. Bye," she said hugging her son one last time.

"Bye, Mom." He said wrapping his arms around his mother. He walked over and hugged Keilani and then got in his car and headed back to the house. His mom was right they did need to get away for a while. With everything going on it was all too much for them. They needed to get away.

While Dave was with his mom Alex was giving Ben his bath. Chelsea and her friends were helping her. Alex apologized to them for having to see what they had seen. She felt really bad that all that stuff went down in front of them. Ben was in his little whale tub. Alex was washing his hair as he was kicking his feet. Ben loved water so he always enjoyed getting his bath. When she was finished with his hair she washed his body and when she was finished she picked him up out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. She laid him down on the table and dried him off. She put a new diaper on him. She put a onesie on him and then took him into the living room and put him in his swing. Chelsea and her friends were entertaining him in the living room while Alex was cleaning up the things from his bath. Out of no where she just broke down. Just as she began to break down Dave walked into the kitchen. He saw his wife in tears. She was bawling her eyes out and Dave walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms to comfort her. "Alex, it's okay. I'm here."

"Dave, it's not okay. Nothing is ever going to be okay. Tony is never going to leave us alone. I can't deal with this anymore. I dealt with Tony chasing me down, harassing me and beating me for 3 years, Dave. For three f**king years of my life I had to deal with his harassment and beatings. They got worse every time. The last time you know was the worst. Then he went to jail. Those were the best 5 years of my life because I didn't have to worry about being stalked and beaten again. Now after 5 years of feeling safe I have to worry about what's going to happen next. I don't know if he's going to attack me again. I don't know if he wants to kill me. I can't deal with this. It's too much for me, Dave. How much more do I have to go through? A person can only handle so much hurt in their life. I'm tired of being scared all the time. I'm tired of being harassed all the time. I'm tired of hurting because of him. I just want it all to be over but it's NEVER going to be over. I just want it to end. Please make it end, Dave," said Alex as she continued crying. She clung to Dave tighter.

"Alex, I know you're going to hate me for saying this but I can't make it end. I wish I could make it end but I can't. I love you too much and I love our kids too much to make it end. My life with you guys means more to me than beating up some asshole that's harassed us for years. I know it's hard, Alex. I was with you everyday the last 8 years as you had to deal with it. Those first 3 years when you were scared, being harassed and beaten I was there. I never left your side one time. You shouldn't have to go through this. You don't deserve this. It's killing me, Alex that I can't do anything. I would love nothing more than to tear this guy apart especially after today but I can't give up 10 years of being with you. It breaks my heart seeing you like this and not being able to do anything. I just want to protect you but I feel so useless because I can't. It has to end someday. It will end someday. It has to," he said continuing to hug his wife. As he heard and felt her crying he began to cry himself. They both stood holding each other crying.

Chelsea walked in the kitchen to see her parents both crying. "Mama and Daddy, What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Alex and Dave let go of each other and turned to look at Chelsea. Alex wiped her eyes and said, "Mama's just sad right now. It's okay, Chels."

"Why are you scared?"

"Things are just really bad right now, Chels. When you're older I'll explain it to you but right now I can't. It's just a really bad thing," she said as she wiped her eyes again.

"Mama, are you scared?"

"A little," she said not lying to Chelsea.

Chelsea ran over to her mom and hugged her. She looked up to her and said, "Mama, don't be scared. God won't let you get hurt. He is going to protect you. Remember that from church?"

Alex smiled and said, "Yes, Chels, I do. I will fear no evil because God is with me."

"Right, Mama. God will keep you safe from everything."

Alex was impressed by Chelsea and what she said. She was right when they went to church last the pastor told them that God would protect them. It had been a while since they went to church. It had been too long. If Alex needed anything the most right now it was God. Alex looked down at Chelsea and said, "Chelsea, I love you so much. You don't know how much you mean to me. I am glad that I can wake up everyday and hug you and kiss you. Your kindness and love keep me going. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I love you, Chels."

"I love you too, Mama." At that moment Alex felt really bad for always not wanting to have kids. She didn't know where she would be without either of her kids. Every little hug, every little kiss, every time Ben wrapped his tiny hand around Alex's finger, every time she heard Chelsea laugh and every time Ben smiled meant the world to her. They were some of the best moments in Alex's life. They meant everything to her and she really regretted saying she never wanted any. They may have both been surprises but they were the best surprises she ever got.

A few days later it was Alex and Dave's 6 year wedding anniversary. Alex had to go to the doctor for a 6 week check up to make sure everything was healing well. She went by herself because Dave had to get ready for that night. A couple weeks ago Alex had her mind set on telling the doctor she wanted birth control pills because she didn't want to have anymore kids for now but after the other night she decided she was going to skip the birth control. Dave and her had two beautiful and wonderful kids together and Alex decided there would be nothing better than to have another one so she was just going to let it happen if it was supposed to happen. The doctor checked her out and told her everything was great with her.

While Alex was at the doctor's Dave was at home with the kids. "All right, Athena, this is what is going to happen. Alex and me are going to leave in a limo to get to the location. Then right after we leave you need to get Chelsea and Ben dressed and then Nana is going to pick you guys up. Now you guys are going to get there before us because Alex and me are going to have some 'limo trouble' so that everyone has time to get there by 6:00. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

"And Chelsea, you know what you need to do. Right?"

"Yes, Daddy. But do I have to wear a black dress?"

"Chelsea, the entire family is wearing black including your mama."

"All right," she said.

"And Athena, you know Alex and me won't be back here tonight after everything happens right? We're just going to stay where everything is taking place."

"I know, Dad."

"You can handle Chelsea and Ben right?"

"Yes, Dad. I can handle them plus Keilani is going to come help me."

"No guys better be here, Athena and I don't want any interruptions tonight. I don't want to get a phone call saying Chelsea broke an arm or a leg or that Ben is choking on something. I'm trusting you with those two so please make sure you take care of them."

"Dad, trust me when you and Alex come back tomorrow morning the kids will be alive and well."

"Okay and Chelsea you only have 4 more hours to keep this a secret from your Mama and then you'll get your Barbie Jeep tomorrow all right?"

"Okay, Daddy. I can keep it a secret."

"Good because as soon as your mama gets home I have to go get stuff ready for tonight."

"I still don't think you came up with this idea yourself," said Athena.

"I did. I planned it out in my mind, wrote it down on paper and then put the plan into action. It was all me but Chelsea helped with some of it. Especially at the mall. All I know is Alex is going to be really surprised."

"Well, are we done going over everything?" asked Athena

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'm tired and I want to take a nap before tonight. I know I'm not sleeping that much tonight."

"Oh okay," he said.

About an hour later Alex came home from the doctor's appointment. She walked into the front door and said, "I'm home."

"Mama!" yelled Chelsea as she ran down the stairs to see her mom. She ran over and hugged her.

Dave came out of the kitchen holding Ben and walked over and kissed his wife. "How was your appointment?"

"Good. Not that I ever cared before but she cleared me on the 6 weeks thing," she said with a smile.

"So it's all right now?" he asked.

"It's perfectly fine."

"What's fine?" asked Chelsea.

Dave and Alex looked at each other and said, "Nothing. Just Mama and daddy things."

"Oh," she said.

"All right. I know this is probably a bad time but I have some stuff to do before tonight. I have to go get everything ready and make sure everything is going to go according to plan," said Dave.

"Dave, this better be big the way you've been working on it."

"Alex, I promise this is the best anniversary gift you have ever gotten from me."

"All right," said Alex.

"Okay, I will be back in about an hour and a half. I love you," he said handing Ben to her.

"Love you too," she said as she kissed him. He walked out the door and went to make sure everything was coming along the way he planned. He was determined to make this night perfect for Alex. He expected it to be perfect especially since he'd been planning it for so long.

Alex walked into the living room. She sniffed and said, "Ben, your daddy didn't change your diaper. What am I going to do with him?" She took him upstairs to change his diaper. Lately Ben had discovered thumb sucking so as he was getting his diaper changed he began to suck his thumb. Alex and Dave decided he wouldn't be a thumb sucker so every time they saw him with his thumb in his mouth they gently removed it and put the pacifier in its place. It was easier to break the pacifier habit than the thumb sucking habit. After she changed his diaper she decided to take Chelsea outside for a little bit to ride her bike. Alex put Ben in his stroller after she got Chelsea's bike out of the garage. They went out front so that Chelsea could ride her bike. Alex was sitting on the step watching her ride around the drive way. Alex couldn't help but think about how when she first got the bike she had no idea how to pedal but soon she learned and now she was like speed racer when she rode it. Alex smiled as she watched her ride. At that moment everything seemed perfect. It was the way everything was supposed to be. After a little while Dave pulled up. When Chelsea saw her dad pulling in the drive way she rode her bike out of his way. Dave got out of the car with a bouquet of white roses which were Alex's favorite.

He walked over to his wife and said, "Happy Anniversary," as he kissed her. He then handed her the roses.

"Thank-you," she said. "They're beautiful."

"You're welcome." When Chelsea saw that her dad's car was parked and she knew it was safe she started riding her bike around the driveway. Dave took a seat next to Alex and said, "Look at her go."

"I know. I remember when she didn't even know how to ride it."

"Pretty soon I'm going to have to take the training wheels off."

"Yeah," said Alex. "So I talked to the doctor today."

"About?"

"Birth control."

"Did she give you the prescription for the pill?"

"I decided I didn't want to go on the pill. She asked me if I wanted to use any other forms and I told her no."

"So you're not using birth control now?"

"No because I want another baby. Chelsea and Ben are wonderful kids so I wouldn't mind another one. So I'm just letting it happen if it's supposed to happen. If it happens I'll be happy but if it doesn't happen then I'll understand it wasn't supposed to happen," she said.

"Do you remember when we first started dating and we talked about not having kids?"

"Yeah," she said thinking about the conversations they had about not having children.

"Could you imagine our lives without the princess and this little guy?" he asked pointing to Ben who was asleep in the stroller.

"Never. I could never imagine a day without my kids. I'm glad we had them," she said.

"Me too," he said wrapping his arm around her.

About 30 minutes later they went into the house. Alex put the roses in some water. It was about 5:00 so Dave told her to start getting ready because they had reservations for 6:30. He knew how long it took her to get ready so he wanted to give her enough time. She went upstairs and jumped into the shower. When she got out she put on a black one shoulder dress that went down to her knees. It fit her body nicely. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw she had lost most of her baby weight. While she was getting ready Dave was getting dressed too. He put on a white button down shirt and put a black sweater vest over it. He put on black pants and went into the bathroom to shave. Alex was in the bathroom straightening her hair. She looked at him and said, "You look nice."

He looked at her and said, "Thank-you but you look hotter." Alex blushed. It made Dave smile that after 6 years of marriage he could still make her blush. Alex finished her hair and put on her make up. When she was finished with her make up she put in a pair of diamond earrings. She sprayed a little perfume on herself as Dave put on cologne. They walked downstairs together to see Ben in the swing and Chelsea playing a game with Athena. "All right, we're leaving we won't be back until tomorrow. Have a good night and if you need anything call us but don't make the calls a repetitive thing," said Dave.

"Bye," said Athena. Alex walked over and kissed Chelsea and then kissed Ben. She told them bye and her and Dave walked out the front door. Their limo was already in the drive way waiting for them. The driver got out of the front seat and walked around to open the door for Alex and Dave to get in. He shut the door behind them.

"So where are we going?" asked Alex.

"You'll see when we get there," he said as he wrapped his arm around Alex.

"All right."

After they left the house Dave's mom pulled up and walked into the house. She helped Athena get Chelsea ready and helped get Ben dressed. Chelsea put on a black spaghetti strap dress and put on silver ballet shoes. Ben was dressed like his dad except he had on khaki pants. Donna put a little hat on him. When Athena came down dressed in her black dress, Donna grabbed the diaper bag, put Ben in the car seat and then they headed to the hotel ball room where everything was going to take place. Dave's and Alex's limo was on its way there too when all of a sudden there was a sudden stop. "What is going on?" asked Dave.

"I think my tire went flat," said the driver.

"Well, can you hurry? My wife and me have reservations at 6:30."

"Sir, I'm going to do what I can."

"Figures this would happen. I try to make things perfect for tonight and this happens. I can't believe it."

"I told you there was no such thing as perfect," said Alex. "So just calm down."

As they sat on the side of the road waiting for the driver to fix the "flat tire" the guests were arriving at the hotel ball room. After a half hour the driver got back in the limo and said, "It's all fixed."

"It's about time," said Dave.

"Be nice. It's not his fault," said Alex. She had no idea that the tire wasn't really flat and it was just a stall to give the guests enough time to arrive. The driver started the limo and they were on their way. The limo pulled up to the hotel and the driver got out to open their door. When he opened the door Dave got out and extended his hand to help Alex out. They walked into the hotel hand in hand. Dave led her to the ball room. "Dave, where are we going?"

"You'll see in just a minute," he said as they turned down the hallway. They came to two brown double doors and Dave opened them. Alex walked in and saw her family and friends gathered around tables. "Happy Anniversary, Alex," said Dave as he took her hand and they walked into the ball room.

Donna, Chelsea and Ben came up to them and said, "Happy Anniversary."

"Thank-you," said Alex. "What is all this?"

"It's our anniversary party and don't worry there is a big surprise coming toward the end."

"Okay," said Alex as she looked around the room. It was beautiful. Red and white roses were all over the room, the table cloths that covered the table were black and there were vases in the middle of the tables holding either a red rose or a white rose. "It's beautiful, Dave," said Alex as she kissed him. "Thank-you."

Alex's dad walked up to her and said, "Happy Anniversary."

"Dad!" said Alex as she hugged her dad. She missed her dad and was really glad to see him. "Did you see your grandson yet?" she asked.

"Yes, I saw him. He is adorable. He looks just like you. He's a very beautiful baby."

"Thank-you, Dad." Dave escorted Alex over to a table where Donna, Athena, Chelsea and Keilani were sitting. Dave pulled Alex's chair out for her to sit down. Dave had dinner catered. They had stuffed chicken breast with mashed potatoes and green beans. It was one of Alex's favorite meals. When they brought the food over Alex said, "My favorite meal. Thanks, Dave."

They sat and ate their dinner. "Are you surprised Mama?"

"I'm very surprised. I think your daddy did a great job with everything."

"There's another really big surprise," said Chelsea with a smile.

"I know," said Alex. "Your daddy told me. I can't wait to see what that is."

"You're going to love it. It's better than this," she said smiling.

"Oh now I really can't wait for it," said Alex with a smile. She continued eating.

When they finished eating Dave got up and said to Alex, "Can I have this dance?"

Alex looked at Dave funny and said, "There's no music."

"Oh but there is," he said as Alex saw a DJ coming to play music.

The first song he played was a simple slow song. "Sure," said Alex getting up. Dave took her out to the dance floor and they began dancing. Soon people were joining them on the floor. The DJ played some more music that they danced to. Finally the DJ played one last song and everyone left the dance floor except for Alex and Dave. He started playing the song they first danced to after they were married "You're Still the One". Alex and Dave danced, Alex had her arms around Dave's neck and Dave had his arms around Alex's waist as they continued dancing. "Dave, this is one of the best anniversaries we've ever had. Thank-you," she said as she kissed him.

"It's going to get better," he said. He motioned for Chelsea to come over.

Chelsea walked over with a silver platter covered and said, "Mama? Are you ready for desert?"

Alex looked down at her and said, "I guess, Chelsea." Not sure of what was about to happen.

"Here, Mama. Take the lid," she said.

Alex removed the lid and saw a small ring box on the platter. She looked at it shocked and said, "Dave, what is that?" Dave took the box off the platter. He motioned for a microphone. Athena brought one over to him. He opened the box and dropped down to one knee. There was 3-diamond princess cut ring in the box. "David, seriously what are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done 7 years ago and giving you a proposal you deserve and a ring you deserve."

"Um." Alex's face was growing red she always turned red like that when she was getting nervous. "Dave, I like the ring I have and why propose again when we're already married?" she asked.

"Just listen," he said before he took the microphone and turned it on.

"Um. Okay." she said she wasn't sure where he was going with this but she thought it was cute none the less.

Dave brought the microphone to his mouth and began to say, "Alex, I know in the last 6 years I haven't always been the best husband. I know I haven't been the best dad. I know the things I've done to you in the last 6 years of marriage have been pretty horrible. Everything was fine the first two years of our marriage but after that everything started going down hill. We had some hard times the last 2 years. I'm not proud of everything that has happened between us and I'm not happy about everything that I've done to you. I love you. Last year at this time we were going our separate ways and then you filed for divorce. It was just fate that we ran into each other that night at the bar and spent the night together. It was one of the best nights of my life because from that night we got Benjamin. It took all of that to make me change who I was for you. The day you took me back and ripped up the divorce papers was the best night of my life. You decided you were going to give me another chance and I will continue to thank-you for that but I don't think we can move forward and make things entirely right until we renew our wedding vows to start new and make everything right again. So what I am asking which I know you think is probably cheesy but when I proposed to you the first time it wasn't really a proposal. It was more of a 'Let's get married' type of thing, so I'm giving you the proposal you deserved 7 years ago and I'm asking that next year on our 7th wedding anniversary if you will renew our wedding vows with me?"

Alex stood quietly taking in what Dave had just asked her. She was speechless. She never expected that from him. She had no idea what to say. She had tears in her eyes and she looked down at Dave who was looking up at her waiting for her response. She motioned for the microphone. Dave handed it to her. She looked around the room and everyone was looking at her waiting for a response. She took a deep breath and said, "Yes, Dave. I will. I love you."

Dave removed Alex's old engagement ring and put the new one on her with her wedding ring. He got up and kissed her. He felt it was what she deserved after how he proposed to her the first time and then after everything he put her through in the last few years. He really did feel that nothing would ever be completely right between them if they didn't renew their vows. Their friends and family were clapping. When Alex and Dave finally broke their kiss Dave said, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex.

Dave took her hand and they walked back to their table. They sat down and Chelsea hugged her mom. "Were you surprised, Mama?"

"I was very surprised," she said. "You kept something this big a secret?"

"Yes. I get my Barbie Jeep now don't I?"

"Yes, Chels. You get your Barbie Jeep. Thank-you," said Dave. "Alex, I showed Chels the ring that you originally wanted when we got engaged and told her that the one she picked out had to look like that. So she picked that ring out. She said it was the prettiest one at the jewelry store."

"It is beautiful," said Alex.

"I know. It's the ring I should have gotten the first time. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Alex. "Remember this kind of stuff doesn't matter to me. It's your love that matters to me."

"Okay," said Dave.

"You know, Dave, you really put me to shame. You go out and do all this for me and I just get you one small gift. How am I supposed to compete with all this?"

"Don't worry about it, Alex."

After a while they were brought desert but Dave and Alex didn't eat it because Dave had a special desert being delivered to their hotel room later that night. When people finished their desert they started to leave. Donna thought it was time for Chelsea and Ben to get back to the house and get some sleep. Ben had fallen asleep in his car seat and Chelsea was growing tired. "Dave and Alex, we're going to leave now. Have fun tonight and enjoy your alone time way from the kids while you have it," she said.

"We will," said Dave with a smile. "Thanks, Mom for coming."

"You're welcome. Bye and congratulations," she said hugging her son and then hugging Alex.

"Thank-you, Donna. Bye," said Alex as she smiled. Alex got down kissed Ben goodbye. "Bye, Chels. Remember to listen to Athena and Keilani," said Alex as she hugged Chelsea.

"Okay, Mama. I love you. Bye," said Chelsea before they left.

Alex's dad came up to her and said, "Congratulations. And I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

"And my grandson is adorable. He's great little baby and my granddaughter is precious. You're doing a great job with them," he said.

"Thanks, Dad. If you want to come visit in few months you can. Just to see the kids and to see me. I miss you."

"I miss you too. You seem so far away."

"I know but I like it here."

"I know you do. Well, take care. I'll call you in a few days. I love you," he said hugging Alex.

"I love you too, Dad."

When the guests left Dave took Alex upstairs to their hotel room. When they got to their floor there was a trail of rose petals that they followed. Dave held Alex's hand leading her to their room. The rose petals stopped at their door. Dave opened the door and led Alex inside. The rose petals trail continued to the bed. There were candles lit all around the room. On the bed there was a heart made out of rose petals and in the middle was a small rectangular box. Dave picked it up and handed it to Alex. "This is another gift for you."

"Another one?" she asked.

"Yes."

She opened the box and saw a diamond heart necklace. She took it out of the box and said, "Dave, it's beautiful. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as he put it on her.

"You know, Dave. You really are putting me to shame," she said as she kissed him.

Dave had ordered champagne and strawberry shortcake to be delivered to the room for him and Alex. Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dave pulled away from Alex and opened the door. It was his order of champagne and two small plates of strawberry shortcake. "Thank-you," he said to the man who brought it up. He gave him a tip and shut the door. He took two glasses and filled them with champagne and then he put the strawberry shortcake on the table. Dave and Alex sat down to eat it.

Alex took a bite of hers and said, "This is delicious! I love Strawberry Shortcake. Thank-you."

"You're welcome. I know how much you love strawberry shortcake," said Dave.

"Dave, thank-you so much for everything. This night has been amazing. Thank-you."

"You deserve the best, Alex. You are the best wife a man could ask for."

"And you're not a bad husband yourself."

"Thank-you. So I've been thinking lately."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go on a family vacation for a couple weeks to the Carolinas. I think we all need time to get away and just relax."

"I love that idea. We could ALL use a vacation."

"I think it will take our minds off of things and take our worries away."

"It will," she said. "Let me get your present for you," said Alex as she got up to get his gift. She walked back over to the table and handed it to him and said, "Happy Anniversary."

"Thank-you," he said as he opened it. It was a gold watch that he had been wanting for a while now. "Alex, you didn't have to buy me this."

"I wanted to. It's all right. You deserve nice things too," she said.

"Thank-you. I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"You're welcome."

They sat and talked some more as they drank their champagne. "I never even thought about it but can you drink that?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. As long as I don't pump for a few hours. It will be fine," she said.

"Okay. I don't want our son getting addicted to alcohol at a month old," he said with a laugh.

"That would really suck wouldn't it?"

"Yeah."

"But seriously it's fine. I talked to the doctor about that today. She said it was fine as long as I waited a few hours after to pump. And we won't be home till tomorrow so we're good," she said taking a sip of her champagne.

"Were you serious about having another one?"

"Yes, Dave. I was. Hopefully not for a couple years but yes I do want another one. It will happen when it happens. If it doesn't then it wasn't meant to happen."

"I really love your outlook on things in life. I always have. You're always so optimistic. I love that."

"Thank-you," she said.

"Although my favorite thing about you is I can still make you blush like I did when we first started dating. I always found that cute about you."

Alex started to blush a little and said, "Thank-you."

"See. You're blushing now," Dave said with a smile.

"And you know after all these years I am still in love with your smile and your dimples. It still makes my heart melt."

"The same way your eyes can melt my heart."

"Well, it looks like Ben got the best of both of us."

"Yeah he did," said Dave.

"Dave, thank-you for making this the best anniversary ever," said Alex.

"It's about to get better," Dave said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes," he said as he got up and picked her up and carried her over to the bed. "But first where's your phone?"

"In my purse," she said.

"Let me see it," he said.

"All right," she said as she got it out of her purse. She handed it to him.

He turned it off and turned his phone off and said, "Now. We won't have any interruptions." He began kissing Alex and then slowly began kissing her neck and gently sucking on it. He removed her dress and she removed his shirt. Everything started heating up and soon they were making love. When they were finished Dave rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said wrapping her arms around him and soon they began making love again.

The next morning Alex woke up in Dave's arms. She kissed him waking him up. He looked at her and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she said sitting up.

Dave sat up next to her and said, "How are you this morning?"

"Great. How about you?"

"Same," he said with a smile. "Do you want me to order some breakfast for us?"

"Sure," she said.

"Do you want eggs?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," she said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot since your pregnancy with Ben you've had some type of hatred for eggs."

"I will never eat eggs again," she said. "I don't know why. I just won't eat them."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"How about French toast?"

"Sure," she said. Dave picked up the phone and ordered room service. He got out of bed and put on his pants from the night before. He kissed Alex before he walked into the bathroom. While he was in the bathroom Alex got out of bed and put on one of Dave's shirts

When Dave came out of the bathroom he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and said, "You're so beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said. There was a knock on the door. Dave walked over and answered it. It was room service with their breakfast. They sat down and ate their breakfast. "Well, only a little while of peace and quiet left," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave. "Last night was amazing."

"Last night was wonderful. Everything was wonderful. You did make it perfect. Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome. See? I can be romantic."

"I have to hand it to you. It was ALL very romantic. From the dinner, to the dancing, to the proposal, to the rose petals, to the necklace, to the desert and then to everything else. It was all romantic."

"I'm just surprised Chelsea kept it from you. I expected her to spill the beans."

"I was hoping she would but she didn't."

When they were finished eating Alex was getting ready to get dressed to go home but Dave said, "You know 6 weeks was a really long time and we still have some time before we have to check out and I'm sure Athena and Keilani are fine with the kids so I think we should spend some more time alone."

"It was a long time wasn't it?"

"Yes," he said as he kissed her. He soon laid her down on the bed and soon after they were making love again. When they were finished they got dressed and started packing up their things. They left the hotel room and went to the lobby to check out. Dave put the bags in the car and soon they were off to their house to enjoy the joys of parenting again.

***A/n: Wow. So sweet. They're going to renew their wedding vows. Dave is getting cuter and cuter as the story goes on. So tell me what did you think? Please review. I love your reviews and as always thank you for taking the time to read. And I will admit when alex was breaking down over Tony I got a little teary eyed. .**

***Chapter 49........let's just say it won't be as sweet as this chapter....things are about to explode. Just a warning...who is Athena's baby's daddy? And the letter Alex the contents of that letter will be revealed in the next chapter as well..It's going to be explosive...**


	49. Chapter 49

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 48. It means a lot to me that you take the time to review and read my story. Thank you. YOu guys are great!**

***You know who I own.**

Dave and Alex pulled into their driveway. Dave got the luggage out of the car and carried it to the front door. Before they walked in Dave kissed Alex. When they pulled away Alex opened the front door. It was about 12:00 in the afternoon. Chelsea was still asleep and she was on the couch sleeping. As they came in Keilani was carrying Ben down the stairs. "Look who's here, Ben. Mommy and Daddy are home," she said.

"Hey, Lani. Where's Athena?" asked Dave.

"Um. I don't want to say," she said.

"What do you mean you don't want to say?" asked Dave.

"Dad, I promised her I wouldn't tell you. She will be back soon. I promise."

"Lani, I'm going to ask again. Where is Athena?"

"She went to see her baby's daddy. I told her it was a bad idea but she didn't listen to me so she went anyway."

"That's just great. Really great. We don't even know who the father is what if he's some type of psycho and he hurts her. What the hell?" said Dave as he got out his phone and called his daughter. He didn't get an answer. "Damn it."

"Dave, calm down. Seriously. We just had a good night and a good morning don't come in here blowing your top because Athena isn't here. She'll be home. It's not like she's going to get pregnant. Just chill out," Alex said as she took Ben from Keilani. "Hey Gorgeous, I missed you," she said kissing Ben's cheek.

"So how was your night?" asked Keilani.

"Amazing," said Alex.

"It was really amazing," said Dave with a smile.

"Um. Okay. Gross."

"What time did Chelsea go to bed last night?" asked Alex.

"She stayed up until 3 watching movies. She was watching Hannah Montana and High School Musical until she passed out on the couch and I wasn't moving her."

"When did Athena leave?" asked Dave.

"Dad, now when I tell you this don't get upset."

"When did she leave?"

"Last night after we got home," she said.

"And she hasn't been home yet?"

"No," said Keilani.

"This is just great. Really great."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Dave, calm down she will be home."

"She better make it home, Alex."

"How many bottles does Ben have left?" Alex asked.

"He just drank his last one," said Keilani. "I just want to say Chelsea was so sweet and calm she was really good for me. Ben on the other hand had me up all night. I don't think I slept at all. There were times he cried just to cry. And that kid likes to eat but he hates to be burped. Every time I would burp him he would scream."

"That's because he doesn't like the bottle being taken out of his mouth," said Alex. "Dave, do you want to hold your son while I go make some bottles for him?"

"Yeah," said Dave as he took Ben from Alex. "Hey, Big guy!" Alex went into the kitchen to make some bottles for Ben. Dave took Ben and sat down on the chair. "Did Bella call while we were gone?"

"Nope," said Keilani.

"She was supposed to bring Kaylee back two days ago. She's going against the courts already."

"Oh."

Later that afternoon Alex, Dave, Chelsea and Ben were outside when Athena decided to come home. Chelsea was on the swing set and Ben was sitting in his bouncer. Dave and Alex were looking through a few books for a vacation to the Carolinas. They were looking for a house to rent. Athena walked out on the patio and said, "Hi, Dad."

"So you just decided to come home?" asked Dave

"Yes. Dad, I had to take care of some stuff with the baby's dad. I know it was a bad idea and I'm sorry," she said.

"So when do you plan on telling us who the baby's dad is?" asked Dave.

"I don't know. I'm scared to tell you. I know how you are and you're going to go off and do something ridiculous."

"Athena, who is the dad?" asked Alex.

"You know him," she said.

"I know a lot of guys," she stopped at how bad that sounded and then said, "I am friends with a lot of guys and it could be anyone I know but all the guys I know are a little too old for you."

"I know," said Athena. "I just thought age didn't matter since you're 29 and my dad is 48. I didn't think it would make a difference if he was a little older than me."

Dave was trying to control his temper and Alex could see this so under the table she took his hand and squeezed it. He let out a deep breath and said, "Age doesn't matter when you're 18 but when you're 17 there is a law against anyone over the age of 18 being with a minor. Yes Alex is 29 and I am 48 but she wasn't 17 when I met her either. She was 21 and she was legally an adult. You're not even an adult and that makes it worse. So yes when it comes to you age matters. If you were 18 and decided to get involved with him it would be different but right now it's no different."

"Dad, isn't that hypocritical of you to say to me though?"

"No, it's not. I'm not telling you not to date someone older than you I'm telling you that it's illegal for you to have been with someone older than you. And if it's someone Alex knows chances are he's 29 or older. And that doesn't sound good to me. Like I said if you were 18 it would be a little different but you're not," said Dave.

"Okay, Dad I get it. It's okay for you to f**k someone 17 years younger than you but it's not okay for me to f**k someone 12 years older than me. I get it. So you and Alex have your fun and continue to judge me but you two are doing the same thing I did," she said walking into the house.

"Damn it," he said getting angry.

"Dave, she's pregnant, she's a teenager and she's hormonal. She's going to have outbursts like that. You're going to have to get used to it because for the next 7 months we're going to deal with it."

"It's her lack of respect she has for me. Did she need to drop the f-bomb in front of me? And I didn't like how she disrespected us."

"Dave, I'm not worried about it because I've been there. I know what it's like to be pregnant. Trust me she doesn't mean what she says. Her hormones just make her lash out at times," she said. "And you can't get upset every time it happens. And now we have some idea who the daddy is. It's someone I know so we're one step closer."

"Yeah. I still have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too, Baby. Me too," said Alex as she leaned back on the chair holding Dave's hand.

"It's really hot out here," said Dave.

"I know," said Alex.

"Do you want to take the kids in the pool for a while?"

"Yeah," said Alex. They got up and picked up the books they were looking at. Dave took them inside and put them on the island next to the phone. "Chelsea! Come on we're going to get in the pool for a little bit," said Alex as she picked Ben up out of the bouncer. They walked into the house and changed into their bathing suits. Alex put baby sun screen on Ben and then put sun screen on Chelsea. She didn't want them to get sun burn. She walked over to Dave and had him put sun tan lotion on her. When he was finished she grabbed Chelsea's floaties and put them on her. She then grabbed Ben's little floater and put him in it as she got into the pool. The water was pretty cold but it was nice to get out of the Louisiana heat. Especially in the end of June. They relaxed in the pool as Chelsea worked on her swimming.

"Did you really have to put that hat on Ben?" asked Dave as he looked at his son with a white hat on.

"Yes because it keeps the sun out of his face. I don't want his face to burn."

"Oh," said Dave. After a while of swimming and sitting in the pool Ben started getting fussy so Alex decided it was time to take him out. "Do you want Chelsea out too?"

"No if you want to stay in with her she can stay in."

"I'll stay in with her and work on swimming with her."

"Okay," said Alex as she took Ben out of his floater. She took him into the house and changed him out of his little swimmer and put a diaper on him. "You are so chubby little boy. But you're so cute," she said to her son. She loved his chubby legs and his chubby arms. She took him back outside and walked back over to the pool she took his bouncer over to the pool area and put him in it. She laid in a chair to work on her tan. She laid and watched Dave play with Chelsea in the pool. They looked like they were having so much fun.

Dave was picking her up and gently tossing her into the water. Her laughter and screams were filling the air. Alex couldn't help but to smile at how cute it was. Dave was a good dad. Even though there were times he doubted how good of a father he was. To Chelsea he was the best dad in the world. She loved him more than words could say. Dave was showing Chelsea how to swim and Chelsea said, "Can I take my floaties off so I can try?"

"Sure," said Dave helping her take them off. When she had them off she started moving her arms and kicking her feet. Dave was surprised she was actually swimming. "Good, Chels. You're doing it."

Chelsea put her head under the water and continued moving her hands and feet. She came back up for a breath and said, "DADDY! I can swim. Watch me."

"Yay, Chelsea," he said clapping for her.

"Mama, look at me. I'm swimming."

Alex sat up in the chair and saw her swimming. "Great Job, Chels. That is awesome."

"Thank-you."

Alex laid back down on her stomach and continued to work on her tan. She was laying with her eyes closed when she felt a pair of hands on her lower back. "You know, you still have to get that tattoo," said Dave as he rubbed her lower back.

"Yeah about that. I'm good. I don't need a tattoo."

"Oh come on, Alex. You told me you would get one after you had the baby. So don't back out now."

"Dave, I don't know. It is going to hurt."

"I'm going to get one. Well a couple. You can get at least one. You could get a flower or something on your lower back right here," he said as he continued rubbing her back.

"Hell no. That's the most painful spot. If I get one it will be somewhere a lot less painful."

"I could make it less painful," he said as he kissed her neck.

"I'm sure you would but remember the kids are out here."

"I know. I'm keeping it PG."

"That's all I ask. What new tattoos are you getting?" she asked.

"Probably Benjamin's and Chelsea's names on my left arm right here," he said pointing to the part of the arm between the elbow and the wrist.

"Cool," said Alex. "I want stars. I just need to get the courage to get it done."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"I'm serious you should get on your lower back," he said.

"No. That's going to hurt more. Maybe on my shoulder right here," she pointed to her shoulder blade.

"That's going to hurt too because that's right on bone."

"Dave, it's going to hurt no matter where I get it. I want it on my shoulder."

"Okay. So are you saying you're going to get one?"

"If I get the courage."

"Oh come on," said Dave.

"Fine. I'll get one but is this guy clean. Like his ink and needles?"

"Yes, Miss OCD he is. I've been getting tats done by Tom for years. He's good at it and he makes sure everything is clean. You'll be fine."

"Just making sure," she said sitting up to hit him. "And I don't have OCD."

"Yes you do. Ever since we had the kids you've been OCD."

"Well, yeah because I don't want them eating food off the floor and getting pacis stuck in their mouth after it fell on the floor. I do clean Ben's toys once a week."

"I know you like wash them in Bleach. That can't be safe."

"I got it from one of those parenting magazines," she said. "They suggest that."

"I bet," he said. "What's a little dirt and grime on a kid?"

"Um it's not the dirt and grime on them I have a problem with. It's the germs that are on the floor that they can get in their mouths. I try to keep my kids healthy. The last thing I want is a sick kid."

"You're such a mom."

"I know," she said with a laugh. "Who would have ever thought."

"At least you're not wild anymore."

"Yeah. I gave up partying when I became a mother. Sacrifices. Sacrifices," she said.

"You're a great mom though."

"And you're a great dad. I was watching you with Chelsea. You're amazing. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. You're great at it."

"Thanks but sometimes I just feel like I fail as a dad."

"And you shouldn't. You do a great job with the kids. If you didn't I don't think I would trust you being a stay at home dad."

"Thanks, Alex, Thanks a lot."

"I'm just kidding," she said putting a hand on his thigh.

"I know," he said.

"MAMA! I want to get out now," said Chelsea.

"Okay. You can get out," said Alex. Dave got up and walked over to the pool to help Chelsea up the stairs. They went inside to change into their clothes and then Alex started dinner.

After dinner was over and Dave and Alex cleaned up the kitchen Athena decided she was ready to talk to them. Alex put Ben in his swing and put a movie on for Chelsea to watch. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Dave. "All right, I'm ready to tell you who the father is," said Athena.

Dave started to get a little nervous because he sensed the nervousness in Athena's voice. Alex took his hand. "Okay," he said.

"Don't hate me promise me you won't hate me," she said.

"We're not going to hate you," said Alex.

"Okay. The baby's dad is someone you both know very well. In fact you hate him with a passion. I didn't know it was him at first until after I slept with him."

Dave and Alex knew exactly who it was. "TONY?" asked Alex

Athena started to cry and said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't know he was Tony at first. He gave me some fake name and we ended up sleeping together. I didn't even know he knew you guys until after a couple weeks. And then I tried to break everything off but then I found out I was pregnant. He wants to be in the baby's life and he wants to be a family but I know all the horrible things he's done to you and I can't let him around my baby. I am so sorry."

"I don't believe this," said Dave with anger rising. "Tony of all the mother f**king people in this world it's him. How did you even meet him?"

"At Madison's party," said Athena.

"That's why you came home crying?" asked Alex.

"I came home crying because Shawn, Taylor and Madison set me up to be alone with him."

"Did he rape you?" asked Dave.

"No. I was willing to sleep with him."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, Dad. I am. I wanted to sleep with him. He asked me to sleep with him."

"That son of a bitch. He's dead," said Dave.

Alex grew a smile on her face and said, "Dave, calm down. We got him."

"What do you mean we got him?"

"He's 31 years old. Athena is 17. That's jail bait. He's gone for 20 years. Not to mention he impregnated your daughter. He's not allowed contact with this family or any one in the family. For weeks now we couldn't keep him in jail because there was no harm done just a violation of his parole but now he's caught. He'll be gone for 20 years if charges are pressed and I am pressing charges."

"You're right. Athena, are you sure he's the father and not Shawn?"

"Dad, I am 100 percent sure Tony is the baby's dad. When Shawn and me had sex we always used protection. I didn't with Tony. He's the baby's dad."

"Wait, so you use protection with your boyfriend but when it comes to someone you never met before you don't?" asked Dave.

"Did you and Alex always use protection when you were dating?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that. It's not about Alex and me."

"I'm going to take that as a no. It just happened there was no protection to use at the time. I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry for it."

"Do you know how dangerous Tony is?" asked Dave.

"Um I do now."

"And you're stuck with him for the rest of that kid's life. Which means we're stuck with him for the rest of that kid's life. This is unbelievable," said Dave.

"Dad."

"No. I don't want to hear anymore. This whole thing is pissing me off. Of all the mother f**king people in this world Tony is the father. What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Dave, he'll be in jail for 20 years."

"It doesn't matter Alex. He'll be there for 20 years and then he'll get out and start going after Athena. And he'll still be coming after you. You just don't get it this guy is never going to go away for good."

"I doubt after 20 years he's going to continue coming after me."

"Alex, what part of there's something you have that Tony wants that you don't understand. I don't care if it's 10 years, I don't care if it's 20 years. Hell it could be 50 years and if he doesn't get what he wants from you he will still come after you. Same with Athena. He's going to try to be a father which I don't even see him being a dad type of person so he's going to be going after her to get to the kid."

"By that time the kid will be 20 years old. He will miss his chance of being a dad," said Alex.

"And this baby is going to have his genes. That's just f**king great."

"Look. Calm down," said Alex. "Chelsea is in the other room so let's not have her come in here asking questions. Kids are taught to be who they become when they get older. Tony was taught to be this monster. He watched his dad beat his mom everyday, he watched his dad sale drugs, he watched his dad do the things he does now. So he only does what he knows. All he knows is to be this hoodlum. With Athena being the baby's mom and it having grandparents as great as us it will turn out differently than that monster."

"Alex, I don't want to hear anymore. He took advantage of my daughter and she was set up. He knew who she was and he did what he wanted with her to get back at us. I'm going to break his neck."

"Dave, you're not going to do anything. 10 years will be over your head. Do you want to miss 10 years of your kids' lives. Do you want to miss the first 10 years of your grandchild's life?"

"No"

"Then let justice prevail. Press charges against him and get him put in jail for 20."

"I can't deal with this anymore," said Dave as he got up and went upstairs. He was upset because his kids had become targets to this monster. He was hurting Dave's children to get back at him and Alex. If no one thought Tony was a monster before they would surely think he was after they saw the depths he went to get back at his ex-girlfriend and the man she fell in love with after she left him. He should have just left the kids out of it but he couldn't do that. He had to do everything he could to jab at them and this time he dug the knife deep. Dave went up into his and Alex's room. He laid down on the bed. He noticed a piece of white paper hanging out of the drawer. He grabbed it and opened it. He read over the letter that was addressed to Alex.

Meanwhile Alex was down stairs when Ben started crying. She took him upstairs to change his diaper and put him down to sleep. When she left the nursery she walked over to her bedroom to check on Dave. "Dave, are you okay?"

"No, Alex. I'm not okay. When were you planning on telling me about this?" he asked throwing the letter at her. She walked out of the room. "ALEXANDRA NICHOLE," yelled Dave.

"What? Don't yell at me like I'm a child."

"I asked a question. When were you planning on telling me about this?"

"I didn't think I needed to. That letter is a bunch of bullshit. Not one thing in there is true."

"So how long were you going to lie to me about your daughter's paternity?"

"She's your daughter, Dave."

"I don't know that. This letter is saying otherwise. Is Chelsea my daughter or does she belong to Tony?"

Alex pushed Dave in the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them. "Shut the hell up and keep your voice down."

"I want to know the truth, Alex. Is Chelsea mine or is she Tony's?"

"Why are you asking me something so stupid?"

"I don't think it's stupid. I never thought about it but it is possible that he's her father. That explains his obsession with her."

"Dave, this is unbelievable. It's really unbelievable that you're standing there asking me if you're the father of our daughter."

"Is she mine?"

"Yes, Dave. She is."

"Alex, it's possible Tony is her father. I know what happened 5 years ago. Well it will be 6 in September."

"No. What happened with Tony that year happened at the end of August and you know that. Chelsea wasn't even conceived until the September after we got married and you know that."

"No, Alex I don't know that. You could have gotten pregnant with her during his last attack on you."

"Dave, I didn't. Chelsea is the result of our trip to Australia hence her name being Chelsea."

"Alex, I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me? You don't f**king believe me? After 5 years. After 5 f**king years you're going to question whether your Chelsea's father or not. This is unreal." Said Alex as she grabbed a picture off the wall. "Look at this. Just look at your daughter's face. Is she Asian or is she Italian?"

"I don't know."

"Dave, don't act like your blinded by this. You two look exactly alike. Chelsea looks more Asian than Ben does because she looks like you. Chelsea is your daughter. She has your eyes, your nose, your facial structures, and your mouth. SHE IS YOUR KID. I'm not going to stand here and have you deny her after 5 years because Tony sends some bullshit letter claiming to be her dad. You know the truth. Do I need to go in to detail on how she was made? Because I remember it perfectly."

"No, Alex, you don't. You don't have to tell me how we had sex on the beach in Sydney, Australia. I remember but how do I know you weren't pregnant before then?"

"OH MY GOD! This is unbelievable. I can't talk to you right now. I don't even want to be in the same house as you. Take your ring. Screw renewing our wedding vows. If you're going to stand there and let Tony's lies tear you down to denying your own daughter you're not the guy I thought you were," she said giving him back his ring.

"LEAVE THEN! I WAS STUPID FOR EVEN THINKING WE COULD MAKE THIS WORK BUT YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT LIE TO ME THE LAST 5 YEARS. GET THE F**K OUT BECAUSE I'M NOT LEAVING MY OWN HOUSE."

"Fine. I'm gone. And when you come to your senses and want to realize that Chelsea is your daughter you can call me. But right now I'm taking my kids with me. I just don't get you, Dave. This is unbelievable." Said Alex as she grabbed some clothes.

She started crying and grabbed some clothes for Ben. She threw diapers in the diaper bag. She picked up her sleeping son and carried him down stairs. She put him in the car seat. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bottles. "Alex, what is going on?" asked Athena.

"Your dad doesn't think he's Chelsea's dad. So I'm taking my kids and I'm leaving. He found a letter that Tony sent me claiming to be Chelsea's dad and now he doesn't believe Chelsea is his. I'm taking Ben and Chelsea and I'm leaving. I'm done."

"I'm going with you. Don't leave me here alone with him. I want to go too."

"Okay," said Alex as she put the bottles in the diaper bag. She walked back in the living room and picked up the car seat. She grabbed the keys off the table by the door and said, "Chelsea, let's go. We're leaving."

"Where are we going, Mama?"

"I don't know yet but we're staying in a hotel."

"Are you leaving Daddy again like before?"

"I don't know what's going on, Chelsea. Let's just go," said Alex.

Alex, Athena and Chelsea walked out the door. Alex put Ben's car seat in the car and made sure Chelsea was buckled in. She then got into the driver's seat and started the car.

***A/N: WOW!!! Tony is AThena's baby's daddy. And he's claiming to be the father of Chelsea. WOW!!! The intensity. So tell me what did you think? Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 50: What is going to happen with Alex and Dave?**


	50. Chapter 50

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 49. thank you so much.**

***YOu know who I own.**

Just as Alex was about to pull out of the drive way Dave came running out of the house. "Look there's Daddy," said Chelsea.

Alex looked in the direction of the house and saw him running to the car. She put the car and park to allow him to run over. When he got to the car he knocked on the window. Alex rolled the window down and said, "What?"

"Can we talk about this?"

"What else is there to talk about? You told me to leave so I'm leaving. And remember you don't want to make this work so I'm leaving. Maybe going to New York again. I don't know," said Alex.

"Alex, please. Let's just talk about this."

"Fine," said Alex as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Chelsea and Athena, we're going inside." Chelsea and Athena unbuckled themselves and climbed out of the car. Alex got out of the car while Dave took Ben out of the car. They walked into the house. "Athena, can you please keep an eye on Chelsea and Ben while we go upstairs and talk?" asked Alex.

"Sure, Alex."

"Thank-you," she said. She turned and looked at Dave and said, "Let's go talk."

They walked upstairs to their room and Dave shut the door behind him and said, "Alex, I'm sorry. I just lost my temper. Just tell me the truth is Chelsea my daughter or is she Tony's daughter?"

"Dave, she's your daughter. I'm telling you. Tony only thinks he's her dad because of the last attack but he's not. She belongs to you. Just look at her she is a mini Dave. There's no way anyone could deny that she's your daughter. Not even you."

"Okay, so is that what Tony wants?"

"Yes, Dave. He wants a paternity test done on her. I'm not allowing that. I don't care. I'm not making Chelsea go through that. I refuse to."

"Alex, just do it. Prove that I'm her dad."

"I don't have to prove anything. I know who my kids' dad is. You are Ben's dad and you're Chelsea's dad."

"Alex, if it's what Tony wants just do it. If it's going to make him go away just do it."

"NO. You don't understand do you. I'm not going to make Chelsea go through this. Let me ask you this, do you think Chelsea is yours?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure. It would make sense for Tony to be her dad."

"I don't even believe this. For 5 years Dave, you've been her dad. You could have questioned it at the beginning of the pregnancy and you could have questioned it when she was born but you never did. Now after Tony sends some bullshit letter saying he's her dad all of a sudden you're not sure if she's your kid or not."

"I'm just looking at the timeline, Alex."

"And apparently you're not looking at it correctly because Tony attacked me at the end of August. I had my period after that and you know it. I didn't get pregnant until September 23rd and you know that. So I don't know why you would even think Tony was her father."

"I don't know, Alex."

"Dave, and then you have the nerve to get upset because you find the letter saying that Tony thinks he's Chelsea's father. I'm not saying she is his because I know 100 percent that she's your daughter but even if Tony was her father would it make a difference? I've been pretty forgiving of the things you have done. You know like cheating on me, having a baby with someone else and I'm pretty sure I have treated Kaylee as if she were my daughter since she came to live with us. I have NEVER mistreated any of your kids that weren't mine so if there was even that 5 % chance Chelsea was Tony's daughter why would it make any difference? Would you still love her the same?"

"I don't know if I'd be able to," said Dave.

"Okay. That was an asshole thing to say. Way to go jack ass," said Alex.

"Alex, how could I love a child the same if it turns out she's the enemy's daughter?"

"Because even if she was the enemy's daughter; which I'm 100 percent sure she isn't because after our little pregnancy scare at the beginning of our relationship I have kept track of that kind of thing. EVERY MONTH. I know who Chelsea's father is because of that, she would still be my daughter and if I'm the woman you love you would learn to accept that."

"Alex, are you 100 percent sure Chelsea is my daughter?"

"I've only said that 5 times since we started talking and I'll say it again. I am 100 percent sure Chelsea is your daughter. I told you she was made when we were in Australia in September that year. And I know you remember that night just as much as me."

"Alex, I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her. "It's just I saw that letter and my mind just started telling me Chelsea wasn't mine and that she was Tony's. I don't even know how I would feel after that."

"Well, just remember who she has called daddy the last 4 years and remember who she called Dada when she was 10 months old. It was you and it wasn't Tony. She loves you a lot Dave and she thinks you're the best dad in the world. You have been with her since day one. Yes you were passed out in the hospital when the doctors pulled her out but you held her after you got your strength back. You were by her side day and night as she was having her problems and her complications. You were the one that taught her how to swim, you taught her how to ride a bike and it was you that taught her to swing herself. She loves you Dave and even if you weren't her dad you have done more for her in the last 5 years than Tony would have done. But the fact is you and me created Chelsea together. Sure she was also the result of a little alcohol and a wild night on the beach but we both created her together. And you know that. The day you first held her and looked at her you said, 'she looks just like me and she has my nose. She is precious. I love you, Chelsea and your daddy will always be here.' You're her dad Dave and in your heart you know it so I don't even know why you would let Tony's bullshit make you think other wise. Tony is just like Bella he likes to cause problems and that's exactly what he did here tonight. I love you, Dave and I don't want anything to come between us. I'm sorry I gave you back the ring but you just made me so mad when you could seriously believe anything Tony said. Yes I know it looked like it could be a possibility but given the timeline it is impossible. If he would have gotten me pregnant she would have been due in May but when you and me went to the doctor for the first time they said she was due June 20th. So don't you find that a little impossible for Tony to be her father?"

"Alex, I understand. I get it. I'm sorry. You're right I have been there for Chelsea since day one. I've seen her go through so much in the last 5 years. Everything she dealt with in the beginning of life and everything she continues to deal with now. I know in my heart she is my daughter you're right. And I believe you that Tony is in no way her father. And even if he was it wouldn't make a difference because to her I am her daddy. I'm the one she knows and I'm the one she loves. I'm the one she runs to when she's scared, I'm the one she turns to when she needs help with something. She is my daughter regardless of anything. In fact I don't need paternity tests to tell me what I know is true. And you're right we're not putting Chelsea through this. She will not know a thing about this. You're right this is just Tony causing trouble. It's what he lives for. And you better believe I'm not going to let ANYTHING come between us. I'm sorry I yelled at you and kicked you out. I love you so much. I am so sorry. Here is your ring back," said Dave as he handed her back her ring.

"Thank-you," said Alex as she put her ring on. "I love you too," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"A wild night on the beach huh?"

"You have to admit it was a wild night," said Alex.

"It was pretty wild. That's back when you were still a partier."

"Yeah. Those were the good old days but I prefer the days of being a mother a lot better," said Alex. "I kind of miss Randy, John and Mark and hanging out with them though. Whatever happened with them?"

"Randy got married and had a kid, John got married and Mark he's involved with Michelle now."

"Michelle McCool?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I never saw that one coming."

"None of us did," he said. He gave her a quick kiss and then they walked downstairs to have a family night with the kids. They watched the movie "The Game Plan" together as a family. What started out as a bad night shortly turned into a good night.

The next afternoon Dave was starting to get upset because Bella was 4 days late bringing Kaylee back. "Alex, what am I supposed to do? Bella hasn't brought Kaylee back yet. She was supposed to be here Sunday."

"Dave, I think you should call the lawyer. She is going against the court order, which clearly states she gets Kaylee for ONE week out of the month. Not a week and a half. She lives in Louisiana now right?"

"Yeah. Not too far from here because she wanted to be close to Kaylee."

"Call the police then and have them go to her house and get Kaylee. Explain that she has kept her 4 days longer than she is allowed and that she is going against the courts."

"All right," said Dave. "How about I call Bella first?"

"Go ahead," said Alex as she was making Chelsea's lunch.

Dave picked up the house phone and dialed Bella's number. The phone started ringing and suddenly Bella picked up, "Hello."

"Bella, do you think you want to bring Kaylee home now? I mean you've had her for 4 extra days."

"Dave, I will bring her back later tonight. We're actually not home at the moment. We took a little trip," she said.

"Without my consent?"

"I didn't think I needed it. Look, Dave, she's fine. I'll bring her back this evening."

"Okay," said Dave. "And if she's not back by 6 I'm calling the police. You've had her long enough now."

"Well, you get her all the time so how am I in the wrong for spending a little extra time with my daughter?"

"Because you're going against the court order. It's your fault it's even like this. You didn't have to take it to court but you chose to and now here we are. This is what the judge decided. So you're going to need to deal with it."

"Dave, I'll be there later. Bye," she said hanging up the phone quickly.

"She's not bringing her back," said Dave.

"She better," said Alex. "Did she say why she still had her?"

"Because they took a little trip."

"That sounds lovely. Who knows what kind of trip Bella took Kaylee on. Probably on a trip to get more drugs. I will be investigating Kaylee when she gets back to make sure she was taken care of while she was in Bella's care."

"Good idea."

"I feel really bad for Kaylee sometimes, Dave."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what goes on when she's with her mom. Who knows what kind of things Bella is involved with and how much attention Kaylee really gets from her. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"If something is going on that shouldn't be like Bella is doing drugs around Kaylee and she's getting abused or something bad like that can we go back to court and get Full custody without visitation?"

"You would want to do that?"

"Yes, Dave. I love Kaylee. I don't want her to be in an atmosphere like that. She would do much better here."

"I guess we can but we need to have proof that something bad is going on with her."

"All right," said Alex.

"So what's on the agenda for this afternoon?"

"Well, as soon as Chelsea is done eating her lunch I'm taking her to Kylie's house to spend the night and then after that I have to do some grocery shopping. Ben needs diapers, wipes and I need to buy some food. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Do you want to go to the store with Ben and me?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Okay," said Alex. She yelled for Chelsea, "Chels, it's time to eat."

Chelsea ran into the kitchen and saw her mom had made her tortilla pizza. "Yes. Tortilla pizza! I love this stuff, Mama. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said getting Chelsea a juice pack out of the fridge. "Now don't squeeze this on yourself. Please be careful."

"I will, Mama."

"Okay. Your dad is going to keep an eye on you while I go get Ben dressed and ready to go to the store. And I'm going to feed him lunch. When you're finished throw your trash away and then go get your flip flops on and the bag we packed today so you'll be ready to go to Kylie's."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea.

Alex walked upstairs to take care of Ben and Dave stayed in the kitchen. He walked over to the table and said, "Mmm. Tortilla pizza! Can I have a bite?"

"Sure, Daddy," said Chelsea as she ripped him off a piece.

"Thanks, Princess."

"Daddy, why did you mama have a fight last night?"

"It was just a misunderstanding," said Dave.

"Oh. Are you guys good now?"

"We're good."

"That's good because I would be upset if I had to leave you again. I don't like when you don't live with us. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess," said Dave as he kissed Chelsea's head. "You don't have to worry about us not living together again. We're going to be together forever."

"Good. I like that." She said as she looked at him and smiled her toothless smile and she had pizza sauce around her mouth.

"I like that too."

"When am I going to get my Barbie Jeep?"

"I'll get it for you today and when you come home from Kylie's tomorrow you can play with it," he said.

"Thank-you, Daddy."

"No. Thank-you for keeping that secret from Mama. I'm proud of you."

"You're welcome. I just wanted her to be surprised."

"She was."

"I know." When Chelsea was finished eating she got up and threw her trash away. Dave took the wash cloth and wiped her hands and face and sent her upstairs. "Thank-you, Daddy." She said before she walked upstairs.

Later on after they dropped Chelsea off at her friend's house they went to get her Barbie Jeep. They both knew she wasn't going to let it rest until she got it. She would make sure Dave didn't forget about it. After that they went to the grocery store. They got everything they needed and Alex was looking for a check out. "That's the girl that hit on me and asked me out when you were sick," said Dave.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Let's go through her line," she said as she pushed the cart into the girl's lane. While Alex was digging for her discount card and coupons Dave started putting the things up on the belt. When Alex got out what she needed she walked the card and the coupons over to the cashier.

"How are you today?" asked the cashier.

"Good, how are you?"

"Good." The cashier began to ring the order through. She caught a glimpse of Dave and then looked at Alex. "I thought you two were getting a divorce?"

"The tabloids said we were getting a divorce. We never said we were. In fact we're renewing our wedding vows next June," said Alex.

"Oh," she said. "Is that your new baby?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"He is so cute. How old is he?"

"Thank-you. He will be two months old on July 11th."

"He's really big for a 2 month old baby." She was bagging the groceries and handed the bags to Dave as she finished them. Dave was putting them in the cart.

"I know. He's in 3-6 month clothes already."

"Wow. Mr. Batista, I'm sorry for hitting on you a while back."

"It's okay," said Dave. "It happens a lot more than you think. I'm used to it."

"And Mrs. Batista, I'm sorry for hitting on your husband too."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize to me for it. Like Dave said it happens all the time." Said Alex, "I know he's not going anywhere. I don't care who hits on him."

"If Mr. Batista was my husband I would get pissed if people hit on him like that."

"At first I did but now it's an everyday thing so I don't even worry about it anymore."

"You're really nice," said the cashier.

"Thank-you," said Alex. The cashier finished up the order and scanned the coupons. She totaled the order and stated how much they owed. Dave took out his card and paid for the groceries. She handed him the receipt and they told her to have a good day and walked out of the store. Dave offered to push the cart and put the groceries in the car. "Such a gentleman," said Alex as she kissed him.

"I try," he said.

Alex took Ben's car seat and put him in the car. She sat and waited for Dave to load the groceries in the car and return the cart. They then headed home. When they got home Alex took Ben upstairs and laid him in his crib for his afternoon nap. Then she went downstairs to help Dave put the groceries away. "You know when you are a stay at home dad you'll be going to the grocery store all the time right?"

"I know," said Dave. "And cooking dinner and cleaning. Oh and taking care of the kids."

"You're going to be the hottest stay at home dad," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks," he said.

"You know Ben is down for his nap and Chelsea isn't here. We have some time to spend alone time together." She said as she kissed his neck.

"How long is Ben down for a nap?"

"2 hours," said Alex.

"Hmm. Let's go," said Dave as he picked her up and carried her up to their room. He shut the door behind them and laid her down on the bed. He began to kiss her passionately and slowly made his way down to her neck. He laid soft kisses on her neck. He removed her shirt and began to kiss her down her body. He removed his shirt and removed the rest of her clothes. They were down to nothing as Dave laid his body on hers and they began to make love.

When they were finished Dave rolled off Alex and laid next to her running his hands through her hair. "That was amazing," said Alex. "I love you," she said as she kissed his lips.

"That's because we never had make up sex last night," he said. "I love you too."

"This is true. Make up sex is the best sex ever."

"I agree," said Dave as he kissed Alex's lips passionately. He rolled her over and laid his body on top of hers.

They were just about to make love again when Ben woke up. "I'll get him," said Dave as he rolled off of Alex. He got out of bed and put his shorts back on. He walked over to Ben's nursery and picked him up. "Hey, Little guy, What's this crying about? Are you hungry? Or do you need a diaper change?" Dave sniffed and said, "Diaper change." He picked Ben up out of the crib and put him on the changing table. Dave got out the diaper and wipes. He pulled Ben's shorts down and unsnapped his onesie. He noticed that Ben made quite a mess in his diaper. "Oh Ben. Did you do this just because you knew Daddy was going to change you?" Ben smiled at his dad. "Oh is that funny?" When Dave removed his diaper he gagged and said, "Oh my God, Ben. Do you hold it in there and wait for Daddy to change you?" Alex was in their room cracking up. It always amazed her that Dave never realized that she could hear everything that was going on in the nursery because of the monitor. Dave pulled out a wipe and wiped Ben's bottom. Dave put the new diaper on him when he was finished, snapped his onesie and pulled his shorts up. "Do you feel better now?" Ben smiled. "I hope so," said Dave. Dave rolled up the diaper, picked up Ben, and took the diaper downstairs to throw away out side. When he came back inside he took Ben up to their room. Alex was just getting herself dressed. "Take him please. I need to wash my hands," said Dave.

Alex took Ben from Dave and said, "Did you make a big mess for Daddy?" Ben gave Alex a toothless smile.

Dave walked out of the bathroom and said, "It was the biggest mess I've ever changed. It made me sick."

Alex laughed. "I heard you the whole time you were in there."

"The monitor. I forgot," said Dave.

"You always forget I can hear EVERYTHING that is said in there." Ben started getting fussy. "And look he's right on time for another bottle," said Alex.

"Of course. He's not going to miss that. I'll go get a bottle," said Dave.

"Thanks," said Alex. Dave walked downstairs and got a bottle out of the fridge. He heated it up in the microwave and then took it up to Alex. "Thanks," she said as she put the bottle in Ben's mouth. He began sucking it immediately.

"I don't know how he drinks that stuff. It smells horrible," said Dave.

"He likes it apparently. No one is asking you to drink it."

"Good."

"Just wait until he eats baby food. That's going to be fun."

"I'm just worried about when he can eat people food. He's going to devour it."

"Pretty much like he's doing to this bottle right now?"

"Yeah."

Alex noticed Ben's face had little scratches on it. "Mommy needs to cut your nails. You're scratching yourself." Alex took the bottle out of Ben's mouth and put him over her shoulder to burp him. He began screaming. "So I've come to realize that when he gets older I will eat nothing more than cold food because I will be getting him seconds before I even sit down for firsts." She was patting his back and then he let out a burp. She laid him down and began feeding him again.

"That sounds about right," said Dave as he laughed. "That's my boy. Wait until he gets out there on the football field. He's going to be a power house."

"If I was a little kid and saw Ben charging at me I would be a little nervous."

"Well, my mom said I started out as chubby as Ben and then I slimmed down because I grew taller. So maybe Ben will thin out as he gets older."

"Probably. It's just baby fat right now. And when he starts crawling and walking he'll start slimming down."

"That's true. Athena was a chubby baby too and then she started slimming down around 10 months or so."

When Ben was done eating Alex asked Dave to bring her the baby nail clippers to clip his nails. "I hate doing this," said Alex.

"It doesn't look like much fun."

"It's not," said Alex as she took one of Ben's hands and started to clip his nails. "I always get scared I'm going to cut them too close and hurt him." She took his other hand and started to clip those nails. "All finished," she said as she handed the clippers to Dave. She got out of the bed and took Ben downstairs. Dave followed after her. They went out to the patio and looked through the Vacation books again. "So you were serious about getting away for a couple weeks?" asked Alex

"Yes. We need to get away for a while. We can go to Outer Banks, North Carolina."

"That would be so fun. Chelsea will love that because we can go on the Wild Horses tour. She loves horses."

"So that's where you want to go?"

"Yes," said Alex.

Dave flipped through the book about Outer Banks. He looked at properties they could rent for a couple weeks. He looked at houses that when you walked out of the back yard you would end up on the beach. "Alex, how about this house? It has 4 bedrooms and it's not that expensive. Plus we can just walk to the beach and it has a pool."

Alex looked at the book. "I like that. Let's rent it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said.

"All right," Dave called the number and rented the house. When he got off the phone he said, "All right. We can have the house from July 10th until July 23rd."

"That works for me. I am so ready to get away from here."

"Me too," said Dave.

Later that evening Dave was in the living room when Alex grabbed the monitor and Ben and took him up to the nursery to get him ready for bed. There was a knock on the door. Dave got up and answered it. He saw Bella with Kaylee. "Here, Dave. I'm sorry I'm late bringing her back. We got lost and it slowed us down," she said handing Kaylee to him.

"Hey, Sweetie," said Dave as he kissed her forehead. Kaylee started smiling when she saw her dad.

Alex didn't realize it but she grabbed the wrong monitor. She was about to go downstairs and get the right one when she heard Bella say, "So where's your wife?"

"She's taking care of Ben. Why?"

"So we're alone. We can share a kiss like old times."

"Bella, my wife is upstairs. I love her. I am not going to kiss you. I don't want to kiss you. Alex is the only one I'm going to kiss."

"Oh, Dave, come on." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Bella, get your hands off of me. I have no interest in you," he said.

"Dave, come on. Don't you want to start where we left off?"

"No. I told you Alex is the only one I want."

"Dave, seriously. You know you love me. Why don't you just admit it?"

"Bella, I don't love you. I never loved you. You need to leave."

Alex continued listening to the conversation as she put Ben in the crib.

"Dave, I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth."

Dave walked Kaylee into the living room and put her in the walker. Bella followed him into the living room. While he was putting Kaylee in the walker Bella wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on, Dave."

"Bella, you need to take your hands off of me."

"You know you like it," said Bella.

"No I don't and if my wife comes downstairs and sees it she's not going to like it either. You need to leave now," said Dave moving her to the door.

"Dave, just one kiss."

"Leave, Bella." he said opening the door. Bella reached up and kissed Dave on the lips. Dave pushed her away and said, "You need to leave."

"You know you liked it. It was better than your wife."

"No one kisses better than my wife does. Now you need to leave."

Alex made her way to the top of the stairs to see Bella kiss Dave one more time.

"What is going on here?" asked Alex.

Bella pulled away and looked at Alex who was standing on the top of the stairs. "He came on to me," said Bella. "I was trying to leave and he just forced himself on me."

***A/N: Just when everything was GREAT between Alex and DAve Bella comes along and starts her drama. Lucky for Dave Alex heard the entire thing on the monitor so...who knows what's going to happen between her and Bella. So tell me what you think. Please review. and as always thank you for taking the time to read.**


	51. Chapter 51

***As Always thank-you for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated thank you very much.**

***YOu know who I own.**

"Alex, seriously you don't believe that do you?" asked Dave.

"Dave, be quiet. I want to hear Bella's story," she said walking down the stairs. She walked over to where Dave and Bella were standing. She shut the door behind Bella, crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "So Bella, you have my attention. Tell me what happened."

Bella swallowed hard, took a deep breath and said, "Dave forced himself on me. He was all over me when I came in the door. I told him that you wouldn't like him hitting on me but he kept doing it anyway.."

"That is not even true," said Dave interrupting her.

"Dave. Let her finish. I want to hear the story," said Alex.

"You know what forget it. I'm just going to pack my bags now," said Dave walking away.

"Dave," Alex pulled his arm back. "I think you should listen to this."

"Fine."

"Go on, Bella. You still have my attention," said Alex.

"Okay. As soon as he had Kaylee out of my arms he was all over me. He went to put Kaylee in the walker and then he told me to wrap my arms around his waist because he liked that. I told him I had to leave and he followed me over here. And that's when he forced himself on me," said Bella.

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Alex. Your husband is trying to have an affair with me again," said Bella.

"Alex, you don't really believe this do you?"

"Dave, be quiet. I got this."

"Okay, Alex," he said oddly. He wasn't sure what Alex was going to say or what she was going to do.

"So, Bella, is that how it happened?"

"Yes, Alex."

"I'll ask again. Is that how it REALLY happened?" she asked emphasizing the really.

"I'm not lying, Alex. Dave came on to me."

"Or you're just starting trouble and trying to play me for a fool."

"What are you talking about, Alex? You saw it with your own eyes that your husband kissed me."

"And I heard it with my own ears," said Alex.

The color in Bella's face drained and Dave grew a smile on his face and said, "The baby monitor," as he picked it up.

"Yeah. That's right. I heard EVERYTHING on the baby monitor in Ben's room. I heard Dave tell you repeatedly you needed to leave, I also heard him tell you repeatedly to take your hands off of him and I heard you pressuring him in to cheating again. Don't stand in my house and lie to my face."

"Alex, Dave did come on to me."

"Bella, you have a baby. I'm sure you have a baby monitor in your house. You can hear what is going on in the baby's room and you can hear what's going on in the other room. Just like I heard EVERYTHING that was going on down here when I was putting our son to bed. You have a lot of nerve coming here and throwing yourself at my husband and then lying about it to my face."

"Alex, I'm not lying."

"So you're telling me that I'm hearing things? And that I didn't really hear my husband ask you repeatedly to leave and keep your hands off of him?"

"I think you are hearing things," said Bella.

"I heard what I heard. Don't stand there and lie to my face." Alex said starting to get upset.

"Okay, so I did hit on Dave. No big deal. One day Alex you will see that your husband is going to cheat on you again and leave you," said Bella.

"You know, Bella I highly doubt that. I know Dave loves me and he has done everything in his power to prove that he does love me. If he was going to cheat on me again when you came on to him he would have reacted positively. But what I heard he didn't react positively he reacted negatively. I know he's not going anywhere because if he was he would have been gone by now but he's not. He's standing right here laughing at you for getting caught playing games and in your lies."

"Whatever, Alex. Don't you have kids to take care of?"

"Bella, my kids are taken care of. They are well taken of. My son is asleep like he should be at this time of night and my daughter is at a friend's house sleeping over. And don't bring my kids into it because you're pissed off because you got caught in your lies."

"Alex, shut up."

"Don't come into my house, hit on my husband, lie to my face and then tell me to shut up. I know I have to deal with you forever because of Kaylee but that doesn't mean I have to like you. I don't like you and I don't trust you. You come to my house trying to play mind games with my husband and me. All you do is cause trouble. You're a trouble maker. You tried to come in here and put a wedge between Dave and me. You wanted to see another fight but you got caught at your own game. I have tried to be civil with you but when you come here and play games and then lie to me about them civilization goes out the window. You're not welcome in this house anymore."

"How am I supposed to get Kaylee here?"

"Your assistant can bring her to the door and pick her up. You are not welcome in this house since I can't trust you. And what took you so long to bring Kaylee back here?"

"Alex, she isn't your daughter. She is mine. She is mine and Dave's creation. You don't have to worry about that," said Bella.

"Dave, you better tell her to watch her tone because I'm about to flip out."

"Okay, Baby. Bella, don't come in here disrespecting my wife. She has tried to be civil with you but how can she be civil when you're lying to her face and playing mind games?"

"She doesn't need to be civil with me. I don't like your wife, Dave. She's a bitch."

"She's only a bitch because you make her a bitch. Alex is the sweetest, most caring, most loving, most wonderful and most understanding person on this earth. I have never heard her say one negative word to someone that didn't deserve it. So I think you need to leave my house and stop disrespecting my wife. It doesn't matter if you like her or not she's my wife and she's not going anywhere. She's going to be in Kaylee's life and she's going to have some part in raising her if you don't like it too bad. It was you that made this happen. So I think you need to leave my wife alone and stop acting like she's the bad person in this situation when it's really you that is the bad person here."

"Wow, Dave," said Alex amazed that he just stood up to Bella for her.

"I know, Baby. It's about time I stood up for you after all the times I didn't."

"I love you, Dave," said Alex as she kissed her husband.

Dave pulled away and said, "we have company."

"I know," said Alex.

"Dave, she just wants to show me how much of a slut she is. Trust me, Alex. I already know how slutty you are," said Bella.

"That coming from the woman that slept with a married man. Wow."

"Bella, Alex isn't a slut."

"Oh yeah, that's right I forgot she's a ring rat," said Bella.

"Here we go with the ring rat shit again," said Alex.

"Bella, stop. Seriously," said Dave knowing Alex's temper was rising. Alex hated being called a ring rat more than anything in the world. She took it as the biggest insult ever. Dave took his hand and rubbed it up and down Alex's back to get her to calm down.

"Alex, it must suck knowing that you only married Dave for his money and that you only had his kids to get money. I hope you enjoy your fame from marrying the top dog. Whore. I just feel bad for your kids because you don't really love them. You only have them to keep Dave around."

"BITCH!" said Alex as she jumped at Bella and took her down.

"Oh shit," said Dave.

Alex began punching Bella in the face repeatedly. "I do love my kids and I didn't marry Dave for his money. I married him because I love him you little slut," she said as she continued punching her. Bella grabbed Alex's hair and pulled her off of her. Then Bella started to slap Alex across the face. Alex rolled Bella back over and started punching her again.

"Holy F**K," said Dave. He had never seen Alex fight like she was. He knew she was pissed. He bent down and pulled her off of Bella. Alex was kicking her legs as Dave picked her up. "Alex, calm down."

"No. This bitch isn't going to come to my house disrespect me and then tell me I don't love my kids. I love my kids more than anything on this Earth. I love you more than anything on this Earth. I married you because of who you are not because of what you have. She's not going to say that shit to me and not get punched in the mouth."

"Alex, calm down."

"Put me down," said Alex. Dave put Alex down and as Bella was getting up off the ground Alex kicked her in the ribs. "Bitch."

Dave pulled Alex away and said, "Alex, calm down. She's not worth it."

Alex began crying from her own anger. "Dave, I love you more than anything. I love our kids more than anything," she said as she cried.

Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "I know you do, Alex. I know you do. It's okay," he said as she cried from anger on his shoulder. Bella was getting up off the floor. "Bella, I think it's time you leave."

"I will. Your wife is crazy," she said.

"Get out, Bella." Said Dave as he consoled his wife.

"Fine," said Bella as she walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"Alex, look at me," said Dave.

Alex looked up at him and said, "what?"

"I know how much you love me and I know you would never marry me for what I have. I know you love our kids more than anything. I know that you would give your life for them. You don't have to tell me and you don't have to prove it to me. I'm sorry that Bella said that to you. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she said as she buried her head on his chest.

After a few minutes Alex walked over and took Kaylee out of the walker and sat down. "Hey, Kaylee. Are you glad to be home?" she asked. Kaylee looked at her and smiled. She bounced Kaylee on her knee and Kaylee laughed.

"Alex, you're amazing!" said Dave.

"Thanks but why do you say that?"

"Because you just are. And I love how good of a person you are."

"If there's one thing my parents taught me that I actually listened to it was to treat everyone fairly and not to judge others because no one is perfect. They taught me it's better to give than to receive and that everyone is the same in God's eyes. Although my mom would teach me not to judge anyone and not say anything negative, she didn't follow her own advice. My mom judges EVERYONE. I always thought that was hypocritical of her. I called her out on it many times and she said it wasn't hypocritical it was more of a do as I say not as I do type of thing. I don't know. If there's one thing I want to teach my kids it's to be a good, outstanding, caring, helpful individual. There's too much hatred out there in this world and I'm not going to let my kids contribute to it. I want them to know love is the most important thing in this world. I also don't want them to think they're better than anyone else because of their last name and because of what they have. I want them to know materialism means nothing."

"Alex, you are an amazing mom and our kids have the best values in them because of you. I look at you and think how did I even get so lucky to have you for my wife and the mother of some of my children. I consider myself lucky everyday that I can wake up next to you and every night I can hold you in my arms. You're just an amazing person that saw passed my bad past and you saw the good in me even though there was a lot of bad surrounding me. Even though I hurt you many times you forgave me for that. You're probably the best person that I know and I'm glad that I can call you my wife."

"Dave, it's like I've said many times before. Everyone sees you as this macho man. They see you as some big asshole and yeah a lot of people think you're a douche bag but I saw so much more than that. When I met you I never saw the asshole people say you are and I never saw the douche bag everyone thought you were. I saw YOU. People never see the sensitive side of you because you shield the world from seeing it. When I started going out with you, you were my knight in shining armor. You saved my life and you did everything you could to protect me from being hurt. I can never thank you enough for that. You're just as good of a person as I am. Sure you're a ladies man but you're still a good person and I'm glad that I can say you're my husband. Even though people look at me weird when I say that but they don't know you like I do. They don't know the man I love. They just know the wrestler and the movie star. They don't know the husband or the father but I do and that's who I love." Dave leaned in and kissed her lips. "Dave, remember Kaylee?" said Alex as she pulled away.

"Oh yeah. We can put her to bed and then we can go to bed," he said with a smile.

"Doubtful. Ben will be awake soon. You know it's almost that time for him to eat."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Mr. Bottle Monster," said Dave taking Kaylee from Alex. They both got up off the couch and walked upstairs. Dave and Alex took Kaylee into her room and Dave started to undress her to get her in pajamas. Alex was looking for a sleeper for her. "Alex, come here," said Dave.

"Yeah?" she said walking over to him.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to a mark on her stomach.

"It looks like ring worm to me. Don't touch it. It's very contagious."

"Where did she get it?"

"Probably from where ever Bella had her. And look at her legs. She has so many bug bites it's ridiculous."

"She has bug bites every where," said Dave.

"Yeah. I see that. This is what I'm talking about. Where is the camera? I'm taking pictures of this to show what she looks like when she comes back from her mother's care. I meant what I said Dave. If she keeps coming back looking like this I'm going to court about it. Kaylee doesn't deserve this. Poor baby."

"I know," said Dave. "I want to know where my daughter was for a week and a half."

"She has to tell you," said Alex.

"I know but she won't."

"That's because it probably wasn't a good place. Bella is dumb but she's smart. She only tells you what she wants you to know. I have to give her credit for using her brain at times but sometimes she doesn't think about what she's doing and ends up getting herself in trouble. Tonight is the perfect example."

"I still can't believe you pummeled her. I never thought I would have to pull my wife off of someone. I never knew you were so hardcore."

"That's because she crossed the line. She can call me a slut, she can call me a ring rat but when she says I don't love my kids that's it. She over stepped her boundaries on that one. I don't care what else you do or say to me but when you say that shit to me it's over. And I did have that fight with Melina once."

"You were on her before I even knew what was going on. And your fight with Melina was NOTHING compared to this. It was pretty hot," he said.

"Such a guy."

"I can show you what kind of guy I am," he said.

"Trust me, Dave. I already know," she said with a smile. "And if you're not careful baby number 3 will be here a lot sooner than both of us want."

"Alex, we went all that time between Chelsea and Ben without getting pregnant."

"No, we got pregnant ONCE after Chelsea when she was 18 months old but you know what happened there. Then we tried when Chels was 2 and got nothing. Then we started having problems and I went on the pill. And don't you know shortly after I stopped taking the pill here comes Ben. I would really prefer not getting pregnant 6 weeks after our son was born. You know it happens when we least expect it."

"So we're expecting it so it wouldn't happen."

"You're funny, Dave, because with our luck it would happen."

"It was your idea not to go on the pill. And don't you keep track of this stuff?"

"Yeah, but I'm off now since I just had a baby. I have to wait a while before I can be sure and then start keeping track again."

"I don't know about you women," said Dave. "How do you know?"

"Dave, do I ask you stuff about your manliness?"

"No."

"That's right because I let that stuff up to you so you let the female stuff up to me. Okay?"

"Okay, Alex. You're just so confusing. You don't go on the pill but then you worry about getting pregnant too soon. You can't have it both ways. Either you go on the pill and not worry about getting pregnant or you don't take the pill and worry about getting pregnant. Why do you have to confuse me like this?"

"I don't know, Dave."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure.. Condoms are an idea."

"Alex. No. You know how I feel about that stuff which is probably why I have 5 kids already."

"And do you want number 6 in a few months?"

"Oh Hell no."

"Exactly. Then you know what you need to do. It shouldn't always have to rely on me. You could use protection too."

"Are we actually having an argument about birth control?" asked Dave.

"I wouldn't call it an argument. I would call it a discussion. And again we forgot about Kaylee. Let's just get her ready for bed and then we'll continue the discussion later."

Dave finished getting Kaylee ready for bed. He gave her, her pacifier and put her in the crib. He walked out of the room and followed Alex to their bedroom. Alex was in the room changing into shorts and a cami. "So do you want to continue this discussion?"

"Yes, I would. I just want to know why it always has to fall back on me to use birth control. Why can't you use protection?"

"I don't know," said Dave as he put on a pair of shorts.

"Well, I don't think it's fair to me that I have to worry about taking a pill all the time or having something inserted in me or getting a shot. I think it's your turn to use the birth control methods. Condoms are what I'm deciding on. If you don't like it then we're not having sex for a really long time. And you thought 6 weeks was bad? Just think how long it would be to wait until Ben was a year old. That gives you 46 weeks to wait."

"You're such a mathematician. So I guess I need to go to a store if I want to have sex tonight?"

"Pretty much," said Alex as she was putting on lotion.

"Can't we just skip it for tonight and then go to the store tomorrow?"

"And if tonight would be the night I get pregnant…how pissed do you think I would be?"

"Probably pretty pissed," he said getting his sneakers on. He threw a shirt on and said, "I'll be back later, Baby. I'm going to the store," as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"Yeah yeah," he said walking out of the bedroom.

Alex laughed to herself. She knew he wasn't happy about that decision but he was going to do it anyway because she asked him to. He pretty much did most of the things she asked and she liked that. A few minutes after Dave left Ben started crying. Alex got up and got him out of his crib. She noticed his breathing was a little weird. He seemed congested and he was wheezing. It just didn't seem right to her. Ben started coughing as he cried. It wasn't even a small cough it was a lot of big coughs almost as if he was choking. She picked him up out of the crib and could feel the congestion in his breathing as he breathed. She sat down in the rocking chair with him. He was still coughing and wheezing. She knew something wasn't right. She went into her and Dave's room and grabbed her cell phone. She called the on call doctor at the doctor's office and they told her to take him to urgent care. As soon as she got off the phone with the on call doctor she called Dave. His phone rang and she said, "Dave, come on pick up," as she started getting Ben dressed to go outside.

Dave was in line at the store and felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and saw it was Alex. "Hello?"

"Dave, Ben is breathing funny and he's coughing a lot. I called the doctor and he needs to go to Urgent Care tonight."

"Okay, I'm at the store now. I am in line. I got the condoms. Just let me pay for them," he said.

"Dave, seriously forget about the condoms and just get home to come with me to Urgent Care. I'm getting him ready now."

"Okay," said Dave as he put his purchase down and walked out of the store. "I'm on my way," he said.

"Okay, Bye," said Alex.

"Bye." They hung up their phones. Alex put Ben in a little hoodie and put the hood up. She walked down to Athena's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" said Athena as she answered the door.

"Can you keep an eye on Kaylee? Your dad and me have to take Ben to urgent care."

"Sure, is he okay?"

"Hopefully, he's breathing weird though," said Alex.

"Okay. I'll be here. I'll see you when you get back," said Athena.

"Thank-you. Bye," said Alex as she took Ben downstairs. She put him in his car seat and grabbed his diaper bag. She took him out to the car and put him in. Shortly after Dave pulled up and got into the car and they headed to Urgent care.

When Alex got to there she pulled into a parking space. Dave got out of the car and got Ben out. He had cried the entire way in between his coughing and wheezing. Even his pacifier wasn't helping him. Alex grabbed the diaper bag and they walked in the doors. She went up to the desk and said, "I'm Alexandra Bautista. I called our doctor about my son Benjamin. They sent us here."

"Okay, Mrs. Bautista, the doctor will be right with you," said the receptionist.

Dave and Alex walked to sit down. The waiting room wasn't very full which was a good sign because the doctor would get to them faster. Dave took Ben out of the car seat as he cried. "It's okay, Buddy. You don't have to cry," he said holding him. He tried to put the pacifier in his mouth but Ben just spit it out and continued crying. "What happened with him Alex?"

"I don't know. I was sitting in the room watching TV and then he started crying. I thought he was hungry so I went in there to get him and noticed his breathing was weird. It scared me so I called the doctor and they sent us here."

"He sounds horrible," said Dave.

"I know. I'm scared."

"It's okay, Alex," said Dave. He was starting to get upset because his son was having trouble breathing and he was crying which was making it worse. He got up and walked over to the desk. "Is there a doctor that can see us? My son can't breathe he needs to see a doctor now! I don't know why we've been sitting here for 10 minutes while my son is having trouble breathing but it's starting to piss me off."

"Sir, please have a seat. The doctor will be with you shortly."

"And if something happens to my son in the time before the doctor is with me can I come back and sue this place for all it's worth?"

"Sir, Please take a seat."

"Look, don't tell me to take a seat. Do you hear my son? Do you hear him? Something is wrong and he can't breathe so get the f**king doctor!"

"Hold on, Sir," said the receptionist as she got up from the desk and walked to the back. Dave started pacing the waiting room. He was growing impatient. His son was crying which was making everything worse and his wife was a nervous wreck. She hated taking the kids to Urgent care and hated when they were sick. She would get so worried and nervous. The receptionist came back and said, "Sir, please. The doctor is with another patient. He will be right with you."

"This an urgent care facility and you only have one doctor? I'm telling you now lady if something happens to my son because we have to wait on ONE doctor there's going to be a lawsuit on your hands. I will make it happen," said Dave.

"Sir, Please take a seat."

"F**K taking a seat. I'm going to find the doctor myself."

"Sir, you can't do that. Please calm down."

"How would you like it if your son was crying and couldn't breathe and some lady was sitting there telling you to wait for a doctor. Do you see my wife? She's a nervous wreck and I'm getting nervous too and I'm not a very friendly person when I'm nervous. So you might want to get that doctor NOW."

"Okay, Sir," she said getting up again.

Shortly after she walked to the back a nurse came out and said, "Benjamin Bautista?" Dave and Alex walked over to the door and she led them to the back.

***A/N: Seriously Bella made me want to punch her a few times myself. Did she have that affect on anyone else also? And then this receptionist..didnt like her either. So tell me what did you think? Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. **


	52. Chapter 52

***As always thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. YOur reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank you**

***You know who I own. **

When they got back to the room the nurse asked, "What is the problem tonight?"

"You can't be serious. What the hell do you think his problem is," said Dave.

"Dave, calm down. Ma'am I apologize for my husband he's a little upset right now but our son is wheezing and coughing. He's having trouble breathing," said Alex.

"Okay, Mrs. Bautista. I will have Dr. Stephenson in here as soon as possible. Just try to keep Benjamin calm."

"We're trying," said Alex.

"Okay. I will be right back. I am going to get the doctor," said the nurse.

"Can you believe this, Alex? I mean really. Are you kidding me? We wait out in a waiting room for about 45 minutes before they call us back here, our son can't breathe, and when we get back here they still don't have a doctor for Ben. What the f**k kind of place is this?"

"Well, it's good to see you're not about to pass out for being in an urgent care facility but it's ridiculous how you're talking to people. They're just trying to do their job. You don't have to talk to them like that. You need to calm down and stop swearing. It's rude."

"I'm sorry. I'm worried about Ben," said Dave.

"I'm worried about him too, Dave but you don't see me cussing at Urgent Care staff and making threats. Just relax. I know you're scared. I'm scared too but getting upset and yelling at people isn't going to stop the fact Ben can't breathe."

"I know, Alex. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the staff before we leave."

"Okay. I will," said Dave, "Can you take him for a few minutes?"

"Yes," said Alex as she took a crying Ben from Dave. Ben continued screaming and screaming. His cough was getting worse and it seemed like he was trying to catch his breath but was having a lot of trouble.

Finally after waiting what seemed like ever the doctor finally came in the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Stephenson. What is the problem tonight?"

"Our son is having trouble breathing," said Dave he was trying to keep his cool. He wasn't sure how many times they needed to be told that his month old son couldn't breathe. He should have only had to tell them once and they should have had Ben treated but no they had to wait over 45 minutes before a doctor even looked at him.

"I see that," said the doctor as he took Ben from Alex. He listened to his lungs and said, "He's very congested. And he's very wheezy."

"We know. That is why we brought him here," said Dave.

"Does asthma run in the family at all?"

"Yes, I have asthma. It gets really bad at times," answered Dave.

"Okay. How old is Benjamin?"

"He'll be 2 months old on the 11th," said Alex.

"He's having an asthma attack which means he has asthma."

Dave rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "obviously Captain Obvious."

"I'm going to give him a quick reliever and then I'm going to write a prescription for a quick reliever to treat future asthma attacks," he said as he sent his nurse to quickly get a quick reliever. The nurse came back in with a nebulizer and Albuterol. The doctor did what he needed to do and put the mask on Ben's face. He started the treatment. It took about 10 minutes for the treatment. The doctor stopped the treatment and removed the mask from Ben's face. He was no longer crying when the mask came off. The doctor listened to him breathe and said, "He's fine now. He just had an asthma attack. Usually we don't diagnose asthma in babies this young but it was obvious that was what was wrong with him. I am sorry it took us so long to get to him. I am the only doctor here tonight and I apologize."

"It's okay," said Alex as she picked Ben up.

"You know what it's not okay. My son just had an asthma attack. I have asthma myself and if it's not treated right away it can be deadly. What would have happened if while we were waiting for you to treat our son he would have died. I think you need a better facility. I think it's a joke that we bring our son here to be treated because he's having trouble breathing and we wait almost an hour for him to be treated. That doesn't reflect good on you so I think you need to step it up. You need to do a better job of getting to the important stuff and I'm pretty sure a month old baby that can't breathe is a pretty big deal. I'm going to tell you now that my wife and me will never bring any of our kids back to this facility. We like our chances of sitting in the emergency room better. This place is a joke as far as I'm concerned," said Dave.

"You know, my husband is right. Something could have happened to our son while we were waiting for treatment. That would have fallen back on you. I'm sure you learn priority when you become a doctor. Usually breathing and heart problems should be top notch. Yet we waited out there for 45 minutes to be seen. ANYTHING could have happened in that 45 minutes. I find it unbelievable that there is only ONE doctor at an urgent care facility. I love my kids' doctor's office but this place is on the bottom of my list and that's a shame because you're affiliated with our pediatrician's office. From now on when there's an emergency we'll just go to the emergency room. This place is unreal," said Alex.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bautista, I apologize. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry."

"You should be," said Dave. As Alex was putting Ben in the car seat.

"All right, I'm going to write a prescription for Albuterol and a nebulizer so that if Benjamin has anymore asthma attacks. This is a quick reliever that takes about 10 minutes to do and it treats asthma attacks," he said as he handed Dave the prescription. "Once again I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Yeah, whatever," said Dave as he picked up the car seat.

"Have a good night," he said.

"You too," said Alex as her and Dave walked out of the room. They walked out to the parking lot and put Ben in the car and headed home. Alex knew Dave was upset and she knew that tonight wasn't going to be a good night. The whole way home the drive was silent except for Ben's cooing and light coughs. When they got home Dave got out of the car and took Ben's car seat out. They walked to the door and Alex said, "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay. I just find this whole thing ridiculous," he answered as they walked in the door.

"I know it's ridiculous," said Alex laying the keys down on the table. "I am never going back there again. 45 f**king minutes for treatment. They're lucky nothing happened in that 45 minutes."

"I know. The poor baby is screaming his lungs out and can hardly catch his breath and they're telling us to wait like it's no big deal. I was about to lose it in there."

"I know you were," said Alex as she took Ben out of the car seat.

"I just don't understand how an Urgent Care place only has one doctor on. That isn't even professional. Never again, Alex."

"I know," she said as she grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag. She sat down and started to feed Ben. "The important thing is Ben made it through and we know he has asthma."

"They're lucky he did. That place was such a joke. Never drag me there again. And I think we should change the kids' doctor too."

"Dave, just because their urgent care facility sucks doesn't mean their pediatrician sucks. I really like their doctor. He's good with the kids. He does a great job with them."

"Don't forget about your little crush on him," said Dave.

"I do not have a crush on our kids' doctor. That is just weird."

"Alex, yes you do and you know it," said Dave.

"I do not have a crush on Dr. Palmer."

"You have had a crush on him ever since you started taking Chelsea to him last year."

"Dave, no I don't."

"You flirt with him ALL THE TIME. Seriously, Alex, I'm not a fool," said Dave.

"I didn't say you were. I do not flirt with him and I do not have a crush on him," she said as she was burping Ben. "I don't know why you're trying to start an argument with me but you need to stop."

"Alex, I'm not dumb."

"I never said you were. Aren't you making a big deal out of nothing?"

"It depends on what you would consider nothing," he said.

"Whatever, Dave," she said as she took Ben upstairs to change his diaper and put him to bed. She wasn't going to argue with Dave because he was in a bad mood and argue about something she knew wasn't true. She hated when Dave was in a bad mood because then he started making accusations and caused fights. It just wasn't worth it.

After she put Ben to bed she walked into their room and laid down on the bed and started watching TV. While she was watching TV Dave came in the room and said, "Alex, I'm sorry. I am just upset over the whole situation with Ben. I didn't mean to try to start a fight."

"Okay," said Alex. "I just don't know how Dr. Palmer came into the argument. He wasn't there. It wasn't his fault they were incompetent."

"I know, Alex. I'm sorry," he said as he started rubbing her back.

"Dave, it's okay. I know how you get when you're upset. It's not a big deal," she said.

"Anyway, what are you watching?"

"Chelsea Lately," she said, "I love this show. It cracks me up. Well unless she's making fun of you of course."

"She makes fun of me?"

"She has but that was a while back. Probably when we first separated, then when Bella came out that Kaylee was your baby and those were the only times she's ever mentioned you or made fun of you. I wouldn't take it personally. She makes fun of everyone."

"Oh," said Dave. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

"Nope," said Alex. "I'm not in the mood for that tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked in the bathroom to take a shower. While he was in the shower Alex fell asleep. When Dave got out of the shower he put on a pair of shorts and then climbed into bed next to Alex and fell asleep.

A few days later, the day before the 4th of July Alex had a job interview to be a paraprofessional at Ridgeway. She was up in the room getting ready to go. She put on a black skirt and a white dress top. She put on black heels and straightened her hair. She finished putting on her make up and then went downstairs to find Dave sitting on the couch with Chelsea. "How do I look?" she asked

"You look pretty, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Thanks, Chelsea. Dave, how do I look?"

Dave looked Alex up and down and said, "You look hot. If you get this job you're going to be the hottest paraprofessional there is."

"Thanks," said Alex as she kissed his head. "All right, I'm going to the school now. Ben and Kaylee are sleeping they should be up soon. Kaylee's baby food is in the fridge and so are Ben's bottles. Chels is probably hungry so just make her a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. I will be back later. I have to stop at the grocery store to get food for tomorrow's cook out. I am so excited Randy and his family are coming down for it. It's going to be like old times again. Anyway, I love you and I will be back soon," she said as she grabbed the keys and walked out the door. She was nervous as hell. Other than her grocery store job she never really had a job before. She wasn't sure how well this was going to go. She had schooling she just never did anything with the schooling that she got. She was kind of embarrassed that she never held a job other than a grocery store job but her parents always made her focus on school more than on a job. They pretty much paid for everything she ever did. A lot of people considered Alex to be spoiled because she got everything she ever wanted and she never really had responsibility until she became a mother. Once she became a mother she learned EVERYTHING wasn't about her and that she wasn't number one anymore. It was a tough lesson for her to learn but she learned it. She learned to give up everything for her kids and made everything about them. She stopped focusing on what Alex wanted and focused more on what her kids wanted.

She walked into the school and told the secretary she was there for an interview. The secretary told her to have a seat. Alex sat down and waited to be called back. She didn't even know what to say. When they called her back you could tell she was lacking confidence in herself. She was scared that she was going to mess up and worried that she wouldn't get the job. They asked Alex to have a seat and as she sat down they began to ask her questions. She answered them to the best of her knowledge. Every time she answered a question they could hear her nervousness and said, "Alexandra, it's okay. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I know. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, Alexandra. You're doing well," said the man interviewing her. It was true she was doing a great job and he thought she was an excellent candidate for the job. He continued to ask her some more questions. When he was finished he looked over her resume and said, "All right, Alexandra, you did well today. We'll call you in a couple days to let you know if you got the job or not. If you don't hear from us don't be afraid to call us and ask. Thank-you for your time," as he stood up to shake her hand.

"Thank-you for taking the time to interview me," she said.

"Have a good day."

"Thank-you. You too," she said getting up. She walked out of the school and headed to the grocery store to get what she needed for the next day.

When she got home Chelsea was in the drive way in her Barbie Jeep driving it around and Dave was sitting on the front porch with Kaylee and Ben. Alex put the car in park and got out of the car. Dave got up and walked over to his wife and greeted her with a kiss. "How did the interview go?"

"All right. I don't think I did a good job. I was really nervous. I doubt I got the job," she said.

"Alex, I'm sure you got it. And I'm sure you did great."

"I don't know," she said handing him a bag of groceries.

"Alex, you should have more confidence in yourself. That is one thing that always bothered me about you. It's you lack self confidence. You have a lot of intelligence and talents it's just you don't have confidence in yourself. You think you always do your worst when you actually do your best. You have to believe in yourself. What would you say if Chelsea said she couldn't do something because she wasn't good at it or because she was nervous?"

"I'd tell her she can do anything she put her mind to and that if she practiced she'd get better at it. I'd also tell her not to give up and believe in herself."

"Exactly so I'm going to tell you this. You are an amazing person and you can do anything that you put your mind to. If you want this job as a paraprofessional you need to stand strong and fight for it. Don't say you did badly say you did great. Believe in yourself. Don't sell yourself short..keep your self confidence and believe you can do anything."

"Okay," she said walking to the door with Dave. She walked into the house and put the groceries down on the counter. She started taking things out of the bags and putting them away. After everything was put away she went upstairs to change into shorts and a tank top so she could go outside and play with the kids.

She walked outside and sat down next to Dave on the front porch and watched Chelsea drive around. "She really likes that jeep," said Dave.

"I know. It's her new favorite toy. She earned it after keeping a secret that big," said Alex looking at her ring.

"So do you have any ideas on what you want to do for the wedding vows renewal next year?"

"I want to do it big. After everything we've gone through I want it to be big. Other than that I haven't even had time to think about it."

"Me either. I was thinking about a 2nd honeymoon though."

"A second honeymoon? We didn't even have a first honeymoon. Remember?"

"That's right. We got married and then went back to work a few days later. We have to go on a honeymoon this time. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm. I don't know. We could go back to Sydney, Australia," she said.

"Good times there. A lot of good times and a lot of good things came out of that trip. Even though it was a work thing it became more than that. I'll never forget that trip."

"How can we forget it? We're reminded of it constantly," she said.

"What if she would have been conceived in a place like Helsinki? Would her name still have been Chelsea?"

"Dave, shut up. You're an idiot," she said with a laugh.

"I'm just kidding. I just think it's interesting you chose to name her after the place she was conceived."

"Technically I didn't. Chelsea is a city in Australia but she was made in Sydney."

"And then we have Benjamin. That's actually a Filipino thing."

"What?"

"Naming your son a biblical name. Most Filipinos name their sons after someone in the Bible."

"Oh, I see. Is that why you suggested it?"

"Not really. I just like the name Benjamin. I always have. Since you wouldn't let me name him David that was the next best choice."

"Did you ever think about taking them to the Philippines some day? So they can learn about their culture?"

"Athena and Keilani have been there. I would love to take Chelsea and Ben there. And I think it's so weird that our daughter is Asian but refuses to eat anything Asian," said Dave.

"That's because she probably had enough of that stuff when I was pregnant with her. I would eat Asian food ALL THE TIME!"

"Just like with Ben you ate Mexican food."

"I know poor kid."

"All those trips I made to taco bell and Mexican restaurants to get you food. You would want taco bell at midnight. And nothing was ever hot enough for you."

"When a woman is pregnant she can't control her cravings."

"I know that's right."

Chelsea came over to them and said, "Mama, can you help me do cartwheels and splits?"

"Chels, That's kind of random. Where did you get that idea from?"

"I don't know. At dance class we were doing cartwheels and splits but I couldn't do them. Do you know how to do a split and a cartwheel?"

"I used to. I doubt I could do either anymore," said Alex.

"Mama, can you try? I want to learn from you."

"Chelsea, Mama's body is kind of old to do that stuff now."

"Alex, your body isn't old," said Dave.

"Yes it is. If I tried to do a split or a cartwheel I would hurt something."

"Come on, Mama, for me please?" asked Chelsea giving her mom puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," said Alex. "I'll show you how to do a cartwheel and a split but I'm not going to be very good at it ."

"Thank-you, Mama!"

"You're welcome," said Alex getting up.

"You're actually going to do this, Alex?" asked Dave looking at his wife.

"Yes, Dave, I am."

"I have got to see this," he said getting up and pushing the stroller into the house and out through the patio door. He took a seat on the patio and said to Ben and Kaylee, "We might be in for a hospital visit today."

Alex who was standing not too far from the patio said, "I can hear you, Dave and no we're not going to be in for a hospital visit. I could do a full split just 3 years ago. I'm sure I can still do one. If I didn't lose it by the time I was 20 chances are I'm not going to lose it. The cartwheel may be a little rough though. I haven't done one since I was 12."

"Okay, Alex."

"Mama, can you show me how to do a split now?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes. Get on your left knee and put your right foot front. Lean forward to stretch your leg out now lean back to stretch then you just slide down into a split like this," said Alex as she slid into a full split.

"Wow, Mama! That is cool. Look at me," said Chelsea as she almost slid down into a split she still had a little further to go before it was a full split.

Alex got out of her split and stood up. "I told you I could still do it," she said to Dave.

"I figured you could," he said. "You have always been really flexible so there wasn't a doubt in my mind you could do it."

Chelsea was still trying to slide down into a split but she couldn't get down far enough. "Mama, how did you learn to do a split?"

"I learned it in gymnastics when I was 5 years old. I've had a split since. I haven't lost it yet."

"Oh. Can I do gymnastics again?" asked Chelsea getting up off the ground. She wiped the grass off her knee and off her hands.

"We'll see how everything goes."

"Can you show me a cartwheel?"

"Chels, I don't know. I don't think I'm going to be able to do it. It's been a really long time since mama did one."

"Please pretty please?"

"Okay. Let me try."

"Alex, don't hurt yourself," said Dave.

"Dave, I won't hurt myself. Shut up," said Alex as she prepared to do a cartwheel. She did one but it wasn't perfect but it was pretty good for someone her age. It wasn't like she was gymnast Barbie or anything.

"Now watch me, Mama," said Chelsea as she prepared to do a cartwheel. She started out fine pointing her right toe since she was right handed but when she did the cartwheel she wanted to kick her feet the other way.

"Okay, Chels, I see why you're having trouble. Point the other toe and face the other way."

"But Mama, I don't color with this hand."

"I know but that's the hand you do your cartwheel on."

"Alex, shouldn't she do it on her right side since she's a righty?" asked Dave.

"Dave, she's flip flopped. She wants to go left," said Alex as she turned Chelsea to face the correct way. "Okay, Chels, put your hands up and point your left toe. As soon as your hands hit the grass kick this foot," as she tapped Chelsea's right leg.

"Okay, Mama." Chelsea reached up as high as she could and put her hands down on the grass. She kicked her feet and did a good cartwheel but she fell at the end of it.

"Good, Chels, but you want to land on your feet."

"Okay, Mama. Let me try it again," she said.

"Go ahead," said Alex as she stood back.

Chelsea did what her mom told her to do and she landed on her feet. "Mama! I did it. I did it Mama!"

"I know. High 5," said Alex as she put her hand up for Chelsea to hit.

"Alex, did you ever think of being a dance teacher or a gymnastics instructor?"

"Not really, Dave. Why?"

"Because it's something you would be really good at."

"I don't know."

"Alex, if you would have just seen yourself with Chelsea you would realize you'd make a good one."

"I don't want to do that though."

"Okay," said Dave, "But you would be really good at it. I'm just saying."

"Thanks, but it's not something I'm interested in."

"Hey, Mama? Can you touch your toes to your head and make a mermaid?"

"Not anymore, Chelsea. I might really tear a muscle or something. I'm not that flexible anymore."

"Yes, you can mama. Look at me," said Chelsea as she got down on the ground and laid down on her stomach. She pushed on her hands till her elbows were straight. She bent her knees up and tilted her head back to make her toes touch her head. Except with Chelsea it was more like her toes were touching her forehead.

"Alex, I'm sure you can do that," said Dave.

"Dave, do you want me to tear my quads? Or another muscle because that is what would happen. My muscles don't pull or bend like that anymore."

"Come on, Alex, just try it."

"Why don't you try it?"

"Because I'm 46 years old and have a wrestler's body. I would never get back up."

"According to Athena you're 48 years old."

"Well, Athena isn't very good at her math. She should pay attention more in math class," said Dave.

"Look. I'll tell you what. If you try it. I'll try it," said Alex.

"No. I'm not going to do that. I can't even bend my back like that. And what is up with her elbows turning like that? They're not even supposed to go that way. It's kind of gross."

"She's double jointed. I can do that stuff with my elbows too. I used to gross people out when I was little with all the tricks I came up with. So why don't you try to touch your toes to your head, Dave? And then I'll try."

"No, Alex."

"Chelsea, wouldn't you like Daddy to try to touch his toes to his head?"

Chelsea came out of her mermaid position and got up off the ground. She ran over to her dad and said, "Daddy, please try. I would really like it if you tried."

"Damn you, Alex. Always using the kid against me." He said as he got up off the chair and walked into the grass. "You're going next since I'm doing this. I can't even get on the ground I'm so old."

Alex laughed and said, "Dave, you're not that old. Just do it."

"Fine," he said as he got down on the ground. "I hope I don't throw my back out doing this stuff or tear something."

"You'll be fine," said Alex.

"Let's hope," said Dave as he pushed up on his hands straightening his elbows. He bent his knees up and leaned back. His feet were no where close to his head. Alex heard his back crack before he flopped down on the ground. "Okay, I can't do it. It's your turn Alex. Now my back hurts," he said.

"Aww poor baby. I'll take care of your back later," said Alex as she got down on the ground. It was like Chelsea's boot camp. She had her parents trying tricks that they both knew they couldn't do but they did them anyway to make her happy. Alex laid on her stomach and did the same thing Dave and Chelsea did with their hands and then bent her knees up. She tilted her head back and tried to touch her toes to her head. She wasn't even close. She kept trying though but she wasn't getting closer. "All right, I can't do it," she said before she stood up. Dave was still trying to get up off the ground so Alex helped him up. He stood up and wiped his hands off.

"Never again, Alex, never again," he said.

"Sorry," said Alex as she tried hard not to laugh.

"I have a new idea," said Chelsea.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Hold on. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," said Chelsea as she ran into the house.

"I'm scared to even know what she's going to make us do next," said Dave.

"I know."

"My back really hurts you know."

"I'm sorry. I told you I would take care of that later but only if you promise to take care of my back later."

"Promise," said Dave as he pulled her in for a kiss.

As they were kissing Chelsea came out with her C.D Player and said, "Ew.. No kissing. We don't need anymore babies," as she put the C.D player down.

Alex and Dave pulled away and looked at each other and laughed. It was cute how Chelsea thought babies came from kissing. If that were true Dave and Alex would have had over 100 kids by now. "So what is your new idea?" asked Alex.

"We're going to do the Hoedown Throwdown," said Chelsea.

"Oh no. Not the Hoedown Throwdown," said Dave.

"Oh yes, the Hoedown Throwdown," said Chelsea. "Do you remember it?"

"Yes, Chelsea, I do," said Dave. She only made him do it a hundred times.

"Good because we're having a contest to see who does it better."

"Oh boy. I can't wait for that. Am I going to win?" asked Dave.

"Maybe. We'll see. It's up to Ben and Kaylee. Who ever they like better is the winner. Wait. I'll get Athena. She can be a judge too," said Chelsea as she ran in the house to get her sister. Shortly after Chelsea and Athena came out side. Athena had the camcorder with her. She was going to make sure she recorded her dad doing the Hoedown Throwdown and she was going to make sure everyone saw it. "Okay. Our last judge is here. So I'm going to go first, then daddy and then mama. So you two go sit down and let me go."

"Okay," said Alex as her and Dave sat down to watch her.

"Start the music please. It's number 6," said Chelsea taking her opening pose. As the music started she began to dance. Alex and Dave thought she was funny when she did the whole "Pop it, Lock it" part and then her favorite part of shaking it out. She was hilarious. She was really into it. When she was finished they clapped for her and then she said, "Okay, Daddy. It's your turn now."

"Do I have to?" asked Dave.

"Yes, you have to," said Alex. "Ms. Chelsea said you did so go Pop and lock it. And don't forget to shake it out," said Alex as she laughed.

"You think this is funny don't you?" He asked getting up. Chelsea started the music and Dave started doing the dance. It was pretty funny watching a man his size do the Hoedown Throwdown. Athena was recording it and Alex was practically in tears laughing at him. When he was done he said, "How did I do?"

"Well," said Alex, "your zig zag was a little messy but your shake it out part was great," as she laughed.

"Yeah. It's real funny isn't it? Let's see if you can do it better Ms. Dancer since the age of 3."

"I will do it better. I always do," said Alex as she got up to take her turn. As she danced Dave had to admit Alex hadn't lost any of her dancing ability. He thought she was a great dancer. He knew she loved to dance and that dancing was her passion but he never understood how she could give something up that she loved. She had stopped dancing before they even started dating but he never understood why. Alex always talked about how much she loved dancing but it was something she never did anymore unless she was playing with Chelsea and every time she danced her face just lit up.

When she was finished Chelsea said, "Okay, Mama. Won. She's the bestest dancer ever."

"She is the bestest dancer ever isn't she?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Daddy. Okay now let's dance for fun," said Chelsea.

"Okay," said Dave getting up. Chelsea put the radio on and "Oh My Gosh" by Usher was on. They started dancing to it. "Something tells me this is a song she shouldn't be listening to," Dave said to Alex.

"Probably not but she was singing Bed Rock the other day. I almost fainted."

"I bet. Wow. That's just inappropriate."

"She knows Rude Boy too. Luckily she doesn't know what it means but it just sounds horrible hearing my 5 year old sing that."

"What song is that?"

"It's the song talking about getting it up and being big enough. In it she says something about pulling hair and touching her there. It's not appropriate for Chelsea's ears. I never let her listen to it before. I always turn that stuff off but she said Athena let her hear it."

"Great. Something I always wanted to hear my 5 year old sing."

"I know right," said Alex.

After they were done playing with Chelsea Alex and Dave went inside to feed the babies. Dave ordered Chinese for dinner. When dinner was over Dave gave Chelsea a bath while Alex gave Ben his bath. After the kids were in bed Alex and Dave watched some TV and then went upstairs. Alex took a quick shower. When she got out she came out and put on a cami and shorts. She threw her hair up in a messy bun. She was getting ready to put lotion on when Dave said, "Alex, do you want me to put that on for you?"

"If you want to," said Alex handing him the lotion. Dave took the lotion and squirted some on his hands. He began to apply the lotion onto Alex's legs. "You know today was a really fun day. I really enjoyed hanging out with Chelsea."

"Me too. It was nice to actually have a day with no drama. It was a great day. Even if I almost broke my back," he said putting lotion on Alex's other leg. "Okay, Alex, I want to know why did you give up dancing?"

"Because, Dave. I wanted to go to school and focus on school. I didn't have time for it."

"I think you should make time for it."

"Dave, I have two kids of my own plus two of yours. I don't have time to do dance again. I love dancing but I don't have time to be a dancer," she said extending her arm for Dave to put the lotion on her arm.

"Alex, I saw your face when you were dancing. Your face lit up. Dance is your passion you shouldn't have given it up. You should be a dance teacher or something like that," said Dave.

"I can't, Dave."

"Why? You're an amazing dancer and you're awesome with kids. I saw you with Chelsea today instructing her on how to do things. You were great. I really think you should consider going back to dancing. I still say you should have taken dance in college and went to Juliard. You could be a professional by now."

"Dave, I didn't want to be a dancer. I wanted to be a lawyer. I love dance but it's not for me anymore."

"I really wish you would consider going back to it. You would be great at it. You should open your own studio. I will give you the money to do that," he said that as he put lotion on her other arm.

"Dave, I don't want to do that."

"If you love dancing. Why can't you do that?"

"Dave, it's hard to explain. I just don't want to focus my life on dancing anymore. I'd rather focus on my kids and getting a real job," she said.

"Okay," said Dave as he let the subject drop. "Okay. You told me you would take care of my back since I did the whole Mermaid/Merman thing."

"That's right. I did. Lay down on your stomach," she said.

"Okay," said Dave as he laid down on his stomach. Alex began to massage his back. "Can you go down to my lower back? That's where it hurts the most," he said.

"Sure, Baby," she said as she began to massage his lower back. She was used to massaging his back because back in the beginning of their marriage Dave started having back troubles from taking so many bumps and being in submission moves. She would massage his back every night because the pain was so bad. He enjoyed her massages it was another one of her many talents.

"Feels good," he said. "You can push a little harder. You know that right?"

"Okay," said Alex as she pushed on his lower back harder.

"That's better," he said. He laid there as she continued to massage his back. After a while his back was starting to feel better so he said, "Okay. It's your turn," as he sat up. Alex laid down on her stomach as Dave began to massage her shoulders. He moved down to her back and began to massage it. "How does that feel?"

"Go down a little lower. That's where all the pain is," said Alex.

"Okay, Baby," he said as he started massaging her lower back. He pressed his big hands into the small of her back. It felt so good to Alex when her back was in pain. He continued to massage her back a little while longer and then he started to move lower. His hands were on her bottom.

"Dave, my back," said Alex.

"I have a better idea," he said as he rolled her over. He leaned down and kissed her as his hands began to explore her body. He lifted her cami over her head and began to kiss down her neck and down her body. He slowly removed her shorts and she removed his. He moved his body up hers and as they were about to make love she stopped him.

"Condom now," she said.

"Do I have to, Alex?" he asked.

"Do you want baby number 6?"

"Not really," he said.

"Then put it on."

"Ugh, Alex. I hate this."

"And I would hate being pregnant again after just being pregnant. Remember Chelsea said we don't' need anymore babies. And we don't for now. So if you want to do this you know what you need to do."

"Fine," he said getting a condom out. He put it on.

"Thank-you," said Alex. "Now where were we?"

"We were right about here," he said as he laid his body on hers. They soon began to make love.

After they were done they got out of bed and put their clothes back on. They climbed back in bed together. Alex took her arms and wrapped them around Dave and said, "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he said wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

***A/N: My daughter was actually the inspiration for part of this chapter..the Hoedown throwdown stuff and the dancing thing because she had me working with her on that stuff today. So I got the idea from her. Anyway...I had to have a chapter where everything was sweet as apple pie except the whole Urgent Care thing but other parts were sweet. So tell me what you thought. can you just imagine Dave doing the Hoedown Throwdown? That'd be hilarious. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought. I love reviews and thank you for taking the time to read.**


	53. Chapter 53

***As always thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated Thank you all very much. **

***You know who I own. **

The next day Alex was woken up by Ben's crying. Dave seemed to not even hear him cry because he didn't even move. Alex was still snuggled up to Dave when she moved slightly to get out of bed to get Ben. "Where are you going?" asked Dave.

"To feed Ben and to start making food for today. Randy, Sam and Alanna are going to be here around 2 and it's 7 now. I have to make macaroni salad, potato salad and pasta salad. Not to mention finger Jell-O and Chels and me still have to make the cake. You are more than welcome to help me make some of the stuff," she said.

"All right, I'm getting up," said Dave as he rolled out of bed.

"Thank-you, I'll meet you down in the kitchen and can you please get a bottle out of the fridge for Ben. I'm going to have to pump later but there should be one more in there."

"Okay," said Dave. He walked down to the kitchen and Alex walked into Ben's nursery.

"Good morning, Handsome," she said as she walked over to pick him up. Ben smiled big at his mom. She changed his diaper before she took him down to the kitchen. When she got down to the kitchen Dave had his bottle out and ready for him. "Do you want to feed him?" asked Alex.

"Sure," said Dave as he took Ben from Alex.

"Thank-you. I'm going to start getting things out to make Pasta salad."

"Yes! I love your pasta salad. It's amazing!" He said as he sat down to feed Ben.

"Thanks. It's my mom's recipe." She said as she started getting the things out. She put a pot of water on the stove and began to boil it.

"So are we going to get a visit from Tony today?" asked Dave.

"I hope not but I want to know what we're going to do about Athena's baby."

"I don't know. I mean I hate Tony with a passion and it pisses me off that he seduced my daughter but he is the kid's dad. I think it's wrong that he felt he needed to get back at us by sleeping with Athena. I mean this is really a blow but in all reality there is an innocent baby in this entire situation. I have had a lot of time to think about it and still have no idea what I want to do about it. My gut instinct is to throw him in jail but then he will never see his kid. He won't see his kid for at least 20 years. I think the kid deserves a dad."

"Dave, I look at this way. Tony is vindictive. He did what he did to piss us off. He's a monster. All those times he hurt me. I don't think he deserves to be a dad. He doesn't deserve to see the baby. He's just going to screw it up. I'm not going to let that happen to Athena's baby. If he's not in jail he's not going to go away. He's going to keep coming back and coming back. We have him on something now and that's enough to get him put away for 20 years. That baby will be better off with out him. Tony has a way of hurting everyone around him. Don't let him hurt that baby. And not to mention what if he starts hurting Athena? Do you want her to go through EVERYTHING I went through and keep going through it?"

"No, Alex, I don't but I don't want the baby to grow up with out a father either."

"Dave, listen to yourself. Seriously. Just stop and listen to yourself. Is Tony going to be a good father? Or is he going to teach his kid the way of life he knows?"

"Anyone could be a good father."

"Dave, Tony is Tony. He's a monster. It is better if Athena's baby doesn't even know Tony exists. It doesn't need to be corrupted. Athena is a good girl and since she got pregnant she's had her head on straight. Do not let Tony ruin this baby's life."

"I think the decision is Athena's."

"Athena doesn't want him in the baby's life. She's already said that. I'm telling you it's a bad idea to let him around the baby and Athena. I know first hand what it's like to deal with Tony and you know too. You saw everything he did to me. The broken ribs, the bruised back and everything else he ever did. Are you really going to let that stuff happen to Athena? He belongs in jail where the only person he's a threat to is himself. He needs to be someone's prison bitch again."

"Alex, I think you just want him in jail so he's not bothering you. I don't think you care about Athena or her baby you just want him in jail for you."

"David, how can you even say that to me? Seriously. I love Athena and I care a lot about her. I don't' want to see her go through what I went through. It's not fun being kicked in the ribs or being whipped with a belt. It's not fun to be forced to have sex with someone you despise. I went through that and I never want to see anyone else go through it either. Especially Athena. She may not be my daughter but I look at her as if she were. I don't want to see her stuck with someone like Tony the rest of her life. Yes they have a baby together but I know Tony he will take it further than that. He's a tyrant and he likes to control. The best thing in this entire situation is keep him away from Athena and the baby."

"Okay, Alex, I'm sorry. I don't' mean what I say. I'm sorry. I guess you're right. Tony shouldn't be around the baby. He will destroy that baby's life. If I have my way he will never even see the kid. I don't know why I ever thought he would be a good dad. Thank-you for reminding me of how horrible he really is. I can't see Athena go through that and I don't even want to know what he would do to the kid. If he abuses women he is surely one to abuse children. He's going to jail. I'm so sorry that I even thought about giving him a chance to be a dad," said Dave as he burped Ben. "And I'm still pissed that he's trying to say Chelsea is his daughter. There is no way. She's definitely my daughter. She's Asian. I was looking at pictures of Athena when she was about Chelsea's age the other day and they're almost identical. I'm sorry I even doubted her paternity. I guess I just let my emotions get the best of me."

"Dave, it's okay. We all let our emotions get the best of us sometimes. We're human that's how we are. We're not perfect," she said.

"And on to our next problem. Bella."

"Great. Another psycho that's in our lives. What about her?"

"I'm taking her back to court to get full custody without visitation of Kaylee. I just don't think she does enough for Kaylee. I mean Kaylee came back with bug bites all over her and ring worm. Bella couldn't even tell us where she was. I'm willing to bet Bella didn't even know where she was. She's not even complying with the court order. She's supposed to be in sex rehab and drug rehab. She has yet to do either and plus she's keeping Kaylee longer than she's supposed to. I think Kaylee is safer here with us."

"I agree 100 percent. Bella is crazy. She's not thinking straight. I don't want her messing up Kaylee's life or something bad happen to Kaylee because Bella is negligent. I'm upset about the bug bites and it is easy to tell that Kaylee didn't have a bath in a few days while she was with her mom. I washed her hair the other night and it was filthy. I felt so bad. I don't understand how someone can have a baby but not want to take care of them. I mean I know when Chelsea was born I wasn't exactly mother of the year but I did my best to make sure she was taken care of and then again I was dealing with a lot when she was first born. I mean the stuff that happened right after she was born and then everything after she came home. It was the toughest thing I've ever had to deal with in my life. I didn't even know how to be a mom but I did my best. And I think Bella needs to step up and be a better mom to Kaylee. And to do that she needs to get her personal demons out of the way before she can even be a mom. She needs to give up the drugs and the alcohol first and then become a mother. She needs to get her life straightened out before she even tries to be responsible for a baby. I may not like Bella but I don't want to see her destroy herself in that life either. Although I don't think taking her daughter away from her is going to make her go straight to rehab. I think her problems would get a lot worse. I think she needs to be told what she needs to do if she wants to keep seeing her daughter or she won't see her anymore if she doesn't get the help she needs. That might make her change her ways and get the help."

"And you may be right, Alex. Taking Kaylee away from her permanently might make her crash and burn. She might commit suicide or do something else to hurt herself. She needs to be told that if she doesn't change her ways Kaylee will be taken away from her permanently until she gets her act together. And she's going to flip out when she finds out that we're taking Kaylee to North Carolina with us for 2 weeks."

"It's not like anything bad is going to happen to Kaylee. We're just going there to get away from all the problems surrounding us. It's just a family vacation and Kaylee is part of the family," said Alex as she continued making the pasta salad.

When she finished the pasta salad she put in in the fridge and Dave came over to make potato salad while Alex worked on the macaroni salad. Dave put Ben in the bouncer and sat it on the table. Ben just watched his parents work on the food until he drifted off to sleep. Just as Alex and Dave were finishing up with the salads Chelsea came into the kitchen and sat at the island. "Good morning, Mama and Daddy," she said.

"Good morning, Princess," said Dave.

"Morning, Chels," said Alex.

"What are you doing?"

"We're getting food ready for the picnic today," said Alex.

"What picnic?"

"The 4th of July picnic."

"Oh. I forgot. Are we making our cake, Mama?"

"Of course, Chels. We make it every year."

"Yay! Can I have some cereal first?"

"Sure," said Alex. Chelsea walked over to the pantry and got out a box of cereal. Alex got a bowl out and allowed Chelsea to pour her own cereal. "Be careful, Chels," she said.

"I am, Mama."

"Do you want milk on your cereal?"

"No, Mama but can I have a glass of milk please?"

"Sure," said Alex as she got the milk out. She poured her a cup of milk and handed it to her.

"Thank-you, Mama," said Chelsea as she ate her cereal.

Athena came down into the kitchen with Kaylee. "She was awake so I brought her down here," she said handing Kaylee to Alex.

"Good morning, Athena and good morning, Kaylee," said Alex.

"Morning, Alex."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. I still don't want to eat because any type of food makes me sick," she said.

"You have to eat to nourish the baby. I know it's hard when you have morning sickness but you have to eat something so the baby can grow."

"I know, Alex. It's just nothing will stay down and I hate that feeling."

"Have you been taking your pills for your morning sickness?"

"Not really," she said.

"You should. It will help you with the sickness and then you can eat."

"Okay, Alex," said Athena as she got out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"At least you're drinking water. That's a really big thing when you're pregnant."

"I know," said Athena. "I know this is stupid but is there a chance my baby will look like Tony?"

"Um yeah," said Alex. "There is a big possibility. Look at Chelsea. She looks just like your dad. And look at Ben he looks more like me but you could get lucky and the baby will be a mixture of both of you or just look like you."

"Athena, you're Asian. The Asian gene trumps all other genes. So the baby will look more like you."

"Good. That's a relief. I don't think I could deal with my kid looking like him. That would be the toughest thing of my life," she said.

"Trust me once you have your baby you're not going to care what it looks like. You're just going to love it and want the best for it. And no matter what you're going to think it's the cutest baby alive," said Alex.

"Mama, was I the cutest baby alive?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes, Chels. You were."

"Thank-you," she said. "But now I think Ben is the cutest baby alive."

"Me too, Chels."

Alex handed Kaylee to Dave and began working on the finger Jell-O. "You're making finger Jell-o too?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah."

"I love finger Jell-O especially the blue kind," she said watching her mom pour the blue powder.

"I used to like finger Jell-O too until I had to smell it," said Athena as she ran to the bathroom.

After Alex finished the finger Jell-O she put it in the fridge so it could harden. "All right, Chelsea, it's time for you to get dressed. Your 4th of July dress is upstairs in your closet please go get it on and then after I get Ben dressed I'll do your hair."

"Okay, Mama," she said as she walked upstairs. Alex picked up her cereal bowl and put it in the sink and rinsed her cup out and put it in the sink. She took Ben upstairs and put him in 4th of July outfit. She wanted to get him an outfit that said "All American" but it reminded her of Jack Swagger and they didn't have a good history with him so she put an outfit on him that said, "American Cutie".

After she had him dressed she said, "Let's see if you can go the day without having to get your outfit changed." She highly doubted it but she really hoped they could make it through the day with out him spitting up on his clothes or drooling all over himself. She then walked down to Chelsea's room and saw she was dressed. "You look really cute, Chels." She had on a blue sundress that was covered in white stars and red bows on the top of her sleeves.

"Thanks, Mama." She said she sat down to have her mom do her hair. Alex put it in a messy bun since it was about 100 degrees outside. It was too hot for her to keep her hair on her neck and Alex didn't want to hear her complain through out the day she was too hot so she decided to solve the problem then.

After Chelsea had her hair done they went downstairs to make their cake. Dave took the babies and entertained them so Alex and Chelsea could have their annual mother daughter bonding time making an American flag cake. It was something that was special to both of them. They had been making that cake on the 4th of July since Chelsea was 2 years old. Alex put cool whip on the cake and when she was finished she marked a square in the top corner of the cake so Chelsea could put the blueberries in that section. "Okay, Chels, you can put the blueberries on now."

"This is my favorite part. Mama, what do the stars stand for on the flag?" she asked carefully placing the blueberries in the correct spot.

"They stand for the 50 states in America."

"What is America?"

"It's the country we live in," she said.

"Oh. I thought we lived in Louisiana."

"We do but Louisiana is a state in America."

"Oh. I get it now, Mama." She said finishing up with the blueberries. Alex then marked spaces for the strawberries to make the stripes on the flag.

"Okay, Chels, you can put the strawberries on now. Remember every other line so it goes red, white, red, white. It's like a pattern."

"I know Mama. These are the stripes right?"

"Yes, Chels, they are."

"What do they stripes stand for?"

"The 13 original colonies."

"I have no idea what that means but okay," said Chelsea.

"It's okay. You'll learn about it when you're older."

"What is the 4th of July?"

"It's a holiday in America where we celebrate our independence or celebrate our freedom."

"Oh. I see," she said placing the strawberries on the cake. "I can't wait to eat this. It looks so good!"

"It does doesn't it?"

"Can I eat some of the blueberries and strawberries that are left?"

"Sure," said Alex.

"Mama, are you and daddy going to be together forever?" she asked randomly.

"Yes, Chelsea. We're planning to be. Why did you ask that?"

"I don't know. I'm just scared you're going to leave daddy again."

"Chelsea, I'm not going anywhere. In fact next year we're going to have a big wedding that proves we're going to be together for the rest of our lives so you don't have anything to worry about. And sometime down the road really far down the road you're going to have another baby brother or sister. We're going to be a family forever. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Later that day Dave and Alex were getting everything ready outside for the picnic. They were putting everything on the picnic table and Alex said, "Chelsea asked me if we were going to be together forever when we were making the cake."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her yes and that we're going to have a big wedding next year to prove it. I also told her that further down the road she was going to be a big sister again. She seems scared that I'm going to leave you again. I feel so bad for making our daughter fear that could happen again. I think the whole separation affected her more than either of us really thought."

"That may be true but she doesn't have anything to worry about. I'm not going anywhere and you're not going anywhere. We're going to be a family for the rest of our lives," said Dave as he kissed his wife.

As they were kissing they heard a man's voice say, "Dave and Alex, that's enough of that kissing. Were you two drinking already?"

Alex and Dave pulled away from each other and saw Randy standing on their patio holding his daughter and standing next to his wife. They walked over to them. "What's up, Randy?" asked Dave.

"Nothing. I'm getting over how you leave the company and you never call a person. I thought we were better friends than that," said Randy.

"I'm sorry man. We've just been dealing with some stuff. We haven't really had time for social interaction with our friends. Our lives are pretty much G-rated these days."

"I know what you mean. Ever since Alanna was born we haven't really hung out with adults either. It's pretty much Nick Jr. and Playhouse Disney at our house."

"It's all about Hannah Montana and Disney Princess here," said Dave.

"That sounds fun," said Randy. "Anyway, you know Sam and this is my daughter Alanna," he said.

"Hello, Sam," said Dave. "And hello, Alanna," he said shaking her hand. Alanna turned her head and buried it in Randy's shoulder.

"She's a little shy. It takes her a while to warm up to people."

"Hey, Randy," said Alex.

"Alex! I have not seen you since Chelsea was about 6 months old and you came to Survivor Series. I was upset that I was out of action the weekend you decided to make an appearance with Dave as he announced his retirement. I was also upset I didn't get to see Dave beat up Swagger. I always miss the good stuff," he said.

"I was kind of disappointed you weren't there also. Come on into the yard and have a seat," said Alex as she led them to the lawn chairs that were out. "How old is Alanna now?"

"She's going to be 4 on the 12th," said Randy as he sat down. "Where's your daughter?"

"She's in the house. Let me go get her," said Alex as she walked inside to get Chelsea.

Shortly after she came outside with Chelsea and they walked over to Randy. "This is not Chelsea. There is no way that is Chelsea," said Randy.

"Yep, it's Chelsea. She's grown a lot since you last seen her."

"Yeah she has," he said.

"Mama, who is this?"

"He's a friend of your daddy's and a good friend of mine. You probably don't remember him but the last time you saw him you were just a baby. You were about Kaylee's age."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, Chelsea, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. This is my daughter Alanna, this is my wife Sam and my name is Randy," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Randy, Sam and Alanna," she said. Alanna smiled at her.

"At least Chelsea got a smile. I made her turn away," said Dave.

"Alanna, do you want to come play with me on the swings?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," she said getting off her dad's lap and running over to the swing set with Chelsea.

"I almost forgot they were a year apart," said Alex. "I knew she was close to Chelsea's age but I didn't know there was only 13 months between them."

"Do you want a beer, Randy?" asked Dave.

"Sure," he said.

"Sam?"

"No thank-you," she said.

"Would you like something else?"

"Yeah. Can I have some water?"

"Of course. And Alex, do you want a beer?"

"I can't right now. I have to wait until later," she said, "can you get me some Iced Tea?"

"Yes," said Dave as he walked to get the drinks.

"So Alex, where's the baby?"

"He's taking a nap right now. He was so tired and fussy we had to put him down. He should be up soon," she said.

"Okay. I can't wait to meet him. So how have you been?"

"Pretty good. Everything has been happening so fast lately. How about you?"

"Everything has been going good with us. Sam is pregnant with our second child she's due in November. I've been wrestling part time since I came back from injury. I don't know how much longer I'm actually going to be around. I think after the baby comes I might give it up. I like my life as a father and a husband," he said.

"Wow, Randy. I never pictured you the father type but you seem like a great dad,"

"He is a wonderful dad," said Sam. "And he's a wonderful husband."

"Well, Alex, I never pictured you the mothering type but from what I have heard you're a great mom."

"Thanks," she said.

Dave came back with the drinks. He handed Sam her water, gave Randy his beer and gave Alex her tea. "I'm surprised Alex isn't drinking," said Randy. "She used to drink all the time."

"I can't drink right now. I have to make the baby's bottles first then I can drink," she said.

"Oh. You breastfeed," said Randy.

"Yeah," she said. "By the way congratulations on the pregnancy, Sam."

"Thank-you."

"Sam's pregnant?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. She's due in November."

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thank-you."

"So what's up with John? Do you two still talk?"

"Not really. Ever since he married Liz he's been distant."

"Yeah. While I was still with the company he didn't seem like his normal self. He just wasn't' the same John."

"I know. She's changed him."

"Change isn't so bad," said Alex. "Dave changed a lot."

"He has. I remember when Dave used to mack on women. He was such a ladies man and then he met Alex. Alex, you're the best thing to ever happen to Dave."

"Thanks, Randy. But I have to thank you because if it weren't for you. Dave and me never would have gotten married."

"Hey, I knew how he felt about you. I couldn't just let you walk away. I thought you needed to hear the truth so I told you the truth."

"Thanks for that Randy."

"No problem but that night was one crazy ass night. Everything was coming out and being exposed. It was just one big explosion. I guess that's what happens when you get 4 people who decided it was a good idea to take hard shots and get drunk off their asses. They start saying things and stuff starts getting out of control. It was crazy."

"After that night I stopped drinking so much," said Alex. "And no matter how many shots I took or how drunk I was I still knew what was going on and being said and it still broke me down."

"I know," said Randy. "We had some good times back then. Some really good times," he said.

"My favorite was the first night I went out with you guys and Melina and me realized we both wanted Dave. That didn't turn out too pretty."

"That was the funniest night of my life," said Randy.

"I didn't think it was too funny," said Dave. "I was trying to break up a fight and your stupid ass was instigating it. Saying 'Alex had a comeback' or 'Melina 2 and Alex 3' and all that stupid shit. You were making it worse."

"Till this day I still say Alex won. I put my money on her from the very beginning. You're lucky Melina was no where to be found the night everything exploded because I guarantee there would have been some jail time. I still think it would have been great if Alex got her hands on Melina that night. It would have been awesome."

"Would you have wanted Jell-O thrown on them then too like the first night we went out?"

"Hey, it would have been better with Jell-O. I'm not going to lie."

"Sam, don't mind us. We were some rowdy drinkers back in the day," said Alex.

"I know. I've heard the stories," she said.

"We did have some crazy times," said Alex.

"My favorite was the night in Texas where you almost got into a fight with those two ring rats at the bar. That was golden. WE ended up getting kicked out so we took the party to the hotel and then Vince got pissed about it because it reflected bad on the company," said Randy.

"I know exactly what ring rats you're talking about. They were the two girls sitting in front of me at that show in Houston. The most obnoxious people ever. I just wanted to beat them up in the audience they were so annoying. They just wanted to have sex with anyone or anything. Every time a wrestler would come out they would say stupid shit about sleeping with them. It was annoying."

"When Alex gets drunk she does one of two things or sometimes she does both," said Randy, "she'll get into a fight or she'll have sex with Dave in front of everyone."

Alex's face got red. "Don't even talk about it. That was the most embarrassing night of my life. I don't even want to talk about it. I still can't believe I did that. I don't believe that happened. I think you guys are lying about it," she said.

"No, Alex, it happened," said Dave. "Trust me it happened. And you know you were really drunk if you don't even remember that."

"How about Sydney, Australia?" asked Randy. "Best f**king night of my life."

"That was a great night," said Alex as she looked at Dave.

"You two just disappeared. One minute you guys were in the bar and the next you were gone. It was weird. We all got so drunk and then the next day we heard about it from Vince. And when we were all laughing he yelled at us even more," said Randy.

"Lesson learned: NEVER LAUGH AT YOUR BOSS WHEN HE'S REPRIMANDING YOU ABOUT YOUR ROWDY BEHAVIOR," said Alex.

"We did get in a lot of trouble for that night," said Dave.

"Man, times were great on the road. There are so many things I won't forget. Like the day the car broke down going from Tampa to Orlando. That just f**king pissed me off. Waited an hour for some f**king service but still it became a fun situation," said Randy. "And the best part of the nights we went out Dave and Alex would be sitting with us one minute and the next they would be MIA and then we wouldn't see them again until they said they were leaving and going back to the hotel. What ever happened to you guys when you would disappear all that time?"

Dave and Alex looked at each other and Dave said, "You don't even want to know."

Just then Alex heard Ben on the monitor. "All right, I'll be back. I'm going to get the bottle monster," she said getting up.

"The bottle monster?" asked Randy.

"Yeah. That's what we call him. That kid eats like it's going out of style. Sometimes we have to fight him to take the bottle out of his mouth to burp him. He's a big guy let me tell you. Wait until you see him."

Alex came walking outside with Ben. She walked over and sat back down in her chair. "This is Benjamin Michael a.k.a. Ben."

"He is a big baby," said Sam. "How much did he weigh when he was born?"

"9 lbs 6 oz," said Alex.

"He was huge!" Said Randy.

"He's my line backer," said Dave.

"He's adorable," said Sam.

"Thank-you."

"He gets his looks from his mom," said Randy. "Isn't there another baby?"

"Yes but my daughter Athena has her up in her room playing with her. Athena will bring her out when it's time to eat. I guess I should get started on the burgers huh?"

"Yeah, Baby," said Alex.

Just then Chelsea ran over and said, "Mama, can Alanna and me get in the pool?"

"Not right now, Chels. Probably after we eat okay?"

"Okay, Mama." She ran back over to the swing set.

"Are you and Dave planning on having anymore kids?" asked Sam.

"Probably one more but that won't be for a really long time. We have enough babies in this house. Chelsea reminded us of that yesterday when she told us we don't need anymore babies. I guess she can only handle two."

"I know after this baby Randy and me are done," said Sam.

"That's what I said when I was pregnant with Ben but I changed my mind."

"Pregnancy is so overrated," said Sam.

"I hate being pregnant but sometimes it does have its perks. I really like feeling the baby move and kick. That's my favorite part all the other stuff I could do with out."

"Like the morning sickness and the pain?"

"Yes. I was never sick when I was pregnant with Chelsea. I may have been sick once or twice but with Ben oh my gosh I was so sick. I remember the day I found out I was pregnant with him. I went to pick Chelsea up from the baby sitter as soon as I walked into the apartment I smelled fish sticks and that was enough for me and I got sick. That same day at work I was ringing up groceries and some lady had donuts just the smell made me sick. I was glad when the morning sickness finally went away. Then I started getting cravings but this pregnancy went better than when I was pregnant with Chelsea. I was on bed rest for a couple weeks with Ben but with Chels I was on bed rest almost the entire 9 months."

"I heard you had a lot of problems with her."

"Yeah. She ended up coming through an emergency C-section because she wasn't coming out fast enough and they needed to get in there and get her out. She had some problems when she was a baby and a few complications but she's very healthy today."

"Alanna came naturally. My pregnancy with her was so easy but with this baby the morning sickness was terrible. It is just a rough pregnancy."

"I want another baby some day but I don't know if I can put my body through this again. Especially after Mr. Macho Man here. I don't know if I can handle another 9 lb baby."

They continued talking about babies and pregnancy for a while until it was time to eat. Alex got Chelsea's plate ready and then got a plate ready for herself. They sat and at their meals and when they were finished they waited a while before they got in the pool. They spent some time in the pool and Dave and Randy decide they were going to have a few contests. They decided to race each other in a swimming race and then they had a diving contest. Dave and Randy were always competitive with each other. They were always having some type of contest. They would come up with the dumbest contests. The dumbest would happen when they would be riding in a car to different cities. Alex couldn't even believe half of the dumb stuff they had a competition for. "They're always having stupid contests," she said to Sam as they sat outside the pool and watched them act like idiots.

"Randy is a competitive person."

"I know. So is Dave. It's ridiculous. Back when we would travel they would have contests all the time. I can't even remember half the stupid shit they came up with. They would turn anything into a contest. Try being in a car with them for 2-3 hours and they're competing. It gets annoying after a while."

"I bet," said Sam.

"We'll be lucky if we go tonight without them having a shots contest."

"We won't be that lucky," said Sam. "Randy has been preparing for one since two weeks ago."

"Oh lovely."

When they got out of the pool they had desert. Chelsea and Alanna filled up on finger Jell-O and had a piece of cake. Alex knew Chelsea was going to be hyped up the rest of the evening. The adults were sitting in their circle talking while the kids were in the middle playing. "Alex, do you remember the time when you almost broke Cody's collar bone?"

"Oh my god, I remember that," said Dave. "That was the day we were in Kansas City and we were bored so we went to a park to play football. And Alex decided she was going to be one of the guys and played with us. We told her we weren't going to take it easy just because she was a girl and she said she didn't care. We broke up into teams of 4. My team was me, Alex, Randy and John. The other team was Cody, Ted, Kofi and Drew. One minute Cody had the ball we told Alex to tackle him because we didn't think she could but sure enough she speared him to tackle him. Cody didn't even see it coming. He had no idea Alex could do that. We didn't even know Alex could do that. She just charged at him and tackled him. Cody started crying because his collar bone hurt. We seriously thought Alex broke it but it was just bruised. It was the funniest thing ever," said Dave.

"Cody cried like a baby," said Alex. "I handled him Batista style but I did feel really bad because I hurt him. I had to keep apologizing. After then no one let me play football again."

"You didn't hang out with the women, Alex?"

"Not really. I was friends with Maria and Michelle but those were the only two. It was much more fun hanging out with the guys. I don't know I was a tomboy growing up so hanging out with guys is what I preferred."

"Alex fit right in with us. She could put away the alcohol unlike some of the other women who would be drunk after their second drink. Alex hung in there. She just fit in. It was like she was one of the guys. We just had a lot of fun with her," said Randy.

As the darkness took over the sky they put the babies to bed and Alex made Ben's bottles so she could drink after Chelsea went to bed. Once the bottles were made and the babies were in bed Dave got out the fireworks to do. They started out with sparklers. Chelsea was scared to death of the sparklers. She wouldn't even hold one so the adults ended up doing all the sparklers. Dave set off a few fireworks before they put Chelsea and Alanna to bed. Once they were in bed they decided to have a party of their own. Dave brought out the table and they played Beer Pong which was always their favorite. When they were finished with that Randy and Dave had their shots contest. Randy of course ended up winning. He was a beast when it came to taking shots. He never lost. After the shots contest they sat and talked a while longer drinking a beer or two before they went inside. Alex insisted Randy, Sam and Alanna stay the night in the guest room because it was so late she didn't want them driving on the highway that time of night. Randy and Sam took the offer and stayed the night. They went into the guest room as Dave and Alex went up to their room. When they got in the room Alex put on one of Dave's t-shirts and crawled into bed. Dave stripped down into his underwear and climbed into bed next to her. "I had a really good time today," she said.

"Me too. I forgot how much fun Randy is."

"So did I."

"There's one thing I always wanted to know and it has bothered me for the last few years but did something ever go on between you and Randy?"

"No, Dave. Nothing ever happened between us. I was going out with you the whole time I would hang out with Randy. He's just a really good friend of mine who helped me make the best decision to marry you. If it weren't for him I probably wouldn't have married you especially after everything with Melina. You should thank him for that. He saved your butt."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dave. That night when everything went down he pulled me aside and talked to me. He put me back in my right mind. He helped you out big time."

"I never knew that," said Dave.

"Now you do. I can't believe you even asked if something ever happened between Randy and me. We're just friends."

"Well, I was never too sure."

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"No. I'm just saying you and Randy are really close."

"Whatever, Dave. It sounds like you're trying to accuse me of sleeping with him or something. I told you I don't know how many times I have never cheated on you and I don't plan on cheating on you. So stop making accusations," she said getting upset.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I never should have asked."

"That's right. You shouldn't have asked because now I'm pissed."

"I'm sorry."

"Save it, Dave. Just go to sleep and stop talking."

"Alex."

"Be quiet, Dave. I don't' want to hear anymore from you tonight. You can talk to me tomorrow when you sober up and are in your right state of mind. You only start accusing me of stuff when you're drunk or in a bad mood. Just go to sleep and sleep it off."

"All right, Alex." He said as he kissed her. She pulled away and moved away from him and soon fell asleep. After tossing and turning for about an hour Dave finally went to sleep. He felt really stupid for making accusations about Alex and Randy. Alex was his wife and Randy was one of his best friends but he just had one of those feelings something more was going on between them. It could be nothing but then again it could be something.

***A/N: Sounds like Randy, Alex and Dave had some good times on the road. Don't worry. Some of the stories will be in the prequel especially the Sydney, Australia one. Everything was going good until the very end when Dave started making accusations. And what should happen with Tony? And should Bella get Kaylee taken away? And is there something more going on between Alex and Randy? So tell me what you think. Please review and as always thank you for reading this chapter.**

***Chapter 54: Let's see what happens when the shoe is on the other foot..Alex gets upset if she's accused of cheating but she doesn't mind accusing Dave for it. So let's just see what happens when Alex is the hot seat this time. **


	54. Chapter 54

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 53. Thank you for the great reviews. They were greatly appreciated.**

***You know who I own.**

The next morning Alex woke up before Dave did. She was still pretty pissed off that he was trying to accuse her of having a thing with Randy. She never even looked at Randy in that way. For the last few years her and Randy were just friends and nothing more than that. She wasn't sure where his sudden accusations were coming from but she thought it was unnecessary. She got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen to get some coffee. When she walked into the kitchen she saw it was only 6 in the morning. Times had changed a lot from when she was younger, with Randy being there she kind of missed those days but she never wanted to give up her kids to go back to those days. She didn't sleep that well between being upset with Dave and waking up with Kaylee and Ben she probably only slept for 2 hours. She took the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. She sat there lost in thought when she heard someone walk down the stairs. She thought it was Dave at first but when the person walked into the kitchen she realized it was Randy. "Good morning, Alex," he said.

"Hey," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here to get some coffee until Ben wakes up," said Alex.

"Oh. Do you mind if I have a cup of coffee?" he asked.

"No. Help yourself," she said. Randy walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

He walked over to the table and sat down across from Alex. "So why couldn't you sleep?"

"Dave asked me something last night that upset me."

"Oh. What did he ask if you don't mind me asking."

"He asked if anything ever happened between you and me."

"What?"

"He asked me if anything ever happened between us. I had the exact same reaction you did when he asked me. I thought he was kidding but he wasn't. He said it's been bothering him for years so he waits until after we're together for 8 years and married for 6 before he asks."

"Why would he even think that?"

"I have no idea. It was so random. I told him that he should be thanking you since it was you that told me the truth about him and how he really felt. If it weren't for you Dave and me wouldn't be married right now and we wouldn't have our kids. He would just be a distant memory in my mind but you pulled me aside and told me what I needed to hear. I will always thank you for that. And sometimes when Dave gets drunk or is in a bad mood he starts questioning me on stuff. Like the other night. He accused me of having a crush on the kids' pediatrician."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was pissed about that too. I just walked away. I hate dealing with him when he's in a bad mood. Then last night he hits me with 'did anything ever go on between you and Randy' I couldn't even believe it. It took a lot of balls for him to accuse me of sleeping with you or something else."

"Alex, I'm not going to lie to you okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"When you first got involved with Dave I may have had a little crush on you. I may have had some feelings for you but I never acted on them. Dave is my best friend. He talked so highly about you and he was really in love with you. What kind of friend would I have been if I was mackin' on his girl? I could never do that to him so I put my feelings for you aside and moved on with my life. That night when the truth came out I still had feelings for you but you belonged with Dave. You two deserved to be together. Look how great it turned out. Sure you guys hit a few bumps in the road but you two are great together. In my eyes you two are meant to be together. I would have never put the moves on you or even hit on you. I couldn't do it. I would never do that to Dave."

"Wow," said Alex, "You had a crush on me and feelings?"

"Yeah," he said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"I never knew that," she said.

"I never wanted you to," said Randy.

"I'm shocked," said Alex, "but I understand why you never said anything. It must have been hard for you keeping that stuff to yourself."

"At first it was hard but when I saw you with Dave you were so happy. I knew you loved him and I knew he loved you. You two were so happy together. I liked you just enough to watch you with Dave and be happy for you because you were happy. I only wanted you to be happy that's why I never said anything to you. In my heart you just always belonged with Dave. Would things have been different if I told you how I felt?"

"Randy," she started to say, "things probably wouldn't have changed. I loved Dave and I still do love him. I will never stop loving him. He fought so much for me and went through so much to be with me. Nothing would have ever changed my mind or how I felt about him but I would have looked at you differently. You were one of my best friends on the road Randy. If you would have told me we wouldn't have been such good friends."

"I know and people say some things are better left unsaid and that was one of the things," said Randy. "For a while I was sad and resentful that I never told you but then I met Sam and fell in love with her. I'm happy with her and I'm glad I ended up marrying her. I can't picture my life without her."

"So if it would have been better left unsaid why did you tell me?"

"Because I thought it was time you knew. We're both happily married and have good lives. I figured it wouldn't make a difference. It doesn't make a difference does it?"

"Not really," Said Alex, "but you're still one of my best friends. I just want to ask you one thing do you think I made a mistake marrying Dave?"

"Absolutely not. I think you choosing to marry Dave was one of the best decisions you ever made. Dave loves you Alex. He practically worships the ground you walk on. Sure he gets a little asshole-ish at times but he loves you. Everything he ever did to you he didn't mean to hurt you. He's one of those guys that does stuff without thinking. He'll do something wrong and not even think about it but after it's done he realizes it was wrong. He changed his life for you. He walked away from two things he loved most in his life to have this life with you. You made him a better man. You should not ever doubt marrying him and you should never question marrying him. You two have great kids together and your chemistry is amazing. I wish the chemistry I had with Sam was as strong as the chemistry you and Dave have. You guys are meant to be together. The love you two have for each other is like a love I have never seen before. So in no way, shape or form did you make a mistake marrying Dave. You made the best decision," said Randy.

"Thanks, Randy," she said getting up. "I'm really glad I have a friend like you to keep me in check when I start doubting things. I'm going to go talk to Dave."

"No problem," he said as he got up from the table. He reached out and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" asked Dave.

Randy and Alex broke their hug. "Dave, it's not what you think," said Alex.

"It's not what I think? I ask you last night if anything ever happened between you and Randy. You told me no and then I come down here this morning to see you two hugging. What the f**k is going on?"

"Dave, Randy and me were just talking. It was nothing more than that."

" I see another man with his hands on my wife it looked to be a lot more than nothing."

"Dave, Alex is telling the truth. Nothing happened between us. She was down here drinking a cup of coffee and then she told me about what happened with you two last night. We just talked about some stuff. We're just friends and it's nothing more than that," said Randy.

"And Alex, you little hypocrite," said Dave.

"What the hell?"

"You are the first one to get all pissed off when you see me hugging Bella in the doorway and then today I come downstairs and see you hugging Randy. That is a bit hypocritical isn't it?"

"Dave, the difference between me hugging Randy and you hugging Bella is, Randy and I never had a sexual relation, we don't have a baby together and we were never romantically involved. We are just friends. And if you're going to call anyone a hypocrite look at yourself."

"How am I a hypocrite?"

"Because you get upset if I yell at you about something without knowing all the facts but here you are yelling at me for something you have no idea about. I was just coming upstairs to talk to you when you came down here and started yelling because you saw me hugging Randy."

"How do I know you weren't coming up to tell me you were leaving me for Randy?"

"Dave, your little insecurity bit is pissing me off. It really is. I was coming up to tell you how much I love you and how I will never stop loving you. And why would I leave you for Randy? I don't even see him in that way. He's my friend. He has always been my friend and he always will be my friend. Instead of accusing us of anything maybe you should thank your best friend for talking sense into my head. If he wouldn't have you and me wouldn't have all this. We wouldn't have Chelsea and we wouldn't have Ben. You have a lot to thank him for. You should be happy Randy was there that night because if he wasn't this marriage would have never happened."

"So you're telling the truth? Nothing ever happened between you two?"

"Nothing ever happened between us, Dave," said Randy.

"Dave, I have said this a million times and I'm going to say it again. You are the only man I want, you are the only man I have ever wanted the last 8 years and you're going to be the man I always want. I am not going anywhere and I want to be with you forever," she said.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I am very sorry for everything," said Dave. "I am sorry for even thinking you would cheat on me. I really look like an asshole right now. You are too sweet and too caring to ever cheat on me or have cheated on me. I'm really sorry that I doubted you. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, Dave. You're the best thing to ever happen to me in my life. I saw everything you went through to be with me and I saw everything you have done to be with me. I thank you so much for all of that. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," said Randy.

Alex pulled away and smiled and said, "Bye, Randy," before she went back to kissing Dave.

Dave pulled away and whispered in her ear, "You know the best thing to do after a fight don't you?"

"Let's go," said Alex as she smiled. Dave picked Alex up and carried her to their bedroom. He shut the door behind them and carried Alex over to the bed. He laid her down and began kissing her more passionately than before. He kissed her down her neck gently sucking on it. He slipped her shirt off over her head and continued to kiss her down her body.

He moved his body up hers and laid on top of her gently entering her but before anything could go any further Ben began crying. "Of course," he said as he rolled off of her.

Alex got up and put her shirt back on. "We can finish this later," she said with a smile as she walked out of the door to get Ben.

Later that day Randy, Sam and Alanna had left and Dave and Alex were outside cleaning things up from the night before when Athena came outside with the phone. She walked over to Alex and handed her the phone. She had tears coming from her eyes, "Talk to him please," she said with tears streaming down her face trying to control from breaking down completely.

"Talk to who?" asked Alex.

"Him. Tony. Please," she said.

"Athena, I can't. I don't talk to him," said Alex.

"Please, Alex. Just talk to him."

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

"He's trying to threaten me into being in the baby's life. I don't want him in it. Please talk to him. And he wants to talk to you too," she said.

"Athena, just hang up the phone. Stop talking to him. None of us are going to talk to him," said Alex.

Athena hung up the phone and dropped it on the ground. She started to break down even more and wrapped her arms around Alex and began to cry on her shoulder. Alex was in shock. In the last 8 years that she knew Athena, Athena had never depended on her or never hugged her unless Alex hugged her first. Alex hugged Athena back as Athena continued crying on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, I'm scared. He's going to hurt me if I don't let him in the baby's life," she said.

Dave who was over at the pool saw everything that was going on with Athena and Alex. He wanted to know what happened so he walked over to them and said, "What is wrong?"

"Dave, I can handle this. Athena and me are going to go talk inside about some stuff. She will be okay. I promise."

"All right, Alex. I want to know about it later though."

"Dave, we will talk about it later," she said as her and Athena walked into the house. Athena sat down at the table while Alex got her out a glass of water.

Alex walked it over to the table and handed it to her. "Thank-you," she said in a whisper.

"Athena, what happened?"

"Alex, I was just upstairs in my room cleaning and thinking about baby names and stuff and the phone rang. I answered it and it was Tony. I told him I had nothing to say to him and he told me that I could go without talking to him now but when the baby gets here he wants in its life. I told him he sucks as a human being and that he would NEVER be in my baby's life. Then he threatened me. He said he would do anything he could to be in the baby's life even if it meant he had to kill me. He said that if I was gone then the baby would go to him. He said he would hurt me. I'm scared. Then he said to ask you what it felt like to piss him off and that after you told me I would learn not to piss him off. He is insisting he be in the baby's life. Alex, I don't want a man like that to help me raise my baby. I'm already regretting this baby because it's going to be part Tony. I'm going to be reminded everyday about what happened at that party and be reminded of him forever. I can't do this, Alex. I love my baby but I don't want it."

"Athena, listen to me. The only option is adoption but since Tony knows he's the father he's going to need to sign off on it. You should have never told him he was the father. And if he wants to be in the baby's life he's not going to let you put the baby up for adoption. The thing about Tony is he likes to threaten and bully people into seeing things his way. He's right it doesn't feel too good to piss him off but you shouldn't have to fear him. You're 17 years old and he's 31 years old all we have to do is press charges and he's gone for 20 years. Then you don't have to worry about him for 20 years. By that time your baby will be grown up, in college and have no idea who its real father is. And I am telling you that once you see that baby all the bad things you may be feeling and all the resentment is going to go away. After you carry that baby for 9 months, go through Hell to deliver it and you look into that innocent face all those feelings are going to melt away and you're going to feel nothing but love for it. I have never told your dad this and I'm trusting you with this secret so promise me you will NEVER say anything to your dad," said Alex.

"I promise," said Athena.

"When I found out I was pregnant with Chelsea I hated myself. I hated your dad. I was so resentful that I got pregnant. It was the last thing I ever wanted. I didn't know what kind of mom I would be and at first I didn't want her but then after everything I went through while I was pregnant with her, the first time I held her in my arms and looked at her innocent face I cried my eyes out. She was so precious and beautiful that I felt really bad for the resentment I felt for getting pregnant and felt bad for not wanting her. I promised myself that from that day I would be the best mom I could be to her. I promised I would love and protect her the rest of her life. I realized that there was NOTHING that I wouldn't do to make sure she was safe. If I would have to give up my own life for her to live I would. To this day if I had to give up my life for her I would. There is NOTHING that I wouldn't do to keep her safe. So trust me after you see your baby everything you're feeling now will disappear and you're going to want nothing but the best for your baby."

"But you're such a good mom. Why did you ever doubt yourself?"

"Because Athena, I was young. I was only 23 when I found out I was pregnant. I was still wild and wasn't ready to give up that life. My mom also had a lot to do with it too. I was so scared I would turn out her and be judgmental and abusive toward her that I was literally scared to be a mom. My biggest fear was turning out like my mom but as I'm sitting here today I see I am NOTHING like my mom and I am a better mom than she ever was. At first I struggled with being a mom but after a couple months I got used to it and that was the life I wanted and that was the life I wanted to live. I've told your dad hundreds of times that my life with my kids means more to me than anything. Being a mom is one of the most rewarding things in the world. I think you're going to be a great mom. You may be young but age doesn't put emphasis on how well of a mother you can be. You seem to have your head on straight and you know what you want to do in life. Even if there is a baby in the mix I still think you're going to go to college, then to med school and become the doctor you always wanted to be. And if I were you I wouldn't worry about the baby having Tony's genes because you're a great person and I know you're going to raise your baby to be a great person."

"Alex, I don't want to be a doctor anymore."

"What?"

"I changed my mind," said Athena.

"So what do you want to do then?"

"I want to be a lawyer now. You know, Alex it's funny for years I resented you being with my dad. From the day I first met you I couldn't stand you but you didn't care you kept pushing for me and wanted the best for me. You have always treated me like I was your own and that's another reason why I don't understand why you thought you would be a bad mom because before you had Chelsea you were great with Keilani and me. Even though we treated you like shit. I hate myself for that now but today as you're sitting here supporting me and talking to me I think you're a better mom than my own mom is. Even though I never respected you and never treated you how you should be treated you still let me come to live here. You still took the time to sit down and talk to me. You took the time to be there for me and I just want to say thank-you for being there for me and I also want to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Athena. I understand why you treated me the way you did. I'm talking to you and supporting you because I love you. I'm here for you because I know what it's like. I've been down this road before. I have always wanted what was best for you. I still want what's best for you. I will always be here to help you and I do look at you as if you were my own even though we're a little close in age I still feel like you're one of my own kids."

"Alex, can I tell you the truth now?"

"What truth?" asked Alex.

"About what happened at the party."

"Sure," said Alex.

"I wanted to tell you but my dad was there and I know how he can get a little out of control and do things with out thinking. I didn't want to get him upset. So promise me you will not tell my dad," she said.

"Okay, Athena"

"All right. It's really hard for me to talk about. I haven't really talked to anyone about it except for my guidance counselor at school. It's really hard so it might take me a while to get it out," said Athena as she started to cry.

"It's okay. Take your time," said Alex as she took Athena's hand.

"Okay. That night I went to that party with Taylor. Shawn introduced me to Tony but he went by a different name. Shawn decided he was going to break up with me that night and then Madison and Taylor were hanging out with Shawn. I was hanging out with Tony. We all started drinking and stuff like that. Tony brought out drugs. He brought out cocaine and stuff. I refused to do it. I didn't want to do it. They tried to pressure me into it but I didn't want to do it. I tried to call to leave but they wouldn't let me. Then things started getting out of control. More out of control than I could handle. Tony started putting his hands all over me and I told him to stop but he wouldn't. Shawn tried to stand up for me and make Tony stop but Shawn got punched in the face for it. Then later on I saw Tony give Shawn some money. I didn't know what the hell was going on. Shawn, Taylor and Madison all disappeared and left me alone with Tony. That's when he told me who he was. When I knew who he was I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me. He forced himself on me and raped me, Alex," she said as she was crying, "I tried to fight him but I couldn't it was too much. I really f**ked up when it came to that party. I should have never went. I wish I would have listened to you guys but I didn't. I went anyway. I should have stayed home and spent family time together. Well, Taylor and Madison came back and knew Tony did what he did to me but they didn't help me. They got their stuff and left me by myself. Tony left and Shawn left. I was left by myself so I came home. I was so upset, Alex. I cried the whole night. I still cry when I think about it. Then I don't' know how but Tony got my phone number and started calling me and he's been calling me ever since. Then my period was running late and I was hoping and hoping that I wouldn't be pregnant but I knew deep down that I was. I took the pregnancy tests and they all came back positive. I made the mistake of telling Tony and now I'm in a mess and I can't get out of it and I'm sorry that I lied to you and my dad," she said breaking down.

"Athena, I am so sorry," said Alex as she got up and hugged her. "Everything is going to be all right. Tony will be gone and you won't have to worry about him anymore. All you have to do is press charges against him and testify and he'll be gone."

"Alex, I can't. He's going to hurt me. He hurt you and he's still trying to hurt you. I don't want that to happen to me."

"Athena, you will get out of this mess. I don't care what we have to do. We will get out of this mess. I don't know how but we will get out of this mess. From now on do not associate with Tony and have no contact with him. If he calls do not answer it, if he comes here call the police, if he IM's you do not answer him. Do not allow any contact with him. Okay?"

"Okay, Alex," she said.

"So let's not think about this negativity right now. You said you were thinking about baby names. What names do you have in mind?"

"Well, for a girl I was thinking Lexie or Leah and for a boy I was thinking Josiah or Joel. I don't know yet. But I really like Lexie for a girl. Not Alexis but Lexie."

"That's a pretty name. I like Lexie. And Josiah is a cute name too," said Alex.

While they were talking Chelsea came in the kitchen, "what are you two doing?"

"Talking about baby names. What are you doing?" asked Athena.

"Nothing. Can I talk baby names with you too?"

"Sure," said Athena, "What's your favorite girl name?"

"Hmm.. I like Lily or Liliana. But my name is my favorite favorite," said Chelsea.

"Those are pretty names, Chels. Where did you hear them?" asked Alex.

"I got Lily from Hannah Montana but there is a girl at preschool named Liliana she was my friend but then she said you and daddy were bad people and that she couldn't be my friend anymore."

"Chelsea, we're not bad people we're just different than other people. Our lives are different."

"I know, Mama."

"So what is your favorite boy name?" asked Athena.

"Hmm. Jacob," she said.

"That's cute too," said Alex.

"I like Alexander," said Athena, "That's another name I like for a boy."

"That is cute too," said Alex. "For a boy I have always liked the name Caleb but we agreed on Benjamin. Even though it came down to Evan and Benjamin I wanted Caleb but I don't think your dad was too fond of that name. Benjamin is a cute name though. I'm glad we named him that because he's definitely a Benjamin."

Just then the house phone rang. "Chelsea, get the phone," said Athena.

"I'm not allowed to answer the phone."

"Chelsea, go ahead," said Alex.

"Okay," she said. "Hello?"

"Hello, Chelsea?" said the voice on the other end.

"Yes," she said.

"Is your mom there?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Just tell her it's a friend," said the male on the other end. "But first how are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you ready for kindergarten?"

"Yes," she said.

"That's good. Can I talk to your mom now?"

"Yes. Hold on," she said handing her mom the phone.

"Who is it?" asked Alex.

"It's a friend," said Chelsea.

"Um okay," said Alex as she put the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex," he said.

"What the hell do you want, Tony?"

"Oh so you know who I was but our daughter had no clue," said Tony.

Alex got up and walked out of the kitchen. When she was out of Chelsea's ear range she said, "She's not your daughter. She's Dave's daughter and you know that."

"Alex, come on. You've been lying to yourself for 5 years and lying to Chelsea for 5 years. I think she should know the truth. She should know her dad."

" She already knows her dad and loves him very much," said Alex.

"No. She knows her fake dad. She needs to know her real dad. It looks like I'm striking the jackpot here. I have Chelsea and then Athena's baby. Who would have ever thought I would be a dad. A dad of two kids none the less."

"Tony, Chelsea isn't your kid. She's Dave's kid. What do you want?"

"Alex, you know what I want. I want my daughter."

"She's not your daughter. Just leave us alone and leave her alone."

"Oh by the way you should be getting a court order soon to have a paternity test done on Chelsea," said Tony.

"I don't' know why you're getting the courts involved for something that isn't true," said Alex.

"Alex, the fact is this. I know Chelsea is my kid. I am convinced it is you that isn't convinced. The paternity test will prove to you I'm not lying. So look forward to that in the mail. Good luck explaining this one to Chelsea. You lied to her for 5 years. What kind of mom are you?"

"F**k you, Tony. All you do is destroy people around you. You know Chelsea isn't your daughter you're just doing this to hurt my marriage and doing this to hurt Chelsea. Just like you raped Athena to hurt her and to hurt us. You're a monster and I guarantee you're going to pay for everything you've ever done to me, my kids, my husband or my family. I'm done talking to you. Goodbye," said Alex as she hung up the phone. She leaned up against the wall and started to cry.

She was startled by Dave as he came in the living room and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Tony is starting his bullshit again. We just can't get rid of this asshole," she said.

"What does he want now?" asked Dave taking Alex into his arms.

"He went to the courts to get a court ordered paternity test done on Chelsea. He wants her tested," she said as she wrapped her arms around Dave.

Dave removed his arms from around Alex and pushed her away.

***A/N: Wow..big big big chapter. Athena finally told the truth about what really happened at the party. Randy admitted he had feelings for Alex and Tony wants a paternity test done on Chelsea. So tell me what did you think? Please review. I love getting your reviews. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**


	55. Chapter 55

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews were greatly appreciated.**

***YOu know who I own.**

"Dave," said Alex as she grabbed his hand, "Why did you push me away like that?"

Dave pulled his hand away from Alex and said, "Don't touch me, Alex. I don't want you to touch me. If Chelsea is my kid why is Tony taking this to the courts?"

"I don't know, Dave. Why are you being an asshole? Tony is convinced he is Chelsea's dad but he isn't. You know that and I know that. I don't know why we have to keep having this same argument but I'm starting to get pissed because it's the same f**king thing all the time. One day Chelsea is your daughter in your eyes and as soon as Tony pulls his shit you're not her dad. Which is it, Dave? Are you her dad or aren't you? Here's an even better question after EVERYTHING we've gone through and EVERYTHING we've done to make this work are you really going to let Tony's bullshit come in between us and tear it all away?"

"I don't know, Alex. I really don't know anymore. I don't know what to believe anymore. Chelsea looks like Athena did when she was little. Oh my God they look identical but I just don't know if she's my kid."

"You're unbelievable you know that? I mean seriously how can you keep denying Chelsea. She looks just like you. Her nationality is Filipino, Greek, Italian and Irish. She has the Asian characteristics. It's like you told Athena yesterday. The Asian gene trumps all other genes. She may not look full Filipino but it's in her blood stream. I don't know why it's so hard for you to realize she is your daughter and that it was your f**king sperm that fertilized my egg to get me pregnant with her on September 23rd in Sydney, Australia. You're lucky I can't tell you the time because I would but I'm guessing it was sometime after 2 a .m. So why is it so hard?"

"It's not hard, Alex, I just don't know what to believe anymore," he said.

"Fine. I didn't want to have to do this but I guess I'm gonna have to," she said, "CHELSEA! Come in here please," said Alex.

Chelsea came running into the room, "Yes, Mama?"

"Come here," said Alex as she picked her up and carried her to the mirror. "Look at your face who do you look like?"

Chelsea looked at her face in the mirror and said, "I look like Daddy."

"I know you do. You have his mouth, you have his eyes and you have his nose. You have his ears too. Let's see you also have his facial structure," said Alex, "Oh and Chelsea are you more Italian or more Filipino?"

"Filipino like daddy."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she put Chelsea down. "You can go outside to play for now because Mama and daddy are about to have a very grown up conversation that isn't good for your ears so instead of being inside to hear it I want you to go outside," she said.

"Okay, Mama," she said as she skipped out of the living room.

"Upstairs now, Dave," said Alex as she started walking up the stairs. Dave followed behind her and they went into their bedroom. As they walked in Alex slammed the door behind her. "I'm telling you right now. I am sick and tired of you denying Chelsea. Our daughter is 5 years old. 5 f**king years old and she looks at herself in the mirror and sees you in her face. She knows the truth and she knows she looks like you. EVERYONE knows that she looks like you. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Why Tony is saying she is his is beyond me. If she would be his kid she wouldn't look Asian and she would be straight up Italian. Yes she has some Italian in her because of me but she would be more Italian than anything else. This is just another way for Tony to cause us problems and you know it. He's been after me for years. He's been trying to break us apart for years. I refuse to let him do it because of this stupid bullshit that we both know isn't true. You know you're Chelsea's dad and I'm sick and tired of having this argument EVERYTIME Tony gets involved."

"Alex, I just don't know anymore. How can I be sure she is mine?"

"Since you're denying Chelsea would you like to deny Ben also? I swear, Dave the truth about Chels is staring you in the face. She's Asian and looks just like you. She couldn't look anymore like you. Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this? I have no reason to lie about my kids' paternity. I am telling you that Chelsea is your daughter! It's not that hard to figure out. Why can't you admit it? Tell me, Dave because I have no idea where you're coming from and I can't understand where you're coming from. So why don't you explain to me why you can't see that Chelsea is your daughter and why you're letting Tony's bullshit get to you and come between us?"

"Alex, some days I feel she is my daughter but when Tony comes around and starts saying he's her father. It makes me think about how he attacked you around the time you got pregnant with Chelsea. I look at Chelsea everyday and I see myself in her but sometimes I can't believe it. In my mind there is that small chance that Tony is her dad. You have to put yourself in my shoes here. Say you were married and your wife was attacked by the one person she despised and you despised. Then she finds out she's pregnant not too long after that. Your ego takes a hit and then you start thinking well maybe it wasn't me that got her pregnant maybe it was the person that attacked her. It's hard for me to understand," said Dave.

"Dave, Tony attacked me a month before I got pregnant with Chelsea. I told you I had a menstrual cycle in between the attack and the time we made Chelsea. Usually when you're pregnant you don't have menstrual cycles. I mean you can but they aren't regular. We found out we were pregnant with Chelsea in November. I was 2 months pregnant when we found out. So you do the math on that one. If Tony attacked me in August, I had menstrual cycle at the beginning of September, we had sex toward the end of September, I go to the doctor in November and find out I'm 2 months pregnant. Who is the daddy?"

"I don't know, Alex. I'm not up to date on how the female's reproductive system works."

"You are the daddy, Dave. If Tony would have gotten me pregnant when I went to the doctor that November I would have been 3 months pregnant and due in May. But I was two months pregnant and due in June. I don't know how many times I have to tell you it happened that night we were in Sydney."

"So there isn't even that one chance Tony is the father?"

"Not even that one chance. It's not even possible," said Alex.

"Are you 100 percent sure?"

"100%"

"I feel bad asking this but is Ben my baby?"

"Yes, Dave. Do you want a paternity test done on him?"

"No, Alex. I believe you," he said, "he just doesn't look very Asian."

"Well, apparently when it came to Mr. Benjamin my genes trumped your genes and he does look Asian just not as much as Chelsea because he looks more like me," she said. "And like I said if you doubt you're his father I will gladly have a paternity test to prove you are."

"There is no need for that just like I don't think there is a need to drag Chelsea to a court to get a paternity test done when Tony has no chance of being her father. Is it really going to be court ordered?"

"He said he went to court and had a court order made for a paternity test on Chelsea. Which means we have to comply or we get in trouble by the courts. I just don't want Chelsea to be affected," she said.

"What are they going to do?"

"Probably the whole cotton swab thing. Which isn't so bad but you know Chels. She's going to ask questions as to why she's getting a cotton swab stuck in her mouth."

"I think it's too much for a 5 year old. I don't want it to happen," said Dave.

"I don't either but we have no choice but to do it. If we go against the courts we get in a lot of trouble. You know if Tony put all the energy into finding a girlfriend that he puts in making our lives miserable he would have someone else to destroy but apparently he likes destroying us."

"Maybe he gets off on it," said Dave.

"I just don't understand how he can think Chelsea is his. He's clearly done way too many drugs," said Alex.

"Doesn't that shit lower sperm count?"

"It can," said Alex. "But clearly he had enough sperm to impregnate Athena."

"Yeah. He's still going to die for that one," said Dave.

"He's going to rot in jail and not be a threat to this baby at all," said Alex.

"I am still trying to figure out how he is even out of jail now. 5 years. I just don't' get it after EVERYTHING he did to you he gets 5 years. Something isn't right."

"I know but trust me the next time he's caught doing the same thing he did to me he won't be so lucky. He'll be looking at about 50 years or so. He'll be gone for a while. And I believe that time is not far away. All someone has to do is come forward and report him and then he's done," said Alex.

"This whole thing with Athena is a big f**king mess," said Dave.

"This whole thing with Tony is a big f**king mess. We're at each others' throats because of him. You keep denying your daughter because of him. It's all one big f**king mess," said Alex.

"Well, Tony better hope and pray I do not see his ass out on the streets when I'm alone because he will get his ass kicked. Just like when we first started going out. The night I whooped his ass on the street will be nothing compared to what I do to him this time."

"Dave, you're not hurting anyone. Sure you kick Tony's ass maybe even kill him but you're going to hurt everyone else in the long run. You have to think about which is more important; hurting that one person you despise and go to jail for 10 years or let justice prevail, Tony go to jail and you still get to be with your son and daughters everyday," said Alex.

"I think 10 years is worth it," said Dave.

"So missing 10 years of your kids' lives and losing 10 years with your wife is worth beating that one guy up that you hate? Do you really want to sit in jail for 10 years while Ben is growing up playing football, baseball, basketball or whatever he chooses to do? Do you want to be there for 10 years while Chelsea is growing up and then miss all her recitals? How about missing your daughter graduating from high school, going to college, and graduating from school? And what about the grandchild is missing 10 years of its life? Is missing all that stuff really worth a few punches and a few broken bones. Not to mention if you were to kill him you would be sitting on death row. Is it worth it?"

"If you put it that way no. Nothing is worth missing all that. I don't want to be that dad that's sitting in jail while his kids are growing up. I don't want to be that guy that's sitting in jail and can't go out to throw ball with his son or play sports with him. I don't want to be that guy that's never there for his kids. I made the mistake of not being there once and missed most of Chelsea's life. I missed so much of the things she did. I missed almost all her firsts except crawling but that is the only thing I saw first hand. The rest I saw on video sent to my phone. And the worst part of it was Dada was her first word and I missed it. What kind of dad was I to her? I'm not going to be that guy that misses anymore of my kids' lives. I want to be there and I want to watch them grow up. I want to be there and play with them. I want to help them through their problems. I can't risk it all because of this asshole. I'd rather see him sitting in jail for a long long long time while I'm playing with my kids and watching them grow up and helping raise his kid," said Dave.

"And it's still bothering me.. Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"Ben."

"That I wasn't sure he was mine?"

"Yes," said Alex, "Do you really think he isn't yours?"

"I have my doubts sometimes but I don't think you would lie to me about being his father. Besides just because he doesn't look like me doesn't mean he's not mine. He's a handsome guy because he looks like his mother but sometimes I think maybe you had sex with someone else and got pregnant with him."

"Dave, you don't have to doubt anything. He is your son. Do you want a paternity test done on him?"

"I'm scared to answer that because I don't know how you're going to react," said Dave.

"Just answer it. Do you want a paternity test done on Ben?"

Dave looked at Alex's face and then looked down on the floor so he wouldn't make eye contact. He was looking at the floor when he said, "I think that would be a good idea."

"Fine we'll get a paternity test done on him the same time Chelsea is being tested. Then maybe you will see the truth that I have no reason to lie about who my kids' father is and then maybe all this drama with 'I'm not her father' or 'She's not my daughter' bullshit will end and you'll believe me. I'm telling you, Dave, I'm not some slut that goes around sleeping with people. And the funniest thing is Chelsea looks just like you and you can't admit you're her father and Ben has one feature of yours and it's his mouth. The lips and the dimples. He has your smile not mine yet you doubt you're his father too. I don't know anymore," said Alex.

"See you're upset," said Dave.

"You're damn right I'm upset. Am I supposed to be happy that you're trying to say you're not the father of both our kids? Am I supposed to be happy that last night you accused me of having something going on with a friend of the family? Am I supposed to be happy we're having this conversation? Not to mention you thought I would leave you for your best friend.. The same best friend that talked me into marrying you. Right now I really regret listening to him because everything he told me that night all seems like a lie to me now. I'll leave you with this thought, In the last 8 years that we've been together I have not one time cheated on you. Yes, Tony had sex with me but that wasn't by choice. I was raped..but other than that I have not cheated on you one time. I have not once had an affair during this marriage… But it was YOU that cheated on me. It was YOU that got another woman pregnant and it was YOU that f**ked up when we were engaged. I have never at one point in all the years I've been with you f**ked up. And EVERYTIME you f**ked up on me I was there for you and forgave you. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't upset because I was pissed the hell off that you could so easily go out and cheat on me especially when I was at home raising OUR daughter. I have never given you one reason to doubt me but you have given me more than one reason to doubt you but yet I still trust you. And I think it's really f**ked up that you don't think you're the father of either of our kids. And what's even more f**ked up is that you think I'm lying to you about it. Maybe you should look in the mirror and find who is in the wrong. When you see your reflection in the mirror you will see it's you," she said walking toward the door.

"Alex, wait," said Dave, "let's talk about this."

"Dave, right now. I don't have anything to say to you. And to be frank I don't want to hear what you have to say. So if you don't mind I'm going to go get MY son and take him outside and play with MY kids since you don't think you're their father. I guess until you realize the truth I'll be Mommy and Daddy," she said walking out of the room. She slammed the door behind her.

As the door slammed the dresser shook and knocked a picture onto the floor. Dave walked over and picked it up. He turned it over and looked at it. It was a picture of him, Alex and Chelsea when she was 2 years old. He sat down on the bed and looked at how happy they used to be. Now it seemed like there was no happiness. When he realized there wasn't any happiness he felt bad. A tear fell from his eyes as he thought about the night in San Antonio, Texas back when him and Alex had first began their relationship. He remembered asking her what she wanted most in life. He remembered her answer to that very day. All she wanted in life was happiness and love. She wanted a husband that would treat her the way she deserved. When Chelsea was about 2 ½ that's when Alex's and Dave's marriage started falling apart. That's when he became the husband that disrespected his wife and didn't treat her the way she deserved. Alex didn't deserve half the things he put her through but she was there for him anyway. Alex was right she never gave Dave a reason to doubt her. She had always been honest, she had always been faithful and it wasn't her that f**ked up so many times. After everything they had just gone through and everything they did to make it work everything felt like it was falling through the cracks again. Dave felt like the worst husband in the world and not to mention the worst father in the world. He couldn't control himself anymore and started sobbing as he clung to the picture.

Meanwhile outside Alex was getting Ben ready to take him and Chelsea for a walk. She needed to get out of that house. She just wanted walk away again. She was tired of fighting and she was tired of it all. She just wanted to walk far away. "Chels, are you ready?" she asked putting Ben in the stroller. "And look at you Mr. Handsome. You're ready," she said tickling him. He began to smile and giggle. His smile just melted her heart.

"I'm ready, Mama," said Chelsea as she walked out onto the porch.

"Okay. Let's go for a long walk," said Alex as she began to push the stroller. She thought about the night her and Dave talked in the hot tub in San Antonio. She thought about how he told her he had found the love he'd been looking for all his life. She thought about how they both saw each other in their futures. She wished she could go back and slap herself for liking what she saw because right now she didn't like how things were. She knew Dave was Chelsea's dad and she knew he was Ben's father. Why couldn't he admit it. Everything was starting to fall apart in her eyes. As she was pushing the stroller she stopped and squatted down in front of Ben and Chelsea.

"Mama, Why did we stop?"

"Because I want to tell you both something," she said.

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"I want you both to know how much I love you. Ever since the day I held you both in my arms I fell in love with you. Just looking at your beautiful faces made me fall in love. You two are the most important things to me in my life and there is NOTHING that I wouldn't do for you. I just want you two to grow up to be loving and caring. Some things are about to happen that I wished would never happen but you have to be strong. Especially you Chelsea. You're going to get upset and you're going to get confused but I want you to know I am here. I will always be here for both of you no matter what you two do, no matter how much trouble you're in, no matter what I will always be here for you. When I was growing up my mom was really mean to me and I don't want to be like her, so I try to treat you guys as sweetly as possible and do things with you my mom never did with me. Do you think I'm a good mom, Chelsea?"

"Mama, I think you're the best Mama in the world."

"And Chelsea, I think you and Ben are the best kids in the world. Words can not express how much I love both of you. Even if things start to get tough again I will NEVER stop loving you," she said hugging Chelsea.

Chelsea wrapped her little arms around her mom and squeezed as tightly as she could and said, "And Mama, I am never going to stop loving you. I love you." She kissed her mom on the cheek. When they broke their hug Alex kissed Chelsea's cheek and then she kissed Ben's cheek. She had tears in her eyes and she wiped them away. "Mama, why are you crying?"

"Because, Chels, I love you two so much and you two are the best presents God has ever given me."

"Are you and Daddy fighting again?"

That question broke Alex's heart. She didn't want to lie to Chelsea but she didn't want to scare her into thinking that they would have to leave again so she said, "Daddy and me just don't understand some things. We're not fighting we just don't understand each other." She felt that was the best way to put it. "All right, let's continue our walk," she said.

They walked for a while. They came to a park that they had no idea even existed in the neighborhood. They didn't venture too far from the house that often so a lot of things were new to them as they went on their long walk. "Mama, can I play?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes. Have fun," said Alex as she sat down on a bench. She took Ben out of the stroller and held him on her lap. Alex was watching Chelsea play on the slide. She looked like she was having so much fun. She had made a little friend that she ran off to the jungle gym with. Alex remembered the incident in the past when she was on the jungle gym at a park and she yelled, "Chelsea, be careful!" Chelsea looked at her mom and smiled letting her know that she heard her. Chelsea continued to play with her friend before she ran back over to her mom.

"Mama, can you push me on the swings?"

"Sure, Chels," said Alex as she put Ben back in the stroller and pushed it over to the swings.

Chelsea sat on a swing and Alex started pushing her. She started off low at first but she got higher. Chelsea giggled and said, "Higher, Mama. Higher."

"Okay," said Alex as she pushed her higher.

As Chelsea got higher Alex stopped pushing her and stood off to the side to watch her swing. "Mama, this is fun!"

"It looks like fun," said Alex. "I remember when I was a little girl I loved to swing. They were my favorite things at the playground."

"Why don't you swing too, Mama?"

"I can't, Chels. I have Ben."

"Mama, he will be fine. Swing with me, Mama."

"Okay," said Alex as she got on the swing next to Chelsea and began swinging. As soon as she began swinging she felt like a kid again. She started to forget all of her problems and everything that was going with her and Dave. She wished she could go back and have that life again. The life where she didn't have to care about anything in the world. It was so much less stressful then. Life was so much easier then. She thought about how when she was Chelsea's age the worst drama she had was trying to pick the right color crayon but now at 29 the worst drama she was dealing with was her own husband denying both of their children. Times had changed a lot between 5 and 29. Things got so much more complicated. Life wasn't treating Alex very fair. It never really had. After swinging for a while with Chelsea Alex decided it was time to go so she stopped her swing and said, "All right, Chels, it's time to go back to the house now."

"Okay, Mama," she said stopping her swing.

Before she fully stopped she jumped off the swing. "Chelsea, be careful," said Alex.

"I'm okay," she said.

"I just don't want you to break a leg or anything," said Alex.

"I won't, Mama," said Chelsea as she put her flip flops back on. Alex walked behind the stroller and began to push it out of the park. "Can we come back here again tomorrow?" asked Chelsea.

"We'll see," said Alex.

"That usually means no."

"No it doesn't. I'm just not sure what's going on tomorrow."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she grabbed onto the stroller. She liked to help her mom push the stroller. As they were walking back to the house Chelsea saw a few yellow flowers. She stopped and said, "Wait, Mama."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to pick those flowers," she said as she skipped over to get them. She knelt down and started picking them. Once she had a handful she skipped back over to her mom and said, "Here, Mama, these are for you. You're having a bad day so I wanted to make it better by giving you flowers," as she handed her mom the flowers.

"Thank-you Chels! They are beautiful. They are the best flowers I have ever gotten. But don't tell Daddy okay?"

"Okay, Mama, that will be our secret."

They continued walking home. By the time they got to the house Ben had fallen asleep in the stroller. When they got to the front porch Alex asked Chelsea to take the flowers and Ben's diaper bag while she carefully picked Ben up out of the stroller to carry him in the house without waking him up. Chelsea opened the door for Alex and once her mom was in the house she shut it behind them and locked it. Alex walked over to the pack and play and laid Ben down inside it. He didn't even know he was moved and he stayed asleep. It was going to be a quiet afternoon well at least for the next two hours. Chelsea handed Alex her flowers and said, "Mama, you better put these in water so they don't die."

"I'm going to put them in water right now," said Alex as she walked into the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen Athena was in there doing dishes. Alex grabbed a plastic cup and filled it up with water. She placed the yellow flowers in the water and Athena said, "What is that?"

"The joys of being a mother," answered Alex.

***A/N: Wow. Dave is really turning into an a-hole. First he was denying Chelsea..now it's both Ben and Chelsea..how messed up is that? Poor Alex. She just can't get a break. So tell me what you think. Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	56. Chapter 56

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. As always they were greatly appreciated.**

***You know who I own.**

Alex was standing in the kitchen trying to decide what to make for dinner. She was torn between tacos and sloppy joes. "Hey, Chels, can you run upstairs and ask your dad what he would like for dinner. Tacos or Sloppy Joes?"

"Yes, Mama. I'll be right back," said Chelsea as she laid her crayon down and ran up the stairs. She walked down to her parents' room and the door was open. Her dad was in there getting dressed. "Daddy, Mama wants to know if you want Tacos or Sloppy Joes for dinner?"

"Chelsea, I'm busy right now please go back downstairs," he said.

"Fine, Daddy," she said as she walked back down stairs.

When she walked into the kitchen Alex said, "What does he want?"

"He told me he was busy and to come back down here," she said.

"I'll be right back," said Alex.

"Okay, Mama."

Alex walked up the stairs and walked to her room . "David, what do you want for dinner? Tacos or Sloppy Joes?"

"Alex, have whatever you want. I'm going out so I'm not eating with you guys tonight."

"Dave, what is the matter with you? You're acting like an asshole."

"Alex, maybe it's because I don't know if I fathered your kids. That could be a reason. Anyway you want to be mommy and daddy so you don't need me tonight. I'm going out."

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back later."

"Well, F**k you then."

"No, Alex, F**K you."

"Dave, I don't even know you right now. Wow. You are such an asshole right now. I don't care anymore go but you better hope your probation officer doesn't call when you're not back. I'm not covering for you."

"I didn't ask you to. I'll be back later. Bye," he said as he walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and walked out the door.

Alex said to herself. "He's turning into that asshole again. Why the f**k won't that side of him go away?" She walked downstairs and went back into the kitchen.

"What are we having for dinner Mama?"

"I'm not cooking. Daddy left for the night so I think we can go out to eat."

"All of us? You, me, Athena, Ben and Kaylee?"

"Yes," said Alex, "Where do you want to go?"

"Um.. How about we go to Chuck E. Cheese?"

"Chelsea, are you serious?"

"Yes, Mama. We haven't been there forever please. Plleeeeeeeeeeease. Pretty please?" she said clasping her hands together begging her mom.

"You know, Chelsea, you're something else. Of course we'll go to Chuck E. Cheese. Go get your flip flops on while I get your brother and sister ready."

"Okay, Mama. Thank-you," she said as she ran to the living room for her shoes.

Alex walked upstairs to Athena's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in," said Athena.

Alex opened the door and said, "Hey, Chelsea wants to go to Chuck E. Cheese for dinner so I'm taking her, Ben and Kaylee. Can you come to help me out?"

"Sure, Alex. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you get Kaylee ready and get her diaper bag ready and put some baby food in it so I can feed her while we're there?"

"Yeah sure." said Athena as she got up from her desk and walked out of the door. She walked to Kaylee's room to get her ready.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Alex walked into Ben's nursery and got a diaper bag ready for him. She changed his clothes and put a new bib on him. She picked him up out of the crib and took him downstairs to put him in the car seat. Once he was in the car seat she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles for him and put them in the bag. When everyone was ready they headed to Chuck E. Cheese. That had to have been one of Alex's least favorite places but after seeing Chelsea beg the way she did there was no way she could say no. She didn't see why they couldn't go for a couple hours and spend time as a family well minus Dave because he wanted to go out and have his fun. Alex was beginning to think she made the wrong decision when it came to him. Maybe they would have been better off divorced. She had to agree with the statement "Love is blind" because Dave sure had her blinded by his charm which lately he had been lacking. Now he was just an asshole and she was starting to get pissed. She still couldn't believe that he was not only denying Chelsea but Ben too. She couldn't wait to get the paternity tests done and when they come back she is more than ready to shove them in Dave's face and tell him she's not some slut and the only person she has slept with willingly in the last 8 years was him.

When they arrived at Chuck E. Cheese Alex and Athena got the kids out of the car and walked into the restaurant. It wasn't as packed as it usually was. They walked up to the guy at the door and he stamped their hands. They walked over to a table and sat down. Alex pulled out a coupon that she had gotten in the newspaper to use. She walked up to the counter and ordered a pizza for her and Chelsea. She wasn't sure if Athena was going to eat or not. And she got them a couple of drinks. She also got Chelsea some tokens to play games. They gave her a number to put on the table and then she went to get the drinks. She walked back over to the table and handed Chelsea her tokens. "Thanks, Mama. Can I go play in the tunnel thing now?"

"Go ahead but do not talk to strangers. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said as she got up and ran to the play area.

Alex took Ben out of his car seat and held him on her lap. He was being a little fussier than usual so Alex gave him his pacifier so he would settle down but he wouldn't take it. "Maybe he's hungry," said Athena.

"Maybe. Let me try and feed him." She grabbed a bottle and took the cap off of the top. She laid Ben down and tried to give him a bottle but he wouldn't' take it. "So I guess he's not hungry."

"How about his diaper?"

Alex smelled his diaper and said, "Nope. That's not it either."

"You do realize you're such a mom right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I've been a mom for 5 years now. I've kind of just fallen into that life. I find myself doing things I never thought I would like sitting at Chuck E. Cheese on a Friday night. When I was younger on Friday nights I would be out at the bar hanging out but now a days I'm with my kids which I like a lot better."

"So what's up with you and my dad?" asked Athena as she put Kaylee in a high chair and got out some baby food.

"He's just being an asshole. I know he's your dad but it's true. He's being an ass."

"What happened?" she asked giving Kaylee a spoonful of carrots.

"He doesn't think he's Chelsea's dad."

"What? That's ridiculous. How can he say he's not her dad. She looks just like him."

"I know and that's what I told him but he insists she's not his. And it gets better."

"What?"

"He doesn't think he's Ben's father either."

"Okay. I love my dad but I think he has gone absolutely crazy! What the hell is wrong with him? How can he just deny your kids like that. Wow."

"It all started with Tony. You know the story from a few years ago with him right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, lately Tony has been claiming he's Chelsea's dad so that gets your dad in this mindset that he's not her dad. He literally looked at her pictures said she looked just like you did when you were little and still denied her. Then he wants a test done on Ben. Athena, do I look like someone that would cheat on your dad?"

"Alex, you're too sweet to cheat. There's no way you would cheat on him. So are you getting the kids tested?"

"Well, Chelsea I have to. Tony and his dumb self went to the courts and got a court ordered paternity test. So I have no choice and I think that is the biggest load of bullshit in my life. Seriously..Chelsea is as Filipino as they get. I mean really how can he deny her. Ben maybe because he's a little less Asian but he still has your dad's mouth. And I'm sorry but no way would my baby be frickin' 9 lbs at birth if your dad was not the father. Look at Ben tell me he is not your dad's baby."

"Well, he looks more like you but he does have my dad's mouth. My dad is just not in the right mind right now. He's probably upset over me being pregnant and Tony being the dad that he's taking it out on everyone else."

"Well, I don't think he needs to treat me like this because he's pissed off. I don't think he needs to act like his kids don't matter to him and I don't' think he needs to deny being the father of them because he's pissed off. I'm starting to get pissed off," she said not knowing Chelsea was there.

"Why are you pissed off?" asked Chelsea.

"Chelsea!" said Alex.

"Sorry."

"It's okay just don't say that again." Shortly after their pizza arrived. Alex went to put Ben in the car seat so she could eat but he started screaming as soon as he was in the seat so Alex picked him up and held him while she gave Chelsea her pizza and while she ate. "Athena, do you want some pizza?"

"Sure, Alex. I think I can handle it. I've been holding things down today."

"Good your morning sickness might be going away."

"I hope so. I don't know why they call it morning sickness when you get any time of the day."

"I know. I always wondered the same thing."

When they were finished eating Chelsea wanted to go around and play some games. Alex went with her so she could hold her tokens while she played. Chelsea pretty much stuck to ski ball. She wasn't great at it but she tried. She managed to get a few tickets. When she was finished and used all her tokens she wanted to go play in the play area again. After a while around 8:00 Alex decided it was time to go so she got Chelsea and had her run her tickets through the machine. She took her up to pick out her prizes and then they headed home. As Alex was driving home she said, "Did you have fun, Chels?"

"Yeah. I had fun but I wish daddy was here. He's turning into the daddy he was when he missed my birthday."

Alex ignored the end of that sentence and said, "I wish he was here too." It broke her heart that even their five year old daughter could see her dad was changing back into the man Alex hated. Alex was going to do everything she could to stop that from happening. When they arrived home Dave still wasn't there. Alex took the kids in the house and Ben managed to fall asleep on the way home after crying most of the car ride. When she got him inside she wasn't going to take him out of the car seat. She just wanted him to sleep. Athena took Kaylee upstairs and put her in her crib. "Mama, can we play a game?" asked Chelsea.

"Sure. What game do you want to play?" she asked as she started to dial Dave's cell number.

"Pictureka!"

"Okay. Go get it," said Alex as she listened to Dave's phone ring. He didn't pick up the phone so she left a voice mail. "Dave, it's me. Your wife. Where are you? And when are you coming home? When you get this call me back right away." She flipped her phone shut. Her blood was hot but not boiling yet.

Meanwhile Dave was out at the bar. He wasn't even supposed to be in a bar since he was on probation. He didn't care he realized he had f**ked up again with Alex and he wanted to drink to forget it. He was sitting at the bar drinking Jack Daniels when a beautiful brunette walked up. She was thin, long brown hair down to the middle of her back and the bluest eyes Dave had ever seen. "Is someone sitting here?" she asked.

"No," he said, "you can sit there."

"Ok. My name is Christina what's your name?"

"Dave."

"What are you doing here alone?"

"Thinking. What about you?"

"Just having a good time. Do you want to have a good time with me?"

"Not now," he said taking a drink from his Jack Daniels.

"Okay," she said as she ordered a drink.

Back at the house Alex was setting up the game. "Mama, can we just play with blue. I really like finding stuff on the board."

"No, Chels. If we're playing this game we're playing it the right way with all the colors."

"Oh okay. When is daddy coming home?"

"I don't know."

"Is he stuck in traffic?"

"No. He's just doing whatever he wants to do. He seems to have forgotten he's a daddy and a husband but that's okay. I'll talk to daddy later." Alex decided she wasn't going to lie to Chelsea anymore if Dave didn't want to be a father or was forgetting his responsibilities as such then she was going to let her know.

"Oh."

They began to play the game. They were having fun. They played at least 5 times in a row. Chelsea started growing tired and bored. Alex knew it was time to put the game away when Chelsea started getting frustrated because she couldn't find things on the board. "All right, Chels, it's time to put the game away. We can watch a movie if you want to," she said.

"Okay, Mama. Can we watch Hannah Montana?"

"Yes. How did I know you were going to ask me that?" she asked putting the game away. "Here, Chels, go take this up to your room and get your pajamas on while I go in the kitchen and make us popcorn."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she took the game and went upstairs. While she was upstairs Alex was in the kitchen making popcorn. When it was ready she went into the living room and grabbed the Hannah Montana DVD and put it in the DVD player. Chelsea came downstairs and sat down next to her mom on the couch. Alex handed her the popcorn and they watched the movie together.

While they were watching the movie together and having a mommy daughter night Dave was still sitting at the bar. He was drinking way too much. "Are you ready to have that good time yet?" asked Christina.

"What do you mean by have a good time?" asked Dave the alcohol was starting to cloud his judgment.

"You know anything like making out, dancing or anything else. Whatever you want to do for a good time."

"Oh," said Dave taking a sip from his drink. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on," she said moving closer to him. "Why is such a hot guy alone in a bar?"

"Because I'm doing some thinking," he responded moving away from her.

"Thinking about what?"

"My life," said Dave.

"I can help you make a decision if you want me to."

"No. I'm good.." he said before Christina's lips met his. His first instinct was to pull away but he didn't. He began to kiss her back. The kiss was growing more passionate and he pulled away and said, "I can't do this."

"Oh yes you can," said Christina. "You can come back to my apartment."

"No. I can't"

"Yes. You can come on," she said taking him by the hand. He knew what he was about to do was wrong but he followed her anyway. They caught a cab and headed to her apartment. He was beating himself up on the inside. He couldn't hurt Alex again. He didn't want to hurt her again. He needed to get out of the cab but for some reason he continued riding in the cab.

Meanwhile Alex and Chelsea finished watching the movie and Alex carried Chelsea up to her bed. She laid her down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Baby Girl." she said, "goodnight." She covered her with a blanket, turned her fan on and walked downstairs. She picked up her phone to see if Dave might have called while they were watching the movie but there were no missed calls. She opened her phone again and called him. She didn't get an answer all she got was voicemail. "Dave, it's after 11:00. I think you've had enough fun tonight. I think you need to come home. When you get this message call me back and let me know you're okay. I love you, bye," she said before she hung up her phone. She walked into the living room and began cleaning things up from that day. She picked up the empty bowl from the popcorn, took the DVD out and put it away. She also picked up the babies' stuff. She picked up toys and pacifiers. There were a couple baby blankets laying on the ground that she picked up and folded and put in the pack and play. As she was cleaning Ben woke up screaming. "Oh here we go," she said to herself. She walked over and picked Ben up out of the car seat. "What is all that screaming about? There's no need for that," she said as she kissed his cheek. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge. She warmed it up and then fed it to him. He finally ate. When she was finished she turned the lights off downstairs and walked upstairs. She went to lay Ben down in the crib but as soon as he was out of her arms he started screaming again. His little face was beginning to turn red. Alex changed his diaper but it wasn't messed or wet. Then she gave him his pacifier but he spit it out. She had no idea what was wrong with him. She picked him up out of the crib and took him into her room. She sat on the bed with him holding him until he fell asleep. She laid him down on her bed and got up to get on her pajamas. She sat back down on the bed and turned on the TV. She was starting to get upset because it was almost 12:30 and Dave still wasn't home and he hadn't called her back yet.

Dave and Christina arrived at her apartment. Christina paid the cab fair and led Dave into her place. He took a seat on the couch. "What am I doing?" he asked himself, "This is so wrong." He was about to get up and leave when Christina came over and started kissing his neck. "I think you should stop," he said.

"Why?"

"Because this isn't right," he said.

"It's right," she said as she started kissing his neck again. Dave never put his hands on her until the next moment when she had him lay back. Dave wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her back. Christina began to unbutton Dave's shirt as Dave helped her out of her dress.

While Dave was with Christina Alex was having a rough night. Around 12:30 she called Dave again but still she got no answer. She left him another voice mail, "All right, Dave. I think this is ridiculous. I think it is time you got home to your wife and kids. You had your fun now it's time to remember you have responsibilities. When you get this message call me back as soon as possible." She flipped the phone shut and threw it on the night stand. She laid down in the bed and was about to fall asleep when Ben woke up and started screaming. "Oh my God." There wasn't anything Alex could do to make him stop. He continued screaming and screaming. As he was screaming Kaylee woke up to be fed. "this is unreal," said Alex. She picked Ben up off the bed and went to Kaylee's room and took her out of the crib. She carried both the babies downstairs and into the kitchen. She wasn't sure how she was going to manage to get Kaylee's bottle with both babies in her arms so she had to choose which one she was going to put down for a minute. The best choice was Kaylee because Ben was content in his mom's arms. She didn't want to risk him screaming again so she put Kaylee down in the pack and play and walked to the kitchen to grab her bottle. She warmed it up and took it into the living room. She picked her up out of the pack and play. She took her over to the couch and put her down. She leaned her up against a pillow and began to feed her. When she was finished she carried them both upstairs and put Kaylee back in her crib. She walked back to her room and laid Ben down on the bed next to her. She laid down and tried to sleep before Ben started screaming again. She picked him up and held him until he went back to sleep which took about 2 hours. She was getting more and more upset and she was about to lose it. Nothing was working for him. He was fed and changed but still it wasn't good enough and she couldn't understand what the problem was. She laid him down on the bed carefully not to wake him up. He looked so cute as he slept. His hair was starting to grow in more and it was a medium brown. He puckered out his lips as he slept. She laid down but she couldn't sleep because she was worried about Dave. Just as she was about to finally fall asleep two hours later Ben woke up screaming again. "Oh Benjamin Michael." She tried to feed him but he wouldn't take the bottle. His diaper wasn't wet or anything. She picked him up and said, "Ben what is wrong with you? Can you please let mommy sleep? Please." He looked at her and smiled. "Do you think it's funny?" she asked, "because mommy doesn't. She really wants to sleep. So I think you should sleep too." He puckered up his lips and started crying again. Alex couldn't handle it anymore. She was so exhausted and so frustrated.

As Ben started crying she heard Chelsea scream, "MAMA! MAMA!" Alex got up and walked into Chelsea's room. Chelsea was sitting up on her bed crying.

"What is wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. I'm scared," she said crying.

"It's okay. It was just a dream go back to sleep. It will be okay."

"I can't. I'm scared."

"Oh Chels, come on. Just lay down and go back to sleep," said Alex as she walked over to the bed with Ben and laid Chelsea down. When she laid her down Chelsea began screaming and she wouldn't stop. "Fine, come into my room and you can sleep there," she said. Chelsea got up and walked with her mom down to her bedroom. Chelsea laid down on the floor and soon fell asleep. "One kid down. Just one more to go," said Alex looking at Ben. It was like Ben was challenging her because when she said that he smiled at her. She sat down on the bed and put him down next to her. As soon as he was out of her arms he was screaming again. Alex couldn't control it anymore and she began to cry too. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5 in the morning. She was beside herself as Ben cried she cried too. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" She picked up her phone and called Dave. Again she only got his voice mail and the message she left wasn't so nice. "Dave, I'm pissed off now. If you don't' want to come home because you're being a selfish asshole then don't come back at all. I haven't slept at all. Ben is screaming. Do you hear him? I've dealt with that all night asshole. So when you decide to stop worrying about yourself and want to worry about your kids then get your ass home. If I have to come out looking for you you're going to be sorry. So I suggest you get your ass home NOW!" she said before she hung up the phone. She threw her cell phone across the room and watched it bounce off the wall. She picked Ben up and walked downstairs to the living room. She put him in the swing to see if that would help him go to sleep but it didn't work. She was having the roughest night of her life and where was her husband? She had no idea.

At Christina's house things were heating up with Dave and Christina. Nothing had gotten intimate but they were getting closer. Just as Dave was about to lay his body on top of hers he stopped himself and said, "I can't do this. I'm married and have kids. I have to get home to my wife."

"You're married?"

"For 6 years and she's going to kill me."

"Leave," she said.

"I am. I can't cheat on her," said Dave as he got his clothes back on. He walked out of the apartment and headed home.

Alex was still having trouble with Ben and she was sitting on the couch holding him hoping he would fall asleep any minute. Dave arrived home around 6 in the morning. He put his key in the door and walked in. He saw Alex sitting on the couch and said, "What are you doing awake already?"

"Awake already?" she asked standing up, "I haven't gotten sleep at all because Ben has been crying all night. Where the hell were you, Asshole?"

"I'm sorry, Alex," he said.

"You know what, I'm too tired to deal with this now and I can smell the alcohol on your breath so I'll talk to you later about this but now it's your turn to be a dad. Take your son. I'm going to bed. And you're in charge for the day while I sleep." She said as she handed Ben to Dave and walked upstairs.

***A/N: WOW! Dave is going to be in a whole lot of trouble when Alex finds out about his whereabouts...and Dave is still drunk..how's he going to take care of a baby? His day should go great and not to mention Dave and Alex are on VERY thin ice right now. Hopefully everything will turn around..the best thing for Dave to do would be to tell the truth right? and not hide it correct? At least he stopped himself..and poor Alex dealing with all the kids. So tell me what did you think? Please review...and as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	57. Chapter 57

***As always thank you for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated Thank-you.**

***You know who I own.**

Dave shut the door behind him. He started to follow Alex up the stairs but he stumbled a little bit. "If you're still drunk and can't walk you probably shouldn't try to carry our son up the steps. That would be a stupid idea wouldn't it?" asked Alex at the top of the stairs.

"So what am I supposed to do?" asked Dave.

"I don't know. Maybe you should try to be a dad. I don't' know, Dave but I'm going to sleep. My advice would be to try to get Ben to stop crying and get him to sleep because the entire night I have tried and nothing has worked so have fun," she said before she walked into the bedroom.

"ALEX! ALEX!," yelled Dave and then he realized she wasn't coming down and he was on his own. "Damn it," he said. He looked down at Ben who had stopped crying. "Why did you give your mommy a hard time last night?" Ben frowned at his dad and started to pucker his lips. "Oh no. Please don't cry," he said before Ben started crying again. He picked Ben up and put him over his shoulder. "It's okay, Buddy. Shhhh.. It's okay," he said patting his back. He tried to rock him back and forth but Dave was still a little drunk and almost lost his balance. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I better sit down before I drop you. Your mom would have a fit if that happened." He continued to try to get Ben to settle down.

When Alex walked into the room she woke Chelsea up mistakenly. "Mama? What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 6:30."

"Oh. Can I sleep in your bed with you?"

"Sure," said Alex as she sat down on the bed. Chelsea got up and grabbed her blanket. She crawled into bed with her mom and clung tightly to her blanket. "you still love that thing don't you?" asked Alex.

"I will always love it. Nanny gave it to me," said Chelsea.

"I know. I remember when she gave it to you when you were first born. You've slept with that blanket since you were 2 days old. It was cute because when you were a year old you would walk through the house with your pink paci because you wouldn't use any other one but that one and drag your blanket along with you. We had to take paci and blankie every where we went."

"I still call it Blankie," said Chelsea.

"I know," said Alex.

"Good night, Mama. I love you," said Chelsea.

"I love you too," said Alex as she laid her head down on the pillow. Chelsea moved over toward her mom and wrapped her little arms around her and fell back asleep. Alex soon drifted off to sleep not too long after that.

Dave finally got Ben to settle down and go to sleep. He laid him down in the pack and play careful not to wake him up. He got him in and said, "Thank-you." He walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. He needed to take the buzz off so he could take care of Ben, Kaylee and Chelsea properly and sober. He felt like such an idiot. He was wrestling with himself on if he should tell Alex about Christina or just keep it hidden. He paced back and forth across the kitchen as he waited for the coffee to be made. He thought about what would happen if he told her. He knew she'd be pissed and she would probably beat him up. She trusted him again but again he proved he couldn't be trusted. He knew she had to be getting sick and tired of his bullshit and he wasn't sure how much more she would put up with. He just saw her packing bags and walking out the door and never coming back. He didn't want to lose her and he still refused to lose her. When the coffee was finished he poured himself a cup and sat down at the table. He sat and tapped his finger as he thought what would happen if he kept everything hidden. IT would avoid a really big fight but in the end the truth always comes out. He continued to wrestle with his thoughts and finally decided it would be better to tell her the truth than to lie and keep it hidden. He knew that if he didn't tell her and she found out about it later it would make everything ten times worse. He just kissed Christina and felt her body but he never really slept with her.

As Dave sat drinking his coffee he started to cry. He loved Alex and he didn't want her to be hurt. He just wanted to beat himself up because they had been to Hell and back and got through it. Everything was going great and then Tony came back around. He promised her he wasn't going to be the man he was a year ago but he had slowly started to turn back into him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ben's crying. He walked to the living room and picked Ben up. He figured Ben was hungry so he took the last bottle out of the fridge. He warmed it up and then sat down to feed Ben. "Are you feeling better now, Buddy?" he asked. Ben turned his eyes to his father as he drank. "You know, Ben. I am a really big idiot. I just don't know what's wrong with me lately. I've hurt your mom more in the last 2 days than I have in the last two years. I guess I just have a habit of screwing good things up. I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you. I don't know why I said if because I know I'm not good enough for you. You probably deserve someone better. Your mom deserves someone better. I really do love your mom but I just do things without thinking. I make some of the dumbest decisions and then come to regret them later. I act on impulse instead of thought and that causes more destruction than anything. I'm really sorry for being the guy I am. I'm trying to be a better person but it's not working for me. You know, Ben it's funny. Your mom's favorite book is To Kill a Mockingbird and I think I know why. It's all about finding the good in people and giving them the benefit of the doubt. There's evil out there but there's also good you just have to find it. And I think that's why your mom gives me chance after chance. I've done a lot of horrible things to her and I've said a lot of horrible things to her but she has been by my side no matter what. She's always forgiven me and I think it's because she has found what good I have in me. I'm sure it's not much but there has to be some good or else your mom would have been gone by now. I just hope that after everything that's happened and everything that is going to happen we can just put it behind us and move on together. In the end I just want what's best for your mom. And if it's her leaving me because I'm an idiot then that's how it has to be." He picked Ben up and put him over his shoulder to burp him. Ben let out a burp and Dave said, "Good job." He put him back down and started feeding him again.

A couple hours later Chelsea woke up. "Mama, it's time to get up," she said as she shook her mom.

Alex moaned and said, "Chels, what is wrong?"

"I'm hungry, Mama."

"Chels, your daddy is downstairs and he's in charge today."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she got up out of bed and ran downstairs. When Chelsea was gone Alex rolled back over and went to sleep. Chelsea ran into the kitchen to see him getting ready to feed Kaylee some cereal. She ran up to him and said, "Daddy! I missed you," as she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"I missed you too, Chels," he said as he hugged her back.

"I'm hungry," she said as she walked over to the island and sat down.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Lucky charms," she answered.

"Okay. Go ahead and get them out of the pantry. And then I'll pour you a bowl okay?"

"All right," said Chelsea as she walked over to the pantry. She grabbed the box of cereal out and took it back to the island. She sat patiently while her dad fed Kaylee but he was taking too long so she decided to get her own bowl. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled a stool from the island over with her. She stood up on it and reached in the cupboard. Dave wasn't even paying attention to her. She grabbed a bowl and laid it down on the counter. She was about to step off the stool but she lost her balance. She fell off the stool face first onto the ground. She banged her head on the cupboard on the way down.

The fall finally got Dave's attention and he put Kaylee's bowl of baby cereal down on the high chair not even thinking and ran over to Chelsea who was crying. "Are you okay?"

"I hurt my head!" she said "Why didn't you get me a bowl of cereal?"

"I was feeding Kaylee. I told you to wait. You should have waited," said Dave.

"But I was hungry," she said. "My head hurts, Daddy."

"Let me see," said Dave. He looked at her head and saw a lump forming. "It looks like you're going to have a big bump on your head." He picked her up off the ground and put her down on the island. He got into the freezer and pulled out a couple ice cubes. He put them in a bag and wrapped it in a paper towel. He handed it to her and told her to hold it on her head. She took it and put the ice on her lump. Dave took the cereal and poured it into a bowl. He poured milk in a cup and as he was walking it over to the island Kaylee grabbed the bowl that was sitting on the high chair and threw it down on the ground. She laughed as she did it. "Kaylee, No!" said Dave but it was too late the baby cereal was already on the floor. He put Chelsea's things down and helped her off the island.

Chelsea climbed up on the stool and sat down to eat. Dave walked over to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth to clean up the spilled cereal. He bent down, picked up the bowl and without thinking again he placed it on the high chair. He started running the wash cloth over the spilled cereal. Once it was all cleaned up Kaylee threw the bowl down again and this time it hit Dave in the head. "Ouch," he said getting up off the floor and picking up the bowl.

Chelsea laughed to herself and shook her head. Before she put another spoonful in her mouth she said, "Mama, would have seen that coming and it wouldn't have happened."

"Chelsea, Eat!" Said Dave as he threw the bowl and wash cloth into the sink.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"And I told you to eat so eat." He said as he started to clean Kaylee up. She had baby cereal in her hair and all over her pajamas. "Since you know what your mama does so well where does she give Kaylee a bath?"

"I don't know, Daddy. You told me to eat so I'm eating. You can figure it out," she said putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Chelsea, I didn't ask for the attitude. Don't act like your Mama. I just asked a question."

"And you told me to eat."

"Chelsea, I'm not going to tell you again. Don't give me attitude or you're going to get a spanking."

"I don't get spankings. I get time out."

"I'm in charge today and I will punish you how I see fit." He said as he went upstairs to give Kaylee a bath and wash her hair.

Chelsea rolled her eyes and continued eating her cereal. While she was eating Athena came downstairs. "Morning, Chels, where's your mom?"

"Sleeping. Daddy is in charge today."

"That should be fun," said Athena as she peeled a banana.

"He is doing a bad job already."

"I bet he is. Especially since he left you alone in the kitchen and what happened to your head?"

"I falled getting a bowl out of the cupboard."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Chelsea as she finished her cereal. She drank her glass of milk and then walked over to the sink.

"Do you want me to help you?" asked Athena.

"Yes, please," she said handing Athena the bowl and the glass to put in the sink. "Thank-you, Athena."

"You're welcome. Go ahead and get dressed and then I'll do your hair," she said as she put the stuff in the sink and rinsed them out.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she skipped up the stairs. She skipped into her room and grabbed shorts and a t-shirt out of the drawer. It was a little out of the ordinary for her because she usually preferred to wear sundresses and skirts. After she was dressed she grabbed a comb and two ponytail holders and took them downstairs to Athena. "Here you go," she said handing them to her.

"No dress today?" Asked Athena as she turned her around to start combing her hair.

"No. I wanted to wear shorts today," she said, "Ouch. You're pulling my hair."

"I'm sorry. Do you want pigtails again?"

"Yes."

"Okay," said Athena as she combed through Chelsea's hair and put pigtails in it. "All done."

"Thank-you. You know Athena when you have your baby you're going to be good mommy. You are just like my mama. I love you."

"I love you too." When Athena was finished with Chelsea's hair she picked up a crying Ben. He had been screaming for the past 10 minutes. She figured he was hungry so she walked into the kitchen to get a bottle out but she couldn't find one. She took Ben upstairs to her dad's room. She saw Alex sleeping and walked over to the bed. "Alex, wake up."

Alex moaned and groaned before she answered Athena. "What?"

"Ben is hungry and he doesn't have anymore bottles. I was going to feed him because I can't find my dad but there weren't any bottles in the fridge."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute to make him some bottles," she said as she got up out of bed.

"Are you okay?"

"I am just really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. In fact I didn't get any. I didn't get much sleep the night before that either," she said. She walked down to the kitchen and began to pump to make some bottles. She was trying her hardest because Ben was hungry and he was letting everyone know about it. He didn't like to wait when it came time for a feeding.

Dave who had been busy working with Kaylee totally forgot about Ben and ran downstairs. He walked into the living room and didn't see him in the pack and play. His heart started racing. He could hear him screaming so he walked into the kitchen to see Athena holding him while Alex was pumping. "Give me him," he said to Athena.

"Dad. He's fine. He's just hungry."

"I know. Hand him to me," he said.

"Fine," she said giving Ben to his dad. Dave tried to get him to settle down but he wouldn't. Dave tickled him and made funny faces at him but nothing was working.

"Alex, can you hurry up?"

"Dave, shut the hell up. I can only go so fast. Since he started drinking more than 4 ounces it takes me longer to pump. Just give him his pacifier. And what's the matter? Don't you like hearing him scream?"

"No."

"Good now you know what I dealt with all night long while you decided to go out and act like a college freshman. And don't think I have forgotten about that because I haven't. We will be talking about that later."

"Alex, just pump and stop talking."

Alex shook her head and said, "You really are an asshole aren't you?"

"Alex."

"Dave." She said as she finished up the bottle. She put the nipple on it and handed it to Dave. "Here. And by the way I'm going out in a little bit and taking Athena with me. I have to go get a new cell phone."

"Why do you need a new cell phone?"

"Because mine broke because I threw it against the wall."

"Do you want to take the kids with you too?"

Alex laughed and said, "Nope. You're mommy and daddy today. You can handle it."

"That's not fair, Alex."

"I think it's very fair," she said as she began pumping again so that Dave would have enough bottles for Ben while she was gone. When she was finished she put the bottles in the fridge and walked upstairs. She jumped in the shower. When she got out she put on a black baby doll t-shirt and khaki capris. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and threw on a pair of flip flops. She grabbed her old cell phone off the floor and put it in her purse. She walked down the hall to see if Athena was ready. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Athena putting on her last flip flop.

They walked downstairs and Alex grabbed the keys off the counter. "Dave, we're leaving. We'll be back in about two hours or so. Make sure you remember all 3 kids while we're gone," said Alex.

"Okay, Alex," he said walking over to kiss his wife.

He leaned over to kiss her and she put her hand up stop him. "I don't think so. You go out all night and then treat me like shit and think you're going to kiss me. Forget that," she said as she turned to open the door.

Chelsea came running down stairs and over to the door. "Where are you going?"

"We're just going to run a few errands. We'll be back later."

"I want to go with you," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, what happened to your head?" asked Alex.

"I falled off the stool getting a bowl out of the cupboard."

Alex looked at Dave and she wasn't very happy. "Are you okay, Princess?"

"Yes, Mama. But I don't want to stay with daddy I want to go with you."

"Chelsea, I'll be right back. It won't be long."

"I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH DADDY!" she said as she began crying. She wrapped her arms around Alex's legs and screamed about how much she wanted to go with her and not stay with her dad. "MAMA DON'T GO! I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"

"Chels, it's okay. You're just staying with Daddy. We'll be right back. You'll be okay."

"I don't want you to go," she said clinging tighter to Alex's leg.

Dave had seen enough so he pulled Chelsea away from her mom. "Just go, Alex." Alex felt bad that Chelsea was acting that way but she had some errands to do and walked out of the door. Dave shut the door behind them as he held Chelsea.

She was kicking and screaming, "MAMA! MAMA!"

Dave didn't know what to tell her so he put her down and she threw herself down and continued crying for Alex to come back. Dave walked away and went to tend to the babies in the living room while Chelsea lay screaming. Alex and Athena got in the car and headed to the mall. Alex felt so bad leaving Chelsea behind. She had never acted like that and she wasn't sure why all of a sudden she was acting like that. It broke her heart. "Are you okay?" asked Athena.

"Yeah. I am just worried about Chelsea. I have never seen her act like that before."

"Neither have I. Usually she's all right with staying with my dad but today she's been weird about it."

"Did something happen while I was sleeping?"

"Not that I know of. I came downstairs to get a banana and she was in the kitchen by herself eating breakfast. She didn't say anything out of the ordinary. She just said she fell off the stool trying to get a bowl."

"She might be upset with him."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"And if she's upset with him he's in for a long afternoon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's going to give him hell."

"How do you know?"

"I know my daughter. When she's upset for whatever reason it may be she can be a little grouchy and irritable. And she likes to be contrary."

"Oh."

As Alex pulled into the mall parking lot Dave was still dealing with Chelsea's crying. He took Ben upstairs to get him dressed. He walked right over Chelsea and didn't even give her a second look. He took him to his room and changed his diaper. He walked over to the drawers and grabbed an outfit for him. He walked over to the changing table and started getting him dressed. As he was putting his shirt on his head accidentally hit the side of the changing table. Ben started crying. "I'm sorry," said Dave as he kissed his head. "Alex, is going to kill me for that one." He took the pacifier and put it in his mouth and it helped settle him down. Ben looked at his dad with his big brown eyes as Dave put his shorts on. "You are one big boy," said Dave as he put them on. When he was dressed Dave picked him up and carried him downstairs. Dave was rocking him back and forth and before he knew it Ben had spit up all over him and all over himself. "Damn," said Dave, "I never f**king learn." Dave went back upstairs and grabbed another outfit to change him into. This time he put a bib on him so that he wouldn't ruin the outfit if he spit up again. Dave then walked down to his and Alex's room and laid Ben on the bed while he changed into a black wife beater and a pair of shorts.

When he walked downstairs Chelsea was finally off the floor and was over playing with Kaylee in the walker. She was making her laugh. Dave put Ben in the bouncer and said, "Chels, what do you want for lunch?"

"Nothing," said Chelsea.

"You have to eat. What do you want?"

"I don't want to eat."

"You have to."

"Fine. Grilled cheese."

"Okay," said Dave as he went into the kitchen to make grilled cheese. When he was finished he put the sandwich on the plate and cut it in half. He got celery out of the fridge and some ranch dressing for her to dip the celery in. He also got out the yogurt and put some on her plate. And got her out a glass of fruit punch. He called her into the kitchen as he laid it down on the table.

She came in the kitchen and saw her plate. "I'm not allowed to have all that milky stuff. I'm only allowed to have a little bit," she said.

"Chelsea, you will be fine."

"Daddy, I will get sick. I can only eat a little milky things."

"No you won't. Just eat."

"Fine but when I get sick."

"You won't get sick," said Dave forgetting that Chelsea was right and that she was only allowed a few milk products in a day because of her intolerance to lactose. He walked out of the kitchen leaving her alone. Chelsea just ate her sandwich and ate some of her celery but she threw the rest of the things away.

She walked into the living room and asked, "Can I go play on the trampoline?"

"Not now, Chelsea," said Dave.

"But I want to."

"I said no."

"Daddy, please!"

"Chelsea, I said no." Chelsea threw herself down and started crying and begging to go out and play. "Chelsea, stop that crying or I'm going to give you something to cry about." Chelsea kept crying and throwing her fit so Dave got up and picked her up off the ground. "I told you to quit it. So knock it off."

"No," said Chelsea, "I want to go outside and play."

"Don't tell me no," he said as he turned her around and spanked her. Chelsea looked at him in disbelief. She could believe her dad had just hit her. She ran upstairs crying.

A couple hours later Alex and Athena came home. "We're home," said Alex as she took the key out of the door and shut the door behind her.

Dave came to greet his wife. He took the bags from her and helped her into the house. "How was shopping?"

"It was good. I got Ben and Kaylee some new clothes. I also did some shopping for me," she said.

"Chelsea and me had a little disagreement earlier. So she's in a bad mood."

"She was in a bad mood before I left."

"Yeah I know but she's probably going to be in a worse mood now. She threw a fit and got in trouble."

"You spanked me," said Chelsea as she came down the stairs.

"You spanked her?" asked Alex.

"Yes. She was being bad so I spanked her."

"I don't do spankings. You should have put her on time out."

"Alex, I was in charge I punished her how I thought she should be punished."

"So you hit our daughter because she was acting up? Or because you wanted to show her you were in control?"

"Alex, I don't know why it's a big deal."

"It's a big deal because I don't believe in that and that's not how I want my kids to be punished."

"Alex, I think you should take parenting lessons."

"Dave, maybe you're the one that needs parenting lessons. Spanking may have been all right when we were growing up but these days professionals suggest we don't resort to physical punishment because it can leave a negative affect on kids."

"Alex, a professional isn't going to tell me how to raise my kids."

"A professional may not but the person that carried them for 9 months is telling you not to hit them or punish them with spankings. I think you should respect my beliefs."

"This is bullshit," said Dave.

"Come here, Chels," said Alex. She hugged her and said, "Daddy, didn't mean to hit you. It's okay. He still loves you."

"Oh go ahead and baby her like you always do. She's so spoiled it's ridiculous. A little spanking might do her some good."

"F**k you, Dave," said Alex as she picked Chelsea up.

"Unbelievable," said Dave as he walked upstairs.

"Wow," said Athena. "This isn't looking good."

"I don't know what is wrong with him."

"Neither do I."

"Are you okay, Chels?"

"Yes. Can I go outside and play? Daddy wouldn't let me."

"Go ahead. I'll be outside in a few minutes," said Alex.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she ran outside.

"So are you going to tell my dad?" asked Athena as she picked Kaylee up.

"I probably should but I think I'll wait until everything is smooth between us."

"Alex, you should tell him now. It's really important."

"I know but he's being such an asshole right now. I don't even know how he's going to react."

"He told you he would be happy didn't he?"

"Yeah, like a month ago," said Alex as she picked Ben up.

"Tell him."

"I will wait."

"Well, congratulations by the way. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," she said as they walked outside. " I just hope your dad is just as happy. I know I'm really happy about it."

"He will be. He wants you to be happy so anything that makes you happy will make him happy."

"I hope. Does it look like Ben has a bump on his head?"

"Yeah," said Athena.

"I don't even want to know what happened there." Alex took the pacifier out of Ben's mouth and said, "Can I have this please?" Ben looked at her and smiled. "You're so cute," she said tickling his belly. He let out a giggle. "You heard that right? He just laughed right?"

"Yeah," said Athena.

"His first giggle." She tickled him again and said, "I see you're all smiles and laughs now. Why weren't you like this last night?" He smiled at her some more. She brought him closer to her and hugged him. She moved him back and said, "Can I have a kiss?" She brought him to her cheek and he gave her a baby kiss. "Aww you gave me a kiss. You're so sweet."

"Are you ready for another one yet?" asked Athena.

"Hell no."

Athena laughed. "You know what Chelsea told me today?"

"What?"

"That I'm going to be a good mommy and that I'm just like you."

"Probably because you have patience to deal with her. Her dad doesn't."

"My dad is an impatient person sometimes."

"Yeah. I know," said Alex. "He's an asshole sometimes too. I prefer him when he's sweet."

Later that night after the kids were in bed Alex was in the bedroom while Dave was taking a shower. He came out and got dressed in shorts. "Alex, can we talk now?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I want to know where you were last night."

"I was out at the bar."

"The bar?"

"Yes. I just needed to get away from everything that has been going on. I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you. I don't mean to be it's just I get in these moods and I start treating people I love the most wrongly."

"Dave, I don't understand you sometimes. You ask me if I will renew our wedding vows with you so that we can start over again. I told you I would and then you go back to being that asshole I hate. You start denying our kids. You have no reason to deny them. They are 100 percent your kids. I wouldn't lie to you about that. I'm not that kind of person but since you don't believe me I am still going to get a paternity test done on Ben to prove that you are his father. I have to get one done on Chelsea because Tony is a douche bag who likes to cause trouble just like Bella. Those two would make the perfect couple. But when those test results come back and tell you that you're the father can we please stop arguing about it and move on? We should be planning our wedding vow renewals instead of yelling at each other and fighting and getting paternity tests done on our kids."

"As long as they prove I'm Ben's and Chelsea's dad then yes we will stop arguing about it and we'll move on and start planning our future together."

"They are your kids. And I can't believe you spanked Chelsea either. You know how I feel about that. I told you from the beginning I don't believe in that shit. Keep your hands off of our kids. If they're acting up put them on time out. I do not want them spanked. It's shameful and it's a control thing. I don't want it to happen again."

"Okay. I'm sorry about that. I didn't know what else to do she was throwing a fit."

"So what. Ignore her. If I punished her every time she threw a fit she'd be on punishment 90% of the time."

"Okay. I'm sorry. But I have to tell you something and you're going to get pissed."

"I just love when sentences end like that."

"Alex, last night when I was at the bar there was a woman there that was talking to me." Alex raised an eyebrow. "At first I was ignoring her and the more I drank the more I started listening to her. I'm not blaming anything on the alcohol because that would be cowardice."

"And..what happened that you're not blaming on the alcohol?" asked Alex as she started getting upset.

"Nothing really happened, Alex. She started hitting on me. I told her it wasn't a good idea but then she kissed me. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. I started kissing her back." Alex's blood was starting to boil and her face was turning red. "Alex, calm down.." He said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You just sat there and told me you a MARRIED man..MY husband was making out with some bar tramp. Do you want me to smile about it?"

"Alex, I'm not done."

"Great," said Alex.

"She invited me back to her apartment. I wasn't going to go at first but then I went anyway. I knew it was wrong but I still went with her anyway."

"If you knew it was wrong why didn't you tell her no? Did you forget you had a wife at home? Did you forget you had kids at home," she said getting up off the bed and standing in front of him. Dave was getting nervous because he wasn't sure if she was going to hit him or not.

"I don't know why I did it. I was being stupid," he said, "but then we got back to her apartment. I was sitting on the couch and she came on to me. I told her it wasn't right but she insisted it was. We made out for a while and then things started heating up.." He started to say before Alex interrupted him.

"Did you f**k the bitch? And don't lie to me, Dave. If you did I will f**king take my kids and walk out. This would be the 3rd f**king time if you did. I will not put up with it again. Now did you f**k her?"

"No, Alex. I wouldn't do that to you."

"But you would kiss a bar tramp. I guess that makes it okay that you just kissed her and that you didn't f**k her."

"Alex, we almost did and I stopped myself. I told her I was married with kids and she told me to leave."

"Okay. This is unreal. Wow."

"Alex, I'm sorry."

"Sorry that you did it or sorry that you had to tell me that you did that?"

"Sorry that I hurt you in more ways than words can say. I suck as a husband. I suck as a dad. I am sorry."

"Yeah. You do suck as a husband. So what would have happened if she wouldn't have told you to leave?"

"Nothing. I would have left on my own. I wasn't going to cheat on you with some bar tramp. We've come too far and gone through too much for me to just throw it all away on some woman from the bar."

"We've come too far and gone through too much? Are you serious about this marriage or do you just want to run off and go out every night again and sleep with whores?"

"Alex, I'm serious about this marriage. I love you and only you. I'm not going to cheat on you again. Last night was a mistake."

"Dave. I don't even know what to say anymore," she started crying. "so you just let alcohol cloud your judgment?"

"No," said Dave.

"Then what? Am I not a good wife?"

"No, you're a great wife. I'm just a stupid man. I do stupid things. I am so sorry," he said taking her into his arms.

"Don't touch me. Don't f**king touch me."

"Alex, don't be like this."

"You had your hands all over another woman last night AFTER you promised you would never cheat on me again. Get your hands off of me," she said as she pushed him away.

"Alex, come on. I love you more than anything on this earth. Please don't leave me again."

"Why shouldn't I leave you? If it's that easy for you to leave with a bar tramp then you don't love me that much."

"Alex, I love you. Please. Just listen to me."

"I am listening to you. I don't like what I'm hearing. Am I too fat for you? Is it because I just had a baby? Am I not pretty enough for you anymore? Is that why you did that?"

"No, Alex. You're not fat. You have an amazing body and you look great for someone that just had a baby. And you're so beautiful. No one in this world is more beautiful than you. I did what I did because I was stupid and had poor judgment. I am so sorry. Please forgive me," he said moving closer to her. He began laying deep kisses on her neck.

"Dave, I can't. I don't want this to happen again. Are you serious about being married or do you want out. I can't go on…" she began to say before his lips met hers. He began kissing her passionately and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and said, "I can't do this, Dave. I love you but I ju.." she started to say before he began kissing her again. He moved his hands up her shirt. "Dave, please don't hurt me again," she said.

"I won't. I promise," he said, "I'm sorry. I don't want anyone else but you." He slipped her shirt off over her head and threw it to the floor. He began kissing her deeper and more passionate. She moved over toward the bed and he laid her down. He kissed her down her neck and moved down her body. He slipped her shorts off as she helped him remove his. He laid his body on top of hers and slid into her gently. She moaned with pleasure as he entered her. He began moving himself in and out of her body. As he did he continued kissing her passionately. He moved slowly at first and then began to move faster and harder. She cried out in pleasure as he moved. As he moved he kissed down her neck and told her he loved her. He continued moving until he finally released himself in her. He let out a moan as he did. He kissed her lips and rolled off of her, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. She moved closer to him and whispered something into his ear.

He looked at her and said, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," said Alex with a smile. "Let's go," she said.

"You're serious about this?"

"Yes," said Alex, "but don't make me change my mind."

"Let's go," he said.

"Glad we're in agreement," she said as she kissed him. And soon they were making love a lot rougher than before.

When they were finished Dave laid down next to her and said, "Wow. That was amazing."

"It was. I really love you, Dave. Please don't hurt me anymore," said Alex.

"I won't. I can't. I promise," he said wrapping his arms around his wife. He ran his hands through her dark brown hair as he held her. "You know I thought this side of you left after you became a mom."

"No. It's still there," said Alex, "it's just hidden deep down inside."

"I see that," he said.

"Dave, I have something to tell you tomorrow."

"Okay. Why not tell me now?"

"Because now isn't a good time. I'll tell you tomorrow." she said as she faced him and ran her finger over his chest. "I was thinking though,"

"What?"

"I think we should get matching tattoos," she said, "well not quite matching like you could get Alexandra right here," she said pointing to his rib cage and I can get David in the same place."

"Alex, that's going to hurt you a lot."

"I don't care. I just want everyone to know that I'm taken by you and then everyone will know you're taken by me."

"Are you serious?" asked Dave.

"I'm 100% serious. That's what I want to do."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you that it's going to hurt a lot."

"It's fine. A little pain is worth it."

"Okay," he said as he kissed her. When he pulled away he asked, "So what do you have to tell me?"

"It's a surprise that you're going to have to wait for me to tell you tomorrow," she said.

"Come on, Alex. Tell me now."

"No. Tomorrow," she said as she kissed him.

"Fine," he said. "I can't wait for this."

"It's nothing bad."

"Good. I love you,"

"I love you too," she said wrapping her arms around him. "Good night, Baby."

"Good night," he said as he kissed her forehead and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: so Alex and Dave seem to have worked things out in a way I guess. Will things be able to stay this way? And what does Alex have to tell Dave? So tell me what you think. Please review and as always thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 58: Alex tells Dave her surprise and they leave for North Carolina. **


	58. Chapter 58

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews were greatly appreciated Thank you.**

***You know who I own. **

The next morning Alex woke up to Ben's crying. The night went better than the last two because Dave woke up with the babies every time they woke up. Alex was grateful for that. She had Dave's arms wrapped around her. She carefully removed his arms and got out of bed. She was putting her clothes back on when Dave woke up, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Ben and give him some breakfast," she answered putting her shirt on.

"Okay. Are you coming back after he eats?"

"Probably not. I want to go to church this morning," she said putting her shorts on.

"Church?"

"Yes, Church. I really want to go. We haven't been there for so long and if we want Ben to get dedicated we should probably start going back."

"Alex, do I have to go?"

"A little church isn't going to hurt you."

"Fine. I'll go," he said getting out of bed. He walked over to Alex and wrapped his arms around her and said, "you know last night was amazing."

"It really was," she said as she smiled.

"So what do you have to tell me?"

"I'll tell you later," she said.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because our son is screaming his lungs out because he wants to be fed."

"So you'll tell me after he eats?"

"I'll tell you later on this evening."

"Why do you torture me like this?"

"I don't know, Dave, because it's fun to watch you squirm and itch to know what it is."

"Can I take a guess and see if I get it right?"

"Even if you guess I'm not going to tell you if you're right or wrong. Just wait until later. I promise I will tell you. And it is a really good thing for everyone."

"Okay," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as they kissed. She pulled away and said, "Ben isn't going to love either of us if he doesn't get some food soon. Do me a favor and get Kaylee and Chelsea up so they can eat breakfast."

"Okay. What about Athena?"

"Wake her up too."

"Okay," he said.

"Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome."

Alex walked over to the nursery and took Ben out of the crib. "Good morning," she said. As soon as she picked him up he stopped crying. "You're spoiled already. I thank your dad for that." He smiled as she talked to him. She took him downstairs and got a bottle out of the fridge for him and she heated it up. As soon as Ben saw the bottle he started getting excited and started kicking his feet. "All right, calm down, Ben. It's coming," said Alex as she took it out of the microwave. She checked it on her wrist before she gave it to him. As soon as she gave him the bottle he latched on to it and began eating like he had eaten in days. He began to cough as he drank it. Alex pulled the bottle out of his mouth and sat him up. "Are you okay? Take it easy," she said as she cleaned up the milk that dribbled out of his mouth. She laid him back down and started feeding him again.

While Alex was downstairs feeding Ben Dave woke Kaylee and Athena up for church. He walked over to Chelsea's room and tried to wake her up. "Chels, come on. It's time to get up," he said.

Chelsea moaned and said, "I don't want to get up. Let me sleep."

"Come on. We're going to church today. It's time to wake up."

"Daddy, no. I don't want to get up."

"Chelsea, let's go," he said picking her up out of bed.

"No, Daddy," she said as her dad put her down. She ran back over to the bed and crawled back in, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Chelsea, no you're not. Let's go. It's time to wake up."

"I don't want to go to church."

"Well, your mama wants to go to church so we're going. Let's go," he said picking her up again. He wasn't going to make the mistake of putting her down again to crawl back into bed. He carried Kaylee in one arm and Chelsea in the other arm. He took them downstairs to the kitchen. He put Chelsea down and she threw herself on the floor and tried to go back to sleep while he put Kaylee in the high chair. Once Kaylee was in the high chair Dave picked Chelsea up and put her in a chair at the table. "It's time to stay awake now," said Dave.

"I'm tired," she said as she laid her head down on the table. While Dave was feeding Kaylee her cereal Chelsea crawled up on the table and went to sleep. Dave was so busy feeding Kaylee he didn't even notice.

Alex and Athena walked into the kitchen to see Chelsea laying on the table. They looked at each other and laughed. Alex was still holding Ben when she asked, "Um, Dave, why is Chelsea sleeping on the table?"

Dave turned around and said, "I don't know. She's tired and doesn't want to wake up. I've tried."

"Let me try," said Alex as she handed Ben to Athena. She walked over to the table and picked Chelsea up. "Chels, it's time to wake up. What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

Chelsea opened her eyes and said, "Good morning, Mama."

"How did you do that?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Alex as she put Chelsea down on the chair, "so what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," said Chelsea with syrup.

"Okay," said Alex as she got into the freezer and pulled out a couple of frozen pancakes. She put them in the microwave and then cut them for Chelsea. She put a little bit of syrup on them and got Chelsea a glass of juice. "Here you go," she said putting the plate in front of her.

"Thank-you, Mama."

"You're welcome," said Alex. "Dave and Athena do you guys want something to eat?"

"I was just going to eat a banana," said Athena.

"Athena, you're 3 months pregnant. You need to eat more than a banana," said Alex.

"I'm just not that hungry," said Athena.

"I know but you need to nourish the baby. That's what the doctor told you last time you went. She's worried about its health. You want a healthy baby don't you?"

"Yes but I can't make myself eat."

"Sometimes you have to," said Dave, "I don't want my grandchild to be malnourished."

"Fine. I'll just eat a bowl of cereal," said Athena as she played with Ben.

"Do you want cereal too, Dave?" asked Alex.

"Sure," he said as he finished feeding Kaylee.

When they were finished eating they got ready for church. Alex was doing Chelsea's hair when she asked, "Mama, why does daddy hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you, Chelsea. Why would you ask that?"

"Because he was really mean to me yesterday."

"Chelsea, your daddy loves you very much," said Alex as she pulled her hair up into a side ponytail. She put a pink flower in her hair to match her pink dress.

"Then why was he so mean yesterday?"

"Because he was in a bad mood. He doesn't hate you. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

After Alex finished Chelsea's hair she went and got Ben dressed and got a diaper bag ready for him. She walked over to her bedroom and laid Ben down on the bed while she got dressed. As she was getting dressed Dave came in the room. "Wow, Alex, you can't even tell you just had a baby 2 months ago."

"Thank-you," she said, "Um, Dave, I think we need to talk," as she was putting on her shoes.

"About what?" he asked picking Ben up off the bed.

"Chelsea."

"What about her?"

"She thinks you hate her. She asked me why you hated her while I was doing her hair."

"That's crazy. I don't hate her. Why does she think that?"

"Because you were mean to her yesterday. I think you need to go talk to her and let her know."

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to her and would you like me to put Ben in the car seat?"

"Yes, Please. Here's his diaper bag and can you put at least 2 bottles in it for me?"

"Sure, Babe," he said taking the diaper bag. He kissed his wife as he walked downstairs. When he got downstairs he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles to put in the bag. He walked into the living room to find Chelsea playing with Kaylee in the walker. "Chels, can we talk?"

"I guess, Daddy."

"Chelsea, your mama told me about what you said earlier. I don't hate you, Chelsea. There is nothing on this earth that would make me hate you. You're my little princess but sometimes you push the limits too far and Daddy has to get upset. I'm sorry."

"You spanked me," she said.

"I know and I'm sorry for that but that doesn't mean I hate you. I should have never spanked you. It was bad of Daddy to do that. Daddy was in a really bad mood yesterday and he took it out on you. I am so sorry. I said some things that were really mean that I shouldn't have said. I am so sorry, Chelsea."

"What did you say?"

"The thing about you acting like your mama. I want you to know there is nothing wrong with being like your mama. Your mama is a great person and she's so sweet. She's a strong woman and she is the best woman I know in this world. You should take it as a compliment that you are just like her. She's also very smart and when I say smart I mean REALLY smart. She's so understanding and caring. Just like you. So never think it's a bad thing to be like her because it is a really good thing. And you're not spoiled. I don't even know why I said that. I was just upset and I'm sorry. And if you are spoiled it's because of me and your mama."

"You mean your mama and me," said Chelsea.

Dave laughed at his 5 year old daughter correcting his grammar. She really was like her mom. "Yes, your mama and me. And being spoiled isn't always bad. I just want you to know I don't hate you and I love you more than anything in this world. Please forgive me," he said.

"It's okay, Daddy. I love you," said Chelsea as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too," he said hugging her back.

"You know, Daddy, even though you spanked me yesterday and were mean. I still think you're the best daddy in the world. And I'm glad you're my daddy," she said before she kissed his cheek. Everything Chelsea said to him broke his heart in two. How could even think that she wasn't his? He suddenly felt very stupid and wanted to beat himself up for denying her. He got a few tears in his eyes he wiped them away as Chelsea said, "Daddy, are you crying?"

"No. My eyes are just watering," he said.

"It looks like you're crying."

"Okay. I was crying a little bit."

"Why?" she asked as she touched his face to wipe a tear away that he let fall.

"Because I am really stupid about some things."

"You're not stupid," she said, "stupid is a bad word."

"Chelsea, you just don't realize it yet but I am."

"You're never going to be stupid to me. You're always going to be my daddy."

"Thanks, Chels."

"You're welcome, Daddy." Dave got up off the chair and put Ben in the car seat just as Alex and Athena were walking down the stairs. "Are we all wearing pink?" asked Chelsea noticing her sisters, her and her mama all had on pink dresses.

"Yes, Chelsea," said Alex as she walked down the stairs and over to Dave. She took the car seat from Dave and the diaper bag. Dave picked Kaylee up out of the walker and grabbed her diaper bag and they all headed out the door to church.

When they arrived at church Alex went over the rules with Chelsea that she wasn't supposed to talk during the service and that she wasn't allowed to run around during church under any circumstances. She needed to stay seated and when they sang she needed to stand. They walked into the doors and were greeted by the pastor. "Alexandra, I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, we had some things going on," she said as she shook his hand.

"So I see you brought the whole family with you today. Especially Mr. Bautista."

"Yeah. This is my step daughter Athena, my husband Dave and this is his daughter Kaylee. And this little guy here is Ben."

"Nice to meet y'all. Please go in and have a seat. And Good morning, Chelsea."

"Good morning," she said as she walked into the sanctuary with her parents. She grabbed a bulletin for her mom. Alex decided it would be better to sit in the back because of the babies. She didn't want to cause too much of a disruption if she had to get up and leave with one of them.

"I thought we were Catholic," said Dave.

"We were but now we're Baptist."

"Oh. I don't know this stuff. I don't go to church."

"I know and that's why we're here today because we probably should be in church especially with everything that is going on."

"Okay," he said laying Kaylee's bag down. As they sat in the pew some people came back to greet them and introduce themselves. Dave was feeling uncomfortable. He was never much of a church goer but it was Alex's request they be there. Shortly after the pastor came in and opened the church in prayer and then they did worship. Everything with church went well except Ben decided he wanted to eat in the middle of the sermon and filled the church with his screams. Alex grabbed his bag and walked out of the sanctuary to feed him. "I don't know why they don't have a nursery," said Dave to Athena.

"Yeah right. They do. Do you think Alex is going to let some stranger take care of the kids? She was weary about sending Chelsea to children's church."

"You're right. That's why I offered to be a stay at home dad if she gets a job because I know she will not trust a daycare."

"I know but I guess that's good."

"She wouldn't let us get a nanny when Chelsea was a baby."

"That's because she doesn't want strangers taking care of her kids."

Alex walked back in the sanctuary with Ben and sat down to hear the rest of the sermon. "Why didn't you put him in the nursery?" asked Dave.

"Because I didn't want to. I can take care of my own baby. Now be quiet," she said. When church was over and they were dismissed Dave went downstairs to get Chelsea from children's church.

"Daddy!" she said as she saw her dad. "I had so much fun. I think we should come back to church every week!"

"I'm glad you had fun," said Dave.

"We even had snack. See?" she said showing him the animal crackers she was eating.

"I see. Can I have one?" he asked as he picked her up.

"Sure you can have a giraffe," she said taking it out of the cup and putting it in his mouth.

"Thank-you," he said as he put her down.

"And we learned about David and Goliath. David killed him with a stone and a sling shot. It was pretty cool. And we sang songs. We also made a craft too. I had so much fun," she said handing him the craft. They started walking upstairs as Chelsea kept talking. "And he killed him because God helped him. Goliath was a giant and everyone was afraid of him but David killed him with one stone."

"Wow. What a great story," said Dave.

"Couldn't you be like David and kill that bad man that hurt mama?"

"Chels, things are a lot more complicated these days. A person can get in a lot of trouble for doing that. So I can't do that."

"Oh," said Chelsea. When they got upstairs Alex was talking to the pastor.

"I'm sorry about Ben crying in the middle of the sermon today."

"It's okay. Children are a gift from God," he said, "there's no reason to get upset over a little crying."

"Okay. Thank-you," said Alex.

"Will I be seeing you guys next week?"

"Not next week or the week after that we're going to North Carolina for two weeks but after we're back we'll be here," she said.

"I look forward to seeing you then. Have a safe trip and have a good afternoon."

"Thank-you. Have a good afternoon," Alex said as she put Ben in the car seat. They headed home and ate some lunch. When lunch was over Alex did some packing to get them ready for North Carolina. She made sure they had enough baby food for Kaylee and enough formula for her. The babies were the hardest to pack for because they needed so much. She wasn't sure what she was thinking taking two babies to the beach but it was a family vacation and she wanted everyone there. She finally got the babies' stuff packed and carried it down to the entrance way for Dave to put in the car. She then packed Chelsea's stuff with Chelsea's help. Chelsea wasn't much help because she wanted to take everything in her room. Alex ended up arguing with her about what she could take and what she couldn't take. After a 3 hour battle Alex finally got Chelsea all packed and all she had to do was pack her things and Dave already had his stuff packed. After Dave put everything in the car they sat down and had a family dinner.

When dinner was over and all the kids were sleeping Alex was sitting in the living room as Dave came in and sat down next to her. "So. What do you have to tell me? I have waited all day so I'm ready for this."

"Okay," said Alex. "You know that job I interviewed for at Ridgeway?"

"Yes," said Dave.

"They called me the other day and I got it. I start in August."

"You got the job?" asked Dave.

"Yes. I got the job!" she said excited.

"I'm so happy for you! Wow. Alex, that is awesome. I told you that you would get it."

"Are you sure you want to be a stay at home dad?"

"Yes, Alex. I'm sure," he said, "although I have to say I'm relieved"

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant again," he said.

"Oh," said Alex."

"You're not are you?"

"No. I'm not pregnant again," she said looking at the wall, "at least I don't think I am."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing. I'm not pregnant. If I was do you think I would be this happy?"

"I don't know."

"After the night I had the other night I am not ready for another one yet."

"You do realize that last night we didn't use any type of protection."

"I know," she said.

"Okay. Just making sure you knew."

"Trust me it's hard for me not to know," she said with a laugh.

"So what all do you do?"

"I pretty much tutor kids that are having problems in certain subjects. I also help out the teachers with some of their work. I help give standardized tests. It's not something I'm used to or what I originally planned to do but it's a job. It's going to bring some money into this house."

"I'm proud of you. I'm happy for you. Congratulations."

"And the best part is that I'll be working in Chels' school. I'll be able to drive her to school but she's going to have to ride the bus home," said Alex.

"Why?"

"Because I work 8:00-4:30. She goes to school 8:15-3:20. I don't want her to go all day and then have to wait an hour and ten minutes to leave. So I'm just going to have her sent home on the bus which means you need to be ready to get her off."

"Okay," said Dave. "So you're not pregnant?"

"No, Dave, I'm not."

"Okay. Just making sure. I don't think I can handle another baby right now."

"And you won't have to worry about one for a long time. Well hopefully."

"Okay," he said, "are you still going to be able to get your tattoos?"

"Yes. As long as they aren't seen there is nothing wrong with them. I do have to take my nose piercing out though."

"I figured so are you ready to get away for two weeks?"

"I am more than ready. I have got to get out of Louisiana for a while. All this stuff with Bella and the stuff with Tony. I just want to get away from it. And the thing that sucks most we're going to be gone for two weeks to forget about all this drama and then when we get back Bella has to come get Kaylee and we have to get a paternity test done on the kids."

"I know," said Dave, "it is going to suck." He said as he massaged her shoulders.

"I'm just scared of what Chelsea is going to think. Ben is young enough to not know what is going on but Chelsea is too smart not to ask questions. What do we say if she asks why they're sticking a cotton swab in her mouth?"

"I don't know. I would say the truth but that might upset her."

"Maybe we should just tell her that they're checking to make sure she's not sick. That might be believable to a 5 year old."

"I don't know. Is Tony going to be present?"

"Yes. He has to be. They're going to take a swab from you, a swab from me, a swab from him and a swab from Chelsea."

"Great. I don't think Chelsea is too fond of him."

"Who is?" asked Alex.

"Well, earlier at the church when we were coming upstairs we were talking about David and Goliath. She told me I should be like David and kill the bad man that hurt you. I told her I would get in a lot of trouble if I did."

"Isn't it ironic she compared you to David in the Bible?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "but her saying that was a little scary."

"I know but that's what she learned in church."

"She's too smart for her own good. She corrected my grammar today too."

"Did she?"

"Yes. I thought it was funny because it is something you would have done."

"She learns from the best."

"You have taught her a lot which shows me that you're going to do great as a paraprofessional," he said, "how far is she on her reading?"

"Um she can pretty much read easy reader books. She has read most of the Dr. Seuss books she has. She's going to be bored in school."

"I know. What all do they learn in Kindergarten these days?"

"I'm hoping since she's in private school a lot more than letters and numbers or she's going to be really bored. She needs a challenge."

"Ridgeway is a really good school. I'm sure she's going to be challenged."

"I hope, so is Athena doing private school too?"

"Yes. I can't make her go back to school with the same kids she despises."

"That's probably a really good idea," said Alex as she held back the fact of why she really despises them.

"Alex, I do want to apologize to you again for being such an asshole. I'm sorry. You don't' deserve that."

"Dave, it's okay. We're moving on now. We're doing what we need to do and then moving on. Once the tests prove everything I know is true then we can move forward and plan our wedding vow renewal. Then that will be a whole new beginning for us," she said.

"Good because we need a new beginning after all the shit we've dealt with in the last 2 years," said Dave as he kissed her lips.

Dave picked her up off the couch and carried her up the stairs. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm going to give you a preview of our honeymoon," he said as he walked her into their room and laid her on the bed and soon they began making love.

The next day they woke up at 4 in the morning to get the kids ready for the long drive they had in front of them. Alex thought it was a really stupid idea to drive two babies and a 5 year old all the way to North Carolina and not to mention a pregnant teen that had really bad morning sickness but it was more expensive to fly. They were looking toward a 10 hour trip give or take a few hours. And that wasn't including stops to change diapers and bathroom breaks. "Dave, I think this is really stupid," said Alex as they were loading the kids in the car.

"But it's cheaper this way."

"Yeah, but I think by the time we get to North Carolina we're going to have really bad headaches."

"We'll be fine," said Dave as he buckled Chelsea in.

"Okay," said Alex, "just remember there are 3 young kids in the car and a pregnant teen. It's not like we're driving with grown men like we did when we would travel for WWE."

"Alex, stop worrying about it. As long as they sleep we'll be fine," he said getting into the driver's seat.

"Okay," said Alex as she shut her door and buckled her seatbelt. Dave started the car and they were on their way.

***A/N: So Alex got the job! At least one of them will be working now..but I am a little worried about Dave being a stay at home Dad..he's a little distracted at times lol..is he going to be able to handle that job? And I couldn't make Alex pregnant just yet...the time will come...just not this soon...And I loved Chelsea comparing her dad to David and Goliath..Too smart of a kid. lol. So what did you think? Please review and let me know. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 59: How does the 10 hour drive work out for them and their vacation in North Carolina! **


	59. Chapter 59

***Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter you guys are great. Thank-you.**

***You know who I own. **

After driving about 5 hours Dave was starting to get a headache. "Alex, why don't you take over for a while?" he asked her.

Alex was reading a magazine and said, "Why, Dave? This was your idea to drive 10 hours to North Carolina."

"Alex, please. I have a headache. I need to take a rest."

"Fine but you are not allowed to criticize my driving. All right?"

"I really don't care how you drive just as long as you're driving."

"Okay. At the next rest stop we'll switch places and since I'll be driving you're on kid duty."

"Oh, Alex. Never again. I will never do this again."

"If we would have flown we would have been there by now but no you just had to drive. I would rather pay the expenses of air travel than deal with 3 young kids in a car."

"Daddy, can you put my C.D. on again?" asked Chelsea.

"Not right now, Chels," he said taking the exit to the next rest stop.

"Please?"

"No, Chelsea. Let's just listen to the radio for now."

"Fine," she said crossing her arms. "I'm bored! Is there anything I can do?"

"You can read a book or color," answered Alex.

"Well, I have to go pee," said Chelsea.

"You're going to have to wait. We're not going in the woods again. You can wait to the next stop," said Alex.

"I can't. I have to go really bad!" she said holding herself.

"Alex, she's holding herself. I think she has to go now."

"This is beyond ridiculous," said Dave.

"Just remember whose idea this was," said Alex, "Can you pull over somewhere so she can go?"

"Alex, I just got off the exit. We'll be at the rest stop in a few minutes. She can hold it."

"You better hope she can hold it or there's going to be pee all over your car seat," said Alex.

"Too late," said Chelsea. "I just peed my pants."

"Damn it," said Dave.

Alex held back the laughter as she looked at Dave's face turn red. He was steaming mad. She knew how he felt about his car and how much pride he took in his cars. "Well, this is what happens when you have about a hundred kids," said Alex.

"This is real funny isn't it Alex?"

"Kind of," she replied, "I think Chels peeing in your car is just as great as the day you were driving and I got sick in your car in Denver. You were pretty pissed off."

"Yeah. That was real funny too wasn't it?"

"Not at the time but it is now."

"Oh my god," said Athena, "can we please stop? There is pee everywhere it's getting on me."

"Just wait until you have your baby if it's a boy chances are he'll pee on you a lot. Isn't that right, Dave?" asked Alex.

"You're a real comedian today aren't you, Alex?"

"Sorry. I'll stop," said Alex, "I promise."

"Thank-you," said Dave as the pulled into the rest stop. "Everyone out. I need to clean my seats before the pee soaks in."

"Well, while you're cleaning it up. I'm going to take the kids inside. I'm going to get Chelsea cleaned up and change diapers. And give bottles," said Alex getting Ben out of the car seat. Athena helped her out by getting Kaylee out of the car seat. Chelsea climbed of the car ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I couldn't hold it anymore."

"It's okay, Chels. It happens," she said grabbing Ben's diaper bag and a new outfit for Chelsea. "We'll be back. Do you want anything?" asked Alex.

"Yeah can you get me some aspirin? My head is throbbing."

"Sure," said Alex.

"Thank-you," said Dave as he began to clean the back seat of his car.

Alex took the kids inside and took them to the bathroom. She walked in the stall with Chelsea and helped her clean herself up. Chelsea changed into a new sundress and handed Alex her wet clothes and shoes. Alex threw them in a plastic bag and then changed Ben's diaper. As they were walking out of the bathroom Alex said, "Now, Chelsea don't wait so long to tell me you have to go to the bathroom next time. I don't want you to have another accident. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said. "Since you're going to be driving can I listen to my Justin Bieber C.D.?"

"Yes, Chelsea. You can listen to it," said Alex as she sat down on a bench next to Athena so she could feed Ben his bottle. When he was finished eating Alex picked up some aspirin for Dave and they headed back to the car. Alex put Ben back in his car seat. She was surprised at how well he was doing. She was surprised how well Kaylee was doing as they drove. It was Chelsea that was causing the problems. It seemed she had to pee every ten minutes. Alex was pretty sure Chelsea peed more than she did when she was pregnant. She handed Dave his aspirin, "Here, Baby. Did you get the seat cleaned up."

"Yeah," he said, "It better not happen again. I knew we should have brought a potty chair."

"Dave, we don't even have a potty chair anymore. That's still in Florida with a bunch of other stuff we left there," said Alex as she climbed in the driver's seat.

"All right kids. Make sure you're buckled in. She doesn't know how to follow the speed limit and she takes unnecessary risks," he said.

"Shut up. Don't start. Ever since I became a mom I have driven as safely as possible. I drive better than you."

"No you don't. I'm pretty sure Athena drives better than you. It's just the New Yorker in you."

"Do you want me to drive or not because if you're going to criticize me you can drive."

"Okay, I'll stop," said Dave.

"Good," said Alex as she started the car. She pulled out of the parking space and headed for the highway. It didn't take long for them to get on the highway.

Alex put Chelsea's C.D. on and Dave groaned and said, "Not again."

"Dave, just be glad it's not the Elmo C.D. It could be worse."

"Or that pre-school C.D. one day I was driving somewhere and I forgot the C.D. was still in the player and I was blasting the radio. And I was blaring 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'. I was pretty embarrassed."

"I bet. How did you forget the C.D. was in there?"

"Oh I had just dropped her off at pre-school and that's what we were listening to that morning. I forgot take it out after I dropped her off. I got some weird looks that day."

"That's great," said Alex.

Chelsea decided to sing to the entire car and started singing Baby. "Chelsea, keep it down," said Dave.

"But Daddy, I love this song! It's my favorite."

"Do we have ear plugs?" asked Dave.

"No. Sorry."

"Ugh," said Dave.

"Be nice. Just sing with her."

"No. I'm not singing this crap."

"Says the man that does the 'Hoedown Throw Down'."

"You do it too."

"I know."

Alex drove a little while longer before Chelsea started getting restless in the back seat. "Mama, I'm really really bored."

"Chelsea, settle down," said Alex.

"But it's hot and my legs hurt. Are we there yet?"

"We still have about 2 more hours to go."

"I can't take this it's too long," said Chelsea.

"Great. We're in meltdown mode," said Alex.

"Mama! I want to get out of the car. I'm bored. It's too hot," said Chelsea as she kicked the seat in front of her.

"I think we should stop before she melts down completely," said Alex, "let her stretch her legs."

"Don't stop. We're not that far. She can handle this," said Dave, "it's pretty sad Ben and Kaylee are doing better than she is."

"Dave, that's because they can't talk yet. I really think I should pull over and let her stretch her legs."

"Fine. Pull over. Just for 10 minutes."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she pulled off on the side of the highway. She got out of the car and got Chelsea out so she could stretch her legs. Alex gave her 5 minutes to walk around before she said, "Do you have to go to the bathroom before we get back on the road?"

"No, Mama," she said.

"I think you should try. The next stop we make is going to be at the house we rented in North Carolina."

"But I don't have to go!"

"Go anyway. Let's go," said Alex as she took her into the woods. She let Chelsea do her thing while Dave stayed at the car and changed diapers. When Chelsea was finished going to the bathroom they walked back to the car. Alex put Chelsea in her booster seat and buckled her in. "Chelsea, Athena and Dave, do you guys want a drink before we get on the road again?"

"Don't give the bathroom queen something to drink or else we'll stop 5 more times before we get there," said Dave.

"She's hot. I'm going to give her a drink."

"You're setting yourself up for at least 50 more stops."

"Alex, I can't drink anything. The baby is already pushing on my bladder. If I fill it up I'm going to be worse than Chels," said Athena.

"So Dave, do you want a drink?"

"Yes get me a bottle of water please."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked to the back of the car and got into the cooler. She pulled out a juice pack for Chelsea and a bottle of water for her and Dave to share. She also got out some goldfish crackers for Chelsea so that her appetite would be tied over until they got to their rental house. She closed the trunk and handed Chelsea her snack and her juice pack. She shut the door and walked to the driver's side of the car. When she got in she handed Dave the water. "This is for you and me."

"Oh so you drink off of me now?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I remember when you didn't," he said.

"Shut up. I never thought about how stupid that was until now."

"Glad you finally realize it," he said taking a drink. Alex pulled back on to the highway and hoped they could make it to the rental house without any more stops. After a while Alex took the exit off the highway and hit a residential area. "I think we're close," said Dave.

"I hope so," said Chelsea. "I'm bored and I want out of this car!"

"We're almost there," said Alex. "We'll be there in the next 25 minutes. Just relax." Alex never felt this way much but after the 10 hour car ride Chelsea had irritated her to no end. If she wasn't hungry she was thirsty. If it wasn't one of those things she had to pee or she was bored. Alex wasn't sure why she even brought stuff for her to do in the car because she didn't touch it at all. She just complained and whined the whole time. "Dave, I should kill you."

"Why?"

"For this wonderful idea. Never again. Never the f**k again."

"It was cheaper this way."

"It may have been cheaper but it was longer. We've been in this car for almost half a day. It's too much."

"It's family bonding time."

"We don't need to bond for 10 hours in the car. We have two weeks at the beach to bond."

"Well, there's some bonding I'd like to do with you," he said.

"Dave. You're a moron."

"No I'm a guy."

"I'm glad after all these years you still have a one tracked mind."

"You know you love it."

"Okay, Can you two stop? This conversation is way out of control," said Athena.

Dave and Alex laughed. "Okay, we'll stop," said Dave.

"I'm just ready to get to the beach. I'm ready to tan," said Alex.

"You tan so easily," said Athena.

"I know. I always have. Like sitting in this car right now is making me darker," she said.

"Mama, do I tan easily?" asked Chelsea.

"You're already tanned naturally but yes you tan easily too."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she looked at her skin.

Alex turned on to a small road with a few houses. She listened to the GPS as it told her where to go. She turned into the driveway of the beach house and put the car in park. "Finally," said Alex. "It's about time," she said as she shut off the car.

"We're here?" asked Chelsea.

"We're here," said Dave.

"Yay! Finally. This car ride was ruining my life," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, you're 5 a little car ride isn't going to ruin your life," said Athena.

"Yes it will. It took forever!" she responded as she unbuckled her seat belt. They got out of the car, Alex took Ben's car seat out of the car as Dave took Kaylee out of the car. She was sleeping and when he moved her it caused her to wake up. She started crying and Dave tried to calm her and shortly after she went back to sleep on Dave's shoulder. "Daddy, why don't you carry me anymore?" asked Chelsea.

"Because you're a big girl and you can walk," said Dave.

"My legs get tired sometimes."

"You can walk," said Dave.

"Fine," she said.

They walked up to the door and Alex opened it and walked inside. She looked around. "This is pretty nice."

"It is," replied Dave. "I already feel relaxed."

"Me too. This is the last time I'm going to say it but on this trip I don't want to hear about Bella or Tony. This is our vacation away from the drama surrounding us. Let's keep the drama back in Louisiana," said Alex.

"Agreed," said Dave. "And Christina drama too."

"What?" said Alex.

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought."

"Who's Christina?" asked Athena.

"No one," said Alex.

"Okay."

The next day they woke up at 5 in the morning so they could take Chelsea over to the beach to get seashells. They had no problem getting her awake while they were at the beach. If they would be at home and she would have to wake up for school or church she would pitch a fit. She hurried up and got on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She grabbed her bucket and ran to her parents who were getting the babies ready. "Can we go now?"

"Chelsea, we will. We have to get Kaylee and Ben ready first," said Dave.

"But I'm ready. Can we go?"

"In one minute," said Dave as he put Kaylee's sundress on her. After Alex was done getting Ben ready they walked down the hill to the beach. As soon as Chelsea hit the sand she started running. "She's really excited for those seashells isn't she?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I used to be like that too. When I was her age and my parents took me to the beach. The only thing I ever cared about was getting the seashells. I had a really big collection. I kept seashells from the time I was 5 until I was 15 when my mom threw them away. I'm still upset she threw away my collection. She said I was too old."

"How can you be too old to collect seashells?"

"I don't know. My mom is weird."

"That is true," said Dave.

"Daddy and Mama? Are you two coming? I'm ready to get some shells."

"We're coming, Chels," said Alex as Dave and her walked over to meet Chelsea. "Okay, Chels, we're here you can start picking up shells."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she walked toward the water. She jumped as the water hit her feet. "It's so cold!"

"Look, Chels," said Dave, "here are a whole bunch of seashells." He picked up a few and put them in her bucket for her.

"Thanks, Daddy. Can you help me look?" she asked.

"Yes," said Dave as he took Chelsea's hand. They started walking the beach together. Alex pulled out her camera and took a picture. It was so precious to see them walking together looking for shells. Dave stopped as he noticed a shell, "Look at this one, Chels," he said as he picked it up.

"It's pretty, Daddy," she said as she took it from him and put it in the bucket. Chelsea kept walking with her dad as she looked on the ground for shells. She came to a bunch of broken ones but refused to pick them up. They continued walking as Alex walked behind them. As they finished up getting shells Chelsea turned back and showed her mom. "Mama, look at how many shells I have."

"Wow. You have a lot and we have a lot more days here. I bet by the time we leave you'll have thousands of shells."

"I hope so," said Chelsea, "seashells are the coolest. Did you know if you put them up to your ear you can hear the ocean?"

"I did know that. How did you learn that?"

"Barney. On one show they went to the beach and they listened to the shells and could hear the ocean. Are there really seahorses in the ocean?"

"Yes, Chels."

"Are we going to see any?"

"Probably not but they are in the ocean."

"How about dolphins? Are we going to see dolphins?"

"Maybe. Sometimes early in the morning far out in the ocean you can see them jumping in and out of the ocean."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," responded Alex.

"Cool. Can we play in the water?"

"Not right now. Probably after we eat breakfast we'll come back to the beach for a little bit. Then we can build a sandcastle and play in the water."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she looked at her dad who was behind Alex. Dave mouthed to her not to say anything and Chelsea started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Alex.

"Nothing, Mama," said Chelsea as she continued laughing.

Alex turned around to see Dave holding a crab. "You're crazy holding that thing while you're holding your 6 month old daughter."

"It's not going to hurt her."

"I hope you get pinched. Put it down. It's creepy."

"You're not scared of it?"

"No. I used to hold crabs all the time. My dad took me crabbing. I'm not afraid of a little crab. Just put it down though. Let it go back in the ocean."

"Does this look like a little crab to you?" asked Dave as he brought it closer to her.

"Dave, put it down!" she yelled as he came closer to her with it.

"Daddy? Can I hold it?"

"No, Chelsea," said Alex, "it will pinch you."

"Oh man. I wanted to hold it," said Chelsea as she pouted.

"Alex, are you going to say no to that face?"

"Yes because I don't want her to get pinched."

"She won't get pinched. I haven't yet."

"Yeah but you're 46 and she's 5. There's a big difference."

"Just let her hold it," said Dave.

"Fine but if she gets pinched it's your fault."

"Okay. I will take full responsibility if something happens to her," he said as he walked over to Chelsea. "Now, Chels, hold it just like I am and watch out for its pinchers. It will pinch you if you don't. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said holding her hands out. Dave handed her the crab and she carefully held it. "Look, Mama, I'm holding a real crab," she said as excited as she could be. Alex pulled out her camera and took a picture of it. The crab started moving it's legs and Chelsea got scared and said, "okay. I'm done holding it now." Dave took it from her and put it back in the ocean.

"Are you done Chels?" asked Alex.

"I guess for now," she said. "This was fun."

They started walking back to the house to get ready to go out to eat for breakfast. "Does being at the beach bring back memories, Alex?"

"Some," she said with a smile. "Some of them good and some of them bad."

"What bad memories do you have from the beach?" he asked taking her hand.

"How when Chelsea was 2 and I took her to the beach but you were never there."

"Oh," said Dave, "but I'm here now."

"I know," said Alex. "And that's all that matters right now is that you are here."

***A/n: What a car ride! 10 HOURS! DAve and Alex are pretty brave to even risk that. I would never do that with that many kids. Wow. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. Please tell me what you think. Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 60: Part 2 of the North Carolina vacation. **


	60. Chapter 60

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much. **

***You know who I own.**

Later that day the family went down to the beach to spend quality time together. When they got to the beach Alex laid a blanket down to lay on. She had a bag full of towels as they got down to the beach Alex, Dave and Athena were putting sun block on the kids. "Why do I need to put this on?" asked Chelsea.

"So you don't get sun burned. If you get burned you're going to be really sore," said Athena as she put it on Chelsea.

Alex was putting the sunscreen on Ben. When she was finished she put on his hat and his little sunglasses. "Don't you look so cute?" she asked him. He smiled at her.

"Do you really need that hat on him?"

"Yes, Dave. It's super cute. And it keeps the sun out of his face. I want a happy baby not a sunburned baby. I've seen Ben at his worst and I don't want to relive that again."

"Just wait until the teething days," said Dave, "they're going to be fun."

"Ugh. Teething. I hate when they teeth. He gets his 2 month shots when we go back. That's going to be a fun night."

"I bet." He said as he unfolded the double stroller for the babies to sit in. He placed Kaylee in the stroller and then Alex placed Ben in the stroller before she put sun block on herself. She took her dress off exposing her bikini. Dave had to do a double take. "Wow, Alex, I wonder how many women would envy you if they saw your body 2 months after having a baby. You have your body back. Wow."

"I told you that when I had kids I wouldn't lose my body. It has taken a lot to get back into shape. Thank-you."

He looked her up and down and saw that she had put her belly button piercings back in. "And you even have your belly button piercings back in," he said.

"I know. I felt the need to put them back in. I haven't worn them since Chelsea was two. I thought they would have closed up but they didn't."

Chelsea looked and said, "Mama, why do you have earrings in your belly button?"

"Because I got it pierced when I was younger. Way younger."

"But you have 4 earrings," she said.

"That's because I got it pierced 4 times."

"Cool! Can I get mine pierced?"

"When you're older."

"When I'm 10?"

"More like teenager years," said Alex.

"Or never," said Dave.

"Or never like your daddy said," said Alex. "Hey, Dave, can you put some on my back?" she asked handing him the sunscreen.

"Yes," he said as he put some on his hands. He rubbed some on her shoulders, over her back and made his way to her lower back. He moved down a little lower and touched her bottom.

She turned around and slapped him. "I didn't say grope me. I said put sunscreen on me."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." He said with a smile.

"PG, Dave, PG. Actually keep it G rated." she said.

"Okay. It's G rated from here on out," he said handing the sunscreen to her so she could put some on his back.

"Good," said Alex as she put it on his back. "So Chelsea, what do you want to do first?"

"Go in the water," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as she put the sun screen down. "I think I'm going to take Ben in for a little bit. Dave, why don't you take Kaylee in too for a little."

"Okay," he said as he got Kaylee out of the stroller. Alex took Ben out of the stroller and they all walked to the ocean. Athena took Chelsea further out and they were splashing each other while Alex and Dave put the babies' feet in the water. Kaylee loved it and so did Ben. As soon as their feet hit the water they started kicking. Ben was giggling. "Did he just giggle?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. He has been giggling and laughing for a couple days now."

"It's cute," said Dave. "Why is he two months old already?"

"I don't know but time is going too fast. Before we know it he will be a year old."

"Yeah, I know. Are you having a big party for him?"

"Of course! You know I like to do it up big but then again our wedding vow renewal will be right around the corner and Chelsea's birthday."

"Okay so Ben's birthday is May 11th and Chelsea's is June 18th."

"Right," said Alex. "and when is Kaylee's birthday?"

"I don't even know. January something."

"Horrible. You don't even know your daughter's birthday."

"You don't know it either."

"That's true. I just know it's in January," said Alex.

"Is it around one of ours?"

"Possibly," said Alex. "I don't know and I feel bad."

"You feel bad? She's my daughter and I don't know when her birthday is."

"I think it's at the beginning of January. Like January 3rd or 4th. It was sometime around New Year's."

"I think it's later than that," he said as he moved Kaylee around in the water.

"I don't know. Do you even know when my birthday is?"

"Yeah. January 23rd."

"Just checking."

"It's 5 days after mine."

"All right." Alex sat down in the water and sat Ben on her lap. The waves would come in and splash up on him. Not so much that it hurt him but just enough to make him giggle. He would reach for the water and splash his hands in it. "You like that, Ben?" He smiled as he kept splashing in the water. Alex and Dave played with the babies in the water until they started getting fussy and then it was time to go to the blanket. Alex handed Dave a towel to wrap around Kaylee as she wrapped a towel around Ben.

Chelsea came running over to the blanket with something in her hand. "Look, Mama! I got more shells," she said putting them in her mom's hand.

"Wow, Chels. They are even prettier than the ones you found this morning. Do you want to put them in your bucket?"

"Yes, Mama."

Dave was sitting on the blanket next to Alex when he said, "What was the name you want to name your first born daughter?"

"Rosetta," said Alex.

"Can you picture Chelsea as a Rosetta?" he asked.

"No. I can't. She's a Chelsea. And besides my cousin took the name Rosetta. That bitch."

"Who's a bitch?" asked Chelsea.

"Your cousin Rosalia."

"Who is Rosalia?"

"You haven't met her because she lives in Italy now with my nonna Rosetta. Little suck up," said Alex.

"Wow, Alex, bitter much?"

"No. I was my nonna's favorite until Rosalia had her daughter and named her after her. That's when she became the favorite."

"It's over now, Alex," said Dave.

"I know but it still rubs me the wrong way. I had claims to that name."

"But you weren't pregnant first."

"So what. I claimed that name when I was 10. She shouldn't have taken it."

"What does Nonna mean?" asked Chelsea.

"It's grandma in Italian."

"What's Italian?"

"Look, Alex, our daughter doesn't know her heritage," he said.

"Italian is what grandma Brooks speaks. She's from Italy. And you're Italian just like me."

"I thought I was Filipino?"

"You are but you're Italian and Greek too."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Do you know Italian?"

"Only when I need to speak it."

"Can you teach me?"

"I don't know. We'll see. I don't like to speak it unless I really have to," said Alex.

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Can we build a sand castle?"

"Sure," said Alex, "but first you need to get some water in your bucket to that we can wet the sand so it stays better."

"Okay, Mama," she said as she grabbed her bucket and ran to the water to fill it up.

"Alex, why are you still upset over the Rosalia situation?"

"Because it was disrespectful to me. She knew I wanted that name and she took it anyway."

"But look at Chelsea. Her name has a very special meaning to us," he said.

"I know but still. And not only does she take the name Rosetta she takes the name Giovanni too. What kind of bullshit is that?"

"I know that really pissed you off because you wanted to name your first son Giovanni."

"Yeah. I did but Benjamin works just as good. Isn't that right, Benjamin?" she asked as she tickled him.

"You know thinking back to that time I never thought we'd be sitting here with two kids of our own."

"Surprises my dear, surprises," she said. "Didn't I tell you that you would get me pregnant by surprise?"

Dave thought back and said, "yeah you did."

"And not only did it happen once. It happened twice."

"Actually 3 times if you count the time Chelsea was 18 months old."

"Dave, I really hate that story and I hate thinking about it. It was a horrible horrible day for me."

"I know. It was tough and then we tried and tried. We didn't succeed at all."

"Yeah, but a couple years later things worked out. And you got pregnant."

"Yeah after drinking myself silly. In the middle of a separation none the less."

"Well, you know how you get when you drink."

"You mean how I used to be when I was drunk."

Chelsea came back over with a bucket full of water. "Mama, it's heavy," she said as she put it down.

Alex put Ben in the stroller and said, "All right. Let's make the best sandcastle ever."

"Okay, Mama."

Alex walked over to the bucket and picked it up. She also grabbed a shovel to scoop up sand. Her and Chelsea moved a little further from the blanket. "Okay, Chels, pour the water on the sand right here."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she poured the water. "Now do I scoop up the sand and put it in the bucket?"

"Yep," said Alex as she handed Chelsea the shovel. Chelsea began shoveling the wet sand into the bucket until it was full. "Now take the bucket and turn it over on the sand to make the castle."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she did what her mom told her. She removed the bucket and saw the perfect sandcastle in front of her. "Mama, look! Look. It's so pretty."

"I know! You did a great job."

"Thanks," she said smiling at her mom. "Mama, I love you," she said as she hugged her mom.

"I love you too," said Alex as she hugged her back.

"Mama, can you and daddy take me out in the water?"

"We need someone to watch the babies," said Alex.

"Athena can," she said.

"Chelsea, I don't like to always depend on Athena. She deserves time for herself."

"But Mama, I really want you and daddy to take me out in the water to jump over waves."

"All right," said Alex as she walked over to the blanket. "Dave, Chelsea wants us to take her out into the ocean to jump over waves."

"Okay. I'm sure Athena will keep an eye on Kaylee and Ben. Let me go ask her," said Dave as he got up and handed Kaylee to Alex. Kaylee went to her right away. Kaylee had a bond with Alex that no one else understood. Alex figured it was because she took the time to pay attention to her when her own mother didn't. Dave walked over to Athena and asked her to keep an eye on Ben and Kaylee while they took Chelsea to the water. Athena quickly responded with a yes and walked over to the blanket. "Okay, Chelsea, let's go," said Dave taking her hand.

"Yay!" said Chelsea.

Alex handed Kaylee to Athena but Kaylee started to cry. "Thank-you," said Alex as she walked away. She felt bad for leaving Kaylee behind crying but Chelsea wanted to go out in the water and jump waves. Dave, Alex and Chelsea reached the ocean and walked further into the water. The further they got the colder the water seemed. "It is so cold!" said Alex.

"I know," said Dave. They began jumping over waves and splashing each other. Chelsea giggled and laughed at the fun they were having. Just hearing Chelsea's laugh made Alex laugh. Athena watched them from the blanket and smiled. After a while Chelsea got bored and wanted to go back and play in the sand. Dave walked her back to the blanket and then went back to join Alex in the ocean. They were having a fun time with each other splashing and jumping over the waves. It was bringing back a lot of memories for Alex but they were good memories. Dave tossed Alex in the water and then being the gentleman he is he helped her back up. They looked at each other in the eyes for a couple minutes and Dave said, "I love you and I'm sorry for anything I've done to hurt you."

"I love you too," said Alex as Dave pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She returned his kiss.

Meanwhile Chelsea and Athena were watching them on the blanket, "Look they're kissing," said Chelsea.

"I know. I see."

"That's good. That means they aren't going to fight."

"It bothers you when they fight huh?"

"A lot but I never tell them. I love my Mama and I love my daddy. I don't like when they fight. It scares me. I don't want them to leave each other again. I like being a family."

"I like being a family too," said Athena as she wrapped her arm around her little sister.

When Alex pulled away from Dave she said, "I think it's time to go back to the house now and get some lunch and then go to the boardwalk later."

"I agree," he said. They took hands and walked back to the blanket together. They started to clean things up and then head back to the beach house. When they got back they took showers and put on regular clothes and went out to eat for lunch.

Later that night after they ate dinner they went to the boardwalk. Chelsea wanted to get everything and do everything. They went into shop after shop. They were walking passed the hermit crab shop and Chelsea said, "can I get a hermit crab?"

"I don't know, Chels. You already have a pet. Remember Dusty?"

"Yeah but I want a hermit crab too."

"Chelsea, they're gross," said Alex.

"No they're not. I really want one. Please. Pretty Please?" she begged.

"N…"Alex started to say before Dave interrupted her.

"Alex, let her get one. It's not a big deal. It doesn't do anything but crawl around."

"Fine," said Alex as she rolled her eyes. Dave took her into the shop and let her pick out a hermit crab and cage. When they were finished they came out of the shop and Alex said, "Are you happy now? Princess Chelsea?"

"Yes. Look at it. His name is Sebastian."

"It doesn't do anything," said Alex.

"It crawls," said Chelsea with an attitude.

"Okay, so it crawls," said Alex as they continued walking.

They walked a little further before they came to a place doing hair wraps. "Look, Mama! Isn't that cool?"

Alex looked and said, "yes. It's very cool."

"Can I get one done in my hair?"

"I don't know, Chels," she said, "you don't like getting your hair played with. They might pull your hair."

"It's okay. Can I please get one?"

Alex looked at Dave. They walked to the side and discussed something and then came back over. "It's okay," said Alex "but this is the last thing you're getting."

"Okay," said Chelsea. Alex took her over to the girl doing the hair wraps and asked how much they were. After she heard the price she allowed her to get one done. When the lady asked her what colors she wanted Chelsea said, "Can I have pink, aqua and purple?"

"Yes. What color do you want me to start with?"

"Pink."

The lady brought beads in front of her and said, "You can pick out three beads to put at the end of your hair wrap."

"Here we go," said Alex, "we'll be here all night. She can't make a decision."

"Neither can you," said Dave.

"I can to. It's just hard sometimes."

"Alex we've been together for 8 years. I know you and you can't make a decision."

"Whatever," said Alex.

"Oh honey, don't get upset," he said wrapping his arm around her, "that's one of your best qualities," he said.

"I'm not upset," said Alex.

"Okay," he said. Chelsea finally picked out her three beads and the lady began the hair wrap. When she was finished she put the beads at the end of it and tied it. She explained that it would be in for two weeks and she would be able to wash her hair with it in.

Chelsea looked at it in the mirror and said, "I like it. It's pretty. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said the lady.

Alex paid the lady and then they began to walk the rest of the boardwalk. The later it got the more tired Chelsea grew and soon they went back to the beach house and put the kids to bed. Once they were in bed Alex and Dave went out on the balcony and looked at the night sky. It was so relaxing for them and they just sat and talked. They were so busy dealing with kids all the time that it felt good to them to just sit outside under the night sky and talk.

Before they knew it their two week vacation was winding down. They had more fun in the last two weeks than they had in the last two years. It was very refreshing for them and they each understood where the other was coming from on a few things. It was a very therapeutic trip. It was the last night they were there. Dave and Alex had ordered a sea food dinner to eat. They had fish, shrimp and crab legs. Chelsea was dead set against eating it. "I don't want to eat that," said Chelsea.

"But it's really good," said Dave as he took the meat out of her crab legs.

"It looks gross," she said.

"You'll like it," said Dave.

"Daddy. Do I have to eat it?"

"At least try okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she walked out onto the porch to sit at the table. Dave and Alex brought the food out to the table and filled up plates. Chelsea took a bite of her crab meat and said, "This is really good!"

"See I knew you would like it. You should try the shrimp," said Alex.

"Okay," said Chelsea. She took a bite of her shrimp and said, "this is good too."

"See what happens when you try something new?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Chelsea.

"See what you've been missing?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Mama."

"Glad you like it, Chels. Thanks for being a big girl and trying new foods," said Alex.

"You're welcome, Mama."

As they ate they laughed and talked. When dinner was over Alex and Dave cleaned up the mess and put the babies to bed. While they were in the kitchen cleaning Athena came in and said, "If you two want to go walk on the beach or spend time alone. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the kids."

"Are you sure?' asked Alex.

"Yeah. I'm sure. You two deserve some time alone together. You two should have adult time."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome. Now go spend time alone," said Athena, "I will finish cleaning up."

Alex and Dave looked at each other and smiled. "Thank-you again."

"No problem," said Athena.

Alex and Dave walked out of the house and walked down to the beach. It wasn't quite dark yet but it was getting there. The sun was beginning to set over the ocean. They sat down in the sand and watched the sun set. The pink and orange light shined over the ocean. "It's so beautiful," said Alex.

"It is beautiful," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex. "I think we should take this family vacation every year to North Carolina."

"I do too," said Alex, "this has been so relaxing and stress free I don't want to leave."

"I don't' want to leave either. I could sit here forever and just enjoy the ocean."

As the sky darkened Alex and Dave stood up and began to walk on the beach in the moonlight. Dave took Alex's hand as they walked in the water. "I've been thinking Dave," she said.

"About what?"

"Our wedding vow renewal."

"What about it?"

"I think we should do it on the beach. I would love to have a beach wedding. It's so different than our first wedding. What do you think?"

"I like that idea. That sounds really sweet. What beach?"

"I think one in Florida where the water is that beautiful blue."

Dave pictured the scene and said, "That's a great idea. I agree. So we're going all out for this thing?"

"Yeah, Dave. I think it should be big because our kids will be there and after everything that's happened it would be perfect."

"And state our own vows?"

Alex stopped walking and looked at him. "You, Dave Bautista, want to state your own vows?"

"Yes. Just because there's so much I have to say and that I want to say."

"Then why don't you just say it now?"

"Because it would sound better as vows."

"Okay," said Alex, "we can do that."

"So remember the last time we were on the beach alone at night," he said as they started walking again.

"Yes. I remember. Sex on the beach isn't as romantic as people say it is. It kind of sucks."

"Yeah it does. It's something I would never do again."

"Me either."

"So have you made up your mind?"

"About what?"

"Having another baby? Do you want to have another one for sure?"

"Yes. I do but I think we should start trying after our wedding vows renewal."

"Okay. And I meant what I said earlier."

"What?"

"That I'm sorry for everything I ever put you through. You never deserved that. You have no idea how much I love you and I just want us to be happy. Do you think we will ever be truly happy together with no drama?"

"Despite all the drama we have I am happy. I gave up my life with you once. It may have only been a month or two but still those were the hardest months of my life. I never want to go without you again. This is the happiest I've ever been. We're married, have two beautiful kids together and even though Athena and Kaylee aren't mine I have them too and I look at them as my own so I'm very happy with this life. There will always be drama. That's who we are. This relationship started on drama so that is always going to be there but we learn to deal with it. Don't you think we're happy?"

"I do think we're happy but sometimes I don't know. We fight a lot. I think that's really bad for Chelsea and the kids to see. I hate fighting with you. When we fight I just feel like there is no happiness and I hate that feeling because you have made me the happiest man alive. And the drama I hate it. It seems like every time we work things out more drama comes at us and threatens us."

"But if we fight hard enough the drama will never win. That's why we need to stick together. We may fight once in a while but every couple fights. It just shows we're not perfect and we don't have to pretend to be. I am not ashamed to say we fight a lot but our love is stronger than any fight we could possibly have. I know sometimes I just want to walk away but I would never be able to do that."

"You're right. Our love is stronger than anything and nothing can break it."

"Exactly," said Alex, "it's unbreakable."

"I agree," said Dave as he looked at Alex. The breeze was blowing her wavy dark brown hair and it made her look even more beautiful. "Alex, I love you so much," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you too," she said as she looked up and kissed him. When they pulled away she said, "let's go back to the beach house and spend some time there. Alone."

"Okay," said Dave as they walked back to the beach house. When they got back to the beach house they went to their room and had some alone time with no interruptions and no kids screaming.

The next day Dave was loading up the car before they left. Once everything was loaded he went inside to help get the kids ready to put in the car. Him and Alex put the kids in the car they looked around one last time at the beach house. It made Alex sad that they were leaving. She didn't want to leave. She felt so refreshed, so new and had forgotten about all the drama that was waiting in Louisiana and there was a lot of drama about to unfold in the Bautista house hold and they had no idea any of it was coming. "I really don't want to leave," said Alex.

"Neither do I," said Dave.

"It would be great if we could stay here forever."

"Yeah it would but we have lives in Louisiana that we need to get back to," said Dave.

"I know. I guess this is it. 2 weeks just flew by so fast."

"Way too fast," said Dave as he shut his door and started the car. He backed out of the driveway and turned onto the street. He put Chelsea's C.D. on and they began their 10 hour ride back to Louisiana hoping it would be better than their ride to the beach.

***A/N: So this vacation really did help them escape the drama of Bella and Tony. A very therapeutic vacation for them. And they're making plans for their wedding vow renewal already..so that should be good but there is more drama coming for them..how much more can they withstand? So tell me what you think. Please review! And thank you for taking the time to read I write this story for you guys and I'm glad you guys like it. Thank-you.**

***Chapter 61 preview: They arrive home in Louisiana to remember they still have two psychos to worry about, Alex gets the paternity test done on Ben and Chelsea and Dave and Alex get their tattoos. **


	61. Chapter 61

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank you. **

When they arrived home it was early evening. They were all exhausted from the long car ride home. Dave pulled the car up to the door and put it in park. "Well, we're finally home," he said.

Alex sighed and said, "so much for our peace and relaxation," before she opened her door to get out of the car. She got out of the car and walked to get Ben and Chelsea out. Chelsea had fallen asleep on the way home so she had to wake her up. "Chels, we're home. It's time to wake up." As Chelsea woke up she started to cry. Alex unbuckled her and helped her out of the car and then she grabbed Ben's car seat and they walked up to the door as Dave got Kaylee out. Alex put the key in the door and opened it. She knew once she stepped inside that door she was walking back into her life and that everything was going to go back to the way it was. They walked into the house and Alex laid the car seat down on the floor as she took Ben out of it. "We're home, Ben. Are you happy to be home?" Ben didn't have a reaction. It seemed like he wasn't sure if he wanted to be there either.

"I'm sad to be home, Mama," said Chelsea. "I want to go back to the beach. It was so much fun."

"It was wasn't it?" asked Alex as she walked Ben over to the swing to put him in it.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Chels, keep an eye on Ben and Kaylee while I go outside and help daddy bring in the luggage."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she walked over to her brother and started playing with him.

Alex walked outside and helped Dave bring in their things. "I really don't want to be here," she said walking into the house.

"Neither do I."

"You know it's really sad because I used to love it here but I really don't want to be here anymore."

"Alex, you're not thinking about moving are you?"

"Not really. I don't know. I love this house and I love this state but I just don't want to be here," she said carrying their luggage up the stairs with Dave.

"Well, just think. Chelsea is going to a great school next month, you have a job at that school and this is a really good area for our kids to grow up in. I think this is the best place for us," he said laying the bags down.

"I don't know."

Dave took Alex in his arms and said, "Baby, seriously, what is the matter?"

"Everything. I just don't want to be here."

"Alex, you'll be okay after a few days. I think you just miss the beach."

"That could be true. I don't know," she said as she slipped out of his arms and began to walk downstairs to the kitchen to listen to the phone messages they left. Dave followed her downstairs. When they got to the kitchen she walked over to the answer machine and saw the number 54 blinking. "54 new messages are you serious?"

"Are you sure it's 54?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. I erased all the messages before we left."

"Play them," said Dave.

"Fine," said Alex as she pressed the play button. The answer machine announced that there were 54 new messages. Alex and Dave stood listening to the messages intently. A majority of them were from Bella and Tony. Tony had called the most and the more he called the angrier he seemed.

They listened to his last message, "Alex, you little bitch. I know you're home. I don't know why you're not answering your phone but it's pissing me off. I'm just calling to let you know that Wednesday we have to be at domestic relations for a paternity test. I will see you there. And tell my daughter I said hello and tell Athena she's the next one that's going to be going to court. I'll see you on Wednesday. Bye"

"That son of a bitch," said Dave. Dave's face turned a shade of red that Alex had never seen before. She knew he was beyond upset.

"Are you okay, Dave?"

"I'm fine. I just want this asshole to go away. Why is he calling here anyway? Does he think we didn't get the court order to go to Domestic Relations on Wednesday? And I'm still not sure why he thinks he's Chelsea's dad. He has no ties to her."

"He's doing it to cause problems. Trust me he'll go away after the truth is out."

"His ass is going to jail. It doesn't matter either way. He will be gone for messing around with Athena. God I just want to punch this f**ker in the face. I swear to God, Alex. If he says one f**king thing to me on Wednesday he's getting his teeth knocked down his throat. I'm sick of it."

"Dave, calm down," said Alex, "we just came back from peaceful vacation. Please don't let it get to you tonight. I just want my sweet, not angry husband tonight."

"Okay. I'm sorry," he said, "It's just never mind. I don't even want to talk about him anymore it's only going to get me upset."

The next message played and it was Alex's mom, "Alexandra, it's your mother. I haven't heard from you in a while. Did you read that letter I sent to you a couple months ago? I would really like to hear from you and possibly see you and your family for a visit. I think we need to talk about a few things and work stuff out. I'm still sorry about everything that happened at Christmas and I really don't want you out of my life. I miss you. So please call me and let me know how you're doing. I love you. Bye."

"Delete it," said Alex.

"That's your mom," said Dave.

"I know who it was. I said delete it."

"Alex, what is the matter with you? Your mom is practically asking to talk things out with you. Why don't you do it instead of being selfish. You both say some horrible things to each other but you have to remember she is the one that gave birth to you. I don't like her that much but I hate seeing you two not talking. She hasn't even met Ben yet. I think Ben has the right to know his other grandma. And what letter is she talking about?"

"Dave, I don't think she deserves to meet Ben at all. She told me I was a tramp because I was pregnant by you. And you are my husband yet I'm a tramp. She wasn't thrilled when she found out I was pregnant with Ben and I just think he's better with out knowing who she is. He has your mom for a grandma and that's all he needs. I don't' want my mom in my life or my kids' lives. She's a horrible person. She crossed the line at Christmas and I meant what I said. I don't want her in my life anymore. And I don't know. I never read the letter. When I feel like reading it then I'll read it."

"Alex, I can't believe you're being selfish about this. Read the letter it might be something important and I think you need to talk to your mom. I know you love her. Well, I hope Ben or Chelsea never treat you like this when they're older. Just think about how you would feel if they did. You would be heart broken. Now think about how your mom feels about what you're doing to her," said Dave.

"Dave, Ben and Chelsea will have no reason to treat me like this when they get older. I don't need to think about anything. And I don't want to fight about this with you. I'm not talking to my mother and I'll read the letter when I get to it. Now that's it no more about it," she said.

"Alex, you're so stubborn sometimes. Now I see exactly where Chelsea gets it."

"So what I'm stubborn. Dave, seriously, I don't' want to fight."

"Okay we won't fight," said Dave, "and I'll let it go for now."

"Fine," said Alex.

They continued listening to the messages. The very last message was Dave's tattoo artist. "Hey, Dave. It's Tom. I just got your message. I understand you and your wife want to get some tattoos done. Well, I'm available any time you need me. I am actually going to be in Louisiana on Thursday, Friday and Saturday for a tattoo thing. If you want me to come to your house on one of those days to do the tats let me know. You can call me back and tell me. Hopefully I'll see you sometime this week. Bye."

"So, Alex, are you sure about the tattoo thing?"

"Yes, Dave, I am. I really want to get one."

"So is Friday all right?"

"Yeah," she said as they walked into the living room.

"You're going to chicken out. I know it."

"Hey! If you didn't pass out when I was in labor with Ben, I'm not going to chicken out when it comes to this. I still don't understand how doctors and needles freak you out but when it comes to a new tattoo you're all about it."

"I told you it's because the needles the doctor uses are to draw blood and give shots. I don't like that kind of thing. With a tattoo it's different."

"Don't you bleed when you get a tat?"

"You can but that's different," he said as he walked over to the swing to pick Ben up.

"And Bella is coming for Kaylee tomorrow. I still have some problems with that," said Alex.

"I know but it's a court order we have to do what it says until told otherwise."

"I know and it sucks. I feel so bad for poor Kaylee. Ugh." said Alex as she picked Kaylee up out of the walker. She sat down on the floor with her because she was getting so close to crawling that she wanted her to try again before she went to bed. Chelsea sat across from her mom and Kaylee. Alex put Kaylee down on the floor and Kaylee got on her hands and knees. She was rocking back and forth trying to get ready to move. "Come on, Kaylee you can do it."

"Come here, Kaylee," said Chelsea putting her arms out and smiling at her little sister. Kaylee looked at her and smiled. She continued rocking back and forth before she moved her hand, then her other hand followed by her feet. "Look, Mama! She's crawling," said Chelsea excitedly.

"Way to go Kaylee!" said Alex as she watched her crawl. "Look, Dave! She's crawling."

"Wow! She is. That's the way to do it Kaylee-bug," he said as he watched her crawl. "I guess it's time to get out the baby gate now."

"Yeah it is because she's going to be in EVERYTHING now," said Alex as she picked her up off the ground.

"You know, Alex, you've really taken well to motherhood. I think you're a GREAT mom. Look at Kaylee, she loves you!"

"Thank-you. You're not that bad of a dad yourself."

"Thanks but when we have the next one I want another boy."

"That's not my decision to make. In a way it's kind of yours but in a way it's not but I agree another boy will help even things out."

"You're going to have another baby?" asked Chelsea.

"Not for a year or two," said Alex.

"Oh. Good. I was scared."

Alex laughed and said, "why were you scared?"

"Because that would mean there would be 3 babies. Daddy can only handle one at a time."

Alex laughed and said, "Daddy can handle more than one. He's going to have to learn because of mama working."

"Alex and Chels, I got this under control. I can handle it."

"I know you can, Baby," said Alex as she kissed his lips. "If you couldn't I wouldn't trust you as a stay at home dad."

"But Daddy, you let Kaylee drop her cereal on the floor and you forgot about Ben when you were giving her a bath."

"I didn't forget about Ben. I was just distracted," he said.

"That means you forgot," said Chelsea as she sat down on the couch next to her dad.

"I didn't forget just like I didn't forget you're ticklish," said Dave as he started tickling her.

Chelsea started giggling and laughing. In between her laughs she said, "Okay, Daddy, stop. You didn't forget. I was kidding." She continued laughing as her dad tickled her.

"You were just kidding?" asked Dave as he kept tickling her.

"Yes, Daddy! I was kidding," said Chelsea as she began to laugh harder.

"Okay, I'll stop," said Dave as he stopped tickling her. "I'm going to go put your brother to bed and your mama is going to put Kaylee to bed. And I was wondering if after they went to bed if you wanted to go for a late night swim, Chels."

"Swim in the dark?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes. Swim in the dark," said Dave.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun! I want to swim."

"Okay. Well after the babies go to sleep we'll go swimming so go get your bathing suit on," said Dave as they walked up the stairs.

Once the babies were in bed Alex, Dave and Chelsea went out to the pool to go swimming. Their minds were still on their vacation as they swam around the pool and splashed one another. Chelsea was enjoying Dave tossing her in the water and every time he did it she screamed and would laugh when she came out of the water. "That's fun, Daddy. Do it again."

"Okay. One more time," said Dave as he picked her up and tossed her in the water. They swam a little bit more before they went inside. Chelsea got ready for bed and wanted her dad to read her a story. She picked out Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. "Chels, I don't really want to read this story. Can't I read Sleeping Beauty?"

"No. Snow White," she said as she sat up in her bed. "And you have to do the voices too."

"Oh, Chels. I don't know if I can."

"Try. Please, Daddy, for me?"

"Okay," said Dave as he began to read the story. He made the story come to life as he did the animated voices as he read. Chelsea giggled at his Snow White voice. He continued to read it until he finished. "All right, Chels, the story is read and it's bed time. Good night, Princess Chelsea. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," she said as she reached up and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight," said Dave as he walked out of the bedroom turning off the light. He walked down to his bedroom to find Alex sound asleep on their bed. He put the blanket over her and turned the light off and crawled into bed next to her. He got under the covers too and moved her over to him so he could wrap his arms around her. He soon fell asleep with her ready to face the events of the next day.

The next day Bella was on her way to get Kaylee so Alex was packing up some things for her. She really doubted Bella's parenting skills and was sure that Bella didn't have the things she needed for her so Alex being the sweetheart she is packed a couple outfits, a few diapers, some bottles, a can of formula, a few jars of baby food and a box of cereal. She just wanted to make sure Kaylee was taken care of. When Bella got there Dave and Alex went to answer the door. Alex grabbed the bag she had packed and picked Kaylee up. When Dave opened the door Bella was standing with her bodyguard because she feared Alex would attack her again. Bella obviously didn't realize that Alex only attacked her because she lied to her face and accused her of not loving her kids. Alex wasn't going to attack her for any reason. "Hey, Bella," said Alex.

"Alex."

"I packed a bag of stuff for Kaylee. There's food, diapers, clothes and formula. I also have a few bottles in there for her. She already has her pacifier in her mouth but she usually only takes it when she's tired, fussy, taking a nap or going to sleep. She's probably ready to take a nap now," said Alex as she handed Bella the bag.

"Alex, I know how to take care of my own baby. You don't have to tell me," she said snatching the bag from Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes. Dave leaned over and kissed Kaylee and said, "Bye, Kaylee-Bug. I'll see you when you get back next week! I love you."

Alex looked at Kaylee and said, "I love you. Have fun with your mommy," as she kissed her forehead. Kaylee looked at her and giggled. "Oh and Bella, Kaylee is crawling now so be careful she might crawl upstairs or try to crawl downstairs so be careful."

"Alex, I told you. I know how to take care of MY daughter. She isn't your kid. She is mine," said Bella as she reached her arms out for Kaylee.

Alex leaned over to give Kaylee to Bella but Kaylee wouldn't reach for her. She turned her head and clung to Alex. "Come on, Kaylee you need to go to your mommy," said Alex as she pulled her away from her and handed her to Bella. As soon as Kaylee was in Bella's arms she spit her pacifier out, looked back at Alex, started screaming and was reaching for her. "It's okay, Kaylee. You're going with your mommy." Kaylee kept crying and screaming.

"Did you turn her against me, Alex?"

"No I didn't."

"Yeah. I bet you didn't, Bitch. Let me make one thing perfectly clear, SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER. SHE IS MINE. THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

"Nothing in this situation is my fault, Bella. I can't help that she is attached to me. I have no control over that and I never said I was her mother. Just remember though who wakes up with her most of the night and takes care of her most of the time." Kaylee continued screaming and crying. She was still reaching for Alex. Alex couldn't take it anymore so she had to walk away. It was breaking her heart seeing Kaylee, who was normally a happy baby, crying the way she was. She absolutely hated it. Bella took Kaylee and walked to the car. She put her in the car and soon they were off. Dave watched them leave and as soon as they were out of sight he closed the front door. He walked into the kitchen to find Alex.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. It just broke my heart seeing that. I couldn't do anything. She has to go with her mom. She doesn't know her, Dave. And then we don't know what goes on at the house so I'm even more hurt by this."

"It's okay, Alex" he said as he pulled her in for a hug. Alex hugged him back and started crying. She felt so helpless in the entire situation. She knew Kaylee deserved better than what she was getting. She hated the entire court order allowing someone incapable of raising a baby have that baby one week out of the month. It was literally tearing Alex apart but she knew if they didn't have a reason they couldn't take her to court to get sole custody of Kaylee with no visitation. She realized that eventually Bella would mess up and they would end up back in court which is what she wanted to happen anyway but she didn't want Kaylee getting hurt in the process.

On Wednesday morning Dave, Alex, Chelsea and Ben were heading to Domestic Relations to get the paternity tests done. When they got to the building they went up to the floor and walked up to the desk. "How can I help you?" asked the lady sitting at the desk.

"We're here for a court ordered paternity test and my husband would also like a paternity test done on our other child," said Alex as she handed her the court order.

"Oh Yes, Mrs. Bautista, you can just walk down to room 145 to get the tests done."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she took Chelsea's hand and carried Ben to the room.

"Mama, what is going on?" asked Chelsea.

"A doctor is just going to do a little test on you and your brother. It's nothing to worry about."

"Okay, Mama."

Alex wished she took her own advice and didn't worry because her stomach was in knots and she was getting that feeling she always got when she was nervous. "Dave, take him. I need to find a bathroom."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick," she said handing Ben to Dave. She ran to the bathroom down the hall and made it just in time to throw up in the toilet.

"What's wrong with Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"She is sick."

"Oh."

As they were sitting in the room waiting Tony walked in. Alex hadn't come back yet from the bathroom so it left Tony, Dave, Ben and Chelsea alone in the room. Dave was keeping his cool because of his children. "Hello, Chelsea," said Tony as he took a seat next to her.

"Don't talk to me," said Chelsea as she got up and walked to the other side of her dad to sit down.

"Chelsea, that's not nice," said Tony.

"Leave her alone, Asshole. This is your fault we're here today."

"I can't help that I know what I say is true."

"Tony, there is no truth behind it."

"Yes there is. You know it and Alex knows it. Probably Alex more so. She's the one that felt it all." Dave's temper was starting to rise. He sat taking deep breaths so he wouldn't explode on Tony. "Did you ever ask your wife how it felt sleeping with another man?" Dave continued to take deep breaths the more Tony talked to him. He was filling up with a rage and it was rising up inside of him. "And how about your daughter? Did you ever ask her how it felt to be with a real man instead of that punk kid she was with?" The rage inside Dave was growing stronger and stronger. He kept telling himself Tony wasn't worth it. Dave was controlling himself until Tony said, "Chelsea, here's a new story for you. I might be your daddy."

"You son of a bitch!" said Dave. "Get the f**k out of here now before I beat your ass the way I did back in New York all those years ago. Don't say that f**king shit to my 5 year old daughter." As Dave yelled Ben started crying.

"Daddy, what is he talking about? I thought you were my daddy. What is going on?" asked Chelsea as she started crying.

"Chelsea, you are my daughter. I am your daddy. This man is a fool. He doesn't know what he's talking about. It's okay. I am your daddy," he said hugging her.

"Daddy," she said hugging him back. Dave was trying to get Ben to settle down and to get Chelsea to stop crying.

"I can help you," said Tony.

"You've done enough, Asshole. Don't even talk to me. Just shut your f**king mouth. You're lucky my kids are here because if they weren't you wouldn't be talking right now. You would be picking your teeth up off the ground or shoving a toothbrush up your ass just to brush them."

Alex walked back in the room and was oblivious to everything that just happened. Chelsea ran over to her and said, "Mama, that man said he is my daddy," as she pointed to Tony.

"You son of a bitch," said Alex, "what the f**k is wrong with you?"

"Oh so the slut arrives," said Tony.

"Shut it, Ciccone," said Dave.

"You know your wife is a slut."

"I'll say it again. Shut it."

"Dave, let him call me what he wants. I don't care. I know I'm not a slut so I'm not worried about it. He's a coward and a few other things." She said as she walked over and sat down next to Dave. She picked Chelsea up and put her on her lap. "And Chelsea, that guy isn't your daddy. He's an idiot."

"Okay, Mama," she said.

"Are you okay now, Alex?" asked Dave as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah for now. I don't' know what is wrong with me. I hate that when my nerves get bad this happens. I think I will be fine. What the hell happened when I was in the bathroom?"

"This asshole was running his mouth like usual."

"Figures," said Alex.

The lady doing the tests called the Bautistas back first. She took a cotton swab from Alex's mouth and drew blood. She took a cotton swab from Dave and also took some blood. Dave seemed like he was about to pass out. It was one of his favorite things in the world. The lady went over to Chelsea to stick a cotton swab in her mouth but Chelsea refused to open her mouth. "No," she said crossing her arms.

"Chels, please. Just let her take a swab from your mouth. It doesn't hurt I promise," said Alex.

"Mama, why is she doing it?"

"To make sure you aren't sick."

"I don't believe you."

"Chelsea, it's okay. She just wants to make sure you're healthy. So please open your mouth and let her get a sample from you to check."

"Fine," said Chelsea as she opened her mouth to get the sample taken. She was upset about the entire thing. She got even more upset when they took blood from her. Alex was hating every minute of it. She didn't want to see her kids going through this. She never in her life thought she would be sitting at Domestic Relations having her kids tested. It was ridiculous.

After the lady was done with Chelsea she performed the test on Ben. As soon as she stuck the cotton swab in his mouth he started screaming and Alex got sick again. She ran to the bathroom while Dave stayed with the kids to finish out the tests. The lady drew blood from Ben and that made him scream even louder. Chelsea covered her ears and said, "Daddy, his pacifier. His pacifier!"

"I don't have it, Chels. Your mama has it," he said picking Ben up to settle him down. "Shhhh it's okay, Ben. It's okay."

"Well, that's great," said Chelsea.

"Okay, Mr. Bautista, you are free to go and the results will be in in a few days. Probably by Tuesday afternoon. If it turns out Mr. Ciccone is the father you will be served papers from the court for a custody hearing."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Dave, "so you're telling me that if he is the father that after 5 years of raising her we'll have to go to court to discuss custody?"

"Yes, Mr. Bautista. That is how it works."

"This is unbelievable. I don't care what the test says. I am her father and I will ALWAYS be her father. I'm not going to let some asshole come in and take that spot. You can take the results and the court order and shove it up your ass. This is bullshit anyway. I already know I'm her father and this is just a waste of time for me to be here."

"Sir, please calm down. I'm only doing my job. If you're so sure these kids are yours why did you have a paternity test done on the baby."

"I think that's my business and my wife's business. You don't' have to worry about it."

"Okay," said the lady. "Have a good day." She just wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible. His temper was a little scary for her. Dave took the kids and walked out of the testing room. As he was walking out Tony was walking in. Tony gave him a smirk as they passed each other.

When they got out of the testing room they were met by Alex. "Babe, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Dave. It's my nerves. I'm feeling better now. So what did the lady say?"

"She said that if it comes back I'm not the father we will be served court papers to go to a custody hearing."

"A custody hearing? Are you f**king kidding me?"

"I wish I was but I'm not. I was pissed when she told me that. After 5 years they would just push her off on some stranger. And not just any stranger some frickin' psycho."

"I would say that they favor mothers in these court cases but knowing Tony if he was the father he would have some type of connection to get her taken away. It' doesn't matter though because I know you're Chelsea's father."

"Am I Ben's father too?"

"Yes, Dave, you are."

"Okay. Why is it when Chelsea was getting tested your nerves were fine but as soon as they tested Ben your nerves got bad?"

"I don't know. I guess that's just the way it happened. I can't control when my nerves are going to act up."

"Okay," he said as he put Ben in the car seat. "You know if there's anything you want to tell me now would be the time to say it."

"Dave, I have nothing to tell you. Don't start your shit. We've gone this far without fighting and I want to keep it that way," she said.

"Okay," said Dave, "But Tuesday comes pretty quick."

"So. Tuesday comes quick. That's good because then I can show you that I'm not lying about anything and that you are Ben's father. And when you get the results I want an apology from you for accusing me of lying to you about our kids' paternity," she said as they got in the car.

"So if they show what you're saying I will get down on my hands and knees and bark like a dog. I will also stay on my knees to apologize and beg for your forgiveness."

"I'm going to hold you to that," said Alex.

"You can. I promise I will do that." He said as he started the car and headed home.

The next evening after Dave and Alex put Chelsea and Ben to bed Tom came over to do the tattoos. Alex invited him in and told him to set up his stuff in the living room while she got them some drinks. "So, Dave, what am I doing today?"

"I wanted to get Alexandra tattooed on my rib area right here," he said pointing to his right rib cage.

"Did you want that big or small?"

"As big as you can make it."

"What kind of lettering?"

"Cursive. And at the end I want a star with our wedding anniversary in it. I also wanted to get two of my kids' names tattooed on my left arm. One on top and the other on the bottom and I want their birthdates underneath their names."

"In cursive too?"

"Yeah," said Dave as Alex walked into the living room.

"And Alex, what about you?"

"Um. I wanted to get David tattooed in the same spot he's getting Alexandra tattooed."

"What kind of lettering?"

"Cursive."

"How big do you want it?"

"As big as you can make it."

"Am I doing any shading or shadowing?"

"On my star yes. I want it shadowed or shaded."

"Okay. That's going to take some time."

"That's all right. How long did it take you to do this tattoo on my right arm?"

"I was working on it for about 3 months but you just didn't' have the time to let me work on it," he said.

"And I think Alex wanted another tattoo didn't you, Alex?"

"Yeah. I want about 5 stars tattooed on my left shoulder blade and I want Chelsea Alexandra and Benjamin Michael tattooed underneath with their birthday dates."

"Okay. Any particular color of stars?"

"No. Just black stars," she replied.

"Okay. So who wants to go first?"

"Dave can go first," said Alex.

"Okay, Dave, it looks like you're going first. Which tat do you want me to do first?"

"The one on my rib cage. I want to get that one out of the way."

"Okay," said Tom as he got his stuff together. Dave took his shirt off and laid down so that Tom could start. Tom did the procedure he needed to do before he started with the needles and the ink. When he was ready he began to tattoo him. Alex stood watching. It looked like it hurt him because he was flinching a little bit.

"Does it hurt?" asked Alex.

"A little but nothing major. I hope you enjoy this tattoo because I'm getting it for you," he said. Alex watched as Tom was finishing it up. It had taken him about an hour and a half to do the tattoo. When he was finished he had Dave get up and look in the mirror. Dave looked in the mirror at his side, "Wow. That's awesome, Man. Thanks." Alex's name was as big as it could get down the side of Dave's rib cage. "Alex, what do you think?"

Alex looked at it and said, "Wow. That's hot. I like it."

"Do you want to get yours done now, Alex or do you want me to do the other two he wants?"

"Um…" she started to say before Dave answered for her.

"She can get hers done now," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex. She was more than a little scared.

"Is this your first tattoo?"

"Yes."

"And you want it on your rib cage?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"It's going to hurt like hell," said Tom.

"If I can give birth and deal with contractions I'm pretty sure I can deal with a little tattoo."

"It's going to hurt," said Tom.

"I'm sorry, Tom, did you ever experience contractions?"

"No," he answered.

"Well, I have and I'm going to tell you that they're probably the worst pain in this world. So I'm ready to get this tattoo done."

"All right," said Tom.

"Tom, Alex hates pain but she handles it well."

"Okay. That's good to know because this is going to be a lot of pain," he said getting ready.

Alex took her shirt off exposing her bikini top. Dave would have had a fit if she would have just had her bra on. He was a little more than sensitive when it came to other guys seeing her in a bra and just seeing the rest of her body period. She laid down so he could give her the tattoo. "Tom, just don't look at her body. Just keep your mind on the tattoos," said Dave.

"Okay, Dave," he said as he began the procedure.

As he took the needle and ink to begin Alex said, "I can't do this. I don't want it done."

"I knew you were going to chicken out," said Dave. "It's really not that bad, Alex. I think you'll be fine. Do you want me to hold your hand through it?"

"I guess," she said as Dave took her hand. "Ok, Tom, go ahead," she said as she closed her eyes. Tom began the tattoo and it was a painful process but Alex had felt worse pain in her life so it wasn't really a big deal for her. She thought it would be a lot worse but it felt like nothing to her.

When he was finished he said, "Okay, you can go look at it in the mirror."

Alex got up and walked over to the mirror and looked at it. "I love it. Thanks, Tom. It's amazing. You do good work. Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Alex and thank-you. It didn't hurt too much?"

"Not really. I thought it was going to be worse than what it was but it wasn't that bad."

"Are you ready to get the one done on your shoulder?"

"Yeah," she said.

"All right. You want Chelsea Alexandra and Benjamin Michael under the stars with their birthdates?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"When is Chelsea's birthday?"

"June 18th."

"And Ben's?"

"May 11th."

"Okay," he said as he began to prepare to do the tattoo.

He spent the next few hours doing their tattoos. When he was finished with Alex's shoulder tattoo she was impressed with how great it was. She wasn't really one to get a tattoo but she was happy that she finally broke down and got two. Dave had changed his mind about the Ben and Chelsea tattoo on his arm. He wanted their faces tattooed on his arm with their names and birthdates above their picture. It took Tom some time to do it. It seemed like it had taken almost all night to get them done. He wasn't going to let Tom leave until it was finished. Alex finally went to bed after Tom told her how to care for her tattoos and what to do if it was itchy. Alex thanked him again and went upstairs to go to bed. When Tom finally finished the tattoos the sun was up, "How do you like them?" asked Tom.

Dave looked at the one of Chelsea and the one for Ben. "They're awesome, Man. Thanks."

"No problem. You're one of my best customers," he said.

"I've been getting tats done by you for a really long time. You do good work. Probably the best work I've seen done in a long time."

"Yeah. Just don't let them fade. When they fade they lose their image."

"I never let them fade. I hate when they start fading but yours have never faded on me. My friend his tattoos have faded a lot. There are a few you can't even read anymore because they're so faded."

"That's horrible. It makes it look like a waste of time to get a tattoo done if you're not going to take the time to take care of it and keep it nice."

"Yeah it does. I don't like to make mine look like crap. I spend a lot of money on them. I'm going to keep them nice," he said getting out his wallet.

Tom said, "You don't have to pay me. They're on the house."

"Are you sure, Man? This was a lot of work, time and I'm sure they're really expensive."

"It's cool. I did this for free. It was no problem."

"All right. Thanks man. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure," said Dave as he got up to walk into the kitchen. He got himself and Tom a glass of water. He took it in to the living room and sat back down. "So how are things going with your wife?" asked Dave.

"Eh. She cheated on me so I left her."

"She cheated on you?"

"Yeah 3 times. I suspected the first 2 times but the third time is when I caught her."

"You caught her cheating on you?"

"Yeah. I was working late at the shop doing this really cool tattoo and when I got home I walked in our bedroom and she was having sex with another man."

"Damn. That's crazy. I don't know what I would do if I caught Alex cheating on me. I would kill someone."

"Your wife isn't going to cheat on you. She loves you and any man that tries to sleep with her with that tattoo of your name down her rib cage is crazy."

"I just figured out why Alex wanted to get these tattoos done."

"Why?" asked Tom taking a sip of his water.

"My wife isn't stupid. She is far from stupid. Wow. I can't believe I never thought of this before but she wanted me to get her name tattooed on me that way if I go to cheat on her the other woman will see it. Alex is smart way too smart."

"You're not going to cheat on her are you?"

"No. I'm not going down that road again but I'm just saying I know where her head was when she suggested this tattoo," he said pointing to her name on his rib cage.

Tom laughed and said, "when did she suggest this tattoo?"

"The night I told her I came close to cheating on her with some chick from the bar. Then Alex and me had sex and right after is when she suggested it."

"She played you like a violin."

"Told you she was smart."

"She's a trooper too. She handled getting that tattoo well. She did a lot better than I thought she would."

"Alex, has been in so much pain in her life that little tattoo was nothing. For example if she can give birth do a 9 lb 6oz baby there is no way a little tattoo is going to hurt her."

"Damn. Your tiny wife gave birth to a baby that big?"

"Yes."

"She's tougher than I thought."

"She's a tough cookie. She can handle a lot and she has handled a lot."

Just then Alex came down the stairs with Ben in her arms. She walked into the living and said, "You two haven't been to sleep yet?"

"No," said Dave, "Tom just finished up my tattoos about 30 minutes ago."

"Wow," said Alex.

"You want to see the one on my arm?"

"Yeah."

Dave removed the bandage for a couple minutes and was careful not to get any bacteria or anything inside. "I decided to get their faces tattooed on my arm with their names. Do you like it?"

Alex looked at it and said, "That's sweet. I love it. Tom, you're really good."

"Thank-you," he said. "Is this the baby Dave was talking about?"

"Yeah, Tom. That's my son Ben," said Dave.

"He looks like his mom," said Tom.

"He does and the more days that go by the more he turns into mini-Alex."

"Dave, can you take him while I go to get his bottle ready?"

"Sure," said Dave as he took Ben from her.

"Thanks, baby," said Alex as she kissed him and walked into the kitchen.

When Dave knew Alex was in the kitchen he said to Tom, "Does it look like his hair is turning blonde?"

Tom looked at him and said, "Yeah it kind of does."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because Alex and me don't have blonde hair. So I don't know where he gets it from."

"Oh," said Tom trying not to get in Dave's business. "Well, does blonde hair run in your family?"

"In mine yes but not in Alex's."

"So he could be getting it from someone in your family. I wouldn't worry about it," said Tom.

"I won't worry about it for now," said Dave right before Alex walked back into the living room with Ben's bottle.

***A/N: Okay..so now Dave realizes he's Chelsea's father but he has his doubts about Ben...And do you guys agree with Dave that the reason Alex suggested the tattoos was to keep him from cheating on her? And should Alex call her mom to talk to her and read the letter? So tell me what you think. Please review and as always thank you for taking the time to read.**


	62. Chapter 62

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much. YOu guys are great.**

***WARNING: this chapter may upset some people. Alex tells Dave something that could change everything!**

A few days later Alex and Dave were out on the patio playing play-doh with Chelsea. "So Alex, are you feeling better about being home now?" asked Dave as he rolled some play doh.

"Not quite. I have been thinking," she responded.

"About what?"

"I think we should move with in the next year," she said patting down play-doh.

"Move where?"

"North Carolina or California. Maybe back to Florida near your mom."

"Alex, I like it here. Why do you want to move again?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling to move. And in the next year we want to add to the family. We've run out of room for more babies."

"Mama, I don't want you to have another baby," said Chelsea as she constructed something out of play-doh. "Because Ben and Kaylee are enough."

"Don't you like being a big sister?"

"I do but babies are too noisy."

"Well, it's a year or two away," said Dave. "And Alex if we move what are you going to do about your job?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just feel like with this Tony thing I need to get out of here."

"Alex, it's been 8 years. We can't keep running from him forever especially now since he is the father of Athena's baby."

"I know," she said.

"And besides he's going to jail soon anyway. All we have to do is press charges and get a paternity test done on Athena's baby and he'll be out of our lives for about 20 years."

"Or longer," said Alex.

"Do you know something I don't know?"

"Yes but I can't tell you. Athena told me not to tell you. She's going to have to tell you. I just don't think she's ready to tell you yet."

"I wish she would talk to me about this. I hate how she never wants to talk to me about things."

"Dave, it's because you overreact. You get upset too easily."

"I know but I can't help that."

"Daddy, mama is right. You get upset very quick."

"Chels, stay out of it," said Dave.

"Okay, Daddy but it's true."

"See? Even our 5 year old sees it."

"I guess that anger management course didn't do me any good," said Dave as he continued playing with the play-doh.

"Yeah. I don't think they helped you at all. Although you did handle the other day at Domestic Relations pretty good. You didn't kill Tony or beat him up so that was good."

"Yeah. He would have gotten beat up if I wasn't holding Ben and comforting Chelsea. You were off being sick in the bathroom leaving me alone to deal with the psycho."

"I couldn't help it. My nerves made me sick."

"I still don't understand how when Chelsea was tested you were fine but as soon as they got to Ben your nerves went into overdrive and you got sick."

"I told you, Dave, I don't know why it happened like that."

"I have a few ideas but we'll talk about that later when Chelsea isn't around."

"Whatever, Dave."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't like being lied to," he said.

"No one is lying to you about anything. Don't start."

"What's mama lying about?" asked Chelsea.

"Nothing, Chelsea, absolutely nothing. Dave drop it," she said giving him a warning look.

Dave hated when Alex gave him that look so he changed the subject and said, "Chelsea, I think I have something in my nose. Do I have something in my nose?" He asked her as he had green play-doh hanging from his nose.

"Eww Daddy. That is gross," she said as she laughed.

"Nice, Dave. Very nice," said Alex as she shook her head.

"What? I thought it was funny." He said removing the play-doh from his nose.

"Look what I made, Mama!" said Chelsea as she held up her play-doh all mixed together. "I made a horse just like the horses we saw at the beach."

"Wow, Chels, that's the best horse I've ever seen," said Alex. "I wish my horses looked like that."

"I can teach you, Mama."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yeah!" she said as she began to show her mom how to make a horse. Alex followed her instructions and made a horse like Chelsea's. Alex knew it looked nothing like a horse but she went along with it anyway. Chelsea was five years old her perspective on things was a little different than an adult's perspective. "See it's not that hard is it, Mama?"

"Nope. It was very easy. Thank-you for showing me."

"You're welcome, Mama."

They continued playing with play-doh until Ben woke up from his nap. Dave went to get Ben out of the pack and play while Alex helped Chelsea clean up the play-doh. "We should just throw it away. It's all mixed together. I will just buy some more when I go to Target next time."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she put the play-doh accessories in the box. Alex took the play-doh and threw it in the trash.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, Chels?"

"Can we have hot sausage and veggies on a stick?"

"Chelsea, we don't have any of that stuff."

"Well, we could go to the grocery store," she said smiling at Alex.

"Okay. Fine. Let me talk to your dad first," said Alex walking into the kitchen. She found Dave feeding Ben at the table. "So Chelsea wants hot sausage and veggie kabobs for dinner."

"That sounds good," said Dave.

"The only problem is I have to go to the store to get the stuff."

"Okay," said Dave, "Go to the store and pick up the stuff you need. I'll keep Ben home with me."

"Okay," said Alex, "Chelsea and me will be right back."

"Drive safely," he said.

"I will. Love you," she said as she quickly kissed his lips.

"Love you too."

Alex got Chelsea and they headed to the grocery store. They walked through the store getting everything they needed. Chelsea put a few extra things in the cart. It was mostly produce items. She made sure she got her jalapeno peppers. Alex would never understand how her 5 year old could eat a plain jalapeno without it being too hot. Even Alex couldn't handle one. She also asked for a coconut. "You're weird, Chels."

"I'm not weird, Mama. It's just really good. What's your favorite fruit?" she asked as she stood on the cart as Alex pushed it through the store.

"Strawberries. I love Strawberries."

"Mmm. Strawberries are good too!"

"What is your favorite fruit?"

"Mangoes. They are so good."

"Are you sure you're not Hawaiian?"

Chelsea laughed and said, "No. I'm Filipino. What's your favorite vegetable?" she asked as Alex looked at the meat.

"I have to say broccoli. Let me guess your favorite vegetable are carrots?" said Alex as she put the hot sausage and veggie kabobs in the cart.

"Yeah but I like celery too."

"Is there anything else we need before we get in line?"

"We need hot dog rolls!" said Chelsea.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot," said Alex as she headed over to the bread aisle.

"I like garlic too, Mama," said Chelsea.

"That's the Italiano coming out in you."

"The what?"

"Italiano it means Italian in Italian."

"Oh," said Chelsea. Alex got the hot dog rolls and headed to the check out. When they got up to the belt Alex started putting things up and she purposely always avoided the tabloids but this time it was different. She heard Chelsea say, "A-le-x-s Alex's uh-oh. Alex's uh oh. Mama, look." She handed Alex the tabloid with a picture of Alex and Ben to her mom.

Alex looked at the cover and then flipped to the page the article began. She was upset because she had become the target. They were accusing her of cheating on Dave and saying that Ben wasn't his son. "I don't believe this!" she said as she threw it on the belt. She was beyond upset that they were even saying such things. She thought about buying it but she decided it wasn't worth wasting her money. "Please put this back on the shelf," she said handing it back to Chelsea.

"Okay but what does it mean, Mama?"

"It doesn't mean anything. It's all a bunch of lies." As the cashier rang up her groceries Alex began to wonder how they got the information that she had a paternity test done on Ben. She wanted answers and wanted to know who had the balls to sell her out to the tabloids with that story. Alex didn't do a thing to anyone and she definitely didn't deserve to be a target in the tabloids web of lies. This was her son's life that they were tampering with and that alone upset her more than anything. She paid for her groceries and bagged them. She threw them in the cart and stormed out of the store with Chelsea. When they got to the car she put the groceries in the trunk as she closed the trunk she turned around to be greeted by the paparazzi.

"Where is Benjamin?" asked a guy.

"With his father," replied Alex as she walked to the side door to put Chelsea in the car.

"When you say with his father do you mean Dave or the guy you cheated with?"

"I didn't cheat on my husband. Now please just leave me alone," said Alex as she shut the door.

Alex walked around the car to the driver's side as they continued asking questions. "Are you and Dave getting a divorce?"

"No. We're not getting a divorce. We have no reason to get one," said Alex as she climbed in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. She was more than willing to run over the paparazzi as she backed out of the parking space. Luckily for them they moved because she wasn't going to stop for them.

"Mama? Why are you so mad?" asked Chelsea as they drove home.

"Because I'm tired of people making up lies about me and my life."

"Why do they lie about you Mama?"

"I don't know. I guess they don't have anything better to do. And when they make up lies they get paid a lot of money."

"Oh."

"I told you, Chels, our lives are different than the lives of others so when you go to school this year kids might say hurtful things to you but don't let it get to you because most of the things they are going to hear or read about us are lies. If you ever have any questions about what they're telling you ask daddy or me about it to get the truth. Don't get upset okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Alex pulled into their drive and stopped the car. She got out of the car and helped Chelsea out. She got the groceries out of the car and they carried them into the house. Alex calmed herself down on the way home because she didn't want Dave to see that she was upset because she didn't feel like explaining the situation to him. She walked into the living room to see Dave sitting on the floor playing with Ben. It made her smile. "Hey, Dave, we're home."

Dave picked Ben up and got off the floor. He walked over to Alex and kissed her lips quickly. "So how was the grocery store?"

"It was all right," she said, "how was Ben?"

"He was good. We were having so much fun. He gave me the biggest dirty diaper ever. I could have done with out that but other than that we just had some fun. We were playing with some rattles and other toys. It kept him occupied for a while. He likes those light up toys a lot."

"Well, better you than me."

"It was a mess, Alex. I had to change his clothes."

"I see because now he's in his Yankees gear. Is there a game today?"

"Yeah. Later."

"I figured. I'm going to go put this stuff in the kitchen and then I'm going to come see Ben for a little bit before I start dinner."

"Okay," said Dave. Alex walked into the kitchen and put the food in the fridge.

"Mama, are you going to tell daddy about that magazine?" asked Chelsea.

"No. I'm not. It's not worth it."

"Okay. I won't say anything either."

"Thanks, Chelsea."

"You're welcome."

Later that night Dave was watching the Yankees game with Ben and Chelsea but Ben had fallen asleep. Alex was cleaning up the living room and saw Ben sleeping. "I can take him up to his crib if you want me to," said Alex.

"Okay. Here he is," said Dave as he handed Ben to Alex. Alex carried him up to his crib and laid him down. She stood looking at him for a few minutes. He was so cute as he slept.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Ben. Goodnight," she said as she turned on his Precious Planet crib piano. She walked out of the room and turned off the light. She walked back downstairs and sat down next to Dave on the couch. "Who's winning?"

"The Yankees," he replied.

"Oh. I bet you're happy," she said.

"I didn't have any doubt. They're on their way to the world series."

They sat and watched the rest of the game. Chelsea had fallen asleep before it was over so after the game Dave carried her upstairs and put her in her bed. Alex turned the TV off, made sure the alarm was on and turned off all the lights before she went upstairs. She stopped by Chelsea's door as she saw Dave tucking her into bed. "I don't know why you put blankets on her you know that in the next hour she's going to be on the floor."

Dave kissed Chelsea's cheek and walked out of the room. "I know but I just like to make sure she's covered," he said as he wrapped his arm around Alex as they walked down to the bedroom. Dave shut the door behind them and walked over to the bed and sat down. Alex walked over and joined him after she changed into her pajamas. "So Chelsea was telling me about the paparazzi at the grocery store," he said as he started massaging Alex's shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm their new target. You will be glad to know they've taken their minds off of you and focused on me now."

"Why you?"

"I don't know. They are accusing me of cheating on you."

"You've never cheated on me," he said as he continued massaging her shoulders.

"I know but someone told them I did because of the paternity test on Ben."

"Oh," said Dave. "Who would do that?"

"I don't know. It could have been anyone that was at Domestic Relations that day."

"I didn't think employees could disclose that information."

"They're not supposed to but if money is involved I'm sure they don't care."

"No one was supposed to know about that."

"I know. It was only to prove that you are the father of Ben so that you stop doubting it."

"I know," he said. "But you know how it is with being a celebrity everything you don't want people to know they find out anyway."

"I know. I hate it. I really really hate it."

"I hate it too," he said.

"You would think they would leave us alone by now but they just keep coming back."

"We will never really be out of the public's eye."

" I know but why does it always have to be negative? Can't they focus on positive?"

"They like the drama," he said. "If they think other people's lives are falling apart then they forget that their own lives are falling apart."

"That's kind of pathetic but with our unbreakable love our lives will never really fall apart right?"

"Yeah," he said. "You know you're really tense. I think you need to relax."

"I'm just stressed about this whole Tony situation and the paternity test bullshit. I should never have to get that done on my kids. Then we have the tabloids adding to the drama. We've only been back a week and the drama has already found its way back to us."

"How about we don't think about it for now and I help you relax," he said as he started kissing her neck.

"Okay," she said turning to face him. She kissed him passionately and soon they were making love. When they were finished Alex was laying facing him tracing her name that was tattooed on his rib cage. "Tom did a really good job on this tat."

"He did didn't he? I know why you suggested it Alex."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she stopped tracing it.

"You know what I'm talking about. You wanted me to get this tattoo so that if I came close to cheating on you again the other woman would see it and would question it. I know how your mind works."

"Are you admitting that you would cheat on me again?"

"No. I'm just saying that is why you suggested it."

"Actually I suggested it because I thought it would be a good idea for you to have Alexandra tattooed on you and for me to have David tattooed on me. So that people know how much we love each other not for that reason although now that you bring it to my attention that is a pretty good idea."

"Alex, you know you thought of that at one point."

"No I didn't but I wish I did. That's genius."

"It works both ways, Alex."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you cheat on me the guy will see yours."

"I don't plan on cheating on you. I have no reason to cheat on you. I love you way too much to ever cheat on you."

"I'm just letting you know just in case that idea crosses your mind."

"Trust me, Dave it won't. I want you and only you," she said.

"So you only want me?"

"Yeah. Even if you're getting grey hair," she said rubbing her hand through the peach fuzz that was growing back in.

"Well, I only want you. I'm never going to cheat on you again. You're the only woman in this world that I want. I could have anyone but you're the one that I love the most and want the most," he said as he kissed her. He pulled away and said, "and you're definitely the hottest even after two kids. The tattoo just adds to your hotness."

"Thanks, I think," she said as she smiled. "Io vi amo e desidero mostrarvi quanto. Facciamo amore nuovamente," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled and said, "I love when you speak Italian. I have no idea what you said but I'm sure it's something your mom didn't teach you."

"You're right," she said as she kissed him and soon they were about to make love again but Ben began crying. Alex pulled away from Dave and said, "Let me get him. He probably wants to eat. We'll finish this later." She got up and kissed his lips. She slipped her clothes back on and went downstairs to get Ben a bottle. She took the bottle up to the nursery and took a crying Ben out of the crib. "What's all this crying for? Are you hungry?" Ben smiled and Alex took a seat on the rocking chair and gave him the bottle. Like always he latched on the strongest he could and began eating like he never eats. He would always eat so fast he would choke on what he ate. A few minutes after having the bottle in his mouth he choked. Alex pulled the bottle out of his mouth and sat him up. "Take it easy, Mr. Bottle Monster," she said as she laid him back down to put the bottle back in his mouth. Dave was listening to her on the baby monitor and heard her say, "Siete così paffuto. Guardare la vostra paffuto gambe. Non so perché il suo papà pensa di essere tuo padre non è però egli è. Tu sei costruito come egli è stato quando egli era un bambino e avete il suo sorriso e la sua bocca. Basta guardare come me. Io vi amo."

"What the hell did she just say?" he asked himself. He hated when she spoke Italian because he never knew what she was saying. He figured that was her way of saying things without him knowing what she was talking about.

Alex continued feeding Ben and burped him when he was ready. When he was finished eating he fell asleep in her arms. She put the bottle down and walked him over to the crib. Dave decided to put his underwear on and walk over to the nursery to see if Alex needed any help with Ben. He walked to the door as Alex was standing over the crib talking to Ben. "Ben, non importa cosa succede con questo voglio che tu test di paternità di conoscere la tua papà ti ama più nulla. Dave è il tuo padre reale nessun altro non importa cosa i risultati dire. Mama ha qualcosa di stupido e potrebbe rovinare tutto tra il suo papà e me, ma sono molto sicuro Dave è il suo papà. Mi auguro solo che dopo questo tutto si può lavorare fuori. Io vi amo. Dormire serrato preziosi baby," she said as she ran her hand over his head. Alex wasn't dumb she knew Dave could hear everything she was saying on the baby monitor that's why she chose to speak in Italian to their son because she knew he would never know what was said.

Dave walked in the room and said, "What did you just say to him?"

Alex jumped and said, "nothing. I was just speaking to him in Italian. It's nothing."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked over to the crib and stood next to her. He wrapped one arm over her shoulder and put his finger in Ben's hand. Ben grasped on to it.

"Isn't he so cute when he sleeps?" she asked.

"He's adorable."

"For being drunk we did a good job making a baby," she said.

"Alex, can I ask something?"

"Yes," she said as she ran her hand over Ben's head.

"Why does he have blonde hair?" he asked.

Alex stopped running her hand over his head and said, "I don't know. Your mom has blonde hair. You probably carried the gene."

"But you and me both have brown hair."

"Yeah. That's true but your mom is a blonde. You're a carrier for the blonde gene. Babies can get genes from anywhere in the family as long as that carrier gene is there."

"What are you talking about? I don't know this scientific stuff."

"Okay. Let me explain it to you. You have a dominant and a recessive gene. Now your mom had recessive genes and your dad had dominant genes. They gave you dominant characteristics but the carrying recessive gene is there because of your mom. As long as that gene is there any of your children could be blonde. Ben just happens to have that blonde gene but he could just have the light brown hair that changes to blonde in the sunlight. It's really hard to explain. Are you trying to say that since he's getting blonde hair that he's not your son?"

"Actually yeah. That's what I'm saying. I don't think he is. I think you're lying to me about his paternity. It doesn't matter if I'm his father or not I'm still going to be there. I've been there for him since birth. When he was made you and me weren't together. WE were in the middle of a separation so I wouldn't be upset if he wasn't mine. You just have to tell the truth Alex. If you lie about it then I'm going to be upset. The best thing for you to do right now is just tell me the truth. Is he my son or isn't he? I'm giving you a chance to come clean before the results come in."

"Dave, I'm not lying to you about anything. Ben is your son. I don't know why you keep doubting him. You see that face he's making right now while he sleeps that's the same face you make. You pucker your lips the exact same way. He is your kid, Dave. Just stop accusing me of lying because it's making me angry."

"Alex, if you would just tell me the truth I wouldn't have to accuse you of lying."

"I really can't wait for these results to come back so I can shove them in your face and see you on the ground barking like a dog and begging for forgiveness. You're such an asshole. I can't wait until the truth comes out and proves everything I already know."

"Alex, you still have time to come clean about this."

"Non riesco credo che lei sta chiamando me un bugiardo alla mia faccia. Tu sei un tale asshole. Bacio mio ass. Tu sei fottutamente incredibile!" she said as she moved away from Dave.

"Alex, speak English. I don't know what you just said but it doesn't sound like it's something good. So tell me what you said in English."

"Fine. I said, I can't believe you're calling me a liar to my face. You are an asshole. Kiss my ass. You're f**king unbelievable."

"It sounded better in Italian."

"Goodnight. I'm going to bed."

"I thought we were going to…"

"Oh. You thought that calling me a liar and saying I'm lying about you being our son's father would make me happy and allow you to make love to me again?"

"Well, I just thought.."

"No. You thought wrong. You're sleeping on the couch tonight, Asshole," said Alex as she walked to their room and slammed the door shut. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head and started crying. "What an ass!"

Dave was still in the nursery talking to Ben at the crib. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I just wish your mom would tell me the truth. I don't know why she thinks I would be so upset. I was separated from her when you were made. Anything could have happened in that time frame. I just don't know, Ben. I love you. Even if you aren't my son I'm going to be your dad either way." Dave leaned down and kissed his son and walked to his room.

Alex heard what Dave said and it made her cry harder. Dave walked in the room. "Get out," said Alex.

"Alex, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sleeping in here with my wife."

"Dave, get out. I heard you on the baby monitor. How many times do I need to tell you that I am telling the truth about Ben. I don't know why you keep accusing me of lying. Just get out. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Dave walked over to the bed and sat down next to Alex and began running his finger over her arm. "Alex, I'm sorry. I will drop this conversation until the paternity tests come back. I'm just really sorry. I don't like calling you a liar but sometimes I just feel like you're hiding something from me. You have to know that if Ben isn't my kid I'm going to be there anyway. He may not be my blood son but in my eyes he will always be my son. I saw that beautiful boy come into this world. I heard his first cry. No matter what those results say I am going to be his father. Just like with Chelsea. If it comes back that Chelsea isn't mine. I will always be her dad. I hate fighting with you, Alex and I'm sorry. I just wish if you were hiding something you would tell me. If you tell me now it won't make me as angry as it would if it came back that Ben wasn't my baby."

"Dave, just stop talking and listen."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Maybe I lied a little bit and I'm sorry. I feel so horrible about this. You're going to hate me."

"Alex, I will never hate you. Remember unbreakable love."

"I know but it will make you hate me."

"Just tell me, Alex."

"Fine," she said taking a deep breath. "Ben may not be yours. I'm tired of lying about it. It's not the way I wanted to tell you but I can't hide it anymore. The truth is he could belong to someone else."

"Alex, why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want you to hate me."

"So you're telling me that Ben may not be my son?"

"Yes but I know deep down that he is. He has to be. I know he is but there is that possibility that he may not be."

"Who's the other guy?"

"I don't want to discuss that right now."

"Alex."

"Fine..he might be Ron's baby."

"Ron? As in Ron from New York?"

"Yeah. That would be the Ron."

"Alex, why?"

"Just listen," she said as she took his hand, "you and me were separated for a long time. It had been a long time since I slept with anyone. I ran into Ron one night. I didn't even know he was in Louisiana but some how I ended up running in to him. We started talking and then one thing led into another thing and we ended up sleeping together. It was that one time. I felt so horrible for doing it. My heart belongs to you and it always will. I felt so guilty about it. I still feel guilty about it. I hate myself for it. You came into town the next week to visit Chels. We ran into each other at the bar that night and then we ended up sleeping together. My intention wasn't to sleep with you but it happened. Then I started stressing because I didn't get my period and found out I was pregnant. I was pretty sure you were Ben's dad but then I think about Ron and there's that chance he could be his father. I'm so sorry, Dave. Don't hate me."

"Alex, why did you lie to be about it for so long? Why did you tell me I was the only man you slept with in the last 8 years if I wasn't?"

"I don't know, Dave. I'm stupid but you have to believe me. Ben is your son. I know he is," she said as she cried.

"Come here," said Dave as he pulled Alex closer to him. "It doesn't matter. He knows me as his dad. I will be his dad no matter what. It would hurt knowing he wasn't but I will still raise him to be mine. Does Ron have any idea?"

"No. I never told him."

"And Alex, I could never hate you for this. You have forgiven me for so much stuff that I've done to you. I'm not going to hold one mistake against you. I just wish you wouldn't have lied to me."

"I know and I'm sorry," she said. "But like I said. I know Ben is yours. He may not look like you that much because he's practically all me but he does have your mouth. I know that because from the day we met your smile and dimples have stood out to me. There is no mistaking he has your smile."

"It's okay, Alex," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "The tests will be in soon and then we'll know the truth. No matter what we will get through this. Nothing is going to break us. I love you."

"I love you too." Dave leaned down and kissed her passionately and soon they were making love again. When they were finished Dave laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't going to let this whole thing break him although his heart was breaking in two realizing that his only son may not really be his biological son. AT that moment he felt so broken and hurt that he realized that's how Alex probably felt when he had sex with Melina, cheated on her with Bella, found out Bella and Dave had a daughter together and the situation with Christina. He realized it was the worst feeling in the world and he never wanted to make Alex feel that way again and he hoped Alex would never make him feel like that again.

Alex fell asleep in Dave's arms but Dave was still awake thinking about the Ben situation. He took a deep breath and started to say, "God, I know I don't talk to you nearly enough or even ask you for anything. I know I'm not that good of a church goer but I really need you now. I just need these tests to come back saying I'm the father of both kids. I love these two kids more than anything in this world and if I'm not their father I will be broken. So please, God look out for me and allow me to be their father. Please just allow them to come back in my favor. I've been there for these kids since day one as their father. People make mistakes. I'm not the best man in the world but I do want my family to be right. So if you're still listening God please just allow me to be Ben's father and Chelsea's father and just allow us not to have any more drama in our lives. I just want us to be happy and we can't be if this drama is always there hanging over our heads. Can you please cut us a break? Thank-you, God. Amen." And for the first time it was Dave that ended up in tears because of something that went wrong in their marriage. He laid in bed for a while and realized he couldn't sleep. He got up and walked over to the nursery and picked up a sleeping Ben to hold him. He sat down on the rocking chair as he held him and soon he fell asleep holding Ben in his arms.

***A/N: Wow! what a bombshell! Is Dave Ben's father or is it Ron? And Alex lied to DAve but it's not like Dave never lied to her but..two wrongs never make a right..Alex should know that better than anyone. Did anyone's opinion of Alex change? And what Alex said in Italian to Ben wasn't very good. Please review and let me know what you think. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 63: The Paternity tests results are in! Who is the dad? Will they break Dave and Alex or will they make them stronger than ever? And what will happen when Bella brings Kaylee back?**


	63. Chapter 63

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank you. And i know Alex is a little..well..deceiving now but she's still sweet. **

***YOu know who I own. **

The next morning Alex woke up and noticed Dave wasn't in their bed. "Did he leave me?" she asked herself. Alex's eyes began to fill with tears as she thought her husband, the love of her life just left without saying good-bye. She figured that if he did leave she deserved it. She felt like a horrible person. She didn't know why she lied about it for so long but she assumed she was in denial of the situation. She took the covers off of her and picked her clothes up off the floor and put them on. She started to get that feeling again and ran to the bathroom. When she was finished throwing up she got up from the toilet and walked over to the sink. She washed her hands and put water on her face. She couldn't even stand to look at herself. She had no idea what she would do if the test came back saying Dave wasn't Ben's father. She was 100 percent sure about Chelsea but Ben she wasn't so sure. She had no idea what Dave would do if Ben wasn't his. He did say he would be there no matter what but those were just words. Actions always speak louder than words. She knew Dave and she knew his temper and for some reason if Ben wasn't his baby she could see him walking out the door and everything they went through in the last 8 years would mean nothing. And it would be all her fault. She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "How could you be so stupid? You did everything that Dave has ever done to you. You're no better than he is. I hate you." Suddenly she broke down and slid her back down the sink and started crying uncontrollably. She cried so hard and so much that she made herself sick again.

When she finally got herself together she walked over to the nursery to check on Ben. She didn't remember hearing him cry since the last time she fed him before she let it all out. When she walked into the door way she saw Dave asleep on the rocking chair holding a sleeping Ben. It made her smile. It looked so precious. Dave's head was tilted to the right side and he was sleeping with his mouth open while Ben was sleeping with his mouth open too. Alex walked over to them and gently took Ben out of Dave's arms to put him in the crib. "Alex, I'm okay. I have him," said Dave.

"Shh.. Go back to sleep, Dave. You should go back to our room and sleep in the bed. I'm just going to put Ben in the crib for now."

"You're right. My neck is killing me. I've been in here almost all night. I didn't want to put him down." He looked at Alex a little more closely and said, "have you been crying?"

"Yes," she said as she put Ben in the crib. She kissed his forehead and then turned to face Dave.

"Why?"

"Because, Dave. I'm a horrible person. I hate myself for what I've done."

"Do not hate yourself. First of all how could I even hold this against you. It's not like you cheated on me. We were separated from each other and on our way to divorce court. You're a woman and you were lonely. It happens. You just shouldn't have lied to me. You should have told me the truth from the beginning. I still can't be upset with you for that. I have done my share of lying in this marriage."

"I know but I lied about our son's paternity. I think that's a little bigger than you sleeping with your movie co-star, and sleeping with your ex-girlfriend while I was home sick. It's a lot bigger than that. It's our son's life, it's my life, it's your life and that is just a lie that shouldn't have been told and I'm sorry."

"Alex, it's fine. Don't beat yourself up about this. Just calm down until the results come in. When they come in we'll go from there but I just want you to know if I'm not his dad I'm still not going anywhere, Alexandra. When I say I want forever with someone it means I want forever with them. You and me have both said it there is NOTHING that is going to break this love we have for each other even if it's as big as who Ben's father is. Do you see this?" he asked pointing to his tattoo of Alexandra, "This means I am yours forever."

"Why are you being so nice about this?" she asked.

"Because like Scout in 'To Kill a Mockingbird' I see the good in everyone no matter what. Remember there is evil in the world but there is also goodness. In the end goodness prevails over evil. Your goodness, kindness and sweetness prevail over one little lie that you told. Well, it's not exactly a little lie but you know what I mean. Right?"

"I know exactly what you mean," she said. She was shocked that he remembered their conversation about To Kill a Mockingbird and the good and evil in the world on their first Christmas together. "You remember that conversation from our first Christmas?"

"I have never forgotten it. It replays in my mind everyday. Now come here," he said pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you so much and no matter what those results say I'm always going to be here and I'm always going to love you. It takes any sperm to fertilize an egg but it takes a real man to be a father. If it turns out Ben isn't mine I'm going to raise him as my own."

"I love you," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"How about we take a day trip? You know to take our minds off of everything?"

"Okay. Where would you like to go?"

"Let's go to the playground and have a picnic and then get ice cream," he suggested.

"All right," said Alex.

"And hopefully it will take our mind off of everything for a few hours. And you know Ben is still sleeping and so is Chelsea so you know what that means right?"

"We might actually get to sleep a little while longer?"

"Exactly. We're on the same page now," he said as they walked to their bedroom. He shut the door behind them and they walked over to the bed and climbed in. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

They managed to get about another hour of sleep before they felt their bed moving. "Mama, wake up!" said Chelsea as she climbed into her parents' bed.

Alex stirred a little and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 in the morning and Ben was still sleeping but Chelsea wasn't. "Chels, go back to sleep. It's too early," she said.

"But Mama, I'm hungry and so is Ben."

"Ben is sleeping," said Alex.

"No he's laying in his crib looking at his piano. Please get up to feed me," said Chelsea.

Alex sat up and said, "you act like you never eat."

"Well, I'm hungry," she said.

"All right, all right. I'm up," said Alex as she got out of bed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm.. How about eggs, bacon and toast?"

"Ew. Eggs," said Alex it made her sick just thinking about them.

"You don't like eggs, Mama?"

"Not anymore," she said. "But if you want eggs, bacon and toast I'll make you some."

"Thanks, Mama," she said. She followed her mom over to the nursery.

Alex walked into the nursery and saw Ben laying in his crib looking at the piano like Chelsea said. "Good morning, Sweet Boy. " she said as she picked him up. "I think you need a diaper change," she said as she took him over to the changing table. "Chels, do you want to help?"

"Is it a poopy diaper?"

Alex laughed and said, "no he's just wet."

"Okay since he just peed I'll help."

"Okay, Chels, do you remember how I told you how to change the diaper?"

"Yes, Mama," she said getting a new diaper out. Once she had the diaper out she changed Ben's diaper the way Alex had taught her. Alex has to admit she was pretty good at it for being a 5 year old. "See, Mama? I did it by myself."

"I see. Great job. Don't tell your daddy this but I think you did a better job at changing Ben's diaper than he does."

"Okay. It's our secret," she said. Alex picked Ben up off the changing table and through the diaper away in the diaper genie. She took the kids downstairs and put Ben in his seat while she made breakfast. She allowed Chelsea to help crack the eggs and stir them together.

Dave woke up to the smell of breakfast and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Alex cooking with Chelsea while Ben sat in his seat hitting at the toys hanging in front of his face. Dave walked over and pulled the lion in the middle of the bouncer so that it could make noise. Ben loved when it made noise it always made him giggle. "Alex, you're making eggs?" he asked.

"Yeah. Chelsea wanted me to. I don't know but I'm trying not to inhale the smell of them let alone look at them which is pretty hard since I'm standing over the pan."

"Do you want me to finish them?"

"Please," she said moving away from the pan and over to the bacon. Dave walked over and finished cooking the eggs for Alex. "Thanks, Dave."

"No problem," he said as he kissed her lips.

When they were finished cooking Alex started putting the food on plates while Athena made her way downstairs. She wasn't planning on eating because she still felt sick but Alex was going to make her eat anyway. She walked into the kitchen in a cami and shorts. Alex looked at her and said, "Athena's got a baby bump."

Athena rubbed her stomach and said, "I know. I'm starting to show. Isn't it too soon?"

"No. I started showing really early when I was pregnant with Ben."

"Yeah and then he was a monster baby! I don't want my baby to be that big." She said as she sat down next to Chelsea at the table.

"Good luck. If we could pick how big our babies could be I would have made Chelsea 6 lbs and Ben 5 lbs but it didn't work out like that. In fact Chelsea's size is what caused most of her problems during delivery and I don't even want to talk about Ben. I was ready to give up it was way too much but in the end it was all worth it."

"I am sure. Do I have to eat this? Can I eat something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Can I eat ice cream?"

"Is that your craving?" asked Alex.

"Yeah and chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate," answered Athena.

"Go ahead," said Alex, "if you're craving it I'm not going to deny you ice cream."

"Thanks," said Athena as she got up to get ice cream out of the freezer.

"That's not fair!" said Chelsea. "I want ice cream for breakfast!"

"Athena is only getting it because she's having a baby."

"Well, then I'm going to have a baby so I can have ice cream," said Chelsea.

Dave choked on some of his food. He took a drink of milk and then said, "When you're married and 35 then you can have a baby. So you have a long way to go before you're allowed to have ice cream for breakfast."

"But Athena isn't married and she's having a baby."

"She makes a point, Dave."

"You can't have a baby until you're older. Not until you're 30," said Dave.

"Then why can Athena have a baby at 17?" asked Chelsea. "And Mama isn't 30 and she has 2 babies. Why do I have to be 30?"

"She's really giving you a run for your money isn't she?" asked Alex as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Forget it, Chels, we'll talk about it when you're older." said Dave out of the frustration that his 5 year old daughter was already challenging him on everything he said. She was just like her mother.

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she continued eating her breakfast.

Later that day they headed to the playground. They sat at the picnic tables to eat their lunch of Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, oranges and celery. When Chelsea was done eating she ran off to play on the jungle gym and go down the slide. Alex cleaned up the stuff from lunch while Dave sat holding Ben. He wasn't willing to admit that he was scared about the paternity test results. He felt he needed to hang on to Ben and play with him as much as he could because he feared that if Ron did turn out to be Ben's dad that Alex would tell him and Ron would want some type of custody of his son. At times Dave felt like he didn't want to let go of Ben with the fear that when he went back to him he would be gone. He loved Ben more than words could say because up until the night before Ben was his first and only son. He didn't want to spend the day dwelling on the paternity tests but he just had to know one thing. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"If I'm not Ben's father and it turns out Ron is are you going to tell him?"

"No. Ben has a father. Ben already knows his dad and he doesn't need another one. You are his only father. And I don't want mixed up in that drama because I know Ron. He doesn't like kids but if he had a kid he would want everything to do with it. Ron does some crazy stuff and I don't' want that type of influence in my son's life. And you shouldn't worry about it because I told you I am pretty sure that Ben is your son."

"Don't you think he suspects that he's Ben's dad though since you two did sleep together?"

"If he suspects he hasn't said anything to me."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"No. Not since that night. I didn't even know he was still in Louisiana until the day you came home from the barber shop and said he was there. And to tell you the truth I have no reason to talk to him."

Dave was letting Ben play with his fingers as he said, "Alex, you may take this the wrong way and I really don't want you to but I think that Ron just wanted to lay you and that's why he slept with you. I mean since he hasn't talked to you since that's just the idea I have."

"Oh well. It was what it was. It was a one night stand and nothing more. And that's all it's ever going to be."

"At least it wasn't Tony. That's the bright side to this situation."

"I'm not even dumb enough to make that mistake again."

"Anyway, are you ready to start your new job?"

"I'm kind of scared. I have never been away from my kids like this. I'm going to miss Ben a lot."

"It's only 8 hours, Alex," said Dave as he let Ben put his finger in his mouth. Ben started chewing on it.

"8 hours is a long time if you haven't been separated from your child since birth. And don't let him chew on your finger. Do you know how dirty your fingers are?"

"He's just tasting the peanut butter that's on my finger. He'll be fine."

"David, I said don't let him chew on your finger. It's full of germs."

Dave removed his finger from Ben's mouth and said, "is that better now, Ms. OCD."

"Dave, I'm sorry I'm not a fan of our son chewing and sucking the germs off of a finger. If you want him to chew on anything get a toy out of the diaper bag and let him chew on it."

"Okay. Okay," he said as he pulled a toy out of the diaper bag for him to chew on. "You know, I don't think a little breast milk is going to fill him up much longer," said Dave as he looked at a bottle in the diaper bag.

"I know. The doctor told me I can start him on cereal next month and that we're probably looking at 4 or 5 months for baby food."

"I can see him eating baby food now. He's going to rip that spoon out of our hands because we don't move fast enough."

"That's a possibility. He's a grubber," she said as she tickled his chubby leg.

As Dave and Alex continued talking Chelsea ran over to them and said, "Mama, can you come push me on the tire swing?"

"Okay," said Alex as she got up. "Are you going to be okay with him?"

"Alex, I can handle him. Go push Chelsea. Ben and me will be fine."

"Okay," she said as her and Chelsea walked over to the tire swing.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing on the swings and helping Chelsea do the monkey bars. She learned how to do it herself but she still wanted help because she was scared she was going to fall. Chelsea ran on the jungle gym's bridge and went down the slide. She asked her mom to catch her a couple times as she went down the slide. After a while she was getting tired and she was pretty much dirty from her head to her toes and Alex decided it was time to go get ice cream and then head home for the night. Other than the slight mention of Ron and Tony at the beginning of the trip Alex had managed to forget about it. She let go of her anger she had toward herself and allowed herself to have fun with Chelsea and just enjoyed herself. Even though deep down she felt that if Ron was Ben's father she would never be able to forgive herself and if it came to that the one thing she knew was that he would NEVER know his real father or the life that he led.

After getting ice cream and getting Chelsea hyped up on sugar; she had a hot fudge brownie sundae. Alex knew she was going to be bouncing off the walls and wasn't going to bed for a really long time. When they got home Alex put Chelsea in the bath tub while she gave Ben a bath. They were both pretty dirty from being at the playground. Even if Ben was 2 ½ months old he still managed to get dirty. After Chelsea's bath she went into her room and was playing with her baby dolls while Alex and Dave were in the living room playing with Ben. The door bell rang and Dave knew it was Bella bringing Kaylee back. He was actually surprised she was bring her back on time. He had expected her to pull the same trick she did last month. He picked Ben up and walked over to the door. When he opened it he saw Bella standing there with Kaylee in her arms. "Here," said Bella trying to hand Kaylee to Dave. Alex walked over to the door and took Kaylee from Bella since Dave's hands were already full with Ben. "Oh well, look who it is. The little adultress. So I see I was right about you trying to pass your bastard child off on Dave."

"Get out," said Alex.

"Did I strike a nerve?" she asked. Alex could smell the alcohol on Bella's breath. "You didn't think you would get caught did you?"

"Bella, are you drunk?" asked Alex.

"I may have had a drink or two. Or maybe 5."

"Before you brought your daughter here?"

"Yeah. But I didn't drive."

"You shouldn't be drinking while taking care of a baby."

"Shut up, Alex, worry about your bastard child, Slut."

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Okay. You want to play that game now. All right. So I'll admit it. Ben may not be Dave's son. Okay. Do I like the fact I'm not sure? No. do I like how things came down to this? No. But I do look at it this way if you weren't the slut that came between Dave and me Ben's paternity wouldn't even be an issue. So I guess the real slut would be you. You know the one that slept with the married man. And it makes it worse that you knew he was married and that he had a kid. How many times did Chelsea and me come to visit Dave while you guys were filming? A lot but you just couldn't keep your legs closed."

"You're funny talking about keeping legs closed. You should follow your own advice and then you wouldn't have to worry about who the baby's dad is because you would know."

"Get out," said Alex, "You're not welcomed here. Get out. We'll see you again next month. Good bye," she said as she slammed the door in Bella's face.

"Alex," said Dave as he followed her into the living room.

"What?"

"Never mind. You're upset. I'm going to leave you alone."

"No. Don't. I'm sorry. She just has me upset. Really upset!" She said as she looked Kaylee over. Alex was going to make sure everything with Kaylee was all right. She looked at her legs and saw bug bites all over her. "Look, Dave, again. More bug bites and look at her diaper. It hasn't been changed for I don't know how long but it's pretty full. She doesn't deserve to be a mother. And what the hell? I thought she was supposed be getting help for her alcoholism? She's irresponsible and I'm not going to let this continue on. Kaylee deserves better," she said.

"I know," said Dave, "do you want to do what I think you want to do?"

"Go to court and file for sole custody of her?"

"Yeah."

"Hell yeah I do. She's not providing for her or taking care of her the way she should. She needs a wake up call," said Alex.

"All right, I'll call the attorney," he said.

The next day Dave called the attorney to explain the situation to him but he said there still wasn't enough that could make it go to court. Dave wasn't sure how much more needed to be done to the poor child before they could take it to the courts. Alex wasn't sure either. She was pretty sure that a mother bringing her child to a home while she was drunk would have been enough for child endangerment. She also took the diaper and no bath as a way of neglect not to mention the bug bites that covered Kaylee's body. Alex didn't know where Bella was taking that poor baby but she was about to find out. There was no reason why Kaylee should come back in the condition she had the night before. "I just don't understand what more has to be done before we can take this to the courts," said Alex.

"I don't know but I thought that her having bug bites all the time would have been enough to get us there. I don't know what else has to happen before they even consider it a case."

"I know. Sometimes I hate the Louisiana court system. Bella is clearly going against the court order but that's not enough to challenge it."

"I don't know. I think it's all bullshit," said Dave.

"It is. It pisses me off every time Kaylee comes back looking like that. Is it too much to ask to take care of your daughter? I wonder how much she ate while she was there. Ugh. IT just makes me so mad," said Alex. "I hate feeling helpless in this situation. All I want to do is help Kaylee get the love and attention she needs. As long as she's going to her mother's for one week out of the month she's not getting it. Bella is selfish and she doesn't care about anyone but herself. She goes out has a good time while God knows who is taking care of the baby. If there is even someone taking care of her. Just by the fact her diaper hadn't been changed for a while shows that she went unattended for a long period of time. Now the poor girl has diaper rash. I just feel so bad for her."

"I know you do, Alex. I know," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around her. "I want the best for Kaylee too. And the best is having a mother like you to take care of her."

They were interrupted by Athena, "Alex, here's the mail. You got three letters from Domestic relations."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she took the three letters from Athena. She wasn't sure why she had three she thought she was only going to get two. She was really scared about what she was holding in her hand. She took a deep breath and looked at it. She started tearing at the envelope and opened the folded letter.

As she read over the letter that regarded Chelsea's paternity she smiled. "Well, what does it say?" asked Dave.

"It says that in the paternity case of Chelsea Alexandra Bautista David Michael Bautista Jr. is the biological father. If you have any questions please contact the domestic relations office," she said as she smiled.

"So I'm Chelsea's dad?"

"I told you all along that you were her father. It was just Tony being a jack ass to cause trouble. I told you it was all about Sydney, Australia. Here's the proof right here," she said handing him the letter.

Dave looked over it and smiled. He felt relieved that was one kid down and one more to go. Alex still held two more letters in her hand. She wasn't sure why but she still had two more letters. She didn't know which one held the paternity results of Ben. She just took a guess and opened one of the two. She took the folded letter out of the envelope and read over it. She was so confused by what it was telling her. She had to read it over a couple times to understand what they were trying to tell her. When she finally let it click in her mind she began to think the worst and her eyes started filling up with tears. "What's wrong? I'm not his father am I?"

"No. That's not it," said Alex as she continued to read the letter over and over again.

"Then what is wrong?"

"I don't know, Dave. It just says they found some abnormalities in my blood and they're requesting me to go to my doctor for further testing. I don't know what that means," she said.

"What? I don't even know what that means," said Dave.

"I don't either. What if I'm sick?"

"Don't think like that, Alex. I'm sure it's nothing. Just call the doctor tomorrow and schedule an appointment to get blood work done and I'm sure in a couple days we'll know what's going on and what they're talking about."

"Okay," she said still not understanding what they meant by abnormalities. She still held the last letter in her hand. The letter they had both been waiting for. Her hand began shaking and she was feeling a little dizzy. She wanted to open it so bad but she couldn't do it. Her nerves started catching up to her before she got sick again. When she finally got herself together she came back in the living room and handed Dave the letter. "You open it. I can't. I'm scared."

"I don't want to open it. What if I'm not his father? I don't want to be the one to read that."

"Fine. I guess I'll open it," she said as she took the letter back. Her hands shook as she tore open the envelope. Her stomach was in knots and she started to feel dizzy. As she took the letter out of the envelope her mouth became dry and her hands shook. She unfolded it and began to read over it. The further she got in the letter the more her stomach turned in knots and the dizzier she felt.

Her face had lost all its color and Dave was starting to get worried and thought the worst. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just really dizzy."

"Sit down," he said.

"I don't' want to. Let me read this last part to you," she said.

"Alex, if it's saying I'm not his father don't. I don't' want to know the truth."

"Dave, just listen," she said.

"Okay," he said.

"In the paternity case of Benjamin Michael Bautista.." was all she managed to say before she passed out and fell to the floor.

"Alex!" said Dave. She didn't respond. He checked to make sure she had a pulse. "Oh. Thank God." He pulled out his cell phone and called 911. He explained what happened to the operator and they sent an ambulance on its way. Dave took Alex's hand. "Alex, please be okay. Please," he said as he had tears forming in his eyes.

Athena walked in the room with Chelsea. Chelsea saw her mom laying on the floor and yelled, "MAMA! What's wrong with Mama?" she ran over to her but Athena pulled her back.

"Athena, get her out of here. An ambulance is on its way. We're going to the hospital. I need you to stay with the kids until we get back okay?"

"Okay, Dad. What happened?' she asked holding Chelsea back as she was screaming for her mama.

"I don't know. She was reading the letter to me and then she just passed out. Now get Chelsea out of here please. I don't want her to see her mom like this."

"Okay," said Athena as she pulled Chelsea out of the room. Chelsea cried and screamed for her mom.

"Alex, Please wake up," said Dave as he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and it was the EMT's. They came in and checked on Alex. When they couldn't get her to respond they put her on a stretcher and took her to the ambulance. Dave followed with them and got in the back so he could be with his wife. He was refusing to leave her side.

***A/N: WOW! So Alex was right the whole time Chelsea is Dave's daughter..but what about Ben? We never found out because Alex passed out..what was that all about and abnormalities? Hmm. weird. So tell me what do you think? Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**

***In the last chapter when Alex talks to Ben in Italian she pretty much tells him she did something stupid and that she's not sure if Dave is his father. But she knows deep down that he is because they have the same mouth and it doesn't matter because Dave is his real father no matter what the test results say.**

***Chapter 64: Does Alex make it through or not? And who is Ben's real dad?**


	64. Chapter 64

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank you so much!**

***And now the long awaited chapter of what happens with Alex. **

As Dave rode in the ambulance with Alex he kept a hold of her hand. He looked at Alex and saw a lot of blood coming from an area that probably shouldn't have that much blood. "Um. My wife is bleeding really bad," he said.

The EMT named Josh looked down at Alex and saw a large amount of blood coming from her female area. "Jess, she's bleeding really bad. We need to get to the hospital fast."

"What is wrong with my wife?" asked Dave.

"Mr. Bautista we don't know. As soon as we get some answers we will let you know."

"I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure she shouldn't be bleeding like this. Do something."

"Sir, there is nothing we can do in the ambulance but hook her up to an I.V."

"This is unreal. Just get her back," he said with his temper building.

"Sir, please calm down."

"I'm sorry.. Jess," he said, "is this your wife laying on this stretcher bleeding from who knows what, passed out and as white as a ghost? She is my wife! She is a mother to a 5 year old and a 2 ½ month old baby! GET HER BACK! AND DON'T F**KING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN."

"Mr. Bautista, we're trying," said Josh. "Get her hooked up to an I.V.. I think she passed out from dehydration and blood loss. Get some fluids in her."

"Okay," said Jess as he hooked her up to an I.V. They arrived at the hospital and they rushed her off the ambulance and ran down the halls of the hospital to get her to an examining room as soon as possible. Dave was scared because of the blood loss. He knew she was anemic which meant her blood didn't clot like it was supposed to and there was a possibility she could bleed to death. As they ran down the hall Dave never let go of her hand. He didn't care he wasn't going to leave her side.

When they got to the room the doctor said, "I'm sorry, Sir. You can't come in. Go have a seat in the waiting room and as soon as there is news we will let you know."

"She is my wife. I want to be with my wife," said Dave.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you can't be in here. You need to go have a seat in the waiting room. We will get you as soon as we know what is going on with your wife."

Dave had tears in his eyes from frustration, fear and sadness. He was willing to take the doctor down to be with Alex. "I'm going in there with my wife," he said.

"Sir.." he said before Dave tried to charge into the room. The doctor managed to hold him back but he didn't know how much longer he could hold him back. "We need security!" he yelled.

Two large security guards came over and pulled Dave away from the door and led him to the waiting room. "I just want to be with my wife. Why can't you people understand that. She needs me," he said.

"Sir, the doctor needs to do what he needs to do. He will come get you when he's ready for you but until then you need to stay here in the waiting room and wait," said one of the guards.

"Oh. F**k that shit. She is my wife. She is the mother of my children. I want to be in the room with her."

"Sir, I'm sorry. Please have a seat or we're going to remove you from the hospital."

Dave didn't want to be removed from the hospital so he just listened to the security guards but before he took a seat he punched the wall in frustration. When he sat down he started crying. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He started thinking the worst. What would happen if something did happen to Alex how would he explain that to Chelsea? And then there was Ben. He remembered that she never got the results out fully before she passed out. He didn't know if he was Ben's father or not. What if Alex died and he wasn't the father he knew that Ben would end up with his real father. He just wanted Alex to make it through. Right now those paternity results meant nothing to him. He would deal with that later. Right now he needed to focus on his wife and her well being. He sat in the waiting room while being watched by the security guards before a nurse came into the waiting room. "Mr. Bautista?"

"Yeah. I'm here," he said rushing over to her. "How is my wife?"

"She's stable," she said. "I need to ask you some questions."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Does she have any blood problems? Anything that can cause health issues?"

"She's very anemic."

"Okay," she said.

"And before we got here she got a letter saying that there were abnormalities in her blood and they requested she get further testing."

"What do you mean abnormalities?"

"I don't know. They weren't specific. They just said her blood came back abnormal."

"Okay. We're going to run some tests on your wife to see what type of abnormalities they were referring to. I have one more question."

"Okay."

"What was the first day of your wife's last menstrual cycle?"

"I have no idea. I don't think she's had a menstrual cycle since our son was born. I don't know," he said. It never even dawned on him what the nurse asked him or how he answered the question.

"When was your son born?"

"Almost 3 months ago," he said.

"Okay. Mr. Bautista, I'm going to give this information to the doctor and we'll run some tests on your wife. When we have some word I will be back. Right now your wife is stable and she's getting fluids pumped into her body. We suspect she's dehydrated but there's obviously more going on since she's bleeding the way she is. We're doing everything to stop it."

"Okay," Said Dave. "Please just get me as soon as you know something."

"I will, Sir. And don't worry. Your wife is good hands. Dr. Anderson is a great doctor."

"That's good to know. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said as she walked back down the hall to the room Alex was being examined in. Alex was still out of it while she was being examined. The nurse entered the room and said, "Dr. Anderson, her husband said she's anemic. If we don't' get this bleeding to stop she could bleed to death. And he also said she hasn't had a menstrual cycle since their son was born almost 3 months ago."

"Okay," he said.

"Oh and I guess she had some blood taken and they found abnormalities in her blood. Apparently they weren't specific on what they meant by abnormalities so it could be anything."

"Rachael, calm down. I can tell you what the abnormalities are without even testing her," he said as he examined her more thoroughly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look," he said.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. It is. She was pregnant."

"So she lost it?"

"Yes. She did."

"Wow," she said.

"Now what we need to do is get her back to us. I am hoping that once she gets enough fluids in her body she will wake up. We just need to wait," he said.

"Should I go tell the husband about the pregnancy and the miscarriage?"

"No, Rachael. I want to tell her first when she wakes up."

"Okay," she said.

Meanwhile Dave was out in the waiting room waiting for some news when his cell phone rang. He saw it was Athena calling and he answered it, "What's up?"

"Dad, what is wrong with Alex?"

"I don't know but she was losing a lot of blood."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

"Okay. Um I know this probably isn't the best thing to say right now but Ben is super hungry and we have no bottles for him. What's he supposed to eat?"

"Shit," said Dave. "I don't know. Give him some of Kaylee's formula. There's nothing else we can do."

"Are you sure? I mean won't Alex be upset?"

"Athena, right now Alex is laying in a hospital bed passed out. That is bigger than worrying about Ben having a bottle of formula. I'm sure she will understand. Just give him formula for now. He might have to get used to it if.." he said as his voice cracked. "If Alex doesn't make it."

"Dad! Don't talk like that. She's going to make it. She has to for Chelsea and Ben."

"I know, Athena. How is Chelsea doing?"

"She's upset. She hasn't left her room since you guys left. She's been crying the whole time."

"Okay. Tell her that as soon as I know anything I will call her and let her know. Tell her to pray for her Mama."

"Okay, Dad," said Athena.

"And I will call and let you know what's going on as soon as I get word. I love you. Bye."

"Bye, Dad," she said before she hung up her phone.

Back in the examine room the doctors were working with Alex. "She's losing too much blood. Her vitals are dropping we need to do something quick," said Dr. Anderson.

"What do you want to do?"

"She needs a blood transfusion to save her life. If we don't do it now we're going to lose her. Her iron is way too low, she had a miscarriage and she's bleeding more than she should. We need to get this blood transfusion done now!" he said. "Get her blood type NOW!"

"Okay," said Rachael.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE? DO YOU WANT TO BE THE ONE TO TELL HER HUSBAND SHE DIED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T MOVE FAST ENOUGH ON GETTING HER BLOOD TYPE?"

"No, Dr. Anderson," she said as she hurried out of the room to get information on Alex.

"Doctor, we're losing her."

"We are not going to lose her. Do you understand that? If she flat lines you bring her back."

"Okay," said an intern.

"This woman isn't even out of her 20's yet and she has two kids. She has things to live for. We will not lose her today."

"We won't lose her," said an intern. Rachael finally came back with Alex's blood type and the blood for the transfusion. "Thank-you," said Dr. Anderson, "Let's do this."

"Dr. Anderson, don't we need permission to do a blood transfusion on her?"

"There is no time for that. If we don't do it now it will be too late. I'm not losing this woman."

"Okay," said the intern, "but what if something goes wrong?"

"Nathan, nothing is going to go wrong. Just relax. The blood types match and it's going to work," he said as he began the transfusion.

"I hope you're right."

"If you're going to doubt me you can leave the room now. I know what I am doing. I am saving this young woman's life."

"Okay," said Nathan.

A little while after the blood transfusion Alex began to wake up. "Dave," she said.

"He's in the waiting room," said the doctor.

"Where am I and what happened?" she asked. She looked around confused.

"Alexandra, I am Dr. Anderson. You passed out and you were brought here."

"Where's my son? Where is my daughter?"

"They're at home."

"Ben has to be hungry. I didn't make him any bottles. I have to go see my son," she said trying to get up.

"Alexandra, you need to sit down. You have to rest. You're still bleeding heavily so it's best you take it easy and stay seated.

"But I need to see my son. You don't understand."

"Alexandra, you will see him. What is your son's name?"

"Benjamin but we call him Ben," she said. "I want my husband. I have to tell him something. Where is he?"

"He's in the waiting room," said the doctor.

"I need to talk to him. Can you please get him in here?"

"Alexandra, we will in a minute but first I need to talk to you about why you're here."

"Okay," said Alex.

"You passed out from low iron and dehydration. Then you began losing a lot of blood from your vaginal area. You were out of it. We almost lost you but we did a blood transfusion on you to save your life."

"Okay. Well, I was told there were abnormalities found in my blood. I was supposed to get further testing done."

"There's no need for the extra testing. We know what the abnormalities are," said Dr. Anderson.

"Am I sick?"

"No. You're not sick. You were pregnant but you miscarried the baby."

"What? That's impossible," said Alex. "I wasn't pregnant."

"Yes you were. I would say you were about 5 weeks but you lost it. Were you showing any symptoms of pregnancy?"

"Well, I didn't get my period but I thought that was normal for just having a baby. Sometimes it takes a while for your cycle to get back on track. Are you sure I was pregnant?"

"Yes, Alexandra, you were definitely pregnant. Did you have any morning sickness?"

"Well, I have been throwing up a lot lately but I thought it was because of my nerves. Then the last couple days I've had the worst cramps ever. Today the cramps were the worst. I just thought I was getting my period."

"The cramping was a sign of a miscarriage. I understand you didn't know but you were pregnant."

"Oh my God," she said. "So I lost it?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Alexandra, I'm very sorry."

"No. It's okay," she said as she held back her cries. She had a ton of emotions running through her body at the moment. She felt agony, sadness, guilt, anger and bitterness. She was trying her best to hold it together but she couldn't hold back anymore and she started crying uncontrollably. She knew that her and Dave couldn't handle another baby right now but she still had a life inside of her and she never even knew it. She didn't understand why it happened. She knew she told Dave that she would be upset if she got pregnant again so soon after having Ben but if she would have found out before she miscarried she would have been happy. Her mom always told her that a baby was a gift from God and that if she got pregnant that it was a blessing but she just didn't understand why God had taken it away. When she finally got her crying under control she said, "I want my husband NOW!"

"Okay, Alexandra. We will get him. I am sorry for your loss," said Dr. Anderson.

"Yeah," she said as cold hearted as she could. She had never felt so angry in her life except the time when Chelsea was 18 months old. This day was just as bad as that horrible day. She wasn't sure if she was angrier at herself or God. She was just really upset and she just wanted her husband, her daughter and her son.

Dr. Anderson sent Rachael out to get Dave so he could be with Alex. He felt that Alex needed to be with her husband now more than anything. Rachael walked out to the waiting room and said, "Mr. Bautista?"

Dave was pacing the waiting room which he had been doing for the last two hours waiting for word on Alex. He jumped at the sound of his name and ran over to Rachael. It kind of scared her the way he charged at her. "My wife? Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Your wife is awake now. Your wife is in an emotional state right now."

"What happened?"

"She suffered a miscarriage. And the loss of blood dropped her iron level way too low. She ended up losing way too much blood and we almost lost her but we gave her a blood transfusion to save her life."

"Wait. Did you just say my wife had a miscarriage?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"Apparently neither did she."

"She must be devastated. And a blood transfusion? Aren't you supposed to get permission for that? I don't remember anyone asking me if it was okay."

"Sir, we didn't have time. We almost lost her."

"Well, if my wife gets some type of disease or reaction I'm holding you guys fully responsible. Now can I see my wife?"

"Yes. Let me take you to the room."

Dave followed behind her. He was at a loss for words. He never expected Alex to be pregnant and he never expected her to have a miscarriage either. He knew Alex well enough to know that even if she wasn't ready for another baby the loss of one would still upset her. He couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind as she sat alone in the hospital bed. His heart ached for his wife and for the baby they had lost. It came as a shock to him and it was probably an even bigger shock to Alex. His eyes filled up with tears as the nurse opened the door to Alex's room. "Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said shutting the door behind her.

"Dave," said Alex, "I had a miscarriage." She choked out the words before she started crying.

Dave walked over to the bed and said, "I know, Baby. I know. I'm sorry." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around his wife as she wrapped her arms around him. She continued crying on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Alex," he said comforting her.

"You can let go now," she said after holding on to him for 20 minutes. Dave removed his arms from his wife and pulled a chair over to the bed to sit down. As he took a seat he took Alex's hand to hold it. "This is my fault," she said.

"Alex, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. These things happen all the time. It just wasn't the time for another baby. I'm sure there's a reason."

"I didn't even know I was pregnant. How stupid am I?"

"You're not stupid, Alex."

"And why did this happen to us? Is God punishing me for being a bad mom?"

"Alex, God isn't punishing anyone. Sometimes unexplainable things happen and at the time we may not see why those things happen but down the road we realize that everything happens for a reason. Maybe the time wasn't right. We already have Kaylee and Ben. Would we really be able to handle another baby?"

"Probably not but still Dave there was a baby growing inside me that I had no idea was there and before I even knew about it. I lost it. It doesn't make sense and I don't know why God did this to us."

"Alex, God never gives us more than we can handle. He knows that right now times are tough between us. From the Tony bullshit, to the Bella bullshit right down to the paternity issues. He knew that we wouldn't be able to handle another baby and it would be too much for us to handle. The important thing is you're alive and we can always make another baby," he said.

"I guess but I can't believe I just lost it like that. I almost died, Dave."

"I know but you didn't. Also think about it this way. If you were this bad while having the miscarriage what would have happened if you would have found out you were pregnant and given birth to it. It could have been a lot worse. Like I said, we will have more babies so don't beat yourself up over this. I know it's hard and I know it's tough but you just have to stay positive."

"What if I can't get pregnant again?"

"Alex, clearly you are the most fertile woman I have ever met in my life so I don't think we'll have a problem there but if we do we can always adopt a baby."

"Dave, I want to see my kids," she said.

"Okay when we get home you can see them," he said.

"No. I want to see them now. Not when we get home but now."

"All right. I'll go pick them up and bring them here," he said.

"Thank-you. And I want to tell you about Ben's paternity."

"Am I the father or not?"

"Well," she began to say before the doctor knocked on the door. "Come in," she said.

"Hello, Alexandra, how are you feeling?"

"Weak," she answered.

"You'll feel weak for a day or two until you get your strength back. You lost a lot of blood today and you're still losing a large amount of blood so I think it's best that I keep you over night for observation in case you start to bleed too much and something happens. I'm just not comfortable with sending you home tonight."

"It's okay I understand but what am I supposed to do about my son?"

"What about him?"

"I breast feed him."

"I'm going to suggest you formula feed him because you do not have enough iron in your system to provide the nutrients your son needs and I don't think you're strong enough to breast feed him right now so the best thing for you to do is let him have formula for the next couple days until you get your strength back and have enough time to get your iron level up. I am going to prescribe you some iron pills to help with your anemia and to build up your iron again. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "And can I get birth control pills? I don't want to risk getting pregnant again too soon. I want to wait a year before I try again."

"I don't see why not. If that's what you want I can arrange that too."

"Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome. You're a lucky woman today you know that right?"

"Yes," she said, "thank-you."

"Yes, Dr. Anderson, thank-you for saving my wife. I don't think I would have been able to handle losing her and then my kids would be devastated. Thank-you."

"I was just doing my job," he said. "All right. I will be back in later to check on you. Tonight I want you to get as much rest as you can because eventually the exhaustion will catch up to you."

"Okay," she said as he walked out of the room. "Now can you please go get my kids so I can see them?"

"Alex, I don't think it's a good idea for them to come here and see you like this. I think you should just wait until you go home tomorrow to see them."

"Dave, I want to see my kids," she said very adamant. She was determined to see her kids and she wasn't going to give up until she did.

"All right," said Dave realizing he wasn't winning the argument. "Is there anything else you need or want while I'm getting the kids?"

"Yeah some underwear and some of my own clothes."

"You don't want anything to eat?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"All right, Baby. I'll be right back. I'm going to get the kids. I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she said.

About 45 minutes later Dave returned with Chelsea and Ben. "Look who came to see you," he said as he walked in the room holding Chelsea's hand and holding Ben.

"My babies!" she said. It made her feel a little bit better to see the two kids God had already blessed her with. "Where's Kaylee?"

"At home with Athena."

"Oh," said Alex a little disappointed. She thought it would have been nice if he brought her with him.

"Are you sick, Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"I'm feeling better," said Alex, "but I'm still a little sick."

"I was so scared Mama. I just saw you on the floor and I thought you went to heaven."

"No, Chelsea. I'm still here."

"Okay. It scared me."

"Come here, Chels," said Alex. Chelsea walked over to her mom. Alex put her arms out and hugged her. "I love you, Chelsea."

"I love you too, Mama. Are you coming home today?"

"Not today but I'll be home tomorrow," she said.

"Why can't you come home today?"

"Because the doctor wants me to stay here to make sure I'm really better before I go home," answered Alex.

"Can I stay here with you?"

"No, Chels. You're going to go home with your daddy tonight. I promise I will be home tomorrow."

"Okay, Mama. As long as you promise."

"Do I ever break my promises to you?"

"No," she said.

"So you can expect me home tomorrow. Now let me see my baby," said Alex. Dave walked Ben over to Alex and handed him to her. He wasn't going to admit it but he was worried about Alex and how she was reacting to everything. He wasn't sure if it was shock or denial but she was reacting way too normally. He didn't want to see her breaking down but he also didn't want to see her denying the truth. "Hey, Ben!" she said to the infant as she tickled him. He looked at her and smiled. It was a smile that melted her heart. He wrapped his tiny hand around her finger. She was smiling on the outside but on the inside she was a mess. Her heart was broken and torn apart. It was a hard situation but when she looked at Ben and Chelsea she felt blessed that God gave them to her. She started thinking about what would happen if she wouldn't have lost the baby. Would it have been a girl or a boy? Who would it have looked like? The wondering and thoughts were too much for her and she started crying. "Take him, Dave, please." She didn't want to hold her son while she cried.

Dave walked over and took Ben from her. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you crying, Mama?"

"Because Mama is sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because mommy lost something," she said opting not to tell Chelsea about the baby. It would be too complicated for a 5 year old to understand.

"Maybe you'll find it," said Chelsea as she hugged her mom.

"Chels, what I lost I can't get back. It's gone forever."

"All right. I think it's time to go," said Dave he wasn't sure what kind of state Alex was in or what she was going to say next. He figured it would be best to take the kids home.

"No, Daddy. I want to stay with Mama."

"Chelsea, Mama needs to get some rest. She's had a very long day."

"Dave, you don't have to leave."

"Alex, I think it would be better if the kids and me went home so you can rest."

"Dave, no. Don't take them from me."

"Alex, you're going to be home tomorrow. It's getting late it's time for them to go to bed. You will see them tomorrow. I am not taking them from you."

"Dave, please. Don't," said Alex as she started begging for him to stay with the kids.

Dave didn't know what to say. He felt bad seeing Alex like this. "Alex, I'm sorry but I think it's time for us to leave. You'll be home tomorrow."

"Dave," she said as the tears started pouring out. "Don't take them. I want to spend more time with them."

He couldn't refuse. "All right. We'll stay a little while longer," he said handing Ben to Alex.

"Thank-you," she said as she started playing with Ben. Chelsea joined in and helped play with him too. Dave stood by watching and realized that Alex was hurting more than words could say. She must have been falling apart on the inside and he felt so bad because he had no idea what to do for her. The road ahead of them would be a long one until she healed and came to grips that it happened for a reason. He knew there would be more babies but he wasn't sure if she knew that or not. After a while Dave decided it was time to leave.

"Okay. Now it's 10:00 it's time to go home," he said.

"Okay, Daddy," said Chelsea. "Bye, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Princess," said Alex as she kissed Chelsea's forehead. She looked at Ben who was sleeping in her arms and said, "I love you too, Ben. Have a good night," and she kissed his forehead and handed him to Dave.

Dave leaned down and kissed Alex's lips and said, "I love you. Now get some rest. I will be back in the morning to get you."

"Okay," said Alex, "I love you too. Good night."

"Good night," he said as he led the kids out of the room. When he left Alex felt lonely and upset. She was left alone with her thoughts and feelings. That night she ended up crying herself to sleep because she was so upset.

The next day Alex was discharged from the hospital. She had started to get her color back but she was still a little weak. The doctor told her to take it easy for a couple days which pretty much meant to stay in bed but Alex knew that wasn't going to happen. She was in pain from being poked and probed. She had bruises from the I.V. and needles. She was still dehydrated so she had to continually drink liquids like water or Gatorade. When Dave and Alex arrived home Chelsea ran up to her and hugged her. "Chels, not so rough," said Dave, "your Mama is sore and she's still a little weak."

"She's okay," said Alex as she walked over to the couch to lay down.

"Alex, my dad told me about what happened at the hospital. I'm sorry," said Athena.

"Thanks," said Alex. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I find out if the baby's a girl or boy soon. I mean..I'm sorry, Alex."

"Athena, it's okay. You can be happy about that. I understand why things happen. God gave me two beautiful kids already and when the time comes he'll give me another one. I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "so don't' worry about me."

"Okay," said Athena.

"Well, I need to talk to your dad for a few minutes so can you two please go upstairs?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. Sure." said Athena as she took Chelsea upstairs with her.

"Okay, Dave. Are you ready to know the results?"

"Alex, if you're not feeling up to it it's okay. I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Dave, I think you should know."

"Just tell me, Alex. Is it good or bad?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Come on, Alex. Is he my son or isn't he?"

"Dave, the letter said you are Ben's biological father."

"Oh. Thank God," he said as he hugged Alex. Alex hugged him back. "I was scared. I really thought he was going to be Ron's son."

"Well, Dave, he's not. He's yours. I told you he was."

"I'm so happy right now!" he said.

"I can tell. Your face lit up when I told you. I really don't know what I would have done if Ron was his dad. That would have been horrible."

"Very horrible but we don't have to worry about that. It's behind us and all we have to worry about is our future," he said, "I love you, Alex and I'm sorry about the miscarriage and how that happened."

"I love you too and it's okay. You don't have to be sorry about it. It was my fault and I have come to realize that," she said.

***A/N: Poor Alex. She is a mess and hurting more than she's willing to say. As you can tell the road ahead is going to be hard for them. Alex more so. But on the plus side DAve is Ben's father! WHich is good. So tell me what you think please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. You guys are the reason I keep writing and have decided to do a sequel to this story but that's still a little while off. So thank-you.**


	65. Chapter 65

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank-you.**

About a week later Alex woke up crying. It was something that had been happening since she had the miscarriage. Her crying woke Dave up. He looked at the clock to see that it was only 4 in the morning. "Alex, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Just leave me alone," she said as she continued crying.

Dave put his arm around her and brought her closer to him so she could cry on his chest. "Alex, it's okay," he said. "There will be other babies someday. I think you should stop beating yourself up over this. And you can't keep breaking down like this."

"Dave, I didn't even know I was pregnant. I got a tattoo and pierced my belly button again. I wasn't getting the care I needed and I was drinking. I killed our baby."

"Alex, you did not kill our baby. You need to stop blaming yourself. Things like this happen to everyone. I know it's tough but you have to stop blaming yourself."

"I wish I would have died with the baby or at least the baby live and I die."

"Alex, don't talk like that. You have two beautiful kids already. You have a wonderful son that needs you and a daughter that adores you. You have so much to live for. If something would have happened to you do you know how devastated our kids would be? Do you know how devastated I would be? I don't want to hear you talk like that. You're only 29 years old! You still have a lot of life ahead of you. You have to understand that miscarriages happen. Like I told you right now you don't understand why it happened but down the road you will."

"Dave, you don't know the pain I feel. I would rather be dead than feel this hurt."

"I don't know the pain you feel?" He asked sitting up.

"Yeah. You don't know."

"Alex, we're married! You got pregnant with my baby and miscarried it. I feel as much pain as you do but I just understand things like this happen. It's hard to understand but they just happen. It's the way life goes sometimes so blaming yourself and blaming others isn't going to make things change. It's not going to make you pregnant again. All it's going to do is cause you pain, anger and sadness. I'm just as upset as you are but I know that getting angry and stuff like that isn't going to change the fact there was a miscarriage. This may be hard for you to hear but it's the truth. Nothing no matter what is said or done is going to change the fact you had a miscarriage. You need to stop blaming yourself and being so resentful."

"But you're not the one that was carrying it and lost it."

"Alex, you're anemic, you know we've had some problems in the past and you knew that this was always a possibility. You should just be happy that you were able to carry two wonderful babies to full term. And you also had no idea that you were even pregnant there was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"Dave, I am happy that I have two beautiful kids and I do feel lucky that I carried them to full term but still when you don't carry one to term you take a blow. You don't know how I feel."

"Okay, I can't deal with this. I think you need to go to counseling and get some help about this. I can't make you understand that this stuff happens. Like I said you're pretty fertile so it won't take much for you to get pregnant again when you're ready. There will be other babies."

"I don't need counseling. I am not crazy."

"Alex, I didn't say you were crazy. You're just having a tough time dealing with this. A psychologist can help you deal with this better than I can. I think you should go get some help."

"I don't need help. I am fine."

"Alex, it's 4 in the morning. You're awake crying and blaming yourself for having a miscarriage. You're also saying you wish you died with the baby. You've been waking up in tears every day since last week. I think you need help."

"Dave, I am fine. I don't need help. I can get through this."

"Alex, you are not fine. You need help to get through this. I know it's hard so that's why you need to go to a professional to get the help that you need. Sometimes I don't even know if I can trust you alone with the kids because I don't know what you're going to do."

"I'm never going to hurt my kids."

"You've been so bitter and resentful lately I don't know anymore so just get some help for me. Please?"

"Dave, I love my kids. I would never do anything to hurt them. And I told you I don't need help."

"Okay, Alex. I'm not going to argue about it anymore. You do what you want to do. I can't force you to get the help that you need. I just wish you would stop being so hard on yourself and being so angry with yourself. I love you and I hate seeing you hurting like this. I just want what's best for you and I think what's best for you is getting the help that you need."

"Dave, if I needed help I would go get it but I don't need help I will be fine," she said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs to sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Alex, you're being irrational. Please. Just stay in here."

"Just let me do what I want. I will be downstairs sleeping. Goodnight," she said as she walked out of the room. Dave felt so helpless. He didn't know what to do or how to help Alex. He knew she needed help and he didn't understand why she was so adamant about not getting it. He was hurting just as much as she was but he was being strong because he couldn't fall apart because Alex had pretty much fallen to pieces. He just wanted to put the pieces back together to get his happy wife back but at this point it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon. He hated seeing her like this. He knew it was early morning but he called his mom anyway.

"Hello?" said Donna.

"Hey, Mom, it's me."

"Dave, it's 5:30 in the morning here in Florida. Why are you calling me?"

"Because I don't know what to do about Alex," he said.

"Is she upset about the miscarriage still?"

"Yes and it's getting worse. She said she wish she would have died when the baby did. I told her I thought she needed help but she wouldn't have any of that. Mom, I don't know what else to do."

"Dave, I don't know what to tell you. It's hard to lose a baby. I know you're probably hurting too but you have to remember Alex was the one carrying it. It was her anemia that contributed to the loss. You have to know it's hitting her harder than it's hurting you. Right now she thinks she did something wrong and that it's her fault. You need to give her time to realize that it's not her fault and she didn't do anything wrong. You can't force her to go to a professional to get help and you can't force her to stop hurting. She's going to be hurting for a while but each day she will start getting better and realizing that it's not her fault and she didn't do anything wrong. You just have to be patient with her. Don't push a professional in her face because she's saying things like that. It's a natural instinct. She's a mother. She has maternal instincts. Any mother would gladly give their life for their children. Just comfort her when she's upset."

"Mom, I'm scared she's going to hurt one of the kids because of the state of mind she's in. She's so angry."

"Dave, it doesn't matter how angry she is. She is not going to hurt the kids. She loves those kids to death. If anything she's going to be more clingy to them and not willing to let them go out of fear. That's where the maternal instinct is going to kick in."

"So you think the kids are safe around her?"

"Dave, do not keep those kids away from her because you're scared if you do she's going to get upset. She just had a miscarriage and feels that God took a child away from her. If you take your two kids away from her she's going resent you and she's going to start hating you. Then she's going to feel that she doesn't deserve any kids and then she's going to do something drastic. Just don't keep Ben and Chelsea from her. Those kids are her flesh and blood. She carried them for 9 months and she has a bond with them. Do not take them away from her because you're scared. She is not going to hurt them. Let her be their mom those kids are what is going to keep her going. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Mom. I do."

"How are you handling it?"

"I don't know. I hurt. It's tough. I just feel though and I feel guilty for saying this but I feel like this was a good thing. I personally don't think we would have been able to handle another baby. She starts working in a few weeks, we have two babies already, we're dealing with Tony and Bella. I don't think we would have been able to handle a baby right now. Then I think about how Alex almost died miscarrying the baby. What if she would have carried it to full term and gave birth to it. Things could have been a lot worse. Alex could have died and the baby could have died. I just think this happened for a reason. I don't understand the reason but hopefully one day I will. I am just glad my wife is alive."

"Are you hurting too?"

"Yes I'm hurting but I'm not as hurt as Alex."

"And you won't be. It's different for her. The only thing I can tell you right now is to give her time to heal and be there for her. Let her know you're there for her and don't push her off on a professional. You two experienced the loss. Share your feelings with each other, understand one another and help each other deal with it. There will be other babies just remember that. Right now wasn't the best time for one."

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

"Did I give you the help you needed?"

"Yes, Thank-you."

"Okay. You get some sleep before your kids wake up and run you ragged. And you let Alex sleep and get the rest she needs because her body is still recovering. Tell my grandkids that I love them and tell Alex I love her too. And of course Dave. I love you and if you need anything just call me. If you need me to come out there I can be on a plane in 20 minutes and there in 2 hours."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you. Bye."

"Bye, Dave," she said as she hung up the phone. As soon as Dave put the phone down he laid back down and went to sleep.

About an hour later Dave woke up to hear Ben crying. He groaned as he threw the covers off of him and got out of bed. He walked over to the nursery to pick him up. "Hey, Little Guy. How are you this morning?" He asked him as he picked up his crying son. Ben smiled at his dad and Dave said, "are you good?" Ben kicked his hands and feet and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Dave took Ben downstairs to get him a bottle. He had started formula but he wasn't too fond of it. He ate it but it took him a few minutes to want to eat it. They didn't have a choice Alex wasn't cleared to give him breast milk yet. She was still running low on iron but her level was up higher than it was. As Dave put the bottle in Ben's mouth he rejected it. "Come on, Buddy. Eat please." Dave tried to feed him again but he rejected the bottle. "Ben please eat," Dave was begging his son to eat. He tried the bottle one more time and this time Ben latched on and drank it. "Thank-you." Dave continued to feed and burp him as Alex walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Alex."

"Hey," she said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said as she looked in the refrigerator for some water to take her iron pill and her birth control pill with. She poured herself a glass of water and took her pills and went to sit down at the table.

"What are you doing today? Hopefully taking it easy. You still look really pale to me."

"Yeah. I know but I'm taking Athena to the doctor's to get an ultrasound done to see if it's a boy or girl. Well if it's willing to cooperate. And then I have to take Chelsea to her school for open house so she can see where her classroom is and to meet her teacher and the principal. I might run to the grocery store too."

"Is Chelsea excited about going to her school?"

"Yeah. She's been talking about it for a week now."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Dave. I'm fine."

"If you want to talk about it we can talk about it."

"Why so you can tell me I need help."

"No so that I can understand you," he said as he sat Ben up on his lap and put the bottle down on the table.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. We can talk later," she said. She smiled at Ben and said, "Good morning, Handsome!" Ben smiled and cooed at his mom. "Dave, can I hold him?"

"Sure," said Dave as he handed Ben to her.

She took Ben and sat him on her lap. "I can't believe he's going to be 3 months old next week"

"I know," he said as he handed his finger to Ben. Ben tried to put Dave's finger in his mouth.

Dave was going to let him at first but Alex said, "Dave."

"Sorry."

"You can get a teething ring out of fridge for him to chew on."

"A teething ring? Is he teething already?"

"No but the doctor said to keep teething rings in the fridge since he's been chew on things lately. It's a sign that teething is right around the corner. I gave him one to chew on yesterday and he liked it."

"Okay," said Dave as he got up to get the teething ring out. He brought it back to the table and put it in Ben's hand. Ben put it in his mouth right away and started chewing on it. "You like that buddy?"

"Tell Daddy that it feels good on your gums," said Alex as she kissed Ben's head. When she was around her kids she felt more at peace and a little happier. It made her think how lucky she really was to have two beautiful babies. Ben continued chewing on the teething ring.

"He is so cute!" said Dave.

"He knows it," said Alex. "I can see him now when he's older using his cuteness to his advantage. You think Chels is bad just wait until Ben is looking at you with is big brown eyes and long eyelashes you're never going to be able to say no."

"No, Alex, you're not going to be able to say no. He's your little man. He's a Mama's boy."

"Hey, you got Chels. She is such a daddy's girl and she has you wrapped around her finger."

"I know," he said. "We do have some cute kids together."

"Yeah," said Alex. "They are pretty cute. I just wonder sometimes what this other baby would have been and what it would have looked like. I think I'm always going to wonder that."

"Me too," said Dave.

"You know looking at you and looking at Ben I think he has your ears too."

"He does. Speaking of his ears can I take him to get his ear pierced?"

"Absolutely not. He's a baby. He doesn't need to get his ear pierced. Wait until he's older and he can decide."

"It's easier when they're babies," he said.

"I don't do the ear piercing when their babies. Look at Chelsea. The Filipino side of your family wanted her ears pierced when she was a month old because of it being tradition. I was not having any of that. I wanted her to choose. We waited until she was 5 before it happened but she got them done. Now she wants her belly button pierced."

"She will wait a long time before that happens."

"I know."

"Are you sure you're okay, Alex?"

"Dave, stop asking me if I'm okay. I am fine. You're getting me upset by asking me that."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you and how you're taking all of this. I think it's too tough on you."

"Dave, I said I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fine. We'll talk about it another time."

"Fine," she said. Dave felt the tension in the room and felt that it could be cut with a knife; one of the sharpest knives in the drawer, but he wasn't sure if that knife would even be able to cut it. Alex was so bitter and angry. She was really hurting and he could tell by the way she was clingy on to Ben like she was going to lose him. "Alex, I assure you Ben isn't going anywhere," he said against his better judgment.

"Dave, I didn't say he was. Can't I just hold my baby? I can't breast feed him anymore so that bond isn't there. I want to spend time with my baby."

"Do you have to answer everything with an attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude. Would you get off my case," she said.

"Alex, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Badgering you like this. I am really sorry. I know you're hurting and I just need to give you time to heal. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Alex, I'm just glad you're still alive. I was really scared that something was going to happen to you. They kept me waiting in the room for hours with no word. They came out once asking me all these questions but never gave me an update. I didn't even know you were alive until the nurse came out and told me you had a miscarriage and had to get a blood transfusion. I'm just really thankful you made it through. Ben is almost 3 months old he needs his mom and he needs to know you. As for Chelsea she was a wreck according to Athena. She cried the whole time you were gone. I don't even want to imagine what it would have been like for her to lose her mother. I know what you're dealing with is tough but you have to realize that you're alive and your kids have a mother. Your kids need you and if you wouldn't have made it I don't know what would have happened. I don't even know how I would have been. I love you so much and to have you ripped away from me like that I don't even know what the outcome would have been. I'm sad about the baby but at the same time. I am glad you pulled through. I am really happy," he said as he started crying. "I just really love you, Alex."

Alex's eyes began to fill up with tears and she said, "I love you too, Dave." He reached over and hugged her as she hugged him back. "Well, I think I need to go get ready to take Chelsea to her school. I'm going to take Ben with me if that's okay."

"That's fine but Alex don't you want to eat?"

"Not really. I'm not hungry."

"Alex, I wish you would eat something. You haven't eaten much in the last week. I really think you need to eat. It's not good for you not to eat."

"Dave, I'm not hungry. I can't force myself to eat when I'm not hungry."

"All right," he said, "I just want you to be healthy."

"I know," she said as she got up. "I'm trying to be I just can't eat right now." She took Ben upstairs to get ready, to wake Chelsea up and then get herself and Chelsea ready. Dave shook his head because he was worried about Alex. She wouldn't eat, she was crying more than usual and she feared even letting go of the kids. He wasn't sure how she was going to be when Chelsea started school in a couple weeks. He figured she was dealing with everything in her own way and he was going to listen to his mom's advice and let her heal the way she needed to but he wasn't going to let her destroy herself in the process.

Later that morning Alex got ready to take Chelsea to her school to meet her teacher and see her classroom. Chelsea was really excited and was practically pulling Alex out the door. "Chelsea, I have to get Ben's diaper bag. Hold on. Please."

"Okay, but hurry, Mama," she said.

"I will," she said putting Ben in his car seat. She handed him a toy to keep him occupied while she went in the kitchen to get some bottles out of the fridge for him. Dave was sitting in the kitchen feeding Kaylee as Alex grabbed the bottles and put them in the bag. "Dave, I'm stopping at McDonald's after we're done at the school. Do you want anything?"

"Sure. Just get me whatever you're getting but I want a coke. I don't drink sprite like you do."

"Okay but I don't' think I'm getting anything."

"Alex, you have to eat. Please get something."

"Fine, Dave. I will. I'll see you when I get back. I love you. Bye," she said walking out of the kitchen. She left without even kissing him goodbye. That's another thing that was driving Dave insane about her was that she wasn't being affectionate with him and they hadn't been intimate since she came home from the hospital. There were times Alex wouldn't even let Dave touch her. She was hit hard but she didn't really have to take it out on Dave. Most nights Alex just slept downstairs in the living room because she wanted to be alone and the nights she slept in the bed were rare but they always ended in her leaving the room and going downstairs. Dave's heart hurt for her. He just wanted his wife back and he was starting to feel like he never would get her back.

Alex put the kids in the car. "Mama, do I have to seat in my booster seat?"

"Yes, Chelsea. It's safer that way. I want you in the seat."

"But I'm a big girl. I don't want to."

"Chelsea, it doesn't matter what you want. You need to sit in that booster seat to be safe in the car. Do you realize that if we get in a car accident and you're not in that seat you're going to get seriously injured?"

"But, Mama, I'm in kindergarten. I don't' want to sit in it."

Alex lifted her up and put her in the seat. "I'm not arguing with you Chelsea Alexandra. I told you you're going to sit in the booster seat and that's where you're going to sit," she said as she buckled her in.

Alex climbed in the driver's seat and shut the door. "You're mean, Mama."

"I just want you to be safe," said Alex as she pulled out of the driveway.

Chelsea looked over at Ben and he was looking at her. She said, "Don't look at me, Ben."

"Chelsea, be nice."

"Fine. Can we listen to the radio?"

"Will you be nicer?"

"Yes, Mama," she said crossing her arms.

"Okay," said Alex as she turned on the radio.

They arrived at Chelsea's school and Alex pulled into a parking space. Chelsea looked at the building and said, "Is this my school?"

"Yep," said Alex as she turned the car off.

"It's so big. I'm going to get lost."

"That's why we're here so you know where you're going," said Alex as she got out of the car. She opened Chelsea's door so she could get out and then walked around to get Ben out of his car seat. She grabbed his stroller out of car and was having a hard time opening it while holding Ben. She never understood why she always took him out before she got the stroller out and ready. It made things a lot harder for her. Not to mention this time it was even harder because she still didn't have all her strength back. She was still feeling pretty weak. "Chelsea, I know I don't ever recommend this but can you do Mama a really big favor?"

"Yes, Mama," she said.

"Can you hold Ben really quick while I open the stroller?"

"But Mama, you never let me hold him standing up."

"I know. Just stand against the car and make sure you hold his head," she said handing him to Chelsea.

"Mama, he's heavy!" She complained as Alex opened the stroller. "Take him."

"All right, I'm ready for him," she said taking him from Chelsea. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said as she watched her mom put Ben in the stroller. Alex began to push the stroller to the school as she thought how she just entrusted the life of her 2 ½ month old son in the hands of her 5 year old. It probably wasn't the best idea but she had no other choice. They walked into the school and Chelsea looked around as she took in how big it was. "Mama, this is really big!"

"I know. Let's find your classroom," said Alex as they walked the halls. They finally found Chelsea's classroom and they walked in to look around. Her teacher was standing at the front of the room.

They walked over to her teacher and she said, "Hello, I'm Miss Reilly. I'm your kindergarten teacher this year. What's your name?" she looked down at Chelsea who was deciding to be shy and hid behind her mother.

"Go ahead. Tell her your name," said Alex trying to pull Chelsea from behind her.

Chelsea peaked out from behind her mom's leg and said, "My name is Chelsea." After she said it she hid behind her mom again.

"Are you shy?" asked Miss Reilly. She was a pretty young teacher. She was definitely younger than Alex. She looked about 23 or 24 with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"She's not usually shy. Believe me. Chelsea has no shyness in her. I don't know why she's acting like this," said Alex.

"Is she a talker?"

"Oh yeah. A really big talker," said Alex, "I'm Alex by the way. I'm actually one of the new paraprofessionals here."

"So you're going to be working here?"

"Yeah. For the time being," said Alex.

"I'm new here too. This is my first year teaching. I'm very excited."

"Well, good luck," said Alex.

"Chelsea, would you like a sticker?"

"Yes please," she said quietly. Alex had no idea what had gotten into Chelsea. This was not her daughter.

The teacher handed Chelsea a sticker and said, "Feel free to walk around and look around."

"Okay, Thank-you," said Alex, "And Chelsea what do you say to Miss Reilly for the sticker."

"Thank-you, Ma'am."

"You're welcome." Alex and Chelsea walked around the room looking at the cubbies and the little tables for the kids. Chelsea found her name at her seat and she found her name at the coat rack. They walked around and looked at the different centers in the class room. Chelsea knew her favorite would be the reading center. She loved to read and that was pretty much all she wanted to do.

They finished looking around the room and Alex decided it was time to go. They said good bye to her teacher and headed to McDonald's for lunch. Alex got herself something just to make Dave feel better and so he wouldn't get upset with her for not eating. She wasn't really hungry but she figured she should try to eat. When they got home Alex put a sleeping Ben in his pack and play and they sat down in the kitchen to eat before she had to take Athena to the doctor's. Alex only ate half of her burger and nothing else. "Alex, you're not going to finish that?" asked Dave.

"I can't. I'm not that hungry," she said.

"Okay. At least you ate a little bit. I just wish you would eat a little more."

"Dave, I'm too upset to eat. Stop trying to make me eat. When I'm ready to eat I will eat. Stop bugging me about it," she said getting up to throw her things away.

"Alex, I just want you to take care of yourself."

"Dave, I am. I'm just not hungry. Stop treating me like a child. Please!" She stormed out of the kitchen and laid down on the couch in the living room.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mama?" asked Chelsea.

"She's not feeling well still," he said.

"Is she ever going to get better?"

"I hope so, Chels. Did you like your school?"

"I loved it. I can't wait to go to the reading section and I like my teacher. She is very nice! And Mama let me hold Ben while she opened the stroller."

"She what?" asked Dave.

"She gave him to me to hold while she opened the stroller. He was heavy."

"Were you standing up?"

"Yes."

Dave was amazed that Alex would let Chelsea stand up and hold Ben over a concrete parking lot. It was very brave of her to allow that to happen. He was starting to question her judgment and he felt she was too distracted by the loss of the baby to focus on the kids properly. He reminded himself to talk to Alex about that later.

Later that day Alex had Athena at the doctor's office. It was hard for Alex but she wasn't going to admit that. She couldn't help thinking about how if she wouldn't have miscarried the baby she would be sitting in the waiting room waiting to be seen. "Alex, are you okay?" asked Athena.

Alex snapped out of thought and said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you looked like you were out of it."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking what if."

"Like what if you wouldn't have lost the baby?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"It's hitting you hard isn't it?" asked Athena.

"Yeah. I want to talk to your dad about it so badly but it's like every time I try to he tells me it's going to be okay and there will be other babies. I know things will be okay and I know there will be other babies but right now I'm hurting. Then he gets upset because I won't talk to him and tells me I need help. I don't need help I just need my husband to understand me. I don't want to push him away which is what I'm kind of doing but I'm so mad at myself I feel like I don't deserve the love he's offering to give me."

"Wow, Alex. Did you tell my dad about how you feel?"

"I just told him it's my fault but he gets upset when I say that. I can't help it. That's how I feel. I feel like it was me that caused me to lose the baby. I just wish that it never happened. I wish I could have met it."

"I know, Alex. What would you have named it if it was a boy?"

"I don't know probably something biblical like Caleb."

"What about if it was a girl?"

"Autumn or Haley. I don't really know," said Alex. "I just hate myself right now. I didn't even know I was pregnant because I was too worried about Tony's bullshit."

"It's okay, Alex," said Athena as she put her hand on Alex's back. "Everything will be okay. Everything will work out."

"I hope so," said Alex, "I just wish I could bring myself to talk to your dad. He probably hates me because I don't talk to him. I have so much to say but I just can't bring myself to say it."

"Alex, my dad doesn't hate you. He loves you more than anything in this world. He just wants you to be happy and he wants to be there for you. He's not going anywhere and he understands you're not ready to talk but remember when you're ready to talk he will be there for you. He's hurting too he's just not showing it as much as you. When you talk to him you two will be able to understand one another better," said Athena, "You'll know where he's coming from and he'll know where you're coming from but the main thing is you two are feeling the same hurt but just expressing it in different ways."

"What do you mean in different ways?" asked Alex.

"Well, you don't want to be touched and you are shutting people out. He wants that physical affection and he wants you there and he wants to talk with you."

"You know, Athena, you're a really smart girl."

"Yeah well I've learned to be smart after everything I dealt with, with my mother."

"It was that bad at your mom's?"

"Pretty much. I know I'm never going to be a mother like her. I want to be more like you as a mother. I know you're a strong woman but right now you're just at a weak point in your life. I kinda want to be like you," she said.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

The nurse called Athena back and led them to the ultrasound room. The nurse went and got the tech while Athena laid on the table. "I'm so excited! I really hope I'm having a girl," said Athena.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Ben I was so excited about this appointment. I wanted a girl but it was a boy. I would never give my boy up now. He's so sweet. And he wasn't shy about anything on the ultrasound. He let us know he had a penis and wasn't ashamed of it."

"That's funny. To tell you the truth, Alex, I don't think he's ashamed of it now. I'm pretty sure if he could be naked he would be happy."

"I know. He has no shame but if you don't cover him up when you're giving him a bath or changing his diaper you're going to get peed on. Your dad still doesn't understand that."

"It was funny when you were in the hospital because my dad got peed on at least 2 times during Ben's bath and then again when he was changing his diaper. He also got spit up on because Ben does not like that formula."

"Yeah he's been spitting up more now since he started drinking that formula. I just wish I could give him breast milk again. I just need to wait for my iron level to go up but by that time it's going to be too late."

"Well, doesn't he start cereal soon?'

"Yep and that's going to be funny. I also think that he's getting ready to start teething."

"Already?"

"Yeah. Dr. Palmer said it's possible but he's not sure he's teething yet."

"Oh wow," said Athena, "speaking of Dr. Palmer did he hit on you this time?"

"No. Not this time."

"Oh. Alex, I know this is off topic but do you think I should tell my dad the truth about Tony raping me?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm scared. Is he going to go kill him?"

"He's probably going to want to but he should know the truth. Are you ready to tell him?"

"Yeah but I think you two are dealing with so much right now it's not a good time."

"The sooner you tell him the better. Don't wait till later. I think you should tell him tonight. The sooner it's out there the sooner Tony gets put in jail."

"You know he still wants to spend time with this baby," said Athena.

"That's not going to happen," said Alex.

"I know but he's being insistent. He's been making threats too."

"He does. That's in Tony's nature to make threats."

"Sometimes I believe him. I don't know what he's capable of doing," said Athena.

"I know what he's capable of and none of it's good."

"That's what I was afraid of. He said he can get his dad involved," said Athena.

"That's the last thing you want to happen. Just stop having contact with him," said Alex, "his dad is a psycho."

Just as Athena was about to respond the doctor came in. "Hello, Athena. I am Dr. Smith and I'll be doing the ultrasound today."

"Hello," said Athena.

"Are you interested in finding out the sex today?"

"Yes. I am."

"Okay. I will see if I'm able to do that today."

"Thank-you," said Athena.

"Is this your sister?" asked Dr. Smith talking about Alex.

"No. She's my mother and the baby's grandma," she said.

"She's a little young to be your mom isn't she?"

"She's not my real my mom but she's better than my real mom." Athena's words made Alex get tears in her eyes. In the last 8 years Athena had disliked Alex for no good reason but now Athena was calling her, her mother and saying she was better than her real mom. It made Alex feel good. They had come a long way since they first met.

"I see," said Dr. Smith as she began the ultrasound. The baby appeared on the screen. "And there's your baby."

"Aww," said Athena as she started to cry. "It's cute."

"Just wait until you hold it for the first time," said the doctor as she did the ultrasound. "There are its arms and its hand. And there are its legs. Right now it's not willing to cooperate let me move it around a little bit to see if we can find out what it is today."

"Okay," said Athena as she looked at the screen. The doctor tried moving the baby so that it would reveal its sex but it was being stubborn.

She tried a couple more times and finally the baby revealed itself. "Well, Athena, it looks like you're going to have a little girl."

"Lexie," said Athena.

"Lexie? Is that what your naming her?" asked Dr. Smith.

"Yeah. Alexandra but Lexie for short."

"What?" asked Alex.

"I'm naming her Alexandra after you but I'm going to call her Lexie."

"You don't have to name her after me," said Alex.

"I know but I want to," said Athena as she sat up.

"Well, that is an honor. Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome. You deserve it after everything you've done for me. This is just my way of saying Thank-you."

***A/N: So Alex may need a little help dealing with the sadness and anger she feels but at the same time Dave should be a little more patient with her. They really need to talk about it to understand how the other feels..do you agree? And for those of you reading Love at First Sight...We really have come a long way from the first time Athena met Alex until now haven't we? So tell me what you think. Please review and as always thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 66: Athena tells her father about Tony..I'm sure that reaction is going to be explosive and Alex might just have a breakdown..and talk to Dave. **


	66. Chapter 66

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 65 your reviews were greatly appreciated thank-you.**

***YOu know who I own.**

***Warning: if you cry easily..just grab some tissues now because this is a heart wrenching chapter. **

Later that night after dinner Athena decided it was time to tell her dad about Tony and everything that happened that night at the party. She was scared of his reaction and she didn't want him storming out of the house going to find him and kill him. The last thing she wanted was her dad going to jail leaving them behind. Alex needed him the most right now and so did his kids. "Alex, I don't know if I can do this. I'm scared and I don't want him to go ballistic and do something he's going to regret. You need him right now and he needs you. I don't think I should tell him."

"Athena, you have to tell him eventually. You can't keep him out of the loop much longer. The sooner you tell him the better it's going to be and the sooner you can report it to the police and he'll be in jail."

"That's another thing, Alex. Tony said if we put him in jail there are going to be really bad consequences and someone is ending up dead. I don't' want anyone to die."

"Athena, Tony only makes those threats to make himself sound big and to intimidate people. He's not going to do anything," said Alex.

"So I should just go ahead and tell my dad?"

"Absolutely but show him the ultrasound pictures first. It will soften his heart before you tell him so then he won't see any blood and go out to murder someone," she said.

"Okay," said Athena as she grabbed the ultrasound pictures. "She kind of looks like me doesn't she?" she asked as she looked at the pictures.

"From the side view it looks like it but you never can tell until she's here," said Alex.

"All right. You're coming with me right?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Just checking," she said.

They walked into the kitchen as Dave was finishing giving Ben his bath. He was still not trusting Alex with the kids so he didn't think it would be a good idea for Alex to give Ben a bath because he didn't know where she stood mentally. Alex took it as a blow that her own husband didn't trust her with their kids and that he thought she could do something so hurtful and drastic to one of her children. She didn't like what Dave implied when he told her it wasn't a good idea she give Ben a bath. She felt like he was trying to say she might lose it and end up hurting him. She knew she would never do that and she didn't understand why Dave didn't realize that. She just wanted to be trusted with her kids. That hurt her more than anything. Sure she was hurt because she had a miscarriage but the fact her own husband didn't want her alone with her kids tore her apart even more. Dave may not have realized that he was hurting her more than he was helping her. He picked him up out of the tub to dry him off in his little puppy dog towel. "He's going to pee on you," said Alex.

"Alex, he's not going to pee on me."

"Okay," she said. He was absolutely clueless as he stood there holding Ben with one hand and trying to clean everything up with the other hand. He wasn't holding his head and it was pissing Alex off. She thought it was funny how he wasn't trusting her with the baby but he's standing there holding their son without supporting his back and neck. He could have snapped his head back at anytime. While he was doing this Ben had no diaper on and it wouldn't be long before he needed to pee. "Dave, you might want to hold his head."

"Alex, he's fine."

"If his head snaps back and he hurts his neck it's going to be your fault. Hold his damn head or support his back before he gets hurt."

"Alex, calm down."

"Whatever, Dave," she said as she sat down at the table.

"Shit," said Dave.

"What happened?"

"He peed on me," he said.

"I told you but that's right I don't know what I'm talking about because I'm not in the right state of mind," she said.

"Do you have to be so mean?" asked Dave.

"Do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Alex, how am I being an asshole?"

"You're not letting me take care of my own kids. You wouldn't let me give my son a bath because I'm not in the right state of mind. Are you in my mind?"

"No," he said.

"Exactly so you don't know what state of mind I am in. And the fact you think I would hurt our kids pisses me off. Why the f**k would I hurt my kids? If I would hurt anyone I would hurt myself before I hurt the kids. My kids believe it or not are the two things that are keeping me going. I choose to wake up every day so I can see my babies. I live each day for my babies and the fact you don't trust me with them pisses me off more than anything. I know I may not be the best person emotionally because of everything that just happened but Dave I would NEVER and I mean NEVER hurt my kids so maybe you should have a little trust in your wife. Now go change your shirt because Athena would like to talk to you and I'll get Ben dressed," she said getting up from the table.

"Fine, Alex, but we will talk later about everything."

"Well, we'll see about that," she said. Dave handed Ben to her as he went upstairs to change into another shirt. Alex laid Ben down on the table and put his diaper on him. "Your daddy is a real piece of work but I love him," she said as she put his bodysuit on him that said Daddy's All-star. She snapped the bottom of the suit and picked him up. "Ben, I love you so much. You have to know how much you mean to me. I would do anything in this world to make sure you were safe. I love you so much," she said as she kissed his forehead. She sat down at the table and held him on her lap. He started fussing a little and she was trying to calm him down but his little squeals turned into a large screaming fest.

When Dave heard him screaming he came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. He missed the last three steps and ended up falling into the kitchen. By the time he got down stairs Athena had handed Alex a bottle to feed him. He was content being fed by his mom. When Alex saw Dave sitting on the floor because he had to haul ass down stairs to make sure she wasn't hurting the baby she looked at him and shook her head. "Why is he crying?" he asked as he got up.

"Because he was hungry, Dave. You know how he is when he's hungry. Trust me I wasn't hurting him. By the way did you have a nice trip?" she asked with a smile. In a way she was joking but at the same time she was serious. It's what he deserved for not trusting her.

"Very funny, Alex, very funny," he said as he sat down at the table.

Athena who had been watching everything quietly without saying a word finally came over to the table to sit down. She sat next to Alex across from Dave. "Dad, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The baby but first look at these ultrasound pictures," she said handing them to her dad.

Dave looked at the pictures and that's when his emotions took over. His eyes filled up with tears because they made him think about the baby Alex had lost. It was tough for him to look at the sonogram pictures of his grandchild but he toughed it out for Athena. "It's so cute. Did you find out what it was today?"

"Yeah, Dad," she said.

"Well, am I going to have a grandson or a granddaughter?"

"It's a girl, Dad."

"A girl? So basically Ben and me are going to be the only males in this house? That's 5 females against 2 males. We're going to be dominated."

"Well, Dave it might actually make you a little more sensitive and make Ben sensitive to female needs," said Alex.

"Alex, hopefully next time we have a baby it's a boy to even things out but I am very happy I'm having a granddaughter," he said as he continued looking at the pictures. "Do you have a name picked out for her yet?"

Athena smiled and said, "Alexandra but Lexie for short."

"Really?" asked Dave never expecting his daughter to name her baby after Alex.

"Yes, Dad. I think Alex deserves to have the baby named after her. She's done so much for me and I just want to thank her for that."

"That's very sweet of you. And Tony is in no way allowed in her life or around her."

"About Tony, Dad," she started to say.

"What about him?"

"There's something I have to tell you about him," said Athena.

"Yeah?" asked Dave trying to control his anger. Athena hadn't even said anything yet and he was already getting upset.

Alex reached over the table and took his hand, "Dave, just calm down let her speak."

"Okay. Go ahead I'm ready now."

"Dad, this is really hard to say and I'm going to make a long story short. I went to that party with Taylor and Madison. We were hanging out with Shawn and Tony was there but he was going by a different name so I didn't know who he was. They started doing drugs like cocaine.." she was saying before Dave interrupted her.

"Did you do cocaine, Athena?"

"No, Dad. I would never do that kind of thing. I don't believe in drugs but as I was saying I was drinking though. Anyway Shawn broke up with me and Tony was being the vulture I came to know him to be the last few months and was touching all over me and kissing me. He wanted me to do things but I told him no and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Shawn stood up for me but got punched in the face. Then later on I saw Tony give Shawn a bunch of money and I had no idea what was going on. Then conveniently all my friends left me alone with Tony. He was touching and kissing me and wanted to do more. I told him I didn't want to but he made me. He raped me, Dad," she said crying.

"HE WHAT?" yelled Dave as he squeezed Alex's hand.

"He raped me and that's how I got pregnant. My friends set me up and no one wanted to help me. I feel really stupid and I regret even going I should have stayed home that night."

"Um, Dave, can you let go? You're squeezing my hand really hard," said Alex.

"Sorry," he said letting go of her hand. He got up and said, "that's it I'm going to find this asshole and I'm going to ring his f**king neck! I am going to destroy this asshole beyond recognition. He's a dead mother f**ker !"

"Dave, sit down. You're not going to do anything. As much as I know you want to go out and kill him remember that you still have a family that loves you and needs you. You don't need to get yourself put on death row."

"He raped my daughter. He f**king raped my daughter. And you don't expect me to go out and kill this asshole?"

"Dave, I expect it but I'm telling you not to."

"Alex, I'm sorry but you don't have a say in this. Athena is my daughter that was raped by a predator that you introduced into my life. Now my family has become a target because of you."

"So not only is it my fault I lost our baby, not only can I not be trusted with our kids, not only am I in the wrong state of mind, it's now my fault Tony raped Athena and it's my fault he's even a problem? Nice, Dave, real f**king nice," she said.

"It is your fault. We only know this psycho because of you and we're dealing with these problems because of you."

"Dad, don't sit there and blame Alex. It's not her fault. Don't be an asshole to your wife. Don't you think she's dealing with enough shit right now? I mean she just had a miscarriage that she blames herself for but you're not even taking the time to listen to her and know how she feels. And you make it worse by acting like she's going to hurt one of the kids. For some reason she's still here by your side and I don't know why because if I were her after the way you've treated her all these years I would have been gone. You should consider yourself lucky that she still loves you after all that and that she's still sitting here yet you thank her by blaming her for something that wasn't her fault. It's not her fault dad and don't blame her for it. Tony does what he wants to do Alex doesn't make him do it. Alex didn't make him rape me, Alex didn't make Tony rape her, Alex didn't make Tony do half the shit he's done.. Tony did that all on his own free will. None of it is Alex's fault. Do not blame her. You're being just as bad as Tony by blaming her because to me that's verbal abuse and you're making her feel bad when she's already feeling at her worst. Be a better husband to her and stop losing your temper and yelling at her when none of it is her fault."

"Athena, my relationship with Alex is none of your business. I don't care if you're pregnant or not you're still a child and you're not going to get involved with grown up affairs."

"Dad, in case you haven't noticed I grew up a long time ago but you were so self absorbed that you didn't even realize it."

"I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT! TONY HAS BEEN A PROBLEM FOR 8 YEARS NOW. IT'S TIME TO PUT A STOP TO IT!"

"Dave, killing him isn't going to solve the issue. That's only going to get you in trouble so sit the f**k down and listen to what is going to be done."

"I'll handle it the way I choose to handle it. Stay out of it, Alex, Athena is my daughter not yours. I'm sure if he did something to Chelsea or Ben you would be out for blood don't tell me it's wrong for me to want to kill him because that's what I'm going to do."

"Dave, if he ever did anything to Chelsea or Ben I would react the same way I am about Athena. I wouldn't want him dead. I would rather him sit in a jail cell and suffer being someone's bitch. He raped a 17 year old girl. That makes him a pedophile. Do you know what they do to pedophiles in prison? He will suffer more in prison for 20 plus years than he would if you went out to kill him and then guess who would be suffering? You. You would punish yourself and you would punish your family. And fighting Tony with violence is only going to escalate the situation. You remember his dad very well. He's still alive and well looking out for his baby boy. Don't think for one second that once you kill Tony our problems will disappear because they won't. You know what his dad does and you know the business he runs our problems would get a lot worse and one of us if not all of us would end up dead. You need to stop and think about what is safer for us as a family and I'm sure that if you killed Tony and were in jail nothing would stop his dad from coming here and hurting us. Is that what you want to happen? Do you want your children and your wife to end up dead because you felt the need to fight violence with violence?"

"No, Alex. And I'm sure once I was gone you would be back with Ron and having as much sex with him as you wanted and end up marrying him. You would have a nice little Italian life in New York with him."

"You're such an asshole," said Alex getting up with Ben. She wasn't sure how Ben did it but he was sleeping through the entire thing.

"Where are you going?" asked Dave.

"I don't know maybe I'll go to New York until Chelsea starts school because obviously that's where you want me to be."

"You're not taking my kids with you if you go," he said.

"I'll take MY kids wherever I want. They do have family in New York too. I'm sure my dad would love to see his grandchildren and that my brothers would like to see their niece and nephew."

"Give me, Ben," he said as he got up.

"No. I am capable of putting my son in his crib."

"Give me him," said Dave trying to take him from Alex.

"Dave, knock it off."

"Then just give me Ben."

"No," she said, "I will put him in his crib. And then I'm going to bed. Just leave me alone. I have nothing else to say to you." She pushed passed Dave and walked up the stairs to Ben's nursery.

When Alex walked upstairs Dave punched the wall leaving a hole in it, "Damn it!" he said.

"Way to go, Dad," said Athena as she went upstairs with Alex.

Dave was beginning to crumble inside. It felt like his world was falling apart. His wife was most likely going to end up leaving him, they had just dealt with a loss, his daughter was raped and everything that could go wrong was going wrong for him. He didn't mean what he said to Alex. He just got caught up in the heat of the moment but his words were just enough to push her away. He knew she was already hurting but he just added to the hurt and he felt horrible for doing it. He walked over to the fridge, pulled out a beer and sat down at the island to drink it. As he drank it he began to think about his life and how everything came to where it was now. The memories had become too much for him and he started crying.

Alex was up in the nursery trying to get Ben to settle down after the confrontation with Dave. Dave had woken him up trying to take him from Alex. She laid him in the crib and gave him his pacifier which soothed his cries. He looked up at his mom with his big brown eyes that still had tears under them. Alex reached in and wiped away his tears. "Ben, you're such a beautiful baby. I'm so happy that I have you but I just wish your dad would realize that and know how much I love you. I love your dad but sometimes he just makes me so mad. He acts like I'm going to hurt you but I never will. You're one of the reasons I can face tomorrow because I know when I wake up I'll see your big brown eyes and your toothless smile. I know I'll hear your cries and your little laughs. When you wrap your little hand around my finger it means more to me than anything in this world. You mean more to me more than anything in this world. The same with your big sister Chelsea. I look forward to tomorrow because I can hear her laugh and see her smile. I can play with her and get her hugs. I know she's going to hand me a handful of weeds but still that means more to me than anything. You two mean everything to me and I know I've said it before but there is NOTHING in this world that I wouldn't do to protect you two. This world is full of evil and I'm doing everything in my power to protect you two from it. I don't care what you grow up to do just as long as you're a sweet, caring and wonderful person. Nothing you do will make me any less proud of you than I already am. You're my pride and joy," Ben wrapped his hand around Alex's finger as she continued speaking to him, "you were going to be a big brother but it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. And right now I'm all right with that. It still hurts me but every time I look at you I think of how blessed I already am to have a beautiful baby like you. Your dad just doesn't understand me. It hurts so much. I hurt so much but just standing here with you watching you fall asleep and you holding my finger makes me feel a lot better. I would never want to give up this life I have with you and your sister. Not in a million years. I would rather change diapers, clean bottles, get peed on, get a handful of weeds, get tons of kisses, get spit up on me 20 times a day, watch Barney over and over again, listen to Elmo tapes, watch Sesame Street episodes and watch Nick Jr helping Dora find whatever she is looking for than live the life I lived before I had the two most wonderful kids in the world. I think Mama needs to get away for a while. I want to take you and Chelsea with me. We're going to New York and you'll meet mommy's family and see where mommy comes from. As much as I don't like my mom I still want you to meet her because regardless of how she's treated me or the things she's said to me she was still a big part in my life. As tough as it is for me to say she is the person that made me who I am today. She does deserve to meet her first grandson. I have to make things right with my family again and I want you and your sister there with me when I do." She looked down at him and he was sound asleep still holding onto her finger. She smiled as she watched him sleep. She gently removed her finger from his hand, gave him his blue blanket buddy, leaned down and kissed his forehead and said, "Goodnight, Benjamin." She walked out of the nursery as she turned off the light. She walked over to her room she shared with Dave and pulled out the letter her mom had sent to her a few months ago. She felt it was time to read it.

_Dearest Alexandra, _

_I know we're not on the best terms right now and you probably hate me more than words can say but I just want you to know no matter how angry you are at me or how much you hate me I will never stop loving you. I carried you inside of me for 9 months and you were my only girl. I only wanted what was best for you, Alexandra. Your father and me gave you the best life we could but then you got involved in some things that I still don't understand how that came to be and you did what you had to do to get away. For a while I was bitter about it but you did the right thing. I've come to realize if I pushed you to stay in New York you wouldn't have had a life at all. You were so young and so naïve that you had no idea what you were getting yourself into with Tony and his crew. I still see your friend Ron once in a while around here and he asks how you're doing. He is actually a very good guy someone I would have liked to see you end up with but you chose Dave. I'm not saying he's a bad guy because he's not he's just done some bad things to you and you have always deserved better than what he's thrown at you. You must really love him to sit there and deal with that and still marry him and have kids with him. I am sorry for the way Christmas turned out. You are not a bar tramp nor have you ever been. I have said some hurtful things to you and have treated you wrongly and you never deserved that. I feel so bad because you are my only daughter and we don't have the relationship we should. I should have been a better mother to you. Nothing you did ever disappointed me and you were never a disappointment to me. Everything you've ever done has made me proud. I have no idea what your life is like in Louisiana but I hope it's a good life and that Dave is treating you well. I wish I saw my granddaughter a little more but granted the distance between us I understand. You have a beautiful and polite daughter. I always dreamed of the day you would make me a grandma and how I would spoil your children but it's not like that. I hardly ever see them and that's my fault. I have come to realize that you're so far away and have no contact with me because of the way I treated you. The things you said about me not being in Chelsea's life and your son's life hurt me. I would love nothing more than to have them in my life and be a grandmother to them but I sealed my own fate there. I was a horrible mother to you and it's understandable you don't' want that influence on your children. I know I could say I'm sorry a million times in this letter but it's not going to make you forgive me. I hope that I'm still in your heart enough for you to want to forgive me. I f you don't then that's fine I will understand. Your dad told me that you had the baby in May. He's shown me some pictures of him that you've sent. I'm sorry if that upsets you but I do like to see my grandchildren see how much they're growing. I think your son is beautiful and he looks just like you. I wish to meet him one day before I'm gone but then again if I don't that's your choice and I understand your reasoning. But Alexandra, the only thing I've ever wanted to do in your life was be your mother. I know I may have been over protective but I just didn't want you to end up with the life I had with Chris' dad but oddly enough you ended up in that same life. You stopped it before it got any worse. You found a good man that I know takes care of you but still some of the stuff he's done has been pretty horrible but you love him and you see past that. Just seeing how easy it is to forgive the man you love it gives me hope that you'll forgive me one day and let me back in your life. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I'm sorry for turning you down the day you came to me for help when your ribs were broken. I am so sorry, Alexandra. Till this day I still see those bruises that covered your tiny body. I was a horrible mother when I told you to get yourself out of that mess. I would have given anything when that was happening to me to have the strength to leave and go for help. I don't know how I would have felt if my own mother would have turned me away. As a mother we're supposed to protect our children from any evil out there and we're supposed to do anything to ensure the safety and well being of our children even if it means risking our own lives. That is a mother, Alexandra. A mother is to instill values and morals into their children but still respect them if they choose to go against those values and those morals. A mother is supposed to want the best for their child but even if they do something their mother disagrees with she should never lose faith in them and still see them as her pride and joy. It hurts me knowing I was never that mother and I'm sorry. I just hope that you're a better mother to Chelsea and your son than I ever was to you. That's the one thing I want most from you is that you treat your children better than I have ever treated you. Alexandra, I'm not just writing this letter to apologize to you for everything but to tell you about my life now. I went to the doctor's a couple months ago and they found a lump in my breast. They ran some tests and saw it was cancerous and I have been diagnosed with breast cancer. They're doing what they can to get rid of it. As I write this letter I'm getting ready to get surgery to have it removed and then undergoing chemo. I thought you should know. You probably don't care and feel that's what I deserve but I figured you should know. They're saying that if the chemo doesn't work and it comes back they'll try radiation but after that it's only a matter of time. I'm just hoping the chemo works but if it doesn't then it doesn't. I just want to let you know how much I love you in case I never make it through or we never talk again. I really love you, Alexandra. You have to believe that. Alexandra, vi amo più delle parole può dire. Io sono sempre stato orgoglioso di voi e tu sei il mio orgoglio e di gioia. Se vuoi essere sempre nel mio cuore e mai dimenticare quanto vi amo._

_I love you, _

_Mother._

Alex couldn't control herself anymore before she started bawling her eyes out. As she read the letter her eyes were filled with tears but the crying had finally began. She felt so bad and she knew what she had to do. She was going home for a week to see her mother and be with her family in New York. Alex already felt horrible for losing the baby but after reading that letter from her mom she felt even worse. That letter sat in the drawer for months and she was too selfish to read it. She finally read it and it was the sweetest thing she had ever read. She hoped it wasn't too late for her mother because she wanted to get that relationship with her she never had with her. Alex got up and started packing a suitcase for herself. Dave came up to the room and saw her packing and said, "Are you really going to New York?"

"Yes, Dave and I'm taking Ben and Chelsea with me."

"Are you coming back?"

"Yes, Dave, I'll be back. I'm not leaving because of you don't think that. I'm pissed at you but I am not leaving because of you."

"Then why are you going to New York?"

"To make things right with my mother and my family. I want to have a relationship with my mother that I never had and I want her to be in her grandchildren's lives," she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why all of a sudden are you worried about that?"

"Because, Dave, my mom has breast cancer."

"She does?"

"Yes," said Alex as she continued packing.

"Alex, how did you find out?"

"It was in the letter that she wrote to me where she also apologized for being a bad mother. I feel like a horrible daughter."

"Alex, I'm sorry," he said, " and I hope she gets well and she makes it through."

"Thanks, Dave. Are you coming with me or do you want to stay here?"

"I think I'm going to stay here. I want you to go to New York with the kids and spend time with your family."

"You can come if you would like," she said.

"No, Alex, this is time for you to reform your relationship with your mom. I don't want to be there getting in the way. You have fun," he said.

"Okay," said Alex.

"When are you planning on leaving?" asked Dave.

"I'm hoping to get a flight out of here tomorrow."

"Can we talk before you go?"

"I guess if that's what you want to do unless you're going to blame me for more shit that isn't my fault," she said.

"Alex, come here," he said pulling her to him. "I am so sorry about everything. I'm sorry for blaming you for Tony and everything he's done. Athena was right you didn't make him do that stuff. He did it on his own. Yes we know Tony because of you but if it weren't for Tony, you and me wouldn't have this life now. And I'm really sorry for blaming you."

"It's okay, Dave but that didn't hurt as much as you not trusting me with my own kids."

"Alex, I'm sorry about that too. I just see you hurting and in a lot of pain. I wasn't sure what type of state you were in mentally. I didn't know if you were going to hurt one of them or not. I'm so sorry for hurting you even more. I do stuff without thinking and I'm sorry."

"Dave, I don't know how you think I could hurt one of the kids. I love our kids more than anything in this world. There is nothing I wouldn't do for them. My goal is to give them the world and give them the best life they can possibly have. I really love them. They're the two things that make me want to wake up tomorrow morning. I'm hurting because I lost a baby but I still have two beautiful kids that I love that keep me going. I look forward to the next day with my kids. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt them. You should know that by now, you should know me better than that by now," she said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I know you're hurting from the miscarriage and I know I will never know from your point of view what it feels like but I'm trying to understand it. I know it wasn't your fault and things like that happen. You're anemic and you were stressed. It was a possibility of it happening. We didn't know that you were pregnant and maybe if we did things would be different but I think God didn't want us to know because it was supposed to happen the way it did. I know that doesn't sound like the best thing for me to say right now but you have to realize there was a reason things happened the way they did. I'm just thankful that you're still alive and that we have two beautiful and wonderful kids together. If we never have anymore I'm still happy with the two we have and if we end up having more I'll be just as happy to have more kids with you. I don't know what else to say but I'm here to help you with your feelings if you need help. And I'm sorry for the way I'm treating you lately. I'm hurting too because I would have loved to have another one but it happened the way it did. It's not going to change but that doesn't' stop me from thinking what if it didn't happen like this. I wonder everyday what would have happened if things were different."

"I feel the same way, Dave. I don't know why it happened the way it did but there is a reason. I don't know the reason now but I'm sure I will know the reason but it still hurts. God blesses us with children so I guess my thing is not understanding why he allowed me to lose it. I know there has to be a reason. Right now it hurts so much and I feel so numb but I know I'm going to get better and it will be behind us. I always think about what would have happened if things did turn out differently but they happened this way for a reason. I know that one day we will have another baby. When? I don't know but I know it's going to happen for us and we're going to have another beautiful baby..hopefully a boy but it doesn't matter what it is as long as it's healthy and it makes it to full term. We got through this before and I know we'll get through it again. I just need time to heal and I can't have you hovering over me not trusting me with the kids and trying to make me eat when I'm not hungry."

"I'm sorry about that but I guess I feel so helpless because there's nothing I can do to make you feel better. I know I have to just let you deal with it on your own and heal the way you feel you need to. I'm always here for you, Alex and no matter how tough the pain gets I am always here. If you feel that large amount of pain don't be afraid to come to me and cry on my shoulder. I know it hurts but we will get passed this remember.. We can get through anything as long as we stand together. This is another thing we have to work together with in order to get through with out breaking our lives apart.. I know I can't force you to eat but I wish you would. I don't think it's a good idea to starve yourself. I love you, Alex and I care about you and your well being. I don't want to see you hurting and I don't want to see you in pain so I do what I can to help. And if that upsets you I'm sorry it's just how I feel."

"Dave, I'm not starving myself because I'm hurt or upset. The pills I take make me sick and I don't want to eat. My iron is still low and the only thing I want to eat is ice. I'm hoping that the pills bring my iron up soon so I can go back to normal and live the life I was living before this happened. I'm always going to be hurt and have this pain from losing the baby but down the road it will all just be a bad memory. I'm starting to get better each day it's just hard for me to get fully over it over night. I know you care about me and you just want me be healthy but you don't have to hover over me. When I need you to comfort me I will come to you and when the pain gets to be too much I know you're there. I just don't want you to look at me like I'm some broken person because I'm not. I'm just mourning the loss right now but soon it will all be gone. But I do want to thank you for being there for me and caring so much. I love you, Dave. And this life I have with you I never want to give it up and I never want to lose you."

"I never want to give it up either and I am hoping I never lose you. I love you so much, Alex," he said pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately as his hands began to wonder all over her body. He moved his hands up her shirt and then slowly took it off. He began to lay soft kisses on her neck and gently bit on it before he moved her over to the bed. He laid her down as he knocked the suit case off the bed making all the clothes fall out of it. "I'll repack that for you later but right now I want to do this," he said as he began kissing her again. He moved down her body and removed the rest of her clothes. She helped him out of his clothes as fast as she could and shortly after he laid his body on top of hers. He slid in her gently as she let out a moan. He began making love to his wife with as much passion as he could. He moved in and out of her slowly as he allowed his hands to explore her body and he kissed her neck. He began to move faster and harder she moaned with pleasure with each movement and each touch he laid on her body. As he moved she took her nails and gently rubbed them up and down his back. It gave Dave chills as he felt her touch. He continued moving in and out of her until he couldn't control himself anymore and released himself inside of her body he let out a moan of pleasure as he did. He whispered "I love you," into her ear before he softly kissed her lips. He slowly removed his body from hers and took her into his arms as he laid beside her.

As they were laying in the bed Alex said, "are you sure it's okay if I go to New York?"

"It's fine, Alex. You need to do what you need to do. How long are you going to be gone?" he asked as he ran his hand through her hair.

"No more than a week. I want to be back in time for Chelsea's first day of school."

"Okay. I'm going to miss you though," he said.

"I'm going to miss you too," she said as she ran her hand up and down his chest. "But I will be back. I promise."

"I hope so," he said, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to worry about that because I'm always going to be here," she said as she began to kiss his neck. Before long they were making love once more they weren't going to see each other for a week and they wanted to feel each others' touch one more time before Alex left for New York. When they finished they laid in bed holding each other for a little while before Alex got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Dave.

"I have to go pack Ben's and Chelsea's things for our trip and I have to go find a flight out of Louisiana tomorrow," she said as she grabbed one of Dave's t-shirts and put it on.

"Okay," he said, "I'll repack your bag and I'll get your plane tickets while you pack their stuff." He got out of bed and put his shorts back on. He got down on the floor and started repacking Alex's bag as she went to pack Chelsea's things. She grabbed a few outfits out of her closet and some shoes and put them in the suitcase. She was trying not to wake Chelsea up as she packed her things but to no avail.

"Mama, what are you doing?"

"Shh. Princess, go back to sleep. I'm just packing your stuff because we're going on a trip tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"New York. I'll explain it to you in the morning. Go back to sleep," she said.

"Okay. Good night, Mama."

"Goodnight, Chelsea," said Alex as she continued packing.

When she was finished packing Chelsea's things she went over to the nursery and started packing Ben's things. She grabbed as many outfits as she could because she knew how he was and how many outfits he went through in a day. He lay peacefully sleeping while she packed his things. She was just about finished when Dave came in the nursery. He walked up to Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I got your tickets. Your flight leaves at 6:45 in the morning and I managed to get you first class. Are you sure you're going to be all right with Chelsea and Ben by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said, "thank-you so much, Dave for letting me go see my mom and my family. I just want to make things right with us."

"No problem. It's your family. I want things to be right between you guys. Especially the things between you and your mother. And I think it's good the kids are going to spend a week with their maternal grandparents they only ever see my mom so it will be good for them to see your parents."

"Me too," said Alex, "I really want my mom to meet Ben and for Ben to meet her." She walked over to the crib and looked at their sleeping son. "He's so cute," she said.

"He is," said Dave, "he looks just like his mom which is a very good thing."

"Thanks," said Alex, "do you remember when I told you when we were in Orlando for Wrestlemania that when we had a son he would be the number one man in my life?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, Ben is the number one man in my life. I really never knew I could love something so much. He's just so precious. I love him."

"I know exactly what you mean," he said.

They walked out of the nursery and headed to their room. When they got in the room Alex picked up the phone and called her parents. It was 11:00 p.m. in Louisiana which meant it was 12 in the morning in New York but she called them anyway.

"Hello?" her dad answered.

"Hey, Daddy, can I please talk to mom?"

"Alex, you want to talk to your mom?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay. Hold on," he said as he took the phone to Sylvia.

She took the phone and held it up to her ear, "Hello?"

Alex started crying and said, "Mother, I'm coming home and bringing the kids with me."

"Alexandra? Are you okay?"

"No, Mother. I want to see you because I miss you and I'm really sorry for pushing you out of my life. I really want you there. I love you."

"When are you coming?"

"We leave in the morning so by tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you too. I'll talk to you when you get here."

"Okay," she said, "and mother?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sylvia smiled and said, "I love you too, Alexandra."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said as they both hung up their phones.

***A/N: so Dave and Alex have seemed to work things out..and Tony isn't gone from their lives yet..chances are he never will be but he will make another appearance in an upcoming chapter. And I don't know if I like the idea of Alex going to new york without Dave..but she wants to see her mom and how about her mom's letter to her wow..it made me feel bad. So tell me what you thinkg please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. You guys are great. **

***Chapter 67: Alex, Chelsea and Ben in New York City..seeing OLD friends, catching up with family, sight seeing and other stuff. **


	67. Chapter 67

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter your reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank-you.**

The next morning Dave took Alex and the kids to the airport to drop them off. He was staying with them until they boarded their flight to New York. "Alex, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Dave, it's my mom. I have to go see her and make things right."

"You're not going to run around up there are you?"

"What do you mean run around?"

"Go to your old hangouts and stuff like that. I don't know a certain pizza shop?"

"Dave, I'm going to go where ever I want up there. I am going to show Chelsea the place I used to live. I'm probably just going to take her shopping and sight seeing. But mainly we're going to spend as much time with my mom as we possibly can."

"Where are you going sightseeing?" he asked.

"Why all the questions? Don't you trust me?" asked Alex.

"You're the one getting all defensive. I'm starting to think you're going up there for another reason other than going to see your mom."

"Dave, my family is in New York. I am going to see them. And as for sightseeing we're probably going to see the statue of liberty. I'm going to take her to the Toys R Us in Times Square and we're probably going to spend a day in Central Park. I might take her to a show on broadway. It's not the big crisis you're making it out to be," she said. She was feeling a little offended that he was accusing her of going to New York for other reasons. That was beyond the truth. She wanted to see her mom and make things right with her again before it was too late and she wanted her kids to know their grandmother just like they knew Dave's mom. Dave's mom was in their lives more than her mom was.

"Mama, why are we going to Grandma Brooks' house? I thought you didn't like her."

"Chels, I love my mom. She's sick right now and I want to go visit with her. I'm sorry about the stuff I said to your grandma and I just want you and Ben to get to know her," said Alex.

"Why isn't Daddy going?"

"I'm not going because it's time for your Mama, you and Ben to spend time with your grandma. You don't need me there. I'm just going to stay here."

"Okay but I wish you were going. Are you sure Mama isn't leaving you again?"

"Chels, I'm not leaving your daddy. We'll be back in a week. We're just spending time with my family. You're going to get the chance to know where Mama comes from. You're going to have fun and lots of it. I'll even take you school shopping up there. They have the best stores and they have the biggest Toys R Us you have ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All the stores are bigger than you're used to. You love shopping don't you?"

"I love shopping," said Chelsea.

"Way to bribe our daughter with shopping."

"Dave, most people go up there for the shopping anyway. It's not hurting anyone that our daughter is excited to go shopping. Stop being negative." They called Alex's flight on the intercom. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go. I will see you when we get back. I love you and I'm going to miss you like crazy," she said.

"I love you too. Have a safe trip and I can't wait for you to come home. I'm going to miss you," he said as he kissed her lips passionately. When they broke the kiss he kissed Ben's forehead and said, "Have fun, Little Man. Be good for mommy. Daddy will see you soon. I love you." Dave hugged Chelsea and said, "I love you princess. Have a fun trip. I'll see you when you get back."

"I love you too, Daddy," she said wrapping her arms around her dad. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Well, we better go. I don't want to miss our flight. Bye, Dave. I love you. And I will call you when we get to my moms."

"Bye, Baby," he said watching her walk away with the kids. It was going to be a long week apart for both of them. Dave was worried about them going to New York alone because of Ron and Tony's thug friends that still lived up there. He was even more scared that Tony's dad was still up there. Something just didn't feel right about letting them go. A part of him felt like Alex wasn't going to come back but he knew she would have to since she was starting her job in a couple weeks and Chelsea was starting school. She wouldn't leave him and take the kids with her. He shook the thoughts out of his head but something told him this trip wasn't a good idea. He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake by letting her go by herself. If anything happened to any of them he would never forgive himself for not going with them. He just hoped everything was going to be all right and he was making a big deal out of nothing.

When Alex and the kids got on the plane Alex put Chelsea in the window seat and sat down in the seat next to her. She was hoping it would be a decent plane ride with no meltdowns or Ben screaming the entire 6 hours. "Mama?"

"Yes, Chels?"

"Is this going to be a long plane ride?"

"Yes, Chelsea it is."

"How long?"

"6 hours."

"That's too long."

"You'll be fine," said Alex. She looked at Ben and he was passed out sleeping. She was happy that Dave purchased a seat for Ben so that she could take the car seat with them and she wouldn't have to hold him the entire plane ride. She was tired and she wanted to go to sleep but she wouldn't sleep unless Chelsea was sleeping. "Hey, Chels?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Why don't you go back to sleep for a little bit?"

"Okay," she said. Alex got into Chelsea's carry on bag and handed her, her favorite blanket. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome now get some sleep. You need your rest because we're going to have so much fun in New York."

"Mama, we're not going to be there forever are we?"

"No, Chelsea. We'll be back home before you know it."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she curled up and went to sleep. Alex breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Chelsea sleeping so she drifted off to sleep herself.

The plane ride wasn't as bad as she had envisioned. Ben only screamed once when he woke up hungry but once he was fed he became a very happy baby and Chelsea was just like Alex and loved her sleep so she pretty much slept the whole way. She was very thankful for that because Chelsea could be a pest when she wanted to be. She got bored easily and if she would have been awake the whole 6 hours Alex would have been annoyed by the first hour. Alex looked over at Ben and he was sitting in his car seat playing with one of his toys while Chelsea was listening to Alex's I-pod. Alex felt she was doing pretty well without Dave and was handling things well. The plane finally landed at the airport and they departed the plane. When they were off the plane Alex breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Home sweet home." She had missed New York. Even though her and Dave returned on holidays they never really went out sightseeing or enjoyed it. Alex got their stuff from the baggage claim and then went to get a rental car. It was taking forever to get the rental car. Ben was hungry and he was screaming so Alex couldn't hear the lady as she was talking to her. She tried putting the pacifier in his mouth but he kept spitting it out. "I'm sorry," said Alex as she tried to fill out he paper work. Ben had seen the pen and kept trying to reach for it. "No, Ben." She tried to put him in his car seat but he wouldn't let her he just screamed louder. The people waiting in line behind her were getting impatient and while she was trying to fill out paper work, keep Ben quiet Chelsea was complaining how she was starving. Alex was growing frustrated. "Chelsea, go sit down on that chair over there and do not say another word. When we get to Grandma's you will eat. Right now settle down and have a seat. I will be done in a minute."

"Fine, Mama," she said as she stomped over to the chair and took a seat.

Alex took Ben out of the seat and continued filling out the paperwork. She finally finished it but as she was handing it to the lady Ben snatched it out of her hand. "Ben, give it to me." Ben smiled as he held the paper and he began to take it to his mouth. Alex gently took the paper from him and handed it to the lady. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," said the lady as she smiled. "Babies are cute. How old is he?"

"Almost 3 months old."

"He's smart for a 3 month old and big. He's so cute though. He has pretty eyes," she said.

"Thank-you," she said.

"What's his name?" asked the lady as she put the paperwork through.

"Benjamin."

"That's a cute name," she said. "And is that your daughter over there on the chair?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Would she like a lollipop?" she asked.

"Yes, please," said Alex.

"Here you go," she said handing Alex a lollipop for Chelsea.

"Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome. I know you from somewhere. I just don't know where though."

"Oh," said Alex. "I used to live around here years ago," she said.

"Where?"

"Manhattan."

"That's where I live. I live near Ron's pizza shop. Do you know who Ron is?"

"Oh yeah," said Alex.

"What was your name when you lived here?"

"Brooks. Alexandra Brooks," she replied.

"Now I know who you are. You used to go out with Tony."

"Um. Okay," said Alex not sure how this lady knew who she was and about her past. The lady did look familiar she just couldn't remember where she saw her before.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"No," said Alex, "I know I've seen you before I just can't remember who you are though."

"Alex, it's me. Ashley."

"Ashley as in Chris' girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I didn't even recognize you," she said.

"I know. What happened to you? You just disappeared out of no where."

"I got married so I had to get away."

"Oh," she said, "And this is your son?"

"Yeah, Ashley. I thought we established this."

"He looks familiar too."

"That's because he looks like me," Alex said quickly. "Um is the paperwork done so I can go now?"

"Sure," said Ash. "How long are you going to be here?"

"For a week or so," said Alex.

"Oh. Are you going to see Ron while you're here?"

"No," said Alex, "Can I just have my keys to my rental car so I can leave?"

"Actually, Matt will bring the car to the front for you. Do you need a car seat for your daughter?"

Alex didn't even see Chelsea get up and walk over. "Mama? Can we go now? I am really hungry."

"Chelsea, you act like I never feed you. As soon as we're done here we will be on our way to grandma's. Just please stop asking about food. And Ashley, we already have a booster for her."

"So do you want to hang out tonight at the club or at the bar?"

"No. I don't do that anymore. I have kids now. I'm not into that scene."

"Chris and me have two kids and we still go out."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go. I might see you around," said Alex.

"See you later," said Ashley. Alex took the kids and their luggage outside the airport and their rental car was right in front waiting for them. She put Ben and Chelsea in the car as she put their luggage in the trunk. Once everything was in the car she headed to her mom's house. She didn't really like seeing Ashley or having to talk to her. She was hoping she wouldn't run into her again or anyone else from her past that made her life hell. It didn't take her long to drive to her parents' home. She pulled into the drive way and was relieved she made it there with as little problems as she had. She was just glad Ben trying to take the pen and Chelsea's dissatisfaction of being hungry and having nothing to eat was all she had to deal with. She figured it could have been a lot worse.

"All right, Chels and Ben, we're here!" she said as she put the car in park. She was so excited to be home with her parents. She got out of the car while Chelsea unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Alex walked to the other side of the car and took out Ben's car seat. They walked up to the front door and when they arrived at the door Alex rang the doorbell.

Sylvia was in the living room laying down because she had her chemo therapy that morning and she was exhausted. She was the only one home because Theodore was off at the grocery store getting food for their dinner that night. Alex rang the doorbell again. "Hold on. I'm coming," said Sylvia. She slowly got off the couch and walked over to the door in her house robe and a scarf wrapped around her shaven head. She opened the door to see her daughter and grandchildren. "Alexandra!" she said with tears in her eyes. She was so excited to see her daughter.

"Mother!" said Alex as she put Ben's car seat down and wrapped her arms around her mom. Her mom had lost a lot of weight and she looked so weak. It broke Alex's heart. She felt her mom's arms around her. "I love you so much, Mother and I'm sorry. I never wanted you out of my life," she said as she started crying.

"Shh. Alexandra, it's okay. I love you too. And I'm sorry for treating you the way I have all your life." Alex started crying harder and Sylvia sensed there was more wrong with her daughter than she was saying. "Alexandra, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mother," she said as she pulled away from her mom and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come in," said Sylvia opening the door wider for them to come inside. Alex picked Ben's car seat up off the step and followed Chelsea inside. Sylvia shut the door behind them and said, "I'm sorry about this heat. We're having one of the hottest summers in New York in years."

"Mother, this is nothing. You don't know heat until you spend a summer in Louisiana. This is a cool down for us. Right, Chels?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Oh my! Look at you, Chelsea, you're getting so big! And you are really starting to look like your dad," said Sylvia.

"Hi, Grandma," she said with a smile. She walked over and hugged Sylvia and Sylvia hugged her back. Words could not express how happy Sylvia was to have her daughter and her grandchildren back in the house. When they pulled away from each other Chelsea asked, "Grandma, why do you have that on your head?"

"Chelsea!" said Alex.

"It's okay, Alexandra. She's going to need to know some time," she said as she took the scarf off exposing her baldness. "Chelsea, grandma is sick and the medicine made my hair fall out so I wear this on my head."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "I hope you get better."

"Thanks, Chelsea. I hope I get better too," she said. "So Alexandra, how is Dave?"

"He's good," she said with a little distaste in her voice.

"Are you two having problems?" asked Sylvia.

"We have our problems but right now we're not having any. We're just dealing with some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't' want to talk about it in front of Chelsea. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Okay," said Sylvia.

"Mama was in the hospital last week," said Chelsea.

"She was?" asked Sylvia looking at Alex.

"Yeah. She was laying on the floor and I thought the angels took her but they didn't. She just had to go to the hospital and the doctors made her all better but now she cries a lot." Alex took a deep breath. She had to remember that Chelsea was only 5 years old but the girl could keep nothing a secret.

"Oh Really?" asked Sylvia looking at Alex once more.

"Mother, I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay, Alexandra." She looked at her daughter standing there still holding the car seat in her hand. "You know you can put it down," she said.

"I know. Do you want to see him or hold him?" asked Alex.

"You know I do. As soon as I knew you were coming up here I have been waiting to hold my first grandson."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked into the living room. She put the car seat down on coffee table and took Ben out of the seat. He was wide awake looking around the room. "Ben, this is your grandma Brooks. And mother this is your grandson Ben," she said handing Ben to her mom. As soon as her mom had him Alex took the pacifier out of his mouth and said, "You don't' need that Ben," as she tickled him. He smiled at his mom.

Sylvia held her grandson in her arms and kept smiling at him. "He is adorable, Alexandra. It amazes me how he looks nothing like Dave," she said.

"He does in some way," said Alex. "He definitely has Dave's mouth."

"No, Alexandra, he doesn't. Nothing on this boy is Dave's." She said looking at her daughter.

"Mother, I'm not going to argue with you. He has Dave's mouth. Trust me I know. I see my husband everyday. I know what his mouth looks like."

"Alexandra, it's me you're talking to not Dave. You're not going to convince me otherwise."

"Whatever, Mother," said Alex as she rolled her eyes.

Sylvia looked at Chelsea and said, "Alexandra, we'll discuss this later."

"There's nothing to discuss, Mother," said Alex.

"I don't know what you two are talking about but I'm hungry," said Chelsea.

"You're hungry? What do you want to eat?" asked Sylvia.

"I don't' know, Grandma. Do you have peanut butter and jelly?"

"Do I have peanut butter and jelly? Of course I have peanut butter and jelly," she said. "That was your mommy's favorite food growing up. I couldn't have her come here and not have peanut butter and jelly."

"Really?" asked Chelsea.

"Yep. Alexandra, why don't you go make Chelsea a sandwich while I spend some time with my grandson."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex

"Yes. Do you think I can't handle my grandson? I raised 4 kids and have enough grandchildren. I'll be fine," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as she took Chelsea into the kitchen to make her a sandwich and get her a drink.

When Alex walked into the kitchen Sylvia sat down with Ben and said, "I don't know Benjamin but I think your mommy has gotten herself into a lot of trouble again but that's my daughter." Ben smiled at his grandma. "You're such a happy baby aren't you," she said as she tickled Ben. Ben giggled and smiled.

While Chelsea was in the kitchen eating Alex came into the living room and sat down next to her mom on the couch. "Do you want me to take him?"

"Alexandra, I'm fine but I do want to know why you're lying."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she said as she held Ben on her lap.

"I'm not lying about anything. I have nothing to lie about," said Alex.

"Who is Ben's dad, Alexandra?"

"Dave?" Alex wasn't sure why her mom was asking her the question of who Ben's father was.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Okay. Why isn't Dave here?"

"He didn't want to come and I'm kind of glad he didn't. I had to get away from him."

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong so tell me, Alexandra."

"Fine. I just had a miscarriage last week."

"Alexandra, I'm so sorry. Is that why you were in the hospital?"

"Yeah. I almost died and Dave has been all on my case. I love him but he was starting to get on my nerves. He was hovering over me and making sure I was doing this and doing that. It's nerve racking."

"He loves you, Alexandra. He just wants to make sure you're okay."

"I know, Mother. I just don't like being babysat. So anyway how are you doing?"

"I'm good. The Chemo seems to be working but the doctors are fearing I'm becoming immune to it. If I become immune it's not going to do anything so then they'll try me with radiation. It's been a tough battle. Sometimes I wake up wondering why I haven't died yet. It's so horrible to go through this. Sometimes I just want to die so I don't have to deal with the pain and suffering anymore."

"Mother, don't say that. I don't' want you to die."

"Alexandra, I'm going to die someday. Everyone is. There is nothing we can do to stop it. Death happens to everyone, you can be scared of it but eventually you're going to need to accept the fact you're going to die someday."

"I know, Mother but I don't like hearing you say you wish you could die. That's horrible," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Alexandra, don't cry," said Sylvia as she wrapped her arm around her daughter and hugged her.

Alex cried on her shoulder for a little bit before she said, "Mother, do you think good people make mistakes?"

"Alexandra, why are you asking?"

"Because I think I made a mistake."

"How big of a mistake?"

"A pretty big one."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not really. I'll deal with it."

"See, Alexandra, you're being just like you were when you were little. You had things bothering you but you wouldn't talk about it. You can't keep shutting people out and dealing with it yourself. Now I'm going to ask you one thing about it and I want an honest answer okay?"

"Okay, Mother," said Alex as she sat up.

"Does it have something to do with why you're here?"

"I'm here to see you."

"Alexandra, I know you didn't come all this way just to see me. So I'll ask again does it have to do with why you're here?"

"Maybe," she said.

"Alexandra, are you in trouble again?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Not yet. I really don't know," said Alex.

"Alexandra."

"Well, Mother. I just need answers. I need to answer my own questions. I need to make sure I made the right decisions."

"Alexandra, I don't like the sound of this."

"I know but I have to get answers."

"Well, whatever answers you're looking for I hope you get them and the ones that you need. Just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," said Alex. "So I was thinking about taking Chelsea shopping in the city tomorrow do you want to come?"

"Yeah," said Sylvia. "I would love that."

"I figured you would. So how do you like your grandson?" asked Alex as she smiled at Ben.

"He's so precious. There's not doubt about it he's a mini-Alexandra but"

"Don't go there," said Alex. "He has Dave's mouth and ears."

"Okay, Alexandra. And he has these chubby legs," she said tickling his legs. Ben smiled. "And Alexandra, there's your nose," she said as she touched Ben's nose.

"You mean the Rossi family nose," she said.

"It is the Rossi family nose it's been passed down for a few generations now. It's pretty funny how Ben looks full Italiano and Chelsea definitely has the Asian in her."

"I know, Mother. I wonder about it all the time. Apparently our Italian gene trumped Dave's Asian Gene."

"So are you and Dave going to try for another baby?"

"Eventually. Probably after we renew our wedding vows. I want another baby but not too close to Ben's age. 18 months-2 years apart is good." Ben started fussing and getting irritated. "Here, let me take him. He probably needs his diaper changed but let me go outside and bring in our things," she said.

"Okay," said Sylvia.

"Are you going to be all right with him and Chelsea?" asked Alex as she gave Ben his pacifier.

"Yes, Alexandra. I'm all right with them."

"Okay," said Alex as she went out to the car to get their things.

While she was bringing the stuff in Chelsea had finished her lunch and put the plate and cup in the sink. She walked into the living room with her grandma. "Where's my mama?"

"She went to bring in the luggage. Come here, Chelsea I want to ask you something."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she sat down on the couch next to her grandma.

"Do your mommy and daddy fight a lot?"

"Uh huh. They fight a whole bunch. They were kind of fighting at the airport in Louisiana but then they kissed and it was good."

"I see," she said. She looked at Chelsea's wrist and said, "What's that?"

Chelsea looked down at her wrist and said, "these are my silly bandz. Mama got them for me for my birthday."

"What are silly bandz?"

"Look they make shapes when you take them off," she said taking one off. "See it's a butterfly?"

"That's pretty cool, Chelsea. What other shapes do you have?"

"I have stars, dinosaurs, dolphins, fish and other things. Do you want one?"

"Sure," said Sylvia.

"Do you want a cow?"

"I'll take a cow," she said.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she handed her a cow shaped silly band.

"Thank-you, Sweetie. Can I ask you another question?"

"Yes, Grandma."

"Does your mommy ever have guys at her house other than your daddy?"

"No. Just daddy."

"Okay," she said. "How about when it was just you and mommy did she have any guys there?"

"No. Just daddy came over to the apartment," she said shaking her head. "Wait."

"What?"

"One time Mama did have some one there but I don't know who he was. I didn't see him. I just knew he was there. They came in at dark time but he wasn't there when I woke up in the morning."

"I see," said Sylvia.

"It was before Daddy came to live with us again."

"Oh." Sylvia didn't like pressing her granddaughter for information but she wanted to know what kind of stuff her daughter was up to. She felt something wasn't right with Alex and she wanted to find out what it was. She doubted Chelsea knew but the information she gave her was a little helpful.

The next day Alex, Sylvia, Chelsea and Ben went into the city to go shopping. Alex was driving in Manhattan and she forgot how busy it was and how much traffic she had to deal with. She missed New York but the traffic was one thing she didn't miss. "There are a lot of cars here, Mama," said Chelsea looking out of the car window.

"Welcome to New York City," said Sylvia.

Alex was stopped at a traffic light and she looked over and saw her old apartment building. "You see that building right there, Chelsea?" she asked pointing to it.

"Yes, Mama."

"That's where I used to live and where your daddy lived part time before we moved to Washington D.C."

"You lived there?"

"Yep."

"Cool! Do you miss it here, Mama?"

"Sometimes but I like living with your daddy better."

"We should move here," said Chelsea.

"Yeah. That's not a good idea, Chels. You know that bad man?"

"Yeah," she said.

"His daddy lives up here and he doesn't like daddy or me at all so it wouldn't be a good idea for us to live here but it's okay to visit."

"Why doesn't his daddy like you or daddy?"

"Because he's an angry man."

"Oh."

"What bad man are you talking about, Alexandra?"

"Tony."

"She knows Tony?"

"Unfortunately."

"Tony said he was my daddy but he isn't daddy is my daddy."

"I am so confused," said Sylvia. Alex explained the situation to her in Italian so Chelsea wouldn't understand what she was saying. After she finished telling her Sylvia said, "I see. I get it now."

"Yeah. I was pissed," said Alex as she parked the car.

"Language," said Sylvia.

"Sorry, Mother."

They got out of the car. Sylvia helped Chelsea out of the car while Alex got Ben out of his car seat. Luckily her mom was there to help her with the stroller and she wouldn't have to depend on her 5 year old to help her out. Sylvia helped open the stroller and Alex put him in the stroller and grabbed his diaper bag. They began walking the streets of New York City to go shopping they went to Macy's first to get Chelsea some clothes for school. She didn't really need too many new school outfits because she was going to wear a uniform most of the time but they did have dress down days scheduled in twice a month. Alex's mom paid for most of Chelsea's outfits. "Mother, you don't have to buy her clothes," said Alex.

"I don't mind," said Sylvia. "I want to buy Ben some clothes too. They're my grandchildren it's my job to spoil them."

"I know but Mother I really wish you wouldn't pay for everything."

"Alexandra, I don't mind."

"Fine," said Alex. She really didn't like her mom wasting all her money on the kids but her mom insisted on buying the kids things.

Once Chelsea's clothes were bought they walked to the baby section to get Ben some things. Sylvia was going over board on Ben. She picked out at least 7 outfits, a couple blankets, some pacifiers, a new blanket buddy but this one was a tan puppy dog and a stuffed animal. She also picked out some toys for him. He got a couple rattles and teething rings out of the deal. He also got some keys and baby beads. "Alexandra, is there anything else he needs?"

"No, Mother. He doesn't even need this much. Thank-you for spending your money on him but really he has so many clothes back home he doesn't really need all these outfits and he has so many toys he's not going to know what to do with them. He also only uses this pacifier so he doesn't need anymore. Thank-you but I can't ask you to buy all this stuff for him."

"Alexandra, I want to. Please just let me buy for my grandson."

"Mother, he doesn't need more clothes. With Dave as his father he has more clothes than any baby I have ever seen. Dave makes sure he's dressed well and only wears an outfit twice before he outgrows it."

"Alexandra, he's my only grandson and I don't know how much longer I'm going to be around so please just let me get this stuff for him," she said pleading with her daughter.

"Fine," said Alex, "but it really isn't necessary."

"I think it is," said Sylvia as they walked to the cashier. She rang everything up and Alex's mom slid her card and handed it to Alex. "Here is my gift to you."

"Thanks, Mother but you really.."

"Alexandra, I had to. Just take it."

"Fine," said Alex.

After they left Macy's they continued walking the streets of New York. They were having fun going in to store after store. When they got to Times square Chelsea was amazed at the Toys R Us store. "Wow. I never saw a Toys R Us that big," she said, "Can we go there?"

"Of course," said Alex.

"Yay!" she said. They walked over to Toys R Us and walked in the door. Chelsea looked around and said, "This place is huge. We really have to move to New York, Mama."

"We're not moving here," said Alex.

They walked around the store and Chelsea found her favorite toy. She was in awe when they went to the Barbie area. There were more Barbie dolls there than Chelsea had ever seen in her life. She was in Heaven. "Can I get a Barbie?" she asked taking in the sight before her.

"Chelsea, you can get whatever you want," said Sylvia. "I will buy you anything."

"Mother, you don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to."

"If you insist."

Chelsea walked around the section and was having trouble deciding on the Barbie doll she wanted. She finally made her decision and gave the doll to her grandma. "Is this the doll you want?"

"Yes, Grandma."

"Why don't you get 3 more? This one needs some friends," said Sylvia.

"Really?" asked Chelsea as her face lit up.

"Really."

"Thank-you, Grandma. You're the best!" she said as she searched the Barbie dolls again.

"Poor Ben. I'm sorry you have to be in this section," said Alex as she touched his head. She looked down at him and he had fallen asleep. He must have gotten bored from looking at so many Barbie Dolls. Chelsea finally picked out the other three dolls and gave them to her grandma. Sylvia paid for them and they were on their way. "Chels, what do you say to Grandma?"

"Thank-you, Grandma."

"You're welcome," said Sylvia taking Chelsea's hand.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"Okay," said Alex. "I am hungry too. I know just the place for us to go to eat."

"Where?" asked Chelsea.

"There's this pizza place not too far from here and they have the best pizza. And you have never had New York pizza it's the best pizza in the world."

"You're not talking about Ron's pizza shop are you?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah I am. I haven't had pizza from there in a really long time. I want to go there and show my daughter where I used to hang out."

"You're making a bad decision, Alexandra."

"We'll be fine."

"And if we run into Ron?" asked Sylvia.

"Then we run into Ron."

"Uh huh," said Sylvia.

"Don't make a big deal about it, Mother."

"I'm not," she said.

"Okay," said Alex. They walked back to the car and once everything was in the car Alex headed to Ron's pizza shop. She knew it wasn't the best decision but something about it really made her want to go. Even though Dave told her not to go there she went there anyway. They arrived at Ron's pizza shop a few minutes later. Sylvia got out of the car and helped Chelsea out while Alex got Ben out. She just took out the seat because he was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up. She grabbed his diaper bag and shut the door. They walked into the pizza shop and sat down at a table. When they walked in Alex saw some of Tony's friends looking at her. She tried to ignore the looks but they were pretty hard to ignore.

"Mama, why is everyone staring at us?" asked Chelsea.

"Shhhh. Don't say anything about it," said Alex as she unbuckled Ben.

"Mama, didn't daddy tell you not to come to a pizza shop?"

"Yes but daddy isn't my boss is he?"

"No," said Chelsea.

"Okay. I'm going to go order the food. You stay here with grandma okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Alex went up to the counter and ordered a pizza for them to eat. "Alex?" asked Mario.

"Yes, Mario. It's me."

"What are you doing here? I thought Ron told you not to come here ever again."

"Like 8 years ago. Is he here?"

"Yep. I don't think you should be here," said Mario.

"I'm just visiting," said Alex.

"Okay," he said handing her cups for drinks. She walked over and got them drinks. She was having a little trouble carrying them to the table because she only had two hands.

She was trying to figure out how to get them to the table when she heard a familiar voice say, "Do you need some help?"

She turned around and saw Ron there. "Ron."

"Alex."

"Yeah. Can you help me?"

"Sure," he said smiling taking two of the drinks from her and walking with her over to the table. He laid them down on the table.

"Thank-you," she said smiling at him.

"No problem. Is this your baby?" he asked looking at Ben.

"Yes," said Alex. "His name is Benjamin but we call him Ben. And this is my daughter Chelsea."

"I have met Chelsea. Hello, Chelsea."

"You're the man from the barber shop," she said.

"Yeah. How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good. What are you guys doing in New York?"

"I came to visit my mom," said Alex.

"Oh," he said. He seemed a little nervous when he talked to her. "How have you been, Alex?"

"Good," she said as Ben started fussing a little bit.

She went to pick him up when Ron said, "Do you mind if I hold him?"

"I thought you didn't do kids?"

"Well, a certain woman made me think it was possible to have kids but things never worked out."

"Uh huh," said Alex as she smiled at him. "Go ahead pick him up," she said.

Ron carefully picked Ben up out of the seat. He cradled him in his arms and bounced him back and forth. Ben stopped fussing. "Hey, there little guy," he said, "You look just like your mommy. And she's a very pretty lady. You're lucky to have her looks. Alex, he's so cute. I just want to keep him," said Ron.

"Thank-you," she said.

Alex's mom looked at her and then at Ron. They were both looking at each other with a little spark before she interrupted them, "Alexandra, remember Dave?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "What about him?"

"He's your husband."

"I know," said Alex.

"Okay."

Ron was still holding Ben and Ben seemed to be content being held by him. Alex watched as he held Ben. Chelsea couldn't control herself anymore and said, "How do you know my mama?"

Ron looked at Alex and then at Chelsea and said, "We're just good friends."

"Oh," she said.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Your daughter is cute too," he said.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

Ron looked out the window and said, "Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You can talk to me right here."

"No alone."

"Ron, I don't think.." she said as she looked out the window. She realized why he wanted to talk to her. She saw Tony's dad outside the shop talking to some guys. "Okay," she said getting up.

"Come with me," he said as he put Ben down in the seat. "I'll bring her right back," he said to Sylvia.

"Do whatever you want," she said.

Alex followed Ron to the back into his office. He shut the door behind them and said, "I thought I told you not to come down here anymore?"

"I know but I just wanted to come down here"

"And you brought your kids here too. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes," she said.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know but I want to be here. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Everything," she said.

"Do you want to talk now?"

"Not now. Later. Like tonight after I put the kids to bed."

"And when do you put the kids to bed?" he asked with a smile.

"Around 8."

"Okay," he said.

"I'm staying at my mom's house and it's outside the city. I can come back here."

"No not at night you're not. Do you want to get shot?"

"No."

"Okay. Then I'll meet you outside the city. I live outside of the city. You can meet me at my house."

"Okay."

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes," she said.

"All right. Meet me there at 9. And I think you're right we do need to talk about a lot of stuff."

"I know but Ron if I go to your house NOTHING and I mean NOTHING can happen between us."

"I know," he said, "you're married."

"Okay," she said.

***A/N:...Wow..Alex...she's looking for trouble isn't she? She didn't listen to her husband and did what she wanted to do. Not the best decision on her part. And it's good to see the Chemo isn't stopping Sylvia from worrying about what her daughter is doing..and really what is the real reason Alex is in NYC...and could Dave be right about it being a bad thing? Please review and let me know what you think. Thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 68: Part 2 of the New York trip.**


	68. Chapter 68

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great! Thank-you.**

***WARNING: It's an upsetting chapter to say the least. **

"Actually, Alex, I just don't understand anything that happened between us," said Ron.

"Ron, we will talk about it tonight. Can I go back out there to my family now?" asked Alex.

"Hold on," he said, "MARIO!"

Mario came walking into the office and said, "Yes, Boss?"

"Can you check to see if Dr. Ciccone is gone?"

"Sure can, Boss," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Alex, I know I said this already but it was a really bad idea for you to come here. You shouldn't have. If you needed to talk you have my number and we could have set this up on the phone. I just don't like the idea of you being here with your mother or your kids. It's not safe. You know Dr. Ciccone still wants you dead but luckily for you I still like you and I will do what I have to in order to protect you from being hurt."

"Thank-you," she said.

"I mean it, Alex," he said as he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I still like you and I will do anything to protect you from being hurt," he said.

"I know," said Alex. They looked at each other in the eyes for a minute. Ron leaned in and was about to kiss her while Alex was about to kiss him when Mario came in the door. They jumped away from each other.

"Boss, he's gone," said Mario as he looked at the two who seemed to be nervous about almost being caught in a moment.

"Okay. Thank-you, Mario," he said.

"Ron, I mean it NOTHING can happen between us tonight. That was too close. Maybe we shouldn't meet tonight," said Alex.

"Alex, we can meet. I promise I will be a good boy as long as you promise to be a good girl."

"I'm not cheating on my husband."

"I didn't say you were," said Ron.

"I know. I was just letting you know so I'm going to go with my family now. Thank-you."

"No problem. Just be careful around here please," he said.

"I will," she said walking out of his office back to the table with her family. Ron sat down at his desk and let out a deep breath. He hated this fact but it was true he still liked Alex and wished that he could have her. He just didn't understand where everything went wrong.

When she got to her table she saw that Chelsea was eating her pizza. "Mama, this is really good! Best pizza I ever had," she said smiling with pizza sauce around her mouth.

"See? I told you," said Alex as she got herself a piece of pizza. Sylvia was sitting holding Ben and feeding him. "You don't want to eat, Mother?"

"I'm not hungry. That will just make me sick besides I like feeding my grandson."

"Okay," said Alex as she put some garlic on her pizza.

"So what was that all about?" asked Sylvia.

"Me putting garlic on the pizza?"

"No, Alexandra, you going in the back with Ron."

"Oh. Dr. Ciccone was outside. He took me back there so that he wouldn't see me."

"Oh," said Sylvia. "Just remember you're a married woman Alexandra. Whatever happened with you two last summer is over. You made your choice."

"Mother, don't talk about it in front of Chels please."

"Okay, but remember you're married."

"I know, Mother. I'm not going to cheat on my husband with anyone but I do have a question for you," she said smiling at her mom.

"What do you need?" asked Sylvia.

"How did you know I wanted something?"

"Because Alexandra, you have that look on your face. What do you need?"

"Do you think you and dad can keep an eye on Chelsea and Ben tonight while I go visit a friend?"

"I guess but you're going to be back at a decent hour. I don't care how old you are you're not going to leave your kids with me to gallivant all over town. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mother. I will only be gone for a couple hours."

"Okay," she said. They were sitting there eating when Alex saw Ashley and Chris walk in with their kids. "Great," said Alex.

"What?" asked Sylvia.

"Chris and Ashley are here."

"Don't say one word to them, Alexandra. Don't even look at them."

"I'm not," she said as she took a bite out of her pizza. "So Chels, how do you like New York?"

"I love it, Mama. I really want to live here. It's so much fun."

"But it gets really cold here and it snows it's no fun in the winter."

"So? I never saw snow in my life. I want to see snow."

"Yes you have," said Alex, "You just don't remember because you were only 18 months old."

"I was?" asked Chelsea.

"Yep. When you were 18 months old we came up here for Christmas and there was a really big snowstorm going on. It was your first and only snowstorm."

"Well, I still think we should move here. You, me, Ben, daddy, Athena and her baby."

"Athena is having a baby?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes, Mother."

"So you're going to be a grandmother at 29?"

"It is what it is. I'm excited but the father is Tony."

"What?"

"Yeah. Tony of all the people in the world."

Before Sylvia could say anything Ashley and Chris came over to the table. "Hey, Alex," said Ashley.

"Hi," she said.

"Chris, you remember Alex don't you?"

"Yeah," said Chris. "She's one of my least favorite people in this world. Did you like being a cop locking bitch?"

"Chris, don't' talk to her like that in front of her kids."

"I'll say what I want," said Chris.

Alex did her best to ignore them. "Oh look, she's too good to talk to us now." said Ashley, "you give someone a famous husband and two kids and they all of a sudden forget where they came from and who their friends are."

"Mother, I think it's time to go," said Alex.

"Yeah, leave, Alex, you don't belong here anymore," said Ashley. "You never belonged here."

Alex was still ignoring them but she heard everything they said. If they only knew everything about her. She wasn't caught up in the life style they were but if she really wanted to she could have them taken out in a heartbeat. "Hand me him please," Alex said to her mother.

"What's your daughter's name, Alex?"

"My name is Chelsea," she said.

"Chelsea, don't' listen to them or talk to them."

"But you told me to be polite," said Chelsea.

"I know what I taught you but don't talk to people like that."

"Don't talk to people like that," said Ashley as she laughed, "she's teaching her daughter to be snotty just like her." Alex buckled Ben in his car seat and picked it up off the table. And they headed for the door. "Yeah. Go home sell out. You don't belong here. None of you belong here. Just get out," said Ashley. Alex and her family got in the car and headed back to her parents' house for the rest of the afternoon.

After they left Ashley walked up to the counter and said to Mario, "Where's Ron? Dr. Ciccone has a job for him."

"I'll get him," said Mario as he walked to the back.

Ron was sitting at the desk looking over sales and stuff. He looked up at the door as it opened. "Yes?"

"Ashley and Chris are out here looking for you. They said Dr. Ciccone has a job for you. And Ashley just kicked your girlfriend out of the pizza shop."

"She did what? And Alex isn't my girlfriend. She's just a good friend of mine."

"She kicked her out and told her she didn't belong here. She said that Alex thought she was better than everyone else and was raising her daughter to be snotty."

"Alex belongs here more than she does. I like Alex. I don't like Ashley and I don't like Chris and Alex acts like she's better than us because she is. Have you seen the life she lives?"

"Yes, boss but what about the job Dr. Ciccone has for you?"

"Tell them I left. I don't want to do any job. I have plans tonight," he said.

"Okay, Boss," he said walking back out to the counter.

"Well?" asked Ashley.

"He left and he has plans tonight."

"What kind of plans?"

"I don't know. I don't get in Mr. Moretti's business. He just has plans tonight."

"Well, when he comes back tell him that there is a $5,000 job with his name on it if he wants to take it. If not Chris and me will."

"I'll tell him," said Mario.

"Thank-You," said Ashley.

When Alex, her mom and the kids got home they went straight into the house. They didn't really talk about what happened at the pizza shop because it was just pointless drama to Alex. It was nonsense. She was getting Ben out of the car when she heard her phone go off. She put Ben back down in his seat and started digging through her purse to get to her phone. She pulled it out and saw that it was Dave. "Shit," she said. She flipped it open and said, "Hello."

"Hey, Baby," said Dave.

"Hi," said Alex getting Ben out of the car seat.

"Hi? That's all I get? No 'I miss you baby'?"

"Well, I do miss you but I'm just really busy right now."

"Doing what?" asked Dave.

"Getting Ben out of the car and carrying our stuff in the house."

"Did you go shopping?"

"Yes and your kids made out like bandits. My mom bought them so much."

"Alex, she didn't have to do that."

"I know. I told her that but she insisted. She bought Ben 7 new outfits."

"7? He's got more clothes than any baby I've ever seen in my life," said Dave.

"I know. Hey, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you back tomorrow?"

"Why not tonight?"

"Because I have plans to hang out with a friend tonight. I will call you tomorrow. I'm really busy right now," she said.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"Have fun tonight," he said.

"Thanks," she said hanging up the phone.

"Alex? Hello? Alex?" Dave looked at his phone and realized that she hung up on him. "She just hung up on me."

"That's because you're bugging her, Dad," said Athena.

"We haven't spoken to each other since she left. I just wanted to know how she was doing. Apparently she's doing pretty good since she's shopping and hanging out with a friend tonight," said Dave, "I guess this trip is all she needed to get over the miscarriage."

"She's not over it, Dad. She's still struggling psychologically."

"I don't think she is. She seems happier."

"She's confused right now," said Athena.

"Athena, she's not confused."

"Okay, Dad," she said. She knew Alex was right her dad didn't understand how she was feeling or where she was coming from. Athena knew Alex was confused and having problems psychologically. They were running deeper than anyone knew though.

Later that night Alex was getting ready to go to Ron's house while Chelsea was down in the living room playing with her Barbie dolls. It was about 8 and Chelsea was no where near going to bed. She was too hyped up and excited to go to bed so Alex's mom agreed to keep Chelsea and was going to allow her to stay up until 9:30. Alex was trying to get Ben ready for bed. She had given him his bath and his night time bottle but when she put him down in the pack and play he would not go to sleep. It was almost like he knew his mom was leaving and he knew he was going to be left alone with people he didn't know very well. He was being really fussy. Alex picked him up and said, "Ben, please go to sleep. Mommy has to go somewhere and I really need you to sleep so I can go." Ben continued fussing. She stood holding him and rocking him back and forth hoping he would go to sleep but 30 minutes later he was still fussing and crying. Alex sighed and said, "I'm a mother now. I have to put my kids first and if Ben isn't sleeping that means I don't go and talk to Ron." She got out her cell phone and dialed Ron's number.

"Alex?" he said answering the phone.

"Yeah. I have a problem."

"You're not coming are you?" he asked.

"I can't get Ben to go to sleep. I know my mom isn't going to watch him if he's still awake."

"So? Bring him with you," said Ron.

"I can't. Don't you smoke in your house?"

"Not anymore. Just bring him with you. We're just talking right?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"So bring him. I like the little guy anyway. You can bring Chelsea too if you want. I like her as well."

"Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea to bring my 5 year old with me to another man's house while I'm married to her daddy. She can't keep secrets for anything," said Alex. She should have known if she was worried about Chelsea saying something to Dave it probably wasn't the best idea for her to go there.

"Okay, so just bring Ben and we can talk about everything," he said.

"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes. Let me get a bag ready for him."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here, Bye."

"Bye," said Alex as she hung up the phone. She looked at Ben and said, "Well, Ben, we're going on a little trip for a few hours." She laid him down and started getting a diaper bag together for him. She put a can of formula in the bag and grabbed two bottles to put in the bag. When the bag was ready she put him in his car seat and buckled him in. "Well, Ben, let's go. I don't know if I should be taking you with me but I don't have a choice," she said as she picked up the car seat and walked downstairs. Her mom and dad were sitting in the living room with Chelsea. "Mother, I'm leaving now. I'm taking Ben with me. I will be back later."

"Where are you going, Mama?"

"To visit a friend," said Alex.

"What friend? Can I go?"

"Not tonight, Chels. I will be back don't worry."

"Okay, Mama. I love you," she said running over to give her mom a hug.

Alex hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Have a goodnight. And Mother thank-you for watching her."

"You're welcome, Alexandra. Just be careful and remember you're a married woman. I know where you're going and I just want you to be smart about what you're doing. So please at least use one of the values your father and me instilled in you."

"Okay, Mother. I will be back later."

"I want you back here by midnight and I don't think it's a good idea for you to take your son with you. What is the matter with you running a 3 month old baby around with you?"

"He'll be fine. I really have to go. I will talk to you later," said Alex as she walked out the front door. She put Ben in the car and then headed over to Ron's house.

Sylvia sat down on the couch and said, "Theodore, your daughter is not thinking clearly. I'm scared she's going to make a big mistake tonight and everything she has is going to fall apart around her."

"And that will be her choice. She chose to do whatever she does tonight and she will be the one to deal with it. As much as it's going to hurt you to see her ruin what she has it was her decision. Let her be a grown up. She wants to go out and make grown up choices she can deal with them like a grown up," said Theodore. "If she wants to destroy her marriage with Dave that's her decision but it's a stupid one."

"I know but she's still my daughter and she's hurting. And you know how she gets when she's hurting."

"Yeah. She gets careless and does stupid stuff," said Theodore.

"And that's what I am afraid of."

"You can't protect her all the time and make her decisions for her all the time."

"I know," said Sylvia as the phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. It's Dave. Is Alex around?"

"No, Dave, she just left with Benjamin to go to a friend's house."

"She took Ben with her?" asked Dave.

"Yes because he wouldn't sleep for her so she took him with her."

"Oh. Did she say where she was going?"

"No, Dave, I'm sorry," said Sylvia.

"Well, when she gets home can you have her call me. I want to talk to my wife."

"Okay. Did you want to talk to Chelsea?"

"Sure," said Dave.

"All right, hold on," said Sylvia as she walked the phone over to Chelsea. "It's your daddy he wants to talk to you."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she put the phone up to her ear. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Princess. Are you having fun?"

"Yes. Lots of fun. I want to live here but mama said no. We went shopping and we went to this pizza shop and I saw the guy from the barber shop. He's a good friend of mama's he's really nice."

"You went to the pizza shop?"

"Yes but some girl started picking on mama so we left but that was after she came from the back with that guy."

"She was in the back with Ron?"

"Yes, Daddy. He was holding Ben and then asked to talk to Mama alone."

"REally?" asked Dave trying to control his temper. He knew there was something up with Alex all of a sudden wanting to go to New York. He felt part of it was her mom but the other part was for Ron. He was getting upset.

"Yes, Daddy. Mama went to a friend's house tonight."

"I bet she did," said Dave. He knew exactly where she went and he was not happy about it at all. "So what did you get when you were shopping?"

"I got clothes and a book bag and Barbie dolls."

"More Barbie Dolls?"

"Yes, Daddy. Why aren't you here?"

"Because it's Mama's time to be in New York with you and her family."

"Oh okay, Daddy," she said. "Daddy, I have to go. I'm going to watch TV with Grandma and Grandpop."

"Okay, Chelsea. I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Daddy," she said. "Good night."

"Hey, let me talk to your grandma again and goodnight."

"Okay, Daddy. Bye."

"Bye," said Dave.

Chelsea handed the phone to her grandma. Sylvia put it up to her ear and said, "Hello?"

"Where is my wife?" asked Dave.

"Dave. I think you better talk to her. It's not my place to say."

"Okay. Tell her she needs to call me as soon as she gets home."

"Okay, Dave. And I'm sorry," said Sylvia.

"Don't apologize for Alex's stupidity," said Dave, "she does her own thing. I'll talk to her when she decides to remember she has a husband and kids."

"Okay," said Sylvia. "I will tell her when she gets home to call you."

"Thank-you. Have a good night," he said.

"You too, Bye."

"Bye, Mom," he said slamming his phone shut. He was beyond upset. He had a lot of things to say to Alex and none of them were going to be nice.

Meanwhile Alex arrived at Ron's house. She got out of the car and took Ben out of the car and grabbed his diaper bag. She walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Ron walked over to the door and answered it. "Alex, I didn't think you were really going to come."

"Well, I needed to talk to you," she said.

"Yeah. We definitely need to talk. I'm not happy with the way things ended between us," he said. "Come in," he said opening the door for them to come in. Alex walked into the house as Ron shut the door behind them and locked it. Alex was standing there and Ron said, "you can have a seat in the living room. Do you want anything to drink? Like a beer or something?"

"Sure. I'll have a beer," she said walking into the living room to take a seat.

"Okay," he said getting a beer for each of them. Alex was in the living room sitting down when Ron walked in and said, "So.. First thing's first.. How've you been Alex?"

"I'm all right," she said. "How about you?"

"Miserable," he said, "I miss you. Why did you go back to Dave?"

"It's complicated to explain," said Alex as she took a swig of her beer.

"I think you should try to explain it to me because I am so lost about everything."

"Okay. Because Dave and me have kids together. He changed his life for me and quit his job for me," she said, "he's a sweet guy despite what everyone says about him."

"He treated you like crap. I never treated you like that. I loved you more than anything I still do. I did what I could to make you love me but you'll never love me will you?"

"Ron, it's not like that. The love I have for Dave is complicated. Despite anything he ever did to me I saw past it and saw the sweet man that was on the inside of him the whole time that he just kept hidden. And it's complicated when kids are involved. Chelsea loves her dad so much I couldn't let him be there in her life for part time and not full time. It made it harder for me to divorce him. Then I got pregnant with Ben. It was a nice little family it still is. He did what he had to do for me and I couldn't just tell him I didn't want to be with him. I love him, Ron. I don't' think I'll ever be able to stop loving him," said Alex.

"And that's another thing. You never told me you were pregnant. Ben could be my son. And if he is my son I'm going for custody of him."

"Ron, Ben isn't your son."

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"Because Dave made me get a paternity test done on him. I did and it came back that Dave is his father."

"I want a paternity test done to prove to me that I'm not his father," said Ron.

"I'm not putting my son through that again. He's Dave's son."

"So why did you just stop talking to me and get back with Dave the way you did? Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to be back with Dave. I wouldn't have been upset because I know how you feel about him. I just want you to be happy."

"I know," said Alex.

"Does Dave know about our relationship last summer?" asked Ron.

"No. I never told him. I just said we had a one night stand and that you could have gotten me pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Because it wasn't his business. Up until October Dave and me were getting divorced. It didn't matter what I was doing while we were separated. It's not his business what I did."

"Okay," said Ron. "He doesn't know you're here does he?"

"No," said Alex.

"Let me ask you this, do you still have feelings for me?"

Alex looked at Ben and then looked down on the floor. She bit her lip and then said, "I don't know."

"Alex, be honest do you still have feelings for me?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I do. I still have feelings for you. Do you still have feelings for me?"

"I have never lost any feelings I've had for you. It did break my heart though how everything happened with us last year. I really thought we were going somewhere and then Dave came back in the picture and you were gone. It tore me apart. I stuck around in Louisiana for a while but the day I saw Dave in the barber shop and he was talking about you and him I knew that you and me would never be so I left and came back here. My business was falling apart while I was down there but that's okay. I was with you and I was happy. I didn't care. I was willing to give up the drug selling and that whole life for you but you didn't want me. You wanted Dave. I can handle this but it hurt me so much that you could just walk away without a goodbye and without telling me that you were pregnant. I had to find out you were pregnant from the tabloids. Not from you but the tabloids. And you didn't even tell me there was a possibility that the baby was mine. You at least owed me that much Alex. You should have at least told me we didn't have a chance and you wanted to give it another shot with your husband. You shouldn't have just walked away."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I should have told you I was going back with Dave and I should have told you I was pregnant. You're right I did owe you that. I'm sorry," said Alex as she started to cry.

"Alex, it's not worth crying for. I'm not mad at you. I love you. I can't lie and I can't deny it. I love you. People make mistakes and handle things their own way. You did what you thought you had to. Now be honest with me and look me in the eyes when you answer," he said.

"Okay," said Alex wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Is that baby mine or is he Dave's?" asked Ron.

"I told you. He's Dave's son," said Alex.

"Is that the honest truth?" asked Ron.

"Yes," she said. "I already had him tested he's Dave's son. I'm sorry."

"I don't know, Alex. I think he's my son and you're just saying he's Dave's kid so that nothing goes wrong between you two. I find it funny how you and me can have a sexual relationship most of the month he was conceived but that one night you sleep with Dave you get pregnant. I want to be in Ben's life plain and simple. If you're just lying to say he's Dave's kid that's fine I don't care but I want to be in his life."

"Ron, please. He's Dave's son. It only takes that one time. I can't argue about my son's paternity anymore. I know who his father is and it's my husband."

"Okay, Alex."

Ben woke up and started crying loudly. "I guess he's hungry. Let me go make him a bottle," said Alex as she grabbed the bottle and formula from the diaper bag. She walked to the kitchen to put some water in the bottle.

While Alex was making his bottle Ron took Ben out of the car seat and cradled him in his arms. "Hey, Little guy," he said talking to Ben. "You don't have to cry. Your mommy is getting your bottle. It's okay," he said as he rocked him back and forth. Ben stopped crying and looked at Ron. He was smiling at him.

Alex walked back into the room with Ben's bottle and said, "I can take him now to feed him."

"It's okay, Alex. I don't mind. I'll feed him," said Ron.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I need to practice for when I actually find the right woman and have a baby with her. Although I am 35 I don't see that happening ever in my life so I'll just settle for nieces and nephews."

"Okay," said Alex as she handed Ron the bottle. She watched him put the bottle in Ben's mouth and was impressed on how much of a natural he was with babies. "So Ashley and Chris were starting with me in the pizza shop today," she said.

"I heard. Mario told me," he said feeding Ben and looking at him. "This kid likes to eat."

"Tell me about it. Both of my kids act like they never eat."

"You're really good with babies," said Alex.

"Thanks. I just have a lot of nieces and nephews. I know a thing or two. It's funny because I never liked kids but when my sister had her kids and my brother had his kids I thought maybe one day I would marry a woman and have kids with her but with this life it's so hard to find a woman and keep her safe. I have dated a few woman. I have gone out with a few woman but when they knew about my life they rejected me just like that. You were different though, Alex. You knew the life I led but still liked me anyway."

"I always find the good in people. How did you end up doing these things anyway?"

"I don't know. I was a troubled kid hanging out with guys that were older than me. I was dealing drugs by the time I was 10 years old. As I got older the more involved I became in this stuff taking people out, selling drugs, doing drugs and I just got hooked. It's hard to get out of it and it probably isn't the safest thing for you to be here with me now but I like your company. I like having Ben's company too. I'm always here by myself and that's my fault because I do this stuff which keeps people away. I regret it sometimes but some of the jobs Dr. Ciccone gives me are well paid. Except this one job he keeps trying to give me. No amount of money in the world would make me do it."

"What job is that?"

"I'd rather not say," said Ron as he burped Ben. "Can I ask you another thing?"

"Yeah. Go ahead," said Alex.

"Do you think you and me have another chance because Alex I really like you but I don't know if we have that chance. You seem happy with Dave. Are you happy with him?"

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no. I always regret the things I've done in my life like marrying him too soon and having kids too soon. I love my kids don't get me wrong but I wish I could have been older when I had them."

"I see," said Ron as he started feeding Ben again. "So why did you name him Benjamin?"

"I don't know. Dave picked out the name. It went better with Bautista than Evan did. I like the name though it fits him."

"He is a cute baby, Alex. He's a good baby too. You're lucky."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

Ron continued feeding Ben until he fell asleep. Ron carefully put him in the car seat and sat back down on the couch next to Alex. "You know, Alex. I still think you're beautiful," said Ron.

"Thanks," she said as she blushed.

He moved closer to her and put his arm around her. "Would you get upset if I did this?" he asked.

"Did what?" asked Alex as Ron's lips met hers. She pulled away at first and looked at him with wide eyes. She wasn't sure why he would kiss her after she just told him how she felt about Dave but there was something about Ron that she couldn't resist so she leaned in and kissed him back. They were sharing a very passionate kiss as Ron began to feel all over Alex's body. He lifted her shirt off over her head and began kissing her more passionately.

He laid her down and began kissing her down her body. He stopped when he got to the tattoo that said Dave and said, "When did you get this?"

"That tattoo?" asked Alex.

"Yeah."

"A few weeks ago," said Alex.

"I can't do this if you have that. That's telling me your Dave's chick and I just can't allow this to happen," said Ron.

"I can't let it happen either," she said. "I'm married. I can't cheat on my husband," she said. "I think I better go. This is getting out of control."

"Yeah. That would probably be the best idea," he said handing her, her shirt. "But right now I'm at the point where I don't care that you're married I just want you."

"Ron. I can't cheat on Dave," she said.

"Not even if I did this?" he said kissing her again.

She pulled away and said, "I can't cheat on him."

"I know," he said as he kissed her neck. The more he kissed her neck the more she got lost in the passion and the more she didn't care that she was married. It was a stupid move on her part. She never expected herself to be the one to have sex with another man while she was married but after that night she wasn't so sure if she would still be that woman. She tossed her shirt to the floor and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. He looked at her and smiled and began to kiss her lips passionately. Alex was starting to feel confused. She didn't understand how she could love Dave so much but it was so easy for her to get lost in another man's passion to cheat on him. She wasn't herself and she was starting to realize that. She was hurt and confused and she didn't know what she was doing. She didn't understand how she was allowing herself to kiss another man and have another man kiss her. Ron pulled away and said, "Come on," as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and removed his shirt. Alex had no will power in her to stop him she was so hurt emotionally and confused she was mentally drained that she didn't care. He slowly removed her khaki skirt and removed his shorts. When they were both out of their clothes he laid his body on top of hers. He slid into her gently as he held her arms above her head. Alex was holding back the tears as he began moving himself in and out of her. He started off slowly at first but he began to move faster and harder inside of her. The whole time Ron was making love to her all Alex could think about was how stupid she was and how much Dave was going to hate her. All she could really think about was how Ron was nothing like Dave. Dave was passionate and sweet when he made love to her but Ron was rough and aggressive when he made love to her. She was hating herself more than she already had when she went to Ron's house in the first place. Alex tried not to but she cried out in pleasure as Ron moved in and out of her. She was still thinking about Dave and how she just ruined her marriage and became the hypocrite. She would have been pissed if Dave did this to her but here she was allowing another man make love to her. Ron leaned down and laid soft kisses on her neck. Ron continued making love to her until he finally released himself inside her. Alex couldn't believe it and she was ashamed of herself. What kind of person had she become to allow another man to touch her in that way. Ron kissed her lips before he rolled off her and laid next to her. She hated herself more than she ever had. Dave was going to kill Ron and then he was going to kill Alex. She had just made the biggest mistake of her life. She wasn't going to lie to Dave about it either if he questioned her she would tell him the truth because it was her mistake and she was going to own up to it. She laid there looking at the ceiling beating herself up on the inside. She couldn't control it anymore and she started crying uncontrollably. "Alex? What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Everything," she said, "Everything is wrong. I hate myself. I just cheated on my husband of 6 years. I hate myself so much right now. That should have never happened and I hate myself for allowing it to happen. What kind of wife am I? I'm no better than Dave now." She was a mess. Not only was she hurting from losing the baby but she was hurting even more from cheating on her husband and with the one person he told her he didn't want her to see while she was in New York. Generally, Alex was a smart woman but she felt so careless and stupid at that moment.

"Alex, I know. It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry. I just got so caught up in my emotions I just let them take over and I should have never taken it this far. I am sorry. Don't hate yourself," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't touch me," said Alex as she got up out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my mom's house and then calling my husband to tell him how much of an idiot I am," she said grabbing her skirt and underwear to put them back on.

She was putting her underwear and skirt back on when Ron got out of the bed and walked over to her and said, "Alex, you don't have to leave."

"Ron, yes I do," she said grabbing her bra. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have even came here. I was stupid by doing that."

"Alex, I'm sorry.." he started to say as he heard his doorbell ringing. "Who the f**k is that?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Alex as she walked out to the living room to grab her shirt. Ron put his shorts on and walked over to the door as Alex was getting Ben's stuff ready to leave.

The doorbell rang again it was about 11:30 at night. Ron looked out of the peep hole and saw Dr. Ciccone standing there. "Hold on," he said. He walked over to Alex and said, "Shit. Tony's dad is at my door."

Alex whispered, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know," he said "but you have to hide." At that moment Ben woke up crying. "Shhh, Ben, shhh."

"I'm not hiding when my son is screaming like that," she said.

"Look do you want to be shot in cold blood in front of your son?"

"No," she said.

"Then hide in the closet. You can come out when he's gone. I will take care of Ben. Okay."

"Fine," said Alex as she walked over to the closet in her bra and skirt. She left her shirt and shoes in the living room by the couch. She opened the closet door and got inside to hide.

Ron picked Ben up out of the car seat and walked over to the door and opened it. "Dr. Ciccone, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. What took you so long to answer the door," he asked looking around the room.

"Oh. I was busy."

"Uh huh. Were you entertaining?"

"No. I wasn't entertaining," he said.

"Then whose shirt is that?" he asked.

"Oh. That's my sister's shirt."

"Okay. Whose baby is that?"

"He's a friend's baby. I'm just babysitting him tonight."

"Oh. He's a cute baby. Can I hold him?" asked Dr. Ciccone.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He doesn't like strangers."

"Oh. He'll be fine," said Dr. Ciccone as he took Ben from Ron. Alex could see it from the closet and she gritted her teeth. She hated seeing that asshole holding her son. "Well, hello there," he said to Ben. "Are you going to be working for me in a few years?" Ben looked at him.

"Don't talk to him like that," said Ron. "He doesn't like it."

"He likes it. This kid right here will be a great asset to the business."

"I don't think he's going to be part of the business," said Ron. "His parents are good people."

"Oh. Those kind of people," he said.

"Well, I was kind of busy. What did you want?"

"Oh. So I heard Alexandra Brooks or Alexandra Bautista is in town for a week or so."

"She is?" asked Ron acting like he didn't know. Alex had to admit he sounded very believable.

"Yeah. I have a job for you."

"Not interested," he said.

"You haven't heard it yet."

"I know but I don't like your jobs that involve her getting hurt," said Ron.

"That's because you're sweet on her. Just like I sent your ass to Louisiana to kill her and you end up sleeping with her and getting involved with her. Why don't you just take the money to take her out?" he asked.

"Because I love her. I'm not going to take her out or hurt her," he said.

"Not even for 1 million dollars?"

"Not for anything. There is nothing in this world that you could pay me to hurt her. What's your plan anyway?"

"Well apparently she's here with her two kids. I want her shot and I want her two kids in my care."

"That's crazy," said Ron. "Why do you want her kids?"

"Because when I have the kids I get the husband up here and then I take him out as he's trying to get them."

"What is your grudge against Alex?"

"She put my son in jail for 5 years."

"He deserved it. He broke into their Florida home and attacked her. He deserved to go to jail."

"No he didn't but it's okay he's out now. Word on the street is he got her stepdaughter pregnant so I'm finally going to be a grandpa."

"I heard," he said. "Poor kid."

"My grandchild will be in the family business. I don't care what I have to do to get that baby but it will be involved in the family business."

"Why can't you just leave innocence alone? It's a baby for God's sake. Why do you have to mess with it and corrupt it? And I highly doubt they're going to allow you to get that baby."

"I have my ways."

"Okay," said Ron. "Well, I don't want what you're offering so you can leave now."

"Okay," he said, "You're up to something and I will figure it out. And your little girlfriend Alex is a dead woman." Ben started crying when Dr. Ciccone said this.

"See? You scared him."

"You know now that I look at this baby he kind of looks like Alex."

"What? That's crazy!"

"No. I know Alex. This baby looks like her," he said, "Is this Alex's son?"

"Why would I have Alex's son?"

"I don't know unless you two have a kid together which would make sense after your relationship last summer."

"No. He's not my kid and Alex and me have no kids together. And this isn't Alex's baby."

"Okay," he said, "but I am telling you I know it's Alex's baby. He's a cute kid. Too bad his mom won't be around to see him grow up."

"You can leave now," said Ron as he took Ben from Dr. Ciccone.

"I think there is a reason you want me to leave."

"No there isn't," said Ron.

"Really?" he said looking around. His eyes met the closet. "What's in here?" he asked.

"Nothing but coats," said Ron as he dug in the diaper bag for Ben's pacifier.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I opened the door," he said. He reached for the door knob and Alex held her breath. She was so scared. He started to turn the knob.

"You need to leave now," said Ron as he moved him away from the door. I have stuff to do and you need to get out of here. He pushed him out the door and shut it behind him and locked it. He made sure all the windows were locked and all the curtains were shut. He walked to the closet and opened the door. Alex was crying uncontrollably. He took her in his arm and let her cry on him.

When she got herself together she grabbed her shirt off the floor and put it on. "Give me my son," she said. "I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere. He is going to be laying in wait for you and you heard him he wants to take you out. You're staying here tonight."

"I want to go to my mom's." She said as she put Ben in the car seat.

"It's not safe for you to leave tonight. Whether you like it or not you're staying here."

"Ugh. This sucks."

"It's not that bad," said Ron.

"It's not that bad? Let's see I had a miscarriage last week, cheated on my husband this week and I have a hit on me so yes it is that bad."

"You had a miscarriage?" asked Ron.

"Yes," she said. " I was so stressed and upset with Tony's bullshit that I ended up losing the baby."

"Wow, Alex, I am so sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her. "I am so sorry."

"Thanks," she said hugging him back. She started crying. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what I want to do anymore. I am so lost, so confused and so hurt. I don't know if I'm coming or going. My body is numb from all the pain I felt. I am exhausted mentally and physically. I am making stupid decisions and I just hate myself. I thought getting away from Louisiana would be good for me but being in New York has made me feel even worse. I ended up cheating on my husband because of my own stupidity. It doesn't matter anymore because my marriage is ruined my entire life is ruined. I have nothing else to live for so I should just walk out the door and get shot and be put out of my misery."

"Alex, don't talk like that. Your kids love you. You live for them. If Dave doesn't forgive you for this one mistake that you made then f**k him. I am here. I will always be there. If it doesn't work for you and Dave then I will be there. I will treat you better than he ever did. I think he should look passed this one mistake since you looked passed so many of his. If he's not going to then he's not worth it. Your entire life isn't ruined. You have so much more life ahead of you that it is far from ruined. I am not going to let you walk out that door and get yourself killed. I will not let you do it because of Dave, and because of your kids. They all love you and I am not going to let you die because you want to. You're staying here tonight and in the morning I will escort you back to your mom's house."

"Okay," said Alex. "And Ron, Thank-you," she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I think any unanswered questions I had have been answered."

"I don't know what you're talking about but you're welcome," he said.

"Well, Ben seemed to dislike Dr. Ciccone."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Your kid knows who's good and who's bad."

"He doesn't' like Tony either," she said with a laugh.

"But he likes me," he said looking at her. "Are you sure he's not my son?"

"Ron. I told you. He's Dave's son. I'm not lying about that."

"Okay but if he was my son what would that have meant for us?"

"I don't know," she said, "as long as you were living your life you wouldn't have had any contact with him."

"Oh," he said, "but if I didn't live that life and I was his dad what would that have meant for us?"

"I don't know," said Alex. That thought had never crossed her mind. "Well, I think I'm ready to go to sleep." She walked over to the couch and laid down.

"YOu don't have to sleep there. You can sleep in my bed with me," he said.

"After earlier not a good idea."

"Alex, I will keep my hands off of you. I promise. I don't want you sleeping out here alone in case Dr. Psycho tries to pull some of his tricks."

"Fine," said Alex as she got up off the couch and took the car seat into Ron's room. Ron handed her a pair of his shorts and one of his t-shirts for her to sleep in. "Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome." They both got into the bed and Ron turned off the light. It didn't take him long to go to sleep but Alex never really went to sleep she was too busy worrying about what was going to happen between her and Dave. She was still beating herself up inside for being so stupid. After thinking for a while she knew what she was going to do and what she had to do and she had her mind made up. She soon fell asleep only to be woken up by her cell phone going off at 6:00 in the morning.

"Hello?" she said half asleep.

"Alexandra, where are you?" asked her mother.

"I'm at my friend's house."

"Alexandra, it's time for you to come home before Chelsea wakes up. It took us forever to get her to sleep. Get home now."

"Mother, I am 29 years old I'll be home when I get there."

"NOW!" said Sylvia.

"Fine," she said slamming her phone shut. She got up out of bed and woke Ron up. "Ron, I have to leave. My mom wants me home."

"Okay," he said getting up. "And Alex I am really sorry about everything last night."

"Me too," she said. She was getting Ben ready to leave when her cell phone went off again. She saw it was Dave. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Baby."

"Hey," said Alex as she started crying.

"Alex, why are you crying?"

"Because I did something stupid."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it right now." she said, "but Dave, I'm not coming home. I'm staying up here for good."

"You're what?" he asked.

"I'm not coming home. Ben, Chelsea and me are moving to New York."

"Alex, what are you talking about. Don't do this."

"I'm sorry but it's what I have to do, Dave. I'm not coming home."

"YOu can't keep my kids away from me."

"You can have visitation but we're not coming back to Louisiana."

"Alex," he said starting to cry. "don't do this. Please."

"I'm sorry, Dave but it's what I have to do. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

"ALEX!" Dave said. "ALEX!" He realized she hung up on him and he was upset. He didn't know what was going on with his wife but he wasn't going to let her leave this way. He got on the internet to find the first flight he could to New York. He was going to New York to try to get his wife but if she didn't want to come he was going to get his kids. He was not going to let her take his kids from him. If she wanted to hang around with scum she could but after they were divorced and his kids were not going to be around those people Alex was involved with.

***A/N: WOW! Alex has joined the dark side..but you do have to feel bad for her because she's screwed up mentally and isn't thinking straight..but still you can't use that excuse all the time. And now she wants to stay in NYC? Poor Dave..please tell me what you think please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 69: New YOrk trip part 3..**


	69. Chapter 69

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Thank-you they were greatly appreciated.**

Alex changed Ben's diaper and gave him a bottle before she left Ron's house. "Are you going home in my clothes?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. I don't care. I'm not worried about it. My mom already knows where I am it shouldn't be a shock to her," she said.

"Can I hold him before you guys leave?"

"Sure," said Alex as she handed Ben to Ron.

When Ben was in Ron's arms he looked up at him and smiled. "Alex, I think he likes me."

"That's good because Ben has that personality where he either likes you or he doesn't. So if he likes you it's a good thing."

"He is so adorable, Alex. Almost makes me want to have a kid," he said.

"Yeah. I love being a mom. My kids mean so much to me. They're pretty much my world."

"I know I see that. You're a great mom. Isn't she Ben?" Ben smiled. "See he agrees."

"That's good because sometimes I don't feel like I'm a great mom. Like I took my kids to that pizza shop..what was I thinking?"

"It's okay, Alex we all make mistakes sometimes that doesn't make you a bad mom."

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said handing Ben back to Alex. "So what are your plans today?"

"Well, I am taking Chelsea to get her haircut for school and I might get my hair done too and then I'm taking the kids to Central Park to play on the playground and to go for a carriage ride," she said.

"That sounds cool. I hope you guys have lots of fun."

"You can come if you want," she said.

"I would but what about Chelsea won't she tell her dad?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Okay but do you mind if I bring my nieces Alessandra and Natalia?"

"Sure. How old are they?"

"Alessandra is 7 and Natalia is 5."

"Oh. They're your sister's kids?"

"Yeah, her two oldest."

"Cool. Bring them Chelsea could use some friends to play with."

"All right," said Ron. "I think I should escort you back to your mom's house before she gets upset that you're not home."

"Okay," said Alex as she put Ben in his car seat and buckled him up.

She packed up his diaper bag and was about to pick up the car seat to take it out to the car but Ron said, "Alex, I'll carry it."

"Okay. Thank-you," she said smiling.

Ron picked up the car seat and carried it out to the car as Alex followed behind him. He opened the back door and placed the car seat in to face the back. Alex walked to the driver's side and got into the car. "All right, Alex, I'm going to follow behind you to make sure you get there safely," he said.

"Okay but you really don't have to."

"I know but I want to. I told you, Alex. I like you and I want to protect you. It's not safe around here especially since Dr. Ciccone knows your son was here last night. He's expecting you to be around the neighborhood. I need to make sure you get back to your mom's safely."

"Okay," she said. She started the car as Ron shut the back door and got into his car. She backed out of the driveway and started down the road. Ron followed closely behind her to ensure her and Ben were safe. He followed her all the way to her mom's house as she pulled into the driveway he pulled in behind her. She parked the car and got out. Ron did the same. "You really shouldn't be here," she said.

"I know but let me help you with Ben," he said opening the back door and taking Ben's car seat out. He walked up to the front door with Alex and handed her the car seat. "Well, I guess I should go back home and wait for my sister to bring the girls. I'll see you later," he said.

"I'll see you later. And Thank-you, Ron for everything."

"No problem," he said as he started walking off the porch. He stopped and turned back around. He walked back up on the porch and said, "Alex, I know I shouldn't but I have to do this." He walked over to her and kissed her lips. Alex dropped her keys on the ground and wrapped her free arm around his neck and kissed him back.

When they pulled away she said, "you're right you shouldn't have done that but it is what it is."

"All right, bye, Alex. I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said smiling. She bent over and picked up the keys that she dropped. She found the key to the house and quietly opened the door. She walked into the house as quietly as she could. She looked at her mother's grandfather clock and read that it was 7:30. "I'm in trouble," she said to Ben. He smiled at his mother and she said, "You think that's funny don't you?" She quietly shut the door behind her and walked up to her room. She walked in to see Chelsea sleeping on the bed. She was knocked out. Alex noticed she wasn't just clinging onto her blanket but she was also clinging on to one of Alex's old baby dolls. She looked so sweet sleeping. Alex moved around as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake her up. She put Ben's car seat down on the floor and took him out of it. She grabbed his play mat and his two empty bottles from the diaper bag and walked downstairs to the living room. She laid his play mat down and laid him down on it while she went into the kitchen to wash his bottles out.

"Alexandra, where have you been?" asked her mom.

"I was with a friend, Mother," she said.

"Right. I know where you were. You were with Ron. How stupid is that? You're a married woman, Alexandra."

"Mother, I don't need you telling me what to do and worrying about what I do. I am an adult. I can do whatever I want."

"No, Alexandra, you can't. You have two kids. You took your 3 month old son over to a strange man's house where you were doing God knows what. You can destroy your life all you want but I will not stand back and watch you destroy your kids' lives too. By the way your husband called here and you're supposed to call him back. He's looking for you."

"I already talked to him and I have nothing else to say to him. I'm not going back to Louisiana. I am staying here."

"You're not staying in this house, Alexandra."

"I wasn't planning on it. I have a place I plan on staying," she said.

"Alexandra, what is going on with you?" asked her mother.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just tired of my life. I want out," she said as she put water in the bottles.

"Alexandra, I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I am fine. Just leave me alone," she said.

"Alexandra, I'm not going to leave you alone. Something is obviously bothering you so why don't' you tell me what it is."

"Nothing is bothering me. Just leave me alone." Ben started crying in the living room. "I have to go get my son," she said walking past her mom to the living room to get Ben. She picked Ben up off the play mat and took him into the kitchen with her.

"Sit down," her father said as she walked into the kitchen.

"No," said Alex.

"Sit down!" said Theodore.

"Why?"

"Alexandra, it doesn't matter how old you are if I tell you to do something you do it now sit down!" Alex knew she was in trouble because her dad called her Alexandra. The only time he ever called her that was when she was in a lot of trouble. She sat down on a chair at the table.

"Alex, I don't know what has you hurting and has you so defiant but this isn't you. This new person you've become is not our daughter and that worries your mother and me a lot. Why won't you tell us what is bothering you?"

"I don't know what's bothering me. Stop pressuring me!" she said.

"Keep your voice down while you're holding that baby," said Sylvia.

"Don't tell me how to be a mother."

"Alex, stop talking to your mom like that."

"Stop treating me like I'm a baby. I am a grown woman I can do whatever I want."

"Alexandra, look at your son. Pick him up and look into his face."

"Why?"

"Just do it," said Sylvia.

"Fine," said Alex as she picked Ben up and looked at him. She looked into his face. He was the cutest baby she had seen since Chelsea was born.

"Is going out with another guy worth ruining his life? Is taking him around those people worth risking his life? What about Chelsea? Is any of this worth your kids' lives? I don't know what is going on with you and Ron but you two need to stop seeing each other immediately. It's nothing but trouble," said Sylvia, "not to mention you're prancing around here acting like you're not married and that you don't care that you made vows in God's eyes to honor your husband and forsake all others. Didn't you vow that?"

"Yes, Mother," she said rolling her eyes.

"Alexandra, I don't care how sick I may be but if you roll your eyes at me like that again you will be picking your teeth up off the floor. I am not afraid to hit you."

"Okay," she said.

"Now tell me did something happen with you and Ron last night?"

"No," said Alex as her face turned red and her voice cracked.

"You're lying. You didn't sleep with him did you?" asked Sylvia.

"Why does it matter what I did or didn't do?"

"Because you have a husband down in Louisiana that loves you to no end."

"Yeah right," said Alex, "He loved me to no end to cheat on me several times."

"Alexandra, why are you being so cold?"

"Mother, I'm not being cold. I am being truthful."

"Alexandra, you have hate in your voice every time we speak of Dave. He's been calling here all night for you. He's worried about you, Alexandra, we all are. We just want to know what's going on with you and why you're starting to do things that aren't like you. You went out and had sex with another man that wasn't your husband that isn't you. You risked your kids' lives to go to a pizza shop to see that man. That is not you. We all want the sweet, caring and loving Alexandra back. We don't want this cold hearted person you've become. So tell me please what is the matter with you?"

"I told you nothing," she said.

"Theodore, I can't do this. I'm getting too weak. Please talk to our daughter see if she'll give you some answers."

"I can try but I'm not making any promises," he said. "Alex, what are you doing to yourself?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Did you sleep with Ron last night?"

"I thought we went through this? You know the answer to that question. I'm not answering it again."

"Okay," said Theodore. He thought Sylvia was over reacting when she told them her daughter wasn't herself. He was now seeing that their daughter was hurting deeply about something. He wasn't sure what it was but whatever it may be it was destroying her entire being. "Alex, did you use protection?"

"No."

"Alex. That is a stupid thing to do."

"No it wasn't. I am on the pill. I can't get pregnant."

"It doesn't matter. It's not just about pregnancy it's about disease too. What if Ron would have a disease and pass it to you. How would you explain that to Dave?"

"I don't have to explain anything to Dave. He's hurt me more times than I can count. Did he ever care about explaining things to me?"

"IS that what's bothering you?" asked Theodore.

"No."

"Then what is it because we're lost."

"I don't know what is bothering me. Stop asking me that question," she said allowing Ben to play with her cell phone.

"Alex, do you know how much Dave loves you?"

"I know how much he doesn't."

"Alex, he loves you a lot. Look at that engagement ring on your finger.. Do you know how much trouble he went through to get that for you. Do you know how much trouble he went through to do that for you? He did it to make things right between you but if you're off cheating on him and sleeping with other men how can things ever be right between you?"

"They don't have to be right. I'm divorcing him and I'm not going back to him."

"What about Ben and Chelsea?" asked Theodore.

"They're staying with me."

"And you think Dave is just going to let you leave him and keep his kids here in New York while you run around with some Italian thug that makes a living by selling drugs, taking people out and whatever else he does?"

"It's not up to Dave."

"Alex, they're his kids too. While you were out last night your daughter was crying and missing you. She would not sleep because you weren't here. She was worried about you. It took her a while to get to sleep because she was too worried about you and what you were doing. She just wanted her mama. She tried to call your cell phone but you were too selfish to answer it. She is your daughter! She is your priority. Not some thug that probably wants money to take you out. It's an act Alexandra. Just think about it. Everyone around there wants you dead and yet you're going to put yourself in harms way to be with this guy. You're a mother and a wife. It's time to start thinking like one. Stop being all about Alex and be about your family. Dave would never allow that to happen and you know it. So is Ron worth losing your kids for?"

"I'm not going to lose my kids," said Alex, "And Ron loves me. You should have heard him last night. If he wanted to kill me he could have done it easily last night. He's not going to hurt me."

"He's building your trust, Alex so that when he has it he catches you off guard. You're usually smarter about these things. Whatever has you upset is clouding your judgment. You're playing with fire, Alex and you're going to get burned if you don't stop."

"Maybe I like playing with fire," she said stopping Ben from putting her cell phone in his mouth. "No, Ben." She took the phone away from him and he started crying. "Temper Temper," she said. "Shhhh.. It's okay," she said as she put him over her shoulder and started rubbing his back.

"Alex, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say. Playing with fire is one of the worst things you can do. You're going to get burned. I think it's time you get your kids and go back to Louisiana with your husband."

"Dad, I'm not going back."

"Okay. I'm done. It's like I'm talking to a wall here. I am getting no where my daughter isn't herself. Alex, I don't know what your problem is but I hope that one day you feel comfortable enough to discuss it with us we're only here to help you. Dave is here to help you… You can't keep shutting us out and pushing us away."

"I know, Dad but for the last time nothing is bothering me and I am fine."

"Alex, you're not fine!" he said. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Yes, I am!" She said getting up from the table and walking upstairs.

When she was out of the kitchen Theodore said, "Sylvia, we need to do something before we lose our daughter. She's falling into the wrong crowd and she's going to get hurt. I don't want to lose her to that life."

"I know, Theodore. I wish she would tell us what's bothering her. I'm starting to worry about her. The real Alexandra would have never cheated on her husband. It makes me sad seeing her in so much pain. I wish she would talk to someone."

"You know her. She's not going to talk to anyone until she's ready but whomever she talks to is going to get an earful of emotions and tons of tears. It's all going to come flooding out but I wish she would talk to someone before she ends up hurt or dead. She was so far away from this life and now she's falling back into it. I don't want to see her end up the way she was before."

Alex walked into her room and woke Chelsea up. "Chels, it's time to get up," she said shaking Chelsea.

Chelsea groaned and rolled over to see her mom. She sat up and said, "Mama!"

"Hey, Chelsea."

"Where were you? You didn't come home at all last night. I was scared," she said hugging her mom.

"I was fine, Chels. I was well taken care of. My friend and me just had a little sleepover. I'm here now."

"Daddy called for you but you weren't here and he kept calling and calling."

"I know," said Alex.

"Do you love Daddy, Mama?"

Alex didn't know what to say. The answer should have escaped her lips easily but she was struggling to say the answer. She knew she loved him. She loved him a lot. She wasn't so sure why it took her so long to say, "Yes, I love him a lot."

"Okay, Mama." Chelsea took her mom's hands and looked at her wrists. "Mama, what happened to your wrists?"

Alex looked down and saw the bruising on her wrists from the night before. "I don't' know," said Alex. Lying to Chelsea wasn't something she liked to do but how else would she explain the bruises on a 5 year old level. There was no way around it so telling her she didn't know was all she had to say.

"Oh," said Chelsea.

"So you know what we're going to do today?" asked Alex.

"No what?" asked Chelsea as her eyes got big.

"We're going into the city and you're going to get your hair cut and I'm going to get my hair done and then we're going to Central Park with my friend and his nieces."

"Really?" asked Chelsea.

"Really."

"Is it the nice man from the pizza shop?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," said Alex, "do you like him?"

"Yeah. He's nice," she said.

"Okay but now it's time for you to get dressed while I get dressed and get your brother dressed."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she got out of bed. "Look what Grandma gave me," she said showing Alex her old baby doll.

"That's my nursery baby. She was one of my favorite baby dolls when I was a little girl."

"What's her name?" asked Chelsea.

"Megan," said Alex as she looked at her old doll. "I got her for my 5th birthday she was my absolute favorite doll. Make sure you take care of her."

"I will, Mama. Can I take her with us today?"

"Yes," said Alex. "You know I bet if Grandma took you up to the attic a lot of my old toys would be up there. If you want to go up later I will take you up and anything up there is yours and you can have it," she said.

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea.

Chelsea got dressed while Alex got herself dressed and then she got Ben dressed. She combed through Chelsea's hair and then took the kids downstairs. She gave Chelsea some breakfast and said to her dad, "Daddy, can you hold Ben while I get a diaper bag ready for him?"

"Sure, Alex," he said, "Where are you guys going?"

"I'm taking Chelsea to get her hair cut and I'm probably getting my hair done too. Then we're going to go to Central Park with Ron and his nieces."

"Alex, I don't' think that's a good idea."

"Dad, we'll be fine," said Alex.

"All right," he said taking Ben from Alex. He started playing with Ben as Alex walked into the kitchen to make Ben a few bottles. When the bottles were made she put them in the diaper bag and checked to make sure she had everything she needed. She went upstairs and got his car seat so she could get him ready after Chelsea finished her cereal. As soon as she was finished Alex took Ben and put him in the car seat. She took the kids and put them in the car and headed off to the city. They arrived at the hair salon and she got the kids out of the car and walked in. She signed them in and took a seat. Chelsea got her hair done first. She just got a little trim nothing too short. Her hair was still to her shoulders and Alex had the lady give her bangs. She had never really seen Chelsea with bangs so she thought now would be the perfect time to give her bangs.

The lady sent Chelsea over to Alex to look at her hair. "Look, Mama," said Chelsea.

"It's beautiful, Chelsea," she said. The lady called her over and she took Ben with her while Chelsea had a seat in the empty chair next to her. Alex explained to the lady what she wanted done and the lady agreed to do it.

"Mama, I don't think Daddy is going to like that," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, I need a change he'll be fine with it."

"Okay," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. The lady worked on Alex's hair for a while before she was finally finished. She turned Alex around to show Chelsea, "Wow. Mama you look pretty but different," she said as she looked at her mom's new look. Alex had the lady dye her hair black, she got her long hair cut to her shoulders and she got bangs as well.

Alex looked at herself in the mirror and said, "I like it." Alex paid the lady for the work done on their hair and then she called Ron to tell him to meet her at Central Park with his nieces. After she called him they headed to Central Park.

While they were on their way to Central Park Dave arrived at Alex's parents' house. He knocked on the door. Sylvia answered the door and was surprised to see Dave standing on her door step. "Dave, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my wife and my kids where are they?"

"They're out for the afternoon. They'll be back later this evening."

"Where did they go?' asked Dave as he walked into the house.

"She went to take Chelsea to get her hair cut and then she was getting her hair done. Then they were going to Central Park for the afternoon," said Sylvia shutting the door.

"Well, I need to talk to Alex. She said she's not coming back."

"I know. She told us this morning."

"I don't know why though. Do you have any idea why?" he asked.

"I have an idea but it's really not my place to say it. I think you need to talk to her. I think you both need to talk to each other."

"That's why I'm here, Mom. She told me she did something stupid. What was it? Did she cheat on me or what?" asked Dave.

"Again, Dave, I think you should talk to her and be careful when you do because she is hurting and she's not herself."

"I know," said Dave. "I'm worried about her."

"We are too. This morning we were trying to get through to her but she wasn't having any of it. I have never seen her so cold hearted in my life."

"Do you think it all revolves around the miscarriage?" he asked.

"I think it's a lot more than the miscarriage," said Theodore. "She was saying you don't love her and she has hate in her voice when she talks about you."

"I do love her. If I didn't love her I wouldn't make the effort to make and keep things right. I don't want to lose her but if she wants to divorce me I can't force her not to. It's her decision but I will not allow her to keep my kids up here in New York while her life is in danger. She's not putting my kids in danger."

"That's what we were telling her but she didn't want to hear it," said Theodore.

"She's stubborn when she is hurting. She's going to do what she wants to do..I just wish she didn't destroy her life in the process," he said, "and if she cheated on me I will do what I can to make this work. We'll get through that too. I just want my wife back."

"Good luck with that, Dave. Make sure we get our daughter back too."

"She's that bad?" asked Dave.

"She's very bad. She is definitely not herself," said Theodore, "whatever has her so upset is tearing her up inside. I can't let her get hurt or die," he said.

"I know and I don't' want to see that happen either," said Dave. "I love my wife to no end and the last thing I want to see is her hurt or dead. I don't' want my children to grow up without a mother. She needs to get herself together and start thinking straight."

"I know," said Sylvia.

"There has to be something we can do," he said.

"I know but she's not going to get help if she doesn't think she needs it. I think we have to wait this one out and hope for the best," said Sylvia.

Meanwhile Alex and Ron had met up with each other at the park. "Hey, Ron," she said.

"Whoa, Alex, I love the new look," he said. "Do you know how Italian you look now?"

"I know," she said, "thank-you."

"Hi, Chelsea," he said looking down at Chelsea.

"Hi, Sir," she said.

"You can call me Ron," he said.

"Okay, Ron," she said with a smile.

"And Chelsea, this is my niece Alessandra she's 7 years old and this is my niece Natalia she's 5 years old and girls this is Alex's daughter Chelsea."

"Hi," said Chelsea to the girls.

"Hi," said Natalia.

"Hi," said Alessandra.

They walked through the park and got some hot dogs to eat for lunch. After they ate lunch Ron and Alex let the girls play on the playground while they sat on the bench talking. Ron took Ben out of the stroller and was holding him. "I really like this boy," he said.

"I know. I can tell," said Alex she seemed kind of distant when she talked to him.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I've been doing some thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I'm leaving Dave and I'm staying in New York," she said.

"You're leaving Dave?"

"Yeah. It's just something I have to do. I don't think he loves me enough and after last night I just think it's the best thing for me to do."

"So.. What are you going to do up here?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

"What about Ben and Chelsea?"

"I'm keeping them up here with me. Dave is going to be allowed visitation but I'm keeping them."

"Alex, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, Ron. I'm sure."

"Okay. I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want as long as you're sure it's what you want to do."

"I'm sure, Ron. This is what I want. I never realized how much I missed New York until I came here."

"Even with psychos trying to take you out?"

"Yeah. New York has always been my home. I'm not a southerner. I'm a yankee."

"But your kids are southern made."

"I know especially Chelsea. She's so country it's unbelievable."

"She is really country. I love her accent. You're starting to get a little southern accent yourself. The south has taken away your New York accent."

"I've been down there for 6 years so yeah it does make an impact," she said smiling.

"I love your smile. I love everything about you. Are you really leaving Dave?"

"Yes, Ron. I am."

"Does that mean I have a chance with you?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he should have asked her that question but he wanted to know.

"Yes, Ron, it does. I was hoping to get in a relationship with you."

"So you want to try it again?"

"Yep," she said.

"You just made my day but if we do get involved again we are getting out of New York. I'm not going to let you stay here," he said, "too many people are after you."

"I know," she said, "but what about the pizza shop?"

"I'll just open one up where ever we go."

"And your other business?"

"I always said I would give up that business for you and I intend on sticking with that. I will give it up for you. I care about you, Alex and I'm not going to let you stand in harm's way. Dr. Ciccone already has a hit out on you. So it would be better to get out of here as soon as possible. And I won't let your kids grow up in New York worrying about watching their backs. You are really serious about this right?"

"Yes, Ron. I am."

"Just checking because I know how you feel about Dave and I don't know if you're really going to give up that life with him. I mean it's okay if you don't but if you do I would like to give it another shot with you," he said as he put his hand on her knee.

"I already told Dave I was leaving."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I told him this morning."

"Wow. So you are for real about this."

"I told you I was," she said.

"So what made you change up your look?"

"Life and the way it's going. I feel like a new person so I wanted a new look."

"Well, it looks good on you."

"Thank-you," she said as she blushed. They sat and talked a little while more before they rounded up the girls to take them on a carriage ride through the park.

Chelsea absolutely loved it! "Mama, this is so fun. Why don't we have fun stuff like this in Louisiana?"

"I don't know," she said as they rode on the carriage being pulled by a horse. "Your Grandma used to bring me down here a lot when I was a kid to do the carriage ride it was always one of my favorites. The best thing about living in New York is Central Park and the shopping."

"What about the Yankees, Mama?" she asked.

"I am not a Yankees fan. That is your dad. I prefer the Red Sox," she said.

"Oh. I like the Yankees. When I grow up I'm going to live up here. I love it here!"

"I'm glad you like it here, Chelsea."

"Why did you leave here?"

"Chelsea, it's a long story. I am just going to say I had bad people after me so the safest thing for me to do was to leave this city."

"Why were they after you?" asked Chelsea.

"They just don't like me," she said.

"Well, I like you, Mama. No.. I love you, Mama," she said hugging her mom. "Thank-you, for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," said Alex.

After they were done with their carriage rides they went and got some ice cream. It had turned out to be a beautiful August day everything was going great for Alex that day but she had no idea her husband of 6 years was waiting back at the house for her. After they finished their ice cream Alex decided it was time to head home because Ben was getting fussy and was ready for a nap so she walked to the car with Ron. He insisted on escorting her back to the house but Alex told him she would be fine. He still insisted and followed her home. When they got to Alex's mom's house he was helping her get Ben out of the car while she got Chelsea out. Alex, Ron and Chelsea walked up to the door step where Ron handed Alex the car seat holding a sleeping Ben. "Well, Alex, call me later and let me know what's up. Let me know if you want to chill or what. We won't repeat last night but we can hang out for a little bit."

"All right," she said. "I will call you later. Bye," she said smiling.

"Okay. Bye," he said as he walked off the porch.

Alex opened the door and walked inside. To her surprise she saw her husband standing there. "Daddy!" said Chelsea as she jumped into her dad's arms.

"Dave, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Well, there's nothing left to say. I told you what I had to tell you and I meant it."

"Alex, we'll talk about it later when Chelsea and Ben aren't around."

"Whatever, Dave. I don't even know why you're here but I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said holding Chelsea in his arms.

"Are you two fighting?" asked Chelsea.

"No," said Dave.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Okay," said Chelsea. She was confused by her parents.

"Dave, just leave."

"Alex, I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine then I will," she said taking Chelsea out of Dave's arms. She picked up Ben's car seat and walked out of the house. Dave followed behind her.

"Alex! Stop! Don't do this," he said.

"I am goodbye!" she said as she put Ben in the car.

"I don't want to leave Daddy!" said Chelsea.

"Daddy shouldn't have came here," said Alex as she walked around and put Chelsea in the car.

"Daddy! DADDY" screamed Chelsea.

Alex shut the door and got into the driver's seat. She was about to shut the door when Dave grabbed the door. "Alex, you're not doing this."

"Dave, I am. Now let go of the door. You can't stop me from leaving."

"Alex, you're right I can't but I don't want you to leave."

"I am, Dave. I am tired of this whole situation. I'm done. Now just let me go."

Dave had no idea what she was talking about so he just moved away from the car door and let her shut it. She started the car and backed out of the driveway. He watched her drive down the street until the car was out of sight. He had no idea what had gotten into her and he was hoping that this wasn't the end. More importantly he wanted to know where she was taking his kids. "F**k!" he said after he finally realized where she was headed. He had no idea what to do now.

***A/N: I may be the only one but I feel really bad for Alex. Does anyone else see how much she's hurting? And poor Dave all he wants to do is make everything right but Alex isn't allowing it to happen..And Ron and Alex? eh.. Alex should listen to Ron and get ouf of NYC ASAP! She should listen to her parents too..what did you guys think? Please review.**

***Chapter 70: Where was Alex going? Can Dave save Alex? And Will Alex go back to Dave?**


	70. Chapter 70

***Thank-you for all your reviews on the last chapter. You guys are great..and yes..Alex is out of control and she needs to get herself together!**

***YOu know who I own**

Dave walked into the house and slammed the door. Sylvia and Theodore came running to him. "What happened?" asked Sylvia.

"She left," he said with tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean she left?" asked Theodore.

"She saw me in here, I told her we needed to talk and then she told me we didn't. I was holding Chelsea and she literally took Chelsea from me and walked out to the car and left."

"You shouldn't have came here," said Sylvia.

"What was I supposed to do? My wife told me she wasn't coming back and she was keeping my children up here with her. Was I supposed to sit down in Louisiana and let it happen. She has my kids!" Dave said and his temper was rising inside.

"Dave, they're her kids too," said Sylvia.

"And if she doesn't return them back to Louisiana where they belong without my consent I can get her for kidnapping."

"Dave, she's not kidnapping your kids. She is their mother," said Sylvia.

"Look, I know you love your daughter but she's endangering our kids and I will do what I have to in order to get them back even if I have to call the police and report her for kidnapping. What if she goes to that pizza shop and something happens to one of the kids or her? Or all three of them? I am not going to let that happen. I want to know where she is now."

"Dave, we don't know. If we call her she's not going to answer the phone. We just have to wait. She only has so many bottles for Benjamin and Chelsea has no clothes. Alexandra has no clothes either. Alexandra will be back sometime. She has to come back."

"First of all your daughter doesn't need bottles or formula for Ben because she was breast feeding him up until a week ago so I'm pretty sure she has breast milk left to breast feed him. And Alex can easily go to the store and buy them clothes. And buy Ben diapers. She doesn't have to come back. She could be gone forever," said Dave.

"Check your bank account. Keep an eye on withdrawls and spending. You two have the same account don't you?"

"Yes."

"Put a hold on your account and she can't buy anything."

"She can get someone to help her out," said Dave. "I just want to know where my wife is with my kids. She is not going to screw up their lives!"

"Look, Dave, despite how Alex is feeling she loves your kids she is not going to do anything to hurt them."

"It's not her I'm worried about hurting them. She has a lot of enemies around here that know she's in town. I'm worried about them hurting my kids. She changed her look too."

"What do you mean she changed her look?" asked Sylvia.

"She cut her hair and got it dyed black. She doesn't look like herself."

"She's a smart girl," said Theodore. "She changes her look to stay safe. She's not dumb."

"Look.. I just want to know where my f**king wife is!" Dave yelled.

"Dave, please watch your language in this house," said Sylvia. "We all want to know where Alexandra is and we all want to know what's going on with her but unless we all calm down and give her time to think we will never know and we will lose her forever. Is that what you want?"

"No, Mom. It's not. I want a phone call with my kids and with Alex to make sure they're safe."

"She's not going to answer if any of us call."

"There's one person she might answer for," said Dave.

"Who?"

"My daughter Athena. She loves Athena. I'm sure she would answer for her."

"Dave, no offense but Alex may not be in the right mind state but she's still smart and would see right passed that. You have to get someone that she would least expect."

"Randy," said Dave.

"Who is Randy?" asked Sylvia.

"One of her best male friends," he said. "He might even bring her back to me. He did it once before maybe he can do it again for me."

"That might work," said Sylvia, "try it."

"Okay. Let me call him," said Dave pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Randy's number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" asked Randy.

"Hey, Randy, it's Dave. I really need your help."

"Help with what..hold on," said Randy, "Alanna stop it get down from the chair." He said talking to his daughter. "Okay, Sorry. What is going on?"

"Alex left me."

"Again?"

"Yes. Just listen to the story. We've been having some problems to make a long story short we had to get paternity tests done on both of our kids. Then when we're reading the results and she passes out. Turns out she had a miscarriage. Then she started acting weird and doing weird things so I was worried about her. We got into a fight and then I thought everything was fine between us. She came to New York to see her mom because she has breast cancer and then this morning I call her and she tells me she's not coming back. So I came all the way up here and when she saw me she took off running with both the kids. I don't know what's wrong with her and I don't know what she's thinking. I just want my wife back but her parents and me have decided that if we call her she's not going to answer so we decided to get someone she would least expect to call her. Just to make she and the kids are okay and if you could talk some sense into her. I don't know what you said to her before but it worked. So I'm asking you to try and help me out."

"Damn, Dave. That's some crazy shit. So you want me to call her to make sure she's all right and talk some sense into her?"

"Yes," said Dave.

"You're lucky I care about you two and care about my Goddaughter Chelsea or I wouldn't do this."

"Thank-you so much," said Dave.

"You're welcome. I'll wait a while before I call her so that it doesn't look that suspicious plus I need to get my words together to say to her," said Randy.

"Okay," said Dave, "I owe you for this."

"You owe me two times. One time for this and one time for a few years ago after the truth came out about you and Melina."

"Okay, Randy. Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

"Bye," said Dave.

"Bye," said Randy as he hung up the phone.

Dave walked into the kitchen to see Sylvia and Theodore sitting at the table Sylvia was pretty much in tears. She looked at Dave and said, "So?"

"He's going to do it."

"Thank God," said Sylvia.

"Let's just hope this works," says Dave.

"Hope is all we need right now," said Theodore.

"We need God right now," said Dave.

Sylvia and Theodore looked at him like they were shocked. They knew Dave wasn't the church going type so they never expected him to say that. "You're right, Dave. We do need God right now," said Sylvia as she smiled.

"I know I don't really go to church or practice a religion but if there's anyone that can really help us it's God," he said.

"Well, then maybe you should pray about it," said Sylvia.

"Me pray?"

"Yes, you, pray. She is your wife and they are your children."

"I don't feel comfortable praying can you pray for us Sylvia?"

"Sure," she said, "Our Father, I come to you now asking that you lay your hands on my daughter and my grandchildren. Just keep them safe and allow no harm to come their way. Whatever is hurting Alexandra you know what it is, God, just lay your hands on her and allow her to face those demons and realize that her husband loves her and her family loves her. Allow her to do the right thing and come back here to her family and her husband where she'll be safe. Just bring her back to us and bring Chelsea and Benjamin back to us safely. I ask for all these things in the name of Jesus. Amen." She took a deep breath and said, "it's in God's hands now."

"Thanks, Sylvia," said Dave wiping tears from his eyes. "I just love her so much. And I love my kids so much. I don't want Alex to hurt anymore. I just want her to come back home and be the normal Alex again. It hurts me more than anything because I don't know what has her so upset and is destroying her. What if something happens to them and it's too late? I can't live without my wife or my children. I can't do it. I just want them back," he said, "I know some of the things I've done to Alex were horrible and I know what it feels like now. And I'm sorry for any hurtful thing I've done to Alex. I regret it all. I would go back and give up anything I have just to have them back," he said. "I just don't know what to do!" he said before he started crying uncontrollably.

Sylvia walked over to her son-in-law and placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Dave, you can't think negative. The only thing you can do is be positive and believe that everything is going to be okay. You can't destroy yourself like this. You have to keep it together. I'm pretty close to losing it myself but I'm not because I have faith that God is going to bring them back safely. You just have to believe."

"I know but it's so hard. I'm so scared of everything that could happen to them."

"I am too but you have to remember Psalm: 23 which oddly enough is the Psalm of David."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Dave.

"It's about the Lord being our shepherd. He's with Alexandra right now and your children. You have to believe he is not going to let any harm come their way. Okay?"

"Okay," he said as he continued to cry.

Meanwhile Alex arrived at Ron's house with the kids. She took Ben out of the car as Chelsea got herself out. "Where are we, Mama?" she asked looking at the house in front of her.

"We're at Ron's house," she said walking up to the door step.

"Oh," said Chelsea.

Alex rang the doorbell and Ron was inside making dinner for himself and his nieces. "Uncle Ron, someone is at the door," said Natalia.

"I know," he said handing her the sandwich he made for her. "Maybe your mom is here early."

"Maybe," said Natalia.

Ron walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Alex and her kids standing there. "Alex, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can't be at my parents' house anymore," she said.

"Why?"

"Dave is there. I don't want to see him and I don't want to talk to him," she said.

"Dave is there?"

"Yes. When we got inside from the park he was there. I just left."

"Come in," he said opening the door. Alex and Chelsea walked in the door and Ron shut and locked the door behind them. "Chelsea, are you hungry?"

"No, Ron. I'm not hungry," she said.

"Well, can you have a seat and watch TV while I go talk to your Mama in my bedroom?"

"Yes," she said sitting down on the couch.

"Thank-you," he said as he turned Disney on for her. "Alex," he said. She put Ben's car seat down and walked into the room with Ron. He shut the door behind her. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't know where else to go and I just wanted to be with you," she said.

"Do you know how dangerous it was for you to drive over here by yourself with both your kids? Dr. Ciccone is looking for you and he could be anywhere around here. If you wanted to see me you should have called me and we would have met up somewhere far away. I love you, Alex and I don't' want you to get hurt. You have to know that."

"I know and I love you too, Ron but I couldn't be in the same house with Dave."

"Did you just say you loved me?"

"Yes," said Alex as she smiled.

"That is the first time I have ever heard you say that. Did you really mean it?"

"Yes, I meant it," said Alex. "I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you too," said Ron. "If you're sure this is what you want to do I will not stop you but I'm not going to pressure you to do anything. The decision is yours. I love you, Alex and if you change your mind and decide to go back with Dave I won't be hurt. It's okay but for the time being we can be together if you want."

"It's what I want," she said as she kissed his lips passionately. He returned the kiss. He started moving his hands up and down her body. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled and said, "Okay." Before she kissed him again. He moved her over to the bed and laid her down. He unbuttoned her blouse and started kissing her down her body. He was about to remove her shorts before Ben started crying. "I better go get him," said Alex as she sat up.

"He'll be all right," said Ron as he kissed her again. Ben had stopped crying and Ron said, "see? He's fine now. Where were we?" he asked laying her down again. He removed his shirt and threw it to the floor and helped her out of her shirt and threw it to the floor also. Alex rubbed his chest with her hands. He slowly unbuttoned her shorts and slipped them off. He was about to go further before Ben started crying again. He waited for him to stop but he didn't so he said, "You might want to get him," as he handed her shorts to her.

"Thank-you," she said putting them back on. He picked her shirt up off of the floor and handed it to her. She put it on and started buttoning it back up. She got up off the bed and said, "We can finish this later," as she kissed his lips.

"I plan to," he said when they pulled away. Ron put his shirt back on as Alex walked out of the room.

She walked into the living room and picked Ben up out of the car seat. "Why are you crying handsome?" Ben stopped crying and looked at his mom. "Are you hungry? I'll make you a bottle," she said. "Chels, do you want to hold Ben while I make him a bottle?"

"I guess," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as she handed Ben to Chelsea. Alex dug in the diaper bag for the can of formula she had in there. She found it and took out one of Ben's bottles and cleaned it out before she made him a new one. She scooped the formula into the bottle and added water to it. She put it in the microwave and then put the nipple on it and shook it up. She checked to make sure it wasn't too hot before she gave it to him. She walked over and took Ben from Chelsea and sat down next to Chelsea on the couch and began feeding him. "What are you watching, Chels?"

"Phinneaus and Ferb," she said, "when are we going home?"

"I don't know, Chels," she said.

"Oh because I want to go home and see Daddy. I miss him. I just want my daddy," she said as she started crying.

"Chels, we'll go home later and you'll see your daddy. I know you miss him. It's okay," said Alex as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"Why did you leave Daddy?" she asked.

"Chelsea, it's hard to explain to you but when you get older you'll understand."

"You're not going back to Daddy are you?"

"Probably not, Chelsea. I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I did something really bad that I shouldn't have done and I can't face your daddy anymore because of it."

"What did you do?"

"Just grown up stuff," she said as she put Ben over her shoulder to burp him.

"Oh," she said, "But Daddy loves you. He won't be mad."

"Chelsea, you don't understand but he will be upset."

"No, Mama, he loves you," she said. She knew that her dad loved her mom. She wasn't sure why her mom thought her dad would be so upset with her because she had no idea what her mom had done but she knew whatever it was her dad would see passed it so that they could be a family. She just didn't understand grown ups or why they did the things they did.

After Alex was done feeding Ben her and Ron took the kids out to his back yard for them to play. Alex and Ron were sitting in lawn chairs watching Chelsea, Natalia and Alessandra playing in the little kiddie pool Ron bought for his nieces at the beginning of summer. Natalia leant one of her bathing suits to Chelsea. It was really big on Chelsea and it kept falling down so Alex took a hair tie to hold the straps together. "What size does Chelsea wear?" asked Ron as he was holding Ben.

"She's not that big she wears a 4-5 or a 5T," said Alex.

"Oh. She's really tiny. Natalia is going into a 7," he said.

"Chelsea has had her deal of problems which contributes to her small size and low weight. She eats and eats but she never really gains a lot of weight."

"Oh," he said. "So let me ask you if you weren't planning on staying with Dave why did you get his name tattooed on your body?"

"Because at the time I planned on being with him forever but right now I don't see myself with him in the future. I probably shouldn't have gotten it but I really thought we'd be together forever at that time."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Everything," she said taking Ben's hand to play with him.

"Can you specify everything?"

"Just my life in general. I'm just tired of the life I live. I'm tired of being trailed by the paparazzi and I'm just tired of that life in general. I miss New York and this is where I want to be."

"I see," he said. He wasn't sure why she was so willing to give up her life with Dave. He seemed to love her and treat her well. She had a beautiful house and two beautiful kids with him and Ron just couldn't understand what would make it so easy for her to leave her husband for another man. It was like he was talking to her and she had no regret or remorse for leaving Dave. She acted like it wasn't a big deal. Even he was starting to see the change in Alex and wasn't sure where it was all coming from and he was starting to get worried. He wasn't going to complain because she was leaving Dave for him because he had always had a little crush on Alex and he always wanted to be with her. He got his chance last summer with her but she left to go back with Dave but now he was getting his second chance with her. "But Alex, just so you know we're not staying in New York. If you're going to be with me we're getting out of here as soon as possible. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt or your kids getting hurt," he said.

"I know," said Alex. "And you're really going to give up selling drugs and stuff like that?"

"Yes, Alex. I'm going to give it up for you. My life with you and your kids will mean more to me than working for that asshole any day."

"Don't you worry he'll come after you too for leaving the business?"

"Most likely but I don't care. He can kiss my ass. I wish someone would just come in and take him down. He's been trying to get me to kill you for years but I keep telling him I won't do it. I don't want to do it. I can't kill or hurt someone I love. If it would be someone else I would gladly do it but it's you and I can't and won't bring myself to do it. He's going to be all over my ass for even being involved with you but I like the threat of him coming after me. Gives me reason to take him out."

"Why don't we both just take him out and never have to worry about him again?" said Alex. She wasn't sure where that came from but she felt a rage inside of her that was starting to surface. Dr. Ciccone had been coming after her for years trying to take her out so why not turn the situation around and her and Ron go after him to take him out.

"Slow down, Mafia Princess. If it was that simple to take him out I would have done it years ago. With him you have to go through Tony, Chris, Brian, Ashley and all his other thugs before you finally get to him. And I can't let you risk your freedom taking him out. You have two kids that need you. Just leave it up to me. I told you I will keep you safe and it doesn't matter what I have to do to keep you safe I'm going to do it."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Do you mind if I go take Ben to the kiddie pool and let him put his feet in the water?"

"That's fine," she said, "But while you have him over there can I have a cigarette?"

"I thought you didn't smoke anymore?"

"I don't but I just really need one right now and I can't smoke around Ben."

"Okay. They're in the house in my shorts pocket go head and get one," he said.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"You're welcome," he said walking Ben over to the pool. Alex walked into the house and grabbed a cigarette from Ron's pocket and grabbed a lighter. She walked back out to the backyard and lit it up. It had been so long since she had last smoked and it was something she never planned on doing again but she was under so much stress that she felt she needed one.

As she was smoking her cell phone started to ring. She took it out of her back pocket to see who was calling her. She saw that it was Randy and answered it, "Hey, Randy."

"Hey, Alex," he said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just sitting at home watching Alanna. It's nap time right now so I decided to call you. What's up with you?" asked Randy.

"Nothing. Just hanging out with a friend. I'm in New York I came to visit my mom and ran into an old friend so we decided to hang out."

"Oh," he said, "So how is Dave doing?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I left him."

"You left him?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Yeah. I had to," she said.

"Why?"

"Because it's complicated to explain but I slept with another man."

"You cheated on Dave?" he asked. He was in complete shock. He never expected Alex to be the type to cheat on her husband.

"Yes and the worst part of it was I felt so guilty at first and hated myself for doing it but I actually kind of liked it."

"Wow, Alex. That just shocked the hell out of me."

"Well, it's not like Dave never cheated on me," she said as cold as she could.

"That's true," said Randy, "but Dave loves you. He's done a lot of things for you. He quit his job for you and he went through all that trouble to get a new engagement ring and propose to you the way you were supposed to be proposed to in the first place. He's going through a lot of trouble to renew your wedding vows with you. He's trying his best Alex to make things right with you but if you're off sleeping with another man and not trying to make your marriage work it's never going to work out. Do you want Ben and Chelsea to grow up in a broken home?"

"No," said Alex. "I did my share of trying to make this marriage work but Dave never wanted to help me. I'm done with him, Randy. I just want out of the marriage. He can have the house he can have everything. The only thing I want are my kids. I'm not going back to him. I can't," she said.

"Alex, by not going back you're going to destroy him. He loves you to no end. He rearranged his entire life for you. He may have f**ked up a few times in life but he's making up for that now. Just give him a chance to be that husband he wasn't. Alex, you know there is nothing in this world that Dave wouldn't do for you. He would give you the world if he had to. He loves you, Alex. You two have a great life together. Look at your family! It's a great family and your life is better than anyone could ever imagine. If you're worried about him not forgiving you for cheating you don't have to worry about it because he will forgive you no matter what. As long as it means he gets his wife back I'm sure he won't have a problem forgiving you. You two were meant to be together and you belong together. Don't throw this 6 year marriage away because you made a mistake. It's not worth it. Just give him another try, Alex."

"It's not about that," she said, "It's about everything. I can't go back to him."

"Alex, I know what everything is and you don't have to worry about it. You two get through everything together. I don't' want to see you throw this away because you don't think you can get through this together. Dave really loves you and you mean the world to him. Do you love him, Alex?"

Alex got quiet for a minute and she thought about everything that her and Dave had gone through. They had gotten passed it all even during the times she thought there would be no chance of them getting through it. They got through it because they stood together. Dave had done a lot for her and Randy was right Dave would give the world to her if he could but she still felt she couldn't face Dave and she didn't want to either. She finally said, "Yes, I love him and I always will but this is what I have to do."

"Alex, I am one of your best friends just listen to what I'm saying. Don't give up on your marriage. Whatever it is talk to Dave about it and get through it. You know you can and I know you can. Please don't break his heart like this," he said.

"Randy, I'm sorry but this is what I have to do. I no longer want to be married to Dave."

"Fine, Alex, I can't force you to do anything but please just think about what I told you and consider keeping your marriage together. NO ONE is worth throwing it away for no matter how hot they are or how sweet they seem to be. No one is better than Dave for you and that includes me, NO ONE is better for you than Dave."

"Goodbye, Randy," she said as she hung up the phone.

***a/n: So..Dave is an emotional wreck because of Alex. EVERYONE is worried about her. I still can't believe she's willing to give up her life with Dave for Ron..even though Ron is sweet..it's still really dumb. And is she even going to listen to Randy? And poor Chelsea..she just wants her daddy. And How dumb is Alex for wanting to take out Dr. Ciccone..I don't think she should be adding more reason for him to come after her. So what did you think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to ready.**

***Chapter 71: Will what Randy said have an impact on Alex or is she lost forever? **


	71. Chapter 71

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great thank you.**

Alex put her cigarette out and walked over to the pool where Ron got in with the girls and took Ben in with him. "Look, Alex, he really likes the water," he said.

"I know," said Alex, "you should have seen him when we went to the beach. He loved the ocean. He's definitely a water baby," she said smiling.

"Mama, why don't you get in?" asked Chelsea.

"Chelsea, this is a kiddie pool. If I got in there would be no more room."

"Oh yeah. Our pool at home is better. When are we going back there?"

"Soon," that was all Alex was willing to tell Chelsea for the moment. She didn't want to tell her she didn't plan on taking her back to Louisiana for a little while longer.

"Oh. Okay because I miss my friends and Athena. And I really miss Daddy."

"I know you do, Chels," she said. "I miss Athena too."

"Is Athena the girl Tony got pregnant?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Alex, "she's my step daughter and Chelsea's half sister."

"Oh," said Ron as he played with Ben in the water.

"How did you know about that?" asked Alex.

"Tony told me."

"When did you talk to Tony?"

"When I was down there. He knew I was down there and he came down because of the stuff with Chelsea. I kept telling him to leave you alone but he wouldn't. He insisted on being there harassing you. Then when I saw Dave at the barber shop and heard him talk about you I left."

"Oh," said Alex. "So you still talk to Tony?"

"I don't try to but sometimes we do have conversations. It's not really a big deal. He doesn't know about you and me. And he never will."

"He'll kick your ass," said Alex.

"No. He'll try to kick my ass but he'll end up getting beat up by me."

"Mama, do you miss Daddy?" asked Chelsea.

"Not right now," said Alex. "Maybe a little later down the road." She figured that would be better to say than telling Chelsea she would never miss her dad.

"Oh. Okay. Are we going back to Grandma's tonight?"

"Probably not tonight," said Alex.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to go back to Grandma's."

"But Mama, you can't sleep in the same room as Ron only mommies and daddies do that."

If Alex wasn't feeling bad anymore for cheating on her husband she surely was now after her 5 year old daughter told her only mommies and daddies slept in the same room. "I know, Chels," she said.

"Okay. But I think you should go back to Grandma's and sleep in the same room with daddy. He misses you, Mama and he really loves you."

"I know, Chelsea." Alex had to admit her daughter could lay a guilt trip on a person better than anyone could. Maybe it was her cuteness and the cute way of saying it but no matter what it was it was making Alex feel guilty about the new life she was leading. Even though she felt guilty she still felt like she was doing the right thing and she wasn't going back with Dave. She just couldn't.

Later that night after Ron's sister picked up her daughters he made dinner for Alex, Chelsea and himself. When dinner was over Alex gave Ben and Chelsea a bath and put them both to bed. Chelsea fought her on going to bed because she wanted to go home. "Mama, I don't want to sleep here. I want to go to Grandma's."

"Chelsea, it is late and I'm not going anywhere in New York City this late. We're going to stay here tonight. I will take you to your dad tomorrow but I won't be staying there." Alex wasn't going to keep Chelsea away from her dad if she wanted to be with him. Glenda made the mistake of trying to keep Athena from her dad and that's how Athena's relationship with her mom crumbled. Alex wasn't going to let the same thing happen to her and Chelsea. If Chelsea wanted to be with Dave Alex wasn't going to stand in her way. She didn't want to be away from her baby girl but it was better than her baby girl hating her for the rest of her life.

"Why aren't you staying?" asked Chelsea, "I want you to stay."

"It's complicated to explain right now, Chels but I promise I will explain it all to you someday."

"Why do you always say it's too complicated? Why don't you just tell the truth."

"Whoa, Chels, that's a lot of attitude," said Alex.

"I don't care. You're lying to me. You told me lying was bad but you do it all the time."

"Chels, I'm not lying about anything," said Alex.

"You're lying now. Why can't you just tell me that you're leaving daddy?"

"Okay. Fine. I'm leaving your daddy."

"Because you don't love him."

"I do love your dad," she said with tears in her eyes. Chelsea was breaking her heart into pieces.

"Then why are you leaving him?"

"Chelsea, I don't know," said Alex as she started crying. "I really don't know."

"You do know. Stop lying to me."

"No, Chelsea, Mama isn't lying. I really don't know."

"Don't cry, Mama, I'm sorry," said Chelsea as she hugged her mom. "I just want you to stay with daddy. He really loves you, Mama. Don't leave him. I want to be a family. Please." Chelsea started crying along with Alex. "You changed, Mama. Why are you different?"

"I wish I could answer that, Chelsea, but I can't. I'm so sorry," she said. She felt really bad. She didn't know when Chelsea got to be so smart but that was the first thing Chelsea ever displayed of her father's personality wise. Telling her feelings as they were. Alex wished she could be like Chelsea and tell someone how she felt and what was bothering her but everything was just building up inside of her and she was acting like nothing was wrong but something was very wrong.

"It's okay, Mama. I just want you and daddy together. I like Ron but I like my daddy better," she said.

"I know, Chelsea," said Alex as she wiped tears away from Chelsea's eyes and then tears from her own eyes. "But now, Chelsea, it's time for bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay, Mama. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Chelsea, I love you."

"I love you too, Mama," said Chelsea as she rolled over onto her stomach on the bed. Alex leaned down and kissed her goodnight before she walked to the door. She turned the light off and was about to walk away from the door when she heard Chelsea pray. "Dear, God, I know things with my mama and daddy aren't the best but please don't let my mama leave my daddy. I really like being a family and I don't like hearing them fight. But I really want them to be together forever and please don't let them be apart. And God I really miss my daddy so please just let me go back to see him tomorrow and let my mama stay. Thank-you God. Amen." Alex felt even worse after hearing that prayer. She walked away from the door as Chelsea closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Alex walked out to the living room and sat down next to Ron on the couch. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm making the right decision. Chelsea's heartbroken over the fact I'm leaving her dad and she just told me how she felt it broke my heart."

"Alex, I think you're making the right decision," said Ron as he put his arm around her. "Dave treated you like crap all those years. I would never treat you like that. I love you, Alex."

"Ron, don't try to brain wash me."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that I love you and I'd do anything for you. Would Dave do the same thing?"

"Actually, yes, he would," said Alex. "He already has."

"Oh," said Ron. He didn't know what else to say.

"I don't know, Ron. I love you and I love Dave too. I don't know what I want to do. I have kids with Dave. I don't know if this is right," said Alex.

"Alex, it's your choice. You can do whatever you want. I can't stop you but I do hope you choose me," he said as he started kissing her neck.

"Seduction doesn't work with me either," she said with a smile.

"Well, about I try and see if it will work," he said unbuttoning her blouse.

"Ron," she said. "if you're going to try to seduce someone you have to do it like this," she said taking his shirt off and began kissing his neck and gently biting on it.

"Oh really?" he asked as he started feeling all over her body.

"Yeah," she said with a smile as she continued biting and sucking on his neck. She sat on his lap and began to kiss him passionately as his hands wandered her body. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He shut the door behind them and laid her down on the bed. He removed her shorts and removed his and began making love to her. As he was making love to her she was overwhelmed with a large feeling of guilt. It wasn't as enjoyable because all she thought about was Dave and how he should have been the one making love to her and not Ron. Ron continued making love to her until he released himself inside her and then he kissed her lips softly and laid down beside her.

He turned his body to face her and said, "I know this is probably a bad time to ask this but you can't get pregnant can you?"

"No. Unless I'm that 1 %. I'm on the pill," she said. It was kind of stupid to have sex with him again without any protection.

"Oh. Okay because if you're leaving Dave or not sure you're leaving him it would really suck if you got pregnant."

"Yeah. It would but don't worry. I'm on the pill and I take it religiously so there's no chance of it happening."

"Okay," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and moved her close to his body. "But Alex, I mean it. I really do love you and I hope that you do give me that 2nd chance."

"I love you too," she said. It didn't take Ron long to go to sleep but Alex couldn't sleep. She laid in bed thinking about her life and how everything go to this point. She wasn't really sure why she was laying in bed being held by another man but it was upsetting her. She really did love Dave and he probably deserved better than what she was giving to him. She started thinking about her conversation with Chelsea earlier. She didn't want to break Chelsea's heart. How could she walk away from Dave after everything Chelsea said to her. Then everything Randy said to her. Randy's words played in her mind over and over again. "NO one is better for me than Dave," she said in a whisper. She was starting to cry and she repeated the words again, "No one is better for me than Dave." She choked on her words and cried more and one last time she said, "NO ONE is better for me than Dave." It was like reality had finally hit her. She loved Ron but she had to go back to Dave. She just hoped he would take her back. She gently removed Ron's arms from her and quietly got out of bed. She gathered up her clothes and put them back on. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She examined her neck to see if there were any hickeys luckily there weren't any. She walked into the extra bedroom where Ben and Chelsea were sleeping. She picked Ben's car seat up and took it out to the living room. She walked around the kitchen collecting his bottles and put them in the diaper bag. She walked quietly into the extra bedroom and woke Chelsea up. "Chels, it's time to get up."

Chelsea groaned and said, "Mama?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going home," she said with a smile.

"We're going to grandma's?"

"Yes, Chelsea. Now hurry up and get your flip flops on so we can leave."

"Okay, Mama," she said as she jumped out of the bed and put her flip flops on. They walked out into the living room and Alex picked up Ben and they walked out the front door. It was about 1 in the morning and it probably wasn't the best idea for her to leave by herself but she needed to get to Dave. She got both the kids in the car and then headed to her mom's house. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway. The drive back to her mom's house seemed longer than it was before. She finally reached her mom's house and pulled into the driveway. She parked the car and got out. Chelsea and Ben were both sound asleep in the back. She gently woke Chelsea up so she could walk in to the house and took Ben's car seat out. They walked to the front door and Alex quietly opened the door and walked in. Everyone in the house was already asleep so she quietly shut and locked the door. They went into the living room and Chelsea laid down on the love seat while Alex laid down on the couch and they drifted off to sleep.

Later in the morning Sylvia came downstairs to get some tea when she walked into the living room to see her daughter sleeping on the couch. "Thank-you, God," she said as she covered Alex with a blanket. She was so happy to see her daughter back. She walked out of the living room and walked upstairs to Alex's old room to wake up Dave. "Dave, get up," she said as she gently shook him.

Dave let out a groan as he turned to look at his mother-in-law. "Mom, it's 6:30 in the morning. What is going on?"

"I want to show you something. Come with me," she said.

"Okay," said Dave as he slowly got out of bed. He didn't have his shirt on just a pair of basketball shorts.

Sylvia looked at his rib cage and said, "You must really love Alexandra to go through all that trouble to get that tattoo on your body like that."

"This?" asked Dave pointing to it, "It was well worth the pain. I love her that much. And she has my name in the same spot." He didn't even realize he said that to her mom.

"She has a tattoo?"

"She has two."

"Oh. Wow," said Sylvia. "Follow me," she said walking out of the room.

Dave followed behind his mother-in-law and they finally got to the living room. Sylvia showed Dave Alex was sleeping on the couch. "She came back," he said with a smile and tears of joy in his eyes. He was starting to think she wasn't going to come back especially after he got off the phone with Randy and heard that she hung up the phone on him.

"Yes, Alexandra is here."

"And the kids are back with her," he said walking over to the couch to pick Alex up and carry her upstairs. He kissed her forehead as he picked her up off the couch.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you, Dave. I am so sorry."

"Shh. It's okay. Just get some sleep. We'll talk later," he said walking up the stairs. He took her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He walked back downstairs to get Ben and bring him up to the room. When they got up to the room he took Ben out of the car seat and gently put him in the pack and play to sleep. "I missed you, Buddy," he said as he ran his hand over the baby's head. Dave got tears in his eyes as he looked at his son laying in the pack and play. He got in bed and laid next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. It had been so long since he held her in his arms and he had started to forget what it felt like. He soon went back to sleep.

About an hour later Ben woke up screaming. Alex got up out of bed to get to him. She walked over to the pack and play and picked him up. "Shh.. It's okay, Ben. Mama's here," she said cradling him. Ben calmed down in his mom's arms. "You're hungry aren't you?" she said. Dave woke up to Ben's screams. He had missed hearing his son cry. It was like music to his ears. "Dave, can you go downstairs and make him a bottle for me?"

"Yes, Alex, I will," he said taking a bottle from Alex. He walked downstairs to make the bottle.

While he was downstairs Alex said to Ben, "What am I going to tell your daddy? Mama made a really big mistake and she's not even sure why. I know it sounds bad that I said I don't know why I did what I did but I really have no idea. Your daddy is going to hate me. I am really sorry for anything I've done to you, your sister and your daddy. I didn't mean it and I'm really starting to regret a lot of the choices I've made in my life but I never regretted or will regret having you or your sister."

Dave walked back into the room with the bottle and handed it to Alex, "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks," she said as she took it and began to feed Ben. "Dave, I am really sorry."

"Alex, it's okay. We can talk about this when you're done feeding him."

"Okay, Dave," she said as she continued feeding Ben. "Hopefully this bottle does it he may want some cereal."

"Why didn't' you tell me? I would have gotten him cereal."

"We don't have any. I forgot it at my friend's house."

"Oh," said Dave with a little attitude. "Don't worry about it. We'll go to the store to get some more."

"Okay," said Alex. It was pretty awkward between those two and the tension was so strong that it would have to be cut with a butcher knife.

When Alex was finished feeding Ben she laid the empty bottle down on the nightstand beside her. "Can I hold him?" asked Dave.

"He's your son. I don't know why you asked. Of course you can hold him," she said handing Ben to Dave.

As soon as Ben was in Dave's arms he started crying. Dave tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. "Alex, why is he crying like this?"

"I don't know," said Alex as she got him his pacifier.

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him, Asshole. I don't' know why he's crying."

"Probably because you have him confused."

"Look, Dave, I came back here to make things right. If you're going to play games with me and verbally abuse me I'm going to leave again. I don't need your shit. I've had enough going on that I don't' need you telling me I confused our son."

"I didn't verbally abuse you."

"Well, you're trying to make it out that it's my fault Ben is crying because you're holding him. I told you I don't know why he's crying like that," she said giving Ben his pacifier.

"You obviously did something to him."

"That's right, Dave, I did because everything that goes wrong is my fault. Right? Everything I do is wrong and everything I say is wrong. You're Mr. F**king perfect right? Were you Mr. Perfect when you were f**king Melina behind my back and then constantly lying to me about it to my face? I guess that was my fault too. I guess I wasn't good enough of a lover for you that you had to go out and sleep with the whore. Then instead of admitting it you lie to my face. I had to find out from someone else that you were sleeping with her. I guess that was my fault too right?"

"No, Alex," he said.

"I'm so sick and tired of you acting like you're Mr. Perfect. You aren't."

"Alex, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know but I'm just tired of you acting like you're Mr. Perfect when you're far from it. You were never there for me at the beginning of our marriage. You were never there for me when I was on bed rest when I was pregnant with Chelsea. I went through it all alone. How many women were you f**king then? Your wife was out of work laying at home in bed because she had a high risk pregnancy but you didn't give two shits about it. The day I tried to tell you I was pregnant with Chelsea you didn't want to hear it. It's pretty bad when your best friend finds out that your wife is pregnant before you do. How about your affair with Bella? I guess I wasn't good enough for you then. You just act like everything is okay with that. You act like it's okay that you have a child with her and I'm taking care of her. I love Kaylee but she's not my kid. She came from your mistake. I'm just tired of you acting like everything is fine when nothing is ever fine between us. If there's one thing that goes right everything else is wrong. Do you know how much shit I have gone through in the last 8 almost 9 years? I've been raped, beaten, broken, bruised and cheated on. Then after everything is fine between us I get a court ordered paternity test done on my daughter and then you needed one done on our son. They're both your kids then I have a miscarriage. And then you feel like you can't trust me with the kids."

Sylvia knocked on the door before she walked in. "What is going on in here?"

"Nothing," said Alex.

"Alex has decided to tell me how bad of a husband I am but it's not like she's a good wife."

"You two are aware that there is a baby in the room right?"

"Yes, Mother," said Alex.

"You two shouldn't fight in front of him," she said.

"Then take him," said Alex as she took him from Dave. She walked over to the door and handed him to Sylvia.

"Alexandra, lose your attitude," said Sylvia.

"Mother, I am 29 years old and married with two kids. Why do you insist on telling me what to do?"

"Because, Alexandra, I love you. I don't want to see you destroy your life and I don't want to see you destroy your marriage either."

"Okay," said Alex, "Now can I talk to my husband alone?"

"Yes," said Sylvia as she took Ben out of the room.

"So I'm not that good of a wife?" asked Alex.

"No. You're not. You come up here claiming to come see your mom with breast cancer but you end up hanging out with your old friends."

"Friend. An old friend. Which technically is an ex-lover rather than an ex-friend."

"Ex-lover?" asked Dave.

"Yes. I know what I said."

"When?"

"Last year when I was ready to divorce your ass. He was there. We were involved in a relationship last August when you came to visit Chelsea. Then you and me ended up sleeping together. I left him when I found out I was pregnant."

"So Ben isn't my son?"

"Oh. Oddly enough that one time we slept together in August you got me pregnant. So obviously it was meant to be."

"I don't believe you."

"You're f**king unbelievable. How much more do I have to do to prove to you that Ben is your kid? If he wasn't believe me I would have no problem telling you. And if you don't want to be his dad Ron is more than willing to be his dad."

"Alex, I never saw the test results. How do I know you're not lying?"

"Keep calling me a liar, Dave, but I have no reason to hide shit from you or lie to you about anything."

"I'm not calling you a liar. I'm just telling you I never saw the test results. You could easily just tell me that Ben is my kid when he's not."

"I'm not like you, Dave. I don't keep things hidden and I have no problem admitting my mistakes to you. You on the other hand have a problem with that."

"Prove to me that Ben is my son."

"How the f**k more am I supposed to prove it? We already had a paternity test done on him that came back saying you were the father. This is exactly why I left you. I wasn't going to come back but a little girl would have been heart broken if I didn't. I should have never came back here. I don't know what else I have to do to prove to you that Ben is your son. Why is it I'm all of a sudden the bad person around here. Now I'm a bad wife. You're not exactly husband of the year and you haven't been. You gave up a lot for me and I'm grateful for that but the way you treat me I just don't know anymore. Like you're standing here telling me I'm lying about our son's paternity. I hate this. I'm just tired of everything. I want everything to be right between us again. I want us to be a family again but as long as you keep doubting me we can't be. I am not lying about this. Ben is 100 % your son."

"Then why did you go running to Ron?"

"I don't know. I am confused and I'm hurt. I really don't know."

"Be honest did you sleep with him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You slept with the one person I told you not to see while you were up here?"

"Yes, Dave. I did."

"How could you?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "but I'm sorry."

"I don't' want to hear it, Alex. You are such a hypocrite. If it would have been me that did it you would have left me."

"I guess I am a hypocrite. What do you want me to say? I'm sorry it happened. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just happened but I want you to know the whole time he was doing it to me I thought about you. I just wanted it to be you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry and if I could go back to change what happened I would but I can't. I am so sorry," she said crying.

"Alex, what is going on with you? It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Well, I don't know. It feels like I don't even know myself. I feel so angry and so bitter. I don't even know what it is. I think it's everything that's happened between you and me in the last few years that have finally built up inside of me. I never really felt like you loved me. All those times you cheated on me you never once apologized for it. You never once explained to me why you did it. You just acted like everything was okay because I was so quick to forgive you. I love you, Dave. I talked to Randy and he told me that NO ONE is better for me than you and he's right. There is no one better for me than you. I love you. It's just I feel so hurt and have so much pain inside that I don't' care what I do. I really regret sleeping with Ron and almost leaving you. I can never leave you. I want to be with you forever. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I just want to go back and change things but I can't. You probably hate me now and if you do that's fine. I deserve to be hated. I broke my promise to you and my promise to God. I am so sorry," she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I have always loved you. I was an asshole for cheating on the best woman in the world. You are the mother of two of my children. You deserve better than how I treated you. I regret never really being there for you and I regret cheating on you. I wanted to tell you about Melina but I couldn't because I thought you would hate me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the whole Bella thing. I know you're hurting but I am here for you. If you want to talk about it I'm here. You don't have to run off and sleep with other men and try to leave me. Remember our love is unbreakable. We have to stand together to get through everything. This is just another thing we have to get through together. We will. I promise. I'm sorry that you thought I never loved you. I love you to no end, Alex. You have to believe me. You should have talked to me instead of running off the way you did. I don't want you going back to your old life. I want you to be with me," he said as he hugged his wife. "I am going to do everything I can to make you know that I love you more than anything on this Earth."

"Dave, I know that. You don't have to show me," she said wrapping her arms around him. "I am so sorry that I did what I did."

"Alex, it's okay. I promise everything is going to be okay between us but let me ask you this. Does this mean we're still renewing our wedding vows in June?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I said I wanted forever with you and we're going to get forever together."

"Good because the last few days when I woke up and you weren't there I felt like a piece of me was missing. I really missed you, Alex."

"I missed you too. I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her lips passionately. "By the way. I love the new look. You look so much hotter," he said.

"Thanks," she said as she kissed his lips. He started kissing her neck and gently biting and sucking on it. She did the same to him as he moved her over to the bed. He laid her down and removed her shirt. He kissed her down her body and removed her shorts as she helped him remove his shorts. He moved his body up hers and slid into her gently. She moaned with pleasure as he entered her. He began to make love to his wife.

They were so into each other's passion they didn't even notice her mom walked into the room, "Al…" she said before she walked right back out of the room. She smiled and was happy that whatever was going on between them was resolved. She walked back down stairs to the kitchen.

Dave continued making love to her before he finally released himself inside her. Alex had missed the feeling of her husband making love to her. She missed her husband's caressing touch and his passion. He kissed her forehead softly and said, "I love you." Before he rolled off her and laid next to her.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed his lips. "I missed that."

"Me too," he said.

"So since you're in New York with us do you want to do something today?" She asked as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked holding her close to him.

"I don't know. Central Park, going to see the Statue of Liberty, taking Chelsea to see a show or just going shopping."

"I think enough shopping has been done while you were up here," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"That's true. You have to see some of the clothes my mom bought for the kids. They are really cute. When she said she wanted to spoil her grandchildren she meant it."

"Any Yankees stuff for Ben?" he asked with a smile.

"You and your damn Yankees," she said rolling her eyes. "And yes she did actually. I think my mom is starting to like you now."

"I think she is too. It's only taken about 8 or 9 years for her to like me."

"I think she disliked you for so long because when she first met you it was after we had sex for the first time and I had hickeys on my neck. You know how she is."

"Yeah. And then she gave us the speech of not having sex before marriage."

"And the funny thing is. I always thought it was funny when she'd give us that speech but I plan on giving Chelsea that exact same speech when she gets older."

"Well, we always find ourselves doing things our parents did to us that we swore we would never do to our kids. I personally would rather Chelsea be a nun or something. She's never dating until she's 35."

"That's extreme, Dave. Make it 25 and we have a deal."

"Okay, 25," he said.

"Just so you know she says only mommies and daddies can sleep in the same room so that's a plus."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's too smart for her age."

"I know and I have you to thank for that. She gets her intelligence from you," said Dave.

"But I noticed something last night that she gets from you."

"What?"

"She expresses herself with no problem. If something is bothering her she will let you know."

"Oh. I know," said Dave. "She makes you feel guilty too for things you do."

"I know. She laid a pretty big guilt trip on me last night. It made me feel really bad."

"Well, I guess I would rather her express her feelings when something's bothering her rather than letting it build up and yell and cry about stuff from years ago."

"Sorry," said Alex.

"It's okay. At least you let it out."

"I know but you were probably like what the f**k?"

"I was. You threw Melina in it and I didn't even know where it was going from there."

"Yeah. I held that in for a while. I feel better now."

"Good," said Dave. "I hate seeing you hurt."

"I hate feeling hurt. I really am sorry for everything."

"Alex, it's okay. Don't worry about it. We all make mistakes and we'll get through this."

"Okay," she said as she kissed his lips and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower and then to get something to eat."

"Oh," said Dave. "I was thinking about getting a shower too."

"Well, you're more than welcomed to join me if you would like," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said getting out of bed. He followed Alex into the bathroom. Alex started the shower and they both got in. It didn't take long before they were making love in the shower.

Meanwhile at Ron's house he woke up to see Alex was missing. He knew she had left to go back to Dave. He wasn't upset about it. He knew how she felt about him and he wasn't going to stand in her way of happiness. It hurt him a little bit but it was the best thing for Alex and the kids and that's all that mattered to him. He got out of bed and put on his shorts. He walked out to the kitchen to make some coffee as there was a knock on the door. He walked over to answer it to see Dr. Ciccone standing there. "Um. Hey," he said.

"Ron. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you about anything."

"Really?" he asked pulling out pictures of Ron and Alex. "Alex was here and you told me she wasn't. Now where is she?"

"I don't know where she is. She left me."

"Ron, are you lying to me again?"

"No, Dr. Ciccone. I don't know where she is."

"She's here isn't she?"

"No. Alex isn't here. I told you she left me."

"You two just f**ked each other last night. Where is she?"

"I told you she left me. I woke up and she was gone."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know! And even if I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you."

"I will find her, Ron. And when I do she will be gone."

"Why don't' you leave her alone?"

"Because she hurt my son so I'm going to hurt her."

"I think you're making this get out of hand. Just leave her alone."

"You work for me. You take orders from me. Now where is the tramp?"

"I don't know where she is."

"Well, maybe this will refresh your memory," said Dr. Ciccone. "Boys," he said as he motioned in his thugs.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not kidding," said Dr. Ciccone. "Get him!"

"F**k," said Ron. He was glad Alex left when she did because he knew if she would have been there she would have been dead. Dr. Ciccone's thugs started beating on Ron. Ron fought back as best as he could but the numbers were just too large. They beat him with baseball bats and belts. It was just like them to have to use weapons. Ron was a bruised and bloody mess by the time they were finished. He laid on the ground motionless but he was still breathing. He had to admit it hurt like a bitch but Dr. Ciccone and his thugs would be sorry.

"Now. Where is Alex?" asked Dr. Ciccone as he pulled Ron up by his hair.

"I told you I don't know. And if I did I still wouldn't tell you."

"Okay, Ron. We'll find her and it's not going to end in a good way when we do. Anyone that gets in our way is going down too."

"Just leave her alone."

"Do you hear that? Ron Moretti is going soft over some whore," said Dr. Ciccone as he left with his thugs laughing.

After they were out the door Ron pushed himself up and called Alex on her cell phone. He didn't get an answer so he left a message. "Hey, Alex, it's Ron. Um. Dr. Ciccone was just here looking for you. He has his thugs with him. He's on a mission to find you and take you out. You need to get Chelsea, Ben, Dave, your family and you out of here as soon as possible. He's planning on taking out anyone that gets in the way . Just go back to Louisiana where you're safe. He doesn't know where you are right now but he will find out eventually so get out of here before he figures it out. And Alex, I'm not upset over you going back to Dave. If he's what makes you happy then that's where you should be. Well, call me back as soon as you get this message. Bye, Alex." He hung up the phone and walked into his bedroom. He dug through a few boxes in his closet and grabbed his gun. He was going to protect Alex and her family if he had to. The last thing he wanted to see was any of them hurt.

***A/N: poor Chelsea. Where did her attitude come from all of a sudden? And at least Alex finally made the right choice to go back to Dave. And she let it all out. ANd everything is good between them..And poor Ron..He got beat up for protectin Alex's whereabouts. At least he's willing to protect her and her family. What did you guys think? Please review. And as always thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 72: I sense a tragedy coming to New York City. Someone is going down.**


	72. Chapter 72

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. thank-you.**

Dave and Alex got out of the shower. Dave handed Alex a towel as he wrapped one around himself. "Thanks, Baby," she said as she kissed him.

"You're welcome. And thanks for the amazing shower," he said with a smile.

"No problem," she said. They walked out of the bathroom and started to get dressed. Alex put on tan capris and a white baby doll t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and combed her hair out and straightened it. She put on some eye make up and then brushed her teeth. While she was in there Dave came in with a black muscle shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked over to the mirror and started shaving when Alex was done with her make up and teeth. "Why do you find it so hard to wear shorts?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. I just don't like to wear shorts. I like sticking with jeans."

"I know but aren't you hot wearing them in the summer time?"

"Alex, I'm always hot," he said as he shaved.

"You knew what I meant," she said with a smile.

"I know but you have to admit I'm always hot."

"Okay. It's true. You're always hot. You're probably going to be the hottest grandpa there ever was."

"Ugh.. Grandpa. That makes me feel so old and it's weird too. I have son that is going to be 9 months older than my granddaughter. What if people think I'm Ben's grandpa too?"

"Well, judging by the fact Ben will be calling you daddy or dada, I highly doubt that they will think you're his grandpa."

"I know but it just feels so weird," he said as he finished up his shaving. "I have to come up with a creative name for Athena's baby to call me. Something like G-Peezy or something like that."

"G-Peezy?" asked Alex. "Are you serious?"

"I want to be called something cool. Something other than grandpa."

"I know but G-Peezy? That's just too gangsta for me."

"Well, you know me. I like to keep it gangsta," said Dave.

"You're such a fool," said Alex.

"I know but you know you love me," he said as he took her in his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're right. I do love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Mmm. Something smells good."

"My mom made breakfast," said Alex.

"Your mom's cooking.. The best part of a New York trip," he said. "Not that you're not a good cook but your mom's food is amazing."

"I know," she said. "I say we go eat and then go to the grocery store to get Ben some cereal. We still have a couple more days here."

"All right," said Dave as they walked out of the bathroom. They were getting ready to walk out the door when Alex turned around. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to get my cell phone out of the diaper bag. I have to charge it before it dies."

"Leave it. I have mine," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex as she walked over to Dave. They walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Alex's dad holding Ben while her mom cooked. Chelsea was helping her make breakfast. "Good morning," said Alex as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mama," said Chelsea. "Grandma and me are making breakfast."

"I see. What are you making, mother?"

"French toast, bacon and sausage. I know you don't like eggs. Chelsea told me."

"Yeah. I can never touch an egg again. I don't know why but I think it's because when I was pregnant with Ben they made me sick and I just never got over that."

"So Alexandra, how are you this morning?"

"I'm great," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure you are," said Sylvia as she flipped the bread in the pan with a smile on her face.

"Mother, and Daddy, I am so sorry for disrespecting you and not following house rules. I am really sorry," said Alex.

"Alex, it's okay," said Theodore, "we both know that you weren't your normal self but today you're like the old Alex again."

"Your father is right," said Sylvia, "you weren't yourself so there is no need to apologize. I'm just glad you came back."

"I'm glad to be back. I almost got lost in that life again," said Alex as she sat down at the table next to her dad.

"Thank God you didn't. Do you know how dangerous it was to get involved with Ron?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes, Mother but regardless of how you guys may feel about Ron he's still a nice guy and he's my friend."

"Oh. He's a friend that you will not have contact with," said Dave as he sat down at the table.

"Okay," said Alex. "And Chelsea, I want to say thank-you."

"For what, Mama?"

"For talking sense into me. Between you and uncle Randy you both got in my mind and helped me come to my senses."

"You're welcome, Mama," she said.

"And my little man here," she said taking Ben from her dad, "you helped mommy too." He smiled at his mom.

"Your son is going to be a little terror," said Theodore.

"Why do you say that?" asked Alex.

"Because if there's anything in his reach he grabs it. Just wait until he starts crawling around. He's going to be into everything."

"Oh. I know," said Alex, "when I was filling out paper work at the airport for a rental car he kept grabbing the pen from my hand and when I tried to hand Ashley the paperwork he grabbed it out of my hand. He's going to be a handful."

"Wait, Alex," said Dave.

"Yes?"

"Ashley did the paperwork for your rental car at the airport?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"She has all your information."

"Well, at first I didn't recognize her until after she told me who she was. She acted like she was my best friend at the airport but at the pizza shop she told me I didn't belong here."

"That is not good," said Dave, "she can do anything with that."

"I know but I needed a rental car."

"I don't even want to know what Dr. Ciccone would do if he had that information."

"A lot," said Alex. "She was asking a lot of questions too. I thought it was weird especially when she brought up Ron. I wasn't even sure how she knew about him and me but she knew. I don't know it was just weird."

"Maybe that's why Ben was acting up the way he was. You know how he is."

"Yeah I know. He gets a little out of control when he doesn't like someone. He didn't like Dr. Ciccone either."

"What?" asked Dave.

"I'll explain that to you later," said Alex. "When we're at the grocery store."

"Okay," said Dave.

"You two are going to the grocery store?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah," said Alex. "We have to get Ben some cereal and he's running out of formula. Do you need something?"

"Well, tomorrow is Sunday and I thought we should have a family dinner," said Sylvia.

"Okay," said Alex. "That sounds good. We haven't had Family dinner forever. Who all is going to be here?"

"Probably just Brian and his girlfriend. And possibly your Aunt Cecilia."

"Oh," said Alex. "What did you need?"

"I don't know. What would you like to have for dinner."

"Spaghetti and meatballs, Alfredo pasta, baked ziti, lasagna and your spinach and oregano rolls," said Alex.

"All your favorites," said Sylvia.

"Yeah. I know how to cook them but I don't do it as good as you."

"Okay. I'll make a list and give it to you to take with you. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said as she played with Ben. "Mother, do you think you should cook a whole meal like that while being sick?"

"Alexandra, it's something I want to do. Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm going to let it hold me back from doing things I like to do. I love cooking so I'm going to cook. I can't just let this run my life and keep me from doing things I love to do."

"Alex, does that sound like someone you know?" asked Dave.

"Yes," she said. "It sounds like me every time I'm pregnant and they put me on bed rest. I hate that."

"Grandma, why do you call my mama Alexandra?"

"Because I think it's a pretty name and it's the name she was given."

"Oh," said Chelsea as she put the plates down on the table. "Where did you get that name?"

"It was her grandma's name. Her daddy's mom's name."

"Oh. Mama, how did I get my name?" asked Chelsea as she continued to set the table.

Alex and Dave looked at each other. Alex was at a loss and didn't know what to say. "I don't know. I guess Daddy and me just liked the name Chelsea so we named you Chelsea."

"Oh. I like it too." Sylvia brought the food over to the table while Alex got out the orange juice and poured it into everyone's glass.

When Alex was finished she sat down and put some food on her plate. She took Ben back from her dad and started to eat. As she was eating Ben was trying to grab the food off her plate. "Ben, No," she said as she continued eating.

"Alex, he just wants some food," said Dave as he ate his own food.

"When doesn't he want food?" asked Alex. Ben was still reaching and grabbing food. "Benjamin. No. You can't eat this stuff yet." Ben was growing frustrated with not being able to get food off her plate so he started crying. "Ben, it's okay. You'll be okay. Dave, can you get me his pacifier and his car seat?"

"Yeah, hold on," he said as he got up from the table.

"You know, Alexandra, it's not good for a child to have a pacifier. It causes dental problems and ear infections."

"Mother, Chelsea took a pacifier for years and never had an ear infection in her life. The habit is hard to break but I'd rather he suck on a pacifier than scream until he gets what he wants."

"You didn't take a pacifier and you were fine," she said.

"I know but he likes his pacifier. And besides you didn't mind buying him one the other day."

"I know," she said, "but it's still not a good idea for kids to have a pacifier."

"Okay, Mother," she said.

Dave came back downstairs with the car seat and pacifier. "Here you go, Ben," he said putting the pacifier in his mouth. He picked Ben up out of Alex's arms to put him in the car seat. Once he was in the car seat playing with a toy he was content so that everyone else could continue eating. When they were done eating Alex did the dishes for her mom while she wrote out a list of everything she needed for Sunday's dinner.

While Alex was doing the dishes Dave was upstairs getting Ben dressed for the day and helping Chelsea get dressed. Ben cried the entire time Dave was dressing him. "Why do you keep crying for me?" he asked him. Ben just continued crying. "Chels, can you get him a toy please?"

"Sure, Daddy," she said as she got in the bag to get him a toy. She found a rattle and handed it to Ben. As soon as it was in Ben's hand he smiled at Chelsea and started playing with it. "You're welcome, Ben," she said. She went back to getting herself dressed.

"So Chels, where did you sleep last night when you were at Ron's" asked Dave as he put a baby blue polo on Ben.

"In a bedroom that was Natalia's," she said.

"Oh," he said as he put khaki shorts on Ben. "Do you think your mom would get upset if I gave Ben a Mohawk?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "She wouldn't like that at all. Neither would Grandma."

"I think I'm going to give him a little Mohawk," said Dave as he picked Ben up off the bed and took him into the bathroom. He wet his hair and combed it into a Mohawk. "You look so cute," he said as he kissed Ben's cheek. Ben smiled at his dad with his toothless smile. "There's my smile," said Dave. Dave wasn't satisfied with giving Ben a Mohawk he had to pop the collar on his polo. "You're pimpin' now," said Dave as he took him back to the bedroom.

Chelsea looked at her little brother and shook her head. "Mama is going to be mad."

"No she won't. She'll think it's cute," said Dave as he laid Ben down in the pack and play to get his diaper bag together. He took Alex's cell phone out of the bag and laid it down on the night stand. "Are you ready to go, Chelsea?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm just brushing my teeth," she yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay," he said finishing up the diaper bag.

Meanwhile Alex was downstairs talking to her mom. "So everything is good between you and Dave?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes. Everything is great between us. I explained a few things to him and apologized for my actions. So everything is good now. I can't be away from my husband like that though," said Alex.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes, Mother, I do. I know you don't want to hear this but I'm going to say it anyway. I did sleep with Ron those two nights I was gone but it never felt the same and I didn't like it. I just thought about Dave the whole time."

"I see and I also saw that you and Dave made up for the time you weren't together this morning," said Sylvia.

"You saw us?"

"Yes. I came in the room to get a burp cloth for Ben but you two were in the middle of it so I walked right back out of the room and just used a paper towel."

"Sorry," said Alex with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. You two are married and can do whatever you want. I'm just glad you two weren't fighting."

"Thanks," said Alex.

Chelsea came running down the stairs ahead of her dad and ran over to her mom. "Mama, wait until you see what daddy did to Ben," she said.

"What did he do?"

"You'll see," said Chelsea, "and you're not going to like it."

"Oh boy," said Alex, "that makes me feel a lot better."

Dave came down the stairs with Ben's diaper bag over his shoulder and holding Ben. He walked into the living room and said, "Look at Ben's new look!"

Alex and Sylvia both looked at Ben's Mohawk and his polo with the collar popped. "What did you do to my grandson?" asked Sylvia.

"I just made him look like the cutest 3 month old baby there is," said Dave.

"Aw, Ben, you look so cute," said Alex. "Wow you give the man a son and he enjoys dressing and changing him but when he has a daughter he's hands off."

"I try," said Dave. "At least I'm being a father this time around."

"I know and I'm proud of you. Thank-you."

"You're welcome. So do you like his new look?"

"I love it," said Alex. "He looks so cute!"

"So are you ready to go to the grocery store?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, sure. Let me put Ben in the car seat and we can go," said Alex.

"You two can leave the kids here if you want," said Sylvia.

"Are you sure? I mean you're not feeling well and I think that it would be best if we took the kids with us," said Alex.

"Alexandra, just let me spend an hour or two with my grandchildren while you're at the store. I will be fine with them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you two go to the store and have a good time. The kids will be fine with me."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm not taking my cell phone with me because it's probably dead by now but you have Dave's number and if you need anything call his cell."

"Okay, Alexandra. The list is on the table."

"Okay. And thanks mother."

"You're welcome."

Alex grabbed the list and kissed the kids goodbye. Dave kissed the kids too and then they headed to the store. As they were driving Dave hadn't forgotten what Alex said about Ben not liking Dr. Ciccone. "So how do you know Ben doesn't like Dr. Psycho?"

"Because that night I went to Ron's house I was getting ready to leave and Dr. Ciccone showed up. Ron made me hide in the closet but Ben was still out in the living room. Ron got Ben to settle down before the psycho came in. Then he was holding Ben and talking about taking me out and shit like that. Ben started crying to let us know he wasn't happy. It pissed me off that I had to watch him hold my son and by the way I have a feeling when Lexie is born we're going to have problems on our hands."

"Why?"

"Because he was talking about getting his grandchild and using it for the family business. He said he has ways of getting his grandchild."

"Over my dead body. My granddaughter is not going to be the next thug in that dysfunctional family. I will not allow that to happen."

"I know. He's crazy I'll give him that."

"How is someone like that still walking around on the streets?"

"I have no idea," said Alex, "but I have a feeling it has something to do with money."

Dave looked in the rearview mirror at the car behind them. "Alex, this guy has been following us since we left your parents' house. What is going on?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "Just don't pull over is all I'm going to say in case it is the psycho."

"Alex, the grocery store is the next turn it's either get our son some food or he goes hungry."

"Fine but be careful."

"And I'm going to see why this asshole is following us."

"Don't," said Alex as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot. The car pulled in behind them. Dave parked the car and so did the driver of the other car. "Just don't do anything stupid, Dave."

"Alex, I will be fine. Relax."

"Well, I'm not about to let my husband go looking for trouble. Just remember you have a son and a daughter at my parents house and you have two daughters in Louisiana and a daughter in Orlando. Think about them before you do anything stupid."

"Alex, just relax," said Dave as he got out of the car. He walked over to the car that was following them the entire way and knocked on the window. The driver rolled down his window and Dave said, "Is there a problem?"

"No," said the driver.

"Then why did you follow me the whole way here?"

"Calm down," said the driver as he got out of the car.

"Ron?" asked Dave.

Alex got out of the car and walked over. "Ron, what is going on?"

"Don't you listen to your voicemails?" he asked.

"My phone is dead. It needs charged. Why?"

"After you left this morning Dr. Ciccone and his thugs came looking for you. I told them I didn't' know where you were and that if I did I wouldn't tell them. They beat me up and Dr. Ciccone promised he would find you to take you out and anyone that gets in the way is getting taken out too. I called you to tell you to get out of New York as soon as possible because it's only a matter of time before he does find you. I just followed you guys here to make sure you were safe because I am not going to let any of you get harmed by them."

"Or you're just trying to get in good with my wife so that you can f**k her again."

"No, Dave, I'm not doing that. I don't want to see you guys get hurt. Alex made her decision to be with you and I'm happy for her. You make her happy and she loves you. You're the person she should be with. Not me. I'm nothing but an Italian thug that takes people out and sells drugs. You can give her a better life than I ever could. I'm glad she realized that. And Ben I just love that little guy. He deserves to have you for a father. You're a great influence for him. He has a great guy to look up to. If he was my son he wouldn't have anything to be proud of. He's lucky he has you for a dad. You're a lucky man, Dave. You have a beautiful wife and wonderful kids. That is the life I should have settled for but I chose the wrong path. Now you need to do what you have to in order to get your family out of here and safe before they come along and destroy it."

"What a great speech. You deserve an Emmy for that performance. Do you think I don't see what you're trying to pull here? You try to give a heartbreaking story in front of my wife hoping that she'll melt at your words and come to you. I know your game."

"Dave, I don't' think Ron is playing a game. I think he's being serious," said Alex.

"You would think that," said Dave.

"Dave, I'm not playing any tricks or giving any performances. I'm being serious you guys have to get out of New York as soon as possible and take Alex's parents with you. You guys are in a lot of danger."

"Right," said Dave.

"Dave, Ron is telling the truth. Look at him. He was beat up by someone."

"Alex, he threw himself down a few stairs to look like that. He's playing you."

"Dave, no he's not. Ron wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Dave, you should listen to your wife."

"What plan did you two come up with while you two were f**king each other?"

"Dave, we didn't plan anything. Just listen to Ron."

"No, Alex, let's just go into the store and get what we need to get and then go home."

"Fine," said Alex. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"It's okay," said Ron as he watched Alex and Dave walk into the store.

Dave was holding onto Alex's arm like she was a child. "Let go. You are hurting my arm," said Alex.

"Alex, I told you I don't' want you talking to Ron anymore. He's making up this story for you to get back with him."

"Dave, let go. And no he's not. Dr. Ciccone has been trying to take me out for years. Why would Ron lie about that?"

"I don't know."

"Right. Give me your cell phone so I can call my mom and tell her to lock the doors and not open them if someone comes there."

"Get it. You know where I keep it," he said letting go of her arm.

She reached into his back pocket and grabbed the phone as they walked into the store. Dave grabbed the cart while Alex called her mom. Her mom finally answered the phone, "Hello."

"Mother. It's me. We just ran into Ron and he's talking about Dr. Ciccone taking me out and looking for me. I need you to lock the doors and don't answer them if anyone comes there."

"Okay, Alexandra."

"I just have a bad feeling about this, Mother," she said as they walked down the baby aisle. Dave looked lost on what formula to get Ben so Alex said, "Dave, the pink Similac."

"Okay," he said.

"Sorry, Mother, but just keep the kids in the house too. We'll be back as soon as we can and we will call you when we get there."

"Okay, Alexandra," she said.

"I love you."

"I love you too,"

"Bye."

"Bye," said Sylvia as she hung up the phone. Alex slowly put Dave's phone back in his pocket.

"Dave, I'm scared."

"Alex, we will be fine. Stop worrying," he said.

"That's easy for you to say. I know what he's capable of doing. You thought those times I had to go see him at the hospital to be treated were bad? Just wait until he's not in his doctor uniform and he's out for blood."

"Alex, trust me nothing is going to happen. What are the chances of him finding you?"

"Um. I would say pretty good," said Alex.

"Don't stress yourself about it. Just relax," he said as he put some baby cereal into the cart. "Do we need diapers too?"

"I'd grab a pack just in case," said Alex. "Get pampers though because there's something about Luvs diapers that he's allergic to and it makes him break out."

"Okay," said Dave as he threw a pack of diapers into the cart. They continued walking through the store to get everything Sylvia asked them to pick up. When they had everything they walked up to the check out line and started putting things up on the belt. The cashier was quick and ran everything through in a quick manner. Dave paid the bill and they grabbed the groceries, put them in the cart and headed back to the car. "Alex, I'm sorry," said Dave as she was putting the groceries in the trunk.

"For what?" she asked.

"Everything. Not believing Ron and for grabbing your arm the way I did. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said as she closed the trunk. They walked over to put he cart in the cart return and were walking back to the car when Dr. Ciccone pulled up. "Well, this is just great," she said.

"Let's just go and get in the car and act like we didn't see them," said Dave taking Alex's hand.

"Okay," she said as they walked quickly to the car. Ron was still at the grocery store sitting in his car. He was ready to jump in to protect them if he needed to.

When they got to the car it was too late and Dr. Ciccone and his thugs were out of the car waiting for them. "Alex, Alex, Alex, I've been looking for you," said Dr. Ciccone.

"I heard," she said holding Dave's hand tighter.

"Glad I finally found you."

"I bet you are," said Alex.

"Oh. You're not so full of attitude today are you? It sounds like you're scared."

Dave moved in front of Alex and said, "What do you want?"

"Your wife put my son away for 5 years and she hurt him in more ways than I can say."

"Your son deserved what he got. He broke into my house and attacked my wife. He should have been there longer and then when he gets out he rapes my daughter and gets her pregnant. Your son is sick. You're just as disgusting as him."

"Oh yeah. How is my grandchild doing?"

"Don't worry about it. You're never going to see it."

"I will," said Dr. Ciccone. "And there is nothing you two can do to stop me. I might even let your daughter work for me," he said with a smile.

"You son of a bitch," said Dave as he jumped on Dr. Ciccone and started beating him up. Dave had the upper hand until Dr. Ciccone's thugs jumped in to help him out. One of them grabbed Dave up by his shirt and threw him down to the ground while another one walked over with a baseball bat and started to hit him with it.

"DAVE!" yelled Alex with tears in her eyes. Ron got out of his car and walked over.

He walked over to Alex and handed her something. "Take this and hide it somewhere," he said blocking her.

"I don't want it," said Alex.

"Here," said Ron taking the gun that he gave her and put it in her back pocket.

"Ron. I don't want it," she said.

"You have to protect yourself," he said.

"No. I have two kids at home. I am not shooting anyone and risking going to jail."

"I will cover for you. Just do what you have to do," he said.

"No."

"Alex, look at me. It's either they're going to beat up your husband and then shoot you or you beat them at their own game and shoot them."

"I don't' want to do it," said Alex with tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to do it. And make them stop beating up Dave." She looked at Dave and he was a bloody mess from the swooping they had done on him. She couldn't control herself anymore and she ran over to Dave. "Dave, baby, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Just get out of here. Take my keys and go. I will be fine."

"I'm not leaving you here," she said. "I'm staying with you. Remember? We have to stand together."

"Alex, go. I don't' want you to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving!"

"So stubborn aren't you, Alex? Your husband is telling you to leave but you just won't go. Not very smart," said Dr. Ciccone.

"F**k you," she said.

"Oh, Alex, you never cease to amaze me. Get her up," he said.

One of his thugs walked over and pulled Alex up off the ground. "Get off of me!" she said.

Meanwhile other shoppers in the area had seen and heard what was going on and called the police but it was taking a while for them to get there. Alex was standing on her feet as Dr. Ciccone pulled out his gun. He aimed it right at Alex and she closed her eyes waiting to hear the gunshot. "Not so smart now are you?" asked Dr. Ciccone.

"Leave her alone," said Ron. "You've been harassing her for years. Why can't you just leave her alone."

"Ron, this has nothing to do with you. Stay out of it."

"Alex is my friend. It has a lot to do with me. You need to leave her alone."

"Too late," said Dr. Ciccone as he pulled the trigger. Alex waited to be hit but she never felt the bullet hit her because Ron jumped in front of her. "F**K," said Dr. Ciccone.

Ron fell to the ground in front of Alex as she was opening her eyes. She saw Ron laying on the ground in front of her with a gun shot wound to his chest. "RON!" she screamed. She knelt down over him and put her hand on the wound. The blood was pouring out and there was no way she could stop it.

"Alex, I'll be fine. Just go home to your kids," said Ron in a whisper.

"I can't. I'm not leaving you or Dave here by yourselves." The sirens filled the air. Alex continued holding her hand over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Ron, I am so sorry. This is my fault. I am so sorry," she said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Alex, it's not your fault. Leave me alone. Go help Dave," he said.

"You're the one that was shot," she said. "I can't let you die." Dave crawled over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He felt bad because she had just seen one of her friends shot in order to protect her. "This is my fault!" she cried.

"Ron, you just saved my wife's life. Thank-you," said Dave.

"You're welcome," he said, "I told you she belongs with you. I wasn't going to let her die when she has you and your kids. I couldn't let Chelsea and Ben grow up without a mom. I love Alex but she belongs to you."

"Thanks, Man."

"No problem," he said. Alex continued applying pressure to the wound as the police and ambulance pulled into the parking lot. Dr. Ciccone and his thugs took off running as soon as they were in the parking lot but a couple police cars began chasing them. "Alex, just let me go," said Ron.

"No. I'm not going to let you die," she said.

"Alex, I'll be fine. Just go with Dave."

"Ron, you just saved my life. I'm going to save yours."

The EMT's stepped in and said, "we can take over from here, Ma'am."

"Okay," said Alex as she let go of the wound. She got up off the ground with her hands covered in blood. She was a bloody mess from trying to keep Ron from dying. She walked over to Dave and hugged him. She started crying uncontrollably on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dave."

"Alex, it's okay," he said as he held her in his arms as she cried. The EMT's worked with Ron for a little bit before they put him on the ambulance and took him to the hospital.

Alex looked at Dave's face. He was pretty beaten up. She ran her hands over his face and said, "Dave, I'm sorry. I should have never came here. Look what happened because I did."

"Alex, I will be fine. The most important thing is you're still alive," he said taking her hand. The EMT's came over and looked at Dave. They cleaned up his scrapes and cuts but sent him to the hospital to get checked out for internal injuries. Alex followed behind the ambulance in the car.

***A/N: Wow. Poor Alex, Ron and Dave. A little grocery trip turned into a huge tragedy. At least Alex wasn't hurt in the process. Just Dave and Ron..Ron actually saved Alex's life. What did you guys think please review. And thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 73: What happens to Ron? Does Dr. Ciccone get caught? **


	73. Chapter 73

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank-you.**

Alex arrived at the emergency room and parked the car. She ran inside so she could be with Dave but her main concern was how Ron was doing. After all he did take a bullet for her. The bullet was meant for her and she was pretty sure that if Ron hadn't jumped in front her that bullet would have gone straight to her chest and she would have been gone. She followed Dave to a room to be checked out but as soon as she was in the room she started pacing. "Alex, if you want to go get an update on Ron or see how he's doing go ahead. I will be fine. They're just doing some tests to make sure I don't have any internal injuries. He needs you more than I do right now," said Dave.

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"Yes, go ahead. He saved your life. Go check on him," he said, "and make sure you call your mom to let her know what happened and that we're both okay."

"All right," said Alex. "Let me see your phone. Remember I don't have mine."

"Here, Baby," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon," said Alex. She kissed his lips before she walked out of the room.

She walked into the hallway and called her mom first. Her mom answered the phone right away, "Alexandra," she said.

"Yes, mother it's me," said Alex.

"Are you okay? Your father, Chelsea and me were watching TV and a newsbreak came on about what happened at the grocery store. I was so worried about you and Dave wasn't answering his phone. I didn't know what happened."

"Mother, I'm fine. I don't' have a scratch, bruise or scrape on me. Dave on the other hand was beaten pretty badly. He took a really bad beating. He's got a few cuts and a few bruises on his face but he's fine. We're at the hospital now because they're checking him for internal injuries. But," she started to say crying.

"But what, Alexandra?"

"Ron got shot."

"Ron got shot?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah in the chest protecting me. The bullet was meant for me. He saved my life mother."

"Thank God. I hope Ron makes it through."

"I do too," she said. "He's one of my friends. Probably one of my best friends now and he has so much more to live for. I hope he makes it through."

"I'll be praying for him. You're sure you're okay?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah. I'm just in shock. Everything happened so fast that it's just now hitting me," said Alex. "How are my babies doing?"

"Chelsea is doing good. I sent her upstairs to play after the news break so she's playing with her Barbie Dolls. Keith has Chastity for the weekend so he brought her over to play with Chelsea. And Ben just finished a bottle and now he's sleeping. The kids are fine," said Sylvia.

"Okay. Thanks, Mother"

"You're welcome. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, Mother. I love you."

"I love you too," said Sylvia.

"Bye."

"Bye," said Sylvia as they both hung up the phones.

Alex put Dave's phone in her back pocket and walked over to the front desk. "Hello, I'm here to get information on Ronald Moretti."

"Are you family?" asked the lady.

Alex knew they wouldn't give her any information if she said she wasn't family so she lied and said, "Yes, I am his sister."

"Okay. Your brother is in surgery right now. He was in pretty bad shape when he got here. The doctors aren't sure he's going to make it. He has a 25% survival rate. When he's out of surgery we will let you know how he's doing. In the mean time would you like a change of clothes. You're covered in blood," said the lady.

"I'll be fine. Thank-you," said Alex as she walked over on the chairs and sat down. She looked at her hands and they were stained with Ron's blood and she looked down at her clothes they too were covered in his blood mixed with a little blood from Dave but mainly it was Ron's blood. She felt so bad that he was laying on an operating table because of her. When Ron told her he loved her he meant it. She took a minute to catch her breath and then she walked back into the room with Dave. The doctor was checking on him so she quietly walked in and sat down.

The doctor checked over Dave's external injuries and said, "someone really did a number on you huh?"

"Yes," said Dave.

"Do you know who it was?" asked the doctor.

"Oh it was one of your own."

"A doctor did this to you?"

"Yes. That asshole Dr. Ciccone," said Dave.

"Dr. Ciccone wouldn't do something like this."

"Well, you obviously don't know your friend very well because this is what he is capable of along with trying to kill my wife over there," said Dave.

"He tried to kill your wife?"

"Yes," said Dave.

"Dr. Ciccone is a very respected doctor in this area. I find it very hard to believe that he would do this to you and try to kill your wife. I think you're mistaken," said the doctor.

Dave was about to say something but Alex couldn't control herself anymore and said, "Listen, I don't' care what Dr. Ciccone you know but the one I know is not the respected man you're speaking of. He's an asshole. I don't know what kind of act he puts on at this hospital but it's obviously a good one because none of you know that he sells drugs to the drug dealers and makes false prescriptions out for drug dealers so they can get their pain meds. Didn't you ever think it was funny that so many people needed prescriptions for pain killers. He beats his wife and he likes to take people out. There is a man laying on an operating table right now that is prove that Dr. Ciccone isn't this big hero you all claim he is. I have come here many times and dealt with his bullshit. From the time his son beat the shit out of me and he purposely made my pain worse by pushing too hard on my broken ribs to the time I had a pregnancy scare and he told me that he hoped his son killed the little bastard if I was pregnant. So don't sit there and try to tell me or my husband that Dr. Ciccone is this great respected doctor because he's not."

"Well said, Alex," said Dave.

"Thanks, Baby."

"You're welcome," he said.

"I don't even know what to say after that," said the doctor.

"I'd say you take it to the medical board of this hospital and get his license suspended," said Dave.

"It doesn't matter, Dave. He's bound to get caught. He attacked us in front of a parking lot full of people. He's done and he will never work in the medical field again and most important he will be in jail for a really long time."

"As long as he doesn't put his money in the middle."

"That's true too."

"I mean if his son can get away with what he did to you then he can get away with this," said Dave. "Anyway, did you check on Ron?"

"Yes. He's in surgery right now. His chances aren't looking very good," said Alex.

"Poor guy," said Dave.

"All right, Mr. Bautista we're going to take you to do some x-rays to make sure there isn't anything going on internally. Is your wife going to come along?"

"No. I'll wait in the waiting room," she said, "I'm feeling a little weak at the moment," she said.

"Alex, you're turning white again. Have you been taking your iron pills?" asked Dave.

"Yes," she said, "I don't think they're working."

"I'd say they aren't."

"Are you going to be okay, Mrs. Bautista?"

"Yes. I will be fine," she said as she got up off the chair. She walked out to the waiting room and sat down. She was growing impatient waiting on word for Ron.

After sitting for about 15 minutes the lady at the desk was talking to a nurse who walked over to Alex. "Are you Mr. Moretti's sister?"

"Yes," said Alex. "How is he?"

"I'm sorry but he didn't make it. They lost him during surgery. I am so sorry for your loss."

Alex couldn't hold it back anymore and she fell to the ground and started crying. She couldn't believe that Ron didn't make it through. He lost his life for her. She wasn't going to let it destroy her but she was still upset that he didn't make it. The nurse helped her up off the floor and helped her to a seat. "Are you sure he's really gone?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I am sorry," she said. Alex cried more and a lot harder. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. You can leave me alone now. I just want my husband," she said.

"Where is your husband?" asked the nurse.

"He went off with one of the doctors to get x-rays done. His name is Dave Bautista."

"Okay, Ma'am, I will try to find him and get him out here."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she pulled Dave's phone out of her pocket. She dialed her mom's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello," said Sylvia.

"Mother," said Alex as she cried.

"Alexandra, what's wrong?"

"Ron.. He's…"

"He's what?" asked Sylvia.

"He's dead," said Alex.

"He died?"

"Yeah. He didn't make it," said Alex as she cried harder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes," said Alex, "I'm just waiting for Dave to be with me."

"Where is he?"

"Getting x-rays done to make sure he doesn't have internal injuries."

"Okay. And you're sure you're going to be okay? I know how you felt about Ron. Women don't just cheat on their husbands because they don't have feelings for another man. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, Mother. I'm going to be okay," said Alex.

"Just making sure. Hey! Chelsea wants to talk to you," said Sylvia.

"Okay. Put my princess on the phone," said Alex.

"Okay, Hold on."

"I am."

Sylvia handed the phone to Chelsea and she put it up to her ear and said, "Mama, when are you and daddy coming home?"

"We'll be home when we can," said Alex. "We got a little tied up."

"Okay, Mama. Did you get hurt at the grocery store?"

"I didn't but Daddy did so when we get home you have to be very careful you don't hurt him."

"Okay, Mama and what happened to Ron?"

"Chelsea, Ron is in Heaven now."

"He is?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," said Alex. She wasn't sure if he was in Heaven but she was going to tell Chelsea that.

"What happened?"

"I'll talk to you about it when I get home but I don't' want you to be scared okay. Mama and Daddy are fine."

"Okay. I love you, Mama and can I talk to Daddy?"

"Chelsea, daddy is with the doctor right now so he can't talk on the phone."

"Oh. Can you tell him that I love him?"

"Yes. I'll tell him."

"Okay, Mama, bye."

"Bye, Princess," said Alex as they hung up the phones. Alex sat and waited for Dave but it was taking forever. She saw Ron's mom walk into the waiting room and over to the desk. The lady at the desk talked to her for a few minutes and then sent her over to Alex. When his mom arrived over at Alex she stood up and said, "Hi, Mrs. Moretti."

"Hello, Alex," she said. "I take it you heard about Ron?"

"Yes, Mrs. Moretti and I'm so sorry for your loss. Your son died a hero," she said.

"He died a hero? He was a thug that let this life take him away so soon."

"No, Mrs. Moretti. He saved my life. He's a hero. He allowed my kids to keep their mother. And for that I will always be thankful."

"He saved your life?"

"Yes," she said.

"Alex, Ron was in love with you."

"I know," she said.

"He would have done anything for you. And that included him giving his life for you. My son did some pretty lousy things but saving your life was one of the best things he's done."

"If there is anything my husband and me can do for you and your family please just let me know. I owe a lot to Ron," said Alex.

"There is something you can do," she said.

"What?" asked Alex.

"You can have a paternity test done on your son and see if he's Ron's son or not."

"Mrs. Moretti, I've already had a test done on my son. He is my husband's baby."

"And you're 100% sure that he's not your son's father?"

"100 %"

"Okay," she said. "Ron was a good kid he just had his problems. He fell into a bad crowd and ended up with the life he had."

"I know but your son wasn't a big monster like everyone thought he was. I saw him for what he truly was. He was a good guy. He would have made a great husband to a lucky woman and he would have been a good father. He was just an amazing guy," said Alex.

"Thank-you, Alex."

"You're welcome," she said as she hugged Ron's mom.

Dave came out to the waiting room to see his wife hugging a woman he never saw before. He walked over to her and said, "Alex, what's going on?"

"Baby, Ron didn't make it."

"He didn't make it?" asked Dave.

"No he didn't. He didn't make it out of surgery. I can't believe he's gone," said Alex as she hugged Dave and cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Alex. I know he was your friend." He said rubbing her back.

"Well, Alex, at least you're alive and you can go home to your kids and watch them grow up," said Mrs. Moretti.

"I know but I feel really bad about Ron," she said.

"I know you do. We all feel bad but Ron isn't in pain anymore," said Mrs. Moretti.

"She's right, Alex. He can't hurt anymore," said Dave comforting his wife as she cried.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. We've had a rough couple weeks so this crying could be some of that too but she really did like Ron. They were pretty good friends," said Dave.

"I know," said Mrs. Moretti. "Well, I'm going to go talk to the doctor and then start getting arrangements ready for the funeral. Will I see you two there?"

"Probably not," said Dave, "we're leaving to go back home in a couple days. Our daughter starts school next week and Alex starts work the week after. If she still wants to work. I don't know after everything that's been going on."

"I see. Well, you two take care and Alex, if you don't mind I would like to keep in touch with you. My son really liked you and you seem like a nice girl so I would like to keep in contact with you."

"Okay," said Alex in between her cries. "You can get my number from Ron's cell phone. He has it in there," she said.

"Okay. Take care, Alex."

"You too," she said. Alex continued crying on Dave's shoulder for a few minutes before she said, "I'm supposed to tell you that Chelsea loves you."

"You talked to her," he said taking Alex's hand and walking out of the hospital.

"Yes. I just want to go home now and see my babies."

"We're getting there," said Dave. "The doctor said I don't have any internal injuries and that I got lucky for that. He said my external injuries will heal up in about a week or two. It hurt so bad Alex."

"I bet," she said.

They were about to walk to the car when a police officer came up to them and stopped them. "Are you Mr. And Mrs. Bautista?"

"Yes, Sir," said Dave.

"We need you to come down to the police station and answer a few questions. We also believe that we have the people that did this in custody. We need you two to come down and identify them."

"Okay," said Dave.

Alex groaned and said, "this day keeps getting longer and longer. I just want to see my babies."

"Alex, we will see them soon. We're just going to answer a few questions and identify the people that did this and then we'll be home with them."

"Okay," she said.

They headed to the police stationed and when they arrived they were taken back for questioning. "So what exactly happened?" asked a police officer.

"We just went to the grocery store to get food for our dinner tomorrow and to pick our son up a few things we needed for him and after we returned the cart to the cart return that's when they attacked us," said Alex.

"Who threw the first punch, Mrs. Bautista?" asked the officer.

"My husband did but Dr. Ciccone was talking a lot of trash to him about his daughter and then the thugs jumped in and started beating my husband with belts and baseball bats. Then Dr. Ciccone pulled out a gun and tried to shoot me but one of my friends jumped in front of the bullet. Then that's when the police came and they took off," said Alex.

"Ma'am, he tried to shoot you? He held a gun to you?" asked the officer.

"Yes! He pulled it out and pointed it right at me. He tried to take me out. He's been trying to take me out for years."

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Are you calling me a liar. I know what happened. I was there. I was the one that had a gun pointed at them. Look, I have two kids and if you're just going to sit there and act like I'm making up this story then you can let me and my husband both go home so I can see them. I'm not putting up with this shit. Dr. Ciccone always makes it look like I'm a liar and that I'm not telling the truth but it is him that isn't telling the truth. If I didn't have a gun pointed at me and was shot at then how did my friend die? And why am I covered in his blood? Answer that for me!"

"Ma'am, no one is calling you a liar. We just find it a little hard to believe that he would pull a gun out in a public grocery store parking lot."

"Whatever. This is unbelievable. No wonder my husband and me moved out of this hell hole a long time ago. The sooner I get out of this f**king state the better. There is a parking lot full of witnesses. They all saw it so why don't you track one of them down and hear what they have to say."

"We've talked to a couple witnesses. That's how we knew your husband threw the first punch but they also said they surrounded you at first. And apparently you were handed a gun?"

"Am I the one on trial or am I the victim in this situation? I was handed a gun to protect myself. How else do you protect yourself from a dozen thugs with baseball bats, belts and guns? I didn't' do anything wrong except go to a grocery store to get my son some stuff and to get my mother some stuff. I didn't shoot anyone. I am the victim here. I am not the one that did anything wrong. Now. I'm done talking and I want to identify them so I can go home and see my kids," she said.

"Are you sure it wasn't your husband that shot your friend?"

"My husband was laying on the ground from being beaten almost to death. He didn't do anything. If my husband was behind us and I was behind my friend how is it my friend was shot from the front and not from the back and how am I still standing. It was Dr. Ciccone that did it. I don't care how much money he's willing to pay you pigs to make it look like it was my fault and my husband's fault but I will have my attorney on this shit so fast it will make your head spin. And then after we nail Dr. Ciccone we will come after you for this harassment. This is f**king unbelievable. I am done. I am not talking anymore. I just want to identify the assholes that did this and go home."

"Ma'am, are you implying we're being paid off."

"I'm not implying anything. I know you're being paid off."

"I assure you we are not being paid off."

"Whatever. Just let me do the identifying and get on with my life."

"All right, let's go," said the officer helping Alex off the chair.

"You can get off of me. I can get up myself," she said.

"Okay," he said. He led her to the room she was going to be to identify the men who attacked them. She followed closely behind. They brought the thugs into the other room and showed her them. "Are these the men that attacked you?"

Alex looked at them and said, "Yes, those are the men that attacked us."

"Okay, Mrs. Bautista, thank you for your time. We will be in touch for a hearing. You're going to need to testify in court."

"Ugh," said Alex, "I don't even live up here."

"Well, you'll be taking a few trips up here in the next few months if the charges stick."

"What do you mean if the charges stick?"

"I'm just saying. The charges may not last," said the officer.

"You know this little criminal system is f**ked up. Down in Louisiana we don't have this unfair bullshit going on. Maybe you should take a lesson from the Louisiana police department and learn how to deal with criminals because those assholes are the criminals and they've done a lot more than just attack us at a grocery store but I guess you're willing to see past it. What a joke," she said, "where's my husband? I am ready to go."

"Ma'am, he's still in questioning. You can have a seat and wait for him."

"Yeah, well, he's innocent so I don't know why it's taking you so long to question him but if he's not out of questioning in 10 minutes I'm calling my lawyer," said Alex as she sat down.

The police officer walked into the room where Dave was being questioned and said, "I need to talk to you."

The officer questioning Dave came over and said, "What?"

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"His wife is getting a lawyer."

***A/N: So...Ron didn't make it. That's pretty sad..and why is it everyone assumes and wants to know if Ben is Ron's son? Poor Alex. I think she's about to snap out on the police department after the way they're being treated. And WTF they're trying to nail Dave for it all? Alex better get their lawyer ASAP! What did you think? Please review.**


	74. Chapter 74

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great Thank-you.**

"What do you mean she's getting a lawyer?" asked the officer.

"I mean she said that if her husband isn't out of questioning in 10 minutes she's calling her lawyer. If we don't have evidence on this guy we can't hold him. Get a confession from him," said the other officer before he walked out of the room.

"Mr. Bautista, what happened in the grocery store parking lot?"

"I've told you a hundred times already. This is the last time I'm telling you. Dr. Ciccone and his thugs attacked us. My wife and me just returned the cart and they pulled up. I tried to get us to the car as fast as possible but they surrounded us. He started talking crap to my wife and I stood in front to protect her. He started talking to me about how he would have my daughter work for him. Then I jumped him and he got his thugs to beat me with a baseball bat and other weapons. I was on the ground when my wife came over to me to help me out. One of his thugs literally picked up my wife and put her in front of Dr. Ciccone. Dr. Ciccone pulled out a gun and aimed it right at my wife. He pulled the trigger and my wife's friend jumped in front of her to protect her. Then my wife checked to make sure her friend was okay and to stop the bleeding. Then you guys showed up and Dr. Ciccone took off. Why are we going through this again?"

"Dr. Ciccone held a gun to your wife and tried to kill her?"

"Yes. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Are you sure it wasn't you that tried to shoot your wife?"

"Why would I try to shoot my wife when I love her? And besides the person that got shot was shot from the front. If I would have shot a gun he would have been shot from the back. I was on the ground laying because I was beat up. Why aren't you doing your job?"

"I am sir. I am trying to get the story straight."

"This is unbelievable. Are you telling me you think I'm lying about this f**king psycho that has been harassing my wife and me for years?"

"Sir, please calm down," said the officer.

"Don't tell me to calm down. What is going on? I told you what happened and I know my wife told the other officer what happened. So why am I still sitting here?"

"Mr. Bautista, your story just doesn't add up. Why would a respected doctor try to kill an innocent woman?"

"Because he's a f**king psycho! I don't' know what kind of act he puts on for this community but he is a psycho. You're not going to pin shit on me because I'm innocent and I haven't done anything."

"Sir, just relax," said the officer before he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Alex was growing impatient. She was getting tired of the stuff that was going on. She knew what was happening. They were trying to turn everything around on her and Dave. They were trying to pin Dave for the shooting. The only gun that was around was the one that Alex was given and she never removed it from her back pocket until she was in the car on the way to the hospital but it was never fired. She wasn't stupid and she knew if there was no evidence they couldn't hold Dave. She got up and found someone and said, "Where is the police chief?"

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, you can get me the police chief!" she said.

"Okay, Ma'am I will get him."

A few minutes later the police chief came over to Alex and said, "I am Chief Hagan. How can I help you?"

"My name is Alexandra Bautista and my husband and me were victims of an attack and the police are trying to turn it around and make it look like it was us that did something wrong. Two officers are being paid off by the man that attacked us and I do not appreciate it. My husband is innocent and so am I. They have my husband in questioning and if he's not out in the next 10 minutes I'm calling our lawyer and getting him up here to handle this entire situation and once that is straightened out I am going to sue your asses for harassment. I don't have to put up with this and neither does my husband. We're good law abiding citizens who have not hurt anyone. I don't' know what is going on around here but I will get my lawyer in here and file a lawsuit. I want my husband out of questioning and I want him out now!" she said.

"Ma'am, just calm down. There is no need to get your lawyer in here. I will find your husband and we will cut him loose."

"He was never arrested. Neither of us were. We were victims that were brought in for questioning so in my eyes there is no need to hold him this long if he is not being charged with anything. I know the law and I know this is against the law. So is bribery. And you can't charge someone if you have no evidence and you can't keep my husband unless he has been arrested."

"Okay, Ma'am. I will get your husband and you two will be on your way. I am very sorry about this. I will find the officers that are in charge of this and have them suspended. I am sorry about this."

"Okay," said Alex she walked back over to her chair and sat down.

The police chief found where they were questioning Dave and walked into the room. "Let him go. The man is innocent."

"Sir, he shot someone," said the officer.

"Officer Murphy, this man did not shoot anyone. Look at him. He is the victim here and if he did shoot someone it was in self defense. Do you have evidence that he shot someone?"

"No, Sir," he said.

"Then let him go and stop wasting this man's time and then I want to see you and Officer Charleston in my office!"

"Okay, Sir. Mr. Bautista, you are free to go. We will be in touch about court hearings for the incident."

"Whatever," said Dave as he got up and walked out of the room. He walked over and found Alex. "Alex," he said.

"Dave," she said as she jumped out of the chair and hugged him. "What was going on in there?"

"They were trying to nail me with the shooting. They were trying to make it look like I was trying to shoot you."

"Dave, they're being paid off by Dr. Ciccone. I can already tell you how this is going to end."

"He's going to get off free isn't he?"

"Probably," said Alex, "but whatever I have to do to make the jury or a judge believe he's guilty I'm going to do it. Ron deserves some justice. He's dead because of me. His murderer should pay for what he did."

"Alex, that's a lot of time up here in New York. What about your job?"

"They can't fire me if I'm subpoenaed to be in court. I have to abide by the law."

"Okay," said Dave. "I love you and I'm so glad I am still holding you in my arms," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she said. "Now can we go home to see my babies?"

"Yes," said Dave as he took Alex's hand and walked out of the police station. "This trip gets crazier and crazier."

"I can't wait until we get out of New York. Wednesday is only a few days away. I will be so happy once I'm back in that Louisiana heat where everything is fair and just."

"I agree," said Dave as he opened the car door for her. He shut the door once she was in the car and walked over to the driver's side and climbed in. He then started the car and they headed to her parents' house. The ride was fairly quiet because neither of them really had anything to say about the events that occurred that day. They both just wanted to get back to Sylvia's house to relax and be with their family and their kids. "Are you sure you're okay, Alex?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she said, "I think it just sucks how everything happened. I still can't believe he died and I just can't believe that any of this happened. It all happened so fast. One minute Ron was handing me a gun to protect myself then I was helping you, next thing you know I'm up standing in front of a gun pointed right at me. Then the next thing I know I'm applying pressure to Ron's gun shot wound so that he doesn't bleed to death but none of that was really worth it because he died anyway. He wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to live. I didn't want him to die regardless of how you felt about him and everything that happened between him and me he was still my friend. I love him, Dave and I'm just really upset that everything happened the way it did. He was so young and there was no need for it to happen." She was starting to cry as they pulled into her parents' driveway.

Dave put the car in park and wrapped his arm around Alex to comfort her. "I know he was your friend. And things shouldn't have happened this way but you should feel lucky that he loved you enough to risk his life for you so that you could be able to hold our son again and be able to play with our daughter again. He knew you had a lot to live for and he wasn't going to let your family lose you. I will always thank him for giving me another day with you. He wasn't supposed to die and you did what you could to stop it but gunshots to the chest usually end in death. You tried your hardest to save him and it's okay that you didn't. He's in a better place right now and he's not feeling any pain. If he would have made it through do you think he would have gone on to live a normal life? Probably not but now he's in a much better place living a life that only we can dream of. He's a good guy, Alex and I can see why you liked him. And don't sit there and say that your attempt to control the bleeding wasn't worth it because he died anyway. If you wouldn't have done what you did he probably would have died right there in the parking lot so in a way you did save his life. You helped keep him alive longer than he probably would have been if you would have done nothing. You did good today, Alex and you only did what instinct told you to do. You should be happy that you gave him those extra few minutes of life."

"He was a good guy. And it hurts me even more because he could have had so much more in life. He was good with the kids and even with his own nieces. His nieces loved him so much. I can only imagine how they're feeling after this. Everyone is going to look at him as another Italian thug that lost his life because of his choices in life but to his family and friends he was so much more than that. He was a son, a brother, an uncle, a cousin and other things. He was a really good guy that settled for a lot less than what he deserved. He would have made a great husband to a wonderful and lucky woman and he would have been one of the best fathers in this world but he never got to that point in his life," she said.

"I'm sure he was great with the kids and that he would have been a great father one day and I don't see him as an Italian thug. I see him as a hero and the guy that saved my wife's life. Anything else he's done in life is overshadowed by what he did for you today. Now. Let's get the stuff out of the trunk go inside and relax."

"Okay," she said as she got out of the car.

"By the way, where did you put the gun?" asked Dave as they were in the trunk getting things out.

"Don't worry about it. I have in a secured spot. We might just need it some day."

"I thought you were against guns?" he asked handing her the bag of diapers and formula and cereal.

"I am but after today you can never be too sure," she said as Dave shut the trunk. They walked up to the porch and Alex opened the door. "By the way have you called Athena at all to see how she's doing?"

"No but I plan on doing that right now."

"All right, G-Peezy," said Alex with a laugh.

"So you like me being called G-Peezy?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. It's kind of goofy but you are a goof ball so it works for you," she said as she finally washed her hands. She covered them in soap and allowed the soap to soak into her skin before she rinsed it off.

"So what is Lexie going to call you?" asked Dave.

"It doesn't really matter what she calls me. She can call me whatever she wants," said Alex.

"She can call you G-mama."

"Yeah. I'll pass on that. I never once in my entire life thought I would be a grandma at 29 or possibly 30 by the time she's born. Talk about turning the big 3-0. As long as Chelsea doesn't make me a grandma in the next 13 years I'll be good."

"It doesn't make you feel old?" asked Dave as he took stuff out of the bag.

"Nope. Not at all. I feel old knowing that my first born is going into K-5 next week. I'm still getting over how fast the last 5 years have gone. It's crazy. Next thing you know she'll be a tween and we'll be dealing with such attitude. Then the teenage years. I can't even imagine teenage Chelsea. That girl has a mind of her own and I can only imagine the kind of trouble she's going to get in as a teenager. Just think what all we have to look forward to with her. Puberty and boys. I know it's all soon to think about that but time goes way too fast and those days will be here before you know it."

"Ugh, boys. I don't like the sound of that. At least she'll have a little brother that is bound to be a brut that will help keep the boys away from Chelsea. He'll help keep Chelsea in line."

"Ben has his work cut out for him. He'll fight the boys away from Kaylee and the boys away from Chelsea. Let's just hope the next time we have a baby it's a boy so he's not alone."

"I would prefer that," said Dave, "but we're standing here talking about how Ben is going to fight the boys away from Chelsea and Kaylee but in the mean time what if he's a ladies man? I can see him being a playground player right now with a new girlfriend everyday."

"A playground player? You're an idiot but I can definitely see him as a ladies man. He's already a little flirt. He's going to be mackin' just like his daddy."

"Hey, I don't mack anymore. I am a one woman man now," he said as he pulled Alex in for a hug.

"And I am no longer Alex the polygamist. I am a one man woman," she said as she kissed his lips quickly. "But right now, I am going to go upstairs and change out of these clothes and put something clean on. And then get my kids and play with them for the rest of the afternoon."

"I think I should change into clean clothes too," he said as he grabbed the diapers and walked upstairs with his wife. They walked into Alex's old room and it was a complete mess. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Chastity and Chelsea were in here. Can't you tell by the naked Barbie dolls laying on the floor?"

"Chastity is here?"

"Yeah. Keith has her for the weekend."

"So I take it Keith and his wife finally split up after the affair?"

"Yes," said Alex as she got out new clothes to put on. "I think it was for the best. Once my brother cheated on his wife everything between them was never the same again. They fought all the time and it was never good for Chastity to be around."

"I see," said Dave as he pulled out some clothes. "Well, I'm going to wear shorts now," he said.

"Really?" asked Alex as she put on a pair of knit shorts.

"Yeah," he said. "It's too hot to wear jeans."

"See? I don't know why you're so scared to show your legs. They're not that bad. Look at mine they're so muscular and manly but I don't mind showing them."

"Alex, your legs are pretty and they're in shape. They're not as bad as you make them out to be," he said as he put on his shorts. "Would your mom be upset if I walked around without a shirt on?"

"I don't think so. If we're going to be out in the yard I don't see why it matters," she said as she put on her cami. "My boobs are shrinking."

"They are getting smaller," he said, "but that's because you're not breast feeding anymore."

"I know. It was nice having boobs while it lasted," she said. "And at least they aren't hurting anymore. They were hurting a lot last week."

"See? Your body is almost back to normal," he said. "And you're still as hot as ever."

"Thanks," she said. "Now let's go see my babies." They walked out of the room and walked downstairs. They walked out to the backyard where her parents were with the kids.

Chelsea was practicing her cartwheels when she saw her mom. She ran over to her and said, "Mama!" She ran and hugged her mom.

Alex picked her up and said, "Hey, Chelsea." She kissed her cheek and walked over to her parents.

"So Mama? Ron is really in Heaven now?" she asked.

"Yes, Chelsea."

"How did he die?" asked Chelsea.

Alex sat down and held Chelsea on her lap as she began to tell her the story but not too much to scare her. "Well, when Daddy and me went to the grocery store some bad men hurt daddy and the bad man was trying to hurt me but Ron wouldn't let him. Ron saved my life but he ended up getting hurt and dying. I tried to keep him alive but he was too hurt to make it through," she said.

"Oh, Mama. I'm going to miss Ron. He was really nice," she said hugging her mom and crying.

"It's okay, Chelsea," said Alex as she rubbed her back.

"Alexandra, are you sure you should have told her that?" asked Sylvia.

"Well, he is in Heaven and he did save my life. I had to tell her. She asked."

"She's 5," said Sylvia.

"That's why I watered it down, Mother."

"Okay. So how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. We had to go to the police station to answer questions. They were trying to turn it around and make it look like it was us."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, Dad. I'm not kidding. They had Dave in questioning until I threatened to get my lawyer in there. I had to talk to the police chief to get him out of questioning. Dr. Ciccone is paying them off. And that doesn't surprise me. He's going to make bail eventually some time today and I don't know what to do. I really don't know how safe we're going to be."

"Ted, she has a g-u-n hidden somewhere. She won't tell me where it is," said Dave.

"You have a g-u-n?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, I do. If Dr. Ciccone makes bail the first thing he's going to do is come after us. I'm going to be ready to defend myself," she said.

"But Ron is dead because of him. How can he make bail?"

"Dr. Ciccone is capable of everything. They don't even think the charges are going to stick so he might get off."

"What a mess," said Theodore.

"I know and I swear I'm not going to let anything happen to my kids because of him," said Alex. "That's why I have the g-u-n hidden."

"Mama?" said Chelsea looking up.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a gun? Don't bad people keep guns?"

"Police officers have guns and they're not bad people," said Alex.

"I know but guns are bad. You told me that in Louisiana when we lived in that apartment. You told me that guns were bad and that bad people had them except police weren't bad. You're not a bad person."

"I know, Chels, but Mama has her reasons. Okay. There is nothing to be scared of all right?"

"All right, Mama."

"Oh, Mother, Dave and I bought the stuff you need for tomorrow but that ricotta cheese and some of those cheeses might not be good. They sat in the hot car for a while. If you need us to after church tomorrow we can pick up some more."

"That's okay. I'll just tell Keith to get some when he comes over to pick up Chastity. You two aren't running anywhere else today," she said. "I think you've been through enough. And you already look like death is knocking on your door."

"Your mom's right, Alex. You are looking pretty pale right now. Did you take your iron today?" asked Dave.

"I actually didn't take it today or yesterday same with my birth control."

"Alex, you have to take this stuff. And you can't skip your birth control if you don't want to get pregnant then you have to take it everyday," he said.

"I know but yesterday I wasn't home to take it and today I got a little tied up," she said.

"Okay," said Dave. "I'm at least going to get your iron pills. And you can attempt to take a birth control pill but since you skipped two days I don't know how effective they're going to be now."

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said as he walked into the house to get her pills.

Chastity came over to Alex and said, "Hi, Aunt Alex."

"Hi, Chas. How are you?"

"Good. Chelsea said you guys are moving up here. Are you?"

"No not anymore. We're going back home in a couple days."

"Oh. Well, can Chelsea come play with me?"

"If she wants to," said Alex. "Chels, do you want to go play with Chastity?"

"Sure," said Chelsea as she got up off her lap. "I'll be back."

"Okay," said Alex as she watched them run off. "Chastity looks like her mom so much."

"I know," said Sylvia. "She has nothing of Keith's at all."

"Just like Chelsea has nothing of mine but Ben made up for all that."

"He's such a cute baby," said Sylvia, "and he's so well behaved. He's a really good baby minus the getting into stuff."

"Oh. I know."

Dave came back outside with Alex's pills and a glass of water for her. "Here you go," he said handing them to her.

"Thanks, Baby," she said. "I can take 2 birth control pills now to make up for the one I missed yesterday. The doctor told me that would be okay. It might make me sick but that's okay. At least I know I'll be protected."

"Maybe," said Dave, "unless something already happened after this morning."

"No offense, Dave but I know my body and nothing happened. If it did I would know. I don't know. It's like I can feel something happening to my body. Did that ever happen to you, Mother?"

"Actually, it has. It happened with you, Alexandra. I knew the day that I conceived you. I could just feel it after it happened so I know what you mean."

"Exactly. The same thing happened with me when I got pregnant with Chelsea. It was like I knew a couple hours later. I thought I was psyching myself out but sure enough a month later I didn't get my period and took the home pregnancy tests and sure enough they were positive. The same thing with Ben. It was like I knew it but I didn't want to admit it," she said as she took her pills. "I am kind of upset though."

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because I wanted to take the kids to Central Park for the day but we can't do that because of everything that happened."

"It's okay. We can go on Monday."

"Okay," said Alex. "I want to take Chelsea to the American Girl store too while we're here."

"I don't like the sound of that at all," said Dave.

"Why?" asked Alex as she got up and took Ben from her dad.

"Because it sounds like it's going to mean that daddy has to open his wallet."

"Possibly but don't you mean G-Peezy?" asked Alex.

"Well, I'm daddy for Chelsea and G-Peezy for Lexie."

"G-Peezy?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, Dad. Dave has decided being called grandpa makes him sound old so he wants to be called G-Peezy."

"Dave, I just hope my grandson doesn't get his goofiness from you."

"Dad, Dave would love for Ben to take right after him. In everything. He already has the boy's future planned out. He's determined he's going to be a wrestler or a MMA fighter. He would also like for him to play for the Yankees. He just doesn't know that's not going to happen. I would much rather Ben be a doctor or something. I don't know why he has to be a jock. Right, Handsome?" Ben smiled as he reached up for Alex's glass of water. Alex tried to stop him before it was too late but she didn't get to him in time. He pulled the glass of water off the table causing it to spill all over himself. "Oh, Benjamin Michael," said Alex as she picked up the glass. He smiled at her. "You're proud of yourself aren't you?" Ben laughed and giggled. She took his shirt off of him.

"Alex, watch his hair," said Dave.

"Dave, it's okay. If his Mohawk comes out it's not the end of the world. You can do it again tomorrow. I seriously don't believe this. Dave is the same guy that also has a 7 month old daughter and a 5 year old daughter. He never once says 'watch their hair' when I'm changing them but oh my gosh I go and take Ben's shirt off he's worried about his hair. I just don't get it."

"That's because he looks cute with a Mohawk."

"And Kaylee looks cute with her little pigtails too but you don't take as much pride in her hair as you do in Ben's."

"I don't understand why Dave had to put Ben in a polo and do that to his hair."

"Mother, be glad Ben doesn't have his ears pierced yet. Dave wanted to do that a couple weeks ago. I told him no. And you should see the days when Dave and Ben are dressed alike. He loves his son that's for sure."

"He's a boy. He doesn't need his ears pierced," said Sylvia, "are you trying to make him into a sissy?"

"See, Dave?" said Alex.

"It won't make him a sissy. Just picture him walking around or crawling around with a little bling in his ear. I'll give him a little Mohawk and put a polo on him with the collar popped and a pair of sunglasses. Just picture how cute he would be. My son is going be about fashion. He can't be a playground player without some idea on how to dress and look good."

Alex just shook her head. She handed Ben a toy for him to play with. "Mother, don't listen to him. He has this idea that Ben is going to be a playground player when he gets older. I really don't know."

"I don't want to see my grandson with his ears pierced," said Sylvia.

"So we'll take them out when we come to visit," said Dave.

"If Ben gets his ears pierced it will be his decision not yours," said Alex. "I let Chelsea decide if she wanted to get hers done when she was old enough to understand. I don't want their ears done until they are old enough to know what is going on."

"Okay," said Dave, "can we do 3 years old?"

"Only if he wants to get his ears pierced. I'm not going to get them done if he doesn't want them done."

"Okay," said Dave.

"We see who runs the house there," said Theodore.

"Alex pretty much does run things. She usually makes the rules. I just agree to them," said Dave.

"That's right," said Alex. "He knows," she said as she put her hand on his thigh. "Right, Baby?"

"Yeah," he said.

"But I do have to give him credit. He's actually being a dad now. He's been changing diapers and feeding the baby. He does a good job with Ben and Kaylee. He's doing a lot better than he did with Chelsea," said Alex, "which by the way I think Ben needs his diaper changed."

"Okay," said Dave as he took Ben from Alex and went inside to change his diaper.

"When are we going to meet Kaylee?" asked Sylvia.

"Probably the next time we come up here," said Alex. "Her mom is a pain."

"I have to give you credit, Alexandra, it takes a strong woman to raise your husband's baby with another woman. I'm proud of you."

"It's hard at times but Kaylee likes me a lot better than she likes her mom. I feel so bad for Kaylee. I plan on going for full custody with no visitation. Dave and me have talked about it. She's safer with us than she is with her mom. I love that little girl. I never thought I would love her like this but I do. She's a great baby. Always happy and she's as sweet as can be. I never thought in my life I would be taking care of this many kids but I actually like it."

"I have never seen a picture of Kaylee," said Sylvia. "Do you have one?"

"Yeah," said Alex as she picked up Dave's phone. She started going through the pictures on his phone till she found the most recent picture of Kaylee. "Here, this is Kaylee," said Alex as she showed her mom.

Sylvia looked at the picture and said, "Oh my. She is adorable. She looks just like Chelsea did when she was a baby. She's so cute!"

"Thanks," said Alex as she went through his phone's pictures. "Here's a picture of Ben after he was first born," she said showing her mom.

Sylvia looked at the picture and said, "You poor girl. He is cute but he is huge. I can't believe he came out of you. Did you have any problems with him?"

"Oddly enough I had no problems with him. I was in labor for a while well over 12 hours. I almost gave up at the end but Dave kept me going. I was so relieved when he was out. 9lbs 6 oz when he was weighed."

"Wow," she said. "He was a really big baby!"

"Well, look at his dad. He's a freakin' beast. 290 lbs. I remember the days when Dave was afraid to touch me because he was afraid he would hurt me. I think the funniest thing was when we went to the doctor's appointment and the doctor gave him the Doppler to check the baby's heartbeat and Dave was scared to push harder because he didn't want to hurt me. The doctor told him that if he hadn't hurt me yet there was no way he was going to hurt me by pushing down a little harder to get the baby's heartbeat."

"This was the first time he was actually there for a pregnancy isn't it?"

"Yeah, Dad. He went to every appointment and was there when I delivered Ben. And he didn't pass out this time. Definitely different from when I was pregnant with Chelsea."

"He's gotten better," said Theodore.

"I actually like him now," said Sylvia.

Alex laughed and said, "we were just talking about how it took about 8 almost 9 years for you to like him."

"I know. He was an idiot when you two first got together. He may have protected you but the way he treated you I didn't like."

"I know," she said.

Dave came back outside with Ben and said, "He's all clean and changed," as he handed him to Alex.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Alex as she sat him down on her lap. He smiled at Alex and reached up to touch her face. "Gentle touches," she said. Ben usually grabbed on to their faces and pulled on them.

"What were you doing with my phone?" asked Dave.

"I was just showing my mom pictures of Kaylee. She wanted to see her. She's ready to meet her."

"Next time. She's with her mother right now."

"Ugh," said Alex. "I really hate when she's there."

"Me too but we have to do what we have to do."

"And I showed her a picture of Ben after he was first born. She said he was a big baby."

"No kidding. He takes after his daddy. Don't you little man?" asked Dave as he played with Ben.

"Here, take him. I don't feel very well right now. I'm going to go get some water and I'll be back," she said handing him to Dave.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just feel really sick. I think it's from the pills."

"Okay," he said. Alex got up and walked into the house. She ran to the bathroom to throw up and then when she was finished she brushed her teeth and threw water on her face. She walked into the kitchen to get another glass of water. She walked back outside and sat down. "Are you okay, Baby?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Did you throw up?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Why don't you go lay down for a little bit and get some sleep and I'll take care of the kids."

"Dave, I'll be fine," she said.

"Alex, you're not looking too good. I think you should go lay down and get some rest. Everything will be fine. I'll play with the kids while you're resting."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Go get some rest," he said.

"All right, Baby. I'll see you later," she said as she got up and kissed his forehead. She walked into the house and walked up to her old bedroom. She pushed Chelsea's toys off the bed and laid down. It had been a long stressful and emotional day for Alex. Her stomach was in knots and it was feeling queasy. She held onto her stomach in hopes that it would settle and she would feel better but as she laid there she couldn't help but think about Ron and how he risked his life for her. She started to cry as she curled up in a ball. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

***A/N: Poor Alex she's sad because she lost her friend. And she's right Dr. Ciccone could make bail and they could all be in danger. And I like how Dave is being there for her and helping her through everything even though she did cheat on him with Ron. Dave is still being a stand up guy and helping out his wife. What did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	75. Chapter 75

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Thank-you.**

The next morning Dave woke up to Ben's crying so he quietly got out of bed and picked him up out of the pack and play. "Shhh..Ben it's okay," he said as he picked him up. He walked him back over to the bed and sat down on the bed with him. Alex hadn't woken up since she cried herself to sleep the night before but she had to get up and get ready for church. Dave moved Ben over to Alex and took his arm to gently tap Alex. "Say, Mommy wake up. Mommy wake up," said Dave as he continued having Ben gently tap Alex. "Mommy, wake up."

Alex stirred a little bit before she turned around to face Dave and Ben. "I'm awake," she said sitting up. "Good morning, Ben," she said picking him up, "And good morning to you," she said as she kissed Dave quickly on the lips.

"Good morning. It's about time you woke up. You've been out since yesterday afternoon. You came up here because you were sick and then you slept this entire time. Well over 12 hours."

"Well, I had a long day yesterday," said Alex as she played with Ben. "Everything that could go wrong went wrong. I was exhausted so I had to get some sleep. And besides the last couple nights I didn't get much sleep. It was long over due."

"It was really long bad day yesterday but you missed a really good dinner last night," he said.

"What did my mom make?"

"She made home made Italian subs. They were amazing. Definitely better than anything you get in a pizza shop," he said.

"Damn," said Alex.

"Don't worry! She made you one."

"Good," said Alex. "Well, we have one child where's the other one?"

"Oh. She went to Keith's house to spend the night with Chastity. I thought you would be okay with that."

"Oh. That's fine. They never see each other."

"Yeah, they're going to meet us at church this morning," said Dave as he shook a rattle for Ben. Ben reached out for it and took it from Dave. He put it in his mouth, took it out and then started crying. "Alex, you know what he's trying to say?"

"What?" she asked picking him up and putting him over her shoulder.

"He's saying 'feed me mommy. Feed me.'"

"Is that what you're saying, Ben?" she asked getting up out of bed.

"Are you okay with him?"

"Yes, Dave, I am fine. Bring his car seat downstairs please so I can feed him some cereal and can you get me a bib?"

"Sure, Baby," he said as he got out of bed and grabbed the stuff Alex needed and followed her down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen and Dave laid the car seat down on the table. Alex put him in the car seat and walked over to the sink and grabbed his bowl and spoon. "Is there anything you need me to do?" asked Dave as he allowed Ben to wrap his tiny hand around his finger.

"Can you put his bib on him?"

"Yeah," he said. He took his finger out of Ben's hand and put the bib on him. While Dave was keeping Ben occupied Alex mixed up some rice cereal for him. She made it as thin as she could like the instructions told her to and made a bottle for him after he was done with the cereal.

When she was finished she walked over to the table to start to feed him. "You haven't seen him eat cereal yet have you?"

"No," said Dave.

"Trust me. It's pretty funny."

"I bet," he said, "why are you feeding him in the car seat?"

"Because I don't have a high chair. And I'm pretty sure you don't' want to hold him while I'm feeding him. It will get messy."

"Oh," he said. "That doesn't look like much cereal."

"Oh. The doctor told me only a little bit until he gets used to it," she said putting some cereal on the spoon. She took the spoon and put it near Ben's mouth. He opened it and she stuck the spoon in. He spit it out at first and she cleaned up the cereal that went down his chin and put it in his mouth again. This time he kept it in. "Is that good, Ben?" she asked getting some more on the spoon. Ben smiled as Alex continued feeding him. He started growing impatient and was trying to take the spoon from Alex. "Ben, stop."

"He just wants you to move faster," said Dave.

"I am moving fast. He just likes to eat."

"He's a mess," said Dave.

"I told you it was messy. He gets it on his hands because he tries to take the spoon and he tries to take the bowl. Then he spits it out and puts his hand in his mouth so that gets messy but at least he likes it," said Alex as she gave Ben the last spoonful of cereal.

"He does good with spoon feeding," said Dave as he got a paper towel. He walked over to the car seat while Alex was cleaning out his bowl and cleaned Ben's face and hands.

He took Ben out of the car seat and Alex said, "Did you want to feed him his bottle?"

"He gets a bottle too?"

"Yeah. It helps wash it down and you should always follow it with a bottle of formula."

"Oh," said Dave as he took the bottle and sat down to feed him. "You would think after having three kids before this I would know that."

"It's okay," said Alex as she sat down at the table with him, "you weren't hands on with them but you're doing good with Ben. And not just with Ben but with Chelsea and Kaylee. You're a little rocky with Athena and I don't know what's going on with Keilani but you're trying."

"I don't know how to talk to Athena," he said, "I'm trying but with Keilani I don't know. She never calls to talk to me anymore. I don't know. I feel like a bad dad."

"You're not a bad dad," said Alex as she ran her hand over Ben's hair. "You do your best and that's all you can do. Look at Chelsea, she absolutely loves you. Kaylee loves you too and so does Ben. Athena loves you too. You mean a lot to her. And you've done what you can for her. I think you're the best dad in this world," said Alex, "And I'm sure Lexie is going to love you just as much, G-Peezy."

"I do try. I wish when Chelsea was a baby I would have tried harder. Maybe things would have been different. I don't know. I just wish I could have been there more. I missed so much of her life. I promise I am not going to miss anymore of it. And I look forward to watching Ben grow and being there. I want to hear his first word, I want to see him crawl for the first time. I want to be there when he takes his first steps. I want to be there to potty train him. Just like I should have been there for Chelsea. I am so sorry Alex. I never wanted our lives to turn out like that and I never want things to happen the way they did. I was so selfish. I didn't think about anyone but myself. And I'm sorry. You were right yesterday. I never once apologized to you for cheating on you and I do act like it's okay that I have a baby with another woman and it's not okay. It shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have cheated on you and I'm sorry for that. I love Kaylee but sleeping with her mom was a mistake and I'm sorry. I know the apology is a year late but at least I'm apologizing. I'm even more sorry that I wasn't there when you were pregnant with Chelsea. I missed so much with that. You had the roughest time with that pregnancy and I was never there to help you. Again we come back to how selfish I was. I missed hearing her heartbeat for the first time. I only went to one appointment with you and that was when you found out you were pregnant with her from the doctor. And I feel really bad that when you tried to tell me your home pregnancy test was positive I didn't want to hear it. I was such an asshole. I should have been at every appointment. I should have been home taking care of you and not traveling all over the country. I missed her birth because I passed out and I'm sorry but I'm glad I got a second chance at it all. Watching our son come into this world was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. I loved hearing his heartbeat when he was in the womb and feeling him kick when I put my hands on your stomach. That was amazing. I used to body slam guys around in the ring and I used to be beat around for a living but I think my new job will be better than any of that. It's not about the money but it's about the love. I'm excited to be a stay at home dad. Changing diapers, finding pacifiers, cooking dinner for my wife, helping with homework even though Chelsea will probably have harder work than I know how to do I will still be there, grocery shopping and being home with my kids all day. That is the life I want and I look forward to having," he said.

"Dave, that is one of the sweetest things you ever said. It's okay. I love you," said Alex as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I love you too," he said as he picked Ben up to burp him. After he burped him he laid him down to feed him the rest of his bottle. "He is such a handsome baby," said Dave, "but he has quite the temper."

"No surprise there. It's in his genes. I'm just worried about what's in store for us in the next few months. My dad's right. He's going to be a little terror. He will be into everything."

"I know," said Dave. "I can't wait until he starts baby food. That's going to be fun."

"I know."

Sylvia walked into the kitchen and said, "Good morning, Alexandra and Dave."

"Good morning," said Dave.

"Good morning, Mother."

"And good morning to you, Benjamin. I see that you're doing your favorite thing in the world; eating."

Dave took the bottle out of Ben's mouth and said, "Say good morning, Grandma." He put the bottle down on the table. "Do you want to hold him?" asked Dave.

"Sure," said Sylvia as she took Ben from Dave. "Grandma, is about to make breakfast. Do you want to help me?" Ben smiled at his Grandma as she talked to him. "Should we make your mommy's favorite?"

"Blueberry pancakes," said Alex. "He thinks you should."

"All right. I'll make blueberry pancakes," she said. "And then we're going to church."

"Are you sure I can take Ben to church? I don't want him to get too rowdy during the service. It's not like our church where he can go to the nursery or something," said Alex.

"Don't you go to a Catholic church?"

"No. We're not Catholic. We're Baptist now," said Alex.

"But you were baptized in the Catholic faith and so was Chelsea. What about Benjamin?"

"He's getting dedicated," said Alex.

"Oh. He'll be fine in church," said Sylvia. "Won't you?" Ben let out a squeal in response to his grandma. "See?"

"I don't know if that was a good squeal or a bad squeal," said Alex, "And you know if he gets hungry church is done for. He will let everyone in the church know he wants food."

"That or he'll be grabbing everything in sight," said Dave. "I think I'm going to go change Ben's diaper and get him dressed for church."

"Okay," said Sylvia as she handed Ben to Dave.

"And Dave, no Mohawk today. It's cute and everything but not for church," said Alex.

"All right," he said. "No Mohawk. I'll just dress him like me today. Can I spike his hair?"

"No, Dave. Just brush it down and call it a day," said Alex. "I think I should go supervise and get dressed myself for church," she said getting up.

"I don't need to be supervised with my son. I got this, Alex. No spikes and no Mohawk. I got it."

"Uh huh," said Alex as they started walking out of the kitchen.

"Alexandra," said Sylvia.

"Yes?" said Alex as she turned around.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good. Well rested."

"That's good. Are you sure you're okay after everything that happened yesterday?"

"Mother, I am fine! It's terrible what happened but I can't let it bring me down. I have to be happy for my kids," she said.

"Alexandra, I'm just worried about you. Over 48 hours ago you were sleeping with Ron and had the thoughts of leaving Dave for him. There is no way you can be fine after watching him give his life for you. I won't push you but if you need to talk I am here. I don't agree with what you did but that doesn't mean I won't be here for you to talk to."

"Okay, Mother," said Alex as she was about to walk out the door.

"And Alexandra?"

"What?"

"It's okay to cry and feel sad about what happened. Don't hold it in. I don't think I can deal with my daughter breaking down and cheating on her husband again."

"Mother, I'm not going to cheat on Dave again. I love him and I can't do that ever again. I was so overwhelmed with guilt it was ridiculous. My heart belongs to Dave and that's how it's always going to be. I regret the stuff I did with Ron. I probably shouldn't have let it get that far but it did and I can't erase it. I just have to look forward and deal with what I did and try to make things right again with Dave and me. Now can I go upstairs with my husband and son to get ready for church?"

"Go ahead but one more thing," she said.

"What?"

"Are you sure Ben is Dave's son?"

"Ugh," said Alex as she walked out of the kitchen. She was getting so tired of people asking her that. She knew who her son's father was and it was Dave. She didn't understand why so many people were pushing and poking at her asking her that over and over again. Not all kids look like their fathers. Ben just happened to get most of Alex's features. He doesn't have to look just like Dave. She walked upstairs and stormed into the bedroom.

"Whoa, Alex, what is going on?" asked Dave as he was changing Ben's diaper.

"Nothing. I'm just tired of everyone calling me a liar and asking me over and over again if I'm sure you're Ben's father. I know who his dad is and it's you. People act like just because a boy doesn't look like his dad that he's not his son. Ben looks like me I can't control that. I didn't choose his features God did and I'm so tired of everyone saying 'are you sure he's not Ron's baby?' Yes I'm sure. It's not something I would lie about. If he was Ron's baby don't you think I would have told Ron and told you the truth? It's just ridiculous!" she said as she got a skirt and a shirt out of her suitcase.

Dave was wiping Ben with a baby wipe as he changed his messy diaper and said, "You don't have to prove anything to me," he said with a laugh as he put the wipe in the messy diaper.

"What is so funny about that?" asked Alex as she took her shirt off.

"Look," said Dave as he motioned Alex over to see Ben.

She walked over and said, "Yeah? What am I looking at?"

"His birthmark," he said pointing to the brown mark on Ben's lower hip. "He has the exact same birthmark as me in the exact same spot. It's not coincidence."

"I never even noticed that before," said Alex.

"You probably never even knew I had a birthmark but I know you have one."

"Trust me. I knew you had a birthmark. I know every inch of your body. Every mark and every scar. I've seen your birthmark many times before. I just never took notice to Ben having the same one but you might want to put that diaper on him because I think he's getting ready to pee."

Dave was getting ready to put the new diaper on Ben but it was too late and Ben ended up peeing on him. "I guess I was a little late. Huh, Ben?" Ben smiled and Dave said, "You're proud of that aren't you?" Alex handed Dave a new diaper and watched him put it on him. "The joys of being a dad," he said.

"Hands on parenting is messy isn't it?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Yes. I think boys are messier than girls though. At least with girls you don't have to worry about them peeing on you."

"They are," said Alex as she put on a cami with a white shirt over top. "But they're easier to raise in the long run."

"I hope so," said Dave as he picked up the dirty diaper to take out to the trash. "Keep an eye on him please. I'll be right back," he said walking out of the room with the dirty diaper.

Alex handed Ben a toy to keep him occupied while she finished getting dressed. "Here, Ben, you can play with this until Mommy gets dressed and daddy comes back." Ben took the toy and the first place it went was to his mouth. "Why am I not surprised?" asked Alex as she put her skirt on. Once she was dressed she brushed through her hair as soon as Dave came back into the room she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she was finished she came out to see Dave dressing Ben in a plaid buttoned down t-shirt, khaki shorts and a light sweater vest. "My mom is going to kill you for putting him in that pink sweater vest," said Alex.

"So he shouldn't wear the pink hat to match?"

"Well, judging by the fact the plaid shirt is pink and white and the sweater vest is pink. I would say it doesn't matter if he wears the hat or not. I just don't understand why he's in pink."

"Real men wear pink," said Dave. "You don't mind when I wear pink."

"That's because you're not my 3 month old son that could be mistaken for a girl."

"He's all boy," said Dave. "it doesn't make him any less of a man. I have the same outfit with me."

"I figured but instead you're wearing pants. Anyway.. Can you see my birthmark?"

"Not right now but I would like to see it later," he said with a smile. "If you're asking if that skirt is too short the answer is no. I've seen you wear much shorter. And with no underwear on either."

"Shut up. I've seen you wear jeans with no underwear. And that was one time. I was young. I never did it again after Las Vegas saw my girl parts."

"I wasn't happy about that."

"I know."

"I just think that I should be the only one to see that stuff," he said.

"I know, Dave. Just like I should be the only one to see the business but.."

"Yeah. I know," said Dave as he walked over to hug Alex.

"You are not hugging me in those clothes after Ben peed on you. Go get dressed."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked over to the bed and grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed. While he was getting dressed Alex packed up Ben's diaper bag. When it was packed she picked Ben up off the bed and grabbed his hat and put it on him and headed downstairs to eat and then make him some bottles for church.

She walked into the kitchen to put Ben in his car seat and Sylvia said, "Pink?"

"I know, Mother. I know. Dave dressed him. Dave wants him to be fashionable. I swear this baby dresses better than I do and he's 3 months old. When I said Dave took pride in the way his son dressed I meant it. If I would let him he would spend hours dressing this kid."

"He does look cute in that outfit though."

"Doesn't he?" asked Alex as she pulled out her phone to take a picture of him. After she took a picture she sat down at the table and ate her breakfast. She loved her mom's blueberry pancakes and it had been so long since she last had them. She was enjoying every last bite.

When breakfast was over Sylvia and Theodore got ready to go to church and as a family they arrived at church. Alex met Keith so she could get Chelsea before they went inside. "Mama!" yelled Chelsea.

"Hey, Princess," said Alex as she hugged Chelsea. "Did you have fun at Uncle Keith's house?"

"Yeah. It was so much fun! He played tea party with us and read us a bedtime story and Chastity has a lot of Hannah Montana stuff. Her room is Hannah Montana. Can I get my room done in Hannah Montana?"

"I thought you liked your Disney princess theme?" asked Alex as she held Ben's car seat.

"I do but I want my room to be Hannah Montana."

"We'll see," said Alex. "Now, Chelsea, when we go into Grandma's church you have to sit quietly and just listen. They don't have children's church here. You're probably going to get bored so I brought you crayons and paper to draw on during church okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said as she took her mom's free hand. They walked into the church and were greeted by the priest.

"Hello," he said to Alex.

"Hello, Father," she said.

He knelt down and said to Chelsea, "What is your name?"

"My name is Chelsea," she said.

"Hello, Chelsea," he said.

"Hi." As they finished greeting the priest they walked in and sat down.

"I think Dave, Chelsea, Ben and me should sit in the back just in case Ben does get up during the service. I want to be able to leave as fast as I can so I don't make such a disruption," said Alex.

"We'll sit back here with you," said Sylvia.

"Okay," said Alex as she followed her family into the pew. Alex chose to sit at the end because of Ben and because of Chelsea's bathroom fetish when they went places. Not to mention she still wasn't feeling very well after her pills. They sat down and soon the service began. Alex took Ben out of the car seat and held him on her lap. She gave him a quiet toy to play with which he sat and chewed on for a while. "He's doing really good," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Dave. "Seriously though is this almost over?"

"I don't know. I hope. Now do you see why I changed religions?"

"Shhhh." said Sylvia.

"Sorry," said Alex she put her forehead down on Dave's shoulder and let out a laugh. Her mom used to always tell her to be quiet in church and it was like old times. Alex couldn't resist the urge to laugh. Alex sat up and Dave wrapped his arm around her. The priest was going on about the 10 commandments. As he went through them Alex marked off all the ones she hadn't followed. It was starting to get hot in the church and Ben started getting a little fussy and Chelsea was starting to get restless. Dave put Chelsea on his lap so she would settle down because she was starting to whine and move around. It was causing quite the commotion. The older people in the church were looking at her. Once she was on Dave's lap she was calm. Alex dug in the diaper bag and grabbed Ben's pacifier and put it in his mouth. That satisfied him. There was an old lady sitting in front of them that was wearing a hat. Ben finally spotted it and he was trying to get it. Alex kept moving his hand back. "No, Ben," she whispered but he kept reaching for it. He finally grabbed it and pulled it off her head. The lady turned around looking annoyed and Alex took the hat away from Ben and gave it back to the lady. "I'm sorry," she said in a whisper.

"Keep him under control," said the lady.

"I'm sorry that he's a baby and they do things like that."

"Shhh," said the lady as she turned around and put her hat back on.

Alex looked at Dave and said, "I think we should go."

"Me too. I was ready to leave hours ago."

"Tell my mom."

"Why me?"

"Because you're closer, David."

"Fine," he said as he whispered to Sylvia, "Mom, we're going to go. Ben is getting rowdy and Chelsea is restless. We'll meet you back at the house."

"Okay," said Sylvia, "Drive safely." Alex put Ben in his car seat and they got up and left.

When they got out to the car Chelsea said, "That was so boring. Our church is funner."

"More fun," said Alex.

"Okay, more fun. I like learning about Noah and Daniel and David. I like the stories and the snack," said Chelsea as Alex buckled her in.

"I know you do, Princess. I like our church better too," she said before she shut the door. She got in the passenger seat as Dave was putting Ben in the car. "I did like how Ben ripped that lady's hat off her head. That was priceless."

"That's my boy," said Dave as he shut the door and got in the driver's seat.

"What are we doing now?" asked Chelsea.

"We're going back to Grandma's and my family is going to come over and then we're going to have a really big dinner."

"Cool. When are we going back to Louisiana?"

"On Wednesday, but before we go you, daddy, Ben and me are going to go to Central Park for the day and we're going to go to the American Girl place too while we're here."

"Can I get another doll?"

"Ugh," Dave groaned, "money.. My wallet.."

"We'll see," said Alex.

Later that afternoon Alex's family started arriving at her parents' house for dinner. The only people missing were Rosalia, her husband and her two children because they were living over in Italy. Alex was glad Rosalia wasn't there it made it more enjoyable than to hear her brag about how much better Rosetta is than Chelsea. Alex may be a little partial but she always thought Chelsea was smarter and cuter than Rosetta and she felt her family agreed because everyone made a big fuss about how cute Chelsea was when she was born more than they did for Rosetta. Then again for years Alex was always the favorite so it would be no wonder if Chelsea was the favorite if they even remembered Chelsea because the last time her extended family saw her Chelsea was 18 months old. Alex was sitting in the living room feeding Ben his bottle when her younger brother Brian came in with his girlfriend and said, "I know I am seeing things but I could swear my older sister Alex is sitting on the couch in my mom's house."

"Brian!" Said Alex as she got up off the couch.

"Hey, Alex," he said hugging her. "I thought you weren't coming back here?"

"Well, mom is sick and I had to make things right with her. I need my mom in my life and my kids need to know their maternal grandma instead of just their paternal grandma. I have to say I've enjoyed being here minus a little drama," she said putting Ben up on her shoulder to burp him.

"Yeah. I heard about that how are you doing?"

"Pretty good. It's tough to deal with but I'm dealing."

"That's good. Alex, I want you to meet my girlfriend. This is Marissa."

"Hi, Marissa, I'm Alex and this little guy here is Ben," she said as she cradled him in her arms.

"Nice to meet you," said Marissa. "And your son is adorable."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"You're welcome."

"Can I hold my nephew?" asked Brian.

"Sure," said Alex as she handed Ben to Brian.

"Here's the future WWE champion," said Brian.

"You and Dave and that whole Ben being in the WWE thing."

"Well, look at him. He takes after his dad."

"You know you are the first person that has seen Ben for the first time and said that he takes after Dave."

"Well, he does. What do other people say?"

"They ask if he's really Dave's son. They always ask if he's Ron's kid."

"That's stupid! This boy is definitely Dave's baby. Look at him. He's an animal like his dad. I'm going to call him Baby Animal."

"Shut up, Brian." she said with a smile. "So how have you been?"

"Good. I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise you won't tell Mom."

"Wow. The Don't tell mom promise. This is big," she said, "but you know I won't. How many secrets of yours have I kept from her?"

"A lot but first. Marissa is it okay if I tell her?"

"Go ahead," said Marissa with a smile.

"Marissa and me are having a baby."

"Congratulations," said Alex. "But good luck telling mom."

"Thanks," said Brian as he allowed Ben to wrap his hand around his finger. He looked down at Ben and smiled. "You know Mom has been a lot nicer since she got sick. I don't think she'll be upset about it."

"You might be right," said Alex, "I did some bad stuff this week and Mom is actually still talking to me."

"That's good. You can tell me what you did later."

"Okay," said Alex. "Anyway, how far along are you?"

"10 weeks," said Marissa.

"That's cool," said Alex, "I am so happy for both of you."

"And we wanted to ask you and Dave something but we'll wait until he's around to talk."

"Okay," said Alex. "And Dave and me were going to ask you something but when we talk later we'll talk to you about it."

"All right," said Brian.

"I'm going to go see if mom and aunt Cecilia need my help in the kitchen. Would you like to keep an eye on your nephew?" asked Alex.

"Sure. I could use the practice," he said.

"All right. Here's his bottle and here's a burp cloth. He may want to finish eating. If he needs his diaper changed you can come get me and I'll change it."

"I don't mind changing it."

"Okay," said Alex, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Brian.

Alex walked into the kitchen to see her mom and aunt making dinner. Chelsea was also in there helping them. She was mixing the spaghetti sauce for Sylvia. "Hello," said Alex.

"Alexandra," said Cecilia as she walked over to give her a hug. "how are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Your little girl is so sweet. She loves to help."

"I know. She's a very helpful child. She loves helping in the kitchen."

"She's a true Italiano."

"I know," she said, "but she has no idea how to speak Italian."

"Rosie speaks Italian perfectly," said Cecilia.

"That's because Rosie lives in Italy. Chelsea lives in Louisiana where the only languages spoken are French, Spanish and English."

"You should teach her."

"I will get to it eventually," said Alex. "Anyway, do you guys need any help?"

"Sure," said Sylvia. "You can mix up the dough for the biscuits."

"All right," said Alex as she went to wash her hands. When she was done she grabbed the stuff she needed to make the dough and the stuff she needed to make the biscuits.

"Mama, did you know that Grandma and Aunt Cecilia are identical twins?"

"Yeah. I noticed," said Alex.

"Isn't that cool?"

"Yes for them but not for mommy if I ever get pregnant with twins."

Sylvia and Cecilia laughed. "You know it's a possibility," said Sylvia.

"Yeah. I know. It hasn't happened yet thank goodness. That would be horrible."

"Rosalia is actually pregnant with twins right now," said Cecilia.

"Oh. That's cool," said Alex as she rolled her eyes.

"My mama doesn't like Rosalia," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea!" said Alex.

"Well, that's what you said at the beach. You don't like her."

"Alexandra, is that true?" asked Sylvia.

"Well, maybe I have a little angst toward her. She's always trying to out do me and she took my baby names away."

"Alexandra, you can't still be upset about that?"

"I am. My first born daughter was supposed to be Rosetta and my first born son was supposed to be Giovanni but she took them from me."

"First come, first serve," said Cecilia.

"Well, it's whatever now because Chelsea Alexandra and Benjamin Michael are the best names for my children. I will just never mention future baby names in this family again unless it's to my mother or my husband."

"I thought you weren't having anymore kids?" asked Cecilia.

"I am. Dave and me are going to start trying again in February. Dave just doesn't know it yet."

"Alexandra runs her house. Whatever she says goes."

"She's always been the dominant type," said Cecilia. "That's what I've always loved about her. It was her way or no way."

"She gets it from me," said Sylvia.

"That is kind of true," said Alex. "You always told dad what to do."

Dave walked into the kitchen and said, "There are my two girls."

"I'm helping Grandma and Aunt Cecilia," said Chelsea.

"I see," said Dave. "Hey, Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if Brian, Marissa and me take Ben for a walk?"

"I don't mind. Just be careful," she said.

"I will," he said. "We'll be back in time for dinner."

"Okay," she said.

He walked over and kissed her lips and said, "I love you."

"Love you too," said Alex.

After Dave left the kitchen Cecilia said, "Alexandra, that is one hot man. I wish my husband would look that good at his age."

"He is pretty hot huh?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Very. He's not showing his age either. Most men by that age have pot bellies and grey hair but your husband is in shape."

"He works out," said Alex.

"Is he just as hot in bed?" asked Cecilia.

"Aunt Cecilia, there is a 5 year old in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry. Il sesso è buona?"

Alex's face turned red and she laughed and said, "E' molto bene!"

"He's a keeper then," said Cecilia.

"You two are ridiculous," said Sylvia.

"What did she say?" asked Chelsea.

"Nothing that is intended for your ears, Honey," said Sylvia.

"Oh. Okay."

They continued talking and laughing while they made dinner. Alex was having a really good time. She felt bad that she had missed so much time with her family. They weren't as bad as she thought. Sylvia was getting better and better everyday and her Aunt Cecilia was a riot. When dinner was ready they all sat down in the dining room and ate. "Mother, this is amazing. I have missed this!" said Alex.

"Thank-you," said Sylvia.

"Grandma, this is even better than Mama's food," said Chelsea.

"Alex is a good cook but nothing compares to your cooking," said Dave.

"Thank-you."

"They're right, Mother, nothing is better than your home cooking. I wish I could have it everyday but I live so far away that's not possible."

"You can always move back here," said Sylvia.

"I can't. I have a job down in Louisiana and Chelsea has school and it's one of the best schools in Louisiana. She's going for free because she got in on scholarship."

"That's wonderful," said Sylvia, "but we have good private schools up here."

"I know, Mother. How about Dave and me think about it and we'll get back to you."

"Okay," said Sylvia.

"Alex?" asked Dave.

"Yes?"

"Move back here?"

"Yes! We'll just discuss it. Okay?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "What about Kaylee and Athena?"

"I told you we'll discuss it."

"All right," he said.

"I would love to live in New York," said Chelsea. "Can we?"

"I don't know," said Alex. Dave gave Alex a look and she said, "what?"

"You know what," he said. "We'll talk about it tonight."

"Okay," she said.

After dinner was over they were stuffed. Alex helped her mom and aunt do the dishes before her and Dave went to talk to Brian and Marissa. After the dishes were done Alex found Dave in the living room holding Ben and she said, "Brian and Marissa want to talk to us. And remember we have to talk to them."

"Okay," said Dave as he got up. They walked outside to see Brian and Marissa sitting on the patio. "Hello," said Dave.

"Well, hello, Dave," said Brian, "and Baby Animal."

"He's calling Ben Baby Animal because he takes after you and he's going to be the future WWE champion."

"He is going to be Animal Jr. Second generation star right here," said Dave. "Him and Paul's kid can dominate the WWE."

"Paul's kid will own WWE," said Alex. "His kids are part Stephanie."

"Well, they can form their own Evolution," said Dave.

"That's an awesome idea," said Brian.

"Don't encourage him," said Alex.

"Look Ben is already practicing taking over where his daddy left off. He's practicing his entrance," said Dave as he moved Ben's hands to copy his old entrance.

"You're going to traumatize our son," said Alex. "How do you even know he's going to like wrestling?"

"Because it's in his blood."

"Okay," said Alex as she rolled her eyes.

"He'll be getting in the company around the time I'm inducted into the hall of fame. He can induct me."

"You're getting ahead of yourself aren't you?"

"And just think if we have another son Ben and him can make a tag team."

"Okay, Dave," said Alex, "Whatever you say. ANYWAY Brian Dave and me wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," said Brian.

"We've been doing a lot of thinking and talking lately. We've been trying to find the perfect Godparents for Ben. We've been trying for a while now but we finally made a decision and decided that we would like for you and Marissa to be Ben's godparents."

"Really?" asked Brian with a smile on his face.

"Yes," said Alex, "You're my favorite brother and pretty much the only one I trust with my kid something were to happen to us. I would definitely want Ben in your care."

"Wow, Alex, that's an honor. Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

"Well," said Brian. "We must be on the same wave length but Marissa and me were just talking the other day about Godparents for our baby. And we were wondering if you and Dave would like to be its Godparents?"

"We would love to," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Dave, "we would love that."

"Thank-you so much," said Alex.

"You're welcome," said Brian.

***A/N: So how cute was Ben in this chapter...especially in church..Can't wait until he gets older. And Dave finally broke down and apologized to Alex. And Alex is really still upset over Rosalia taking her baby names? lol..I wonder how Dave is going to feel knowing Alex and him are going to try for a baby in February lol. ANd despite EVERYTHING Alex is considering moving to NYC but it could just be to be closer to her mom since she is sick. So what did you think? Please review. And thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 76: The last of the NYC trip. And Dave and Alex talk about moving to NYC  
**


	76. Chapter 76

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great Thank-you.**

Later that evening Alex was getting out of the shower while Dave was finishing up giving Ben his bedtime bottle before he went to sleep. Alex walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and her hair wrapped up. She walked over to the suitcase to grab a pair of shorts and a cami to put on. She dried herself off and put on her clothes. She walked over to the bed and sat down Indian style next to Dave as he fed Ben. "I can see your birthmark now," said Dave with a laugh.

"I wasn't asking but thank-you," said Alex with a smile. "If my mom saw it she would say my shorts are too short."

"I don't know. Your mom seems sweet these days," said Dave.

"She is. I like her more now than I ever did in my life. How bad is that?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad she likes me now."

"That is quite the honor isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said as he laid Ben's empty bottle on the nightstand and put him over his shoulder to burp him.

"So did you talk to Athena yet?"

"I talked to her while you were in the shower. She said she was doing fine but she was busy so she had to go. She asked if she could have a friend over and I told her that was fine. Is that okay?"

"I guess. I would prefer if she didn't have friends over while we're not home but I guess it's all right."

"Okay," he said. "I think Ben needs his nails clipped again," said Dave as he took Ben off his shoulder after he burped. He laid him down and looked at his nails.

"I don't clip them because I hate to do that. I just bite them off that way I don't have to worry about clipping too close to his tiny finger," she said running her finger over his hand. "Hey, Ben, do you want to come to mommy?" He smiled and Dave handed him to Alex. "Thank-you," she said with a smile as she held her son.

"So let's talk, Alex," he said.

"About what?"

"What happened at dinner."

"Oh. That," said Alex as she played with Ben.

"Yes, that," said Dave, "what are you thinking?"

"Well, Dave I am thinking how my mom has breast cancer so it wouldn't hurt to be close to her. We live all the way in Louisiana that is too far away from my mom."

"I know you want to be close to your mom but are you forgetting about the psycho that is still trying to kill you? He has to be out of jail by now."

"If he was out he would have came here by now."

"Or he has you thinking that he's in jail so he can attack you when you least expect it."

"Okay, so what do you suggest? Because if we don't move up here I will travel up here as much as I can to see my mom. Despite how she treated me I still love her and I want to spend time with her before it's too late. I also think Chelsea and Ben should spend as much time with her as they can. Chelsea loves it up here. So why not move up here?"

"Because there are psychos that want to take you out besides we just bought that house in Louisiana. And do you really want to have to deal with winters?"

"Not really. I don't know. Can't we at least think about it?"

"Why think about it. I let you make most of the decisions in the house but this time I'm putting my foot down and saying no we're not moving here. You can visit your mom as much as you want and she can come visit us as much as she wants but we will not move up here. I'm sorry. It's too dangerous for us up here."

"Fine, Dave. We'll stay in Louisiana but just think if it was your mom that was sick and you wanted to move to Florida to be with her I would move with you in a heartbeat. Why don't you do the same for me?"

"Alex, if there were different circumstances I wouldn't have a problem moving up here but it's not safe for us to live up here. You have to understand that. Ben and Chelsea will be in danger if we move up here. I'm not going to let that happen and I know you don't want that to happen do you?"

"No, Dave. You're right. It is a little risky to live up here. I hate this. How much longer are we going to have to hide from this fool? He's keeping me away from being near my mom. I hate this. I'm just scared something is going to happen to her while we're so far away and by the time I get up here it will be too late," said Alex as she started crying.

Dave wrapped is arm around her to comfort her and said, "I know. I'm worried about your mom too but she seems to be in good spirits and the Chemo seems to be working. It probably won't be long before she's in remission and she's back to normal. I think she's going to make it through this. Your mom is a strong woman. She's going to fight it and win. She's going to be okay."

"I know she's strong but the thought of her not being strong enough to make it through scares me," said Alex as she put her forehead on Dave's shoulder.

"I know, Alex, it's okay," he said comforting her. "Your mom is strong. And I believe she's strong enough to make it through. You just have to think positively. I think she's going to be all right."

"Why did it have to happen to her? Why do bad things ALWAYS happen to us. I just don't understand it. We've had more bad than good," she said.

"No matter how bad things get, Alex, I'm going to be here. It doesn't matter to me what bad things have happened because in the end we're still a happy family with two beautiful kids together and you have great step children. Look at Ben," said Dave, "we were in the middle of some really bad stuff but he is the good that came out of it. He made a bad situation into a good one. The thing with Tony and Athena was a bad situation but in the end there's going to be an innocent baby that we're both going to love come out of it. And that alone makes the situation good. Something bad is usually followed by something good. Maybe this whole thing with Ron yesterday will be what finally nails Dr. Ciccone. That would definitely make the situation good. Then maybe once Ciccone is off the streets then maybe I will think about moving up here. How about that?"

"Okay," said Alex, "and I guess you're right. Something bad is always followed by something good. And that gives me hope that this whole miscarriage thing will turn into something good."

"You're still hurting from that huh?"

"Yeah but I'm starting to accept the fact that it wasn't the time for a baby. I think that if I would have stayed pregnant and had the baby we would have been in way over our heads. I still have a feeling that this little guy here is going to be a monster," she said as she tickled him.

"He is pretty rambunctious isn't he?"

"Just like his daddy. I think he's got your personality."

"I agree. If he's anything like I was when I was a kid we're in for a whole lot of trouble."

"So basically what you're trying to tell me is that after him I probably won't want anymore kids?"

"Most likely. I was quite the handful growing up. I knew how to find trouble."

"That scares me."

"Don't be afraid," he said with a laugh, "you're still Ben's mom. I'm sure you'll be able to keep him in line. I know that you don't believe in spankings but you might reconsider that if he's anything like me."

"No. I don't think I will ever hit my kids. I don't like that."

"And we have mini-Alex on our hands with Chelsea. She has your attitude and your fire. She's a feisty little girl. Headstrong. She will run the classroom at school."

"Probably. I can see her now correcting the teacher. I just hope that when she gets older she does not have the wild side that I had."

Dave laughed and said, "you had quite the wild side. But like Randy said once you became Mommy Alex that wild side would go away. He was right." said Dave as he looked at his son. "I personally think Chelsea is going to do well in life. I think she will achieve so much. As long as she keeps thinking boys have cooties and that only mommies and daddies sleep together," said Dave.

"I don't know if she thinks boys have cooties. I think she's pretty cool with boys," said Alex.

"Don't destroy my hopes and dreams. I would like to think my 5 year old has no interest in boys."

"Honey, if she's anything like me she will never think boys have cooties."

"Did you have boyfriends in Kindergarten?"

"Yep. I had boyfriends in every grade in elementary school. It was just puppy love. I didn't really start getting serious about boys until probably 9th grade."

"We're you the playground player?"

"No, Dave, I wasn't. I didn't get into polygamy until I was 21," she said with a laugh, "I still think that was the greatest thing ever. Randy made me look like a slut that day."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Alex.

"I was just curious."

"I was 16 almost 17. How old were you?"

"Maybe about 14 or 15," he said.

"You would," said Alex, "but the sad thing is now a days that's late for a kid to lose their virginity. I swear it gets younger and younger every year. I don't want my daughter to be one of those girls that does lose her virginity by the time she's 12. I will drill it in her head Dave that sex is for marriage. I know I hated when my mom would tell me that but now I see where she's coming from."

"Don't tell her that. It will just make her want to do it more. I don't even think either of us are ready for what's to come in our lives."

"All right, how about we get through Kindergarten first and then worry about teenage Chelsea when she gets here."

"So what all are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Probably go to Central Park for most of the day and I want to take her to American Girl Place."

"You want Daddy to spend money don't you?" asked Dave.

"Dave, it's not going to make you go broke. Your wallet won't suffer and big loss. And when you're talking to me please don't refer to yourself as Daddy. Because you are not my daddy," she said as she got up off the bed to put a sleeping Ben in the pack and play.

"I'm not your daddy?" asked Dave with a smile.

"No you're not and get your head out of the gutter," she said, "I really hate that because it's kind of creepy."

"My head in the gutter?"

"No. When guys have sex with women and say 'whose your daddy?' I just think that's creepy and weird," she said as she walked back over to the bed.

"What if I referred to myself as Papa D?"

"Papa D? Where do you get this stuff?"

"I don't know," he said, "but you know you love me being G-Peezy."

"That is pretty cute but Papa D… no thank-you." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"You look really tense," said Dave, "do you want me to give you a massage?"

"Sure," said Alex as she turned her back to Dave. He started massaging her shoulders. "That feels really good."

"It was nice of your mom to give Chelsea her own room for the next couple nights that we're here," said Dave as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I know. I wish she would have given her a room when we first got here. I had feet in my face and was kicked in the stomach. She sleeps way too wild. And plus I wouldn't want her sleeping on the floor in here. I did promise her though that before we left we would go up to the attic and look at my old toys and she could have what she wanted."

"Why does she want to play with toys from the 1980's?"

"First of all, my toys are from the 90's. I was a 90's kid. Mr. 70's baby. And second of all, my mom gave her my old nursery baby and she loves it. I'm sure she can find some more toys that she'll like up there."

"You didn't have Barbie dolls," he said.

"So? I had a lot of baby dolls. What does my mom need them for? They're my toys. I can give them to my daughter if I want."

"It's just more stuff to lay around our house," said Dave as he continued massaging her shoulders.

"Well, we're already tripping over baby walkers and stepping on baby toys. Why not step on a few more toys?"

"I don't know but you just said you had a lot of baby dolls. I thought you were anti-baby?"

"No, no," she said, "I loved my baby dolls. They weren't real."

"You're too much, Alex."

"You know I just realized that if I would have stayed pregnant our baby would have been due around the same time as Brian's and Marissa's baby. She said she's about 10 weeks. I was 8 weeks when I lost the baby but I would probably be about 10 weeks now."

"That would have been cool," said Dave. "Our Godchild would have been due the same time as our own child."

"I can't believe Brian asked us to be the Godparents of his baby. I'm happy for him. He was so emotional and torn up when he had to give up his first baby but now he's getting another chance. He deserves this. He loves kids he's going to be a good dad."

"Yeah, he is good with kids," said Dave, "that's why I think we made the right choice with making him Ben's Godfather."

"I agree," she said. "Brian loves him. Even if he calls him Baby Animal."

"That's great. I think I'm going to try to get Ben a onesie that says 'The Baby Batista Bomb' on the front and on the back have it say 'Ben 'the baby animal' Batista' with my symbol underneath. How cool would that be?"

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "You are too much but I do think it's cute that our son is labeled 'Ben 'the baby animal' Batista' Trademark that."

"I will," said Dave. "So when are we going to try for baby Batista 3?"

"I don't know probably in February. I need to give my body time to heal plus I think Ben and the baby should have 18-24months between them."

"That works for me," he said as he moved his hands down her body and started kissing her neck.

"Dave," she said, "I thought you were giving me a massage?" she asked as she smiled.

"I am," he said as he continued kissing her neck.

"Well, to me it seems like you're trying to show me your birthmark," she said with a smile.

"I can show you a lot more than my birthmark," he said as he moved his hands up her shirt.

"I know," she said as she turned her head to kiss him passionately. He slowly removed her shirt and laid her down and continued kissing her passionately. He continued to feel over her body before he began to kiss her neck. He gently bit on it and gently sucked it. She smiled and said, "No hickeys. You know how my mom feels about that."

"We're married. It's cool now," he said as he continued kissing her neck and started moving down her chest. "Besides it's too late," he said with a smile he continued kissing down her body and massaging her breasts. He moved lower as he slid off her shorts. She smiled and allowed him to continue. He removed his shorts and moved his body up hers. He slid himself into her gently. He began making love to her as she moaned with pleasure. He was starting to get caught up in the passion and started going harder and faster. She moaned with every movement and she started kissing his neck. She ran her hand up and down his back. He continued moving in and out of her going harder and faster with each movement until he finally couldn't control himself anymore and released himself inside of her letting out a moan of pleasure. He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

He laid down next to her and brought her over to him so she was as close to him as possible. "That was amazing," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah it was," she said with a smile. "You're still the best."

"Thanks," he said running his finger up and down her arm.

She laid her head down on his shoulder and ran her hand on his chest. They laid like that for a while talking before they both fell asleep.

The next day Dave and Alex took the kids to Central Park for the day. They were walking through the park to get to the playground. Dave was pushing Ben in the stroller and Alex was holding Chelsea's hand. "Today is not a bad day to be here," said Dave.

"I know. The weather is fairly decent and it's not too hot. It's the perfect day to be here," said Alex. "And it's even better because we're here as a family."

"Mama, can we go on the horse and carriage ride again?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes, we can. Did you like that the other day?"

"Yeah. It was very fun!"

"I used to love coming here as a little girl and going on carriage rides. I always thought it was the most fun in the world. I love Central Park," she said.

"I do too," said Chelsea. "I can't wait to tell my class at school all about New York."

"I bet you can't. It's not everyday a Louisianan goes to New York City. And Chelsea we can go to the zoo today," said Alex.

"There's a zoo?" asked Chelsea as her eyes lit up and excitement filled her voice.

"Yeah. You can see pigs, goats, birds, ducks and alpacas."

"What's an Alpaca?"

"Do you remember the American Girl Chrissa?"

"Yeah."

"Her pet was an alpaca."

"Oh," said Chelsea. They continued walking until they reached the playground. Chelsea got really excited to be there. "Can I go play now?"

"Yes," said Alex with a smile. Her and Dave walked over to a bench and sat down. They watched Chelsea as she ran through the playground. She played on the bridge for a little bit and the slide. Alex couldn't deny it anymore but her baby girl wasn't a baby anymore. "Dave, it makes me so sad," she said as she was holding Ben.

"What?" he asked.

"That Chelsea is growing up. I know on Monday when I take her to school I am going to be a mess. She's not really a baby anymore. She can talk and has opinions. She has attitude and lots of it. I wish we could go back to when she was a baby."

"She is growing up pretty fast," he said looking at Chelsea on the slide. "I wouldn't want to go back to the baby days though. I like to watch them grow up and watch them learn. I like hearing her talk and hearing her opinions. I like how she has her own opinion. The attitude I could do without though," he said with a laugh. "And have you noticed how much more she's starting to look like Athena as she gets older?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "She is like mini Athena."

"When we get home I am going to go through pictures of Athena at 5 and see how identical they are."

"I say they're pretty identical. I mean I didn't meet Athena until she was 9 but I've seen pictures of her younger. They are definitely sisters. I wouldn't say they're 100 % identical but they do look alike."

"A lot alike," said Dave. He looked at Ben and said, "What are you up to little man?"

Ben smiled at his dad. "Tell daddy that you're working on a poop for him," said Alex. Ben giggled. "See?"

"Tell mommy that it's all hers this time. I had the last one."

"No tell Daddy that he's long over due to change poopy diapers because mommy did her share with Chelsea."

"Tell mommy fair enough but Ben you really don't want to poop now for me," he said. "Let me hold the baby animal," said Dave.

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes, "Here is Ben 'the baby animal' Batista," she said handing him to his dad.

"Thank-you. Ben do you want to look at a book?" asked Dave. Ben looked at his dad. "Okay," said Dave. "We'll read the Farm animal book."

"Have fun," said Alex. She dug in the diaper bag and handed him the book. "I'm going to go push Chelsea on the swings while you two spend father son time together."

"Okay," said Dave. Dave opened the book in front of Ben and began reading the book to him. "Oh look Ben. It's a duck! You know what sound a duck makes? It makes the quack quack sound," said Dave. Ben looked at the book and then looked at his dad. Dave turned the page and said, "It's a cow! Cows say 'MOO'." When Dave turned the page he said, "And Ben look! It's a sheep. Feel how soft the sheep is." He took Ben's hand and ran it over the sheep. "Isn't it soft?" Ben took the book from his dad and started chewing on it. "Oh you want to chew on it. Okay," said Dave. "Maybe I'll read to you another time." Ben smiled at Dave as he continued chewing on the book. Dave took out his phone and took a picture of him and Ben together. He saved it as his wall paper and then sent it to Alex. Alex felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket. She looked at the picture and smiled. It was a cute picture. She saved it to her phone and set is as her wallpaper. It was a picture of her two favorite guys in the world.

When Chelsea was done playing on the playground they walked through the park some more. "Mama, I'm hungry," said Chelsea.

"Okay, Princess," said Alex. "Do you want a dirty water hot dog?"

"Mmm, dirty water hot dogs," said Dave. "Only in New York."

"Yes, Mama," said Chelsea. They walked to find a hot dog stand. They finally came to one and got their hot dogs. "Can I have mustard and ketchup on my hot dog?" asked Chelsea.

"Ew, mustard," said Alex.

"I like mustard," said Chelsea.

"You definitely get that from your dad because I can't stand mustard. Just give me ketchup and onions and I'm good." They had their hot dogs fixed the way they wanted to and then sat down to eat them. "Mmmm. I have missed this," said Alex.

"Me too," said Dave. "New York isn't as bad as we make it out to be. If we didn't have Ciccone running around it would be a lot better and I would consider moving here."

"I know but it's too risky to live here," said Alex. "Maybe someday when Ciccone is gone we can have a life here."

"I like that," said Chelsea with ketchup and mustard on her face.

"Chels, you have a little something right here," said Dave as he pointed to her face.

"Oops," she said with a smile. She took a napkin and wiped her face. "You do too, Daddy," she said with a laugh.

"I do?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "It's right here," she said taking some mustard and ketchup off her hot dog and putting it on Dave's face."

"Oh no! I have ketchup and mustard on my face. I am such a mess," said Dave. "What do I do? Can you help me, Chelsea?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said with a smile. She took the napkin and wiped it off his face. "Now you're all better and clean."

"Thanks, Chels," he said. Alex smiled because she thought it was the cutest thing.

"You're welcome, Daddy."

After they were finished with their hot dogs they went to the zoo to look at the animals. They had just finished looking at the birds and went to look at the farm animals. Dave had taken Ben out of his stroller to carry him and he was holding Chelsea's hand as they walked through the zoo. The stopped to look at the two pot bellied pigs. "Look Ben, it's a piggy," he said pointing to the pigs. "Piggies say oink oink."

"Dave, did you seriously just say piggy?"

"Yeah. I'm talking to my son. I have to speak in terms he understands."

"He has no idea what a pig is."

"I know what a pig is," said Chelsea. "I like pigs but they are dirty."

"And they smell," said Alex.

They looked at the pigs for a couple more minutes before they went to look at the cow. "It's a cow!" said Chelsea. "I love cows!"

"Look Ben, there's a cow. Remember they say 'MOO". I bet if we could your sister Chelsea would want a cow for a pet. Right, Chels?"

"Yes! Can I get a cow?"

"No," said Dave, "besides their poop smells worse than Ben's."

"Ew. Never mind," said Chelsea. "But I still love cows. I will keep my cow stuffed animal."

"I figured," said Dave.

Next they looked at the goats. "Mama! Look it's a baby goat!" said Chelsea. She was really excited to see the animals. As long as Alex could remember Chelsea has always been an animal person. She could see her as a zoologist or a vet. She felt kind of bad that she would never be able to have dog or a cat. Dave seemed to be doing fine with the rabbit they had so she figured it would take a little extra persuading to have him give in to get Chelsea a dog. She knew just how to do it but she was going to wait until closer to Christmas time. She was planning on that being Chelsea's big Christmas present but she had to get Dave on board.

"I know," said Alex. "It's cute isn't it?"

"Yeah. He's a baby just like Ben," she said. "Look, Ben, there's a baby just like you. What sound does a goat make Daddy?"

"I don't know," said Dave, "I know it makes a sound but I'm not sure what it is."

"Can you try?"

"Yes, Princess. I will try," said Dave as he tried to make a goat sound. He couldn't do it. "Sorry, Chels."

"It's okay, Daddy. You're still the best daddy in the world even though you can't make a goat sound."

"Thanks," he said. "What about Mama? Is she the best Mama in the world?"

"The bestest!" said Chelsea with a smile.

They continued walking through the zoo until they had seen every animal they could. After the zoo they took a carriage ride through the park. It was an expensive treat but it was well worth it. Ben fell asleep on the ride on Dave's lap. Dave wasn't letting Ben go for anything. He was creating a really strong bond between him and his son. "This is beautiful," said Alex.

"It is isn't it?" asked Dave as he put an arm around her. "I never thought we'd be doing this with our kids."

"Me either but it's really nice to do this."

"Yeah it is. Remember our wedding?"

"Yeah. The horse drawn carriage topped it off. It was the perfect way to arrive at a wedding."

"Mama, is this like Cinderella?"

"What are you talking about Chels?"

"The horse. Does it turn into a mouse at midnight?"

Alex laughed to be 5 years old again. She thought the exact same thing. "No, Chelsea. It's really a horse."

"So this doesn't turn in to a pumpkin?"

"No, Princess but you are riding in a carriage just like Cinderella."

"I know," she said. "It's fun."

When they finished the carriage ride they left the Central Park area and headed to The American Girl Place. Ben was still sleeping as Dave pushed him in the stroller through the store. "These dolls are pretty cool," said Dave. "I like her playing with them better than Barbie dolls. Barbie is so slutty and these dolls are actual girls with stories," he said.

"Someone knows a little much about American Girl," said Alex as they walked through the store.

"I've done my research," he said.

"Mama, I want an Asian doll just like me," said Chelsea.

"But you have a doll that looks like you."

"I know but it's not Asian. This one is Asian," she said pointing to a doll with dark black hair with bangs, Asian eyes and dark brown eyes. "Doesn't she look like me?"

"Yes, Chelsea, she does but I don't think your daddy wants to pay all that money for another doll."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "DAddy? Please? Pretty please?" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes and sticking out her bottom lip.

"She broke me," said Dave. "All right. You can get the doll."

"Yay! Thank-you, Daddy."

"Way to stay strong," said Alex.

"You know I can't resist that look plus she wants an Asian doll. She knows she's Asian."

"Okay," said Alex as she took the doll off the shelf and handed her to Chelsea. "She needs an outfit."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Can I get her a ballet outfit?"

"If that's what you want to get her."

"I do. She has a day time out fit and a ballet outfit. She's going to be a ballerina just like me." She picked out a ballet outfit for the doll and she conned her dad into getting her another outfit for the doll she already had. She picked out a soccer outfit for her. They were getting ready to pay for the doll and the outfits when Chelsea said, "You know why I picked out the soccer outfit, Mama?"

"No, why?"

"Because I want to play soccer. I want to be a ballerina, a gymnast and a soccer player," she said.

"Wow, Chelsea, that's a lot of things to be." she was secretly grateful that her daughter wanted to play soccer. If she had Alex's skill in her she would be pretty good at it.

"So can I play soccer?"

"We'll see. It's either gymnastics or soccer not both," said Alex.

"I want to do soccer more," she said.

"Okay. We'll register you for soccer when it's time."

"We will?" asked Dave as he slid his credit card.

"Yes," said Alex. "The girl wants to play soccer so I'm going to let her play soccer."

"Okay," said Dave. They walked out of the store and got into the car. As they were driving back to Alex's parents' house Dave said, "So Chelsea what's your doll's name?"

"Hmm," said Chelsea. "What's a good Filipino name?"

"How about Malaya?" Asked Dave. "It means Free."

"I like that. What else do you have?"

"You and the name Malaya," said Alex. "Chelsea, if your dad would have had his way your name would have been Malaya Dalisay. Which I am kinda feeling right now. Next girl her name is going to be Malaya Dalisay.

"Yes!" said Dave. "And another name is Lailani."

"Oooh. Lailani. I like that name. Her name is Lailani," said Chelsea.

"Very pretty name," said Alex.

"Yes please name her Lailani. Don't take Malaya away from your mama. She might get upset."

"Shut up, Asshole," said Alex with a laugh.

"You said a bad word, Mama."

"I know. I'm sorry."

When they got back to her parents' house Alex took Chelsea up to the attic to look at her old toys and to take what she wanted. Chelsea loved Alex's water baby and her crying Cabbage Patch doll. She also chose a Cabbage patch doll that burped. She also decided to take Alex's pretend make up set and a baby doll that walked. She also chose Alex's pretend tea party set. She was finally finished picking out some of Alex's old toys and they carried them down to Alex's room so she could pack them. "What the hell?" asked Dave. "Did you bring the whole attic?"

"No," said Alex, "There's still a lot more toys up there. She just picked her favorites." She pulled out an empty suitcase and threw the toys Chelsea picked out inside. She also put the clothes her mom had bought for the kids in the same suitcase. She finished packing up their stuff so that it would be ready for them to leave the next morning. She was feeling bittersweet about leaving NYC. She was kind of happy to leave but sad at the same time. She was starting to form a relationship with her mom and her kids were starting to get to know a nicer woman. She still worried about her mom's well being though. As she finished the bags Dave carried them downstairs and put them in the rental car. After everything was packed and ready to go the Bautista's went to sleep since they were catching an early flight out of New York.

The next day before they left for the airport they were saying their goodbyes. "Alex, I love you. Keep taking care of my grandchildren. And keep taking care of yourself. You've grown up to be a great woman. You make me proud," said Sylvia. "And keep in touch. Call me whenever you want."

"Mother, I will call you everyday. And I can't believe you just called me Alex. That is the first time in 29 years. Thank-you. And keep taking care of yourself. I want updates on how you're doing. I'm going to miss you," said Alex.

"Well, it's about time I called you Alex. Everyone else does. You like it so I'll call you that from now on and you can call me mom instead of mother if you'd like."

"Okay," said Alex, "Mom, I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around her mom.

"I love you too," Alex," she said as she hugged her back. She kissed her cheek and said, "Have a nice flight. And remember to call."

"I will," said Alex as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"And Dave my wonderful son-in-law. Have a safe trip and I love you," she said hugging Dave.

"I love you too, Mom," he said as he hugged her back.

"And Chelsea, I love you."

"I love you too, Grandma," she said hugging her. Sylvia kissed Chelsea's forehead as she hugged her. Next she kissed Ben and told him that she loved him. Their goodbyes this time were a lot different than their goodbye at Christmas time. They hugged and kissed each other a few more times before Dave and Alex put the kids in the car and soon they were off to the airport.

They flew home on a 7 hour flight and it went just as smooth as it did when Alex flew to New York with the kids. After they got everything situated at the airport they headed to their luxurious home in the middle of no where Louisiana. Dave pulled into their driveway. He put the car in park and said, "Home sweet Home."

Alex and Chelsea got out of the car while Dave walked around to get Ben out. "It's so quiet here," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave as they walked up to the front step. He noticed a car in the driveway and said, "whose car is that?"

"Maybe one of Athena's friends?" asked Alex.

"Probably," said Dave as he opened the door. "Athena, we're home," he said. He didn't get a response so he said, "Here, Alex, take Ben out of the car seat while I go and check on her."

"Okay," said Alex as she put Ben's car seat down. She took him out of the seat as Dave walked upstairs.

Dave walked up to Athena's door and saw that it was shut. He didn't think to knock on it so he just walked in. His eyes grew big at the sight before him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he asked.

Athena jumped up and said, "It's not what you think, Dad. I promise."

"IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK?"

"Dad, calm down. Everything is fine."

"ALEX!" yelled Dave.

Alex was about to put Ben in his swing when she heard Dave yell for her. She knew it was important and she took Ben upstairs to Athena's room with her. She walked in and said, "What is.." She looked at the sight in front of her, covered Ben's eyes and walked back out of the room. She was not dealing with that. It was Dave's turn to be the dad and she was having no part in it.

***A/N: Well..what great trip they had to Central Park. I love how Dave is a father now..trust me there is a big difference in him in this story from the DAve you will see in Love at First Sight when Chelsea's a baby. Plus Dave is really cute with Ben and I needed to lighten things up after all the drama. And what did Athena do now? I loved how Alex walked in the room and walked back out. What did you think? Please review.**

***Chapter 77: What did Athena do? And how are Alex and Dave going to handle it?**


	77. Chapter 77

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" asked Dave.

"Dad, stop yelling please," said Athena. "I don't know. I was lonely. He just came by to talk about the baby and then this is where we ended up."

"What were you doing meeting with him by yourself? He could have killed you or something. That was stupid. And in my house with someone that is lower than dirt."

"I beg to differ," said Tony. "I am the father of your granddaughter."

"Correction. You are the sperm donor. You will not be her father. You will not even be in her life. You're gone for 20 years asshole," said Dave.

"My dad will get me out just like he did when I raped your wife."

"That is impossible considering your father is sitting in jail right now for his own mistakes."

"My dad isn't in jail. He's been out since the day he was arrested. It's a shame though he didn't take out Alex. Poor Ron let his dick get in the way," said Tony. "He was so worried about f**king your wife that he risked his on life to save her. What a dumb ass. I would have let her die."

"And Athena, you know how I feel about him and you know how Alex feels about him. Why on earth would you let him in this house if we weren't home and didn't Alex tell you to lose all contact with him? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, Dad. He told me he would change and that he would be a good dad."

"No, Athena, he took advantage of you. He knew you were in a vulnerable state and took advantage because that's the kind of sick bastard he is."

"I didn't take advantage of anyone. Your daughter invited me here and she allowed me to have sex with her. Why do you and Alex always assume that I'm going to be a bad person? Maybe I do have some good in me."

"Yeah right, Tony. That is the biggest load of shit I have heard in my life. You do not have a good bone in your body. You prey on the innocent and get some type of sick joy from hurting people. You are a bad person. Look at all the shit you've done. You raped a 17 year old girl."

"Oh. That's what she told you?" asked Tony.

"Yeah and I believe her. I know how you do things, Tony."

"No. I didn't rape anyone. Your daughter came on to me at that party. I didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. I may have lied about who I was but still your daughter had sex with me willingly."

"Athena?"

"What?"

"Did he rape you or not?"

"Dad, why would I lie about that?" asked Athena with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Dad, I am not lying. He raped me!"

"So you invite the man that raped you into this house to possibly do it again?"

"I didn't invite him here. He came here on his own. I was doing something and he showed up at the door. I told him to leave but he wouldn't. Then he pushed his way inside and told me he just wanted to talk about Lexie. I was giving him that chance but then things just got out of control and we ended up here. I'm sorry, Dad."

"I don't know what to do. Tony just get out before I break your neck," said Dave.

"I will be back and maybe the next time I come back your wife won't be so lucky."

"Are you threatening my wife?"

"Not directly," he said as he put his clothes back on. When he had his clothes he walked out of the room. As he walked passed Dave he gave him a smirk. Dave just wanted to rip his face off.

Once Tony was out the door Dave said, "Get yourself dressed NOW! I don't even want to talk to you and I don't want to look at you. This is beyond the most disrespectful thing you've ever done. Tony of all the f**king people in the world. You should have shut the door in his face and called the police not f**k him." he slammed her door shut and pulled out his cell phone to call the police. He explained the entire situation to them about Tony and how he raped Athena, stepped foot on their property, had contact with the family and made terroristic threats toward Alex. They told him that they would put a warrant out for his arrest and were sending plain clothes officers over to their house to help out the security that he was supposedly paying for that wasn't doing shit and told him to turn their alarm on at all times. They told him they would let him know when they had him off the streets.

While he was handling the situation with the police Alex was downstairs in the living room playing with Ben and Chelsea. Athena was upstairs crying in her room when Dave came downstairs to see his wife and children playing. "Hey, Baby," said Alex as she sat up.

"Yeah. Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"All that bullshit that I just saw. I literally saw that asshole on top of my 17 year old daughter. I called the police. They're putting a warrant out for his arrest. We're also going to have plain clothed officers out there with security. And we're supposed to keep the doors locked and the alarm on at all times. They will let us know when he's off the streets."

"Can you watch your mouth in front of the baby and Chelsea?" asked Alex. "I don't want Ben's first word to be a curse word."

"What is going on?" asked Chelsea.

"Nothing, Honey," said Alex.

"Do you still have your gun?"

"Seeing as I can't take a gun on the airplane no. It's still hidden at my mom's house. Why?"

"You might need it."

"What is going on?" asked Alex.

"He may have made a t-h-r-e-a-t toward you."

"What?" asked Alex.

"He said maybe next time you won't be so lucky when he came back."

"I didn't do anything," said Alex. "I just walked in and right back out."

"Do you really ever have to do anything?"

"No," said Alex.

"But you did bang his old best friend while we were in NYC and were involved with him. He might be jealous," said Dave.

"What does banged mean?" asked Chelsea.

"See?" said Alex. "Watch your mouth."

"It doesn't mean anything," said Dave. "It's just a figure of speech."

"Mama, who did you bang in NYC?" asked Chelsea.

"Way to go," said Alex as she put her head in her hands. "I tell you to watch your mouth in front of the kids yet you keep running it. Now she's asking questions. I didn't bang anyone, Chels."

"But daddy said," said Chelsea.

"I know what daddy said. He doesn't think before he talks."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"And that brings me to another point," said Dave.

"What?"

"Why the hell am I paying those lazy ass security people? This is the second f**king time they allowed this asshole on my property. I pay them too much to allow this shit to happen. I think we need new security. Damn. What the f**k."

"Wow. Daddy is saying a lot of bad words like f**k," said Chelsea.

"CHELSEA ALEXANDRA!" said Alex. "Dave. Please watch your mouth."

"I like that word," said Chelsea. "It's fun to say. F**k F**k F**k."

"Oh my God!" said Alex. "I tell you to watch your mouth and you continue on and listen to what you started."

"Chelsea, please don't use that word," said Dave.

"Why? You say it all the time."

"But I'm a grown up. You're a little girl. Little girls aren't supposed to use words like that. Okay? I shouldn't talk like that in front of you and Ben. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Daddy."

"So what is Ben 'The Baby Animal' Bautista doing?" asked Dave as he got down on the floor with his wife and kids.

"He's thinking about pinning that stuffed duck," said Alex. "He might Batista bomb it."

"Nice, Alex," said Dave.

"I try. If we're going to be raising a future WWE champion we mines well start training him at 3 months."

"Yes!" said Dave, "that is music to my ears."

"You won't let it go and I know that's what you want so here's your second generation star right here but ONLY if he wants to. I mean after all I have my ballerina and soccer player."

"Did you hear that Ben?" asked Dave as he tickled Ben's stomach. Ben giggled and kicked his feet.

"Where's Athena?" asked Alex.

"In her room. I don't even want to look at her or talk to her."

"Well, did you make sure she was okay?"

"She's fine," said Dave.

"Well, she is pregnant. She's a little more emotional than you're used to and in her defense she may have just been really h-o-r-n-y and wanted to have s-e-x with anyone. It happens around this month of pregnancy to every woman. It's like your hormones are running wild and you just need to get some. It's like the last s-e-x drive you have during pregnancy because by month 7, 8 and 9 you're too tired, it's too uncomfortable and you just want that baby out. I don't think she has any feelings for him. I think she just wanted some."

"What's sex?" asked Chelsea.

Dave and Alex looked at each other. Chelsea was too smart for her age. Way too smart. They were starting to realize the spelling thing was not going to work anymore so they were going to have to develop code words to talk in front of her. "How about you take that one Dave?" asked Alex.

"No. I think you should explain it to her."

"What is sex?" asked Chelsea.

"It doesn't have to be elaborate. Plain and simple," said Alex.

"I'm not answering it you answer it," said Dave.

"Hello, I am sitting right here!" said Chelsea growing impatient. "What is sex?"

"It's just something Mommies and Daddies do together," answered Dave.

"But when they are married," said Alex.

"Athena isn't married but she was having sex."

"Well.." said Dave. "Okay. Alex."

"Athena didn't get the news that only married mommies and daddies have sex. Trust me we will fill Athena in on that news later."

"So only mommies and daddies that are married have sex?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," said Alex.

"But how do mommies and daddies have sex?"

Dave let out a laugh as he played with Ben. "It's not funny, Dave," said Alex. "So how about we play Chutes and Ladders?" asked Alex.

"Are you trying to avoid my question Mama?"

"No, Honey. I just really want to play Chutes and Ladders."

"Um okay," said Chelsea as she got up off the floor. "And Skylar told me how mommies and daddies have sex," she said before she went upstairs to get her game.

"That damn Skylar," said Alex. "And those damn play dates."

"Oh… now you want to down the play dates. What did you say they were invented for?" asked Dave. "Oh yeah. That's right so that mommy and daddy could have sex while they were alone."

"Asshole."

"Ask her how mommies and daddies have sex. I want to know if Skylar corrupted her," said Dave.

"I am not going to ask my 5 year old that," said Alex.

"Now see if she would have asked my mom that she would have told her. I will tell her. I don't want to shelter her from anything."

"She is 5 years old. She doesn't need to know about that stuff right now. I'm kind of upset that she even asked us that."

"She's growing up, Alex. She's impressionable and she's going to ask questions if she doesn't understand something."

Chelsea came back in the room and said, "Are you talking about me?"

"No," said Dave.

"It sounded like you were talking about me."

"Oh," said Alex.

"We weren't, Chels," said Dave.

"Okay," she said. "Do we really have to play this game. I want to go outside on the trampoline."

"If you don't want to play this game you don't have to," said Alex, "if you want to go out on the trampoline you can."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea. She put the game down and ran out to the backyard.

"Should she be out there by herself?" asked Dave.

"She'll be fine. We do have security."

"Yeah. Security that doesn't do shit," said Dave. "And by the way Tony's dad is out of jail. He got out that same day."

"I can't believe he's not paying for what he did to Ron. That's some crazy stuff. What is wrong with that state?"

"It's corrupted," said Dave as he put Ben on the play mat on his stomach. "Is that better so you can see your toys?" asked Dave. Ben was pushing up on his arms and had his own neck supported and was holding his head up by himself.

"Dave, he doesn't like his stomach," said Alex.

"It's better for him to see his toys," said Dave as he handed Ben a toy.

"Dave, I'm telling you. Ben doesn't like it on his stomach. He's a weird baby. I only put him on his stomach during nap time because then I can keep checking on him because I don't' want him on his back all the time because then he'll get a flat head and bed head. And he fusses. He doesn't like it."

"What the hell is bed head?"

"When the baby is on its back too much and they develop a bald spot on the back of their head."

"Oh," said Dave. Ben started fussing because he was on his stomach and he began kicking his feet.

"I told you," said Alex. She was just about to move him to his back when he rolled over by himself. "Did you just see that?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. Good job, Little man!" said Dave. "Daddy is so proud of you."

Alex picked him up and said, "You rolled over! Good job!" She kissed his head as she laid him back down on the play mat. "I have to put that in his baby book. I can't believe he rolled over all ready for the first time." She looked at Dave and saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Are you crying?"

"Yeah. It is just so amazing to see him do that for the first time. I'm so glad I was here to see it." He said. "That's my boy, Ben!" He watched his son lay there and chew on a toy.

"Are you all right with him?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I'm going to check on Athena. I want to make sure she's okay."

"All right," said Dave.

"And then when you're over your little rampage I want you to apologize to your daughter for being an ass. You don't understand pregnancy at all. I wish for one day you could be pregnant and experience what we as women go through. Yeah it's one hell of time making the baby but it's not one hell of a time for the woman that's carrying the baby for 9 months when her back hurts, her boobs hurt, everything can make her cry, the pushing on the bladder, getting a foot in the ribs like your son did to me on a daily basis, pushing on the diaphragm, the heart burn and everything else."

"If it's so bad why get pregnant again?"

"Because feeling the baby kick, move and do flip flops, seeing the life you created and hearing its first cry makes up for all the pain and emotions you feel during your pregnancy. NOTHING is better than that feeling, Dave. And I know you're pissed about Athena being with Tony but to yell at her like that can really hurt her. You have to be gentle with her. She's emotional right now. I'm not happy about it either but I am not going to yell at her like that," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave.

"I will be back. Keep an eye on him," said Alex.

"I got this," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex as she walked up the stairs. She walked to Athena's room and walked in. "Hey, Athena."

"Hey, Alex," she said.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. Why does my dad have to react like that all the time."

"Because he cares about you. He shouldn't have freaked out on you like he did but he had every right to be upset. Do you know how dangerous Tony is?"

"Yes," said Athena. "But I just wanted to have sex. I didn't really care who it was with. I just needed some."

"I know. I know that feeling. It happens to almost every pregnant person around this time. It's your last need for sex before you don't' want to have it anymore but oddly enough I still wanted it up until the end of my 8th month. I just wanted it more during my 4th, 5th and 6th months. Just wait until you get to the point when all you want to do is sleep."

"I thought that part was over?"

"It is for now but around the 6th month you start feeling exhausted and all you care to do is sleep."

"That doesn't sound any fun. In fact being pregnant isn't fun at all."

"You haven't felt her move yet?"

"Not yet," said Athena. "I might have I don't' know. What does it feel like?"

"Like there are butterflies fluttering in your stomach."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So that was her moving?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"It feels so weird but now that I know it's her I like it," said Athena.

"In the end everything you go through is worth it. Just wait and see."

"Good because I am never getting pregnant again after her."

"I said that once too and well here I am with two kids. One that is asking about sex and another that is more content with chewing on his toys than actually playing with them."

"Chelsea was asking about sex?"

"Yes. I tried to avoid it and I managed to escape it. I sent her outside. Anything to take her mind off of asking questions right?"

"Yeah," said Athena. "So is my dad really upset about Tony?"

"I'd say he's pretty pissed," said Alex, "he called the police. They have a warrant out for his arrest."

"Oh. I didn't mean to sleep with him. I told you I just needed to have sex with someone and he was there. My dad is right. I shouldn't have had him come in but he did anyway."

"It's okay. I understand. Stuff happens and people make mistakes. I've done my share of mistakes and so has your dad. No one is perfect. We all do things we're not proud of at times but there's nothing we can do to erase it. All we have to do is face the fact we messed up, deal with it and move on," said Alex.

"I guess you're right. Alex, I'm scared to go to school on Monday. I'm pregnant and people are going to look at me funny."

"People are going to look and they're going to talk but don't let it get to you. If they're wasting their time talking about you then they seriously have no life. Just ignore them and do what you have to do. Your goal is to get through school this year and graduate so you can go to college. F**k those people that have nothing better to do than talk about you. They're the ones that are pathetic. I'm not going to lie because people are going to talk. Controversy surrounds our family. We've all been in the tabloids so no matter where we are or what we're doing people are going to talk about us. Even if you weren't pregnant they would still talk about you because of everything that is in the public's eye. That is one of the downfalls to having fame and publicity. And hey! If people are going to talk you mines well give them something to talk about. Let them talk about your baby. You know she's going to be gorgeous. Let them talk about you, you know what you want from life so forget them."

"And it's a new school I don't know anyone so I won't have any friends."

"You'll be fine, Athena. You'll make new friends hopefully better friends than the ones at your old school and then you'll feel comfortable going to school. That first day is always the hardest. It will get easier I promise. I'm scared to start working in a couple weeks but I know it will get easier as I go. My biggest fear though isn't working itself it's your dad being home alone with Ben and Kaylee all day."

"That is pretty scary," said Athena with a smile.

"See you're smiling now."

"I know," she said. "So how are you feeling? You seem to be a lot happier than you were when you left."

"I'm doing good. I mean I'm dealing with stuff but it is what it is. It can't be changed so I am doing my best to try to move on. My mom and me are speaking and everything is good between us. New York just reminded me of who I used to be. I miss it up there but there's no way we'd ever be able to live there with Tony's psycho dad running around."

"Is it true he tried to kill you?"

"Yeah but Ron jumped in front of the bullet and gave his own life. I tried Athena, I really tried to keep him alive but he never made it through," said Alex with tears in her eyes.

"You still love him don't you?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"I knew that was another reason you went up there to see him. I figured. You wanted to be with your old friends and your family so that you can find yourself again. It worked," said Athena, "and I like your new hairstyle. It's very cute on you."

"Thanks," said Alex. "How'd you know I went up there to see Ron too?"

"Because, Alex, I know a lot of stuff. You did what you had to do."

"I just can't believe everything happened the way it did."

"Life is like that. You taught me that. Things happen in ways we never expect. Sometimes the things that happen are good and sometimes they're bad either way we have to deal with them and whether we like it or not we have accept the fact things happened for a reason."

"Exactly," said Alex. "Clearly God kept me alive for a reason."

"Um your kids!" said Athena. "And my dad would be a mess if something happened to you."

"I know," said Alex.

Just then Dave knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked holding Ben.

"Sure," said Athena.

Dave walked in the room and sat down on the bed with Athena and Alex. "Athena, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I was just worried about you and I don't want to see you hurt. Tony is a very dangerous guy. He can play sweet but it's all an act. I don't want you to fall for that act. I love you so much and I love my granddaughter. I just want you two to be safe. Just seeing him touch you and all that made me angry. He tries to do anything he can to get back at me for taking Alex away from him. I just wish you and Lexie weren't a pawn in his game. I'm sorry for that and I'm just sorry for being a dick."

"It's okay, Dad. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Yeah. I don't know the hormones and stuff of pregnancy but I know you guys feel some strange feelings. And I'm sorry I don't' understand," he said.

"It's okay," said Athena.

"I love you," said Dave as he kissed Athena's forehead.

"I love you too, Dad," she said as she hugged him. When they broke their hug Ben was holding on to Athena's hair and she said, "Um. Can you get him off my hair?"

"Yeah. Sorry," said Dave as he took Athena's hair out of Ben's hand.

"Thanks. I guess that's what I have to look forward to when I have Lexie."

"You have a lot to look forward to. Being a parent is one of the best jobs in this world," said Dave.

"I agree. There is nothing better than being a mom or a dad," said Alex.

***A/N: Oh Athena. She just continues to amaze me with her choices. And what about Chelsea..wow..DAve should watch what he talks about in front of her lol. So what did you think? Please Review and thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 78: Chelsea goes to kindergarten! And Athena starts her senior year. **


	78. Chapter 78

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Thank-you.**

It was the night before school started for Athena and Chelsea. Alex was packing Chelsea's lunch for the first day of school while Chelsea was trying her best to help. She was sitting at the island watching her mom. "So Chels, what do you want in your lunch?"

"Peanut butter and jelly but grape jelly, a juice box, cookies, carrots and mangoes!" said Chelsea.

"And that's it?"

"Yeah. Is Athena taking her lunch too?"

"No. Athena is buying her lunch."

"Why can't I buy my lunch?"

"Because I would rather you pack your lunch. You're only in kindergarten."

"That's not fair," said Chelsea as she put her sandwich in her lunchbox.

"Life isn't fair, Chels."

"Do you work tomorrow, Mama?"

"Not until Wednesday."

"Oh. What if the other kids don't like me?" asked Chelsea.

"Why wouldn't they like you? You're sweet girl."

"Because the only person that liked me in pre-school was Isabella. All the other kids thought I was bad."

"Chelsea, you aren't bad. You'll make friends and I'm sure the other kids will like you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Chels. There isn't anything about you not to like."

"Okay, Mama. Do I have to wear my uniform tomorrow?"

"Yes, Chelsea. It's required that you do. Fridays are dress down days."

"I don't like uniforms."

"Neither did I but I wore one everyday that I went to school and I didn't get one day a week to wear what I wanted."

Dave walked into the kitchen with Ben and said, "There are my girls but one of them is missing. Where's Athena?"

"She's upstairs getting her stuff together for school tomorrow. I just hope she shows up on the first day. She's really adamant about not going," said Alex as she put the rest of Chelsea's stuff in her lunch box. She zipped it up and put it in the refrigerator.

"She's going to school. She wanted switched to a new school and that's what we did. She is not going to pull the same stunts she did last year."

"Dave, she's going to go. Just relax. You know Ben doesn't like when we get upset."

"I know but Athena pisses me off when she starts pulling her shit. She's pregnant I get that but that doesn't' mean she can do whatever she wants. She's going to go to school."

"David, I know," said Alex as she got a glass of water out of the fridge.

"Oooh. You called me David," he said.

"Yeah because you're getting on my nerves!"

"I'm going to school tomorrow, Daddy."

"I know, Princess and I'm going to be there to take you to school."

"Really?"

"Yep. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said. "And Ben is going too."

"He is?"

"Yes. He wants to see his big sister go to kindergarten."

"Cool. What am I going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, Daddy and me are going to take you to school, you're probably going to learn your teacher's name and the names of the other kids in your class. You're probably going to get to know each other and have recess, lunch, snack and a naptime. Then you're going to get on the school bus and come home."

"I don't take naps anymore," said Chelsea.

"You will at school because you're there all day."

"Oh. I am still scared the other kids won't like me."

"Chelsea, the other kids will like you just fine," said Dave, "they have no reason not to. You're a great little girl. If they don't like you that's their problem but you can't go into school with that attitude."

"But I don't have any friends there Daddy. I want to go to Isabella's school."

"Chelsea, I promise you will make a friend today," said Alex, "now I need you to go get your pajamas on and brush your teeth. It's almost time for bed."

"But I didn't get my snack," said Chelsea.

"Okay," said Alex, "what do you want for a snack?"

"Cookies and milk!"

"All right," said Alex as she put a couple cookies down for Chelsea and got her a glass of milk.

"Thank-you, Mama," she said.

"You're welcome," said Alex.

Later that night after Chelsea had her snack and was ready for bed she came into the kitchen where Alex was giving Ben a bath and said, "I'm ready for bed."

"I'll be right there," said Alex as she took Ben out of the water and wrapped him in the towel.

"I want daddy to tuck me in and read me a story."

"Oh. Okay," said Alex as she dried Ben off. "Dave, she wants you."

"All right, Princess, lets go," he said picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"Did you see that Ben? Your sister chose Daddy over me," said Alex as she put a diaper on him. "She is such a daddy's girl and she always has been he's just taking the time now to realize it." She picked him up and took him upstairs to get him dressed in his pajamas.

"All right, Chelsea, what story do you want to hear?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Fancy Nancy and the Pajama Party or Berenstein Bears?"

"I want you to tell me a story," said Chelsea as she laid in her bed with a smile. "I want you to make it up."

"Chels, I'm not good at that," he said, "how about I read Sleeping Beauty?"

"No, Daddy. I want you to make up the story," she said. "Please?" she stuck her bottom lip out to make a sad puppy dog face.

"All right. I'll make up the story."

"Thanks, Daddy," she said with a smile.

"Once upon a time there was beautiful princess named Chelsea. She was going to a new kingdom and she was scared because she didn't know anyone and didn't have any friends. She was very sad. The king and queen told her there was nothing to be scared of because she was a great princess. She was very loving and very caring. They told her she would have no problem making new friends. She wasn't too sure about that so when she got to the new kingdom she felt so alone. No one would talk to her and no one paid attention to her. She tried to do what she could to get people to like her but it wasn't working. She tried telling jokes and telling stories but it didn't work. She grew sadder and sadder. She saw that she had no friends and sat down on a rock and started to cry. A frog heard her cries and hopped out from under the rock. 'Why do you cry?' asked the frog. 'Who said that?' asked the princess. 'It was me,' said the frog. 'Frogs can't talk,' said the princess. 'I am a magical frog. I can talk. So why do you cry?' 'Because I am new here and I don't' have any friends. No one likes me so I'm sad. I tried everything. I told jokes to make people laugh and told stories but it didn't work and I have no friends,' said the princess. 'Well, did you try being yourself. All you have to do is walk up to someone and say hi. That's all it takes sometimes. Just be yourself,' said the frog. 'That's all?' 'Yeah that is all,' said the frog. Another princess was walking by and the frog said, 'Go say hi to her.' 'Okay,' said the princess. She got up and walked over to the other princess and said, 'hi my name is Chelsea, What is yours?' 'My name is Sara. Are you new here?' 'Yes. My parents sent me here.' 'So did mine. I don't know anyone.' 'Me either,' said Chelsea. 'Do you want to be my friend?' 'Sure,' said Chelsea. And from that day on Chelsea and Sara were friends and they both lived happily ever after. The end."

Alex was standing outside the door listening to the story. She smiled at the lesson that Dave was trying to teach Chelsea through a fairytale. "Wow, Daddy. So all I have to do is be myself to make friends?"

"Yeah, Chelsea that's all you have to do. You don't have to make people like you by being someone you're not. Just be yourself."

"But what if they don't like me for who I am?"

"Then that's their problem not yours. You can't make everyone like you."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Now it's time to go to sleep," said Dave.

"I can't go to sleep yet."

"Why not?"

"I want to hear a song."

"Okay," said Dave, "what song do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear the Happy Thoughts song from Yo Gabba Gabba," said Chelsea.

"Please no, Chels. Anything but that."

"But I'm feeling lonely and scared and I can't sleep. Please sing it for me daddy," she begged. Alex was standing in the hall holding Ben laughing. She could not wait to hear Dave sing that song. She wasn't sure if he even knew it.

"Okay," said Dave as he took a deep breath. He began to sing the song, "When you're alone and can't sleep and you don't know what to do..I know what you can do. Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts and a smile will come back to you." He continued singing it until Chelsea joined in. They finally finished it out and Dave said, "All right, Chelsea, it's time to go to sleep."

"Okay, Daddy. Are you and Mama going to bed to?"

"Not right now but later."

"Oh. Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight," he said as he handed her her blanket. "Here's blankie. I know you can't sleep without it. And let me turn on the night light."

"Thank-you, Daddy."

"You're Welcome," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He turned off the light and walked out of the room to see Alex standing there. He shut the door behind him and said, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was listening to your fairytale about friends and making friends."

"Yeah. She put me on the spot. IT wasn't too creative but it was enough for her to listen to and like it. She learned the lesson I was trying to get across," he said wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulder.

"I'm not worried about people not liking her for who she is I'm worried about people liking her for what she has."

"I don't think we have to worry about that this soon," said Dave. "I think maybe around 3rd grade but not now. She's in Kindergarten. These kids have just got done learning to use a big person's bathroom. I highly doubt they're reading tabloids and watching E!"

"Chels sees the tabloids every time we go to the grocery store and she's in kindergarten."

"She's a little smarter than most other kindergartners. She has your brains," he said as they walked downstairs.

"That's true," she said, "I'm just worried about her. She did make a point not many kids were allowed to like her at pre-school."

"If their parents are that ignorant then that's their problem. They're the idiots buying the things in the tabloids but I'm sure she will be fine. She's got a good heart."

"That's true," said Alex as she put Ben in the swing. "By the way, I loved you singing from Yo Gabba Gabba."

"Shut up," he said with a smile. "I can't stand that show."

"Me either but Ben and Chelsea both like it."

"I know. Those little creatures creep me out. What are they supposed to be?"

"I don't know but that red one looks like a dildo."

"It does," said Dave. "Another reason I think that show is inappropriate. The host is number one. He's just creepy."

"He may be creepy but he's making a lot of money doing this stuff," said Alex as she sat down on the couch next to Dave.

"I wonder how much they make doing these shows?"

"Well, since little kids go nuts over this stuff I would assume a lot. Just like the person that invented those silly bands. They are rolling in money right now off of the dumbest idea."

"It wasn't too dumb if he's making a buck off of them. So what if I made up a children's show?"

"Dave, I don't know. That would be pretty weird although some of those guys on those shows are pretty cute. That was what kept me interested while watching this stuff with Chelsea."

"So that's what you were doing all day when I was out working?"

"Pretty much. Just wait until you have to watch Sesame Street everyday. That Elmo's world song gets to you. Elmo gets annoying after a while. Then you have Dora. I am against Dora. She will get on your nerves."

"She already does. I only saw the show twice and that was enough. Ben won't be watching that and neither will Kaylee."

"Speaking of Kaylee when is she coming back? I miss her."

"On Wednesday afternoon."

"Oh," said Alex, "I hope she's okay."

"I think she's fine but I see where you're coming from. Bella isn't exactly the best mother."

"That's an understatement."

"So we have the house to ourselves for a few hours well with Ben so what are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you but I'm doing laundry and cleaning up this house. I'm organizing these toys and walkers in here. I'm tired of stepping on them and tripping on them. And I'm cleaning up Chelsea's room. I can't even look at that mess anymore. I don't know where she gets her disorganization but it's getting on my nerves," said Alex.

"It's not from me," said Dave.

"I know. You're actually the most clean cut and organized guy I have ever met in my life."

"Maybe Chelsea just likes to be messy. Isn't that a sign of intelligence?"

"Sometimes but to have her room the way it is and she never clean it up is ridiculous. She is old enough now to know that if you're not playing with something you put it away. Her problem is she thinks everyone should do it for her."

"I know," said Dave. "I told you she's really spoiled."

"She is kind of spoiled. I just don't want her to turn into one of those bratty rich kids."

"Too late she's already heading down that road. She never hears the word no."

"That's true but someone gives in to her puppy dog faces all the time."

"Hey, she melts my heart when she does that. I can't say no after that," said Dave.

"Well, I think we should start using no a little more with her."

"Okay. I agree," said Dave, "and lets teach her the importance of giving back."

"I like that idea," said Alex. They continued talking until Ben was asleep. They took him upstairs and put him to bed. Once they had him in bed they both went to bed. Neither of them were as young as they used to be and staying up past midnight was rare and unheard of at their house. They usually spent the night waking up with Ben and feeding and changing him so they never really got a full night's sleep.

The next morning Alex's alarm went off at 6:00. She groaned as she reached over to turn it off. The alarm had woken Dave up too. He groaned and got out of bed. "Why is it so early?"

"First day of school!" said Alex.

"Thank God they are both going back today!"

"I'm just sad because my baby is going to kindergarten. Where did the time go?" asked Alex.

"And I just can't believe Athena is going into her senior year. What the hell is that?"

"Growing up," said Alex as Dave helped her out of the bed. "Thanks, Baby," she said. She gave him a good morning kiss and then said, "So what task do you want today? Do you want to make breakfast or wake the girls up for school?"

"Um make breakfast. I'll make home made pancakes while you have fun waking them up."

"Okay. Take the easy way out today but tomorrow breakfast is mine," she said. She walked down to Athena's room to wake her up first. She walked into the room and to her surprise Athena was already awake and getting dressed. "you're up already?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I've been up since 5," said Athena as she finished putting her uniform on. "Well, I don't look so pregnant in this," she said looking at herself.

"You look fine," said Alex.

"I hate these knee socks though," she said putting them on. "And this whole navy blue skirt and white polo isn't working for me. And these hideous shoes. Why did I ever opt to go to private school?"

"Because you wanted away from those people so you have to deal with the uniform. I wore one and I hated it but the one I had was a grey pleated skirt with a white buttoned down blouse and white knee socks. We had to wear black shoes too. They even gave us sweaters to wear if we were cold. One day my friend Mel and me decided to roll our skirts and tie our shirts. Yeah that wasn't the best idea. We got in trouble for violating the dress code. We got two weeks of detention and I got grounded."

"That is something you would do," said Athena as she got up to brush her hair. It was long and black. It went to the middle of her back.

"Do you ever cut your hair?"

"Not really. I like my hair long. My mom and dad used to make me get it cut short when I was little but I like it long."

"I wish I could get Chelsea to let her hair grow long but she hates getting it done. I always wanted a little girl who had really long hair but no such luck."

"Maybe when she gets older," said Athena.

"I doubt it. Well, I'm going to go wake up the princess. I will see you downstairs and remember your bus comes in 45 minutes."

"I know. I'll be ready," said Athena.

"Okay," said Alex as she closed the door. She walked down to Chelsea's room to wake her up. She walked in and could tell Chelsea wasn't really sleeping but was trying to. "It's time to get up, Chels," she said.

"Yes!" said Chelsea as she jumped out of bed. "I'm going to kindergarten today!"

"I know!" said Alex. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I can't wait but can I take my blankie with me, Mama? Just for the first day?"

"Chels, I think blankie needs to stay home."

"But I'm going to miss being home and I'm going to miss you, daddy and Ben."

"Okay, but only for today," said Alex. She thought they were passed the blanket attachment but apparently they weren't. "So are you ready to get dressed?"

"Yes, Mama," said Chelsea as she walked over to her dresser and took her uniform off the top to put it on. She put on her light blue polo shirt and her khaki skirt and put on her white knee socks. Alex helped her put her shoes on and once they were on Chelsea said, "I don't like these shoes. They hurt my feet and they are ugly. I want my twinkle toes!"

"I'm sorry but black shoes are part of the uniform," said Alex.

"I don't want to wear this."

"I know but you have to. I don't make the rules," she said.

"Fine," said Chelsea.

"That's my girl," said Alex as she got a comb to come through Chelsea's hair. She put her hair half up and half down. It was the only thing Chelsea was willing to let her do. When Alex was finished Chelsea grabbed her blanket and she walked down to the kitchen to eat breakfast while Alex woke Ben up.

"Good Morning, Daddy!" said Chelsea as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Princess. Today is the big day! Are you excited?"

"Yeah but I'm taking Blankie to school just in case I start to miss home and for nap time."

"I thought Blankie wasn't allowed to leave our bedroom," said Dave.

"Mama told me I could just for today."

"Well, I thought Blankie stayed home and in your room."

"I want to take Blankie with me!"

"Chelsea, aren't you a little too big to take your blanket to school with you?"

"NO. I'm taking Blankie with me!"

"Okay," said Dave. "Maybe Mama and me have to discuss the new rules around here."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she put her blanket in her book bag. When she was finished she took a seat at the island and waited to eat.

Athena came downstairs and said, "Good morning, Dad."

"And there is my senior! Are you ready to start off your senior year?"

"I guess," said Athena. "I don't have any friends and I don't know anyone. It's going to suck."

"Just be yourself," said Chelsea, "that always works."

"I'll remember that. Thanks, Chels."

"You're welcome."

"Are you ready for kindergarten?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just going to miss my mama and daddy."

"School will be over before you know it. You'll have lots of fun. Once you're there and doing activities you will forget about them."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"Well, I'm just going to eat a banana and then go catch the bus. Can I have some lunch money, Dad?"

"Yeah. How much do you need?"

"$5," she said.

"What? $5 are you having lunch in the cafeteria or at a restaurant?"

"In the school cafeteria," she said.

"That seems like a lot."

"Well, Dad, I'm eating for 2 so I might get a little extra than I'm used to."

"Okay," said Dave as he pulled out his wallet and handed her $5.

"Thanks, Dad," she said as she put it in her purse.

"You're welcome. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah. Notebooks, folders, calculator, pens and pencils. I'm good."

"Are you sure you don't want pancakes. They're finished."

"Okay," said Athena. Dave took the pancakes out of skillet and put them on plates for the girls. He cut Chelsea's up and put butter and syrup on them for her. He gave her the plate and she started to eat.

Alex came downstairs with Ben dressed in a onesie that said, "Mommy's little Monster." "Good morning," said Alex as she put Ben in the high chair to get him some cereal.

"So, Alex, I heard Blankie is going to kindergarten with Chelsea this morning."

"Yeah just for today."

"I thought we agreed that Blankie stayed in the bedroom."

"Dave, she's going to a new place. She needs something for comfort."

"I think Blankie should stay home. She will be fine."

"Dave, just let her take the blanket today," said Alex as she mixed up the cereal. "It's not the end of the world."

"Well, she's a big girl and big girls don't need to take the blanket to school with them."

"Dave, it's for ONE day. It's not going to be everyday."

"Fine. You win. She can take the blanket but today is the only day she takes it."

"Why are you getting so upset?" asked Alex.

"Because I think she's too big to drag it with her but you just let her do whatever she wants."

"Dave, didn't you have something to comfort you when you were little?" she asked as she started to feed Ben some cereal. "Like Ben, he has his blanket buddy and his paci to comfort him. I had a stuffed rabbit to comfort me that I took to kindergarten with me on the first day."

"I didn't have anything," he said with a smile.

"You did you just don't want to say anything," said Alex.

"That's right because no one needs to know," he said cleaning out the skillet.

"I will find out," she said.

"No you won't."

"I'll ask your mom."

"No. Don't," said Dave.

"So there was something?"

"Yes. Okay. I was a thumb sucker and I had a blanket okay. Just don't ask my mom about it."

"You sucked your thumb?" asked Alex.

"Yes and don't make fun of me for it," he said.

"I wasn't going to," she said as she continued to feed Ben with a smile. "I just can't picture you as a thumb sucker."

"Alex, let's not dwell on it okay."

"Okay," said Alex, "are you embarrassed?"

"No. I'm not embarrassed," he said with his face turning red.

"Yes you are, Dad," said Athena as she put her plate in the sink. "Well, I'm going to go to the bus stop now and enjoy this 6 hours of hell today. Have a good day guys."

"Bye, Athena," said Alex, "have a good day."

"Bye, Athena," said Dave.

"Bye," she said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She walked to her bus stop to wait for the bus to come. When it arrived she got on the bus and headed to her new school.

After Dave put the dishes from breakfast in the dishwasher him and Alex went upstairs to get dressed so they could take Chelsea to school. After they were dressed they walked downstairs and got Chelsea ready. Alex handed Chelsea her Hannah Montana backpack and her Hannah Montana lunch box. She took tons of pictures of her before they left to take her to school. Once Alex was done taking pictures they headed to the school. When they arrived at the school Dave took Ben out of the car while Alex got Chelsea out. Chelsea took her mom's hand as they walked into the school. They walked down the halls to Chelsea's classroom. Mrs. Reilly was standing in the front of the room waiting for the students to come in. Chelsea walked up to Mrs. Reilly and she said, "Hello, find your name tag and put it on please."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she looked for her name. "There it is," she said as she picked it up.

"Good morning, Chelsea," said Mrs. Reilly.

"Good morning," said Chelsea with a smile.

Alex was getting a little teary eyed watching Chelsea put her name tag on. "ARe you going to be okay?" asked Dave.

"I think so," said Alex wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"Okay," he said.

"All right, Chelsea, you can go to the coat rack and hang up your book bag and put your lunch box back there too and then you can find your table."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

They walked back to the coat rack and Chelsea found her name with a number 1 beside it. "Look Chels, you're number 1."

"Cool," said Chelsea as she took her book bag off an hung it up. She put her lunchbox up on the shelf and they walked around the room to find her table. Chelsea looked for her name and finally found it at the Blue table. "Look, Daddy, I'm at the blue table," she said.

"I see," said Dave. There were two other kids already seated at the table. A little boy and a little girl. Dave wasn't too happy about the little boy sitting next to Chelsea.

Chelsea looked at the little girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes sitting at the table and said, "Hi. My name is Chelsea, what's your name?"

"My name is Kennedy," she said.

"Hi, Kennedy. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure," said Chelsea with a smile. It almost made Alex cry. "Don't cry, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Okay," she said holding back the tears. "Well, daddy, Ben and me are going to go. You have a good day."

"Okay. Bye, Mama. I love you," she said as she hugged her mom.

"I love you too," said Alex as she kissed her forehead.

"Bye, Chels, have fun today and I can't wait to hear all about your day," said Dave.

"Okay, Daddy. Bye. I love you."

"Love you too," he said as he hugged her.

"And bye, Ben," she said as she kissed her baby brother and then took a seat at the table.

Alex took a deep breath and they walked out of the room. "Are you okay?" asked Dave.

"I'm sad!. She's not a baby anymore. I don't even know what to do with her gone all day."

"There's nothing to be sad about. She'll be okay. Look she even made a friend," he said wrapping his arm around Alex.

"I know but it's still sad my baby girl isn't really a baby anymore," she said crying a little bit. Dave never knew how protective Alex was of Chelsea until that moment but it made sense. Alex had been with her since birth and Chelsea was never gone all day like that before until now. He was a little choked up himself but he was just staying strong for Alex.

***A/N: So Chelsea went to school and Athena actually went to school too. Poor Alex she's sad about Chelsea being in school Can't wait until she starts working so it won't be so bad. And Dave used to be a thumb sucker...wow. So what did you think? Please review.**

***Chapter 79: How does Chelsea's first day of kindergarten go? And How about Athena? Will she make it through the day. And what are Alex and Dave going to do with just Ben being home. **


	79. Chapter 79

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter you guys are great thank you so much. **

After taking Chelsea to school Alex and Dave walked into the house with Ben. "Do you hear that?" asked Dave.

"The peace and quiet?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," he said.

"Yes and I love it," she said taking Ben into the living room. "And soon he will be ready for his morning nap and then it will be you and me," she said sitting down on the couch.

"That's going to be the best part of today," he said sitting down next to her. "Hey, Little Guy," said Dave as he played with Ben.

"Say Hi daddy," said Alex. "Tell daddy to get your seat so that you can watch Sesame Street."

"He doesn't want to watch Sesame Street," said Dave.

"Yes he does. He loves Sesame Street," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave as he got up to get his seat. He brought it over in front of the TV and put Ben in it. Alex put on the TV and put Sesame Street on for him and gave him his pacifier.

"Now I'm going to start cleaning up this living room," she said getting up off the couch. She looked a little worried.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said starting to pick up baby toys.

"Something's wrong. What is it?" asked Dave as he helped her.

"I'm just worried about Chelsea."

"Alex, I'm sure she's fine," said Dave. "She seemed all right when we left. She'll be back here around 3:45. Just relax. I bet she's going to have a great day," said Dave.

"I hope so," said Alex.

"She will trust me," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay," said Alex as she turned around to kiss Dave's lips passionately.

"Mmm," said Dave, "Wait until morning nap time."

"Looking forward to it," she said with a smile as she continued picking up baby toys and putting them in the pack and play.

Meanwhile at Athena's school she was just going into her 3rd period class; Chemistry. She was sitting at her lab table when this cute boy with light brown skin, hazel eyes and he had very little hair on his head. He walked over to Athena and said, "Hi, do you mind if I sit here?"

"No," she said with a smile. "Go ahead."

He walked over and sat down next to her. "Hi, I'm Jason," he said.

"I'm Athena."

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Did you just move to this school?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Cool," he said. "Just to let you know I suck at Chemistry so if we're lab partners I'm sorry," he said flashing her a smile.

"I'm not much better," she said.

"Well, then we're in a whole lot of trouble," he said.

"Most likely," said Athena as she flashed him a smile.

"So you have a really pretty smile. I bet your boyfriend loves that," he said.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said, "and you have really pretty eyes I'm sure your girlfriend likes them."

"I don't have a girlfriend," he said. "And what is someone as pretty as you doing without a boyfriend?"

"I just haven't found the right guy," she said putting some hair behind her ears.

"Oh," he said, "So what are you doing on Friday night?"

"I don't know. Nothing probably," she said.

"So our first football game is on Friday night. Would you like to go with me and then go get something to eat?"

"Sure," said Athena. "I just have to ask my dad first."

"Okay. And then let me know tomorrow."

"All right," she said.

"And just so you know I'm not really that bad at Chemistry. I'm actually kind of a nerd when it comes to Science."

"That's cool. I still suck at Chem," she said.

"I'll help you through it," he said as the teacher shut the door and told the class to quiet down. The teacher took attendance and then began talking about the class, the rules and what they would be studying.

Meanwhile at Chelsea's school her class was seated on the carpet to go over the school rules, say the pledge of allegiance and to do the day of the week. Chelsea was sitting next to her new friend Kennedy and far away from the little boy that sat next to her at the table; Tyler. She didn't like Tyler too much and Tyler wasn't too fond of Chelsea either. Tyler was a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and had his blonde hair spiked. "So we're going to play a game called Getting to Know me," said Mrs. Reilly, "you're going to come up here one at a time and tell us your name, your birthday, your age, where you're from, your favorite color and your favorite thing to do. Okay?"

"Yes!" said the class in unison.

"Who would like to go first? Raise your hand," she said. Chelsea raised her hand and Mrs. Reilly said, "okay, Chelsea. You can go first. Come up here."

Chelsea got up off the floor and walked up to the front next to her teacher. "My name is Chelsea Alexandra Bautista. My birthday is June 18th and I am 5 years old. I was borned in Florida but I live in Louisiana. My favorite color is green and my favorite thing to do is play with my daddy and my baby brother Ben."

"Very good, Chelsea," said Mrs. Reilly.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea as she walked back over to sit down.

As she was walking back to sit down Tyler moved his foot so she would trip. She fell to the ground and the kids started laughing at her. "You might want to watch where you're going," said Tyler with a smile.

"You did that on purpose," she said getting up and walking back to her seat.

"Boys and girls, it is not nice to laugh at others. Are you okay, Chelsea?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said rubbing her knee. Everyone else in the class took turns going to the front to tell them about themselves. When they were finished Mrs. Reilly sent them back to their seats.

Back at the house Sesame Street had just ended and Ben was ready for his morning nap. Alex picked him up and took him up to the nursery to lay him down. She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room and went back downstairs. She walked down to the basement to Dave's gym area and found him lifting weights. "I thought you didn't come down here anymore," she said.

"I am getting out of shape. I need get back in shape. Look at my stomach, I'm losing my six pack. I don't want to be one of those guys with a pot belly," he said as he continued lifting weights.

Alex looked at his stomach and said, "I think you look fine. You're not getting a pot belly."

"Look, Alex, I have a hot wife. I need to keep my body in shape. I don't' want people to look at you and then look at me and say, 'how did he get her'," he said. "It's bad enough I'm already getting grey hair."

"Are we having a crisis?" she asked.

"No. I just don't want to look like crap when you look as hot as you do."

"Dave, I don't care what people think of us. I don't' care what they think of you. I think you're hot and I probably always will. And I like your body the way it is and right now our baby is taking a nap and I want your body," she said walking over to him.

"How long do we have?" he asked putting down the weights.

Alex pulled out her phone and said, "About two hours before he's ready for lunch. And if it helps make up your mind sex helps burn off calories." She said with a smile. "We're looking at 700-1400 calories here," she said as she straddled his lap and started kissing his neck.

"Well, if we're talking that many calories," he said, "I think we're on to something here."

"That's what I'm saying. You get your workout and I get your body. So it works both ways," she said with a smile before she started kissing his neck again.

"I love you, Alex," he said as he kissed her passionately.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him back. She took her hands and rubbed them over his head as he moved his hands up her body. He lifted her shirt over her head exposing her black bra. He took her and laid her down on the floor of his gym and started kissing her down her body. "So we're going to do this here in your beloved gym?"

"At this point I want you so badly I don't care where we do it as long as we do it," he said before he continued kissing her body.

"All right," she said. "Let's do this then." He soon began making love to his wife.

While they were having their fun in Dave's gym Athena was enjoying her day at school. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Athena was sitting in her last class before lunch. It was her most dreaded class geometry. After all those years she still wasn't good at math and it was probably her worse subject. She was sitting at a desk when a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes came in and sat down next to her. She smiled at Athena and Athena smiled back. "Hey, I'm Destiny," she said.

"I'm Athena."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So are you ready for the joys of Geometry?"

"No," said Athena, "I hate math!"

"Me too. I really suck at it. I don't even know how I made it to this class."

"Same here. I've always sucked at math. I'm more of an English type person and a history buff," said Athena.

"I'm better at English too. I'm in AP English."

"Me too," said Athena. "What period?"

"8th period with Mrs. Wiley."

"Me too."

"I heard she's tough."

"I am new here so I don't know anything about her."

"Oh," she said. "So we'll suffer it out in Math but own it in English."

"I guess so," said Athena with a smile.

"So are you going to the big football game on Friday?"

"Probably. Some guy named Jason in my Chemistry class asked me."

"Oh MY GOD! Jason Williams?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Because he is the most popular guy in the senior class. He is the star basketball player. Wow. He must really like you because he doesn't just ask anyone on a date. Wow."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Do you know how many girls have asked him out or asked him to chill out and he never wants to. He's never had a girlfriend in this school and I don't think he's had a girlfriend period."

"Um okay," said Athena with a little bit of a smile. The teacher then walked into the room and started class. Athena smiled through the entire class with the thought that the most popular guy in their class asked her out on her first day in the school.

Back at the house Alex and Dave were sitting on the floor of the gym after making love. "See? You're not that old," said Alex, "You still got it," she said with a smile as she put her hand on his chest.

"I am old, Alex, I am about to be a grandfather. My hair is turning grey and my facial hair is grey too and I'm so out of shape it's crazy."

"Dave, you're in shape and you're not as old as you think. You just lasted an hour with no problems. Trust me if you were so old you would need help for that. So what you have a little grey hair. It's not that big of a deal. It's all about how young you feel. If you feel old you're going to act old but if you act young you're going to feel young. I find nothing wrong with your body or any parts of it. You're still as hot as ever to me," she said. "And remember you still have two young kids. They'll keep you young."

"I know," he said, "And we're going to have another one by the time Ben is 18-24 months old. So while you're taking care of the baby I'll be running after a 18 month old possibly 2 year old. You know how those terrible twos are. So you still find me hot?"

"Yeah of course. You still have this firm chest," she said running her hands over his chest. "And you still have those muscular legs and as far as I can see you still have that six pack," she said.

"And I guess you're right, lasting an hour at this age is pretty good. Do you want to see if I can last another hour?" he asked with a smile.

"How about a half hour?" asked Alex.

"I think I can handle that," he said laying her down again and began kissing her passionately. He began making love to her again. When they were finished he kissed her passionately and removed his body from hers and stood up. He reached out his hand to help Alex up. "How was that?" he asked her wrapping his arms around her.

"Amazing," she said, "The first day of school has just became my favorite day of the year." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now I see why May is one of the most popular birth months because parents are celebrating the first day of school in August and then 9 months later they have a baby."

"I think the first day of school is the best day ever," he said as he kissed her forehead. "The kids hate it but the parents love it."

"I know I love it," she said, "and I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips. "You know you never work out with me anymore," he said when they pulled away.

"That's because I distract you too much remember?"

"Well, you were one hell of a distraction today," he said as he put his shorts back on.

"And I don't have time to work out anymore. I get my work out from playing with Chelsea and I'll get my work out from chasing after Ben in a few months. And I get a work out from carrying Ben up and down those stairs," she said putting her clothes back on.

"The boy's not light."

"He's not light at all. My mom was shocked when I told her he was going into 6 month clothes. She couldn't believe it."

"He gets it from his daddy," said Dave. They walked over to the stairs to go upstairs. "After you," he said allowing Alex to walk in front of him.

"Such the gentleman," she said as she kissed his cheek before she walked up the stairs. He followed her up stairs and into the kitchen. Alex looked at the time and saw that Ben was going to be awake any minute to eat his lunch so she washed her hands and made him a bottle.

As she finished his bottle he woke up crying. "I'll go get the bottle monster," said Dave. "Do you want me to change him before or after he eats?"

"Change him before. He might have a poopy diaper."

"Kill joy," said Dave as he walked up the stairs to get Ben. He walked into the nursery and he smelled Ben's dirty diaper. "Ben 'The Baby Animal' Bautista, what are you up to?" asked Dave as he was getting everything he needed to change his diaper on the changing table. He walked over to the crib and picked Ben up out of the crib and saw Ben made quite the mess. "Oh Benjamin Michael, why did you do this for daddy? You couldn't wait for Mommy?" Ben smiled at his dad and Dave laid him down on the changing table and walked over to the dresser to get him out a new outfit. He walked back over to the changing table and took Ben out of his dirty outfit. He took his diaper off and wiped him and then cleaned him up from his mess. He noticed Ben was getting a little diaper rash so he put some Balmex on him. He put on a new diaper and put a new outfit on him. It read 'Daddy's team' "You know, Ben you could knock someone out with that smell alone," said Dave as he picked him up. Ben smiled and Dave said, "is that funny? Give Daddy a kiss," he said moving Ben toward his cheek. Ben gave him a kiss with Dave's help. "Thanks, Buddy," he said as he took the sheets out of the crib and put them in his hamper. He took the messy diaper downstairs with him. He handed Ben to Alex to feed him and took the diaper outside. When Dave came back in the house he said, "Ben made the biggest mess ever!"

"Better you than me," she said with a smile.

"I think he does it on purpose for me because you never get the messes I do."

"He just likes me better," she said with a smile as she fed him.

"Yeah because you were the first one to feed him in the hospital." Said Dave as he washed his hands. "And he does seem to like women better than men."

"I know," said Alex, "but the weird thing about that is he loved Ron. When Ron held him he never cried once. It was the weirdest thing ever but when Dr. Ciccone held him he screamed!"

"Do you blame him? Ciccone is an asshole," said Dave. "I'm sure the devil is threatened by Ciccone. He probably fears that Ciccone is going to take over Hell when he gets there."

Alex laughed and said, "I'm pretty sure Ciccone is the devil."

"Yeah. I can see that too," said Dave. "What is the other name for Satan?"

"Lucifer," said Alex. "My mom hated that cat from Cinderella because its name was Lucifer."

"That's right," said Dave. "I knew there was another name for Satan I just didn't know it was Lucifer."

"He has another name too that starts with a b. I just don't remember."

"No matter what it is..Ciccone is definitely the devil."

"Agreed," said Alex as she burped Ben.

"So what time does princess get out of school?"

"We have to be at her bus stop by 3:45. I just hope she's having a good day."

"I'm sure she is," said Dave.

Later that afternoon at Chelsea's school the kids were outside for recess. Chelsea was playing with Kennedy and another little girl from her class that she became friends with during lunchtime. Her name was Savannah. They were playing on the jungle gym when Tyler and his two friends Sam and Brandon came over to pick on them. "Did you have a nice trip, Chelsea?" he asked.

"No. You did that on purpose," she said.

"So what if I did. What are you going to do about it? Crybaby."

"I'm not a crybaby!"

"Crybaby, Chelsea, Crybaby, Chelsea," said Tyler over and over again.

"Stop it!"

"Are you going to cry?"

"No! I'm not a crybaby!"

"Yes you are," he said as he pushed her down on the ground. "Now go and cry. Crybaby."

"Tyler, you're a boy. You're not supposed to hit girls," said Chelsea.

"I didn't hit you. I pushed you," he said. "This is a hit," he said as he hit her arm.

"Ouch," she said rubbing her arm.

"Stop it Tyler!" said Kennedy. "Are you okay, Chelsea?"

"Yes," she said. "Coward."

"Crybaby."

"Stupid."

"You're stupid," he said.

"No. I'm not. You are," she said as the recess bell rang. They ran over to get in line. As they were running Tyler pushed Chelsea down again and made her fall. She scraped her knee open but she refused to cry. She would get Tyler back at another time and she wasn't scared of him either.

"Are you okay?" asked Kennedy.

"I'm fine," said Chelsea as she got up off the ground.

"You're bleeding," said Kennedy.

"I know," she said as she wiped some blood off her knee. "I'll be okay." When they got inside Chelsea went up to Mrs. Reilly and said, "can I have a band-aide I'm bleeding."

Mrs. Reilly looked down and saw Chelsea's scrape and said, "What happened?"

Chelsea looked at Tyler and gave him a dirty look. If only looks could kill she thought. "I fell running to the line."

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to send you to the nurse to get it cleaned up and she'll put a band-aide on it for you. Okay?"

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Thank-you." Mrs. Reilly handed her a piece of paper to give to the nurse and sent her to the nurse. Chelsea got her scrape cleaned up and got a band aide and then went back to class. She took a seat next to Tyler and said, "You're going to be sorry you did that."

"I'm not scared of you," he said.

"I'm not scared of you either," she said.

They were sitting at their table when Mrs. Reilly gave them a blank piece of paper to draw on. They were supposed to draw what they did over summer vacation and then they were going to tell the class about their picture. Chelsea drew a picture of her family at the beach and a picture of them in New York. When she was finished she showed Kennedy and Tyler looked at it and said, "That's a stupid picture. Look at mine."

"It is not. Yours is stupid," said Chelsea as she took a black crayon and scribbled on his picture. "There now it's better."

"Mrs. Reilly! Mrs. Reilly." Mrs. Reilly came over to the table and Tyler said, "Chelsea ruined my picture. She drew on it."

"Chelsea, that wasn't nice," she said.

"But…"

"No buts, Chelsea. You broke one of the school rules and didn't treat a friend very nice. You get some time in the time out corner."

"That's not fair," she said.

"Chelsea, the corner."

"Fine," she said as she got up and walked over to the time out corner to sit. She was steaming mad. Tyler had been picking on her all day and he didn't get in trouble. She didn't think it was very fair that she got in trouble for getting back at him. He deserved it. She sat with her arms crossed and a mad look on her face. When the time was up Mrs. Reilly made her apologize to Tyler before she sat down. "Tyler, I'm sorry I drew on your picture," she said.

"It's okay," he said with a smile.

When Mrs. Reilly walked away Chelsea sat down and said, "Tattle tale."

"Crybaby."

"Shut up."

"Make me," he said.

"I will some day but not today."

"Scaredy cat."

Chelsea reached under the table and pinched Tyler's arm. "Now shut up."

"Ouch, Chelsea," he said.

"Shhh.." said Chelsea.

"I'm telling my dad."

"So. I'll tell my dad and he's big and scary."

"My dad is more scary than your dad."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she rolled her eyes.

While Chelsea was having trouble with Tyler, Athena was having no trouble at all with kids in her classes. She enjoyed school and was glad that she went that day. She was sitting in her last period class when the bell to let school out rang. She went to her locker to get her stuff, once she had her stuff she was getting ready to go catch her bus when she ran into Jason. "Hey, Athena," he said.

"Hi, Jason."

"So are you taking the bus home?"

"Yeah. My parents won't let me drive the cars so they make me take the bus."

"Oh. That sucks," said Jason. "I can give you a ride home if you want me to."

"You don't' have to," she said.

"I know but I want to. So can I give you a ride home?"

"Sure," said Athena.

"Okay," said Jason with a smile. They walked to Jason's car. He opened the car door for her and then walked over to the driver's side and climbed in. Athena told him where she lived and he said, "Really?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Because I live right around the corner."

"You do?"

"Yep," he said as he pulled out of the school's parking lot. They talked the rest of the way to Athena's house. He pulled up in front of the house and said, "Here we are. It was nice meeting you today, Athena. Just let me know what your dad says about Friday."

"Okay," she said, "and thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she said as she got out of his car and shut the door. He waved to her as he drove off. She walked up to the front door and opened it. "I'm home," she said.

"Shhhh," said Dave, "We just got Ben down for his afternoon nap. He was fighting sleep. How was school?"

"It was amazing," she said. "Thank-you so much for sending me there."

"You're welcome," said Dave as he hugged her. "I didn't see the bus drop you off."

"Oh that's because I got a ride."

"From who?"

"A guy from my chemistry class."

"Already, Athena?"

"I can't help it. He offered," she said.

"And it begins," he said.

"What begins?" asked Alex as she walked into the living room with Ben.

"I thought he was sleeping?" asked Dave.

"He was but he woke up. He'll go to bed early tonight. So what begins?"

"That I got a ride home from a guy in my chemistry class."

"On the first day? Wow," said Alex. "You go girl."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Go ahead encourage it," said Dave.

"So I take it school went good?"

"It was so fun, Alex. I made some friends and I even got asked out on a date on Friday night."

"A what?" asked Dave as he took Ben from Alex.

"A date. The guy from my chemistry class asked me to go to the football game with him on Friday and then out to eat. So can I?"

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Does he know you're pregnant?" asked Dave as he moved Ben's hand away from his face.

"Well, not exactly. I'm not just going to tell some guy that I'm pregnant. I don't want to scare him away. So please can I go on Friday?"

"I guess," said Dave. "But you have a curfew. NO later than 11. And you have to go to school everyday this week and have your homework done."

"Okay," said Athena.

"Do you have homework?" asked Dave.

"Just to fill out a couple surveys," she said, "nothing major. I'm going to do it right now," she said.

"Okay," said Dave. Athena went upstairs to her room to do her homework. "Well, at least she had a good day but I'm not sure I like this guy thing."

"Dave, she's a teenager. She's going to focus on guys."

"I know but she should focus on her schooling she has a goal to reach."

"She'll reach it. At least she likes going there."

"That's true," he said.

Meanwhile at Chelsea's school they were packing up their things to go home. Chelsea was putting her take home folder in her book bag when her blanket fell out a little bit. Tyler saw it and said, "She brought a blanket to school. What a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" said Chelsea.

"Only babies carry blankets. You're a baby!"

"I am not a baby," she said as she put her folder and blanket back in her book bag.

"Do you wear a diaper too?" asked Tyler's friend Brandon.

"Knock it off," said Kennedy. "She's not a baby."

"She is a baby!" said Tyler. "Baby, Baby Baby."

"Shut up!" said Chelsea.

"Big baby," said Tyler.

"Tattle Tale." Mrs. Reilly made them settle down and take a seat until their bus was called. When their bus was called Mrs. Reilly lined them up and took them to load onto the bus. Tyler rode the same bus as Chelsea and he sat near her on the way home. He picked on her the entire way. Chelsea was quiet but she would get him back another day. She just wanted to go home and see her mom and dad. When the bus arrived at the bus stop Alex and Dave were standing there with Ben in the stroller waiting for Chelsea to get off the bus. The doors opened and Chelsea ran down the stairs and yelled, "Mama! Daddy!" She ran over and gave them each a hug. "Hey, Ben," she said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Princess," said Dave as he picked her up. "How was school?"

"Good," she said. "I made two friends."

"You made two friends?" asked Dave as they started walking back to the house.

"Yeah. Their names are Kennedy and Savannah. I had so much fun. We had recess and lunch. We read stories and we counted. We even did centers. It was a lot of fun," said Chelsea.

"Glad you had fun," said Dave.

"See? I told you that you would make a friend," said Alex.

"I know," said Chelsea. "What did you two do today?"

Alex and Dave looked at each other and smiled and Alex said, "Nothing."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Did Ben watch Yo Gabba Gabba today?"

"Yes he did and Sesame Street," said Alex as they walked up the driveway.

"Cool," said Chelsea. "And I don't need to take my blanket to school tomorrow," she said as they walked up to the front door.

"Okay," said Alex.

***A/N: So Dave sounds like he's about to have a crisis because he's getting old..lol. he's still hot no matter what. Athena had a good day at school but what's going to happen when Jason finds out she's pregnant. And poor Chelsea Tyler wouldn't leave her alone for anything. I don't know if he likes her or if he's just being mean but with Chelsea being the daughter of Dave and Alex..and given their fight history..I'd say Chelsea could take him one day and he should watch . So what did you think? Please review.**

**Chapter 80: Chelsea goes to Athena for advice, Alex starts work, Dave has his first day as a stay at home dad and Bella brings Kaylee back..**


	80. Chapter 80

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Thank-you. **

Alex took Ben out of the stroller and opened the front door. Chelsea ran inside and threw her lunch box and book bag down at the door. She ran upstairs to her room. "Chelsea!" said Alex.

"What, Mama?" asked Chelsea from the top of the stairs.

"This is not where your book bag or lunch box belong. Come pick them up please," she said.

"Mama, I can't. I want to play with my toys."

"Now, Chelsea!" yelled Alex startling Ben.

"He doesn't like when we get upset," said Dave.

"I know but do you see this?"

"Hey. She's spoiled. Chelsea, pick it up now," said Dave.

"Ugh. Fine," she said as she stomped down the stairs. She bent over and picked up her book bag and her lunchbox. She handed her lunch box to her mom and put her book bag on the hook with her jacket. "Better?"

"You need to watch your attitude," said Alex, "or you're going to be punished!"

"I'm tired!" she said in a whiney voice.

"Then you can go to bed," said Alex.

"No," said Chelsea.

"Okay then stop whining."

"Fine," she said.

"Do you have any homework?" asked Alex.

"No but there are papers in there for you."

"Okay. I'll go through them later," said Alex. "Do you want to do me a favor?"

"What, Mama?"

"Do you want to keep Ben busy while I go make dinner?"

"Sure," said Chelsea.

"Thank-you," said Alex walking into the living room with Ben. She laid him down on his play mat and put some toys down for him to play with.

"You're welcome," said Chelsea.

Alex looked at Chelsea's knees and saw a bruise and a band-aide. She knew they weren't there before she went to school so she asked, "What happened to your knees, Chels?"

"Oh. I tripped walking to my seat and hit my knee on the floor and then when I was running inside from recess I fell and scraped my knee but I'm okay," she said sitting down on the floor with Ben.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she started playing with Ben. "Hey, Ben did you miss me?" Ben smiled at his sister. "Good because I missed you too. That kindergarten thing isn't as fun as you would think. You should stay a baby forever that way you never have to go to kindergarten and boys are mean but not you. You're not going to be a mean boy are you?" she asked as she handed him a toy. He took it from her and smiled before he put it in his mouth. "I didn't think so. I love you, Ben," she said as she kissed his cheek. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. The only channels she could watch were Disney, Nickelodeon, Noggin, Sprout and PBS all the other channels were blocked unless she knew the code to unblock them. She put on Nickelodeon 2 and saw that Yo Gabba Gabba was on. "Look, Ben, Yo Gabba Gabba!" She gently sat him up and held him so he could see the TV.

Dave came into the living room to check on them before he went downstairs. He smiled when he saw how sweet Chelsea was being with Ben. For a girl that didn't want a baby brother she sure did love the kid. "What are you two doing?" asked Dave as he sat down on the couch.

"Watching Yo Gabba Gabba. Do you want to watch it too, Daddy?"

"Not really," he said.

"But they're doing the Wiggle dance," said Chelsea as she started singing the song. "Am I a baby, Daddy?"

"No. You're a big girl. Why would you ask that?"

"I was just wondering," she said.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm fine."

"Okay," he said getting up off the couch. "I'm going downstairs to my gym to lift some weights all right?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she went back to watching TV with her brother.

While she was watching TV Athena came down stairs to get something to drink. "Hey, Chels, how was school?"

"Good," she said, "Did you have a good day at school."

"I had a very good day. I met a boy and I made a new friend."

"I met a boy too and I made two friends; Kennedy and Savannah."

"That's cool. I'm going to get a drink do you want one?"

"Sure. Can you get me a bottle of water?"

"Yes," said Athena, "I will be right back," she said walking into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water.

"A little thirsty aren't we?" asked Alex as she was cutting up peppers for dinner.

"Oh. I'm getting Chelsea a bottle of water. It sounds like she had a good day at school. She said she made two friends and met a boy?"

"I heard about the friends but I didn't hear about the boy," she said putting the peppers in a bowl.

"Oh. I don't know," said Athena. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Pepper and onion salad with tortillas and BBQ chicken," she said. "So who is the boy that you met?"

"Oh Alex, he is so cute! He has tan skin and hazel eyes and his hair was in corn rows. He was so sweet. I met him in chemistry. He's supposedly the big basketball star at school and apparently all these girls have asked him out but he always says no. Someone said he probably never had a girlfriend. Destiny said I'm lucky for having him ask me to go to the game."

"Cool. You're pregnant and you can get a guy to ask you out. You go girl."

"Yeah. I guess," said Athena.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just I'm pregnant. He's going to think I'm damaged goods."

"Athena, maybe he won't. Despite the fact you're pregnant you are a great girl. If he doesn't like you after he finds out the truth then he's not good enough for you and that's his loss not yours. Then again you never know he may see past it and still like you but you'll never know if you don't tell him. And I know it's too soon for you to tell him but don't wait too long and have him find out on his own. That might make him upset."

"How do you even go about that? Do I just go up to him and say, 'I was raped and I got pregnant'?" she asked.

"Well, I'd water it down a little," said Alex.

"I don't know. I'll think about it and then I'll tell him about Lexie," she said picking up the water bottles. "I just hope it doesn't make him hate me," she said as she walked out of the kitchen. She walked over to Chelsea and handed her the water.

"Thank-you, Thena. Can you open it for me? I am holding Ben."

"Yeah," said Athena as she opened the bottle for her and handed it back to her and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip of her water. "Thena, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said, "but first can I hold Ben?"

"Go ahead he's heavy."

Athena got up and picked up Ben and took a seat. "So what did you have to ask me?"

"How do you beat someone up?"

"Chelsea, that doesn't sound like you. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just want to know how you beat someone up."

"I'm not going to tell you how to beat someone up," said Athena as she played with Ben. "Fighting is wrong."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "But what if someone hits me first?"

"Hit them back. Did someone hit you?"

"Well, there is a boy in my class that was picking on me all day. He tripped me, pushed me, punched me, pushed me again and called me a baby."

"Did you tell the teacher?"

"No. I didn't want to be a tattle tale."

"Maybe he likes you. That might be his way of telling you he likes you."

"But does he have to be so mean?"

"Boys are mean. That's why us as girls are better. We're smarter too. Just ignore him and he'll stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just don't pay attention to him and he'll leave you alone."

"Okay but don't tell Mama or daddy I told you that okay?"

"I won't but if it keeps up tell daddy. He'll handle him."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"Where is dad?"

"Lifting weights in his gym," said Chelsea.

"Oh the gym we're not allowed to step foot in?"

"I guess. Why doesn't daddy let us go in the gym?"

"I don't know. He only lets your mom in there. It's like his own personal space."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Why is your mama different than mine?"

"Um," Athena wasn't sure how to answer the question. "because dad was married before he married your mom. He was married two times before your mom. First he was married to my mom and they had me and Keilani. Then he married someone else and then he married your mom and had you and Ben. That's why we have different mom's."

"Why don't you live with your mama?"

"Because my mom and me don't get along."

"Oh," said Chelsea.

After a while Alex called them into the dining room to eat dinner. They spent dinner time talking to one another and having a good time. When dinner was over Dave gave Ben a bath while Alex gave Chelsea a bath and put her to bed. When both the kids were in bed Alex and Dave sat down to watch a movie. They were half way through the movie when the phone rang. "Who is calling this late?" asked Dave.

"Babe, it's only 10. It's not that late. Don't act like you're old."

"I don't know but with two young kids 10 is late," he said getting up to get the phone. "Hello?" he said. "This is he." He listened to the person on the other line. Alex was watching his facial expression. He grew a smile on his face and said, "Thank-you very much. Just let me know where it goes from here. And yes I intend to do that. Thank-you. Have a good night. Bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

He walked back over to the couch and turned the movie off. He had a big smile on his face. "So?" asked Alex.

"It was the police station. They have Tony in custody and they're holding him for a few days because of violating the restraint order we have against him. They asked if I wanted to press charges on him because of Athena. I just need her to get a paternity test done on Lexie to prove she's Tony's baby."

"That's enough to nail him for 20 years. This is great!" said Alex.

"Things are finally starting to turn around for us," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders. "I am so happy right now."

"Me too," she said. "Sorry to say this but that was the best thing to happen all day."

"Better than that hour and a half in the gym?"

"Actually it is a little better because this has been 8 years coming. And he's finally going to get what he deserves."

"Want to get out the champagne and celebrate?"

"This definitely calls for a celebration. Go get it, Baby," she said.

"Okay," he said getting up to go get the champagne and a couple glasses. He came back into the living room with two glasses full of champagne. He handed one to her and then took a seat on the couch next to her. "Let's give a toast," he said.

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"To Tony spending 20 years or more in jail," he said as they raised their glasses and hit them together. They each took a sip. "Oh and the best part is, they're holding him without bail so he's stuck in there. Daddy Psycho can't help him."

"Yes!" said Alex. She had the biggest smile on her face. "This is great! After waiting 8 years almost 9 years this is the best thing to hear. The asshole is finally getting his. And he's dealing with the Louisiana justice system. Not New York's and not Florida's."

"Look at you. You're glowing. You are so happy."

"Do you blame me? This asshole kicked my ass so many times and left me laying for dead, raped me and raped Athena. He deserves what he gets. And just wait till he's someone's prison bitch. This is great."

"You're right," said Dave. "This is great."

"So since we're both in such a good mood. I wanted to tell you that I was thinking about Labor Day weekend," she said.

"What about it?" asked Dave.

"I think we should have a big cookout with a couple friends."

"Keep talking," he said. He wasn't sure where she was going with this but he wanted to find out.

"You know invite Mel and invite John and have a good f**king time."

"Mel and John at the same time? Are you trying to have world war 3 around here?"

"No," said Alex. "I just want to see both of them. I haven't seen John since last year and I haven't seen Mel for a while and she's my best friend. I really want to hang out with her for the weekend."

"Inviting them both here at the same time is asking for trouble."

"It won't be that bad," said Alex. "You can hang out with John while I'm hanging out with Mel."

"Okay," he said, "Invite them."

"Thank-you, baby," she said as she kissed his lips.

"You're welcome. So have you figured out anymore details for our wedding vow renewal?"

"Oh yeah. I wanted to ask you about that."

"What?"

"When is your mom coming for a visit?"

"I don't know. I think Thanksgiving. Why?"

"Because when she comes I want her to bring my old wedding dress. I want to see if I can still fit in it."

"You're going to wear that dress again?"

"Um. I remember someone telling me it was pointless to spend all that money on a dress for a one time occasion. So why not wear it again?"

"Good thinking," he said.

"Do you think I'll fit into it?"

"I don't know, Alex, your boobs have gotten bigger since the last time you wore it. They might not fit in it."

"They aren't that big," she said, "they're shrinking."

"Alex, I hate to break it to you but they aren't shrinking. I noticed today they're bigger than they used to be. They shrunk a little from not breast feeding Ben but they're not back to normal size," he said.

"I'm ovulating," she said, "that's what it is."

"That's just what I want to hear after earlier. Are you taking your birth control pills?"

"Um," she said. "I may have skipped the last 5 days or so."

"Alex! February. WE had an agreement."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been so busy with getting Chelsea ready for school and getting ready for work that I totally forgot about them. I'll start them again as soon as I'm done with my friend. I promise."

"Okay," he said.

"And are you complaining about my breast size?"

"No. I prefer them this size. I have no problem," he said with a smile, "I was just saying they're not as small as they used to be so I don't know if that dress is going to fit you."

"Well, can you tell your mom to bring it with her anyway. There is so much left at that house that I never took with me when I left. Wedding album, Chelsea's baby book, Chelsea's baby toys and her old clothes. Kaylee could use some of Chels' old toys and wear some of her old clothes. I kinda miss that house sometimes. It was a nice house not to mention it's where we started our lives as husband and wife."

"It was a nice house but this one is better. Anyway, how many people are we inviting to our wedding vow renewal?"

"Not that much, Brian and Marissa, my mom and dad, your mom, Keilani if she wants to come, Mel, John, Randy and Sam, Imani and probably Tara and Dominick. Oh and Mark and Michelle."

"Should we invite my dad?"

"Um.. I don't know, Dave, he came to the first one but you two don't get along."

"I know but I think he should be there. I also think he should meet Chelsea, Ben and Kaylee."

"That's up to you," she said. "All I know is the only people in the wedding are you, me, Chelsea, Athena, Kaylee and Ben."

"Ben is my best man this time around," he said.

"Yep," said Alex. "Think we can trust Chelsea with our new wedding rings?"

"I think so," he said. "Did you decide on a honeymoon location?"

"Hawaii. I want to do Hawaii."

"So we're finally going to have the honeymoon we never had. I can't wait for that," he said.

A couple days later Alex's alarm went off at 5 in the morning. She reached over and turned it off. She got out of bed as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake up Dave and put on her silk robe. She walked out of the bedroom and went to check on Ben. She walked into the nursery and saw him sound asleep sucking on his thumb and holding his blanket buddy. She smiled as she walked out of the nursery and down to Chelsea's room to see her asleep on the bed. She closed her door and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some coffee. She sat in the kitchen drinking her coffee and eating a bowl of cereal enjoying the peace and quiet. She was nervous and anxious at the same time to start working at Chelsea's school. She wasn't sure what it was going to be like and she wasn't sure if she was going to like it or not. When she finished her coffee and cereal she went upstairs to get a shower. While she was in the shower Dave woke up to Ben's cries. He walked into the nursery and picked Ben up out of the crib. He took him downstairs and put him in the highchair while he drank a cup of coffee. He walked out to the front porch and picked up the newspaper and took it into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and read the paper as he drank his coffee. When he finished his coffee he took Ben out of the high chair and said, "Well, Buddy, we have to go wake up Chelsea and Athena for school so they can start getting ready to leave. And then after 7:30 it's going to be you and me." He walked upstairs and saw Athena was already awake and ready for school. "Good morning, Athena," he said.

"Good morning, Dad. Hey, is it okay if Jason takes me to school today?"

"That's fine. Is he bringing you home too?"

"Yeah," she said putting on eye make up.

"All your homework is done right?"

"Yes, Dad. I did it as soon as I came home from school. I'm trying to do good this year so I can graduate."

"Just checking. Did you think about any schools you want to go to next year?"

"Not yet, Dad, let me have the baby first and then decide what college I want to go to."

"Okay," said Dave. "I'll let you alone now. I'm going to wake up Sleeping Beauty."

"Okay. Bye, Dad," she said putting her hair in a ponytail.

Dave shut the door and walked down to Chelsea's room. He walked in the room to see her sound asleep on the bed. He walked over to her and gently shook her with one hand while he held Ben in the other hand, "Say, Wake up Chelsea! Chelsea, it's time to wake up," said Dave.

"Daddy, I am awake," she said sitting up. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Morning, Princess."

"And Good morning, Ben," she said as she took his little hand.

"Say Good morning, Chelsea," said Dave as Ben let out a squeal. "Okay, Princess. It's time for you to get dressed for school."

"Okay," she said as she got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed her uniform and put it on. When she was finished she said, "Daddy, can you do my hair in piggy tails?"

"Chelsea, you know I'm not good at that kind of stuff."

"Please, Daddy?"

"Okay," he said as he put Ben down on Chelsea's bed and grabbed a comb and two ponytail holders. He combed through her hair and tried to part it as straight as he could but it was really crooked. The ponytails weren't at the same level but at least he tried. "I'm all done," he said when he finished.

"Okay. Thank-you. Where's Mama?"

"Getting ready for work," said Dave.

"Oh. I'm hungry. Can I have oatmeal for breakfast?"

"Sure. Come on," he said picking Ben up off the bed. They walked down to the kitchen and he put Ben in the high chair. Ben started screaming to let Dave know he was hungry too. Dave handed him his pacifier while he made Chelsea's oatmeal. Ben spit his pacifier out and started screaming. "Ben. Hold on. Let me give your sister her oatmeal first." He moved faster on Chelsea's food and gave it to her. Ben continued screaming as Dave started to make his cereal.

"DAddy, I think Ben is hungry," said Chelsea.

"Obviously," he said. "Ben, hold on, Buddy, it's coming," he said. He moved as fast as he could to stop Ben's screaming.

While he was making his cereal and making him a bottle Alex came downstairs in a white blouse and black dress pants with a pair of black high heels. "What is going on down here?" she asked.

"Daddy is trying to make Ben's food but it's not working out too good," said Chelsea.

"I see," said Alex as she walked over to Ben. "What's the matter? You're going to eat. It's okay," she said. Ben stopped screaming and smiled at his mom. "See? You're all better now," she said as she kissed his forehead. "Dave, word of advice move a little faster or he's going to cause a riot."

"I'm going as fast as I can," he said as he walked over to feed Ben. "Wow. Look at you looking all hot," he said. Chelsea giggled as she continued to eat her oatmeal. He started to feed Ben his cereal. "So what all needs to be done today?"

"I need you to go to the grocery store. The list is on the fridge. Make sure the baby toys are cleaned up off the floor and the vacuum needs ran."

"Okay," he said as he spooned some cereal into Ben's mouth. "Are you feeling better now, Buddy?"

Athena came downstairs and grabbed a muffin and said, "Okay. I'm leaving. I'll see you after school. Bye," she said grabbing her stuff.

"Have a good day," said Dave.

"Thanks, Dad. Bye." She said as she rushed out the door.

"At least she is going to school," said Alex.

"Good," said Dave. "She needs to."

"I'm done!" said Chelsea.

"Okay. Go brush your teeth, Chelsea," said Alex as she took her bowl and put it in the sink.

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she went to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Are you going to be okay with him?" asked Alex as she ran a wash cloth over Chelsea's spot.

"Yes, Alex, I know how to take care of my son. We'll be fine."

"Okay," she said. "Remember he takes his morning nap…"

"After Sesame Street, then he wakes up to have a bottle, then he watches Yo Gabba Gabba, then he takes his afternoon nap and then wakes up to have a bottle. I got this, Alex. I'll be fine."

"Okay," she said. "I don't want to leave him."

"Alex, he'll be here when you get home."

"I know but I'm going to miss him."

"I know you will but he's in good hands," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex.

"He'll be fine, Alex."

"I know but I don't' want to leave my baby."

"It's only for 8 hours. You'll be fine," said Dave.

Chelsea came back in the kitchen with her book bag and said, "I'm ready, Mama."

"So am I," said Alex. "All right, Baby. I'm leaving. I'll see you when I get home. Please take care of my baby."

"I will," said Dave as he got up to give Alex a kiss. "Have a good day and I promise Ben and me will have a lot of fun today."

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," said Alex.

"You'll be fine, Baby," he said as he kissed her lips quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she walked over to give Ben a kiss. She kissed his head and said, "I love you, Ben. Be good for Daddy. Mommy will be home soon. Bye." Alex grabbed her car keys and her and Chelsea headed out the door and she was on her way to work.

Dave finished feeding Ben his breakfast and then gave him a bottle. When he was finished he took Ben upstairs to get him dressed. He laid him down on the changing table to change his diaper. Once his new diaper was on he went to get him an outfit to put on. "So Ben, how about we wear our Yankees gear?" Ben smiled and Dave said, "I thought so." He got in his drawer and found Ben's Yankees onesie and the pants to go with it. He walked them over to the changing table and got Ben dressed. He combed Ben's hair and put it in a Mohawk since Alex wasn't there to tell him not to. Dave took a look at him when he was finished and said, "Ben, you look so cute. Now come with Daddy while I get dressed." He picked Ben up and carried him to his room. Dave put on a pair of jeans, a wife beater and his Yankees jersey.

When he was finish getting dressed and Ben was dressed they went downstairs to watch Sesame Street together. Dave turned on PBS and started watching the show as he held Ben. He was growing bored watching it but Ben was really into it. When Elmo's world came on Dave said, "Who's that? Is that Elmo?" Ben grew a big smile on his face. He loved Elmo. Alex was right the Elmo's world song got to you after a while. Elmo was getting to Dave period. He thought Elmo was the most annoying creature on Earth but his son liked him and that was all that mattered. When Sesame Street was over Dave took Ben and laid him down in the pack and play. He handed him his blanket buddy and said, "Here you go, Little Man. Here's your buddy. Have a good nap. I love you." He leaned over and kissed Ben's forehead and put his pacifier in his mouth. It didn't take long for Ben to fall asleep.

While Ben was sleeping Dave started picking up baby toys and putting them where they belonged. As he was cleaning he started singing to himself, "La la la La la la, Elmo's world. Elmo loves his goldfish and his crayon too. That's Elmo's Woooooorld." He finally realized what he was doing and said to himself, "Damn that Elmo." That song was stuck in his head. Dave ran the vacuum like Alex had asked him to and Ben slept through the noise. When he finished vacuuming he did some dusting and again he started singing the Elmo's world song. There was no way it was leaving his mind for a while. It was catchy but annoying. As he finished his dusting he went into the kitchen and grabbed the newspaper from Sunday and got out the coupons. He grabbed Alex's grocery list and looked for coupons for the items she needed. He knew if he didn't use coupons Alex would have a fit. He found as many coupons as he could and cut them out. He paper clipped them to her grocery list and put it back on the fridge. At that moment he was feeling a little less manly so he felt he would be more masculine if he read the sports page. He pulled out the sports page and started reading about the Yankees game that he missed the night before because he was pre-occupied with Alex. He grew upset because they had lost again. They weren't doing very good that season and it didn't make him very happy. He continued reading on about sports when Ben's cries filled the air. He put the newspaper back and went into the living room to pick Ben up. He was up an hour earlier than expected. Ben was having a lot of trouble sleeping lately and Dave wasn't sure why. "What's up? Little man?" asked Dave as he held Ben. He took him upstairs and changed his diaper. After that they went back downstairs and Dave said, "Do you want to hear a story?" Ben smiled so Dave grabbed a book about colors and sat down to read to him. "Look, Ben. It's red. A red apple." Ben touched the page. "Can you say red?" asked Dave as he turned the page. "And here's orange!. Look at the Orange," he said pointing to the orange. Ben let out a little noise and Dave said, "Yes, orange." He continued reading the book to Ben. He figured he wasn't too young to be read to and there was nothing wrong with trying to teach him colors at a young age.

When he was finished reading he got some of Ben's toys out for him to play with. He had just bought Ben a little New York Giants football for football season. It had become one of Ben's favorite toys. He handed it to Ben and started playing football with him. He sat him up and helped him throw the ball. "And Ben Bautista with a great pass!" He picked the ball up and handed it to Ben again. "And Ben Bautista has the ball. He's running for a touchdown," he said as he picked Ben up and pretended he was running toward the goal. Ben was laughing as his dad played with him. He got Ben to the end of his play mat and said, "TOUCHDOWN! Do your touchdown dance, Ben." He helped Ben do a little dance and then Ben stuck the football in his mouth. "You'd rather chew on it huh?" asked Dave. "That's okay, Buddy," he said as he laid him down on his stomach. While Ben was on the floor playing Dave put on the TV to watch some ESPN. He watched the finish from the Yankees game and it made him angrier than reading about it did. "Ben, I think your mom is on the right track liking the Red Sox. The Yankees are terrible this year." Ben let out a squeal. "I know. It's pathetic. They need you Ben." Ben let out another squeal. "That's right. You show them how it's done. Daddy needs to turn this off. He is embarrassed by this game. They are a lot better. I don't know what they're thinking," he said as he picked Ben up off the play mat. He turned on Nick Jr. for Ben and some show with people dancing was on. Dave was actually into the show. It was a pretty interesting show because they were doing hip hop dancing. Dave was into it more than Ben was. When it was over Dave took Ben into the kitchen and made him a bottle for lunch. He fed him and then when he was done eating he put him in his seat to watch Yo Gabba Gabba while he got a diaper bag and a couple bottles ready for Ben to take with them to the grocery store.

Later that afternoon at the grocery store Dave had Ben in his car seat sleeping in the cart as he walked through the store. It was amazing how many women stopped to talk to a man who was alone with a baby. He walked through the produce department and got the vegetables and fruits Alex wanted. He checked them for bruises and made sure they weren't too soft. He looked at the list. He loved how organized his wife was because she had put everything in order as the aisles in the grocery store so Dave knew exactly where to find everything. He was just about to finish shopping when he stopped to look at the list to make sure he had everything. He saw that he did and he went to the first available cashier he could find. He didn't know how it happened but he ended up in the line of the cashier that had hit on him before. He started putting stuff up on the belt. He knew Alex had a certain way the stuff should be bagged so he started with the diapers, cleaning supplies and worked his way down to the bread. "Hey, it's you," said the cashier.

"Hi," he said. "You can pass them back I will bag them," he said handing her the coupons and the discount card.

"Okay. So you're in charge today," she said.

"Yeah and probably from now on."

"Where's your wife?" she asked scanning the items.

"At work. I'm staying home with the two youngest while she's working."

"Aww. That's sweet. Stay at home dads are awesome."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he put the things in the bags.

"Your baby is so cute," she said as she looked at a sleeping Ben.

"Thank-you," he said.

"And I like how you two are dressed alike today."

"He's my only son. I have to dress him like me sometimes."

"You only have one son?"

"For now," said Dave. "and hopefully the next time my wife and me have a baby it will be a boy too."

"I see. I hope so too," she said continuing to scan items through. She finally finished scanning the groceries and then scanned the coupons. She stated the total and Dave pulled out his debit card and slid it through. She handed him the receipt and told him to have a good day.

"You too," he said as he started pushing the cart. He loaded the car up in the parking lot and then returned the cart to the cart return. He took Ben's car seat and put it in the base. He looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00. "It took me a little long than expected," he said to himself. He only had 45 minutes to be at Chelsea's bus stop to get her off the bus. When he got home he put the groceries away while Ben was sitting in the high chair watching. He moved as fast as he could so he would be there on time to get Chelsea. When he finished putting things away he took Ben out of the high chair and walked down to the bus stop. He stood waiting for Chelsea's bus to come for a few minutes. He saw her bus turn the corner and he said, "Ben, here comes your sister." The bus stopped in front of them and the doors opened. Chelsea ran down the stairs of the bus and ran to hug her dad. Dave waved to the bus driver and took Chelsea's book bag from her. "How was school?" he asked.

"It was okay," said Chelsea.

He looked at her and noticed her eye was black and blue. "Chelsea, what happened to your eye?"

"Nothing. I got hit with a ball at recess. I'm fine," she said taking his hand to walk to the house.

"Okay. Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I saw Mama today. She helps in my class."

"That's cool," said Dave. "Do you have any homework?"

"Yes. I have math homework and reading homework. I go to First grade for reading," she said.

"You do?"

"Yeah because kindergarten reading was boring me."

"Oh," said Dave. Alex had forgot to mention that to him. When they got back to the house Dave put Ben in the living room in his seat to play while Chelsea did her homework at the table. While she was doing homework Dave was making dinner. He wanted dinner to be ready by the time Alex came home. "Are you okay?" he asked Chelsea.

"Yes. I'm fine," she said doing her math homework. "When is Mama coming home?"

"She should be home soon. Trust me no one wants her home more than me."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

A little while later Alex walked in the front door and saw Ben sitting in his seat. She put her stuff down and walked over to pick him up. "Hey, Handsome! I missed you." He smiled at her. "Let me guess Daddy has on his Yankees jersey," she said looking at Ben's outfit. Then she looked around the living room and saw that Dave had spent a good chunk of time cleaning things up. She was so thankful. "Can Mommy have a kiss?" she asked. Ben gave her a kiss but his kiss was an open mouthed kiss so she got baby slobber all over her face. "Thanks, Cutie," she said as she tickled his stomach. He giggled and she walked into the kitchen. "It smells good in here," she said.

"Mama!" said Chelsea as she jumped up from the chair.

"Hey, Chels. How are you?"

"Good. I'm doing my homework."

"That's good. Where's Athena?"

"Up in her room," said Dave.

"Oh okay. How did things go today?"

"Good. Ben and me watched Sesame Street, then I cleaned while he slept, then we read a color book, then watched some show on Nick Jr. and played football. Then we went to the grocery store. We had fun today. How was work?"

"It was good," she said. "I'm actually the para-pro for Chelsea's class which works out really good. They moved her to first grade for reading today."

"I know I heard," he said. "I'm so proud of her."

"I think she was just happy to get out of that class."

"Probably. I missed you today," he said as he kissed her lips.

"I missed you too. So what is for dinner?"

"Steak, baked potatoes and green beans."

"Mmm. Sounds good," she said.

"Did you see Chelsea's eye?"

"Yeah. She got hit by a ball at recess. They came and got me right away."

"Okay, just checking. Why don't you go take it easy and go play with Ben while I finish making dinner."

"Okay," she said as she walked into the living room with Ben. She sat down on the couch and started playing with him. She had missed him all day. She wasn't used to being away from him that long. She sat and played patty cake with him and tried a game of peek-a-boo. Then she read him a book about farm animals. It was one of his favorites.

Later that night after dinner and Dave cleaned everything up Alex put Ben and Chelsea to bed. Dave and Alex were sitting downstairs in the living room watching TV. "My feet hurt," said Alex.

"Would you like me to rub your feet for you? To make you feel better?"

"Sure," she said. She put her feet up on Dave's lap and he started rubbing her feet. "I thought dumb shit was bring Kaylee back today? It's almost 9:00 and she's not here yet."

"You know she doesn't always get her on time," he said.

"I know. Maybe someone should buy her a clock. Then she won't have an excuse to be late. I just want Kaylee back here so that I know she's in one piece."

"Me too," said Dave. "Bella is an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking when I slept with her."

"You weren't thinking and that's okay. Sometimes we all think with our lower parts than our brains."

"True," said Dave. "I had a lot of fun with Ben today. It was just Daddy and son time. We watched this new show on Nick Jr. I wouldn't mind watching that everyday."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know but there were people dancing."

"Oh," said Alex. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Would you be upset if I didn't take my pill anymore. I don't really want to call it in and I just think it's pointless to take them for 6 months and then stop. So is it a big deal to you if I don't take the pill?"

"Alex, it's up to you. I don't care either way. It's your body but if you don't take it the chances of you getting pregnant are higher."

"I know," she said. "but it's such a hassle to remember a pill everyday. I am going to look at it this way. If I get pregnant I get pregnant. Whatever happens happens."

"Okay," he said. "So what do you do at work?"

"I give kids extra help. I love it. I work with some boy in Chelsea's class named Tyler. He's a little troubled but he's a sweet heart. Just being with those kids today and then coming home to see Ben makes me want another one."

"This soon?"

"It doesn't matter when just as long as I have another one. Hopefully a boy."

"Now we're talking," he said. "I wish there were ways we could make sure we have a boy but that's impossible."

"I know. We just have to go with what we get. A cute little girl or a cute little boy. It doesn't matter it will be loved either way."

"Yeah," said Dave. "Are you trying to tell me you want to try for a baby now?"

"I guess in a way," she said.

"Well, since Chelsea and Ben are in bed and Kaylee isn't here. I think we have time to try."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile. Dave picked her up off the couch and was going to carry her upstairs when the doorbell rang. "Figures. Maybe it's not the right time for this," she said as Dave put her down.

They walked over to the door and saw Bella standing there. "It's about time," said Dave, "Hi, Kaylee."

Bella looked like she had been roughed up. Her hair was all over the place, she was dirty and she looked like death was knocking on her door. She handed Kaylee to Dave and said, "Here. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be a mother. I'm done. Alex can be her mother. I don't want anything else to do with her or having a baby. I want my own life."

***A/N: DAve and Ben together are adorable. So cute. Dave knows how to be a dad. I think Alex has lost her mind although with Bella dropping Kaylee off Alex may change her mind. Baby Fever has struck Alex hard. And poor Chelsea. So what did you think? Please review. **


	81. Chapter 81

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great thank-you. **

"Bella, what is going on?" asked Dave.

"I just told you I don't' want to be a mother," said Bella as she watched Kaylee reach for Alex. Alex took Kaylee into her arms and Bella said, "see she has chosen Alex to be her mom. I'm giving up my rights. I can't do this."

"Bella, come in here so we can talk," said Dave as he opened the door for her to come in. Alex put Kaylee down in the pack and play and they all walked into the kitchen to talk. They sat down at the table and Dave said, "Bella, what is going on?"

"Dave, I can't do it. I didn't know being a mom was this hard. I only have her a week but it's still too hard. The diapers, the crying, the feeding.. I can't do it. I can't have my own life if I have a baby. I can't do this anymore, Dave. When I have her I drink more and I can't do it. Please just take her," said Bella.

"Bella, having a baby is hard. It's not easy but it is a rewarding experience," said Dave.

"It's not that rewarding. I wasn't meant to be a mom. I can't be a mom. I want to do what I want to do and with Kaylee I can't do that. She doesn't like me anyway. She likes you and Alex. It's too much work and it's destroying me in the process. All I do is drink now because I get so frustrated from her crying and her just being around. It sounds awful but it's true. I can't do it. I love her but I love her enough to give her up. I don't want to destroy her life. I already destroyed my own. I don't want to destroy hers," she said crying.

"Bella, there are days that I wake up and I ask myself why did I have kids. The days where Ben is so fussy nothing works to calm him down and the days Chelsea is grumpy and has attitude all around but I look passed all that and realize that a simple kiss, a hug or a smile makes my day and makes it all worthwhile. There are times I questioned my parenting skills and questioned how well of a job I was doing but I look at my kids and I see that I'm doing a pretty damn good job. Being a mother is the best job in the world. I may not like you and I may not think you're a good mom but you're still Kaylee's biological mother and you should still have rights to her. Right now you're dealing with drinking problems because the stress of having a baby is overwhelming you but all you have to do is go get some help," said Alex, "I think once you get the help you need you will see that you can be a great mom."

"Alex, I'm 21 years old," said Bella. "I am too young to be a mom."

"21? At 21, I was going out with Dave, engaged by 22, married by 23 and had a baby by 24. I was a young mom. I will admit that when Chelsea was first born I wasn't the best mom and I could have been better. There were days that I didn't want to be a mom because I got so overwhelmed with her medical problems, her colic and just transitioning into that life. I felt like I was alone and that I was doing it alone because Dave was never there. I thought it was too much too but in the end I realized that my daughter was special and that I loved her more than anything in this world. I loved her as she grew inside of me but after she was born I started having problems. I got the help that I needed and the love I had for her as she grew inside of me was there all along I just needed to find it again. I regret those days where I resented having a baby and being a mom. I can't get those days back but I really wish I could. I know it's hard, Bella but you have to try. You can't just say it's too hard and give up. It's not that simple," said Alex.

"Alex, I love my daughter more than anything in this world too and that's why I am going to give up my rights to her so that you can adopt her and you can be her mom. You are a better mom than I will ever be. Please just take her. I don't want to destroy her," said Bella.

"Bella," said Dave, "you are really drunk right now. I don't think you're thinking straight. I think you should sober up and then make your decision. I don't want you to say you're going to give up your rights to Kaylee and then change your mind because you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," said Bella. "I know what I'm doing. I'm giving my daughter a better life," she said. "I know that this is what's best for her and best for me. Just call your lawyer and I'll call mine and sign the papers. I am doing the best thing. Look at me, Dave. I look like crap. I can't raise a baby while I'm involved in this shit."

"Bella, Hun, you do know that once you sign the papers and give up your rights to Kaylee and if I adopt her to become her legal mother that you can't go back to the court system once you sort through your problems and try to get her back. Once you terminate your rights that's it. You don't get another chance, are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Alex, I know what I'm doing. I know once it's done it's done. This is what needs to happen. Kaylee will never have a good life with me. You two can give her a safe and stable environment. I don't even have a place to live. I don't get acting jobs anymore and I am just not in a stable place right now. I can not raise Kaylee that way. I want her to be with two people that love her and can provide her with the stability and love that she needs to grow," said Bella. "Please just say that you will take her and that you'll adopt her."

"Bella, I'm not saying anything. Although what you say may be true but like I said if you the help that you need and sort through your problems you can provide the stability that Kaylee needs."

"Alex, I don't want to be a mother. I am 21 years old. I need my own life and I can't provide for my daughter. This is the best thing to handle the situation."

"I think you're being selfish," said Alex. "To carry a baby for 9 months develop a bond with her, give birth to her and hold her in your arms a minute after she's born, be in her life for almost 8 months and then because you're too selfish to go get help for your alcohol addiction you're going to give her up. That is selfishness. I wouldn't mind to take Kaylee of your hands because I love her but you're doing it because you're selfish. Some of us don't have the luxury of carrying a child for 9 months and being able to hold them for the first time. You got that opportunity but yet you would rather drink than get the help that you need to keep your daughter."

"Alex," said Dave as he rubbed her back, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"It sounds like you're still building things up inside."

"I'm not. I just think she's being selfish to quickly give up her daughter so that she can live her own life. If she cleaned her act up and took some parenting classes she might just be a good mom. I'm not saying I don't want Kaylee because I do I just think she's getting the raw end of the stick because her mom is pushing her off on other people so she can go out to live her life of drugs, sex and alcohol."

"I am not being selfish! I am doing what's best for my daughter. Do you think it's easy for me to come here and tell you I don't want to be a mom anymore and that I'm giving away my rights? Because it's not. It is one of the most painful things I have ever had to do but in the end Kaylee benefits greatly. She will do better with you two than she ever will with me. I told you I don't have a place to live and I don't' have a job. That is not the life for a baby."

"You don't have a place to live?" asked Dave.

"No. I don't," she said.

"Then you can stay here until you find a place and get a job," said Dave.

"Excuse me?" asked Alex as she gave Dave a dirty look.

"Alex, she has no where else to go," said Dave.

"Not my problem. She is not staying here," said Alex.

"She can stay," said Dave.

"Over my dead body. There is NO way in hell that I am going to allow the woman that slept with my husband stay in my house so that the temptation is there again. I can see it now I'm out working and you're here f**king her. Hell no," said Alex. "Hell to the f**king no."

"Alex, nothing is going to happen between Bella and me. I love you and I don't plan on cheating on you again."

"I said NO, David. What part of that aren't you understanding? Is it the N or is it the O or is it the entire no part that's throwing you through a loop?"

"Why are you getting an attitude with me? Bella doesn't have a place to stay. There should be no problem with her staying here," said Dave.

"David Michael Bautista Jr.! I can see one big problem with her staying here… and that is she is your former mistress. If Ron was still alive and he came here boo hooing about how he has a drinking problem, wants to give up his kid because he would rather live the life he wants to and didn't have a place to stay I would NEVER ask you to let him stay here or tell him he could stay here. That is disrespectful and you know it. You don't cheat on your wife and then ask if your mistress can stay in the home. That is a bunch of bullshit. And if you want her to stay here so bad I will take my kids and leave and then she can stay here as long as she wants."

"Why are you getting so upset?" asked Dave.

"Are you being serious or are you trying to be a smart ass? Why do you think I'm getting upset? You tell me."

"I don't know. Are you feeling insecure that I might cheat on you. Don't you trust me?"

"Dave, it's not about trust or insecurity. It's about respect. You know R-E-S-P-E-C-T! You don't sleep with another woman while you're married and then ask your wife to let her stay in your house. That is the most disrespectful thing you can do. Why don't you learn to respect me? Instead of being this big asshole that thinks there is nothing wrong with asking your wife if your mistress can stay and now that I think about it you didn't even ask you just said she could."

"You two do know I'm sitting right here. Right?" asked Bella.

"Shut up," said Alex. "Don't say another word. You just sit there and keep your mouth shut and stay out of it. I don't care if you're sitting there or not. I will say what I want in front of you and I don't want you to stay here. I don't trust you and I think it's disrespectful for my husband to automatically offer you a place to stay here."

"Okay," said Bella. "But how did it become about me when I just asked you two to take Kaylee because I want to give up my rights. I didn't say anything about staying here or wanting to stay here."

"Okay," said Alex. "Like I said, just sit there and don't say anything."

"Fine," she said.

"So, Dave, do you think it's all right to ask your mistress to stay in the house you share with your wife?"

"I still don't' see what the big deal is. I'm not going to sleep with her or anything. It's just so she can get back on her feet. She needs our help, Alex. Let's help her."

"This isn't a rehab clinic. She can go to a rehab clinic to get the help she needs and to get back on her feet. She doesn't need to stay here. And David, I'm starting to get really irritated."

"Alex, then explain to me what the problem is," said Dave.

"The problem is you had sex with her. You cheated on me with her and you had a baby with her. Then you have the nerve to ask her to stay here. That takes a lot of balls, Dave. A LOT of balls."

"And you had a kid with Ron so what's the difference?" asked Dave.

"Hold the f**k on. I didn't have a kid with Ron and you know it. I love how Benjamin is your son up until you get upset with me and then all of a sudden he's Ron's kid. Stop throwing my son under the bus. You know he is your son so don't act like he's not. You two have the exact same birth mark. So don't act like an asshole that pisses me off more than anything. Don't try to deny YOUR son because you're pissed at me because I won't let your little whore stay here. And I'm not even saying she can't. She can stay here if you want her to but if she does I'm taking Chelsea and Ben and leaving. Is that what you want me to do?" asked Alex. "Oh and just so you know if Ben was Ron's son he would be the owner of a pizza shop and he would be pretty rich. Oh not to mention fatherless because that guy you're trying to say got me pregnant is the same guy that saved my life and had he not… well I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"Bella, I think you should leave now. Alex and me need time to talk alone. We'll get back to you about the Kaylee situation."

"Okay," said Bella as she got up.

"Bye, Bella," said Dave as he hugged her. She hugged him back. "Take care of yourself," he said.

"I will," she said as she continued hugging him.

"Okay. That's enough," said Alex. "Bella, just get out."

"I'm leaving," she said as she broke her hug with Dave. She walked through the living room to see Kaylee sleeping in the pack and play. She leaned over and kissed her and then walked out the door.

"You son of a bitch," said Alex, "do you get some type of sick pleasure out of disrespecting and humiliating me?"

"No," said Dave.

"Are you sure because you surely didn't mind denying your son again. How many times do we have to go through this. Benjamin Michael Bautista is your son! Seriously, David, every time we have a fight you throw my relationship with Ron in my face and then start denying Ben. And just so you know the difference between you having a kid with Bella and sleeping with her and me having a relationship with Ron and sleeping with him the first time..I wasn't married. I know the second time I slept with him I was wrong and I'm sorry for that but last year Ron and me were involved until you got me pregnant. And yes, Dave it was you. You and your freaking super sperms. I don't know but I would really like for you to stop denying our son every time we get into a fight. He doesn't deserve it and I don't deserve it. And you disrespect me by asking your mistress to stay here. What the f**k was that?"

"Alex, she's in trouble. She needs help. I was just trying to help her. I don't know why you had to over exaggerate the situation," he said.

"Dave, I get that she's in trouble and I know she needs help but letting her stay here? That's just ridiculous. And I've told you millions of times why I got upset," she said as she started to walk into the living room.

Dave followed her and said, "Alex, just because I slept with her before doesn't mean I will do it again. I love you and only you. You are the only woman I want to sleep with and the only woman I want to be with but at the same time Bella is the mother of one of my kids. I want to help her so that she doesn't have to give up her rights and that she can get the help she needs to be a good mother."

"I get that you want to help her but you have to see where I'm coming from. Let's say hypothetically if Ron was still alive and he came here crying saying he didn't have a job, he didn't have a place to stay and all that stuff if I offered to let him stay here what would you say and how would you feel?"

"I would be pissed off and I would be hurt because you offered him to stay here. And I would say Hell no."

"See? It goes both ways. Think about your feelings on that and then think about how it made me feel when you offered her to stay here," she said.

Dave thought for a minute and then he said, "I understand now where you're coming from and it was very disrespectful of me to invite her to stay here. I am so sorry," he said as he took her in his arms.

"It's okay, Baby," she said. "And can you stop denying Ben every time you get upset with me or every time we have a fight?"

"Yes, Alex, I'm sorry. I don't know why I do that. I am really sorry. I know he's my baby. He's my little buddy. I love the mini-animal. He's my boy," he said as he rubbed his hands on her back.

"It's okay," said Alex, "so what are we going to do about Kaylee? Are we just going to let Bella give up her rights and I adopt her? Or do we wait for Bella to get the help she needs and then when she's finished let her try again with Kaylee?"

"I really want to say wait for Bella to get the help that she needs but she doesn't think she needs help or she knows she needs it but won't go. She wants to do her own thing and she is right. Kaylee is better off with us and we can provide for her and give her a stable environment. You don't know what she sees or what goes on when she's with Bella. I think the best thing to do is allow Bella to give up her rights and allow us to have Kaylee. What do you think is best?"

" I say I think she should go to get help. I don't want her to terminate her rights because she wants to live her life now but down the road realize she needs help and then after it's too late decide she wants Kaylee back. Although, her terminating her rights would be the best thing. I don't really know. Kaylee is your daughter it's your decision," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I made the mistake once of allowing a destructive woman raise my kids. She hurt them in more ways than one can count. I can not make the same mistake twice. I want Bella to terminate her rights. I don't want her to keep her and destroy her life. I really want Kaylee to grow up in a stable, loving, caring and family environment. That is the best thing for her. I don't agree with Bella often but I do agree with her on this. Kaylee is better off with us. Is that okay?"

"Dave, it's fine," she said. "I told you it was your decision. She is your daughter and you only want what's best for her."

"Yeah," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "So what does that mean for us?"

"What about us?" asked Alex.

"Well, before Bella came to the door we were talking about adding to our family. Now that we'll have Kaylee full time, do you still want to try for that baby?"

"I don't know," she said. "Do you want to try for a baby?"

"I don't mind. I want to but it's your decision," he said.

"I think I'm going to go with whatever happens, happens," she said. "If I get pregnant. I get pregnant. If God wants it to happen then he will let it happen. So I guess in a way I still want to try."

"Well, you do know with my super sperms it may not be that long of a wait," said Dave. "And your easy to fertilize eggs may make it sooner."

"My eggs aren't so easy to fertilize or else we'd have 8 kids together by now. It is you that has no problem reproducing," she said with a smile. "And it doesn't matter.. God will make it happen when it's supposed to happen."

"You're right," said Dave. "When it happens it will be when it's supposed to happen." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

When they pulled away Alex ran her hand over his head. "So you're letting your hair grow out now?"

"Just a little bit. Not too much. Not like back in my Evolution days. Just enough for it to have that velvety feel," he said. "And I don't care if it's grey or not. You still love me either way."

"Nice," said Alex. "I can live with that. And you're right I still love you no matter what. Even if you have grey hair. I still find you hot."

"I'm just scared everyone is going to think I'm Ben's grandpa," he said.

"Dave, no one is going to think that. I told you Ben is going to call you Daddy so people will look but so what. You have a hot young wife."

"You're not embarrassed to be with someone so old?"

"I never put an emphasis on age before. Why would I do it now? I love you no matter how old you are. I don't love you for your age. I love you for you," she said as she kissed his lips.

"I love you too," he said, "so let's go try to make a baby," he said as he picked her up.

"What about Kaylee?" asked Alex as Dave headed toward the stairs.

"She'll be fine for a few minutes," said Dave. "We're down to how many days to make this happen?"

"We have till Friday and it's almost Thursday," she said.

"Well, then we better start trying to Git-R-Done," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips passionately.

"Git-R-Done. So romantic," said Alex with a smile.

"So this time won't be so romantic. We'll have our romance," he said as he carried her up the stairs. He took her into their bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down as he kissed her passionately. He soon began making love to her. When he was finished he kissed her lips softly and laid down next to her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Baby," she said with a smile.

"That was the quickest sex we've had in a long time," he said.

"I know," she said, "but you were on a mission and I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep. The quicker the better."

"That's okay. You go to sleep while I go downstairs and get Kaylee and put her to bed. Then I'll be back," he said as he got out of bed to put his shorts back on.

"All right. I love you," she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Baby," he said as he kissed her forehead. As soon as he left the room Alex fell asleep. Work had tired her out. Dave walked downstairs to the pack and play. He bent over and gently picked Kaylee up. She stirred a little bit but she never woke up. He carried her upstairs to her room and put her in the crib. "Goodnight, Baby girl," he said as he kissed her forehead. In a way he felt bad for her because her real mom would never be in her life but he was happy that she would have someone like Alex take her place. He always thought of Alex as a good mom and he wasn't sure what she was talking about earlier when she talked about how she felt she didn't want to be a mom when Chelsea was first born. It was all news to him but she was right he was never there after Chelsea was born and it made him feel bad. He walked back to his room and got into bed next to Alex. She was passed out and it looked like it would take a lot to wake her up. He pulled the covers over himself and soon fell asleep.

The next morning while Alex and Dave were in the kitchen taking care of Ben and Kaylee while Alex was getting ready for work Dave brought up what she said the night before about Chelsea. "Alex, is it true what you said about Chelsea?"

"What about her?" asked Alex as she finished giving Ben a bottle.

"That you were so overwhelmed with stress that you didn't want to be a mom to her?"

"Yes, Dave, it is true and I told you I regret that everyday of my life now."

"Why would you feel that way?" he asked.

"I don't know, Dave, I was 24 years old and you were never around because you were too busy working. You were home maybe 2 days a week if I was lucky and then there were weeks you never bothered to come home. She was colicky and cried almost all the time. She was having her medical problems but you were never there. I was left to deal with it all by myself. I couldn't take it. I wanted to get out but I didn't. I went and got help which really helped me a lot. If you would have been home a little more then maybe I wouldn't have felt like that," she said.

"Alex, I'm sorry. You should have told me and I would have taken time off."

"No, Dave, you wouldn't have because you were obsessed with wrestling and being that ring. We didn't even take a honeymoon when we first got married because you wanted to work toward getting the title. The night I tried to tell you I was pregnant, well, let's just say wrestling for that championship was more important. When I said you had trouble getting your priorities straight I wasn't lying. You never knew what was important until I was gone. I loved you, Dave and all I wanted was a little attention from my husband but I wasn't getting it. That hurt me more than anything."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. It's just something I've held in for a while."

"Am I a better husband now?"

"You're the greatest husband now. You're a great dad too. I love watching you play with Ben and playing with Chelsea. That is what a dad is. A dad isn't someone that goes out and buys their kids things to win their affection and then leave for 5-7 days. A dad is someone that takes that time to read to their kids and play with them. To be active in their life. This is the Dave I love and this is the Dave I fell in love with. I'm glad that you brought him back."

"And Alex, I'm still sorry about last night."

"It's okay," said Alex as she burped Ben. "It just pissed me off that you would even have the balls to ask her to stay here."

"Yeah. I'm a pretty ballsy guy," he said with a smile.

"You're such an idiot," she said as she got up to put Ben in his seat, "but I love you."

"I love you too, Baby!" he yelled as she was in the living room.

***A/N: Dave has some balls to suggest Bella stay there. I don't know what he was thinking clearly he wasn't. And Alex is crazy still wanting to try for another baby.. So what did you guys think? Please review. **

***Chapter 82: The cookout for Labor Day. **


	82. Chapter 82

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thanks. **

"I hope you know what you're doing, Alex, this whole thing could turn into a disaster," said Dave as he was setting up a table for the cookout.

"Dave, it will be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Right, Alex, because John and Mel just love each other so much they can stay in the same area for a day and be civil," said Dave. "Note the sarcasm."

"Dave, it will be all right," said Alex. "Don't worry about anything."

"Do you remember the day Chelsea was born? You know the last time they saw each other? They ended up getting removed from the hospital."

"That was 5 years ago. They can't still be bitter or upset about it. It's time to move on."

"Well, I think with John's new found life that Mel is going to be even more upset. You women get upset when you find that stuff out about an ex-boyfriend. It's like once you see they started new you get jealous."

"Us women?" asked Alex. "Men get jealous too."

"Come on, Alex, if you would leave me and start your life with someone new I wouldn't be jealous. I would be happy for you," said Dave.

"Uh huh," said Alex as she laid down the table cloth. "And don't say 'you women' that is sexist."

"Okay. I'm sorry," said Dave.

"It's okay," said Alex.

"Are you feeling hormonal?" asked Dave.

"That would be a stupid question to ask since I'm not pregnant. You know it didn't happen for us this soon," said Alex. "We have this month and all the months after that until it does happen."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood. I guess that's not a funny thing. I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "We have plenty of time before it happens. It's all right."

"It's fine," said Alex. "It's not like I expected it to happen over night or this soon."

"You're right," said Dave. "So do we have enough alcohol for today?"

"Dave, when I knew Mel and John were both coming for sure I made sure I got plenty."

"Good, good, so are we going to have a wild night tonight?"

"Ha. A wild night with 3 young kids. I highly doubt that. Having a hangover tomorrow and dealing with 2 babies crying doesn't sound like a good combination to me."

"Well, maybe if you get really wasted and we have sex you'll get pregnant. That's how it usually works for us. We're 2 for 2," said Dave. "Chelsea was the result of a wild night in Sydney, Australia and Ben was the result of a wild night last summer."

"Actually, we're 3 for 3 because the one I miscarried was conceived on our anniversary after a few glasses of champagne but like I said the hangover with two babies doesn't sound very fun."

They were setting up for the cookout as Chelsea came over to them and said, "Mama, is Alyssa really coming today?"

"Yes, she is," said Alex.

"Good. I can't wait to see her! She is my b.f.f."

"You know what, Chels, your aunt Mel is my b.f.f," said Alex.

"Really?"

"Yep. Since kindergarten."

"Cool. Is Alyssa my cousin?"

"She can be if you want her to be. They are like our family."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Are we doing S'mores tonight?"

"Don't we always?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "I can't wait!" She said as she ran over to the swing set to play.

"Dave, it amazes me how much she looks like you. Every day I swear she looks more and more like you."

"She does poor girl. She got my looks."

"You're not too bad looking," said Alex.

"I'm not too bad looking? Thanks," he said as he kissed her.

"Not too bad," she said with a smile as she kissed him again.

"Well, nothing has changed since I last saw you two," said John as he came through the patio door.

Alex and Dave pulled away and Dave said, "Hey, John. What's up man?"

"Nothing. Just living life. Wrestling still. We miss you man."

"I don't miss wrestling at all. I like being home with my family."

"You don't do movies anymore either?"

"No not right now. Maybe sometime down the road another movie will come along for me to do but right now there's nothing. And the last time I did a movie it resulted in the demise of my marriage."

"No. Your bad choices resulted into the demise of our marriage but now everything is going strong."

"Hey, Alex," said John.

"Hi," she said.

"Still upset with me?"

"A little."

"It was 5 years ago. Don't you think it's time to let it go?"

"No," said Alex, "what you did was wrong. You could have been a little more manly about it instead of an asshole."

"Still have that fire," said John.

"Well, now that we know where Alex stands. Do you want a beer?"

"Sure," said John. Dave walked over to the cooler and got a beer out for him. "Thanks," said John.

"No problem. Alex do you want one too?"

"Sure," she said.

John went to sit down and saw the pack and play out. "Okay. I'm seeing a play pen but no babies. Where are the babies?"

"They're both in the nursery taking a nap. They should be awake soon," said Dave as he sat down on a chair.

"How many kids do you have now, Dave?"

"5," he said.

"Damn! Two of them are with Alex right?"

"Yeah. And two are with my first wife and the other one is with Bella."

"Just couldn't keep it in your pants could you," said John.

"How about we not talk about that in front of me," said Alex as she sat down on Dave's lap.

"Yeah, John, don't."

"Okay."

Chelsea came running over from the swing set after she saw that John was there. "I remember you. You're the 'you can't see me' guy."

"Yep. I'm the 'you can't see me' guy," said John "but people usually call me John."

"Chelsea, this is your uncle John. He's one of my good friends," said Dave.

"Hey, uncle John," said Chelsea.

"How are you doing, Chelsea?"

"Good. Can you do the you can't see me thing?"

"I guess," said John, "You can't see me!" he said with the hand motions.

Chelsea laughed and said, "That's funny."

"Can you do it?"

"Yeah," Said Chelsea. "You can't see me!" She said doing it with the hand motion.

"Dave, it's like I'm looking at mini-Dave but the female version. She looks like you," said John.

"I know she does. Wait until you see Ben."

"Does he look like you too?"

"No," said Dave, "he gets his good looks from his mom."

"So he's not bald with a little peach fuzz for hair with your shaped head?"

"He was close to being bald when he was born," said Alex, "and he does have Dave's head."

"I knew it." Just then Mel and Alyssa came out to the yard.

"Alyssa! Aunt Mel!" yelled Chelsea as she ran over to hug them. Alex got up and walked over to Mel.

"Mellie!" said Alex as she hugged her.

"Hey, Alex. It's been so long since I've seen you," said Mel.

"It's been forever. How are you?"

"Good," said Mel. "Hey, Chelsea," she said.

"Hi, Aunt Mel. Are you staying here for a long time?"

"Just for the night then Alyssa and me have to go back to Florida because she has school on Tuesday."

"Oh. Me too," said Chelsea.

"So how are you Chelsea? How do you like school?"

"I'm good. And I love school. I have two friends named Kennedy and Savannah and I go to first grade for reading."

"Wow! You go to first grade for reading?" asked Mel with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. I got too bored with reading in kindergarten. It was too easy for me. So is first grade."

"That's cool!" said Mel.

"Mommy, is that daddy over there?" asked Alyssa.

Mel looked up and saw John sitting on the chair talking to Dave. "Yes, Alyssa, it is."

"Can I go see him?"

"Well, since this will probably be the one and only time you see him this year go ahead," said Mel.

"Okay, Mommy," said Alyssa as she ran over to John.

"Alex, what is he doing here?"

"We just wanted to invite him. You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

"Yeah. I wasn't planning on talking to him. I just don't want Alyssa to get excited to see him and then think he's going to be there for her but he's not. We're fine the way we are. I work and I make things work for Alyssa and me. I don't need his help. It doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't offer."

"He doesn't come to see her?"

"No. He's too busy. Like I told you when Dave was never around for you that you shouldn't deal with it. At first I got upset about it but then I realized I can't make him do something he doesn't want to do. Then I thought about how everything turned out between us and I'm happy he's not there because he's an asshole."

"But still Alyssa is his daughter. He should be in her life."

"I know but he doesn't come around unless he wants to."

"What an asshole. Do you want to go over there or do you want to come with me to go get Ben?"

"I'll go with you to get Ben. I haven't seen my nephew yet. What's it like here in Louisiana?"

"I love it here. It's a great state to live in why?" asked Alex as they walked into the house.

"Because I was thinking of moving here from Florida."

"Oh," said Alex. "It's a great place to live."

"It's just I don't know if I want to give up my teaching job. If I could find one here that would be great but I don't' know."

"I would love it if you lived around here. We'd see each other more and I'm sure Dave would just love that."

"I know he would," said Mel with a smile. "So how is everything going between you two?"

"Things are good for now," said Alex. "We fight from time to time but nothing major. We just got through a rough patch in our marriage but it's all right now."

"What happened?"

"Well, it all started with Tony coming around here saying he was Chelsea's dad. Then Dave started thinking he was and then he started questioning Ben too. Then I had no choice but to tell him about how I was involved with Ron while we were separated and that he could be Ben's dad too but once the paternity test results came back they proved Dave was the dad. Sometimes when Dave and me have a fight he still says that Ron is Ben's dad. It pisses me off every time. So then I had a miscarriage and I lost it. I was definitely not myself. I read a letter from my mom about how she has breast cancer. I went up there to be with her for a week. And I ended up cheating on Dave."

"Wait. Your mom has breast cancer?"

"Yes," said Alex. "And Mel, she is a totally different person now. You would love her. It's like she has a heart now."

"Wow," said Mel. "And who did you cheat on Dave with?"

"Ron," said Alex.

"When you say cheat do you mean have sex with or just go out with?"

"I mean have sex with. I was scared too for a while."

"Why?"

"Because Ron and me didn't use protection and he didn't pull out either. I was supposed to take birth control pills but I skipped a few. I just don't like taking those things. I was so scared he got me pregnant and then it would have been a repeat of Ben. As far as Dave knows I didn't skip any birth control pills before I slept with Ron except the day before I came back to Dave. And I don't plan on telling him either. I am just glad he doesn't check my pills."

"I can't believe you slept with Ron. Wow. That is wow. I mean I knew about last summer but to cheat on your husband with him is so not you. What would you have done if he would have gotten you pregnant?"

"I don't know. There's not much I could have done," she said.

"Would you have left Dave for Ron?"

"Um no because Ron is dead."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. He died trying to save my life from Dr. Ciccone."

"Aw. He saved your life. That's cute."

"I know. I just feel bad because he did after I left him to go back with Dave."

"Why are you so blind to his love? Ron has loved you for years. I'm sure that day was no exception. You gave him some so you know he loved you even more."

"I know," said Alex, "And the weirdest thing is I had Ben around him and usually Ben is a little weird around other men that aren't Dave but Ben really liked Ron. Ron was the first man other than Dave that Ben didn't cry for."

"Are you sure Dave is Ben's dad? Because babies know."

"I'm sure, Mel," said Alex.

"Okay," she said. "So Tony is back causing problems?"

"He was until he got arrested. He's getting 20 years in jail or more."

"Why?"

"Because he raped Athena and got her pregnant."

"Holy shit," said Mel. "That is nuts."

"I know tell me about it," said Alex as they walked into Ben's room. Ben was laying awake in the crib. "Hey, Handsome," said Alex as she picked him up.

"Does he have the same outfit on as Dave?"

"Yes, Mel. Dave is absolutely father of the year when it comes to Ben. You should see him with him. It is so cute."

"Can I hold him or is he going to cry?"

"Do you want to go to your aunt Mel?" asked Alex. Ben smiled and Alex handed him to Mel.

"Hey, Ben. You look just like your mommy. Damn, Alex, it's like I'm holding mini-Alex here. Except he's chubbier. Very chubby. Look at your chubby legs," said Mel as she gently squeezed his chubby legs. Alex, he is so cute!"

"Thanks," said Alex.

"I want to take him home with me," said Mel.

"I think you would have to fight Dave to let you," said Alex.

"He almost makes me want another baby but I don't have a boyfriend or a husband so that's not happening."

"Artificial insemination always works," said Alex as they walked out of the nursery.

"No thanks. I like to know where my sperm donor's sperm comes from," she said.

"That is kind of creepy. What kind of man goes to those places to donate sperm. I think it's weird."

"It is but it's okay. I have one beautiful daughter so that's all I need."

They walked outside and walked over to the guys to sit down. "There's my boy," said Dave. "Mel, do you want a beer?"

"No thank-you," she said.

"Okay," said Dave. "Baby, was Kaylee awake too?"

"No she's still sleeping," said Alex.

"Oh okay," said Dave. Ben saw his dad and started fussing and reaching toward him. "Do you want to come to daddy?" asked Dave as he took Ben from Mel. "Sorry, Mel."

"It's okay."

"John, this is my son Ben. Ben this is your uncle John," said Dave.

"He is so cute. He is mini-Alex. He has her nose and her eyes. He's such a cutie. And he is a huge baby."

"Isn't he? He's going to be a wrestler one day."

"Is that right, Ben. Are you going to be a wrestler like your dad?"

"Say yes I am."

"He'll definitely have a weight advantage. I can't believe little Alex gave birth to him."

"I can't either," said Dave, "but it was the most amazing thing to see."

"You didn't pass out this time?" asked Mel.

"No. I made it through the entire process. All 14-16 hours it took for her to have him."

"14-16 hours?" asked Mel.

"Yes," said Alex. "It was a really long process but it was still shorter than when I was in labor with Chelsea and had they not taken Chelsea when they did it would have been a lot longer."

"Did you have him naturally or C-section?"

"Naturally."

"Damn," said Mel. "How much did he weigh?"

"9 lbs 6 oz," said Alex.

"Holy shit! That is nuts. How sore were you after you had him?"

"I was very sore. It hurt for a few days," said Alex.

"I bet. Wow. It was not meant for a 9 pounder to come out of there," said Mel.

"Yeah but it was worth it all. Ben is a good baby and he is so cute."

"Hey, Mel," said John.

"Hi."

"Come on, Mel, you can't hate me forever."

"Trust me I can," she said. "Did you see your daughter?"

"I saw her. She's looking more and more like you everyday."

"Good. I'd rather her look like me than look like you. You know you can come see her once in a while. Just because I hate you doesn't mean she does. She always asks about you."

"Mel, I'm busy. I work. I try."

"No, John, you don't try. You come around every once in a blue moon. In the last 3 years of her life I would say that you have come to visit her 2 times. So what does that say to you?"

"All right," said Dave, "I'm going to start cooking. What does everyone want?"

"I'll help you," said Alex.

"Oh no. You invited them both here. You stay with them to make sure nothing gets physical. Here take the bottle monster," he said handing Ben to Alex.

"Fine. I'll take the kids in the pool while you're cooking."

"Do what you want but make sure this fight with them doesn't get out of hand," said Dave.

"It won't."

"Whatever you say," said Dave as he went in the house to get the burgers and hot dogs to grill.

"Mel, what do you want me to do? Just quit my job so I can come see Alyssa everyday? I didn't ask for you to get pregnant it just happened. Wrestling is what I do. I make the effort to visit her it's just hard."

"It's always hard for you isn't it?"

"Mel, I'm sorry but it's what I do. I love Alyssa I really do it's just my schedule doesn't allow me to see her."

"But your schedule allows you to go to a cookout with your best friend?"

"We're in Louisiana this week. That's the only reason I'm here."

"Whatever, John."

"So who wants to go in the pool?" asked Alex.

"No one," said Mel. "I want to leave."

"Mellie, don't' leave. I want you to be here," said Alex.

"I can't deal with him."

"Mel, you don't have to. You can hang out with me and the bottle monster."

"If you want me to leave, I will leave," said John.

"Look no one is leaving. This is a holiday cookout. I don't' care what problems you have with John and John, I don't care what problems you have with Mel. While you're at my house in my back yard they're gone. We're all going to get along and have fun," said Dave.

"All right, Man," said John. "I'm sorry, Mel."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too," she said.

"So Alex, can I hold the baby?" asked John.

"You can try but I don't know how he's going to feel about you. He doesn't do well with men that aren't Dave."

"He'll be fine," said John as he took Ben from Alex.

"All right but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hey, Ben," said John as he put Ben on his lap. "I'm your uncle John. Can you say 'you can't see me'?" Ben puckered his lips and started crying. "Okay. You're not a John Cena fan," said John. Ben continued crying. "Alex, does your kid hate me too?"

"No, John, I told you he doesn't like other men that aren't Dave. It took him a while to get used to my dad. He just doesn't like other men. I think he sees them as a threat."

"Oh," said John. "Trust me, Ben, I'm not a threat. I won't try to take mommy away from daddy."

"Trust me, John, even if you tried it would take a lot to get me to get involved with you."

"Oh yeah. I'm not your type."

"That's right," said Alex as she took a crying Ben from John. "You never were."

"You were too wild for me anyway. It's so weird seeing you do this mommy thing. I never would have guessed in a million years that you would be a mom."

"I know. I used to be wild but now the wildest thing I do is speed down the highway. NO kids in the car of course."

"I think we should all go out like old times," said John. "Just go out to the bar and get wasted like we used to do."

"We have kids," said Alex.

"We can find a babysitter."

"The only one I would trust my kids with is Athena and she's pregnant and I don't want to overwhelm her with so many kids."

"Come on, Alex, it will be like old times," said John. "You, Dave, Mel and me. We'll put the kids to bed and then head out to the bar for the night."

"Yeah but then the hangover hits us tomorrow and we have two babies to take care of."

"All right," said John, "never mind."

"Yeah, John, Alex is weird about going out to the bar and leaving her kids at home," said Dave. "And to tell you the truth I don't want to go out and get wasted."

"It's okay," said John.

"We can play a few games of beer pong after the kids go to bed if you want," said Dave.

"All right," said John.

After they ate Dave and John volunteered to take Chelsea, Alyssa, Ben and Kaylee into the pool for a little bit. While they were in the pool swimming and playing Mel and Alex sat and talked outside the pool in their bathing suits. "That tat is hot, Alex! When did you get it done?"

"A couple months ago. Dave has one in the same place that says Alexandra with our wedding anniversary."

"Really? I didn't see it."

"Baby!" yelled Alex.

"Yeah?" asked Dave as he pulled Ben's floatie around the pool.

"Show Mel your tat on your rib cage."

"Ok," he said as he climbed out of the pool. "See?" he asked showing it to her.

"Nice," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said before he got back in the pool.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah but nothing hurts worse than giving birth."

"That is so true. Did you have yours when you cheated?"

"Yes," said Alex, "Ron even saw it and said that he couldn't sleep with me because that basically meant I was Dave's chick."

"So then how did you two end up sleeping together?"

"I don't know. One minute he was all 'I can't sleep with you because you're Dave's chick' and the next minute he was all 'At this point I don't care. I want you now' and then we ended up sleeping with each other. After that I cried and cried. I wanted to leave because I felt so bad. I didn't mean to cheat on Dave but it just happened. Then the next night I had Chelsea and Ben both with me. Chelsea laid a guilt trip on me and I told Ron I was probably going to leave him but then he tried to seduce me. I don't know what came over me but then I seduced him and we were at it again. And the worst part of it was I went home the next morning and slept with Dave. I still feel bad for cheating on Dave but Mel nothing felt wrong when I was sleeping with Ron."

"Was he good?"

"He was amazing. You have to remember other than the whole attack from Tony Dave was the only person I slept with since I was 21. Then Ron came and well..it was so different. He was really rough though. I like making love to Dave a lot better."

"That's because Dave is your lover," said Mel. "You two used to have sex all the time. Is it still like that?"

"Pretty much," said Alex. "A couple weeks ago we had sex for an hour and a half straight."

"Damn," said Mel, "Dave's doing pretty good in his old age."

"Shut up, Mel. He's not that old and as long as he can keep me satisfied I don't care how old he is."

"How old is he?"

"46," said Alex.

"I guess that's not bad. So are you two planning on giving me anymore nieces or nephews?"

"We're actually trying now."

"You just had a baby almost 4 months ago."

"I know but I really want another one."

"You will have another one when Athena's baby gets here," said Mel. "Which is it going to call you grandma?"

"Yeah. Dave told me to have her call me G-Mama and he wants to be called G-Peezy. She's naming her after me."

"G-Peezy? Your husband is weird."

"I know but I love him," said Alex.

"Alex!" yelled Dave.

"What?"

"Can you come get Ben out of the pool? He's getting fussy."

"Yeah," she said. "I'll be right back," she said getting up from the chair. She walked over to the pool and took Ben from Dave. "Come on, Handsome, you can come have girl talk with Aunt Mel and me," she said.

"Don't corrupt him with your period talk," said Dave.

"We're not talking about periods," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave. "You and me later are going for a late night swim."

"Uh huh," said Alex. "We'll see."

"We are," he said with a smile. "Come here," he said.

Alex knelt down and said, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said as Dave pushed himself up on the wall of the pool to kiss Alex's lips. When they pulled away she said, "Okay maybe we will go for a late night swim later."

"I figured you would change your mind," he said dropping back down in the pool.

Alex walked back over to the chair and sat down. She put Ben on her abdomen and supported his back with her legs as she bent her knees up. "Alex, he is so cute."

"Thanks," said Alex as she started playing with his hair.

"What are you doing to the poor baby?"

"Giving him a Mohawk. Watch. He will look so pimp after I do it."

"He's pretty pimp in that diaper. It's exploding," said Mel.

"I know," said Alex, "I think I'm going to change his diaper first then give him a Mohawk." Alex got up and grabbed Ben's bag and took a diaper out of it. She laid him down on the chair to change him. Once she changed his diaper she picked him up and said, "Is that better now?" Ben smiled at her as she sat down and held him the way she was before.

"I love his dimples," said Mel. "So back to the Ron thing. If it would have came back that Ron was Ben's dad what would you have done?"

"I don't really know. I would have just wanted Dave to go on raising him as his own. I think though I probably would have told Ron. Maybe Ron would have been a good dad," said Alex. "He loved Ben and he loved little kids. I just wish he would have gotten that chance to be a dad."

"Alex. Do you still love Ron?"

"I think I do," said Alex.

"Let me ask you this, if things would have been different with the shooting and he lived would you have ended up with him or stayed with Dave?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I never really thought about it. I should say stay with Dave but I really don't know."

"You're just lucky you didn't get pregnant in your late night rendevous with Ron. That would have sucked."

"It would have sucked a lot," said Alex. "I seriously don't know what I would have done," she said.

"And you're sure you're not pregnant and you got your period?" asked Mel.

"Yes. I'm not pregnant. I just got over it last week."

"Was it normal?"

"Yes, Mel, it was normal. I'm not pregnant," said Alex.

"I think you should take a pregnancy test to make sure," said Mel.

"Mel, Dave will flip shit if he sees a pregnancy test in the bathroom. I'm not pregnant."

"Okay," said Mel.

"I don't want to excite Dave for nothing." Said Alex as she watched Ben reach for her belly button piercings. "No, Ben," she said. He continued to reach for it and smiled at her as he did. "Benjamin Michael, no." She said removing his hand.

"He says Mommy it's shiny I want to play with it."

"Well, Mr. Benjamin needs to know when Mommy says no it means no. This kid is into everything."

"I bet. Just wait until he starts crawling."

"I know," said Alex, "Dave thinks that Ben is going to act like him as he gets older. If that's true we're in trouble."

"That sucks," said Mel.

Mel and Alex continued talking about stuff until everyone got out of the pool. They had dinner, Alex and Dave put the babies to bed and then Dave started a fire in the fire pit so they could roast marshmallows and make s'mores. Chelsea and Alyssa had a good time roasting marshmallows. As it got later they both grew tired and Alex put Chelsea to bed and Mel put Alyssa to bed since she wasn't planning on leaving until the next morning.

While Alex and Mel were putting the kids to bed Dave and John brought out more alcohol and set up for a game of beer pong. "What all do you have?" asked John.

"Chocolate Vodka, Raspberry Vodka, Red Bull, beer and Jack Daniels," said Dave.

"Do you think Alex is going to drink that much?"

"She will but I don't know." Alex and Mel came walking out of the house to join the guys. Alex brought out the radio to play some music while they partied. "Is Athena going to keep an ear out for the kids?"

"Yeah, Baby. She said she'll keep an eye on them and if they wake up she'll feed them or change them."

"Okay," he said. "Are you going to get f**ked up tonight?"

"What the hell. Why not? It's not like I do it all the time," said Alex. "Let's party."

"Yes!" said Dave.

They started playing a game of beer pong. It was Mel and Alex vs. Dave and John. Alex and Mel ended up losing so they had to drink the rest of the beers on Dave and John's side. After they played beer pong they started taking shots of chocolate vodka. Alex ended up taking the most shots. She was proud of herself because back in the day Randy always won but Randy wasn't there to be the winner this time so the next person in line to be the winner was Alex. "I still got it!" she said.

"Yes you do, Baby," said Dave. "Are you getting f**ked up yet?"

"Just a little bit."

After their shots contest Alex started drinking Red Bull and raspberry vodka. "Alex, you know what that does to you," said Dave with a smile.

"I know," she said. "If we're trying we're trying might as well have a little extra help," said Alex.

"That's my girl," said Dave as they walked over and sat down on the lawn chairs.

"The wild Alex is back," said John.

"I know. I just hope it doesn't get too out of control," said Dave. "She does have kids upstairs asleep."

"I know that," she said. "They're being watched."

"I know but I'm just saying."

"Look. I'm having fun. I don't get to do that too much anymore so just let me be."

"All right," said Dave. "You don't have to get so upset. In fact come sit here," he said motioning to his lap.

She got up and sat down on his lap. "Yep. Old times," said John. They continued drinking more and more. Alex, Dave, John and Mel were completely wasted. "Since it's like old times do you think we can get girl on girl action?" asked John.

"Alex?"

"What?"

"You want to make out with Mel like in the old days?" asked Dave.

"I guess," said Alex. "But this is the last time in my life I'm ever making out with another chick."

"Okay," said Dave.

"What is going on?" asked Mel.

"You and Alex are going to make out," said John.

"Oh. Okay," said Mel. "You this seems so wrong since her kids call me Aunt Mel and Alyssa calls her aunt Alex."

"You two aren't blood related it's okay," said Dave.

"My husband is still the pig he was years ago. What the f**k," said Alex.

"No. I just want to see if you still have it in you to make out with another chick."

"Uh huh. We've had some wild nights and I know where you hope this is leading to but it's not because we're married and it's not going down like that again. I'll make out with her and that's it," said Alex.

"Fine with me," he said. "So when are you going to do this?"

"Wait," said John. "This would be so much hotter in the pool than out here."

"And my ex-boyfriend is still a pig too," said Mel.

"Our men are pigs let's face it," said Alex as she got up off of Dave's lap. She stumbled a little bit.

"Easy now," said Dave as he helped Alex over to the pool. They all got in the pool. "All right now are we going to do this?"

"Yeah," said Alex as her and Mel swam toward each other. "You're right this is weird."

"I know," said Mel.

"Come on," said John.

"Fine," said Alex as she leaned in and kissed Mel.

"DAMN!" said John as he watched them make out for a while.

"Holy shit," said Dave. "She knows how to make a lasting impression."

"I know that's right," said John as they high fived each other.

Mel and Alex finally broke the kiss and Mel said, "Whoa."

"I know," said Alex. "That was so wow."

"It was hot," said Dave. "it was f**king hot! I thought bikini tops were going to start coming off. Damn."

Alex shook her head. "You're such a f**king pig," she said as she got out of the pool. She grabbed her towel and went into the house.

"Damn it," said Dave as he got out and followed her into the house.

"Well," said John.

"Well," said Mel. "You know I still want you."

"I still want you too," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss. They stood in the pool making out for a while before John said, "Let's go to the guest room I'm staying in."

"Okay," she said as they got out of the pool together and went to the guest room.

Dave followed Alex into the bedroom and said, "Alex, what is wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're a f**king pig. That's what's wrong. You're all like kiss her kiss her and then when we do you practically cream your pants and talk about bikini tops coming off."

"Alex, I was just joking. I didn't expect you to take off your bikini top. I just thought we were having fun. Why are you so upset? It's like one minute you're happy and having fun then the next minute you're flipping shit about me enjoying girl on girl action. If you didn't want to do it then you shouldn't have done it."

"It's how you reacted, David."

"Am I supposed to sit there and be quiet while my hot wife makes out with another chick. The way you two were running your hands through each others' hair was hot. The entire thing was hot. I'm f**king sorry for enjoying it."

"Why do I have to make out with another girl to get you excited and happy?" asked Alex.

"You don't have to," said Dave, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Dave. Absolutely nothing."

"Alex come here," he said pulling her into his arms. "Something is bothering you. Just tell me what it is."

"Nothing is bothering me," she said.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant? You only get this emotional when you are?"

"Again that is a stupid question to ask. If I was I wouldn't have gotten wasted."

"I don't even know what's wrong with you anymore," said Dave.

"I just feel sometimes you don't love me," said Alex. "Like tonight you were all about me getting drunk so that you could have sex with me and you got really excited over me making out with Mel. I just don't know sometimes."

"Look, Alex, I love you more than words can say. You should NEVER doubt the love I have for you. How could I not love you? You're intelligent, you're sweet, you're beautiful, you're caring and you're the best mom I know. You're the mother of two of my children. How could I not love you? Don't ever think I don't love you because there is not one day that I don't love you. I have loved you since I met you almost 9 years ago and I haven't stopped yet. And the truth is I will never stop loving you. You don't have to make out with a girl to turn me on and you don't have to be drunk for me to have sex with. I just thought we were having a good time and I didn't think it was going to upset you the way it did and I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Do forgive me?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I love you. And I'm sorry I thought you didn't love me."

"It's okay, Alex, now let me show you how much I love you," he said as he kissed her passionately. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He untied her bikini top and slid off her bikini bottoms as he continued to kiss her. He moved down her body before he slipped off his swimming trunks and moved his body up hers. He slowly entered her and began to make love to her as passionately and loving as he could. He continued making love to her until he released himself inside her. After that they made love a couple more times until Dave was finished. As he finished he kissed her lips passionately and told her he loved her. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and soon they both fell asleep.

***A/N: so the picnic turned out well minus a little drama. And I had to bring the wild Alex back for one chapter in this story. So what did you guys think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read. **


	83. Chapter 83

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

The next morning Alex woke up to Ben's cries. She looked at the clock beside her bed. "Ugh.. 7:30," she said as she got up out of bed. Dave was passed out beside her. She put on a pair of shorts and a cami. Her head was pounding as she walked down to the nursery to get Ben. "It's okay, Ben. Mommy's here. Shhh..," she said as she picked him up out of the crib. "You're hungry aren't you?" Ben smiled at her as she took him downstairs. She walked passed Mel's guest room and didn't see her in there. She shrugged her shoulders and assumed she passed out on the couch. She continued walking as she came to John's guest room. She looked inside and saw Mel and John sleeping in bed together. She couldn't believe her eyes. They spent the entire day bashing one another and then end up in the same bed. Alex looked at Ben and said, "Your aunt Mel is crazy but I love her." She took Ben downstairs and put him in the high chair. She made him a bottle first and then made his cereal. She mixed it together and walked over to the high chair with it. When Ben saw his food coming he started squealing and hitting the high chair. "Ben. Please. Mommy has a really big headache." He just continued banging on the highchair. "Settle down. It's coming," said Alex as she put some cereal on the spoon and stuck it in Ben's mouth. "See? Mommy told you it was coming. There was no need for that squealing. Mommy's head really hurts because she's stupid. Never do what Mommy did last night. Never. Hangovers are the worse!" Ben smiled as Alex continued to feed him. "But you were made because of Mommy and Daddy's wild times and you were the best thing to come out of that night. The hangover sucked but carrying you for 9 months made it all worthwhile." She continued feeding Ben but he was getting restless and grabbed the bowl from her and stuck his hand in it then threw it on the floor as he stuck his hand in his mouth. "Benjamin Michael, you're not going to make this easy for me today are you?" Ben had his hand in his mouth and smiled at her. She shook her head and grabbed her phone to take a picture of him. "You're lucky you're cute," she said as she kissed his forehead. Ben took his hand out of his mouth and tried to stick it in Alex's mouth. "No thank-you, Ben. Mommy doesn't want your cereal and slobber. You can have it." She bent over to pick up the bowl he threw on the floor and took it over to the sink to wash it out. She didn't feel very well, "Ben, mommy will bring your bottle to you in a minute. Right now she's not feeling that great," she said as she grabbed the trashcan and threw up in it. "Ugh.." She took the trash bag out of the trash can and took it outside.

When she came back in she put a new bag in the trashcan and then splashed water on her face. She took a wash cloth and wiped Ben's mouth and hands off. After she was done she grabbed his bottle from the counter and took him out of the highchair. She sat down in the kitchen to feed him. As she was giving him his bottle Mel came into the kitchen She looked rough. "Rough night?" asked Alex.

"F**k yeah," she said. "I don't even know what I was thinking. I am too old for this shit."

"Me too," said Alex. "I actually threw up this morning from drinking. That never happens."

"You're pregnant," said Mel as she sat down at the table.

"I am not pregnant. Shut up."

"Seriously last night was wild."

"Did you get some last night?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Yeah I did," said Mel. "It's been so long I didn't really give a shit if it was with John or not. It was a long time coming. Did you get some last night?"

"A lot more than some," she said with a smile. "I swear when Dave gets drunk he is like a machine."

"Damn," said Mel with a smile. "I can't believe I had sex with John."

"Did you use protection?"

"NO. you know we never do and never did."

Alex shook her head and said, "do you want one of these? Because he was definitely the result of a drunken night and so was Chelsea."

"That's because when you and Dave get wasted you guys are the biggest nymphos ever."

"We're nymphs all the time. Usually people Dave's age don't have a sex drive but he's still going. I don't think he'll ever lose it."

"And that's why he has so many kids."

"I know."

"So I thought you were upset with him…how did you two end up having sex?"

"I don't know but it was amazing. Last night was fun until Ben woke me up at 7:30 to eat."

"That kid likes to eat," said Mel.

"Trust me I know. Last time I took him to the doctor he was 15lbs."

"He's chubby."

"I know and I get my exercise carrying him around. I'm hoping when he starts crawling he'll start slimming down but with the way he eats I don't know," she said sitting him up to burp him.

Mel smiled and said, "I am amazed at how much he looks like you. He practically has nothing of Dave's except his head and ears. I think he has his mouth too but I'm not sure."

"He does," said Alex. "The rest is all mommy. Right Ben," she said as she kissed him. She started feeling sick again. "Here, Mel, take him. I have to go to the bathroom. And if I ever get the idea to drink again please slap me and tell me it's a stupid idea," she said as she handed Ben to Mel and went to the bathroom.

"Your mommy is sick," said Mel as she held Ben. Ben cooed and babbled back. "Yeah. She had a crazy night and now she's having a rough morning. Chances are Ben you might end up being a big brother sooner than you ever expected." Mel continued playing with the baby until Alex came out of the bathroom.

"Okay. Maybe we should take a trip to the store."

"Why?

"To get a pregnancy test. I don't puke like this when I get wasted. So..let's just go."

"Alex, are you f**king serious?"

"Yes."

"I thought you had your period?"

"I did," said Alex.

"It wasn't normal was it?"

"Not really. It lasted 3 days instead of 5."

"You're f**ked."

"Look it could just be the alcohol that's making me puke and the pills could have made my period abnormal but I just want to go to the grocery store just in case to be safe you know?"

"All right. Are we going like this?"

"Mines well," said Alex.

"But you got trashed last night. What if you are pregnant?"

"I don't know. Look I don't think I am but I just want to make sure," said Alex as they walked into the living room. "We're taking Dave's car because he has Ben's car seat in there."

"Okay," said Mel as she carried Ben out the door. They got in the car and headed to the grocery store. They got a pregnancy test and paid for it and headed back to Alex's house.

When they got back to Alex's Dave was awake and in the living room playing with Kaylee as they walked in the door. He turned around and said, "Where did you two go?"

"Just to the store," said Mel as she carried Ben.

"OH," said Dave as he got up to see Ben. "Hey, there buddy. Did mommy feed you?"

"Tell daddy that you ate and now you need to be changed and dressed," said Alex as she hid the pregnancy test behind her back.

"What are you two up to?" asked Dave as he took Ben from Mel.

"We're not up to anything," said Alex, "why would you think we were up to anything?"

"I don't know you're just acting weird."

"We're cool. I just don't feel well from drinking so we went for a drive."

"In my car?"

"Well, yeah. The car seat was in there."

"Okay," said Dave. "I'm going to change him and get him dressed. Do you want me to put the Red Sox outfit on him?"

"Yeah. That will be fine," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave as he walked up the stairs.

"Why didn't you say anything to Dave?"

"Because the baby may not be his," said Alex.

"Oh shit!" said Mel. "What are you going to do if you're pregnant and the baby isn't his?"

"I don't know, Mel. I'll worry about that after I get the test results back."

"Okay," said Mel. "Go to the bathroom!"

"I am," said Alex as she walked to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and pulled out the test. She didn't really need to read the instructions because she knew how to take a test. She took the test and then sat it on the sink. She waited and waited for the time to read the test. She was getting nervous and started biting on her finger nails. She had her legs shaking too. Finally the time was up and she picked up the test. She read the results and smiled but then she frowned. She took the box and the test and brought it out of the bathroom with her.

"So?" asked Mel.

"No baby," said Alex. She seemed disappointed that she wasn't pregnant.

"It's okay, Alex, just because that test came back negative doesn't mean you're not pregnant. You could have gotten pregnant last night and it's too soon to tell."

"I'm not," said Alex. "I'm not worried about it. Our time will come," she said.

"On the bright side you don't have to worry about being pregnant with Ron's baby instead of Dave's."

"I know," said Alex, "but I want to be pregnant now."

"Like you said, when the time is right it will happen. Right now might not be the best time. And just think you have a cute little boy that loves you so much that is only 4 months old. So you do have a baby to take of for now. It will happen when it's supposed to."

"I know," said Alex.

"You know what?" asked Dave as he came into the kitchen with Ben and Kaylee.

"Nothing," said Alex. "We were just talking about us having a baby."

"Oh," said Dave. "It will happen when it's supposed to in the mean time we have these two monsters right here."

Alex laughed and said, "I know." She took Ben from Dave and said, "Look at you in your Red Sox outfit. It's about time Daddy realized they were the better team."

"Hey. I will admit they're the better team this season but next year..it's the Yankees' year."

"I'm pretty sure it will be the Red Sox's year next year, but you know now it's football season. Steelers all the way."

"Please. Let's focus on the Giants," said Dave. "I'm calling it now. Giants are going to the Superbowl. If the Steelers have the season they had last year they're not doing shit."

"Well, we'll see. I have faith the Steelers are going to do better this year. And Ben is going to be a Steelers fan. I'm going to get him a terrible towel to carry around."

"Alex, he likes the Giants. He loves that football I got for him."

"If you would have gotten a Steelers one he would have loved it the same.'

"It would be funny if Ben grew up to be a Mets fan and an Eagles fan," said Mel.

"There will be no Mets fans in this house," said Dave.

"Mel, Dave hates the Mets. I mean really hates the Mets," said Alex.

"I know," said Mel. "That's why I said it and I know he hates the Eagles too."

"Damn right I do," said Dave.

"You'll be happy to know your daughter is a Yankees fan," said Alex.

"Good," said Dave. "Now I can go out and buy her a Yankees jersey to where."

"Oh boy," said Alex as John came down the stairs. He looked as rough as the rest of them. "Good morning, John," said Alex with a smile.

"Morning," he said rubbing his eye.

"Did you have a good night last night?" asked Alex with a laugh.

"Yeah. It was pretty good," said John. "But today isn't feeling too great."

"I know, Man," said Dave. "I feel like crap today. I'm not used to this partying stuff anymore."

"You're not used to it anymore?" asked Alex. "I was actually puking from drinking so much last night."

"That hasn't happened to you for a long time. Probably since we were in Vegas."

"I know," said Alex, "and Ben had me up at 7:30. He tried to feed me cereal."

"That would have been delicious," said Dave.

"With a touch of baby slobber."

"Scrumptious," said Dave.

"I can't believe summer is almost over," said Alex.

"I know," said Mel.

"So John, did you do anything interesting last night?" asked Alex.

"If you mean sleep with Mel. Yeah. We did the dirty."

"What? You two slept together?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said John.

"Never saw that one coming. Aren't you married?" asked Dave.

"Yes," said John. "I was married but not anymore."

"You better not be married anymore," said Mel "I don't want to be a home wrecker."

"Mel, I'm not married. She couldn't handle the stress of having a marriage with a man that travels around the country."

"Okay," said Mel.

"I am still getting over how hot the pool was with Mel and Alex last night," said John.

"John, don't go there," said Dave.

"Why?"

"Because Alex and me had a fight about it last night. She wasn't impressed by how piggish we were acting," said Dave.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I offended you, Alex," said John.

"It's fine. That's not what our fight was about but thanks. So obviously Dave missed the f**king point of the entire fight," said Alex as she got up and took Ben into the living room with her.

"What is wrong with her?" asked John.

"I don't know," said Dave. "She's been like this for the last couple days. I think she's pregnant but she says she's not."

"She's not, Dave," said Mel.

"How do you know?"

"Because she just had her period. She told me that because you guys were trying to have another baby."

"Oh."

"Wait, you two are trying to have another baby?" asked John.

"We're working on it," said Dave.

"Don't you two have a baby already?"

"Yeah but we want them to be close in age. There is a really big gap between Chelsea and Ben that we want a smaller gap between Ben and another baby."

"Oh," said John. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Dave. "I'm going to go check on her," he said.

"All right, Go make things right with her, Dave," said Mel, "and if you need someone to watch Ben and Kaylee. We'll help you out."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked into the living room to see Alex reading a book to Ben. "Hey, Baby."

"What?" asked Alex.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, Dave, absolutely nothing."

"Something is wrong with you. What is going on with you?"

"I told you nothing. I told you how I felt last night and clearly you didn't care."

"The fact you think I don't love you?"

"Yes," said Alex. "The fight wasn't about you getting excited over Mel and me making out it was about how I feel like you don't love me sometimes."

"Alex, I told you. I love you more than anything in the world. I don't know how much more you want me to say. I have loved you since the day I met you almost 9 years ago. I know I f**ked up a couple times but I'm sorry. I do love you. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have came back to you."

"You only came back to me because I was pregnant."

"Alex, that is beyond the truth. I came back to you because I love you. While you were off having your little fling trying to forget about me those two months we weren't together I was in drug rehab getting help for my drug problems. Those two months were the worst months of my life. All I did was think about you and all I wanted to do was be with you. I just wanted to hold you in my arms that one last time. I would sit in my bed every night and think about you and how much I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. I wished every day that I could go back to when I made that movie with Bella, I wished that I could change what happened. I wished that I could go back to the day I missed Chelsea's 4th birthday party and wished I could go back and skip that meeting with Dusty at FCW. I know I could have done it any other day of the year but the dumb ass I was I chose to do it the day of her party. You had every right to hate me and get upset with me. You had every right to walk out on me that day. I treated you like crap. I was never there and you didn't deserve that. When you got involved with me you expected a great husband and a great father but I was neither. I was a loser. If I could go back to those days I would definitely make things different. If I could do anything to show that I love you and have always love you I will. I don't know why you're doubting me. I have proven I am there for you and I'm not going anywhere, Alex. I don't know what more I have to do to prove it to you. I don't know what more I need to say but you Alexandra are the best thing to ever happen to me in my life and I love you more than anything in this world and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. If I could have I would have jumped in front of that bullet that day to save your life but I was already beaten and battered. I feel like such a coward because I couldn't even defend my wife but the person she had an affair with saved her life. That's a real blow to the ego but if I could have it would have been me that jumped in front of that bullet to save you. I seriously don't' know what more to say to you. All I know is I never want to lose you. And you gave me two of the most beautiful kids in the world. You've even became a mom to the ones that aren't yours. You're amazing, how could I not love you."

"You're right I had every reason to hate you and had every reason to walk out on you that day but you know what? No matter how hurt I was and no matter how pissed I may have been I NEVER hated you. I loved you. Being away from you made me love you more . You're the father of my children and you've done a lot for me. I could never hate you . No matter how badly you treated me and no matter how much you weren't there, there was not a day that went by that I didn't love you. The fact that I loved you so much made me hurt even more. And I am so sorry for everything that happened while I was in New York. I never wanted it to get to that point but it just happened. I know how bad it hurts when the one you love sleeps with someone else I have been on the other end of that and it doesn't feel good. I am so sorry for causing you all the pain and hurt."

"It's okay, Alex. I know how it feels too and it doesn't feel that great. Like the night you told me about Ben possibly not being mine it broke my heart. I literally felt like my heart was breaking in two. I love Ben so much I don't even know what I would have done if he wasn't mine. I just never saw that coming from you. Then even though I knew you were dealing with a lot hearing that you were at Ron's I just lost it. I seriously thought you were gone forever. I think I surprised your mom that day," he said.

"Why?" asked Alex as she played with Ben.

"Because I wanted to pray. I was desperate. I was so scared that you were going to get hurt or that I had lost you and the kids forever."

"Dave, I'm not going to lie to you but I wasn't planning on coming back until Chelsea laid a guilt trip on me and oddly enough Randy called me and gave me a speech about how no one is better for me than you. Between his words and Chelsea's words not to mention looking in our daughter's face who looks just like you telling me she wanted you and called me a liar and said I should be with you broke my heart and made me feel really bad and I knew that I belonged with you."

Chelsea and Alyssa came down the stairs. "Well, look who finally woke up," said Dave.

"Hi, Daddy," said Chelsea as she walked over and sat down on his lap.

"Hi, Princess."

"Good morning, Aunt Alex and Uncle Dave," said Alyssa.

"Good morning," said Alex.

"Good morning," said Dave.

"And Dave, I felt like such a hypocrite that Sunday in church when he was going over adultery. I felt it was directed right at me."

"Is a hypocrite when someone tells you not to do something but they go and do it?" asked Chelsea.

"Pretty much," said Alex. "How did you get to be so smart?"

"From you, Mama. You are the smartest person I know!"

"Thank-you, Chelsea," said Alex as she got tears in her eyes.

"Did I make you sad, Mama?"

"No, Chelsea, you didn't. You made Mama feel very happy."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she walked over to her mom. "I wouldn't want to hurt you. I love you, Mama," she said as she hugged her mom.

"I love you too, Chelsea," she said as she hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

Mel and John came into the living room from the kitchen. "Is everything all right in here?" asked Mel.

"Yeah. Everything is good," said Alex.

"That's good," said Mel.

"So how are things with you and John?"

"Pretty good. We're at least friends now and John is going to come see Alyssa as much as he can."

"That's great!" said Alex.

"Is that true Daddy?" asked Alyssa.

"Yes, Lyssa it is," said John. "I'm sorry I haven't been there but I am going to try a lot harder and be there a lot more. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," said Alyssa. "I love you," she said as she hugged her dad.

"I love you too, Lyssa." said John as he hugged her.

Dave was sitting on the floor hold Kaylee while Alex was holding Ben. Kaylee saw Alex and started reaching out for her. "Kaylee, she can't take you right now. She's holding your brother."

Kaylee kept reaching for Alex and she started fussing. Finally through her fussing she said, "Mama."

Alex who was playing with Ben stopped and looked up at Kaylee and said, "Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Mama," said Kaylee again.

"I think she just called you Mama," said Mel.

"That's what I thought I heard," said Alex.

"She definitely called you Mama," said Dave, "she thinks you're her mom."

"Well, in a way I am but I have never coached her to say Mama. I swear."

"I know," said Dave. "I think it's because you've been there for her so much that she thinks you are her mom. It's okay."

"Come here," said Alex as she reached an arm out for Kaylee. "You just want to play with your brother. You can play with us too." Kaylee smiled at Alex as Alex handed her a toy to play with.

Later that afternoon after John left to go to RAW, Mel and Alyssa were getting ready to leave for Florida. "Thanks for coming," said Alex.

"Thanks for having us," said Mel. "Let me know if a teaching job becomes available at that school you work at. I would really like to get a job here to move here so I can be close to my best friend again."

"If one becomes available I will let you know," said Alex. "And I really hope you do end up here in Louisiana. That would be so fun to have my best friend around again."

"Like I said just let me know and I will be here."

"Okay," said Alex.

"And if you need to talk about anything you know my number. I will talk to you for however long you want or need me to."

"Okay and the same goes for you," said Alex.

"All right, well we better get going. I love you, Alex." said Mel as she hugged her.

"I love you too. Have a safe trip and call me as soon as you get back to Florida."

"I will," said Mel. "And goodbye Mr. Benjamin. Be good for your mommy." Mel kissed Ben on his cheek and he let out a giggle.

"Bye, Aunt Mel," said Chelsea. "I love you."

"Bye, Chels, I love you too," said Mel as she hugged her. After she hugged Chelsea she said, "And Dave I didn't forget about you. Bye," she said as she hugged him.

"Bye," he said as he hugged her back.

"Well, it's time for me to go," said Mel as she got in her rental car and put it in drive. She shortly pulled out of the driveway and headed to the airport.

Dave, Alex, Chelsea and Ben walked back into the house. Dave had his arm around Alex as they walked until his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and said, "I have to take this. I'll meet you guys inside."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked into the house and shut the door.

"Hello?" said Dave. He listened to the voice on the other end and said, "Yeah that's fine. You can come over tomorrow. She leaves around 7:30 in the morning and she doesn't come home until about 4:15, 4:30. So it should be all right." The voice on the other end spoke and he said, "it's no problem. I will see you tomorrow. Bye," he said as he hung up the phone and walked into the house.

"Who was on the phone, Baby?" asked Alex.

"Oh. It was just a friend I'm doing a favor for."

"Okay," said Alex, "and later on you can do a favor for me," she said.

"What is that?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Spend some time in the hot tub with me," she said.

"I think I can handle that," he said as he kissed her lips. "It's definitely a date."

***A/N: So...Alex isn't pregnant...Mel and John are friends and he's going to be a better dad...Alex is still a little emotional...and why is Dave being secretive? So what did you guys think? Please REview. Thank-you for reading. **


	84. Chapter 84

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. You guys are great! Thanks!**

The next morning Alex's alarm went off, she was still cuddled in Dave's arms as she reached over to turn it off. Dave let out a moan and held her tighter. She turned around to face him and he had a smile on his face and said, "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning," she said with a smile as she kissed his lips. He rolled her over and climbed on top of her. She pushed him away and said, "I have to get ready for work."

"Come on, Alex, one time before you go to work? It won't take long. It will be quick."

Alex reached for her phone and looked at the time. "Dave, it's 6:00. I leave in an hour and a half. I have to get myself ready and then get Chelsea ready."

"I'll get her ready while you're getting ready," he said as he kissed her neck.

"Dave, I don't know," she said as he continued kissing her neck.

"Alex, come on. I promise you won't be late for work. And while you're getting ready I promise I will get Chelsea ready." He continued laying soft kisses on her neck.

"Dave, wasn't last night enough? I mean it was amazing but don't you think that was enough?"

"Come on, Alex," he said as he nibbled on her ear. He knew that was her weakness and he was hoping it would work.

"All right," she said, "and that's not fair. You knew that was my weakness and used it to your advantage," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know and it worked," he said as he kissed her passionately.

He was about to make love to her when Chelsea yelled, "MAMA!"

"Okay. This isn't happening this morning," said Dave as he climbed off Alex and got out of bed and put on his shorts.

"Sorry," she said as she got out of bed. She grabbed her shorts and a t-shirt to put on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "but I promise as soon as I get home from work it will happen. Okay?"

"Okay," he said as he kissed her passionately.

"MAMA!" yelled Chelsea again.

Alex pulled away and said, "All right. Let me go see what she wants."

"All right," he said as he let go of her.

Alex walked over to Chelsea's room and said, "Yes, Princess, Chelsea?"

"I didn't know where you were. My clock said 6:00 and you always come in here at 6:00. I was scared."

"Oh. Daddy and me were talking," she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mama," said Chelsea.

"It's okay. Mama didn't really want to talk with daddy anyway."

"Why are you mad at him?"

"No. Just didn't feel like talking. So, Chels, I need you to get dressed for school while I take a shower and then get dressed. I'll be in then to do your hair."

"Okay, Mama. Can you do French braided pig tails?"

"I can try. I don't know with how short your hair is."

"Okay, Mama."

"I'll be right back all right?"

"Okay," said Chelsea as she got out of bed.

Alex walked back over to her room and grabbed out new bra and new underwear to put on with melon shirt and a black skirt. She walked into the bathroom to start the shower but Dave was already in there. "Dave, are you kidding me? I have to take a shower."

"You can join me if you want," he said as he poked his head out of the shower curtain.

"No because then it will just turn into sex. I don't have time for that. I'll just go use Chelsea's shower. I don't know why you have to take a shower now when you have all day to take one."

"My friend is coming over today. You know the one I have to do a favor for."

"Whatever, Dave. I'm just going to use Chelsea's shower," she said as she grabbed her towels, wash cloth and walked out of the bathroom. She walked down to Chelsea's room and said, "Mama's going to use your shower okay?"

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she was putting her shoes on.

Alex took her shower and when she was finished she wrapped the towel around her and wrapped a towel around her hair. She walked down to her bedroom and started getting dressed. While she was getting dressed Dave was getting dressed. He was putting on a striped polo and a pair of jeans. "Aren't we getting a little dressed up to take care of a 4 month old and a 7 month old?"

"No, Alex. I told you my friend is coming over."

"And what friend is this?" she asked as she put her bra on.

"Just a friend," he said.

"What friend?"

"A friend, Alex," he said, "and you are popping out of that bra by the way."

"Stop focusing on my breasts for one second and answer the question. What friend?" she asked as she put her shirt on.

"A friend," he said, "it doesn't matter what friend it is. It's just a friend."

"Okay, I'm going to let it go for now because I don't have time for this but you're up to something and if I find out it's something I don't like I'm going to kick your ass and the person's ass you're being so secretive about," she said putting on her skirt. "And trust me I will find out."

"Alex, it's nothing," he said.

"Okay," she said as she walked in the bathroom to blow dry her hair and comb it out. When she was finished she brushed her teeth and applied a little make up. She grabbed her shoes and put them on.

"I wish you were my teacher," said Dave as he followed her down the hallway.

"I will be your teacher when I find out what the f**k you're doing that you're being so secretive about and then I'll teach you not to do it again," she said before she walked into Chelsea's room.

"I thought you weren't mad at Daddy?"

"I am now," said Alex.

"Oh," said Chelsea as she sat down for Alex to do her hair.

"You know what, Chels, I don't have time to do French braids. How about I just do a quick ponytail?"

"Fine, Mama."

"Thank-you," she said as she started combing through Chelsea's hair. She threw it up in a low ponytail and said, "All right. Let's go get you breakfast. And something quick. We're running late."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she grabbed her American Girl Doll Laylanie.

"Why do you have that?"

"Because it's my turn for show and tell," said Chelsea.

"All right. All right. Let's go," said Alex as she rushed Chelsea out of the bedroom. When they got down to the kitchen Dave had Ben in the high chair getting ready to eat. "Good morning, Handsome," said Alex as she kissed Ben's forehead before she grabbed a muffin for Chelsea to eat. She got her a glass of milk out of the fridge and grabbed a yogurt for herself.

"That's all you're eating?" asked Dave.

"It's all I'm hungry for," she said. "By the way, when you're done with your friend I have some work for you to do."

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to drain the pool and please clean up the living room."

"Do I need to go to the grocery store?"

"No. Not until tomorrow."

"Okay," he said as he took a bowl of cereal over to Ben.

"Did Athena leave already?"

"Yeah. Jason picked her up and they were going to get breakfast before school," said Dave as he started to feed Ben.

"Oh. Did she tell him yet that she's going to be a mother?"

"I don't think so," said Dave.

"I don't know how long she's waiting to tell him but she's really starting to show. People are going to start figuring it out. I'd rather he hear it from her than someone else at the school."

"I know me too," said Dave "but if we haven't learned yet.. Athena does what Athena wants to do. She'll tell him when she's ready. Hopefully sooner than later. I would like to meet this kid though. She's always running off with him and going places with him. I would like to meet him."

"Me too," said Alex as she finished her yogurt. "And by the way, last night was great. And I'm sure this morning would have been just as great."

"Your talk?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes. Our talk," said Alex as she walked over to Dave. She put her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "I promise after work I will make your day of hard work all worthwhile." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise as long as you're wearing that bra today."

"Shut up, Asshole," she said as she hit him. "Pay attention to Ben and feeding him instead of my breasts."

"Well, they're in my face. Seriously, Alex, when did they get so big?"

"When I had a baby."

"Well, good luck fitting into your wedding dress with them because you're barely making it in that bra."

"Are you guys talking about boobs?" asked Chelsea.

"Um," said Alex, "Kind of. Why?"

"Because I have boobs. I need a bra."

"Chelsea, you're 5. You don't need a bra. You don't have anything," said Alex.

Chelsea got up off the chair and walked over to her mom, lifted up her shirt and said, "Mama, does this look like I don't have anything to you?"

"Chelsea, put your shirt down," said Dave as he shook his head.

"But daddy,"

"But nothing," said Dave, "put your shirt down."

"Okay, Daddy," she said.

"All right. It's time to go. I love you, Baby," she said as she kissed Dave's lips.

"You owe me after work," he said.

"I know," said Alex. "It will be worth the wait."

"I like the sound of that."

"Bye, Ben. I love you," said Alex as she kissed his forehead. "Be good for daddy."

"All right, Chels, let's go," she said grabbing her purse and Chelsea's book bag and lunch box.

"Okay, Mama," she said putting her cup in the sink. She took her school stuff from her mom and grabbed her doll. "Bye, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Have a really good day in school and I'll see you when I get you off the bus."

"Okay. Bye Daddy," she said as she kissed him. "Bye, Ben," she said as she walked out of the kitchen with her mom.

After Alex left Dave finished feeding Ben his cereal and then gave him a bottle. When Ben was done eating he fed Kaylee. As soon as Kaylee was finished he took both of them out of the high chairs and said, "Who wants to get dressed first?" He started to smell something bad and looked at Ben who had a big smile on his face. "Ben, I guess it's going to be you. Why do you always do your poopy diapers for Daddy? Can't you save at least one for Mommy?" Ben squealed and smiled. Dave took the babies upstairs into Ben's room. He put Kaylee down on the floor and shut the door so she wouldn't crawl out while he was changing Ben. He laid Ben down on the changing table while he went to get him an outfit to put on him. He dug through the drawers until he found an outfit that said Daddy's rookie of the year. He walked over to the changing table and got out a new diaper and some baby wipes. He took the old diaper off and almost fainted from the smell. "Benjamin, you are foul," he said as he started wiping him. Ben giggled and laughed. "So you think it's funny Daddy has to change your diaper. I guess you want Daddy to make up for all the poopey diapers I didn't change of your sisters." He put the new diaper on him and then got him dressed. He was getting better with the snaps on the bodysuits. He was impressed with his diaper changing skills also. He had come a long way in the last 4 months. He put Ben and Kaylee in Ben's crib before he went outside to throw away his diaper. He washed his hands before he went upstairs to get the babies. Once he was upstairs he took Kaylee into her room and got her dressed in a pink body suit with polka dot pants. The bodysuit said Daddy adores me. He combed through her hair before he took them downstairs to watch Sesame Street.

As they watched Sesame Street he cleaned up the living room like Alex had asked him too. He picked up the baby toys that were thrown around the floor and picked up the toys Chelsea had left down there. He took her toys up to her bedroom and put them inside the door. He went back downstairs and picked up baby blankets, burp cloths and he found Ben's pacifier in between the couch cushions. "I don't know guys but this living room is a mess," he said to the babies. "And Ben, look what daddy found? Now you can go back to your favorite paci." He went into the kitchen and cleaned it off. He gave it to Ben when he walked back into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and watched the end of Sesame Street with them. Elmo's world came on and he groaned. He could not stand that little red creature at all but that song was so catchy that he couldn't help but to sing along with it. "Who is that Ben?" he asked as he held Ben. "Is that Elmo? And Dorothy." He never understood why Elmo talked in third person or why Elmo insisted that a goldfish was going to respond back to him but Ben and Kaylee were enjoying it. The things a parent thinks about while their kids are enjoying the entertainment. "Look! Ben, there's Mr. Noodle." Ben smiled as he watched TV.

When Sesame Street was over Dave put Kaylee and Ben down for a nap in the pack and play. As soon as he had Ben down in the pack and play he started crying. "What's the matter buddy?" he asked as Ben cried. He looked and noticed he didn't have his blanket buddy. "You want your blanket buddy?" he asked as he started to look for it. He looked everywhere he could but he couldn't find it. He knew Ben was not going to sleep without it. He was very attached to it. He looked all over the upstairs as he held Ben. Ben was starting to rub the back of his head which meant he was getting tired and a tired baby with no sleep meant a fussy baby all day. "Ben, daddy can't find it," said Dave as he looked in the crib. He looked next to the crib and saw his blue blanket buddy. "Here it is, Buddy," he said as he picked it up and gave it to Ben. "Now it's nap time," he said as he took him downstairs and put him in the pack and play. Dave breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Ben slowly drift off to sleep. Dave couldn't help but to watch Ben sleep because he looked so much like his mom when he slept. He made the same faces she made.

As he was watching him sleep the doorbell rang. Dave smiled and walked over to answer the door. He opened the door and saw Bella standing there. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to walk here," she said.

"It's okay. Come in. The paparazzi didn't see you did they?"

"No," said Bella as she walked into the house. "Where's Kaylee?"

"She's sleeping right now. She'll be up soon," said Dave.

"Oh. Okay," said Bella as she walked into the living room to see Kaylee and Ben sleeping in the pack and play. "They both look so cute. And your son looks just like his mom."

"I know," said Dave. "He's mini Alex."

"She doesn't know I'm here does she?"

"No and if she ever found out she would kill me and then she would kill you."

"I know. I don't want to upset her though. You should have told her."

"She wouldn't understand," said Dave. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes. Can I have a glass of water please?"

"Sure," said Dave as he walked into the kitchen to get Bella a glass of water. "You can sit down and make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," said Bella as she sat down on the couch. She looked around the living room and looked at the pictures on the wall. She did notice that his wedding picture wasn't there with all the other pictures. Dave came back into the living room and handed her the glass of water. "Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome,' he said with a smile of his own.

"I was looking at your pictures. Why don't you have your wedding picture up?"

"Oh. That's still in Florida. When Alex left me she never took it with her. My mom is coming here for Thanksgiving and she's bringing the wedding album, the wedding picture, Alex's wedding dress and some other stuff we left there."

"Oh," said Bella. "Your daughters are beautiful and Chelsea is the cutest little thing I have ever seen. Too bad she thinks I'm a bitch."

"Yeah. Chelsea is a little outspoken at times. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. Being outspoken is a good thing."

"Unless it's your 5 year old daughter calling someone a bitch. Alex and me have both tried to watch our mouths in front of her since she was a baby but it didn't work out that way. She knows every swear word in the book so what can we do?"

"That's true. Kids are like sponges. They absorb everything that's why I think Kaylee will be better off with you and Alex. I have gotten into some wild stuff and I don't want her to see some of the stuff I do and follow in my footsteps. Despite the fact your 5 year old daughter called me a bitch she still seems like a good and sweet kid. That's what I want Kaylee to be and she will never be that way with me. She's better off with you. Do you think Alex is going to have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I have never had a problem with Alex accepting one of my kids to another woman. When I first told her I had two daughters from a marriage before I married her she accepted the fact I was a father and she accepted my two oldest daughters. Even though they didn't treat her very well she still loved them like they were her own. Her relationship with Athena is better than my relationship with Athena. Alex is one of the most sweetest and caring people I have ever known. She would never have a problem with Kaylee living here permanently. She loves Kaylee like her own as well. We just had a thing with our son and she thought he belonged to a man she was involved with last summer but he wasn't. I don't know but if it turned out Ben wasn't mine I don't even know if I would be able to accept that or even look at him the same. Even though she has been so understanding about my situations I don't think I would have been able to forgive her. I probably would have left her if he wasn't mine. Just because she lied to me about it."

"Dave, that's kind of mean to say. She has stood by you throughout this whole thing with Kaylee. And you were married when you slept with me. You two were separated when Ben was made. If he wouldn't have been yours how could you say that and not even be willing to work it out with her. I have seen Alex stand by your side through some crazy shit but you wouldn't even be around to help her out. I remember the day we were at court for the custody hearing and she was practically in labor. Yet she still went to be by your side. She didn't have to do that yet she did. But you sit there and say that if Ben wasn't yours you don't think you'd forgive her. That is really rude after everything she has went through with you."

"But it's true, Bella. I would never look at Ben the same again. I wouldn't even look at Alex the same again. I love her but she lied to me about Ben."

"But Ben is your son right?"

"Yes," said Dave. "He is 100% my baby boy."

"So then why are you worrying about what if?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Why did you cheat on her in the first place?" asked Bella. "I always wondered why if you had a wife at home that would do anything to be with you and a beautiful daughter at home how you could just go out and sleep with someone else and have an affair."

"You weren't complaining last year when I was sleeping with you. And I wish I could answer that but I can't. I seriously don't know. I guess it was the temptation. My wife was home in Florida with our daughter and I was out in California having lonely nights. I had a beautiful blonde co-star standing right in front of me and I gave in and got involved with you. Then I started sleeping with you and the rest is history."

"I know but I never understood why you would do that. I do regret it. Do you regret it?"

"To an extent," he said. "I just don't know what it is but I don't fully regret it. Maybe at the time I knew where my marriage was going. Even before I slept with you Alex and me were fighting because I was never home. I love Alex don't get me wrong but I don't fully regret cheating on her."

"Clearly because I'm sitting in your living room while she's working."

"Yeah but we're friends and we have a daughter whose future we need to discuss. Nothing more is going to happen than that."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I love my wife, Bella. I made the mistake once of hurting her. I'm not going to do it again. Let alone in the house I share with my wife."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"So about Kaylee," said Dave. "I know you don't want to be a mother and you don't want to take care of a baby but Bella you are still Kaylee's mother and you should be in her life."

"I know, Dave, but I'm not even stable enough to be a mom right now."

"All you have to do is go and get the help you need. Then once you're stable be the mom you're supposed to be. I don't mind taking Kaylee for a while but I still want you to be in her life."

"Dave, I am not a good influence. I'm only going to mess her up."

"Not if you go to rehab. If you go to rehab for drugs and alcohol you will get the help that you need. Even if you don't want to be in Kaylee's life you should still go to rehab and get the help you need. I don't want to see you destroy your life to drugs and alcohol."

"Dave, it's not even just about the drugs and alcohol," said Bella.

"Then what else is it about?"

"I told you. I'm in some wild stuff that you wouldn't even understand. I didn't choose to go this route but I ended up here and I don't know what else to do. I use drugs and alcohol to help the pain of everything going on in my life. I'm not a good mother and I never will be. Kaylee is better off without me in her life."

"Bella, what are you into that is so deep that you need to kill the pain with drugs and alcohol?"

"Dave, I don't feel comfortable discussing it with you. Just do me this favor and keep our daughter and raise her to be a better person than I'll ever be."

"I'm not going to agree to keeping you out of our daughter's life. I never kept my first wife out of my daughters' life no matter how destructive she might have been. They still had a relationship with their mother. I never held them back from that."

"Dave, I am telling you I don't want to be in Kaylee's life. I love her but I can't be a mother to her. Just listen to me and just take her full time. I'll be okay," said Bella.

Ben started crying in the pack and play. "I'll be right back," said Dave as he got up off the couch to pick up a crying Ben. He brought him back over to the couch with him. "Bella, I don't know what you got yourself into or what could be so painful that you have to do drugs and drink alcohol and want to give up your daughter but I wish you would go get help."

"It's not that easy, Dave. I just screwed up my whole life. I'm not going to screw Kaylee's up also. I love her too much. So please stop arguing with me just keep her. Let Alex be her mom."

"Fine, Bella, but if you change your mind you know where to find us.. I can't make you do something you don't want to but I really think you should be with your daughter but that's your choice. Kaylee is a great baby and I think you're missing out but it is what it is."

"Thank-you," she said as she played with Ben's hands. "Can I hold him?"

"I don't know, Bella, he's a funny kid. He doesn't like too many people he doesn't know."

"Please? He's so cute and he's so chubby."

"Okay," said Dave as he handed Ben to Bella. As soon as he was in Bella's arms he started fussing. Even at 4 months old he knew that Bella wasn't someone his mom would like holding him or even being in the house alone with his dad. "Come here, Ben," said Dave as he took him from Bella. "I told you. He doesn't know you. He doesn't do too well with strangers."

"It's okay," said Bella. "Not many people like me anyway."

"I like you, Bella," said Dave as he got up to put Ben in his swing. He walked back over to the couch and said, "Bella, I'm always going to be your friend."

"Are you sure we're just friends?" she asked.

"I told you. I love my wife. You and me are only friends. That's all we're ever going to be. I love my wife too much. Way too much. I don't want to lose her."

"Okay," said Bella. "But if I did this would you still consider me a friend?" she asked as she leaned in and kissed him. At first he was going to pull away but he didn't. He kissed her back. She pulled away and said, "See? You do still want me."

"I guess," said Dave as he leaned in and kissed her again. "Come on," he said as he got up off the couch. He checked to make sure Ben was okay in the swing and put the TV on for him and then took Bella upstairs into Alex's territory none the less. He laid her down on his bed and slowly removed her clothes. He thought more and more about what he was doing and wondered if having sex with Bella one more time would be worth losing everything he worked so hard to get back.

There was a big pause before he removed his shirt and he paused again. He was really beginning to think Bella wasn't worth it. "Are we going to do this or not?" asked Bella.

Dave thought for a minute. He thought about Alex and his family. He thought about how he told Alex he loved her more than anything and then he thought about how Alex cheated on him with Ron. He was still upset about that but he knew that losing Alex, Ben, Chelsea and most likely Athena wasn't worth it. "No. You need to leave," he said.

"Why? I thought you wanted me?" asked Bella.

"I do but I want my life with my wife a lot more. You need to get the f**k out."

"Come on, Dave. Just this once," she said.

"Out," he said as he threw her clothes at her.

"Fine," she said as she started to get dressed.

"I should have never invited you here. I thought we were just going to talk about Kaylee but you tried to take advantage of me just like Alex said you would if you would have moved in here. Get out."

"Don't you love me?" asked Bella.

"No. I love my wife and I love my kids. Losing them because of you isn't worth it. Now get out," he said opening the bedroom door.

"Fine," she said as she walked out the door. He followed her down the stairs. He was shocked when he saw Athena standing at the door.

"Dad? Bella? What the hell?"

"Athena, it's not what you think," said Dave, "why aren't you in school?"

"Because I'm not feeling well so Alex brought me home."

"Where is Alex?"

"She went back to work. She was going to come in here to see how everything was going and you're damn lucky she didn't because she would have killed you and then Bella."

"Please don't tell her, Athena."

"It's not my business to tell her anything but if she finds out. She finds out. I can't believe you, Dad. In this house. You're such an asshole," she said as she walked into the living room and took Ben out of the swing. "And just so you know while you were upstairs he was crying. I think he's hungry."

"Athena, promise me you won't say anything to Alex."

"I won't but like I said if she finds out she finds out. And you know she always does."

"Well, I think I'm going to leave," said Bella.

"That would be the best idea," said Dave as he opened the door for her to leave. She walked out the door as Dave shut it behind her. "And just so you know, I didn't sleep with her."

"Okay, Dad," said Athena. "You were only coming down the stairs with your shirt off but you didn't sleep with her. Right…." She walked in the kitchen and made Ben a bottle. While she was in the kitchen Dave sat down on the couch and couldn't believe everything that just happened.

***A/N: I don't even know what to say..the story pretty much says it all. Dave almost cheated on Alex again and with Bella of all people. He better hope Alex never finds out. And Athena was right downstairs as they came down from the bedroom. It would serve DAve right if she did tell Alex. and he's lucky Alex didn't come in to see how everything was going. I'm sure if she walked upstairs to her room and saw her husband in HER bedroom with Bella she would have flipped. So what did you think? Please review.**


	85. Chapter 85

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated Thank-you. **

Dave walked into the kitchen to see Athena feeding Ben a bottle. "Athena, I can feed and take care of my own son," he said.

"Can you, Dad? Because when I walked in the door Kaylee was sleeping in the pack and play and Ben was in the swing screaming his head off. Where were you? Oh yeah. That's right you were upstairs having sex with Bella. Something tells me Alex wouldn't' approve of Bella being here number 1 and number 2 I'm pretty sure Alex wouldn't approve of you leaving Ben alone in a swing with the front door unlocked while you're upstairs having sex with Bella. Something tells me that Alex would not be very happy."

"Athena, I didn't have sex with Bella. I was going to but I didn't."

"Right, Dad, so you just come downstairs with your shirt off but didn't have sex. Right. By the way how did Bella feel about the Alexandra tattoo on your rib cage. I'm guessing she didn't care and clearly you didn't care either."

"Athena, are you going to tell Alex?"

"I told you I wasn't going to but you know she will find out."

"But nothing happened."

"Dad, I don't know what happened. All I know is I saw Bella storming down the stairs and you following her. I have no clue what went on but isn't it kind of disrespectful to cheat on your wife in your own bed?"

"I didn't cheat on Alex. I love Alex and I'm not going to cheat on her again."

"Well, you had Bella upstairs and you were going to have sex with her but you didn't so you did have the intentions of cheating on her."

"Okay. I may have had the intentions to cheat on her but the important thing is I didn't. I love my wife and I don't want to do anything to hurt her."

"Whatever you say, Dad," said Athena as she burped Ben.

"When you're done I want to play with my son."

"Okay," said Athena, "and he needs his diaper changed too."

"All right," said Dave as Kaylee started crying.

"Better go get your mistress' baby."

"Athena, that's enough."

"I don't really think you're in any position to tell me what to do."

"I'm still your father and just because you're having a baby doesn't make you an adult."

"Oh but next month I will be an adult."

"But it's still September and you're still 17. And even when you do turn 18 as long as you're living in this house you're going to follow my rules."

"You mean Alex's rules. In case you haven't noticed but Alex kind of runs this house."

"Keep up the attitude, Athena and you'll be grounded."

"Go get your other daughter she's crying."

"You need to go back to school."

"I will tomorrow. I'm not feeling well today."

"Tomorrow isn't soon enough," he said as he walked into the living room to get Kaylee.

"And Dad wonders why our relationship sucks. Because he talks to me the way he does and doesn't understand me." She said to Ben. "But you don't have to worry. Your relationship with Dad will be awesome because you're his first born son."

Later that afternoon after Dave gave Kaylee lunch and the babies took their naps he still had an hour before he had to get Chelsea off the bus. He decided to use that time to play with Ben and Kaylee. He was laying down on the floor holding Ben up while sat playing with a toy while Kaylee was crawling around. "Do you want to read a book with daddy?" he asked Ben. Ben just looked at Dave and then looked back down at his toy. "I guess you're mad at Daddy today huh? I'm pretty mad at myself too. I don't blame you for being mad at me." Ben tried to babble with his pacifier in his mouth. "I know, Ben. Your mommy loves me and despite what you may think right now I love her too. I just can't believe I worked so hard to get everything back to almost lose it again. I'm pretty sure though if your mommy does find out I probably will lose everything including you. And Ben I don't want that. The last thing I want to do is lose you or your sister. I don't know what I'm going to do. I was stupid." Ben babbled some more and started hitting his stuffed duck he was playing with. "I'm glad you agree and I know you're upset with daddy but you don't have to take it out on Mr. Quack Quack. He didn't do anything. I'm supposed to be teaching you how to be a good man and a caring person but when I take someone that isn't your mom up to our bedroom I am setting the worst example. That's some bad stuff, Ben. Never do what daddy did or has done. Okay, Ben?" Ben looked at Dave and babbled. He reached out and touched Dave's face. He started squeezing his cheek. "Gentle touches, Ben," he said removing his hand. Ben went back to playing with his stuffed duck. Dave was watching him to make sure he didn't fall and then he said, "Kaylee, what are you doing?" Kaylee came crawling over. "Okay," said Dave. "Daddy just wanted to know what you were doing." Ben tried to hand the duck to Dave but he said, "No, Ben. That's okay. Daddy doesn't need Mr. Quack Quack. You play with him. But can Daddy have a hug?" Dave hugged Ben and Ben put his head on Dave's shoulder as he hugged him. "Well, I guess we should go get your sister off the bus," said Dave as he picked Ben up off the floor as he was getting up. Dave went out onto the front porch and unfolded the double stroller. He put Ben in first. "You don't have to take Mr. Quack Quack. He can stay home," said Dave as he took the duck from Ben. As soon as Ben didn't have the duck in his hands he started crying. "Okay. Okay. Daddy's sorry. Here's your duck back," he said handing it to Ben. Ben stopped crying once he had the duck back. "You're spoiled already," said Dave as he went in the house to get Kaylee. He carried her outside and put her in the stroller too. He pushed it down the driveway and walked to the bus stop. When he got there another parent was there waiting for their child to get off the bus. Dave had never seen her before. "Hello," he said as he walked up.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"I'm Dave."

"I'm Rachel."

"Are you new because I don't remember seeing you before," he said.

"Yeah. My daughter just started kindergarten at Ridgeway today. It took my husband and me a while to get her in."

"It didn't take long for my daughter to get in."

"What grade is your daughter in?"

"Kindergarten," said Dave.

"Oh. Maybe they met each other today."

"Probably," said Dave.

"And who are these cuties?" she asked.

"This little guy here is my son Ben and this little girl is Kaylee."

"They are so cute. Especially Ben. He has the biggest brown eyes I have ever seen."

"He gets them from his mom."

"Oh," she said, "so are you divorced or single?"

"No. I'm married. My wife works and I stay home with the kids."

"So you're a stay at home dad?"

"Yeah," he said.

"That is so cool. I can't even get my husband to cook dinner. Your wife is very lucky."

"Yeah she is," said Dave. "So how many kids do you have?"

"Two. I have a son in 12th grade and a daughter in kindergarten. What about you?"

"I have a daughter that is 19, a daughter in 12th grade, a daughter in kindergarten and these two."

"Wow," she said. "5 kids. I don't know how you do it."

"Sometimes I wonder myself," he said with a laugh.

"What school does your daughter go to?"

"She goes to that prep school down the street from Ridgeway."

"So does my son."

"Wow. We must have the same taste."

"Yeah," she said. "I just don't see how someone like you could be a stay at home dad. I have to give you credit though. You definitely don't look like the type."

"I used to work but I like this job a lot better now. How about it Ben? You like having Daddy around don't you?" Ben babbled with his pacifier still in his mouth.

"Aw that is so cute," she said. "How old is he?"

"He will be 4 months old next week on the 11th."

"Aw." The bus came around the corner and Rachel said, "here they come."

The bus pulled up in front of them and the two doors opened. Rachel's daughter Kaila came down the steps with Chelsea. Kaila had tan skin, curly brown hair and green eyes. "Daddy! Look I made a new friend today," said Chelsea as she hugged her dad.

"I see," he said. "What's her name?"

"Daddy, this is Kaila she's in my class and she sits at my table."

"Wow," said Dave. "It's nice to meet you Kaila."

"It's nice to meet you too. Chelsea, your dad is really tall."

"I know. He's a giant," said Chelsea.

"He really is," said Kaila.

"All right, Kaila, it's time to go home because you have dance class tonight."

"You go to dance class?" asked Chelsea.

"It's her first night," said Rachel.

"I have dance class tonight too."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you have lots of fun," said Rachel.

"Me too," said Chelsea.

"Well, Dave it was nice meeting you and I'll see you again tomorrow. Bye Chelsea."

"Bye," said Chelsea.

"It was nice meeting you too. I'll see you tomorrow," said Dave as they started walking to the house. "So Chels, how was school today and what happened to your knees?"

"I fell at recess but school was good. I got to finger paint today. I wrote my name and I can spell Benjamin do you want to hear?"

"Yes," said Dave as they walked down the street.

"B E N J A M I N, Benjamin."

"Wow. You are going to be spelling better than daddy pretty soon," he said.

"And in math we're doing patterns. So we got to play with blocks that were shapes. I got to work in Mama's group with Kennedy and Kaila and Savannah and some other kids. It was fun! Mama made it fun. She made us laugh. She would be a good teacher."

"I bet she would," said Dave.

"Daddy, what do you do if someone hits you first for no reason?"

"Hit them back first and then tell the teacher."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Dave. "If someone hits you, pushes you or bites you first you do it back to them 10 x harder and then go tell the teacher. Don't let ANYONE push you around. You're a Bautista. We're tough."

"Okay, Daddy," she said.

"So do you have any homework?"

"Just math. Oh and we went to the library today. I got a Junie B. Jones book and guess what Daddy!"

"What?"

"I can read it all by myself!"

"That's great, Chelsea," he said as they walked up to the door. "What is the name of the book?" he asked taking Ben and Kaylee out of the stroller.

"Junie B. Jones is a party animal. I'm on chapter 3 already. I can read it to you at bed time."

"You're going to read to me?" asked Dave as they walked into the house.

"Tonight," said Chelsea. "And we are learning Spanish. Did you know hello in Spanish is Hola?"

"I did," said Dave. "You're just learning a lot of stuff in school aren't you?" he asked as he put the babies in the pack and play.

"Yes, Sir," she said. Dave loved how excited Chelsea was about school but her mouth didn't stop running from the time she got off the bus until her mom came home on most days. He figured it was because she had to control herself in school and couldn't be so talkative so she saved it for as soon as she got home.

"All right, Chelsea, calm down," said Dave. "Would you like a snack and some milk?"

"Yes. Please," she said as they walked into the kitchen. "Can I have a banana for my snack?"

"Sure," said Dave. Chelsea all in all was a pretty healthy kid. She always chose fruits and vegetables over junk food and that always surprised Dave. Even at the grocery store she would rather grab fruits and vegetables and yogurt instead of cookies, cupcakes and all that other stuff. Chelsea sat down at the table as Dave handed her a banana and then got her a glass of milk.

"What's for dinner?" she asked as she peeled her banana.

"Probably something quick like tacos."

"Oooh. Tacos. I love tacos."

"Chelsea, you like anything."

"Not anything just some things," she said as she ate her banana. When she finished her snack she got out her homework while Dave was making the ground beef for the tacos. "Daddy, if it goes triangle, triangle, square, square, circle, triangle would it be triangle next?"

"Yes, Chelsea," he said.

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"You're welcome," he said cooking.

Alex came through the front door and saw Athena sitting on the couch holding Ben and saw Kaylee sitting on the floor playing watching TV. "Hey, Athena. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I think Lexie just gave me indigestion. How was work?"

"It was good. I'm glad to be home. I am so exhausted I don't even know if I can do what I promised your dad today."

"For some reason I don't think he would mind," she said under her breath. "Oh," she said.

"Mama," said Kaylee.

"Hey, Kaylee-Bug!" said Alex as she picked her up. "How are you today? Where's my hug?" said Alex as Kaylee gave her a hug. "Thank-you, Bug," said Alex as she put her back down. "And Handsome!" she said as she picked Ben up. "You don't need this thing in your mouth," she said as she took his pacifier out. Ben smiled at her. "Do you want to come with me to see Daddy?" She took Ben into the kitchen with her.

"Mama!" said Chelsea.

"Hey, Princess. Didn't I just see you at school?"

"Yeah, Mama."

"I thought so. What are you doing?"

"I just finished my math homework. Look, Mama! I did it all by myself."

Alex looked at the paper and said, "Wow. You did. Good job!"

"Thanks, Mama."

"Did you tell Daddy all about your day in school and your new friend?"

"Yes. And Kaila rides my bus and has my bus stop."

"That's awesome, Chels."

"I'm going to read to daddy tonight," she said with a big smile.

"Are you?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I love school!"

"Good," said Alex, "I'm glad you love school. I loved school too."

"Well, I want to be as smart as you," said Chelsea.

"Well, you know what? You learn so much more than what Mama learned when she was in school so you might be smarter than me by the time you get done with all of your school years."

"Cool," said Chelsea. "Can I go watch TV now?"

"Go ahead," said Alex. "But remember you have dance class tonight."

"I know," said Chelsea as she walked into the living room.

"Hey, Baby," said Alex. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Tacos," he said. "How was work?"

"It was good. Tiring but good. I got to work with Chelsea and her friends today."

"I know she told me. That girl would not stop talking from the time I got her off the bus until after snack time."

"I know. She can talk your ear off. You should hear her on the way to school after she's wide awake. From the time we get out the door till I walk her to my office and then when I take her to her classroom. It's non stop talking. I like the fact she loves school and she's excited about it but sometimes I just wish that girl would give it a rest."

"Tell me about it," said Dave.

"So what did you do today?"

"The usual. Cleaned, watched sesame street, played with the babies and then got Chels off the bus."

"Oh," said Alex.

"Ben was beating up Mr. Quack Quack today."

"Were you beating up Mr. Quack Quack?" Alex asked Ben as she tickled him. He started giggling. "What did Mr. Quack Quack do to you?" She ran her hands through his hair that was growing in more. "His hair is starting to curl at the ends."

"I noticed that," said Dave. "So," he said. "You promised me you would make my day of hard work worthwhile."

"I know," she said with a smile. "But you're cooking," she said.

"I'm finished. We can give Chelsea her dinner and then we can go upstairs and how did you word it to Chelsea this morning?"

"Talk," said Alex.

"Yeah. We can go talk," he said getting out the tortillas. "What does Chelsea eat on her taco?"

"Don't give her too much dairy. She will get sick. Just give her some cheese and a little hot sauce. Don't put sour cream on it. She will get sick and won't be able to go to dance class."

"Okay," he said as he got Chelsea's food ready.

"You gave her milk today didn't you?"

"It was Lactaid," he said.

"Okay," said Alex. "So how did everything go with your friend?"

"Horrible," said Dave. "It was a really bad time and I'm not doing any favors for them. I don't even want to look at them anymore."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

" You poor baby. Maybe I should make you feel better for having a bad day."

"Yeah that would help," said Dave with a smile.

"All right," said Alex. "I will make it all better," she said as they walked into the living room. "Athena, can you keep an eye on the kids please?"

"Sure," she said, "Where are you two going?"

"To talk," said Alex. "And Chelsea, when Daddy and me say we're going to talk that means don't come find us. We'll come find you when we're done talking. Athena is in charge right now so you need to listen to her and your dinner is laying on the table for you to eat."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she went into the kitchen to eat.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," said Alex.

"It might be longer than a few minutes," said Dave.

"Trust me it will be a few minutes," said Alex as she handed Ben to Athena.

"You two are so ridiculous," said Athena as she rolled her eyes.

"No we're not," said Dave.

"Dad, just don't talk to me."

"Wow," said Alex. "What was that all about?" she asked as they walked up the stairs.

"She's mad at me. It's okay," he said.

"Oh. I see," said Alex as they walked into the bedroom. Dave shut the door behind them. "If I were you I would lock it," said Alex, "because Athena can only control Chelsea for so long and the last thing you want is for her to walk in here."

"I know," said Dave as he locked the door. He walked over to Alex and said, "I missed you all day."

"I missed you too," she said as she kissed his lips passionately. His hands began to wander her body before he lifted her shirt up over her head. She lifted his shirt off over his head and began to kiss his neck and gently bite on it. Dave removed Alex's skirt and laid her down on the bed as he kissed her all over her body. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off. Shortly after they began making love.

As they were making love there was a knock on the door. "Are you kidding me?" asked Dave.

"Shhh," said Alex. "If we pretend we didn't hear it maybe she'll go away. Just don't stop."

"All right," said Dave as he continued. Chelsea kept knocking on the door and they were doing their best to ignore it. Dave continued moving in and out of Alex until he couldn't control it anymore and released himself in her. "I love you, Alexandra," he said as he softly kissed her lips.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him back passionately. Dave laid down beside her as she started to trace her name on his rib cage. "That was amazing despite Chelsea knocking on the door."

"I know," said Dave.

"Mama, are you and daddy done talking yet?" she asked.

"What time does she have to be at dance class?" asked Dave in a whisper.

"Not until 6," said Alex. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 4:45. "We still have another hour and 45 minutes until she needs to be there. So are we done talking?"

"Um. I think we can go one more time," said Dave.

"I was just thinking…"

"MAMA! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU AND DADDY DONE TALKING YET?"

"No, Chelsea," said Alex. "Go back downstairs. We'll be done talking soon."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she walked back downstairs.

"Wow. Apparently when we say we're going to talk and stay downstairs they don't care," said Dave.

"It's okay," said Alex. "Come here," she said as she pulled him on top of her. She kissed him passionately as he began to make love to her again. The whole time he couldn't shake the thought of how he almost had sex with Bella in the exact same spot earlier that afternoon and soon his thoughts were consumed with Bella and he was really hoping he wouldn't slip her name out as he made love to Alex. He was sticking to his word and wasn't going to tell Alex about earlier that afternoon. And he really hoped Athena wouldn't say anything to her either.

***A/N: Athena seems a little pissed at her dad..maybe a little more than pissed. And Chelsea is so cute. I love her excitement for school. Oh Dave and Alex...still the nymphos they were when they started dating. lol. And Dave having thoughts of Bella while he's with Alex is not a good sign..he might want to stop that soon. VERY soon or it could lead to MAJOR problems. So what did you think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	86. Chapter 86

**As always thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are awesome. Thank-you.**

After Dave was done making love to Alex he kissed her forehead and said, "I love you." before he laid next to her.

"Wow," she said, "that was amazing! I love you," she said as she kissed his lips softly. "So do you think we've been talking long enough?"

"I would like to say no but Chelsea is probably growing impatient and how much more time before she has to be at dance class?"

Alex looked at the clock and said, "45 minutes," as she sat up. "And I'm sure the bottle monster wants to eat and he's probably beating up Mr. Quack Quack because he's not eating."

"Yeah. I guess it's time to go back to Parent Island," he said as he got out of bed.

"Parent Island?" she asked as she grabbed her clothes. "Someone is watching way too much Nick Jr. Is Dora getting to you?"

"Yes," he said, "and that stupid Elmo's world. Why does that thing talk in 3rd person and why the hell does it talk to a goldfish expecting it to answer him back. And Ben just gets a kick out of it." He said putting his jeans back on.

"You're giving it too much thought," she said putting her skirt back on. "Do you think a 4 month old baby really cares how Elmo talks or what he talks to? Ben just sees a red creature talking on TV and it mesmerizes him."

"I guess you're right," he said. "But I really don't want to go back to Parent Island. I want to spend some more time with you."

"Dave, seriously we spent half the night spending time together and we just spent an hour together. I think it's time to give it a rest. As great as it was I need a rest plus I need to take the little ballerina to dance class," she said as she put her shirt on. She took her hair and put it up in a ponytail. "Do you want me to take Ben with us or do you want me to keep him here?"

"You can keep him here. I'll give him a bath and he'll be ready for bed by the time you get home."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm going to go get her ready. I love you," she said with a smile.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips.

After kissing for a couple of minutes Alex pulled away with a smile on her face and said, "Okay. Seriously I have to go get her ready for dance class."

"If you insist," he said as he opened the door.

They walked out of the bedroom together holding hands. Alex looked at Dave's neck and said, "By the way, Mr. Bautista, I love the hickeys on your neck."

Dave put his hand up to his neck and said, "How many?"

"Just two but they're big," said Alex.

"Oh well, Thanks, Alexandra."

"You're welcome," she said as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

They walked into the living room to see Athena and Chelsea watching TV and the babies on the floor playing. "Did you two have a good talk?" asked Athena.

"We had a GREAT talk," said Alex with a smile.

"Yeah. We did have a really GREAT talk," said Dave.

"You two talked forever," said Chelsea.

"I know. We're sorry," said Alex, "but now it's time for you to go get your dance suit on and then we'll go."

"Okay, Mama!" said Chelsea as she jumped up and ran upstairs to get dressed.

"She's a little excited to go to dance class isn't she?" asked Athena.

"Yeah," said Alex, "she loves dance. She doesn't know this yet but she got moved up a level. She's with the bigger kids now. I talked to her dance teacher and she said Chelsea is with the 6 and 7 year olds."

"Isn't she a little young for that?" asked Dave.

"No. Heather really thinks Chelsea can handle that. She said keeping her with the 3,4 and 5 year olds another year is going to hold her back and she'll be bored. She said she has too much talent to dance on a beginner's level. She's more of an beginner intermediate so she'll do tap, ballet and jazz this year."

"Cool," said Dave.

Chelsea came down the stairs with her dance bag and her black dance suit on with a pair of white tights. "I'm ready, Mama!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay. Let's go," said Alex.

"Bye, daddy and don't forget I'm reading to you tonight."

"I know, Princess. Have fun at dance class. Bye," he said as he leaned down and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Baby," he said as he kissed Alex's lips. Chelsea giggled as she saw her mom and dad kissing. "What?" asked Dave.

"You and mama were kissing."

"That's because I love her. You only kiss people you love," he said.

"Oh," said Chelsea.

"All right, lets go," said Alex as she took Chelsea's hand. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay, drive safely," said Dave.

"I always do. Bye," she said before they walked out the door.

As soon as they were out the door Athena said, "Mm, mm, mm, so you not only have sex with another woman in your own bed you take Alex upstairs and have sex with her in the same bed you cheated on her in. And you act like you did nothing wrong. Is that how you roll, Dad?"

"I told you. Bella and me didn't have sex. We just made out. We almost did it but losing Alex wasn't worth it."

"You do realize that when she finds out about your 'make out session' with Bella she's going to rip you a new one and then she will end up leaving you anyway."

"I don't think she's in any position to judge since she did cheat on me when she was in NYC with that thug."

"That thug, saved your wife's life. And I told you when she went to NYC she wasn't in the right state of mind but you kept saying she was fine. Clearly she had a lot more going on than any of us ever thought. She cheated on you I know but here's the thing how many times did you cheat on her before? I'm not saying what she did was right but I am on her side here."

"I don't' know how many times I cheated on her before. That's pretty much what the first year of Chelsea's life was. I would be out cheating on Alex. She just doesn't know about it and she won't either. She knows about Melina and Bella and that's it."

"I hope your mistresses start coming out about their affairs with you. I never thought I would lose respect for you but after that I lost any respect I had left for you. And to cheat on Alex again with Bella after the last time you cheated with Bella things turned out so lovely. You two ended up with a baby. What if you would have slept with her and got her pregnant? That would have been a great story for Alex don't you think? Alex loves you although right now I don't see why but she loves you. You two are trying for another baby and are supposed to be renewing your wedding vows.. Wow. Dad. And you go out and almost sleep with someone else that isn't your wife."

"People make mistakes," said Dave.

"Oh so now people make mistakes. As long as it's you it's okay for someone to make a mistake but if I go to a party with friends, get raped and get pregnant it's not okay. Or because I'm so horny I sleep with the one person you hate it's not okay. But when you almost sleep with the woman that caused your marriage to almost end last year it's okay to make mistakes. You are the biggest hypocrite by far. Don't even talk to me, Dad," said Athena as she got up and walked up to her room.

Dave sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He knew Athena was right he sounded like a big hypocrite. Everything he did was wrong and he still didn't understand that the last time him and Alex were making love earlier the only person he could think about was Bella. He didn't even have feelings for Bella. He truly loved Alex but he just didn't understand it. And he was starting to feel bad for not telling Alex about having Bella over and up in their room. He wanted to tell her but he knew if he did she would flip out and there would be a big argument. Which he knew when they had arguments they had arguments and this one would probably end in Alex slapping him in the face or punching him in the face and then taking the kids and leaving. That was what he was trying to avoid. Alex had quite the temper when she was upset and she didn't care if she punched him or hit him. That's usually how it went down when she learned about him kissing or sleeping with another woman. Ben started fussing so Dave picked him up off the floor. "What's the matter, Baby Animal? Are you getting sleepy?" As soon as he had Ben in his arms he stopped fussing. "You just wanted some attention from Daddy huh?" Ben smiled with a little drool running down his chin. Dave grabbed a burp cloth and wiped his mouth. "So Ben, I have got to be the worse Dad in the world right now and the worst husband in the world. Why is daddy so stupid? I really do love your mommy but sometimes I just don't know if this whole thing is going to work out. As long as I keep dong what I'm doing it's not going to work out. At first it was the temptation that got me and I thought after EVERYTHING your mommy and me have been through there would be no temptation to make me stray again but when that lady kissed me today a lot of old feelings came back. I don't love her but that feeling of temptation and knowing I could get it if I wanted it came back. I almost broke your mommy's heart today and Ben, that's something Daddy doesn't want to do. I love your mommy but I still say she deserves better than me. Your sister is right, your mommy does love why I have no idea. It's not like I ever treated her with respect or treated her the way she should be treated. The whole time I was dating your mommy before we were married I knew my best friend liked her and that he wanted to tell her so badly about all the bad stuff I was doing to her behind her back but he never did because he didn't want to hurt her. I always thought maybe your mommy and your Uncle Randy had something going on but they didn't. It turns out your mom never knew that Uncle Randy had a secret crush on her. Your uncle doesn't even know that I know he liked your mommy. He might still like her but he has a family of his own. Sometimes I wonder if I would have broke up with your mommy or your mommy broke up with me if she would have ended up with your uncle Randy and if her life would have turned out differently. Till this day I still don't know how your mommy had no idea Randy secretly liked her. He couldn't have made it anymore obvious for her. I just don't know Ben maybe he could have given her a better life because the life I'm giving her isn't what she deserves. I hate myself everyday for what I've done and what I've put her through. And right now I hate myself even more for almost giving into temptation today. I love your mommy so much. I don't know why I'm so stupid, Ben," he said as he started to cry. Ben looked at him and babbled. "I know, Ben. I'm sorry for what I've done to your mommy and I'm sorry for today but I know once she finds out my chances are done. She's forgiven me more times than I deserved. All I know if she cheated on me again I don't' think I would be able to forgive her a second time. I don't know how she's so forgiving but I'm glad she is. Everyone tells me how lucky I am to be married to your mommy because through everything she's been by my side through it all. I cheated on her with Melina, she was by my side. When I wanted to do movies she encouraged me to do movies and stood by my side, I cheated on her with Bella and she tried to stay by my side but then I just turned into an a-hole so she left me. Then we made you and she decided to be by my side again. I beat up some guy for kissing your mommy, got arrested and went to court she was by my side through it all. I find out Bella had a baby and your mommy was by my side through that and she even went to court for me to get custody of Kaylee when she was in labor with you to be by my side. I owe her more than what I'm giving to her. And then when she has a miscarriage and is going through Hell I can't even be by her side. I don't know, Ben but I am a really bad husband. And I don't even want to go into how bad of a father I am because I'm sure you already know about that. Your two oldest sisters hate me with a passion. Chelsea still loves me for now until she realizes what kind of dad I was to her but you and Kaylee are the lucky ones I've already spent more time with both of you than I did with your older sisters. I was just never there for them. I love you all but I'm just a really bad dad and I'm sorry," he said. He gave Ben a kiss and said, "I love you, Buddy and no matter what happens between your mommy and me I want you to remember that." He wiped a couple tears from his eyes and said, "Well, Ben, it's time for you to take your bath." He got up and put Kaylee in the walker and then went upstairs to get Ben's bath stuff. He brought his tub downstairs and put it on the table. He filled it up with warm water and then checked the water temperature to make sure it wasn't too hot. It was perfect according to the temperature bar inside the tub. He laid Ben down on the table and took off his clothes and his diaper. "Don't pee on Daddy," he said as he put him in the tub. Ben started kicking his feet as soon as his body was in the tub. Dave started by washing his hair with the baby shampoo and then rinsing it out. Ben started getting restless so Dave handed him his rubber duck for him to play with. As Dave bathed him Ben played with the duck and Dave sang the Rubbery Ducky song. Ben giggled and laughed as Dave sang the song to him. When he was finished bathing him he took him out of the tub and laid him down on the towel. He wrapped him up and carried him upstairs to put his pajamas on him. As he was carrying him up the stairs the doorbell rang. He had to turn around half way up the stairs to go back down and answer the door. When he opened the door he saw a guy with tan skin, green eyes and corn rows standing there. "Um, Hello," said Dave.

"Is Athena home?" he asked.

"Yes. Can I ask who you are?"

"Oh. I'm her boyfriend; Jason. I just wanted to see her and make sure she was okay. She hasn't been answering any of my texts since she left school today."

"Oh yeah. She's here. She's upstairs. I'm her dad Dave."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," he said as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You can come in. I'll go get her. Make yourself comfortable in the living room."

"Okay," said Jason as he walked into the house. Dave showed him where the living room was and then went upstairs to get Ben dressed and to get Athena for Jason.

When he got up the stairs he walked down to Athena's room and said, "Athena, your boyfriend Jason is here."

"He's here?"

"Yes, he's downstairs in the living room. He came to see you. And I suggest it's time you tell him the truth about being pregnant."

"Dad, I don't want to. He's going to hate me."

"You never know unless you tell him."

"Fine," she said as she put a large t-shirt on over her cami she was wearing. Even with bigger t-shirts it was getting harder and harder for her to hide her pregnancy. She threw her hair in a messy bun and walked out the door.

"And if it doesn't go the way you want it to. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Dad, I don't' want to talk to you. I'll just wait until Alex comes home. I hate you," she said as she pushed passed her dad and walked downstairs.

"See Ben?" asked Dave as he felt something wet and warm on his side. "Did you just pee on Daddy?" Ben smiled and Dave said, "I guess I deserved that." He took him to the nursery, he put lotion and baby oil on him and then put his froggy sleeper on him. He gave him his pacifier and took him downstairs when he got to the living room Jason and Athena were gone.

Meanwhile Athena and Jason were outside on the patio talking. "So, Athena how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now. I'll be back at school tomorrow."

"Good because I missed you today. Chemistry wasn't the same without you laughing and almost spilling things."

"I wish I would have stayed in school today because then I wouldn't be upset with my dad."

"You're upset with your dad?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it then but first there's something I want to tell you and something I need to tell you but I'm scared once I do everything is going to be different between us and I really like you Jason and I don't want that but I know you'll never look at me the same after I tell you."

"Athena, there is nothing that you could tell me that would make me like you any less. I don't care what it is because no matter what I'm going to stay by your side and we'll get through it together. I really like you, Athena and I'm not going to let one thing come in between us so you don't have to be scared to tell me."

"Okay," she said. Her eyes started feeling up with tears.

"Athena, baby, what's wrong? You can tell me anything," he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"This is really hard but I'm going to tell you anyway. About 5 months ago I went to this party with my friends. It got a little wild and a little out of control. There was some guy there that had been over me all night and I wasn't interested in him but he was interested in me. Then my friends set me up and left me alone with this guy and he raped me."

"Okay," said Jason, "are you okay?"

"Not really. There's more," she said.

"Go ahead and tell me. I'm here," he said as he pulled her closer.

"Well, I ended up getting pregnant so right now I'm 5 months pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"For real? Pregnant?"

"Yes. It's a little girl. Her name is going to be Alexandra but Lexie for short."

"Wow," he said, "so you're keeping her?"

"Yeah. I can't give her up after carrying her for 9 months it's too hard."

"That is a brave decision to keep your rapist's baby. That's really strong of you. I have mad respect for you for going through this and being strong enough to keep the baby."

"Thanks," she said, "so do you hate me now? And want to leave me?"

"No, I don't. My mom and dad might be pissed but I'm going to be there for you. Why didn't you tell me when we first started going out?"

"I don't know. I was scared you would hate me."

"Athena, I could not hate you for that. I don't care. I like you. I mean really like you and I want to be there."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he said. "Since you were raped and everything that baby needs a real dad and I'll be her real dad. Lexie is her name right?"

"Yeah," said Athena with a smile, "Lexie."

"I will be there for you and for her always." Athena took her large t-shirt off and just had on a cami and shorts. She was definitely showing. Jason took his hand and put it on her stomach and said, "Hey, Lexie. I'm going to be your daddy when you come out."

"She's kicking," said Athena.

"Does that mean she likes me or hates me?"

"I would say likes you."

"So were your parents upset when you told them?"

"Well, my real mom doesn't know and she probably won't know unless I tell her but Alex was very supportive of my decision and was there for me from the beginning. The weird part of it all is that the guy that raped me is the same guy that used to beat her around and rape her before she met my dad."

"That's weird," said Jason.

"I know but he's sitting in jail waiting on the paternity test results to come back to nail him. I'll have to go to court to testify but it will be worth it all. He's crazy."

"He sounds crazy but Lexie will never know him as her dad. Like I said, I'll be her dad."

"You don't have to be her dad," said Athena.

"Well, I want to be her dad. I really like you and if we're going to go any further I'm going to have to accept the fact you're going to be a mom so I'll just be a dad. I don't' mind at all. My parents they may get upset but it is what it is."

"You're awesome," said Athena.

"You're more awesome than me," he said as he kissed her lips.

Meanwhile Alex came home with Chelsea from dance class. She walked in the front door to see Kaylee in her pajamas and drinking her bedtime bottle. "We're home," said Alex as she threw her keys down on the table.

"Hey, Baby," said Dave as he got up off the couch. He was holding Ben as he walked over and kissed Alex's lips.

"Hey," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Something just doesn't feel right. I don't know," she said taking Ben from Dave.

"Hey, Daddy!" said Chelsea as she came running downstairs from her room.

"We'll talk later," said Dave. "Hey, Princess!" he said as he picked her up. "How was dance class?"

"It was fun we did tap, ballet and we went to the barre for warm up instead of a circle. Then we did jazz. We got to shake our hips and our booties."

"Did you?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I love my new dance class and Kaila is even in my dance class too." She was really excited over dance class. "And in tap I learned how to do a shuffle ball change and a step ball change. It was harder but it was fun."

"I bet it was. Tomorrow after school you're going to have to show me how to do what you learned today."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Why don't you go upstairs and get your pajamas on and get your book ready and I'll be up for you to read to me."

"Okay," said Chelsea as her dad put her down.

When Chelsea was upstairs Dave said, "So what doesn't feel right?"

"I don't know what it is yet but something just feels weird. So how did everything go tonight?"

"Good. I gave Ben a bath and Jason is here. He came to see Athena. Oh and Athena hates me."

"Oh. Why does she hate you?"

"She's still upset with me from earlier."

"Oh. So did she tell Jason about Lexie yet?"

"I think she was planning on it. They're out on the patio talking."

"Oh," said Alex. "And Mr. Benjamin, are you ready for your bottle and then bed? When's the last time he had a bottle?"

"Athena said 5 so he should be ready for his last one before he goes to bed."

"Okay," said Alex. "I love you," she said to Dave.

"I love you too," he said.

Alex walked into the kitchen to make Ben a bottle and saw Athena on the patio making out with Jason. She said to Ben, "I guess your sister did tell him she was pregnant. Teenagers. I'm so glad we have 12 and a half years until we have to deal with teenage Ben." Ben squealed and smiled. "What? Guess what Ben!" said Alex. Ben babbled and she said with a big smile, "You might be a big brother soon. Mommy isn't 100 % sure but there is a really big possibility. We'll know at the end of this month," she said. "But you can't tell Daddy." She put his bottle in the microwave and when it was finished she gave it to him. He clung on to the bottle for dear life like he hadn't eaten for years. "You were hungry weren't you." He looked up at her with his big brown eyes. "You're so cute," she said as she ran her hands through his hair.

As she was feeding Ben Athena and Jason walked into the house holding hands. "Hey, Alex," said Athena.

"Hey," she said.

"Alex, this is my boyfriend Jason and Jason this is my mom Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," he said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said as she shook his hand.

"And who is this little guy?" asked Jason.

"That's my little brother Ben," said Athena.

"He's so cute. I saw him earlier when I met your dad but this time he has clothes on."

Alex took the bottle out of Ben's mouth and said, "Can you say hi Jason." Ben smiled at him.

"Hi, Ben," said Jason as he let Ben wrap his tiny fingers around his finger. "How are you?" Ben smiled and let out a squeal. "Really? That's good," he said.

"You're really good with kids," said Athena.

"Oh. I have a little sister. I used to play with her all the time when she was a baby. I love kids. Now my little sister is older and she has an attitude but I still like playing with her."

"Aww. That's so sweet," said Athena.

"Thanks," he said, "Can I hold him?"

"You can try," said Alex, "I don't' know how he's going to react," she said as she handed Ben to Jason.

Jason took him and cradled him in his arms. Ben didn't even cry. He just looked at Jason and smiled. "Hey there, Cutie," said Jason.

"I think he likes you," said Alex.

"Maybe Ben just cries for people he knows are bad people."

"I'm starting to think that way."

"He is such a cute baby," said Jason. "And he's so chubby and he's very good."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"Alex, I told him about Lexie."

"You did? I assume it went well."

"I told her I would be there for her and be the baby's dad."

"That's nice of you, Jason."

"Well, her baby needs a stable father. I'll be the stability she needs," he said playing with Ben. "My mom and dad probably won't like it but it's my life and that's what I want to do."

"You're a good kid, Jason. I definitely approve of you," said Alex.

"Thank-you," he said. "Well, I better get going before my mom comes looking for me. Here you go," he said handing Ben back to Alex.

"Thank-you. Have a good night," said Alex.

"You too," said Jason. "And Athena, I will see you tomorrow morning before school. Goodnight," he said as he kissed her.

When they finally broke the kiss Athena smiled and said, "I'll see you in the morning goodnight."

"Goodnight and Goodnight, Lexie," he said as he touched her stomach. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," he said as he walked out of the kitchen and out the front door to go home.

"See it wasn't so bad," said Alex as she went back to feeding Ben.

"I know," said Athena. "Jason is a good guy."

"He is and he's a cute kid too."

"Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "He looks really familiar though. I don't know where I've seen him before but he looks very familiar to me."

"Oh," said Athena. "Anyway, I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay," said Alex, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Athena as she walked out of the kitchen.

Alex finished feeding Ben his bottle and Ben had fallen asleep while she was feeding him. She got up carefully and took him upstairs to the nursery. She put him in the crib and laid him down. She kissed his forehead and said, "Goodnight handsome." She turned the light off as she walked out of the room.

She was walking passed Chelsea's room when she heard her reading to Dave. She stopped to listen. "I'm Spendin' the Night! I'm Spendin' the Night! I'm Spendin' the night. I shouted," said Chelsea as she read. She continued reading to her dad until she came to a word she didn't know. "Daddy what's this word?"

Dave looked at the book and said, "insurance."

"Insurance," she said as she continued reading. She got to a part where she talked about head butting and asked, "Daddy, what's head butting?"

"It's when someone hits you with their head. You know like Ben does sometimes?"

"Yeah," she said as she finished reading the chapter to him. "Do you want me to read chapter 4 too?"

"No, Chelsea, it's bed time. You can read me chapter 4 tomorrow night. Thank-you. I am so proud of you. You can read very well," said Dave.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea as Dave tucked her into bed. "Daddy, can you sing the Yo Gabba Gabba song?"

"Okay," said Dave as he started singing the Yo Gabba Gabba song for her. Alex smiled and laughed to herself. Dave was so cute with the kids when he wanted to be. He had come a long way from 5 years ago until this day. When he was done singing to her he said, "Don't forget to say your prayers."

"Okay, Daddy," said Chelsea as she started to say her prayers. "As I lay me down to sleep as I pray my soul to keep. If I die before I wake as I pray the Lord my soul to take. God bless Mama, Daddy, Keilani, Athena, Ben and Kaylee. And God please just let me get out of Ms. Reilly's class soon so I can get away from Tyler. Thank-you God Amen." Dave and Alex were both a little puzzled as to why she wanted to get away from Tyler because that was the first time his name had ever came up in the house from her.

"Chelsea, why do you want to get away from Tyler?"

"Because he's mean to me daddy. He hits me, he pushes me, he bit me the other day. He's just mean. I don't like him daddy. He's been picking on me since the first day of school. And he threw a ball that hit me in the eye."

"Oh, Chelsea, I'm so sorry," said Dave, "but remember what I told you to do when someone does that stuff to you."

"I know, Daddy and I will."

"That's my girl," he said. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Goodnight. And good night Mama!"

"Goodnight, Chelsea," said Alex as she walked into the room. She gave Chelsea a hug and a kiss and so did Dave before they walked out of the room.

"So is Ben in bed?" asked Dave.

"Yep. He fell asleep when he was eating. Kaylee is sleeping and Athena is in bed," said Alex.

"Nice," said Dave, "so it's just us for now."

"Yeah, but I have to go pack Chelsea's lunch for tomorrow and clean bottles."

"I'll help you," he said as they walked down to the kitchen. "So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me. I'm just chillin'" she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said. When they were in the kitchen Alex started packing Chelsea's lunch while Dave cleaned the bottles. Dave was started to feel overwhelmed with guilt and he knew he had to say something to Alex no matter the consequences. After Chelsea's lunch was packed and the bottles were cleaned Dave and Alex went up to their bedroom.

As Alex was getting her pajamas on she decided to have some alone time with Dave. She walked over to him and started kissing his neck. "Wow," he said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just want you," she said as she continued kissing his neck.

He wanted her just as much as she wanted him but he wanted to tell her about Bella. He stopped her and said, "Alex. Stop. We need to talk."

***A/N: Athena is really upset with her dad and I don't blame her. Dave feels guilty and he should, Athena told Jason about Lexie and he wants to be there for her and Despite the fact Dave is a good dad now..he isn't the best husband..he should just let Alex do what she wants before he pisses her off. And Alex said something doesn't feel right..hmm. So what did you think please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	87. Chapter 87

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated Thank-you. **

Alex continued kissing and gently sucking on Dave's neck. "Alex, I really wish..mmm. That you wouldn't do that but.. Mm," he said.

"Don't you want me?" she asked.

"I do but we need to talk," he said as he allowed her to work on his neck.

"That's fine," she said as she kissed his neck, "but we can talk later."

"Alex, I think we should talk now," he said.

"The talking can wait," she said as she moved lower.

"Alex. Please. Just listen mmm.. Okay. F**k it," he said with a smile as he laid her down and began working on her neck. He felt bad for what was going to happen with him and Alex. He knew it was wrong to sleep with her then break the news to her about Bella. He didn't understand why sex was meant for husband and wife but yet he felt so guilty about getting ready to have sex with his wife. He kissed down her body as he allowed his hands to wander all over her.

Alex helped him remove his shorts as he moved himself up her body and kissed her lips passionately. "Fare l'amore per me!" She whispered in his ear.

He looked at her, smiled and said, "I love when you speak Italian to me." He kissed her lips passionately as he slowly entered her. Alex moaned out in pleasure as he entered her. She ran her fingers down his back as he worked himself in and out of her. It had to have been one of the hottest nights of September in Louisiana. As the passion took over Dave began to move faster and harder. Alex cried out in pleasure with every movement he made. It felt different to her but it felt better than it ever was. And that was saying a lot to her because they had been together for 8 years and had never been that good. It should have thrown a red flag up but it didn't they continued making love as Dave's passion built and he released himself inside of her. He groaned as he allowed his fluids to enter her body. "I love you, Alex," he said as he softly kissed her lips.

"I love you too, Baby. That was the best thing ever," she said as he removed his body from hers and laid next to her. She moved her body closer to his for him to hold her as she ran her finger up and down his chest.

"I have to agree, Baby," he said as he kissed her again.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Oh. Nothing," he said. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, you acted like it was important because it almost stopped us from that."

"It's not important," he said. "The only important thing is that I love you and that we have two beautiful kids together. I would not give up my life with you for anything."

"I wouldn't give my life up with you for anything either," she said as she kissed his lips.

"You seriously can't want to go again after all the sex we've had in the last two days," said Dave.

"No," she said, "I just like to kiss my husband sometimes."

"All right," he said with a smile as he kissed her lips. As they were kissing Ben began crying.

Alex pulled away and said, "I'll go get the bottle monster."

"No. I'll get him. You get some sleep. You have to work tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I mean you have him all day. You could use a break. I don't mind getting him."

"It's fine, Alex, I'll get him," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"I'll be right back," he said as he got out of bed. He put his shorts back on and kissed her lips quickly. "You know, Alex, I really do love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He went into the bathroom and washed his hands before he went to Ben's nursery. He splashed water on his face. "It's so f**king hot in this house," he said as he dried his face off. He looked at himself in the mirror and he didn't like what he saw. He couldn't believe he chickened out and didn't tell Alex about Bella and ended up having the best sex of his life with Alex that night. He just wanted to tell her the truth but he let her seduce him. Once she got to his lower neck that was it and he allowed the passion to take over and everything went in the opposite direction of what he wanted it to. He just wanted to come clean to Alex but he chickened out. He was ashamed of himself and he was even more scared to tell her now after what had just happened. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Alex putting on one of his t-shirts and he went over to the nursery to get Ben. He walked over to the crib to get him. "What's the matter, Buddy?" He said as he picked him up. "Are you hungry?" He took him downstairs to get him a bottle. As soon as he gave it to Ben he latched on to the nipple and wasn't letting it go. He started coughing. "Take it easy, Ben," he said as he sat him up. He laid Ben down and tried to give him the bottle again but he wouldn't take it. "Not hungry anymore?" he asked. Ben just smiled at him. "Okay, Ben, Daddy needs some advice. You want to help me out here," he said as he sat Ben up on the table. "So remember what Daddy told you earlier about Kaylee's mommy? Well, I wanted to tell your mommy about it but I chickened out. Well more like your mom took my mind off of it to be exact. Women know, Ben. They know how to get what they want from you even when you don't want to. They're smart, Ben. Way too smart. Especially your mommy. She is probably the smartest woman I have ever met in my entire life. Not to mention one of the prettiest. When I first met your mother I saved her life. Now that I think about it.. The day you turn 4 months old will be 8 years since your mom came into my life. It might also be the day when she walks out of my life. That would be a little ironic. I mean I hope it doesn't come to that point but I know your mom she can only handle so much but that's only if I get the courage to tell her. You don't know your mom very well. You know her as the sweet mommy that feeds you and plays with you but when your mommy gets upset she gets upset. I'm scared to face that wrath. I love your mom so much I don't want to hurt her but I feel that if I don't tell her it's going to hurt her even more if she finds out. Honesty is the best policy but your mom downright frightens me when she gets upset. She can go Mike Tyson on my ass." Ben smiled and laughed. "You think that's funny? So what I'm asking you is should I tell your mom about what happened or let it as is and hope she never finds out?" Ben just looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay. Should I tell your mommy?" Ben let out a squeal. "Or should I just let it go and not tell her?" Ben looked at his dad with his big brown eyes and Dave knew he had to tell Alex no matter the consequences. "Thanks, Ben for helping Daddy out. Sorry to lay all this on you man but it's so much easier to talk to a baby than anyone else. Even though you probably have no idea what I'm talking about." Ben started fussing so Dave gave him his bottle again. He sat there and fed Ben as he thought about all the things that were about to go wrong and all that could happen. He looked down at Ben and his eyes filled up with tears because he knew if Alex left Chelsea and Ben would be with her. He didn't want to lose his kids and he didn't want to lose Alex either. A part of him really wanted to tell Alex about Bella but another part didn't want to tell her. He was confused on what to do. Alex was pretty honest and straightforward with him about Ron so why couldn't he be that way with Bella. It's not like he slept with her. He just made out with her and stripped her out of her clothes but in his bed. The same bed he shared with Alex. He looked down at Ben and saw he had fallen asleep. He took the bottle out of his mouth and put it on the counter and walked upstairs. He put Ben down in the crib and kissed his forehead. He walked over to his room and saw Alex sound asleep on the bed. He smiled and put the covers over her. She looked so cute when she slept. He could stay up all night just to watch her sleep. He rand his hands through her hair and said, "I'm sorry, Alex. I really love you and I'm sorry for anything I've done and I'm sorry for hurting you. And I'm sorry for not being good enough for you. Whatever it is that makes you love me I am thankful for because if I was in your shoes I would have been done a long time ago. And I'm sorry for disrespecting you."

He kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight, Baby." He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down. He pulled out a tablet from the nightstand and started writing on it. He wasn't sure what was going to happen between him and Alex but he was still going to write his vows to state at their wedding vow renewal. And if it wasn't going to make it to that point well, he was still going to let her know how he felt about her and how much she has changed his life.

The next day while Alex was at work Dave stayed at home as usual with Kaylee and Ben. They watched Sesame Street and the babies took a 30 minute morning nap which was pretty unusual for them to do. It usually lasted an hour to an hour and a half. It took advantage of the extra time he had that morning and went to the grocery store for Alex. He realized from the beginning of the trip it wasn't as easy as taking one kid. He could only put one of the babies in the cart so he put Kaylee in the cart since she was older and a little bigger but not by much. He put Ben in a front carrier to walk through the grocery store. As he walked in the door business men that were in the store were looking at him and a couple laughed at him. It was kind of a blow to his ego but he loved being home with the kids. As he walked through the store Kaylee was trying to grab anything she could. Every time Dave went to put something in the cart he had to fight with Kaylee to let go. He was standing in the juice aisle to get Chelsea some Juicy Juice. He was reading over the list to make sure he got her the kinds that she liked when an attractive brunette woman walked passed him, "Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hi," he said as he walked over and grabbed a bottle of Juicy Juice.

"How are you?" asked the woman.

"Good, How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. So doing some grocery shopping?"

"Yeah. It's grocery day," said Dave as he grabbed another bottle of juice.

"I see. Can I ask you something?"

Dave thought for a minute because usually when a stranger asked that question it usually meant he wasn't going to like the question he was about to be asked. "Sure," he said.

"Are you Dave Bautista the actor and wrestler?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. He knew what was coming next.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I'm actually talking to Batista," she said.

"Uh huh," he said as he looked over the list.

"Oh My GOD! Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," he said. She pulled out a marker from her purse and a piece of paper she had buried deep down in her purse. She handed him the marker and the paper. "What's your name?" he asked with a smile.

"Emily," she said.

"Okay," he said as he signed an autograph for her. "Here you go," he said when he finished.

"Thank-you so much!" She said. "Can I get a picture with you?"

Dave wasn't as generous at taking pictures with his fans as he once was. A few years earlier he took a picture with a female fan and she sold it to the tabloids saying she was having an affair with Dave. Dave wasn't always innocent and did his share of cheating on Alex but he never saw that woman but one time when she asked for an autograph and a picture. He learned his lesson from that incident and was always weary about taking pictures with female fans. "I'm sorry, Emily, but I don't take pictures with fans anymore. It causes too much of an uproar in my house."

"That's okay," she said. "So. Are you still married?" she asked boldly.

"Yes. I'm still married," he said showing her his wedding ring.

"Oh," she said. "But you don't really love your wife though. You've cheated on her before."

"I do love my wife," he said. "I love my wife very much."

"Well, if things don't work out between you two here's my number so you can call me if you're interested," she said as she wrote her number on his arm. That was going to be a fun time explaining that one to Alex.

"I'm sure things are going to work out with my wife and me," he said. He had to admit she was pretty attractive and if it would have been a few years earlier he would have had a wandering eye and ended up spending a night or two with her but these days were different. He didn't want to cheat on Alex anymore minus the whole Bella thing from the day before which he had yet to tell Alex about.

"Oh. Okay," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I might give you a call someday," he said. What was he thinking? He wasn't even sure why he said that or why he would even think of calling another woman that wasn't Alex.

"Really?"

"I don't know. We'll see," he said with a smile. He knew that he would never call her but he just wanted her to be happy. He didn't want to see her bummed out or upset.

"Cool," she said as she looked at Ben. "Is this your son?"

"Yeah," he said.

"He's such a cutie. Hi," she said to Ben. "How are you?" Ben's lips puckered up and he started crying. "What's the matter?" asked Emily. The more she talked to him the more he cried. "Okay. I think I should go. I don't think your baby likes me."

"Actually, I have to get going. He's probably hungry. It's almost lunch time so I am going to do some more shopping and then leave. You take care," he said as he got ready to push the cart.

"I look forward to your call," she said.

"Okay," he said as he pushed the cart. As soon as he left the aisle Emily got on the phone and started calling her friends to tell them what just happened. Word started to spread and some how it got to the local paparazzi that had been a thorn in Dave and Alex's side for the last year and a half. Things had just started dying down with them and they were no longer staying in front of the Bautista's house and they were grateful for that but just that one trip to the grocery store was about to change all that. Dave continued doing his shopping and when he was finished he went through the checkout paid for the groceries and walked out to the parking lot. As soon as he got out the door the paparazzi was standing there. "Damn it!" he said.

As he walked to the car they followed him taking pictures. He tried his best to cover the kids' faces it was one thing for the paparazzi to take pictures of him and Alex but the one thing he hated most was them taking pictures of his kids and selling them to magazines for them to express lies. "Dave, is it true Alex left you?" asked a guy.

"I'll make this clear! My wife did not leave me. Now leave us alone," he said as he put Kaylee and Ben in the car. As long as they were out of sight and out of the view of the paparazzi he felt better.

"Where's Chelsea? Is she with her mother?"

"Please just leave us alone," he said putting groceries in the trunk. "And leave my kids out of your sick bullshit." He had quite the temper when it came to those hounds.

"Is it true you're going to go on a date with another woman?"

"No," he said. "Now get out of my face."

"Whose number is on your arm?"

"Some fan wrote it on there. It's coming off as soon as I get home. Now get the f**k out of my face." They continued to harass him as he loaded the car. He didn't even bother taking the cart to the return. He got in the car and slammed the door shut. He whipped out of the parking space even though he had the babies in the car. He knew if Alex found out he did that she would have a fit. She'd have a fit to know that the paparazzi was trailing him on the way home. They followed him to the house as Dave pulled into the driveway he stopped the car and told one of the security guys "The paparazzi is close. I don't want anyone on my property passed this point except my wife and my daughter and her boyfriend. And I don't want them harassing my wife when she gets home. Got it?"

"Got it boss!" as he closed the gate.

"Thanks, Frank," he said as he pulled up to the front door.

After he got all the groceries in the house he put them away and then fed the babies their lunch. When they were finished with their lunch he put them down for a nap and as they were sleeping he laid down on the couch and took a nap with them. Being a stay at home dad was tiring him out. Kaylee kept him on his toes because she was getting more and more adventurous and he spent most of the time chasing after her and keeping her from getting into things. He was woken up by Ben's crying. Dave jumped up off the couch because it startled him at first. He walked over to the pack and play and picked him up. "Okay, Buddy," he said, "I guess that was a short nap today. Why won't you sleep today?" Ben started fussing. Dave smelled his diaper and said, "I'd be fussing too if I was wet. Let's go change your diaper," said Dave He took Ben upstairs and changed his diaper when he was finished they went back downstairs and Dave sat down on the floor with Ben and played with him for a little bit. Dave laid Ben's Precious Planet piano in front of him. Dave pressed one of the keys so it could play music. Ben got excited and let out a squeal as it lit up and played music. "You like that don't you, Buddy?" Ben laughed as he watched the lights. Dave smiled at his son as he saw how excited a simple toy made him. When Ben tired of piano Dave decided to play patty cake with Ben. He took Ben's hands and clapped them together as he sang, "Patty cake, patty cake, Baker's man Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Pat it, roll it," he said as he rolled Ben's hands, "mark it with a B and put it in the oven for Ben and me," he said as he tickled Ben. Ben giggled. "You're ticklish just like your mommy and your sister," said Dave as he tickled Ben some more. He was playing with Ben when the doorbell rang. "Let's go get the door, Buddy," he said as he picked him up. He walked over to the door and saw Bella standing there. "Bella, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Dave, I came to see if you and me still had a chance. After yesterday I know where you stand. I want you more than I ever have," she said.

"Bella, we don't have a chance. I don't know what I was thinking yesterday but obviously I was thinking with my lower parts instead of my heart and my brain. I'm sorry but whatever we had it's over and I don't want you. What I want is for you to leave us alone and I want to be with my wife. I'm not going to f**k it up again for you, Bella."

"Dave, Please. Just give me another chance."

"Bella, it's not that easy. I'm a married man. I love my wife. There are no chances. My wife means everything to me. The life I have with her means everything to me. I don't need you coming around here f**king it up like you tried to do yesterday. You tried to seduce me."

"You were ready and willing," she said. "You were ready to have sex with me and then you stopped."

"Because I realized how trashy you are and how much better my wife is than you. I realized how much I love my wife. You need to leave."

"Dave, I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are. You don't belong here," he said.

"My daughter is here."

"The daughter that you said you didn't want because you weren't ready to be a mother. We're going to court, Bella and I will get Kaylee for good."

"Whatever. But she will always be my daughter," said Bella.

"Yeah but she doesn't know you as mama. You need to get off my property."

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my daughter."

Dave motioned for one of his security guards to come over to the door. Karl one of Dave's favorites came over and said, "Yeah, Boss?"

"Please remove her from my property. Where is Frank. I told him no one gets in here except my wife and my daughter. What do you guys get paid for? I ask you guys to keep psychos off my property and I have a rapist and a man that used to beat my wife inside my house and I have her up here talking her nonsense."

"Boss, we thought it was okay because she is your youngest daughter's mother."

"No. She isn't. My wife is Kaylee's mother."

"That bitch is not my daughter's mother."

"Get her off my property," said Dave.

"Okay, Boss," he said as he grabbed Bella to remove her.

As Bella was being removed from the front door she was kicking and yelled, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY DAVE. THIS ISN'T OVER! THIS ISN'T OVER. YOU WILL NEVER GET KAYLEE. NEVER!"

Dave just shook his head and shut the door. Bella was a mess.. A hot mess. He didn't know how he even got involved with her in the first place or why. She definitely wasn't worth cheating on Alex for. "Sorry you had to see that, Buddy. Now that's what you call a barrel of crazy." Ben let out a squeal as he laughed. "Don't get involved with women like that. They will make your life hell. A REAL hell," he said. "Okay, Buddy?" Ben babbled and Dave said, "Okay."

Later that afternoon Dave took Ben with him to get Chelsea off the bus and since Kaylee was still asleep he had Athena and Jason stay with her till he got back. He took a blanket to put over the stroller as he walked passed the paparazzi. They questioned him and he ignored their questions as he continued walking down the street. They followed him to the bus stop and that infuriated him. When he got to the stop he didn't even see Rachel standing there as he yelled at the paparazzi. "This is a private area. You need to leave."

"It looks pretty public to me," said one of the guys.

"Why can't you assholes ever leave us alone? Don't you have other celebrities to harass? Our lives can't be that interesting anymore. You need to get the f**k out of my face and leave us alone."

"Rough day?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry you had to hear that."

"It's okay. Let me guess, your old job involved fame at some point."

"You could say that," he said with a laugh.

"And now your private lives are out there and they won't go away until they get more and more from you?"

"That's exactly how it is," he said.

"They won't go away even though there's no more dirty laundry out there. They're just laying in wait for some dirty laundry or the next scandal with your family to happen right?"

"That pretty much sums it up," he said as he removed the blanket from the stroller. It was about 95 degrees outside that day. He couldn't keep that blanket over Ben all that time or the poor baby would suffocate. The paparazzi was snapping pictures of him talking to Rachel. "I'm sorry if you end up in People or Us Weekly," he said.

"It's okay. It's not bothering me. We're just two people waiting for our daughters to get off the bus."

"You're right," he said.

"And Mr. Ben, how are you today?" she asked as she knelt down to talk to Ben. Ben smiled at her and she said, "Are you good? You look happy today." Ben squealed as she talked to him. "Do you think he will let me hold him?"

"I don't see why not. He seems to like you."

"Okay," said Rachel as she picked Ben up out of the stroller. "Hi, There," she said as she held him. "Dave, he is so cute. I wish I could have another baby but my husband said no. He said our son and our daughter were enough. Our son is going to graduate this year and hopefully he goes to a good college on an academic scholarship. He's a good kid but lately he seems to be distracted."

"I wish my daughter was like your son. She has a way of finding trouble. Last year my wife and me couldn't get her to go to school and then she wanted to go to private school so we put her in private school this year. Academically she's not where she should be but since she met her boyfriend she's been doing better at school. I just hope she chooses college. She has a few problems going on that I hope don't stop her from graduating or going to college."

"I'm sure she'll go to college especially if her new boyfriend has a good influence on her."

"I hope so," he said, "and then there's Chelsea I can tell she has a different mom than my other daughter because she is super smart. She loves school. She gets that from her mom because she surely didn't get it from me."

"Kaila is the opposite of our son. Our son loved school and we never fought with him to do his homework but Kaila she will fight us tooth and nail when it's homework time. She's going to be a real troublemaker when she gets older. And she has this determined fire about her. She gets that from her dad."

"She seems like a good kid," said Dave.

"Trust me she has her moments," said Rachel as the bus pulled up. She put Ben back in the stroller. The girls got off the bus and they started walking their separate ways. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," said Rachel.

"Talk to you tomorrow," said Dave as he took Chelsea's hand and they started walking.

"What's going on Daddy? Why are they taking pictures of us?"

"Because they needed something to do," said Dave. "You should be used to this by now."

"I am but I don't like it," she said. "Why can't they leave us alone. Every time they take pictures of us something bad happens."

"Nothing bad happened and nothing bad is going to happen. Just ignore them and keep walking," he said.

"Okay, Daddy," she said. They kept walking until they got to the house and walked in. He started making dinner while Chelsea was doing her homework and Ben was sitting in his bouncer playing. Kaylee was in the living room being entertained by Athena and Jason. "What's for dinner tonight, Daddy?"

"Fried chicken, collard greens and buttered noodles," he said.

"That sounds good," said Chelsea.

"I don't know if it will be as good as what your mom would make but I'm trying. How's that homework coming?"

"Good," said Chelsea. "It's reading. I love reading!"

"That's good," said Dave. "Your mama likes reading too. You're going to be a book worm just like her."

"Cool and I hope I get to be smart like her too."

"You already are, Chels," he said.

"Thanks, Daddy."

Alex walked into the house and headed straight for the kitchen when she got in the house. "Hey there handsome," she said.

"Hey, Alex," said Dave.

"I was talking to Ben," she said as she took Ben out of the bouncer, "but you're just as handsome."

"Thanks, Baby," he said as he walked over and greeted her with a kiss. "How was work today?"

"It was good. I talked to Chelsea's teacher about the Tyler situation and she said she hasn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. She said she would keep an eye out. I don't understand how a child can get so many scrapes and bruises and they think it's normal. Clearly something is going on, on that playground. That's why I am going to do recess duty when they're on the playground."

"Good," said Dave. "Chelsea, do you at least hit the kid back?"

"Sometimes but then he just hits me harder," she said.

"Next time just wail on him and then tell the teacher," said Dave.

"Don't teach her that," said Alex.

"Well, she needs to defend herself. I don't want her punking out when some kid pushes her around. I want her to show she's a force to be reckoned with. If it was Athena she would fight back."

"I don't want her getting in any trouble at school," said Alex.

"It's self defense. If she gets punched she punches back. I bet once she wails on the kid he'll leave her alone."

"Yeah but I don't' want her getting punished for it."

"So you would rather her get pushed around? We all know you wouldn't get pushed around Ms. I beat Melina up in a hotel hallway in Vegas and left her laying."

"Okay, so maybe I had some fights in my day but these days are different. Little kid fights can get pretty out of control and if my daughter beats up this boy and his mom comes after me I don't want to have to smack a bitch."

"That's the Alex I know," he said as he kissed her again. As he kissed her Ben pushed him way and squealed.

"Did you see that he didn't want me to kiss you," said Dave.

"Is that right, Ben? Didn't you want Daddy to kiss Mama?" Ben smiled at Alex and she kissed his forehead. "So what's with the circus outside?"

"Alex, I just went to the grocery store ran into a fan and everything just went downhill after that. When I left the store they were out there asking questions and taking pictures. They've been out there all afternoon."

"Don't they have other celebrities to harass like Mel Gibson? I mean his life seems a lot more interesting than ours. He's threatening his girlfriend and all this other crazy stuff. It's a lot more interesting than us."

"If you were a paparazzi person would you want to stalk Mel Gibson with his state of mind?"

"Hell no," she said. "So Frank told me that Karl had to remove Bella from the property today."

"Um. Yeah," said Dave.

"Why?" asked Alex. "Why was she here? And while I was at work? Why the hell was she here?"

"I don't know, Alex. I'm sorry."

"You don't know? Tell the truth. Why was she here? I thought I made my feelings clear on how I felt about her being here. So why was she here?"

"I told you I don't know," Said Dave.

"Chelsea, was Bella here when you got home from school?"

"Don't bring our 5 year old daughter in to it," said Dave.

"Don't tell me what to do. Chelsea, was Bella here when you got home from school?"

"No, Mama. It was just Athena and Jason."

"Was Daddy talking to any other woman?"

"He was talking to Ms. Rachel," she said.

"Who is Ms. Rachel?"

"Kaila's mama," said Chelsea.

"Okay. So Dave Bella was here before Chelsea got home from school. Why was she here?"

"Alex, you're holding Ben. I don't' think it's a time to talk about this."

"David Michael, don't f**king lie to my face. Why was she here? I'm starting to lose my patience. What the f**k was she doing here?"

Athena and Jason heard the yelling and came into the kitchen. "Is everything all right in here?"

"No, Athena, it's not. Your father feels it's appropriate to have his tramp in my house while I'm working."

"You told her, Dad?"

"Told me what?"

"You didn't tell her," said Athena.

"No. I didn't tell her but thank-you," said Dave.

"Tell me what? What the hell is going on?"

***A/N: Dave. Dave. Dave. honesty is the best policy. Stop lying to your wife. Dave has A LOT of explaining to do..from Bella being there the day before, to the girl at the grocery store to Bella being on their property that day. He shouldn't have slept with Alex until he told the truth...Poor Alex..she's already been through enough...how much more is she willing to take? So what did you think? Please review. And thank you for reading.**

***Chapter 88: Is Dave going to tell the truth or is he going to lie his way out of it? And if he tells the truth what's going to happen between him and Alex.**


	88. Chapter 88

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank-you. **

"Alex, just calm down," said Dave.

"Don't f**king tell me to calm down! I want to know what the hell is going on. First I want to know why Bella was here when I wasn't here, and second I want to know what you didn't tell me that you probably should have told me before I flilpped the f**k out! SO F**KING TELL ME!"

"Alex, just take it easy. You have the baby in your arms," he said as he touched her arm.

She pulled her arm away and said, "DON'T F**KING TOUCH ME!" Ben started crying from the yelling and Chelsea looked at her mom with a shocked expression because she never heard her mom use that type of language unless she was really upset. "Ben, it's okay. Mommy didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry, Baby." She said as she grabbed his pacifier off the table and put it in his mouth.

"Here let me have him," said Dave.

"No," said Alex. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I gonna have to read about it in the tabloids? And what the f**k is on your arm?"

"A girl's number," he said.

"A girl's number? Really? That's just f**king awesome," said Alex. "is she the next one on your f**k her behind my wife's back list?"

"Alex, it's not even like that," said Dave.

"Really because what am I supposed to think? You have another woman's phone number on your arm. And you think that's okay? Because I don't find anything okay about it. Let me go outside and get a random guy's phone number on my arm. How about that? Would you f**king like that?"

"Alex, she just asked for an autograph and then came on to me. I told her I loved you and I had no interest in getting involved with her but she told me if things didn't work out between us that I could call her and she wrote her number on my arm. Then I don't know what she said or did but it got the paparazzi involved."

"Right, Dave. And I'm sure you were thinking about f**king her too. Is she a baby also?"

"What does f**king mean?" asked Chelsea.

Alex covered her mouth because she had even forgot Chelsea was in the room. "It doesn't mean anything," said Alex.

"Then why are you yelling at Daddy?"

"Because he has me upset," said Alex.

"See what you did, Alex?" asked Dave.

"Do you want punched in your mouth?" asked Alex.

"You would punch daddy?" asked Chelsea.

"Alex, don't do this in front of the kids," said Dave. "They don't need to see or hear it. Let's go upstairs to our room and talk."

"You two are talking again?" asked Chelsea.

"We're going to do a different kind of talking," said Alex. "A WHOLE different kind of talking. Athena, can you take Ben for me?"

"Sure," she said as she walked over to take Ben from Alex.

"Thank-you," said Alex. "Let's go, Asshole," she said walking up the stairs in front of Dave.

"You don't have to call me names," he said following her upstairs. As soon as they got upstairs Chelsea, Athena and Jason heard the door slam shut. They snuck up the stairs to listen outside the door.

"So tell me what you didn't tell me," she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"There's nothing I didn't tell you."

"So you're just going to stand there and lie to my face after you said you didn't tell me. Don't f**king play with me David."

"Fine," he said, "but you're not going to like it. And then you're going to go all Mike Tyson on me and kick my ass."

"That depends on what you tell me," she said.

"Fine, Alex, Fine! Yesterday when you weren't here Bella came over. We were supposed to talk about Kaylee and custody. I was telling her she needed to get help and she said she doesn't need help and she doesn't want to be a mother. Then the next thing I knew we were making out on the couch and then I brought her up here and stripped her down."

"Did you f**k the bitch in my house and in my bed?"

"No. We didn't have sex. We almost did but we didn't. I kicked her out before it happened. I couldn't cheat on you again, Alex. I couldn't do it. I love you too much."

"Right. You love me so much that you invited Bella to come into my house when I was working and then end up making out with her. That's a lot of love right there and then you have the intentions to have sex with her in OUR bed. The bed we share and the bed we have sex in almost every night."

"Alex, I do love you. I don't know what came over me," he said as he went to kiss her.

"Don't even put your dirty mouth on me," she said, "the girl is a drug addict and a sex addict who knows what kind of diseases she has that she gave to you. And since you decided to f**k me last night I could now have those same diseases."

"Alex, you don't have diseases. I don't have diseases. We only kissed it was nothing more."

"Right because you can't get hepatitis from exchanging saliva, how about herpes? Just because she doesn't have the blisters on her face doesn't mean she can't pass it on to you. She's a dirty whore."

"Alex, I told you she doesn't have any diseases."

"You better hope she doesn't. What is it about that skank that you like anyway. Is it because she's 21 or 20 or however old she is? I don't really care. But either way she's a baby. Am I not young enough for you anymore? Do I not give you sex good enough? I think lately I've been pretty willing and pretty sexual…the last couple days have been NOTHING but sex between us. And yet you go to the dirty whore to get sex. What is it about her?"

"Alex, I love you. I still want you. And believe me the sex is great between us. I told you I don't know why I did what I did. I don't even like Bella. I guess she's just an easy lay."

"Right," said Alex. "An easy lay that you were willing to f**k in my house. Didn't I tell you I didn't want her here? Didn't I tell you I didn't want her in my house. Yet as soon as I go off to work you have one big sex party around here. Where was my son while all this was going on?"

"Downstairs," he said.

"Was he sleeping?"

"No," said Dave.

"So you were f**king someone else while my son was downstairs awake by himself? Oh my bad.. You were getting ready to f**k someone in my bed. What a f**king asshole," said Alex. "In my bed, Dave? You could have gone to f**k her anywhere. You could have gone to a roach infested motel, you could have gone to her crack house she hangs out in to f**k her, you could have done it anywhere but you f**king choose to bring her upstairs in my house to f**k her. In my bed? Dave that is the most disrespectful thing you can do..this is MY territory. This is where I sleep with you. THIS is the same bed that our son was made in… yet the fact that I share this bed with you meant NOTHING to you."

"Next time I'll just f**k her on our couch in front of our son," he said.

Alex slapped him across the face. "You're such an asshole."

Chelsea who was outside the door with Athena said, "Who got hit?"

"I don't know," said Athena, "but I'm going to say probably Dad."

"Oh," she said.

"I probably deserved that," said Dave as he held his face.

"Probably? Did you think I would laugh about that? Because I don't' find anything funny about it."

"I love how you're getting so pissed off and upset with me for just making out with Bella when while we were in New York you had no problem f**king Ron two nights in a row without protection. So don't' talk about me having diseases. How do you know I didn't get a disease from you that you got from Ron. You could have HIV, you could have herpes, Hepatitis, Syphilis, Chlamydia.. You could have anything. So don't worry about me bring diseases to the table you could have brought plenty from sleeping with that scoundrel. Did he cum inside of you too?"

Alex slapped him across the face again. "Ron is not a scoundrel! And it's funny how you call the guy that saved your wife's life a scoundrel! What the f**k is that? And he didn't give me any diseases. And you have a lot of nerve, Dave, a lot of f**king nerve. How many women have you slept with behind my back? How many times have you slept with Bella? And I know you didn't use protection with Bella so do not stand there and judge me for not using protection with Ron. It was what it was. And I knew I should have stayed with him. I would be in New York right now with my parents and you could have as much of Bella as you wanted. And if you must know yes he did," said Alex.

"And then the next day you let me cum inside you. Were you looking to get pregnant again and have to go through the same thing with that baby too that we went through with Ben? You just don't learn your f**king lesson do you?"

"No, Dave, it's you that just doesn't learn their f**king lesson. The first time I was with Ron was last summer when we were on our way to getting divorced. Trust me I didn't plan on running into you that night at the bar and sleeping with you. It just happened. I didn't plan to get pregnant with Ben it just happened. Do I regret it? Not at all but am I regretting taking you back? You better bet your ass that I am. You're back to your same old tricks. The same old f**king tricks. If you f**ked Bella the first time and it caused friction in our marriage what did you think it was going to do this time? Make rainbows and kitty cats?"

"No," he said, "and I didn't f**k her because I love you. I thought about you and I thought about us. I thought about the kids and realized sleeping with her wasn't worth losing you guys for."

"You're right. She's not worth it. And you bring up me not using protection with Ron and him cumming inside of me. It's not like you didn't cum inside Bella because if you hadn't we wouldn't be raising her baby because she's too doped up on drugs and too drunk off alcohol and too busy having sex with people's husbands to take care of her own daughter. So don't f**king turn this around on me and make me look like the bad guy. You're the one that was all over Bella in our living room and then brought her up here. So don't make me look like the bad person. And our son was here while you did this. I may have had a fling with Ron last summer but I NEVER brought him into my apartment because of Chelsea. I may have made the mistake of sleeping with him while Chelsea and Ben were with me but I would NEVER bring another man into this house, make out with him in the living room and then bring him up here to our room. That would be disrespectful to you. That's just something you don't do. And to disrespect me like that is a slap in the face."

"Yet you tell me you're going up to NYC to visit your sick mom with our kids and then you end up at Ron's house. And not only that you end up sleeping with him. He's a thug, Alex. He doesn't know what love is and he doesn't know what sweet is. He only knows betrayal, lies and death. He didn't love you. And I don't' know why you think he did. You were like Bella to him..an easy lay."

"Did you just call me a slut? Did you just call me a f**king slut?"

"Not in those words but pretty much," he said.

"You son of a bitch," she said as she punched him in the eye. "DON'T EVER F**KING CALL ME A SLUT AGAIN. I CHEATED ON YOU ONE TIME AND I WASN'T EVEN IN THE RIGHT STATE OF MIND WHEN I DID. I HAD JUST LOST OUR BABY. I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT. IT'S NOT LIKE I GO OUT ON THE TOWN EVERY NIGHT AND SLEEP WITH A MAN THAT'S NOT MY HUSBAND. I REGRET CHEATING ON YOU AND I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT AGAIN BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU I CAN FEEL GUILT. SO DON'T EVER CALL ME A SLUT AGAIN. I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT."

"Mama lost a baby?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes. But don't say anything to her," said Athena.

"When?"

"Before you guys went to New York that's why she was in the hospital."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Was it in her tummy?"

"Yes," said Athena.

"What happened to it?"

"I don't' know, Chelsea."

"Okay," she said.

"But you still cheated on me," he said.

"ONE TIME DAVE! ONE MOTHER F**KING TIME! YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT. DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID? DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW ALL THOSE TIMES I WAS PREGNANT WITH CHELSEA AND SITTING AT HOME TAKING CARE OF CHELSEA THAT YOU WEREN'T OFF CHEATING ON ME? IT'S NOT LIKE I'M A REPEAT OFFENDER OF CHEATING LIKE YOU AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME A SLUT? I AM YOUR WIFE DAVE. I AM YOUR WIFE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO DISRESPECT ME BY BRINGING SOME SKANK INTO MY HOUSE TO SCREW HER IN MY BED AND THEN YOU CALL ME A SLUT FOR CHEATING ON YOU ONE TIME. SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT RON. HE MAY HAVE BEEN A THUG, HE MAY HAVE BEEN INVOLVED IN SOME DEEP SHIT BUT HE KNEW LOVE AND THAT WAS NEVER THE LIFE HE WANTED TO LIVE. HE GOT INVOLVED IN IT WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER AND HE COULD NEVER GET OUT OF IT. I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HIM BUT HE WAS MY FRIEND! HE SAVED MY LIFE AND HE LOVED ME. AND HE WOULD HAVE NEVER TREATED ME THE WAY YOU TREAT ME. NEVER!"

"I think I treat you pretty well. I have given you more than you ever would have had if you would have been with that asshole Tony. I gave you a good life but I don't treat you good? Look at our kids, look at this house, look at the ring on your finger, the jewelry. Everything look at everything I've given you and you have the nerve to tell me I don't treat you good and Ron treats you better? You're an ungrateful bitch," said Dave.

Chelsea gasped and said, "he called mama selfish. Mama isn't selfish."

"First of all, I had money before I even got with you. My life would have been the same as it is now if I never even met you. Yes we have a nice house..so what it's not about the house. It's not about the ring and it's not about the jewelry. I'm looking at everything you've given me and the one thing you haven't given me is respect. The respect that I deserve. I don't care about the house, I don't care about the jewelry. I care about you, Dave. I care about the love we share. Those things are all materialistic. Love is what's real. You are what's real. I don't care about that other stuff. I'd rather have none of it just as long as I have my kids, you and your love but right now I don't even have you and I don't have your love. I don't even have your respect."

"Alex, I do love you. I told you that. How many times do I have to say it? I give you these things to show that I love you. I let you go out to work because I love you. My life with you and my kids mean everything to me. What happened with Bella I can't take back but I can apologize for it. And I'm sorry that I even brought her into this house and I'm sorry I made out with her and brought her up to our bedroom with the intentions of having sex with her. I'm sorry."

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough, Dave. How can you be sorry if you keep doing it over and over again. It's like when you ask God for forgiveness for your sins. You ask to be forgiven and say you won't do it again but if you continue doing it and apologizing and asking forgiveness you're not really sorry. That's like you. You keep on having chicks on the side and every time an affair gets out you're sorry and you'll never do it again and then the time comes where you're out with another chick and you give into temptation. If you keep doing it over and over again..it shows me you're not sorry. And I'm sorry but sorry isn't enough this time. As for giving me things because you love me.. Money can't buy happiness. Money doesn't buy love. Kindness is love, faithfulness is love, patience is love, honesty is love, trust is love, respect is love, money isn't love. I would love you the same if you didn't have money because you can be a great guy but as long as you're going around sleeping with other women and lying to me about you're not so great. Love isn't going out and sleeping with whores."

"Alex, I know money can't buy love. I choose to spoil you and the kids because when I grew up my mom was a single parent. We didn't' have the life you had. I never got spoiled a day in my life. We were lucky if we even had food to eat. There were days we went without eating. I have that money now to provide for my family. I have the money to buy my kids the cereal they want, I have the money to buy my wife expensive jewelry, I have the money to buy my kids clothes so they don't have to wear hand me downs or get clothes from a thrift store. I want to spoil you guys. It's what I've always wanted to do. I am not trying to buy your love by doing those things. I'm doing for you and my kids what my parents couldn't do. Better yet what my mom couldn't do. I may not be the smartest guy, I may have done some stupid things in my life but Alex one of the smartest things I've ever done was marrying you and having two beautiful kids with you. I am really sorry and I don't know what more you want me to say but I'm sorry," he said.

"You should be thanking God for those kids because Ben and Chelsea are the only reason I'm not walking out on you. If they weren't here I would be gone. You've cheated on me one too many times. And every time you do it, it gets harder and harder for me to handle. I can't take it anymore," she said. "I really can't take it anymore," she said starting to cry.

"Alex, I'm sorry. Please," he said taking her into his arms.

She slammed him into the door and said, "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T F**KING TOUCH ME!"

Her strength caught him off guard. "Alex, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please. You have to believe me."

"Maybe one day I will," she said, "but today is not that day. I don't even want to look at you and I don't want to talk to you. I want NOTHING to do with you. NOTHING!"

She started going through her drawers and grabbing clothes. She grabbed the baby monitor and he said, "where are you going?"

"I'm staying in the guest room until I can stand the thought of sleeping in the same bed with you and stand the thought of you being my husband again," she said. As she turned the doorknob the kids ran away from the door.

"Alex, Please."

"No, Dave. You've had enough chances. I'm done giving you chance after chance. When I'm ready to sleep next to you, allow you to touch me and be my husband again I will let you know but right now…you're nothing but the father of my children to me. And even that is a stretch because our kids are such wonderful people and you're some big asshole." She stormed out of the room and walked to the guest room. AS soon as she threw her clothes on the floor she fell onto the bed and started crying uncontrollably. Nothing ever went right for them, NOTHING. When everything went right for a day or two something always came along and made it all go wrong again. She loved Dave but she just wanted him to be faithful to her. It wasn't too much to ask but to Dave it seemed like one of the hardest things for him to do.

While Alex was in the guest room crying Athena came in with Ben and Chelsea. "Are you okay, Alex?"

"I don't know," said Alex as she sat up. "Where's Jason?"

"He had to go home his mom called because he has to go watch his little sister while she goes to yoga. His dad isn't home very much."

"Oh," said Alex. Ben started fussing and reaching for his mom. "Come here, Ben," said Alex as she took him from Athena. "Thanks."

"No problem. So what happened?"

"You already know about the Bella situation," said Alex. "I just don't know if I can look at him anymore. It just disgusts me that he can take another woman up to our bedroom and try to sleep with her. And then he called me a slut for what happened with Ron.. That was one time. He's cheated on me more times than I can count. At this point right now I wish I didn't take him back. I thought we were happy and everything was good after the stuff that happened with Ron but I guess I was wrong. I just want to know if we'll ever be truly happy together or if I'm just wasting my time in this marriage."

"Mama, are you going to leave daddy?" asked Chelsea.

"Chels, right now I don't know. You may not understand it now but when you get older you'll understand. I just want you to promise me something."

"Okay. What?"

"I want you to promise that you wait to get married till after you graduate from college, have a good job and can hold your own and when you get married I want you to promise me that you will marry someone that will treat you with kindness and respect. Don't settle for anything less. Okay?"

"I promise, Mama. How old were you when you married Daddy?"

"I was 23 years old," said Alex. "And you came almost a year later when I was 24."

"Oh," said Chelsea.

"I should have finished school and became a lawyer before I married your daddy. That was a mistake on my part but it is what it is. Don't do what I did."

"Okay," she said.

"Alex, my dad does love you. He just has trouble showing it sometimes. You mean the world to him. Sure he may go out and do stupid stuff but he loves you a lot. The whole time you were in NYC he was worried about you. That's why he went up there. He wanted to make sure you were okay. He has always loved you. I doubt he'll ever stop. I know you're probably tired of giving him chances but I think you should give him this last chance. That's just what I think but it's up to you and you have to do you and no one else. Just like you told Chelsea..don't settle for anything less than you deserve. You don't deserve to be cheated on or anything like that but I don't think I've ever seen my dad love anyone more than he loves you. And you two always get passed everything and I think you should try to get passed this. At least my dad loved you enough to stop himself from sleeping with Bella. He said he stopped himself because she wasn't worth losing you for. He just kissed her and I can see how that is bad but still he didn't sleep with her. He resisted the temptation. I'm not happy with him either but the best thing about this situation is that he loved you enough to stop himself from hurting you again."

"That's true but he had the intentions of going further with her. It shouldn't have even gone that far. She shouldn't have even been brought upstairs to my bed. And she shouldn't even have been brought into this house while I wasn't here. If he wanted to discuss the whole Kaylee situation he could have asked me to be there. He didn't have to try and be sneaky while I as at work. See what it led into? If I would have been there none of that would have happened."

"I agree with you. She shouldn't have been here if you weren't home. He was wrong for that but like I said at least it didn't get as far as it could have gotten. So I think he should get one more chance," said Athena.

"Oh. He'll get another chance. It's just right now I don't want to look at him and I need time to think if he deserves this last chance. I look at Ben and I look at Chelsea and it makes it that much harder for me to leave him. I don't think I can because of them. I feel like I need to stay with him because of them."

"Alex, do you love my dad?"

"Yes, I love your dad. I have always loved him and I will always love him. I just don't agree with some of the stuff he does and I'm tired of being hurt over and over again. I'm confused and I don't know what I want to do yet. I'm just thinking about it right now and taking it one step at a time. I want nothing more than to be with your dad forever but I really need to think about what's best for Ben and Chelsea and what's best for us. That's why I'm staying in the guest room for now."

"I know, Alex. I agree. You need time to think. Whatever you decide I will support your decision."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"You're welcome," said Athena. "So on a better subject Lexie has been kicking and moving up a storm today."

"That's good," said Alex. "How was school today?"

"It was good. I hate having to take CPR because I can't take gym class. I'll be happy when I can go to a normal gym class. In fact I just can't wait to see my baby girl and hold her in my arms."

"I bet," said Alex, "you only have 4 months to go."

"I know and I can't wait!"

"I couldn't wait either," said Alex. "Chelsea couldn't make up her mind. She wanted to come out but then she wasn't sure if she was ready. With Ben he was more than ready. He kept pushing down and pushing down until he came out. He was determined to get out before the end of the day on the 11th of May. He made sure he was out."

"Did I really wait to come out of your tummy?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes you did. You came a few days early so you started pushing down and were getting ready to come but then it was like you changed your mind but your birth will ALWAYS be special to me. I will NEVER forget that day. It was a very emotional day. VERY emotional."

"Was Ben's birth emotional?" she asked.

"Not really as emotional as yours."

"Oh," she said. "Was I a chubby baby like Ben?"

"You were pretty big when you were born but that only lasted a couple days because instead of gaining weight you lost weight," said Alex, "you had a lot of problems when you were a baby but it never made me love you any less. But the best thing is right now you're alive and you're a healthy wonderful girl."

"Oh. Can I see my baby pictures?"

"I wish I could get your baby book to show you but unfortunately it's in Florida at Nana's house. She's bringing it with her for Thanksgiving."

"Oh okay," she said.

Meanwhile Dave was in his room sitting on the bed thinking about what had just happened. He blamed himself for everything that happened and everything that could happen. He didn't know what else to do so he got out his cell phone and called his mom.

"Hello, Dave," said Donna as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Mom. I may have messed up big time."

"Oh no. What did you do this time?"

"I almost cheated on Alex in our bed."

"In your bed? You brought another woman to your bed to sleep with?"

"Yeah. I wasn't thinking Mom. I feel really stupid. I told Alex about it and then may have said some disrespectful things to her. I called her a few names but I do love her. She didn't leave me but I think she will."

"Well, Dave, I hate to tell you this but if she leaves you deserve it. After everything you put her through in the past I'm surprised she didn't leave you before this. Then you two had that rough time a year ago but I thought you two worked it out.. Now you're sleeping with other women in your bed and she's sleeping with some guy from NYC. You two are supposed to love each other. How did she take it all?"

"She flipped. I got slapped and punched and slammed into a door. She can be abusive when she's upset."

"Well, Dave, you deserved it. You shouldn't have done what you did. You took another woman up to your bed and you were going to sleep with her. I would have reacted the same way if your dad would have done that to me."

"I know but she's not accepting my apology and I don't know what I should do."

"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to give her, her space and leave her alone. You are not going to talk to her and you are not going to yell at her. You're going to leave her alone and give her the time to think about what she wants to do. When she's ready to talk to you she will talk to you. Don't try and force her to talk to you because that will make her more upset with you. Just give her time," said Donna.

"But what if she decides to leave me?"

"Then she decides to leave you and you deal with it. You brought it on yourself. You shouldn't have done what you did. That was disrespectful. But I know Alex and I know how much she loves you. If she hasn't let anything else destroy your marriage I doubt she's going to let this destroy it. She loves you too much to walk away. And if she does forgive you and takes you back.. You're not going to respect her and treat her right from now on. You're going to treat her how she should be treated and you're going to tell her how much love her by showing her by not cheating on her again. She wants happiness with you Dave but as long you're going behind her back cheating she will never have it. I want to see you guy renew your vows with Ben and Chelsea there but if you two keep going the way you're going it's never going to happen. Just give her time and everything will be okay. I know it will be so don't start worrying about it. Just give her the time she needs."

"Okay, Mom. Thank-you."

"You're welcome and don't do stupid stuff anymore, Dave. You're too smart for that. Your first two marriages failed because of stupid stuff. Don't let the third have the same fate," said Donna.

"Okay, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well, Dave, I have to go to work. I will talk to you later to get an update on what's going on with you and Alex and an update on the kids.. Bye."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. He laid back on the bed and thought. He hoped his mom was right but after the way Alex reacted he highly doubted everything would be okay between them again.

***A/N: Wow. Alex does have quite the temper. A little abusive...wow..but Dave deserved EVERYTHING he got. And the kids were listening outside the door...so they heard everything. What do you think? Please review. And thank you for taking the time to read. **


	89. Chapter 89

***First I want to apologize for the last chapter and the domestic violence that took place. I am honestly and truly sorry if I offended anyone with it. I do not condone it in any way. Again I apologize.**

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. **

Later that evening after dinner Alex gave Ben his bath and gave him a bottle to put him to bed. Dave was in the kitchen feeding Kaylee at the same time. They didn't even say a word to each other. They didn't want to look at each other but Alex occasionally looked at Dave and saw that he had a black and blue eye from where she punched him. She felt bad because she never wanted to result to violence but her temper got way out of control. Dave tried not to look at Alex but he too snuck a couple looks at her. It was killing him not saying anything to her and it was killing him that she wasn't saying anything to him. The tension in the room was so strong that even a butcher knife wouldn't have been able to cut it. After Ben was finished with his bottle Alex burped him one more time and put the bottle in the sink after she rinsed it out. "Are you ready to go to bed?" she asked him. He was rubbing his eyes and then started rubbing the back of his head. He laid his head down on Alex's shoulder. "I guess you are," she said. "Come on, Ben."

"Goodnight, Buddy," said Dave as he waved to Ben.

Alex just took him upstairs and put him in his crib. She gave him his pacifier and handed him his blanket buddy. "Goodnight, Handsome. I love you," she said as she kissed his forehead. She turned his mobile on and turned the light off as she walked out of the room.

She walked down to the guest room where she was staying and laid herself down on the bed and started crying. When she told Dave that every time he cheated on her it hurt her more and more and this time was definitely the worst. She started blaming herself. Was she not a good wife? Did she not satisfy him like she should? She didn't understand why he was always cheating on her. She thought they were happy together. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe they weren't as happy as she thought they were. As she cried Chelsea walked into the room and said, "Mama, are you okay?"

Alex sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I'm fine, Chels. I'm just a little sad right now."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Is it because daddy cheated on you again?"

"Chelsea, come here," said Alex as she patted the bed for Chelsea to sit down. Chelsea climbed up on the bed and sat next to her mom. "Daddy did something he shouldn't have done and it hurt mama's feelings a lot. At first it upset me but now I'm sad."

"Oh," she said. "Did you hit Daddy?"

"Sadly. Yes. I did," she said.

"Why, Mama? Why did you hit daddy?"

"Because I wasn't thinking and I was so upset that I let my anger take over me and I just hit him. I shouldn't have done it. It's not something I'm proud of."

"So what, Mama. You shouldn't have hit him."

"I know, Chelsea. You're right. I shouldn't have hit him. I'm sorry," she said.

"He's my daddy. You shouldn't hit him because you're upset."

"I know, Chelsea."

"Don't you love Daddy?"

"I love him, Chelsea. I love him a lot."

"You don't hit people that you love, Mama. And you said you would punch him in the mouth," said Chelsea, "that's bad. Why would you say that?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Chelsea was breaking her heart. She felt bad about what she said in front of Chelsea and she felt bad that Chelsea was so hurt over the fact she hit Dave. Alex was upset with herself for allowing her anger to consume her and make her hit Dave. She wasn't condoning her actions and justifying it with anger. She knew she lacked self-control. She realized she should have controlled her emotions a little better. She knew what it felt like to be on the other end of someone's anger. She dealt with it for years from Tony. Suddenly all the memories of being beaten and bruised and left laying to fend for herself came flooding back to her. The more she thought about it the harder it was for her to stop from crying. She went through hell with Tony and yet as much as she was against it she still made herself a hypocrite and did the one thing she said was wrong. She was no better than Tony at this point and what made it even worse was that her 5 year old daughter had heard her say what she said and apparently she knew about the slapping and the punching that happened in the room. Alex assumed they were listening outside the door which meant Chelsea heard a lot more than Alex had ever wanted her to. "I know it's bad, Chelsea, I really do, but sometimes when people lack self control bad things are said and bad things happen. I am so sorry. I never meant for you to hear what you heard or do what I did and I'm sorry," she said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Chelsea.

"Because I'm upset about what I did to your daddy and what I said to him. I never should have done that and I shouldn't have said it. I was wrong. VERY wrong. I'm going to tell you something, Chels because I think you're old enough to know the truth now."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she laid her head down on her mom's chest.

"Before I married your daddy. Before I even met your daddy I was with a really bad guy. You know the bad guy named Tony?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea, "what about him?"

"Before I dated your daddy I dated Tony for a while. For two years I would say. He's the only reason I met your dad. He was always upset and always really mean to me. Everything I said or did was wrong. Nothing was ever good enough for him. It made me feel bad and scared because I never knew when he was going to yell at me or not. One day when he was sleeping I went to get his laundry out of his bag and found some bad stuff. He came in the room and thought I was going through his stuff. I really wasn't I was just trying to get his clothes to wash. He got really upset and did some bad things to me. I couldn't believe it and then I went to your aunt Mel's house. I told her all about it and then I went for a walk to clear my head or forget about what happened with Tony. While I was walking I wasn't paying attention and walked out in front of a bus. Your dad was right behind me and when he saw that bus almost hit me he grabbed me and saved my life. From that day on I've been in love with your dad. We always thought we would have this great life together but everything and everyone keeps getting in the way of that. That night I ended up staying with your dad and when I went back to my apartment Tony ended up beating me up. He hurt me a lot. He actually broke a couple ribs. It was all really bad Chelsea but your dad was there to help me through it all. He was by my side through it all. After all the times Tony would hurt me your dad was there. I was always against that type of violence but hitting your dad tonight was just as bad. When you're angry like that you should NEVER act out in violence no matter how angry you may be."

"But isn't it bad for a boy to hit a girl?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes, Chelsea, and it's just as bad when a girl hits a boy. I never want you to have that life where you let a boy hit you or hurt you. And I also don't want you to have that life where you hit a boy or hurt a boy because you're so angry. I know what I did wasn't setting a good example and I'm sorry. What I should have done was talk to your dad calmly and explained my feelings to him but I didn't and I'm sorry. Promise me Chelsea that you will never live that life."

"It's okay, Mama and I promise," said Chelsea.

"Good," said Alex. "I want the best for you, Chels. I love you."

"I love you too," said Chelsea as she hugged her mom. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Daddy ever going to talk again?"

"I don't know, Chels. I hope so someday. Right now I don't really want to talk to him."

"Are we going to move?"

"I don't know, Chelsea. If that happens we'll talk about it when the time comes but right now I don't know what's going to happen."

"If we move again can we go live with Grandma Brooks in New York City?"

"If we move we won't move to New York City. We'll stay here in Shreveport but like I said I don't know what's going to happen so you have nothing to worry about," said Alex.

"Okay, Mama."

"Well, Miss Chelsea, it's bedtime," said Alex as she got up off the bed and picked Chelsea up. "You have school in the morning."

"Okay," she said as Alex carried her to her bedroom. She put her down in her bed and Chelsea said, "Can you read me a story?"

"Sure," said Alex, "What story do you want to hear?"

"Um. Snow White," she said.

"Again?"

"Yes, Mama. I love that story."

"Okay," said Alex as she grabbed the Snow White book and started reading it to Chelsea. "And they lived happily ever after.." said Alex as she finished the story. She looked down and saw Chelsea had fallen asleep. "Goodnight, Princess," said Alex as she kissed her forehead, she laid the book down on Chelsea's nightstand and turned off the light and walked out of the bedroom.

As she walked out of the bedroom her and Dave ran into each other. "Excuse me," he said.

"Excuse me," she said as they both went their separate ways. Dave walked into his room he shared with Alex and got into bed and turned the TV on. While Alex walked into the guest room and put on her I-pod. She put it on shuffle and oddly enough the song "Love the Way you lie" by Eminem and Rihanna came on. That song hit her like a ton of bricks. If there was any song that could be the theme song for her life at that moment it was definitely that one. She put it on repeat and listened to it over and over again until she finally fell asleep.

About a week later Dave and Alex had not said one word to each other and they barely looked at one another. Alex only talked to Dave if she really had to about the kids. Alex was getting ready for work while Dave was feeding Ben his breakfast. Chelsea was sitting at the island eating a bagel. "Dave, I will be here at 12:30 for Ben to take him to the doctor," said Alex, "please make sure he's ready to go."

"Okay," he said.

"Thank-you," she said.

"No problem. By the way I won't be home tonight. I'm going out tonight."

"Okay," she said, "I'll do bedtime and bath time. That's fine."

"Where are you going tonight, Daddy?" asked Chelsea.

"Out with some friends," he said. "I will be back early. Don't worry. I'm just going to play cards."

"Okay, Daddy," said Chelsea.

"Oh. Dave. I need you to watch the kids on Friday night."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going out with some friends to the club."

"Whatever," he said.

"Yeah. Whatever," said Alex as she signed a permission slip for Chelsea to be allowed on the internet at school.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again because I think we should talk about last week," he said as he put cereal in Ben's mouth.

"When I'm ready," she said, "right now I have nothing to say to you about it. All I'm going to say to you is that I'm sorry I hit you like I did because I shouldn't have done that. I should have had better self-control and I'm sorry," she said as she put Chelsea's folder back in her book bag.

"It's okay. We all lack self-control sometimes," he said.

"Yeah. I know. Some of us a little more than others," she said.

"You just can't be nice can you? Pick pick pick," he said.

"How do you know I was referring to you unless you're feeling guilty."

"Alex, I'm not stupid," he said wiping Ben's mouth.

"I never said you were," she said.

"Can you two stop fighting please?" asked Chelsea.

"We're not fighting," said Dave, "we're disagreeing."

"It's the same thing," said Chelsea. "Disagreeing is when you don't agree and when two people don't agree it means they're fighting."

"We're not fighting," said Dave.

"Yes we are," said Alex.

"Well, if you didn't pick we wouldn't fight."

"And if you didn't lie and assume I'm always referring to you there would be nothing to fight about."

"And if you didn't act like Mike Tyson things wouldn't be as bad as they are."

"First of all, I don't act like Mike Tyson and second of all, I am getting help for my problems. Unlike you I can admit I have a problem and I'm getting help for it."

"You two are doing it again," said Chelsea, "Will you two stop?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Chelsea," said Alex. She hated fighting in front of her kids and it was worse when her 5 year old daughter was begging them to stop fighting.

"It's okay, Mama. I just don't like to see you two fight. I wish you two would talk instead of fight."

"I know you do, Baby Girl," said Alex as she ran her hands through Chelsea's hair. "I know you do."

"Mama, Can we leave now?" asked Chelsea.

"If you're ready to go," she said.

"I am," said Chelsea as she got up off the chair and put her cup in the sink.

"All right, I guess we're leaving then," said Alex. She walked over to Ben and said, "Bye, Handsome! I love you. Be good for daddy today. I'll see you when I get home," she kissed his forehead. As she talked to him Ben had a big smile on his face and got excited and was hitting the tray on the high chair and kicking his legs. Alex was glad that Ben was so oblivious to the situation between her and Dave. She wished that Chelsea was just as oblivious. Last time they had their problems Chelsea had no idea what happened or what was going on. All she knew was they didn't live with her dad anymore but this time it was all different. She knew what happened and she knew more than Alex wanted her to know. Alex knew the whole thing was breaking her heart and she hated that but still Alex couldn't bring herself to talk to Dave without getting into an argument with him. The sight of him alone still disgusted her. Alex helped Chelsea with her book bag and handed her lunchbox to her.

"Thanks, Mama," she said. "Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Princess. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," she said as she hugged him.

Dave kissed her forehead and said, "Remember what I told you. If Tyler hits you or anything like that. Hit him back."

Chelsea looked at her mom and then said, "No, Daddy. Hitting people is bad. I'm just going to tell Ms. Reilly or Mama if he hits me. It's bad to hit people whether you're a girl or a boy. It's still bad."

"Chelsea, don't let people push you around. You're defending yourself. If he hits you hit him back. Show him what Bautista's do."

"Daddy, No," said Chelsea. "Hitting is wrong."

"You're right, Chelsea, hitting is wrong. Don't hit him back. You'll just get in as much trouble as he does. Just tell Ms. Reilly or me. We will take care of it," said Alex, "don't' listen to Daddy. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Okay, Mama," she said as she walked over and took her mom's hand. Alex grabbed her purse and they headed to the door.

As they were walking out the door Dave said, "That's a real nice thing to say to our 5 year old daughter. Make me look like the bad person. Just remember who hit who between us.. And I was the one with the black and blue eye. Which means it wasn't me."

Alex turned around and said, "You know what, Dave, I know I hit you and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have done that and I should have had better self-control. I know I have a problem with hitting you when you piss me off but I'm getting help for that. Yet you're the one gallivanting all over town sleeping with tramps. Maybe you should follow Jesse James' and Tiger Woods' footsteps and go to sex rehab to get help for your problem."

"Whatever, Alex," he said as he took Ben out of the highchair.

"Yep. It's always whatever isn't it," said Alex as she walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"See, Ben? Your mommy is so upset she has obviously forgotten what today is." Ben let out a squeal and did some babbling. "I know. I shouldn't have done what I did and I told her I was sorry but that wasn't enough. I don't know what else I can do. I'm just going to listen to your nana and give your mommy the space she needs but I wish she would just talk to me again. I know she loves me but I just wish she would talk to me. I really miss talking to her and even holding her in my arms." Ben let out another squeal as Dave carried him upstairs to get him dressed. "Maybe if I dress you really cute your mommy might talk to me again but I doubt it. What should I do Ben?" Dave asked as he laid Ben down on the changing table. Ben babbled to his dad as he changed his diaper. "Yeah. I should get her flowers. Maybe cook her a dinner. I don't know. Since today is the anniversary of the day we met maybe I'll get her some Starbucks coffee. I don't know," said Dave, "Maybe I shouldn't try anything at all because obviously she's not interested in anything I say or do so why keep trying?" Dave threw Ben's diaper in the trash and got out his outfit for the day. It was starting to cool down just a little bit it wasn't too chilly but it just enough to put Ben in pants. Dave put a pair of khaki pants on him and put a green polo on him. He put on his little Timberland boots and put a bib on him in case he spit up and to keep him dry from all the drooling he was doing lately. Dave wet his hair and put a little Mohawk in it for fun. He gave him his pacifier and took him downstairs and put in in the swing to watch TV while he got Kaylee ready.

After he gave Kaylee breakfast and got her dressed he sat down with them to watch Sesame Street. He was kind of starting to regret Kaylee. He knew that was probably a bad way to feel but when Kaylee was first born she looked like Chelsea but now she had her mother's blonde hair and her eyes were a bluish grey. If it was that hard to look at her for him without being reminded of Bella he imagined what it felt like to Alex. Even though Alex treated Kaylee like her own she still had to feel some type of resentment toward her. It was Chelsea that had really started to dislike Kaylee the most lately. Dave knew Chelsea knew about the entire Bella situation and she knew Kaylee came from Bella and that was enough to make Chelsea dislike her. It was like Chelsea was blaming Kaylee for her parents' problems when in all reality it was Dave's fault for the problems and he was willing to admit that to anyone that asked. It was like a ritual for him to sit with the kids and watch Sesame Street with them. They both had their favorite characters Kaylee was a big Abby Cadabby fan while Ben was an Elmo fan. Dave had to admit he preferred Abby Cadabby more. Elmo just annoyed him to no end. Dave sat with them and as soon as they announced Elmo's world was next it was like Ben knew it was coming. He started to get excited. As soon as Elmo was on TV he started squealing and kicking his feet. "Yeah, there's Elmo!" said Dave. He had to have some excitement in his voice for Ben. As Dave was watching Elmo's world with them the house phone rang. He reached over to answer it, "Hello."

"Dave, it's me," said Alex.

"Yeah?"

"I was just calling to tell you to give Ben some baby Tylenol around 12:15 because he has to get his 4 month shots today."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Thanks," she said, "oh and happy anniversary."

"You're welcome and thank-you. I thought you forgot."

"Trust me I didn't forget but that's all I wanted. Bye."

"Bye," he said, "I love you."

"Bye, David," she said as she hung up the phone. Dave just let out a sigh and put the phone back on the stand. He just wanted everything to be okay and to him it looked like it was going to be a really long time, well that was if everything would ever be okay between them again. When Sesame Street was over he gave Ben a bottle and then put them down for their morning nap.

While they were sleeping Dave got on the phone and called his mom. Waited for her to answer. "Hello, Dave," she said.

"Hi, Mom," he said.

"So how is everything with Alex?"

"Not good at all. Not good," he said.

"She's still not talking to you?"

"Nope and she's still sleeping in the guest room. I feel like we're strangers sometimes. And it's so awkward when we pass each other in the house. We don't really say much to one another but when we do it always turns into an argument. I'm tired of fighting in front of my kids. My kids don't deserve to see that."

"Then stop fighting in front of the kids," she said.

"That's the problem, Mom. When the kids are around that's the only time Alex and me are in the same room. Other than that we're off in different rooms. I just want to wrap my arms around her and tell her how much I love her and how sorry I am. I don't know how much longer I can go on living like this."

"Dave, you made your bed and you have to lay in it. You chose to take another woman up to your bedroom and almost have sex with her. That is your own fault. And it wasn't just any woman it was the same woman you had a baby with 8 months ago. Alex has every right to be upset with you. I don't condone the hitting or the pushing but she had every right to be upset with you. Did you think you could just take another woman up to your bedroom and Alex be okay with it? I'm not a very religious person or anything but when you two got married you both said you would forsake all others in the eyes of God. You two made that promise to God but now you both broke that promise. You've both done wrong but the problem is everything was fine after the Ron stuff it was you that had to start the problems again. Alex told you not to have Bella in the house and you brought her in anyway. While your wife was at work none the less. I don't know what other issues you two have going on but I'm going to be honest with you. You two need to grow up and work them out. There are two beautiful kids involved that don't need to hear their parents fighting everyday or see them act like strangers on the street. You two are husband and wife. You need to act like it. I know all couples have their problems but you two need to work out whatever is going on between the two of you."

"I know, Mom. I'm trying. Alex won't talk to me."

"And why won't she talk to you?"

"Because she doesn't think I love her because I almost slept with Bella again and disrespected her."

"Honestly, do you blame her?"

"No," said Dave. "It's my fault I know but to go on like this for a week is a bit ridiculous."

"This entire situation is ridiculous. You need to get your acts together and stop thinking about yourselves and start thinking about the lives of your children and do what's best for them. If you two can't function together file for divorce and go your separate ways. If you two can function together stop the games and start working through your issues. It's not about what you two want to do, it's about what's best for your children. Do not allow Ben and Chelsea live in that house with all that tension and fighting. They don't need to see it and they don't need to hear it. If you keep it up the way you are going you're going to destroy your children in the process along with your marriage. Think about them and what's best for them," said Donna.

"I know, Mom," he said.

"You keep saying 'I know, Mom.' Yet you and Alex probably haven't even thought for one second what all this was doing to your kids and you know why?"

"Why, Mom?"

"Because you both are selfish. It's always about you and what you want. You guys never think about what's best for the kids or what they want. Don't you think they want you two to talk to each other and reconcile your differences?"

"I guess," said Dave.

"You guess? See. That's exactly what I mean. You never thought that's what they wanted. You only thought about the ways you can get Alex to talk to you again so that you can be intimate with her. And Alex is just thinking about how badly you hurt HER feelings by cheating on her. You two just never took the time to stop and say , 'how are my kids going to feel about this?' or 'how is not talking to one another going to affect them?' I'm also pretty sure when Alex hit you she didn't stop to think is this a good example to set for my kids and while you were getting ready to cheat I'm sure you didn't think is this the thing I want my kids to learn about? No because you two are selfish and you're both impulse thinkers. You act on impulse and not thought because had both of you thought about what you were doing it wouldn't have happened the way it did because you would have realized how stupid and ridiculous you both look right now. Get your acts together and start talking. And if Ms. Alex doesn't want to I will gladly talk to her too."

"Okay, Mom," he said.

"David Michael, don't okay mom me. Do I need to come to Louisiana to make sure you two work this out or come to an agreement on what you want to do?"

"No, Mom. We'll get through it or come up with an agreement on our own. I just want to give Alex enough time to think about it."

"All right, but if by next week you two haven't talked, I'm coming to Louisiana and things will get straightened out."

"Okay, Mom," he said.

"Anyway, how are the kids?"

"They're good. Athena loves school but she keeps changing her mind about what she wants to go to college for. She still has her mind set on college. Which I am happy about. Her boyfriend is sticking around so far. He said he's willing to raise Lexie as his own but we'll see how long that lasts. He's a good kid. He's at my house all the time though. Chelsea is a handful lately. She knows what's going on between Alex and me. It's hitting her hard. She's really starting to dislike Kaylee. I think she blames Kaylee for our problems. She's doing great in school! She goes to first grade for reading and math. Kindergarten reading and math is too easy for her. She says first grade reading is too easy too. She's a smart kid. She acts like her mom more and more everyday. She's learning Spanish in school and she just really likes school. She is reading now. As for Kaylee she just said Mama for the first time last week to Alex. She's been pulling herself up in her crib and in the playpen. She's been trying on the couch but it's not working out for her. She got two teeth already. She's growing like a weed. As for Ben he goes to the doctor for his 4 month check up today so he's getting shots. He's teething on top of it so he's going to be a happy camper the next couple days. He's trying to sit up by himself but he still needs that support behind him. And wait until you see him. He is HUGE now. He's in 6-9 month clothes already and he has these little chubby legs and chubby arms. He's the cutest thing ever because he's so chunky. He's my little buddy. He's probably my last kid too because the way Alex is going I doubt we'll having anymore."

"And that's okay," said Donna, "you two have enough kids to worry about. And Alex sent me pictures of the kids last week. They are all getting so big and Athena is really starting to show. I'm still getting over how much Ben looks like Alex. I mean wow. He is a mini-Alex. And Chelsea is getting so big. I miss them and can't wait to see them. I can't wait to hold Ben. It's been so long since I got to hold him. Tell them that I love them and I'll see them on Thanksgiving."

"Okay," said Dave. "So have you talked to Keilani?"

"She doesn't talk to me, Dave. She only talks to Glenda and she talks to your sister. What I got from your sister is that Keilani has chosen to follow in Athena's footsteps and get pregnant too. So I guess she wants to make you a grandpa too."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes," said Donna.

"I can't believe this. All I ever wanted from those two was for them to give me their best and make something out of their lives. I don't know where everything went wrong with them but I really wish they would think about their decisions in life a little better. I always wanted the best for them. I got into wrestling so that I could provide for them and give them the life I never had. I wanted them to have opportunities but out of all the opportunities they have they choose to get pregnant. I really do suck as a dad."

"Dave, you don't suck as a dad. You're a really good dad. Once they get older you have no control over what they do. They make their own choices. You can't make their choices for them. You did your best but now they're old enough to do what they want. It's not your fault they've chosen to take the paths that they did."

"Yes it is my fault because I should have taught them better. Isn't that the whole point in being a parent? Teaching them what's right and what's wrong? Isn't it also about teaching them morals and respect?"

"Yes, Dave, and I taught you all those things but once you got old enough to make your own decisions and choices you did what you wanted to do. I blamed myself for a long time and then I realized I can't make your choices for you forever just like you can't make Athena's or Keilani's choices for them either. They're 20 and 17 almost 18 years old they have to decide for themselves what's right and what's wrong. All you can do is hope they choose the right vs. the wrong."

"Oh I get it," he said, "like you're hoping I make the right decision instead of the wrong one."

"Exactly," said Donna. "Well, Dave, I'm going to go do some cleaning. You have a good day and remember what I said."

"Okay, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "bye."

"Bye." He said as he hung up the phone. He agreed with his mom. Him and Alex were both selfish and didn't think for one second how their behavior would affect their children and all of a sudden he felt worse than he had before.

Later that afternoon Alex came and picked up Ben to take him to see Dr. Palmer. When she picked him up she didn't say one word to Dave, she just grabbed Ben, his diaper bag and headed to the doctor. As Alex and Ben waited in the waiting room at the doctor's office she was reading his farm animal book to him. Ben was grabbing the pages and touching the animal's soft fur. "Look, Ben, it's a ducky like Mr. Quack Quack. Can you say quack, quack?" Ben just smiled and continued touching the duck's soft fur. "Feel how soft it is?" asked Alex. When she turned the page Ben got upset and started crying so she turned it back to the duck page and as soon as she did he stopped fussing. "Okay, Ben. I get it you like the ducky. So does Mommy." Ben smiled at his mom and squealed. "I love you, Cutie," she said as she kissed his forehead.

After waiting a while the nurse came out and said, "Benjamin Bautista." Alex got up and grabbed Ben's stuff and carried him back. "How are you today?"

"Good. How are you?" asked Alex.

"I'm good," she said, "Hello, Benjamin." Ben smiled at her. She led them to the room that Ben was going to be checked in. "You can take him out of his clothes and just leave him in his diaper," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as she started to undress Ben. Once Ben was in his diaper only the nurse took him and checked his height, weight and the circumference of his head. He weighed 16 pounds and 7 oz. "He's a porker," said Alex.

"He is really high up there in weight. He's only 4 months right?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Well, then that's not too bad. He's in the 90th percentile for babies his age, so that's really good."

"Okay," said Alex. "So he's not overweight?"

"No," said the nurse. "He is right on track."

"All right," said Alex.

"How much did he weigh at birth? 9lbs?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Yep. He's right on track then. You're doing a good job mommy," she said.

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"Well, Dr. Palmer will be in shortly to check him out. If you have any questions for him please feel free to ask."

"Okay," said Alex.

"I'll see you later. Bye, Benjamin," she said before she walked out of the room.

About 10 minutes later Dr. Palmer came into the room. "Hello, Benjamin. How are you today?" he asked as he shook the baby's tiny hand. Ben seemed to like him because he smiled at him. "And Alex, how are you today?"

"Good," she said with a smile.

"So today I am just going to check his hearing, sight, his heart, his lungs and he's going to get 4 shots today. I'm sorry, Benjamin but I have to be the bad guy today," he said. "But before I get started is he rolling over by himself yet?"

"Yes, he rolls from his back to his belly. He's working on rolling from his stomach to his back but he's having trouble with it."

"Good," he said, "How about holding his head up? How's he doing with that?"

"He holds his head up pretty well. We're working on trying to get him to sit up by himself but he still needs that support there."

"I see," he said. "What about sleeping? How many times does he wake up in the middle of the night?"

"He wakes up once at 11 and then sleeps from 12 to 6 in the morning. He takes an hour nap at 9 in the morning and then another nap at 1 for an hour and a half," she said.

"That's good. He has a very good sleep pattern for a baby his age. What about eating?"

"He eats a bowl of rice cereal around 7 in the morning and then has a bottle after that. Then he has an 8 ounce bottle about every 3-4 hours depending. And he drinks it all."

"I see," he said. "He might be ready for baby food. I want you to start him on some baby food. Let him have the rice cereal at 7 followed with the bottle and then around lunch time try him on a vegetable and then once he gets used to it allow him fruits and vegetables. And then around 5 months I want you to start giving him baby food two times a day. Lunch and dinner. How about breast feeding? Is he still getting breast milk."

"He drinks formula now because of what happened when I had a miscarriage. So I just kept him on formula."

"Okay. What kind? Similac Advance"

"All right. How is he handling it?"

"Pretty good," she said.

"Okay. And one more has he been doing a lot of drooling lately?"

"Yes. I think he's started to teeth."

"Okay. Just give him cold teething rings to ease the pain on his gums."

"That's what we've been doing," said Alex.

"That's good. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. I was wondering because I was thinking of getting Chelsea a dog for Christmas but Ben has asthma is it a bad idea?"

"I wouldn't say it's a bad idea. I would say try it out for a week or two. Dog sit for someone and see how he does with the dander and dog fur. If he shows no signs of an asthma attack he should be fine but if he does that means it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have a pet in the house."

"Okay," said Alex.

After Alex was done asking him questions and he was done asking her questions he checked Ben's sight and hearing which was great. He also checked his heart which was beating strongly and healthy. He checked his lungs and he didn't like how congested they sounded so he told Alex to put the humidifier on at night for him to clear out the congestion. "Now, I'm sorry Benjamin, but you're going to dislike me a lot right now because I'm about to be a bad guy and give you a couple shots," he said. "Did you give him baby Tylenol before he came?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Good, so it shouldn't hurt too much then. He's probably going to be really fussy and his legs are going to be sore for a couple days. He'll also run a fever so the best thing for you to do is give him baby Tylenol when you sense him feeling pain."

"Okay," said Alex.

After a while the nurse came in with the shots. Alex held Ben as they stuck him with the needles. He screamed at the top of his lungs as they stuck him. His cries and screams filled the room. For having asthma the kid had a good pair of lungs. Alex was pretty sure everyone in the doctor's office heard him that day. After they gave him his shots Alex got him dressed in his clothes again and felt really bad for her baby boy. He still hadn't stopped crying. She gave him his pacifier but that didn't calm him down he still screamed. She wanted to cry because her son was crying. Dr. Palmer told her to have a good day and apologized to Ben for giving him the shots. As Alex got ready to leave he said, "Alex."

"Yes?"

"I noticed you're not wearing your wedding rings this time. So I'm guessing things aren't working out for you or your husband?"

"Not at the moment," she said trying to calm Ben down.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go hang out with me and play some pool on Friday and have a couple drinks."

"I don't know. I'm supposed to go to the club with some friends."

"Oh," he said, "Never mind then."

"Unless you want to come with us. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. That's fine," said Alex. "I'll call you later to let you know what time."

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you Friday."

"I'll see you Friday." Alex walked out of the room and went to check out with the receptionist. She gave him the insurance card and paid the co-pay. She also scheduled Ben's next appointment. She wasn't sure why she invited Dr. Palmer to go to the club with them or why it was so easy for her to invite another man out with her and her friends. She felt really bad and she was playing fire once again. She wanted things to work out with Dave but why not look for someone else in the process if things didn't work out. Even though she knew she was playing with fire she was going to continue but obviously she didn't learn her lesson from the last time she got burnt for playing with fire.

***A/N: Poor Chelsea.. I felt bad for her. I feel bad for all the kids because Alex and Dave are acting selfish. At least Alex is getting help for her anger problems. They need to work things out. And Alex is planning on hanging out with another man...she just doesn't learn her lesson...And Donna..I love Donna she is straight forward. So..Keilani is having a baby too.. DAve is going to have two grandchildren. I bet he's thrilled. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	90. Chapter 90

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. You guys are the best!**

Alex walked into the front door with Ben. He had fallen asleep on the way home so essentially he was calmed down. Alex carefully took him into the house trying not to wake him up. She just wanted him to sleep as long as he could before the Tylenol wore off. She laid her keys down on the table and put his diaper bag down by the door. She walked him over to the pack and play and laid him down. He stirred a little but he never woke up. She breathed a sigh of relief. She walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and Dave was in there eating his lunch. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said. She was planning on keeping the conversation short and if they talked it was only going to be about Ben's appointment.

"How did the appointment go?"

"It was good. He weighs 16 pounds and 7 ounces. He got 4 shots today so he's going to be fussy and his legs are going to be sore for a couple days. We're supposed to give him Tylenol when he seems to be in pain. He'll also be running a fever. Dr. Palmer also said we can start him on baby food. Just give him vegetables at lunchtime and as he gets used to it add fruits and then by 5 months he should have baby food twice a day along with the rice cereal in the morning. And he also said to give him a cold teething ring to ease the pain on his gums since he's starting to teeth."

"Okay. How did he do with the shots?"

"He screamed bloody murder," she said. "I felt bad for him. I almost wanted to cry from hearing him cry. He's taking a nap right now."

"So is Kaylee. Can we talk, Alex?"

"Dave, I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to talk. Until I'm ready to talk to you."

"Fine," said Dave.

"Yeah, fine," she said as she walked out of the kitchen. Dave just shook his head. He made the effort but she didn't want to try so he wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. He thought about what his mom said and she was right. They were both being selfish. Neither of them really took the time to think about how their behavior affected their children. He knew that it was already affecting Chelsea. He thought about earlier that morning when Chelsea was telling them to stop fighting and he realized how neither of them listened to her. What kind of parents had they become? They had to start thinking about what was best for the children. If Alex didn't want to try then maybe they would be better off divorced and living separate lives but if Alex wanted to try she needed to let go of her anger and sit down and talk to Dave. No matter what was going to happen she would have to talk to him sometime about it. Whether it be now or later.

Later that afternoon Athena and Jason came home from school. "Hey, Athena, Hey, Jason," said Alex as she was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey, Alex," said Athena.

"Hey, Mrs. Bautista," said Jason.

"How was school?"

"Good," said Athena, "we have a chemistry project to work on so we're going upstairs to work on it."

"Okay," said Alex.

As they started walking up the stairs Dave came out of the kitchen and said, "Athena, have you talked to Keilani?"

"Not since Friday. Why?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"Um. I don't know," she said.

"Athena? Is she pregnant?"

"Dad, I think you should talk to her."

"You know she doesn't talk to me. Is she pregnant? Yes or no?"

"Dad, I really wish you would talk to her. I don't want to tell her business."

"I talked to your Nana today. I already know the truth. I just want to know if it's really true. Is she pregnant or not?"

"Fine, Dad. She's pregnant. She's due February 18th. Oh and it's a boy. That's all I know and all I can tell you. Now can I go work on my project?"

"Yeah go ahead but why do you two have to work upstairs?"

"Dad, it's not a crisis."

"It doesn't matter. I feel more comfortable with you two down here."

"Dad, we're not going to have sex and even if we did I can't get pregnant. I'm already pregnant," she said.

"Fine. Go," he said. "But I don't know why you and your sister are doing this to me. Did I not give you two a good enough of a life? I mean all I wanted you two to do was make the best of your lives and you both get pregnant before you're married, you before you even get out of high school and your sister her life was just heading for disaster anyway yet she digs the hole deeper. I never expected this out of either of you. I worked my ass off so that both of you could go to college and have the life I never had. How many times have I preached the importance of education? Do you want to be like me? And have nothing. I don't' wrestle anymore and I have nothing to fall back on. I can't do movies because every time I do a movie it causes friction in my marriage not that it matters anymore because there's already enough friction in my marriage anyway. All I do is stay home and take care of babies all day. Is that the life you want?"

Alex stood up and said, "Well, f**k you too. You were the one that said you wanted to be a stay at home dad and be with the kids all day while I went out to work. If that's too much for you I will just quit my job and stay home with the kids. Then you can go off and do all the movies you want and f**k all the tramps you want."

"Alex, I didn't mean it like that," said Dave.

"Whatever," she said.

"You know, Dad, I do go to school. I may have been on the rough patch last year but I'm on the right track now because I know having an education will get me further in life which will get me better jobs which gives me the chance to give my daughter a better life. So instead of worrying about what I do how about you worry about how you are f**king up your life and your marriage," said Athena as she walked up to her room.

Dave was so upset from the frustration of his entire world crashing down around him he went down to his gym and slammed the door shut. That's where he went to think and burn off his anger. When he slammed the door to the gym it woke Ben up. "Son of a bitch," said Alex. "Thanks a lot, Dave." She walked over and picked Ben up out of the pack and play. She was being as gentle as she could with his legs because the Tylenol had seemed to wear off and he was being fussy. Nothing was working that she tried so she gave him some Tylenol. She took him into the living room with her she sat down on the couch and held him. Her poor baby wasn't feeling well and he was in a lot of pain. Alex gave him his pacifier and got out a book to read to him. She read him the book "The Three Little Pigs". Alex felt since she started working she didn't get to spend as much time with the kids as she would like especially Ben, so her time with him was precious. After she read him the story she sat him down on the playmat to play with him. She laid his toys all around him. He reached for his stuffed duck out of all the toys. "That's your buddy huh?" said Alex. Ben smiled at her and started waving his arms. "Mommy, wishes she had a buddy right now. Do you want to be mommy's buddy?" Ben was concentrating on his duck and looked at his mom with his big brown eyes and his pacifier in his mouth. "Yeah. I wouldn't want to be my buddy either," she said, "I'm so mean. Especially to your daddy. I love him but I just don't know, Ben. I just can't bring myself to talk to him. I just don't understand a lot of stuff and how everything came to this point. I always thought your dad was happy with me but I guess I wasn't good enough. I don't know. I tried my hardest to be the wife he wanted but I guess that wasn't good enough. I don't know, Ben. Everything always happens for a reason. Maybe this is just one of those things that has a reason. I don't know. It's not that I'm not happy with my life because I am because I have you and I have Chelsea but I just wish my husband treated me a little better. I'm sorry, Ben. You don't want to hear this stuff. You're just a baby. You shouldn't have to worry about anything. Your biggest problem in life right now should be teething and getting those shots. Which I am sooo sorry about. My poor baby," she said running her hand over her head. "You are so warm. Mommy's going to take your temperature because you are way too warm," she said as she picked him up. She took him upstairs to his nursery, grabbed the thermometer, laid him down on the changing table, took his pants and his diaper off to take his temperature. He started fussing when she turned him over on his stomach so she could take it. "I know, Ben. I know you hate this. It's okay. I promise," she said as she took his temperature. She waited for the thermometer to beep and then looked at the number on the screen. "100.3," she said. "It's still a low-grade fever. You're all right," she said as she turned him over. She put a new diaper on him and pulled his pants back up. She threw the diaper in the trash, washed her hands and picked him up. "Let's go get Chelsea off the bus," said Alex. She took him outside and put him in the stroller. They started walking to the bus stop. When they got there Rachel was standing there waiting already. Alex walked over and said, "Hello, Mrs. Williams."

"Hello, Mrs. Bautista. What are you doing here today?"

"I'm getting Chelsea off the bus this afternoon because I had to take this little guy to the doctor's so since I'm home I figured I should get Chelsea off the bus."

"Oh. I see. So how is Kaila doing in school?"

"She's doing fairly well. She's not staying focused but she tries. Her reading is pretty good but her math isn't that great. But she's trying and that's all we ask from her. She just gets her numbers backwards."

"I know. I've been working and working with her at home and so has her brother but she's struggling with knowing her numbers. Should I get her tested for a learning disability?"

"I don't recommend that yet. I'd say if she doesn't improve by the middle of first grade then yeah but right now it's normal for kids to get their numbers backwards and have trouble recognizing them. She's cute though. She always makes me laugh. And she makes friends quickly. She's very outgoing."

"I know. I am just shocked that she's not shy. Her older brother is one of the shyest kids I know. At least he was until this year. Then everything changed."

"I wish Chelsea would be shy but she is so outgoing."

"I heard. I heard that she corrected the teacher one day at school."

"She did. I was so embarrassed," said Alex. "I told her she can't do that and she asked me why. She needs to get out of that class. I can tell she's bored."

"Then why not have her moved. Doesn't she go to 1st grade for reading and math?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for her to move up a grade if they would let her. It's up to the school."

"If she was my daughter I would propose that idea because if she starts getting bored she's going to start falling behind."

"That's true."

"So Kaila's birthday is coming up in a couple weeks and we're having a party for her. And she wants Chelsea to come would that be all right?"

"That's fine. When's her party?"

"October 12," she said.

"Oh," said Alex.

"What?"

"That's actually my step-daughter's 18th birthday party. I don't know now. I mean I guess Chelsea could go to Kaila's party and then come to her sister's party so that's fine."

"Okay. I'll have her invitation with me tomorrow to give to your husband."

"Okay," said Alex. The bus pulled up and Chelsea ran down the stairs first. She had the biggest black and blue eye ever. "Oh my God! Chelsea, what happened to your eye?"

"Tyler hit me, Mama."

"When did he hit you?"

"At recess. I did what you told me. I told Ms. Reilly but she didn't do anything. He didn't go to the principal or anything. He didn't get in trouble at all. I didn't hit him back though," she said.

"Ms. Reilly didn't do anything?"

"No. She just talked to him and that was it."

"I see," said Alex.

"Hi, Mrs. Bautista," said Kaila, "Tyler did hit her. Really hard too on the playground. I saw it. I told Ms. Reilly too and she didn't do anything. She just told me not to tattle and told me to sit down."

"Kaila, are you sure?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, Mama, I'm sure. She didn't do anything."

"That's okay. I'll be talking to the principal and Ms. Reilly tomorrow," said Alex.

"No, Mama, don't. Just leave it alone," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, he hit you and nothing was done about it."

"I know but still don't go to the principal or Ms. Reilly. Just leave it alone. I don't care," said Chelsea.

"I care, Chels. I want to talk to the teacher about it."

"DON'T MAMA! PLEASE DON'T!" Chelsea screamed and begged. "I'm fine. See?"

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm going to let it go this time but the next time it happens I'm going to talk to the principal. This kid can't keep beating you up."

"I know, Mama, but just let it go this time."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Mama, can Kaila come over to play. We don't have any homework today because it's Wednesday."

"I guess. I don't see why not," said Alex, "But that is up to Kaila's mommy."

"Mama, can I?" asked Kaila.

"Sure. That's fine with me," said Rachel. "I have yoga tonight anyway and your dad won't be home until whenever so instead of calling your brother to watch you. You can play at Chelsea's house if Mrs. Bautista doesn't mind."

"That's fine," said Alex, "I'm already doing the kid thing tonight since my husband will be out. I don't' mind Kaila coming over."

"Okay, Thank-you so much," said Rachel.

"You're welcome."

"If she gets to be too much you can send her home and I'll just get my son to watch her."

"She'll be fine," said Alex.

"Okay," said Rachel she got down on Kaila's level and said, "You are a guest in their house. You will behave as such. Don't be disrespectful, follow the rules and use your manners. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama," said Kaila. "I'll be good."

"Okay," said Rachel. "Have fun. I'll see you after yoga."

"Bye, Mama," she said.

"Bye, Rachel," said Alex.

"Bye, Alex." Alex and the girls walked up to the house. When they got to the house Alex took Ben out of the stroller and they walked into the house.

"Wow. Your house is really big!" said Kaila.

"There's even a pool outside but my daddy took the water out for the fall but we can go jump on the trampoline," said Chelsea.

"You have a trampoline?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea "Mama, can we go outside on the trampoline?"

"Sure," said Alex. "I have to feed your brother anyway and then I have to start dinner. Do you want chicken nuggets and French fries?"

"Yes, Mama," said Chelsea as they walked into the kitchen to see Athena and Jason sitting at the table. They were kissing when Alex cleared her throat.

"Oh. Sorry Mrs. Bautista," said Jason.

"It's okay."

"Hey, Jason!" said Kaila as she hugged him.

"Hey, Kai, what are you doing here?"

"I came to play with Chelsea. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I'm here with my girlfriend," he said.

"That's your girlfriend?" asked Kaila.

"Yes."

"She's very pretty. She looks like Chelsea."

"She's Chelsea's sister," said Jason.

"Thank-you," said Athena.

"Jason, how do you know Kaila?" asked Alex.

"She's my little sister," he said.

"Oh boy," said Alex. She knew Rachel and she knew the plans Rachel had for Jason's life. She was pretty sure her plans didn't include him taking care of his girlfriend's baby. She knew once Rachel found out she would not be happy.

"Don't' tell my mom, Mrs. Bautista. I'll tell her and my dad. I promise."

"She's not going to be happy, Jason."

"I know but I love Athena and I will do anything for her."

"What did you just say?" asked Athena.

"I think he said he loved you," said Chelsea.

"That's what I heard too," said Kaila. "My brother loves you."

"That's what I thought he said," said Athena. "I love you too."

"Oh. My," said Alex.

"So kiss each other all ready," said Chelsea.

"No. No kissing," said Alex. "Chelsea and Kaila you two go outside and play on the trampoline please."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Okay, Mrs. Bautista," said Kaila as they walked outside.

Alex started making Ben a bottle and once it was ready she sat down to feed him. "You know, Jason, your mom isn't going to be happy about this."

"I know, Mrs. Bautista but I know what I want to do."

"Are you really sure that's what you want to do? I love Athena a lot and I don't want you to tell her you're going to be there to help her with Lexie if you don't plan to be because of your parents. So are you really sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bautista. I'm sure. I want to be with her and I want to help take care of Lexie. I even want to be in the delivery room when she's born. I know what I told her and I meant it. I'm going to stick around," he said.

"Jason, I have no problem with you but you need to make sure that's what you really want to do. You know your mom is going to be all over it and it's going to upset her. I don't want you to make these promises to Athena and then let her down. She's already been through enough. I don't want her to go through much more."

"Mrs. Bautista, I'm not going to break my promise to her. I will be there everyday for Lexie's life," he said, "No matter what my parents say. They always taught me to do what's right and this is what is right to me."

"Okay," said Alex. She continued feeding Ben a bottle and then put him in the living room in the swing. While she was putting him in the swing Dave went into the kitchen to feed Kaylee her dinner before he left.

While Dave was feeding Kaylee Alex was in the kitchen making dinner. The kitchen was relatively quiet except for Chelsea and Kaila's screams from playing outside and Kaylee hitting the high chair tray. When Dave finished feeding Kaylee he cleaned her up and said to Alex, "I'm going to put her in the play pen and then I'm going to go. I won't be back until 10 tonight. If you need me for anything just call me."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'll be fine."

"All right. Have a goodnight. I love you."

"Bye, Dave," she said.

Dave just took Kaylee and put her in the living room. He just shook his head because Alex was still upset with him. "Bye, Kaylee," he said as he kissed her forehead. He walked over to the swing and said, "I'll see you later, Buddy. I love you." He leaned down and kissed his forehead. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

After he left Alex called the girls inside to eat. Kaila was being as polite as she could be. Alex wasn't understanding why Rachel gave her that whole lecture about being respectful and being well-mannered. She wasn't giving Alex any trouble until later that evening when Alex had finally gotten Ben and Kaylee to sleep. Ben was already having trouble sleeping because of his fever and his shots so she just wanted him to sleep when he could. Kaila and Chelsea were in her room playing but Kaila was being a little loud. Alex asked her once to settle down and keep it quiet because Ben was sleeping. Alex went back downstairs after she told her that and sat down on the couch. She flipped on the TV as the phone rang. "Hello." she said.

"Hey, Alex!" said Sylvia.

"Mom! How are you?"

"I'm good. The chemo is still working and I'm almost done with it. How are you?"

"That's great, Mom. I'm doing all right."

"You don't sound like you're all right. What's going on?"

"Dave and me had a fight. We're still fighting. We've been fighting for a week."

"Alex, why?"

"Because he almost cheated on me again with Kaylee's mom. In my house while I was at work. That is so disrespectful."

"I know but remember you cheated on him while you were up here and he was so quick to forgive you."

"And he should have been because all the times he cheated on me before that I was so forgiving to him and took him back every time. I'm all for making mistakes but if you go to make the same mistake twice why do you deserve forgiveness?"

"Alex, you of all people know how I feel about forgiveness. What if God would have had this attitude when Jesus was on the cross? If he had that same attitude would those people have been forgiven for what they do?"

"No," said Alex.

"So what's the best thing for you to do in this situation? Should you be like God and forgive or should you be selfish and not forgive?"

"I don't know," said Alex.

"If you're saying you don't know then maybe you don't love Dave the way you think you do. And if you don't love him the way you think you do then maybe you two shouldn't be together."

"Mom, I do love him. It's just too hard for me to forgive him. I just keep thinking he's going to do it again. What if he does it again?"

"Alex, have you talked to him about how you feel?"

"No," said Alex. "I haven't talked to him. I can't bring myself to talk to him. I want to but I just can't. I just keep thinking about how he had his mouth on her and was almost willing to sleep with her."

"Did he?"

"No but he was close. She was naked in my bed."

"Alex, if he didn't do anything other than kiss her and strip her down I don't think there's a need to get so upset."

"Mom, it's still disrespectful. She was in my bed and if he would have slept with her it would have been in my bed and in my territory. If he loved me he wouldn't have had her in my house and he wouldn't have been so close to sleeping with her. He doesn't love me."

"Alex, I'm sure he loves you. Just give him another chance and keep this in mind, Forgive others as God in Christ forgave you."

"Okay, Mom. I'll keep that in mind." She heard glass break and said, "Mom, I have to go. Chelsea has a friend over and Dave is out and I just heard glass break." Ben started crying. "And Ben got his 4 month shots today and he's awake. I'll call you back tomorrow. I need to go see what's going on."

"Okay, Alex, just relax and don't stress yourself out," said Sylvia. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She ran upstairs to the nursery and grabbed a crying Ben and then she burst into Chelsea's room. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, Mama," said Chelsea.

"What broke?"

"Nothing, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Don't lie to me, Chelsea Alexandra. What happened?"

"Sorry, Kaila, my mama gave me the middle name. Next it's time out."

"It's okay," said Kaila. "It was me, Mrs. Bautista. Chelsea and me were playing with my bouncy ball I got from school and when I threw it to her she didn't catch it and it hit the Belle snow globe."

"The snow globe daddy got you for your 4th birthday?"

"Yes, Mama," said Chelsea. "It was an accident."

"Okay. Let's clean it up and then Kaila I think it's time Jason took you home. Chelsea needs to go to bed soon."

"Okay," said Kaila. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said.

"So I'm not going to get a butt whooping?" asked Kaila.

"No," said Alex. "One you're not my child and two we don't believe in spanking in this house."

"Oh. Okay," said Kaila.

Alex cleaned up the mess from the snow globe and sent Kaila home with Jason. After Kaila was gone Alex read Chelsea a story and put her to bed. After Chelsea went to sleep she tried to give Ben a bottle but he wouldn't eat. He was too fussy and his fever was still there. Her poor baby boy was not feeling well and she felt really bad for him. He was hot and sweaty. He was tired but he was fighting sleep. Alex gave him some more Tylenol and then took him into the living room. She sat down on the couch and held him on her lap. He settled himself after she gave him his pacifier and laid his head down on her chest. She sat there running her hand over his head as she thought about what her mom said and forgiving. She knew she should forgive because despite half the things Dave had done he was still a good dad and he was still a good husband. She loved him but for some reason just didn't want to forgive him. As she sat there thinking she fell asleep from exhaustion. Ben ended up falling asleep on her chest.

When Dave walked into the house around 11:30 he saw Alex asleep on the couch with Ben. He smiled because it was so cute. He walked over and picked Ben up and carefully took him up to the nursery and laid him down in his crib. He went back downstairs and picked up a sleeping Alex. She stirred a little bit and woke up and said, "what are you doing?"

"Shh. I'm putting you to bed," said Dave.

"Oh. Okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "I love you," she said.

"I know," he said. "I love you too." He took her up to the guest room and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight." He walked over to his room and got ready for bed. When he laid down in the bed he couldn't help but realize it wasn't the same without Alex. He really wanted his wife back and he wanted everything to go back to the way it was before.

***A/N: So..Jason is Kaila's brother and Rachel does have plans for her son's life that don't include raising Lexie. Alex and Dave still aren't talking and Alex is really stubborn about forgiving Dave. And this Tyler kid is really getting bad. He hit Chelsea again and nothing was done and what was up with her saying to leave it alone? Who thinks Alex is really going to leave it alone? And Alex told Dave she loved him..but she was half asleep. What did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	91. Chapter 91

***Thank-you for all the reviews. They were greatly appreciated thank-you. **

***WARNING: Toward the end it gets a little rough. **

The next day at Chelsea's school the kids were out of the classroom for art class. Alex and Ms. Reilly were sitting in the classroom looking over the kids' school work. Alex was trying to keep from saying anything about Chelsea and Tyler but it was getting harder and harder for her to keep quiet about it. Chelsea really fought her yesterday about not going to the teacher or the principal. Alex wasn't quite sure why but she was worried. Chelsea was her baby girl so she finally said, "Tina, can we talk?"

"Sure, Alex," she said.

"It's about Chelsea and Tyler," said Alex.

"What about them?" asked Tina.

"Well, my daughter came home from school yesterday with a big black and blue eye that she said she got from Tyler on the playground yesterday at recess."

"Alex, I haven't heard anything about that until today. I know Chelsea had a bruise mark on her eye. I asked her what happened and she told me nothing and that she would be okay. She told me she banged it on the jungle gym but Kaila told me that Tyler punched her in the eye. Chelsea and Kaila were telling me two different stories. I can't punish Tyler unless Chelsea tells me that he punched her in the eye and she hasn't," said Tina.

"Well, she clearly got that black and blue eye from being punched. She told me that she got punched in the eye by Tyler and that she came and told you but you didn't do anything about it."

"Alex, she didn't come to me. I went to her. I asked her about her eye and she told me she banged it on the jungle gym. I haven't noticed anything odd going on between her and Tyler. If I would have seen something funny going on between them I would have said something but I haven't seen anything. Chelsea gets hurt everyday but it's because she fell."

"Tina, don't you think it's a little weird that Chelsea gets hurt everyday?"

"It is but unless she says it happened because of Tyler or I see it first hand then I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

"I think this whole thing is getting ridiculous. I don't know how many more times I have to go through this. My daughter isn't going to tell you that Tyler hit her or pushed her because she's scared to. She has told her dad, her sister and me. I'm not talking to you as a co-worker right now. I'm talking to you as a concerned parent that's wondering why her 5 year old daughter is coming home with a bruise or a scrape on her every day and being told that a kid in her class is bullying her. But you can't do anything because you don't see it and Chelsea isn't saying anything. I want something done about it," said Alex.

"Alex, the only thing I can do is move Tyler's seat from the table and keep them away from one another. I can't send Tyler to the principal's office unless I see him do it. I'm sorry."

"Then move his seat," said Alex, "and keep a better eye on what's going on in your classroom. This has been going on since the first day of school. My daughter shouldn't have to pray to get out of a kindergarten class because a kid is picking on her. That's absolutely ridiculous!"

"Alex, I'll keep an eye out. I have been keeping an eye out but I haven't seen anything. I'll move his seat right now," said Tina. She got up and took Tyler's name tag off the table and put him at a desk by himself and moved all of his workbooks and supplies to the desk.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"No problem."

"I'm sorry I got so upset."

"Alex, it's okay. You're a concerned parent. I understand. If someone was picking on my daughter I would be just as upset."

"So how are things going with you and Dave?"

"They suck," said Alex. "I don't even know how everything got to this point but it really sucks."

"And that's why we're going out tomorrow night," said Tina.

"Oh. About that I kind of invited my kids' pediatrician along."

"You what?"

"Invited my kids' pediatrician along."

"That is so weird," said Tina, "their pediatrician?"

"Yes. I know it's weird but he's actually pretty good looking. He's been hitting on me for a while now and since things are a little sour with Dave and me I figured I should give him a chance."

"Alex, you are not cheating on your husband on my watch. I will not allow it. Is this guy married?"

"I don't think so," said Alex, "and I'm not going to cheat on my husband."

"I don't know. I don't like this idea."

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm not even going to drink that much. I do have two kids to take care of the next day plus I'm taking my step daughter and her boyfriend baby shopping. So I won't get too messed up."

"No you won't because I won't let you. Once a person gets alcohol in their system they lose control. I will not let you lose control."

"Okay, Tina," said Alex. "You act like I'm a wild drunk."

"I don't know, Alex. I'm just looking out for your marriage. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. Weren't you and Dave trying to make a baby?"

"We are or we were. Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get messed up and sleep with this doctor and get pregnant by him. That would really suck for you."

"That's true but I'm only going to have a couple drinks. Not too many," she said. "Like I said I have a 4 month old and a 5 year old to take care of the next day. I won't have a hangover while I take care of them."

"Okay, Alex," said Tina. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," said Alex.

"I hope so," said Tina. "Well, it's time to go get the kids from art class and then recess."

"Okay," said Alex as they started walking down the hall to get the kids. When they got back to the classroom Tina explained to Tyler why his seat was moved.

"Tyler, I moved your seat because you have been picking on Chelsea and to prevent it we had to separate you two," said Tina.

"But I didn't do anything to Chelsea," he said.

"Tyler, I don't know if you did or didn't but Chelsea's mommy is concerned about how Chelsea is getting bruises and scrapes. She's saying you did it. Is this true? Did you hit Chelsea?"

"Ms. Reilly, I didn't do it. It was Kaila."

"It was Kaila?"

"Yes," said Tyler. "It was Kaila."

"Well, Tyler, Kaila said it was you. Kaila and Chelsea come here please."

Chelsea and Kaila got up from their seats and walked over to Tina. "Yes, Ms. Reilly?" said Kaila.

"What happened on the playground yesterday?"

"Chelsea and me were playing on the jungle gym and then Tyler came over and started calling Chelsea names. Chelsea told him to leave her alone but he wouldn't. Then Chelsea and me got off the jungle gym and Tyler chased us. When we stopped he started pushing Chelsea. She told him to stop but he wouldn't. I told her to push him back but she wouldn't. So I pushed him. Then he pushed me. Chelsea told him to stop but then he told her to shut up. Chelsea said 'no make me' and that's when he punched her in the eye."

"Is that what happened, Chelsea?"

"I don't know what happened," she said. "Just leave me alone about it. I'm fine. Mama, this is why I told you not to say anything but you had to say something. Next time when I say don't say something DON'T SAY SOMETHING!"

"Whoa whoa, Chelsea, come here," said Alex.

"What?" asked Chelsea.

"Let me talk to you in the hallway."

"I don't want to talk to you. You don't talk to daddy because you're mad at him well I'm mad at you so I'm not talking to you. Just leave me alone."

"Chelsea, come here," said Alex as she took Chelsea's hand.

"NO GET OFF OF ME! I WANT TO GO HOME WITH DADDY! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I WANT MY DADDY!"

While Chelsea and Alex were having their disagreement Tina took the kids outside for recess so that Alex and Chelsea could be alone. Tina felt bad for Alex because Chelsea was expressing some negative emotions and they had to hurt Alex's feelings. "Chelsea, sit down please," said Alex.

"Fine," she said as she took a seat in her chair. Alex took a seat next to her.

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, Mama. It's just you never talk to daddy and daddy doesn't talk to you and you two are always fighting. That's bad, Mama. That's how it used to be. That's how it was before we moved to Louisiana. And then we lived in that dirty apartment in that scary neighborhood. Are you going to leave Daddy again?"

"Chelsea, I don't know what's going to happen with your daddy. All I know is right now we're not getting along."

"Because of you. Daddy is trying, Mama. He's been trying but you won't talk to him. Just talk to him."

"Chelsea, you're too young to understand but your daddy did something bad. Something that hurt mama's feelings. It's not easy to talk to him right now."

"Mama, is it because of that baby's mother?"

"That baby's name is Kaylee and she is your sister."

"She's not my sister. I don't want her to be my sister. She's ruining our family. Everything was good until she came. I don't want her there."

"Chelsea, none of this is Kaylee's fault and I don't want you to think it is. Kaylee is an innocent baby in all this. You can't blame her for Mama's and Daddy's problems. The people to blame are your daddy and me. It's not Kaylee's fault."

"Yes, Mama, it is. I don't care what you say. It's her fault. I just want you and daddy to talk again."

"Chelsea, when the time is right I will talk to your daddy right now I just can't do it."

"Mama, I don't know but Daddy loves you. He just wants you to talk to him again."

"I know he loves me, Chelsea and I love him but right now is not the right time to talk to him."

"I wish you would, Mama. Please. I hate it when it's like this."

"I know you do, Chels, I know you do. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, Mama. Are you going to talk to him?"

"I can't make promises. I can only talk to him when I'm ready."

"Okay, Mama but please be ready soon."

"I'll try," said Alex. "I will try. So Chelsea, I'm curious. What happened yesterday on the playground. What happened to your eye?"

"I told you. Tyler punched me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mama! Tyler hit me but I don't want him to get in trouble," she said.

"Why? He's hurting you."

"Because I have my reasons."

"Chelsea."

"Mama." Chelsea gave her a look when she said that. It was one of the faces Dave had made on many occasions when he was using a mocking tone. It made Alex smile because she looked just like her dad when she made that face.

"Chelsea, you're so cute. You look just like your daddy."

"Thanks, Mama," she said.

"So what are your reasons?"

"That's for me to know, Mama. The only person that knows is Laylanie. And I know she won't tell anyone."

"Smart, Chels, smart."

"Please. I don't trust anyone. Not even Kaila."

"You act too grown," she said. "I thought Kaila was your best friend?"

"Mama, please. That girl is bad. I'm just nice."

"I see," said Alex. "Was it her that hit you on the playground?"

"Heck no because if it was I would have hit her at our house yesterday. I'm not scared of her."

"Okay," said Alex. "So it was Tyler?"

"Yes, Mama. It was Tyler but I don't want him to get in trouble so don't make him get in trouble."

"Okay," said Alex. "I won't."

"Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky promise," said Alex as they locked pinkies. Alex hadn't done a pinky promise in years. Not since she was in 3rd grade. "So are you ready to go outside for recess?"

"Yes, Mama," she said.

"Let's go," said Alex as she got up and put her hand out for Chelsea to take.

Chelsea got up and took her mom's hand. They were walking out the door when Chelsea said, "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said as they hugged each other. Alex took her out to the playground and she ran off to play with Kaila, Kennedy and Savannah.

Alex walked over to Tina and stood next to her. "Is everything okay?" asked Tina.

"Yep," said Alex. "Everything's fine." She had a sense of question in her voice. Alex wasn't even sure if everything was fine. Chelsea was really upset about the whole Dave situation and Alex felt bad but she still wasn't ready to talk to him. She just hoped that none of it would affect Chelsea anymore than it already had.

The next night Alex was up in the guest room getting ready to go out with Tina, Dr. Palmer and a couple other people from work. She had on pink spaghetti strapped dress that fit snuggly on her body. She left her hair wavy and used gel to keep the waves in. When she was finished with her hair she applied her make up, put on a pair of pink heels and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Dave was in the kitchen washing dishes from dinner and cleaning baby bottles. He looked at her and said, "Alex, you do know we're still married right?"

"I know," she said.

"Well, isn't that dress a little risky to wear out to a club?"

"Questioning my faithfulness?"

"No. I trust you. It's the guys in the club I don't trust."

"Okay. Well, I'll be fine. I'm just going out to drink with a couple friends and that's it."

"All right," he said, "what time are you going to come home?"

"Whenever I get home," she said, "don't worry about it."

"Whatever, Alex," he said, "stay out as long as you want. I don't care."

"And you shouldn't. You didn't mind staying out all night when you almost cheating on me with that tramp you met at the bar."

"You don't have to bring that up again."

"Don't I?"

"No you don't. I could bring up the entire Ron situation again."

"Go ahead because that's the only thing you can bring up because other than that ONE time I haven't cheated on you. I've been nothing but faithful to you."

"Okay," he said, "I'll just see you whenever you get home."

"Okay," said Alex, "Chelsea is at Kaila's and Ben is sleeping and so is Kaylee. I will see you later."

"You don't have to go out," he said.

"Bye, Dave," she said as she walked out to the car. She got in her SUV and headed to the club to meet up with Dr. Palmer and Tina. When she arrived at the club Dr. Palmer was outside waiting for her. He looked so different out of is doctor clothes. Alex parked the car and got out. She fixed her dress as she walked over to Dr. Palmer. "Hey, Dr. Palmer," she said.

"Please call me Ethan," he said.

"Okay, Ethan," she said with a smile. "I'm glad you could make it tonight."

"I'm glad you invited me. You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said. As they were standing there talking Tina arrived with her boyfriend. "Hey, Tina."

"Hey, Alex. Alex, this is my boyfriend Greg. Greg this is my friend Alex."

"Nice to meet you," said Greg.

"Nice to meet you too," said Alex as they shook hands. "This is my friend Ethan," said Alex. Tina just shook her head at Alex. Even though she introduced him as a friend it just didn't seem right that she was out with another man that wasn't her husband. She just hoped nothing bad would happen that night.

"Nice to meet you," said Ethan.

"Nice to meet you," said Tina.

They walked into the club and found a table to sit at. "So you two are teachers right?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah," said Alex. "But I'm a paraprofessional though. Not really a teacher but we work together."

"Cool," he said, "can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," said Alex. "I would like a strawberry daiquiri."

"Okay," he said as he kissed her forehead before he walked away. Alex wasn't expecting that.

"Tina, what can I get you?" asked Greg.

"I'll have the same thing as Alex."

"Okay," he said as he walked over to get their drinks.

"Just friends?" asked Tina, "the way he's been looking at you and the way he kissed your forehead looked a lot more than friendly."

"Tina, we're just friends. I told you. I know I'm married and I have a husband. Nothing is going on between Ethan and me."

"Let's hope not because with your lifestyle all anyone has to do is take a picture of you two tonight and send it to a tabloid. You'll be front page news and you could end up losing your job for negative publicity."

"Look, Tina, I'm nothing more than friends with him. I don't know what his intentions are but.." she started to say as he came back over and handed her drink to her. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Alex suddenly felt very uncomfortable so she gently removed his hand from around her shoulders. "All right," he said. "I get it."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"No problem," he said. "So how are the kids doing?"

"They're good," she said. "Hopefully they're in bed."

"You have kids?" asked Greg.

"Yeah. Two biologically and 3 step daughters."

"Wow," he said, "I would have never guessed. How old are your two?"

"5 and 4 months."

"Oh," he said, "they're young."

"They're really cute," said Tina. "Her 4 month old is a little chubby thing. He's adorable and her daughter is super smart. She's one of my stars in the class."

"Oh. Her daughter is in your class?"

"Yeah," she said.

"That's cool," he said. "So how long have you two been together?"

"We're not together," said Alex, "he's a friend of mine. My husband is at home with our son and his daughters."

"Oh," he said, "sorry. I just thought. Never mind. Tina and me have been together since freshman year of college."

"That's cool," said Alex. "So Ethan, what made you become a doctor?"

"I don't know. I was just always interested in the medical field. Plus I love kids so I decided to study pediatrics to become a pediatrician. It was like killing one bird with two stones."

"That's cool," said Alex as she took a sip from her drink.

"What made you become a para-pro?" he asked.

"I didn't actually plan on taking this route but it's just where I ended up. I originally went to school to be a lawyer but I got involved in some drama and ended up dropping out. I just never went back. I kind of regret it but I like what I do now. If I go back to school I would start over to be a teacher instead of a lawyer."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. From time to time I think about taking online courses to get a teaching degree. I just I don't know," she said.

"Well, if that's what you want to do. I think you should go for it," he said with a smile. He had the prettiest, whitest and straightest teeth she'd ever seen. He wasn't that bad looking. He had crystal blue eyes and light brown hair.

"I would but with three small children I don't see that happening," she said.

"A lot of parents go to school or take online courses while their children are young. I think you can do it," he said.

"I know I can do it. I just don't think I'll have the time to do it."

"There's always time for an education," he said.

"I know," she said. "I don't know. I might be a little old to start in the teaching business. I'm about to be 30. By the time I would finish school I would be 34.. Most teachers start at 23 these days.'

"Actually, Alex, they do have a lot of older newcomer teachers in the school," said Tina. "If you went to school for elementary education while being a para-pro for Ridgeway when you get your teaching degree you would have the first opportunity for an opening in a teaching job."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Since you already work for them they would automatically go to you first if a teaching job opened."

"See? Alex. That might be something to consider," said Ethan.

"I'll have to look into it," said Alex.

"You should," said Tina. "You're really good with the kids so just imagine what kind of teacher you would be. LSU offers online course so there could be the school you apply to."

"I think I might just do that."

"Go ahead," she said. "You would just have to take education classes, psychology, sociology, some English and speech courses. That you might actually have to go to campus for that and math courses."

"I've already taken psychology and sociology. I've taken speech too. I was a majoring in communication and my minor was psychology."

"So then it may not be as long as you think it would be. It could take you two years tops," said Tina. "You should go for it."

"All right," said Alex, "I think I will."

"Good," said Tina. "And if you need help with anything I can help you out."

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome."

They spent a little while longer talking and drinking a little more. Tina and Greg decided to leave after a while because it was getting late. They left about 1 in the morning. When they left it was just Ethan and Alex. Even though Alex and Ethan were getting along great Alex felt uncomfortable because it seemed like he was after a little more than friendship. Alex was a little wasted but not too wasted that she didn't know what was going on. "So," said Ethan as he wrapped his arm around her again.

"So?" asked Alex.

"How about we leave too?" He asked moving closer to Alex.

"Um," she said, "I don't think that's a good idea." She could tell he had way too much to drink.

"Oh come on," he said as he moved even closer to her. He moved closer and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Alex, you know you want me."

"Ethan, I'm married," she said pushing him away.

"It doesn't matter to me. You two aren't getting along. So why not go with a real man that will treat you right," he said as he laid soft kisses on her neck. As he kissed her neck he moved his hand to her thigh and slowly moved it up her skirt.

"Ethan, seriously stop," she said.

"You know you want it," he said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"No. I don't. I think it's time for me to go," she said pushing him away and removing his hand from her thigh.

As she got up to leave he grabbed her arm and said, "Alex, come on. Please."

"Get off of me, Ethan. I'm leaving."

"You're a tease," he said. "You come here half dressed and flirt with me all night and then when I put the moves on you, you want to leave. You're nothing but a tease."

"Ethan, I have not flirted with you all night. You have been trying to get in my pants for the last 2 hours. I told you I'm not interested. When I invited you I invited you as a friend not a lover. I am married. I do not want to have sex with you." He grabbed her arm tighter and pulled her over to him. He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away and said, "Knock it off and get off of my arm. You're hurting me."

"Is there a problem here?" asked the bouncer.

"No," said Ethan as he let go of her arm. "Everything is fine here."

"Ma'am?"

Alex out of fear of the paparazzi getting off on this and making money from this she lied and said, "Yes, everything is fine."

"Okay," he said as he walked away.

"Alex, just come home with me," he said.

"No, Ethan. I have to go," she said. She dug in her purse and grabbed her keys. While she was getting her keys she saw her cell phone and looked at the time. It was around 2 in the morning. It was way too late for her to be out and Dave was probably ready to kill her.

"I don't see why you just won't come home with me," he said.

"I have a husband, Ethan."

"Alex, I'm not worried about your husband. I like you. I have always liked you. I want you to spend the night with me."

"Sorry but I'm going home. I don't know what you thought this was but it was nothing but a friendship thing," she said as she started to walk toward the door. Ethan followed behind her. Alex got to the parking lot and got to her SUV with Ethan on her heels. "Ethan, stop," she said.

"Alex, come one. You know you like me too. You have liked me. I can tell by the way you look at me and how you always flirt with me when you're at the office with the kids. Come on," he said backing her into the SUV. He kissed her lips.

She pushed him away and slapped him. "Stop. I told you to stop. Now stop."

"Whatever. You're just a tease. You just like to get guys excited and then leave."

"I have not done anything to get you excited," she said. "And usually when a woman says no. It means no." Alex opened the door to her SUV and as she was about to shut the door Ethan stopped it. And pushed her into the car. He got in with her. "Ethan, get out," she said trying to push him out of the car. She couldn't believe that the guy that was pushing his way into her car and groping her was the same guy she took her kids to for medical appointments. That was all going to change after this night. Alex tried her best to fight him but it was to no avail. He forced himself on her even more. He lifted her dress and unbuttoned his pants. He breathed his hot breath on her as he laid his body on hers. She started to sob to herself. She couldn't believe any of this was happening as he forcefully entered her. She let out a cry. This was not the doctor she knew. As he moved himself in and out of her she cried because he wasn't gentle about it at all. She just wanted her husband and she felt stupid for even inviting him to the club. She started to cry as he had sex with her. She knew she was playing fire when she did and right now she was getting burned. He had turned into an asshole in a matter of minutes and all Alex wanted was for him to stop so she could go home and try to live her life as normally as possible. He finally finished as he released himself in her he allowed his body to collapse on hers. Alex felt disgusting and she just wanted to get him off of her. He finally removed himself from her and buttoned his pants. He got out of the SUV and ran. Alex laid there and did nothing but cry. She was in so much pain she was scared to move. She finally got the strength to redress herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slammed the door shut. She started the car and headed home. On the way home she passed the police station she thought about stopping and reporting the rape but she didn't. She just kept on driving and crying until she pulled up to her gate. The security guard opened the gate so Alex could drive up to the front door. She put the car in park and climbed out of the car. She had to get herself together before she walked into the house because the lights were still on which meant Dave was still awake. She put her key in the door and walked in. Just like she thought Dave was awake on the couch watching ESPN.

When Dave heard the front door shut he said, "Hey, Baby."

"Hey," said Alex.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said holding back from crying.

He knew from the sound of her voice something was wrong so he got up off the couch and walked over to her. "Alex, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, Dave, absolutely nothing." She couldn't control it anymore and she broke down into tears and collapsed into Dave's arms and cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Alex. It's okay," he said. "I don't know what happened but it's okay." He kissed the top of her head as he held her. At that moment Alex wished she would have been drunker than she was so she could forget about the whole Dr. Palmer situation but no such luck. The memory was vivid and still running through her mind. Which made her cry harder.

When she finally got herself together she said, "I love you, Dave, just hold me."

"I love you too," he said as he picked her up and carried her upstairs. He wasn't sure what happened to her and he wasn't going to ask but he knew something bad happened.

He laid her down in the guest room bed and was about to leave the room. "Dave," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me," she said, "stay with me."

"Okay," he said as he got into bed next to her. When he laid down beside her Alex moved herself over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep quickly with her head on his bare chest. "Goodnight," he said as he ran his hands through her hair. Her touch was something he missed and he hoped that everything was going to be fine between them but he wasn't sure if this was just the alcohol or if she was being serious. He wrapped his arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: Poor Chelsea.. She's too cute though. She has reasons for not getting Tyler in trouble. Does anyone else think Kaila is a brat that is covering it up with sweetness? And poor Alex..that whole Dr. Palmer situation was rough. And she knew she was playing with fire inviting him but she did it anyway..but still she didn't deserve that. And she wouldn't let DAve go. That's sweet. Maybe this thing with Dr. Palmer will bring Alex and Dave closer.. we can only hope. So what did you think? Please REview. And thanks for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 92: Will Alex tell Dave about what happened at the club? And Alex takes Athena baby shopping. And Dave and Alex finally talk to each other. **


	92. Chapter 92

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. Thank-you. YOu guys are great!**

Later that morning Alex woke up in Dave's arms. She looked at her clock and it was only 6:30. She groaned because it was so early. She removed her arms from around Dave and gently moved his arms from her body. She rolled out of bed she couldn't believe the amount of pain she was feeling from Ethan. She could barely walk, her back was in an incredible amount of pain. Everything hurt. She still felt gross and dirty and could still feel Ethan on her. She walked to her room she shared with Dave and on the way she stopped by Ben's nursery to see him. He was sound asleep with his blanket buddy and Mr. Quack Quack. Alex smiled because he looked so precious. She did her best to lean over the crib and kiss his forehead but the pain was too much. She walked down to her room and walked into her bathroom. She grabbed her towel and wash cloth. She turned the water on and climbed in. She scrubbed herself so hard and so much that she was starting to turn red. She just couldn't get the feel of dirtiness off of her body. She could still his hot breath on her neck and could still hear his moans. She stood under the water and let it fall on her. She stood in the water for a while until she finally broke down and started crying. The water that started out as hot soon turned cold as Alex sat on the floor of the shower crying uncontrollably.

Meanwhile Dave woke up to find Alex missing. He assumed that she was downstairs with Ben so he went down to the kitchen to see her. When he walked into the kitchen he didn't see Alex but he saw Athena sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Athena.

"You're up early."

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep plus Alex is taking me shopping for Lexie today."

"Oh," said Dave. "Have you seen her?"

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"No," said Athena.

"That's weird," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I woke up and she was missing," said Dave.

"Maybe she's taking a shower. I heard the water running," said Athena.

"Maybe," he said, "I'm going to go check on her."

"Dad, she's a big girl she can take a shower by herself."

"I know but when she came home this morning she was a mess. She was crying uncontrollably and she didn't want me to leave her. I just want to go see what that was about."

"Oh," said Athena, "maybe something happened to her at the club last night."

"I think if something would have happened she would have told me."

"I don't know," said Athena.

"I don't know either," said Dave. He walked upstairs to his room and heard the water running in the shower. He knocked on the door and said, "Alex, are you okay in there?"

She wiped her tears away and said, "yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay," he said. "I'm going to go get Ben and give him some breakfast. I'll see you when you get downstairs."

"Okay," she said as she stood up. She finally turned the water off even though she still felt dirty. She got out of the shower and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself and walked out into the bedroom. She stopped at the mirror when she walked passed. She looked at her arm and saw the biggest bruise she had ever had. She looked at her wrists and saw the bruises from being held down. How was she even going to explain that to Dave. She thought about putting on a long sleeve shirt but it was Louisiana and it was still about 80-90 degrees in September. It would be too hot for that. She finally decided to put on a white sun dress with a light yellow sweater that wouldn't be too hot. It was a little unlike her to wear something like that and a little out of character but desperate times called for desperate measures. She didn't want to explain to Dave where the bruises came from just yet so she was doing what she could to prevent that. She brushed her hair out and put it in a low ponytail. She put on some make up to try to cover up the puffiness from crying and all the redness. When she was finished she walked downstairs to the kitchen. She walked in to see Dave feeding Ben. When Ben saw Alex he started getting excited. "Good morning, Handsome!" said Alex as she walked over and kissed him. Ben started hitting the tray from being so happy to see his mom. "I missed you last night. Mommy should have been here and not out. I'm sorry," she said to Ben as she ran her hand over his head. "Good morning, Dave," she said.

"Morning," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said grabbing a chair and sitting down next to him as he fed Ben.

"Well, do you want something to eat because I can make you something when I'm done feeding Ben."

"No. I'm fine. I'm not hungry this morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not feeling that great this morning. So I think I'll skip breakfast," she said.

"You're actually talking to me," he said.

"Yeah. I guess," she said.

"You guess?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"And you have your wedding ring and the new engagement ring on again."

"Yeah," she said, "I figured it was time."

"So are you ready to talk?"

"I guess," she said. "I just want to tell you I'm sorry for hitting you and not giving you a chance to explain."

"Alex, there's nothing for me to explain. I was an asshole and I'm sorry. I was so disrespectful to bring Bella into this house after you told me not to. I should have listened to you and I'm sorry. I have no explanation as to why I made out with her and was close to sleeping with her but it was wrong and I'm sorry."

"You're right. You shouldn't have had her here and you should have listened to me. I know the kind of person Bella is. She's a parasite. And I highly doubt that she doesn't have a place to live or have any problems. I think she is putting on an act to get your sympathy. If you wanted to talk to her about Kaylee I would have had no problem with her coming over as long as I was there. What you don't understand Dave is that she is your former mistress. I don't trust her. One: because the first time she knew you were married and had a kid but yet still slept with you. Two: because she's vindictive and manipulative. She's one of those women that know how to play a person to get what they want. And you fall for it every time. I'm not saying I'm innocent because I'm not. I did cheat on you while I was in New York and I'm sorry for that but if Ron was still alive out of respect for you I wouldn't be alone with him in our house and making out with him on our couch in front of our son. I just wouldn't do it. I'm sorry I blew up at you and hit you. I have realized I have anger issues and a problem. I've been getting help for that and I realize that I was just as wrong as you were by hitting you and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Dave. "We all get carried away with our anger sometimes but you're right hitting one another is NOT the way to go. If I piss you off tell me, yell at me, I don't care but DON'T hit me. And another thing that pissed me off was when you asked me if I wanted punched in the mouth in front of our kids. What was that? They don't need to hear that shit. If we're fighting neither Ben or Chelsea should be around. I hate fighting in front of the kids and involving them in our drama. They are innocent kids and they don't' need to dragged into our arguments. I talked to my mom the other day and she told me that we were both selfish because neither of us stopped to think about how our actions will affect our kids or what they want us to do. And she's right, Alex. Through the entire thing we did not once stop to ask if that was the way to go. Not talking to each other except for fighting in front of them I can't even imagine what that did to them."

"You're right. I agree. We are selfish. We didn't even think about our kids or how this would affect them. And I feel really bad about that. The other day at school Chelsea had a mini breakdown and expressed how she hated when we fight and that she just wanted us to talk. I felt really bad," said Alex. "Sometimes I doubt my parenting skills."

"You shouldn't you're still a really great mom. You do a great job with the kids."

"Thanks," she said. "So is everything good between us?"

"If you want them to be. Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you but I want you to promise me that you will NEVER have Bella in this house again when I'm not here and you will have no contact with her unless I am present. And if you do and I find out about it. We're done. You don't get anymore chances after this Dave. And it's just not Bella. If you sleep with another woman, cheat on me again in anyway I'm done. I'm taking Ben and Chelsea and leaving. You won't get anymore chances after this."

"I promise," he said. "And don't worry I will never cheat on you again."

"And I will never cheat on you again," she said.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said as they hugged each other. Dave leaned down and kissed Alex's lips.

"Mmm. Nothing better than kissing the lips of my hot wife," said Dave. "I missed that."

"Me too," she said.

"You know what else I missed?"

"Huh?"

"You know," he said as he put his hand on her thigh.

She moved his hand off her thigh and said, "Dave, I'm not ready for that."

"All right," he said giving her a puzzling look. She wanted to tell him about Ethan but she just wasn't ready. "I think I should get Ben dressed," he said as he got up to wash out his bowl and his spoon. He came back over and wiped his mouth and took him out of the high chair.

"I can get him dressed if you want me to," said Alex. "You do it everyday and if you want me to I can take him and Chelsea with Athena and me today."

"I'm fine with them if you want to leave them here."

"It's okay. I'll take Ben with me. It will give you a break and you can spend time with Kaylee and Chelsea. And have Chelsea get to like Kaylee again because she really doesn't like her."

"I know. She blames Kaylee for our issues. Let me ask you. How do you feel about Kaylee?"

"I love her. Why?"

"I was just wondering because she's starting to look like her mother. That has to be hard for you."

"First of all, Bella is ugly, second of all, Kaylee may have the blonde hair and bluish grey eyes she still has the rest of your features. She doesn't look like her mother and even if she did I wouldn't love her any less. It's not Kaylee's fault her mom is a whore."

"Okay," said Dave. "So how was the club last night?" he asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Alex.

"Did something happen?"

Alex thought hard before she answered the question. "Not really," she said.

Dave could tell by the sound of her voice that something did happen but he also picked up that she was uncomfortable about talking about it because she started to cross her arms over her chest. He was good at reading her body language. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said pushing non existent hair behind her ears. Another sign she was feeling uncomfortable.

Dave didn't know what happened but it couldn't have been good if she was getting tense and uncomfortable every time he mentioned the club. "Okay," he said letting it go. He didn't want to make her feel more uncomfortable than she already was. "So you're dressed differently today. That's not exactly your usual style."

"Oh. I know. I just wanted a change for today."

They walked into the nursery together and worked as a team to get Ben dressed and ready. "When is Chelsea coming home from Kaila's house?"

"Probably soon," said Alex, "I don't think she likes Kaila as much as we thought she did."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. That whole situation with Tyler, Kaila and Chelsea is a mess. Personally I think Kaila is a brat but since Rachel is a friend and the mother of Athena's boyfriend I'm not going to say anything. I don't' want to start too much drama considering the fact Jason is willing to stick by Athena through her pregnancy and be in Lexie's life as her dad so I'll leave well enough alone."

"What is up with the Tyler situation?" asked Dave as he changed Ben's diaper.

"I don't know. Chelsea won't tell on him because she doesn't want him to get in trouble but she has reasons for not telling on him. I have no idea. She's already sneaky at 5 years old who knows what she's going to be like when she's a teenager."

"Even sneakier as long as she doesn't follow Keilani's or Athena's path I'm all right."

"Trust me she won't," said Alex as she grabbed brown short alls with a teddy bear face on them and a white, light blue and brown striped polo. "I won't let it happen," she said bringing them over to Dave.

"Alex, why this outfit. You're going to make him look like a little sissy," said Dave.

"I think it's cute and it's the outfit his Aunt Mel got him. He's just a baby. They wear stuff like this."

"Fine," said Dave as he started getting him dressed. While Dave was getting him dressed Alex started getting a diaper bag ready for him. "So I know you're taking Athena and Jason shopping for Lexie but how much stuff is Ben going to end up coming home with today same with Chelsea?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I don't even know what Athena plans to use to buy Lexie stuff but the girl doesn't have a job and allowance money isn't going to buy a crib or stuff like that."

"G-Peezy will buy Lexie a crib and stuff like that. You two just focus on bottles, clothes and those types of essentials. She needs a car seat too."

"I can't believe you're still on the G-Peezy kick," said Alex.

"Well, that's what she's going to call me."

"Okay," said Alex as she grabbed an extra outfit to put in the diaper bag. "You're still a weird-o but I love you," she said as she kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too," he said.

"Okay, I'm going to go downstairs to get a couple bottles ready for him. I'm going to the grocery store when we're done with baby shopping. Is there anything we need?"

"Yeah, Ben and Kaylee need diapers and Ben needs formula. You might want to pick up some baby food so we can start him on baby food."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked out of the room. She walked down to the kitchen and made the list for the store, grabbed a can of formula and put it in the diaper bag and filled 3 bottles up with water. She put them all in the diaper bag and zipped it up. She went outside and got the bigger stroller out of Dave's car and put it in hers. She really wasn't sure if she wanted to take her car after everything that happened in it earlier that morning but she didn't feel like explaining to Dave about the entire thing so she sucked it up and decided to take it anyway.

Once Athena was ready she called Jason to come over to the house so they could leave. While Alex and Athena were waiting for Jason to come Alex was reading a magazine while Ben laid in the swing watching something on Nick Jr. "He's a little TV addicted," said Athena.

"No," said Alex. "I only allow him a certain amount of TV time. I don't want him to think watching TV all day is okay. He just has some shows he likes that he gets into."

"I see," said Athena. "Do you think Jason is really going to be in Lexie's life?"

"Athena, I don't know. Have you ever met his parents?"

"No," said Athena.

"Well, I know his mom and let's just say she's nice when she wants to be but other than that she can be a bitch. I don't particularly care for her but it is what it is. I just don't want Jason to say he's going to be there for you getting your hopes up and then bail out when his parents say something. Which now that I think about it I have never met their dad so I don't know what he's like. He could be worse than his mom."

"I know," said Athena. "His dad is really big on education and his dad is a doctor but he's never home."

"His mom is the same way. She is held bent on Jason making something of himself. And what kind of doctor is his dad?"

"A pediatrician. Why?"

"Because I'm looking for a new doctor for Ben, Chelsea and Kaylee."

"Why? I thought Dr. Palmer was a good doctor."

"He's a good doctor but as a person outside of that office he sucks."

"I see," said Athena. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Athena getting up. She walked over to answer the door and when she opened it she saw Jason standing there with Chelsea. "Hey, Baby."

"Hey," he said as he kissed her lips. Chelsea giggled and then ran inside followed by Jason.

"Mama!" yelled Chelsea as she hugged her mom.

"Hey, Chels, did you have fun at Kaila's?"

"No," said Chelsea. "That girl is mean and bossy. She didn't want to share anything. I just wanted to come home."

"I see. It's okay," said Alex, "You're home now. You're going to stay with Daddy and Kaylee while Ben, Athena, Jason and me go shopping okay?"

"No. Why can't I come?" she asked.

"Chelsea, Daddy and me thought you would want to stay here with him and spend time with him and Kaylee."

"I don't like Kaylee and I don't want to spend time with her. I want to go with you. I like shopping for babies. Please let me go."

"I'm going to the grocery store afterward. Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "Take me with you."

Alex was in no mood to argue with her and it was a matter of picking her battles. She figured there would be something more important to fight about with her later instead of whether she stayed or went. "Fine, Chels, you can come," said Alex. "Go tell your dad so that we can leave," said Alex getting up and getting Ben out of the swing. She grabbed her keys and Ben's diaper bag and waited for Chelsea to come back from upstairs. She waited for a few minutes before Chelsea came running down the stairs. "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah. He said okay."

"All right," said Alex, "let's go." They all got into the car and headed to the store to get stuff for Lexie.

When they got to the store Alex got out of the car to get Ben out while Jason helped Chelsea out of the car. Alex got into the trunk and got Ben's stroller out and put him in it. She had Chelsea grab onto the stroller so they could cross the street to get into the store. Athena was so lost and didn't know what she needed for the baby. She wasn't even sure if she was going to try breast feeding or bottle feed her. "I don't even know what I'm looking for," said Athena. "I always thought the only thing you need to buy were clothes," she said looking at the baby stuff.

"There's a lot more to a baby than that," said Alex, "you have diapers, formula, wipes, shampoo, bath things, clothes, burp cloths, toys, diaper essentials. It's tough raising a baby and they're expensive. Are you going to get a job?"

"I want to," said Athena, "but I don't know where to apply."

"Fast food restaurants, grocery stores and department stores. Those are your only options right now."

"Oh," she said, "I don't want to work in those places."

"I don't think you really have a choice, Athena, if you want to provide for Lexie that's what you need to do. Your dad and me aren't going to pay for Lexie's things. We have our own babies to buy for."

"I know," said Athena, "I just didn't know the situation was going to be this hard. Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Change your mind about what?" asked Alex looking at the baby bottles.

"Keeping the baby. Can't I give her up for adoption?"

"Athena, that's up to you but if that's what you're going to do then you need to find an adoption agency now to find parents for her," said Alex as she grabbed a couple packs of baby bottles for Lexie.

"I don't know if that's what I want to do. I don't know what I want to do. It's going to be hard to be a mom."

"I know, Athena. It's not a picnic. I said your dad and me weren't going to pay for Lexie's things but as long as you're contributing we will help you out. I just don't want you to have Lexie and expect everyone else to buy for her while you don't work. It's not going to work like that."

"Okay," said Athena. She looked at the bottles and said, "what size should I get her?"

"The best thing to do is start off with the smaller bottles and then she'll move up to the bigger bottles."

"Okay, but what brand?"

"For Ben I used Avent bottles but only because of the nipple resembling the breast. I started him off on the breast first so when I switched to the bottle I wanted something that resembled it. For Chelsea I used Playtex. I wouldn't recommend Playtex unless you get the ones that don't have the drop ins because that just adds to the expense. I picked out these for Lexie," she said handing her the two packs of MAM bottles. Ben saw the bottles and started fussing. Alex assumed it meant he was hungry. "Hold on, Ben. Mommy will make you a bottle." She pulled out a bottle and the formula to make him a bottle. She stood shaking the bottle while Athena looked at the bottles Alex handed her.

"I think I like the Avent bottles better," she said. She grabbed 4 packs of them off the shelf and put them in the cart.

"They are really good bottles," said Alex. "I love them," she said taking Ben out of the stroller. "Can someone push the stroller for me while I feed him?"

"Sure," said Athena as she got behind the stroller to push it. Alex figured since they were at Babies R Us she should just buy Ben's formula and diapers there. Athena saw the price of formula and said, "That's really expensive."

"I know," said Alex, "why do you think I went down the breast milk route? I wish I could go back but I have no more milk. So now it's buying formula for this much. I told you having a baby isn't cheap."

"I see," said Athena. Her and Jason looked at each other and then headed over to the baby clothes. Alex shook her head. It seemed like the only thing Athena was interested in buy were the baby clothes and was forgetting about everything else. She followed them over to the baby clothes and watched as Athena picked outfit after outfit out for her. One thing was for sure if the baby wasn't getting any formula she would be one of the best dressed babies in Shreveport. While Athena was looking at clothes for Lexie Alex went to the baby boy clothes to look at clothes for Ben. Athena walked over to her and said, "Alex, we'll be back we're going to look at crib sheets and the theme for her."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'll be here looking at clothes for Ben." Athena walked away and Alex said to Ben, "Your sister has no idea what she's in for." Ben smiled at his mom as she put him in the stroller. While she was looking at clothes Ben was grabbing for the things on the rack. "Ben, no," said Alex as she moved the stroller away from the rack. Chelsea was helping her pick out outfits for him. Alex ended up getting Ben 4 new outfits. "Do you want anything Chels?"

"Can I get a DVD, Mama?"

"Sure," said Alex as they walked over to the DVD's.

They looked at the DVD's for a while until Chelsea finally made up her mind and said, "Mama, can I get this DVD?" she asked handing her Beauty and The Beast. "Look, Mama! It's Belle. I love that story. I want this DVD can I get it?"

"Absolutely, Chels," said Alex.

"Thank-you, Mama!"

"You're welcome," said Alex. Athena and Jason met up with them since they were finished getting Lexie what they wanted for the day. Alex paid for everything as they went through the check out. The lady at the register told Athena she could register online and Alex encouraged it so that the baby buying wouldn't rely on her and Dave. She knew that's how it was going to turn out. As much as she loved Athena she didn't want to have to buy EVERYTHING for Lexie but it looked like she was going to have to. Once they were done there she drove to the grocery store and said, "I have to run in for a few minutes to get Ben and Kaylee diapers and I have to get something else. Do you guys want to come in or stay out in the car?"

"We'll stay in the car," said Athena.

"Okay," said Alex.

"Mama, I want to come with you," said Chelsea.

"Chels, it won't take me long. Just stay out here with them."

"Fine," said Chelsea as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I promise. I will be right back," said Alex as she got out of the car. She walked into the store and went straight for the baby aisle. She grabbed Ben and Kaylee each a pack of diapers and then walked to the pharmacy. She stood in line behind a couple people. She was nervous because she had never had to do this before and she was scared of what people would think about her and prayed to God that what she was about to do wouldn't get out to the public. It was finally her turn and she walked over to the pharmacist.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady.

"Um. Yeah. Last night I had unprotected sex and I was wondering if I could purchase the morning after pill."

"Sure," she said as she went to get the pill. Alex stood there as nervous as she could be before the pharmacist came back. She handed Alex the pill and she looked at it.

"I just have a question," she said.

"Okay," said the lady.

"If I had unprotected sex with my husband last week and we conceived if I take this it won't hurt the baby right?"

"Right," she said, "the morning after pill is to prevent pregnancy from happening and not allowing the fertilized egg to implant itself in the uterus. If you conceived last week you won't have to worry about getting pregnant from last night because you're already pregnant and the egg had to have implanted itself already. But if you're not pregnant then the best thing to do is take this pill in case you did conceive last night. It will prevent it from implantation."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Just take the pill as soon as possible. You may experience nausea after taking it but it won't last for long."

"All right. Thank-you," said Alex. "How much do I owe you?"

"Would you like to pay for the diapers here too?"

"Sure," said Alex as she put the diapers up on the counter.

The pharmacist rang everything through and told Alex the total. Alex slid her card through and then put everything in the cart except for the pill which she put in her purse. "You know if you think you may be pregnant you should go to the doctor and get a test done," said the pharmacist.

"I will eventually," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

"You too," said Alex as she walked out of the pharmacy.

When she got home she took a sleeping Ben upstairs and put him in the crib and laid his new outfits down on the changing table. She went over to her room and walked into the bathroom. She got the pill out of her purse and filled up a cup of water. She stuck the pill in her mouth and swallowed it down with the water. She took a breath and felt relieved. If Ethan fertilized one of her eggs earlier that morning she hoped the pill would work and prevent pregnancy from occurring. That was the last thing she needed to happen especially she knew that she was ovulating at the time. The next thing on her list to do was to call her gynecologist and schedule an appointment to be tested for STD's and stuff like that. She was really considering reporting the rape but she was also scared to but the thing she was really scared the most to do was tell Dave about the entire thing. She destroyed the evidence and walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Dave standing over the answering machine. "Hey, Baby," she said.

Dave grunted and said, "Right. I guess this morning was a big act."

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex. She seriously had no idea what was going on.

"This," he said playing the answering machine.

"Hey, Alex. It's Ethan. I just wanted to apologize for last night. That wasn't supposed to happen and I'm sorry. Um. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I would like to talk to you to apologize in person and explain why that happened. Um call me when you get this."

"Who's Ethan, Alex?" asked Dave. "Someone new you f**ked?"

"Dave, stop. It's not even like that. Don't get upset. I have to explain it to you."

"Don't bother, Alex. You treat me like I'm the bad person all the time but here's the second time you cheated on me. Save your explanation. I don't' want to hear it. I don't even want to look at you."

"Dave, just listen. Please."

"Goodbye, Alex," said Dave as he took Kaylee out of her high chair and walked out the back door. As soon as Dave walked out the door Alex broke down and started crying. She couldn't believe that after everything they talked about earlier that day that he wouldn't even give her the chance to explain what happened. As hard as it would be for her to explain it was something she needed to explain to him. He needed to know and she regretted not telling him earlier that morning. She just hoped he would be back to hear her out.

While she was in the kitchen crying Athena walked in and saw her crying. "Alex?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No," she said.

"Do you want to talk?"

***A/N: So Dave and Alex talked. EVERYTHING was great! Then Ethan had to call Alex and ruin everything. Alex took the morning after pill. Chelsea isn't too fond of Kaila. Also..Athena is in for a rude awakening when Lexie gets there. And Dave walked out on poor Alex. What did you think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	93. Chapter 93

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. **

"I don't know if I should talk to you about it," said Alex.

"Come on, Alex," said Athena, "I talk to you about a lot of stuff. You can trust me. What's wrong?"

"Okay. You know how I went out last night with Tina and her boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I invited Dr. Palmer. I invited him on a friendly basis. NOTHING more than that. I guess he may have gotten his signals crossed because from the beginning of the night he kept touching me and putting his arm around me even thought I kept removing it. He bought all my drinks. I guess that was a nice gesture but I could have bought my own drinks. Well, we were all talking and having a good time. Then it started getting late so Tina and Greg left. It was just Ethan and me. He started to get touchy feely and I told him no and that I was married. Then he kept begging me to go to his place and have sex. I told him no again. Then he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me in and forcefully kissed me. I pulled away. The bouncer asked me if something was wrong and I told him no. Then I tried to leave and Ethan followed me to the car. He kept touching me and trying to get me to leave with him. I kept saying no and he wouldn't take it for an answer. When I got in the car he forced himself in and then he forced himself on me," she said crying harder.

"He raped you?" asked Athena as she put her hand on Alex's back.

"Yes, Athena and it hurt so bad. He held my arms down with all his strength, my back was bent over the cup holder and it just hurt. I can still feel his hot breath all over me and I still feel dirty. And the worst part is he didn't even use protection and he didn't pull out either."

"Holy shit, Alex. What if he gets you pregnant?"

"I took the morning after pill," she said.

"Good," she said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Eventually," said Alex, "and your dad just stormed out of here with Kaylee. I don't' know if he's coming back or not."

"Because you told him about being raped?"

"No because Ethan called here apologizing and wanting me to call him back to explain."

"He called here? That asshole had the nerve to call here? That's some balls."

"Tell me about it but trust me he wasn't that ballsy last night," said Alex.

"That's so wrong," said Athena.

"I know but I couldn't resist. Anyway yeah your dad heard the message and of course you know Mr. Hot Head can't give me the chance to explain anything and he got all huffy puffy and stormed out."

"That's my dad for you. Always jumping to conclusions. Let me guess he assumed that you had sex with Ethan willingly?"

"Pretty much," said Alex. "He didn't even give me the chance to explain. He told me to save it and stormed out."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Alex, and I'm sorry my dad is an asshole."

"It's okay," said Alex. "And it's my fault I got raped in the first place. I shouldn't have invited him out with us. That's my fault. I just thought he was a good guy you know? I mean after all he is my kids' pediatrician. Who would have ever thought you'd have to worry about being raped by a pediatrician?"

"You shouldn't have to but there are some scummy guys out there no matter what their profession. And to think you trusted this person with your kids. That's what makes it even sicker. And there are a lot of women out there that trust this asshole with their kids. You are going to report him right?"

"I want to but I'm scared to."

"Alex, you have to. This guy shouldn't be allowed to perform medicine on anyone. He's scum. You and my dad are making me report Tony for raping me and I have. I have to get a paternity test done on my baby because of it all but if that's what it takes to get that idiot of the streets then I'm fine with it. Just like you. You need to report it to the police and get his medical license taken away plus give him some time in jail to be someone's bitch. Let him take it up the ass a while to see what it feels like to have someone force themselves on you. And Alex I know exactly what you mean about still feeling him on you. I could feel Tony on me forever. Sometimes I can still smell the cigarettes on his breath mixed with the alcohol. I can still see his blood shot eyes looking at me. I can hear his voice talking to me and saying the dirty shit he was saying. I can still feel it. That feeling never goes away and when it does something happens or you hear something that triggers it all back to you. It really sucks," she said starting to cry. "I just wish I never went to that party."

"And I wish I never invited Ethan out with us or even went out."

"You know we can regret it as much as we want but all the regret and the pain we feel about what happened to us will never erase the fact it happened. The only thing we can do is do our best to move on with our lives and not think about it. And just hope that justice takes it's course. IN the end they have to answer to God for what they did."

"You just said something religious," said Alex.

"Well, I may have learned a thing or two from going to church with you," said Athena.

"That's good. In the end we all have to answer to God for what we've done."

"Exactly," said Athena. "But then you have those days where the memories are so vivid and realistic that all you want to do is cry. It's hard, Alex, really hard," she said crying some more.

"I know it is, Athena. I know," she said hugging her they cried on each other's shoulders.

As they cried Jason walked into the kitchen and said, "are you two okay?"

"Yeah," said Alex as she broke the hug and wiped her eyes.

"Athena, Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, J. We were just talking about some stuff," said Athena wiping her eyes.

"Are you keeping the baby?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Athena. "She already has a name. I want to keep her. I'm going to get a job so I can support her. I'm going to do what it takes to make sure my baby girl has a good life. I don't care if I have to work and take online courses at school. I'm going to do what I need to do to make sure she has everything she needs and either you're there or you're not there. Either way I'm going to do what I need to do. And J I want you to promise that when your mom does find out even your dad no matter what they say you're going to be there."

"Athena, my parents are going to be pissed I won't lie about that but once they see how much I love you and how much I care about you. They'll be all right. It's not like I'm giving up college to take care of the baby. I'm still going to college because I want a good job so that I can provide for my family. And I am not going to let you go through it alone. I will be there to help you out everyday."

"Thanks," said Athena. "I love you, J."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips. "Did you tell Alex yet?"

"Tell Alex what?" asked Alex.

"No not yet. I was waiting."

"You should tell her because I think it's amazing," said Jason.

"All right," said Athena, "I was nominated for homecoming queen and J was nominated for homecoming king. Our game is in October. I am so excited."

"You were nominated for homecoming queen?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I wasn't even expecting that. I didn't even think people knew who I was but yesterday during last period they announced the nominees. When they said Athena Bautista I almost fell out of my chair. I couldn't believe it. I'm sure if they knew I was pregnant I wouldn't have been nominated."

"You don't know that," said Jason.

"Trust me, J, I know. NO one wants a pregnant homecoming queen."

"Congratulations," said Alex as Chelsea walked into the kitchen.

"Congratulations for what?" asked Chelsea as she walked over and sat down on Alex's lap.

"Your sister was nominated for homecoming queen at her school," said Alex.

"You're going to be a queen?" asked Chelsea.

"Well, if the school votes for me, yeah," said Athena. "But I don't expect them too."

"That is so cool!" said Chelsea. "I hope you win."

"I doubt that I will," said Athena. "I'm having a baby. No one wants the pregnant girl to be their homecoming queen."

"Aren't you being a little hard on yourself?" asked Chelsea. "Why do you care what people think? You're pretty and you're smart. Who cares what they think about you. I think you're awesome."

"Thanks, Chelsea. You're pretty cool for a kindergartner. Where'd you learn that?"

"My mama taught me," she said leaning back on her mom.

"She's right," said Alex, "who cares what they think about you. You are who you are. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. If they want to hold a pregnancy against you then that's their ignorance."

"Athena, Alex is right. Who cares what they think about you? I love you. Don't let what they think bother you. And you never know they could actually be all right with you being pregnant if not then forget them. They're not worth it."

"Okay," said Athena.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't know. He will be back later," said Alex.

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Well, if Athena is going to be a queen I want to be a queen too."

"Well, Chels, maybe when you're in 12th grade you'll be able to be the queen too."

"I hope so. I want to be just like my sister," said Chelsea. "But I don't want to have a baby until I'm married because only mommies and daddies should have babies. Right, Mama?"

"Right but sometimes things happen," said Alex. "So did you watch Beauty and The Beast?"

"Yes! I love that movie! It was the best movie I ever saw!"

"I liked that movie too but just wait until Aladdin comes out on DVD that is one of the best," said Alex.

"It is?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I loved that movie. I loved all Disney movies."

"Well, I'm glad they release Disney movies from the vault," said Athena, "because the movies they're trying to pass off as Disney movies suck. Walt Disney would be so upset if he saw what Disney movies were today and what was on the Disney channel."

"I agree. Disney isn't what it used to be," said Alex.

"I like Disney," said Chelsea.

"I know, Princess." While they were sitting in the kitchen talking the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Alex. Chelsea hopped off her lap and walked with her to the door. Alex opened the door to see Rachel and Kaila standing there. "Hey, Rachel," she said.

"Is my son here?" asked Rachel.

"Yes," said Alex. "He's in the kitchen with Athena."

"Can you get him please? I've been trying to call him all afternoon because I need him to watch Kaila for me because I have to go out somewhere."

"You know if you need a babysitter. I'll watch Kaila for you."

"Mama, no," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, be nice," said Alex.

"Really, Alex?"

"Yeah. I don't mind. You kept Chelsea for us last night. I don't mind keeping an eye on Kaila."

"Thank-you so much," said Rachel. "I will be back in an hour. Kaila, remember your manners and to be polite."

"Okay, Mama."

"UGH," said Chelsea as she stormed up the stairs. When she got to her room she slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry about that, Kaila. You can come in," said Alex. "Bye, Rachel."

"Bye," she said walking away from the door. Alex shut the door after she left and took Kaila up to Chelsea's room to play.

Alex opened the door and said, "Chelsea, Kaila is our guest. I think you should be nice to her."

"Mama, I don't' want to play with her," said Chelsea.

"Be nice," said Alex. "I'm going to get your brother and give him a bottle and then we'll have dinner."

"Fine, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Have fun," said Alex as she shut the door behind her after she walked out.

"You know, Chelsea, you should listen to your mom. I'm the guest which means you have to do what I say."

"No I don't, Kaila. When I was at your house we had to do everything you wanted to do."

"This doll is pretty," said Kaila touching the American Girl Doll Chelsea got for Christmas last year.

"Don't touch her," said Chelsea.

"You should share your toys," said Kaila as she picked her up.

"Put her down," said Chelsea. "I mean it. Put her down."

"And if I don't?" asked Kaila.

"I'll …" she started to say.

"You'll what, Chelsea? Tell your mama on me. Like you told on Tyler for hitting you?"

"Shut up, Kaila. Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much," said Chelsea as she snatched her doll from Kaila. "Now. I'm the boss because it's MY house and you'll do what I say. Sit down and don't touch anything."

"That's not nice," said Kaila as she went to sit on Chelsea's desk chair.

"No. On the floor. I told you not to touch anything. And when I'm the boss I don't have to be nice. You weren't nice yesterday when you locked me in your bathroom. Were you? Let me get one thing straight with you Kaila. You're in my house now. And you're not going to be a bitch to me. Got it?"

"You said a bad word," said Kaila as she sat on the floor.

"So what. Did you ever hear my mama and daddy talk. They say bad words all the time."

"Okay," said Kaila. "So what if I don't do what you say?"

"I don't know," said Chelsea. "We're going to play Barbie dolls."

"Okay," said Kaila. "I want to be the one in the pink dress."

"No. That's mine," said Chelsea, "you can be her," she said tossing a Barbie at her whose hair was cut and uneven. It had to have been one of the ugliest Barbie dolls Chelsea owned.

"But she's ugly," said Kaila.

"So are you," said Chelsea, "but I'm not complaining."

"Are you mad because Tyler likes me and not you?"

"Tyler doesn't like you. You like him. Tyler thinks you're mean. He told me."

"No he doesn't," said Kaila.

"Yes he does. And it doesn't matter because he likes me not you."

"No Chelsea he hates you," said Kaila throwing the Barbie doll down. "I'm not playing Barbie with you."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"Let's play house," said Kaila. "I'll be the mommy and you'll be the baby."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," said Chelsea. "I'm going downstairs with my mama."

"Crybaby."

"I am not a crybaby," said Chelsea as she opened her door. "I'm going to go see if I can feed my brother his bottle." She walked out of her room being followed by Kaila. She was walking down the stairs when Kaila pushed her. "You're lucky I didn't fall."

"I'm not scared of you, Chelsea."

"I'm not scared of you either. I wish I could play with Kennedy or Savannah. They're nicer than you."

"Don't go cry now," said Kaila.

"I'm not," said Chelsea as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her mom feeding Ben. "Hey, Mama. Can I feed Ben?"

"Oh, Chels, not right now. You have a friend over."

"She's not my friend," said Chelsea. "She's mean. Where's Jason? Can he take her home?"

"No. Jason and Athena went out to eat. What is going on?"

"Mama, she's just mean."

Kaila walked into the kitchen and Alex said, "Kaila, what is going on?"

"Chelsea is being mean and she told me to sit on the floor and not touch anything. Then she gave me the ugly Barbie doll. She's just really mean, Mrs. Bautista."

"Chelsea Alexandra! Kaila is our guest. Do not be mean. Do you understand me?"

"But, Mama, she was mean to me at her house. She locked me in a bathroom."

"Okay," said Alex as she put Ben's bottle down on the table and lifted him up to burp him. "This is what is going to happen. Kaila you're not going to lock Chelsea in a bathroom or any other room while you're in this house. Chelsea, you're going to be nice to Kaila and treat her with respect. You're both going to be nice to each other and you're going to share. Kaila if you don't you're going home and Chelsea, you'll be in bed. Do you understand me? We're not going to deal with this fighting and rude behavior all night."

"Yes, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Yes, Mrs. Bautista," said Kaila.

"Okay. You two can go upstairs to play. I will call you down when it's time to eat. And remember what I said."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Okay," said Kaila as they ran up the stairs to Chelsea's room.

"What did mommy get herself into?" Alex asked Ben. She continued feeding Ben while the girls were upstairs playing. When she was finished feeding him she put him in his walker and brought it into the kitchen while she made dinner. She was making macaroni in spaghetti sauce. Occasionally she would hear the girls jump on the floor or hear a big thud and she just rolled her eyes. She didn't know what the problem was with the two but she felt that after tonight they shouldn't hang out with each other.

While she was cooking Ben was sitting in the walker playing with the toys in front of him. He was squealing and hitting the tray as he played. Alex handed him a teething ring and he immediately put it in his mouth. "Does that make your gums feel better, Buddy?" Ben continued chewing on it as the phone rang. "Hello?" said Alex as she answered the phone.

"Alex, it's Ethan."

"You have a lot of nerve calling me."

"I know. Just listen," he said.

"No. I'm not going to listen. Goodbye," she said as she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath as the phone rang again. She was smart this time and didn't answer it. She just kept on cooking. She waited for the person to leave a message but they never did. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued what she was doing. When she was finished with dinner she called the girls downstairs to eat and made them sit at opposite ends of the table because they weren't getting along at all. Alex hoped that Rachel would hurry up and get there to pick Kaila up.

After dinner was over the girls went back upstairs to play while Alex cleaned up the kitchen and loaded up the dishwasher. While they dishes were in the dishwasher she gave Ben a bath and then put him in his pajamas. As she was combing his hair the doorbell rang. "Mommy, has to get that. Hopefully it's Rachel coming to get Kaila." She walked into the living room and opened the door. To her surprise it wasn't Rachel on the other side. It was Ethan. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Alex, I came to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"No but you can get off my property," she said as she buzzed for security. "How did you even get up here?"

"I said I was making a house call," he said, "Alex, just listen to me."

"Ethan, leave."

"Yes, Mrs. Bautista?" said Frank.

"Frank.." she started to say before Ethan put his hand over her mouth and pushed her hand off the intercom.

"Mrs. Bautista, are you there?"

Alex bit Ethan's hand and he let go of her mouth. "Yes," she said. "I need you now!"

"Okay. We'll be right there," said Frank.

Alex was starting to agree with Dave. What were they paying security for if they were allowing Bella, strangers and Tony on the property. She was pretty sure their job was to keep them off their property and if questions arose then they were supposed to buzz them and ask the questions but they never did. They were being paid too much to allow so many mistakes to happen. "You didn't have to do that, Alex," said Ethan. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said making his way into the house.

"You're just one of those creeper stalker types aren't you?" she asked backing away from him.

"Alex, I just came here to talk. Last night shouldn't have happened. And I'm sorry. I just wanted you so bad that I couldn't control myself. I was drunk. Please forgive me."

"Ethan, don't blame it on alcohol. You did what you did and you're not sorry. Just get out of my house." She was wondering what was taking Frank so long to get up to the house. What was he doing? She made a mental note to hire new security.

Ethan moved closer to Alex as she was holding Ben and he put his hand on Alex's hip. "Alex, we could have something special."

"Ethan, I have a husband. You need to leave." Finally Frank came into the house and Alex said, "Frank, get this trash off my property and do not let him passed that gate again."

"Okay, Ma'am," said Frank as he snatched Ethan up.

"I love you, Alex," he said as he was being pulled out.

Alex slammed the door shut and said to Ben, "Why is it we always have to deal with psychos around here?" Ben babbled to her and she said, "I know. You get rid of one and then another comes along. Where does it end, Ben, where does it end?" he babbled some more and Alex responded, "you're right. It doesn't end. I'm sorry you had to see that, Buddy." She gave Ben one more bottle and then put him to bed.

Meanwhile Chelsea and Kaila were still upstairs playing. "All right, Kaila, you had your turn to be the teacher. It's my turn," said Chelsea.

"No. I'm the teacher and you're the student," said Kaila.

"Kaila. You've been the teacher for an hour. It's my turn. Plus you can't spell. Give me the chalk!" said Chelsea.

"Fine," said Kaila as she threw the chalk at Chelsea. Chelsea took the chalk and threw it back at her.

"Don't throw stuff at me. Hand it to me!"

"Let's play something else," said Kaila. "We can play Princess."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "I'll be Belle and you can be Sleeping Beauty."

"I want to be Tiana." she said.

"I don't have a Tiana dress," said Chelsea. "You can be Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Ariel or Mulan. Or you can be Snow White. I don't have Tiana," she said going through her trunk of dress up.

"Then I'll be Belle," said Kaila.

"No you won't. I said I was Belle. Pick someone else," said Chelsea.

"No. I want to be Belle!" said Kaila with her shrill voice.

"Fine. Anything for you to shut up," said Chelsea as she handed her the Belle dress. "I'll just be Mulan," she said.

"Mulan isn't a princess," said Kaila.

"Yes she is! She was just a warrior."

"So she wasn't a princess."

"Yes she is."

"No she's not. She wanted to be a boy. Do you want to be a boy too?"

"Mulan is a princess. And she did it for her country."

"She is not a princess."

"Would you just be quiet?" asked Chelsea. "You're making my head hurt."

"Okay. You're Mulan and I'm Belle. My prince is Tyler and your prince can be Ryder."

"No. Tyler is my prince," said Chelsea.

"No. He's my prince."

"No he isn't. He's my prince!" said Chelsea. "I told you he doesn't like you."

"He likes me better than you. He never hits me."

"Kaila, he hit me because he was trying to hit you but you pushed me in front of you. So I got hit. I'm not lying for you anymore."

"Well, Tyler is my boyfriend."

"No he's not, Kaila," said Chelsea. "He's going to be my boyfriend!"

"No, Chelsea."

"Yes, Kaila. We will see on Monday. He will choose the smart girl over the dumb girl."

"I'm not dumb!" said Kaila.

"Yes you are," said Chelsea.

"No I'm not," said Kaila as she pushed Chelsea down.

"Yes you are," said Chelsea as she got up and pushed Kaila back knocking her down.

Kaila got up and pulled Chelsea's pigtail. Chelsea pulled Kaila's ponytail in return but even harder. Kaila followed it with a pinch and Chelsea pinched her right back. Chelsea wasn't going to stand there and let Kaila push her around. She was going to fight back. What started out as pushing soon turned into a bunch of hitting until Alex heard all the yelling and screaming. As soon as she heard the yelling she ran upstairs to Chelsea's room. She opened the door to see Chelsea pinning Kaila down and pinching her. "What is going on in here?"

Chelsea jumped up and said, "she pushed me first, Mama."

"I don't care who started it. You both are wrong. We don't hit each other, we don't push and we don't pinch. Kaila go downstairs. I'm calling your mom. And Chelsea get ready for bed."

"But, Mama," said Chelsea. "She pushed me first."

"I know but what is my rule?"

"If someone pushes me or hits me I come tell you," she said.

"Exactly. Now get ready for bed."

"Fine, Mama," she said as she took off her princess dress and got out her pajamas.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," said Alex as she walked downstairs to call Rachel. She wasn't doubting that Kaila pushed Chelsea first she just wanted to make it look like Chelsea got in trouble so that if Kaila told her mom she would tell her Chelsea got yelled at too. She was going to apologize to Chelsea the next day but Chelsea could go to sleep for the night and Alex felt it was time for them to take a break from one another. A very long break.

After Rachel picked up Kaila she thanked Alex for babysitting her and then took Kaila home. Alex went upstairs to talk to Chelsea but when she walked into her room she was already asleep. She walked back downstairs, made sure the door was locked and the alarm was on. She laid down on the couch to watch some TV but ended up falling asleep. After a while Dave came into the house with Kaylee and took her upstairs and put her down in her crib. He walked back downstairs to pick Alex up and carry her upstairs but when he went to pick her up she screamed, "GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Alex?" asked Dave as he jumped back.

"Dave?"

"Yeah. What is going on?"

"Oh. Thank God. I was scared," she said getting up to hug him.

"Alex, do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"All right," she said. "I guess we need to talk."

***A/N: At least AThena and Alex can bond over what happened to them. Kaila is a brat but Chelsea can be just as bratty. She'll be a force to be reckoned with when she gets older. And she has a little crush on Tyler. How cute. Ethan is a creeper. And I agree with Alex and Dave they need new security. And it would probably help if Alex got some help for what happened and told Dave about it. What did you think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	94. Chapter 94

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great! Thank-you all so much. **

"Here, let's go sit down," said Dave as he took her hand. They walked over to the couch to sit down. Dave sat down and wrapped his arm around Alex bringing her closer. "What's up, Babe?"

"Dave, it's hard to tell you about but I'm going to try. But you have to promise me you will not get upset and go off to hurt someone. You're still on probation," she said she hadn't been that scared to tell Dave anything since when they first started dating 9 years ago when she told him about Tony beating her up.

"I won't get too upset but you know I hate when you start conversations like that because it usually means I am going to want to knock someone's teeth down their throats," he said, "but you can tell me anything and you don't have to be scared. We've been through it all, Alex. This time is no different. Are you pregnant, Alex?"

"I wish it would be that simple," she said, "but no. I'm not pregnant as far as I know."

"Okay," said Dave looking at her to see that she was crying. "Alex, are you crying?"

"Yeah," she said. "I don't know if I can do this. It's too hard."

"Alex, it will be okay. You can tell me. Remember you can tell me anything. I love you and nothing you say will make me love you any less," said Dave moving her closer. "Did something happen at the club last night?"

"Yeah," she said choking on her tears.

"What happened? It's okay, Babe. You can tell me. I know it's hard but you have to tell me. I will never know unless you tell me," he said.

"Dave.. Last night at the club I got raped," she said crying harder.

"Did you just say you got raped?" Alex couldn't say anymore because she was too choked up from crying so she just nodded her head. "Oh my God! Alex. Are you okay?" She shook her head no and Dave grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried uncontrollably on his shoulder while she held onto him tightly. She was not going to let go of him. "It's okay, Alex, I'm here," said Dave. Alex continued crying. Dave didn't think her grip on him could get any tighter but he was wrong it got extremely tight. He could tell that his wife was scared and was hurt. He didn't know what to do or say to her while she was crying so he just held her tighter and continued to comfort her while she cried. He hated seeing her like this and he would much rather her be the happy and positive Alex.

When Alex finally stopped crying Dave got her a glass of water and a cold paper towel to put on her face. "Thanks," she said in a hoarse voice. She took a drink of water.

"So what happened?" he asked wrapping his arm around her. He looked at her and saw she was feeling uncomfortable. "If you don't feel comfortable telling me we don't have to talk about it until you're ready," he said.

"No," she said, "I can do this. It's just hard."

"All right. Take your time."

"Okay," she said taking another sip of water. "It hurt a lot, Dave."

It had been silent for about 10 minutes before Alex said that. Dave didn't know how to respond to the randomness of the conversation. "It did?"

"Yeah. He just forced himself on me and did it the hardest he could. I cried the entire time and I'm still sore."

"Alex, I am sorry," said Dave. "Was it that Ethan guy?"

"Yeah otherwise known to you as Dr. Palmer," she said taking another drink of water.

"Dr. Palmer raped you?"

"Yes, Dave," she said.

"Okay. Now I'm confused. How did that happen?"

"Well, I kind of invited him to go out with Tina and me. I only invited him as a friend but I guess he thought that it was more than that. He was all touchy feely with me and putting his arm around me. I kept removing his arms and hands from touching me. I thought he got the hint but I guess I was wrong. After that we were all just talking about me going to school to get a teaching degree and then some other stuff. Then Tina and Greg left so it was just Ethan and me. That's when things just started to get out of control. He got even more aggressive and even more touchy feely. He kept trying to get me to go back to his house with him. I told him no because I was married. He didn't care. He just kept on pushing me to sleep with him. I kept telling him no. When I left to go to the parking lot he followed me out there and when I was in the car he pushed his way in and forced himself on me. His body strength was too much to fight off so he just raped me as I cried. I'm not going to lie. He didn't use protection and he didn't pull out either but this afternoon I took the morning after pill to prevent a pregnancy from happening."

"Alex, I am sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have been an asshole and then you wouldn't be out. This was my fault."

"No, Dave, it was my fault because I invited him with us. I shouldn't have done that but who ever thinks that someone like pediatrician would be capable of something so heinous. I shouldn't have gone out. I'm a married woman and a mother. I should have been home with my husband and my kids. I shouldn't have been out. It was my fault."

"So is he in jail?"

"No. I never reported it," she said.

"You are going to report it right?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Alex. "I probably should. He's a weird-o, Dave. He's a straight up creeper. He came here tonight."

"He came here after what he did to you?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "and he tried to touch me again."

"He's lucky I wasn't here. I would have snapped his damn neck. Where was security while he was in here?"

"Outside. I paged Frank and he said he would be right here but it took him forever to get in here. Glad he didn't have a gun or a knife or Ben and me probably would have been dead by the time Frank got in here. I don't understand why Frank let him past the gate anyway."

"Our security sucks. We need to get new security guards that know what they are doing."

"I agree," said Alex. "They're letting too many mistakes happen. Like there should be no reason for Tony, Bella or anyone else to be allowed on our property unless we say so. If they have questions about a particular person they need to talk to us. Don't just send some random person on our property. We have kids and I don't feel that they're safe if they're making careless mistakes. I want them fired and I want new security."

"I agree," said Dave. "If they're allowing this stuff to happen they're not worth the money I'm paying for them. We're getting new security."

"Good," she said. "Because I'm not dealing with another psycho."

"Report him," he said.

"What good is that going to do?"

"Alex, we haven't had sex for a week. If he didn't use protection there are going to be fluids. Report him. They'll take you to hospital and do a rape kit on you. Just like they did with Tony. That's what pinned Tony was the fluids. Do you think you should just let it go and not report him to go out and rape another woman? I'm sure there are a lot of women that go into his office with their kids. Who knows how many he's assaulted. You could actually start something and if he's done it before the women that have been silent for so long might break their silence. Do you want him to continue working with kids or spend some time in jail?"

"Spend time in jail," she said.

"Well, it's not that late the kids are sleeping. We can go to the police station right now to report and then head to the hospital to get a rape kit done."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Do you still have your clothes and underwear from last night?"

"Yes," she said. "I have a feeling that our next few months are going to be spent inside of a courtroom."

"Probably but this is worth it. You're doing the right thing. You go get your clothes from last night and I'll go see if Athena will watch the kids for us."

"Okay," said Alex getting up. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said.

After Alex grabbed her clothes from the day before and put them in a paper bag and Athena agreed to watch the kids, they headed to the police station. When Dave pulled up to the station Alex was hesitating getting out of the car. She sat there for a few minutes before Dave said, "Alex, don't be scared. It's okay. I'll be with you."

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do," she said.

"Just go in there and ask to speak to an officer. Tell them what happened and they will send you to the hospital after. I will be there. Okay?"

"All right," she said opening the car door. She got out of the car and so did Dave. He walked over and took her hand and they walked into the police station together.

They walked to the front desk and the man behind the desk said, "Can I help you Mrs. Bautista?" It was one of the people from the police station that knew the Bautista's very well.

"Yes, I want to report a rape," she said squeezing Dave's hand tighter.

"A rape?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I was raped last night."

"All right. Hold on," he said. He walked to the back to get an officer. He came back out with a tall officer and said, "Mrs. Bautista, this is Officer Kauffman. He's here to talk to you about the rape."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Hello," said the officer. "You two can follow me."

"Okay," said Alex as they followed him to a room. He told them to have a seat and they took a seat.

"All right, Mrs. Bautista, what happened last night?" he asked

"Well, I went to the club, Legacy last night with a couple friends. The male friend that I invited wanted to be a little more than friendly. He was touching and feeling over me all night. I politely asked him to stop but he wouldn't. He was drinking a lot. When my friend left with her boyfriend it was just me and this guy. He started to get even more touchy and I again asked him to stop. Once it started getting more physical I got up to leave. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss. I kept telling him I was married but he didn't care. When he finally let go of my arm I left the club and he followed behind me. I got to my car and he forced himself on me. When I got into my car he pushed his way in and forced himself on me and raped me."

"Okay. Was protection used?"

"No, Sir."

"All right," he said, "what time of night did this happen?"

"Around 1:30 or 2 in the morning."

"Did you notice anyone else in the parking lot?"

"No. It was just me and him."

"Okay," said the officer writing it down. "What is the rapist's name?"

"Ethan Palmer," said Alex.

"As in the pediatrician?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes," she said.

"That's the doctor my wife takes our children to. I always knew something was a little off about him. And you're sure it was him?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"What color eyes?"

"He has blue eyes, blonde hair and about 6'1," she said.

"Okay. What is your full name?"

"Alexandra Nichole Bautista."

"Birthdate?"

"January 23, 1986."

"Okay," he said. "What is the best number to reach you at?"

"318-555-3487," she said.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to send you to the hospital to get evidence and anything else that needs to be done. You're going to have a rape kit done on you. It has been less than 24 hours since the rape so the sooner the better."

"Okay," said Alex. They had an officer accompany them to the hospital so that once the rape kit was done they could take it back to the station to the medical examiner. Officer Kauffman then went to find Dr. Palmer and take him into custody.

When Alex, Dave and the officer arrived at the hospital they told the receptionist that they were there for a rape kit. They took Alex to a private room where they began the procedure on her. They didn't' allow Dave to go in the room with her so he waited outside for her. The examiner took an oral swab from Alex and then took a genital swab from her as well. They also took a blood sample from her. "There was some damage done but not too much damage," said the examiner.

"What do you mean some damage?"

"He tore you a little bit. It's not a big tear to require stitching but he did tear you."

"Okay," she said.

"And he didn't use protection?"

"No," said Alex.

"Would you like to take the morning after pill and have a test done to see if there are any STD's?"

"I already took the morning after pill but I do want to be tested for STDs," she said.

"Okay," said the examiner. "Let me get some more samples for the test."

"Okay," she said. The examiner did what he needed to do to get samples for the STD test. Alex just hoped there weren't any STDs. That would be one of the worst things to happen to her. Other than getting pregnant by her rapist which she was sure wouldn't happen after getting the morning after pill. The examiner took her clothes and underwear from the night before and put them with the rape kit. They also took pictures of the bruises she had gotten from Ethan and she had plenty. They would be used for evidence as well if they had to take it to trial. He finally made her pee into a cup for a urine sample.

Once it was all over he said, "Any evidence we find today will be used against him in court if this should go to trial. We're handing all this information over to the police. Is that what you want to do?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"All right," he said, "I just need you to sign your name here and then you can be on your way."

"Thank-you," she said taking the pen and signing the paper.

"You're welcome," he said, "and here is the number for a counselor if you need someone to talk to about it. Okay?"

"Thank-you," she said taking the card.

"You're welcome," he said. "Have a goodnight."

"You too," she said as she started to get dressed after he left the room. When she was finished getting dressed she walked out of the room and said, "We can go."

"All right," said Dave. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "They're giving it to the police and anything that was found today will be used against him in court. They took pictures of my bruises, they took a lot of samples. He's going down if it has to go to court. He tore me but the examiner said it was a small tear and didn't require stitches."

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Me too," she said. "I am really sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. None of this was your fault. You told him no but he didn't listen. Sometimes guys have to learn that when a woman says no.. she means no. Do not blame yourself for this at all."

"Okay," said Alex. "They're testing me for STDs too."

"Oh," said Dave. "And there's no way he could have gotten you pregnant?"

"Well, I am ovulating right now but I did take the morning after pill. If it does what it's supposed to do if he did get me pregnant it won't implant itself in my uterus."

"Okay," he said. "Let's go home."

"I'm with you on that," she said taking his hand. "And I want to sleep in my bed. My own bed with you."

"Really?" he asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"Really," she said. "I missed sleeping with you."

"I missed sleeping with you too." He said, "so what happened with Chelsea tonight?"

"Oh. Chelsea and Kaila are NOT allowed to have anymore play dates together. Chelsea doesn't like her anyway."

"Why?"

"Um. Kaila is a brat. She locked Chelsea in the bathroom at her house last night. Then tonight I don't know what was going on between them but all I know is I went up to Chelsea's room and she had Kaila pinned down pinching her. She jumped up and said that Kaila pushed her first."

"That's my girl," said Dave. "She's going to be a force to be reckoned with."

"Dave, I didn't find it very funny because I don't need Rachel bitching to me about my daughter kicking her daughter's ass."

"You don't like Rachel do you?"

"No I don't."

"I didn't think so. I think she's nice," he said.

"Yeah because you have a penis. She's clearly not getting any from her husband. I don't think he's ever home. If I had a kid like Kaila I wouldn't be home either. That girl is a nightmare."

"She's that bad?"

"Um. Yeah. She's someone I don't want Chelsea hanging out with."

"Okay. No Chelsea and Kaila play dates."

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome."

The next day they had family time. They went to church in the morning and when church was over Dave and Alex took the kids on a picnic lunch to a local park. When they were finished eating Chelsea ran to play on the playground. Alex went to play with her. Chelsea was going down the slide while Alex would catch her. "This is fun, Mama!"

"I'm glad you're having fun. I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. I know it was Kaila that started the trouble."

"It was, Mama. I don't' want to play with her anymore. She's mean," said Chelsea.

"You don't have to," said Alex, "you can play with Kennedy and Savannah from now on."

"Good because I don't really like Kaila. I tried to pretend because Daddy is really good friends with Ms. Rachel and I didn't want her to get mad at daddy."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, Mama. They talk to each other every day when Kaila and me get off the bus and Kaila said Daddy went to her house before. "

"I see," said Alex looking at Dave who was entertaining Ben and Kaylee by playing peek-a-boo. "So Chelsea do you want to do the monkey bars?"

"Yes. I've been practicing, Mama."

"Have you? Let me see," she said.

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she ran to the monkey bars. She climbed up the ladder and hung on to the first monkey bar. "Watch, Mama," she said.

"I'm watching, Princess." She watched as Chelsea started doing the monkey bars. She was doing pretty good until she got to the middle of the monkey bars and then she jumped down. "Good job, Princess but what happened to the rest of them?"

"I couldn't do it anymore," she said.

"I see," said Alex.

"Can you do the monkey bars, Mama?"

"I used to be able to. I don't know if I can anymore."

"I bet you can. You should try, Mama."

"Okay," said Alex. She knew that she was probably only going to make it as far as Chelsea made or a little before that. She got on the monkey bars and started going across them. She surprised herself because she was actually doing better than she thought she would.

"Go, Mama!" yelled Chelsea as she smiled watching her mom go across the monkey bars. "Your belly is hanging out, Mama," she said laughing.

"I know," said Alex as she kept going across the monkey bars. "It's okay."

Alex made it to the end and Chelsea was happy. She said, "good job, Mama. How did you do that?"

"I don't know, Chels. I didn't think I could," said Alex as she jumped down.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Chelsea?" asked Alex as she took her hand.

"When you lost the baby from your tummy what happened to it?"

"Which baby?" asked Alex.

"The one that you went to the hospital for before New York City."

"Oh," said Alex, "how did you know about that?"

"The day you and daddy were fighting we listened outside the door. I heard that you lost the baby. What happened to it?"

Alex didn't know what to tell her so she gave her the best answer she could. "It went to Heaven."

"Why?"

"Because God wanted it to be an angel instead," said Alex.

"Oh," said Chelsea. "So it's an angel now?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "It's an angel now." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you sad, Mama?"

"You know, Chels," said Alex as she got down to her level, "at first Mama was very sad. It hurt Mama a lot but then I remembered that God gave me you and Ben the two best kids on this Earth that I was okay that God took your baby brother or sister to be an angel plus I know that one day God will give me another baby and hopefully it's just as wonderful as you and Ben."

"When?" asked Chelsea as she wrapped her arm around her mom's shoulders.

"I don't know. Whenever God thinks Mama and Daddy are ready for another baby. Right now we kind of have our hands tied with Kaylee and Ben that I think he's going to give us some time."

"Yeah. Kaylee and Ben are a handful," said Chelsea. "We could get rid of Kaylee for another baby."

"Chelsea, whether you like it or not, Kaylee is here to stay," said Alex. "She's not that bad."

"Mama, she makes you and daddy fight. She is bad."

"Listen to me, Chels, it's not Kaylee that makes us fight. It's her mommy that makes us fight. And mama and daddy are going to fight. All mamas and daddies do. There is no such thing as no fights between mamas and daddies. Some just fight more than others but just because your daddy and me fight doesn't mean we don't love each other. We love each other very much. Your daddy is a great guy and I'm never letting him go again," she said.

"Good," said Chelsea, "because I like when you and Daddy are together and talking. You are the best Mama in the world and Daddy is the best daddy in the world."

"Thank-you, Chelsea," said Alex.

"You're welcome, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Princess." She said as they hugged each other.

***A/N: I LOVE how Dave was there for Alex. I loved it. And he didn't get too upset either like he would have done in the past. And Chelsea and Alex their bond just amazes me. Poor Chelsea though she really doesn't like Kaila. She only pretended to be friends with her so Rachel wouldn't get upset with Dave. Chances are Rachel is probably going to get upset with him regardless. **


	95. Chapter 95

***Thank-you for all the reviews. Your reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank-you everyone. **

A few days later Dave was at home with Ben and Kaylee. They had just finished watching Sesame Street so they were down for their morning nap. Since he had the kiddy songs from Sesame Street stuck in his head he wanted to get them out so he quietly put on the new Eminem CD to listen to while he was running the vacuum and doing some cleaning. Alex had left him a list and since she wasn't feeling that great lately he was doing everything he could to make her happy and give her less work to do. The only thing he wanted her to do when she came home from work was to take it easy and relax. He grabbed the vacuum from the closet and was plugging it in when the doorbell rang. "Shit," he said. "Who the hell is that?" He put the cord down to the vacuum and walked over to the door. He answered the door to see Rachel standing there. "Um. Hi," he said.

"Hey, Dave," she said.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just came to talk. What are you up to?"

"Cleaning and taking care of the babies," he said. "I can't really talk right now because Alex isn't here and she has this rule where no other women are allowed here while she's not."

"Oh," said Rachel. "Well, I heard that our kids are going out."

"Yeah," said Dave. "Rachel, can we talk about this at the bus stop? I really can't talk now. I have a lot of work to do before the babies wake up."

"Sure. I mean I guess but I do have a question for you," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Our pipes are acting up again but this time in our master bedroom. There's a leak under the sink. Do you think you can come look at them again and fix them for us?"

"Rachel, I don't know if Alex would like that. Can't your husband do that?"

"He doesn't know anything about plumbing so can you just come fix the leak?"

"I have to talk to Alex about it first because the other day I guess Chelsea told her that Kaila told her I was at your house before but didn't tell her why so my wife assumed the worst and we got into a little fight about it until I explained I was helping you with a leak underneath the kitchen sink."

"Why does she always assume you're cheating on her? Is she that insecure?"

"Well, it's because 96% of the time I am," said Dave.

"So then it's your fault because you can't keep it in your pants," said Rachel.

"Okay. I think it's time for you to leave," he said. "I really have to get my work done."

"All right, Dave, I'm leaving," she said, "but will you come look at my pipes later?"

"Yes, I'll go after I get Chels off the bus."

"Okay, Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"No problem," he said, "bye."

"Bye," she said walking off the steps.

He shut the door behind her and said, "Damn this security. It sucks. Anyone can just come prancing up to my front door." He shook his head and turned on the vacuum and started to vacuum the living room. After he vacuumed he cleaned up Kaylee's and Ben's toys and organized them neatly in their little play area. When he was finished with that he dusted the living room and wiped down the TV. The babies were sleeping longer than expected that day so he went into the kitchen and scrubbed down the kitchen floor. He didn't just use a mop to mop the floor he got down on his hands and knees and scrubbed the floor. He wanted to organize the cupboards but he was too smart to do that. He knew he did not touch anything in Alex's kitchen. She arranged everything the way she wanted it so he just did the dishes by hand and cleaned the bottles. After he finished the bottles he wiped down the stove, the counter tops, the refrigerator, the table and the island.

As he was finishing up the island Ben started crying. He rinsed off the sponge and wrung it out and walked into the living room to get Ben. "What's the matter, Buddy?" he asked picking Ben up. Dave looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30 which meant it was Ben's lunchtime. "Are you hungry, Buddy?" He took Ben out to the kitchen and put him in his high chair. He grabbed him a bib that said Chicks dig me and put it on him. "So Ben, what do you want to eat for lunch peas, carrots, squash or green beans?" Ben started babbling. "Green beans?" asked Dave. "I have always been partial to green beans myself. So green beans it is." Dave took the jar of green beans and put some in a bowl for him and heated it up. He mixed up the bowl and checked to make sure it wasn't too hot. When Ben saw his dad coming over to him with the bowl he started getting excited and started banging on the tray. "I'm coming," said Dave as he sat down on a chair. He took a spoonful of green beans and stuck it in Ben's mouth. Ben gave him a face as he spit it out. "Don't you like it, Buddy?" Dave tried to give him some more but Ben made a face that he was disgusted and spit it out some more. "Oh come on, Ben. It's good. Look, Daddy will try it." Dave took a spoonful of green beans and put it in his mouth. Dave was disgusted. He made a face and refused to swallow. "This shit is gross." He grabbed a napkin and spit the green beans out into the napkin. Ben started giggling. "Carrots it is," said Dave as he emptied the bowl of green beans and replaced it with carrots. Ben liked the carrots a lot better than the green beans. He actually ate the carrots and didn't spit it out. "That's better isn't it?" asked Dave as he fed Ben. As he was feeding him the phone rang. "Hang on just a minute, Buddy. Daddy needs to get the phone." Dave without thinking put the bowl of carrots on the high chair tray and walked away to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Alexandra Bautista available?" asked the voice on the other end.

"No she's not. She's working right now. Can I take a message?"

"Yes. This is Dr. Santos' nurse calling from Good Samaritan hospital. We have her test results from the other day. Can you please have her call us so that we can give her the results?"

"Yes. I'm her husband can you tell me and I'll tell her?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. That information is confidential and can only be discussed with Alexandra. So can you please have her call us back. The doctor would really like to talk to her."

"I sure can," said Dave.

"Thank-you, Sir. Have a good day."

"You too," said Dave as he heard the bowl fall to the floor. He hung up the phone and walked back to the high chair to see Ben's hands covered in carrots and he had them in his hair and all over his face. There were also carrots on the floor that Dave had scrubbed on his hands and knees earlier that day. "Oh, Benjamin," said Dave as Ben gave him the biggest toothless smile ever. Dave pulled his cell phone out and took a picture of him and sent it to Alex. He figured she would get a kick out of it and to be honest she probably needed a boost to cheer her up. Dave took Ben's hands and cleaned them off and cleaned his face off too. He got down on the ground and grabbed the bowl and cleaned up the mess on the floor. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it and saw he had a new text message from Alex. He read it, " lol. He's too cute. That's my boy." Dave smiled and responded back. After he cleaned up the floor he took Ben out of the high chair went upstairs and got his bath stuff to give him a quick bath. As he was on his way down the stairs Kaylee woke up so he took her out of the pack and play and sat her in the walker until he was finished giving Ben a bath. Dave filled the sink with water and put Ben in it. He washed his hair and as he did Ben started to cry. With one hand he washed his hair while he entertained Ben with the rubber ducky with his other hand. He even sang the rubber ducky song which always made Ben laugh. As he finished up he took Ben out of the sink and dried him off and then he got him dressed in a new outfit and as usual he brushed his hair into a Mohawk. He put him in the bouncer while he fed Kaylee her lunch.

After lunch he put them in the living room to play in the pack and play while he cleaned up the kitchen again. It seemed like that was all he did these days was clean up the kitchen. He scrubbed down both high chair trays and pushed them out of the way because Alex's biggest pet peeve was walking around two high chairs while she was cooking. He picked up Ben's bath stuff and took it upstairs. When everything was cleaned up he went down to the living room and took the babies out of the playpen to play with them for a little bit. He ended up reading them a story about a frog and then he put them down for a nap. While they were sleeping he decided to do some laundry. He was really making something out of the day. After he had the load of laundry in he went into the living turned on the TV, laid down on the couch, yawned and said, "Daddy needs a nap too." He put the remote down on the coffee table and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Dad!" said Athena shaking her dad.

"What?" he said waking up he wiped a little drool from his mouth and sat up. "What time is it?"

"3:35. You have to go get Chelsea off the bus."

"Shit. I almost forgot," he got up off the couch and put his sneakers on. "Can you watch Kaylee and Ben until I get back. I have to stop by Rachel's to look at a leak in her bathroom."

"Sure," said Athena.

"Thank-you," said Dave as he rushed out the door. HE stopped in his garage to grab his tool box and then took off running down the street to the bus stop. When he arrived he was out of breath and got there right in the nick of time.

"Busy today?" asked Rachel.

"I was taking a nap with Ben and Kaylee."

"I see," said Rachel. "You got here just in time," she said as the bus pulled up in front of them.

The doors to the bus opened and Chelsea ran down the stairs first followed behind Kaila. Chelsea ran over to her dad and hugged him. "Guess what, Daddy!"

"What?" asked Dave.

"On Monday it's my turn for show and tell and Ms. Reilly told me that I could bring Ben in for show and tell so Ben is coming to school with Mama and me on Monday for a little bit. You can come too."

"Really? You chose to take Ben in?"

"Yeah. I love Ben. I want all my friends to meet him."

"That's nice of you," said Dave. "How was school?"

"It was good. I spent most of the day in first grade and that was really fun. It was better than kindergarten."

"Why were you in first grade most of the day?"

"I don't know but Ms. Reilly and Mama sent me there."

"Oh," he said. "Well, Chels, we're going to Ms. Rachel's house so I can look at her pipes and fix them okay?"

"No, Daddy. I don't' want to. Didn't mama tell you that you weren't allowed to be there?" As she said this Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm just going to help out a friend," said Dave.

"I'll help you because I don't want to play with Kaila," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, your dad will be fine. Besides you and Kaila can do homework together and eat cookies."

"I don't want cookies," said Chelsea. "And my homework is different than hers. I have first grade homework."

"Okay," said Rachel, "but still your dad will be fine."

When they got to Rachel's house she put the girls in the kitchen to do their homework and to eat cookies to Chelsea's dismay. When the girls were settled Rachel said, "Dave, let me show you where the master bathroom is."

"Okay," said Dave as he followed her up the stairs. "So why can't your husband look at the pipes?"

"He's not the fix it type of guy. He would rather pay the money to have someone fix something then get his hands dirty to fix them himself."

"Oh," said Dave as he walked into Rachel's bedroom and into the master bedroom. All of a sudden Dave felt very uncomfortable being in Rachel's bedroom let alone her bathroom. "Maybe you should have a professional come look at the pipes," he said. "I don't feel comfortable being in your bathroom up here alone."

"Dave, your wife has you brainwashed. And you have no reason to be uncomfortable. You're just fixing the pipes and that's it."

"I know but I don't feel comfortable in here," he said.

"Dave, relax," said Rachel as she touched his shoulder, "nothing is going to happen. Just look at the pipes, fix what you need to and you can be on your way."

"All right," said Dave as he looked at her hand on his shoulder. "Can you get your hand off my shoulder please?"

"Sure, Sorry," she said removing her hand.

"It's okay," he said as he got down on the floor and opened the doors to the sink. He still had on a good shirt so he took his shirt off so it wouldn't get dirty. He laid down on his back and looked under the sink. Rachel couldn't help but look at his abs and his fit body. She was thinking how lucky Alex was to have a husband like that. She thought Alex was lucky to have a husband that was home at all because it felt like hers was never there. He was gone way too much to be a pediatrician and she just suspected he was having an affair. A pediatrician shouldn't have a business trip to Key West every other weekend. He kept late hours and early hours. She realized her marriage was slowly falling apart but she was trying to stay in denial as long as she could to keep her husband around when he was around. Dave continued looking at the pipes. He found the cause to the leak and it was just something simple. The pipe came loose so he tightened it. He moved out from underneath the sink and turned the water on. He looked under the sink to see if anything was leaking and it was perfectly fine. "All fixed," he said shutting the doors to the sink. "Your pipes just came loose," he said. "All it took was a little tightening."

"Thank-you," she said as she watched him reach for his shirt. "That's an interesting tattoo. You must love Alex a lot."

"I love Alex more than anything on this earth," he said as he put his shirt on.

"Are you happy with your wife?" she asked.

"I'm very happy with her. I wouldn't give up my life without her for anything. I almost lost her a few times but I'm glad I didn't. I never want to live my life without her again."

"You seem like a good husband. You're a stay at home dad and your kids see you everyday not just once a week. You should give my husband some lessons on how to be a dad. I see you with your kids and I'm just amazed. You must really love them."

"I do," said Dave as they walked back downstairs. "I love being with my kids everyday."

"What made you decide to be a stay at home dad?"

"I don't know. There isn't that much more I can do that doesn't involve making movies or wrestling. I could open up a night club and run it but I don't think Alex would like that too much. I could also go back to being a bouncer but I like to put my kids to bed. I like reading them stories and tucking them into bed. And I love sleeping with my wife. Working at a club would eliminate all that. So when Alex decided she wanted to work I took the opportunity to be a stay at home dad and I would never change my decision for anything."

"But to go from wrestling and making movies to staying home with your kids is a big drop," she said.

"I know but to tell you the truth staying home with my kids is a better job than movie making and wrestling."

"That's amazing. I wish more dads were like you. Alex is really lucky to have a great husband like you. If my husband did half the things you do I would faint. I just don't know how my marriage got to this. He's never home and he's always out and going on business trips. We've been married for 10 years and now it's like what happened to us."

"Alex and me have been married for 6 and our marriage couldn't be better. It almost fell apart because I was a lot like your husband. I was never home and always out. That's why Alex still has to question me. I really think she doesn't trust me 100 percent yet. I don't blame her. I did cheat on her numerous times with many different women. I wouldn't trust myself either. I wouldn't do it again but the trust still isn't there. And that kind of hurts me because I broke that trust with her but hopefully I'm getting it back slowly."

"I hope you get it back. My husband and me started dating when I was in high school. I was 15 he was 17. I went to junior prom with him that year we went to an after party and everything started getting out of control we drank too much and I ended up getting pregnant with Jason at 16. Isaiah went off to college that fall but he was still with me the entire time. My parents kicked me out and I had no where else to go so Isaiah and me moved in together and everything was really tough. Even then his life and future were more important than my dreams. He went to school neither of us had jobs so I dropped out of school 3 weeks before my 17th birthday. I went out got a pathetic job that actually worked out for us. It got the bills paid. Isaiah always promised me that he would get to med school and when he became a doctor everything would be okay but things are actually worse now. My mom and dad don't even talk to me. They disowned me because of their racist ways and their own ignorance and closed minds. Isaiah and me lived in the worst neighborhood for a while until he became a doctor and then everything started looking up. We got married when I was 24. I had Kaila at 29 and shortly after she was born he became a pediatrician and then we moved out of where we were. Even then things were looking up and then he opened his own practice a couple years ago and that's when everything got even better we got this house and could put our kids in the schools we wanted to. Jason continues to amaze me everyday. He's a smart kid. He's heading down the right track. He wants to go to college to be a psychologist last time I talked to him but he also wants to play basketball professionally. He just wants an education to fall back on. He's really got his head on straight and I'm so thankful. I'm kind of glad he never had a girlfriend because he didn't have to worry about the drama or worry about getting anyone pregnant. A baby could ruin his life because I know my son and he would drop everything to take care of a baby. I just don't want that for him. I want him to achieve his dreams and make it big and then get married and have kids. I hate the fact I only have a 10th grade education and never got my GED but taking care of Jason was my priority back then. And now that my husband has made it to where he wants to be..it's like he's forgetting about who he is and the ones he loves. It's like he's forgetting the person that stood by his side for the last 18 years and pushed him to be somebody. I guess it's whatever. Maybe I was having pipe dreams when I thought that we could make it work..right now it just seems we're only together because of Jason and Kaila and I hate that feeling. I really do," she said. "Sorry you had to hear about that."

"It's okay," said Dave. "I never finished high school either. I could have but I just didn't want to. I regret it everyday. I tell Athena day in and day out how important an education is so she doesn't end up like me. I want her to go to college and I want her to be somebody. My oldest daughter was never really into school and never really took it seriously sort of like I did. When Keilani was 16 she decided she didn't want to go to school anymore.. Called it quits and her mom signed for her to quit. I am not happy about it but I can't change the fact that's what was done. I went up until my senior year and dropped out my senior year. That was incredibly stupid because I wasn't too far from graduating. My grades weren't that great but I still had a GPA that was good enough to graduate but I just walked away. I regret it all the time. I was pretty much living on my own by the time I was 17 anyway so I guess at the time surviving in life was more important than surviving in school."

"That's the way I looked at it. Surviving in life was more important than surviving in school. What about Alex? Did she finish high school?"

"Yeah she finished high school. She was in her senior year of college when I met her. She was dealing with some drama that she's still kind of dealing with so for her safety she dropped out of school and moved in with me. I know she regrets it everyday but it's what needed to be done. I feel kind of bad because she's always wanted to go back to school to finish. She just hasn't gotten the time to. I think she was going to go back last year but then she got pregnant with Ben so she didn't. I know she's talking about it now so we'll see what happens. I would love to see her go back just because I know she wants to so badly but she has just put her dreams on the back burner for her safety and for our family."

"I know all about the sacrifice thing. It seems like I'm always the one making sacrifices in my family." She couldn't help herself but she was started to develop feelings for Dave as she talked to him. He was so sweet and sensitive. She couldn't help but to think of him in a more friendly way. She kept reminding herself she was married and that Dave was married. Dave seemed to be happily married. And Rachel felt kind of bad for developing feelings for him.

"You shouldn't always be the one to make sacrifices," said Dave.

"Yeah. Well, Isaiah thinks his dreams are more important than mine. I just feel like he's not happy with me but staying with me because of our kids and because he knows that if something happened between us I wouldn't have anywhere else to go. I have no family, I have no friends. I only have Isaiah and the kids," she said starting to cry.

"If it makes you feel any better. I'm your friend and if you ever need to vent or talk I am here. I have learned to be a good listener. You know where to find me," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she hugged him. He hugged her back while she cried. He kind of felt bad for her.

"DADDY!" yelled Chelsea as she walked into the living room where she saw her dad hugging Rachel. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Dave and Rachel jumped at Chelsea's yelling and let go of each other. "Chelsea, don't get so upset," said Rachel. "Your daddy and me were only talking and I got sad so we hugged so he could make me feel better."

"Shut up," said Chelsea.

"Whoa, Chelsea Alexandra," said Dave, "you do not talk to an adult like that. Apologize."

"Apologize? Apologize? I'm in the kitchen getting slapped around by her kid and you are in here hugging her. And I have to apologize? No. I want to go home."

"Dave, you should go. Chelsea is upset and I think it would be best if you left."

"I think you're right," said Dave, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Rachel.

Chelsea went into the kitchen and grabbed her school things and put them in her book bag. As she was getting ready to walk out of the kitchen Kaila tripped her and laughed. Chelsea got up off the floor and walked back over to Kaila and slapped her in the face. "That's what you get," said Chelsea before she walked out of the kitchen. Kaila sat crying as Dave and Chelsea left and went back to their house.

When they got inside Chelsea stormed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut. "What is wrong with her?" asked Alex as she held Ben. "And where were you?"

"We were down at Rachel's house. I needed to look at her pipes and fix them. I fixed them and then we were downstairs talking. She was telling me about her life and everything she's gone through. She's got it tough, Alex," he said.

"Uh huh," she said moving Ben's hand away from her earrings.

"And she was crying because she has no friends and no family except her husband and her kids. I told her I was her friend and then she hugged me. It was nothing more. Chelsea came in the living room and saw us hugging. She flipped out. She told Rachel to shut up and everything."

"You shouldn't have been hugging her," said Alex, "how many times do I have to go over you are not supposed to be hugging another woman or being alone with another woman when I'm not around. That's how affairs happen, Dave."

"Alex, trust me I wouldn't cheat on you with Rachel. Rachel is just my friend and like I said before you are the only woman I want to be with and the only woman I love."

"I know," said Alex, "but still I don't like the thought of you being with another woman when I'm not around. If you want to be friends with Rachel fine but I don't like her or her bratty daughter. I do like her son though. He's a good kid."

"Oh yeah, Chelsea slapped Kaila across the face before we left."

"Good. I'm sure Kaila deserved it. Kaila keeps picking and picking with Chelsea at school which is why Chelsea was sent to the first grade today. Kindergarten isn't benefiting her so we're trying her out in first grade for a couple days and if she does exceptionally well that's where she's going to go."

"That's awesome," said Dave.

" I am so proud," said Alex. "Anyway, I missed you today," she said kissing his lips. "How did everything go? I see you really cleaned today. The house looks nice."

"Thanks," he said, "everything went great. Except Ben's lunch time. He doesn't like green beans," said Dave.

"I could have told you that. I tried giving them to him the other day and he wanted NOTHING to do with them. He settled for sweet potatoes but I see he enjoyed his carrots today," she said. "Didn't you, Ben?" she asked as she tickled him. He giggled and smiled at his mom.

"Well, I was on the phone with the hospital, which by the way Dr. Santos' nurse called they have your test results and you're supposed to call for them," he said.

"Oh," said Alex. "You know they got Ethan right?"

"Good. I hope he's someone's bitch right now," said Dave. "Anyway how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right now," she said. "I don't know what was going on last night but whatever it was wasn't reacting well to my body."

"I don't know," said Dave. "Are you going to call Dr. Santos to get the results?"

"Yeah. I'm going to do that right now. Here, take Ben and go talk to Chelsea," she said handing Ben to him.

"Okay," he said as he took Ben and walked upstairs.

Alex paced the room before she picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Santos' number. When the receptionist answered the phone Alex said, "Yes, my name is Alexandra Bautista. I was told my results were in from a test I had done a few days ago. Can I get those results please?"

"Yes. You can. Please hold on," said the receptionist.

Alex waited for about 10 minutes before Dr. Santos got on the phone. "uh huh," said Alex as she listened to him.

"Is there a day you can come in for a check up next week?" he asked.

"I guess I could come in on Monday afternoon," said Alex.

"All right. How about 2:45 on Monday?"

"That works for me," said Alex.

"All right. I will see you Monday at 2:45. Have a good day."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye," said Alex as she hung up the phone.

As she hung up the phone Dave was coming down the stairs with Ben. "Everything is all settled and Chelsea isn't upset anymore."

"Okay," said Alex as she took Ben from Dave.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I'm fine. So since today is Friday and we haven't really had time for us in a while do you want to go out to dinner. Just you and me?"

"Sure," said Dave. "Is Athena going to be able to watch the kids?"

"I'm sure she won't mind," said Alex. "Athena!"

Athena came to the stop of the stairs. "Yeah, Alex?"

"Do you mind watching Chelsea, Kaylee and Ben tonight while your dad and me go out to eat?"

"I don't mind. Do you mind if Jason helps me?" asked Athena.

"That's fine," said Alex, "but no Kaila."

"Okay," said Athena.

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"You seem like you're in a good mood," said Dave.

"I am," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as they kissed each other. For some reason Ben never liked when they kissed so he would always push his dad away when he kissed Alex if Alex was holding him. "All right, Ben, I get it," said Dave. Ben just looked at his dad and smiled. "You're so cute."

"We did make some cute babies huh?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Dave, "And to think you didn't want kids at first."

"Well, at least I changed my mind," she said with a smile.

***A/N: Dave can be a good husband and a good dad when he wants to be. I don't trust Rachel..but she was a teen mom. I did feel kind of bad for her. And Kaila got what she deserved from Chelsea...and Chelsea might be going to first grade...and what's up with Alex's test results? What did you think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read. You guys are great.**

***So I am thinking of doing a sequel to this story. How many of you would read the sequel or want the sequel?**


	96. Chapter 96

***Thank-you everyone for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. YOu guys are great. Thank-you. **

Later that night Dave and Alex were ready to go out to eat so they could spend some time alone. Since they had so many kids it was getting harder and harder for them to have a night out alone. "All right, Athena," said Alex, "Ben already had his bath today and he just ate a bottle at 5:30 so he shouldn't be ready for another one until 7:30 and after he eats that change his diaper and put him to bed. Just give him his pacifier and his blanket buddy. He also likes for his mobile to be on so he can watch it until he goes to sleep. Chelsea is allowed to stay up until 9 but we should be back by then. Just in case we're not bedtime at 9. Kaylee will probably want to go to sleep around 8. She will go to sleep with her pacifier too. If you need anything just call my cell phone."

"Okay, Alex. The kids will be fine. I promise. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know but I just wanted to go over everything with you. And remember NO KAILA. Chelsea doesn't like her and to tell you the truth neither do I."

"I know, Alex," said Athena. "You two have a good time and enjoy yourselves."

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"No problem," said Athena.

Alex walked over to the play pen where Ben was playing with a toy. "Bye, Handsome. Mommy will be back later. I love you," she said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Mama, where are you going?"

"Daddy and me are going out to eat. You're staying with Athena."

"Can't I go with you and Daddy?" asked Chelsea.

"Sorry, Chels, but we're having grown up time."

"What's grown up time?"

"It's when Mommies and Daddies go out to spend time alone without their kids so they can talk."

"Oh. What are you talking about?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "but I'm sure I'll find something to tell your dad about."

"Oh," she said. "Kaila isn't coming over is she?"

"Nope," said Alex. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll tell you what. How about tomorrow afternoon I have Kennedy come over to play with you?"

"Really, Mama?" asked Chelsea in an excited voice.

"Yeah. I'll call her mommy in the morning and ask her if that would be okay."

"Thank-you, Mama!" said Chelsea as she hugged her mom.

"You're welcome," said Alex, "well, your daddy and me are leaving. I want you to listen to Athena and don't give her any trouble. Whatever she tells you to do. Do it, don't argue with her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama. I will be good," she said. "I know if I'm bad Kennedy won't be allowed to come over."

"That's right," said Alex. "But I know you'll be a little angel. I love you Princess," she said hugging her. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, Mama. I love you too. Have fun with daddy."

"I will," said Alex. "Bye," she said as she walked over to the door with Dave.

"You ready, Baby?"

"Yeah," she said.

"All right. Let's go," said Dave as he opened the door for Alex. She walked out the door and he followed behind her. They walked to his car and he opened her door for her. It still amazed her that after all these years he could still be a gentleman. They headed to the restaurant. They were going out for seafood because Alex had requested seafood. It had been a while since they went out for seafood so Dave agreed. When they arrived at the restaurant Dave parked the car and said, "are you sure you want seafood tonight?"

"Yes," said Alex, "I'm pretty sure that's what I want."

"All right," he said, "if that's what you want then that's what we'll have."

"It is," she said going to open the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"I love you," he said kissing her lips. She kissed him back as she brought her hand up to cup his face. They sat in the car kissing for a few minutes before they pulled away. "Do you remember that night on the dirt road a few years ago when we couldn't wait until we got back to the hotel room so we did it in the car and then again at the hotel?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Good times. Good times."

"We did have some good times back in the day," he said. "That was before you became a MILF."

"My wild days," said Alex. "You know I missed my wild days until I went out last week and all that shit happened. Then I was like I'm too old for that shit anymore. I'm a mom now. There's no need to go out to clubs and get drunk. It's cool to have friends over and drink but as for going out it's not worth it anymore."

"I agree," said Dave. "We should probably get in there so we can get a good table."

"You're right," said Alex, "let's go." They got out of the car and met each other before they walked in. They took hands and walked in hand in hand. They were seated immediately. For a Friday night it wasn't too busy which was a good thing for Alex and Dave because that would be less people to bug them for autographs and pictures. It still amazed Alex that after a year of not being with WWE and not doing movies Dave was still popular with his fans. They were some loyal fans but then there were the people that she knew were out to get him and her to find any dirt they could to make a buck.

As they sat down the waitress handed them a menu and walked away. "Are you all right?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Alex as she looked at the menu. "I just miss my kids."

"Alex, they're fine. Trust me. Did you miss them like this last week when you were out?"

"Yes, Dave, whenever I'm not with them I miss them."

"I'm sure they're fine. Ben's probably half way to sleep by now and Chelsea is probably watching Disney."

"I know," she said.

"So how was work today?"

"It was good. I worked with Kaila and Tyler today. And I just don't' get it because Kaila is so respectful to me and to Tina but when she's at recess or at home she is just down right mean to Chelsea. I don't know what that's all about but Kaila is a big bully and Tyler is too but not as bad as Kaila. That girl is horrible."

"Well, you know Chelsea will hold her own against Kaila. I think she proved that today." The waitress came back to take their drink order. "I would like a beer please, Alex, do you want a beer too?"

"Nah. Can I have some Sprite?"

"You sure can," said the waitress, "one beer and one sprite. I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes."

"Okay, Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"So you're not drinking beer tonight?" asked Dave.

"No. I just don't feel like drinking these days."

"But you got Sprite and not Coke."

"Wasn't in the mood for coke either," she said. "What's with the questions?"

"Nothing. I was just asking," he said. "It's okay if you don't' want to drink. I understand. You just went through a lot. How are you feeling now?"

"Dave, I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm still upset about it and I will be for a while. I have talked to my counselor about it but I'm just not ready to talk about my feelings to you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. I just care about you and want to make sure you're all right. I don't want what happened before you went to New York to happen again."

"It won't, Dave because I am talking to someone about how I feel but I'm just not ready to talk to you about it yet. It's like I'm ashamed of what happened. That's the only way I can describe it."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. It isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. You told him no but he didn't listen. You had the right to tell him no and he should have listened."

"Yeah, but he didn't. Look, Dave. I don't want to talk about something so depressing. Let's talk about something else," she said. "Like what do you think you want to eat?"

"I don't know. I was thinking stuffed crab, seafood salad and crab cakes. What about you?"

"Cajun fish, crab cakes and crab salad," she said looking over the menu. The waitress came over with their drinks and then took their order. They ordered their meals and the waitress walked away. "Dave, I'll be back. I'm going to use the bathroom okay?"

"All right," said Dave.

Alex got up and said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Dave as he watched Alex walk to the bathroom. He had a feeling he upset her by talking about Ethan. He didn't mean to upset her he just wanted to make sure she was okay because she was acting funny and he cared about her. He just wanted to make sure everything was all right with her. He had to admit she was handling everything very well except for intimacy. She would not sleep with him at all because she wasn't comfortable yet. Dave understood and he wasn't going to pressure her to do anything she wasn't ready to do. He would wait as long as it took until she was ready. He took a swig of his beer as he waited for Alex to come back from the bathroom. She was in there a really long time and he was getting worried about her. He pulled out his phone and text messaged her, "R u okay?" He waited for her response and finally she responded back, "yea. I will be out in a minute. Not feeling well." He shrugged his shoulders and responded back with "do u want to go home?" He waited for the response and it said, "no. I'm good. I'm coming back now." She walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the table. When she sat down he said, "Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine. I was just having a little problem. I'm fine now."

"All right," he said. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay," she said. "I wasn't really upset. I just don't feel comfortable talking to you about it right now. My counselor told me that was normal and it would take time."

"Well, I'm glad you're talking to someone about it. That's always good," he said.

"Yeah. It's been helping me a lot," she said as the waitress brought their food. "Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome," said the waitress before she walked away.

Alex took a bite of her fish and said, "Mmm. This is really good. You will never find Cajun fish anywhere else that is as good as the Cajun fish in Louisiana."

"Is it really that good?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. Do you want a bite?"

"Sure," he said.

"All right," she said as she took a little piece of fish from her plate with her fork.

She took the fork and put it in Dave's mouth. "Mmm. That is good," he said. "I should have ordered that."

"See? It's really good."

"It is," he said. "Do you want some of my crab for some of that fish?"

"No thank-you, but you can have half of my fish because I'm not going to be able to eat all of it," she said.

"You're not going to be able to finish your food?" asked Dave taking some of her fish.

"Nope. I know. It's weird but I'm already getting full plus I'm not feeling that great," she said.

"Okay," he said, "whenever you're ready to go we can go."

"All right," she said as she ate some of her food.

"So, I've been thinking," Dave said.

"About?"

"Us and the future."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Are we still going to renew our wedding vows next June in Florida on the beach?"

"Absolutely," said Alex, "Renewing our wedding vows is to mark a new beginning for us and to start fresh. I think after everything that happened between us we need a fresh start so renewing our wedding vows is how we're going to get that new start. Plus think about how cool it will be to have Ben, Chelsea, Athena, Kaylee and Lexie there for our wedding vow renewals. I want them to see especially Chelsea that NOTHING is ever going to break us and even though we hit those rough patches we'll make it through. I mean do you still want to renew our wedding vows?"

"Of course and afterward we're going to take that honeymoon to Hawaii that we never got to take. Two weeks in Hawaii. I will always come through on my promises. I made that promise 7 years ago and I'm sticking to it. Even if it's 6 or 7 years late…. We're going to Hawaii."

"You promise?" asked Alex.

"I promise. We're going to Hawaii for two weeks. And kid free at that. Just you and me. It will be our honeymoon to do whatever we want to do," he said, "it has been bothering me for the last 6 years that we never got to go to Hawaii and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The first time was your fault but the second time was understandable we had a very important reason why we never made it."

"Yes we did," he said. "So we're still doing the wedding vow renewal?"

"Yep," she said with a smile. "And stating our own vows."

"I know. I've been working on mine."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I wanted to get a head start," he said.

"I guess that I better get started on mine," she said. "And I want it to be a private ceremony on the beach. Just my parents, your mom, the kids and close friends. I want it to be paparazzi free so we need to do our best to keep this quiet."

"All right," said Dave. "I don't want the paparazzi there either."

"Thank-you," she said.

"I'll look into what we can do."

"All right," she said.

"So did you talk to the doctor today?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"What did he say?" asked Dave.

"He was just concerned with a few tests and he wants me to come in on for further testing. I don't know. It's nothing to get worried about though," she said.

"All right," he said, "but why was he concerned?"

"He wasn't really concerned. I don't know how to put it all I know is Monday I'm going in for an appointment with him."

"You're not going to tell me about it are you?"

"Probably not today," she said with a smile.

"All right," he said.

"Yeah. Just don't be worried," she said.

"I Hate how you tell me that you have to go for further testing but I'm not supposed to be worried. That makes me worry, Alex."

"Dave, just chill out. Everything is going to be all right," said Alex, "I'm scared too but I'm not going to let it ruin my weekend. If something is wrong we'll deal with it when the time comes but right now no sense in getting upset and worried about nothing."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Just don't worry," said Alex as she took his hand. "I promise. Everything is going to be fine."

"Okay," he said as he kissed her hand, "I'll stay chill this weekend but on Monday you better believe I am going to be in your face about it as soon as you get home."

"I know," she said. "And that's okay. Let's just have a peaceful and quiet weekend."

"Okay," he said as he kissed her hand again.

They continued eating their dinner and when they finished they headed home. When they got home Chelsea was still awake but the babies were asleep. Dave put Chelsea to bed while Alex took a shower. After she was done with her shower they cuddled up on their bed and watched a movie and when the movie was over they both drifted off to sleep.

The next day Alex and Dave were interviewing guys to be their new security. They had to do something because the guys they already had sucked and Alex didn't think the kids were that safe as long as they were just allowing anyone onto their property. Alex was already upset that they even needed security but it was their lifestyle and it called for stuff like that for their safety and the safety of their kids. "So I see you have a lot of training in martial arts," said Dave to this big muscular guy. He was bald headed and his arms were covered in tattoos. He had a goatee and you could tell he worked out. Alex thought he was cute so she was hoping he would make the cut but the way Dave had been with the first 5 guys she was doubtful.

"Yes, Sir, I've been working in martial arts for the last 15 years. I also have gun training and I used to be a Marine."

"Impressive. Your resume is impressive," said Dave.

"Very… Impressive," said Alex with a smile. Dave nudged her and she lost the smile. "So how are you with kids because we have a lot of kids that need protected? Are you good with them?"

"I am. I have two nieces and three nephews. I love little kids and I wouldn't have a problem protecting your kids," he said.

"Good," said Alex. "We gate off our property and the only people we allow passed that gate are my husband and me. Our daughter and her boyfriend and our kids. No one else. Our current security seems to have a problem keeping people we don't want off our property. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Absolutely," he said.

"And if they pushed and tried to talk their way in what would you do?" asked Dave.

"I would call for you or your wife and see if it was okay. If they started getting pushy I would have to take them down and call the police if they continued to be a problem. Trust me, Mrs. Bautista and Mr. Bautista no one you don't want past that gate is getting past that gate."

"That's what I like to hear," said Alex with a smile. "So are you married or anything?"

"Alex." said Dave.

"Dave, I'm just asking because of the hours he could be here."

"No, Mrs. Bautista," he said, "I'm not married."

"Nice. I mean. That's good," she said. "And how old are you?"

"I'm 35 years old," he said.

"I see," she said. "I like him," said Alex, "I think he should get the job."

"Alex, don't let your hormones cloud your judgment. In order to get this job you're going to need to get a drug test done and a background check.. Criminal and FBI," said Dave.

"I have my background checks done. Here they are," he said handing them to Dave.

Dave looked over them, "No record. Very impressive."

"And I assure you, Mr. Bautista I have never touched drugs a day in my life."

"Okay," said Dave.

Just then Athena came into the room with Ben. "Here, Alex, he just woke up from his morning nap."

"Thanks," said Alex as she took Ben from Athena.

"You're welcome," she said looking at the guy sitting in the chair across from Alex and her dad. She whispered in Alex's ear, "Who is that?"

"Possibly our new security guard."

"Nice," said Athena.

"I know right."

"Athena, you can leave now. We're in the middle of an interview."

"Okay, Dad," she said as she walked out of the room.

"And who is this?" asked the guy.

"This is our son. He's our youngest," said Dave.

"Cute kid."

"Thanks," he said.

"So am I going to get this job or what?"

"Well, your resume is very impressive, you seem to be a good guy, you have a lot of knowledge in areas you need to have knowledge in, you have no record so I'm going to say you got the job."

"Yes," Alex said to herself.

"Thanks, Mr. Bautista."

"You're welcome," said Dave. "We're going to start you out on a trial basis… Travis."

"All right," he said.

"First time you mess up you're gone."

"Okay," he said. "Trust me. You and your family are in good hands."

"I hope so," said Dave. "You can start tomorrow morning at 7 a.m."

"All right," he said. "Thank-you, Sir and Thank-you," he said to Alex as he shook her hand.

"You're welcome," said Alex with a smile. She was going to enjoy him being there as their security. He was definitely eye candy for her.

"You're welcome," said Dave getting up, "I will see you tomorrow. Have a good day," he said shaking his hand.

"See you tomorrow," said Travis as he left the room and let himself out.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"Uh huh. Don't make me regret my decision," he said helping her up.

"I won't. He's like eye candy for me. The whole you can look but can't touch type of deal. Don't worry, Baby, I'm not going anywhere," she said.

"Good," said Dave. "Because I don't' know what I would do if you did." Ben let out a squeal and smiled at his dad. He reached out for his dad and Dave said, "Come on, Buddy," as he took him from Alex. "So do you think we can trust him?" he asked wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulder as they walked out of the room.

"I think so," she said. "I mean he has no record and he used to be a marine. I think we're good and he seems like he would keep the psychos off our property."

"I don't know. I just get a bad vibe about this guy. I think I'm going to hire extra security just to keep an eye on him. How do we know he's not going to sell us out to the paparazzi or something? I just don't know. I just have a bad vibe about him."

"If you have a bad vibe about him why did you hire him?"

"Because he had good credentials and his resume was very impressive. I thought I'd give him a chance."

"All right," said Alex. "As long as you're sure he's trustworthy."

"I think he is. I just don't know why I can't shake this bad vibe about him off."

"Just remember our kids' safety depend on this man."

"I know, Alex," he said.

"I just hate that we have to do this. I wish sometimes our lives could be normal but there is no chance of normalcy in our lives or our kids' lives."

"I know, Baby," he said. "I know. I try to keep our kids' lives as normal as possible but sometimes stuff happens and it doesn't work out the way I want it to."

"I know," she said hugging him. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we didn't have to worry about stalkers or psychos or the paparazzi. What would that life be like?"

"I don't know," said Dave, "but maybe one day we'll be able to find out." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mama?" asked Chelsea as she came into the living room with her parents.

"Yes?" asked Alex.

"Is Kennedy coming over?"

"Chelsea, I'm sorry but they have plans today but her mommy did say she could come over tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay?"

"I guess," said Chelsea, "but I just wanted her to be here today to play."

"You two can play tomorrow," said Alex, "and it will be just as much fun. I promise."

"Okay," said Chelsea a little disappointed. "I'll wait until tomorrow but I'm bored."

"Bored?" asked Dave, "how can one little girl that has everything be bored?"

"I don't know because I don't have any friends," said Chelsea. "Why can't I have a sister to play with that does drool?"

"Chelsea, one day Kaylee is going to be older and she'll be able to talk more and then you'll have your sister to play with," said Dave, "but right now you're going to need to hang in there."

"This isn't fair," said Chelsea. "I just want someone to play with."

"I know you do, Princess but Kennedy's mommy said tomorrow. How about instead of playing you and me do some cleaning in your room," said Alex.

"Um. No thank-you," said Chelsea, "I'm sure I can find something to do. Bye," she said as she ran upstairs.

"Nice work, Alex," said Dave.

"I try," she said as she kissed his lips. "I think I'm getting a hang of this mom thing."

"You should have the hang of it we have about 50 kids in this house."

"More like 4 ½ don't over exaggerate," she said. "You don't want to do the baby thing anymore do you?"

"I do but I don't know if after we have another one if I want one after that."

"Oh. Hell no. The next time we have a baby it is the last! No more," said Alex. "I don't want a daycare. I want a home," she said.

"Agreed," said Dave. "Do you agree, Ben that Mommy has one more baby and then no more?" Ben looked at his dad, smiled and let out a squeal. "See Ben agrees."

"Good," said Alex with a smile.

Later that night Jason was at his house talking to his parents about Athena. "So Jason," said Rachel, "how come Dave and Alex have met you but your dad and me haven't met your girlfriend?"

"Jason has a girlfriend?" asked Isaiah.

"Yeah," said Rachel. "Dave's daughter."

"I see. Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Because you're never home to hear about it," said Rachel.

"Rachel, don't start. My job is demanding. Do you think I want to be working all the time?"

"If you are working," she said.

"Are you doubting my fidelity?"

"Yeah. How many business trips do you have to take in a month? Or better yet how many times are you with your whore on the weekend during the month?"

"Rachel, I really am on a business trip," said Isaiah. "If we've been together this long why would I cheat on you now?"

"I don't know," she said, "but I just doubt you're on a business trip."

"Mom, Dad, stop," said Jason. "You guys have this fight all the time and nothing ever really gets resolved. Just stop fighting."

"All right," said Rachel, "So why don't you invite Athena over for dinner tomorrow night so we can meet her?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," said Jason.

"Why?" asked Isaiah. "Don't' you love her?"

"I do but it's complicated."

"Nothing is complicated," said Rachel, "what aren't you telling us?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it right now," he said.

"No. I think we should talk about it," said Rachel.

"Mom. I don't think now is a good time."

"Jason, listen to your mother," said Isaiah.

"Fine," he said, "Athena is pregnant."

Rachel dropped the plate she was holding and said, "WHAT? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE TALKED ABOUT. AFTER HEARING WHAT YOUR DAD AND ME WENT THROUGH YOU WENT OUT AND GOT HER PREGNANT. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Mom, it's not my baby."

"Oh absolutely not. You're not seeing this girl anymore. I'm putting a stop to it," said Rachel.

"You can't stop me from going out with someone I love," he said.

"Watch me. Tomorrow afternoon we're going to Dave's and Alex's house and having a nice talk with them and telling them how you are not going to take care of another boy's baby and that you two are not allowed to date anymore."

"Mom, you don't know anything about Athena or how she got pregnant so before you blow stuff out of proportion maybe you should know the facts."

***A/N: Dave and Alex had a good night out and they're still renewing their vows which is cool. And Dave is promising her a 2 week trip to Hawaii again. Alex isn't doing much speaking about her appointment with the doctor. And I agree with Alex on this Travis guy.. if you have a bad vibe about someone why would you hire them to protect your family? stupid move I think. And Jason told his parents about Athena. Rachel flipped..let's just hope she watches how she approaches the situation with Alex and DAve. Alex already doesn't like her.. What did you think? Please review and as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	97. Chapter 97

***As always thank-you all for the reviews. You guys are awesome. Thank-you! **

The next day Alex was in Chelsea's room playing tea party with Chelsea and Kennedy. They were dressed up and sitting at a table with the teapot, the sugar cup and all the other pieces to Chelsea's Disney Princess tea party set. Dave came to the door and knocked on it. "Yes, Daddy," said Chelsea.

"What are you girls up to?"

"We're playing tea party like in Alice in Wonderland. Do you want to come to our tea party?" she asked.

"I wish I could but I have Ben," he said as he held Ben.

"And why isn't Mr. Benjamin taking a nap?" asked Alex.

"Because he won't sleep and every time I lay him down he starts crying so I'll just wait for him to get tired before I lay him down for a nap."

"I see," said Alex.

"What are you wearing?" asked Dave.

"I don't know a boa. Chelsea and Kennedy dressed me for the party. I just went along with it," she said. "Do you want to join us?"

"What about Ben?"

"Ben can come to our tea party too," said Chelsea. "You just have to be careful with the tea because it's very hot."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked into the room. "I'll be careful with the tea," he said as he tried to take a seat on one of Chelsea's little chairs. He couldn't get into the chair and said, "Chels, I don't think this is going to work."

"That's okay, Daddy. You can sit on the floor."

"All right," said Dave as he took a seat on the floor.

"Wow. My dad never plays tea party with me," said Kennedy. "My dad said tea party is for girls."

"Tea parties are for everyone," said Dave, "did you ever watch Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Isn't the Mad Hatter a boy?"

"Yeah," said Kennedy.

"See? They're for boys too."

"Oh yeah," she said with a smile.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Chelsea.

"Absolutely," said Dave. Chelsea poured water into Dave's tea cup. "Would you like sugar in your tea? And here's a biscuit," she said handing him a fake cracker.

"Thank-you," he said, "but no sugar for me."

"Go ahead and drink the tea, Daddy. It tastes very good."

"Not so fast, Chels, where did you get the water?"

"Mama got it for me from the bathroom."

"Okay," said Dave. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't toilet water like the last time."

Alex laughed and said, "I don't know what possessed you to drink water a 5 year old was giving you. If the only thing she can reach is the toilet it should have been obvious that's where she got the water from. That was your fault."

"Like you would have asked," said Dave as he took a sip of the water.

"I would have because my common sense would have told me that she could only reach the toilet."

"It never dawned on me," he said.

"Um. Daddy what are you doing?" asked Chelsea as she watched him drink his tea.

"I'm drinking my tea," he said.

"No. no. no. You're doing it wrong. You have to drink with your pinky up. Like this," she said as she showed him.

"Oh no. What was I thinking the pinky goes in the air," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "So how about this Louisiana heat? It's horrible."

"It is horrible," said Kennedy. "I had to fan myself in church today because it was too hot." Alex and Dave had to keep from laughing because it was so cute how Chelsea and Kennedy were talking. They sounded just like grown ups. "That's a nice ring," said Kennedy looking at Chelsea's finger.

"Thank-you. It's my engagement ring from Tyler," she said. "We're getting married next week. I told that bar tramp Kaila he was my man but she just wouldn't stay away."

Dave spit out his water as Chelsea said this. The water landed on Ben and he started crying. "David," said Alex. "It's okay, Ben. Daddy didn't mean that," she said wiping him off with a napkin.

"I'm sorry but did you just hear what she said?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex. "You act like you're shocked."

"Um. I am. Tyler?"

"Yes, Tyler, Chelsea has developed a little crush on him. I've been heard about him everyday this week on the way to school. I think it's cute."

"She's too young for boys."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "I am a grown up and Tyler and me are getting married next week."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile. Chelsea was so cute it was unbelievable.

"You support this?" asked Dave.

"She's 5. It's not like she's 25. Relax. Just enjoy the cuteness while it lasts."

"5 is too young to talk about marriage," said Dave.

"Oh come on, Baby, didn't you ever think about getting married at 5 years old? Or were you too much of a playground player to settle on one little girl?"

"Okay. I chased a couple girls on the playground when I was 5," he said.

"Uh huh. Don't feel bad. I had a new boyfriend almost every week. SO when our kids are players on the playground it comes from both of us not just you. Although you are a bigger player than me," she said with a smile.

"Okay, Ms. I have a crush on our new security guard."

"I never said I had a crush," she said.

"So Kennedy, do you want to go get our nails done and our hair done?"

"Absolutely," she said putting down her tea cup. They got up from the chairs and took off their dress up clothes and walked over to Chelsea's dresser.

"What happened to the tea party?" asked Dave.

"It's over. It's beauty time," said Chelsea. "We're getting our nails done."

"And make up," said Kennedy getting out Chelsea's make up kit. "My mama would never let me have this."

"For the record Kennedy, I didn't get it for her. Someone else bought it for her."

"Mama, will you let me braid your hair?" asked Chelsea.

"That depends. Are you going to get the brush stuck in my hair again?"

"No, Mama," she said grabbing the brush and a ponytail holder.

"All right," said Alex as she allowed Chelsea to brush her hair.

"Mr. Bautista, can I do your hair?"

"I don't have any hair to do."

"I can shine your head with a towel," she said.

"All right, go ahead," said Dave. Alex and Dave let the girls play with their hair or lack there of in Dave's case before they decided to move on to nails.

"Mama, can I paint your fingernails?"

"Sure," said Alex.

"Mr. Bautista, can I pain yours?"

"Um. Sure," said Dave. He just wanted her to have some fun. He could always get it off later. He allowed her to paint his nails Barbie doll pink.

"I don't know about this," said Alex as Chelsea painted her nails purple. "What is Ben going to think of this? What if he has lasting effects of his dad getting his fingernails painted?"

"He can get his nails painted too," said Dave with a smile.

"Don't you dare," said Alex.

"I'm just kidding," he said, "Relax."

They continued playing with the girls for the afternoon until around 3. At 3 Alex gave the girls a snack and let them watch a movie before she took Kennedy home. When she got back she cooked dinner and shortly after dinner while Alex and Dave were cleaning up the kitchen Athena came in and said, "Quick. Jason just text messaged me and told me his parents are on their way down here. He told them that I'm pregnant and they're coming here to talk about it."

"Well, that's great. I might end up smacking a bitch tonight," she said.

"Shit is going down," said Dave as he looked at Ben in his walker.

"Are they bringing that brat?" asked Alex.

"No. They're making Jason watch her."

"Of course they are," said Alex, "that's all they ever do to that poor boy." She felt really upset and emotional for a minute and had no idea where it came from.

"Are you all right, Baby?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"I think it's just you. I think you should sit down. You're all flushed," said Dave.

"Yeah. This heat just hit me like a ton of bricks. Maybe I should sit down," she said taking a seat.

"You know I got flushed at the beginning of my pregnancy," said Athena. "Maybe you're pregnant."

"That's impossible. I'm not," she said.

"All right," said Athena, "but Rachel and Isaiah are on their way here."

"Whoop dee do," said Alex as she moved the walker back and forth with her foot. She looked at Ben and he was smiling at her. "You just don't want to sleep today do you?" she asked. He squealed and she said, "I didn't think so." The buzzer went off in the living room so Dave went to answer it.

"Yeah, Travis?" said Dave.

"You have two people out here that want to talk to you and your wife. Their names are Rachel and Isaiah. Do you want me to let them pass the gate?"

"Let them in, Travis. Check 'em first."

"All right, Boss," he said. Dave was happy that Travis actually buzzed for him to see if it was okay if they got passed the gate. Maybe he was wrong about Travis maybe there wasn't anything bad about him but still at the same time he still got a bad vibe about him. Dave waited patiently for the door bell to ring and when it finally did he opened the door and invited Rachel and Isaiah into the living room to talk. Alex took Ben out of the walker and walked into the dining room and sat down at the table to hear what they had to say.

"So what brings you guys here tonight?" asked Dave.

"First of all, I would like for you to meet my husband Isaiah," said Rachel.

"Hello," said Dave as he shook his hand.

"Hi," said Isaiah.

"Hello," said Alex as she shook his hand. "I'm Alex and this is my husband Dave. And this is our son Benjamin but we call him Ben."

"Nice to meet you," said Isaiah. "Okay. I have a problem with my son dating your daughter."

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because she's pregnant," said Rachel. "I don't approve of her being pregnant and trying to make my son take care of a kid that isn't his."

"First of all," said Alex, "You need to get your facts straight before you come into my house and start throwing around accusations. I don't care if you approve of Athena being pregnant or not. You're not her mother and she's not your daughter. It's not up to non-family members to approve or not approve. It's Athena's personal business and it doesn't matter what you think of it. And as for her trying to make your son take care of her baby he offered to take care of the baby. He's been talking about being its dad even though it's not his baby. No one is making him do anything he WANTS to be there and I don't have a problem with it."

"You may not have a problem with it but I do," said Rachel.

"Our son has school to focus on. He's been doing well until he met your daughter and she started distracting him. His grades are dropping because of your daughter and always taking her out or being here with her. He doesn't need a baby to distract him either let alone a baby that isn't his. He needs to focus on school work, basketball and graduating. He needs to focus on SAT's and going to LSU. He doesn't need these distractions," said Isaiah.

"Maybe his grades are dropping because he's always watching your bratty daughter," said Alex. "Don't blame Athena for his dropping grades because ever since Athena has started going out with Jason she's been doing better in school and when they're here they're always doing homework and studying so no his dropping grades aren't Athena's fault."

"Did you just call my daughter a brat?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah because she is a brat. She's been picking on my daughter since day one. Taking her toys, pushing her down on the playground, locking her in the bathroom at your house and tripping her. Calling her names. Why did Kaila lock Chelsea in the bathroom?"

"I don't know," said Rachel. "Your daughter is a crybaby though. All she did at my house was cry that she wanted to go home."

"Probably because your psycho bratty kid locked her in the bathroom. I'd cry to go home too. When your daughter was here all she did was start problems."

"And Chelsea slapped Kaila across the face the other day for no reason."

"Kaila probably deserved it," said Alex. "My daughter doesn't pick on people or hit them for no reason."

"If Chelsea wasn't such a crybaby like you maybe she wouldn't get picked on."

"I am not a crybaby and neither is my daughter," said Alex.

"You don't let your husband do anything. You keep an eye on him all the time. Let the man breathe."

"First of all you know nothing about my husband and me. I have my reasons. At least my husband takes pride and joy in his children. When's the last time Isaiah took the time to see his kids?"

"He sees them all the time," said Rachel.

"Really? Because Kaila tells a completely different story at school. She talks about how he's gone before she wakes up and doesn't come home till after she's in bed. SO to me that means he doesn't take the time to worry about his kids. At least my husband takes the time to be with his kids."

Isaiah laughed and said, "I work. Unlike your husband I don't make my wife provide for my household. The man is supposed to work and the woman is supposed to stay home with the children."

"I don't know what kind of submissive, sexist society you live in but around here women and men are equal and it doesn't matter who works and who doesn't," said Alex.

"I just want to say even though my wife goes out and works my money is still the number 1 contribution to this household," said Dave, " I have made enough money from movies and wrestling that my family is taken care of for the next 20 years So. Even though I don't go to work doesn't mean my money isn't what we live off of. My wife simply contributes to the cost of living. And I don't like your disrespect toward women so watch your tone when you talk to my wife."

"How does it feel knowing your wife runs your house?" asked Isaiah. "And what kind of man are you? Staying home with the kids."

"My wife can run this house if she wants to but it's a team effort around here. And I'm a man that loves my wife and my kids. I'm a man that cares about his family and enjoys spending as much time with them as I can. I traveled down the path you're taking and all it did was cause problems. I am glad I gave it up or I would be an arrogant, ignorant bastard like you."

"If you're such a good father why did you let your daughter get pregnant?"

"I didn't let her get pregnant. I didn't ask for her to get pregnant," said Dave.

"So you agree that it's okay that she gets pregnant by another guy and try to get another guy take care of it?" a sked Rachel.

"Again. You should know your facts before you come into our house making accusations," said Alex. "Athena didn't get pregnant on her own choice. She was raped at a party last April and ended up pregnant. That's why she's pregnant."

"Oh," said Rachel, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You're right. You didn't know. You just saw her as a pregnant teen and thought the worst. She didn't ask for it to happen but it did and we're doing what we can to deal with it," said Alex. "She had the choice to abort it, keep it or give it up for adoption but being the brave person she is decided she wanted to keep it. If I was in the same position as her at 17 well almost 18 I don't' know if I would be able to do the same. She's a brave girl. And right now she is having her doubts if she wants to keep her or not. I hope she does keep her but in the end it's her life and her decision. And she never asked Jason to be there. Jason offered to be there given the circumstances of it all. He feels Lexie needs a daddy so he wants to be her dad. No one is forcing him to. All I ask is that he not give her false hopes and false expectations. She's been through enough."

"I don't agree with him being a dad to her baby but in the end Jason is going to do what he wants to do and Isaiah and me can't make his decisions for him anymore. He's going to be 18 in January which means he's going to be an adult and we have always taught him to do what he thought was right so obviously he thinks this is the right thing to do but at the same time he is almost 18 years old. His life hasn't even began yet. I want him to go to college, I want him to get an education and I want him to play basketball. I want him to have a future. I just don't think him being a dad at 18 is what he needs to do. He has a good thing going for him and I don't agree or approve of this decision."

"I don't like it or agree with it," said Isaiah. "My son is going to be somebody and he doesn't need a baby and a girl holding him back from his dreams."

"Why can't your son be somebody, be a dad and have a girl at the same time?" asked Dave. "He can be somebody no matter what. As long as he pushes himself to be somebody he can. A baby and a girl aren't going to stop him if he really wants to be somebody."

"They're distractions," said Isaiah. "He doesn't need to be distracted."

"You sit there and say he can't be somebody and have a baby and a girl but you got Rachel pregnant at 16.. You had Jason your freshman year of college and you had Rachel behind you. Yet you turned out to be somebody. So.. Obviously it's possible," said Dave.

"And I worked my butt off to get a job and got done with school to be a better father and boyfriend at the time. Why don't you try being 19 years old, going to college, living with a 17 year old and an infant it's hard. I hated that life."

"So you actually hated me and Jason being there all the time," said Rachel.

"Well, yeah," said Isaiah. "I never really got to live my life."

"You never got to live your life?" asked Rachel.

"No because I was taking care of two kids."

"You took my life away from me. My parents kicked me out because of you. My parents hated you and they hate me for allowing you to ruin my life. I quit school for you. I don't even have a GED because of you. I took care of Jason all the time. Just like I'm taking care of them while you're out sleeping with other women. And yes I know.. I may only have a 10th grade education but I know how to check bank statements," she said. "You took my life away from me and if no one got to live their life it was me."

"Your parents hate me because they're racist pigs," he said. "I made it better in this world than they have so what do they have to say about that now?"

"I don't know because they don't talk to me because of you."

"All right," said Dave, "we're talking about Athena and Jason. Whatever problems you two have can handle at your house. We need to discuss what we want to do about this situation."

"I don't think they should go out," said Rachel, "and I think my son should just focus on getting done with school and getting what he needs to out of life. He's too young to be a father."

"I agree," said Isaiah. "I don't want him to regret his life like I do."

"I think that we should sit Athena and Jason down and have them talk about how they feel. And let them decide what's best for them," said Alex.

"All right," said Rachel. "We let them decide but they choose the wrong thing. What then?"

"My parents always taught me to make my own decisions and if I made a mistake from a decision I made. I learned from it and moved on with my life. It's all about growing up. Jason and Athena are smart kids. I think they can make their own decisions."

"Fine," said Rachel. "We let them decide."

"I agree," said Dave. "Let them decide."

"So we all agree that they decide what's best for their lives?" said Alex.

"Yes," said Rachel.

"All right," said Alex.

"Well, I'm sorry for my ignorance," said Rachel. "I had no idea about Athena. I'm sorry. Is the guy in jail?"

"As soon as Athena breaks down and gets a paternity test done on the baby he will be. I don't know what she's waiting for," said Alex.

"Well, good luck with that," said Rachel. "I think we're going to go."

"All right," said Dave. "I'll see you tomorrow at the bus stop."

"See you tomorrow," she said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you," said Isaiah.

"Nice meeting you too," they said. Rachel and Isaiah let themselves out. "Are we like that?" asked Alex.

"Like what?"

"At each others' throats like that."

"Sometimes but I would NEVER blame you for the way my life has turned out," said Dave as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"I would NEVER blame you either," said Alex, "but you have made my life amazing," she said as she kissed his lips.

"You have made my life just as amazing," he said kissing her back. "How about you put Ben to bed and I put Chelsea to bed and we have some time alone?"

"Dave, I'm not ready yet," she said. "I just can't bring myself to do it."

"That's fine," he said. "I understand. I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thanks, Baby," she said as she kissed his lips.

"You're welcome," he said as he took Ben, "Now you take it easy while I try to get the Bottle Monster to bed."

"Okay," she said as she went into the living room to watch TV. She was grateful for Dave because he was trying his hardest to be a dad and it was so cute. She thought it was amazing how much he's changed and it made her love him more.

The next afternoon Alex was sitting in the waiting room waiting to see Dr. Santos. She was looking at magazines trying to ease her nerves but it wasn't working out that well. "Alexandra Bautista," said the nurse. Alex stood up and walked with the nurse to the back. "How are you today?"

"Nervous," said Alex. "Very nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Dr. Santos just wants to run a couple more tests on you. You'll be fine," she said as she led Alex into the room. "Here's a gown. Put this on and once you have it on have a seat up on the table. Dr. Santos will be in, in a few minutes," she said as she opened the door.

"Okay. Thank-you," said Alex as the nurse walked out of the room. Alex stripped out of her clothes and put on the hospital gown. As she sat up on the table she was feeling more and more nervous. She didn't even know what to expect. What if he found some type of STD that couldn't be curable or what if he found out she had some type of cancer. She was psyching herself out as her palms got sweaty and her mouth started to get dry and pasty. She could hear her heart pounding as she waited and her stomach was filled with millions of butterflies fluttering around. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

Dr. Santos walked in and said, "Hello, Alexandra. How are you today?"

"Nervous," she said. "Am I going to die?"

"Well. Someday but not now," he said.

"So why am I here?"

"Well, I am a little concerned with your blood test and your urine sample. We found an abnormality in them."

"What do you mean an abnormality?" she asked.

"I don't know. They just came back abnormal. Your STD test was fine. You have no STDs but in 6 months you have to come back to get tested for HIV again."

"Um okay," said Alex. "Why?"

"Mainly because HIV doesn't' always show up right away. You could become infected with it anytime in the next 6 months and not know about it so that's why you need to get tested again."

"All right," said Alex. "So if I had no STDs how come my tests came back abnormal?"

"I was getting to that. You told me you took the morning after pill right?"

"Yes," said Alex, "I did."

"And before your rape when was the last time you had sex with your husband?"

"Probably 3 weeks ago," she said.

"And it was unprotected?"

"Um yeah," said Alex, "we were trying for a baby."

"I see," he said. "When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"August 22nd," she said.

"So you should be getting ready to get your menstrual cycle next week?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I don't think it's coming," he said.

"What do you mean? You don't think it's coming."

"I think you might be pregnant which was the abnormality that showed up on your tests."

"So you're telling me that I might be pregnant?"

"There is a possibility. I'm going to give you a cup to urinate in and then I will check it. We will know for sure then," he said handing her a cup.

"Thanks," she said. He directed her to the bathroom and she did what she needed to do. When she was finished she handed him the cup.

He put a little strip in the urine and took it out. They both sat waiting in silence for a couple minutes. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't know. I wanted to have another baby but now that it's possible that I'm pregnant I'm scared because my youngest is only 4 ½ months old," she said. "I don't know if I'm ready for another."

"I see," he said picking up the strip. He looked at it and said, "How excited would you be if you were pregnant?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Well, Alexandra, you're pregnant."

"I'm the what what?" she asked.

"You're pregnant," he said. "Congratulations. The trying must have paid off."

"Wow," said Alex. "That quickly. Damn. I don't know what to say," she said. "Wow."

"Well, I could set you up for an appointment upstairs to get a better idea of how far along you are and what the baby looks like. Judging by what you told me I would say you're about 5 weeks along. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Alex. She was still in shock. She didn't even know what to say. She wanted to try for another baby but really it was all too soon for her now that it was all a reality. She knew Dave was going to flip out when she told him. They were in for a fun afternoon.

"Alexandra, do you want me to set up an appointment upstairs?"

"Yeah," she said.

"How about the 25th at 8:30 a.m.?" he asked.

"Okay," she said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said writing it on a card for her and handing it to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just shocked." She said as she took the card from him. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. You can get dressed now and you're free to go," he said, "it was nice meeting with you today."

"Thank-you. Have a good day."

"You too," he said as he walked out of the room. Alex got dressed and then headed home.

When she pulled up to the gate Travis smiled at her and let her in. She drove up to the front door and sat out in the car for a few minutes before she got out. She knew as soon as she got in that door Dave was going to hound her about the doctor's appointment. She was trying to figure out a way to tell him but she realized there was no right way. She was just going to tell him. She got out of the car, grabbed her work stuff and walked to the front door. She opened the door and walked in. Chelsea was in her room doing homework, while Ben and Kaylee were sitting in the pack and play playing. Alex walked into the kitchen because she knew that's where Dave was. "Hey, Baby," she said as she walked in and saw him cooking.

"Hey, Babe," he said walking over to kiss her. "How was the doctor's appointment?"

"It was interesting," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said grabbing a banana.

"What did they say was wrong?"

"Well," she said as she peeled the banana, "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it."

"You have an STD don't you?"

"At this point I kind of wish but no," she said.

"Oh my god! Is it terminal?"

"No. Let me finish," she said.

"All right. Go ahead," he said.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant," she said.

"Wha.." he started to say before he fell to the floor.

***A/N: Chelsea is so cute! And she has a little crush on Tyler good stuff. lol. Rachel and Isaiah..wow. Rachel wasn't too happy about Jason and Athena. And Alex is pregnant.. I'm sure she's . Dave was so thrilled he fell to the floor...so what do you guys think? Please review. and thanks for taking the time to read. **


	98. Chapter 98

***Thank-you all for your reviews. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you!**

Alex got down on the ground to check to make sure Dave was still breathing. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found a pulse. She couldn't believe he actually fainted. "Dave," said Alex as she shook him. "Wake up. Dave," she said. "Ugh."

Athena walked into the kitchen and saw her dad on the floor. "What happened to him?"

"I told him I was pregnant and he fainted."

"You're pregnant?" asked Athena.

"Yeah," she said.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," she said shaking Dave but it wasn't working. "Dave." she said as she slapped him across the face. That didn't work either. "Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure," said Athena as she filled a cup up with water and handed it to Alex.

Alex splashed the water on his face. He moaned a little bit and said, "Did you say you were pregnant?"

"Yes, Dave, I did. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

"Oh god," he said. "What now?"

"I'm pregnant. You and me are having a baby," she said. She didn't know how many more times she would have to say it before he understood the words that were coming out of her mouth. She helped him sit up and was supporting his back when the phone rang.

Athena answered it and said, "Alex, Mel's on the phone for you."

"Okay," said Alex as she let go of Dave and he fell back on the ground again. Alex rolled her eyes and took the phone from Athena. "Hey, Girl. What's up?"

"A lot of shit, Alex."

"Okay," said Alex. "Do you need to come over for a weekend?"

"I think so," she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"You remember that night at your house when John and me slept together?"

"Mm hm," said Alex as she looked at Dave laying on the floor.

"I went to the doctor today because I was feeling sick and really tired. And guess what he told me," said Mel.

"Gee, Mel, I don't know. What did he tell you? The same thing my doctor told me?"

"What did your doctor tell you?"

"That I'm pregnant."

"Yep. Mine told me I was pregnant too. Didn't you just have a baby?"

"Yep and I just got my body back too. There's no bouncing back from having a baby a year after one. I'm never going to be skinny again," said Alex. "I think I might cry."

"What did Dave say?"

"Nothing. He fainted. I'm looking at him laying on the floor right now and watching the noodles burn. What did John say?"

"He has no idea. And you know that shit he was talking about being divorced from his wife?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"He's not. They are no where near a divorce. He definitely cheated on her with me. Tell me why I was getting phone calls from her about how he's her husband and that I need to stop being a skank.. And blah blah blah . I was like what the f**k are you talking about. And she told me how they are still very married. And this is after John and I slept together more."

"What an asshole," said Alex.

"Tell me about it but is it wrong of me to still want him more than anything right now. I haven't stopped sleeping with him yet and I don't plan to."

"Mel, that makes you the other woman."

"I know but I love John and he's the father of my kids. I can't help his wife is a psycho."

"Hmm. I don't know, Mel. I'm sure a lot of Dave's other women thought I was a psycho too."

"I'm sorry. I forgot about that."

"It's okay," said Alex, "luckily for you I know you were with John first and that you're my best friend so I wont' hold it against you. Women just get a little pissed off when someone sleeps with their husband. I have to say I get where she's coming from."

"I know and I hate what I'm doing but Alex if something is so wrong how can it feel so right?"

"Oddly enough I know what that statement means. And I understand it. And I have no idea. When I was with Ron I knew it was wrong but yet it felt so good and it felt so right that I just blocked out how wrong it was."

"It felt right because Ron liked you for years. Of course he was going to make it feel good when he smushed you."

"I hate that word smushed," said Alex, "so can you explain to me why my husband is still laying on the floor?"

"How long has he been laying on the floor?" asked Mel

"Probably about 15 minutes now. Can't wait to hear what he has to say when he finally gets up. So are you going to tell John?"

"Yeah. I have to. I can't hide a pregnancy for 9 months. Well. 8 months because I'm a little over a month. And then I'm giving him a choice either me or his wife. If I'm having his baby I'm not going to be the other woman. It's either his wife or me. If he chooses his wife fine but he will see his kids but it won't be more than that."

"I can't believe you're sleeping with a married man. I'm just going to be honest and say that some women don't let their husbands go when they find out they cheated on them. I know I never let Dave go except shortly after his affair with Bella so don't think his wife is going to give him up so fast."

"Why did you keep Dave so long?"

"Because it's complicated to give up on him when there are kids involved. If we didn't have kids together we probably wouldn't be together now but since we've got kids then yeah..I try to stay with him for them. If things get worse down the road then yeah we'll talk about divorce but right now everything looks like it's getting better."

"I'm glad things look like they're getting better," said Mel. "So everything is worked out from the whole Bella situation?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "Now we just have to deal with this. I am not ready for another baby. Ben is a handful. I am not ready for another one."

"Mama, who are you talking to? And why is daddy laying on the floor?" asked Chelsea as she walked passed her dad.

"Daddy is just in shock and I'm talking to Aunt Mel."

"Aunt Melli!" said Chelsea, "can I talk to her?"

"Hold on," said Alex. "Mel, Chels wants to talk to you."

"Okay, put her on," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as she handed Chelsea the phone.

"Hi aunt Mel!"

"Hi, Chelsea, how are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good. How is school going?"

"It's great! I took Ben in for show and tell today because he is the best baby brother ever! And I might go to first grade."

"First grade already?"

"Yeah. My teacher said I'm too smart for Kindergarten."

"Wow. That's awesome, Chels. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank-you. Where's Alyssa?"

"She's still at the babysitter's house because I had to go to the doctor. I'm fixing to go get her so tell your Mama I'll call her back later because I have to get Alyssa."

"Okay. Bye Aunt Mel. I love you."

"I love you too, Chels, bye," said Mel as she hung up her phone.

Chelsea laid the phone down on the island and said, "Aunt Mel, said she would call you back because she has to get Alyssa."

"Okay, Chelsea," said Alex working on the food Dave was cooking. "Can you go check on the babies for me?"

"Sure," said Chelsea as she went into the living room to check on Ben and Kaylee. "Hi, Ben! How are you? Did you like going to my school today?" Ben smiled and squealed at his sister talking to him. She reached into the playpen and took his hand. "You're such a cutie! Unlike Kaylee. Kaylee, why can't you just go back to your mommy and leave my family alone?" she said. Kaylee just looked at her. "Don't look at me Kaylee. I don't like you and I'm not your sister. Your mommy makes my mama and daddy fight. No one wants you here go back to your mommy."

"Chelsea Alexandra," said Alex, "that wasn't a very nice thing to say."

Chelsea jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mama."

"Why would you say that to her? I told you it's not her fault about her mommy. You are her sister and you will always be her sister and you need to start treating her better. And yes people do want her here. I want her here, your daddy wants her here and you should want her here too. That was a horrible thing to say to her, Chelsea, and I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry, Mama," said Chelsea. "I just don't like her."

"Why? Did she do anything to you? Because all she does is crawl, drool and babble. I have not seen her do one thing to you and even then you should still like her because she is your sister. Whether you want to admit it or not you two do have the same blood flowing through your bodies and you are sisters. You're going to need to deal with it."

"But, Mama, you're not her mama."

"I may not be but she still calls me Mama. So yes I am her Mama too."

"No. You're mine and Ben's mama. Not Kaylee's. I don't want Kaylee to be here."

Alex was starting to lose her patience with Chelsea but she kept reminding herself she was 5 and to be a little more patient. Alex got down on Chelsea's level and said, "Just because she wasn't in Mama's tummy like you and Ben doesn't make me any less of her mama. Her real mama is very sick right now and she's probably not going to see Kaylee anymore so Kaylee is going to need a Mama to love her and be there for her just like I love you and Ben and just like I'm here for you two. I'm going to love Kaylee and be there for her too. Chelsea, at this point Kaylee is here to stay and she's not going anywhere. How would you feel if Athena said those things to you because you two have different Mama's?"

"I don't know. Sad," she said.

"You're right. You would feel sad so how do you think Kaylee feels when you say that to her?"

"Sad."

"You're right. Kaylee is your sister and I know right now she's not that much fun but in a year or two she'll be lots of fun. You can play tea party with her, you can teach her how to be a ballerina, you can teach her everything you learn in school but most importantly you can be there for her as a big sister. Trust me, Chelsea, she's not going to be a bad person and you'll love her. Just try to be nicer to her for me."

"Okay, Mama. I can really teach her how to be a ballerina?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Cool!" said Chelsea. "I guess I can be nicer to her. I'm sorry Kaylee," she said as she reached over the playpen to kiss her cheek. Kaylee smiled at Chelsea.

"That was sweet of you," said Alex. "You stay here while I go talk to your daddy okay?"

"Okay, Mama. Can I watch Disney?"

"Sure," said Alex as she turned the TV on for Chelsea and put the Disney channel on for her. She walked into the kitchen to see Dave sitting on a stool at the island. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I hit my head," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me see," said Alex as she walked behind him and looked at his head. "Well, you do have a big goose egg forming. Let me get you some ice."

"Thanks, Baby," he said as he watched her walk over to the freezer. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Alex getting out some ice.

"That you're pregnant."

"It's true. Remember those two days about three weeks ago when we spent most of the night having sex and then we did it again the next day?"

"Yeah," he said.

"That's when it happened," she said putting the ice in the bag.

"Wow," he said. "I always wanted to have another baby but right now I'm not so sure. I can barely take care of Ben and Kaylee. I don't know what's going to happen when we put another baby in the mix. I think it's going to be a little much."

"A little much?" asked Alex handing him the ice. "I think we're going to be in over our heads."

"I know that's right but we can handle this and get through it."

"What if I have twins?" she asked, "you know they run in my family."

"Then I guess we'll be in WAY over our heads and drowning."

"I don't even know if I can do this, Dave. Pushing out another baby. Why did I stop taking the pill?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "Because we wanted another baby."

"Yeah.. In like a year or two but this makes Ben and the baby about 12-13 months apart. That's too close in age. And now I'll never get my body back. I can't do this."

"It's not a matter of can't anymore. It's a matter of you have to do it. I didn't think it would happen this soon for us. I thought we had some time. I didn't think my little guys could get the job done so quickly."

"Yeah," said Alex. "I told you. That you had super sperm."

"I beg to differ. It's your super fertile eggs."

"My eggs don't have to travel anywhere but down the fallopian tube once a month so it was your super sperm that found it. Thanks."

"No one told you to stop taking the birth control."

"Yeah but who would have thought that it would happen that fast?"

"Well, it did and all we can do is make the best out of it but NO more after this."

"That's fine with me."

"3 and done. Get them tied and burned after this baby is born," said Dave.

"All right," said Alex. "I just hope this pregnancy goes smoothly. I always dread it because I don't know what's going to happen after Chelsea."

"Yeah. I know. I'm sure everything will be fine," said Dave.

"I hope," she said. "I'm actually really scared because I just have a feeling this isn't going to go as smoothly as we want it to."

"Come here, Alex," he said. Alex walked over and as he took her hands he said, "trust me everything is going to be fine. I think this will be the best pregnancy you've had. You never know you might not have any problems at all. Don't worry about anything," He pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

"I'm still scared though but I won't worry," she said wrapping her arms around him. "But we're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby," he said as he kissed her lips. "Another beautiful baby." He said before he kissed her lips again.

"Just so you know. I kinda knew something happened that night," she said, "because I remember telling Ben he might be a big brother soon. Guess he will be."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled," said Dave.

"Chelsea might be thrilled," said Alex. "I just had to have a talk with her about Kaylee."

"Why?"

"Because she was telling her some really mean things, Dave. She told her no one wanted her here. I actually had to raise my voice with her."

"Uh oh. You raised your voice to the princess. That's something new."

"I know but she was being mean. I had to do it."

"She doesn't like Kaylee too much," said Dave.

"Tell me about it," said Alex. "But she loves Ben!"

"She does which is good because I thought she was going to be jealous of him for the longest time because of all the jealousy she was showing when you were pregnant with him. In the end she turned out not to be jealous at all but really helpful."

"Same here. I was really surprised when she wasn't jealous. I'm still not ready for another one."

"We still have time to brace ourselves and get ready."

"Trust me when you have to pass a baby out of your hoo-ha you can never be ready," said Alex, "never ready."

"You women do take a beating in your lifetime. Cramps, pregnancy, birth, menstrual cycles it must suck to be a woman."

"God just knew women could handle it all better than men."

"But it was Eve that made child birth more painful for women."

"I know. I remember saying that when I was in labor with Chelsea. I think I was cursing Eve for taking that apple."

Dave laughed and said, "you were."

"Well, she could have resisted that apple. God was clear when he said don't take the apple from that tree but no she just had to be deceived by a man and take the damn apple."

"You are too funny," said Dave. "But I think it was the man that was deceived by a woman."

"Oh but the Serpent was a he that deceived Eve."

"And then she deceived the man."

"No Adam was weak and ate the apple even though he knew he shouldn't. That's when he realized they were naked. That's how God knew they ate from the tree they were told they couldn't. The Serpent was turned into a snake, Eve was told child birth would be more painful and the man would rule over the woman and then Adam was turned into a vegetarian. So what does that teach you?"

"That women are weak and a man shouldn't listen to the woman," he said.

"You're an asshole. Men are just as weak."

"Apparently I'm not as weak as you think. I got the job done didn't I?"

"The job? Being fruitful isn't a job. It's a reward. Being fertile is a blessing to Italians."

"That's right," he said.

"Oh and get this," said Alex.

"What?"

"And you can't tell John either."

"I won't."

"Mel's pregnant too. She just found out today."

"Oh boy," said Dave. "John is going to be thrilled."

"He might faint like you."

"Hey. I was shocked," he said rubbing her arm.

"I was shocked too but I held it together," she said. "Same deal as last time. We don't tell anyone until I'm 12 weeks."

"All right," said Dave. "No one knows until you're 12 weeks. I guess I'm kind of excited but just not ready."

"I'm kind of excited too but the not being ready is slowly taking away my excitement."

Dave put his hand on Alex's stomach and said, "We're just gonna have to make the best of it and hope everything turns out okay. Isn't it like a peanut right now?"

"Pretty much," said Alex. "We have an appointment on the 25th at 8:30 in the morning to find out how far along I really am, make sure everything is healthy and a possible due date. I'm going to say End of May early June."

"I'm going to call it peanut until we know if it's a boy or girl."

"All right," said Alex.

"What about our wedding vow renewal?"

"We're still doing it as for Hawaii. I guess once again it will be put on the back burner. One day though. One day we're going to make it there."

"Now I feel bad. Can't we have my mom watch the kids and go to Hawaii. I really want to take you there. We've been putting it off for years."

"I know but it is what it is," said Alex.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he said hugging her.

"It's fine," she said. "Peanut is more important."

"We'll work something out. So what about STDs?"

"I don't have any but I do have to go back in 6 months to get tested again for HIV."

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because HIV anti-bodies don't always show up right away. It can take about 6 months for them to appear. I just hope none appear for Peanut's sake."

"I hope none appear for your sake, my sake and Peanut's sake," said Dave. "So you were pregnant before the rape right?"

"Yes, Dave," she said. "It's your baby."

"Okay. Good," he said. "I was scared for a minute there. Things are going to start getting interesting around here."

"Very interesting!" she said as she put her hand on her stomach.

***A/N: It's hard to tell if Dave and Alex are excited about the baby or not. Granted they both feel they aren't ready.. and I agree.. That's too many kids. So 3 and done... we'll see how that works out for them. And Mel's pregnant too but John is still married..not good. So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	99. Chapter 99

***Thank-you for all your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

A few days later Athena, Alex and Chelsea were out shopping for Athena's homecoming dress. Alex wasn't really feeling that great because of morning sickness but she promised Athena she would take her shopping so she stuck to her promise. Even though Alex had morning sickness it wasn't as bad as it was the previous year when she was pregnant with Ben. She still wasn't sure about having another baby and she knew she definitely wasn't ready for another one. Either way she didn't have a choice she was pregnant and all she could do was make the best of it. "Alex, are you okay?" asked Athena.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Alex, "I was just thinking. Sorry."

"It's okay," said Athena. "So what color dress do you think I should get?"

"I would say go with black," said Alex, "but it's your choice."

"That could work," said Athena as she looked through the dresses. "What about teal? Or Pink?"

"Those colors could work too. Black was only my suggestion," she said. "So do the kids at school know that you're pregnant yet?"

"Some but not all," said Athena shrugging her shoulders. "People talk. A lot just assume that she's Jason's baby but others just call me a slut and a whore because I'm pregnant at 17."

"That's kinda harsh," said Alex.

"What's a slut?" asked Chelsea.

"Nothing, Princess," said Alex.

"I know it's harsh but these people don't know me and it doesn't matter to me what they say. They can kiss my ass. My situation is what it is. If they don't want to take the chance to get to know me before they talk shit that's not my problem. Like you said people are going to talk and there's nothing I can do about it just like people are going to believe what they want no matter what I say. They have their minds made up." She said as she looked through more dresses. "I like this one," she said pulling out a pink spaghetti dress that had rhinestones on the chest area.

"That's cute, but what about this one?" asked Alex showing her a black dress with criss cross straps with rhinestones on them. It showed a little more cleavage than Dave would like for his 17 year old daughter to wear but she was pregnant what more could happen.

"That's cute. Oh. I forgot to ask you," said Athena, "but can I borrow one of your suits you wear to work Alex?"

"I don't know if they'll fit you," said Alex. "Why?"

"Because for the homecoming game the homecoming court has to wear business type suits."

"I see. You can try one of mine on but I don't know how well it's going to fit with that baby bump," said Alex as she touched Athena's growing baby bump. "Did you tell your mom yet?"

"No but Keilani did. My mom didn't really say anything," said Athena.

"Oh," said Alex. "Why don't you go try on these two dresses? Chelsea and me will wait out here for you."

"Okay," said Athena as she took the dresses into the fitting room with her. She tried the black one on first because she thought it was the cutest of the two. She was starting to have some serious regrets about going to that party last April because if she didn't go she wouldn't have gotten pregnant. She was starting to see how different her life was from a normal 17 year old. She was wearing maternity clothes and since they didn't have maternity homecoming dresses her options weren't very big. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was cute but her boobs were popping out of it and you could definitely tell she was pregnant. She loved her baby but she was really starting to hate Tony for what he did to her. She was never going to have a normal life again. She walked out of the fitting room and said, "Yeah. This dress isn't working."

Chelsea laughed at her and said, "You're right. It doesn't work your boobies are coming out of the dress."

"Thank-you, Chels, for the newsflash I didn't realize that until now."

"Girls," said Alex holding her head. "Athena, you're right the dress doesn't work. Try the pink one."

"Ugh. I hate this!" she said. "I can never have a normal life because of this."

"Athena, relax. You'll find a dress," said Alex.

"Fine," said Athena as she walked back in the fitting room.

"Oh boy a 17 year old with pregnancy hormones. This is super fantastic," Alex said to Chelsea. "You are not allowed to even think about babies until you are married."

"I know, Mama. Babies are hard work."

"Good keep thinking that," said Alex, "it will make my life easier. And if I can keep Ben from getting interested in girls until he's 35 that would be perfect."

"Am I allowed to have a boyfriend?" asked Chelsea.

"Um. I don't know. I think you should ask your daddy that question."

"Okay, Mama. I'll ask him when he's in a good mood. When he's in a good mood that's when he says yes."

"Smart, Chels," said Alex as she high fived her. "You're learning."

"I learned it from you," she said adjusting herself in the chair. "Is she almost done. I'm bored."

"Soon, Chelsea."

"Okay," she said. Athena walked out in the pink dress. It was a darker pink and it was beautiful on her. "Wow, Athena, you look beautiful. You look like a princess," said Chelsea.

"Thank-you, Chelsea. What do you think Alex?"

"Athena, it's beautiful! It looks really good on you. And you can't even tell you're pregnant."

"I like it. I think this is the dress I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I love it. It's the one I really want."

"Okay," said Alex as she stood up. She felt a little light headed and dizzy when she got up so she sat back down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just got a little dizzy. I'll be all right."

"Are you sure? I mean with the you know," said Athena.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I think you should tell my dad."

"Athena, I'm fine," said Alex.

"Okay," she said as she walked back in the fitting room to put her clothes back on.

While she was changing Chelsea thought for a minute and then said, "Mama, are you having a baby?"

"Why would you ask that?" asked Alex in shock.

"Because you were sick today like you were sick when Ben was in your tummy."

Alex didn't' know what to say and she was surprised that Chelsea could remember a year ago. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I guess is it a good secret?"

"You can't tell daddy I told you but yes Mama is having a baby."

"Am I going to have another baby sister?" she asked with excitement.

"I don't know maybe but I don't know."

"I hope so!"

"Just remember don't tell daddy I told you."

"I won't," she said.

Athena came out of the fitting room and handed Alex the dress. They walked over to the register to pay for it. On the way home Alex brought up Tony to Athena. "Athena, when do you plan on getting a DNA test done on Lexie?"

"I don't know," said Athena.

"Well, right now they are holding him for a couple more days on violation of his parole but if you don't come forth and get a DNA test done on Lexie they're going to let him go and he's going to be free on the streets to do whatever he wants."

"Alex, I do it and then what? That doesn't prove anything."

"They can hold him longer that way and then it goes to trial. And then he could get his jail time."

"I can't, Alex."

"Athena, do you want him bugging you for the next 18 years or sitting in a jail cell not corrupting Lexie for 20 years and giving you the chance to live your life."

"He already took my life away from me so what does it matter?"

"Athena, he didn't take your life away from you. You still have a life. It's about to get complicated but you still have a life. You can't think like that. You're going to have a beautiful baby and you need to do what's best for her. And what's best for her is getting this test done and getting Tony put in jail."

"I know, Alex, but what do they do? Is it going to hurt the baby?"

"It won't hurt the baby it's perfectly safe. Look. I'm not going to pressure you to do it. You can do what you want but I'm going to give you a couple days to think about it. Okay?"

"Okay," said Athena. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want him in Lexie's life. I don't know, Alex. What should I do?"

"Athena, I can't make your decisions for you. All I can tell you is think really hard about what Tony has done in the past. Think really hard about the kind of life you want to live and think about what that life would be like if Tony wasn't in jail. And most importantly think about Lexie," said Alex. "I can't tell you what to do. You have to decide for yourself."

"Okay," said Athena as she put her hand on her stomach. She thought for a minute. "All right, I'll do it."

"Okay," said Alex. "Do you want to go do it now?"

"I guess," she said.

"All right. Then we'll go now. Do you have your paper with you?"

"Yeah," she said pulling it out of her purse.

"All right. Let's go," said Alex.

"Where are we going?" asked Chelsea.

"Athena has to get a procedure done and then we'll go home okay?" asked Alex.

"Oh. Mama. I want to go home."

"We will. Let's just get this out of the way for now."

"Fine," said Chelsea crossing her arms. She was not happy about having to do what Athena wanted to do. It bugged her a lot. She just wanted to go home but instead they were going to some place that she knew would take forever.

"Attitude," said Alex looking in the rearview mirror at Chelsea. Chelsea stuck her tongue out at her mom. "And just for that when we get home you'll be on punishment."

"But, Mama."

"No buts. You're on punishment when we get home." Chelsea started whining and crying in the back seat. Alex did her best to ignore her as they drove to the place Athena had to get the test done. The more Alex ignored Chelsea the louder she got. "Really, Chels, the baby doesn't like hearing your screaming," said Alex.

"She knows?" asked Athena.

"Yeah. She knows."

"Everyone will know."

"Oh well. She asked I wasn't going to lie to her."

"I don't care if the baby likes my screaming," said Chelsea.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Athena.

"She didn't get her way," said Alex as she pulled into the parking lot. Athena got out of the car and so did Alex. When Alex went to get Chelsea out Chelsea refused to get out of the car. "Athena, go inside a while. We'll be in."

"Okay," said Athena as she walked in.

"Chelsea, let's go," said Alex.

"No."

"Chelsea Alexandra, you're already on punishment do you want it to be longer?"

"No. I want to go home."

"We'll go home when Athena's done. Now let's go," said Alex trying to get Chelsea out of the car. Chelsea was at her worst that day and as Alex took her out of the car she started kicking and she accidentally kicked Alex in the stomach. "Chelsea Alexandra! DO NOT KICK!" she said putting her down and immediately grabbed her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Mama! I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little bit," said Alex as she held her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Mama," said Chelsea as she hugged her mom. Alex hugged her back and just hoped that little kick didn't hurt the baby.

"It's okay," said Alex she felt bad for Chelsea and how she was apologizing. She knew she didn't mean to hurt her it was impulse . Chelsea was more like her parents than anyone thought she acted on impulse just like they did. Alex shut the car door and took Chelsea's hand and walked into the building.

When they got in there Athena was already in the back so they just sat and waited for her to be done. Athena was nervous as they tested the baby but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. When they were finished they took the DNA sample and sent her on her way. They told her she would be called in a few days with the results and then everything with Tony would go on from there. If it came back that he was the baby's father they could only get him for statutory rape and not rape since the evidence was no longer there and it had been so long. It was still a long a jail sentence if he was convicted and that's what Athena wanted. She didn't want Tony harassing her or her daughter. She wanted her daughter to grow up and have a normal life and not a corrupted one and at that moment she realized she had already done what was best for her daughter and thought to herself 'Maybe I won't be that bad of a mom.' She walked out to the waiting room and told Alex about it on the way home. When they got to the house Travis let them in and she pulled up to the house. They got Athena's stuff out of the car and headed inside.

"Alex, are you home?" asked Dave from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Baby," said Alex. "I'm in the living room looking at the mail."

"Okay," yelled Dave. He was sitting in the kitchen at the island. He had been crying but once he got through the cries he just sat there lost in thought.

Alex walked into the kitchen and saw Dave sitting on the chair. "Are you okay? Where's Ben and where is Kaylee?"

"Taking their naps. It took me forever to get Ben to sleep. Alex, I think we need to talk," he said.

"No. We don't have to talk," said Alex.

"Trust me, Alex, we need to talk."

"Dave, I hate when you say that because it always means something bad is going to be talked about. You look like you've been crying. Were you crying?"

"Yes, Alex," he said as he played with the basket sitting on the island.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Never mind. I can't do this right now."

"All right," she said, "So what do we need to talk about?"

"Just forget it. Now isn't the time. How's the peanut doing?"

"Good. Making me sick but it's good except Chelsea did kick me in the stomach."

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I'm fine. The question is are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Aw. Baby," said Alex walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "You're sad about something. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Alex, I don't want to talk about it right now," he said wrapping his arm around her waist. "I just don't understand how things work out in life anymore."

"Um, okay," said Alex. She had no idea what he was talking about but she knew something was tearing him up inside because he never talked like that unless something was really bothering him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Alex, I just. I just.." he said before he started crying on her shoulder. Alex didn't know what to say or do. She just rubbed his back while he cried. She had no idea what happened while she was gone but whatever it was it was hitting him deep. She kissed the top of his head and continued consoling him. Ben started crying.

"I have to go get him," said Alex as she went to walk away.

"Don't leave me, Alex," he said.

"I'm just going to get Ben. I'll be back."

"Do you promise me you won't leave me?"

"I'm not going to leave you," said Alex. "I promise. What is going on with you?"

"I can't talk about it right now," he said. "Right now let's just focus on Chelsea, Ben and Peanut," he said as he put his hand to her stomach.

"I don't know what's going on with you but something tells me it's something that isn't so good."

"It's great but bad. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I have to go," he said.

"Go?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I have to get out for a while. I'll be back. Just please don't leave me," he said.

"All right," said Alex.

As that was said he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. The kiss was enough to take Alex's breath away. When he broke the kiss he said, "Alex, I will be back. I just need to get some air. I will be back and maybe we can talk then."

"Okay," she said.

"Bye," he said as he kissed her once more. He put her hand on her stomach and said, "Bye, Peanut. I'll be back to talk to your mommy." He leaned down and kissed Alex's stomach. "Just tell Chelsea and Ben that I love them. I will be back. Don't call me I just need time to think about what I want to say to you. I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex with tears in her eyes.

"Alexandra, don't cry," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her.

She wrapped hers around him and said, "You tell me not to cry but you're talking like you're leaving me. Are you really coming back or are you just walking out on me? I don't' know. What did I do? Did I do something bad?"

"Alex, I'm not leaving you. I just need time to think. I will be back later. I love you," he said as he kissed the top of her head. He had tears in his eyes too as he let go of her he wiped tears from his eyes. He walked over to the door and looked back at his wife crying, took a deep breath and walked out the door. Alex couldn't control it anymore and she broke down crying. She held onto her stomach as she let her back slide down the island. She cried uncontrollably until she made herself sick. She grabbed the trashcan and began throwing up in it. She could hear Ben screaming his lungs out. She got herself together and got up off the floor. She put water on her face before she walked upstairs to get Ben.

She walked into the nursery and picked a crying Ben up out of the crib. "What's the matter, Ben?" she asked as she bounced him to calm him down. He still wouldn't stop crying. "It's okay, Baby," she said as she kissed his head. She grabbed his pacifier out of crib and put it in his mouth. It helped to calm him down. She walked out of the nursery and walked down to the living room. She didn't know what to do or say anymore. She wasn't even sure what was going on or where her husband went. She wasn't even sure he was coming back and what she didn't understand the most was what happened and why did he leave the way he did. She sat down on the floor with Ben. "Ben, Did mommy do something bad?" Ben just looked at his mom with his big brown eyes. "I don't know what I did. Is Daddy upset because you're going to be a big brother or what. I don't understand why he left me. He said he's coming back but that doesn't tell me what's going on. Why did Daddy leave?" Ben spit out his pacifier and let out a squeal and talked to his mom in babbles. "Is that right? What else happened? Tell me all about it." Ben continued babbling to his mom. "Daddy said he loves you," she said as she handed him a toy. He took the toy from his mom and the first place he put it was in his mouth. She kissed him and said, "I love you, Handsome." She sat and played with Ben for a while longer. It was helping take her mind off of what happened with Dave and she still wasn't sure what happened. She just hoped he would be back soon and they could talk.

Later that afternoon she was getting ready to read to Chelsea, Ben and Kaylee when the phone rang. "Chels, can you get that for me?"

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she got up off the floor and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hi, Chelsea," said the woman on the other end.

"Hi," she said.

"Is your Mom there or your dad?"

"My mama is but my daddy's not," she said.

"Okay. Can I talk to your mama?"

"Sure. Hold on," said Chelsea as she took the phone to her mom. "It's for you Mama."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. May I ask who's calling please?"

"Angie," said the lady on the other end.

"It's Angie," said Chelsea.

"I don't know an Angie," said Alex. "Tell her I'm busy and I can't talk right now."

"Okay. My mama can't talk right now. She's busy."

"Oh okay," said Angie. "I'll just call her back another time. Bye, Chelsea."

"Bye," said Chelsea as she hung up the phone. "She said she will call back another time," said Chelsea as she put the phone down on the coffee table.

"Okay," said Alex, "But I still don't know an Angie." Alex went back to playing with the kids and began reading them a story. As she read she kept thinking of the name Angie. She knew she heard it before but she never recalled meeting an Angie. She was drawing a blank and had no clue who this woman was that was calling her so if she did call back she just wasn't going to answer the phone. She wasn't in the mood for people's games because she had her own problems to deal with like why her husband walked out the way he did. She had enough drama going on she didn't need a stranger adding to it.

Later that night after Alex put the kids to sleep she was sitting on the couch alone waiting for Dave to come home. She sat there for a couple hours reading a book when he finally walked in the door. He laid his keys down on the table and walked over to Alex. "Alex, I love you so much. I'm sorry," he said.

"Why did you leave like that?" she asked motioning for him to sit down next to her.

"I just have to talk to you," he said. "But I don't want to upset you because of the baby."

"So let's talk," she said.

"All right. There's no easy way to say this but….."

***A/N: Trouble in the Bautista house again it seems. What is Dave going to tell Alex? And poor Alex.. She just can't catch a break...can she? And Athena finally got the test done on the baby..it's all a matter of time now. So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	100. Chapter 100

***WOW: Chapter 100. That is amazing. I never thought the story was going to make it this far and I just want to thank all of you that have reviewed this story. You guys are awesome and I'm writing it for you. So thank-you. **

"All right, there's no easy way to say this but…." Dave started before Ben's cries became audible on the baby monitor. "You've got to be kidding me," said Dave.

"Let me go get him and then we can talk," said Alex.

"All right," said Dave, "but should we talk in front of Ben?"

"Are you scared he's going to tell someone what your big secret is?"

"No. Never mind," he said, "just get him."

"Ew. Attitude," said Alex as she got up off the couch to go get Ben. She walked into the nursery and picked a crying Ben up out of the crib. She took him downstairs and made him a bottle while Dave sat in the living room holding him. She brought the bottle into the living room and Dave handed Ben to her. She cradled Ben in her arms as she gave him the bottle. He pushed her hand away and tried to hold it on his own. "Look at him, Dave, he's holding his own bottle or trying to."

"I see," he said. "Can we talk now?"

Ben spit the bottle out and looked up at his mom and smiled. "I don't think he wants the bottle," said Alex as she took the bottle from him and put it on the coffee table. She took Ben and stood him up on her lap. He smiled at his mom as she played up and down with him. Dave was growing agitated because what he had to tell Alex was very important and it was like she wasn't interested in what he had to say. "You know Dave the more I look at Ben the more he seems to kinda look like you. He has my eyes and my nose but his mouth is definitely yours and look at his ears. They say Daddy. Don't they Ben," she said tickling him as she sat him down.

"Alex, he's cute and he has my mouth and ears but can you please just listen to what I have to say."

"Dave, if it's going to be something that upsets me I don't want to hear it. I'm pregnant. I don't' want pregnancies like I had with Chelsea which was completely high stressed and high risk and all the stress I endured with Ben. I don't' want that for this baby so if it's going to upset me don't bother."

"Alex, I don't know if it's going to upset you or not but you need to know. It's important."

"It sounds upsetting. I told you I don't' want to hear it," she said as Ben touched her stomach and pulled at her shirt. "Your little brother or little sister is in there," she said. Ben looked at her and continued touching her stomach. "Say Baby."

"ALEXANDRA. CAN YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?"

Dave's sudden outburst startled Ben and he started crying. "Great," said Alex as she tried to calm him down.

"Daddy's sorry, Buddy," said Dave as he rubbed Ben's back. Alex handed Ben his pacifier to calm him down. He stopped crying as soon as it was in his mouth and he laid his head down on Alex's chest and started to fall back asleep. "Alex, can we please talk. I'm really trying to tell you something important. Can you please just listen to me?"

Alex looked down at Ben who was sleeping again. "I'll listen to you after I take him up to the nursery."

"Fine," said Dave as he watched her walk up the stairs. He let out a sigh when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dave, it's Angie. Did you talk to Alex yet?"

"I'm trying to. Look. I'm trying my hardest not to upset her. She's pregnant and when she's pregnant she doesn't handle stress too well. We learned that during her last two well three pregnancies. She lost a baby to stress a few months ago. I don't know if I can tell her."

"Dave, I'm desperate here. I know what the deal was but I'm desperate. I need your help. Please just talk to her."

"Angie, I'm going to do my best but right now she's making it hard for me to tell her because she acts like she doesn't want to hear it."

"Make her hear it! Please, Dave, I'm desperate. I have no other options but this one so please help me."

"Angie, I will. Just give me another 20 minutes or so and she'll know. I am all on board for this but I don't know how Alex is going to feel. She's a sweetheart so I don't think she's going to be upset. I think she's going to be more willing to help than anything but just give me some time to tell her."

"Okay, Dave, but don't make me wait too long. Timing is everything."

"I won't I promise. Hang in there."

"I'm trying," said Angie as she held back tears. "Bye, Dave."

"Bye," said Dave as he hung up his phone. He laid his phone down on the table and wiped a couple tears from his eyes as Alex came back into the living room.

"Are you crying again?"

"Yes, Alex, I'm crying again," he said. "Can we please talk right now?"

"Go ahead, Dave. Talk," said Alex. "Just don't' upset me."

"All right," he said, "Like I said there's no easy way to say this and before you get upset let me tell you the WHOLE story. Promise me you're not going to have your temper flare up. Just listen to me so you know the WHOLE thing."

"I won't get upset," she said.

"Alex, I know you and I know how you react to things. The first sentence alone is going to piss you off but you have to listen to the whole thing."

"All right," she said, "can you please just tell me?"

"Okay," said Dave. "This is really hard for me to say." He was starting to choke up. Alex knew that it was something big and that it was serious. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"It's okay, Baby. You can tell me anything. It's all right," she said as she kissed his hand and rubbed his back with her hand to comfort him.

"Alex, I know I can tell you anything and everything but it's just so hard," he said choking up.

"Dave, stop and just tell me. Whatever it is we will get through it together. Look at how much we've gone through already and we made it didn't we?"

"Yeah," he said, "but this time may be a little different."

"We've been through some tough shit. I fucking held my hand over a guy's chest to stop the bleeding. I got covered in blood and saw someone die. WE got through it. I had an affair with the guy that was shot protecting my life we got through it. Bella.. We got through it. The attack from Tony we got through it. Chelsea's problems at birth and all those other problems. We got through it. No matter what it was we got through it because we LOVE each other. And I know this time is no different. We will get through it. Trust me. NOTHING you can say is going to change the fact I love you more than anything on this earth. NOTHING. And I promise you we will get through this but we never will unless you open up and tell me what's going on."

"Okay, Alex," he said squeezing her hand.

"The grip," she said. "But forget it. When I was in labor with Ben I almost broke your hand. If squeezing my hand helps then go ahead."

"It's about Angie," said Dave.

"Angie? Who is Angie?" asked Alex.

"The woman I was married to before I was married to you."

"Um. Okay. Could that be the Angie that called here earlier?"

"Probably. I only know one Angie. I still love her you know but I love you too," he said.

"Uh huh," said Alex. "So what about her?"

"I have an 8 year old son with her," said Dave.

"A what now?" asked Alex.

"An 8 year old son."

"We've been together for 8 years," said Alex.

"I know. He was born in March 8 years ago. He was born before I even met you."

"And why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Because Angie and me had a deal. I wasn't supposed to be there."

"What deal? What is going on, Dave?" asked Alex.

"See? You're getting upset."

"I'm not getting upset. I'm confused on what is going on and what you're trying to tell me. So you have an 8 year old son with your ex-wife that you never told me about. Why?"

"Because I'm not in his life, Alex. Have you ever seen me with Angie? Have you ever heard me talk about him?"

"No," said Alex. "I'm so confused. Isn't Angie the one that couldn't have kids because of ovarian cancer? I don't know, Dave. What is going on?"

"That's the Angie. And she couldn't but now a days they have in-vitro fertilization so it makes it easier for couples that can't reproduce and have children. A lot of people do it. The Gosselins did it twice because she had something that made her unable to ovulate."

"Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome," said Alex. "So back to Angie."

"Well, about 9 years ago in June after Angie and I divorced she was in remission for her cancer and she came to me and asked if I could help her with something. I told her no matter what I would always be there for her and whatever she needed help with I would help her with. She asked for me to donate some sperm for in-vitro so that she could have a baby. I knew that's what she wanted all her life and what she wanted the whole time we were married. I wasn't really in a committed relationship at the time and I never thought I was going to get married again after that let alone have kids after we divorced. I always thought that in the end of it all Angie and me would end up together but that was far from the truth. Anyway, I told her I would help her out and I did. They fertilized the eggs in the tube and then implanted it in Angie. It worked and then 9 months later she had our son 'Sean'. I was there for her for a while. I was in his life up until I met you. When we got involved and I knew it was going to be more than whatever we were when we first met Angie and me made a deal."

"Whoa. This is all too much right now. Hold on. So you donated your sperm to her so that she could reproduce? They fertilized the egg outside her body and then implanted it in her uterus and it all worked out and then she has the baby? You're in his life for 6-7 months and then you two make a deal?"

"That's pretty much how it goes, Alex."

"And the deal would be what?" asked Alex.

"We made a deal that I wouldn't be in his life and it would be better if I went my way and did my thing and she went her way and did her thing. It was what was best at the time."

"So you just walked out of your kid's life?" asked Alex.

"I didn't walk out of his life. I made a deal with her. Like I said, she was going her way and raising him and I was going mine to live my life with you."

"So you haven't seen your son for 8 years?"

"Angie has sent pictures and given me updates but I haven't seen him in person since he was 7 months old. It was better this way."

"I don't' think walking out of a kid's life is better any way. I think it's mean and selfish. You know how I feel about that."

"I know, Alex, but it was what was best for Angie and me. We needed to go our separate ways."

"All right," said Alex. "I don't understand it but go on. Why did you tell me this? Out of guilt?"

"I told you because Angie needs our help. Well, Chelsea's help."

"Um. Okay," said Alex. "What can our daughter possibly do for her?"

"He's sick, Alex. He has bone cancer. An 8 year old has bone cancer and Angie is looking for someone to donate bone marrow but they can't find a match. She wanted to know if it would be possible to have Chelsea tested to see if she's a match. It's a long shot because she's his half sister but you never know."

"In most cases, half siblings aren't matches but if they're close enough they can donate their bone marrow but it has to be really close."

"So would you have a problem if Chelsea was tested?"

"Dave. Why would I? I'm not a monster. I understand the ordeal Angie has been through in her life. I understand that she wanted to be a mother more than anything. I get it. And her son is sick. I will do anything to help even if it means my daughter has to be tested to see if she is a match."

"Alex, thank-you."

"You're welcome. But your son isn't going to end up living here too is he?"

"No, Alex. Angie and me have a deal. Once this is said and done everything is going to go back to the way it was."

"It doesn't have to," said Alex. "Why don't you get to know him and be in his life. I'm not saying move him in here but at least have some type of relationship with him."

"It may sound selfish, Alex, but no. That's not what Angie and me agreed. She would raise him and I would go on with my life. I just donated my sperm for her because I knew how much she wanted to have a baby while we were married but it never happened for us because of the cancer and when she found out she could try in-vitro I was more than willing to help her out but the deal is what it is."

"And don't you think Ben should get to know his older brother or that Chelsea should get to know her older brother?" asked Alex, "and you're right it does sound selfish but what you did for her was amazing."

"We had a deal," said Dave. Alex wasn't going to change his mind about the deal. They agreed on how Sean would grow up and they were going to stick to it. It just so happened Angie needed the help of Dave's 5 year old daughter and that was the only reason they were even in contact about Sean. "I just don't understand why this is happening to her and him."

"So what happens if something happens to Angie? What's going to happen to Sean?" asked Alex. Dave looked at her with a weird expression and she said, "I'm not trying to be negative here but there is a possibility something could happen to Angie. I'm just wondering what's going to happen to Sean? Are you going to bring him in to a house with people he doesn't know let alone a father he doesn't know?"

"Angie has parents. Alex, Angie and me have discussed all of this. The only thing I need from you about the situation is to get Chelsea tested to see if her bone marrow is a match. I don't need a lecture. I told you I did what I did because I love her and I knew this was something she really wanted. I wanted to help her. I wasn't going to leave her hanging. This deal is what's best for all of us. Now end of story. Are you going to let Chelsea get tested?"

"I said I would do anything to help. I can't even imagine what she's going through right now and I can't even imagine what your son is going through which is more the reason for you to be there for him."

"Alex. I told you this deal is what's best for all of us. Please just leave it alone."

"No. It's what's best for you, Angie and me but what about your son is it best for him to not have a father in his life?"

"Look Alex, do you think it's easy for me not to be in his life? Do you think it's easy for me to know he's sick but not be able to hold him and hug him? Do you think it's easy for me to not know my son? Do you think it's easy for me to have missed so much in his life and not be there to play with him? Because it's not easy but like I said this is what's best and he does have a father figure in his life. It just isn't me. I helped create him and that's it. It's what's best so please just leave it alone," he said with tears in his eyes.

"All right, Baby. I'll leave it alone. I'm sorry. It's just.. Never mind." Said Alex as she rubbed his back. "I know even though you're not in his life you're worried about him and I'm sure that in the end everything is going to be fine. After everything with my mom I've learned to be positive and not focus on the negative. You just have to keep that positive attitude that everything is going to work out in the end."

"How is your mom doing anyway?" asked Dave.

"She goes to get checked in a few days. She said the chemo was working but she was starting to get immune to it. Their next step is radiation. I know that she's going to get through this. My mom is well.. Strong willed.. And strong people make it through stuff like this right?"

"Of course," said Dave. "Angie made it through. I'm sure your mom is going to make it through. You're right. She's strong willed. She can beat it."

"I hope," she said. "Even though our relationship hasn't been the best I still love her, she still carried me for 9 months and she's still my mother. If something happens to her I will be devastated but I know God is going to bring her through it. I just have to keep my faith that she'll get through it," said Alex as she cried.

"She will, Alex," said Dave as he hugged his wife. "They'll all make it through. It's a tough fight but they will all make it through. Plus your mom is a fighter. Do you think she's going to let this take her down?"

Alex broke her hug with Dave and wiped tears from her eyes, "my mom has never been the type of woman to let something take her down and I doubt she ever will. But how are you feeling knowing about Sean and his cancer?"

"It's tough. He's 8 years old. I feel so bad for him because I watched his mom fight through her cancer for years and it was tough. I can't imagine how an 8 year old feels with fighting something so big but since he's my kid and Angie's kid I know he will fight his way through it. And I just hope that Chelsea could be a match. I know it's very impossible but you never know there could be that one possibility that she might be."

"There is always that possibility. You know that whole 1% chance thing. If she is a match or it's close enough she can donate. I will have her donate." said Alex, "and what if they don't find a match?"

"He's going to do Chemo or radiation. Those are the only other options," said Dave.

"Oh," said Alex. "I am so sorry," she said as she hugged him. "No child should ever have to deal with this."

"I know but sometimes things like this happen and you just have to be strong and hope for the best. And I'm really hoping for the best, Alex," said Dave choking up.

"I know you are, Baby. I am too." Alex felt so bad for Dave and Angie both. Even though Dave wasn't in his son's life it still had to be tough for him knowing that his son was sick. That would be a blow to any parent no matter what the relationship is like. Alex couldn't even imagine how she would be if one of her kids got sick or something happened to one of them. She didn't know what else to say to Dave but just to comfort him through this it was clear he was really upset by everything that was going on. "I love you, Dave and I'm not going anywhere so I will always be here for you. I will help you through this."

"I love you too and thank-you," he said. "I couldn't ask for a better wife."

"For better or worse," said Alex. "Through sickness and health. No matter what it is I'm here for you. I love you and I will always love you," she said as they broke the hug. They both wiped the tears from their eyes and for a moment they made eye contact. Dave leaned in and kissed Alex passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed while he allowed his hands to slide up her shirt. He played with her breasts for a while before he removed her shirt. He laid her down on the couch and softly began kissing her neck. He began to gently suck on it. Alex helped him remove his shirt as things started heating up as he kissed down her body. He slowly removed her shorts as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He slid his jeans off as he moved his body up hers.

He whispered to her, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean are you ready to do this?"

"I want to," said Alex as she kissed his lips. He gently slid himself into her as she let out a moan of pleasure. It had been too long since she had been intimate with her husband and it had been too long since she felt his touch. Dave had missed his wife's touch and missed making love to her. They began making love to each other as passionately as they could and made love for most of the night. AS they finished Alex said, "That was amazing. I missed it so much. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her one more time before he removed his body from hers. They put their clothes back on and made their way upstairs to go to bed for the rest of the night. When they got into bed Dave wrapped Alex in his arms and gently placed his hand on her stomach as they both drifted off to sleep.

A couple days later Dave and Alex were sitting in the doctor's office waiting to be seen for her first OB/GYN appointment. Dave was still a little nervous of the doctor's but it wasn't as bad as it was. "You're handling this waiting room well," said Alex as she held his hand.

"Yeah. I have pretty much seen it all. I don't think I have a reason to be nervous. I just didn't expect to be sitting in this waiting room again this soon," he said, "but there's nothing we can do about it now. Peanut is already there and all we can do is make sure Peanut is delivered a healthy baby," he said as he kissed her hand.

"Yeah," said Alex. She was still uneasy about the whole baby thing. She really wasn't feeling the pregnancy thing.

"Alexandra Bautista," called the nurse. Alex and Dave got up and walked to the back with the nurse. The nurse had Alex get up on the scale to check her weight and then handed her a cup to urinate in. She told Alex where she could go when she was done in the bathroom. The nurse led Dave to the examination room and he took a seat. Shortly after Alex came into the room and handed her urine to the nurse. "Thank-you, so I understand you are pregnant?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Okay. I just have to ask some questions and then I will get the doctor to come in."

"All right," said Alex as she sat down next to Dave and crossed her legs. Dave took her hand as the nurse began to ask questions.

"Do you smoke?"

"No," said Alex.

"Do you drink?"

"Occasionally," she said.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"August 22nd," said Alex.

"Have you been experiencing any cramping?"

"No," said Alex.

"Have you been experiencing any dizziness or light headedness?"

"Every once in a while."

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"No," said Alex.

"All right," said the nurse. "Here is a gown for you to put on and the doctor will be in shortly." She said handing Alex the gown. "Have a good day," she said as she walked out the door.

Alex began stripping down and put the gown on. This was always the worst appointment for her and she was feeling really irritable and didn't want to be poked and prodded at. "It amazes me that after 2 pregnancies you can still have that hot body," said Dave looking at his wife.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Are you ready to do this all over again?"

"I don't think I have a choice," said Alex, "but I mean it. This is the last one. No more after this one. I will have my tubes tied in the hospital the day I have the baby."

"Okay. The last one." He said with a smile. He knew she wasn't being serious because she said the same thing when she was pregnant with Ben. He was supposed to be their last but here they were sitting in the doctor's office again with another pregnancy. He wasn't going to say anything yet but he still wanted to have one more after this. He was just going to keep his mouth shut until the time was right.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

The doctor walked in and said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Kennedy. I am your OB/GYN. You must be Alexandra?"

"Yes," said Alex as she shook the doctor's hand.

"And you must be the father?" she asked Dave.

"Yep. You can call me Dave," he said shaking her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you."

"It's nice to meet you too," they said.

"So I see you're pregnant?"

"Yes," said Alex. She didn't sound thrilled.

"You don't sound too happy about that. Are you not happy?"

"Not exactly but it is what it is. I have a 4 ½ month old son. I don't know if I'm ready for another one just yet."

"It's not a matter of being ready. You're pregnant there is going to be another one," she said looking over Alex's records. "I see from your records that you have had rough pregnancies in the past?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"I see," she said. "And I see here your last menstrual cycle ran from August 22nd until when?"

"August 25th," said Alex. "And that was abnormal to me. I thought I was pregnant at the beginning of September but I took a home pregnancy test and it came back negative. Then last week I found out I was pregnant."

"I see. Well, in a few minutes we're going to see your baby and by then I'll have an idea of how far along you are."

"Okay," said Alex. She swallowed hard because she started to wonder if the home pregnancy test could be wrong and if it was there was no telling who the baby's father was.

"So Alexandra, are you eating healthy?"

"Yes," she said.

"And no smoking or drinking?"

"Right," said Alex.

"Have you been taking prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes," she said. "Since I found out."

"Good. How about morning sickness?"

"I have some but not as much as I did when I was pregnant with our son."

"Okay," she said. "If you would just get up on the table so I can examine you."

"Okay," said Alex as she got up on the table. She laid down as the doctor lifted her gown. The nurse began to feel her stomach to make sure everything felt all right.

She saw Alex's belly button piercing and said, "you're going to need to take that out."

"I know," said Alex. The doctor then felt Alex's breasts. "um ouch," she said.

"Are they tender?"

"Yes," said Alex. She was full of attitude that day.

"I'm sorry," she said as she put Alex's gown down. She then did a pap smear on Alex and then had the nurse draw blood from her. Alex wasn't sure what the point of that was since she was just tested for STDs and nothing came back and they should already know that she was anemic but she didn't question it. She just wanted it to be over. "Well, are you two ready to see the baby?" asked the doctor.

"Sure," said Alex.

"I am," said Dave.

"All right, Dad. You can come over here and take a seat next to Alexandra. While I get the machine."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked over and took a seat next to Alex. After the doctor left the room he said, "You know I get it that you're not happy about being pregnant but you could lose the attitude and act like you're excited. A baby is a great gift."

"Yeah. Only when you don't have two babies at home," said Alex. "And don't lecture me."

"All right," he said. "But still you can't be upset about it for the next 8 or 9 months. You're going to need to accept the fact you're pregnant and there's going to be another baby. Make the best of the situation."

"Okay," she said as she held back tears and tried not to cry. She was not happy at all.

The doctor came back in with the ultrasound machine and turned it on. She put the gel on the wand and said, "Alexandra, I'm going to do this internally okay?"

"All right," said Alex. That was another thing Alex hated, getting internal ultrasounds done. They were so uncomfortable. Dave took Alex's hand as the doctor inserted the wand inside of Alex. Alex winced a little bit as the doctor turned on the screen.

The doctor moved the wand around until she found the baby. "And there it is." She pointed to the screen and said, "that little peanut right there is your baby. I'd say you're about 6 weeks along judging by the size of the baby. Congratulations," she said.

"Look at it, Alex, there's the baby," said Dave with a smile on his face and a tear in his eyes.

"I know," said Alex.

"And that little flicker is the baby's heartbeat. So if you're 6 weeks along we're looking at May 29th for a due date," said the doctor.

"That is amazing," said Dave. "Look at it, Alex."

"I see it, Dave," she said as she started to cry. "I can't do this," she said. "I really can't do this," she said crying harder.

The doctor removed the wand, removed the plastic from around it and turned off the screen. "Do what?" asked Dave.

"This. Be pregnant. Have another baby," she said.

"All right," said the doctor, "I'm going to let you two alone for you to talk," she said as she left the room.

***A/N: Wow. Dave has an 8 year old son with his ex-wife.. and he was never in his life until now. Alex handled it fairly well. And the poor kid is sick. At least Alex is willing to help however she can. And Alex is having issues with being pregnant. I wonder if she'll get through them. So what did you guys think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read. **

***Again, you guys are amazing! Thank-you for taking the time to read the story. In chapter 101: Dave and Alex will talk about the pregnancy and Alex is going to do her best to explain to Chelsea what she's going to do. And the paternity test results are in for Athena's baby. **

***And there will be a sequel to this story.. I am working on names for it and as soon as I come up with a name I will let you know. **


	101. Chapter 101

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"It's okay, Baby," said Dave as he never let go of Alex's hand.

"No, Dave it's not okay. It's never really okay with us," she said with tears streaming out of her eyes. "I am not ready to have another baby. Stopping the pill was the dumbest mistake of my life. I should have stayed on them longer and waited until Ben was a year old before I stopped. I can't handle two one year olds and a newborn baby mixed with a grandchild. I can't do it, Dave and neither can you. You already have enough trouble with Kaylee and Ben. What are you going to do when it's Ben, Kaylee, Lexie and this baby? What are we going to do? My job isn't going to cover all these kids. I'm not ready, Dave. I'm just not ready."

"Alex, whether we're ready or not you're pregnant. If you didn't think you were ready you shouldn't have stopped taking the pill. The point here is there is a baby inside of you and it's coming in the next 34 weeks whether you're ready or I'm ready or neither of us are ready. I'm scared too, Alex. I don't know what's going to happen either but we have enough money to take care of them all," he said.

"Dave, your money can only last so long. It's going to run out soon," she said. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" asked Dave.

"Everything. I'm scared that we're not going to be able to handle all these babies and I'm scared we're not going to have the money to provide for them And I'm just scared to be pregnant again. I am scared I'm going to lose it again or something. I can't do this, Dave."

"Alex, you can do it. You have nothing to be scared of. Everything is going to be okay. You're not going to lose this baby as long as you take care of yourself and the baby. We will have the money to provide for them and we can handle this. Remember we can handle anything as long as we work together. Just relax. You're getting yourself all stressed out and upset. Don't do that to yourself." He said as he held her hand and rubbed her forehead. "Just think about how wonderful everything went with Ben. Don't you want to feel that joy again?"

"I do but I'm not ready, Dave," said Alex, "I can't do this and I don't want to do this. Please."

"Well, Alex, you can do it and you're going to do it. I understand that you have these feelings of not wanting to have a baby or not being ready or whatever your issue is but that is no reason to have the attitude you are having toward Dr. Kennedy. You have to deal with her for the next 34 weeks. She is just doing her job so don't lash out at her. God gave us this baby for a reason. Why can't you just be happy?"

"Dave, I am happy. I'm just not ready. And I'm scared."

"Look, Alex, I'm not ready either but we have 34 weeks to get ready. I don't know what you're feeling inside but even though I'm not ready for this baby I am happy that we're going to have one. We just need to make the best of the situation. It's going to be hard but we can do it. I know that we can do it. Things aren't always going to be perfect but we can make them work. This probably isn't going to be an easy situation or the perfect scenario but if we work together we can make it work. You don't have to be scared either.. What's that thing you always say about God?"

Alex sniffled as she still lay on the table holding Dave's hand and said, "If God brought you to it, he will bring you through it because God doesn't give us more than we can handle."

"See? If God didn't think we could handle this baby he wouldn't have given it to us. And he brought us to this point so you know he will bring us through it. Just keep your faith in him, Alex. There is a reason for all of this. Just let go of your doubts, your worries and your fears and look at the good things that will come out of it."

"Do you really think we can handle it?"

"Absolutely. We can handle anything as long as we work together."

"All right," said Alex, "I'm still not ready but I do have another 34 weeks to get ready. And I'm just going to trust that God knows what he's doing and that he will bring us through it. Let's get ready to have a baby!" she said with a smile.

"Let's get ready to have a baby!" he said as he kissed the top of her head. He wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned down and kissed her lips softly but passionately. "Congratulations, Mommy," he said with a smile.

"Congratulations to you too, Daddy," she said with a smile.

"So should I get the doctor back in here?"

"I think so," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave letting go of her hand and walking over to the door. He opened the door to see the doctor standing outside. "Dr. Kennedy, we're ready for you."

"All right," she said as she came back in the room with them. "So everything is good now?"

"Yes," said Alex, "and I'm sorry for the attitude."

"It's okay. It happens more than you think. So should we do the ultrasound again?"

"If you can," said Alex with a smile.

Dave took Alex's hand again as the doctor lifted Alex's gown. She wasn't going to do another internal ultrasound on Alex so she put the cold gel on Alex's stomach after she turned the screen on. She took the probe and ran it over Alex's lower stomach until she found the baby again. "And there it is!" she said pointing to the baby.

"It is a little peanut," said Alex.

"It's beautiful," said Dave. "Very beautiful," he said as he kissed Alex's hand.

"It's our baby!" said Alex with a smile.

"You're right. It is our baby," said Dave. He was happy that she was okay with the fact she was having a baby and even if they weren't ready they still had time to get used to the idea.

"Do you two want pictures?"

"Yes, please," said Alex.

"All right, I'll print you off a couple. And like I said it looks like a possibly due date is May 29th. It could change but when you go for your more extensive ultrasound in a couple weeks you'll have a more accurate due date," said the doctor as she printed off some pictures. When she was finished she handed the pictures to Alex and then turned the machine off. Alex sat up as the doctor went over the importance of prenatal vitamins and explained to Alex how she needed to take it easy. She wasn't allowed to lift more than 20 lbs. and she was supposed to drink 8 glasses of water each day. She also explained that if Alex started spotting or feeling any type of cramping she was supposed to schedule an emergency appointment. The doctor was doing everything she could to look out for Alex and make sure she didn't have the problems she had for the last two pregnancies and the main thing she emphasized was Alex was not to be put under any stress no matter what the circumstance. Dave's job was to keep Alex from getting upset or stressed. Alex and Dave thanked Dr. Kennedy as she left the room.

"Hear that?" asked Alex getting dressed.

"Yeah. NO stress under any circumstance."

"Exactly," said Alex.

"Keep Bella and Tony out of our lives and you won't face any stress," said Dave.

"Exactly," said Alex. After she was dressed they walked out of the room and went to schedule her next appointment which was in 6 weeks. They left the doctor's office hand in hand. Dave went back home for the day while Alex went to work for the rest of the day. Dave and Alex kissed each other in the driveway until they went their separate ways. Dave stood outside the door and watched Alex drive off before he walked into the house.

Dave walked in the door and laid his keys down on the table. "Rachel, I'm back. Thank-you for babysitting for me."

"Oh no problem," she said as she walked over to the door with Ben. "I couldn't get him to lay down and take a nap but Kaylee is asleep."

"Thanks," he said taking Ben from her. "He has been having trouble going to sleep lately. He's off his schedule. He'll go to sleep when he wants to. Thank-you again for helping us out. We were desperate. How much do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything. It's okay. How was the doctor's appointment?"

"It was emotional but it was good. She's due May 29th."

"Cool," said Rachel, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "Well, I think I'm going to try to get this little guy down for a nap. You have a good day and I'll see you at the bus stop later."

"Okay," said Rachel. "Have a good day," she said with a smile as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"What was that?" asked Dave as Ben let out a squeal.

"I don't know," said Rachel, "I have to go," she said as she hurried out the door.

"Women," said Dave as he looked at Ben. Ben smiled at his dad. "You know Ben, for your sake I hope your mommy has a boy because you could use a little brother. Hell, Daddy could use a couple more boys." He walked over to the couch and sat down holding Ben. "You do have an older brother named Sean but your daddy is stupid and made some ridiculous deal not to be in his life. I want to be but the deal was made and it's not going to work out like that. I wish it could but it can't. This deal is what's best for all of us. I do wish sometimes that I could be there for him and be in his life. I want my two sons to know each other. Even though biologically you're not my first son you are the first son I have raised or am going to raise. Do you think I should break the deal and be there for your brother?" Ben let out a squeal and smiled at his dad. "I was thinking the same thing. Your mom was thinking the same thing too," said Dave as the phone rang. "Hold on, Ben," said Dave as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dave, it's me," said Angie.

"Hey, Angie. How are you?"

"I'm all right. How are you?"

"Good. Just got home from a doctor's appointment."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh it wasn't for me. It was for Alex," he said as he bounced Ben on his knee.

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she's fine. We just had the first check up today."

"Oh," said Angie. "Everything good?"

"For now," he said, "but with Alex's pregnancies you can never tell. She has problems with being pregnant."

"I see. Well, I hope everything works out for you two."

"Thanks," he said.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "and she was fine with it. She said she's willing to do anything to help. She just has to explain to Chelsea what's going on so that Chelsea knows why she's getting tested. I think Alex might leave out the brother part but she's going to explain it to her and the procedure."

"Thank-you so much!" said Angie. "You don't even know how much this means to me."

"I know what it means and I hope it all works out," said Dave. "And I think we're heading to Tampa this weekend after Athena's homecoming game Friday night."

"How is Athena doing and Keilani? I miss the girls Dave and I miss you too."

"Athena and Keilani are both pregnant. Athena is due in January and Keilani is due in March. Athena is doing her best to finish school. She had her rough patches last year but this year she's doing amazingly well and I think it's because of the baby and her new boyfriend. I'm proud of her to say the least. I just hope that she keeps this attitude and in May she's graduating. Keilani doesn't talk to me. That girl is what I always knew she would turn out to be a free spirit," said Dave as he continued bouncing Ben. As he bounced him Ben spit up on him. "Shit," said Dave.

"What?" asked Angie.

"Ben just spit up on me. The sitter failed to tell me she just fed him," said Dave reaching for the burp cloth. "Babies," he said wiping the spit up off of Ben and himself.

"Babies are cute. When do you think I can talk to Alex?"

"When we're in Tampa this weekend."

"Okay," she said, "she doesn't hate me does she?"

"Oddly enough, Alex hates all my exes but I don't think she has a problem with you."

"That's good to know. Then I guess Alex and me have that in common other than the fact we both love you," she said.

"You two have a lot more than that in common. I think you two are almost alike," he said. He thought about what he just said and didn't like the way it came out because it almost sounded like he was only with Alex because she reminded him of Angie.

"Do you know how that sounded?"

"Yeah and I can assure you that's not true. Alex is her own person and while you two are alike you two are also very different."

"Okay," said Angie. "So how have you been?"

"Busy but good. Angie, I've been thinking about our whole deal with Sean," said Dave.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "What have you been thinking?"

"I think we should break the deal and I should have some type of relationship with him and I think he should get to know his brother and sisters."

"Dave, we had a deal. You haven't been there for 8 years and now you want to be there? He's not going to know you," she said.

"That's the point. I want him to know me."

"Dave, I don't know. Right now I just want to see if Chelsea and Sean are a match and then we'll go from there," she said.

"Angie, I helped create him. I am his father."

"I came to you for help. And then when you got involved with Alex we made this deal. Dave, I don't know if it's a good idea if we go back on it."

"Alex wants me to be in his life and I kind of do too. Especially now that he's sick. I want to be there to comfort him and hold him but you have to let me, Angie."

"Dave, I don't know. I have to think about this. For the last 8 years it's been Sean and me. And it's been going great and then he got cancer and his life has been in an uproar ever since.. I don't think I can disrupt his life anymore," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Just think about it, Angie. Please."

"I'll think about it but I can't make promises. Anyway, I have to go. I will talk to you later and tell Alex I said thank-you and I look forward to meeting her this weekend."

"Okay. Bye," he said.

"Bye, Dave. I love you."

"I love you too, Angie. Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. He let out a sigh and said to Ben, "Women are so complicated. Don't try to be a Romeo when you get older. Just keep it chill and keep them as friends. And stay away from the drama." Ben reached up and grabbed his dad's face. "Gentle touches," said Dave. "I can't believe you're not tired yet. Lets lay down and take a nap till lunchtime," said Dave as he laid down on the couch. He laid Ben down on his chest. He ran his hands through Ben's hair until Ben closed his eyes and went to sleep. Dave followed suit and drifted off to sleep too.

Later that afternoon Dave had gotten Chelsea off the bus and he was in the kitchen making dinner while she sat at the table doing homework. Ben was in the walker chewing on one of his teethers while Kaylee was in her walker walking around the kitchen. She was all over the kitchen. Dave was putting the barbeque sauce on the pork chops he was making for dinner when Kaylee wheeled her way to the patio door. She started hitting the door. "Kaylee, no," said Dave. He couldn't get her so he said, "Chels, can you get her for me?"

"Ugh, fine, Daddy," she said getting up from the table and moving Kaylee from the door. "Stay away from the door, Kaylee," she said before she sat back down at the table to finish her homework.

"Chelsea, please don't have attitude with me," said Dave as he worked with the pork chops.

"Well, I'm doing my homework. Addition and subtraction are hard Daddy. I can't have Kaylee distracting me."

"Distracting. That's a big word. Where'd you learn that?"

"School and it means taking your attention away from."

"Very good," said Dave proudly. He knew that Chelsea was going to be a smart cookie and that she was going to make something out of herself when she grew up. "So Chelsea what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Daddy, I'm doing my homework. I don't know," she said with attitude. She sounded so much like her mom.

"Chels, it's just a question. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know, Daddy, I guess I want to be veterinarian because I like animals."

"That's cool," said Dave.

"Now can I do my homework in quiet?"

"Sure," he said with a smile.

"Thank-you!" she said getting back to work. Ben started banging on the tray of his walker. "That's it!" said Chelsea slamming her work book shut. "I can't do this. I'm going up to my room where it's quiet." She got up and stormed up the stairs.

Dave waited to hear her door slam. "And that Ben is just a preview of what teenage Chelsea is going to be like. You have your work cut out for you." Ben smiled at Dave as he continued banging on the tray.

Alex walked in the back door and laid her purse and some papers down on the island. "Hey, Baby," she said wrapping her arms around Dave's waist.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said. "How was work?"

"Good," she said. "How were things here? And why do you smell like baby throw up?"

"Things were good and Ben spit up on me. I just haven't gotten the chance to change my shirt yet."

"Ew," said Alex. "That's just gross but luckily I love you," she said kissing his lips.

"I love you too." He said, "I talked to Angie today. She's looking forward to meeting you."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her too. I can't wait. Did you tell her we're going to Tampa this weekend? I just need to discuss it with Chelsea."

"Yeah," he said putting the pork chops in the oven.

"Good," she said as she walked over and picked Ben up out of the walker. "And hello, Handsome," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Did you spit up on Daddy today?" Ben smiled at her and he dropped his cold teething ring down Alex's shirt. "Ben!" she said getting it out of her shirt. She walked over to the sink and rinsed it off.

"I could have gotten that for you," said Dave with a smile.

"I bet you could have," she said. She put Ben back in his walker and handed him his teething ring.

She walked over to Kaylee. "Mama," she said.

Alex picked Kaylee up and said, "Hello, Kaylee-Bug," she said kissing her cheek. "Were you good today?" Kaylee shook her head no. "No? You weren't good?" asked Alex with a laugh. "She is too cute. It's hard to believe she came from Bella," she said putting her back in the walker. "Where's Chelsea?"

"Upstairs. It was too noisy for her so she's doing her homework. Addition and Subtraction is hard she said."

"Oh. I'm going to go talk to her about Sean," said Alex.

"Good luck," said Dave.

"Thanks," she said taking a carrot off the plate and walked upstairs eating it. She walked to Chelsea's room and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Mama," said Chelsea.

Alex walked into the room to see Chelsea putting her school stuff away. "All finished?"

"Yeah," she said.

"So can we talk?"

"I guess. Am I in trouble?" asked Chelsea.

"No," said Alex as she walked over to Chelsea's bed to sit down.

Chelsea sat down next to her mom. "So what's it about?"

"I need you to do me a really big favor. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Daddy has a friend named Angie. She's a really good friend of daddy's and she has a son named Sean."

"Okay," she said.

"And Sean is a little boy like you're a little girl except he's 8 years old and you're 5 years old," said Alex with tears in her eyes. It was hard explaining this to Chelsea.

"Ok," said Chelsea.

"And he's sick. He has a thing called bone cancer. And he needs your help and so does his mommy. Do you think you can help them?"

"Help them how?"

"To see if you have the same bone marrow as him."

"What is bone marrow?"

"It's this fat, spongy tissue that is found in a few major bones. They hold stem cells which turn into red and white blood cells and platelets that help transfer blood through your body and help fight diseases but when a person has bone cancer that tissue is in trouble. So when that happens doctors try to find someone else that has the same bone marrow as the person with the cancer so that they can give some of their bone marrow to the person that is sick. If it matches they take some of the person's bone marrow and transplants it into the sick person's body so that they can restore the stem cells to help their blood flow through the body and keep the person from getting sick," said Alex.

"I see," said Chelsea. "What do I need to do?"

"You're going to go to a doctor in Tampa probably this weekend and they are going to take a sample of your bone marrow and compare it to his to see if it matches."

"What if it matches?" asked Chelsea.

"Then the doctor will take some more of your bone marrow from your body and put it in Sean's body."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "How do they get it out?"

"You'll go to the doctor and he will have you lay on your tummy or on your side. They'll stick a needle into your hip bone and it goes in until they get some bone marrow and then the doctor will take a sample of it."

"Does it hurt?"

"It will but you're a strong girl. You can do it."

"I know, Mama. When do I have to do this?"

"This weekend we're going to go to Tampa and we're going to meet Sean and Angie."

"Oh. Can I get bone cancer from Sean?"

"No, Chelsea. Cancer isn't contagious but it can be passed through the family."

"Doesn't Grandma Brooks have cancer?"

"Yes but she has a different kind of cancer."

"Oh," she said.

"Are you going to do this? Because if you're scared or you don't want to you don't have to," said Alex.

"I'm going to do it and I'm not scared. I want to see if I can help Sean feel better."

"I know you do and hopefully you can but if you can't don't get upset okay?"

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Thank-you, Chels," said Alex as she hugged her.

"You're welcome," said Chelsea with a smile. She still hadn't gotten her two front teeth yet.

"I wish your teeth would grow in," said Alex.

"Me too!" said Chelsea. "I hope Santa brings them to me this year. Mama, do you think Santa will bring me a puppy if I ask him for one?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "That's up to Santa."

"Okay," said Chelsea as Athena came in the room.

"Alex, I got the results back from the DNA test," she said.

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," she said.

"And?"

"Tony is Lexie's dad," said Athena. "What happens now? I know I have to go to court but what happens?"

"You'll have to do some testifying and go from there. My advice is to use Mr. Schuller as your lawyer if you need one."

"Okay," said Athena. "They said I have to go to court for his arraignment on the 15th."

"OH," said Alex.

"I'm scared now," she said.

"It's okay to be scared but you have to be strong. And I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to make a deal like he did with me. Hopefully if he does the judge denies it but Athena, I'm here if you need me and I will go to court with you. You won't have to go through this alone."

"Alex, it's scary because it's real now. Tony is Lexie's dad and I'm just scared for my baby girl."

***A/N: Dave managed to talk some sense into Alex's head and now she's ready to be pregnant but at the same time not ready to have a baby...they have 34 weeks yet. Rachel kissed Dave's cheek...Dave wants to go back on the deal but Angie doesn't know if she wants to and Chelsea wants to help. lol. she has quite the attitude...she's all Alex. = ) And sadly Tony is Lexie's dad and AThena has a long road ahead of her. What did you think? Please review and as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	102. Chapter 102

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you!**

A couple days later at Chelsea's school the kids were outside for recess while Alex and Tina were inside talking and grading papers. Chelsea was playing with Kennedy and Savannah on the jungle gym when Tyler came over to her. "Hey, Chelsea."

"Hi, Tyler," she said jumping down from the monkey bars.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you," he said.

"That's okay," said Chelsea with a smile on her face.

"What do you want Tyler?" asked Kennedy.

"I was talking to Chelsea," he said.

"Chelsea doesn't want to talk to you," said Kennedy. "Right, Chelsea?"

"I want to talk to him. He said he was sorry for being mean."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes," said Chelsea.

"Okay," she said.

"Chelsea, can we be friends now?"

"Sure," said Chelsea. "Do you want to play with us?"

"What are you playing?"

"Nothing we're just playing on the jungle gym."

"Not really. Do you want to go swing on the swings with me?" asked Tyler.

"Okay," said Chelsea, "Kennedy and Savannah do you want to come too?"

"Sure," they said as they all ran over to the swings.

They started swinging and were having a good time until Tyler jumped off the swing and said, "Chelsea, come on." Chelsea jumped off the swing too and ran after Tyler. Tyler led her over to the slide while Kennedy and Savannah stayed swinging on the swings. Tyler stopped under the slide and said to Chelsea, "I was only mean to you because I like you. Do you like me?"

Chelsea thought for a minute and said. "I guess I do like you."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said taking her hand and they ran back to the swings.

"Guess what! Kennedy!" said Chelsea.

"What?" she asked stopping the swing.

"Tyler is my boyfriend!"

"Boys have cooties. That's gross. And only mommies and daddies can have boyfriends and girlfriends."

"It's not gross," said Chelsea, "and boys don't have cooties."

"Chelsea has cooties," said Kaila as she walked over to them.

"Go away, Kaila," said Tyler. "No one likes you."

"Her mommy and daddy don't even like her," said Chelsea.

"Yes they do!" said Kaila. "Your daddy doesn't like you and he likes my mommy more better than he likes your mommy."

"My daddy loves my mommy more than your daddy loves your mommy."

"Kaila, go away," said Kennedy.

"No."

"Go away," said Tyler. "You're a meanie poo poo head. Go away."

"Make me," said Kaila.

"Okay," said Tyler as he pushed Kaila down.

Kaila got up and said, "I'm telling."

"Tattle tale tattle tale," said Tyler.

"I'm not a tattle tale!" said Kaila. "Chelsea is a tattle tale."

"No I'm not," said Chelsea. "Lets go play somewhere else."

Savannah, Kennedy, Tyler and Chelsea started walking away. Tyler held Chelsea's hand and Kaila started singing, "Chelsea and Tyler sitting in a tree. K-I-S-I-N-G….."

"You spelled kissing wrong," said Chelsea interrupting her as they kept walking.

"Don't walk away from me." The kids kept walking and Kaila was getting more and more upset. "This is all your fault, Chelsea Bautista!" She grabbed Chelsea's ponytail stopping her from moving.

"Get off of me," said Chelsea as she kicked Kaila in the leg.

"Don't kick me!" said Kaila as she pushed Chelsea down. Chelsea got back up off the ground and pushed Kaila back. They started having a fight on the playground and Chelsea wasn't backing down and she had the upper hand. She did what her dad told her to do…defend herself. She had Kaila on the ground hitting her in the face. She even had a couple punches in with the slaps. Kaila pushed Chelsea off of her and slapped her in the face and Chelsea retaliated with a slap of her own. The teacher on duty ran over to break it up as the kids surrounded the fight.

Kennedy ran inside the school and ran into the classroom. Tina and Alex were laughing until they saw Kennedy come in out of breath. "Kennedy, sweetie? What's wrong?" asked Tina.

"It's Chelsea. Mrs. Bautista. It's Chelsea and Kaila."

"What about them," asked Alex getting up in concern.

"They're in a fight on the playground."

"Oh my," said Alex as she ran out of the classroom and ran out to the playground. The teacher was still having trouble breaking it up. Alex pushed through the kids and got to Chelsea and grabbed her off of Kaila. "Chelsea, calm down."

"Mama, she started it," said Chelsea as she hugged her mom.

"It's okay, Princess," said Alex, "but you know you have to go to the principal's office don't you?"

"I know, Mama," she said. Alex took both Kaila and Chelsea by the hand and led them to the principal's office. She sat them both down in the waiting room and they waited for the principal to talk to them.

The principal called them into the office and they walked in the door and sat down across from him. He asked them what happened. Chelsea told him that Kaila started it by pulling her hair but Kaila wasn't willing to admit that's what she did. Chelsea called her a liar and told the principal she was lying. Since Kaila didn't want to admit to starting the fight the principal had Tyler, Kennedy and Savannah sent down to his office to explain what happened and they all told the same story that Kaila started it and pulled Chelsea's hair first. "So you lied to me, Kaila?"

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell the truth."

"That is lying, Stupid," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea," said the principal.

"Sorry," she said.

"Why did you pull her hair?"

"Because I wanted to. I don't like her," said Kaila.

"There are a lot of people I don't like but I don't pull their hair. That is just unacceptable, Kaila. And Chelsea even though she started it you were wrong for fighting back. You should have told the teacher on duty."

"I know, Sir," she said.

"Here's what I'm going to do," he said, "I'm calling both of your parents. We're going to talk and then we'll discuss what will be done."

"No. Don't call my mommy please," said Kaila.

"I have to," said the principal as he dialed Kaila's mom's number. He then called Dave and had him come in. He then buzzed down to Ms. Reilly's classroom and called for Alex to come down. After a while all the parents minus Isaiah were in the principal's office sitting with their children. Dave had to bring Ben and Kaylee with him because he didn't have anyone else to watch them. "Okay," said the principal, "I don't know what's been going on with Kaila and Chelsea but what happened here today was totally unacceptable," he said. "We do not tolerate fighting in this school. I thought I was clear when you guys had this meeting that fighting will get the child kicked out?"

"You did," said Alex, "but this stuff with Kaila and Chelsea has been going on for a month now. Kaila has been picking on Chelsea non-stop lately. We did everything we could. They stopped playing with each other outside of school, the bus driver keeps them apart on the bus, we separated them in the classroom and Chelsea even goes to first grade for most of the day to get away from Kaila."

"I see," he said. "And even though the rules are clear that fighting will be an automatic expulsion I'm going to let it slide this time because they are only 5 years old and in kindergarten. If it happens again they will be expelled and no excuses next time. They will be punished though," said the principal.

"I'm sorry," said Dave, "but is my daughter getting punished for defending herself against someone that has been picking on her for months?"

"Yes, Mr. Bautista." Said the principal. "She should have gotten the teacher on duty."

"I'm sorry but she shouldn't have had her hair pulled. I don't agree with this. This girl has been getting picked on since day 1 every time a teacher was told the other cheek was turned and nothing was done about it but the one time my daughter defends herself she gets punished. Excuse my language but that is bullshit and I don't know what kind of school you're running here."

"I'm trying to run a school that is violence free."

"But you allow bullies. I hate bullies and I'll be damned if I let my daughter be bullied. I told her to defend herself and I'm glad she did."

"I know she should defend herself but that's not the message we try to deliver to the kids, Mr. Bautista. We tell them that if they're being picked on to tell an adult and the adult will handle it not to handle it themselves."

"My wife just told you that she told an adult and they did what they could but that didn't stop Kaila from pulling my daughter by the hair."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"You're damn right you're sorry. I don't want this to happen again or I will have your job."

"Dave, baby, calm down," said Alex as she put her hand on his knee.

"So what's the punishment?" asked Rachel, "because as soon as her father gets home she'll be punished."

"No, Mama. No," said Kaila.

"Yes," said Rachel.

"I'm going to send the girls home for the rest of the day to cool down and then for the next week they will have no recess and spend it inside with me," said the principal. "Like I said I will let it slide this time but next time it will be expulsion."

"Are we done?" asked Rachel.

"Yes," he said, "but I would like to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Bautista," he said.

"Okay," said Rachel as she got up. She grabbed Kaila's hand and practically pulled her out of the seat and pretty much pulled her down the hall to get her stuff and then out the door.

"You seriously can't let the way she grabbed that child up out of that chair go," said Alex.

"I have no authority over how people punish their kids," he said.

"It's abuse," said Alex. "She could have dislocated her arm but you can't do anything?"

"I don't like to cause problems, Alex," he said.

"Okay," she said. "You may let it go but I won't."

"Alex, leave it alone," said Dave. "A lot of people do that."

"I don't."

"I know but everyone is different," said Dave. "And don't get yourself upset remember what the doctor said?"

"Yes," she said. "So what did you need to talk to us about?"

"Well, I've been looking over Chelsea's work and she's doing VERY well in kindergarten. In fact, she's amazing and then I looked at her first grade work. She is doing excellent in that as well. For being a kindergartener doing first grade work if she was in first grade she would be at the top of the class."

"Okay," said Alex as she looked at Chelsea. "That's very good, Princess."

"That's excellent," said Dave.

"It is wonderful," said the principal, "When is her birthday?"

"June 18th," said Alex.

"Oh. So she is a young one?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"I see," he said, "by her maturity I always assumed she was older. Anyway, would you two be opposed to moving her up to first grade permanently? I don't think she's going to benefit from being in kindergarten. She needs challenged and needs to do work that will give her the challenge."

Dave and Alex looked at each other and Alex said, "We would like for her to move up a grade but are you sure it's what's best for her?"

"Yes because if she stays in kindergarten she's going to get bored and start cutting up. I think a move to first grade will benefit her well. She will be the youngest in her grade but she will be one of the top students."

"Okay," said Alex. "That's wonderful. When can she start first grade?"

"On Monday, she will be in Mrs. Snyder's class."

"All right," said Alex. "Chels, honey, how do you feel about being in First grade?"

"I love it," she said. "I have friends in first grade. I want to go!"

"All right," said Alex. "Dave, what about you? How do you feel about it?"

"I don't' mind it but I think it's like we're rushing her years. I don't want to rush her through school and moving her up a grade feels like that's what we're doing."

"Dave, when I was little my parents held me back from moving up a grade for the same reason and I hated it. It made everything so boring. I won't let that happen for Chelsea. She has the opportunity to move up a grade and I think she should take it. If she wasn't ready for 1st grade he wouldn't have suggested it. I think 1st grade is the best place for her."

"I know but that means everything is going to happen a year earlier.. That's rushing things a bit."

"She's ready for things to happen a year earlier. Just let her move to first grade."

"Okay," he said. "I'll let her move to first grade. I guess she's ready so let her go."

"All right," said the principal. "On Monday morning, Chelsea will be a first grader. Congratulations, Chelsea."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"All right, you are free to go. Have a good day," said the principal.

"Thank-you," said Alex as she shook his hand.

Dave pushed the stroller out into the hallway. He refused to thank the principal. He felt the situation with Kaila and Chelsea was handled wrong. He didn't believe Chelsea should be punished for defending herself. Alex and Dave were out in the hallway while Chelsea went into the class room to get her book bag and her lunch. "How are you feeling?" Dave asked Alex.

"Pretty good," she said. "Don't ground Chelsea or punish her."

"I wasn't going to. She didn't do anything wrong. She just defended herself but at least the problems will be over since she'll be in first grade. Thank-you," he said.

"For what?"

"Making her so smart. She didn't get her intelligence from me. That is all you."

"You're welcome," said Alex. Chelsea came out of the classroom with her book bag. "Bye, Princess," she said. "I will see you when I get home."

"Okay, Mama. I love you," she said hugging her.

"I love you too," said Alex hugging her back. Alex got down to Ben and Kaylee and told them she loved them also. She kissed each of them before she stood up and said, "Have a good day, Baby."

"You too," he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," she said as she watched them walk down the hall. She sighed as she walked back into the classroom.

Later that afternoon after Dave had given the babies lunch and gave Chelsea lunch he was getting things together in the kitchen to go to the grocery store. He was looking over Alex's list and cutting out coupons for everything they needed. Chelsea came down in the kitchen and said, "What are you doing, Daddy?"

"Cutting coupons but I'm almost done. What's up?"

"I'm bored," said Chelsea. "Will you play with me?"

"As soon as I'm done with the coupons and while I'm waiting for the babies to wake up. Yeah, I'll play with you."

"Really? Will you play fashion show with me?"

"Uh. Chelsea…" he started to say as he saw the disappointed look on her face, "sure. We can have a fashion show."

"Thanks, Daddy! I'm going to go get everything ready. When you're done come up to my room."

"I'll be up in about 5 minutes," he said as he continued cutting coupons. Chelsea went up to her room and started pulling things out for a fashion show and realized she couldn't find anything for her dad to wear so she scratched that idea and decided they would just play Barbie dolls instead. He walked up to her room when he was finished and said, "All right. I'm ready for a fashion show."

"Daddy, we're going to play Barbies instead," said Chelsea.

"Now Barbies I can handle," he said as he walked into the room and took a seat with her to play Barbie dolls with her. She handed him a Ken doll and they spent the next hour playing with the Barbie dolls before Ben and Kaylee woke up. "All right, Chelsea, clean this up while I go get the babies and then we can go to the grocery store."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Can I take a baby doll with me and a stroller?"

"Sure," he said, "but make sure everything gets cleaned up in here first."

"All right," she said picking up her Barbie dolls and started putting them away. Dave went downstairs and changed the babies. He got a diaper bag ready for each of them while Chelsea was cleaning up and changing her clothes. She put on a white long sleeved shirt that said, "Smart and cute" and a pink, green and white plaid skirt with pink knee socks. She grabbed her baby doll and walked down the stairs as her dad called for her. She helped him carry the diaper bags to the car and put them in the backseat on the floor. Dave put Kaylee and Ben in their usual spots and Chelsea climbed in the back and buckled herself in after she buckled in her doll. She put on her sunglasses as her dad started the car. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you turn the music up loud again?"

"I would if I could but with Ben and Kaylee in the car I can't."

"Oh," she said, "but can you put the Eminem CD on for me?"

"Your mom will kill me if she knows I let you listen to Eminem."

"I won't tell her. Please?"

"Okay," he said as he popped in the Eminem CD. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to the grocery store as he partly blasted the CD. Chelsea liked being in her dad's car because he made it fun. Alex never turned the music up loud in her car or let Chelsea listen to inappropriate songs.

When Dave arrived at the grocery store he pulled into the parking lot and got the closest parking space that he could. He parked the car and took the babies out of the car while Chelsea climbed out with her baby doll. Dave grabbed a cart to put Ben in and one for Kaylee. Since he had Chelsea with him he was going to use it to his advantage and let her push the cart with Ben in it. They pushed the carts through the produce section as Dave stopped to check out the produce before he put it in the cart. He took turns putting some in his cart and some in Chelsea's cart. "Daddy, can Tyler come over to play tomorrow?"

"I thought Tyler was mean?" he asked walking over to the deli department to get lunch meat and cheese.

"Not anymore. Tyler is my boyfriend," she said.

"He's your what?"

"My boyfriend," she said. "And I love him."

"Oh not this already," said Dave. "Please not this soon. Chelsea, you're 5 years old. You don't' love anyone but your family."

"No. I love Tyler. Can he please come over to play after school tomorrow?"

"How much Swiss cheese, Sir?" asked the lady at the deli.

"A pound," said Dave, "And Chelsea that is up to your mom. I don't like the idea of you playing with little boys. What are you going to do?"

"Play outside on the trampoline, play house and stuff like that," said Chelsea playing with Ben.

"No house," said Dave. "You are not playing house. I know all about house. It's not happening."

"Is that everything, Sir?"

"Yes," said Dave taking the cheese from the lady and putting it in Chelsea's cart. They walked over to the baby aisle as they continued talking.

"But, Daddy. He's my boyfriend. You let Jason come over to see Athena."

"Athena is 17 you're 5. You're too young to worry about boys and playing with boys."

"That is so not fair," she said.

"Life isn't fair," he said getting baby food for both the babies and getting the formula.

"Ugh," she said laying her head down on the cart while her dad loaded the carts up with baby stuff. Ben started pulling her hair. "Ben, No," said Chelsea in her high pitch voice. Ben continued pulling her hair. "Daddy! Make him stop!"

"Benjamin, no," said Dave as he removed his hand from Chelsea's hair. Ben got upset and started waving his arms around before he started throwing a fit. Dave got in his diaper bag and got out his pacifier and his favorite duck. He put the pacifier in his mouth and handed him the duck. It settled him down. They continued walking through the store getting everything they needed. They had just finished up at the beverage section. Dave had to stock up on the bottled water because with Alex and Athena both being pregnant and Chelsea being a little health fanatic the water flew out of the pantry like it was going out of style. He bought three 24 packs. He was getting out of shape because he struggled getting it on the bottom of the cart. He finally got the last one on the bottom of the cart and he was out of breath. He let out a deep breath and said, "Daddy needs a work out."

"I'll work out with you, Daddy," said Chelsea

"We'll see," he said.

"Are you okay?" asked Chelsea as she watched her dad try to catch his breath.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said. "Did we get everything?"

"Yep," she said.

"All right. Let's go check out," he said as he pushed the cart.

"Daddy, can we go through the U-checks?"

"With all this stuff?"

"Yes," she said.

"Let's just go through the register. It will go faster."

"Fine," said Chelsea. "First you won't let my boyfriend come over and now you won't let me go through U-Checks. This totally sucks."

"Excuse me?" he asked. "I don't like you using the word sucks. That is inappropriate for a child your age and I think your attitude is a little inappropriate too. You're 5 years old not 13," he said. "Lose the attitude."

"All right," she said following him to the check out line. They went to his favorite cashier but Chelsea didn't like her. Chelsea helped her dad put the groceries up on the belt as the lady talked to her dad like she always did when he was in line.

"I see you have your daughter with you today," she said starting to ring his stuff through.

"Yeah. We had a problem at the school so I have her this afternoon."

"Oh," she said, "Hi, Chelsea."

"Hi," said Chelsea with a little attitude as she put the cans up on the belt followed by the baby food as her dad bagged the groceries.

"Dave, she looks so much like you. She's beautiful. Did you dress her?"

"I can dress myself," said Chelsea.

"Yeah. She's Miss Independent," said Dave. "She doesn't like help with anything."

"I get that from my Mama," she said making it known that she had a mom and that they were happily married.

"How is your wife doing? Is she pregnant? She came in here about a month ago buying a pregnancy test with her friend."

"She what?" asked Dave.

"She came in here about a month ago buying a pregnancy test. She looked like she just had a rough night it was like Labor Day when she was in here."

"I was unaware. I know she's pregnant now. I don't know if she was on Labor Day."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess you didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Dave as he continued bagging. "I'm pretty sure she wasn't because she's 6 weeks now."

"Oh," said the lady. "Your house is going to be Baby Mania."

"Yeah and I'm okay with that," he said. "I love the babies."

"Well, your son is so cute. He looks like your wife so much. I can't wait until I have kids. I love little kids. If you ever need a babysitter or anything I can babysit for you."

"Where were you when I needed a babysitter this morning?" asked Dave with a smile.

"Working here."

"Alex and me could ALWAYS use a babysitter especially since our oldest Athena has a boyfriend is out half the time. Let me get your name and number and I'll talk things over with Alex and I'll let you know." Chelsea looked at the lady and then at her dad and rolled her eyes.

The lady pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her name and number on it and handed it to Dave. "Here you go," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sarah," he said sticking it in his pocket.

"I don't think Mama would like some grocery store lady watching us," said Chelsea glaring at the lady.

"If your mom is desperate enough for a babysitter she will let anyone watch you guys. She would let Ron watch you wouldn't she?"

"Ron is dead. He's in Heaven now," said Chelsea.

"I know. I'm sorry," said Dave. "You do have experience with kids don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm 21 years old. I'm in my senior year of college. I'm going to start student teaching soon. I go for Early Childhood. I have background checks done, CPR certified. I am good with kids. I'm only working here to get the bills paid."

"Very good because my wife wouldn't let anyone watch our kids unless they had no criminal records and had experience with kids. She's very protective."

"And I understand. You guys are famous. You have to make sure you can trust the people watching your kids and coming into your house."

"Exactly," said Dave as he bagged the last of the groceries. He then gave her a water to scan and he put it back under the cart. She told him the total and he wrote out a check and handed it to her. She ran it through and then handed him his receipt. "And Sarah I will get back to you. Have a good day."

"Bye," she said. "Bye, Chelsea."

"Bye," said Chelsea as she pushed her cart. She was not in a very good mood. She didn't like Sarah and she didn't like her talking to her dad. Chelsea was helping Dave load things into the car after he put the babies in their car seat. "She likes you," said Chelsea.

"She doesn't like me. We just talk."

"No. She likes you. Why do all these women like you? Mama is married to you. You are my mama's."

"I know, Chelsea," said Dave with a laugh. "I know I'm married to your Mama. I'm not going anywhere and no one is ever going to take me away from your Mama."

"Okay, Daddy," she said with a smile. They pushed the carts to the cart return and walked back to the car. Dave opened the door for Chelsea and shut it behind her. She sat down and put her sunglasses on and buckled herself in as her dad got in the car. He got in and started the car and pulled out of the parking space and headed home.

Dave and Chelsea were putting the groceries away while the babies were in the living room in the playpen. Alex came in the backdoor and laid her keys down on the table. "Hey, Baby," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her and greeting her with a kiss.

"Ew. You're kissing," said Chelsea as she put a couple bottles of water in the fridge.

"And?" asked Dave.

"It's yucky."

"It's yucky?" he asked. "keep thinking that."

"Mama, can Tyler come over to play tomorrow after school?"

"Did I miss something?" asked Alex as she went through the mail.

"Tyler and Chelsea are boyfriend and girlfriend now," said Dave.

"Oh. Wow," said Alex. "That's a shocker to me. I don't' see why not. Is that all right with you Dave?"

"Not really but I guess since they're 5 it's okay. I just don't want any funny business."

"Dave, they're 5. What funny business could go on?" asked Alex as she started to help put the groceries away.

"I don't know. I was a 5 year old boy once. I know what they think," he said.

"You're ridiculous," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "They're just going to play pretend. It's not the big crisis you imagine it to be."

"All right," he said putting his hand on her stomach. "And how is the Peanut doing today?"

"Pretty good. Didn't make Mommy sick today. It's a girl."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it," she said with a smile. "And this is going just like it did when I was pregnant with Chelsea."

"We'll see," he said as he kissed her one more time. After they broke the kiss Alex grabbed the phone and went to call Tyler's parents to arrange a playdate for the next afternoon with him and Chelsea. Tyler's mom was more than happy to allow him to go over to their house the next day to play with Chelsea and they agreed he would ride the bus home with Chelsea.

Alex walked back in the kitchen and said, "Tyler is coming over after school tomorrow."

"Yay!" said Chelsea. "I have to go pick my after school outfit out for tomorrow," she said running up the stairs.

"You know sometimes I forget she's 5 years old," said Dave wrapping his arms around Alex's waist.

"I know. Sometimes it feels like she's a teenager. I think she has trouble realizing she's 5 and not 13. We're going to have so many problems with her when she's older. So many," said Alex.

***A/N: Chelsea beat Kaila up. Wow. And now Chelsea is going to First grade. It's been a long time coming. lol. Tyler is Chelsea's boyfriend. Dave is so thrilled and Dave is making deals with cashiers to babysit his kids. Something tells me Alex wouldn't like that and Tyler is coming over for a playdate. What did you think? Please review. ANd thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 103: Chelsea and Tyler's playdate...let's see how that goes and Athena's homecoming game...will she be homecoming queen or not. **


	103. Chapter 103

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank-you!**

***This is a really cute chapter so enjoy = ) **

Dave walked Ben and Kaylee with him to the bus stop to get Chelsea and Tyler off the bus. "Well, Ben, if you were older I would expect you to grill this kid but since the only thing you're capable of doing now is throwing up on people and pulling hair feel free to do that to Tyler if you don't like him. I know I don't like this kid coming into the house playing house with Chelsea." Ben just babbled back. Dave arrived at the bus stop and stood next to Rachel. "Hey," he said. It was kind of awkward now that they talked because of the fight Kaila and Chelsea had the day before and plus the kiss Rachel gave Dave. He was still confused about that.

"Hey, Dave," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Pretty good. I am sorry about Kaila yesterday. She is just a mess lately. I don't know why Jason can be so well behaved but Kaila has to be a little monster. I am really sorry."

Dave was surprised that Rachel just called her daughter a monster. He would never expect a mother to say that about their child. He would never expect a parent to say that about a child. "Um. I don't think she's a monster just misunderstood," he said.

"No. She's a little monster," said Rachel.

"Okay," he said.

"So," said Rachel moving closer to Dave. "Can you come look at the pipes again today? They're acting up again."

"I can't. Chelsea has a playdate today. And I don't think it's a good idea for me to check the pipes in your house anymore. I think you need to start calling a plumber," he said.

"Come on, Dave," she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Rachel, I'm married and I don't know what you're trying to pull but I love my wife and she loves me and I have no interest in cheating on her."

"I'm not trying to pull anything. I thought we were just friends. I guess I sent the wrong signals."

"Okay," he said as he saw the bus coming down the street.

"So are you going to the Homecoming football game tomorrow night?"

"Of course. I just need to find a sitter for Ben and Kaylee but we're going. Athena is on the homecoming court too. We have to see if she gets queen."

"She's a pretty girl but she's pregnant so I don't know."

"So what? She's pregnant. That shouldn't be held against her. Only the ignorant will hold that against her."

"All right, I'm sorry. And I see Jason didn't stop seeing your daughter."

"And I doubt he's going to," said Dave as the bus pulled up. He couldn't have been more thankful than he was at that moment. Tyler and Chelsea came off the bus first.

"Daddy!" said Chelsea hugging her dad. "And Ben and Kaylee," she said kissing each baby. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Tyler," said Dave shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Boyfriend?" asked Rachel. "You start them young don't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said Rachel as she took Kaila and walked away. Dave rolled his eyes and walked the other direction with the kids to his house. Rachel was starting to get on his nerves.

When they got back to the house Dave gave Tyler and Chelsea a snack and helped them with their homework. After they finished their work they went up to Chelsea's room to play while Dave was downstairs cooking dinner. He wasn't sure why he was starting dinner so early because Alex was going to the gym after work to work out a little bit before she came home. He could've waited but he had to do something to take his mind off of Tyler and Chelsea having a playdate. Meanwhile while he was cooking Chelsea and Tyler were up in her room playing. "Do you want to play house?" asked Chelsea.

"Sure. I'll be the daddy and you be the mommy," he said.

"Okay. And this can be our daughter Laylanie," she said handing him her American Girl Doll. She must have really liked Tyler because she NEVER let anyone touch that doll. "And this can be our son Caleb," she said picking up her one boy baby doll that she had.

"Okay," said Tyler. "I'm going to go to work as a construction worker."

"No. You're going to stay home with the baby and I will work."

"Daddies work too," said Tyler.

"Not my daddy," said Chelsea holding the baby. "My daddy doesn't work."

"Did your daddy ever work?"

"Yes. He used to be in movies and he was a wrestler. Hold on," said Chelsea as she walked over to her shelf. She got down her dad's wrestling figure and took it over to Tyler. "See? This is my dad. He is Batista or was Batista."

Tyler took the figure from her and said, "Wow. Your dad has his own wrestling figure? That is so cool. He's like Superman."

"I know," said Chelsea. "And my Uncle John and my Uncle Randy have wrestling figures too."

"That's cool," said Tyler. "Your daddy is the coolest. Did you ever watch him wrestle?"

Chelsea took the figure back from Tyler and said sadly, "no. My mama never let me. When my daddy was a wrestler my mama and daddy fought all the time. It was bad. Now I'm glad he doesn't work."

"Oh," said Tyler. "So are we going to play house?"

"Sure," said Chelsea. "Or we can go outside on the trampoline and play wrestling."

"Okay," said Tyler. "Let's play wrestling." Chelsea and Tyler ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Where are you two going?" asked Dave.

"To play wrestling on the trampoline," said Chelsea.

"Okay but no Batista Bombs," he said with a laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Daddy."

"Chelsea, sometime when your mama isn't home you and me have to watch old wrestling DVDs so you know what I'm talking about."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

Tyler and Chelsea ran outside to play wrestling on the trampoline. They were out there for a good while. Dave smiled and thought well maybe if Ben didn't want to be a wrestler maybe Chelsea might be one. He was just about to put dinner on the table when Alex walked in the door. "Hey, Babe," he said greeting her with a kiss. "How was the gym?"

"It was good. I feel so refreshed it's been so long since I hit the gym. I didn't over work myself," said Alex, "but I did do some exercise."

"That's good. I miss our work out days."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "So where are the kids?"

"Ben and Kaylee are in the living room with Athena and Jason. They were practicing being parents. They fed them and everything. And Chelsea and Tyler are out on the trampoline playing wrestling."

"Oh no. Not my little ballerina," said Alex helping him set the table.

"Yes. Your little ballerina has gotten an interest in the wrestling business."

"Great," she said. "How is everything with them though? Any fighting?"

"No. They've been great. I didn't even know they were around," he said.

"That's good," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," said Dave as he kissed her lips. At that point Chelsea and Tyler came in the house to see them kissing. They let out giggles before Dave broke the kiss. "What?" he asked looking at them while still holding Alex's waist.

"Nothing, Daddy," she said.

"It's time to eat so why don't you show Tyler where the bathroom is and go wash your hands?" said Dave.

"Okay, Daddy," she said. She took Tyler's hand and said, "follow me." They walked to the bathroom.

Alex just shook her head and smiled. "They're so cute."

"You're cute," said Dave as he kissed her again. "And how is the little peanut doing today?"

"Good," she said. "No morning sickness again."

"That's good," he said. "I think the more the days go by the more excited I get about the baby."

"Me too. I feel so bad for not wanting to be pregnant. I'm going to spend my life trying to make it up to him or her," said Alex.

"You know this house is getting a little tight now with all these people and babies living here," he said. "And I know Athena and Lexie won't be leaving anytime soon so what if we used some money to build a whole new house? A house big enough for all of us?"

"We just bought this house. We haven't even been here a year and we put a lot of money on this house… I don't think we should worry about moving or anything just yet. I mean Athena and Lexie can share a room together. And if we have a girl she can share a room with Kaylee and if it's a boy he can share a room with Ben. We don't have to move or get a house built right away," said Alex.

"Alex?" asked Dave.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be upset if I got back into the movies?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I just don't want a repeat of Bella. Do you want to get back in movies?"

"Not now but sometime down the road I would like to act again. I would try to get back in the ring but I'm old and my body can't handle it anymore," he said.

"You're not that old," said Alex, "and with wrestling comes traveling and you know that adds stress."

"I am old, Alex," he said.

"Well, the good thing about you getting older is you're getting hotter each day. Not that you weren't hot before but you keep getting hotter," she said as she kissed him again.

Chelsea and Tyler came back into the kitchen. "They're kissing again," said Chelsea.

"I know," said Tyler. "Ew."

"One day," said Dave breaking the kiss, "Tyler, kissing girls won't be so ew but kissing my daughter will wait until she's 35."

"I am NEVER kissing a girl," said Tyler. "Just hugging."

"Yeah. And I ain't kissing no boy!" said Chelsea.

"You two are so cute," said Alex. "One day you two will kiss and you'll forget about the nevers."

"I don't think so," said Chelsea. "It doesn't look very fun."

"You'll see one day," said Alex, "now let's get ready to eat."

Dave called Athena and Jason into the kitchen to eat while Ben and Kaylee were in the playpen. Tyler and Chelsea sat down next to each other at the table and everyone just sat down and enjoyed Dave's meal. When dinner was finished Jason and Athena offered to do the dishes. Alex and Dave took Ben and Kaylee upstairs to give them baths while Chelsea and Tyler went back in her room to play until Tyler's dad came to pick him up. They were having a pretty good time. They were playing their game of house that they had started before they went outside to play wrestling. Tyler was the daddy and Chelsea was the mommy and since they both couldn't agree on who stayed home with the kids they both went to work and sent them to daycare. "Chelsea?" asked Tyler feeding the baby.

"Yes Honey?" Alex was walking downstairs with Ben to get him a bottle and stopped outside Chelsea's door to check on them.

"Why do grown ups kiss all the time?" Alex didn't go in the room she just listened to them outside in the hall.

"I don't know. I think it's gross but they don't."

"It is gross but I don't know why they kiss. Maybe we don't know what it's like."

"I know," said Chelsea braiding her doll's hair. "My Mama and Daddy kiss ALL the time but kissing makes babies."

"Kissing doesn't make babies. Mommies and Daddies sleeping in the same bed make babies. That's what my mommy told me when she had my baby sister and I asked where babies came from. She said when mommies and daddies sleep in the same bed they have a baby."

"That's not where babies come from. They come from a Mommy's tummy. My Mama has a baby in her tummy right now. They call it peanut."

"Oh but how does the baby get in the mommy's tummy?"

"I don't know. I think the daddy puts it there."

"Oh. But how?"

"I don't know," said Chelsea. "I think the daddy puts it there by kissing the mommy."

"Oh," said Tyler. "What do mommies and daddies do anyway?"

"They kiss, they talk, they play with the babies and they work," said Chelsea.

"Oh," said Tyler. "Why do they kiss so much?"

"Because they love each other. Do I have to tell you everything?" Alex laughed to herself at her daughter's outgoing nature and boldness.

"Oh," said Tyler. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Chelsea.

"Since we love each other shouldn't we kiss each other?" Alex's eyes got big it was a good thing Dave hadn't been listening.

"Kissing is gross," said Chelsea.

"But Mommies and Daddies don't think it's gross so maybe it isn't," said Tyler. "Do you want to kiss me to see?"

"Sure," said Chelsea.

"Okay," said Tyler. They both closed their eyes and quickly kissed each other's lips.

"EW!" they both said.

Alex started laughing because it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. To be 5 years old again. "What are you laughing about?" asked Dave coming up behind her.

"Our daughter and her boyfriend. I think our daughter just got her first kiss not a real kiss but her first kiss that doesn't mean anything."

"A WHAT?" yelled Dave.

"Shhh," said Alex. "Don't let them know you know."

"This playdate is over. Kissing at 5 unbelievable. I don't' want anymore of this Tyler kid here," he said. His face was turning red.

"Shhh, Baby," said Alex, "it's all right. There's nothing to get worked up about," she said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said walking toward the stairs. She walked down the stairs with Ben and walked over and answered the door. She saw a man standing there. "Hello," she said.

"Hi, I'm Tyler's dad Ty," he said extending his hand.

"I'm Alex, I'm Chelsea's mom. Thank you so much for letting Tyler come over to play with Chelsea today. They had a blast."

"Thank-you for having him,' he said.

"He was no problem at all."

"Who's at the door?" asked Dave walking to join his wife.

"Tyler's dad," she said. "Dave, this is Ty and Ty this is my husband Dave."

"I know you," he said. "You're Batista 'The Animal'."

"Yeah," said Dave. "What's up?" he asked while Alex went upstairs to get Tyler.

"Not much. I had no idea that you were Chelsea's dad."

"Yeah. She's my first with Alex."

"I was a really big fan of yours but then you retired. The company needs you back it is failing with out you."

Dave let out a laugh and said, "My family needed me back more. It was failing without me and I'm in no shape ready to step foot back in the ring."

"I understand but it would be nice to have you back," he said. "So you're a stay at home dad now?"

"Yeah," he said. "I enjoy the time I get with the kids."

"That's cool. I wish I could be a stay at home dad. I love my kids."

"Being a dad is great. I'm sorry I missed out on so much of my older kids' lives but I'm making up for it now."

"I know this may sound weird since our kids are friends but can I have your autograph? Like I said I'm a really big fan and this is a dream for me."

"Sure," said Dave with a smile. He grabbed a piece of paper he signed it for Ty. He handed it to him and said, "here you go."

"Thanks," said Ty with a smile. Alex, Chelsea, Ben and Tyler came downstairs. "Hey, Buddy," said Ty.

"Hey, Daddy," said Tyler as he ran to hug his dad.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun," he said.

"Glad to hear it. What do you say?"

"Thank-you for having me Mr. and Mrs. Bautista," said Tyler.

"You're welcome, Tyler," said Alex. "You're welcome here whenever you want. Please come back again sometime."

"Thank-you," said Ty.

"No problem," said Alex holding Ben.

"Bye, Tyler," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Bye, Chelsea," he said smiling back. They hugged each other before Tyler left. Once Tyler and his dad were out the door Dave shut the door and locked it and turned on the alarm.

"Thank-you for letting him come over," said Chelsea.

"You're welcome," said Alex. "Did you have fun?"

"Lots of fun," said Chelsea with a smile as she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"And it begins," said Alex with a smile. "Our baby Chelsea is growing up."

"I know but she could slow it down a bit," said Dave. "I'm not ready for Tweenage Chelsea." He wrapped his arm around Alex's waist.

"Whether we're ready or not. She's coming in the next few years this is just the start of it."

"And with a whole lot of attitude," said Dave as he kissed Alex's forehead.

"A whole lot of attitude she gets from Keilani and Athena."

"She gets it from you," said Dave. "She is just like you."

"I don't have attitude. I just tell it like it is," she said.

"Just like her. You should have seen her getting upset the other day with the cashier at the grocery store."

"Sarah?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. Chelsea doesn't like her. She said she likes me."

"Well.. She does. Everyone knows that. It's no big secret. I've seen her in action. She likes you."

"She's a baby. She's 21 years old."

"So is Bella but that didn't stop you."

"Maybe it's the age of 21.. Because 21 year olds just throw themselves at me. You know like you did when I first met you?"

Alex smiled and said, "I did not throw myself at you. You threw yourself at me."

"I beg to differ. You were all over me that night at the club.. You were not going to let up."

"No.. it was you that was all over me. And it was YOU that invited me back to the hotel with you. I just politely accepted the invitation." She responded, "but I did refuse to see the boys that night."

"Shut up, Alex." he said. "You will go the rest of your life seeing the boys."

"Yeah.. The same boys that get me pregnant like this," she said snapping her fingers.

"I don't' call it getting you pregnant. I call it building WWE's future."

"So that's what it's called?" she asked with a smile before she kissed his lips passionately.

"That's what it's called," he said kissing her back. They had forgotten about Ben but he would not be forgotten. He let out the biggest squeal he could so Alex took him to get a bottle and then put him to bed. Once the kids were in bed Dave and Alex spent the night enjoying their alone time. It was the only time they were ever really alone these days.

The next evening Dave and Alex took the kids with them to see Athena at the homecoming game. They were only going for the first two quarters of the game and after the King and Queen were announced at half time they were going to leave because it was starting to get a little chilly in the fall air of the first weekend of October and they didn't want the kids out too late because they were leaving for Tampa the next morning for a few days. Dave and Alex had the babies bundled up to keep them warm while Chelsea was content with her dark pink vest jacket and a long sleeved shirt underneath. She had Dave running to get her French fries, a hot dog, a drink and candy. She also conned him in to getting her a t-shirt with Athena's school mascot on it. It was turning into an expensive night for them and it all started out with the pom poms Chelsea wanted. Other than that Chelsea enjoyed the game but she was more interested in the cheerleaders and that's when she said to Alex, "Mama, I want to be a cheerleader."

"Absolutely not," said Alex.

"Why? Cheerleading is fun!"

"I just don't want to get you involved in cheerleading," she said. The truth was Alex didn't like cheerleading and she never really did. She went down the road of cheerleading when she was younger and hated it. She was all for letting her daughter do whatever she wanted but cheerleading was one thing she wouldn't allow. Alex just didn't agree with it and it could become pretty time consuming if she got into the competition and not even just competitions traveling to football games it just didn't work for their family.

"Come on, Alex," said Dave. "Let her be a cheerleader."

"Dave, do you want to go to competitions all over the place, sign her up for tumbling classes and travel to football games? It's too time consuming for us."

"I think you don't want her to do it because you don't like it and it would break your heart to see her do cheerleading instead of something you want her to do like ballet or gymnastics. Or even soccer. Chelsea is 5 and she does have a mind of her own."

"I know, but cheerleading?" she said handing Chelsea some fries.

"I knew it!" he said. "You don't want to see her as a cheerleader."

"I didn't say that. I just think it's a busy activity that we don't really have time for."

"Chels? Why do you want to do cheerleading?" asked Dave.

"Because. I like the pom-poms," she said.

"See? It's just for the pom-poms so why not go buy her real pom-poms and let her have her fun."

"But I do want to cheer at football games too. Can I mama? Please Mama? Can I?"

"Chels, it's too late in the season to start now. We'll see what next year brings."

"Thank-you, Mama!" she said hugging her.

"You're welcome," she said.

Finally after sitting for two quarters and dealing with two fussy babies it was finally half-time and time for them to announce the homecoming court and announce the King and Queen. They brought the homecoming court out in little sports cars and drove them around the track before they took them on the field. "Look, Mama! Athena is really pretty!" said Chelsea as Athena's car went by.

"Yes she is," said Alex. "And you look exactly like her."

"Thank-you," she said. When Athena got out of her car she walked with her escort to the place she was supposed to stand. The black outfit she was wearing hid her pregnancy well and there was no way anyone would be able to tell. The other members of the court followed the same act and as they walked to where they needed to be they read their bios. Athena's bio was some what interesting because she never mentioned Lexie at one point in it and it talked about how Athena wanted to go to college and major in journalism. Alex and Dave had no idea where that came from because she wanted to be a lawyer last time they heard.

"I can't believe she didn't mention Lexie in her bio," said Alex.

"She's probably embarrassed by the fact she's a pregnant teen," said Dave.

"I personally think if she let go of the embarrassment she could do something to really help other teen moms out there. She needs to let go of it because it wasn't her fault and it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It would depend on how you look at it," said Dave. "From a 17 year old girl's standpoint it is. It's like the Scarlet Letter. Hester had to wear that red A for everyone to see that she did wrong but the guy she did wrong with had nothing to show for his disobedience. Athena's situation is similar. She has to show a pregnancy which is like the A Hester had to wear while Tony has nothing to show for what he did. And that is enough to embarrass a girl her age."

"When did you read 'The Scarlet Letter' ?"

"I do read you know," he said.

"I know you do but that just caught me off guard."

"I felt like using symbolism," he said with a smile.

"You are really full of surprise tonight," she said smiling back.

"Can't act like I'm not smart all the time."

"And you shouldn't," she said as they finished up with the bios.

They were getting ready to read the results of the winners. "And your homecoming King and Queen are: Jason Williams and Athena Bautista!"

"She won!" said Alex. "Athena won!"

"Yay!" said Chelsea. "I love you, Athena!" she yelled as she watched her older sister get crowned.

"Wait," said the announcer. "It has just been brought to my attention that Athena is not the queen."

"What?" asked Dave. "Didn't they just announce her?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Do to certain circumstances Athena Bautista is ineligible for the homecoming court, So your homecoming queen is Alexis Kennsington!"

"What circumstances? What the hell is this?" asked Alex as she watched them take the crown from Athena and give it to Alexis. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know," said Dave.

A lot of people knew what was going on and a lot of them didn't think it was right for Athena to get the crown taken from her. A football player that happened to be one of Athena's friends knew why they took the crown and took the microphone from the announcer and said, "I think it's ridiculous that this beautiful girl, Athena, gets the crown taken away from her because of certain circumstances. Those circumstances are because she's a pregnant teenager and that's not right. This school is about opportunity and equality but taking the crown away from a girl that deserves it because she's pregnant because of circumstances beyond her control is discrimination and I don't agree with it. If this is the kind of school I go to where people are going to have their faults held against them and be treated unjustly then this isn't the school I want to play for," he said putting his helmet down. "If Athena can't be queen then I quit."

"Wow," said Alex.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I inform you that is not the reason the crown was taken away from her," said the announcer.

"Yes it is!" said the football player.

"No it wasn't."

"Athena! Athena!" he started to yell. Others began cheering too and soon the team's side was filled with Athena chants.

Which forced the announcer to say, "Ladies and gentlemen, Please settle down. I'm sorry. There has been a mistake but Athena Bautista is eligible for the homecoming court and she is your homecoming queen." The people in the stands started cheering and Alexis handed the crown over to her and hugged her. It had all turned out pretty well and it wouldn't have if it wasn't for the football player that stood up for what he believed in. Athena owed him a big thank-you and it was a shame that her own boyfriend didn't stand up for her.

***A/N: Tyler and Chelsea are so cute! And hearing them talk about where babies come from is priceless and they kissed. So cute! And Rachel needs to back off DAve. Seriously. I'm sure Rachel had something to do with Athena's crown being taken away which was sad but atleast the football player stood up for her. Jason didn't but he did. And I think Kaila gets her craziness from her mom..And Rachel is adding fuel to the fire where Alex doesn't alread like her. So what did you think? Please review.**

***Chapter 104: Dave, Alex, Chelsea, Ben and Kaylee go to Tampa and stay in their old house for the first time since the separation...and Alex and Angie meet..it's going to be a bittersweet chapter..**


	104. Chapter 104

***A BIG thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. The reviews on the last chapter were amazing! Thank-you so much. They were greatly appreciated. **

After a 5 hour drive to Tampa, Florida Dave pulled into a driveway that was once very familiar to him. He put the car in park as Chelsea squealed out, "Our house! Our old house!"

"Yeah," said Alex. "This is our old house."

"You all right?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," said Alex, "it's just this house has so many memories, some good and some bad."

"Yeah," said Dave. "A lot of memories," he said looking at the house before them. He was right there were a lot of memories in that house. It was also the same house they decided to separate in and that would never be forgotten. Dave took a deep breath and then got out of the car. He walked to the back to get Kaylee out while Alex slowly got out of the car and grabbed Ben out of his car seat. He was sleeping but she couldn't carry the car seat and Ben at the same time on account that she was pregnant. Ben stirred a little as Alex carried him but he laid his head on her shoulder and continued sleeping with his blue polka dot pacifier in his mouth. Chelsea wasted no time. She jumped out of the car holding her American Girl doll and carrying her little Hello Kitty purse. "Excited much, Chelsea?" asked Dave as he shut her car door.

"Yeah! I used to live here. This is my favorite house ever!"

"It's not my favorite house," said Alex under her breath as they walked up to the door.

"What, Mama?"

"Nothing," said Alex. Dave walked up to the door and opened it without knocking. "You're not going to knock or ring the doorbell?"

"No," he said. "It's my mom's house. She won't care."

"I still knock at my parents' door."

"That's because your parents are a little strict," he said allowing them to walk in.

"You're right," said Alex as she walked inside. She looked around the house and all the memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Everything good and everything bad that ever happened in that house just hit her.

"Mom, we're here," said Dave.

Donna had just finished her cookies and was putting them on a plate when she heard her son call out for her. "I'll be there in a minute, Dave," she said as she finished filling the plate. She laid the plate on the island walked to the front door to see her family standing there. "Dave," she said extending her arms to hug her son. Dave hugged her back. "Dave, are you slimming down?"

"Yeah," he said. "Ever since I stopped wrestling I have dropped down in size."

"Well, you're looking really good and you don't' have your gut anymore. Alex must not be cooking as much," she said with a smile.

"I do all the cooking now. Alex works and the only job she has when she comes home is to take it easy."

"He won't let me cook, Mom," she said.

"He needs to let you cook so he can get some meat back on those bones," she said pinching Dave's arm lightly. "And look at you, Alex. You're glowing. When's this one due?" she asked before she hugged Alex. Alex hugged her back and then looked at Dave.

He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "I don't know."

"How did you know, Mom?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Because you're glowing. So when are you due?"

"May 29th," said Alex.

"Congratulations. It's a little soon isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "but we can handle it."

"I know you can. I'm happy for you," said Donna. "And look at Ben. He's getting so big. It's hard to believe the last time I saw him he was this small," she said using her hands to show his size.

"Yeah. He's getting big and bad," said Alex. "Dave keeps telling me that he's going to be just like him."

"Good luck, Alex," said Donna, "if Ben is anything like Dave was you're in trouble."

"I know," she said.

"But he's so cute," she said touching his tiny but chubby hand while he slept. "And he looks more and more like you every time I see him. He's gorgeous."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"Nanny!" said Chelsea trying to get her grandma's attention.

"And who is this? This can't be little Chelsea," said Donna.

"It's me, Nanny, Chelsea."

"No you're not Chelsea. The Chelsea I know is about this tall," said Donna as she showed the height.

"It's me Nanny. I grew!"

"I know. Come here, Chelsea," she said hugging her. "How are you and how is school?"

"I'm good and I'm in first grade!"

"I thought you were in kindergarten?"

"I was but the principal moved me to first grade because I'm too smart for kindergarten."

Donna looked at Alex and Dave. They nodded and she said, "Well, that's wonderful! Nanny made a little snack. Do you want to see what I made?"

"Yes!" said Chelsea.

"Well, come on then," she said taking Chelsea's hand and taking her into the kitchen.

Dave and Alex followed them into the kitchen. Dave's eyes got wide when he saw the plate of Oatmeal raisin cookies on the island. "Mmm. Oatmeal raisin," he said. "My favorite."

"Help yourself," said Donna. "I made them for you," she said getting out a couple glasses and some milk. "And Chelsea I didn't forget about you. I got you your own kind of milk," she said pulling Lactaid out of the fridge.

"Thanks, Nanny," she said as she took a cookie off the plate.

"So where's Athena?" asked Donna pouring them each a glass of milk.

Alex finished chewing her cookie and said, "She's in Shreveport. Tonight is her homecoming dance and since she won homecoming queen last night she wanted to go. We're trying to let her have a normal senior year as possible."

"Oh. I was looking forward to seeing her. Is she really big or no?"

"She's definitely showing," said Alex. "It won't be long now. Are you coming to her birthday party next weekend?"

"Yeah. I will be there. I can't believe she's going to be 18. These kids are getting so big but as long as you and Dave keep having kids.. I won't have to worry about the kids growing up so fast."

"Oh no, Mom," said Dave, "this baby is the last. No more after this one."

"He's right. No more," said Alex. "3 is more than enough."

"Alex doesn't want to lose her body," said Dave.

"I think it's a little late for that," said Alex. "My body will never be the same again."

"Your body is always going to be hot to me," he said as he kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter what you look like, you will ALWAYS be the hottest and most beautiful woman in this world."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Do you want me to take him?" asked Donna. "You should really take a seat."

"I'm all right," she said.

"Okay but as soon as Mr. Ben wakes up I want to see him. And what's going on with Kaylee?"

"We have no idea. WE haven't heard from Bella since you know," said Dave.

"Oh," said Donna. "So is she not going to be there for Kaylee?"

"Apparently not," said Alex, "it's better that way. Kaylee is way too cute and she deserves people that love her and will care for her. Bella has proven she can't do either."

"She is really cute," said Donna as she reached her arms out for Kaylee. "You want to come to Nanny?" Kaylee shook her head no and buried it into Dave's neck.

"She's shy," said Alex. "And she doesn't usually leave from Dave's arms. I'm the only one that can get her away from him."

"She's right," said Dave. "Only Alex can get Kaylee from me. Kaylee calls her Mama."

"Wow. But that's not surprising since Alex has been there for her most of her life."

"I have done everything for this girl," said Alex. "I would be kind of pissed off if Bella just came out of no where and wanted to take us to court again for custody of her. It would be like we raised her. We bought her diapers, we bought her food and all that stuff. That would be like a cop out in my opinion but Bella is so self absorbed that I doubt she's ever coming back and it's a good thing for that smut because it's not over yet. She still tried to seduce my husband in my house. I don't forget stuff so if she decides to come back 5 or 10 years later.. I will remember."

"Alex doesn't forget," said Dave. "Here, Mom, can you take Kaylee while I go out to the car and get our stuff. Especially the pack and play so that Alex doesn't have to keep holding Ben. I know he's not a light weight. He's a heavy weight like his daddy," he said with a smile. Dave handed Kaylee to Donna and as soon as she was in Donna's arms she started crying. Donna did what she could to settle her down.

"Kaylee, it's okay," said Alex as she rubbed her back. "Mama is still here." Kaylee looked at Alex and smiled.

"So Dave didn't tell me why you are here. He just said you were coming for a visit," said Donna.

"I think Dave should explain it to you," said Alex.

"Okay," said Donna.

After Dave brought the stuff into the house he set the pack and play up in the living room or was trying to set it up. He was struggling a little bit. "Damn it!" he said after he couldn't get it to stay up. "ALEX!"

Alex hurried into the living room to see Dave struggling with the pack and play. "What is going on?"

"I can't do this," he said. "How do I set this thing up?"

"Here. Take Ben. I'll get it," she said. It took her no time to set it up. "There you go," she said as she put the padding in the playpen and then grabbed Ben's blanket. Dave laid him in the pack and play. They stood over the pack and play for a little bit as Dave wrapped his arm around her. "He looks so cute," said Alex.

"Yeah. He's adorable. We did good work with that one," he said.

"We did good work with Chelsea too you just did a little overtime with her," she said, "Mini-Dave."

"She is my mini-me," said Dave as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "It amazes me that our furniture is still here."

"Half of our lives are still here," she said.

"Alex and Dave," said Donna coming into the living room.

"Yeah?" asked Alex.

"If you two want to take your stuff upstairs you can," said Donna. "You two are going to stay in your old room if you don't mind."

"Okay," said Alex getting up. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is my wedding dress?"

"It's up in the attic. Did you want to try it on?"

"Yeah. I know it's going to be a long shot for me to wear at the renewal but it's worth a shot. I just want to prove to Dave that my boobs do fit into the dress because he said they wouldn't."

"You can go ahead and go get it," said Donna.

"Okay," said Alex as she headed up to the attic and walked the familiar hallway. While she was up in the attic Dave was taking their bags upstairs. They didn't really pack a lot because they were only going to be there for a couple days but having two babies made it seem like more. Alex walked into the attic and started looking around for her dress. There were boxes they had wanted to move when they split up but they never did. Those were what were left in the attic. She came to the first box and read, "Chelsea's baby stuff." And then she walked to the second box and saw that it was wedding stuff. She got into the box and found her dress. She wanted to take the box downstairs with her but it was too heavy for her to carry so she just grabbed the dress and her wedding album and walked down to the old room she shared with Dave. Nothing had been changed in the room since they left. Dave was downstairs with the kids and his mom talking while Alex took off the clothes she was wearing and slipped on the wedding dress. It still fit her perfectly although she did grow a little in the chest area so maybe her having kids did work out for her body in some way. Other then it being a little snug in the chest area it fit her perfectly. She zipped it up, she looked at herself in the mirror and thought it was a shame that she wouldn't be able to wear it the wedding vow renewal because of just having a baby a month before. She then made her way down the stairs to see Dave in the kitchen feeding Kaylee some lunch.

"Wow, Mama, you look pretty!" said Chelsea as she ate some of a sandwich Donna had made for her.

Dave turned his head to see his wife in the same dress she wore on their wedding night and said, "Wow, Babe. I think it looks better on you now than it did back then. It's beautiful."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"So are you wearing that for the vow renewal?" he asked.

"I want to but there is no telling if I'll have my body back to this size after having Peanut."

"Oh," he said. "Because that dress looks AMAZING on you."

"Thank-you," she said. "I have boobs now."

Dave let out a laugh and said, "Well, you have had two kids since then. I wouldn't expect you not to. I told you they grew but you didn't want to listen to me.. Trust me. I know."

"Pervert," said Alex.

"No. Just aware of my surroundings," he said. "So we're going to meet up with Angie around 2 if that's okay?"

"Yeah. Where are we meeting her?"

"We're going to her house," he said giving Kaylee a spoonful of food.

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm going to go change out of this," she said walking upstairs.

"And why is Alex meeting Angie?" asked Donna.

"Because something is wrong with Angie's son and Angie asked for our help to see if Chelsea could possibly donate bone marrow. I think if we're getting our daughter tested for her son I think we should at least let Alex meet her."

"I see but do you think it's a good idea for you to be with Angie again?"

"We're only helping her out. We're not talking about being best friends," said Dave.

"Good because something tells me Alex would not be best friends with her."

"I know," said Dave. "Everything will turn out all right."

"I hope so. I just don't understand why you can't leave your past in the past. Why do you always have to bring your past with you to the present to get Alex all upset? Is it not bad enough she has to deal with the woman you cheated on her with and then you go and almost cheat on her again with the same woman. She's also had to deal with that bitch Glenda too. I think she had a run in with that Melina too. Have you not learned yet that your current wife does not like meeting your exes?"

"Well, I didn't really plan to get Bella pregnant it just happened. If she wouldn't have gotten pregnant Bella would no longer exist to us. Glenda is just a psycho and she doesn't really have to deal with her anymore since Athena refuses to even talk to her and it's not like Athena is 10 she's almost 18 she doesn't have to have her mom in her life if she doesn't want to. As for Melina I got to see a pretty sweet fight come out of that. And I actually did try to avoid Melina but she kept calling me and Alex got upset and beat her up. Meeting Angie is different. They're meeting because our daughter could be helping out her son. I don't think it's going to end the way the other ones have."

"You didn't really meant to get Bella pregnant? You shouldn't have been sleeping around on your wife. That has always been your problem, Dave. You have never learned to be faithful..so far most of your relationships have ended because of your unfaithfulness. Whatever Alex sees in you must really keep her in love with you because I'm surprised she hasn't left yet."

"I don't know what it is either but I'm very glad I have it in me because I wouldn't know what to do without Alex or my kids because I know she would take them with her."

"Well, I know how you feel about Angie. Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No," said Dave. "She's just a really good friend of mine."

"Okay," said Donna as she heard Ben wake up from his nap. "I'll get him," she said walking into the living room to get him. "Hello, Ben!" she said as she picked him up out of the playpen. Ben smiled at her as she held him. The first thing that caught his eye was Donna's long curly blonde hair. He began to reach for it and started to pull it. "Are you pulling Nanny's hair?" she asked the baby. He smiled as he continued pulling her hair. Donna then changed his diaper and volunteered to feed him lunch. As far as she knew Ben was her first grandson and that meant a lot to her and she was going to enjoy spending as much time with him while he was in town that she could.

Later that afternoon Donna volunteered to keep an eye on Kaylee and Ben while Dave, Alex and Chelsea went to Angie's house. When they arrived Dave and Alex walked up to the door each holding Chelsea's hand. Dave rang the doorbell and shortly Angie opened the door. "Dave!" she said as she hugged Dave.

"Angie," he said hugging her back. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?" she said opening the door for them to come in.

"Pretty good," he said as they made their way into the house. He looked around and said, "this is a pretty nice house."

"You bought it for me," she said.

"You bought her a house?" asked Alex as she looked at him.

"Um. Yeah," he said.

"Glad to know that now," she said shaking her head.

"I bought it for her before I met you. After we separated and eventually divorced is when I bought it for her just like I paid for her to go back to school for nursing," he said.

"He's right. It was way before he met you. He's been good to me," she said.

"I see," said Alex. "By the way, I'm Alex," she said extending her hand.

"Angie," she said taking her in for a hug. "Thank-you so much," she said with tears in her eyes. "You don't' know how much this means to me. Thank-you."

Alex's eyes began to fill with tears as she said, "Anything to help you out. I don't even know what I would do if I was in this situation. It's not a problem at all," said Alex hugging her back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. I'm taking it one day at a time. I don't know how else to take it. It's just everyday I see my son suffer and it hurts me. He has good days and he has bad days. Today is one of those bad days. He's up in his room just laying in bed watching TV. He didn't want to get out of bed today he's in a lot of pain," she said wiping tears from her eyes, "but I know he's tough and he will make it through. Especially if he's anything like me."

"He's in my prayers," said Alex, "but if he's anything like you he'll make it through. You're a strong woman and I'm sure he's just as strong as you are."

"Thanks," she said hugging Alex again.

"You're welcome," said Alex. When they broke the hug Alex introduced Chelsea, "And this is Chelsea."

"Hi, Chelsea, I'm Angie," she said extending her hand.

"Hi," said Chelsea in a shy manner and shyly shook Angie's and then hid behind her mom.

"Are you shy?" asked Angie.

"Yeah right," said Dave, "Shy does not exist in her world. I don't know what's up with her."

"He's right. She's putting on a pretty good act," said Alex taking Chelsea's hand, "stop playing around," she said bringing her out from behind her. Chelsea hid her head on Alex's stomach.

"I won't bite you," said Angie, "I promise."

Chelsea looked at Angie and said, "Mama, has a baby in her tummy."

"I know," said Angie. "Do you want a baby sister or a baby brother?"

"I want another baby sister," said Chelsea. AT least talking about Peanut made Chelsea more outgoing.

"Baby sisters are better than baby brothers aren't they?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea with a smile. "But I do love my brother Ben. He is so cute!"

"I bet he is," said Angie. "How old are you, Chelsea?"

"5 but I'll be 6 on June 18th."

"Wow," said Angie. "Isn't that a couple days before Keilani's birthday?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "She was actually due on Keilani's birthday but she came early. And that's a good thing because you know Keilani. If someone took her spotlight away she would have been a drama queen."

Angie laughed and said, "she's still the drama queen isn't she?"

"You have no idea," said Dave, "but like I've said before Lani doesn't talk to me."

"That's a shame," said Angie. "You've done nothing for those girls but give them the best and I think that's pretty messed up."

"It is," said Alex. "I'm sure Glenda has something to do with it."

"That's not surprising," said Angie. "I never liked her either."

"Me either," said Alex.

"Have you met Melina?" asked Angie looking at Dave and Dave rolled his eyes knowing that Melina was the reason their marriage ended in the first place.

"Sadly. I don't like her either."

"Yeah. She's not my favorite either," she said giving Dave a look.

"Okay," said Dave, "So can we see Sean?"

"Yeah but first no one has a cold or anything do they?"

"No," said Dave.

"Okay. Just making sure because his immunity to diseases is very low and when he gets sick he gets sick. Hospital sick."

"We're all good," said Dave.

"All right, follow me," said Angie leading them to Sean's room. She walked in and said, "Sean, honey, there are a few people here that want to meet you."

"Okay, Mom," he said turning off his TV. He sat up on his bed and turned to face them. Alex as amazed because while Sean had some of Dave's features he also shared some of Angie's features.

"Sean, this is Dave."

"Hi, Dave," said Sean.

"Nice to meet you," said Dave with tears in his eyes. The last time he saw Sean he was about 7 months old and just learning how to crawl. He couldn't believe that his son had grown up so much in the last 8 years. He knew then he had missed so much of his son's life and he was starting to feel a lot of regret.

"Are you okay, Baby?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," he said wiping some tears from his eyes. Alex took her hand and rubbed his back as a way to comfort him.

"Sean, this is Dave's wife, Alex," said Angie.

"Hi, Alex," he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand. Alex couldn't help but to smile at his strength because he wasn't exactly feeling the best that day but he still sat up to meet people he never had before.

"And Sean, this is their daughter Chelsea. She's the one that is going to get her bone marrow tested to see if hers matches yours and if it does she's going to donate some to you," said Angie. Sean got up off the bed from where he was sitting. "What are you doing, Honey?"

He walked over to Chelsea and hugged her. "Thank-you, Chelsea."

"You're welcome," said Chelsea with a smile as she hugged him back. The adults all smiled at how cute it was that Sean had made the effort to hug his little sister for being willing to get tested. IT was a shame they didn't' know they were brother and sister. Although it wouldn't be too hard for anyone to figure out because they did have some facial similarities.

"I'm 8 how old are you?"

"5," she said.

"Cool. Do you want to play X-box with me?"

"I don't know how to play X-box," said Chelsea.

"I can teach you. We can play a wrestling game."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"Are you sure, Sean? I don't want you to over do yourself," said Angie.

" I'll be fine, Mom," he said turning on the X-box and handing a controller to Chelsea.

"Well, we're going to be downstairs talking if you need anything come get us," said Angie.

"Okay, Mom," he said.

Dave, Alex and Angie walked downstairs to the living room to talk while the two kids played together. "Can I get you two anything?"

"No, Thank-you," said Alex.

"No. Thank-you," said Dave.

"I don't think I can ever thank-you enough for what you're doing. I've been through hell with this entire thing," said Angie. "I can't even imagine the kind of hell Sean has gone through. The doctors have been trying to find matches for him but nothing ever comes up. I suggested Chelsea and at first the doctor shot me down because they're half siblings and they have a really low chance of being matches but I insisted. I can't just say let's do Chemo or radiation without having Chelsea tested because what if by some odd chance she is a match?"

"I understand," said Alex. "I hope she is a match."

"Me too," said Dave.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About 2 months. It all started out with him having headaches. Really bad headaches and then came the pain in his legs. It got so bad that one day he was crying from the pain in his leg and he wouldn't move it. I had to do something. I thought maybe he hurt it some how but when we went to the emergency room that's when they found the tumor and it all went from there. They did a biopsy on the tumor and saw it was cancerous and over the last 2 months it has been spreading. It's gone from his leg to his hip and they found another one on his arm the other day. And it hurts him so bad, I don't' know what to do and it breaks my heart," said Angie.

"I am so sorry," said Alex. "I can't even imagine how hard this is for you. Anytime you need me I'm here for you and anything you need help with you can call me. I will do what I can."

"Thanks, Alex," she said.

"You don't have to thank me. Cancer is a nasty disease and I am very anti-cancer," she said.

"Her mom has breast cancer," said Dave.

"Yep," said Alex. "She's been undergoing Chemo for it but she's starting to get immune to it so soon she finds out if she's going to be in remission or not. If not then they're going to try radiation."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom. Chemo is rough and there does come a time when your body has had so much Chemo it starts rejecting it because you've become so immune to it. I never had that issue but it does happen. I've been in remission for over 8 years now and I thank God everyday that I am."

"That's awesome that you've been in remission for over 8 years. That is awesome. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Angie, "it was a long hard process to get through but without the Chemo there is no way I would have survived it and went into remission. So where is your son, Ben? And your other daughter Kaylee?"

"They're with Donna. We figured it would be easier if we left them at home," said Alex.

"I was looking forward to meeting them," said Angie.

"Well, we'll be in town a few more days so some time during our stay you can meet them," said Dave.

"And when is this baby due?"

"May 29th," said Alex. Just 3 weeks after Ben's first birthday. I'm hoping it will stay in there a little past that date but with my luck it will come early."

"Sean was an early baby. He was about 2 weeks early."

"Chelsea was early. She was 2 days early. I was in labor with her for 21 hours before they decided to do an emergency c-section because they had no other choice but to get her out to save my life and to save hers. But Ben came three days late and his delivery went so smooth I couldn't believe it."

"I had Sean through C-section too because of complications. I would love nothing more than to have another baby but I can't go through that process again. I wanted to do adoption but the waiting list is really long and it's even longer as a single parent so I just accept the fact Sean is going to be an only child."

"We're not having anymore after this baby. Our house is already babyville," said Alex.

"I know," said Angie. "But you should be happy that you can have babies."

"I am happy but 3 is more than enough."

"Well, you two seem like great parents so that's probably why God is giving you so many. And Dave, I can't believe you're going to be a grandpa."

"Oh, Angie," said Alex, "he doesn't like being called grandpa. He likes to be called G-Peezy."

"G-Peezy? He's still the goofball he was when I was married to him," she said giving him a smile. Dave smiled back.

"He is a goofball isn't he?"

"Yeah," said Angie, "but he's still a good guy so it's all right he's a little goofy."

"You're right," said Alex putting her hand on Dave's knee, "he is a good guy."

***A/N: I love Donna...she tells them like it is. If she feels something she'll let you know how she feels like with Dave and having Alex meet his exes. She has a point. Angie and Dave seemed to have a good relationship. He bought her a house and paid for her schooling. Angie and Alex seemed to have hit it off well and Chelsea and Sean hit it off as well. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	105. Chapter 105

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter you guys are great thank you.**

Later that night Alex and Dave were laying in their old bed in their old house talking and looking at their wedding album followed by Chelsea's baby book. "You know, Dave, your mom is right you've really shrunk down in size in the last couple years," said Alex. "Look how bulky you were back then now you're not that bulky."

"Yeah. I had a different work out back then. And plus now I'm not hitting the gym as much as I used to so some of the bulkiness has gone away," he said. "Plus my eating habits have changed. It's natural for me to decrease in size. Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all," said Alex. "I actually think you look hotter this size than back then." She said looking at the picture. "And look at John and Randy. This is like ancient."

"It's only 6 years ago," he said looking at the picture, "but Randy still looks like the dork he always was."

"Shut up," said Alex. "And so much can change in 6 years. Look how small I was. I think I look kind of sickly skinny. Having kids has been beneficial to me in more ways than one."

"You were like a twig back then but after you had Chelsea you put some meat on your bones. I think it's always good when a woman has a little meat on her bones." He said, "and you having kids has been beneficial to me as well," he said looking at her chest.

"Shut up," she said with a smile. "And look at Samantha she was so little. And beautiful. How is she doing?"

"She's doing great. She's 10 years old now. Leah said she's excelling well at school and making honor roll. And she's loving Hawaii. When we go there we are going to visit them. And look at Rosey. She is so cute. You used to love her what happened?"

"I still love her it's her mother I don't love too much. I would love to see Rosey again and even Giovanni.. It's not their fault their mother is a backstabber but they live in Italy so that's out of the question."

"Don't you think it's time for you to patch things up with Rosalia. At the end of the day she's your cousin. You two should have that bond you used to have."

"No, Dave. Don't ask me about it again."

"All right," he said. "I'm sorry," he said rubbing her back. "So what did you think of Angie?"

"I think she's a sweetheart. I liked her a lot. I can see why you loved her so much. And I'm glad you've done all that stuff for her like buying her a house and paying for her to do school. And donating your sperm to her so she could be a mother. This is why I love you because you're so sweet and always willing to help someone out no matter what it is."

"Well, I figured after everything I put her through while we were married she deserved it. I've always felt bad for what happened between us but I was an idiot and screwed up what I had. She just kept accusing me of cheating on her even though I wasn't. I don't know maybe she felt insecure and I kept telling her I wasn't but she didn't believe me. She just started getting mean and nasty about it. IT was hard to deal with and it became unbearable so I stopped coming home more and more and since she was already accusing me of something I just started finding comfort in other women. It was bad and then we ended up separating and then ending it in divorce. I always regretted it but it is what it is so buying her a house, putting her through school and giving her a child was the least I could do. I will never be able to make up for what I've done to her but I'm trying," he said.

"Do you still love her?" asked Alex.

"Of course I still love her but do we have a chance of getting back together? Absolutely not. We're just really good friends. I guess it's because I've seen her go through so much that I can't just turn my back on her and not be friendly with her. I'm sorry if that makes you upset but I just can't stop being friends with her and I can't stop loving her."

"Do you love me as much as you love her or do you love her more?"

"Alex, you're my wife of course I would love you more than I love her. And you never have to worry about me leaving you if that's what you're thinking. I'm here to stay but I do want us all to be friends with Angie. Do you think you can be friends with her?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"Because I know how you are with my exes," said Dave.

"Only the ones that give me reason not to like them. Angie is a sweetheart how could I not be her friend?"

"Thank-you. And I told her I wanted to be in Sean's life. I know it's 8 years too late but there's still 10 years left to be in his life. IT was kind of heartbreaking when she introduced me as Dave instead of dad. I want to be his dad and I want to be there for him but Angie thinks it's going to be a bad idea. I think he should have a father and I think I should be there to comfort him and hold him too. He's got a lot on him right now and Angie can't be there for him by herself I want to be there for him too. And I want you to be there for him also."

"Good and you should be there for him too. And you should have some type of relationship with him. You're right Angie can't be there for him by herself. He needs his mom and his DAD. And you my dear are his dad and there's no denying that because he does share some of your features. I want to be there too. It just amazed me how he was so happy even though he was in a lot of pain and not feeling that great today. He seems like a great kid. I want to get to know him and you need to get to know him," she said moving closer to Dave as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"And how about when he got up to hug Chelsea because she's getting tested to see if she's a match. I thought that was the cutest thing ever."

"It was cute. Brother and sister love even though they have no idea they're brother and sister. I think they hit it off pretty good. I really hope they're a match."

"Me too," said Dave. "But are we doing the right thing with Chelsea. Don't you think she's a little young for all of this?"

"She's young but she could be that one match they're looking for. Sometimes it's worth it. I explained it all to her and she seemed to understand. I asked her if she was scared and she told me no and that she wanted to help."

"As long as you think it's okay then I think it's okay."

"I think it's okay," said Alex closing the wedding album. "You want to look at Chelsea's baby book?"

"Sure," said Dave. He had missed most of Chelsea's life as a baby so seeing it would just show him all the great things he missed of hers.

"Okay," said Alex as she opened up Chelsea's baby book. The first page was covered with every sonogram Alex had had during her pregnancy. It was hard to believe that their 5 year old daughter used to be the size of a peanut inside of Alex's stomach. Dave smiled as they came to the next page which was of the birth announcement and a picture of her shortly after birth.

"She was a beautiful baby."

"She still is a beautiful baby," said Alex. Underneath the picture were her footprints. "Wow, can you believe her feet were that small at one time?"

"No," said Dave as he smiled.

Chelsea came in the room as they were looking at the book. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at how beautiful you were when you were a baby. Do you want to see?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Come here," said Alex. Chelsea climbed into bed with her parents and sat in between them as they handed the book to her. "Chelsea, this is what you looked like when you were in my tummy."

"I was little. Is that what the baby in your tummy looks like?"

"Yes right now but one day the baby will be a big girl or boy."

"Oh," said Chelsea as she looked at her footprints and looked at the picture of her after being born. She turned to the next page which had a picture of Dave, Alex and Chelsea together. It was the first real family picture they had and it was one of few from when she was a baby. She looked at pictures of her being held by Athena and by Keilani. She also saw pictures of her Nanny holding her. "Look Nanny looks the same!"

"Your nanny doesn't change her looks too much, Princess," said Dave. "And there you are when you were finally able to go home. That day it took me forever to get your car seat in the car. Daddy wasn't too good at it because it had been 11 years that I had to work with a car seat. And they made them even more complicated than they were when Athena was a baby."

Chelsea laughed and said, "You're funny, Daddy." She turned the page to see a bunch of writing. "What's this?"

"That's just telling you when you did what for the first time. Like you were 2 weeks old when you first smiled. The first time you smiled at me made my entire day. I wasn't getting along with your daddy that day and when I was crying I was talking to you and you gave me the biggest smile ever. Then it tells us how old you were when you first rolled from your stomach to your back and vice versa. It's just all the milestones you accomplished."

"Oh," said Chelsea as she continued to skim through the book. "Why isn't Daddy in any of the pictures?"

Alex looked at Dave and Dave looked at Alex. He had tears in his eyes from the question his 5 year old daughter asked. "Well, Princess, Daddy was really selfish back when you were a baby. I was off working and I was hardly home. I missed so much. That's why I'm not in any of the pictures. There is not a day that goes by that I don't wish I would have been there more. I am sorry."

"But you're there for Ben and Kaylee. Why not me?"

"I told you. Daddy was really selfish back then. Daddy only thought of himself and not about anyone else. I can never get those days back with you Chelsea. I wish I could but I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said looking through the book. She came to a picture of her and Randy from a Survivor Series when she was about 6 months old. "Is that me with Uncle Randy?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Your uncle Randy loved you so much. He still does," said Alex.

"Cool. And who's that holding me?"

"That is my friend Michelle. We used to be good friends but we're not anymore. And look there's a picture of you and your daddy."

"I see. At least he's in a picture." She kept looking through the book as she got from her newborn stage, her infant stage, her toddler stage to her pre-school stage. Her favorite was her toddler stage because Dave was in more pictures with her from 18 months up until she was 2 ½ because he was out on injury and that was the only reason he was home as much as he was. Although her favorite picture seemed to be the one when she was 2 ½ and sitting on her potty. "Is that me on the potty?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Alex. "That is the first time you went pee-pee in the potty. You were so excited after that. You made me call your daddy right away but…." she stopped herself because she didn't want to hurt Chelsea's feelings.

"Oh," said Chelsea. She went from being on the potty to the first day of pre-school, to her first dance recital and then came her 4th birthday party. There were a couple pictures. There was a picture of her blowing out her candles, a picture of her with Alyssa, a picture of her and Alex, then there was a picture of everyone at the party but the last picture was the worst. It was a picture of her with disappointment on her face because he dad never made it to her party after promising her. "Why was I so sad? Oh wait. It's because Daddy never came. You promised me, Daddy. You told me you were going to be there. Why weren't you there?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Alex took the book from her and closed it up because that was the last picture in the book.

"Because I'm a selfish man, Chelsea. I wish I had a good excuse but I don't. I'm selfish. I should have been there and I shouldn't have scheduled an appointment for that day. I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back but I can't. I am sorry. I wanted to be there but .."

"No, Daddy. You didn't want to be there because you never wanted to be there. Why don't you love me like you love Ben? Or like you love Kaylee? You're always there for them but why weren't you there for me? You missed my princess party, Daddy."

Alex knew that Chelsea and Dave needed to be alone so she got up out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Alex felt bad for Chelsea but she always knew one day Chelsea would see the baby book and realize the truth about her dad. "Chelsea," said Dave putting Chelsea on his lap. "I have always wanted to be there but I always acted like my job was more important and I'm sorry. I'm not happy about what I did and I'm not happy for the way I wasn't there in fact I'm really sad about it. Just looking at those pictures makes me sad because it reminds me of how much I've missed of your life. I can't get those days back and it hurts me that I thought my job was more important than you when the truth is you were more important than my job. I was just too selfish to realize that and I'm sorry. If I could go back and do things differently I would. And Don't ever think I don't love you because I do love you. I love you more than words can say, Chelsea. You're a very special girl. There is not a day that goes by that I don't love you. I love all of you. You, Ben, Kaylee, Athena and even Keilani. I love all of you. I even love Peanut and our two baby angels in Heaven. I love you all. I know I missed your princess party and I am so sorry. Daddy should have been there. I should have been there,' he said with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Chelsea. I'm never going to be able to make it up to you but I'm trying to. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy and it's okay. I still think you're the best Daddy in the world even if you didn't come to my princess party and even if you weren't there all the time when I was a baby. I still think you're the best and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my daddy and I love you this much," she said with her arms apart as far as she could make them, "and that makes you the best daddy in the world!"

Dave grew a smile on his face and said, "Well, Chelsea I think you're one of the best daughters in this world and I love you this much and more," he said extending his arms like hers. "I love you, Chels," he said hugging her.

"Love you too, Daddy," she said hugging her dad back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. That was enough to melt Dave's heart. Everything he said to Chelsea was true. He loved her more than anything and if he could go back and do everything differently he would in a heartbeat. That would also be another regret of his; a really big regret.

The next day Dave, Alex and Chelsea were sitting at the hospital waiting for Chelsea to have her bone marrow tested. Alex had no choice but to bring Ben along because he was being fussy all day and he wouldn't let Alex leave his side. She wasn't sure what his problem was. It could have been him teething, he could have been gassy or the fact he was in a new place. Chelsea was off playing with some toys in the waiting room while Alex held a sleeping Ben. "He's so cute when he's asleep but when he's awake throwing carrots on the floor he's not so cute,' said Dave.

"I thought it was cute," said Alex with a smile.

"Yeah because you didn't have to clean it up. He had it everywhere. It was in his hair, all over his hands, all over the highchair, all over him and then all over the floor. It was a mess."

"I wouldn't have to clean it up you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have left the bowl on the highchair tray to answer the phone," she said. "That was your mistake but you're learning and you're doing great with them."

"Thanks," said Dave. "I didn't think he would have a carrot party if I left the bowl on the tray."

"Again, that was your mistake but I still love you anyway," he said as she kissed his lips quickly.

"Isn't he heavy?"

"Heavy headed. His head is what weighs the most but I blame his big head on you," said Alex with a laugh.

"You want me to take him?"

"Please," said Alex as she carefully handed Ben to Dave so that she wouldn't wake him up. He stirred a little bit and made a scrunched up face and fussed for a minute but he went back to sleep.

"Whoo.. That was close. I thought Hurricane Ben was going to wake up and cause an uproar," he said looking down at his son.

"Me too," said Alex as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So this whole time we've been in Tampa we've been focused on Angie, Sean, My mom and everything else. We haven't really focused on you. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I'm just really glad I'm not having morning sickness like I did with Ben. That was horrible."

"I know. You were sick ALL the time. Do you think this pregnancy is going to be an easy one?"

"I think so. As long as I'm not in as much stress as I was with Chelsea and Ben it should be. I mean I know with Chelsea my problems weren't all stress related but with Ben that was the majority of it."

"Remember when the doctor recommended that you not get pregnant anymore after Chelsea?"

"Yeah, And we did but that one didn't turn out too well but Ben came out as healthy as can be. He really is a blessing. He just doesn't know how much good he's done in his short life so far," she said stroking Ben's hand while he slept. "I think Ben is the puzzle piece that brought us back together. You know the whole everything happens for a reason? I think that's why Ben happened because he was supposed to bring us back together. Because there is not a doubt in my mind that if Benjamin didn't happen we wouldn't be sitting here today."

"I think you're right. I know I wanted you back but I didn't think you ever were going to come back but then that one night just led to Benjamin and everything fell into place from there. And I am so glad it did. This boy made me change my life. And you made me change my life. And right now my life can't get any better than this."

"Mama, I'm hungry!" said Chelsea.

"I know, Princess. It won't be long now. As soon as the doctor calls us back they'll just take a little bone marrow from you and then we can go get something to eat."

"Ok," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea Bautista," called the nurse. Dave, Alex and Chelsea made their way back with the nurse. The nurse weighed Chelsea and then directed them to the room. Chelsea took a seat on her mom's lap as Dave sat down next to them holding a sleeping Ben. "The doctor will be in shortly," said the nurse as she left the room.

"Is this going to hurt, Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"Probably but you're tough. I know you can do it," she said rubbing Chelsea's back.

"What are they going to do with it?"

"They're going to compare it to Sean's to see if it matches."

"What if it matches?"

"You're going to give him some of your bone marrow."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Sean is my friend. He told me I'm his best friend."

"That's great," said Alex, "I'm glad you're his friend. He could use a lot of friends right now."

"Why doesn't he have a daddy?" asked Chelsea.

"How do you know he doesn't have a daddy?" asked Alex.

"Because he told me. I asked him where his daddy was and he said he didn't have one. He said he just has a mommy that loves him very much."

"I see," said Alex as she looked at Dave. She saw Dave tearing up so she took her hand and scratched the back of his neck at his hair line. "I'm sure Sean has a daddy he just doesn't know about him," said Alex. "Because everyone has a daddy."

"Oh," said Chelsea.

There was a quietness in the room that made it a little awkward for them but the awkwardness was ended when the doctor came into the room. He pulled the stool over and introduced himself. They all shook hands and then he started to ask questions. "Does anemia run in the family?" he asked.

"Yes," said Alex. "I'm anemic."

"How about Chelsea? Is she anemic?"

"No," said Alex.

"Does Chelsea have asthma?"

"No," said Alex.

"Any heart problems?"

"She does have a heart murmur."

"Is she required to take medication for the murmur?"

"No," said Alex.

"Okay. I just had to know to see if she is able to donate her bone marrow to Sean because if she had asthma or anything like that she would be ineligible. How often would you say she gets sick?"

"Not very often. Maybe once or twice a year."

"Okay," said the doctor. "She seems eligible for the procedure. Now does she understand the procedure and what is going to happen?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Chelsea, do you understand what I'm going to do today?"

"Yes, Sir," she said, "You're going to stick a needle into my hip to take out some bone marrow to see if it matches Sean's and then if it does I will give him more of my bone marrow."

"That's right," he said. "Are you going to be a big girl?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said. "If you do this like a big girl I will give you 3 stickers and a lollipop. How does that sound?"

"Good," said Chelsea.

"All right," he said, "I just need you to hop up on the table and lay on your left side but first I need you to take everything off but your underwear."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she hopped off her mom's lap and took her clothes off. She got up on the table as the nurse came in with the stuff the doctor needed for the procedure. "Mama, can you come hold my hand?"

"Sure," said Alex as she got up and walked over to Chelsea and took her free hand. She watched the doctor clean the area of Chelsea's hip bone and then she watched him stick a local anesthetic to numb her hip area. Chelsea squeezed Alex's hand as she was injected with it. The doctor waited a couple minutes and then poked at Chelsea's hip.

"Can you feel that?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Okay," he said as she took the needle and stuck it into Chelsea's hip. Dave had already left the room with Ben after the anesthetic because it was too much for him to see. He still hated seeing the needles and he didn't want to see Chelsea being poked and prodded so he had to get up and leave. Alex ran her hand through Chelsea's hair as she laid there waiting for them to take some bone marrow from her. She could feel it inside her bone and she started tearing up a little bit because it hurt.

"Mama, it hurts," she said sounding like she could cry at any moment.

"I know it does, Baby. But you're doing so good. I'm proud of my big girl." Alex continued running her hands through Chelsea's hair to keep her comforted as the doctor finished up the procedure. Alex could feel Chelsea's tiny hand squeeze hers every time the doctor moved the needle.

Finally the doctor was finished and said, "You're all done, Chelsea. Now my nurse is going to take it to the lab to see if you're a match."

"How long before we know?" asked Alex.

"By this evening and if she's a match she'll have to get a blood test and a physical exam but that can be done at your local doctor's office. Then she'll get an injection of natural protein for 5 days and then after Sean has his radiation she'll be able to donate," he said stopping the bleeding that was happening from the injection. "Now, Chelsea, I need you to lay here for about 10-15 minutes. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she said, "but can I have my stickers and lollipop?"

"Yes," he said with a laugh. "I'll go get them."

"Okay," she said laying there.

"Chelsea, I am so proud of you. You did wonderful!" said Alex as she bent over and kissed the top of Chelsea's head.

"Thanks, Mama."

"You're welcome," said Alex.

The doctor came back in with a basket of lollipops and a basket of stickers for Chelsea to choose from. She chose a grape lollipop, a Tinkerbelle sticker, a Disney Princess sticker and a Hannah Montana sticker. "And just so you know if she is a match you don't have to travel back to Tampa. It can get done at a local hospital in your state and then they will send it here. Does that work better for you?"

"Yes," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"No problem," he said. "Well, Chelsea in a few minutes you are free to go. It was nice meeting you and thank-you for being such a strong brave girl today."

"You're welcome," she said smiling.

After the few minutes were up Alex helped Chelsea get dressed and they met Dave in the waiting room and headed back to their house after stopping for Taco Bell on the way. They walked into the house and called for Donna so they could eat. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Chelsea did very well," said Dave as he put Ben in the playpen to play.

"That's good," said Donna. "How are you feeling, Chelsea?"

"Good but my hip hurts," she said lifting her shirt. "Look. I'm getting a bruise."

"I see," said Donna.

"Wow. She has a pretty big bruise," said Dave.

"That's normal," said Alex as she took the food into the kitchen and everyone followed after her. "But I was so proud of Chelsea today." She said taking the food out of the bags.

"Thanks, Mama," said Chelsea sitting down at the table.

"Angie called while you guys were gone. I invited her over for dinner tonight. Is that all right?"

"That's fine," said Alex. "I want some more time to get to know her."

"All right," said Donna. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that because I don't know how you feel about Dave's exes."

"Angie is the only one I like and can stand. She's all right."

"Is Sean coming over too?" asked Chelsea as her mom put her food in front of her.

"Of course he is," said Alex. "I think we should all have a little talk tonight. What do you think, Dave?"

"I think a talk is in order," he replied getting his food and sitting down. Alex then handed Donna her food and then took a seat. "Need hot sauce, Babe?" asked Dave.

"I've already got it," she said with a smile. As she was about to eat Ben started crying. "I'll get him," she said.

"No. You stay and eat. Feed Peanut. I'll go get him," said Dave getting up. He walked into the living room and picked Ben up out of the playpen and took him into the kitchen with him and sat down to eat. Dave stuck his finger in Ben's mouth and said, "Alex, he has a tooth right under his gum," he said.

"Already?" asked Alex as she got up and walked over to see. She tried to get Ben to open his mouth but he wouldn't. "He's only 5 months old is it possible for a tooth to cut the gum already?"

"It's possible," said Donna. "Baby Donna was 5 ½ months old when she got her first tooth. It happens. That could be why he's so fussy right now. It's probably getting ready to cut through. And it's probably hurting him which is why he's chomping on Dave's finger like that."

"Yeah anyway. Dave get your finger out of his mouth. You know how I feel about that. Let me get him a teether," she said walking over to the fridge.

"Alex is a little health conscious and doesn't like me sticking my finger in his mouth."

"I agree with her. Get your finger out of his mouth."

"All right," he said removing his finger and Ben started screaming.

"It's okay, Handsome. Mommy's got something for you that will feel better on your gums," she said handing him a cold teether from the fridge. As soon as Ben had it in his hand he stuck it in his mouth and began chewing on it. Alex walked over and sat down to finish eating.

"Looks like you two won't be getting any sleep until that tooth cuts through," said Donna.

"No it looks like I won't be getting any sleep," said Dave, "because Alex needs all the rest she can get."

"That's true," said Donna. "You have to stay healthy. Do you two have any requests for dinner?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "Meatloaf and baked macaroni and cheese."

"I knew he was going to say that," said Alex. "According to him I don't make meatloaf or baked macaroni and cheese as good as you do."

"What?" asked Donna.

"Mom, no one's meatloaf or mac and cheese is better than yours. Even though Alex's comes close it's just not quite better."

"Nothing ever really beats your mom's home cooking," said Alex. "I know I miss my mom's cooking all the time."

"How is your mom doing anyway?" asked Donna.

"She's doing well. You'll see her on Thanksgiving because Dave and me have decided to have Thanksgiving with both our families at our house and announce the pregnancy. I know you already know but my parents have no idea and I just hope it goes better than last year when I announced I was pregnant with Ben," said Alex.

"It should she likes me now. It only took about 8 years," said Dave.

"I know. My mom is well.. Fickle. It takes her a while to get to like someone. I don't think she likes Marissa though and I don't know how she's handling Brian getting her pregnant out of wedlock. You know my mom. And you know her rules."

"She's actually kind of sweet now," said Dave. "I just hope that when she gets better she doesn't go back to the old Sylvia because I can't go another 8 years without being liked."

"I don't think she's changing back so you don't have to worry," Alex said as she continued eating. They all continued eating and when they were finished Donna headed to the grocery store to get what they needed for dinner that night while Dave and Alex put Ben down for a nap with Kaylee but that didn't' work out too well because Ben was fighting sleep and the tooth was making him fussy. Alex put some baby orajel on his gums and gave him a little baby Tylenol and eventually he drifted off to sleep. While the babies were sleeping Chelsea decided she wanted to take a little nap too because she was hurting from the procedure earlier that day. Dave and Alex decided to watch a movie but Alex never made it through before she fell asleep with her head on Dave's shoulder. He looked down to see her sleeping and smiled. He kissed the top of her head and carefully got up to lay her down on the couch. He covered her with the throw blanket that was on the couch and then went into the kitchen and did some cleaning so that everything would be ready for the dinner that night. He just hoped that Angie would break down and let him be in Sean's life but he was feeling pretty weary about that.

***A/N: Well, I'm glad Dave is finally beginning to see the pain that he has caused by not being there for Chelsea in her life but she still thinks he's the best daddy in the world. Very sweet father and daugther moment. Benjamin was the puzzle piece that brought Dave and Alex together again. Chelsea was a trooper when she got the procedure done. And Angie is coming over for dinner. **

***Chapter 106: Dinner with Angie, Dave and Angie tell Donna about Sean being his son, And Dave and Alex explain to Chelsea that Sean is her older brother and they find out if Chelsea is a match or not. **


	106. Chapter 106

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. YOu guys are awesome. Thank-you so much. **

***This is a heart wrenching chapter. As I wrote it I had tears in my eyes so if you cry easily.. please have a box of tissues next to you as you read. Please Enjoy. **

Later that evening before Angie and Sean came over Dave fed Kaylee her dinner while Alex fed Ben his dinner. "Look, Dave, he loves sweet potatoes. He's not really a big fan of the greens," said Alex as she put a spoon of sweet potatoes in his mouth.

"I'm not a fan of the greens. And the only greens he likes are the peas and I HATE giving him peas because that's when he makes the messiest diapers," said Dave.

"I know why do you think when I'm home I never give him the greens," said Alex with a laugh as she continued feeding Ben. "So when are you telling your mom?"

"Telling his mom what?" asked Donna.

Dave looked at Alex and Alex looked at him. She nodded at him as a way to tell him to tell her now. "Mom, there's something I have to tell you about Angie and her son Sean."

"Okay," said Donna as she was finishing up dinner.

"Well, you know how Angie's son is about 8 years old right?" he asked feeding Kaylee.

"Yes, Dave," said Donna.

"Well, about 9 years ago Angie came up to me and asked me if I could help her out with something. She was in remission and you know the whole time we were married all she wanted to do was to have a baby. Well, since she was in remission and she talked to her doctor about it to see what her options could be to have a baby. He suggested in-vitro and she went along with it. That's when she came to me and asked if I would be a donor for her to have a baby. And you know after everything that went down between us I would do anything to help her out right?"

"Dave, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Well, since I wasn't really committed to anyone at the time I decided I would be a donor so I donated some sperm to her so she could have a baby. The procedure took and 9 months later Sean was born. So..Sean is my son with Angie."

"WHAT?" asked Donna in a loud tone. It was rare that Donna ever raised her voice and when she did it startled Ben and he started crying. "Ben, it's okay. Nanny is sorry," she said coming over to calm him down.

Ben was pretty much finished with his sweet potatoes so Alex said to him, "Do you want some bananas? You want some nanners?" Ben stopped crying and looked at his mom as he stuck his hands in his mouth while Alex got the jar of bananas. She came over and began feeding him bananas. She was planning on keeping quiet because it was between Dave and Donna.

"So Sean is your son?" asked Donna in a much calmer tone.

"Yes, Mom," said Dave.

"And you wait 8 years to tell me? And you haven't been in his life for 8 years?" she asked.

"I was there at the beginning but then I met Alex and Angie and me made this deal that she would raise him while I moved on with my life. She didn't want any money or anything. She just wanted her son and that was it. We made the deal that I wouldn't be in his life. So no I haven't seen him for 8 years and I didn't tell you about him because I knew I wasn't going to be in his life."

"So that's why Angie contacted you because she knew you had kids with Alex and figured that one of them could be a bone marrow match for Sean."

"Right," said Dave.

"Don't you find anything wrong with that?" asked Donna.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Dave, "Angie and me made a deal. She just needed my help once again."

"No she needed to use your daughter to get what she wanted for a kid you don't even see," said Donna.

"She's not using Chelsea. Chelsea is his sister. She could be a potential match."

"It's funny how she's his sister all of a sudden and you're his dad all of a sudden. Don't get me wrong it's great that you're willing to have your daughter tested to see if she matches her brother but you two never recognized the fact that Chelsea, Ben, Kaylee, Athena, Keilani and Sean are all brothers and sisters until she needed your help. Does Chelsea know?"

"No," said Dave.

"Alex, how do you feel about this?" asked Donna.

"I think that Dave needs to be in Sean's life and 8 years is too long not to be there," she said cleaning Ben up. "I really don't understand the deal myself. I don't know why it was made but whatever," she said taking Ben out of the high chair and putting the bowl in the sink and then cleaning off the highchair tray.

"It was made because everything is better this way," said Dave.

"Yeah but if it is better this way," said Alex, "how come last night you were talking about us all being friends? If the deal was better for everyone with you not seeing Sean why is it better for us all to be friends?"

"Things are different now. My son is sick. He needs his father in his life," said Dave.

"He doesn't know his father," said Alex, "because you and Angie made some stupid deal about how you wouldn't be in his life. I want you to be in Sean's life even if it is 8 years late. Do you want to be in his life?"

"Yes I want to be in his life but that's up to Angie," he said.

"Okay," said Alex, "but don't be surprised if he resents you at first because you weren't there for 8 years."

"I don't think he'll resent me," said Dave.

"That's what you think but if he's anything like Chelsea he'll be resentful."

"I'm still trying to understand why you went with something so ridiculous," said Donna.

"It didn't seem too ridiculous at the time. AT the time it felt right but recently I have regretted it. I wish I never went along with the deal. I was stupid to go along with it."

"You're right. You were stupid to go along with it. You remember all those years when you were a kid and your dad was never around for you. How did that make you feel?"

"I hated my dad for that. I never understood why he couldn't be there or at least help us out when we were living in a basement and all having to sleep in one bed. I never understood why he couldn't help us out every time we didn't have food to eat. I just never understood why he couldn't be there to play ball with me or just hang out with me. And then when I went to live with him I hated every minute of it and I never really felt that bond most sons do with their dad. That's why I'm doing all I can to make sure I'm a great dad to Ben so that he doesn't resent me."

"BEN IS NOT YOUR ONLY SON!" said Donna.

"HE'S THE ONLY SON I KNOW," said Dave. After Dave raised his voice to Donna and Donna raised hers to her son Alex took Ben and walked out of the kitchen it was bound to get ugly and she didn't want Ben to have to see it.

"HE WOULDN'T BE THE ONLY SON YOU KNEW IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MADE SOME RIDICULOUS DEAL WITH YOUR EX-WIFE. IT WAS NICE TO DONATE YOUR SPERM BUT BE A DAD TO HIM TOO. DON'T JUST BE THERE THE FIRST FEW MONTHS OF HIS LIFE AND THEN BAIL. AND IF YOU EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL PUT YOU OVER MY KNEE AND DON'T THINK YOU'RE TOO OLD OR TOO BIG FOR ME TO DO THAT BECAUSE I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Mom," he said, "I'm sorry. It's just I am regretting the choice to not be there for Sean. I want to be there but Angie has to let me."

"And why does it have to be up to Angie? You are his father biologically. You have the right to see him. Just like Glenda has the right to see the girls and just like Bella has the right to see Kaylee. And Angie can't tell you no. You should have stuck around from the beginning. You never should have left his life. Now I'm sure he doesn't know he has a dad and I'm sure he doesn't know he has sisters and a brother. You need to be in his life Dave. Now more than ever. I'm not saying that going to see him a couple times out of the month or having him visit you means you have to hook up with Angie again because I know that's what this whole deal is about because you know you still love her and she knows she still loves you. And I understand that's why she did that so you could be happy with Alex but in the end the only who was punished by this deal was Sean and you need to be there. You just need to control your feelings and prevent yourself from falling for Angie again."

"That's why it was better the way it was but now I'm seeing it was only better for us and not for Sean. Chelsea told me today that Sean didn't have a dad and he only had a mommy that love him very much. It broke my heart because he does have a dad and I am his dad. And I want to be there. I just need Angie to let me be there."

"And I told you if you want to be there you need to be there. It's not up to Angie. You are his biological father."

"I know but technically it can be looked at as artificial insemination."

"Don't try to look for excuses to stop yourself from seeing your son. It wasn't artificial insemination," said Donna.

"Technically it was," said Dave, "but I want to be in his life. Angie told me she was thinking about it but when she introduced us yesterday she introduced me as Dave and not Dad."

"Well, the poor kid hasn't known you for 8 years and he's battling cancer do you think she's going to upset him by telling him you're his father? You two need to sit him down and tell him together that you're his father."

"Okay," said Dave.

"And I don't know why you waited 8 years to tell me even if you had a deal. That's something I would like to know."

"I know and I'm sorry," said Dave.

"It's okay but I want you to do the right thing. You remember what it was like for you without your dad around just imagine how hard it is for Sean without you around. It takes any man to make a baby but it takes a real man to be a father. Be a father."

"Okay," he said as he began to clean Kaylee up. He then took her into the living room and met up with Alex who was sitting on the floor playing with Ben and Chelsea. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said playing with Ben's toy phone. "Hello," she said, "you want to talk to Ben okay. Ben it's for you," she said handing Ben the phone. Ben just took it and put it in his mouth and began chewing on it.

"So why did you leave the kitchen?"

"Because that was between you and your mom and you two were raising voices. I didn't want Ben to see it so I came in here to play with him."

"Do you really think I should be in Sean's life?"

"Yes, Dave. I think you should. I think he deserves to have someone there for him," she said because Chelsea was sitting right there and she didn't just want to blurt out that Dave was Sean's father until Angie and Dave told Sean about it.

"I know he does," said Dave as he sat down next to his wife and wrapped his arm around her. "This whole thing isn't stressing you out or upsetting you is it?"

"No," she said. "I'm pretty chill," she said.

"That's good because the last thing we need is for you to get upset and something to happen to you or the baby."

"I'm fine and the baby is fine," she said as she caught Ben before he fell. "Not quite ready to sit up by yourself, Buddy."

"I love how he is getting a tooth but he can't sit up by himself yet," said Dave.

"Well, those are two different milestones. One is physical and the other is a developmental skill."

"That's true," he said. "Chels, what are you doing?" he asked looking at her. She was focused on something but he wasn't sure what.

"I'm playing with Mama's cell phone. I'm talking to Athena."

"How?"

"Texting. Duh."

"Wow. Texting already. Way to start her young," said Dave.

"You know Athena would rather text than talk and Chels wanted to talk to her so I let her text her."

"Oh," said Dave. "Tell your sister I said Hi."

"Okay, Daddy," she said. "She said hi."

"You know it still amazes me that Jason didn't stand up for Athena one time at that football game but that football player did," said Alex.

"I don't like Jason and I don't like Rachel. I don't like that whole family," said Dave, "but Athena still loves Jason so let's just hope Jason stays true to his word and sticks around."

"For some reason I don't think he's going to. And why don't you like Rachel? I thought you two were friends."

"Eh. I think she has ulterior motives. And I think she's bipolar but I'm not too sure on that so don't quote me."

"That wouldn't surprise me. I may not like Kaila but I don't like the way Rachel treats her. The day she snatched her up out of that chair was ridiculous yet the principal did nothing."

"I know," said Dave, "but I think we should just stay out of it."

"I will but if I see it again I'm going to do something about it."

"All right," said Dave. He knew how his wife felt about physical punishment toward kids. At the same time everyone has their own beliefs about how to punish their kids but there are some forms of physical punishment that do cross the line. He had to agree with his wife what happened in the principal's office was a little over the line.

"Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes?"

"Can we move back here now that you and Daddy are together?"

"No, Chelsea," said Alex. "We're staying in Louisiana."

"Oh. Okay. Because I really missed this house! And since we're here can we go see Aunt Mel, Alyssa and uncle John tomorrow?"

"Uncle John won't be home tomorrow but maybe Aunt Mel and Alyssa could come over for a little bit."

"Yay!"

"I'm not promising anything but maybe."

"Okay," she said handing her mom's cell phone back to her. "I'm done talking to Athena."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile as she took her phone back. "So Chelsea, are you going to be a poodle for Halloween this year or do you want to be something else?"

"Hmm. I want to be a poodle! I can wear my dance costume from last year."

"I knew it," said Dave. "I knew it."

"Okay. You knew it," said Alex. "Let's not make a big deal about it."

"Well, you thought she would want to be something else. I told you she would say poodle because she wanted to be that last year but couldn't find her a costume. So what are we doing with Ben and Kaylee?"

"Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy of course," she said with a smile.

"So creative," said Dave as he kissed her lips quickly.

"I try," she said with a smile as the doorbell rang. "That must be Angie. I will get it," she said getting up and taking Ben with her to the door. She walked over and opened the door to see Angie and Sean standing there. "Hi!" she said with a smile.

"Hi," said Angie as they hugged each other like they were long lost friends. "Is that Ben?"

"Yeah. This is Ben," said Alex with a smile.

"He's adorable," she said.

"Thank-you," said Alex. "Hi, Sean."

"Hi, Alex."

"How are you?"

"Good. Is Chelsea here?"

"Yeah. She's in the living room with her dad and little sister. You two can come in," said Alex.

"Thanks," said Angie. "He's been asking about Chelsea all day," she said as she walked into the house.

"Chelsea has been asking about Sean since she woke up from her nap. She was telling Athena all about him a little while ago. Athena asked me who Sean was because she wasn't sure who Chelsea was talking about," said Alex as the walked to the living room. "Dave, Angie is here," said Alex.

Dave got up off the floor and walked over to Angie. "Hey," he said as he hugged her.

"Hey," she said hugging him back.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"All right," said Dave. "Can Alex and me talk to you in the dining room for a minute?"

"Sure. Sean, I'm going to go talk to Dave and Alex for a minute. You stay here and play with Chelsea okay?"

"Okay, Mom," he said as he sat down on the blanket with Chelsea as the adults walked into the dining room.

"Angie, we need to talk about Sean," said Dave.

"What about him?"

"I think he should know and I think I should be in his life."

"Dave. That wasn't the deal."

"I want to forget about the deal," said Dave, "I want to see my son. I want to be in his life."

"Look, Dave, at this point in my life Sean is the only thing I have left. I've lost my family. I lost you. Sean is the only good thing I have left. If something happens to him I don't know what I'm going to do and I can't get him upset by telling him you're his father. Trust me I want him to know but I don't want to upset him. He's dealing with too much as it is."

"Angie, I'm not talking about taking him away from you. I'm talking about coming to visit him a couple times a month and talking to him on the phone. I want him to get to know his brother and sisters. I want to get to know him and I want him to get to know me. I don't know why we made this deal in the first place. It was to benefit us but none of it really benefited Sean."

"Sean is perfectly fine. He understands he doesn't have a dad. I told him that he was a special baby and God gave him to me but he doesn't have a dad and he's content with that. He's going to be upset if I tell him otherwise."

"Okay," said Alex, "I know this isn't my business but I think it would benefit Sean to at least know he has a dad. Just let Dave be there. It's killing him not being there. I don't have a problem with it. I think he should be in his life but it's up to you."

"So I tell Sean. What happens? Are you two going to take me to court to get custody or visitation?"

"No," said Dave, "I'm just asking for him to know that I'm his dad. And I'm just asking for the chance to visit him a couple times a month and for him to know his brother and sisters. We're not looking for custody or visitation, we're only looking for what's right," he said.

"Okay. I'll tell him," said Angie. "He does deserve to know. He has been asking questions lately so maybe it is time he knows the truth. And I still don't want money from you. I just need you to be in his life."

"Okay," said Dave.

"So are we going to tell them now?" asked Angie.

"Yeah. I think we should," said Dave.

"I agree," said Alex, "but I have a feeling Chelsea is going to have an outburst."

"Definitely," said Dave. "She doesn't take news like this very well."

"She's still getting over Kaylee so don't be surprised if she gets upset," said Alex.

"Don't be surprised if Sean gets upset. He has quite the temper."

"Hmm. Maybe him and Chelsea are more alike than we thought," said Dave.

"And that would mean they get their temper from you," said Alex as they walked back into the living room to see Chelsea and Sean playing with Kaylee.

"I know," said Dave. "I know.'

"Sean?" said Angie.

"Chelsea?" said Alex.

"What?" they said in unison.

"We need to talk to you," said Dave. "We have something to tell you."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she watched the adults take a seat on the couch to talk to them.

"Well, you see," said Dave. "I used to be married to Angie we were really close but things didn't work out so we went our separate ways. Angie was really sick for a while and while we were married we weren't able to have kids but when Angie was feeling better she wanted to have a baby but we weren't married anymore but she still asked me to help her with that. We did this procedure called in-vitro and everything worked out and then she had Sean. So what I'm trying to say is Chelsea and Sean you two are brother and sister and Sean I'm your dad."

"He's my brother?" asked Chelsea.

"Half," said Dave, "He's like Athena and Kaylee."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Is that why he needs my bone marrow?"

"Yes," said Dave, "And that's why you were asked to be tested."

"Wait, so I have a dad?" asked Sean.

"Yes, Sean, Dave is your dad," said Angie.

"Why did you lie to me, Mom? You told me I didn't have a dad."

"I lied because your dad and me made this deal where I would raise you and he would just go on with his life. Everything was working out until…"

"Until I got sick, Mom. Just say it. Everything was good until I got sick. I'm sorry I got sick and I'm sorry I had to ruin your deal but were you ever going to tell me about my dad. If I wasn't sick would you have told me about my dad?"

Angie sat quietly because she didn't know how to answer that question. "I probably would have told you eventually."

"When?" asked Sean.

"I don't know."

"I can't believe you lied to me," said Sean getting up off the floor. "I really can't believe you lied to me." He stormed off upstairs and walked into Chelsea's room.

"I'll go talk to him," said Angie.

"No," said Chelsea. "Let me talk to my brother."

"Are you sure, Chels?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, Mama. I got this," she said going upstairs to her room. She walked in to see Sean sitting on her old bed. "Sean?"

"What?"

Chelsea walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "I don't think your mom meant to lie to you. I think she wanted to tell you but she just wasn't ready."

"But I was ready to know about my dad. My dad well our dad wasn't in my life at all."

"And for 4 years of my life he wasn't there until my mama had Ben in her tummy."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to work. I don't know but you know what?"

"What?"

"He is a great daddy still. He loves you Sean and your mommy loves you too. I am sure your mommy wanted to tell you but she didn't know how. I don't know. But at least you know now and you can get to know our daddy. And then you can see how great he is. Because he is the best daddy ever!"

"Really?" asked Sean.

"Really. And don't be mad at your mommy. She really loves you and now the truth is out so you can be happy now that you know you have a daddy."

"Okay," he said. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't only have a great daddy but I have a great sister too."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "And trust me after you meet Athena and Keilani. I will be your favorite. Those two are crazy. But you'll like Ben he's a good brother and my mama is going to have another baby that you'll like too but I'll be your favorite."

"Okay," said Sean as he hugged Chelsea. "I love you, Chelsea."

"I love you too. Now come on and go say sorry to your mommy."

"How did you get to be smart?" he asked getting off the bed with her.

"I don't know. My mama teached me."

"Your mama seems cool."

"She is. You'll like her too," she said as they went downstairs. "And I think your mommy is cool too."

"Is everything okay?" asked Angie as she held Ben.

"Yes, Mom. I'm sorry," said Sean hugging her. "I'm sure you had a reason why you didn't tell me but it would have been nice if you did tell me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have told you but you know what?"

"What?"

"Your dad or Dave whatever you want to call him is going to come visit you a couple times out of the month and he's going to call you everyday. And you're going to get to know your older sisters and your younger sisters and brother. You actually have a family now that I couldn't give you but your dad is going to be in your life now."

"Cool," said Sean. "But I think I like Chelsea the best out of all of them."

Angie laughed and said, "Okay, Sean. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he hugged her. He then walked over to Dave and hugged him. "I love you, Dad." he said.

Dave's eyes filled up with tears as he said, "I love you too, Sean," as he hugged him back. "I'll tell you what. If it's okay with your mom tomorrow I'll take you out for a father/son day and I'll bring Ben with us and it will be just us guys. How does that sound?"

"Good," he said. "Mom, is that okay?"

"It's fine," said Angie with a smile. "Thank-you, Dave," she said smiling with tears in her eyes. It was sweet seeing the interaction between Dave and Sean. It had been a long time coming and it should have happened 8 years earlier but like Dave always said things take time and you can rush it because in the end everything happens when it's supposed to happen not when you want it to happen.

"That works out," said Alex. "You can have a father/son day while us girls hang out with Aunt Mel for the day and then back to Louisiana."

"Oh yeah. That's right we do have to leave tomorrow," said Dave as Alex's cell phone went off.

She quickly grabbed it and said, "Hello?" She listened to the voice on the other hand. Her face started off with a concentrated look but soon a smile grew across her face. "Thank-you," she said. "You too. Have a goodnight." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Dave.

"It was the doctor from earlier today."

Before she could say anything else Angie's cell phone went off. "Hello?" she said. "This is she….. Really… Oh My God…that is great. Thank-you so much," she said with tears in her eyes. "Really. Thank-you. You have a goodnight also goodbye." She hung up the phone and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Who was it Mom?" asked Sean looking at her.

Angie put her hand on Sean's cheek and said, "They found a match!"

"Mom, that's great!" he said as he hugged her.

"Chelsea is his match," said Alex with tears in her eyes.

"Are you serious?" asked Dave.

"Yes," she said. "That's what the doctor told me. Chelsea and Sean are a match."

"And they said it was impossible," said Angie.

"Sometimes the things we think will never happen.. Happen just like that," said Alex.

"Thank-you," said Angie as she hugged Alex.

"You're welcome. I'm so happy for you," said Alex as she cried as she felt Angie breakdown in her arms.

"What happened Daddy?"

"You and Sean are a match."

"Is Angie sad?"

"No. She's really happy. She's been waiting for this for a while now," said Dave as he watched the two women he loved the most in his lifetime hug each other and comfort one another. Dave walked over and took Ben from Angie because she was hysterical.

"It's time to…" Donna said as she came in the room. "What's going on?"

"Chelsea and Sean are a match. They found a donor," said Dave with tears in his eyes.

"That's great!" said Donna with a smile.

Angie and Alex finally broke their hug and wiped tears from their eyes. "Thank-you, Chelsea," said Angie as she hugged her.

"You're welcome, Angie," she said hugging her back.

Dave wrapped his arm around Alex and kissed the top of her head and said, "Do you see how quickly miracles can happen?"

"Yeah," she said. "But technically I think it was God's work. It was God's doing. He made it happen."

"And that I agree with. Thank-you for being so understanding with the entire situation and thank-you for just being there."

"You're welcome, Baby. I Love you." She said turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too," he said embracing her.

***A/N: SO...Sean knows that Dave is his dad, I wonder though deep down if that's why Chelsea and Sean got along so well because deep down they felt a bond. Who knows. We may never know but it's something to think about. And DAve is going to be in Sean's life..that's great! How about Chelsea talking to Sean? That was cute. And finally Chelsea and Sean are a match. Everything got really emotional at the end. So what did you think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 107:DAve's father son day with his sons...while Alex hangs out with Mel.. I think Mel and Alex could use each other right about now and then back to Louisiana for the Bautistas. **


	107. Chapter 107

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = )**

The next morning Alex was feeding Ben his breakfast while Dave was feeding Kaylee hers. "So what are the girls doing today?" asked Dave.

"Going to the spa, shopping and baking cupcakes," she said. "What are the guys doing today?"

"I am taking the boys fishing, to play miniature golf and then a good game of catch. I don't know what else Sean is in to. I know that's kind of bonding thing I want to do," said Dave.

"Sounds fun," said Alex putting a spoonful of cereal in Ben's mouth. "Are you going on your first fishing trip today?" Ben smiled at his mom and hit the tray at her question. "Look he's excited to go with you, Daddy," said Alex.

"Ben, are you excited to go with me today?" asked Dave. Ben hit the tray some more out of excitement.

"And Kaylee bug you get to go with mama for your first trip to the spa and get your nails painted pretty and then go shopping," said Alex to Kaylee. Kaylee looked at Alex and smiled and then shook her head no. "No? You don't want to go with Mama?" She shook her head no again. "Oh Kaylee-Bug you'll look so pretty." Kaylee gave Alex a big smile.

Chelsea came into the kitchen already dressed for the day. She had on a New York Giants shirt and a blue denim skirt with a pair of Twinkle Toes sneakers. "Good morning," she said with a smile as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Princess," said Alex. "Did you dress yourself or did Nanny help you get dressed?"

"I got dressed all by myself!" she said. "Look Daddy, I have on a Giants shirt. Like your favorite football team!"

"I see, Chels. I love it! Do you like the Giants?"

"Yes!" said Chelsea. "The Giants are the best."

"Steelers are the best," said Alex as she cleaned Ben up.

"Why do you like the Steelers?" asked Dave. "I never understood that."

"Because I'm anti-New York teams if you haven't noticed that yet."

"Well, why not like the Patriots?" asked Dave as he cleaned up Kaylee.

"I don't know. I just like the Steelers better. I don't know," said Alex. "but you know what team I really hate?"

"What team?" asked Dave.

"The Eagles. I can't stand that team."

"Me too. What does Ben's shirt say?"

"Certified Hunk Just like Dad," said Alex as she took Ben out of the high chair.

"I know that's right," said Dave with a smile "but he's not a hunk because of me.. He gets his looks from the most beautiful woman in the world," he said as he kissed Alex's lips quickly. Chelsea let out a giggle. "What?"

"Nothing, Daddy," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Dave, do you want to switch kids? I'll go do Kaylee's hair and you do Ben's?"

"Sure," said Dave as they switched kids. "What am I supposed to do with his hair?" He said running his hands through Ben's curly brown hair.

"I don't know," said Alex. "Spike it? Or give it a Mohawk," she said.

"How about I take him to get a hair cut?"

"Absolutely not," said Alex, "You are not cutting his curls off. I love his curls. They're cute." She said running her hands through is hair.

"Um.. Hello," said Chelsea, "I need to eat breakfast!"

"Oh my Gosh, Chels, I am so sorry," said Alex. "What did you want for breakfast?"

"Can I just have some cereal? Does Nanny have good cereal?"

Alex walked over to the pantry and looked at the cereal. "Chels, she has cheerios, corn flakes and Raisin Bran."

"Cheerios please," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as she grabbed the box, she laid it down on the table as she got a bowl, a spoon and some milk. She poured the stuff for Chelsea and then handed it to her. She also poured her a glass of orange juice. "Chels, while you're eating. I'm going to take Kaylee upstairs and do her hair. Then you'll get your hair done and then Aunt Mel and Alyssa are going to be here!"

"Yay. Aunt Mel! I can't wait!"

"Me either," said Alex as she walked out of the kitchen.

Later that morning Alex had just finished doing Chelsea's hair in pigtails when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" yelled Chelsea as she ran for the front door.

"Um, Chelsea what is the rule about answering the door?" asked Alex.

"Never answer the door with out a grown up," she said as she stopped and waiting for her mom. When Alex got closer with Kaylee Chelsea opened the door to see Alyssa and Mel standing there. "Aunt Mel!" said Chelsea as she wrapped her arms around her.

While she was hugging Mel Alyssa pushed past her and yelled, "Aunt Alex!" and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, Alyssa, how are you?" asked Alex.

"Good. I missed you!"

"I missed you too," she said.

"Um, Alex, I seem to have a little girl stuck to my leg," said Mel walking into the house with Chelsea clinging to her leg.

"Chels, let Aunt Mel walk," said Alex, "I know you're excited to see her but let her walk. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said.

"Hey, Alex," said Mel.

"Hey, Mel," said Alex.

"Where's my nephew?"

"Upstairs with his dad getting his hair done. Dave's been working on it for a while. All I know is he better not be putting gel in my son's hair. I will kill him."

"I bet," said Mel. "How are you feeling with everything going on?"

"Mel, I don't even know," said Alex. "It's all a whirl wind right now."

"I hear that," said Mel.

"How are things with you and John?"

"They're all right," she said. "His wife is on my shit though."

"I can imagine. I would be all over some woman's shit too if she was sleeping with my husband."

"I know but this is a little different. Karma is a bitch," said Mel. "She f**ked me over once.. It's my turn to f**k her over."

"I see," said Alex. "I don't know. You're my best friend.. You're practically the sister I never had but I don't know. I can see where you're coming from because I know what happened at the beginning of the situation but at the same time I've been where she is. And it's not a fun place to be. I don't know," she said.

"I know you've been where she is but at the same time you didn't pull the shit she pulled either."

"Technically I think it was John that had the wool over everyone's eyes," she said as the doorbell rang. "Let me get that," she said opening the door to see Angie and Sean standing there. "Hey, Angie," she said greeting her with a hug.

"Hey, Alex," she said.

"Hey, Sean," said Alex hugging him.

"Hi," he said.

"Sean!" said Chelsea. "Alyssa, this is my brother Sean. Sean this is my cousin Alyssa."

"Hi," said Sean.

"Hi," said Alyssa.

"How are you feeling today, Sean?"

"Good," he said. "Today is a good day."

"That's good," said Alex, "and hopefully soon you'll have NOTHING but good days."

"I hope," said Sean.

"He's a tough kid, Angie," said Alex.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

Dave made his way down the stairs with Ben. "Alex, look at his hair," he said.

He had put it in a little Mohawk. "Cute," said Alex. "Angie and Sean are here, Baby."

"Hey, Angie," he said greeting Angie with a hug.

"Hey," she said. "Hi, Ben," she said to him. Ben smiled and hid his face on his dad's shoulder.

"He's going to act shy now. That's all part of his game. He knows it makes him cuter and irresistible. It will work wonders on the playground when he goes to school."

"So he's a ladies man?"

"Definitely," said Dave.

"He's a little flirt," said Alex.

"I see that," said Angie.

"All right," said Alex, "it's time for us girls to head to the spa. Angie, would you like to join us?"

"Oh. No thank-you. I actually have to go to work this morning but thank-you anyway."

"Oh okay. Well, I'll see you later. Have a good day," said Alex.

"You too," said Angie.

"Mama? Who's driving?" asked Chelsea.

"Aunt Mel is."

"Oh okay," she said walking over to her dad. "Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Chels. Have lots of fun but don't run up Daddy's credit card when you go shopping. And make sure you make Daddy a cupcake."

"I'll make you a very special cupcake," she said hugging him.

"Oh boy. I can't wait!" he said hugging her back and gently kissing the top of her head. He got up from her level and walked over to Alex. "Have fun today, Babe," he said as he kissed her lips.

"Thanks. You too. I packed Ben's diaper bag. There are three bottles of water, a can of formula and an extra pacifier. I also packed an extra outfit because you know Ben and Mr. Quack Quack is in there along with a couple of teething rings because that tooth looks like it's about to cut through any day now."

"All right, Thanks, Babe," he said wrapping his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. "You don't have to worry about running up my account as long as you're hitting Victoria's Secret."

"I think I might be able to make a little stop there," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips.

"Sweet," he said. "I love you."

"Love you too," she said before she kissed his lips one more time. "All right. I have to go. Bye," she said before she walked out the door.

"Bye," he called after her and then shut the door. "So Sean, do you like mini-golf?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Okay good because we're going to go mini-golfing. I was going to go fishing but I don't think this is the best time of the year to go fishing so we'll go to mini-golf and then play a game of catch. Anything else you'd like to do today?"

"I don't know," he said. "I am up for anything."

"Okay. We'll find something to do."

"Okay," he said.

"Well, I'm going to go to work. Dave, I will be back around 5 for Sean. If you need anything call my cell phone."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Bye, Sean," said Angie hugging him.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Dave," said Angie as she hugged Dave.

"Bye," he said hugging her back. He kissed her lips quickly. It didn't mean anything but it was just a little peck on the lips.

"Okay. I should go," said Angie with a smile. She walked out the front door got in her car and headed to work.

A while later the girls were having fun at the spa. Alex, Mel, Chelsea and Alyssa each had a facial just for fun. It was just a new experience for Chelsea and Alyssa and they enjoyed every minute of it. After they got their facials they were going for their manicures and pedicures. They decided to get their pedicures first and as they got them they had a little girl talk. "Chels, what color are you getting?" asked Alyssa.

"Purple. I love purple. It's not purple purple but like light purple but not too light," she said as she soaked her feet. "What color are you getting?"

"Pink. I love pink. It's Barbie doll pink," said Alyssa in return.

"And Chels, the color you're talking about is lilac," said Alex.

"Oh," she said. "Well, lilac then."

"So Alex, are you okay with the whole Angie thing?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just think it's weird that you're being so nice to your husband's ex-wife."

"Well, I'd rather get along with her than not. She's got a lot going on in her life. I have no problem with her and she could probably use a friend right about now."

"I know but at the same time she hasn't been around for 8 years and all of a sudden she pops up. Why?"

"Because she needed help with Sean."

"Okay," said Mel, "but isn't Angie the one he was destined to be with?"

"People say that but if they were destined to be don't you think they would still be together and they would have worked through their problems like Dave and me have?"

"You two only worked them out because of the kids and you know it. Aren't you scared old feelings are going to surface again and he'll go back to Angie?"

"Look, I know that they're close but I don't see that happening," said Alex.

"You just never know. I never thought the stuff with John was going to happen either but it did. Things happen, Alex and you can't control them or stop them from happening."

"I know," said Alex, "Look I don't want to talk about Angie and Dave. I know Dave loves me and I know he's not going anywhere. Does he still love Angie? Yes. Is that going to make a difference? No. How about we talk about your situation with John.. How did he take it that you're pregnant?"

"He seemed upset but he's slowly coming to grips with it. How did Dave act when he found out you were pregnant?"

"Remember? He fainted but he is handling it better than me or at least he was until he talked some sense into my head. It's going to be tough but I think we can do it. Plus we have Chelsea to help us right, Chels?"

"What? No. Babies. No. I have a life and I have my own boyfriend now. I can't take care of babies."

"Boyfriend?" asked Alyssa, "boys have cooties."

"No they don't," said Chelsea.

"You know. Chelsea is just like you, Alex," said Mel. "You never thought boys had cooties either."

"I know sometimes it scares me how much she's like me."

"Alyssa is just like her dad. Sometimes it bothers me because you know how John has those little habits that annoy me? Well, Alyssa has those same habits it drives me nuts."

"I bet," said Alex, "So what is up with John anyway? Is he leaving his wife or what?"

"He keeps telling me he's leaving but he really just keeps staying with her. I want to make him choose but in the end I could be the one heartbroken again."

"You know, I don't even think John likes his wife. Why he married her is beyond me but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like her. He's never really with her is he?"

"Not really. He's either always working or with me. He never goes home to her. I think that should be her sign that their marriage is over."

"She's not going to go down without a fight I'll tell you that. I know I wouldn't and she's not going to either."

"I know and I wish I wouldn't have gone down without a fight back when everything went wrong. I was so quick to give up that I just lost him. I know next time I'm not going down without a fight," she said. "Would you go down without a fight if Dave wanted to get back with Angie?"

"Hell no. After EVERYTHING we've been through together and made it through.. Hell no."

"I didn't think so. Anyway.. Enough about guys because quite frankly they suck."

"I agree with that.. But you can't live with 'em but you can't live without 'em," she said.

"Guys are drama," said Chelsea. "That's why Kaila and me got into a fight. Because she wanted Tyler but she couldn't have him."

"Look even Chelsea didn't go down without a fight and she's 5." Said Mel.

"Do you expect anything less from my baby girl?"

"Nope," said Mel.

Alex looked over at Kaylee and saw that she was letting them paint her toe nails. "Pretty, Kaylee. Pretty." Kaylee looked Alex and smiled. "She is so cute," said Alex.

"Yeah she is. So what do you want the baby to be a girl or a boy?" asked Mel.

"A boy. I want to even things out and have a boy. What about you?"

"Another girl works out fine for me. In fact I kind of prefer another girl."

"I know Chelsea wants me to have a girl but Dave is all about having another boy."

"But what do you want?"

"It doesn't really matter. A boy would be nice but so would another girl. I don't know. As long as it's healthy it doesn't matter to me."

They continued talking for a little while longer as they got their pedicures finished and then they got their manicures. After they were done at the spa they headed to the mall to do some shopping but in the mean time Dave had the boys at the mini-golf course. Ben of course couldn't really do anything so he was just sitting in his stroller watching his brother and dad play some mini-golf. "So Sean, I feel like I don't even know you. What kind of things do you do for fun?" asked Dave.

"I play video games, play basketball and I play soccer."

"You don't play football or anything like that?"

"No but I watch football."

"That's cool. Who is your favorite team?"

"Um. I like the New Orleans Saints. That's my number one team but my number two team is the 49ers," he said. "I want to play football but the doctors told me it's not a good idea so I just watch it. Do you watch football?"

"Yeah. I watch every sport there is," said Dave. "I'm a sports fanatic. Ask my wife. I had to have Ben's room done in sports just because I knew he was a boy and because I love sports."

"Me too. Sports are cool," said Sean. "Whose your favorite football team?"

"New York Giants and then the 49ers also. I like to have two favorite teams that way if the Giants suck I can fall back on the 49ers."

"What if they both suck?"

"I don't know," said Dave with a laugh. "I guess I just have some sucky teams that season."

"Do you watch college football?"

"From time to time. I don't really get into it. Do you?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool Whose your team?"

"Florida Gators."

"That's cool. Alex is big on college football but she likes LSU. I just follow suit because I don't really like it."

"The Gators are better than LSU. They can beat them in a game any day."

"Alex might disagree with that. So you watch basketball? Dave asked as they moved to the next hole.

"Yeah. Basketball is my favorite. College and NBA," said Sean.

"Basketball is my second favorite sport. You wanna shoot hoops after this instead of playing catch?"

"Sure," he said. "When I grow up I want to be a basketball player."

"That's cool," said Dave, "but are you going to college first?"

"Yeah. I want to go to college and play basketball."

"That's good. Whose your favorite basketball team?"

"College is UNC. They can play really good. I think they're the best college team. As for NBA I like the Lakers."

"I agree with UNC. They're probably the best college basketball team out there. I like the Lakers too although I'm more of a Wizards fan."

"Cool," he said. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave?"

"It's complicated, Sean. To make a long story short being there just wasn't the best thing at the time. I wish I could have been there but I was stupid and made the deal. I could have been with Alex and still been a dad to you. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay. My life is pretty much disappointment. I've learned to accept the bad things."

"Sean, that's kind of rough to say."

"I know but it's what I know."

Dave was feeling pretty bad for Sean right about now. He must have had it rougher than he ever imagined but to be 8 years old and not have a dad there along with bone cancer he couldn't imagine how tough it was for him. "You know, Sean, I may not have been there for 8 years and I'm sorry but I'm here now and I'm always going to be here. And just look at all the things you have to be happy about. You not only have a family with your mom but you also have a family with me. You got an extra grandma, a little sister that loves you a lot, a little brother, another little sister and two older sisters. And I know that in the end you're going to fight this cancer and you're going to be able to have a cancer free party but you can't just stop fighting. You have to fight as hard as you can. I know it's tough but I know you can do it. I know that you're going to make it through this."

"I know but it's hard, Dad. Sometimes I just feel like not fighting."

"Sean, you have to and hopefully this bone marrow transplant takes and it will be all that you need." Said Dave as he hugged Sean.

"Thanks, Dad," he said hugging him back. They went back to playing mini-golf and talking after their emotional moment.

"So what kind of shows do you watch?"

"I like to watch Nickelodeon. I like watching Spongebob."

"Spongebob. I know all about Spongebob. Chelsea loves that show. I don't get it. He's talking sponge. I don't get the point of it but if you guys do more power to you."

"It's funny," he said with a smile.

"I guess it does have its moments," said Dave.

They continued playing golf and talking to each other about what Sean liked and didn't like. Dave was learning about Sean that day. He was a pretty good kid and he was pretty interesting. He had a maturity about him that Dave had seen a lot from Chelsea. Dave was enjoying himself and was regretting not getting to know him over the last 8 years instead of in one day.

As the guys finished mini-golf the girls had just finished doing their shopping. Chelsea spent most of the trip in Justice getting clothes. She was a pretty expensive child and had really expensive taste. Alyssa on the other hand was a little less high maintenance and was settling for everything her mom picked out and the stores that her mom chose. Chelsea had her own mind and her own way of thinking. She wouldn't let Alex pick out her clothes she picked them out herself and if Alex suggested an outfit Chelsea told her if she liked it or not. She had no problem expressing her opinion. Chelsea was a fashionista in her own right. She didn't do too badly picking out clothes though. Alex also had fun on the shopping trip as well. She went to Victoria's Secret like Dave had requested and bought some new undergarments and some other stuff she knew Dave would like. She also did some shopping at American Eagle. It probably wasn't the best place to buy new clothes because in a few months she wasn't going to fit into them anyway but she decided to get a couple outfits. As they finished their trip they stopped at the grocery store to get stuff for the cupcakes and Mel and Alex treated the girls to Starbuck's. Of course they didn't buy them coffee or anything like that but they did get them hot chocolate. It was part of the mother daughter bonding experience.

After Starbuck's they went home and began to make the cupcakes. "Mama, are the cupcakes ready to get frosting on them?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," said Alex. "They finally cooled off."

"Good. Can I have one? I want to do it by myself for Daddy."

"Okay," said Alex handing her a cupcake and the bowl of frosting. She also handed her the sprinkles they had bought to put on the cupcakes. "Knock yourself out," said Alex as her and Mel split the cupcakes up for each of them to put frosting on. While they were doing the cupcakes Dave had Ben outside and was playing basketball with Sean.

"You're pretty good," said Dave to Sean.

"Thanks. I told you I love basketball."

"You and me are gonna have to catch a game sometime. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" he said. "College or NBA?"

"Whichever one you want," said Dave.

"NBA," said Sean.

"All right," said Dave. "To see the Lakers?"

"That would be so cool."

"So you play basketball?"

"Yeah but since I got sick I can't play this season. My mom told me to sit it out. It kind of sucks but hopefully I can get back in the game next year."

"I hope you do too. I'll have to come see you play some time."

"Okay," said Sean. "I'm thirsty. Can I have a drink?"

"Sure," said Dave. "Come on." Dave took Ben out of the stroller as Sean laid the basketball down. They walked into the kitchen to see the girls had finished the cupcakes. "They look good," said Dave as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"Thanks," said Alex. "How are things going?"

"They're going pretty good. We went to play mini-golf. He's a great kid. We had a lot of fun today." He said getting Sean a glass of water.

"That's good," said Alex.

"How was your girls day?" He said handing Sean the water.

"It was good. I got some stuff to show you later," she said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are we going to have a celebration to be back home tonight?"

"You could say that," she said with a smile.

"Nice," he said.

"So where is Ben?"

"I put him in the playpen. I think the little guy is exhausted. He had a really long day."

"I bet," she said as she turned to face him, "just like you are going to have a long night," she said before she kissed his lips passionately.

"Oh God," said Mel. "I'm glad nothing has changed in the last 8 years."

Even her words didn't interrupt their kiss. "Daddy!" Said Chelsea as she pulled on his shirt.

Dave pulled away from Alex and said, "Yes, Princess?"

"Look at my nails. I got them all pretty and I got lots of new clothes for the fall," she said showing him her nails.

"They're very pretty," he said as he kept his arm around Alex's waist.

"And look. I made you a cupcake!" She said handing her dad the cupcake she had put frosting on. She had put on a lot of frosting it was covered with tons of frosting and she put almost a whole jar of sprinkles on it.

"It looks very good, Chels," he said looking at it. "I might go into sugar shock," he whispered to Alex.

"Probably," she replied.

"Eat it, Daddy," she said.

"Okay," said Dave as he took a bite out of the cupcake. It was really sweet so sweet it made him sick.

"Do you like it Daddy?"

Dave lied and said, "It's very good. Thank-you."

"I knew you would like it!" said Chelsea as she wrapped her arms around her dad.

"Sean, do you want a cupcake?" asked Alex.

"No Thank-you. I don't really like to eat sugar."

"Oh Okay," said Alex.

"Are you going to eat one, Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"Probably not. Mama isn't really feeling the sweet thing right now."

"Oh," said Chelsea.

"Um can I have some milk?" asked Dave as he finished the cupcake.

"Sure, Baby," said Alex as she got him a glass of milk out.

"How was that cupcake for you, Dave?" asked Mel.

"Sweet. VERY Sweet."

"Just like the Princess that made it for you," she said.

"This is true," said Dave as he downed the glass of milk.

It wasn't too long after that, that Mel and Alyssa left and shortly after they were gone Angie came to pick up Sean. Dave and Angie made arrangements for the next time Dave could visit Sean and then they said their goodbyes. Once they were gone Dave got their things and loaded up the car. They said their goodbyes to Donna and were shortly on their way back to Shreveport, Louisiana.

***A/N: Okay.. I don't think Alex is very fond of the Mel and John situation because she's been there but she's being nice because Mel is her best friend. Dave and Sean hit it off pretty good and Sean is a sports fanatic just like his dad. Mel thinks that Dave and Angie are going to end up back together...does anyone else think that too? And Chelsea..Oh Chelsea.. very opinionated and independent. Hmm..not a good combination for when she gets older...but she's just too cute with the stuff she says...and how sweet was DAve for eating that cupcake she made for him? Cute. He's trying to be a good dad. So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read.**


	108. Chapter 108

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciate. Thank-you.**

A few days later Alex woke up in Dave's arms. She gently removed his arms from her so she didn't wake him up but it was to no avail. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, good morning to you too," said Alex with a smile as she sat up in the bed. "I was going to go get some decaf coffee and then eat a bagel before the kids wake up. Especially Ben. He's sleeping and I want to keep it that way for the next couple of hours. It took me 3 hours to get him to sleep so I worked with him on sleep from 2 in the morning until 5. He would not let me put him down."

"I'm sorry," said Dave as he rested his head on his hand while he ran his fingertips up and down Alex's leg. "You want me to take care of the kids when they wake up and you sleep for a little bit?"

"No. I'm all right besides you have to go pick up Athena's birthday present. Do you need me to go with you?"

"Yeah probably but who is going to watch the kids?" he asked.

"Your mom's here," said Alex.

"I don't' want to depend on my mom to watch the kids while she's here. She spent a lot of time last weekend watching them," he said.

"Well, then have her go with you and I'll stay home with the kids," said Alex.

"Alex, I don't want to leave you with the kids either. You're pregnant and you shouldn't have all that stress on you," he said as he touched her stomach. "Good morning peanut," he said.

"Dave, I'm fine with the kids. You and your mom can go and I'll get things ready for the party. Plus I have Chelsea here. She can entertain the babies."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "It's not a problem at all. You handle all the kids during the week while I'm working."

"But I'm also not 8 weeks pregnant and supposed to be taking it easy."

"Can you not do that please?" asked Alex.

"Do what?"

"Act like I need to be bed ridden because I'm pregnant. You know how I feel about that."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said as he sat up and kissed her lips. "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"

"No," she said with a smile. "But I haven't exactly told you how hot you are either."

"So I'm hot?" he asked with a smile.

"I guess," she said, "for a grandpa you've got it going on."

"You guess?" he asked. "And I prefer G-Peezy."

Alex laughed and said, "you're such a goofball."

"A hot goofball though right?"

"Yes, Baby, you're a hot goofball," she said, "a really hot goofball," she said as she kissed his lips passionately. Things heated up as Alex straddled Dave's lap and continued kissing him passionately as his hands wandered her body. He reached up and unsnapped her bra and helped her remove it without breaking the kiss. As they continued to kiss he massaged her breasts before he laid her down on her back. As he put his body on top of hers Ben woke up crying. "I knew it! I knew it!" she said. "When you have kids you don't have a sex life."

"Ugh," Dave said as he removed himself from Alex's body. "We only have a sex life between midnight and 3 a.m. Because clearly we have one because you're pregnant but it's limited to midnight till 3 a.m."

"I know," she said as she put her bra back on. "I'll see you at midnight," she said grabbing a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said getting out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I'm just going to give him some banana cereal and then give him a bottle. Then he can play in the walker while I clean the kitchen."

"I already cleaned the kitchen," said Dave.

"I know but that was the other day. The floor needs swept, the counters need cleaned. You know how I feel about my kitchen."

"I know," he said as Ben continued screaming.

"Oh my God. If that tooth does not cut the gum soon I am going to go nuts!" she said. "I have to go get him. I'll see you later."

"All right," he said as he watched his wife walk out of the bedroom.

Alex walked into Ben's nursery and picked him up out of the crib. "What is all this screaming for?" asked Alex. "Do your gums hurt baby?" Ben continued fussing as his mom held him. "It's okay, Baby," she said as she kissed his head. She walked down stairs and put him in the high chair. As soon as he was in the high chair he continued screaming while Alex made his cereal for him. "Benjamin. Relax. Mommy is coming!" She said going as fast as she could to make the cereal. Ben continued screaming and then he started banging on the tray. "Benjamin Michael!" said Alex as she mixed the cereal. It was finally ready and she walked over to the high chair and took the spoonful of cereal to give to Ben but he wouldn't' eat it. He kept fussing. "Ben, please," said Alex as she kept trying to feed him. He just wouldn't budge and he wouldn't eat it. Alex was holding the bowl as she tried one more time to get him to open his mouth for cereal. He finally opened his mouth but he spit it out and then started fussing again. He took his hand and hit the bowl knocking it out of Alex's hand. "Benjamin. All right. You're done," she said picking up the bowl. She took it over to the sink as Ben continued screaming. She rinsed out the bowl and took a washcloth to clean Ben up with. She did attempt to give him a bottle and he did take it so that was some progress. She took him upstairs with her to her bedroom.

Dave had just gotten out of the shower and was getting his jeans on when Alex came into the room with Ben. "He's done eating already?" he asked looking at Ben in Alex's arms drinking his bottle.

"He wouldn't eat the cereal for me. Then he knocked the bowl out of my hand but I got him to eat a bottle which I guess is good because he's still getting nutrients."

"He's probably not hungry because that tooth is close to cutting through," said Dave as he buttoned his jeans. "Let me see," he said taking the bottle from Ben. As soon as he took the bottle Ben started screaming. Dave stuck his finger in Ben's mouth and felt his gum and said, "Alex, it's right there. It cut through."

"Did it?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll feed him some cereal. Maybe he might eat now."

"Okay," said Alex as she handed Ben to Dave. "Good luck with that."

"I can get him to eat. Right Ben?" Ben smiled at his dad.

"You got your first tooth. I'm so proud of you, Ben," said Alex as they walked downstairs. Dave put Ben in the high chair and Ben gave him no problem. He just waited contently for his cereal and when Dave brought it over to him. He ate it as Dave fed it to him. "How did you do that, Baby?" asked Alex.

"I just have the touch," he said with a smile. "I'm just kidding. I have no idea. I think it had to do with his tooth." He said as he continued feeding him.

"I see," said Alex. "So have you heard from Bella?"

"No thank God. That's a blessing. She seemed like she was in a dark place a while back. And if that's where she is then Kaylee doesn't need to be around that."

"Well, with no Bella we can't get full custody."

"Yes, we can. They can deem her as an absentee parent. I already talked to Mr. Schuller. He said if I don't hear from her by the end of this month it's going back to the family courts and the judge will make the final decision on what to do with Kaylee"

"Here's my problem," said Alex as she got the pancake mix out to make blueberry pancakes for breakfast. "I'm scared that we're going to go all this time raising her and taking care of her and then Bella is going to come back and want back in her life. I don't' know if I can deal with that."

"To be honest she would have the right to do that if she didn't sign her rights away and we would have to allow her visitation."

"Can't the judge terminate her rights for being an absentee parent?"

"I don't know, Alex. I don't think her rights should be terminated. I think she just needs to get help and then gradually work her way back into Kaylee's life."

"So say she's gone for 10 years and then all of a sudden comes back clean and ready to be a mother after we raised her for 10 years and the only people she really knows.. We're supposed to just let Bella be her mother? I don't think so."

"I don't know," said Dave as Chelsea and Athena walked into the kitchen. "Well, there is the birthday girl! Happy Birthday, Athena," he said as he walked over to hug her.

"Thanks, Dad," she said hugging him back.

"Happy Birthday, Athena," said Alex.

"Thanks," she said.

"18. Wow," said Dave. "It seems like yesterday you were Ben's age. Time goes by so fast."

"Dad, Stop," said Athena.

"I can't wait until I'm 18!" said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, don't rush it. I'm having enough trouble with you being 5," said Alex, "I don't even want to think about you at 18."

"But Mama, when I'm 18 I want to get a tattoo."

"Well, stick with temporary for now," said Alex. "So Athena, what are you doing this morning?"

"I'm going to get my nails done and do some baby shopping," she said. "And maybe apply for a few jobs. I mean after all Lexie is coming soon and I want to be prepared and have a job."

"Good thinking," said Dave, "because Alex and me aren't supporting the baby."

"I know, Dad," she said.

"Dave, leave her alone. It's her birthday. Let her enjoy her 18th birthday. So Athena, is Jason coming today?"

"Yeah. As long as his mom will let him leave Kaila's party."

"Oh yeah. Today is her party isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah.. That's right," said Dave, "Rachel wanted to know if Chelsea was going to Kaila's party."

"NO!" said Chelsea. "Absolutely not. I don't like Kaila and I don't want to go to her party. I want to go to Athena's party."

"Okay, Chelsea," said Alex as she made the pancakes. "And you would have thought it would be a given that Chelsea wouldn't be going after last week's events."

"I know," said Dave, "And she wanted to know if I was going with Chelsea if she went," he said cleaning Ben up.

"I think she just wants you to go," said Alex. "It's like she's desperate for some Batista. If her husband gave her the business she wouldn't be so hungry for Batista."

"It doesn't upset you that she wants me?"

"No," said Alex, "I know you and I know your type. Rachel isn't your type so I have nothing to worry about plus I know you're not going anywhere. She's like a million other women in the world that want you but can't have you. Not worried about it."

"You're right. I'm not going anywhere but to get Athena's birthday gift," he said.

"What did you get me?" asked Athena.

"You'll have to wait and see. You'll know at your party."

"Oh, Dad, why can't it be like it was when I was little and you would give me my gifts before my party?"

"Because I haven't gotten your gift yet. It's bought I just have to go pick it up. You have to wait until later."

"DAd. That is so not fair!"

"I think it's fair. Go out with your friend Jamie and get your nails done and do some shopping and you'll party will be here before you know it and you'll get your gift."

"Fine," said Athena as the house phone began to ring.

Chelsea ran over and answered it, "Hello?"

"Can I speak to Athena please?"

"Hold on. Is this Lani?"

"No. Can I please speak to Athena?"

"Hold on," she said handing the phone to Athena, "It's for you."

"Okay," said Athena as she brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Athena," said the voice on the other end. "Happy Birthday."

"Mom. Why are you calling me?"

"Because it's your birthday."

"You didn't have to call me," said Athena as she hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Alex.

"Glenda," said Athena.

"Your mother," said Dave.

"Yeah, Glenda," said Athena. "I don't call her mom anymore. She's not my mom."

"Whether you like it or not Athena 18 years ago today she gave birth to you. She is your mom."

"Whatever, Dad," she said rolling her eyes.

"See See.. That's where she gets it," said Alex.

"Who gets what?" asked Athena.

"Chelsea. She gets her attitude from you."

"Oh."

"Chelsea, can you go get your nanny and tell her breakfast is ready?" asked Alex.

"Sure, Mama," said Chelsea as she went upstairs to get her nanny.

When they were finished with breakfast Dave and Donna headed off to get Athena's birthday gift and Athena went off with her friends. Alex took the kids and got them dressed for Athena's party and while she was keeping the kids busy Travis helped set up for the party. Dave had asked him to move the tables and stuff so Alex wouldn't have to do it since she was pregnant. Alex was making some food for the party and while she was making food Travis was playing with the kids in the living room to keep them busy so they wouldn't bother Alex. Travis walked into the kitchen with Kaylee to get her a bottle and said to Alex, "Your husband should pay me more for this. I'm a security guard not a babysitter."

"Oh.. But you're protecting the kids while I work. So you are getting paid for it. You're our security guard. It's what you do."

"I know but the one that can talk is so mouthy and feisty. She's bossy."

"Like her Mama," said Alex with a smile.

"Mrs. Bautista, she's making me play tea party and wear a hat. Is that hat necessary?"

"Please. Call me Alex," she said, "and the hat isn't what you should worry about. Just make sure she's not bringing you cups of water."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because chances are she got it from the toilet."

"Oh man," said Travis.

"You drank water from a cup didn't you?" asked Alex with a laugh.

"Yes," said Travis. "I knew it tasted extra clean."

"That's because I cleaned the toilet earlier."

"Well, shouldn't you have child locks on those things?"

"And deal with a 5 year old peeing her pants because she can't get them unlocked. No."

"I'm going to be all right though right?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. You'll be fine," said Alex. "I can only clean with natural products. It's healthier for the kids, for me and the baby I'm carrying"

"Whoo," he said. "I thought I might die."

Alex laughed and said, "You're pretty funny."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"No problem," she said smiling.

"TRAVIS!" said Chelsea as she came into the kitchen.

"Chelsea, don't yell," said Alex. "Your brother is sleeping. Do you want to deal with him when he's fussy?"

"No," she said looking at her mom. "Travis, lets finger paint!"

"Oh no," said Alex. "Not in my living room. Absolutely not. Chels, why don't you give Travis a break? He's going to help Mama with something."

"Okay," she said.

"Why don't you play with Kaylee?"

"Fine," she said as she walked into the living room followed by Travis. He put Kaylee down on the floor for Chelsea to play with her and then he walked back into the kitchen.

"Thank-you. You just saved my life."

"No problem," she said.

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Somewhat. Well, no," he said.

"Well.. Okay. Can you at least stir some sauce?"

"That I can handle," he said as she led him over to her sauce for the baked ziti she was making.

"I added everything I needed to. All I need you to do is stir it for me for 5 minutes. Can you do that?"

"Sure," he said taking the wooden spoon from her and began stirring the sauce.

"Thank-you," she said as she went back to the pasta she was making. "So do you like working here?"

"Yeah," he said. "You and your husband are a lot nicer than I thought. I always expected Mr. Bautista to be arrogant and cocky."

"Well, he used to be but not so much anymore but he is a sweet guy. And what did you think of me?"

"I just thought of you as some rich guy's wife. I would always see you driving your expensive SUV and sending your daughter to a prestigious private school. I just thought you were one of those I'm better than everyone stuck up women. The kind I hate but actually you are really nice. And it's funny that you're the one that's out working and your husband stays home with the kids. I thought it was the other way around. And trust me, Alex, you're no where near stuck up or the typical rich man's wife. You're so down to earth I couldn't believe it."

"And a lot of people have that image of me but some also think that because I'm married to Dave I'm some hardcore chick. Which is not true by any means it's just sometimes I have a few chicks that like to get in my way that I have to beat down from time to time."

"I can't see you fighting," he said.

"Trust me. If I have to I can throw it down. Of course I can't throw it down now because of the baby but I can wait. I can hold a grudge like it's no one's business."

"Okay. What's the longest grudge you've ever held and why?"

"5 ½ years because my cousin Rosalia took my favorite girl's name for her daughter and took my favorite boy's name for her son. She knew I wanted to name my daughter Rosetta but she took it fine. Then I got pregnant with Chelsea while she was pregnant with her son.. She knew if I was having a boy I was going to name him Giovanni but no her son was born 2 months before Chelsea and she named him Giovanni.. It's a good thing I had a girl because I would have been even angrier."

"I'd say that's a really long time to hold a grudge. Who claimed the names first?"

"I did!" said Alex. "Ever since I was 10 years old. I laid claim to those names."

"I don't know about what you women do or how that works so I'm going to drop it."

"It works like this if you have a name first and you say you're going to name your child that.. It's off limits to anyone else. That's how it's supposed to work unfortunately Rosalia didn't understand that code."

"And you're still upset about it?"

"Yep. And the funny thing is she's pregnant too.. I know she's not taking the name I have picked out for a girl because it's a Filipino name. She will only do Italian names for her kids. I expand my horizons. Although I do like the name Gianna for a girl which is a really pretty Italian name."

"Gianna is a pretty name. Gianna what?"

"I don't know," she said. "But it doesn't matter if I have a girl that won't be her name."

"What about a boy?"

"We haven't even discussed a boy name yet."

"Oh," he said. "Travis always works."

"No thank-you. I think we're going biblical with the boy names."

"Oh. I don't know any of those. I'm not really religious."

"Neither is Dave but he knows biblical names for some reason. I don't know."

"What about you? Are you religious?"

"Some what. I believe in God and I pray everyday but I don't really go to church. It's too much taking the kids to."

"I see," he said. "I think this sauce is ready," he said.

She walked over and looked at the sauce and said, "yeah. It's ready." She took the spoon and tasted it. "Mm. This is better than usual. Here. Try some," she said allowing him to have a taste.

"Mmm. That's not too bad," he said as their eyes met. The connection was strong and they each leaned into kiss each other but before their lips met Dave came in the front door.

"I'm home," he said.

Alex quickly moved away from Travis and said, "In the kitchen, Baby."

Dave walked in and saw Travis by the sauce. "What are you doing in here?"

"Dave, he's helping me. It's all right."

"Okay," he said, "I know how you feel about people being in your kitchen." He kissed her lips softly.

"He's fine. I asked him to help me. He needed a break from Chelsea."

"Oh," he said. "Travis, I'm home now. You can go back out to the gate if you want."

"I think that would be a good idea," he said, "Bye, Alex."

"Bye, Travis," she said as she watched him walk out the door.

"Alex? He's calling you Alex now? He's our security guard. He works for us. He should call you Mrs. Bautista. You two aren't friends. He's your worker. He is supposed to protect you and the kids and myself. Nothing more than that. From now on I'll get Steve in here to help out."

"Dave, you're getting a little worked up over that aren't you?"

"No. I just think him calling you Alex is a little too friendly. Steve can come in here next time I leave to help out."

"Not Steve. I can't stand Steve and he doesn't even like our kids."

"He likes our kids he's just not used to them."

"Dave, I don't trust him with our kids."

"And I don't trust Travis period. I told you I have a bad vibe about him."

"I don't know why. He's a pretty nice guy. He took care of the kids for me while I was cooking. He even got Ben to go down for a nap. He really helped me out."

"That's fine but I don't trust him," he said wrapping his arms around Alex's waist, "and you and the kids are the most important things in my life. And I don't want you to let your guard down around him. Okay."

"All right," said Alex. "What do you think of the name Gianna for a girl?" she asked randomly.

"I don't know. I don't really like it. I thought we were going to do Malaya for a girl?"

"I know but Gianna just came to mind. It's a pretty Italian name," she said.

"Well, we have some time before we need to decide on a name," he said touching her stomach. "We don't even know if Peanut is a girl or boy yet. We won't know until next month but I have another name suggestion," he said.

"What?"

"For a girl how about Nevaeh (Nah-Vay-ah)?"

"That's pretty but I don't know. Like you said we still have a lot of time."

"Yeah we do. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she said as they kissed each other passionately.

Later that afternoon at Athena's party she only had a few friends over because she decided not to invite too many people just about 18 of her closest friends. Dave and Alex had hired a DJ for her party so the kids could dance and whatever. They seemed to enjoy that. Chelsea was enjoying it for sure. She loved the dancing. She was showing off the stuff she learned at her dance class. She was becoming quite the little jazz dancer but it was more of a hip hop thing than jazz. Athena's friends thought it was the cutest thing ever. The party was half way over when Jason finally showed up. He showed up right on time for Athena to open her gifts. "Hey, Baby," he said with a smile.

"Jason!" she said hugging him and then greeting him with a kiss. Alex just shook her head. She wasn't so sure of Jason anymore.

"Here," he said. "I got this for you," he said handing her a little ring box.

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is," said Alex.

"It better not be," said Dave as he watched on.

And just as their fears had been confirmed Jason got down on one knee in front of Athena. "Um. Jason. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Open the box," he said.

"That son of a bitch," said Dave as he moved forward.

Donna grabbed his arm and said, "She's 18 now. She can make her own decisions. And does Athena seem like the one to get married at 18?"

"Actually no," said Dave as he calmed down.

Athena opened the box as all her friends gathered around. It was a small diamond ring. "Jason," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Athena, I told you that I wanted to be in your life forever and I told you I wanted to be a dad to Lexie. I love you a lot and I can see us being together forever so will you marry me?"

Athena looked at Jason and looked at the ring. Alex said under breath, "Say no. Please say no." Dave took his hand and rubbed Alex's back with it. He was thinking the same thing as Alex. He was hoping to hear Athena say no.

Athena continued looking back and forth between the two and finally said, "Yes, Jason. I'll marry you." Jason got up off the ground and kissed Athena's lips passionately.

"Oh My God," said Alex. "I don't believe this. You have got to be kidding me."

"Those people are not becoming family to me damn it. Didn't she learn her lesson from Keilani yet. Hell didn't she learn her lesson from me yet? You can't get married at a young age…it doesn't work out."

"Dave, she's 18. She's an adult now," said Donna as she rubbed her arm. "They're young. They'll realize it's all a little too much for them. They think this is love but once that baby gets here reality will hit them. Don't get upset. Just support her and hope that she realizes it's a bad move."

"She still lives in my house," he said.

"Dave, I think we need to have a talk with Rachel and Isaiah and the kids because this whole thing is getting out of control."

"I agree," said Dave. "Athena, I know after that it's going to be hard to follow but I got you a gift. Do you want it?"

"Yes, Dad," she said.

"Okay. Follow me," he said leading her and the rest of the guests to the garage. He walked into the garage and there was a car covered up. He removed the cover to expose a brand new Honda Civic for Athena. "Happy Birthday, Athena. This is from Alex and me."

"A CAR!" she screamed. "I finally got a car!"

"Well, we figured since you're going to LSU in Shreveport you would have to drive there and plus you're about to have a baby we figured it was time you got your own car that way it gives Jason a break from driving you to school every day."

"Thank-you, Dad," she said hugging him.

"You're welcome, Athena," he said. He was a little disappointed that his daughter had accepted a marriage proposal after only going out with the kid for two months. He thought it was all going too fast and he was scared that once reality set in his daughter's world was going to all come crashing down and that was the last thing he wanted to see. He may not have been there for her as much as he liked but he loved her with all his heart and the last thing he wanted was to see her hurt. "Athena, we need to talk later okay?"

"Okay, Dad," she said as she walked over to Alex. "Alex, Thank-you," she said hugging her.

"You're welcome, Athena," she said hugging her back. "Happy Birthday."

***A/N: Well...Alex and Dave claim they don't have a sex life, Ben got his first tooth, Alex is still holding a grudge against Rosalia, Travis and Alex almost kissed, Dave doesn't trust Travis, Dave and Alex bought Athena a car for her 18th birthday and the topper of the chapter...Jason asked Athena to marry him..Rachel and Isaiah are going to have a fit! So what did you think? Please review.**


	109. Chapter 109

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter you guys are great Thank-you.**

"Dave, I don't like it," said Alex as she put baby shampoo in Ben's hair. "She's 18 years old. Marriage shouldn't even be in her vocabulary."

"I agree but being called Mommy shouldn't be part of her life either but that's how it is," he said rinsing the shampoo out of Kaylee's hair.

"Yeah but the pregnancy thing isn't really her fault. Saying yes to a marriage proposal is more her control. She should have said no. That entire thing is going to come tumbling down. They've only been together 2 months and they're young. Isn't Jason only 17?"

"I think so," said Dave. "He won't be 18 until January or February. And just think Rachel and Isaiah would be part of our family."

"Oh Hell no," said Alex. "I don't' like Rachel and I definitely don't like Isaiah."

"Me either," he said. "But unfortunately after we put the Bottle Monster and Princess number 2 to bed we have to talk to both of them and the kids. I think they are two young to think about marriage."

"Me too," said Alex rinsing the shampoo out of Ben's hair. "Athena is just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Spontaneous. You don't think about doing something. You just do it. You're spontaneous. Like when you asked me to marry you. That wasn't planned it was spontaneous. And Chelsea is the exact same way. I admit I'm a little spontaneous from time to time as well but really.. Where does that get you in life?"

"That's funny because I would think the spontaneous one of my daughters would be Keilani. Not Chelsea or Athena. If you want spontaneous look at Keilani. She has done some wild and crazy stuff on impulse."

"Dave, we're all spontaneous as much as you don't' want to admit it it's still the truth," she said bathing Ben. "We do our thing without thinking and then after it's all said and done…then we think about it and feel regret."

"I don't know but Jason and Athena aren't getting married. I still can't believe she said yes after EVERYTHING she's seen go on with Keilani."

"You know the weird thing about her being 18?…. You can't stop her from marrying anyone. And besides Jason is only 17.. He can't get married without parental consent."

"That's true but what about when he turns 18? No one can stop it then," said Dave.

"And that's why we're sitting down and talking tonight," she said rinsing the bedtime bath off of Ben. "Isn't that right, Cutie? All we have to do is talk about it," she said smiling at Ben. Ben smiled and started splashing the water. "Mommy's so glad you're in a better mood tonight. Are you going to let Mommy and Daddy sleep tonight?" She asked him taking him out of the tub.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" asked Dave.

"Dave, trust me I'm fine and Peanut is fine. Just relax."

"All right but promise me you won't get upset tonight."

"I won't, Dave. I have no reason to get upset. We're all going to talk calmly and quietly and come to an agreement on this whole thing."

"All right, because you know what the doctor said about stress and getting upset. She doesn't want it to happen."

"And it won't," she said wrapping a towel around Ben. "Now. I'm going to go get Ben in his pajamas, give him a bottle and then put him to bed. And you can do the same with Kaylee and then you can call your best friend Rachel and tell her to come down here because we need to talk."

"All right," he said, "and she's not my best friend."

"Well.. She wants to be more than friends. I see the way she looks at you. Do you not see it?"

"Oh. I know her intentions," said Dave, "that's why I steer the opposite direction. Why do the women always come after me?"

"Oh. Baby. It's not their fault that you're irresistible. It's not your fault either. You just got blessed with your good looks. They can't help that they want you…it's just too bad they can't have you RIGHT?"

"Yes, Alex. I'm all yours," he said with a smile as he took Kaylee out of the tub and let the water out. "Just like you're all mine," he said as he kissed her lips. "RIGHT?"

"Yes, Baby. Trust me there is no other man out there for me." She said as they walked out of the bathroom. She started thinking about the kiss she almost shared with Travis earlier. At first Travis was supposed to be eye candy for her she didn't know what possessed her to almost kiss another man but her goal was to stay far away from Travis so that history didn't repeat itself and the next time nothing would happen. She loved Dave and she was telling the truth when she said he was the only man for her. She did only want him and nothing was going to change that for her. She walked out of her room with Dave and they went their separate ways. Dave went to get Kaylee ready for bed while Alex went to get Ben ready for bed.

Once the babies were in bed Dave and Alex put Chelsea in their room to watch a movie so she wasn't downstairs when Rachel, Isaiah and Kaila were there. "Okay. Ben and Kaylee are asleep. Call Rachel and tell her we need to talk."

"All right," said Dave pulling out his cell phone to call her.

"You know it does make me nervous that you're storing her cell phone number."

"I have it in case we need a babysitter again. Relax," he said calling her.

"Hello?" answered Rachel on the other end.

"Rachel, it's Dave."

"Hey, Dave!" she said sounding a lot happier. "What can I do for you?"

"I think that you, Isaiah, Alex, Athena, Jason and me need to talk."

"Why?"

"I'll explain it when you guys come down here. Do you think we can all talk tonight?"

"Sure. Now?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "Now would be a good time. Jason and Athena are already here."

"All right. We'll be down but we have to bring Kaila too."

"That's fine as long as we can talk," he said.

"Okay," said Rachel. "Bye, Dave."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. "Well, they're coming down," he said walking over to Alex. "I have a bad feeling this is going to get ugly."

"I don't know but it's going to be bad. Athena and Jason have their minds set on getting married, Rachel and Isaiah want their son to go to college and do him and you and me just think they're too young to get married."

"And they are too young. Why not date or be together for a while THEN get engaged. If it was further down the road and they were a little older then yeah I would say go for it but they're not even graduated from high school yet. And Athena is already in an emotional uproar. She has a lot coming her way. Tony going to court, having the baby, graduation. It's all too much for her."

"I know, Baby. I know. But when you're young and in love you don't think about all that stuff. Trust me I know," said Alex. "I really know. When you're in love at a young age you don't see the bad or you try to blind yourself from seeing it. You see things the way you want to see them. And then you can't blind yourself anymore and you realize you made the biggest mistake of your life. It sucks."

"I know exactly what you mean," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know exactly what you mean."

"I just think that they're both making a mistake," she said putting her hands on his back bringing him closer to her. "And Athena has her head on straight right now and she doesn't need the distraction of wedding planning along with the distraction of having a baby."

"And I agree. I want her to be successful in life and I know that she can be successful and raise a baby but I don't think she can be successful, raise a baby and be a wife. I know Athena….. That isn't going to work for her."

"It isn't," said Alex as the doorbell rang. "You can get that," she said letting him go.

"All right," he said as he kissed the top of her head and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Rachel, Isaiah and Kaila standing there. "Come in," he said. "Have a seat in the living room. Just ignore the baby toys. We haven't had a chance to clean them up yet," he said.

"All right," they said as they walked into the living room. They took a seat on the black leather couch in the living room.

"JASON AND ATHENA!" yelled Dave. "LIVING ROOM NOW!"

Jason and Athena hurried in from the kitchen and said, "What is going on?"

"We need to talk in the living room," said Dave as they walked into the living room.

"Um. Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" asked Jason.

"You're in trouble," said Kaila with a smile. "Really big trouble!"

"Shut up, Kaila," he said.

"I don't know, Jason, why don't you tell us why we're here."

Dave took a seat on the chair and Alex sat down on the arm of the chair. "Do you want to sit in the chair?"

"No. I'm all right," she said leaning back.

"I have no idea why you're here," he said sitting down on the floor with Athena.

"Well, Dave called me and said we needed to talk. What is going on?" asked Rachel.

"Well, you see," said Dave. "Your son has decided to ask my daughter for her hand in marriage."

"WHAT?" asked Rachel.

"HE DID WHAT?" asked Isaiah. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"I asked Athena to marry me," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Jason, you are 17 years old. You shouldn't even be thinking about marriage. You shouldn't even be thinking about girls," said Isaiah. "Your main focus should be school and basketball. Not taking care of a baby that isn't yours or marrying a girl you've only dated for 2 months. That's stupid."

"Did she put you up to this?" asked Rachel.

"First of all, my daughter didn't put anyone up to anything. Your son showed up here and asked her to marry him. My daughter looked surprised so no my daughter didn't put him up to it."

"I'm sure you both agree with this," said Rachel.

"Actually," said Alex, "I'm against it and so is Dave. It's okay if they go out and it's okay if they date but getting married is ridiculous. They're too young."

"That's the smartest thing you said," said Rachel, "and why wasn't Chelsea at Kaila's party today."

"This isn't about Kaila's party and if you must know because she doesn't like Kaila."

"Rachel, she's right. It isn't about Kaila and her problems with Chelsea it's about our son marrying a girl that's pregnant with another man's baby."

"I know," said Rachel. "Jason, why? Why do you want to marry her? And why is it so important for you to raise a baby that's not yours?"

"Mom, I love Athena. I want to be with Athena forever. I don't' want to be with anyone else. She is who I love and she is who I will continue to love. As for the baby, she needs a father. I want to be her father and I want to be there for Athena. It's what's right."

"It's what's right when it's your baby," said Rachel.

"And what about school, Jason? What about basketball?" asked Isaiah.

"I can still go to school and I can still play basketball, be married and have a baby. I can do it. You did it."

"It took me a long time to do it," said Isaiah. "Have you not learned your lesson from your mother and me?" he asked.

"What lesson. You two have been together since high school Why is it a bad idea for me to be with someone from high school for the rest of my life?"

"Your mom and me can't stand each other," said Isaiah. "And it's a bad idea because you have a lot going for you but if you decide to be a family man it's all going to disappear and you'll end up in a job that you hate the rest of your life. I have worked and worked so that you could go to college and have opportunities. I didn't want you to have the life I did but you're in the same footsteps as me and the worst part of it is it's not even your kid."

"But it will be my kid. I will be what she knows. I will be daddy."

"Jason, you're 17 you have a lot of life ahead of you. You have opportunities in life..but if you do this and walk away you will never get them back. Get a basketball scholarship, go to college, play college ball, graduate with your degree and try to go pro. Do you think any of that is going to happen if you get married and raise a baby?"

"It still can," said Jason. "I can be a dad, a husband, have a college degree and play pro ball. It can still happen."

"Jason, let's be realistic here," said Isaiah, "when you're tied down with a wife and a kid at this young age you never really get to live the life you want to live. Look at me. I never got to live the life I wanted because I was with your mother and had a son. You're supposed to enjoy your younger years not rush things by marrying the first girl you've ever dated."

"Dad, it's my life. I'm not going to make the same mistakes you did with mom."

"Athena, don't think we've forgotten about you," said Dave.

"Dad," she said.

"No. Don't dad me.. Listen." Athena rolled her eyes. "How can you even think about getting married at 18? Your mother and me got married at a young age and look at us now. Are we still together?"

"You two only got married because she got pregnant with Keilani. That was your mistake."

"That may be true but why are you marrying Jason? And be honest."

"Because I love him, Dad, that's why. Alex was 23 when she married you. She was 21 when she met you, 22 when you proposed to her and 23 when you married her."

"Yeah she was 23 when she married me but she we were still together for a year and a half when we got married. She was still 5 years older than you are when we got married."

"Who said we were going to get married now?" Asked Athena. "Maybe I want to have my baby, graduate high school, go to college get my degree and then get married. I don't have to get married right away."

"Athena is right. No one said we were getting married right away."

"It doesn't matter," said Rachel. "You are both too young to be engaged. You've only been with her for 2 months. It is too soon to be proposing to her."

"My dad proposed to Alex after dating 6 months."

"Athena, let's not bring in what Alex and me have done. You're right we weren't dating that long before we got engaged but we still waited a year to get married and we have had our share of problems mainly because we both weren't ready."

"Actually, I was ready, Dave, it was you that wasn't ready for the commitment but it's not about us," said Alex, "Look Athena, I know what it's like to be young and in love. I remember my high school sweetheart. We were together for 3 years of high school. I thought we were going to be together forever but then some stuff happened and we ended up breaking up. When you're younger you always think that just because you love someone it means you're going to be together forever and that's not true. There is a lot more to being together than just loving one another. In the end it comes down to love but you have to understand one another, TRUST one another, be faithful to one another at 18 years old can you honestly say you want to be with just that one person forever? You're going to college. What if you meet another guy at school that you like? I think it's best you keep your options open."

"She's right," said Rachel, "the same goes for you Jason, what if you meet another girl in school that you like? Maybe want to go out with but you can't because you're engaged? I think you two really need to think about this. Is this what you want for your lives and is this something you can handle? You two are both young. There is plenty of time to decide who you love and who you don't. There's still time to decide if you want to really be together forever. You don't have to rush things along. Don't make the same mistakes Isaiah and me have made and don't make the same mistakes Dave and Athena's mom has made. Give it time and if it's right then you'll know you were supposed to be together."

"Jason," said Athena taking off her ring. "They're right. We're both too young for a commitment like this. I know I love you and I'm really happy that you want to be here for me and Lexie but you don't have to be there for us by asking me to marry you. We did just get together 2 months ago it is really too soon to know if this is what we both want out of our lives. So I'm giving this ring back to you. I'm not saying I don't want to be engaged to you and I'm not saying I don't want to marry you because someday I hope to marry you but right now isn't the time for us to be engaged. I saw my sister get married to a guy when she was really young and she was divorced within a year and a half of her marriage because they both realized they shouldn't have gotten married. I don't want my life to be like that. I want to know that I'm marrying you because I honestly and truly love you and only you. Alex is right. I could meet someone in college just like you could do the same and maybe we want to give that person a try. I don't think we should limit ourselves to that one person. I love you but I'm not ready to be engaged or married to you. I'm ready to just see where life takes us. And if this makes you mad I'm sorry but I want to make sure I'm doing the right thing before I become 100 percent committed to you," she said handing him the ring.

"Athena, I agree. I love you too but we are too young for this commitment and I want the same thing to make sure we're doing the right thing before we become 100 percent committed. I really do love you and I love Lexie too and I want to be there for you two but I'm not ready to be engaged. Some day I want to marry you but not this soon," he said. "But I need my parents to agree that I can be there for you and Lexie and help raise her."

"Jason, as long as you go to college and get your education and keep following your dreams. I have no problem with you dating Athena or have any problem with you being there for her baby but you have to promise you'll get done what you need to get done. Okay?" asked Isaiah.

"Okay, Dad," said Jason, "and mom?"

"I still think it's ridiculous for you to raise a baby that's not yours but it's your life and obviously you're not going to listen to me if I say no but as long as you get your education and play basketball like you've always wanted to then I have no problem with you raising Lexie."

"Thanks," said Jason.

"So we're all in agreement about this?" asked Dave.

"Yes," said Isaiah.

"All right," said Dave.

"Anything else that needs to be discussed?" asked Rachel.

"Not that I know of," said Dave. "Anything you would like to discuss?"

"No," she said with a smile, "I think we're going to go," she said getting up. Dave walked them to the door to show them out while Alex sat in the living room. Jason and Athena decided to go out to get something to eat.

Dave came back into the living room after everyone had left. "So how are you feeling, Baby?"

"Good. I told you I wasn't going to get upset," said Alex.

Dave took a seat on the chair and motioned for Alex to sit on his lap. She got up off the arm of the chair and sat down on his lap. Dave wrapped his arm around Alex's lower back and said, "so I forgot to tell you something in Tampa."

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"I got us a private beach for our wedding vow renewal," he said.

"You did?" asked Alex with excitement.

"Yeah. I talked to a guy and we have the beach all day on June 24th and all day on June 25th," he said.

"Why June 25th?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Because on June 25th we're going to enjoy the beach as a family and then here's the best part," he said.

"What?" asked Alex getting excited.

"On the 26th, we're leaving for Hawaii."

"But what about the kids? And what about the baby?"

"I talked to my mom and the kids are going to stay with her for the week we're there and so is the baby. My mom knows how to take care of babies so I think Peanut and the rest of them are in good hands."

"So we're definitely going to Hawaii?"

"We're definitely going to Hawaii for the honeymoon we never had. We've been putting it off and putting it off. It's been a long time coming. You deserve it you've waited for so long and you've been such a great wife that it's time you got what you've always wanted."

"I am so excited!" she said as she kissed his lips. "Thank-you so much, Baby."

"You don't have to thank me now. You can thank me for a couple days in Hawaii," he said with a smile. "I may be a grandpa soon but I still like to have a sex life."

"Oh.. The sex life between midnight and 3 a.m.," said Alex with a laugh.

"Yeah but in Hawaii.. We can have a sex life any time of the day," he said with a smile.

"Careful..now," said Alex, "no sex for 6 weeks after the baby is born remember that."

"Damn. Peanut could come in June and we wouldn't be able to be intimate while in Hawaii," he said.

"Well, there's an exception to every rule," she said with a smile. "And I think Hawaii can be an exception to the rule."

"So are you going to be able to be away from the kids for a week?" he asked rubbing her leg with his free hand.

"I think so," she said running her hand over the top of his head. "I mean it is only a week. June 26th-July 3rd right?"

"Right," he said, "and then I was thinking about spending the 4th of July with my mom in Tampa. Is that all right?"

"Yeah," she said. "And you're serious about this? We're really going to Hawaii in June?"

"Babe, I wouldn't lie to you about that. We're definitely going to Hawaii in June and we're going to do whatever you want to do."

"Whatever I want to do?"

"Yeah. Whatever you want to do and I know you have some stuff planned."

"I do but it's your honeymoon too so we can do what you want too," she said.

"Oh. I know we will but nothing that requires day time."

"You're a mess," she said.

"I know but you love me anyway."

"You're right. I do love you anyway," she said as she kissed his lips.

***A/N: so the meeting with Isaiah and Rachel went better than expected and they all agreed Jason and Athena could date but no engagement and Jason still wants to be there. Which is good..let's see if it lasts though. And DAve and Alex are going to Hawaii in June! It's been 6 years in waiting.. they have nothing holding them back now. So what did you think? Please review.**

***The sequel so at first I was decided on one name for it "You Can't Stop Love" but then another title came to mind, "Unbroken Love" Which is better? "YOu Can't Stop Love" or "Unbroken Love"? Your feedback is greatly appreciated. (It's still a while off but I'm planning ahead). **


	110. Chapter 110

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you.. and also thank-you for the feedback on the sequel title. **

***The title of the sequel will be "Unbroken Love" although the suggestion of "Everlasting Love" had me thinking too. Thank-you once again for the feedback. **

A few days later after Dave and Alex got the results back from Chelsea's physical exam and blood tests they all came back clear and stated she was in perfect health to donate her bone marrow to Sean. Dave and Alex were taking her to get the procedure done. They were just waiting in the waiting room. "Chels, are you okay with this?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Mama, it's for my brother. I don't' want him to be sick anymore," she answered sitting on her dad's lap.

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm very proud of you, Chelsea. You're doing a really good thing and it's a really strong thing. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Mama," she said with a smile.

"How is Sean," asked Alex.

"Angie said he's doing great but he was on his way to get a high dose of radiation. She said it's going to be painful but in the end it's all going to be worth it. She's going to call me when it's done to let me know how everything went and then hopefully tomorrow or the next day he'll get the bone marrow."

"I'll pray for him. Radiation is tough. Poor kid," said Alex.

"It is very tough and especially when it's done in high doses like this," said Dave. "And she said that the doctor told her Sean will be in the hospital 4-6 weeks after the transplant. That's gotta be rough for a kid," he said with tears in his eyes. "It just hurts me knowing he's going through something like this. No child should ever have to go through this. Why does God let these things happen?"

"God doesn't let these things happen, Dave. God has promised to never hurt or harm anyone. It is the devil that allows such things to happen. Cancer is caused by a lot of things but God is not the reason for them. Like the serpent deceived Eve into the apple off of the forbidden tree.. The devil does the same thing to us as human beings. He allows bad things to happen and since he is crafty and slick he convinces us and tries to deceive us into believing that it is God's doing but it's not. God only gives good and perfect gifts. He does not bring evil. It is God's doing that Chelsea and Sean are a match but it is not God's doing that Sean has cancer. And you have to believe that God is going to keep his hand on the situation and allow this transplant to take in order for Sean to go into remission. And I believe that God is going to allow that because there is NO limit on what God can do. Everything and anything is possible when it comes to God you just have to have faith in him."

"Prove that to me," said Dave.

"Read the book of James. It tells you that God only gives us good and perfect gifts."

"Okay," said Dave, "how do you know this stuff?"

"Well, when your mom makes you read the Bible everyday for most of your life you learn a few things. Why do you think when she was judgmental I always threw that being judgmental was just as wrong as the things she was judging me for?"

"I don't know," he said. "But your faith in God amazes me. After everything you've been through you still praise him and still believe in him. How? I just don't understand it."

"Because God will test our faith and that's a good thing because it's to build our strength in him. When you're going through bad things do you not turn to God to bring you through it? Do you not pray for God to help you? That's his reason for giving us these tests it builds perseverance and there is nothing God will bring us to that he won't get us through but you just need to keep your faith in him. I believe in him because that's how I was raised. I may not go to church as much as I would like but I would never deny him as my father. I don't know what you were raised to believe but that's what I was raised to believe and I would like for our children to believe the same thing."

"I'm not saying I don't believe in him. I'm just saying I don't understand him," said Dave. "Let's not argue about it okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"Don't get upset okay? It's just a crazy day," said Dave, "I'm in a little bit of a bad mood and I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Alex.

"Mama, I'm hungry," said Chelsea.

"I know, Princess, but your stomach has to be empty for the procedure. You can eat when you wake up okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said.

"Chelsea Bautista," called the nurse. Alex and Dave walked back with Chelsea to the room where the procedure was going to be done. The doctor walked in and introduced himself. Once the introductions were out of the way he explained to Chelsea what was going to happen and that she was going to be asleep for it. "Okay," said Chelsea before they gave her anesthesia. Once Chelsea was asleep Dave and Alex walked out to the waiting room while they did the procedure. They cut 6 small incisions into the back of Chelsea's pelvic bone and took some liquid bone marrow.

As Dave and Alex were sitting out in the waiting room Alex said, "I hope she's going to be all right."

"She will," he said wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulder to comfort her. "She's a tough cookie. She's just going to be a little sore for a couple days."

"Are you going to be able to handle her, Ben and Kaylee while I'm at work?"

"Of course," he said, "Chelsea will be all right," he said. "She'll be in good hands."

"Okay," said Alex, "but I can take off work if you want me to."

"No. You don't have to take off of work. Chels will be fine."

"Okay," she said. "Do you ever get thoughts of moving back to Florida?"

"Sometimes but they're just thoughts. It's not like it's going to happen," he said.

"But what if it did?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. Do you want to move back to Tampa?"

"Sometimes but Louisiana was a new start for us. It's always better to go forward than back right?"

"Right," he said. "Besides, I kind of like Shreveport. It's a nice city and the neighborhood we live in is great. The school Chelsea goes to is awesome. I want to stay here."

"I'm just wondering because of Sean. He's in Tampa and we're here in Shreveport. Is that what we want?" asked Alex.

"Alex, it's okay that he's in Tampa. I don't mind driving back and forth to see him when the time comes. Are you trying to tell me you want to move back to Tampa?"

"Dave, I don't know what I'm saying. It was just like old times being back in that house and all the memories came flooding back to me. I miss that house and I just felt like I was home again but it doesn't matter that house is too small for our family now so staying in Louisiana is the best thing for us."

"It was a memory filled weekend but I think Louisiana is the best place for us. That house had good memories but it also has bad memories. And in that house the bad out weighed the good but here…the good outweighs the bad," he said, "I like where we are and I want to stay here but if you want to move back to Tampa we can just let me know."

"Dave, it's fine. I want to stay in Louisiana. Chelsea has friends here, Athena has friends here and she's going to college here, I have a job here so let's just stay here."

"Okay," he said as his cell phone rang. "It's Angie," he said.

"Answer it," said Alex.

"Hey, Angie," he said.

"Hi, Dave," said Angie sounding like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Dave.

"Sean just got his high dose of radiation. It was really painful for him but I just wanted to let you know it went well and we're just waiting now for the bone marrow. How is Chelsea?"

"She's getting the procedure done now. Tell Sean that I love him and I plan on visiting him soon."

"Okay, Dave but you know he's going to be in the hospital for a while after the transplant."

"I know, Angie but I still want to see my son."

"Dave, I'm not sure if any of this is a good idea."

"Angie, What the f**k are you talking about?" yelled Dave into the phone. Luckily it was only him and Alex waiting but still he was upset about something.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex in a whisper.

Dave put his hand over the phone and said, "She's trying to tell me it's not a good idea for me to see Sean."

"What? I thought this whole thing was resolved when we were in Tampa. I thought she had no problem."

"She didn't but now she does," said Dave.

"Talk to her," said Alex as she took Dave's hand.

"Angie, what do you mean it's not a good idea? I thought you said it was a good idea for me to be in his life? Now it's not a good idea?"

"Dave, why do you want to be in Sean's life? Is it to be his dad or is it to get to me?"

"To be in my son's life. Angie, this is not about you. It's about my son I want to be in his life. He deserves to have his father there. The day I spent with him he was really happy. He seemed to be glad he had that male influence in his life. We bonded and we got along well. He was telling me how he was used to disappointment in his life. Why does an 8 year old have to say that he's used to disappointment? I had fun with him that day and I want more days like that but you have to let me Angie."

"I don't want you to confuse him," said Angie.

"Confuse him? Me confuse him. I'm the one that's trying to be there but you're not letting me. That's going to confuse him and it's going to be you that confuses him. So don't give me that bullshit, Angie. He is my son and I will be in his life. I don't care what it takes I will be in his life."

"Dave, just let it alone for now. Let's just get through this bone marrow transplant and go from there," she said.

"No. I want contact with my son while he's in the hospital. For some reason, I just feel like you are using Alex and me for Chelsea. And that's not how it's going to work. Sean is my son too, Angie, I deserve to be in his life. He's a good kid and I love him. I want to be there and you can't stop me from being there. I just want you to let me see my son. I'm not taking any legal action right now as long as you let me have a couple visits with him a month and allow me to talk to him," said Dave.

"Dave, I'm not using Chelsea for anything. I just don't know how good of an idea this is," she said.

"Angie, I am begging you to let me see my son. Let me be there."

"Dave, you can be there but I don't trust you. I know how you are. You make promises and break them. Sean's been through enough. He doesn't have to deal with broken promises from his dad."

"Angie, that's when I was a wrestler. I'm not a wrestler anymore. I don't make promises and break them. I am a different man and I don't want to lose my son so when can I see him again?"

"When he gets out of the hospital from having the bone marrow transplant but you can talk to him on the phone while he's there."

"Then why play games like this, Angie. I am not a game playing person," said Dave.

"I'm sorry," said Angie. "I know. If you promise me you will be there and visit him when you say you are then I have no problem with that but the first time you say you're going to visit but don't…. then I'm changing my mind on this whole thing and it will go back to the way it used to be."

"All right," said Dave, "I'm not going to break promises."

"Okay. Well, Sean is awake now and he's not feeling well so I have to go."

"Okay, bye, Angie."

"Bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

Dave hung up his phone and sat quietly thinking. "Baby, what happened?"

"She was playing games with me. First saying I couldn't be in his life and then saying I could if I didn't break promises. I hate when people play games with me."

"I know, Dave, but if you think about it she has a point. Back around that time you weren't exactly the most dependable person. You did make promises but you always broke them. She has a point. Remember Hawaii? How many times did you promise me a trip to Hawaii and then break it? How about Chelsea…how many times did you tell her you would be at her dance recital or something else in her life but never showed up? You haven't always been the most dependable person and I don't blame Angie. She's looking out for Sean because she loves him and she doesn't want to see him hurt. This is one of those times where your past comes back to haunt you."

"I know I was an asshole but that's not me anymore. I can never break one of my kids' hearts again," he said. "And I can never break your heart again."

"I know that but she doesn't. She only knows you for the man you used to be. Not the man you are. And the only way to prove that you've changed is to show up when you're supposed to and not break promises or make excuses. Be the man that I fell in love with all over again."

"Was I really that horrible?" he asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. Honestly."

"Yeah you were. It was horrible," said Alex. "And it was even worse when you were the champion because then it was like NOTHING mattered to you but that belt."

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I never really meant to be an asshole. That's never the guy I wanted to be. It was the fame and the money that changed me and I'm sorry. I should have NEVER let it change me and you're right..now everything I did in the past to you and to Angie is haunting me. I had regrets before but now I'm even more regretful and all I want to do is go back and change it all. I wish I was a better person and didn't let that stuff go to my head."

"And like I said, you can't go back you can only go forward."

"I know but wouldn't it be great if we could go back and fix all the mistakes we've made?"

"It would be nice but if we wouldn't have made those mistakes, what would we have learned? People make mistakes and all you can do is learn from them. It makes us stronger. And to tell you the truth.. I would rather go forward so I can see what happens with us and our kids."

"You're right," said Dave. "Mistakes are what shape us and make us stronger. And they are learning experiences. And I can tell you what's going to happen with our kids and us."

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"One day when all 50 of them are grown up and out of the house it will just be you and me again. Athena will actually turn out to be very successful because her daughter will be her motivation to do her best. I can see her being a lawyer a very good one at that. Chelsea I can see her being a model or an actress. Little Miss Drama Queen and Fashion Queen but she could go the opposite direction and be a veterinarian. Either way she'll be opinionated and strong-willed. As for Ben and Kaylee it's too soon to tell but I would like to see Ben as a football player or a wrestler.. Let him use his size to his advantage."

"I can see Chelsea being a model or an actress all I know is if she gets married I feel for her husband. She will run the house."

"Just like her mom. She gets it from you. You're always bossing me around," he said.

"I don't like to call it bossing you around.. I like to call it making you more in touch with your submissive side," she said with a smile. "And can you imagine Chelsea as a pre-teen and a teenager.. Her mouth is going to get her in a lot of trouble."

"I know," said Dave, "but she's a sweet kid. She means well.. She just gets carried away with the attitude once in a while. And me being more in touch with my submissive side? I don't' have a submissive side.. And isn't it true wives are supposed to be submissive to their husbands?"

"You have a submissive side.. Believe me.. And wives being submissive to their husbands? I'm only submissive to you in the bedroom and that's it."

"Not entirely," he said. "There are times when you want control."

"But you like those times so don't complain," she said with a smile.

"That's true," he said wrapping his arm around her bring her closer to him. "And how is Peanut doing today?"

"Making me very hungry for some Chinese food," she said.

"Oh here we go with the Chinese food obsession again."

"That's what the baby wants."

"I know," he said as the nurse came out of the doors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bautista, I just want to let you know the procedure went fine and Chelsea is doing great. She's just now starting to wake up from the anesthesia. She will probably be in a little bit of pain for the next couple days. She'll mainly feel it in her lower back and her muscles in her back. It's best to keep her out of school until she's feeling a little better and we will have her bone marrow shipped to Tampa in the next couple hours. Chelsea is free to eat now but she may feel a little nauseous. When she's fully awake you guys are free to go."

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"Can we go see her?" asked Alex.

"Absolutely," said the nurse leading them back to the room Chelsea was in.

When they walked in Chelsea was just waking up. They walked over to the bed. "Hey, Princess," said Alex taking her hand.

"Hi, Mama."

"Hey, Chels," said Dave as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and my back hurts a lot," she said.

"It will for a couple of days but guess what," said Dave.

"What?"

"You get to stay home with Daddy for the next couple days!"

"Cool," she said. "Is Sean going to get my bone marrow now?"

"They're going to send it to him and then the doctor is going to give it to him. You did a good thing, Chelsea. I'm proud of you," said Dave.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"I'm proud of you too," said Alex. "You're too young to understand this and how important it is but you did a really grown up thing."

"Thanks," she said. "I'm thirsty. Can I have some water?"

"Absolutely," said the nurse. Minutes later the nurse came back in with a cup of water and handed it to Chelsea. "Here you go, Ms. Bautista," she said with a smile.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Ms. Bautista, the doctors and nurses have gotten you something for being such a trooper and being such a brave girl. You did a really great thing today and we feel that you deserve this," she said.

"Okay," said Chelsea, "what did y'all get me?"

"Hold on," said the nurse as she brought in the doctor and other nurses. They walked in with a gift basket that had crayons, a hand held travel game, a teddy bear, a sketchpad, Silly Putty, bubbles, fortune cookies, chocolate chip cookies, lollipops, water colors and other stuff. "This is for you, Chelsea," said the nurse handing it to her.

"Wow," said Alex. "Look at that."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea.

"You didn't have to do that," said Dave.

"We wanted to," said the doctor. "She deserves it after the procedure she went through. And she did very well."

"Thank-you," said Dave shaking the doctor's hand.

"No problem," he said.

"Yes, Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome," said the doctor shaking Alex's hand. "Well, Chelsea, you did very well today and did a really wonderful thing. Thank-you and if you're feeling up to it you are free to go." He said shaking Chelsea's hand.

"I want to go home," said Chelsea.

"Okay," he said. "Does she have lose fitting clothes to put on?"

"Yes," said Alex. "We just brought her nightgown."

"That works. I made a few incisions in her back but they weren't big enough for stitches. There will also be some bruising but that should clear up within a week or two. Also for her muscle and back pain feel free to give her Children's Motrin. And it would be best to keep her out of school for the next couple days to rest up and let some of the pain run its course."

"Okay," said Dave as Alex was getting Chelsea dressed. "So she'll just have back and muscle pain?"

"Yes unless she has a reaction to the anesthesia," he said.

"All right," said Dave. "Thank-you again."

"No problem and I hope the transplant takes and everything works out for you."

"Me too, Thank-you."

"Have a good day, Mr. Bautista and Mrs. Bautista. You too, Chelsea."

"Thank-you, you too," said Chelsea as her dad picked her up. They headed home for the day and Chelsea ended up sleeping most of the day because she was still tired from the anesthesia.

A couple days later Dave had just put Kaylee and Ben down for a nap while Chelsea was sitting on the couch watching TV. She was still in a little bit of pain from the procedure so they were going to keep her home an extra day. Dave came into the living room and sat down next to her on the couch and said, "What are you watching, Princess?"

"Hannah Montana," she said. "It's the one when Miley tells Oliver she's Hannah Montana."

"Oh," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. My back still hurts but I'm okay," she said flipping the TV off. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Who said I wanted to talk about anything?"

"Um because you sat down next to me and asked what I was watching. That usually means you want to talk."

"I talked to Angie before lunch," he said.

"Oh," said Chelsea. "How is Sean?"

"He's good. He was going to get his transplant. Angie said thank-you and she also sent this in the mail," he said handing her a wrapped present in pink shiny paper.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"I don't know," he said. "Open it and see."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she opened the present. "Daddy! Look! It's the movie Mama and me watched in Florida!"

"Enchanted. Wow. You've been asking for that movie."

"I wanted Santa Claus to bring it but Angie got it for me," said Chelsea.

"That's Angie's way of saying thank-you for what you did. That was a really good thing, Chels. You may not understand it right now but one day you will. I'm proud of you," he said hugging her.

"Thanks, Daddy," she said. "Is Sean going to be okay?"

"I hope so," said Dave. "Only time will tell."

"Did you pray, Daddy?"

"Chelsea, I don't pray."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because. I just don't pray," he said not knowing how else to answer the question.

"Well, can you pray with me for Sean?" asked Chelsea.

"Can't you wait until your mom comes home?"

"No. Sean needs his prayer now. Just bow your head and close your eyes. I'll do it."

"Okay," said Dave doing what his 5 year old daughter asked.

"Dear God, please let Sean be okay and let him feel better soon. And God, please just let his cancer go away and never come back. Amen," she said. "See Daddy. It's not hard to pray."

"I know, Chelsea," he said. "So what do you want to do? Do you want to color while the babies are sleeping?"

"I already colored. Look I made Sean a picture," she said taking it out of the book.

"Wow. That's pretty," said Dave. "Who are all these people?"

"That's our family, Daddy. That's you, Mama, Athena, me, Ben, Kaylee and Sean," she said pointing to each person.

"I see. That's very pretty."

"Thank-you, Daddy. Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Since Mama isn't here can you show me what you used to do when you were a wrestler?"

"You want to watch a wrestling DVD?"

"Yes, Daddy but only you. No one else."

"Not even Uncle John and Uncle Randy?"

"Okay. Maybe Uncle Randy and Uncle John too," she said with a smile.

"Okay. Let me pick out a DVD," he said with a big smile on his face. He had been waiting for the day when Chelsea became interested in what he used to do and there was no better time to show her than now. "Here we go," said Dave, "How about Wrestlemania 24?"

"I guess, Daddy," she said. Dave put the DVD in and then put it on his match with Umaga. When Dave came out for his entrance Chelsea said, "You look different, Daddy."

"I know. Daddy had a lot of muscle back then. I don't have that much muscle anymore."

"Oh," she said as she continued watching. "And why do you just have underwear on?"

"They're wrestling trunks," he said with a smile.

Next Umaga came out. "Daddy.. He's scary. Is that a tattoo on his face?"

"No," said Dave with a laugh. "He has paint on his face and he's not scary he was a sweetheart."

"What happened to him?"

"He passed away awhile ago."

"Oh," she said as she watched the match. She was intrigued by the match. She watched the entire thing without saying a word. She just took it all in and concentrated. Dave wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or not since she was so quiet as she watched her daddy in the match. When the match came to an end Dave delivered the Batista bomb to Umaga to get the win. "Daddy! That was so cool! How did you do that?"

"I don't know but it was tough," he said, "but I got the win. And that was a Batista Bomb."

"That's a Batista Bomb? Cool. I want to see another match," she said.

"Mine or Uncle Randy or Uncle John?"

"Do you have one where you are against Uncle John or Uncle Randy?"

"I think so. Let me look." He found one with him and Randy against each other from Armegeddon. He put it on for them to watch.

"Daddy, why does Uncle Randy hear voices in his head?"

Dave let out a laugh and said, "No one knows."

"Oh and who is that dork with Uncle Randy?" She asked talking about Cody Rhodes.

"That's Pretty Boy. Your mom broke his bone right here before," pointing to his collar bone.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "it was pretty funny."

"He looks funny but he's kind of cute," said Chelsea as she watched the match. She was enjoying herself watching matches with her dad. She was seeing a whole new side of him she had never seen before. They spent the next couple of hours watching Dave's old matches until Ben and Kaylee woke up. Once they were awake Dave put the old matches away and turned off the TV. Chelsea entertained the babies while Dave went into the kitchen to make dinner.

About an hour later Alex came home from work. She brought in the mail and laid it down on the table. Athena had gotten a letter from the courthouse which only meant one thing, that Tony was probably going on trial. "Hey, Mama!" said Chelsea.

"Hi, Princess, how are you?" she asked walking over to the couch.

"Good. Angie bought me Enchanted."

"She did? That's cool," said Alex. "Where's Daddy?"

"In the kitchen," she said. "Guess what! Daddy and me watched wrestling today and I saw him beat up this really big guy and when he fought Uncle Randy."

"Oh really?" asked Alex as she raised an eyebrow. She was not too happy about Dave letting their 5 year old watch wrestling.

"Yes. It was cool. Daddy is the best wrestler ever!"

"I think I'm going to go talk to your Daddy. Can you keep an eye on the babies?"

"Yes, Mama," said Chelsea as she watched her mom walk into the kitchen.

***A/N: Angie is playing games with Dave. Although she has a point but she still shouldn't play games. Chelsea got the procedure done. Sean was undergoing the transplant as the chapter ended and Chelsea and Dave had some father daughter time watching Dave's old matches. You know Dave was enjoying every minute of it...but now...he's in trouble with Alex...What did you think? Please review. **

***Chapter 111: Alex and Dave discuss the wrestling watching, What is Athena's letter about and Ben's and Kaylee's first Halloween! **


	111. Chapter 111

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are amazing. Thank-you.**

***I broke this chapter into two parts because I didn't want it to be too long..**

"Hey, Baby!" said Alex as she walked into the kitchen. She had a big smile on her face as she walked in.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he said looking up from the meal he was making. "How was work today?"

"It was pretty good. How were things here?"

"They were good. Ben and Kaylee both took long naps today. Chelsea is starting to feel a little better."

"That's good. So did you do anything interesting with Chelsea today?"

"No. We just colored and watched some TV," he said cutting up onions.

"I see. You didn't watch anything interesting with her today?"

"No," he said putting the onions into the bowl with the peppers he cut up already.

"You didn't watch any wrestling movies with her?" she asked sitting down on the island.

Dave stopped what he was doing and said, "Where did you hear that?"

"Our daughter told me about it," she said. "So which ones did you watch?"

"I don't know. We watched a few. What's the big deal, Alex?"

"Because we had a deal. She doesn't watch wrestling. She is too young when she's older I won't have a problem with it but she's 5 years old she doesn't need to watch that kind of stuff."

"Alex, she didn't watch any matches when I got hit with foreign objects or got thrown threw the stage. She just saw simple matches nothing too extreme," he said putting the peppers and onions in the frying pan.

"I don't care. I don't want her watching it and you know that. Did I ever take her to a wrestling show when she was older than 6 months old other than Wrestlemania? No because I didn't want her seeing it."

"What is so bad about her watching what I used to do?"

"Nothing. It's just I don't want her to start getting ideas."

"What do you mean ideas?" he asked frying the peppers and onions.

"To be a wrestler or a diva. I don't want her entering that lifestyle. I don't want any of our kids to enter that lifestyle. That lifestyle is what almost tore us apart. I don't' want that for my kids."

"It's in their blood, Alex. I was a wrestler and one day maybe Ben might be a wrestler and Chelsea might be a diva. If that happens I will support them no matter what. Would you?"

"I wouldn't agree with it but I would support them just because they are my kids. I just don't want to see them let wrestling destroy their lives."

"Alex, Chelsea watching my old wrestling matches isn't going to destroy her life. She has no interest in that business. I told you. She's going to be a model or an actress. Possibly even a dancer wrestling is not in her future. She was just curious about what I did so I thought it was a great bonding experience for us. She seemed to really like watching me though. It was just a way to pass time."

"Did you show her 'Wrong Side of Town' too or 'Dangerous Love' ?"

"Alex, I wouldn't do that," said Dave. "I would never let her watch those movies. They are far too inappropriate. She just asked to watch a few matches so we did. I didn't think it was such a big deal. I'm sorry."

"I guess it's not really a big deal. I mean if you weren't a wrestler you wouldn't have been in New York that day and we wouldn't have met so I guess wrestling is a BIG part of our live and I guess she has the right to know what you used to do. She didn't see any matches when I was the manager did she?"

"No," said Dave. "Oh but she did call Cody Rhodes a dork," he said with a smile.

"She called Cody a dork?"

"Yep. We were watching the match with Randy and me from Armegeddon and he was accompanied to the ring by Cody Rhodes and Manu. The first thing she said was 'who's that dork with Uncle Randy?'"

"That is great! That just made my day," said Alex with a smile.

"I figured you'd get a kick out of that."

"I did. That's my girl."

"You want a babysitter for the kids one night.. let's call Cody and have him babysit them. He'd have fun."

"And Chelsea would have fun torturing him," said Alex with a laugh.

"Chelsea would beat him up and lock him in the closet."

"That is so true," she said. "So what's for dinner?"

"Chicken chow-mein, pepper and onion stir fry and shrimp fried rice."

"Mm. Chinese food," said Alex. "I love Chinese food."

"I figured you would love it since you're craving Chinese food."

"I do," she said. "Well, the baby loves it."

"Are the cravings starting?"

"I think so. All I want is Chinese food and Mexican food and I could go for some fudge ripple ice-cream right now."

"So what are the chances of me being woken up to go to Taco Bell or to go to the grocery store at midnight?"

"I'd say they're pretty high," she said with a smile. "You know how it works…"

"What the baby wants the baby gets. I know it all too well," he said.

"Mama," said Chelsea as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Chelsea?"

"Ben needs his diaper changed. He pooped."

"All right," said Alex getting up from the stool.

"That kid didn't poop all day," said Dave.

"Well, I guess he decided to save it all for Mommy."

"Better you than me by the way he had peas for lunch today," said Dave with a smile.

"Great," said Alex walking into the living room. Ben was sitting on the floor propped up with pillows chewing on one of his rattles. "Benjamin, did you make a mess for mommy?" she asked as she picked Ben up off the floor. Ben smiled at his mom. "Mommy can see that tooth," she said looking in his mouth. She took a whiff and said, "You definitely made a mess for mommy. Let's go upstairs and get you change," she said walking over to the stairs. She unhooked the baby gate and walked up the stairs after she hooked it again. She got him up to his nursery, grabbed a diaper, the baby wipes, the diaper rash cream because he had a really bad diaper rash and a new outfit just in case he was going to need one. With Ben you never could tell. Alex removed his pants and as soon as she did she realized the new outfit was going to come in handy. She unsnapped his bodysuit and it was already everywhere. "Oh, Ben, why did your dad give you peas today?" Ben just smiled. She unfastened his diaper and was trying to get him cleaned up but Ben was making it very hard for her. He kept reaching down and she had to keep moving his hand out of the way and at one point he put his hand in the messy diaper. "Benjamin!" she said as she wiped his hand off and moved the diaper. As she was wiping him he would keep trying to turn over and that was making clean up harder. Then when she was putting the new diaper on him he peed on her. "Thanks, Ben," she said as she finally got the new diaper on. Ben laughed and she said, "Do you think that's funny?" Ben continued laughing. "It's a good thing you're cute," she said putting a new bodysuit set on him. The bodysuit was white, short sleeved, with brown on the neck line and said, "Daddy's Best Friend" and the pants were green and brown with a dog on the back. She picked him up off the changing table, put his clothes in the hamper and walked down stairs with the messy diaper and walked out to the backyard to throw it away.

She handed him to Dave so she could wash her hands. "Never give him peas again," she said.

"A big mess huh?"

"Yeah. A really big mess. I had to change his clothes and then he kept reaching down there. He's already starting that stuff. It's so gross and then he put his hand in the poopy diaper and to top it off he peed on me."

Dave laughed as he said, "I think he just discovered it was there. He started doing that the other day. As for him putting his hand in the poop and peeing on you. Welcome to my world. It happens all the time."

"I don't care it's gross," she said taking him back from Dave. Ben put his thumb in his mouth and began sucking on it.

"By the way he refuses the pacifier and takes the thumb," said Dave. "And it's all about curiosity. It's a new discovery of course he's going to touch it. It's new to him."

"Did you even give him the pacifier?"

"I did but he kept spitting it out and put his thumb in his mouth anyway."

"Okay," she said. "I miss being home with him. I feel like I'm missing out on so much."

"It's tough isn't it?"

"Very," she said. "I miss my kids. I don't think I'm going back after I have the baby. I want to be with the kids."

"Alex, I thought you wanted to go to school and get a teaching degree to be a teacher? Now you just want to stay home with the kids?"

"I miss them, Dave. I just want to be with them."

"And you'll be with them over the summer."

"Do you know how hard it is for me not being there for my kids?"

"I know it's hard but you're only gone 8 hours of the day. They're fine home with me. I don't think you should give up your job because you want to be with the kids."

"Only 8 hours a day… that's 40 hours a week away from my kids. I don't even know my own son. I feel like I'm missing out on their lives."

"Alex, 40 hours isn't that much. I'd hate to see you give up your job."

"To you it's not that much but to me it is."

"I assure you, Alex, the kids are in good hands."

"I know they are," she said. "It's just I miss them when I'm not here."

"I know you do, Alex. I think it's the pregnancy that's giving you this nesting thing. Maybe by the time the baby comes you'll be over this and want to go back to work but it is entirely up to you. You have time to think about it okay? You can do whatever you want to do," he said.

"Yeah but what about money? How are we going to pay the bills and everything?"

"I'll figure something out but like I said you still have time to think about it."

"Okay," said Alex as she put Ben in his high chair. She walked over to the cabinet and got out a jar of squash and a jar of peaches to feed Ben for dinner. She put a bib on him before she poured the jars into a little plate for him. She began feeding him as Dave finished up dinner. "Do you think Chels is well enough to go back to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know," he said. "She's still a little sore but at least she's moving around more. I think we could try her. If she starts to hurt too much I can go pick her up but I think she will be all right."

"Okay," she said. "We'll try it." She was feeding Ben his dinner and he was having no problem eating for her. When Alex was home because of feeling like a bad mother because she wasn't there all the time for her kids she enjoyed her time with the kids in the evening. She felt like she was making up for the time she was missing during the day.

After Ben finished his squash Alex was starting with the peaches. It was the first time Ben was going to eat peaches. She took the spoon and put some peaches in his mouth. He made a funny face at first but after the second spoonful he wanted more. As Alex got the third spoonful Ben said, "mm. Mm. Mm," to let her know he liked it and he wanted more.

"Is that good, Ben?" she asked with a smile as she gave him some more. "I think he likes peaches, Dave."

Dave looked at Ben and saw the peaches around his mouth and walked over to him and said, "Is that good buddy?" Ben looked at Dave as he continued eating. "I guess he really does like it. He's not even giving you time to get some more on the spoon," he said with a laugh. Dave ran his hand through Ben's hair and said, "Since it's so good can Daddy try some?" Ben looked at his dad and smiled.

"Do you really want to try some of this stuff?" asked Alex getting another spoonful for Ben.

"I don't know. The green beans kind of did it for me. Those were the grossest things I had ever eaten in my life."

"Why would you even taste it?"

"I don't know. I wanted Ben to see that it wasn't as bad as he made it seem but Ben was right. They were horrible."

"I've only tried the bananas and the applesauce. I don't want to try carrots or peas. Or anything like that either," she said giving Ben the last spoonful of peaches.

"I've tried them all. The peas aren't that bad," said Dave.

"Yeah… I'm sure to Ben they aren't bad either but his messy diapers after he eats them are bad," she said cleaning off the plate. She then went over to clean Ben off and clean the high tray off while Dave set the table in the kitchen. As Alex took Ben out of the highchair she said, "I guess Athena won't be joining us for dinner?"

"Probably not. She's with Jason. She took her birthday money to buy Lexie some stuff."

"Oh," said Alex, "So I was wondering," she said.

"Do you think we should have a baby shower for her?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "She's a teenager. Should she really have one?"

"It would be nice just because she is a teenager. She can't buy it all herself. You know how expensive it was when we had Chelsea and Ben. Just imagine being 18 with no job. It can add up. She needs help so why not give her a baby shower?"

"I guess but who are we going to invite? Teenagers."

"Your mom, Mel would probably come, some of her friends, I'm sure and as much as I would rather her not be here but Rachel, Keilani might come, I'd be here. I don't know. We could ask her who she wants to be there."

"I'm not sure about this but aren't most baby showers surprises?"

"They can be but let's be honest here, Athena is 18 years old. She is going to want to invite people she knows and some of her friends. We have to get that from her but I think it's a really good idea for us to give her a baby shower and I think you and me should buy her a really big gift."

"We're already buying her the crib.. What more do you want us to buy her?"

"I don't know probably a stroller and a car seat. Dave as much as you want her to be independent about this she's still going to need as much help as she can get."

"I know," he said. "It's just I don't want her to depend on us to buy everything for her. I want her to know that Lexie is her responsibility and it rests on her shoulders. I don't mind helping out every once in a while but I am not buying her everything. I'll babysit Lexie from time to time but I'm not raising her. I just want Athena to know that."

"Of course," said Alex. "I don't mind helping her out.. I just don't want her depending on us 100 percent because I don't think she knows how hard this is going to be."

"I don't think she does either," he said putting the food on the table. "Dinner's done," he said with a smile.

"Looks great, Baby," she said with a smile.

"Come here," he said. "We spent all that time talking that I didn't get to do this when you came home," he said pulling her into a kiss.

When they broke the kiss Alex put Ben in the playpen to play while they ate dinner. Chelsea decided to be a picky eater at dinner and didn't want to eat anything that was on her plate. She just sat and picked at it. "I don't like this," she said.

"Chelsea," said Dave, "eat it."

"But Daddy! It's Asian food. I don't like Asian food."

"Chelsea, you're Asian. I think you should probably eat Asian food."

"Well, I don't like it. And I'm not eating it," she said pushing her plate away.

"Chelsea, remember when you didn't like seafood either but then you tried seafood in North Carolina? And you loved it?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," she said resting her chin on her hands pouting.

"Well, maybe you'll like this too. It's really good and besides when I was pregnant with you. You ate Asian food all the time because that's all you wanted me to eat."

"I don't' want it," she said.

"Just take a bite of your rice," said Alex.

"Fine," said Chelsea as she pulled her plate over to her and took a bite of rice. She made a face when she ate it and then spit it out on the plate. "That's gross. I don't want it."

"Chelsea Alexandra!" said Dave. "Eat it now! I am not a short order cook. I make one meal and one meal only. Now eat it."

"Daddy, I don't want it."

"Then go to your room and go to bed because if you don't want to eat it you can go to bed and you get nothing else."

"Fine," she said as she threw her fork down and got up from the table. She stomped up the stairs walked into her bedroom and laid down on her bed.

"That was unacceptable," said Dave. "She didn't need to throw her fork down like that. Leave her food on the table. She'll get hungry later and if she's hungry enough she'll eat it."

"Okay," said Alex as she continued to eat. "I think you just met the Chelsea of the future."

"If that's any indication of how Chelsea is going to be in the future then I better buy my hair dye now," he said, "because with behavior like that I'm going to get grey hair."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better. I think this meal is very good and so does Peanut because Peanut wants me to have more."

"Glad someone likes it," he said, "and let me get you some more.. Well Peanut some more," he said with a smile as he put more food on her plate and handed it back to her.

"Thanks, Baby," she said as she began to eat more.

After dinner was over Dave and Alex both cleared off the table and put the leftovers into Tupperware containers and put them in the fridge but first they made a plate for Athena and put it in the microwave. Chelsea never came back downstairs to eat so Dave took her plate of food and put it in the garbage disposal and handed the plate to Alex. She was rinsing off all the dishes before she put them in the dishwasher. When she was finished she cleaned off the stove, the table and the counters and then went to join Dave in the living room. Dave had on ESPN while Kaylee and Ben were on the floor playing. "So do you think she fell asleep?" asked Dave as Alex sat down next to him.

"I'm going to say probably," said Alex as she sat closer to Dave as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "If we haven't heard from her by now she's probably asleep."

"She might be tired she was up at 5 in the morning with me because her back hurt," said Dave.

"Then she's probably knocked out."

"That's one kid down two more to go," said Dave with a smile.

"I know," said Alex smiling back. "And it won't be long before they go to sleep."

"I love our kids don't get me wrong but when they go to bed is when Daddy gets to play," he said kissing Alex's neck.

"How does 'Daddy' know he's going to be allowed to play tonight? And I really hate when you refer to yourself as Daddy when you're talking to me. It's just creepy." She said as Dave continued to lay soft kisses on her neck.

"Because I just know I'm allowed to play," he said before he continued kissing her neck again.

"Maybe I don't want to play today," she said.

"Alex, come on. Please."

"We'll see," she said with a smile.

"You know you want to," he said as he whispered in her ear.

"I told you I don't know," she said as Athena walked in the door.

"Glad you could finally come home," said Dave. "I thought you were shopping for Lexie?"

"We did. Jason is getting it out of the car," she said.

"Oh," said Dave. "What did you get her?"

"Just some clothes and other stuff."

"Oh," said Dave.

"You got a letter from the courthouse today," said Alex.

"Where is it?" asked Athena.

"It's on the table."

"All right," said Athena as she went through the mail to get her letter. She opened it and looked over it. She read over it and got very upset to the point she started crying hysterically.

"Athena, what's wrong?" asked Jason as he walked in the door.

She didn't answer him so Alex said, "she got a letter from the courthouse. She read it and then started crying." Alex got up and walked over to Athena and said, "Athena, what did it say?"

"Read it," she said handing it to Alex as she turned and cried on Jason's shoulder.

Alex read over it and couldn't believe what it said. "What does it say?" asked Dave.

"It says that Tony is going on trial on November 12th and Athena has to Testify but it also says that Tony wants visitation with his baby."

"Over my dead body," said Dave. "My granddaughter is not going to be anywhere near that creep."

"I don't want Lexie around him," said Athena.

"I know," said Alex, "None of us do."

"Where's she going to visit him?" asked Dave. "In the jail? That's a great f**king place to take a newborn baby. To a f**king jail to see her rapist, women beater of a dad. I'm not letting this shit happen."

"Dave, calm down," said Alex as she rubbed his arm. "Chances are the judge will rule against it."

"And if he doesn't? Tony doesn't need to be in Lexie's life. This is bullshit. Tony isn't even supposed to have contact with our family. He went against the restraining order to rape my f**king daughter, gets her pregnant and now he wants visitation rights to that baby. I don't f**king think so. It's not going to happen and I'm not going to let it happen."

While Dave was ranting and raving about Tony wanting visitation with Lexie it scared Ben and he started crying. Alex walked over and picked him up off the floor. "It's okay, Ben. Daddy is just a little angry. He's not yelling at you. You're okay," she said kissing his forehead. She bounced him to calm him down. "Dave, do you see what your yelling does to Ben? He doesn't like it," she said as she held a crying Ben to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Ben," he said taking him from Alex. "Daddy's sorry. He didn't mean to scare you. It's okay," he said trying to calm him down. "Athena, don't worry about anything. In the morning I'm going to call Mr. Schuller and get this thing settled."

"Okay, Dad," she said as her and Jason took Lexie's things upstairs.

"This isn't over," said Dave to Alex, "I'm guessing Daddy isn't paying any time in jail after the shit he pulled in New York so he's trying to have some pull down here. This isn't f**king Florida and Tony isn't going to get off easy. And if it's the last thing I do… I will NEVER let that asshole around my granddaughter. NEVER."

"I know, Baby," she said as she hugged him.

***A/N: Alex is deadset against her kids being in the WWE does anyone blame her? Alex doesn't know if she wants to keep working at the school and Dave is leaving that decision up to her..Who thinks she's going to quit after she has the baby? Chelsea has attitude (That was a glimpse of Chelsea in the future) and Tony wants visitation with Lexie...what makes him think he deserves visitation with Lexie? And Dave went from being happy to being really upset but do you blame him? So what did you think? Please review. **


	112. Chapter 112

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank-you. **

Later that night after Dave and Alex got Kaylee and Ben to bed they were up in their bedroom. Alex was sitting on the bed looking at the baby name book wearing Dave's Yankees t-shirt while Dave was pacing the room in his boxer briefs. "What gives him the right to have visitation with that baby?" asked Dave in an angry tone.

"Because Tony doesn't think," she said reading over names. "No judge in their right mind is going to order visitation."

"What scares me is that his dad likes to pay people off. What if he pays the judge off and Athena has to allow him visitation? This entire thing could blow up in our faces."

"How do we even know if it's Dr. Ciccone that's causing this. He could still be in jail at least he should be after the shit he pulled in New York. He killed someone in broad daylight. There were witnesses unless they turned the other cheek. I think this is Tony's stupidity and he's doing it on his own. I don't know Tony always wanted kids. Granted he may not have been the best man and he's a scoundrel he might be a good dad but not to Athena's baby of course."

"Are you standing up for the man that almost killed you and raped Athena?"

"No, Baby. I'm just saying that he always wanted to have kids. This may surprise you but he is actually good with kids but I wouldn't want him around Lexie or our kids."

"I find it hard to believe that heartless bastard is good with kids."

"They're his weakness," said Alex flipping pages.

"I don't care if they are his weakness or not. He is not getting visitation with our granddaughter."

"I know he's not," said Alex.

"I'm calling Mr. Schuller tomorrow because Athena is fighting this tooth to nail. First I don't' understand why she's being sued for visitation when the charges are against the asshole that raped my daughter. My underage daughter at the time of the rape and if a judge says there's no evidence or the jury wants to say there's no evidence that she was raped….there may not be but the asshole can still go down for statutory rape. It's simple math. And I don't like this at all."

"I don't like it either," she said flipping more pages. "I think Tony just wants to look good in front of the judge. Personally…. Why would a judge allow someone that had sex with an underage girl visitation to the child he conceived with her.'

"It wasn't sex, Alex, it was rape. He raped her."

"But like you said if there's no evidence of the rape they can't get him on sexual assault. They can only nail him on statutory rape."

"Either way it gets him 20-25 years in jail maybe even more since he went against the restraining order and violated his parole."

"I know," said Alex, "Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself. And let's just hope the asshole pays for what he's done."

"The asshole should have gotten life for what he did to you but no daddy paid off the judge. And people can say he didn't but I'm not stupid. And I know that jury didn't convict him not guilty on the account of attempted homicide. And the sentence what the f**k was that. Still 5 almost 6 years later it still pisses me off."

"It pisses me off but we can't erase the verdict. It is what it is but this time we can't allow the same thing to happen."

"And where the hell is this asshole's parole officer? Shouldn't they be on his shit? Even my probation officer is on my shit checking on me everyday. He gave me a drug test last week… Of course I passed. Only 4 more years of that bullshit. And then you have someone like Tony who is just running wild on the street, raping teenage girls and trying to get visitation."

"I'm willing to bet his parole officer can't even find him."

"He's sitting in a Louisiana jail. He's not that hard to find."

"I know but he's been charged in a Louisiana justice system. He has to stay in Louisiana."

"This entire thing is bullshit. I am not going to let it happen, Alex. I won't," he said.

"Baby, I know. Come here," she said shutting the baby name book. "You need to calm down. You can't let it get you upset. You know Mr. Schuller is a GREAT attorney and he can get us out of anything."

"I know but just think about your ordeal with Tony. Mr. Schuller didn't do too well," he said walking over to the bed.

"That's because we all know the judge was paid off. Dr. Ciccone and Tony will get theirs one day. It's okay. This is a different place and not all judges are corrupted. You just need to stop getting so upset about it. I understand why you're upset but you can't do anything about it. She was served with papers and all we can do is go to court and hope for the best."

"I know but I just can't help getting upset," he said getting into bed next to her. "I really care about Athena and she has a good thing going for her. She has her head on straight and she's going to college. She hit a bump in the road but she overcame it and I know she's driven to do what she's got to do but how can she do what she's got to do if she has to take her baby to a jail every week to visit its drug dealer, woman beater and rapist of a father. Why should that baby know that kind of father when there are plenty of other fathers out there for her. Like Jason? I mean I don't know if he's really going to stick around or not but if he does that's going to be Lexie's dad. Not that asshole rotting away in jail."

"And you're right. Lexie shouldn't have to know him. Tony shouldn't even be in her life," she said getting up on her knees and massaging Dave's shoulders. "You're really tense. I think you need to loosen up."

"I know. It's because I can't help thinking about this Tony situation," he said enjoying Alex's massage. "Mm. Alex, that feels good. I love your massages."

"Well, maybe you should think about something else," said Alex as she continued to massage his shoulders.

"You're right," he said, "I should think about something else. Get my mind off of it." He picked up the baby name book she was looking at and said, "Is this a new one?"

"No. We just had a baby in May. Baby names aren't changing in 5 months," she said continuing the massage.

"Did you see any that you like?"

"I don't know yet," she said, "I kind of like the name Malaya. I told you that for a girl I love that name but you suggested Nevaeh the other day and it's kind of growing on me. For a boy I have no idea."

"What about Gianna for a girl? Didn't you say that too?"

"Yeah. It's an Italian name. My mom would be happy if one of our kids had an Italian name." As she moved the massage down lower.

"That's true," he said putting the book down. "We can discuss it later," he said with a smile.

"So," said Alex, "I take it you still want to play?"

"It is after midnight and we do have till 3 but I thought you didn't want to play?"

"Well, I was just messing with you. I like to see you beg sometimes," she said with a smile.

"You are so cruel sometimes," said Dave, "but I love you."

"I love you too," she said as they kissed each others' lips passionately and soon things began to heat up between the two and they spent some of the night making love to each other. When they were finished they told each other how much they loved one another and then held each other and fell asleep.

The next morning after Alex and Chelsea left for the day and the babies were down for their morning nap Dave called Mr. Schuller. "Hello," said Mr. Schuller answering his phone.

"Hey, Schuller, it's Dave. I have a few dilemmas going on and I'm going to need your help but the first one is happening in the next couple weeks."

"All right, Mr. Bautista, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's about Athena. You know the situation with Tony and the rape?"

"Yes," he said.

"Well, the courts served her with papers. He wants visitation with the baby."

"Absolutely not," said Mr. Schuller. "Look, I have a client coming in in a few minutes so would you be all right with me coming over there later this afternoon to discuss this with you? And we can also discuss all the other dilemmas too."

"That would be fine would you be able to come before 3:00?"

"Yes, I can come about 1:00 if that's all right."

"That's perfect! The babies will be down for a nap. That works great for me."

"Okay, Mr. Bautista, I will see you around 1:00."

"See you around 1:00," said Dave as he hung up the phone. He was right in the next few months they were going to be facing a few dilemmas that involved lawyers and court hearings. The first was Athena's situation with Tony, the second was going to be Alex's rape although Ethan could be in the works of cutting a deal since all the evidence pointed to him so he was as good as caught but no one really knew. And the third was getting full custody of Kaylee from Bella but that was up in the air because Bella was no where to be found so Dave had no idea how that situation was going to work out. Dave was starting to worry about Alex because of her pregnancy. Going to court that much and worrying as much as she would wouldn't be good for Alex or the baby. He didn't want her to get upset or stressed out because of it all so he wasn't sure if he should put the Kaylee thing on hold or not. He wished he could put it all on hold but there was no way he could and all he could do is hope that it all turned out all right and Alex stayed safe and healthy for the sake of the baby.

A few minutes after Dave got off the phone with Mr. Schuller he did some cleaning for Alex. She was always grateful when she came home and the living room was cleaned along with the kitchen. After he finished the kitchen he put some laundry in before Ben and Kaylee both woke up. He changed them and then fed them both at the same time. Dave was really starting to get the hang of taking care of two kids at the same time. He wasn't sure how he was going to master 4 babies at the same time but only time would tell.

Shortly after lunch he cleaned them up and took them into the living room to have some quality time with them. He laid on the floor as Ben sat in front of him. Dave was holding onto Ben as he sat up so he wouldn't fall he hadn't quite mastered the whole sitting up by himself without losing his balance yet but each day he was getting closer. Dave noticed that Ben was doing well with being held with one hand so he slowly removed his other hand. He kept his hands close in case he lost his balance but he didn't. He just sat there and played with one of his toys. "Ben, you're sitting up all by yourself!" said Dave. "You're such a big boy now." Ben looked at his dad, waved his arms and smiled. "Look, Kaylee, your little brother sat up all by himself," he said to Kaylee. Kaylee seemed to be more thrilled than Ben and she clapped her hands. It was the first time Dave had ever seen her clap. That was something he was working on her with but she wasn't' getting the hang of it but out of no where she decided to clap. "Are you clapping?" asked Dave. Kaylee continued clapping and smiled at her dad with her pacifier in her mouth. "I better go call your mommy to tell her what you guys did today. She's going to be excited," said Dave.

"Mama. Mama. Mama," said Kaylee after she spit her pacifier out of her mouth.

"Yes. Mama. I'm going to call Mama," said Dave grabbing the house phone. He dialed Alex's cell phone number and waited for her to answer.

After a few rings Alex finally answered. "Dave, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Are you busy?"

"Not right now," she said, "but in about 10 minutes I will. I have to do a math lesson with Kaila, Tyler and Dominique. What's up?"

"I just wanted to call and tell you that Ben is sitting up by himself now."

"Is he really?" she asked. She was a little hurt that she missed it but she appreciated Dave calling her to tell her about it.

"Yeah. I was holding him with one hand and he seemed to be doing well so I slowly moved my hand away and he stayed sitting and hasn't fallen down yet."

"That's awesome!" she said. "I'm so proud of my Benjamin. I wish I could have seen it."

"I know. I wish you would have been here but you'll be able to see him do it when you come home. I just wanted to tell you," he said running his hand through Ben's curly hair. "I swear this baby has the Italian hair."

"He does. He has the Rossi hair," said Alex. "My Nonno had hair like that and you've seen my Mom. Her hair was beautiful before she lost it and it wasn't in the bun. It was curly just like Ben's."

"Mama. Mama," said Kaylee as she crawled over to Dave.

"Yes. I'm talking to Mama," said Dave. "Alex, I think Kaylee wants to talk to you."

"Okay," she said.

"Hold on. Here Kaylee, say hi to Mama," he said holding the phone to her ear.

"Mama," Kaylee said into the phone.

"Hi, Kaylee Bug," said Alex excitedly. "How are you?" Kaylee let out some babbles and smiled as she talked to Alex in her baby language. "I'm glad you're good. Are you playing with Daddy?" Kaylee let out a few more babbles. "I bet you're having a lot of fun. I love you Kaylee," said Alex before Kaylee burst out in more babbles. Shortly after she crawled away.

"I think she's done," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex with a smile. "Baby, I have to go. I'll see you when I get home. Give Ben and Kaylee a kiss for me."

"I will. Love you," he said.

"Love you too, bye," she said.

"Bye," he said hanging up the phone. "Well, Ben, Mommy told me to give you this," he said before he kissed Ben's forehead. "And she loves you. And Kaylee, this is from Mama," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "And now you two Daddy has a meeting with a very important person so now it's time for nap." He said picking each of them up off the floor. He took them over to the play pen and laid them down. He gave Kaylee her butterfly blanket and gave her the pacifier. He then gave Ben his blanket buddy and walked away. As soon as he was gone from sight Ben started crying. Dave hurried back over and said, "Ben, it's okay. Daddy is still here. It's nap time." Dave did what he could to calm him down but he wouldn't calm down to go to sleep. He was still trying to get Ben to calm down when the doorbell rang. "Well, I guess you're going to Daddy's meeting with him," he said picking him up out of the playpen and walked over to the door. He opened the door to see Mr. Schuller standing there. "Come in, Mr. Schuller," he said moving out of the door way.

"Thank-you," he said as he walked into the house. He looked around and said, "very nice house. I haven't seen it in a while but judging by the living room I'd say it looks like you're running a daycare."

"It looks that way huh? I don't know why I bother cleaning up until they're in bed for the night because everything I put away just gets pulled out again. We can talk in the dining room," said Dave as he led Mr. Schuller to the dining room.

They passed by a sleeping Kaylee on their way. "Is that Bella's little girl?"

"Yes it is," said Dave.

"She's getting big and is this the baby Alex had the day you guys went to court?"

"Yeah."

"He looks like his mother. He has NOTHING of yours. He's cute."

"Thank-you," said Dave as they entered the dining room. They each took a seat at the table and Mr. Schuller pulled out a yellow tablet.

"All right, Mr. Bautista, what did you have to talk about it?"

"Well, like I told you on the phone earlier Tony wants visitation with Athena's baby but I don't want it and Athena doesn't want it either. Is there a way we can prevent it from happening?"

"There isn't really a way to prevent it. A DNA test was done on the baby and it proved Tony is her father. He is entitled to the right to see his daughter however; a judge may see differently. How old was Athena when the rape occurred?"

"She was 17," he said. "She was still a minor."

"I look at it this way they can't charge him for rape if there is no evidence. She waited too long to report the rape so by the time she reported it she had no evidence. He can get charged for Statutory rape since he is 32 years old and she was only 17. There's no way to prove that it wasn't consensual sex because we have no witnesses. I will give you this information. Tony's lawyer has subpoenaed her friends from the party to testify against her."

"How? They weren't even there when the rape happened because they left her alone."

"They can tell the events leading up to it. Was Athena doing drugs or drinking before the rape occurred?"

"She was drinking as for drugs no," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Dave as Ben started to fuss. "She was only drinking."

"And that right there could get the judge to assume it was consensual sex. She has the odds stacked against her but the charges are pressed and since it did come back that the baby is his.. He will get a statutory rape conviction there's no doubt about it."

"So what you're saying is Tony could get off with just a statutory rape conviction but not a rape conviction?"

"Yes," he said, "but in Louisiana the age of consent is 17. It's his word against his. It can still get him 10 years in prison."

"Only 10 years?"

"Only 10 years but then you have to think about the violation of his parole he will get time for that so we're looking at about 15 years if he is convicted if not then it's just 5 years for violating his parole. As for the visitation the judge has to treat it as a statutory rape case and can allow him visitation or order that he have visitation but since he is so much older than Athena the judge could deny him his rights as a father and allow him no contact with Athena or the baby in question. It's a messy situation and it can go in his favor or it could go in her favor. It all depends on the judge we get for the case."

"So you're telling me that this asshole can rape my daughter, get her pregnant, violate his parole and go against a restraining order and still get off with only 5 years of jail time?"

"Yes," said Mr. Schuller.

"What is wrong with this justice system? What a joke," he said. "After all the shit Tony has done to my wife and me and now my daughter he may get away with it all again. That's bullshit. What evidence do they need for a rape? She's pregnant with his baby for God's sake," he said, "How much more proof do they need?"

"That's not evidence. Who's to say that she didn't consent to have sex but is only pinning him for rape? Without substantial evidence we can't convict him of rape."

"Whatever. This is bullshit."

"I know," he said, "but I don't make the laws. All I can do is try to get him in jail for rape. I'm going to do my best to get the judge to see that it was rape and wasn't consensual. Athena is going to testify against him right?"

"Of course," said Dave. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Out of fear. I know all about Tony's dad and the things he's capable of. I would be scared too."

"His dad should be in jail for killing someone."

"He's a powerful man, Mr. Bautista. I think it would be wise for you and your wife to get a restraining order for him because if his son goes to jail he's going to come after you and your family."

"He's already after my wife for whatever reason."

"And he might actually make his way down here to Louisiana and hurt your family. My advice get a restraining order."

"Okay," said Dave as he looked down and saw Ben had fallen asleep. He smiled when he saw his son laying there so preciously sleeping.

"And what else did you want to talk to me about?"

"Bella."

"Oh. That's one big mess. Are you sure you want to get full custody of her because Bella isn't able to be found to sign the papers."

"Yes. I want full custody of her and I want Bella's rights taken away. I don't care if you can find her or not. I want her rights terminated."

"Without her signing the paper we have to wait a while before we go to court to have the judge deem her as an absentee parent. We're looking at 3-6 months here," he said.

"So you're saying if she's gone for 3-6 months the judge will terminate her rights automatically?"

"Right," he said, "but that doesn't mean that years down the road she can't come back and petition to get her rights back. She could be gone for 5-10 years and then come back to be her mother. She can take you to court for her rights."

"How if her rights were terminated?" asked Dave. "I don't understand that."

"Because she's not in the right state of mind right now."

"I know that but how would she even be allowed to have rights after being gone for 5-10 years wrong state of mind or not. How would she be allowed to have rights?"

"Because a judge could see that she was mentally unstable at this time and that could help her out especially if she cleans herself up and fixes her life."

"Well, if she's mentally unstable she shouldn't get her rights back at all. I don't think she's coming back," said Dave. "She's been gone for almost 2 months she's not coming back."

"That's true too because we can't find her anywhere to serve her papers."

"Did you try her last address?"

"Tried it but she no longer lives there. She's gone."

"I see," said Dave. "I guess that's a good thing."

"For now," he said. "It could hurt you in the long run."

"I know but Kaylee knows Alex as Mama and Alex treats Kaylee like her own. Bella is not going to come and rip Kaylee away from the people she's known her whole life."

"And a judge will see it that way and won't allow her rights."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes and along with the bug bites, and bruises. Bella isn't getting her daughter back at all."

"Good," said Dave, "and Bella only gave birth to Kaylee. She hasn't done half the stuff for her that Alex has done. Kaylee is Alex's daughter not Bella's."

"And that's good because Kaylee needs a positive female role model in her life. You guys are doing great with her. You're doing great with all your kids. It's just sad to see you guys having to go through this kind of stuff. You guys are great people. I like working for both of you. I think you two are my best clients."

"Thanks," said Dave. "You're a good lawyer. You're always available. You're tough and you get the job done. You've helped me out in a lot of situations. Thank-you."

"No problem. I'm just doing my job," he said putting his note book away. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No. Not today," said Dave, "thank-you for meeting with me and I will see you in court in a couple of weeks."

"You're welcome. And I will see you in court. Have a good day."

"You too," said Dave as he led Mr. Schuller to the door. "bye."

"Bye," said Mr. Schuller before he left. Dave shut the door behind Mr. Schuller and he was having mixed emotions. He was scared that the judge would grant Tony visitation with Lexie and that he would only get 5 years in prison. He knew it wasn't right but it was true. Athena waited too long to report the rape so all the evidence was gone. He just hoped that Shawn, Taylor and Madison would do the right thing and say it was a set up for Tony to rape Athena since they all coincidentally left before it happened. Dave always knew it was fishy but he never wanted to say anything to Athena because he didn't want her to feel worse than what she already had. He could already tell it was going to be a long court battle especially since it was his word against hers.

***A/N: Dave is upset and he has every right to be. Tony could get out of this...but if Athena's friends tell the truth who knows. This entire court thing is going to be one big mess. On a happier note Kaylee calls Alex Mama and knows her as Mama.. Good luck to Bella if she ever tries to come back for Kaylee and Ben sat up by himself...So what did you think? Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**


	113. Chapter 113

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated Thank-you.**

***After the last chapter and the sad undertones I figured I would write a lighter chapter with a lot of happy moments. Enjoy. = ) **

A few days later Dave was getting Ben ready to take him to Chelsea's Fall Festival at her school. Costumes were optional but mostly everyone was dressing up. "Look at you, Ben. You look just like Mr. Quack Quack," he said to Ben who was dressed up in a yellow duck costume. Ben smiled and cooed at his dad who was dressed like Danny from Grease. "You know your sisters and mommy take the longest to get ready than anyone I have ever met in my life." Dave checked the diaper bags to make sure everything they needed was in there. Once the diaper bags were checked he carried them out to his Hummer and put them in the trunk along with the babies' strollers. He made sure all the car seats were in his car and ready to go. It was a pretty crisp fall day for Louisiana but it reminded him of the days he lived up in the North East. He enjoyed the Southern weather and the fact it hardly snowed in the south but he did miss the winters. He wanted his kids to at least see snow one time in their life. The only one that had seen snow was Chelsea but she was too young to remember. He was tempted to plan a vacation in the winter months up to the north just for his kids to see snow. That's one thing he always wanted to do with his kids, have a snow day and go outside and build a snowman but it rarely snowed where they lived and when it did it wasn't enough to build a snowman.

Dave was sitting outside on the porch playing with Ben when Chelsea came outside dressed in her poodle dance costume from her last recital and she had her nose painted black. "Woof Woof," she said.

Dave turned around and said, "Look at you! My little poodle. You look adorable."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she said with a smile. "Look Daddy, I can be a poodle watch," she said as she got down on the ground and started crawling. She stopped in front of her dad and started saying, "Woof Woof." Ben laughed at his sister acting like a dog.

Dave just played along and said, "you're such a good doggie." He patted her head and smiled.

"Of course I am, Daddy. I'm a dancing poodle! I can do ballet. And I'm polite and I never bite."

"I didn't know poodles could dance," he said.

"Not just any poodle daddy.. A dancing poodle! Only dancing poodles can dance. See? I have ballet shoes."

"I see. I still don't think poodles can dance. Why don't you show me?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said standing up. She started dancing around doing arabesques, plies and burre' turns. "And look Daddy, I can releve'" She showed her dad her releve'

"Okay. I guess poodles can dance," said Dave with a smile. "Dance very good."

"You mean very well, Daddy, can you dance with me?"

"Chels, I don't know," said Dave.

"Oh come on, Daddy. Please? Pretty please?" she asked her dad giving him a puppy dog face.

"All right," said Dave as he got up from the step with Ben. "What do you want me to do?"

"Do a burre' turn like this?" she said turning around on her tippy toes in a circle with her arms up in the air.

"Okay," said Dave as he turned around on his tippy toes too. "Ben, I hope you're not scarred for life after seeing your daddy do ballet. I'm only doing this to make your sister happy. Okay?" Ben let out a squeal.

"Now Daddy do this," she said lifting her leg into an arabesque turning her body to face her left side. Her let was perfectly straight and her toe was pointed perfectly.

"Wow, Chels, that's pretty good. Daddy is going to try but I don't think it's going to be as beautiful as yours."

"Just try it, Daddy."

"Okay," he said lifting his leg to an arabesque. It was no where near as nice as Chelsea's but he made the effort and that made her happy. It was all about making her happy. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he said. "Does your back still hurt?"

"Not really," said Chelsea, "how is Sean doing?"

"I talked to Aunt Angie today and she said Sean is doing great! He's still in the hospital and he will be for a while but he's doing well."

"That's good, Daddy," she said. "Now Daddy, can you do this?" she asked doing a split leap. "This is how we jump over the puddle at dance class."

"I don't' know, Chels. Daddy is kind of old. I don't think I can."

"Okay let's do more burre' turns," she said turning around.

"Okay, Chelsea," he said turning with her.

Alex walked out the front door with Kaylee dressed like a poodle as well and she was dressed like Sandy from Grease. She looked up to see Dave doing ballet with Chelsea. "Well, it's not everyday Sandy sees Danny doing ballet with a dancing poodle," she said walking over to her husband.

"Oh. I was just.. Um.." he said.

"You were just having fun with your daughter," she said. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. That's what makes you a good dad. That you don't care that the paparazzi could be watching and taking pictures."

"You're right I don't care. I'd rather them take pictures of me playing with my kids than me out with other women. I want the public to see me for the guy I am now and not the guy I used to be. My family means everything to me and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that."

"It's okay," said Alex. "I think it's cute watching you do ballet with Chelsea."

"Thanks," he said with a smile before he did another burre' turn.

"Okay. Now you're just showing off," she said with a smile.

"Showing off for the best," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips. "And what's this another poodle?" He asked Kaylee.

"I had no choice," said Alex, "I can't believe I couldn't find Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy costumes anywhere so I just settled for a poodle and a duck."

"It doesn't matter. They're cute anyway."

"Mama and Daddy can we go?" asked Chelsea pulling on her dad's arm.

"In a minute," said Alex. "I just have to make sure everything is in the diaper bags."

"Already done," said Dave, "and everything is in the car."

"Okay. Then we can go," she said.

"Good. I'm ready to get lots and lots of candy and to play games."

"She's going to be on a sugar high tonight isn't she?" asked Dave.

"Probably," said Alex as they walked to the car. Alex put Kaylee in her car seat while Dave put Ben in his car seat. They both walked to the front seat and got in.

As soon as Dave started the car Chelsea said, "Can we listen to some rap music?"

"Rap music?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. Pretty Boy Swag. I love that song. It's Athena's CD but Daddy lets me listen to it."

"Oh," said Alex, "I didn't know daddy listened to rap music unless he was out doing grown up stuff."

"I usually don't but Chelsea loves rap music. It's all she wants to listen to."

"Athena said I'm gangsta," said Chelsea.

"Gangsta.. My five year old daughter is gangsta," said Alex. "That's always great to know."

"Well, Daddy, can you please? Put that song on?"

"I don't' even know if I have the CD in the car still. I think Athena took it out," said Dave going through the CD's. "Wait. No she didn't. It's still in here," he said pulling it out of the case and putting it in the CD player.

"So you're just going to play it?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal," said Dave as he drove through the gate to get on the main road while there was still some paparazzi hanging around it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"All right. As long as you think it's appropriate then she can listen to it," said Alex as she listened to the lyrics, "but if I think it's inappropriate it's going off."

"Okay," said Dave turning it up.

It didn't take long until Alex heard something inappropriate. "Girls on my dick when I pretty boy swag?" she asked. "Turn it off."

"Alex, she doesn't understand that part," said Dave.

"Fine but the next thing I hear that I don't like turn it off."

"I will," he said.

She listened a little more and got even more upset that her daughter was even listening to the song in the first place. "She got nice titties and a fatass booty?" asked Alex. "turn it off."

"Sorry, Chelsea, Mama doesn't like the words in the song so I have to turn it off."

"All right," she said. "Can we listen to Rihanna then?"

"That works for me," said Alex as she put the CD on.

"Thanks, Mama," said Chelsea.

"You're welcome."

When they arrived at Chelsea's school Dave put the car in park and they got the kids out. Ben had fallen asleep on the way to the school. Ben usually did fall asleep in the car if he didn't it was pretty rare. Dave carefully picked him up and put him in the stroller. He grabbed his diaper bag while Alex did the same for Kaylee. They walked across the parking lot and walked into the festival. Dave stopped at the ticket booth and bought Chelsea some tickets to play games and do other activities. "Here you go, Chels," said Dave as he handed her the tickets. "It's your day and you can do whatever you want to do."

"Okay, Daddy. Thank-you," she said as they walked.

"Is your boyfriend here?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, Mama. He said he was coming but I don't see him."

"Oh not the boyfriend talk again," said Dave. "She doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Yes I do Daddy. Tyler is my boyfriend."

"Okay," said Dave. "What do you want to do first?" he asked changing the subject.

"Nice transition," said Alex with a smile.

"I try," he said.

"Um. I want to go in the moon bounce!" she said eyeing the moon bounce a few feet in front of her.

"All right," said Dave, "to the moon bounce it is."

They headed over to the moon bounce and Chelsea gave the 8th grader working it her ticket. "Hi, Chelsea," said the girl.

"Hi, Sarah!" she said.

"How are you today?"

"Good."

"I like your costume. It's pretty."

"Thank-you," she said.

"Chelsea, how do you know her?" asked Alex.

"Oh. I go into Chelsea's class to help out twice a week. I usually work with her on the reading lesson."

"I see," said Alex. "I'm Chelsea's mom and this is her dad."

"Nice to meet you," said Sarah.

"Nice to meet you too," said Alex as she watched Chelsea climb into the moon bounce and started jumping.

"Daddy, this is fun!" said Chelsea. "Can my daddy jump with me?"

"I don't see why not," said Sarah.

"Come on, Daddy," she said. "Jump with me!"

"Okay, Chels," he said taking off his shoes.

"Are you serious?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," he said. "I just want to make her happy."

"You're such a dork. A hot dork but you're a dork. My dork," she said watching her husband get in the moon bounce.

"I know but you love me anyway," he said with a smile as he started jumping with Chelsea.

"You can get in too if you want," said Sarah. "I'll watch the babies."

"No thank-you. I'm good. I'm actually pregnant. Jumping in a moon bounce wouldn't work out for me. I'll let them have their fun. It's been 5 years coming."

"Okay," said Sarah.

Dave and Chelsea continued to jump in the moon bounce. Dave was chasing Chelsea as she ran from him. Her giggles filled the air. Alex couldn't remember the last time Chelsea had been this happy. Hearing her daughter giggle was music to her ears. They looked like they were having a good time. When they were finished with the moon bounce they walked around while Chelsea played some games. At each game she played she got some type of candy and her candy bag was getting pretty full. Chelsea was growing hungry and so were the babies so they walked over to the BBQ stand to get something to eat. "All right, Chels, what do you want to eat?" asked Alex looking at the menu while Dave sat at a table with the babies.

"I don't know. Can I have a chicken BBQ sandwich?"

"Sure," said Alex. "That's what Daddy and me are getting. What do you want to drink?"

"Water," she said.

"Are you sure? I can get you a soda or something."

"I'm sure. I want water."

"Okay," said Alex as she told the guy working the stand what she wanted. He got their food and drinks and told them the total. Alex paid him before she grabbed their food and drinks and walked back to the table. Alex opened Chelsea's sandwich for her and opened her water before her and Dave fed the babies their lunch.

"Mama? After this can I get my face painted?"

"Of course," said Alex. "Daddy told you it's your day. You can do whatever you want."

"Cool and then I want to do sand art," she said with BBQ sauce on her face.

"Chelsea, when you eat does it go in your mouth at all or just all over your face?" asked Dave.

"All over my face," she said with a laugh. "Just like Ben."

"You two are messy eaters. You have it all over your nose and around your mouth," said Dave taking a napkin and wiping her face.

"We get it from you, Daddy," she said taking a drink of her water.

"No. I think you get it from your Mama."

"No they don't," said Alex as she took a bite of her sandwich. "You're the messy eater. I bet by the time we're done that white shirt will have a BBQ stain on it."

"It will not," he said.

"It will," she said. "I don't know but Peanut likes this sandwich."

"Great. Something else for you to crave," he said. "When do we find out if Peanut is a girl or boy?"

"The first week of December," she said.

"And the doctor is sure there's only one baby in there right?"

"Dave, if there was more than one baby in there. I wouldn't be this small," she said. "I would be a lot bigger."

"I just have to make sure," he said. "I just got the hang of taking care of two babies. I don't know if I'll be able to handle 3 more."

"It will only be two more. Ours and Athena's babies."

"That's good to know," he said as he took another bite of his sandwich. As he took a bite of his sandwich a little BBQ dripped down on his white shirt.

"Told you," said Alex. "You're the messy eater."

"Okay. I'm a messy eater," he said, "but I'm still hot right?"

"Right," said Alex. "You're still hot."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her lips.

"No problem."

When they were finished eating they took Chelsea to get her face painted. She waited in line patiently until it was her turn. She walked over and sat down in the chair. "Hello," said the lady.

"Hi," said Chelsea.

"Did you want to get your face or your hand painted?"

"My face," said Chelsea.

"Is there anything specific you want painted or anything?"

"Can you paint a butterfly?"

"Sure," said the lady. "What colors?"

"Pink and purple please," said Chelsea.

"A pink and purple butterfly coming up," she said getting out the paint. Chelsea sat still as the lady painted her face. As she finished up the lady handed her a mirror to look at it. "Thank-you. It's pretty! Look Daddy! Look how pretty it is!"

"I see. It's very pretty," said Dave.

"You're welcome, Honey," said the lady. "Have a good day."

"You too," said Chelsea as she got up off the chair and took her dad's hand. They walked passed a game where she could win a goldfish and said, "Daddy! I want to play that."

"Okay," he said as they stopped. She handed the guy a ticket and he gave her 6 balls. She started tossing the balls at the fish bowls but she didn't come close to getting one in. She decided she wanted to try again but still she didn't get anything. She was getting frustrated and was determined to get a goldfish. She pulled out another ticket and handed it to the guy. He gave her 6 more balls. She was about to throw the first one.

"Here, Chels, let me do it for you," said Dave taking the balls from her.

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she watched her dad throw the balls. He didn't land one in the fish bowl either.

"Let me show you how it's done," said Alex as she took a ticket and gave it to the guy. "Chelsea, watch Mama. Daddy doesn't know how to get it done."

"Well, I apparently know how to get some things done," he said.

"Shut up," said Alex as she was handed the balls. The first one she threw landed in the fish bowl. "You learn a lot when you go to Coney Island almost everyday of your life," she said as she was handed a goldfish. "Here you go, Chelsea," said Alex.

"Thank-you, Mama!" she said taking the fish from her mom. "I'm going to name him Fred."

"Fred is an interesting name," said Alex, "plain and simple."

"I like plain and simple sometimes," she said as they walked a little more. Chelsea saw people bobbing for apples and said, "I want to do that!"

"Chels, with not having any teeth I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please, Mama. Please?"

"Okay. You can try but you don't really have any teeth to grab onto the apple with."

"Never mind," said Chelsea. "I don't want to do it. My butterfly might come off. I think I'm ready to go home," she said.

"I think its' time to go home too," said Dave. "Daddy needs a nap after all this."

"And Mommy is the one that's pregnant but she doesn't need a nap."

"Yeah but Mommy isn't as old as Daddy," he said.

"You act like you're older than you are. You're only 46. You're not that old."

"Easy for you to say. I'm old."

"No you're not," she said as they walked out of the festival.

"I'm too old to have a baby."

"There are people in their 70's still having babies. It doesn't matter," she said.

"That's going to be me. 70 years old still having babies."

"Definitely not," said Alex as they got to the car. "I told you this is the last baby. I'm not changing my mind."

"Come on. Just one more?"

"No," she said putting Kaylee in her car seat.

"You know you want one more after this," he said putting Ben in the car.

"Not exactly," she said shutting the door and putting the stroller away.

"All right, I will let you think about it," he said before they started the car and headed home.

Once they got home they changed out of their costumes and then changed the kids out of theirs. They took the kids outside for a little bit before dinner. It was a decent fall day and it couldn't have been any better for the both of them. They each got to spend time with the kids and have a good time. Alex and Dave were sitting out on the patio while Chelsea was on the swing set and the babies were in their walkers. Dave wrapped his arm around her and said, "Do you ever miss the North and the winters?"

"Sometimes I miss the snow but I like it better down here. Could you imagine us in freezing temperatures? Chelsea complains when it hits 50 degrees. Just imagine how she would be in 10 degree weather. She would hate it."

"I miss the snow too. I like it down here but I still miss my Northern winters."

"Are you trying to say you want to move North again?"

"I'm not saying that but how nice would it be to go on a vacation to the North during the winter time?"

"It would be nice but Athena is due in January. We're not going anywhere for winter."

"Oh yeah. That's right," he said. "I guess we'll have another year without snow."

"What is this fascination with snow all of a sudden? Before we moved down here you HATED the snow now all of a sudden you're in love with it."

"Well, I just want to build one snowman with Chelsea and make snow angels with her. I want to take Ben and Kaylee out in the snow for a little bit for fun."

"Well, last winter would have been the perfect time to go North after the snowstorms they had."

"I know. There were a couple times I thought we were going to get snow but we never did. That's just one thing I want to do with our kids."

"I understand. Or take the kids sledding. That would be so fun."

"See? Now you're getting it," he said.

"I got it before I just don't like the snow."

"You never played in snow when you were little?"

"I did but not passed the age of 7. I didn't like the snow."

"Oh," said Dave. "In San Francisco I didn't see snow but when living in DC I loved having the girls on a snow day so that we could play in it. It was fun."

"I bet," said Alex.

"Anyway, did you have fun today?"

"I had a lot of fun. I love spending time with you and the kids. And I loved how you were hands on today. It was cute."

"I'm hands on all the time," said Dave. "I can't believe this is what I was missing all these years."

"See? You were missing out on a lot but Chelsea loves you, Dave. They all love you. Chelsea wanted you to do ballet with her and she wanted you play the music with her. She also asked you to jump with her in the moon bounce. She loves you, Dave and she always has. Today I don't think I've ever seen her as happy as I did today when she was with you. You made her day which means you made my day. I love when you don't care, Dave. I love when you're a dad," she said laying her head on his chest.

"I love being a dad and I love being there for my kids. If I can give up the day with the guys to hang out with my daughter to make her laugh or to play with my son then I'm going to do that. My kids are growing up. They're not always going to be this age forever. Look at Ben, he's going to be one in almost 6 months and Kaylee is going to be one in January and then we have Chelsea she's going to be 6 in June. She's going to get to that age soon where she doesn't want to be with her dad and spending time with her dad isn't so cool, so I'm going to take advantage of it why I can," he said as he kissed her head, "and as for you I never want that life we had before. I prefer this one much better. Although sometimes I feel like we don't get enough one on one time together. I think we should start going out with each other one time a week without any kids."

"I agree," said Alex, "that would be nice."

"It would," said Dave, "and it would be a long time coming."

"And again I agree."

"Dada," said Ben.

It had caught both Alex and Dave off guard when they heard a voice that wasn't Kaylee's say Dada. "Did he just say what I think he said?" asked Dave.

"I think he called you Dada," said Alex as they moved over to Ben.

"Did you just say, Dada?" Dave asked Ben. Ben just looked at his dad and smiled. He started babbling but Dada didn't come out again. "Come on say, Dada," said Dave.

"Dada," said Ben with a smile.

"Ben, you did it! You said Dada," said Dave with tears in his eyes as he picked Ben up out of the walker. "Did you hear that, Alex? He said Dada. Dada is his first word." Dave couldn't have been happier.

"I heard! That's awesome. Dada was Chelsea's first word too but…Never mind Ben said his first word. You're such a big boy Ben." They looked down at Kaylee who was clapping in her walker. "And Kaylee is clapping for you, Ben. Bug, are you clapping for your brother?" Kaylee looked at Alex and smiled. It had turned out to be a great day for the Bautista family and with the things heading their way they needed some great days.

***A/N: Dave is being a GREAT dad. Anything Chelsea wanted to do or wanted him to do he let her do it and he did it with her. LIke ballet..he didn't care about the paparazzi taking pictures. He wanted to make his daughter happy. Which was great! He even got in the moon bounce with her he's doing his best. It's cute. And Ben was not going to let Chelsea upstage him in the chapter. He had to say his first word "Dada" which I'm sure melted Dave's heart. So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	114. Chapter 114

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciate. Thank-you!**

A couple weeks later Dave, Alex and Athena were getting ready to go to court. Rachel and Jason had just arrived at the house. "Thanks, Rachel for doing this. We were desperate," said Alex.

"No problem," she said. "We're probably going to be family one day so I figured it would be nice to help you out."

"All right," said Dave, "there are bottles made in the refrigerator for both of them. I have their baby food laying out on the counter. Ben gets the second foods and Kaylee gets the third foods. Ben is allowed to drink juice now but we always do half water half juice. He usually gets that after lunch. When Ben goes down for a nap he needs his blue blanket buddy and Mr. Quack Quack and Kaylee gets her butterfly blanket. They'll take a nap around 1:00 and sleep till 2:30 or 3:00. Their diapers and everything are down here on the coffee table. Any questions?"

"No, Dave," she said with a smile, "I think I got everything under control. The babies will be fine."

"Okay," he said, "I just wanted to make sure."

"They'll be fine," she said.

"And I'm not sure how long court is going to last but if it runs passed 3:30 can you get Chelsea off the bus for us?"

"Absolutely," she said, "I'll give them a snack and have them do homework."

"Thank-you," said Dave, "and if anything happens our security guard Travis is right outside. Just buzz him if you need anything."

"Okay," she said. "Thank-you."

"No. Thank-you," he said.

Dave and Alex walked over to the babies who were playing on the floor. "Bye, Ben," said Alex as she picked him up. "Mommy will be back later. I love you," she said as she kissed his cheek. She handed him to Dave and then picked Kaylee up and said, "Bye, Bug. I love you." She kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Buddy. Dada will be back. Love you," he said as he kissed his forehead. "Be good for Ms. Rachel. And Kaylee, I love you too," he said as he kissed her forehead. They put the babies down and walked over to the front door. "Well, Rachel. We'll see you later."

"Bye," she said.

"Bye, Rachel," said Alex as they walked out the front door followed by Athena and Jason. They walked over to Dave's car and climbed in. "Well, Athena, are you ready for this?"

"I'm scared but I'm ready," she said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," said Dave as he started the car. "Mr. Schuller is a very good attorney. He will get this asshole pinned for rape and not just statutory rape."

"I hope so," said Athena. "And what about visitation?"

"He will be able to keep that from happening too. He got us Kaylee so I'm pretty sure he can get Tony convicted on the rape charge."

"I know. He got you Keilani and me too," said Athena. "He is a good attorney."

"One of the best," said Dave, "and he should be with as much money as I'm paying him."

"So Madison, Taylor and Shawn are all testifying against me?"

"Yes," said Dave, "but you told Mr. Schuller everything you saw right? About Shawn getting money from Tony and Tony punching Shawn right?"

"Right," said Athena. "I told him everything that was true."

"I would hope so. Lying can get you jail time."

"I know," said Athena.

They continued talking as Dave drove to the courthouse. When they arrived Dave paid to park his car in the parking garage. He pulled into a parking space and put the car in park. They each climbed out of the car and headed inside. Alex and Dave walked in hand in hand. "You're going to be all right, right?" asked Dave looking at her.

"Yes. I'll be fine," she said as they took the elevator to the floor of the court room.

"Well, I don't want you getting upset and harming yourself and Peanut."

"I'll be fine," she said.

"The same goes for you, Athena, if this gets to be too much I want it to be ended. We don't need anything happening to you or Lexie. I know it's going to be hard for you to face Tony again but you have to. Just be brave."

"Okay," said Athena. "What if his dad comes after Lexie?"

"He won't. We have a restraining order against him coming within 25 feet of our family."

"Yeah.. Because the Ciccones have boundaries," said Alex. "Do you think they follow the rules? Look at poor Ron."

"Well, for my sanity I would like to think that they do follow the law. I know it's a long shot but the restraining order is in place," he said as the elevator opened. "I don't know what more I can do. I have the restraining order and we have security. I think we're safe."

"I hope you're right," said Alex as they walked off the elevator.

They walked to the bench outside the courtroom to see Mr. Schuller waiting for them. "Good morning," he said as they arrived.

"Good morning," said Dave.

"Good morning," said Alex.

"Hello, Mr. Schuller," said Athena with a smile.

"Hello, Athena, how are you today?"

"Good. Nervous but good."

"There is nothing to be nervous about. I am going to do my best okay?"

"Okay," said Athena.

"Just don't worry. All right?"

"All right," she said.

"Are they ready for us?" asked Dave.

"In about 15 minutes," he said. "Calm down, Mr. Bautista. Your daughter is in good hands."

"I know," he said, "but I'm still nervous about what we discussed."

"Chances are what we discussed isn't going to happen. This judge is very tough if he's not put away on rape I would be surprised."

"I hope you're right but it's all up to the jury right?"

"Yeah but just remember he is 32 and she was 17 at the time of the incident. That has to be more than a statutory rape case."

"Okay," said Dave as he saw Dr. Ciccone walking over to them. "What do you think you're doing? You're not allowed within twenty-five feet of my family and me," he said standing in between Athena and Dr. Ciccone.

"I just wanted to see how my grandchild was doing. How is she, Sweetie?"

"It's not your grandchild. You need to leave," said Dave.

"Oh but my son has been proven the father it is my grandchild."

"Go away," said Dave.

"You're talking pretty big now for someone that was beat up and left their wife to defend themselves. Luckily poor Ron was there to save your slut of a wife."

"My wife isn't a slut," said Dave. "Do I have to call security?"

"No. I'm going but first. Hi, Alex, long time no see. How are you? And the little one?"

"Leave her alone, Ciccone," said Dave. He was starting to lose his temper.

"I'm just being nice," he said. "I wanted to know how your wife and Ron's baby was doing. I mean Ben does kind of resemble Ron don't you think?"

"I think MY son resembles my wife and has some of my features."

"Don't be deceived by a harlot I have proof that Ron is the father of Ben," he said. "But since I'm not allowed within 25 feet I guess you're just never going to know the proof are you?"

"I don't believe you," said Dave. "I think it's just another one of your stupid games that you're playing."

"You'll never know will you. I bet you that's going to eat at you and eat at you until you know the truth."

"Ben is my son. I don't care what you say. I know my wife is telling the truth."

"Okay," said Dr. Ciccone, "we'll see." He walked away and sat down on the opposite bench.

"Dave, don't listen to him. It's one of his tricks. Ben is your son," said Alex.

"I know, Babe. Trust me I know. Remember? The birthmark proves it all."

"Okay," she said.

"Don't worry," he said wrapping his arms around her, "I know Ben is mine and I believe you. Just don't get upset and worried. Just think about Peanut."

"Okay," said Alex. "And how is he even walking the streets after shooting someone?"

"Corruption of the justice system clearly."

"I know," said Alex. "Sometimes I wonder about New York."

"Is that guy a mobster?" asked Jason.

"No," said Alex, "He wishes he was. He's just a thug."

"He looks like a badass dude," said Jason.

"He is.. Just not mobster material. He's too sloppy."

"He is a pretty sloppy criminal isn't he?" asked Dave, "Just like his son."

"All right," said Mr. Schuller, "the judge is ready for us."

"Okay," said Dave as they began to file into the courtroom. Dave, Alex and Jason took a seat behind Mr. Schuller and Athena. Tony was brought in in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. He took a seat with his lawyer while Dr. Ciccone sat behind his son and his attorney.

"Please rise for Judge O'Hara," said a man.

Everyone in the courtroom rose to their feet as the judge entered the room. As the judge reached his seat he said, "You may be seated." Everyone sat down and he went over the case.

Athena was called to the stand first and was examined by Mr. Schuller first. "Athena, in your words can you tell us what happened that night in April at Madison's party?" asked Mr. Schuller.

"Well, I arrived at the party with Taylor around 8:30 p.m. I was hanging out with Madison, Taylor and Shawn. We were drinking but that was all I wanted to do. Tony was there also but he said his name was something else. He said it was Charlie. Shawn and me just had a fight and we broke up but we were all hanging out together. Charlie or Tony said he was a friend of Shawn's and that's why he was hanging out with us. He was doing drugs. He was doing cocaine, heroin, smoking blunts and popping pills. He kept trying to get me to do that stuff but I told him no because drugs are bad but he kept pushing me and I kept telling him no. Then he started touching me and kissing all over me. I told him to stop repeatedly but he wouldn't stop. That's when Shawn got upset and told him to knock it off. Those two got into a fight and Shawn ended up getting punched in the face by him. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and when I came back Shawn was getting money from Tony and Shawn told me him, Taylor and Madison were leaving but they would be right back. I didn't know what to do so I just sat down to wait for them to come back. It was just Tony and me in the room. He came over to me and sat down. He put his arm around me and then revealed himself as Tony. He started kissing and feeling all over me. I told him millions of times to stop and no but he wouldn't stop he just kept going. He then stripped my clothes off of me and stripped his clothes off and forced himself on me. I tried to fight him but he was just too strong. He raped me and then after he was done he took off running. I was scared and didn't know what to do."

"I see, Ms. Bautista. How many times would you say that you told Tony no?"

"I'd say about 50-75 times."

"But he kept touching you and feeling all over you?"

"Yes," she said with tears in her eyes.

"And then how many months later would you say you found out you were pregnant?"

"Like the next month," she said.

"And it is Mr. Ciccone's baby?"

"Yes because Shawn and me used condoms every time we had sex up to that point."

"Okay and you did see Mr. Ciccone give Shawn the money?"

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"Shawn and the girls left leaving me alone with Tony."

"How old were you?"

"17."

"Thank-you, I have no more questions, Your Honor. Your witness," he said to Tony's attorney.

Tony's attorney got up. He was beefed up, with his black hair slicked back. He was dressed in a grey suit with a white button down underneath. He walked over to Athena and in a New York accent he said, "Ms. Bautista, if Mr. Ciccone raped you why didn't you report it until 4 months later?"

"Because I was scared," she said.

"Well, why wouldn't you go to the hospital or call the police after the incident happened?"

"Because I was scared. Tony is a scary man."

"Is it true you were drinking?"

"Yes. I had a few drinks."

"How many would you say?"

"About 2 or 3 beers," she said.

"So you were pretty drunk then?"

"I wasn't too drunk but I was a little buzzed."

"I see. Is it true that 4 months later your dad caught you and Mr. Ciccone in bed together at your home?"

"Yes, Sir," she said.

"Did Mr. Ciccone rape you then or was it consensual?"

"Objection," said Mr. Schuller.

"On what grounds?" asked Tony's attorney.

"It's irrelevant."

"Your Honor, this is when the rape case from the party was charged," he said.

"I'll allow it," said the judge. "Overruled," he said.

"Answer the question, Ms. Bautista, was it rape or consensual?"

"Consensual," she said holding back from crying.

"So if you were so traumatized by being raped by my client why would you have consensual sex with him 4 months later?"

"I was horny, Sir. He came to talk about the baby and one thing led to another."

Mr. Schuller shook his head. He knew that just that little question was enough to throw the rape charge out the window. Dave took a deep breath and Alex put her hand on his thigh. "So if he raped you wouldn't you have been so traumatized you wouldn't have had consensual sex with him months later?"

"He raped me at that party, Sir."

"How do you know? You drank so much and then 4 months later you had consensual sex with him. There was no evidence of rape. Yes you're pregnant with his baby but that doesn't mean he raped you. Why did you wait so long to report it?"

"I told you I was scared."

"Is it true that it was you that called Mr. Ciccone over to your house that day to talk about the baby?"

Athena looked at her dad and Alex and then said, "Yes, Sir. I called him."

"And why would you call the rapist over to your house to talk about the baby?"

"Because he said he wasn't the same person he was before and that he wanted to be in the baby's life. I believed him."

"But is it also true that you developed a relationship with my client after the rape?"

"Yes, Sir," she said with tear filled eyes.

"I have no more questions your honor." Dave just shook his head at his daughter. He was disappointed in her. Athena got up from the stand and walked over to sit down. Jason massaged her shoulders to calm her down.

Tony was called to the stand next. His attorney walked over and began questioning him, "Mr. Ciccone, can you tell me what happened that night?"

"I was just there hanging out with Shawn. I saw the blow up between Athena and him. We were all hanging out upstairs drinking and whatever. Athena came on to me. She was feeling all over me and kissing me. I kept telling her that she was too young but she didn't care. She wanted to party. She actually snorted some cocaine and got even more out of it. She was making a fool of herself so when she went to the bathroom Shawn and the girls left. When she came back she asked where everyone was and I told her that they left and she said good. The next thing I knew she was on me making out with me and just being real intimate with me. I pushed her away and told her she was too young but she said she didn't care and she wanted me. I didn't care anymore and we ended up having sex."

"Thank-you, Mr. Ciccone. How many drinks do you think she had?"

"I'd say about 5 beers."

"And how many drugs was she doing?"

"She just snorted a line of coke and then smoked a couple blunts."

"How many times did you tell her that she was too young?"

"About 5 times. She said she didn't care and she wanted me so I gave it to her. I mean if she's throwing it at me I'm going to take it."

"You're a pig!" yelled Jason.

"Order in the court," said Judge O'Hara, "I will hold you in contempt of court with your next outburst sit down." Jason took a seat and continued to watch the hearing.

"Anyway, Mr. Ciccone, who pursued the relationship after the alleged attack?"

"Athena did. She got my number after our fling and then she started a relationship."

"And who called who the day you were at the Bautista house?"

"Athena. She told me she wanted to talk about the baby but she came on to me that day too."

"Did she say that you were allowed visitation in the baby's life?"

"Yes, Sir. She told me that she would allow me to see the baby because I was her father."

"How many times a day would you say that she called you?"

"3 or 4 times a day," he said.

"And she initiated the sex that night?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I have no more questions. Your Witness," he said before he sat down.

Mr. Schuller got up and walked over to Tony and said, "How old are you, Mr. Ciccone?"

"32 but I was 31 at the time."

"Don't you think that's a little old to be hanging out at a 17 year old's party?

"It was a party her sister was having. Her sister invited me."

"And did you supply the drugs?"

"Yes, Sir," he said.

"Isn't it true that you were on parole for a rape conviction from 5 years ago?"

"Yes," he said.

"For a rape on Ms. Bautista's step mother?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And wasn't their a restraining order against you that said you were allowed no contact with anyone from the Bautista family?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And is it true you made up a fake name for her not to know who you were?"

"No. I told her from the beginning that I was Tony and she didn't care."

"Is it true that on daily phone calls you made to her you threatened her life and the life of her parents and little brother and sister?"

"Yes, Sir but that was after she threatened me about not being in the baby's life. She told me she didn't want me in the baby's life and that's when we broke up."

"Is it true the day you were in the Bautista home it's because you forced yourself inside?"

"No. She let me in because she wanted me to come over."

"How many drugs did you do that night at the party?"

"Just a couple lines of coke and smoked a couple blunts."

"Is it true you paid Shawn money?"

"No. Not at all."

"No more questions, Your Honor." Shawn stepped down from the stand and they called Madison next.

When Madison was on the stand she pretty much told them she didn't know what happened but Athena was doing drugs and drinking. She also told them that she was all over Tony but a couple times she did tell him to stop touching her. She told them that she left because Athena was acting up and she didn't' want to get in trouble for anything else that was going to happen that night. Taylor was the next up to the stand. She told the same story pretty much but she never mentioned that Athena told Tony to stop touching her. She said that Athena was enjoying the attention and wanted more and that's why they left. Dave doubted they were telling the whole truth but it was hard to tell since his daughter had been lying to him and Alex for the last 7 months about it. He wasn't sure if she was lying about the rape or not. He was very doubtful of her story especially after he found out they started a relationship shortly after the rape.

Finally Shawn was called up to the stand. Tony's attorney began questioning him. "What happened that night?"

"I was just hanging out with my friends. Athena and me had a fight so we broke up. Then we were hanging out with Tony and that's when Athena came over. She asked Tony what his name was and he told her Tony. She asked if it was the guy that raped her step mom and stuff like that. He told her yeah and she said good because she was mad at her parents and to get them back she wanted to sleep with him. He told her she was too young but she insisted. She was touching all over him and kissing all over him. Then he brought out the drugs and she got into the drugs I guess to impress him. Tony was pushing her to do more and more drugs though. That's why I stood up for her because Athena was getting messed up. He told me to mind my business and I said Athena was my business and he punched me. She went to the bathroom and that's when Madison, Taylor and me decided to leave. It was Madison and Taylor that wanted to leave. I wanted to stay so that nothing happened to Athena but Tony gave me money to leave. I don't know what happened after that. All I know is when we came back Athena was naked and crying."

"Thank-you," said Tony's attorney. "So Ms. Bautista was all over Tony to get back at her parents?"

"That's what she told him."

"And it was Mrs. Bautista that came on to Mr. Ciccone?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank-you. NO more questions. Your witness."

Mr. Schuller got up but didn't know what to say anymore. It was pretty clear that with all the stories pinning Athena as the one that initiated the sex it was sure he was only getting a statutory rape charge. "Shawn, Did Mr. Ciccone use a fake alias when asked his name?"

"No, he told her flat out who he was."

"How many drugs do you think Athena did?"

"She did a lot only because Tony kept pushing her to do them."

"When you left her what kind of shape was she in?"

"She was in bad shape. She didn't know if she was coming or going. She was completely out of it."

"Is it true that after you came back you saw her there did nothing and then left her there?"

"No. I stayed with her. I helped her get her clothes back on and sober up. It was Taylor and Madison that wanted to leave her there to die. That's how bad of shape she was in."

"When you came back would you say she knew where she was?"

"No," he said, "She didn't know anything."

"Did you ask her what happened?"

"Yes and she said she didn't know. Then she asked who I was."

"So she was pretty out of it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank-you. I have no more questions."

The judge then sent the jury to deliberate while he went into the chambers to think about the sentence Tony would receive. The jury deliberated for about an hour before they finally had a verdict. The judge came back in as the courtroom was on their feet. He ordered them to sit down and asked Athena and Tony to stand as a juror walked the verdict over. He opened the paper and read their verdict. He shook his head and said, "In the conviction of sexual assault the jury found Mr. Ciccone not guilty." Tony let out a sigh of relief and hugged his dad. He shook hands with his attorney. "On the count of statutory rape the jury has found Mr. Ciccone guilty." Tony wasn't so happy anymore because it still meant he was going to jail for some time. It wasn't going to be as long as Dave and Alex had hoped but he was going. The courtroom started buzzing and Judge O'Hara said, "Order in the court. Order!" The courtroom settled down and then Judge O'Hara said, "Mr. Ciccone since you were in violation of your 5 year parole sentence you will spend the rest of that five years in the Louisiana jail. As for your conviction of Statutory rape you will serve 10 years. You will spend a total of 15 years in the Louisiana state prison with no chance of parole. As for the child you conceived with Ms. Bautista that night you will be allowed visitations with the child every Sunday afternoon at the prison. When you are done serving your 15 year sentence we will discuss the child further. Court is dismissed."

Athena broke down and started crying. Jason went to comfort her but she pushed him away. She walked over to her dad for him to comfort her and he said, "Don't even talk to me. You disappointed me and you lied to me. You did drugs and you had a relationship with the one person you were told not to."

"Dave," said Alex, "Don't you think she's had a rough day? Do you have to be an asshole about it?"

"She shouldn't have lied, Alex."

"I know but she is still your daughter. Love her, comfort her and make her feel better."

"I have nothing to say to her right now," he said storming out of the courtroom.

That made Athena cry even more and Alex hugged Athena to comfort her. Athena cried on her shoulders as Alex rubbed her back. "It's okay, Athena. Everything will be okay." Alex wasn't so sure of that but those were the words she thought would help her at the time. Alex had been down that road before when Tony didn't get the conviction he should have but like Dave she didn't believe Athena's story of rape after everything came out that day but she wasn't going to push her away like Dave had done.

***A/N: Athena, Athena, Athena...was she telling the truth or lying? Everyone's story did go against hers. And is it possible she started a relationship with Tony after the rape? And poor Athena..Dave pushed his own daughter away.. sure he was upset but still she just found out she has to take her daughter to a prison every sunday to visit Tony.. Poor Athena.. Poor Lexie! What does this mean for AThena and Jason? What did you think? Please review. And as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 115: The truth about AThena and TOny will be revealed in this chapter. **


	115. Chapter 115

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. = )**

The drive home from the courthouse was done in silence with the exception of Athena sniffling and occasionally letting a cry escape her lips. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Dave kept his eyes straight ahead on the road while Alex looked out the car window. The music on the radio wasn't even playing it was a tension filled and no one knew what to say exactly. Dave's temper inside of him was raising and he was holding back from yelling at Athena. He wasn't very happy with her and the last thing he wanted to do was to say something he would regret. Alex on the other hand wasn't upset just disappointed. She didn't know what to say to Athena because she didn't know what was true or not. She was hoping the kids and Tony had lied on the stand but at the same time Shawn's story seemed more believable and promising than the others'. Jason was just scared to say anything to Athena. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Athena told him she was raped but the kids and Tony made it so believable that she was more than willing. He was also bothered by the fact that Lexie had to be taken to a prison EVERY Sunday so that some creep could see her and that would be who she called Daddy and it would never be Jason. He knew that was how it was going to be and it hurt him. Athena was crying because she felt bad for her daughter and how some thug would always be her dad. She wanted to try so hard to keep Lexie from ever knowing her real father but today changed it all. She didn't have a choice and the fact that after being in prison for 15 years Tony would be allowed to go for custody of Lexie or get unsupervised visitation and that thought alone made Athena sick. Everyone knew the dirty dealing Tony and his family did and Athena didn't want her daughter to be part of it. Athena knew what she had to do to prevent any of it from happening and she was hoping her dad would be willing to help her out but he was mad at her so she doubted he would allow her or even help her. Dave pulled up to the gate and Travis smiled at him as he opened the gate but Dave didn't smile back. He pulled up to the front door and without saying a word he put the car in park. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Alex got out slowly and followed Dave to the door. Jason and Athena got out of the car and Athena told Jason to leave because she wanted to be alone. "Athena, I'm not going to leave you alone when you're like this," he said.

"Go, Jason," she said. "I want to be left alone. I will be fine. Just go," she said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Fine," said Jason walking away.

Dave stormed into the front door and slammed the door behind him. "Hey, Dave.. How…." Rachel began to say as Dave stormed up the stairs. Alex came in next she was amazed at how upset Dave was. "Alex, how was…," Rachel started to ask as Alex followed Dave up the stairs. Finally Athena came in the door and before Rachel could even get a word out Athena was half way up the stairs. Rachel just walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kaylee and Ben were both down for their afternoon nap so she picked up one of Alex's magazines and began reading it.

Alex reached the bedroom and walked in to see Dave laying on the bed. "David, what is the matter with you," she said walking over to the bed and sitting down in front of him. "That is your daughter and that is your granddaughter. You are not going to walk away from both of them. I don't care what's true and what's not all I know is that Athena went to you for comfort for the first time in a long time and you pushed her away. That was harsh."

"Alex, she lied to me. She lied to you and she lied to everyone."

"You don't know that, Dave, how do you know Madison, Taylor and Shawn weren't all paid off to tell the same story?"

"Because Shawn's story was different and more believable. Alex, she lied to us."

"I don't care if she lied or not. I'm not turning my back on her and you shouldn't either. That's your daughter."

"Was my daughter. My daughter wouldn't file a false police report. Now it all makes sense as to why she was scared to report it because it was all an act. I believe that she did it to get back at us."

"Dave, I don't care what she lied about or what she did. I love her and I look at her like my daughter. I won't turn my back on her and I can't believe that you would do that to her."

"She lied about everything."

"You don't know that, Dave. You know the Ciccones like to pay people off. Look at what happened down in Florida.. The judge was paid off just so Tony wouldn't get in serious trouble. It happens. I know the Ciccones I used to date one. You don't know how they do business.. I do and I believe those kids were paid off."

"You don't have to keep reminding me that you used to date a Ciccone. I know you did and I remember he used to beat the shit out of you every chance he could get. He raped you and f**king stabbed you," he said lifting Alex's shirt to expose the scar.

Alex removed Dave's hand from her shirt and said, "I know and I have that scar there everyday to remind me of the kind of person that asshole is and that's why I think those kids were paid off."

"I don't think they were. Shawn seems like he's too scared of the law to lie in court for money. He was too honest about Tony doing drugs and bringing out drugs. He also said that Tony paid him to leave. If he would have been paid off… his story would have been a lot different. Now Madison and Taylor I believe they were paid off but Shawn I don't think so. I think he is the only one that told the truth today."

"Why don't you ask her instead of assuming things and acting like you know everything. If anyone knows what happened that night it's Athena. She's the only one that can tell you if she was raped or not. And if she wasn't raped.. Well people make mistakes but that doesn't mean we should turn our backs on her."

Dave sat up and took Alex's hand intertwining their fingers and said, "I'm scared to know the truth. I wish I could go on thinking she was raped but I don't know how I would be able to handle it if she wasn't raped and she did sleep with him to get back at us."

"I am kind of scared to know the truth too. If that's what happened then it's what happened. You can't really change it now," she said. "It doesn't make me love Athena any less and it doesn't make me love Lexie any less."

"So what if she did lie to us this whole time? What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I might be hurt but I don't know what to do about it because it was done and punishing her and everything will be too much."

"I think she should be on punishment for not only lying to us but to the police too. If she is lying and the courts get wind of it she's going to jail for perjury and filing a false police report. I don't know, Alex this is tough," he said.

"It is tough but you know what we should at least hear her out first before we worry about what we're going to do about the situation," she said.

Dave let out a laugh. "You said situation."

"Yeah. So what. I don't think there's anything funny about it."

"Sorry. It made me think of Jersey Shore," he said.

"You're an idiot," said Alex, "how can you even watch that stuff. I can't stand it."

"I think it's funny."

"I'm glad one of us does. I don't think it's funny at all. Although that Pauly D. he's a hottie."

"Thought you didn't watch the show?"

"I may have caught it once or twice," she said with a smile. "I guess it goes to show you anyone can make a reality TV show and make it big."

"See? We should do a reality TV show," he suggested.

"No. Absolutely not. I don't want to exploit my children. Did you ever watch Jon and Kate Plus 8 or Kate Plus 8? The paparazzi is always there and then the fans just swarm them when they're out in public. I won't do that to my kids. I can't do that to my kids," she said.

"We already deal with the paparazzi and we have fans out there asking for autographs," said Dave.

"WE do but our kids DO NOT. The fans ask YOU for autographs not me. The paparazzi follows you.. Not me. That's why you were front page last week doing ballet with Chelsea. And I hate when they take pictures of the kids. I just want my kids to have a normal life…well. As normal as we can make it."

"I understand that. The paparazzi is like piranhas …they just attack you. At least it's not as bad as it used to be but I have a feeling that it's going to start getting bad again after this whole thing with Athena and then the thing with Bella."

"Possibly," said Alex, "but they make us look bad. I am really trying to stay out of the tabloids for my job sake. I could lose my job for negative publicity."

"I know and I don't want that to happen," he said. "So, are we going to talk to Athena?"

"Later," said Alex. "Give her some time to calm down."

"I still can't believe that Lexie has to visit Tony in the prison… and what if somewhere down the road Athena develops feelings for him and they start another relationship."

"You believe that about a relationship?"

"Yeah. I do," said Dave. "Athena does like to do stuff to spite people. I can see her being involved with him romantically and then it got to be too much for her and she made up the lie of being raped."

"You really have a lack of trust in your daughter don't you?"

"It's not that I don't trust her.. It's just I don't know. I don't even know what to believe anymore."

"And like I said, the only person that can tell us the truth is Athena."

"She can but it doesn't mean she will," said Dave.

"Yeah…. Because you're Mr. Hot Head. You get so angry and rowdy that she's probably scared to tell you the truth. You need to learn to control your anger and breathe through it before you explode. I learned that from my anger management classes."

"Glad you learned something because I surely didn't."

"You have an ugly temper. It's going to take a little more than 6 classes to get you to control your anger."

"That's true," said Dave. "Did you ever sit and watch Ben try to do something and then when he can't do it he gets upset and frustrated? Or you take something away and his temper flairs?"

"Yep.. That's all you, Baby."

"You have a temper too."

"I may have a temper but I have patience. It takes a lot for me to lose my patience."

"That's true. I lack patience."

"Patience are a virtue," said Alex. "It's one of the fruits of the spirit."

"What if we named the baby Patience?"

"Um. No."

"Why?"

"Because that's a stupid name," said Alex. "Although my niece's name is Chastity. I don't know. I don't like virtue names because you give your kid too much to live up to. For example if we did have a daughter and named her Patience.. She would have to be Patient but if she wasn't she wouldn't really be living up to her name would she? And I don't agree with the name Chastity either because it means one that is pure. What if Chas grows up and she's not pure..not that I'm downing my niece or anything but what if she's not pure.. She is a Brooks for goodness sakes. We're not exactly a pure bunch."

"I'd say," said Dave with a smile.

"Shut up," she said.

"Well, you weren't too pure before we got married."

"I know," she said with a smile. "You corrupted me."

"I corrupted you?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was you," she said.

"I can show you how to corrupt someone," he said as he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate way.

"Really?" asked Alex with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't' you show me then."

"Okay," he said as his lips met hers again. He laid her down as there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" asked Dave.

"Um. It's me," said Rachel. "It's almost time to get Chelsea and Kaila off the bus."

"I forgot she was here," said Alex in a whisper.

"Me too," he said whispering back. "Okay, Rachel. We'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. Kaylee and Ben are downstairs in the playpen so I'm going to leave. I'll see you at the bus stop."

"Okay," said Dave as he removed himself from Alex. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex sitting up. "I'll keep the babies if you want to go to the bus stop baby free."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked over to the door. "Or we could go to the bus stop as a family to get her."

"That could work too," said Alex walking over to the door to meet Dave.

"Let's go," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders. They walked down stairs and each grabbed a baby from the playpen and put them in the double stroller. Dave volunteered to push the stroller.

They walked down the long driveway and walked toward the gate. As they walked passed Travis he said, "Hello, Mrs. Bautista," as he smiled.

"Hi, Travis," said Alex smiling back. "How are you today?"

"Good. How about yourself?"

"I'm all right. It's been a long day."

"Well, I hope your day gets better," he said.

"Thank-you," she said smiling.

"Alex, let's go," said Dave.

"Okay," she said, "bye, Travis."

"Bye," he said shutting the gate behind them.

As they walked to the bus stop what little paparazzi was there were taking pictures of them and saying hi to them. Alex would kindly say hi back to them and keep walking. They were asking questions about how the kids were and how things were going with Dave and Alex. They had also caught wind that Alex was pregnant because they were asking about her baby and if it was true. Alex just ignored the question and kept walking until they reached the bus stop. They made it just in time because the bus pulled up at the same time they arrived. Chelsea got off the bus and ran over to hug her dad. "DADDY!"

"Hey, Chels, how was school?"

"Good," she said. "Hi, Mama," she said hugging her mom.

"Hey, Princess. Do you have any homework?"

"Just math and spelling. I already did some of my spelling on the bus."

"Okay," said Alex as they walked back to the house. They were getting pictures taken of them as they walked and asked questions. Chelsea was starting to get used to it. It had bothered her a lot at first but now it was just a normal day for her. Sometimes she would pose for a couple pictures for them and answer their questions but other times she would just keep walking. It all depended on the day and the type of mood she was in. Lately Chelsea had been talking about being a model and doing some acting but Alex was still a little weary on that. She wasn't sure if she wanted Chelsea to get involved in that type of lifestyle at 5 years old. Alex was waiting it out hoping it was just a phase.

As they walked through the gate Chelsea said, "Mama, when I'm in the movies or on Disney Channel people are going to take my pictures a lot more."

"I know," said Alex as she looked at Dave and shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought Mama told you that she didn't want you to be in movies or be a model," said Dave.

"I know but when she changes her mind," said Chelsea.

"If I change my mind it won't be for a really LONG time so I wouldn't get my hopes up. I think you're too young for that stuff."

"But Mama, I'm ready to do it."

"Chelsea, acting and modeling is a lot of work. I don't think you're ready for it at 5 years old."

"Mama, Please? Daddy. Tell her."

"I'm not getting involved because if I agree with you Mama will get upset with me and if I agree with Mama you'll get upset with me and I don't want two of my favorite girls upset with me. I'll just say this. Acting takes a lot of work."

"I don't care. I want to be an actress!" said Chelsea.

"She's got the attitude down," said Dave in a whisper.

"I know," said Alex as they walked into the front door. "But that's the Brooks determination attitude. We all have it."

"Like when she was little and she would be determined to get something she knew she couldn't have but she didn't stop until she got it?"

"Exactly.. No matter how many times I would tell her no and move her away from it she would always find her way back. At least she was cute when she was doing it."

"And then we have Ben who just gets frustrated because he can't get something so his temper flairs. Then there's Kaylee. Sweet and innocent Kaylee. She's so quiet but that's the one we're going to need to watch out for. It's always the quiet ones."

"Well, maybe Bella was a well behaved child and Kaylee got that from her," said Alex.

"Trust me. Bella was not a well behaved child.. I can promise you that. Deceiving yes. Well behaved no."

"Well, the bitch is still deceiving," she said.

"At least we don't have to worry about her for a while."

"That's a blessing. She just better not show up here for Thanksgiving while my parents are here. This is the first Thanksgiving that's going to be drama free I don't need her coming here bringing her drama with her."

"Who all is coming from your family?" he asked.

"Brian, Marissa, my mom and my dad. Did you get Keilani to come?" she asked taking Ben into the kitchen and putting him in the walker as she got dinner started.

"Nope. Keilani won't talk to me," he said. "It breaks my heart."

"And how do you think Athena feels after you practically turned your back on her today? I would imagine the same way."

"Let's not discuss this in front of the kids."

"Fine," said Alex as she worked on dinner. While she was making dinner Dave sat down at the table with Chelsea and helped her with her homework. Although it seemed more like Chelsea was helping her dad understand the homework more than him helping her with it. Dave didn't remember first grade math being so tough but those problems seemed a little higher than a first grade level.

"Are we sure she's doing 1st grade math?" he asked.

"Daddy. I am doing 1st grade math but in a regular school my teacher said it would be 2nd grade math."

"I know but fractions for a 5 year old? Do you even know what a half is?"

"Um duh. It's when you break a cookie into two parts. I have HALF and then you have HALF."

"Okay," said Dave feeling a little embarrassed that his 5 year old daughter upped him "So what's bigger a half or a fourth?"

"A half," she said. "Daddy, don't act like I'm in kindergarten. A fourth would be smaller than a half because a half is two and a fourth is four so the pieces are smaller."

"I think she's got you on that one," said Alex with a smile. She was impressed at how smart Chelsea was. She wasn't sure why she wanted to waist her intelligence on modeling and acting when she could make money by being a veterinarian or a doctor or something else.

"Okay. I'm done," said Chelsea closing her book. "Daddy, can you sign my assignment book so my teacher knows I did my work?"

"Sure. Am I going to get $2 for giving away my autograph?" he asked signing the book.

"No," she said, "Daddy, you're funny!"

"Thanks," he said handing the book back to her. She put her school stuff away and then went into the living room to play with her dad, Ben and Kaylee until it was time to eat. Chelsea was working on teaching Ben how to play patty cake but he wasn't having any of it. Every time she tried to play with him he would cry because he didn't want to do it. Dave already knew right there that when they got older their personalities were going to clash because Ben wanted to do what he wanted to do and didn't like being told what to do and Chelsea on the other hand liked being in control and telling everyone what to do. Dave knew that the days in the Bautista household were going to be far from peaceful. Chelsea kept trying to force Ben to play and Dave said, "Chelsea, Ben doesn't want to play that. Why don't you play with Kaylee? You're getting Ben upset."

"Fine," said Chelsea as she started playing with Kaylee.

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"Whatever," said Chelsea.

Chelsea continued playing with Kaylee until Alex told them dinner was ready. Chelsea gave no problems that night at dinner like she had been doing lately. She started to get the idea that if she didn't want to eat she didn't have to so she just went to bed. It was really starting to get under Alex's skin at how ungrateful Chelsea could be at times and disrespectful but that night Chelsea gave no problems. When dinner was finished Dave took the babies to get them ready for bed while Chelsea helped Alex clean up. She even helped Alex do the dishes.

Once the dishes were done and everything was cleaned up Dave, Alex, Chelsea and the babies sat in the living room watching TV. Chelsea was watching some show on Disney but Dave and Alex weren't really paying attention. Athena had finally decided to leave her room. She walked into the living room and said, "Dad and Alex, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Alex getting up with Ben who was in Spiderman pajamas. Alex urged Dave to get up too because she could tell he wasn't really feeling the whole talk. Dave finally got up and they followed Athena into the dining room while Chelsea sat in the living room watching TV.

They each took a seat as Athena said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Dave.

"For everything."

"Athena, did you lie to us?" asked Dave.

"Well, yeah. I did go to the party and I'm telling you that Tony did use a different name but then he finally told me who he was. I was drinking but not too much and I did do a line of coke but that was it. Nothing more. I was mad at you and Alex that night so I was in the mood to get you back. Especially you, Dad because you were never that great of a dad to me and it pissed me off seeing you being this great dad to Chelsea and how excited you were over having another baby but you could never really be there for me. It made me mad so I wanted to get back at you. When I knew it was Tony I decided what better way to get back at you than to sleep with the one person I know you hate. I did come on to him and he did push me away a couple times but then he changed his mind I guess. I don't know but when I was in the bathroom he was supposed to persuade Madison, Taylor and Shawn to leave. He said Shawn wouldn't leave so he paid him off to leave," she said. The more Athena talked the more Dave's blood was boiling inside. "once they were gone we did what we did. I never expected to get pregnant or anything like that. It is true that afterward Tony and me did start a relationship with each other but then he started acting crazy when he found out I was pregnant. I got scared and that's why I made up the whole rape story but Tony was threatening me and the family. He was also threatening the baby too. I'm sorry."

"So you lied to us this WHOLE time?" asked Dave. "What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much that you would sleep with the one person in this world that I hate? I gave you everything you could ever ask for. I did everything I could to give you the best life you could have. I brought you to live here because you and your mom weren't getting along. I did a lot for you. I may not have been the best dad but I was there for you. How many times did I go to court to get custody of you and your sister? I have always loved you and I will always love you, Athena but I don't know what I did that was so bad that you would hurt me like this," said Dave. He was shaking from anger and from the hurt his daughter had given him.

Athena's eyes were filling up with tears as she said, "I don't know. You didn't do anything. I was just mad at you."

"What did I do that made you so mad at me that you would go out and sleep with the enemy?"

"I don't know. I just never felt that you loved me so I went out and did what I did. I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back now but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Athena, how can you say I didn't love you? I have been here for you since day one. I have never given you a reason to doubt my love for you. I don't know how you can sit there and say that to me. Have I not gone through hell to give you the best life you could have?"

"Yes, Dad," she said looking down.

"Do you know if the police get wind that you lied about being raped you can end up in jail for filing a false police report?"

"Yes, Dad."

"So it wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done is it?"

"I think sleeping with Tony and getting pregnant was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

"You're right it was but you know what the dumbest thing you could have done was?" asked Alex.

"What?"

"Lying to us and making up some rape story. Why didn't you just tell the truth? I have NEVER once lied to you in my life. I would have hoped you would have had the respect to not lie to me but you obviously didn't have that respect. I'm not saying Tony is a saint because we all know he's not but you're not as innocent as you have claimed to be. Athena why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know," said Athena, "I thought you would be upset if I told the truth."

"Haven't you ever learned that the truth is the best way to go? I'm more upset that you lied than I would have been if you would have just told the truth at the beginning."

"I know. I should have told the truth and I'm sorry. I was scared."

"You're right. You should have told the truth. I don't like being lied to. Ask your dad. He knows more than anyone how I feel about being lied to."

"She's right. She doesn't like being lied to and neither do I. Do you know how serious a false rape report is?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say? I can't take back what I did. I wish I could but I can't."

"You're right," said Alex, "saying sorry is enough. What's done is done. You can't take any of that back. The only thing we can do is move forward from here and make the best of the situation. The important thing is the baby. There's still an innocent baby that has come out of this situation. Does Jason know?"

"No and he's not going to know," said Athena.

"I think he has to right to know that you lied," said Dave. "You do know Tony is NOT going to allow Jason to play daddy to Lexie don't you?"

"I don't think Tony has a choice," said Athena. "He will be in jail for 15 years and no parole. Lexie will be with Jason everyday of her life. That will be her daddy."

"How are you going to explain to her who the guy is she's visiting in jail every week?"

"I don't know," said Athena, "but Tony will NEVER be her dad."

"I'm sorry," said Alex, "but Tony is Lexie's dad and he has been given visitation so yes he will be her dad. And you don't have any control over that."

"Tony is a monster. I don't want a monster around my baby," said Athena.

"I don't want Tony around Lexie either but it is what it is," said Alex. "I'm not standing up for Tony here or anything but you never know he might surprise us all and change his life around for the baby."

Dave laughed and said, "I doubt that. The Ciccones have no morals. He's not changing for anything."

"It doesn't matter if he changes or not but here's one thing that isn't changing," said Alex, "Tony has rights to the child."

"Over my dead body," said Dave, "and I will do what I have to in order to prevent him or Dr. Psycho from being in Lexie's life. Athena shouldn't have lied but why should Lexie have to suffer for her mother's stupidity?"

"Dad, I'm not stupid," said Athena.

"You're right. You're not stupid. Your actions are," said Dave. "Do you see the mess you have gotten yourself into?"

"I see it, Dad. How do I get out of it?"

"I'll let you figure that one out," said Dave, "but I'm looking out for my granddaughter," he said getting and storming out of the dining room.

He walked into the living room and grabbed his keys. "Where are you going, Daddy?" asked Chelsea.

"Out. I'll be back," he said storming out of the door.

Alex heard the door slam and she walked into the living room to see Chelsea sitting on the couch. "Where did your dad go?"

"He said he was going out and he would be back later."

"Great," said Alex.

***A/N: So..Chelsea wants to be an actress and a model but Alex isn't letting her. Dave and Alex are still being hounded by the paparazzi and Athena has been lying the whole time. Poor Lexie.. the innocent party in this is the only that's going to suffer. That's a shame but AThena has some type of plan.. And DAve took off..let's hope it's not to do something stupid. What did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 116: Will Alex be able to find DAve? **


	116. Chapter 116

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated and I would like to thank all of you for being loyal readers. You guys are great and I enjoy writing my stories for you.**

"Your dad didn't say where he was going?" asked Alex.

"No, Mama, Daddy just said he was going out and he would be back. Then he left."

"This is just great," said Alex as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Dave's number. She waited for him to answer as the phone rang. She got his voicemail and left a message, "Hey, Baby, it's me. I know you're upset and I know you're disappointed but I think you should come home and talk to me. I don't know where you're headed but be smart about your decisions. When you get this message call me back to let me know you're all right," she said before she hung up her phone. "Well, Chelsea, it looks like Mama is in charge of bedtime tonight and bedtime stories. Why don't you go upstairs and get your pajamas on a while?"

"But Mama, I'm not ready to go to bed."

"You're not going to bed yet. I just need you to get your pajamas on and brush your teeth. I just want you ready for bed."

"Fine," she said putting the remote down and going upstairs to get ready for bed.

Alex let out a sigh and said to Ben, "but you and Kaylee are going to bed. Let's see if Mommy can get both of you ready for bed and to sleep." She walked over and picked Kaylee up from the playpen and took them upstairs.

"Dada, Dada, Dada," Ben kept saying.

"Dada isn't here, Buddy," said Alex as she walked into Ben's nursery. She shut the door and put Kaylee down on the floor to crawl around while she got Ben ready. She got out a new diaper for Ben and a sleeper for him to wear. She laid him down on the changing table and started to take his clothes off but Ben wasn't having any of it. He started kicking and screaming to make it harder for her. "Ben, calm down please," said Alex as she tried to get his pants off. She finally had them off and was changing his diaper. He made that just as hard for her by trying to turn over and kicking his feet. He was screaming at the top of his lungs but he had no tears. "Where are your tears?" asked Alex as she did her best to change his diaper. She looked over and saw Kaylee starting to get into the hamper. "Kaylee no!" she said. It startled Kaylee and she started crying so along with Ben screaming and Kaylee's crying the Bautista household was far from peaceful.

Chelsea came in the room and said, "Mama, what's wrong with the babies?"

"I don't know, Chelsea. Can you get me Ben's paci please?"

"Sure, Mama," said Chelsea as she walked over to the crib. She climbed up the crib and reached in to get the pacifier. She jumped down and walked it over to Alex. "Here you go, Mama," she said as she put it in Ben's mouth. It seemed to settle him down allowing Alex to finish changing his diaper and put on his giraffe sleeper.

Once he was ready she walked over to the crib and put him in it. She handed him his blanket buddy and turned on his Precious Planet piano in the crib. She leaned over the crib and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Buddy. I love you," she said as she ran her hand through his hair. She walked over and picked up a crying Kaylee, turned the light off and walked out of the room. "All right, Kaylee-Bug, you're next," she said as Chelsea followed her to Kaylee's room.

"Do you need some help, Mama?"

"Sure," said Alex. "Can you get me a diaper and a sleeper for her?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Chelsea as she grabbed her mom a diaper and went to Kaylee's drawer to get her a sleeper out. "Does it matter what it says?"

"No, just bring me a sleeper please."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she dug a little more in the drawer. She finally grabbed a sleeper with frogs all over it and little frog feet. She took it over to her mom and said, "Here you go, Mama. Paci?"

"Thank-you and yes," she said as she took Kaylee's clothes off. Kaylee was much easier than Ben. She gave Alex no trouble changing her diaper or getting her dressed. Chelsea handed her mom the pacifier and Alex stuck it in Kaylee's mouth as Chelsea threw the diaper away. Alex walked Kaylee over to the crib and laid her down. She gave her blanket to her, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Kaylee-Bug. I love you." She turned on her Ocean Wonders monitor, turned off the light and walked out of the room.

Alex and Chelsea walked downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV. Chelsea wanted to watch Spongebob Squarepants so Alex put it on for her while she went into the kitchen. She had seen that Athena was missing too. She figured she went down to Jason's house so she wasn't going to call her just yet. Athena needed time to clear her head. Alex got a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down at the table. She sat thinking about what happened that night and she was starting to get worried about Dave because she hadn't heard from him yet and she had no idea where he was. All she knew was that he was upset when he left and Dave leaving the house upset never had good results. She just hoped he wasn't out doing something stupid. She sat at the table as her phone started going off. Her heart stopped and she hoped it was Dave but it was just Athena. "Hello?"

"Alex. It's me," said Athena.

"I know. Where are you?"

"I was at Jason's but he told me to leave. I'm coming home now. Do you know where my dad is?"

"No idea, do you know where he is?"

"Nope," she said. "Have you heard from him?"

"No," said Alex. "He's pissed off."

"I know because of me because I'm stupid," she said.

'You're not stupid. You're just young making mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes but that doesn't make them stupid. A person can make stupid mistakes but that doesn't make a person stupid."

"I know but I feel really bad for lying to you and my dad. Do you want me to go looking for him?"

"No, Athena, I want you to come home before you get in trouble for being out after curfew and before the paparazzi jumps your ass asking tons of questions like why a pregnant 18 year old is walking in the dark by herself. Just get home."

"I'm here now. I just came through the gate," she said. "I'll see you inside."

"Okay," said Alex. "Bye."

"Bye," said Athena as she walked into the house. "Alex, I'm here," she said walking into the front door.

"Where were you?" asked Chelsea.

"Taking a walk," said Athena as Alex walked into the living room.

"Oh. Daddy left."

"I know," said Athena.

"All right, Chelsea, it's time to go to bed," said Alex.

"But Mama, Spongebob isn't over yet."

"I don't care. It's bedtime. You have school tomorrow."

"Fine," said Chelsea as she turned off the TV. She walked with her mom up the stairs. She walked into her room and got into bed as Alex sat down on the bed with her. "Mama, can you read they prayer book Grandma Brooks used to read to you when you were a little girl?"

"Yes, Chels," said Alex as she picked up the old book about prayer. She looked at the picture of the two bears on the cover praying. She thought back to how every night when she was about Chelsea's age her mom would read it to her. It always made her feel better and feel safer. It was one of her favorites. The book was in fair condition but it was still readable. She could hear her mom's voice reading it to her as she flipped through the pages. She had almost forgotten she was supposed to read it to Chelsea but as she read the words her eyes started filling up with tears.

"Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," answered Alex holding back from crying but as she tried a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just sad," said Alex.

"Why are you sad?" asked Chelsea. "Do you miss Grandma?"

"Yes I do," said Alex, "and I miss my daddy too."

"They'll be here soon for Thanksgiving," said Chelsea patting her mom's leg. "I thought you didn't like Grandma Brooks?"

"Chels, your grandma and me haven't always seen eye to eye but I love her. I have always loved her. We just have our moments where we don't get along. I'm just worried about her," said Alex as she broke down in front of Chelsea.

Chelsea didn't know how to react or what to say but all she could do was hug Alex and said, "Mama, it's okay. Grandma is going to be all right. Don't cry, Mama."

Alex hugged her back and said, "I know, Chelsea but I'm just scared. It's okay to be scared sometimes."

"I know, Mama," she said patting her mom's back. "I get scared too but I always pray when I'm scared and then I'm not scared anymore."

"That's good," said Alex breaking the hug and wiping her eyes.

"Just like I'm scared Daddy isn't going to come home tonight."

"Your daddy will be home tonight and everything will be fine," said Alex. "You don't have to worry about him. He's probably out with one of his friends having a good time. He's had a long tough day. He needs to get away for a while."

"Are you sad about Daddy too?" asked Chelsea.

"Chels, I'm sad about a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Grown up things," she said. "Anyway, Ms. Chelsea, let me read this book to you so you can go to sleep."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she sat up and listened to her mom read the story.

Alex read through the book and it had a really great message for little kids and it was clear why her mom had chosen the book for her when she was little. As she read the book she was starting to feel better. It still had the same effect on her as it did when she was little. As she read, "And when it's time for us to sleep, we ask you, Lord, our souls to keep. Amen," she looked down and saw Chelsea had fallen asleep. Alex smiled and closed the book and laid it down on the nightstand. She covered Chelsea up with her blankets. She kissed her forehead before she turned off the light and left the room. She walked down to her room and got into Dave's drawers. She pulled out one of his t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants and put them on. She climbed into bed and turned the TV on. She sat watching TV before Chelsea walked into the room crying. "What's wrong?" asked Alex as she saw Chelsea standing in the doorway.

"I had a bad dream about Daddy. I'm scared and I miss Daddy," she said.

"Come here," said Alex turning the TV off. Chelsea walked over to the bed and got in it with her mom. "What was your dream about?"

"That daddy didn't come home. I'm scared, Mama. Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know, Chelsea. I told you he's probably out with a friend."

"Are you sure he's coming home?"

"I'm sure," said Alex. "You have nothing to worry about. Why don't you lay down in here and go to sleep with Mama."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she laid down. Alex ran her hands through Chelsea's black hair. It wasn't long before Chelsea fell asleep. Alex laid down beside Chelsea and drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later Alex was woken up by her cell phone going off. She groaned as she heard it. She looked at the alarm clock on her side of the bed and saw it was 11:00. She grabbed her phone and saw it was Dave calling and she quickly answered it. "Dave," she said.

"Hey, Alex," he said with a lot of noise in the background.

"Where are you, Baby?" she asked.

"I'm at the bar. I need you to come get me because I'm about to beat some shit out of some asshole," he said. She could tell he had been drinking.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"Some asshole is down here starting shit with me. I'm about to kick his ass. If I do my P.O. is going to throw me in jail. Please can you get down here to get me?"

"Dave, it's 11:00 at night. I just got Chelsea to sleep because she's scared you're not coming home and the babies are sleeping. I have work in the morning. Why would you even go to the bar?"

"Because of everything with Athena. I just needed to come clear my head and this guy comes up to me calling me a sell out to the wrestling business. Saying I was droided up and all this other shit."

"Dave, what am I supposed to do with the kids?"

"Athena is there isn't she. Look Alex. I love you. I really need you right now," he said sounding drunker than ever.

"Yeah. What bar are you at?"

"Sully's. Are you coming to get me?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. I'll have Travis keep an eye on the house and have Steve take me."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here," said Dave.

"Bye," said Alex as she ended the call. She got out of bed carefully trying not to wake up Chelsea. She grabbed a pair of flip flops from the closet and put them on. She walked out of the bedroom and went to check on the babies. They were both sleeping soundly as she walked to Athena's room. She opened the door to see Athena was still awake. She was laying on the bed reading. "Hey, Athena, I'm going to get your dad. I will be right back. Can you listen out for the babies. Ben might be up soon for a bottle."

"Okay," said Athena.

"Thank-you," said Alex. "I will be right back."

"All right," she said.

Alex walked down stairs and grabbed her keys. She set the alarm before she walked out of the door. She got in the car and drove down to the gate. "Hey, Travis and Steve, I have to get Dave from Sully's. Steve, can you ride along with me to drive this car home? And Travis can you just keep an eye on the house for me?"

"Sure, Alex," said Travis with a smile.

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile of her own.

"In fact," said Travis, "How about I ride along and Steve stays here to keep an eye on the house?"

"That's fine," said Steve. "I'll stay here and you ride with Mrs. Bautista."

"All right, I don't really care who rides with me. I just need someone to ride with me to drive the car back," she said.

"Okay," said Travis getting into the car. "We'll be back, Steve," he said before Alex drove away. "So why are we going to the bar?"

"Because my husband is an idiot and went to the bar and now some guy is starting shit with him. And Dave sounds like he had quite a bit of Jack Daniels tonight so he does need a designated driver. I'm pregnant and I don't need him getting in a wreck or getting hurt in any way," she said.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for a pregnant woman to walk into a bar especially when someone is trying to start shit with her husband," he said.

"I'll be fine," said Alex. "I'm just going in there, getting Dave and then leaving again."

"I'll go in with you to make sure there's no trouble."

"Okay," said Alex as she continued driving.

When they arrived at the bar Alex pulled into an empty parking space and parked the car. She grabbed the keys as her and Travis got out of the car. They walked into the bar and for the first time in a long time they carded Alex. She was shocked because she was pressing 30 years old in January. She showed them her I.D. and then walked over to the bar where she found Dave drinking another bottle of Jack Daniels. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around. His eyes were blood shot and the alcohol on his breath was strong. "Hey, Al," he said.

"Hi," said Alex.

"I love you," he said pulling her close to him.

"I love you too," she said taking the Jack Daniels from his hand. "I think you should stop while you're ahead."

"Do you want one?" he asked.

"No, Dave, I don't want one. I'm pregnant. I can't drink."

"You're pregnant?" he asked. "You don't even look pregnant. Is it my baby?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant and yes it's your baby. I think you've drank way too much. Let's go," she said.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said as he looked into her eyes. "You're a beautiful woman." He said as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Alex could taste the Jack Daniels as they kissed but she wasn't going to pull away.

As they kissed his hands began to wander her body and that's when she pulled away and said, "Dave, stop. You are way too drunk right now. I think we should go home," she said as the guy that had been starting crap with Dave all night chimed in.

"Yeah, Roidtista listen to your wife," he said.

"F**k you," said Dave.

"Dave, he just wants a reaction don't give it to him," said Alex.

"No. this asshole has been starting shit with me all night. I'm not going to let him start with you," he said in a drunken slurred tone.

He picked up his Jack Daniels and went to take a drink. "No more," said Alex taking it from him. "Let's just go before there's trouble."

"Yeah, Mr. Bautista. They aren't worth it," said Travis.

"Are you f**king my wife?" asked Dave.

"No," said Travis. "I'm not."

"Dave, how much have you drank?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. ?"

"Let's go, Dave," said Alex taking him by the hand and helping him off the stool.

"Look at Roidtista now," said the guy to the crowd that had gathered around. "His wife has to take him home. What a pussy." He let out a laugh as others laughed.

"Look, Dude, we don't want any trouble. We just want to get him home so if you could just back the f**k off we'd appreciate it," said Travis.

"Roidtista is so tough he needs a bodyguard and his wife to get him out of trouble," he said. "Hey, Alex, what's it like sleeping with a man that did steroids all those years. Must lower the sperm count huh?"

"Alex, don't answer that," said Travis.

"I wasn't going to," she said.

"Is it true that the roids made him smaller?" asked the guy.

"Shut the f**k up," said Dave. "Leave my wife alone."

"By the way, Roidtista, what playground did you find your wife on? Isn't she a little young?"

"You need to back the f**k up," said Travis.

"Or what Big Man?"

"You'll see," said Travis. "Now all we want to do is leave."

"Travis, this asshole is just jealous because I have a hot wife."

"Jealous? I'm just wondering how a sellout like you gets someone like that. Hey, Alex, any time you want a real man to get the job done. I'll give you my number and you can call me. I'll have you screaming Dave who by the end of the night. I'll show you how a real man does it," he said writing his number down on a piece of paper. He went to hand it to Alex but Dave snatched it out of his hand.

"Didn't I f**king tell you to leave my wife alone. Get the f**k out of her face," said Dave getting in the guy's face. "I will kick your ass if you ever disrespect her like that again."

"Are you angry because you can't pleasure her or because you can't get it up anymore?"

"You know," said Alex, "the fact you're so worried about what's going on down there on my husband makes me a little nervous. Maybe you want him to pleasure you. I don't know."

"Nah. I'd much rather you pleasure me," he said, "and I'm sure you would like a REAL man to pleasure you. I can show you how it's done."

"Yeah.. I wouldn't pleasure you even in your dreams. I prefer staying away from guys that look like they have a bad case of herpes. And you don't have to show me how a REAL man pleasures a woman because my husband does it every night."

"Trust me. I can do it better. Give me two minutes and I'll have you screaming for more."

"What the f**k did I just say?" asked Dave. "Leave my wife alone."

"What are you going to do Roidtista?"

"Look," said Travis getting between the two men, "I think you need to back off. You're getting out of hand. So why don't you go back over to your little table and let us leave without problems."

"Look at this, Roidtista is such a pussy he can't fight his own battles. And what's up with this guy? Are you banging his wife? Is that why you're so worried about me wanting to pleasure her? Is that the problem big man? She seems like a slut anyway. It wouldn't take much for her to throw it at me and I would take it. Alex, are you a slut?"

Dave pushed Travis out of the way and went to charge at the guy. "Dave, stop!" said Alex. "He's not worth it. Let's just go." she jumped in front of Dave to stop him from hurting the guy that was instigating the fight. She was doing her best to hold Dave back. She knew as long as she stood between him and this guy he wouldn't charge or go after him because he wouldn't risk hurting Alex or the baby.

"Listen to your wife," said the guy. "You don't want any of this."

"Dave, Let's just go," said Alex taking his hand. "Think about the kids. This guy isn't worth it. Let's go, Baby."

"You're right. He's not worth it," he said as they started walking out of the bar. They were walking hand in hand but Alex had to catch Dave a couple times from falling because he had been so drunk he could barely walk straight. "I'm sorry about all of this," he said.

"It's okay, Baby. We all have our weak moments. I just hope you're ready to take care of two babies tomorrow."

"Ugh," he said. "Will you let me take care of you tonight?" he asked with a smile.

"Maybe," said Alex as they stopped outside the bar. "I think that can be arranged if we can get the princess out of the bed and back in her room." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure I can find a way if we can't," he said backing her into the wall and kissing her passionately. "And I'll show you how a real man does it," he said as the kiss broke. They started walking to the car only for the guy to hit Dave from behind. It didn't really do anything to Dave but piss him off. Dave turned around and went to hit the guy but Alex got in the middle to hold them both back. Travis came and jumped in the middle too so he could help. He jumped in front of Alex and told her to move back but before she got the chance to move back the guy pushed Travis into Alex causing her to fall down on the hard concrete. "Alex!" said Dave getting down to her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so but it hurts," she said.

***A/N: I love how Athena just acts like it's okay that she lied and it's no big deal. Leaving the house without permission? Come on. And poor Alex having to put all the kids to bed and then little Chelsea..she misses her daddy and is scared he's not coming home. And why would Alex even agree to go to a bar to pick up her husband? She should have let Travis handle it because who was the one that got hurt in the end? And that guy was a big a-hole but poor Alex..let's hope she's okay. What did you think? Please Review. And as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	117. Chapter 117

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"Are you okay, Alex?" asked Travis also getting down on her level.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said as the guy took off.

"Did the baby get hurt?" asked Travis.

"I don't think so. It was just more so my backside," she said, "but it does hurt."

"Here. I'll help you up," said Dave extending his hand as he stumbled to get up.

"Dave, you can't even get up yourself. I'm fine," said Alex as she got up.. "Okay now my stomach hurts."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" asked Travis.

"I probably should," she said as she held her stomach. "It hurts."

"I'll drive you two," said Travis.

"Thanks," said Alex as she helped Dave up.

"Alex, if you're hurting you shouldn't be helping a 290 lb man up off the ground," said Travis.

"He's my husband. I'm used to it," she said.

Dave wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and said, "I am so sorry, Alex," he still sounded drunk and he still slurred his words. "I love you, Baby," he said as he tried to kiss her.

"Dave, just stop," said Alex as the paparazzi started taking pictures. "This is great. Let's just get to the hospital."

They started walking to the car as the paparazzi snapped pictures and started asking questions. Alex was holding Dave's hand as a member of the paparazzi said, "Mr. Bautista, why did you walk away from a fight?"

"My wife is more important. Our baby is hurt."

"Your baby? Is Mrs. Bautista pregnant again?"

"No comment," said Alex. She couldn't let Dave tell them about the pregnancy because her parents still had no idea. They would be heartbroken if they found out by reading the tabloid instead of hearing their daughter tell them.

"Mrs. Bautista, are you pregnant?" asked a woman.

"When's the baby due?" asked another.

They were hounding Alex and Dave with questions. "Is the baby hurt?" a man asked as they crowded around the Bautistas.

Travis got between the paparazzi and Dave and Alex and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Bautista ask that you respect their privacy at this time. So please back away."

"Mr. Bautista, how do you feel that you could be the cause of the death of your baby?" asked a guy.

"Fuck you," said Dave in a drunken tone. "I love this woman. Fuck you."

"Is that why you cheated on her several times because you love her?"

"That is the past," he said.

"Dave, just shut up and get in the car," said Alex as she opened the car door. "I do have a job I would like to keep." She climbed in the car followed by Dave. Travis walked around and got in the driver's seat to drive them to the hospital. "Thanks, Travis."

"I'm your security it's my job," he said, "are you all right?"

"Still in pain but I'm good," she said, "and Dave you better sober up before you get arrested for public intoxication. Then you will be in jail not only for public intoxication but for violating your probation. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, Baby," he said as he put his hand on her leg. "I just wanted to show you how a real man does it."

"Dave, it's not even about that. It's about the drinking? Why do you have to run off and drink to make a point. I get it you're upset with Athena but do you see what it turned into? It turned into something so much bigger. And here we are on our way to the hospital because I got hurt. And you're too drunk to even realize how serious this is. Your 5 year old daughter is crying because she's scared you're not coming home and your son gave me problems going to sleep because you weren't there. He may only be a baby but he knows, Dave. They all know. Why do you go out and do stuff like this? It's stupid."

"I know. I'm a stupid man," said Dave as he laid his head down on her chest. Alex just gave up. He was too drunk to even know what was going on let alone understand what he did was wrong. "I'm a stupid man."

Alex ran her hand through his hair that had recently started to grow back in but it wasn't too much. "You're not stupid," she said. "You just need to think about your actions before you do them. Your actions have consequences. I know it's hard to do that but you have to at least try but you're not stupid. Don't beat yourself up about it," she said as she kissed his forehead. "I love you, Dave."

"I love you too," he said. "Is the baby all right?"

"I think so but it wouldn't hurt to get checked out."

He put her hand on her stomach and said, "are you okay in there Peanut? Daddy didn't mean for this to happen. Just hang in there, Peanut. I love you." Alex smiled at Dave talking to the baby. Even if he was drunk it was still the cutest thing he ever did while she was pregnant. It still melted her heart. She continued to run her hand over his head as he ran his hand over her stomach.

Travis looked in the rearview mirror and said, "we have some followers."

"That's just great," said Alex, "but they would have found out where we were going anyway. As long as no one talks to them or answers their questions we'll be fine. You have to learn how to deal with it somehow," she said. "And the hospital security isn't going to let them in the hospital so they can follow us but they aren't getting in."

"Who's watching the kids?" asked Dave.

"Athena is but Steve is keeping an eye on things."

"Oh. I thought Travis was going to keep an eye on things? Why is he so close to you?"

"Dave, you're drunk. Really? Do we have to go through this right now?"

"Are you two sleeping together?"

"No, Dave, we're not. I don't even talk to Travis except every once in a while. Why all the doubt?"

"I don't know. You have sexual tension between each other."

"Dave, now you're being stupid. Just stop talking."

"Mr. Bautista, your wife is right. We're not sleeping together. The only time I talk to her is when she's leaving the house or coming back to the house. There's nothing going on between us."

"Good because if there is I'm kicking ass," he said.

"Dave," said Alex. "Just stop. If you don't trust me you don't trust me. I think it's bullshit that you're doubting my word but it is what it is."

"I'm not doubting anything. I'm observing," he said.

"Through blood shot eyes." Travis pulled into the emergency room entrance and let Dave and Alex out of the car. Alex had to help Dave out of the car because he could barely stand. "I don't get it. You never get this drunk yet of all nights tonight you choose to get plastered," she said getting him a wheelchair. "You better sober up because the doctor is going to be checking me out."

"I am sober enough," he said.

"No you're not. You can't even walk. Look at you. You're in a wheelchair being pushed to labor and delivery by your pregnant wife. Shouldn't I be the one in the wheelchair?"

"You want me to push you?" he asked loudly.

"Shh. And no. I don't want to be slammed into a wall or anything. Keep your voice down," she said as she pushed him to the elevator. When the doors opened Alex pushed him onto the elevator and took it up to Labor and Delivery. She was hoping she would never have to come to Labor and Delivery before it was actually time for the baby to come but unfortunately she was having pain and needed to be checked out and to see if the baby was all right. She was upset with Dave a little bit as well. She was upset that he went out to the bar and got drunk, then he gets into a bar fight and then he told the paparazzi about the baby. The baby no one was supposed to find out about until after Thanksgiving so that Alex could get the chance to tell her mom and dad. She was also upset because he brought negative attention to them and he knew that any type of negative attention could result in Alex losing her job at the school.

The elevator doors opened and Alex pushed Dave off and walked over to the desk. The receptionist looked up and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant and I got pushed down and I'm feeling a lot of pain in my abdomen."

"All right, I will get a nurse right away," she said, "please just sign in for me."

"Okay," said Alex as she signed the paper as the receptionist walked away to get a nurse.

A few minutes later a blonde nurse walked over to Alex and said, "Mrs. Bautista, can you follow me?"

"Sure," said Alex as she helped Dave out of the wheelchair. They both followed the nurse to an examine room.

"All right, Mrs. Bautista," said the nurse handing her the cup. "I need you to urinate in this cup for me."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yes," she said.

"All right," said Alex as she walked into the bathroom. As she went she noticed she wasn't spotting and there was no blood which to her was a good thing. It meant the baby was fine but that didn't mean it was entirely fine it just meant that she wasn't losing the baby at that time. She still wanted to get checked out. She walked back into the room and handed the nurse the cup. The nurse gave her a gown to put on while she went to get the doctor. Once Alex had the gown on she sat down on the examine table. She was so used to the routine she didn't need to be told what to do next. She knew they were going to hook her up to the monitor and watch the baby for a couple hours to make sure it was all right and everything was going well. "I'm not bleeding," she said.

"That's good," said Dave as he sat in the chair across from the table. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Alex, "I just want to get checked out and go home."

"If something happens to the baby I will never forgive myself," he said stumbling over to Alex. "I shouldn't have been out at the bar."

"You're right you shouldn't have but you were and we're dealing with this now. I'm sure everything is fine." She said as the doctor knocked on the door. She told the doctor to come in.

Dr. Kennedy walked into the room and said, "Alexandra, how are you?"

"Good," she said. "In some pain but I'm good."

"What happened?"

"I was picking my husband up from the bar and some guy was starting stuff with him. My husband just walked away and when we were leaving the guy followed us. I tried to break up the fight. I know it was stupid but I can't let my husband get in trouble because of some guy. Our security guard told me to move back and before I got the chance I was on the ground. I've been having pain ever since."

"Were you hit in the stomach?"

"No," she said.

"That's good. Why would you try to break up a fight, Alexandra? You're 10 weeks pregnant. You shouldn't do that kind of thing."

"I know but I didn't want my husband to get hurt."

"So you let yourself get hurt?"

"I guess," she said.

"Are you spotting at all?"

"Nope. There's no blood at all."

"That's good. I'm sure the baby is just scared and it's okay but we will hook you up to the monitor."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Have you been staying out of stressful situations?"

"Yes, Dr. Kennedy. And I haven't been getting upset either. Tonight was just a fluke."

"A fluke that could have cost you your baby."

"I know," said Alex as the nurse hooked her up to the machine. "Are you even going to be able to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

"Yes," said the doctor. "You're far along enough that we can hear the heartbeat. This will be the first time you hear it isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile.

"I know this isn't the way you would want to hear it for the first time but at least you get to hear it," said the doctor as the nurse turned on the machine. It took a few tries before she found the baby's heartbeat and Alex was getting nervous when she couldn't find it at first. The baby's heartbeat filled the room. "There it is," said Dr. Kennedy with a smile, "and it's beating as strongly as it can. It sounds very healthy! And your blood pressure is doing great. I think you're all right, Alexandra, but I do want to continue to monitor you and the baby for the next hour. If everything is fine I'll send you home but if not I'll keep you over night. If you need to you may get some rest. My nurse will be watching the monitor if you need her just page her."

"Okay," said Alex, "I think I'm going to get some rest."

"Good idea," said Dr. Kennedy, "and Mr. Bautista if you want to you're more than welcome to sleep in that chair over there. It looks like you had a long night."

"Tonight is nothing compared to what he's going to have tomorrow," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave as he stumbled back to the chair.

"I'll be back in an hour," she said as she walked out of the room. She turned the light off before she left the room. As soon as the doctor was out of the room Alex fell asleep even though it was the most uncomfortable bed ever.

While she was sleeping Dave was trying to get comfortable in the chair. He was too big for the small chair. He tried it every way that he could but to no avail. He was starting to lose his patience. He finally got comfortable in the chair as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He drifted off to sleep only to fall out of the chair 10 minutes later. "Son of a bitch," he said before he just laid down on the cold hospital floor, he took off his polo t-shirt and used it as a pillow before he drifted off to sleep. As they slept the room was filled with their baby's strong heartbeat.

After being monitored for two hours the doctor walked back into the room. She turned the light on to see Alex was asleep and Dave was sleeping on the floor. She walked over and gently woke Alex up. "Alexandra, it's time to wake up."

Alex let out a groan and said, "Yeah?"

"I just spent two hours monitoring you and the baby looks and sounds great so I'm going to send you home. I just want you to promise me you're not going to break up anymore fights."

"I promise," said Alex as the nurse started to unhook her.

"I am going to tell you to skip work this morning because I think you need to get your rest so I'll write you a note excusing you but you look great and the baby looks great. You got lucky this time."

"I know," said Alex. "I wasn't thinking and that was selfish of me."

"We all have those moments but I need you to look out for yourself and your baby."

"I know," said Alex. "It was just a long day."

"Whether you have a long day or not you have to be careful. Not only are looking out for yourself you're looking out for an innocent life inside of you." She said writing Alex an excuse to get out of work.

"I know," said Alex, "and like I said it was selfish of me. I feel so bad."

She handed Alex the excuse and said, "now I don't want to see you back on this floor until it's time for the baby to come. And please stay calm and keep yourself from stressful situations."

"I will," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

"You too," said Alex as she watched the doctor walk out of the room. The nurse had her sign the discharge papers and then she left the room. Alex slipped her clothes on before she woke Dave up. The two hours wasn't enough for him to sleep his buzz off but it had taken some of it away. He wasn't as bad as he was.

"Are we going home?" he asked.

"Yes, Baby, we're going home and I'm off work tomorrow."

"Oh boy," said Dave.

"Oh boy is right," she said. "Let's go."

By the time they got home it was 3 in the morning. The car ride home was done in silence because no one really had anything to say. As they pulled up to the gate it was surrounded by tons of paparazzi. Travis just drove past them and into the gate. Steve shut the gate behind them as Travis drove up to the front door. Dave and Alex got out of the car. Alex thanked Travis as they all walked up to the front door. As soon as the door was open the alarm started going off. Alex put in the code and then shut and locked the door before setting it again. Alex and Dave walked up to the bedroom as quietly as they could so they wouldn't wake anyone up. When they got to their bedroom Chelsea was still passed out on the bed and Alex wasn't going to wake her up either. She got into bed next to her as Dave stripped out of his clothes and threw on a pair of sweatpants before climbing into bed. "Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too," said Dave before they drifted off to sleep.

Later that morning Alex woke up at 6:00 because of Ben crying. She gently woke Chelsea up as she got out of bed. "Chels, it's time to wake up."

Chelsea groaned before she said, "okay, Mama." She followed her mom out of the bedroom and over to Ben's nursery.

"Good morning, Ben," said Alex as she picked a smiling Ben up out of his crib. "Guess what, Buddy," said Alex walking him over to the changing table to change his diaper. "Mommy is going to be here with you all day!"

"You're not going to work, Mama?" asked Chelsea handing her mom the diaper.

"No. Mama is taking the day off because the doctor told me to."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Can I take the day off school?"

"No. You've already missed a lot of days."

"But I want to be here with you and daddy."

"Chelsea, trust me. Daddy won't be up for most of the day."

"Why?"

"Because he was out acting like a grown up last night. It made him very tired."

"Oh," said Chelsea as she threw the diaper away for her mom. "So how am I getting to school?"

"Probably the bus," said Alex.

"I never rode the bus to school before."

"I know but there's a first time for everything."

"But I don't want to," said Chelsea.

"Well, today is a different day," said Alex picking Ben up, "you're just going to need to work with me." She said as she walked out of the room.

"But Mama," said Chelsea following her mom. "I don't want to."

"You're going to," she said walking down the stairs.

"But Mama!"

"Chelsea Alexandra, who is the boss?"

"You are," she said following her mom into the kitchen.

"That's right. I am and I said you're riding the bus to school and that's final," she said putting Ben in the high chair. Alex then walked over to get Chelsea out some Trix cereal and a bowl. She got her a cup for her milk and poured the milk into the cup then the cereal into the bowl. She put it on the island for her.

"I don't want that!" said Chelsea.

"You know, Chelsea, you're making this morning very tough for me and I don't like it. That's what you're eating whether you want to or not. I'm tired of this princess act you have going on. You don't make the rules around here and you don't run the show. Now sit down and eat the food in front of you."

"No!" said Chelsea pushing it away.

"Eat it," said Alex pushing it back to her.

"I don't' want it."

"I'm not giving you anything else, Chelsea, if you don't eat it then you don't eat anything until lunch time."

"But, Mama, I'm hungry now."

"Well, if you're hungry enough you'll eat it," she said as she started getting Ben's cereal ready.

"Fine," said Chelsea realizing she wasn't going to win the argument. She took the bowl of cereal and started eating it while Alex fed Ben his cereal.

After Alex finished feeding Ben and Chelsea was upstairs getting dressed for school, Alex cleaned Ben up and washed out his bowl before she called the school. The secretary answered. "Hi, Sienna, This is Alex. I'm not going to make it to work today. My doctor wants me to stay home to take it easy."

"Let me connect you to the principal."

"Okay," she said.

"Hello," said the principal.

"Hi. It's Mrs. Bautista. I'm not going to make it into work today. Some stuff happened last night that ended up in a trip to the hospital so I won't be able to make it in. The doctor wants me to take it easy today but I will be back tomorrow."

"Alex, I know what happened last night," he said looking at the front page of the newspaper. "We all know what happened last night so here's what I'm going to say. Take today and tomorrow off but I want you in my office first thing Monday morning. We have a lot to discuss like your future with this school."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong."

"The newspaper says differently. I will see you Monday morning."

"Okay," said Alex having no idea what he was talking about. "I'll see you on Monday morning."

"Good-bye," he said.

"Bye," she said before she hung up the phone. She looked at Ben who was chewing on his pacifier in his high chair and said, "I think Mommy is in a lot of trouble. My boss said something about the newspaper. I think we need to get the newspaper after Chelsea goes to school." Ben smiled and laughed at her. "You would think it's funny," she said walking over to pick him up out of the highchair. She took him upstairs to get him dressed. She put a dark blue body suit on him and a pair of grey pants on him. The bodysuit said I love Mommy. Once he was dressed she combed through is curly hair and then took him into the bedroom while she got dressed. She sat him on the bed as she put on a black baby doll t-shirt and a pair of jeans. While she was getting dressed Ben was trying to wake Dave up.

"Dada, Dada, Dada," he kept saying as he hit his dad.

"Ben, don't…" she said before Dave woke up.

"Good morning, Buddy!" said Dave as he sat up and picked him up. "I heard you were giving Mommy a hard time last night. That's not a good boy," he said as he kissed his forehead. "Morning, Alex."

"Morning," she said putting her hair up in a messy bun. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good but my head hurts like a bitch," he said.

"Watch your mouth in front of Ben," she said, "and I can imagine. You were so drunk last night."

"I know. I don't even remember anything from last night," he said playing with Ben.

"Yeah. We'll discuss it later," said Alex. "You told the paparazzi that I was pregnant. Thanks a lot."

"I did?"

"Yes you did and we had a deal we weren't going to say anything until after I told my parents at Thanksgiving. Thanks."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Damn. I was fucked up last night."

"David. Your language."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said as Chelsea came in the room.

"DADDY!" she yelled running over to hug her dad.

"Hey, Chels," he said hugging her back. "Do you want to keep the yelling down? My head hurts."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay."

"I'm just glad you're home. I love you so much. I missed you. I thought you weren't coming home."

"I'm sorry. Trust me, Chels, Daddy isn't going anywhere. I'd miss you, Ben and Kaylee too much," he said kissing her forehead.

"What about Mama? Would you miss Mama?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said looking up at Alex as he holding Ben with one hand and Chelsea with the other. It was a beautiful sight and it made Alex smile. Dave smiled back at Alex.

"If daddy left," said Alex walking over to the bed, "I would miss him more than words can say. I've been down that road before and I don't want to go back."

"Neither do I," said Dave, "whatever happened last night I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex as she sat down on the bed. "I think I'm in trouble at work."

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because he gave me tomorrow off too and told me to meet him in his office first thing Monday morning. There's something in the newspaper."

"What's in the newspaper?"

"Stuff that happened last night," said Alex. "Anyway, Chelsea, it's time to get your hair done and go catch the bus."

"Okay, Mama. Bye, Daddy. I love you," she said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her head.

Alex fixed Chelsea's hair in pigtails per her request and then they grabbed Chelsea's school stuff and headed to the bus stop. Travis had to walk with them because the paparazzi were everywhere. Alex told Chelsea not to listen or say anything to them and Chelsea understood. As they waited for the bus they were snapping pictures and asking questions. Alex was doing her best to ignore them as Chelsea's bus arrived. She hugged and kissed Chelsea before she got on the bus and then headed back to the house. She had to fight her way through the crowds of paparazzi. It was a complete mess. "Mrs. Bautista, when's the baby due?" and "Is the baby all right?" were the main questions they were asking. Along with "How's Mr. Bautista? Why did he walk away from a fight."

"Please leave her alone and respect their privacy at this time," said Travis escorting her back to the house. When they got to the gate Travis handed her the daily newspaper and said, "You're going to be pissed but I thought you should see it."

"Thanks," said Alex as she took the newspaper and walked in the gate. Travis shut it behind her as she walked up to the front porch. She opened the folded newspaper and the front page alone pissed her off and she said, "Son of a bitch!" she was upset as she stormed into the house. She walked into the kitchen to see Dave sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "And this is the bullshit I'm talking about," she said as she threw it down in front of him.

***A/N: First thing first..the baby is healthy so that's good. Next Dave is doubting Alex's fidelity when it comes to Travis. He's under the impression they are sleeping together. Does anyone else doubt her too? Alex is possibly in trouble with her job and Chelsea likes to give a hard time when she doesn't want anything but Alex actually got tough with her. Dave doesn't remember anything from the night before. I have a feeling that the newspaper will make him remember but it's always sweet to see Dave with his kids. What did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	118. Chapter 118

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter you guys are great thank-you. **

Dave put his spoon down in his bowl and read the newspaper Alex put in front of him. "Alex Bautista Causes Bar Fight And Goes Down." There was a picture of Alex down on the ground after she had been knocked down by having Travis pushed into her.

"And that is the negative publicity I'm talking about and now I'm in trouble with my job because of these lies. I didn't cause anything. I wanted to get out of there but no the guy kept running his mouth and you were too drunk to even want to leave because you had to give him a reaction which is exactly what he wanted."

"Alex, I don't even know what happened last night. I was so drunk I don't even have a clue."

"Well, let me give you a recap. You called here around 11 saying some guy was starting shit with you at the bar and you wanted me to go pick you up. Travis and me went to get you and when we got there you were out of it. You didn't even know I was pregnant. You were trying to give me Jack Daniels. Then you were getting touchy feely with me. The guy came over and started up again. He was basically saying how you sold out to the company and didn't understand how you ended up getting someone like me. He pretty much kept running his mouth about how you used steroids which caused your manhood to shrink and lower your sperm count. He came on to me telling me that he could do me better than you could. He pretty much told me that if I wanted to have sex with a real man I should call him. He went to give me his number and you snatched it up and got in his face. He was an asshole. He said that he would have me screaming Dave who in 2 minutes. He was just a jerk so Travis got involved to break up a potential fight. We didn't want any trouble but to just get you home and leave. He called me a slut and I told you he wasn't worth it. We walked out we were going to come home have some fun of our own but he hit you from behind. I tried breaking it up but then Travis jumped in it to break it up and told me to move back but before I got the chance he pushed Travis into me and I got knocked down."

"Well, the newspaper says you came on to him and you were making out with him. Then I got into a fight with him and walked away saying you were pregnant."

"Well, the newspaper is lying. I never said more than a few words to him. It was him that caused the problems."

"I don't remember anything. I just remember sleeping on a hospital floor."

"You're in for a rude awakening when you go to get Chelsea off the bus. In fact, I would rather pick her up from school."

"Why?"

"Go walk down to the gate and you tell me why," she said getting herself some cereal.

"But Peanut is okay right?"

"Yes, Peanut is healthy and good. Its heartbeat is strong but I'm still supposed to avoid getting stressed or upset," she said pouring the cereal.

"So the prick was worrying about the size of my manhood?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why I have no clue and I have no idea why he was so worried about it. Made me a little nervous but he was all over you and the steroids."

"Why do people always go to that? I never touched steroids a day in my life. And if my sperm count was lowered I surely wouldn't have 6 kids with another one on the way. I think my sperm count is perfectly fine."

"I would say so," said Alex sitting down. "I don't know but I better not lose my job over this. I didn't do anything wrong and now the paparazzi is on my shit asking about the baby. This can't get out to my parents, Dave."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry about the whole night. I just wanted to go out and unwind after everything with Athena. I just can't believe she did what she did."

"I know. I can't believe it either but she did and there's nothing we can do about it. Trying to drink it off isn't going to change the fact she willingly slept with Tony and made a baby with him. It's a shame that Lexie has to see him every Sunday but Athena made her bed and now she has to lay in it."

"I'm really disappointed in her. She was doing so good and now it's like I don't even know her. Do I really seem to love Chelsea more than her?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" asked Alex.

"That would be nice," said Dave.

"At times it can seem like you do. I mean when Athena was little you were hardly there and you may have played Barbie dolls or games with here every once in a while. You didn't play with her everyday like you do with Chelsea and Ben. I can see where she gets the idea that you like Chelsea more than her. Even though you busted your butt to get the money to put her through college…it still didn't make you there for her everyday. She was wrong for doing what she did but you were wrong too by never taking the time to be there."

"I wanted to be there I just never could," he said.

"You didn't try," she responded. "You could have tried harder but at the same time that's no excuse for her to go out and play us both for fools."

"I know but I do love her. I have always loved her. I went through hell to get her but I guess that meant nothing to her. I hate how I tried so hard for my older girls but it meant nothing to them. Keilani won't talk to me and I have no idea why. Athena just wants to do things to spite me. Alex, I went through hell for them to give them the life I never had and to give them opportunities that weren't available to me. All I asked was that they finished high school and went to college but Keilani couldn't make it passed the 11th grade. In fact I don't even think she made it to the 11th grade. That was her mom's fault. Her mom shouldn't have signed the papers for her to drop out. At least Athena is making an attempt to make something out of her life. I just don't know where I went wrong with those girls. I remember the days when Athena would sit and tell me about her life plans because she saw how Keilani ended up. She had everything planned out. She was going to graduate from high school, go to college, then go to med school, then she was going to get married and have kids. It was simple and laid out why would she ruin her life just to get back at me?"

"Because she knew that you wanted her to go to college and med school first then get married and have kids. She did the opposite of what you wanted her to do because she knew it would hurt you more than anything. And she got the added bonus of doing it with someone that you can't stand. You clearly hurt her for whatever reason so she wanted to hurt you but really she ended up hurting herself in the process. She's just like you, Dave. Just like you. She doesn't think about her actions.. She just does what she thinks is good at the time."

"Well, if breaking my heart was what she was going for… she got the job done."

"Oh, Baby," said Alex as she rubbed his back with her free hand. "I'm sure everything will be all right but you can't turn your back on her. She needs you more than anything right now. You're her dad."

"I know. I shouldn't have walked away like that . I was an asshole."

"You were," said Alex. "Anyway, Chelsea was in a mood today."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't want to take the bus to school and she didn't want her breakfast. I told her that was all she was going to get and if she didn't eat she could wait till lunch time to eat."

"Yeah she's been spoiled lately. Way too spoiled. I'm tired of her not eating her dinner just because she doesn't like it or the fact she gets upset when she doesn't get her way. She thinks she's the boss around here. Stubborn is what she is."

"Stubborn. She always has been. Remember she wouldn't let us know what she was when I was pregnant with her and then we had Ben who was more than willing to show off his parts."

"Well, I can tell you now Ben and Chelsea are going to clash when they're older. Chelsea likes to be in control and Ben doesn't like being told what to do."

"You and me get along fine and Ben has your personality and Chelsea has mine."

"I don't mind a hot woman telling me what to do. I kinda like it."

"You would," she said with a smile, "but you know what I like?"

"What?"

"When a real man shows me how it's done," she said with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged in about an hour."

"Looking forward to it," she said. As he got up. "Where are you going?"

"To put Sesame Street on for Kaylee and Ben. You know how they love Elmo and Abby Cadabby."

"That's true," said Alex. "Are you going to watch it too?"

"Oh yeah. I love Elmo's world," he said as he began to sing the song, "La La La, La La La, Elmo's world. Elmo loves his goldfish, his crayon too.. That's Elmo's WOOOOORLLLLD!"

"Okay. That is creepy scary that you know that whole song. I think you need a Sesame Street intervention."

"Oh really? Then that means I'll miss Mr. Noodle."

"You're such a dork," she said with a smile.

"I know but you love me anyway," he said walking out of the kitchen. Alex shook her head and continued eating her cereal. Being a stay at home dad had changed Dave a lot. She thought it was actually kind of cute that he knew the kids songs. As Alex finished her cereal she poured the milk down the drain and washed out the bowl. She was about to walk into the living room when the phone started ringing. "Hello," she said.

"Hey, Alex," said her mom.

"Mom! How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Pretty good," said Alex.

"Don't you work today?"

"I'm not feeling that great so I took today off. How's everything with the cancer?"

"It's all right. I'm doing my radiation and hopefully it works. I just want to be in remission."

"I know, Mom. I miss you."

"I miss you too. How are the kids?"

"Chelsea is good but she is stubborn. She likes everything her way and if they're not we hear about it. Her attitude is beyond ridiculous but she is in first grade now and still that's too boring for her. I don't know what else to do with her. I won't let her go higher than that. She's on a 3rd grade reading level and for math she can do 2nd grade work. It just amazes me. Ben and Kaylee are great. Ben said his first word and he is growing like a weed wait until you see him. He is a little Italiano. He is ALL me."

"Aw," said Sylvia. "I got the pictures you sent me and they are all adorable. And Chelsea's school picture was adorable. She looks more like her dad everyday. I loved the picture of Ben with his hands in the bowl of carrots. He is a real Italian. I love his little curls and Alex your family is beautiful. You and Dave couldn't have had more beautiful children. Do you think you're going to have another one some day?"

"Possibly," she said with a smile. "We've talked about it."

"Oh. Ron's mom is looking for you. She's been looking for you for the last month."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because Ron left you something."

"Um okay," she said. "That's weird. What is it?"

"I don't know but I think you should talk to her."

"I will give her a call later."

"And tell Dave to touch up on his grey hairs. If he is going to have a beautiful young wife he should keep up with her."

Alex laughed and said, "I tell him to touch up the greys all the time. His way of touching them up is shaving his head."

"Whatever works right?"

"Yeah."

"He's a good guy, Alex. He's definitely a keeper."

"I know, Mom. You should have heard him a little bit ago singing the Elmo's world song. It was cute. I couldn't have asked for a better dad to my children than him."

"I agree," said Sylvia. "He is good with the kids. I never knew he had it in him."

"He didn't at first but now.. He's amazing!"

"Hey, Alex," said Dave as he popped his head in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help. Can you keep an eye on Ben while I go change Kaylee?"

"Yeah," said Alex walking into the living room.

"Tell Dave I said hi," said Sylvia.

"Dave, my mom said hi."

"Tell her hi."

"He said hi," she said picking Ben up and sitting down on the couch with him. "Hey, Mom, can I call you back?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that Ron's mom is looking for you."

"Ok. Thank-you and good luck with your radiation. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Alex," she said. "Bye."

"Bye," said Alex as she hung up the phone. She looked at Ben and said, "You're lucky. You were born AFTER my mom and I fought all the time. And you are 100 percent Rossi. You look just like your great grandpa Giovanni. You haven't met him yet but I promise you that one day you guys will meet him." She said before she sat and watched Sesame Street with him. She really did want to take the kids to Italy someday to visit her grandparents but she knew that if she went to Italy to visit them she would have to visit Rosalia. She hadn't spoken to her since she was pregnant with Chelsea.

A few minutes later Dave came back downstairs with Kaylee in his arms. "What did your mom want? She didn't find out did she?"

"No, Dave, she didn't. She told me Ron's mom is looking for me."

"Why?"

"Ron left me something. I don't know."

"What did he leave you?"

"She doesn't know. I'm supposed to talk to his mom. I'm scared, Dave. After all I am the reason her son died."

"I'm sure she's not mad at you. She didn't seem upset with you at the hospital."

"I know but still. I'm still the reason why Ron died."

"You can't beat yourself up over that everyday. He saved your life."

"I know," said Alex, "but he didn't deserve to die."

"No one deserves to die like that," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So your mom doesn't know that you're pregnant?"

"Not yet and if we could keep it that way for the next two weeks that would be great."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen last night. I am so sorry," he said.

"It's okay but to the public you're not the bad person in any of this. I am. I could lose my job because of these lies. Then what are we going to do? I love working at the school."

"I guess I'll have to get a job," he said. "I can open that night club I always wanted to open."

"A night club? Really? So some asshole can come in and start shit with you again?"

"They would get kicked out. Just think about it."

"Yeah but you can't expect it to be successful. Why a night club?"

"I don't know. I've always dreamed of owning my own night club one day. It would be classy nothing trashy. I wouldn't have strippers dancing around it would be tasteful. Just a simple night club, alcohol, a DJ stuff like that. Something for people to pass the time."

"As long as it's not a strip club but still. I don't know," said Alex. "I guess it would be pretty cool. That is something to think about."

"And you were talking about quitting your job anyway because of the kids."

"Yeah. Quitting not getting fired. And I don't think I want to quit anymore. I like it. And at night starting in January I'm taking online classes to work toward my teaching degree."

"You are?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I want to be a teacher."

"That's great!" said Dave. "I'm glad you're going back to school."

"Thanks," she said. "It's been a long time coming. It may not be law school but I have most of my credentials for teaching. I just have to take some English and Education classes. I have a few math courses to take and some Spanish classes. I think I'm good. It should take about two years."

"That is great! I am really happy for you," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Even though I'm going to be 32 by the time I get my teaching degree I guess that's all right."

"And that's okay. I was 33 when I got my WWE contract and believe me that is old for that profession. You'll be fine. Are you going for elementary education or secondary education?"

"Elementary Education. I want to teach Kindergarten or First grade."

"Wonderful. Alex, words can't even express how happy I am that you're going back!" He said as he kissed her lips. "So what do you think the school has to talk to you about?"

"Everything in the newspaper. That makes me look bad. I didn't start a bar fight."

"I know," said Dave, "Do you really think they're going to fire you?"

"Yes," said Alex. "It's all negative publicity for the school. I told you stuff like that can make me lose my job."

"This is my fault. Do you think they'll hear what I have to say?"

"I don't know maybe," she said, "but there's no guarantee."

"I would never forgive myself if you lost your job because of me. I am sorry."

"It's fine," said Alex. "Whatever happens happens. And the paparazzi is crowded outside the gate. It was tough getting Chels to the bus stop and it was tough walking back. It's a madhouse. I told Chelsea not to say anything and to ignore them. She did pretty well."

"That's good. At least she's learning," said Dave.

"Oh and you were trying to accuse me of sleeping with Travis."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, Dave. And it pissed me off. The last time I cheated on you was with Ron. There is NOTHING going on with Travis and me. How can you say that?"

"Alex, I was drunk. I didn't mean what I said."

"Well, usually when a person's drunk that's when their true feelings come into play. So obviously you're thinking there is something going on between us."

"I don't think that at all. Is there because you're pressing it a lot."

"NO. There isn't anything going on between us. I'm just trying to figure out why you think like that."

"I don't. When people get drunk they say things they don't mean. I didn't mean it. That thought never crossed my mind so I don't know where that came from last night. I'm sorry if it offended you. I know you would never cheat on me and with our own security none the less."

"And you know if I was cheating on you I would tell you just like I told you about Ron. I at least owe you that."

"That's true but I don't think you're cheating on me with Travis but I'm starting to wonder since you're pushing the issue."

"Well, I'm not," she said. "I just wanted to make that clear. Anyway..I have been thinking."

"About?" asked Dave.

"Italy and going to see my grandparents. I know they're getting older and they won't be around much longer and I would like for them to meet their great grandchildren before they go and I want our kids to meet them."

"You want to go to Italy?"

"Someday it would be nice."

"It would be nice but that's a long way to travel with little kids."

"I know but you know how important my grandparents are to me. I really want them to meet my kids. They haven't met any of them yet."

"I'll think about it," said Dave, "but first let's get through your job problems, Athena having the baby, you having the baby, our wedding vow renewal and our trip to Hawaii and after all that is done then we'll talk about a trip to Italy."

"Actually," said Alex, "we could have my grandparents come to the wedding vow renewal. I think that's an even better idea. Then we won't have to fly to Italy and the kids can meet their great grandparents."

"That works too," said Dave. "That's actually a really good idea. I would pay for their airline expenses and everything. They are a really big part of your life and I would do anything to have them come to our wedding vow renewal."

"You would?"

"Yes," said Dave. "Anything."

"Thank-you so much, Baby."

"No problem," said Dave, "did you get anything for the ceremony yet?"

"No," said Alex. "And I know we have like 7 months until it happens. I need to get Chelsea a dress, Ben an outfit, Kaylee a dress and Athena needs a dress. Lexie needs one too. And I want Shawn to be in the ceremony too."

"You do?"

"Yes, Dave, he is your son. He should be involved and it would be nice if we could get Keilani involved too and her son."

"She doesn't talk to me," said Dave.

"Well, maybe I could try to get her to talk to me. I can't make promises but I'll try. I know I haven't always been her favorite person but it's worth a shot. You're paying for my grandparents to come so I can do this for you."

"Thank-you, Alex," he said.

"Don't thank me yet. I have to get her to talk to me first and that could be hard."

***A/N: So the newspaper is making it out to be Alex's fault. Dave doesn't remember anything but at least he was apologizing for it. And Athena broke his heart. Alex is scared she's going to get fired but she's going back to school! Dave seemed so happy...and he wants to open a night club..good or bad? Alex's parents didn't find out yet...and Dave is going to pay for Alex's grandparents to come to the wedding vow renewal so that Chelsea and Ben can meet them. Alex still has a lot of planning to do but she has to talk to Keilani first..that might take some work. What did you think? Please review. **


	119. Chapter 119

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

Monday morning came quicker than Alex had liked. Dave offered to go with her to the principal's office so he could explain the situation and the truth to him. He didn't want to see Alex lose her job because of him and because of some drunk from a bar that makes up a bunch of lies to a local newspaper. Dave walked with Alex down to the principal's office after dropping Chelsea off at her class room. They sat in the office waiting for him to call her into the office. As they were sitting there they saw a couple of people walk into his office wearing business suits. It was no mystery that those people were the owners of the school. Alex let out a little groan as she saw them walk into his office. "Are you okay, Alex?"

"No. I'm going to lose my job I know it," said Alex.

Dave rubbed her back and said, "It's okay, Alex, you're not going to lose your job. I promise. I'm going to tell them what really happened and you're not going to worry about a thing."

"So what. You can tell them the truth but it's still negative attention to the school. You and me know the truth but no one else does. They only see what they read in the newspaper. If I get fired I guess it's my fault."

"It's not your fault. It's my fault. I shouldn't have called you there to get me. I should have called someone else. And if you lose your job I will make it up to you."

"You don't have to make anything up to me. I can always find another job. Probably not as good as this one but I'll find one," she said.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I never meant for any of this to get so out of hand. All I wanted to do was drink a little bit and have a good time. I guess I got too carried away," he said.

"You think?" she asked looking at him with her big dark brown eyes. Her dark brown roots were starting to show from her black hair dye job. She had it pulled up half up have down. She was wearing a grey business suit with a white button down shirt underneath the grey jacket. "I think you went way TOO far by walking out of the house."

"I know," said Dave, "I should have stayed home. I just think on impulse and do what I think is right. I need to learn to think before I act."

"I think that's a lesson for all of us," said Alex. "We all do it."

"I know but look at what my thinking on impulse did to us and all the trouble it caused. We're sitting outside your boss' office waiting to meet with him and the board of directors. It shouldn't have gotten this far and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dave, you can keep apologizing but it's not going to change anything. We just have to deal with whatever is thrown at us."

"You're right," he said. "But I can't help but to say sorry to you because I am really sorry."

"I know," she said taking his hand. "but whatever happens happens. And there's nothing we can do to change it. You know my outlook on these things."

"Everything happens for a reason and God doesn't bring us to something if he doesn't think we can get through it. I know. If I could see this guy again that started this bullshit I would kick his ass," said Dave.

"And that's what he wants you to do. If you would have ignored him in the bar none of this would even be happening. He just wanted a reaction and that's what he got from you."

"Alex, I'm not just going to stand there let some guy disrespect my wife. He called you a slut and offered to have sex with you. He's lucky I didn't knock his teeth down his throat."

"And then where would you have been?"

"In jail," said Dave. "My P.O. asked me why I was out that late. He gave me a warning. He said if it happens again I go to jail."

"It's tough being a celebrity isn't it?"

"Yeah we have no privacy."

"And you want to do a reality show.. If that happened we wouldn't have privacy in our own home. We would have cameras in our house recording everything. I don't like that idea. I don't even like walking outside my house and being hounded by paparazzi."

"I know," said Dave, "and you don't deserve that. Our kids don't deserve that."

"It's funny. As much as we try to keep them sheltered from it the harder it becomes. Chelsea poses for them and talks to them like they're her friends. I wish we could go back to the days when she didn't like it. As for Ben and Kaylee I don't like them taking pictures of them. Now I understand why Michael Jackson used to cover his kids' faces with the blankets and masks so that they wouldn't be exposed to the world."

"I try my best," said Dave.

"I know you do, Baby. I try too. I just want my privacy back."

"I know, Alex," he said rubbing her back. "When did they get on our backs?"

"Um after you had your affair with Bella… that's when they started harassing us."

"Oh yeah," said Dave.

"Yeah..oh yeah.."

"Well, TMZ started putting me on blast way before that. I think it's when I started Dangerous Love."

"Either way it was around the time you met that skank," she said.

"Mrs. Bautista," said the principal Mr. Hammond, "we're ready for you."

"Here goes nothing," said Alex as she got up from the chair. Dave took her hand as they walked in to Mr. Hammond's office.

"Please take a seat," he said. Alex and Dave took a seat in two empty chairs across from Mr. Hammond and the board of directors. "Alex, this is Mrs. Martinez and this is Mr. Simmons. They are from the board of directors."

"Hello," said Alex as she shook each of their hands. "This is my husband, Dave," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bautista," said Mrs. Martinez.

"Nice to meet you too," he said.

"Alex, do you know why we're here?" asked Mr. Hammond.

"I'm assuming it has to do with the newspaper last Thursday morning."

"Yes," he said. "Ridgeway is a very prestigious school and we can't have this kind of negativity shown from our employees. Why are you getting into a bar fight at 12 in the morning on a school night knowing you work the next day? Do you think that's a good image to send to the kids?"

"No, Sir," said Alex. "But that newspaper article is a lie. I didn't get fresh with any guy in the bar and I didn't cause a bar fight. I can't even drink. I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant but at a bar?" asked Mrs. Martinez. "Isn't that a little negligent?"

"I think you mean irresponsible and it would be if I was drinking. I didn't touch a drink that night at all. I am very responsible when I'm pregnant and I do everything I can to take care of myself and my unborn baby. I told you I didn't start a fight in the bar. I just went to pick up my husband because some guy was starting with him about his past."

"I have the newspaper article right here," said Mr. Hammond pulling it out. "It says and I quote…Alex Bautista and her husband went out to the bar on Thursday night. Alex started getting wild after drinking a few drinks. She was making out with another man while her husband looked on. She was all over him and causing a scene. Her husband had seen enough so he got up and started with the man kissing his wife. They took the fight out into the parking lot where Alex Bautista had been knocked down. Dave, Alex and an unnamed man who identified himself as their security guard left in a hurry to get Alex to the hospital. Dave yelled obscenities to the reporters and announced that Alex was pregnant with their 3rd child together. The unnamed man told reporters and photographers to back off before rushing Alex to the hospital."

"You know the only thing that is true in that article is me getting knocked down, going to the hospital, Dave announcing I was pregnant and yelling obscenities to the reporters. I never once made out with anyone or drank anything that night. It's all a bunch of lies."

"Even if they are lies this school has a high set of standards that employees must follow. You going to that bar and being in a fight does not meet those standards," said Mr. Simmons.

"So are you trying to fire my wife because a newspaper article full of lies? She didn't drink and she did nothing wrong. The only thing she did was pull me out of a negative situation and ended up getting hurt in the process. I called her to come pick me up so that I didn't get into trouble. She didn't do anything that article states."

"Mr. Bautista, your wife is sending the wrong image to our children."

"She's not doing anything wrong," said Dave. "ARe you going to sit here and put her on trial because you want to believe everything you read?"

"We're doing what's best for the school," said Mrs. Martinez. "If she needs to be fired for low standards then so be it."

"So I'm getting fired?" asked Alex, "even though it's all a bunch of lies?"

"I don't know. That's up to Mr. Hammond," said Mr. Simmons. "What type of employee is Mrs. Bautista?"

"She's a really good employee. That's why I was shocked when I saw that newspaper article. It didn't seem like something she would do. She's the sweetest and most caring person I ever met. I could never see her causing a bar fight. She's great with the children and she is well on her way to working toward a teaching degree to get a job within the school. I have never heard her say a negative word to anyone. She is always on time and she is a hard worker. I think she's excellent with the children. I don't want to fire her. She's one of the best para-pros we have in the school," he said.

"All right," said Mr. Simmons. "Mrs. Bautista, your job is safe. You aren't going to be fired or suspended but if things start getting out of hand with the public and we get parent complaints or there's anymore negativity it will be a different story but for now you are fine."

"Thank-you," said Alex. "Thank-you so much."

"I couldn't get rid of my favorite para-pro," said Mr. Hammond.

"Thank-you," said Alex. "And you guys don't have to worry..I will not bring anymore negativity to the school. Although the paparazzi does hound me when I walk out of my front gate."

"That must be tough," said Mrs. Martinez.

"It is but eventually you start getting used to it."

"Well, Mrs. Bautista, it was nice meeting you," said Mr. Simmons standing up. "I hope you have a great day."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile, "you too."

"Good-bye, Mrs. Bautista," said Mrs. Martinez as they walked out of the principal's office.

"So I can go to work now?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Alex. Go ahead."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile as her and Dave walked out of the room. "All right, Baby, I'll be home around 4:30.. I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Have a good day."

"You too. Have fun with Ben and Kaylee."

"I always do. Bye," he said as he kissed her lips softly.

When the kiss broke Alex said, "Bye," with a smile on her face. She walked out of the office with Dave. He went one way while she went the other. She was glad that she still had her job. Even though she felt like quitting it she absolutely loved it.

When Dave arrived home Rachel was in the living room playing with Ben and Kaylee on the floor. "Rachel, I'm back," he said shutting the door.

"In the living room with the babies," she said.

"Okay," he said walking into the living room.

"Dada, Dada, Dada," said Ben.

"Hey, Buddy," said Dave picking him up. "Were you good for Ms. Rachel."

"They were both very good. We ate breakfast and then came into the living room to play. We read a book about farm animals. Didn't we Ben," she said tickling him.

He let out a giggle and turned his head away from her. "He loves that farm animal book. His favorite is the duck."

"I know," said Rachel with a smile. "He wouldn't let me turn the page for a while. And at breakfast he ate the entire bowl of banana cereal."

"He always does. The boy has an appetite like I don't know what. He gets it from his dad. Don't you, Buddy?"

"If he grows up to be like you I'm sure he's going to be a heartbreaker," she said with a smile. "He's handsome like his daddy."

"No. He gets his good looks from his mom. We call him little Italy because he looks 100 % Italian like his mother."

"I don't see it," said Rachel.

"Trust me he's a clone of his mother. This is how she looked when she was a baby. I've seen pictures."

"I still say he gets his good looks from you."

"No he really doesn't but Chelsea she gets her good looks from me," he said.

"So how was the meeting?"

"Good. It went a lot better than we thought. Alex didn't lose her job so we're good."

"I see," said Rachel. "Was there any truth?"

"Any truth to what?" asked Dave.

"The article. Did Alex really make out with another guy?"

"No," said Dave. "She wouldn't do that to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," she said. "Her and your security guard Justin, is that his name?"

"You mean Travis and what about him?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just making observations."

"What are you talking about Rachel?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

"No. What about Travis and my wife."

"Nothing. I'm just saying they're a bit close to each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they're hitting the sheets behind your back," she said.

"Travis and Alex? I don't think so. Travis isn't Alex's type."

"Really? What's her type?"

"The bad boy with tattoos. A guy that comes off a little rough on the edges but is as sweet as honey."

"And Travis doesn't fit that description?"

"I don't think he does. I know my wife. She's not going to cheat on me."

"Okay," said Rachel. "When's the last time you two slept together?"

"I don't know," said Dave.

"See?" asked Rachel. "If she wasn't doing anything behind your back you two would be sleeping together more often."

"Rachel, she's pregnant and works 40 hours a week.. She's exhausted. She's always like that at the beginning of her pregnancies," he said putting Ben back down on the floor and sitting down on the couch.

Rachel walked over and took a seat next to him. "You can believe what you want but the more you convince yourself that it's not the truth the more it's going to hurt when you realize it is the truth," she said as she put her hand on his thigh. "And if I was your wife.. Well, I wouldn't be interested in my security guard."

"Rachel," said Dave removing her hand. "I'm married," he said flashing her his wedding ring.

"Your wife doesn't care so why should you?"

"My wife does care. And I care because I love her and I don't want to hurt her. I think you need to leave," he said.

"Dave, you and me both know you don't want me to leave."

"Trust me. I do and I think you should leave now."

"No, Dave, I know you don't want me to go," she said as she moved closer to him.

"Rachel, leave," said Dave moving away from her. He wasn't going to cheat on his wife and if was going to it wouldn't have been with Rachel. He didn't even like Rachel that way because she wasn't his type. He just wanted her to leave before he had to hurt her feelings.

"Come on, Dave, you know you want me to stay. I can make it worth your while," she said as she whispered in his ear. She then began to kiss his neck.

"Rachel…" he said. He was lost in a trance as she kissed his neck. It had always been one of his weak spots and only Alex knew that which is why that was the area she enjoyed concentrating on. He refused to let anything happen between him and Rachel. He pushed her away and got up off the couch. "You need to get out."

"But, Dave," she said.

"You're married and I'm married. Nothing is happening."

"Dave, you know you want me."

"No, Rachel, I don't. You need to leave," he said walking over to the door. He opened it and said, "Out."

"Fine but you know where can find me when realize I would treat you better…" she started to say before Dave shut the door in her face.

"Women," he said shaking his head. "They're like poison." He walked over and got down on the floor with Ben and Kaylee and started playing with them. "Why does Daddy have to be so good looking?" he asked them. They both just looked at him and babbled. Dave couldn't even believe that she tried throwing herself at him like that. And in his house that he shared with his wife. "Who wants to go for a ride on the airplane?" asked Dave. "Ben, I think you want to go for a ride on the airplane." Ben let out a giggle and started babbling. "Let's go, Buddy," said Dave as he picked him up. He began to fly him around like an airplane. He was making the noises and everything. Ben laughed the whole time. Dave flew him around the living room before he took him back to the blanket and sat him down. "Kaylee-Bug, you're turn," he said as he picked her up and began flying her around the room the same way he had done for Ben. Kaylee laughed as she was riding the airplane. He took her around the living room as well before he put her down on the blanket. "Was that fun?" he asked with a smile.. "Did you two enjoy your flight?" he asked as he tickled them both. He got down on the floor with them to play as Kaylee crawled over and started climbing on him. Ben was right in front of his dad as he laying on the blanket. Ben and Kaylee both began to hit Dave. "Oh no. I'm being double teamed," said Dave, "someone help me. Help me," he said as they kept hitting him. They both smiled and laughed as they did it. Kaylee climbed on him some more. "Oh no.. Kaylee is going for the three count and Daddy can't get out of it. Ben help Daddy. Come help me." Ben shook his head no. That was the first time he had ever done that. "No? Are you just going to let daddy get pinned?" Ben smiled at him before he hit him with a toy. "Oh no.. Ben "the Baby Animal" Bautista brought in a weapon. I'm done for now." Ben lay there as they beat him up. "I'm out," he said. "I'm out. I'm down for the three count. 1-2-3," he said as he hit his hand on the ground. "And Ben and Kaylee win!"

After they were done playing their game it was time for Ben and Kaylee to take their morning nap. Dave picked them up and put them in the playpen. "Time for your nap," he said getting each of them what they needed for their nap. "Daddy loves you," he said to both of them. "Ben give Daddy a kiss," he said as Ben gave him a kiss. It was a slobbery but it was a kiss from his youngest son. It melt his heart the same. "Kaylee, can daddy have a kiss?" Kaylee gave him a kiss and he said, "Thank-you. Have a good nap. Daddy is going to do some cleaning and then you'll eat lunch and then it won't be long before your mommy gets home. Sleep tight," he said as he leaned over and kissed each of them on the forehead. There was no doubt about it. Dave loved his kids every single one of them even if they thought he didn't. He still did love them all. He made the mistake of missing out on Keilani and Athena's lives and part of Chelsea's but he wouldn't give up any time of Ben's or Kaylee's lives for anything. He just wanted to be the father he never had been and he still had time to make it up to Chelsea but as far as Keilani and Athena were concerned it was far too late to make it up to them and that broke his heart more than anything.

***A/N: So Alex didn't lose her job because she's a wonderful employee. That's great.. What's Rachel's deal? Why is she trying to make it out like there is something going on between Alex and Travis? Does anyone think there is? And then she comes onto Dave. It's a shame she's so desperate and Dave wanted no parts of that. And he shut the door in her face. That was great! Then Dave spent time playing with Kaylee and Ben it was so cute! They beat him in a match. Very cute..and poor Dave is regretting his past..What did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	120. Chapter 120

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter you guys are great and I really appreciate you taking the time to read and review my stories.. Thank-you...506 reviews.. that is amazing. Thank-you so much! = )**

***This chapter may appear to be a filler chapter but I assure you some of the information in this chapter will be VERY helpful in the future..some of it is the key to the future..**

Later that afternoon Athena walked into the house as Dave was sitting on the couch folding laundry. He had done everyone's laundry in the house as a way to pass time. Athena came inside without Jason. "Hey, Athena," said Dave as he was folding a shirt.

"Hi, Dad," she said as she walked into the living room. She plopped down on the chair. "When's Mom coming home?"

"You mean Alex?" he asked.

"Yeah. Alex," she said. "When is she coming home?"

"She told me 4:30 why?"

"Because I need to talk to her about something."

"Like what?" asked Dave.

"Girl stuff," she said.

"Does it involve periods?"

"No," said Athena.

"Delivering babies?"

"No," said Athena.

"Then what? Maybe you could talk to me?"

"Dad, it's about guy problems. I don't think you can help me out," she said.

"I bet I can. Who knows more about guys than me?"

"I don't know, Dad, your masculinity is slowly fading away as you sit there and perfectly fold that laundry," she said.

"I like to give Alex as little work as possible. I cook, I clean and I do laundry so that when she gets home all she has to do is take it easy," he said, "so what's going on?"

"Do you really think you can help me?" asked Athena.

"I can try," he said.

"Okay. I guess that's good enough," she said. "It's about Jason."

"What about him?" asked Dave.

"He just seems kind of distant with me lately. Ever since the truth came out about Tony. He doesn't know it's the truth but he's not stupid. I know he has some idea and he's just not as close to me as he was before. He made me take the bus home from school."

"He's probably just scared right now. Just give him some time to let it sink in," said Dave. "This is a scary situation for him. You told him you got raped but you willingly slept with Tony. Jason is probably hurt that you didn't tell him the truth. Athena, the boy likes you a lot. That's a hard hit for anyone to take not to mention he can't really be Lexie's Dad anymore because Tony is going to be in her life whether we want him in it or not. Jason realizes that and it's a hard hit for him to take. I honestly believe that he wants to be in Lexie's life and be her dad. He wants to help raise her and he's willing to stick around but everything is different now. Tony will be dad even if he's sitting in an orange jumpsuit, he will be her daddy."

"I know, Dad but I still want Jason to be in Lexie's life."

"I know you do but you have to let him make his own decisions. If he loves you like he says then he'll let this whole Tony thing go and look past it to be with you. If he doesn't love you like he says then he will walk away. It's his decision and you can't change his mind or make up his mind for him."

"I know. Dad, do you think people can change?" she asked.

"Some people. I bet a lot of people thought I couldn't change but I did."

"I know. I like this dad better than the dad you used to be. It surprised me when you changed but at the same time it made you a better person."

"I know I may not have been the best dad to you and Keilani but I tried. I always wanted what was best for both of you. I fought hard to get you but in the end it all blew up in my face. I could have been better and I could have tried harder to be there but I was selfish and I'm sorry. I know I'm never going to get that back but I would like to be better now. And I am sorry for walking away on you. You needed me more that day than you ever did in your life. I know the whole thing with Tony is going to be tough but we can get through it. Maybe and I highly doubt it but he might change in jail. You never know. I would like to see him make a change so that he would be a good role model in Lexie's life. Especially if he needs to be there."

"You think he will change? I want him to because like you said he is going to be in Lexie's life regardless."

"I think he may be capable of it but still Tony has done a lot of horrible shit. He practically destroyed Alex's innocence when she was with him. He raped her, beat her and all this other stuff. He comes from a really messed up family. His dad is a powerful person. Tony has known hate and deception all his life. It's what he was taught however any man is capable of changing for their kid."

"I hope. I don't want Lexie to know her dad as the gangster or thug he is. It's bad enough she is going to know him as a jailbird. I f**ked up, Dad and I'm sorry. If I would have known it was going to cause this much trouble I wouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. And through it all the only person that ended up getting hurt is Lexie. What I did was stupid. I wasn't planning on getting pregnant. I just planned on sleeping with him calling it a night and bam..he'd be gone from my life. And now, I'm pregnant, my daughter's dad is a loser and even worse he has to be in her life. I have to deal with him for the rest of my life. How could I have been so stupid?" she asked as she started to cry.

"Athena, look what you did was stupid. You're not stupid. You are just like me. I've made tons of mistakes did making those mistakes make me stupid? Not really but they were stupid mistakes. If a person does something stupid it doesn't make them stupid. You are a very intelligent girl we all fall down sometimes but we have to get back up no matter what the situation is. Do you think I'm thrilled dealing with Bella? No.. but I have to make the best out of the situation because at the same time she's Kaylee's mom. I f**ked up slept with her and made Kaylee with her. And oddly enough everything turned out all right. Bella is gone and Kaylee calls Alex Mama. So just hang in there and hope for the best. Stranger things have happened. He might change and then we might actually get some snow in Louisiana."

"Dad," she said with a laugh, "shut up."

"What?" he asked. "He might surprise us and change. Just hold on to that hope. And if he doesn't I'm sure Mr. Schuller can arrange something and Lexie won't have to visit him. You just have to believe that it's all going to work out in the end."

"Okay, Dad. Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said. Athena got up and was about to walk out of the room until Dave stood up and said, "Athena."

"Yeah, Dad," she said turning around.

"Come here," he said.

Athena walked over and said, "Yeah?"

Dave wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dad," she said hugging him back. "No matter if you were there or not or weren't always the best dad I still love you. And right now I think you're the best dad in this world."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're welcome," she said.

"So what plans do you have for tonight?" asked Dave.

"None. Jason isn't really talking to me so absolutely nothing. I do have some homework to do but that's it. No tests or anything."

"I was thinking of taking you, Alex, Chelsea and the babies out to eat tonight any suggestions?"

"Well, I would say Chinese but Chelsea won't eat that. How about we go to Olive Garden?"

"That could work. I just want us all to spend some time together as a family. I feel like we never really do."

"I agree. I think tonight would be a good night for that."

"Me too," said Dave.

"Well, I'm going to go do my homework now. Just let me know what's going on tonight."

"Okay," said Dave, "I will." Athena went upstairs as Dave went back to folding the laundry as the phone rang. "Hello," he said as he answered it.

"Hey, DJ! How are you?"

"Good. Just dealing with some stuff. How are you, Mom?"

"I'm good. Are you and Alex having problems again?"

"Not really. It's Athena baby stuff," he said.

"What about Athena and the baby?" she asked.

"I guess I mines well tell you. You'll find out eventually but Athena wasn't raped by Tony. She slept with him willingly to get back at me because I was a bad father to her."

"Wow," said Donna, "I wasn't expecting that. I can't believe she slept with that guy willingly and then lied to you about it. How did you find out?"

"She told us after one of the witnesses brought it to light in court the other day. That's when Athena broke down and told us."

"Oh yeah. How did court go?"

"It was a nightmare. Since they had no proof of a rape, Athena had a relationship with Tony after the incident and then willingly slept with him again a few months later the sexual assault charge fell through.. But they got him on statutory rape. He got 15 years in jail with no parole and get this.. He gets visitation with the baby every Sunday so much to our dismay he has to be in the baby's life. We didn't want that but it is what it is."

"That's crazy! What are these people thinking? For 15 years of this baby's life she's supposed to go to a jail to visit her dad? The same guy that raped her grandma and left her for dead? How are you guys going to explain that to her?"

"I don't know, Mom. I'm just hoping that he changes because I really don't want the negative influence on her."

"I wouldn't count on a change. Someone that has done all the evil things he's done there is no chance of change."

"You never know, Mom. Sometimes the things we think are impossible really aren't that impossible. I just don't like this idea."

"Neither do I," said Donna.

"How does Alex feel about it?"

"I seriously don't know because we don't talk about it. I don't think she's happy about it but she's dealing with it."

"I see. How do you feel about it?" asked Donna.

"I don't like it," said Dave. "I don't like the whole situation but it's not like we can change it now. We just have to make the best of it."

"That's true too," said Donna. "Anyway.. Enough about the sad stuff.. How are the kids?"

"They are great!" said Dave. "Chelsea can't wait to see you next week for Thanksgiving. She's been talking about you and her Grandma Brooks. She can't wait to see you guys."

"Sylvia is coming?" asked Donna.

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Oh dear. That's always a treat talking to her."

"You'll be surprised at how nice she is. The cancer has made her a nicer person. She likes me now," said Dave.

"Wow. That's a big step for Sylvia. She likes the guy that cheated on her daughter numerous times and had a baby with someone else. She must have really changed herself."

"Mom, she did. Her and Alex get along so well now it's beautiful."

"I'm glad to hear it. Maybe we'll be able to get along at Thanksgiving. Anyway, how's Alex's pregnancy going?"

"It's going well. We had a little scare the other day but she's good and the baby is very healthy. We find out what it is in the middle of December. I'm hoping a boy but another little girl would be nice," said Dave.

"And this is your last one?"

"So Alex says it is but I don't know," said Dave.

"You better discuss that with your wife. She's the one that has to carry and deliver the babies. It should be her decision if she wants to go through it all again."

"I know, Mom," said Dave. "So when are you getting in?"

"I am driving over on Sunday morning and should be there by Sunday afternoon and I'm staying till Saturday."

"Okay," said Dave, "Sylvia, Ted, Brian and Marissa are coming in Tuesday afternoon. Are you bringing Keilani with you?"

"Keilani wants to be with Glenda on Thanksgiving so no but I would like to bring my woman friend."

"As in girlfriend?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. Is that a problem? I mean with Sylvia and her judgment passing is it a bad idea?"

"No, Mom. Bring her," said Dave. "I would like to meet her. What's her name?"

"Denise," said Donna. "Are you sure it's not going to be an issue with Sylvia? And what about Chelsea? I don't want her to be confused by anything."

"Mom, it's fine. If Chelsea asks questions I will truthfully answer her questions. Anything she asks me I reply with the truth to the understanding of a 5 year old and the appropriateness level of a 5 year old."

"Okay," said Donna. "If you really don't mind I will bring Denise with me."

"I told you I don't mind but I have to get going," said Dave as Ben and Kaylee woke up. "The babies are awake and I have to change them and then go get Chelsea from the bus stop. I will talk to you later."

"Okay," said Donna. "Bye, DJ. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom, bye." Dave said as he hung up the phone.

Later that afternoon after Dave had gotten Chelsea off the bus he was playing with the babies in the living room while Chelsea sat at the table doing her homework. She would call him occasionally to come help her but for the most part she was doing it on her own. She rarely asked for help when it came to her homework but sometimes it was nice just to be asked for help. When Dave waited for Chelsea to get off the bus he couldn't help but to feel the tension between him and Rachel. They wouldn't look at each other and the only words spoken were high and bye. It was a pretty big awkwardness. Dave sat on the floor reading a book to the babies as Alex walked in the front door. She had her hands full of papers she needed to grade. "Hey, Baby, I'm home," she said.

Dave got up off the floor and walked over to help her. "Hey," he said kissing her lips quickly. "How was work?"

"It was exhausting. I have papers to grade tonight," she said.

"Oh," he said.

"What?"

"I wanted to go out to eat as a family," he said.

"We can do that," she said, "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" asked Dave.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said walking into the living room. "Where's Chelsea?"

"In the kitchen doing homework," he said.

"Oh. Hey, Ben," said Alex as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "and hello Bug," said Alex kissing Kaylee's forehead. "How did things go today?"

"They went great," he said. "I played with them, fed them and read to them. I had a good time with them today. I finished the laundry. It's folded and put away. I cleaned and I talked to Mom today."

"Really?" asked Alex sitting down on the couch to take off her shoes.

"Yeah. She's doing good. She wants to bring her girlfriend to Thanksgiving dinner," he said.

"That's cool but I'm not sure how my mom is going to react to that. You know she's conservative."

"I know," said Dave, "and you know my mom doesn't care. She's a liberal."

"I know," said Alex. "But for some reason I think my mom will be all right with that."

"I hope so," said Dave. "She has changed in the last few months."

"Exactly," she said. "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Possibly the Olive Garden. Is that all right?"

"It's fine with me," said Alex, "And where's Jason and Athena?"

"I don't know where Jason is but Athena is upstairs. They're not really talking to each other right now."

"I knew that it was going to be too much for Jason. He shouldn't make promises if he's not willing to keep them."

"I know," said Dave, "but given the circumstance do you blame him?"

"Not at all," said Alex. "I just don't like the way he turned his back on her. Yes she lied but he didn't need to turn his back on her."

"I know but I'd rather he do that now than later," said Dave.

"I guess that's true," said Alex. "Is she upset?"

"She's more upset with herself than anything. She realizes that this mistake has ruined her daughter's life. Tony could change right?"

"He could but I doubt it," said Alex. "I mean he likes kids and has always wanted kids but I don't think one little girl is going to change his ways. He's a thug and that's pretty much the life he's always known. If Lexie can change his ways I would be surprised."

"We can hope right?"

"We can hope but after everything Tony has done and everything he's capable of and seeing his father…. Do you really think there's a hope of change in him?"

"I guess you're right," said Dave, "but it would be nice if Lexie could change him."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because then Lexie wouldn't know her dad as a heartless animal."

"And if the change in Tony makes Athena fall in love with him and get in a relationship with him then what?"

"Not going to happen," said Dave, "Athena hates him with a passion."

"I hope you're right, Baby. Mr. Schuller has to be able to overturn this."

"Without reason he can't. I already talked to him however he said that if Tony doesn't change and he seems to have a bad influence on Lexie then he can overturn it."

"I just don't get how after everything Tony has done…the highest amount of jail time he has gotten has been 20 years.. Isn't that some shit?" asked Alex.

"It's a load of shit," he said. "And his dad has gotten zero."

"I know right. I bet Ron is turning in his grave right now knowing that Mr. Ciccone isn't even being charged for murder."

"What?" asked Dave.

"They dropped the charges," said Alex.

"Who did?"

"The New York police department. My mom told me about it. They dropped the charges of murder and called it self defense."

"He was trying to kill you but it was self defense. That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard in my life," said Dave. "I'm glad he didn't' kill you because I would be going after blood especially if the charges had been dropped. Speaking of Ron do you know what he left you?"

"No idea. I haven't talked to Mrs. Moretti yet."

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Till I can face this without blaming myself," said Alex. "Everyday I blame myself for Ron dying. I feel like it's my fault and it pretty much is," she said starting to cry. "I shouldn't have even been in New York and none of this would have happened. Ron would still be alive today if it wasn't for me. He took that bullet that was meant for me. He shouldn't have done that. That's my fault."

"Alex, it's not your fault. Ron did what he did for me, for you and for the kids. He didn't want to see you die and he didn't want the kids to be without a mother. I truly and honestly believe that Ron loved you so much that he was willing to risk his life for you and that's just what he did. It was his choice to do it not your choice for him to do it. And you had every right to be in New York. You were making things right with your mom and giving your kids the opportunity to see their grandparents. You can't run away scared all the time. Just because Dr. Psycho is still after you doesn't mean you have to live in fear. You have the right to go anywhere you want. If you want to go to New York you can go and you shouldn't have to be scared to go. And Alex you can't keep blaming yourself for Ron dying because then it's just going to keep eating at you and eating at you. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Things like this happen and there's nothing we can do about them."

"I know but I still feel like if it wasn't for me Ron would still be alive," said Alex wiping tears from her eyes.

"You don't know that. Ron was already on Dr. Psycho's bad side. You don't know anything about what could have been or what would have been. All you know is what is. I don't want to see you beating yourself up over this, Alex. You don't deserve to beat yourself up about it. I love you and I will always be thankful that Ron did what he did so I could have more days on this Earth with you and for our kids to have a mother. I love you, Alex, and I just want you to know that Ron is my hero for doing what he did."

"He did do what was best for our kids," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around Dave. "I love you," she said. "I'm going to try to stop blaming myself but it's not going to be easy. All I can do is try."

"And that's all I ask," said Dave wrapping his arms around Alex. "I love you so much." He kissed the top of her head and continued hugging her as she began to cry.

***A/N: Poor Athena. Jason doesn't want to talk to her and they aren't talking like they used to. She blames herself for this mess and Dave made the attempt to be there for her. Very sweet father/daughter moment. Then Donna is bringing her girlfriend to Thanksgiving dinner..can't wait to see how that flies with Sylvia. And poor Alex she keeps blaming herself for Ron's death. Dave showed his sensitive sweet side in this chapter. I loved it. And last..Tony..will he be able to change? Can Lexie be the one to get Tony to change? What did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	121. Chapter 121

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you. **

The next Tuesday Alex, Denise, Donna and the kids were sitting in the living room waiting for Dave to come home with Alex's family. Alex was a little nervous on how her mom was going to react to Denise and Donna but she hoped that her mom would have the decency to keep snide comments to herself and not embarrass anyone. Everyone has their beliefs and their opinions but Alex's mom sometimes got carried away with it and would belittle someone for their beliefs, lifestyles or anything else that went against her beliefs. Alex's mom was raised in the church she could be quite close minded at times. Sylvia had changed a lot in recent months so Alex hoped her changes would make her more tolerant to others that have different beliefs. "Mom and Denise, I apologize in advance if my mom says anything offensive or insulting to you."

"Alex, Honey," said Donna, "You don't have to apologize on your mother's behalf. I have met your mother MANY times and I know she's very opinionated. I expect her to say something. She has her beliefs and I have mine. Everyone is allowed to believe what they want," she said.

"I know but I just don't want my mom to be offensive."

"She won't offend me," said Denise. "My family pretty much shunned me when I came out as a Lesbian. I've learned to be tolerant of others' criticism."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile as Ben woke up crying. "Well, the Bottle Monster awakes. I'll be back," she said getting up and walking over to the playpen to get Ben out. "You woke up just in time, Little Italy, Grandma Brooks, Papu, Uncle Brian and Aunt Marissa are going to be here soon," she said carrying him over to the couch.

"He is adorable," said Denise. "Why do you call him Little Italy?"

"Dave and me call him lots of things. We call him the Bottle Monster, Little Italy because he looks like a true Italian and like my Nonno, he gets Ben and sometimes he gets Benjamin but that's only if he's into something or trying to do something he's not allowed to."

"He looks too sweet to get into stuff he's not supposed to," said Denise.

"He's acting shy for you," said Donna. "I was watching him while they were in Tampa.. That baby is a handful. Alex and Dave both have their hands full with that one."

"See? Nanny knows," said Alex to Ben as she kissed the top of his head.

"And you're having another one?"

"Yep. In May. The end of May actually."

"How far apart are they going to be?"

"A year and some odd days," said Alex. "Can I ask you two a favor?"

"Yeah," said Donna.

"Of course," said Denise.

"And Chelsea.."

"Yes, Mama," she said looking up from the picture she was coloring.

"Please don't say anything to my mom about me being pregnant. I haven't told her yet and luckily neither have the tabloids. I want to tell her on Thursday during dinner."

"Okay," said Donna, "we won't say anything. I'll control my excitement."

"Thanks," said Alex as Ben started reaching for Donna. "Mom, I think he wants you to hold him."

"You want to come to Nanny?" asked Donna reaching out to take him. Ben smiled and started getting excited as Donna took him from Alex. "That's a first," she said as Ben reached for her hair. "And there's the reason," she said. "Don't pull Nanny's hair," she said taking it from him.

"He pulls hair a lot, Nanny. He always pulls my hair and the other day he pulled my earring it hurt."

"And what did I tell you about picking him up while you had the hoop earrings in your ears?"

"Not to," said Chelsea.

"But you did anyway. When Mama tells you something you need to listen. And you shouldn't be picking him up anyway. You are too young to pick him up and he's too heavy for you to pick him up. If you would have listened to me your earring wouldn't have gotten pulled. I'm sorry but I tell you not to do something for a reason."

"I know, Mama," she said.

"Okay," she said. "What are you going to do with your vacation. You have off until Monday?"

"I don't know. Play with Ben and Kaylee."

"Sounds like a plan," said Alex. "I have to go pay Santa Claus on Friday."

"Can I go?" asked Chelsea excitedly.

"Not this time, Princess. Santa Claus and me are just having a meeting about how well you behave and for me to pay him."

"Can you tell Santa Claus to bring me a puppy for Christmas? I really want a puppy."

"Chels, we've been through this. Daddy doesn't want a puppy in the house because of his asthma and because of Ben's asthma. I'm sorry."

"That's not fair. I can have Dusty but not a puppy?"

"Dusty is different. He stays in your room he's not running around the house."

"I'll keep the puppy in my bedroom too."

"You can't, Chels, you have to take it outside and everything. I'm sorry," said Alex feeling bad about Chelsea not being able to have a puppy. She was still planning on working on Dave about the puppy. She just hope it would work out to her advantage. If she could get Dave to cave in to get Chelsea a puppy for Christmas Chelsea would be thrilled.

"Okay," she said. "How about an I-pod?"

"We'll see," said Alex.

"And jazz shoes. I really want black jazz shoes," she said.

"You like doing jazz huh?" asked Alex.

"That and hip-hop," she said. "Tap and ballet are okay too but hip hop and jazz are my favorite."

"What dances are you doing this year, Chels?" asked Donna.

"I don't know," she said. "Mama?"

"She has three this year. For tap she's dancing to some song called 'An Apple for The Teacher.' Her dance looked hard definitely harder than last year's but she can do it. For ballet she's dancing to 'Grandma's Feather Bed' it's some country song for little kids. It's a really cute song and the dance is cute too. It's harder than Dancing Poodles that's for sure and for jazz she's dancing to the 'Hoedown Throwdown'."

"That's my favorite!" she said with her toothless smile.

"I bet," said Donna. "Even if Dancing Poodles was easy for her it was still cute watching her dressed as a poodle."

"It was cute," said Alex. "After Bunny Rabbit Blues I didn't think she was going to do the Poodle thing."

"Oh yeah," said Donna, "She just stood there. She started it off but she stopped in the middle of it and just waited until it was time to go off."

"I know like she's shy. She plays shy very well," said Alex. "Anyway, Chelsea, if you're so shy how can you be an actress or a model?"

"I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You want to be a model?" asked Denise.

"Yeah. I want to be famous like my daddy," she said.

"Is Mama going to let you?"

"Mama said no."

"Why, Alex?" asked Donna.

"Because she's too young for all that stuff. I want her to focus on the first grade and being a kid for now."

"She is so cute she could make it as a model."

"I know but I'm not ready for her to get involved with fame," said Alex. "Do you see what fame has done to us? I don't want fame to do the same to her."

"I guess you have a point," said Donna. "What does Dave say?"

"It's up to me."

As she said this the front door opened. "Guess who's here," said Dave as he opened it and putting luggage down inside the door.

"Grandma Brooks!" yelled Chelsea as she ran over to see her grandma.

"Hey, Chelsea," said Sylvia picking her up.

Alex got up from the couch and walked over to her mom. "Should you really be holding her?"

"I'm fine, Alex. I missed her. How are you doing, Chelsea?"

"Good," she said as Ted walked in.

"Hey, Daddy," said Alex as she hugged him.

"Hey, Princess. How are you?"

"Good," said Alex. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Ted.

"Mama was crying because she missed both of you!" said Chelsea.

"Really?" asked Sylvia looking at Alex.

"Yeah, Mom."

"I missed you too," she said putting Chelsea down and hugging Alex. Alex wrapped her hands around her mom to hug her and began to cry from the happiness of seeing her mom.

"Why's Mama crying?" asked Chelsea as Ted picked her up.

"Because she's happy she gets to see her mom."

"Oh. I missed you Papu," said Chelsea as she kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too," he said. "Alex, did this girl get any of your features?"

"No," said Alex, "she's all Dave."

"She's cuter than Dave," he said, "no offense, Dave."

"None taken," he said.

"So how are you doing, Mom?"

"I'm doing all right," she said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired but other than that I'm good," said Sylvia as Brian and Marissa came in the door.

"Bri," said Alex as she hugged him.

"Hey, Al," he said.

"Hey, Marissa, look at you," said Alex. "You're glowing and you're showing. You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Marissa as she hugged her.

"All right, there is someone I would like you guys to meet," said Alex leading them to the living room. "Denise, this is my family. This is my mom Sylvia, my dad Ted, my brother Brian and his girlfriend Marissa. Guys, this is Donna's girlfriend Denise."

"Nice to meet you," said Denise standing up to shake each of their hands. She started with Marissa and made her way down to Sylvia.

Sylvia looked at her hand and didn't shake it. Alex thought it was rude but she smiled as Sylvia reached out and hugged her. "Nice to meet you," said Sylvia.

Dave and Alex looked at each other and smiled. Dave wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder. "I guess your mom has changed," he whispered.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm glad. I thought she was going to offend her but she's all right," she said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"And Oh my gosh!" said Sylvia, "look how big he's gotten. Can I hold him Donna?" she asked.

"Sure," said Donna handing Ben to her.

"Hey, Ben," said Sylvia. Ben looked at her and smiled. "You're getting so big. Alex, he looks exactly like you did when you were a baby."

"Well, that works out well," said Ted. "Chelsea is all Dave and Ben is all Alex. I don't think there's a need for another one."

"Why do you say that, Daddy?"

"Because you have two beautiful kids a boy and a girl. You should stop now while you're ahead. All together Dave you have what? 5 kids?"

"6," said Dave.

"6?" asked Ted.

"I have another son," he said.

"Oh Gosh," said Sylvia. "Did you cheat on Alex again?"

"No, Mom, he didn't' cheat. He had this baby before we even met. The story about him is actually very sweet and Dave's intentions were good," said Alex, "Tell them, Baby."

"Yes, Dave, tell us," said Ted. "I'm curious to know why my daughter never knew about a baby you had before you met."

"Dad."

"Sorry," he said.

"Well, my son is with my ex-wife Angie. She suffered from Ovarian Cancer which meant while we were together we could never conceive so after we had divorced she was in remission and the doctors said it was possible to conceive through in vitro. She came to me asking if I would donate my sperm to help her out so I did. The procedure was done and it took and then we had a baby. We then made an agreement that she would raise him and I wouldn't be in his life. Then a month or so ago she called me telling me he has bone cancer and she needed help. We got Chelsea's bone marrow tested to see if it was a match. Everyone said it was a long shot because they are half siblings but oddly enough they were a match so Chelsea donated some bone marrow to him."

"That's great," said Sylvia. "That was very sweet of you."

"Thanks," said Dave, "but now I am going to be in his life."

"That's good," said Ted. "So how is he doing?"

"As far as I know he was in the hospital but he's coming home tomorrow. Angie said it looks like the procedure took but we won't know for sure until later this week."

"That's good," said Sylvia. "I hope that the procedure took and he's healed. How old is he?"

"8 years old. He'll be 9 in March."

"That's a shame. Poor little guy going through such pain at a young age," said Sylvia. "I'll put him in my prayers."

"Thanks, Sylvia," said Dave.

"Where's Kaylee?" asked Sylvia.

"She is still sleeping," said Alex. "She should be awake soon."

"And Athena?"

"She is upstairs in her room," said Dave. "Let me get her." He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up for her telling her that Sylvia and Ted were there.

Athena came down the stairs and walked into the living room. "Hello," she said.

"Athena," said Sylvia standing up, "how are you?" she asked hugging her.

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm all right. You're getting so big. When are you due?"

"January 20th," she said. "I can't wait to have her. Pregnancy is so not fun."

"I know," said Sylvia. "And just think I went through it 4 times."

"Yikes. 4 times. I think I can only handle it once."

"You say that now," said Alex, "but once you see your baby growing up that's when you decide you want to go through it all again."

"Not me," said Athena. "Lexie is the only baby I'm having."

"We'll see," said Alex.

"I remember when Alex said she was never having kids and here we are two kids later," said Sylvia, "are you glad you had kids now?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I can't imagine my life without them."

Kaylee woke up saying, "Mama. Mama. Mama."

"And there's Kaylee," said Alex as she walked over to the playpen to get her. She picked her up and said, "You get to meet your Grandma Brooks today." She walked her over to Sylvia and said, "This is Kaylee."

"Oh. She is adorable!" she said.

"She is cute," said Marissa. "That's Bella's daughter right?"

"We don't like to call her Bella's daughter," said Dave, "she knows Alex as Mama so we just consider Alex her mom."

"Gotcha," said Marissa.

"So Mom, are you going to hog my godson all day or are you going to let me hold him?"

"Oh. I'm sorry," said Sylvia handing Ben to Brian. "Here he is. Alex, that baby is bound to be a football player or a wrestler. He is a bruiser."

"Who are you telling?" asked Alex. "I think I know that better than anyone." She sat down next to Marissa.

"Did it hurt?" asked Marissa.

"Just a little bit," said Alex. "If you get the epidural you'll be fine but once the baby reaches your pelvic area you feel so much pressure and then once it crowns you'll just feel some burning but the good thing about crowning means you're almost there and it won't be long until you're holding the baby in your arms."

"How big was your son?"

"He weighed over 9 lbs. He was no light weight but like I said the hard part is waiting to be fully dilated. Once it's there it's a piece of cake just a lot of pushing."

"Okay," said Marissa. "I'm scared to have the baby."

"It's scary at first but in the end it's the most beautiful thing. So what are you having? Do Dave and me have a goddaughter or a godson?"

Marissa and Brian looked at each other and Marissa said, "It's a boy."

"Aw," said Alex. "A little boy. Congratulations. Do you two have a name picked out or no?"

"No names yet," she said. "We were thinking Jacob or Theodore but we're not sure yet."

"Cool," said Alex. "Jacob is a cute name."

"Thanks," said Marissa. "We also like Theodore because it's your father's name. We are thinking about naming him after his grandfathers. Theodore Charles or Charles Theodore. I don't know."

"I am partial to Charles Theodore," said Brian. "Charles Theodore Brooks. I think it has a ring to it and it flows better than Theodore Charles Brooks."

"Charles Theodore," said Alex.

"I agree with Alex," said Donna.

"So do I," said Dave. "It does have a better flow to it."

"Thank-you," said Brian. "Just like Benjamin Bautista has a great flow. What's his middle name?"

"Michael," said Alex.

"Very Biblical," said Brian, "but still has a great flow. Just think when he's a wrestler and they announce him Ben Bautista. It's going to sound sweet. Or when he's out on the football field and say, 'Ben Bautista with the tackle.' It's just going to flow nicely. You guys gave him a famous sounding name before he was famous."

"I know right," said Dave with a smile. "Or when he's playing with the Yankees. He's my future MVP."

"Oh here we go," said Alex. "Chelsea is going to be an actress/model and Ben is going to be a wrestler, football player or baseball player. Dave has great hopes for our kids. I would rather they just be a doctor or a teacher or something that doesn't involve fame."

"Hey, now," said Dave wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders, "It's in their blood."

"I know," said Alex. "I know."

"And Alex," said Brian, "how can you not look at this boy and see that he's built to be an athlete?"

"I don't know," said Alex.

"So Alex, your mom tells me that you're planning on making Thanksgiving dinner all by yourself this year," said Ted.

"Yeah," said Alex. "I think mom should take it easy and so should Donna. You guys are my guests. I think I should do the cooking and if I need help I have Dave to help me. Right, Baby?"

"Right," said Dave. "Even though the only thing I can help you with is the cranberry sauce and corn. I don't know how to cook anything else."

"DJ, who are you trying to fool," said Donna. "You know how to cook. Doesn't he, Alex?"

"Yes. He's a very good cook," she responded.

"Stop you're making me blush," said Dave.

"Shut up. You're stupid," said Alex with a smile. "But I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips quickly.

"Now this is what I like to see," said Sylvia. "After everything that happened while they were in New York it makes me happy to see them getting along like this."

"Mom," said Alex. "Let's not go there."

"Why, Alex?" asked Sylvia.

"What happened in New York?" asked Donna.

"Nothing," said Alex. "Absolutely nothing."

"Yeah. Let's not go there today," said Dave.

"Something happened so tell me," said Donna.

"Alex slept with someone else."

"Mom!"

"What?" asked Donna. "Alex cheated on Dave. With who?"

"Some guy she knew from New York. She left our house two nights in a row to sleep with him. I guess she told Dave about it and they made up."

"Let me get this straight," said Donna. "Alex gets on Dave for kissing Bella and everything he's done but she went and had sex with someone else?"

"What's sex?" asked Chelsea.

"Nothing, Chelsea," said Alex. "Athena, can you take Chelsea upstairs please?"

"Sure," she said taking Chelsea upstairs.

"Mom, you didn't have to say anything. Donna, it's not what you think. I was confused and hurt from the miscarriage. I wasn't planning on going back to Dave. That's why I did it."

"I don't care, Alex, you still cheated on Dave but act like he's wrong for what he's done to you."

"I never said I was right," said Alex, "I was just as wrong as he was. I shouldn't have done what I've done but Dave and me have worked it out and we're fine now."

"Sylvia, you shouldn't have said anything," said Ted. "It's their business."

"I thought Donna knew," she said.

"I didn't but I do now," said Donna. "Alex, why?"

"I don't know. Let's not talk about it anymore because that's a wound that's still trying to heal."

"Yeah," said Dave, "it's a messy situation and I think we should just drop it. I forgave Alex for it and she's forgiven me for what I've done. Now we're moving forward and living our lives. There's no reason to dwell on the past."

"I'm just saying that she's not that perfect," said Donna. "She can no longer say anything if you cheat on her."

"I'm not going to cheat on her," said Dave.

"I'm sorry," said Sylvia. "This is my fault. I really thought Donna knew."

"It's okay, Mom. It is what it is," said Alex. "You're right, Donna, I'm not perfect and I don't try to be. I made a mistake and that's all there is to it. When you make mistakes you apologize, learn from them and move on. It can't be changed now. It happened and it's done. There's nothing that can be done about it. I'm not going to sit here and defend myself and make excuses. It is what it is. It shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry it did and that's all I can say but I honestly and truly love my husband and I will NEVER hurt him like that again."

"Anyway," said Dave.

"No, DJ, don't change the subject. She shouldn't have cheated on you."

"And she realizes that, Mom. Just let it go. I've let it go. You need to let it go."

"Okay," said Donna, "I guess as long as you've worked it out it's okay."

"We have," said Dave. "It's taken time but we've gotten past it."

"And that's good," said Donna, "so is the vow renewal still happening?"

"Yep," said Alex. "As soon as Thanksgiving is over I'm going to be working on planning it."

"I see," said Donna. "You two need a brand new start."

"I know," said Alex.

They continued talking for a little bit and then went out to eat as a family. The next day went faster than anyone expected and it was soon Thanksgiving Day. Alex had spent most of Wednesday night doing some baking and cooking. She made Pumpkin bread for breakfast, made Pumpkin pies for desert along with finger jell-o. She had mixed up the stuffing the night before using her mom's recipe and she had also made the cornbread. She did fairly well by herself but on Thanksgiving morning Dave woke up with her to help her with the turkey and the stuffing. He helped her put it in the oven and later that morning he started to help her more with the meal. He made the mashed potatoes, while she worked on the green bean casserole. Donna and Sylvia kept popping their heads in the kitchen to see if there was anything they could do but Alex pushed them out and said she had it all under control. She did as long as she had Dave helping her. They were finishing up the meal as Athena set the table. Once the dinner was finished Dave and Alex carried the food to the dining room table and set it on the center of the table. "You did pretty good," said Dave as he looked at the food before him.

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I expect to be thanked in a better way later," he said with a smile.

"Deal," she said, "but are you going to be able to after you eat all this food?"

"I have to burn the calories off some how," he said.

"Nice," she said. "Have you been reading my Cosmo magazines?"

"Maybe a couple articles," he said.

"Weird-o," she said with a smile.

"There's some useful information in there," he said.

"I know," she said before she called everyone into the dining room to eat.

Everyone filed into the dining room and took a seat. "This looks amazing," said Sylvia.

"Thanks," said Alex as she sat down next to her mom.

"Dave, are you carving the turkey?" asked Ted.

"I thought that was your job," said Dave.

"I think it's your job this year. We're in your house. I think it's only right you cut the turkey."

"Okay," said Dave as he finished filling up everyone's glasses with wine. He made his way to the head of the table and said, "Before I cut this turkey, Alex and me have an announcement to make."

"What?" asked Sylvia.

"Do you want to tell them, Alex, or should I?"

"You can, Baby," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Alex as Sylvia took a sip of her wine.

"Okay. Alex and me are having a baby!" As Dave said this Sylvia spit out her wine as it flew across the table and landed on Chelsea.

"Grandma!" she said.

***A/N: So..Sylvia has done a lot of changing. I chose to do this chapter the way I did so that the readers could see how nice Sylvia has become and how Dave's and Alex's families are both getting along. And Sylvia told Donna about Ron...Donna was NOT happy about it at all..but she made some points. Alex can't get on DAve anymore for what he does or has done. She's just as wrong..And how about Sylvia spitting out the wine on poor Chelsea...I think Sylvia might be shocked. So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 122: How does Sylvia and Ted react to Alex being pregnant again? Also will Alex be able to convince Dave to get Chelsea a puppy for Christmas?**


	122. Chapter 122

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews were greatly appreciated. You guys are the best. Thank-you. = ) **

"Chelsea, I am so sorry," said Sylvia, "I didn't mean that."

Alex got up and walked over to Chelsea and picked up her napkin. She wiped the wine off of Chelsea's face and wiped down the purple dress she was wearing. "Grandma, didn't mean it, Princess," said Alex.

"Are you two joking?" asked Theodore.

"No," said Dave. "Alex and me are having a baby," he said.

"Alex?" asked Sylvia. "Is that true?"

"Well, Dave wouldn't lie about something like that. Yes we're having another baby."

"You just had a baby in May. Don't you think it's a little soon?" asked Ted.

"Well, yeah," said Alex sitting down again, "but it is what it is, Dad. We can handle it."

"I don't know what to say," said Sylvia. "I am absolutely speechless."

"That's a first," said Donna. "Congratulations, Dave and Alex. I'm sure you two are going to have a beautiful baby. I'm happy for you. You two deserve this after this past summer."

"Thanks, Mom," said Dave.

"Thanks, Donna," said Alex.

"Well, I have to agree with Donna," said Sylvia, "Congratulations. After this past summer this is what you two deserve."

"Thanks, Mom," said Alex as she hugged her.

"This is the last one right?" asked Ted.

"Yes," said Alex, "no more after this one. I am done."

"Why are you so worried about it, Ted? We have four kids. Why can't Alex have four kids or as many kids as she wants?" asked Sylvia.

"No. No. I'm good going through pregnancy 3 times is enough," said Alex.

"Don't get me wrong, Alex and Dave, but I love Ben to death and I love Chelsea to death but I think Ben and this baby are going to be too close together. Then you throw Kaylee in the mix so you have two one year olds and a baby. I don't think the dynamics are that great. It can cause a lot of stress and strain on the marriage."

"Dad," said Alex, "I'm surprised by your reaction. You of all people were the one I thought would be most happy for us. It's like this… if God brought us to it he will bring us through it. God never gives us more than we can handle so obviously God believes we can handle this. Maybe he has some plans for us that we don't know about yet to help us through but only time can tell. I was upset about it at first but I've learned to accept it and I'm putting it in God's hands. I'm trusting God to help us through it."

"And that's what you need to do, Alex," said Sylvia. "And you're absolutely right. If God didn't think you could handle it then he wouldn't have given you a precious baby. Babies are a gift from God. The Bible says to be fruitful."

"Dave does a great job of that," said Ted.

"Dad," said Alex. "this isn't like you. Why are you being like this?"

"I'm sorry, Alex. I just think it's too soon for another baby. I would have thought you would have waited till Ben was at least two before you had another one."

"That's what we were going to do and then the miscarriage happened, the stuff with Ron and then it was pretty much whatever happens, happens. And well.. It happened. I agree it's a little soon but I know we'll get through it. Look at Keith and me.. We're 18 months apart. Ben and the baby will be 12 months apart."

"When are you due?" asked Marissa.

"May 29th," she said.

"Congratulations," said Marissa.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"The question is, is it Dave's baby?" asked Donna.

"Yes, Donna, it's Dave's baby. It was made around Labor Day. I won't discuss the kind of night and days we were having then but it's when it happened. I'm not going to defend myself I know the father of my baby."

"Well, after the stuff you pulled this summer we could never really know. For the longest time you were telling him that Ben was his son but you weren't really sure," said Donna, "you're sure this time."

"Yes, Donna. I'm sure."

"Mom, it's my baby. We already went through it. I know you're looking out for me but you could be a little nicer to Alex," said Dave. "We're having a baby."

"We know," said Ted. "I guess congratulations are in order. If you two are all right with having another baby then I guess I am. Congratulations you two," he said.

"Thank-you, Daddy," said Alex.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that," said Ted.

"It's okay," said Alex. "I understand where you were coming from. You should have seen my reaction at the doctor's office. Dave had to have a talk with me because let's just say my reaction wasn't that great."

"She was horrible that day. The poor doctor was getting a bunch of attitude for no reason. I never saw her so rude."

"I can imagine," said Sylvia. "I was the same way when I found out I was pregnant with Alex. Keith was 10 months old when I found out I was pregnant again. I was not a happy camper but it turned out well."

"Can we eat?" asked Chelsea. "I'm hungry."

Everyone at the table laughed and Dave said, "yes, Chels, we can eat but first who wants to say prayer?"

"I don't believe in prayer," said Denise.

"Well, we always say prayer," said Dave, "so out of respect for us can you just do it this once?"

"Yes," she said.

"I'll say it," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave, "Everyone take hands."

They all took hands as Alex began to pray, "Dear Lord, I just want to thank-you for allowing Donna, Denise and my family for making it here safely and allowing us this time to enjoy together as a family. Even though our Thanksgiving may not be perfect I just want to thank-you for giving us this time together. Thank-you for all this wonderful food in front of us and allowing us to have this great place to live. Thanksgiving is a time to be thankful what we do have and not a time to dwell on what we don't have and the things we want. I just pray that you continue to bless each and every one of us during this holiday season. In Jesus' name, Amen."

"Amen," said Sylvia.

"So we can eat now?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes, we can eat now," said Dave as he carved the turkey. Everyone began to fill their plates with food but Dave waited to fill his up so he could fill Chelsea's plate up. He wasn't sure how much she would eat given her eating habits lately. As the food was passed around the table he would ask Chelsea what she wanted. "Do you want corn?"

"Yes," said Chelsea, "and mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and yams. And a little bit of turkey."

"Do you want stuffing?"

"No," she said.

"Okay," he said.

"Alex, this is really good," said Denise.

"Thank-you," said Alex, "I learned it all from my mom," she said smiling at Sylvia.

"It is just like Mom's," said Brian. "All those years she made you help really paid off."

"Remember the first Thanksgiving we spent together as a family?" asked Donna.

"Oh yeah," said Sylvia, "that was the Thanksgiving Alex was pregnant with Chelsea. She couldn't do anything. The turkey made her sick but she ate 3 platefuls of food that year. Then she announced that she was pregnant."

"Is there going to be a Thanksgiving or any other holiday when you don't announce you're pregnant?" asked Ted.

"I would say the ones after this," said Alex as she ate. "Because if more happen after this I might just cry."

"Oh yeah, she told us about Ben last year on Thanksgiving," said Donna.

"And she told us about him on Christmas Eve," said Sylvia.

"And you called her a bar tramp. Remember, Grandma?"

"I remember and I'm sorry, Alex."

"It's okay. That was last Christmas and everything is different now," said Alex as Ben woke up from his nap. "I'll go get him," said Alex.

"No," said Dave, "I'll go get him. You just sit down and relax. Enjoy your meal." Dave got up and walked out of the dining room to get Ben.

"Dave doesn't know the Italian culture," said Sylvia. "A real Italian woman never eats a hot meal because they serve others before themselves."

"He's getting better with it. He just likes to wait on me hand and foot. When I come home from work he has food on the stove, Chelsea doing homework, the babies in here with him or in the playpen, the house is clean and there isn't really anything left for me to do. I couldn't have asked for a better husband."

"I wish Brian was like that," said Marissa. "I work all day and come home cook dinner and clean."

"Hey, I'm out working long hours," said Brian.

"I think you and Marissa need to move down here and you open your own pediatrician office down here. We're looking for a new pediatrician," said Alex.

"Still?" asked Donna. "What about Ben and his shots?"

"He hasn't had his 6 months shots yet because we don't have a pediatrician. We're trying to find one. I'm a little more picky these days," said Alex.

"What happened to your old one?" asked Brian.

"He's in jail," said Alex.

"For what?" asked Brian.

"He plead guilty to rape. He got 5 years in jail, 5 years parole and he lost his license."

"Damn," said Brian. "If you can't trust your kids' pediatrician who can you trust. This world is going to Hell."

"That's a shame," said Sylvia. "And to think you trusted that man with your kids and so did a lot of other women. That's a real shame."

"I know," said Alex. "I'm just hoping we find a new one soon. I don't' want Ben to fall too behind on his shots."

"There have to be other pediatricians in that practice," said Brian. "Usually there are 2 or 3 in total."

"I don't feel comfortable taking my kids there," said Alex, "besides the night Ben was having an asthma attack and couldn't breathe and was crying we went to their trauma center…called Urgent Care…they had us waiting forever to be seen because all the doctors were busy. My son was crying and couldn't breathe yet we're sitting in the waiting room waiting for a doctor to become available. I thought Dave was going to beat up the nurses."

"Yeah," said Brian, "I would suggest you find a new pediatrician."

"I'm working on it," she said.

"Working on what?" asked Dave as he brought Ben into the dining room in a NY Giants outfit.

"Finding a pediatrician," said Alex.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I say we go with Isaiah."

"No," said Alex. "I don't think so."

"You got him all ready for the game," said Brian.

"Yep," said Dave sitting down with Ben on his lap. "Chelsea will be getting ready too when she's finished eating."

"Alex, you're letting him make Giants fans out of your kids?"

"They're Steelers fans too," she said.

"I think they should be Saints fans," said Donna. "That's their home team."

"Eh.. No thank-you," said Dave. "Saints are a one shot team. I will not subject my kids to that."

"He has a thing against the Saints," said Alex, "but the funny thing is his oldest son likes the Saints."

"I don't know anything about football," said Sylvia. "I only know the Giants are football and the Yankees are baseball. I don't watch that stuff."

"I know, Mom," said Alex.

Ben started reaching for Dave's food on his plate as Dave ate. "I think Ben wants some food," said Brian.

"Ben ALWAYS wants food," said Dave.

"Did he eat already?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah," said Alex, "he had his own Thanksgiving meal. Turkey and rice with Hawaiian Delight for desert."

"Do you want some of Daddy's food buddy?" asked Dave as he cut up a candy yam. He smashed it up and made it small enough so Ben wouldn't choke on it.

"Baby, don't do that."

"Alex, it's fine. He won't choke. See?" said Dave showing Alex the little bit he was giving him.

"He better not choke," said Alex.

"Here you go buddy," said Dave as he put a little bit of yam in Ben's mouth. Ben made a face at first and then opened his mouth for more.

"I think he likes it," said Sylvia. Dave gave him some more. Ben seemed to like it because he kept wanting more. "He's not going to want that baby food anymore," said Sylvia, "he's got a taste of real people food."

"Alex, do you think he'll eat mashed potatoes?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "Don't over do it because if he starts making messy diapers from this later, you're changing them."

"Okay," said Dave as he got him a tiny bit of mashed potatoes. He blew on the little bit between his thumb and finger. He put it in Ben's mouth and Ben made a face and spit it out immediately. "Yams we like. Mashed potatoes we don't."

Ben kept a disgusted look on his face. He had his little lips puckered with is upper lip covering his lower lip. The little skin between his eyebrows was scrunched and he pretty much looked disgusted. "Look at that face!" said Sylvia. Alex went to get her camera to take a picture of his face. Even though he looked disgusted it was still one of the cutest faces he ever made. After she took his picture she went to get him a sippy cup of half juice and half water for him to wash the taste out of his mouth and to wash down the yams he had eaten. She walked back into the dining room and handed him his cup.

"He drinks from a sippy cup already?" asked Marissa.

"He's between the bottle and sippy cup. We just started the sippy cup last week. We're slowly going to wean him off of the bottle. I want him off by 12 months," said Alex, "it worked for Chelsea so hopefully it works for Ben."

"But you aren't weaning him off the pacifier?" asked Sylvia.

"Mom, he doesn't usually take the pacifier. Sometimes but not all the time. He goes back and forth between the thumb and the pacifier."

"Oh," said Sylvia.

Dave was helping Ben with his sippy cup when Ben started coughing. Dave took the sippy cup from him and said, "are you all right, Buddy? Does that juice have bones in it?" Ben smiled after he stopped coughing and tried to take the cup from his dad. "Okay, Ben, just take it easy. It's not going anywhere. Just take your time," said Dave as he helped him with the sippy cup again.

"When did he get a tooth?" asked Sylvia.

"Last month," said Alex. "I was so glad when it finally cut the gum. We had a lot of sleepless nights waiting for it to cut through."

"A tooth already. Wow," said Sylvia.

"He's getting another one," said Dave taking the sippy cup from him. He leaned him toward Sylvia and tried to get Ben to open his mouth to show that his second tooth was coming. Ben started crying so Dave sat him back and gave him his sippy cup.

"That's funny," said Sylvia. "Ben is getting all his teeth this early but with Chelsea it seemed like it took forever. When did she get her first tooth?"

"She was late," said Alex, "I think she was about 9 months old when she got the first tooth but she got two at a time. That was brutal. And now we're waiting for her permanent teeth to come in where she lost her front teeth last year and there's no sign of them coming in. And she hasn't had a real loose tooth yet. The dentist said she may not loose her first REAL tooth until she's 6 and her top teeth probably won't grow back in until she's 6 ½."

"That's a really long time," said Sylvia.

"I know," said Alex. "But she was still teething at 18 months old. She's late when it comes to that stuff."

When they had finished eating dinner the guys went into the living room with the kids to watch the Giants play the Saints while the women were clearing the table and cleaning things up. Chelsea was in the living room with the guys in her New York Giants cheerleading outfit. She was sitting on her dad's lap watching the game with Ben. Alex was in the kitchen rinsing dishes off with Marissa when Marissa said, "Is Dave like that with the kids all the time?"

"Like what?" asked Alex.

"Involved. Playing with them and helping out with them?"

"Yeah. All the time," said Alex. "He's really good with the kids."

"Oh," said Marissa, "do you think Brian will be that great with the kids?"

"Marissa, my brother LOVES kids. He's going to be a great dad. You have nothing to worry about and neither doest Charles or Theodore or Jacob."

"I think we're going to go with Charles Theodore," she said.

"Well then Charles has nothing to worry about. He's going to have one of the best dads in the world."

Meanwhile the guys were in the living room watching the game as the women were loading up the dishwasher and putting away left over foods. "Go Go Go Go!" yelled Dave as he watched the Giants run for a touchdown. Once the player was in the end zone he said, "That's what I'm talking about. That was f**king awesome. A 50 yard run to the end zone. That was f**king great."

"Yeah it was," said Brian as they high fived.

"Daddy, I like the Giants better than the Steelers," said Chelsea.

"Don't tell your Mama that but they are better huh?"

"Yeah, Daddy," she said.

"Chelsea speaks like a true New Yorker," said Ted.

"She wants to be a New Yorker," said Dave. "But we can't move up there with Dr. Ciccone running the streets. If I didn't have to worry about him then it would be possible but it's not. I want to move where it snows so that my kids can actually play in the snow."

"Good luck with that," said Ted. "Alex doesn't like snow."

"I know," said Dave. "Maybe we'll get lucky this year and we might get a little snow here in Louisiana. I know it's a long shot but it's worth hoping for."

"It could happen," said Ted.

After the dishwasher was loaded Alex and Marissa joined the guys in the living room to watch the game with them. Alex sat down on the couch next to Dave as Marissa sat down next to Brian. Dave wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Now this is what I like," he said, "My beautiful wife, my beautiful daughters and my handsome son sitting here watching football with me." He looked down at Alex, smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as he quickly kissed her lips and went back to watching football. When the game was over Dave was in a really good mood because the Giants had beaten the Saints. He did get a little upset at a few calls during the game but in the end it didn't matter because his team won. They filed into the dining room for some desert. Chelsea refused to eat pumpkin pie so she just ate finger jell-o while the others enjoyed Alex's pumpkin pie. Dave allowed Ben and Kaylee to both taste it. Kaylee was not a fan of the pumpkin pie itself but she was a fan of the whipped cream. Ben on the other hand loved the pie itself. He wanted more and more of it so Dave allowed him to have a little bit of it.

When the desert portion was over they went into the living room to relax and just enjoy their time together as a family. Chelsea was showing them her jazz dance and attempting to do her tap dance without the music but she said she forgot it. "Grandma Brooks, will you dance with me?"

"I don't know how to dance," said Sylvia.

"Come on, Grandma, it's easy. You just have to watch me. Papu, you can dance too," she said.

"Chelsea, I don't dance," said Ted.

"Please?"

"All right," said Ted getting up off the chair. Sylvia joined in too.

"I guess I'll dance too," said Dave and that triggered everyone else to join in. They were all up in the middle of the living room dancing to Hannah Montana music. They were having a pretty good time. Alex couldn't remember the last time they had a Thanksgiving that fun. It was a perfect one. Her family was down and her mom was a different person and the best part it was pretty much drama free minus a few incidents earlier in the day. Alex wasn't sure how many more Thanksgivings she would have with her mom but she was going to make sure they were all like this one.

Later that night Dave was sitting in their bed wearing nothing but his boxer briefs waiting for Alex to come out of the bathroom. "Today went pretty good didn't it?" he yelled to her.

"Yeah," she said from the bathroom. "It was one of the best Thanksgivings we had in a while."

"I agree," he said. "What are you doing in there?"

"You'll see," she said, "I'm almost done."

"All right," said Dave as he continued to wait. "Don't forget.." he started say as he saw Alex come out of the bathroom in a black lace nightgown that was spaghetti strapped and fell to her middle thigh.

"Don't forget what?" she asked with a smile.

"That you need to thank me for helping you out today," he said with a smile, "but looking at you in that is wow. You are the hottest pregnant woman I have ever seen."

"Thanks," she said walking over to the bed. She climbed into bed next to Dave. Dave couldn't hold himself back any longer before he began to lay soft kisses on her neck. "I wanted to talk to you about something," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked as he continued to lay soft kisses on her neck.

"Well, it's about Chelsea," she said.

"Can it wait till after all this I mean…we are on limited time here."

"It can," she said as Dave slipped her night gown straps down off her shoulders and moved his kisses lower. He kissed her down to her chest area as he stopped at her black bra. He quickly unhooked it and slipped it off of her. He threw to the floor as he softly kissed around her breasts and gently massaged them Alex let out a moan as she felt his soft hands upon her breasts. He allowed his hands to wander down her body as he moved the kisses lower. He slowly kissed around her belly button and then began to lick around it connecting the dots with her belly rings she had yet to remove. "Dave," she said.

"Yeah," he said with a smile as he slowly removed her underwear throwing them to the floor with her bra.

"Vorrei che lei. Fare l'amore per me," she said in Italian.

"Speaking Italian," he said. "That's really hot. I don't know what you said but I'm assuming it was something that your mom left out of her vocabulary when she taught you the language."

"That would be correct," she said with a smile. She reached down and helped Dave remove his briefs. He moved his body up hers and pressed his lips against hers. Kissing her passionately as he slowly entered her. He moved himself in and out slowly at first as she moved her hips in rhythm with his movements. They both cried out in pleasure with each movement they made. As the passion built the movements became faster and harder. When the passion reached its height Alex could no longer control herself and climaxed bringing Dave over the edge. He made one last movement before he could no longer hold it back. He took Alex's arms and pinned them over her head as he let out a groan and released himself inside her.

He whispered, "I love you," in her ear before he softly kissed her lips. He slowly removed his body from hers and laid next to her wrapping his arms around her bringing her body closer to his.

"I love you too," she said turning to face him. She began to trail her fingertips up and down his chest.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"It's about Chelsea."

"What about her?" he asked.

"Well," said Alex as she moved closer to Dave and started laying soft kisses on his neck. Her kisses were soft but passionate. Dave let a little moan escape from his lips as she worked on his neck. In between kisses she said, "She really wants a puppy for Christmas." She went back to kissing his neck.

"I know," said Dave, "but with my asthma and Ben's asthma I don't think it's a good idea."

Alex softly licked Dave from the bottom of his ear down to his neck as she continued laying soft kisses on his neck with the passion building again. "I know but we could get one that doesn't shed and everything would be fine. She really wants a puppy. I think we should get her one," she said rolling Dave over to his back and straddling him. She continued kissing his neck and gently began to suck on his weak spot.

"Mmm, Alex," he said as Alex continued working on his weak spot.

"Do you like that?" she asked with a smile before she continued again.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I guess we could work something out. I mean if it doesn't shed I guess we could get one."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "You have me convinced. You're clever. I'll give you that."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"But just because I gave in to your seduction doesn't mean we're going to stop now," he said rolling her over onto her back. "We can go for round 2."

"And this David Michael is the reason we have so many kids."

"And you're pregnant so what does another round matter?" he asked.

"It doesn't," she said with a smile and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's go Mr. Animal," she said pulling him down into a kiss. As Dave was about to enter Alex for the second time there was a knock on their door. "Shit," said Alex in a whisper. "Yeah?"

"Mama, it's me. I had a bad dream. Can I come in?" asked Chelsea.

"Just a minute," said Dave. "This isn't happening again," he said removing his body from Alex's. He softly kissed her lips and whispered, "the first time was great."

"I know," she said with a smile. She got out of bed and started getting dressed as did Dave. Alex threw on a pair of shorts and a cami while Dave put his briefs back on and slid on a pair of basketball shorts. "She is not sleeping in our bed. I hope she has blanket and pillow in hand."

"She probably does," said Dave walking over to the door as Alex climbed back into bed. Dave unlocked the door and opened it and said, "Come on in."

"Thanks, Daddy," said Chelsea as she dragged her blanket and pillow in. "Hi, Mama."

"Hey, Princess," said Alex. "What was your bad dream about?" she asked as Dave made Chelsea a little bed on the floor.

"Monsters and snakes. It was scary."

"I see," said Alex, "you know God is never going to let a monster or a snake hurt you. He has his angels all around to protect you."

"I know but I feel safer in here with you and Daddy."

"I know, Princess," said Alex. "Your daddy is a big strong man he can protect you too."

"I know," she said, "my daddy is like Hercules."

"A 5 year old. You have to love her concept in life," said Alex with a smile. "What do you say Hercules?"

"I say it's time for the princess to go to bed so she can get her beauty sleep so she can be even more beautiful."

"I know, Daddy," said Chelsea with a smile. "Thank-you for making me a little bed."

"You're welcome," said Dave as he tucked her in. "I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy, I love you too," she said. "Goodnight, Mama."

"Goodnight," said Alex. Dave leaned down and kissed Chelsea's forehead before getting up and walking around and getting into bed with Alex. As soon as Chelsea's head hit the pillow she fell asleep. "The joys of being a parent," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around Dave's body and moving closer to him.

"You know that time in Vegas seems like no big deal now. I mean it happens all the time to me now," he said.

"Yep," said Alex. "That's how it happens these days."

"Tell me about it," he said pulling her body up against his and passionately kissing her lips.

"Dave, not now. Not when Chelsea is in here," she said breaking the kiss. "Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight," he said kissing her lips quickly and keeping his arms wrapped around her and keeping her body close. They both drifted off to sleep shortly after.

***A/N: Minus a little drama their Thanksgiving went great! Everyone was getting along minus a few side remarks from Donna to Alex but that's to be expected. And how cute was Ben at dinner? He was eating big people food and drinking from a sippy cup! He's growing up. Then poor Alex and Dave..they can never finish because they're always interrupted but Alex was smart she knew how to get Dave to say yes to a puppy..smart woman. And Dave is so sweet with the kids. He's a great dad. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 123: How is Shawn doing after the bone marrow transplant? And Thanksgiving went great...will Ben's dedication go just as great? **


	123. Chapter 123

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. YOu guys are amazing. Thank-you so much!**

A couple days later Dave was getting Ben ready for his dedication. Dave put Ben in a green plaid button down shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He put his Timberland boots on him and gave Ben a little comb over. "I don't know, Buddy, but that comb over isn't doing you any justice. I don't know why Mommy just won't let me do a Mohawk in your hair," said Dave touching up the comb over so Ben didn't look so nerdy.

Ben just smiled at Dave and said, "Dada." Before he took the comb from Dave and put it in his mouth.

"Ben, give me that," said Dave as he took the comb from him. As soon as the comb was taken away Ben threw is arms and started kicking his feet. He filled the room with his loud squeals. "It's okay, Buddy," said Dave as he handed him his stuffed duck. "Here you go. Say hello to Mr. Quack Quack," he said moving it around in front of Ben. "Hi, Ben, I'm Mr. Quack Quack. Don't be sad. Combs are yucky. You can play with me and you can chew on me," he said in a high pitched voice. Dave didn't even know he could get his voice up that high. Ben smiled and cooed at his dad doing the voice of Mr. Quack Quack. He let out a loud squeal as Dave handed him the duck. "That's my boy," said Dave as he picked him up. He matched Ben entirely. He had on a green plaid button down, a pair of khakis and his Timberland boots as well. The only thing that was different was Dave didn't have any hair to comb over because he had gone to the barber the day before per Alex's request to get his head shaved.

He walked down to the living room with Ben to see Alex French braiding Chelsea's hair in pigtails. "Hey, Baby. You look handsome," she said.

"Thanks, Beautiful," said Dave with a smile.

"I was talking to Ben but you're handsome too," she said with a smile as she continued braiding.

"Ouch, Mama," said Chelsea. "You're doing it too tight."

"Chelsea, I'm almost finished. Calm down," said Alex as she finished the last braid. "All done."

"Finally," she said getting up off the chair.

"Wait, I have to put the flower in your hair."

"Mama!" said Chelsea in a whiny tone. "You're taking forever." She said stomping her foot before sitting back down.

"Chelsea Alexandra, Cool it," said Dave.

"But it hurts, Daddy and she's taking forever."

"Attitude," said Dave.

"But it hurts," she said as she winced in pain as Alex pinned the green flower at the top of her right braid.

"But don't you want your hair to look as beautiful as your green dress?" asked Dave looking at the light lime green dress Chelsea was wearing. It was a halter dress that had a strap that wrapped around her neck exposing the top part of her back. "Alex, you do know it's November right?"

"She's wearing a sweater," said Alex. "It's the only green dress that I could find for her that I thought was pretty. And Chelsea, the flower is in. You're good to go."

"Finally," said Chelsea getting up. "Why do I have to get dressed up? It's Ben's day," she said.

"Because you're going to be standing up front too," said Alex.

"Oh," said Chelsea.

"Dave, what did you do to that poor baby's hair?" asked Sylvia walking into the living room. She had on a lime green shirt and a pair of black pants.

"I gave him a comb over so that he wouldn't have a Mohawk," said Dave.

"At this point I would rather see the baby with a Mohawk," she said.

"Why does everyone have to wear green?" asked Chelsea.

"Because," said Alex, "I thought it would be nice for us all to wear the same color for the dedication. It shows we're all united in leading Ben in the way of the lord."

"Why not pink?" asked Chelsea.

"Because we didn't want to go with pink," said Alex. "Ben's a boy so we wanted to use green."

"I don't like green. I like pink," said Chelsea.

"But it's not about you today," said Alex.

"I know," said Chelsea, "it's all about Ben."

Dave whispered to Alex, "Oh boy. Chels is in a mood today. It should be interesting."

"I know," said Alex. "As long as she behaves during the dedication I'll be happy. Any other time I don't care. I just don't want her acting out during the dedication."

"Me either," said Dave. "So is the diaper bag ready?"

"They both are," said Alex. "Mom, are you going to be all right at our church?"

"I should be fine. Why?"

"Because it's not a catholic church. We go to a Baptist church and things are a little different."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to see my grandson get dedicated to God. I don't care what kind of church we're in. I'm just glad you and Dave feel this is best for your son. I'm proud of you two."

"Thanks, Mom," said Alex as her dad walked into the living room wearing a light lime green button down shirt and a pair of tan slacks.

"Are we going to do this thing?" he asked. "I'm ready for our Sunday dinner."

"Soon, Daddy," said Alex with a smile. "And no one is more ready for Sunday dinner than me. It's been so long!"

"I guess I can get rid of these pants after today," said Dave, "because I'm going to rip my pants after dinner today."

"You can always burn off the calories later," said Alex with a smile.

"I might have to take you up on that offer," said Dave smiling back. "Especially with that outfit," he said looking at her green blouse and white skirt. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her and said, "you look beautiful," before he kissed her lips.

"Okay," said Sylvia. "There are children in the room."

"Grandma Brooks, they kiss all the time," said Chelsea.

"We'd rather our kids see love instead of hostility," said Alex. "I think they've seen enough of that."

"Apparently they have seen enough love too," said Sylvia.

"We're very affectionate people," said Dave.

"Clearly," said Theodore. "And fruitful."

"I guess the breaking of the bread on Alex's head on our wedding day worked out well for us," said Dave.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Ted.

"Donna and Denise," said Alex as everyone else was gathered in the living room. Sylvia was holding Kaylee while Brian was holding Ben. "When they are ready we can go."

"All right," said Ted. "Brian, can I hold Ben?"

"Sure, Dad," said Brian handing him to Ted.

"Hey, little guy, are you ready for your big day? You probably don't know how important it is right now but some day Benjamin you're going to know that your parents did the right thing with you."

"Dada," said Ben. "Dada," he said reaching for Dave.

"I think Ben has spoken," said Ted. "I believe the boy wants his father," he said handing him to Dave. "Alex and Dave, I have to admit you two are doing a good job with your children. Sure they aren't perfect and you don't expect perfection from them but they are the sweetest, most caring kids I've seen. And the love for God that Chelsea has is amazing for a 5 year old. You two are doing a great job. At this point I wouldn't care if you two had 10 kids together as long as you continue to place the values in them that you are placing in Chelsea, Ben, Kaylee and Athena. You two are great parents and I'm proud of you both."

"Thanks, Ted," said Dave.

"Thanks, Daddy," said Alex. "I learned from you but lets not get carried away now. 3 kids is good enough."

Donna came into the living room in a green dress that went to the floor. Dave was a little surprised to see his mom in a dress because it was rare that she would wear one. If she had a dress on you could believe that it was a very important event to her. "Where's Denise?" asked Dave.

"She's not coming," said Donna. "She isn't into the church thing. She's an atheist so she doesn't really feel comfortable going to church, so she's just staying here while we're at church."

"I guess that's fine," said Dave, "I wouldn't want to force anyone to do what they didn't want to do. Although it would be respectful of her to go to her girlfriend's grandson's dedication no matter what she believes."

"It's fine, Dave. She doesn't believe she doesn't believe," said Donna.

"Okay," said Dave. "I just think it would be respectful for her to attend the dedication but everyone is titled to their beliefs and opinions."

Sylvia remained fairly quiet which was surprising because Alex expected her to say something along the lines of how it was wrong to be an atheist or give a religious speech. Alex was impressed by her mother's new found respect for other people's beliefs. Alex was doing her best to bite her tongue because it wasn't her place to say anything although she agreed with Dave and it would have been polite to at least attend the dedication out of respect for your girlfriend and her grandson. Their family is what it was. Dave and Alex had been through so much that they both wanted to dedicate their lives to Christ and it was important to them for their children to grow up in the church. Although they weren't the type to shove religion down everyone's throats. They understood everyone had the right to believe what they wanted however it still would have been respectful for Denise to attend but it was the way it was and there was no changing it. They were going to have the dedication with or without Denise.

When they got to the church the pastor met with them to show where everyone was supposed to stand and explained a little bit of what was going to happen. It was all new to Dave and Alex because they had never had a baby dedicated before. They had Chelsea baptized in the Catholic faith when she was a baby out of respect for Dave's Filipino relatives and for Alex's family. They didn't practice the Catholic faith but they loved God the same so it didn't matter. They had gone through weeks of counseling about what dedication meant. The pastor explained to them that if they were dedicating their son to God they too must know and love God. They each had to explain their personal relationship with Christ before the pastor would agree to dedicate Ben. The pastor also explained that while they attended church every Sunday they were still responsible for daily teachings about prayer before meals and before bed. The pastor also explained that they could tell Bible stories as daily devotions. He also asked about Godparent selection and they explained to him that Brian and Marissa would be Ben's godparents and if anything shall happen to them Ben would immediately go into their care. It was a long process that they never expected but in the end they were doing the right thing for their son.

Church began the way it usually did. They had their opening prayer and the pastor's wife made announcements of upcoming events in the church. Once the announcements were made they engaged in their usual Sunday worship. Sylvia's eyes were opened to a different praise and worship service than she was used to. She was used to singing songs from hymns but at Dave's and Alex's church they sang songs with a worship team and contemporary Christian songs. She really enjoyed how they worshiped. It was all something new to her. When worship was finished the Pastor turned on the microphone and asked the congregation to be seated. He introduced the day as a very important day in the life of Benjamin Michael Bautista. He then called for Ben, Alex, Dave, Chelsea, Sylvia, Ted, Donna, Brian, Marissa, Athena and Kaylee to the front. They walked up to the front taking their assigned positions. Dave, Alex, Athena, Kaylee and Chelsea were on the right side of the pastor with Dave right next to him while the godparents and grandparents were to his left. Alex held Ben as the pastor began the service.

"God delights in children. He takes great pleasure in them. They are one of the greatest gifts He gives to husbands and wives. Psalm 127:3 proclaims that "Sons are a heritage from the Lord, children a reward from Him." Because children are a gift from God, it is natural that Christian parents present and dedicate their child to God. In the Gospels we read that people brought little children and babies to Jesus so that he might place his hands on them and pray for them," he began. "In the same way, David and Alexandra today bring their son Benjamin presenting first themselves and then Benjamin before the Lord our God. Accompanying them in making this commitment are Sylvia and Theodore along with Donna And witnessing this as well are Athena, Chelsea and Kaylee."

The pastor then read the scripture Deuteronomy 6:4-7 to the congregation which basically explains loving God and taking the commandments and keeping them on their hearts. It discusses how they are supposed to impress these values upon their children and how they are supposed to talk about the values and commandments of God while sitting at home. Ben was already becoming restless during the dedication and it wasn't even half done. He started to get fussy so Alex began to rock him back and forth to calm him down. "Dada. Dada," said Ben.

"Not now, Ben," said Alex, "in a couple minutes you can go to daddy. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," said the pastor. "He's fine." He said before he began, "Proverbs 10:1 reminds us that "a wise son brings joy to his father, but a foolish son grief to his mother." The best thing Moms and Dads can teach their child is the "fear of the Lord," for Proverbs 1:7 tells us this is "the beginning of knowledge." In other words, the successful application of all that Benjamin learns in life depends on him first learning to fear and follow God. So the church urges you David and Alexandra to love God with every ounce and fiber of your being and teach Benjamin to do the same. As you love God, one another, and Athena, Chelsea and Kaylee you will model before Benjamin a wonderful love for God that he will want for himself."

Ben continued to fuss through the dedication before Chelsea joined in. "Mama, I have to go pee!" she said.

"Chelsea, I think you can wait we're almost done," said Alex.

"Mama, I'm going to pee my pants," she said. "Please. I have to go."

"If she has to go let her go," said the Pastor.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea as she ran down the aisle and out of the sanctuary to the bathroom. The congregation laughed hysterically at how quickly she escaped the sanctuary to use the bathroom. Alex was slightly embarrassed but kids were kids. She was still trying to get Ben to stop fussing.

The pastor continued on, "David and Alexandra by coming forward before God and his people, do you hereby declare your desire to dedicate yourselves and your son Benjamin to the Lord? If so, please respond by saying we do."

"We do," they said in unison.

The pastor asked for Ben to be placed in Dave's arms as a sign that Dave was the spiritual headship of the Bautista family. "So that Benjamin may walk in the abundant life that Christ offers, do you David and Alexandra vow by God's help and in partnership with the church, to provide Benjamin a Christian home of love and peace, to raise him in the truth of our Lord's instruction and discipline, and to encourage him to one day trust Jesus Christ as his Savior and Lord?"

"We do," they replied in unison once again as Chelsea ran back into the sanctuary and took her place again.

The pastor just continued like nothing had even happened. "For encouragement in fulfilling these vows, David and Alexandra call upon Sylvia, Donna and Theodore. Proverbs 17:6 declares how "Grandchildren are the crown of the aged." There is great pride in seeing a new generation of family. And how that joy is reinforced when children are raised to fear God. To this end, I ask you the following questions." He asked them if they would help Alex and Dave fulfill the promises that they had made to God when it came to Ben. They all replied with a we do and then the pastor called forward Brian and Marissa. "By coming forward before God and his people, do you hereby declare your desire to help David and Alexandra fulfill the vow they have just made by becoming Benjamin's godparents? If so, please respond by saying we do."

"We do," said Brian and Marissa in unison.

"Having come freely, I ask now that you enter into the following commitment: So that Benjamin may walk in the abundant life that Christ offers, do you vow by God's help, to pray for and encourage David and Alexandra in their effort to raise Benjamin in the fear of the Lord, so that Benjamin might receive our Lord's guidance and instruction?"

"We do," they said as Chelsea let out a large yawn to let them know she was bored. Alex motioned for her to stop.

The pastor said, "It's fine, Alexandra, we're just about finished." He then directed his questions to the congregation stating that the prophet Joel in the old testament commands for us to tell our children of God's work so that they may be able to tell their children and their children's children. "Being present in God's house today, do you hereby declare yourselves to be the children of God because you trust in Jesus Christ alone for the forgiveness of sins and the gift of eternal life? If this is true, please respond by saying we do," he said.

"We do," said the congregation.

He then asked them if they would be faithful and help Alex and Dave to stay faithful as parents in training up their child in the lord. They responded with a we do and the pastor had Dave hand Ben to him. As soon as Ben was in his arms he started screaming at the top of his lungs and the tears came streaming from his eyes. Alex felt so bad for Ben and the pastor. Athena offered to get Ben's pacifier for him so that the pastor could do the prayer. Athena wobbled down the aisle to get the pacifier from his diaper bag and brought it back up to the front. As soon as it was in his mouth he stopped crying but he continued reaching for Dave. The pastor took advantage of the quiet and said the prayer to finalize the dedication.

After the pastor stated the prayer he handed Ben back to Dave. As soon as Ben was in Dave's arms he grew a smile behind his pacifier. "At this time I would like to present to David, Alexandra and Benjamin a certificate that states Benjamin has been dedicated to the Lord on this wonderful Sunday morning, along with a letter that should not be open until Benjamin's 13th birthday and I also present to Benjamin his first Bible," he said as he handed the letter, certificate and the bag with the Children's Bible in it.

Alex took the Bible out of the bag and showed it to Ben. It was a hardcover Bible with tiny lambs printed on it. It was titled "Baby's First Bible". "Look, Ben," said Alex. "You got your very first Bible!" Ben looked at it and tried to take it from his mom.

"That's not fair," said Chelsea. "I want a Bible."

"Chels, you already have a Bible," said Alex. "This is Ben's first Bible. He doesn't have one yet."

"So. I want a NEW Bible," she said loudly for everyone in the church to hear her.

Alex's face turned a shade of red while Sylvia gave Chelsea a warning look. "Maybe Santa Claus will bring you a brand new Bible for Christmas," said Alex.

"I want a new Bible NOW!" said Chelsea.

"All right," said Ted, "Chelsea, let's go," he said escorting her out of the sanctuary as the congregation stared at her. He took her out into the foyer to have a little talk with her while the pastor ended the dedication service. He then said a closing prayer and dismissed the congregation.

"Thank-you, Pastor," said Alex.

"It was my pleasure," he said, "it's always a joy to see parents dedicate their children to the Lord. And you two have done a wonderful job with Chelsea. I'm sure you're going to do a wonderful job with Ben too."

"Thank-you," said Dave, "and I'm sorry about Chelsea's outburst we're still learning that everything isn't about Chelsea and sometimes it's about Ben or Kaylee. We're getting better at it but we're just not all the way there yet."

"It's okay," said the pastor. "I have 5 kids. I know how sibling rivalry can be. It just takes a lot of patience. That sibling rivalry will always be there."

"I know," said Alex, "I'm still very competitive with my brothers. It's tough."

"It is," said the pastor. "Well, you guys enjoy the rest of your day. I will see you next week."

"You too," said Alex, "see you next week," she said grabbing the diaper bags. Dave smiled as he walked past the pastor with Ben.

Chelsea was standing outside with Ted waiting for her parents. When she finally saw them she ran over to them and said, "Mama and Daddy, I'm sorry for being rude in church."

"It's okay, Chelsea," said Alex, "but you need to use your manners while we're in church."

"I know," she said taking her mom's hand to walk to the car with her.

When they got to the car Chelsea climbed in and sat down in her booster seat while Alex put Kaylee in her car seat and Dave put Ben in his car seat. Alex's parents followed them back to the house while Donna and Athena rode home with them. When they got back to the house Dave and Alex fed the babies and then put them down for a nap while Alex helped Sylvia in the kitchen with Sunday's dinner. They were cooking lasagna, chicken parmesan, alfredo noodles, cheese stuffed manicotti and spinach and cheese raviolis. Sylvia was also making her famous garlic bread and a few other Italian breads. It was a meal Dave and Alex had been waiting for. While the women were cooking the men were in the living room watching some football while Chelsea was coloring at the coffee table. The phone began to ring. Dave was too into football to answer it so Chelsea walked over to answer it. "Hello?" she said.

"Chelsea! How are you?" asked Angie.

"Good, Aunt Angie. How are you?"

"Good. Is your daddy there?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea, "but he's watching football."

"He would be," said Angie. "What about your mommy? Is she there?"

"Yes but she's cooking Sunday dinner," said Chelsea.

"Well, can I talk to your daddy please?"

"Yes. Hold on," said Chelsea as she walked the phone over to her dad. "Daddy, it's for you."

"Who is it, Princess?"

"It's Aunt Angie," she said.

"Okay. Thank-you," said Dave taking the phone from Chelsea. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dave," said Angie holding back her excitement.

"How is Shawn?" asked Dave.

"He is great. I wanted to call you sooner but I've been busy for the last couple days. We got the results back from Shawn's last scan."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Dave," said Angie tearing up, "it came back No evidence of disease. He's clear! He had no trace of cancer in his body at all."

"Oh my God, Angie, that's amazing!"

"I know," she said. "Thank-you so much for everything."

"You're welcome," said Dave. "When can I come see him?"

"Dave, I don't know. I have to think about that."

"Angie, what is there to think about? He's my son. I have the right to see him."

"How come you didn't have the right to see him for the last 8 years?"

"Angie, I'm not going to argue about this right now but we will talk about it later."

"Okay," said Angie. "So. I just wanted to tell you that. I guess I'll let you go now. It sounds like you have company."

"We do," said Dave. "Alex's family is down here and my mom is here. Ben got dedicated today."

"You, Dave Bautista, had your son dedicated?"

"Yes, Angie. I have changed a lot in the last 8 years."

"I see that," she said, "maybe I should have stuck around for the last 8 years."

"Maybe you should have," he said, "but you didn't and I married Alex."

"I know," she said, "I'm starting to regret my decision," she said. "Do you ever regret it?"

"Angie, I used to regret it everyday of my life but then I met Alex and all that regret I felt disappeared. I'm happy with Alex. From time to time I always wonder what could have been but we'll never know."

"You're right," said Angie, "we'll never know." She still had feelings for Dave and she was still in love with Dave. She doubted she would ever be able to fall out of love with him. "We'll, Dave, I'll let you go. Have a good day."

"You too," he said, "bye."

"Bye," she said hanging up the phone.

Dave put the phone back on the hook and rushed into the kitchen, "ALEX!" he yelled as Alex was taking the lasagna out of the oven.

His sudden outburst startled her and she almost dropped the lasagna but she caught herself. "What, Baby?" she asked laying it down on the counter.

"I just got off the phone with Angie," he said walking over to her.

"And?" asked Alex looking at him.

"When they scanned Shawn it came back no evidence of disease. He had no traces of cancer in his body. He's cancer free!" he said.

"That is awesome, Baby," she said with a smile as she threw her arms around Dave. "I am so happy."

"Me too," he said wrapping his arms around her. "Thank God," he said.

"It was God's work," said Alex with a smile. "I am so happy. Now maybe Shawn can be a normal kid and slowly get back into his activities."

"I hope so," said Dave. "He's a tough kid though. I'll give him that."

"And Angie is a tough woman. She stayed strong when I would have been falling apart if it were one of ours. I have a lot of respect for her because I know none of this had to have been easy for her."

"Me too," said Dave as he kissed the top of her head. "But sometimes you never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have."

"I guess that's true," said Alex.

Later that afternoon they sat down and had a wonderful family dinner. They were talking and laughing and just enjoying each others' company. When dinner was finally finished they were so full they could barely move. The men actually offered to clean up for the women after all their hard work. It was surprising to the women that the men had even volunteered. They weren't used to that. After the dishes were in the dishwasher and everything was put away Ben got gifts for hid dedication. It was going well until Chelsea started throwing a fit because she didn't get anything. She just didn't understand why Ben was getting the gifts and she wasn't so it frustrated her. It didn't matter how smart Chelsea was there was still a little bit she didn't understand. Other than Chelsea throwing a few fits and getting upset everything went well for them but most of the time Dave had been thinking about his conversation with Angie. He loved Alex but at the same time he still loved Angie and had no idea how to handle the situation.

***A/N: A nice easy flow chapter...the dedication went well minus a few mishaps (Chelsea being jealous and Ben crying) But the best thing was how the pastor kept going like nothing had happened at all. He must be used to that stuff. lol. Then DAve gets the best news of his life! Shawn is cancer free! It's amazing but Angie still has feelings for him and it seems like he still has feelings for her. That's a tough situation..Dave better find his way out of it. So what did you think? Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	124. Chapter 124

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Thank-you SO much! = )**

***I did this chapter this way for a reason because it's going to tie in with Love at First Sight Chapter 83. It's more like a comparison type of thing.**

A couple weeks later Dave and Alex were sitting in the OB/GYN waiting room. It was the day they always looked forward to when Alex was pregnant. They were going to find out the sex of the baby. At this point they had enough kids it didn't really matter what the sex was but it was always nice to know. "You know I'm pretty much ready to just pack up our stuff and move in here because it seems like we're always here," said Dave.

"Well, if you didn't impregnate me so much we wouldn't be here as much," said Alex.

"It was your fertile eggs that got us here," said Dave.

"No.. my eggs did no such thing. It was your buddies that found them," said Alex with a smile.

"Let's be real here," said Dave, "if we didn't have sex so much we wouldn't be here as much."

"You're joking right?" asked Alex. "We couldn't go a week without having sex. I'm willing to bet we wouldn't make it past a day without having sex."

"The sad thing about that is it's true. We couldn't go a week but having a healthy sex life is good. Did you know you can lose 4 pounds in a year if you have sex twice a week for a half hour each time? And you can burn up to 300 calories an hour by having sex. It's actually a good work out."

"I did know that actually," said Alex, "I read that in Cosmo. Are you reading the Cosmo magazine still?"

"I'm even embarrassed to admit this but yeah. Sometimes when Ben and Kaylee are taking a nap I read a little Cosmo. Some of the articles are interesting. I like the Sex Q and A. They have some very interesting facts," said Dave.

"Yeah. If I were you I wouldn't admit that to John or Randy or any of your male friends. That's kind of weird. Maybe you should go get some work because you're getting a little TOO comfortable with your feminine side."

"I thought you liked my sensitive feminine side," he said.

"I do but I just think it's weird that my husband can discuss Cosmo articles with me. That's just a little creepy. I'm used to talking to Mel and Tara about Cosmo."

"So you think I'm too feminine?"

"Just a little bit," said Alex, "but don't get me wrong I think your sensitive feminine side is sexy but don't over do it."

"Well, can I still read Cosmo but not discuss it with you?" he asked.

"Sure, Dave but why on Earth do you want to read that women's magazine for?"

"I told you some of those articles are good."

"You're weird," she said. "Why don't you read some Sports Illustrated?"

"I do but I read some Cosmo too."

"Okay, Baby," she said. "Okay."

"Anyway," said Dave changing the subject feeling embarrassed, "if you had to take a guess what would you say the baby is…girl or boy?"

"Honestly?" asked Alex.

"Yeah."

Alex thought for a minute and said, "Boy."

"Yes," said Dave. "I want a boy but another girl wouldn't be so bad either. Actually a girl might be better because Ben might get really jealous if he has a little brother taking away dad's attention."

"No matter what the baby is Ben is still going to be jealous of your relationship with it," said Alex, "in case you haven't noticed Ben is a Daddy's boy."

"Oh I know," said Dave. "That boy is attached to me."

"Yeah he is but he loves you and that's what I like to see."

"Alex Bautista," called the nurse.

"All right," said Alex getting up. "Let's go." Dave got up with her and took her hand.

"How are you today, Alex?" asked the nurse.

"Good. How are you?"

"Pretty good. How are the kids?"

"They're good," said Alex. "Growing up too fast but they're good."

"That's good. I want to see Ben sometime when you guys come in," she said.

"Next time we'll bring him with us," said Alex.

"How old is he now?"

"He was 7 months old yesterday," she said.

"Wow. He's getting big," she said.

"Big and bad," said Dave with a smile. "He tries to get into EVERYTHING. And he has quite the temper."

"I bet," said the nurse walking Alex over to the scale. She had Alex get on the scale to check her weight and then she sent Alex to the bathroom with a cup. Alex was so familiar with the routine that the nurse no longer had to tell her what to do. Dave routinely followed the nurse to the room and took a seat on the chair to wait for Alex. "So, Dave, how do you feel about the baby?"

"I'm excited. Things are going to be a little tough at first but I think we can handle it."

"I'm sure you can. Your granddaughter is due next month right?"

"Yep," said Dave.

"So your son, granddaughter and this baby aren't going to be too far apart in age are they?"

"Nope," said Dave. "I'm just scared one of my kids is going to call me Grandpa or G-Peezy as I want to be called. Let's face it I'm not a young man anymore."

"You still look young," said the nurse. "I'm sure you won't have to worry about that."

"Alex tells me that all the time," said Dave, "but I have my doubts."

Alex walked back into the room and handed the cup to the nurse. The nurse laid it down on the counter and then took Alex's blood pressure after she sat down on the bed. "Very good. Your blood pressure is perfect."

"That's good," said Alex with a smile.

"So today is the big day," said the nurse, "you two get to find out if it's a boy or a girl. What do you want the baby to be?"

"It doesn't really matter," said Alex. "Although I would LOVE another boy but a girl is just a wonderful. In the end it doesn't really matter as long as it's healthy and doesn't weigh 9 lbs.. I don't' think I can handle giving birth to another 9 lb baby."

"You did it like a trooper last time," said the nurse.

"Yeah but it hurt like hell," said Alex. "A pain I will never forget but Ben's kisses and attempts to hug me make up for it all."

"Aw," she said, "Well, I'm going to get Dr. Kennedy and she should be in shortly. Have a good day."

"You too," said Alex as the nurse walked out of the room. "So are we still going puppy hunting after this?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "You're lucky your seduction is so irresistible because if it wasn't Chelsea wouldn't get a puppy for Christmas. She is going to take care of it right?"

"Yes, Dave, she's going to take care of it."

"So what kind of dog are we looking at getting," asked Dave.

"Well, I called 4 places that we're going to go visit today.. One has Beagle pups, another has lab puppies, then there are pug puppies and the last one is another liter of Beagle puppies."

"Pugs? Those are ugly dogs," said Dave, "My daughter isn't getting an ugly dog."

"They aren't ugly. They're cute," said Alex. "I love pugs."

"Are we getting the puppy for you or for Chelsea?"

"Chelsea," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave as Dr. Kennedy knocked on the door and slowly entered the room.

"Hello, Dave and Alex," she said. "How are you today?"

"Good," said Alex

"Good," said Dave.

"So today we find out if the baby is a girl or boy," she said. "Are we excited?"

"I am," said Dave.

"Me too," said Alex. "This is my favorite part of pregnancy. I love finding out."

"I bet," said Dr. Kennedy. "So how are you feeling?"

"Good. I have been tired but not as tired as I have been in the past. I think this is my easiest pregnancy so far. I didn't really have a lot of morning sickness and I haven't had back pains like I have before. It's just been really easy."

"That's good," said Dr. Kennedy. "And your blood pressure is doing amazingly good. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really," said Alex.

"All right then. If you would just lay back I can do an internal ultrasound and we can determine the sex if you really want to know."

"We really want to know," said Dave walking over to take Alex's hand. The doctor didn't have to tell Alex to put her legs up because Alex did it on her own. The doctor got the machine ready and got the wand ready by putting a condom on it with some gel.

She flipped the machine on and said, "Okay, Alex, just relax and we'll know in a few minutes the sex of the baby. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I always am," said Alex. "I don't think at this point it phases me anymore. I'm so used to getting internal ultrasounds done it's nothing."

"Alex, you always brighten up my day when you come for a visit," said Dr. Kennedy as she inserted the wand into Alex. Alex flinched a little bit and squeezed Dave's hand. He leaned down and kissed her forehead so she could relax. "All right, let me just find the baby," said Dr. Kennedy, "and there it is," she said as the baby appeared on the screen.

"I think it gets more beautiful every time," said Dave as he looked at the screen. "It's not so much a peanut anymore."

"It's not," said Alex with a smile.

"The baby looks healthy and its heartbeat is good. It is growing on track," said Dr. Kennedy, "and we're still looking at May 29th for a due date."

"So chances are we could have a Memorial Day baby?"

"Yes," said Dr. Kennedy. "And the best part of that is you won't have to be pregnant during a hot Louisiana summer."

"That's good," said Alex. "I couldn't imagine that. I get hot in the winter while I'm pregnant.. I don't' even want to know what it would be like in the summertime."

"From what I hear it's not very fun," said Dr. Kennedy, "Look at the baby's head."

"Well, Alex, the baby has your nose again," said Dave with a smile. "But at least it's a cute nose."

"Thanks.. It runs in the family," she said with a smile.

"And here is your baby's arm and its little hands," she said as the baby moved its angle. "Well, I think I upset it," she said with a laugh.

"Our daughter was the same way. She hated the fact that the doctor was trying to find out what she was. She flipped and moved but would not let us see," said Alex.

"They have a mind of their own," said Dr. Kennedy. "But I think it might just let us see. Here's the baby's legs and its feet but look. It has its legs apart so we're going to know. Are you two sure you want to know?"

"Yes," said Alex, "we really want to know."

"Okay," said Dr. Kennedy, "and here is the vulva.. You two are having a baby girl."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Really," said Dr. Kennedy. "It's plain as day. She's letting us know she's a girl."

"She really is," said Dave looking at the screen. "Can you print off pictures for us?"

"Of course," said Dr. Kennedy. "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. "It's another girl, Dave."

"I know," said Dave. "If I didn't have Ben and Shawn I would think I was incapable of making a boy."

"Chelsea is going to be excited. She wanted Ben to be a girl Well, now she's getting another baby sister," said Alex as the doctor printed off pictures for them. Once she printed off the pictures she removed the wand and cleaned everything up. She handed Alex the pictures as she sat up. Alex and Dave looked through the sonogram pictures and Alex said, "you're right, Baby, she does have my nose."

"She's so cute. I'm excited," said Dave.

"Me too," said Alex.

"Ben is going to have his work cut out for him."

"Yeah he is," said Alex.

"All right, Alex, you're done for today. I'll see you again in 6 weeks. You two have a good day."

"Thank-you," said Alex. "You too."

Once Dr. Kennedy left the room Alex began to change back into her clothes. She was excited she was having another girl. Dave was excited to have another daughter on the way and was hoping she would be a Daddy's girl like Ben is a Daddy's boy. Once Alex was dressed they left the room and walked out to the receptionist to schedule their next appointment. Dave was enjoying the prenatal visits. He never really got to experience them when Alex was pregnant with Chelsea because he was too busy working or doing other things. He went to every appointment with Alex while she was pregnant with Ben and now while she is pregnant with this baby. It made him feel more involved. He thought pregnancy was a very beautiful thing and he hated himself for missing out on Alex's pregnancy about 6 years earlier. Dave's life had been about thoughts and regrets lately. He mostly regretted not being there as much for his kids and not being there for Alex. He was doing his best to make it up to Alex and to the kids whose lives and events he missed out on but truth be told those moments were gone and he would never get the chance to get it back and that hurt him more than anything.

After they left the doctor's office they were driving home to get Ben and Kaylee to take them with them to pick out Chelsea's puppy so that Rachel didn't have to stay and watch them all day. As they were driving Alex noticed how quiet Dave was being. "What's wrong, Baby," she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Life. Us and the kids."

"What about us?" asked Alex. "And what about the kids? Aren't you happy about the baby?"

"I'm ecstatic about the baby. I can't wait till the baby is born. That's not my problem."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Do you think I'm a bad husband?"

"No. I don't think you're a bad husband. I think you're a great husband," she said.

"But I was a bad husband," he said, "I did so much shit to you in the past that I shouldn't have done to you."

"I know, Baby, but that's over with. Let's not worry about that. Let's worry about now and what's to come for us."

"I can't let it go, Alex," he said. "I was a douche bag and I'm trying to make it up to you but I feel like it's not good enough."

"Dave, I'm telling you the man you are now is the best guy I have ever known and I couldn't ask for a better husband. The things you do are more than enough. Women are jealous that I have such a great husband. Everyone I work with wishes their husbands were more like you. Don't beat yourself up over the past it's not worth it. It doesn't matter. What matters is what you do now and not what you did."

"No, Alex, all you wanted from me was honesty and trust. You wanted my love but you never really got it. I was an asshole. I lied to you and cheated on you. I was a jerk. You didn't deserve that. I should have been there for you more. I should have been there to help you out but I was selfish. I never wanted to be that way Alex but it just happened and I'm sorry."

"Dave, I know all about it and I've forgiven you for it and moved on. You're who you are now and that's who I love. I've always loved you no matter what you did to me or how you treated me. I always loved you. We all do things in the past that we're not proud of but if we keep beating ourselves up for it then we're not really going to move on. You don't' have to beat yourself up for it. You did what you did, you learned from it and became the best husband any woman could have."

"And then I missed out on my kids' lives. I was never there for Keilani. No wonder she hates me. And my relationship with Athena isn't as strong as it could be because I wasn't there enough. I thought I was doing the right thing for them, Alex but the truth is I was doing the wrong thing. I acted like my job was more important. I should have been there and I'm not going to be able to make it up to them. I can try but they're old enough to know that I always put my job before them. I am trying my hardest with Chelsea because I don't want her to hate me too. I love my kids and the last thing I want is for any of them to hate me. Chelsea is young enough for me to make it all up to her but for Keilani and Athena it's a lost cause. I just want one day to talk to Keilani to apologize to her. I can't force her to love me or even respect me but I just want her to know I'm sorry. Did you talk to her yet?"

"I haven't gotten the chance. She wont' answer the phone. I'm going to keep trying but I can't make any promises."

"Okay," said Dave. "I'm sorry. I am not proud of that person I used to be and the sad thing is it took you to leave me for me to realize how horrible I really was. I don't know how you stuck around so long but I'm glad you did."

"I stuck around so long because I LOVE you. There was still hope between us until you started your fling with Bella and then I realized nothing was going to change so I left you. I did what I thought I had to do even though it was the hardest thing I ever did in my life but I couldn't go on that way anymore. That's why it took me so long to decide I wanted to get back with you and I'm glad I did because I love you more than I ever have. I don't want to think about who you were and I don't want to think about what you've done. I want to think about who you are and who you'll be. The past is written..the chapter is closed now it's time to focus on this chapter of our lives."

"I know but I just want you to know how sorry I am and how much I regret how I treated you."

"I know," she said. "And it's okay. No one is perfect and everyone makes mistakes. Making mistakes is the best learning experience in life."

"I'm sorry. I'm making a happy day into a sad day."

"It's fine. You're just expressing how you feel. It's fine."

"No. It's not," said Dave, "I'm just going to drop it. Today is about our baby girl. Wow. Another girl."

"I know right. Tell all the Y's to stop hiding and letting the X's get the glory."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dave.

"It means from now on tell your Y chromosomes to stop hiding and letting the X chromosomes get all the glory."

"I know that, Ms. Biology but I thought you weren't having another one after this?"

"Well, maybe I might have another one. I don't know," she said, "but if I do have another baby it won't be for a LONG time. A very LONG time and I expect the Y's to get the glory."

"I'll try my best," he said with a smile. "You would think at this rate I would have only Y's left."

"You would think," said Alex.

"A girl is good too," said Dave. "I want her to be a Daddy's girl since you got Kaylee and Chelsea."

"You got Ben," said Alex. "He will go to you over me any day and he says dada all the time. I never heard him say Mama."

"Soon," said Dave, "soon."

After they picked the babies up they went off to look at some puppies for Chelsea. The first place they went they looked at a litter of lab puppies. There were only 5 in the litter two chocolate, one yellow and two black. Alex really liked the chocolate labs but Dave was not impressed by them and they weren't going to be able to get a puppy home by Christmas which is what they wanted. The next place they went was to look at the pug puppies. They were a litter of 4 puppies. They were all fawn colored. Alex thought they were so cute but Dave didn't like them. He thought they were the ugliest dogs in the world. He also thought they were too expensive but what really stopped them from getting a pug was that the mother and father had a history of not being good with children. Alex didn't want to take any chances so she decided that the pugs were a no and void. The last place they went to was to see a litter of Beagle puppies. Dave fell in love with them immediately. For someone that didn't want a dog Dave surely loved the Beagle puppies.

They looked at the litter of 6 puppies and there was one that they both really liked. It was beautiful. It ran right up to Dave and Alex as they knelt down to look at them. "Aw, Dave, look at it," said Alex showing him the beagle puppy that had a black back with a white stomach, white paws and a brown face. "Look how cute it is."

"It is cute. Hey there," he said petting it. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"That one is the only boy of the litter," said the owner.

"Really?"

"Yeah," answered the owner. "He's the oldest of the litter too."

"Dave, it's so cute!" said Alex as she was holding Ben. "Ben, look at the puppy." Ben smiled at the puppy and reached his hand out. The puppy came up to Ben and licked his hand. Ben let out a giggle. "Is the puppy licking your hand? Here let's pet the puppy," said Alex taking Ben's hand to pet the puppy. "Aw, nice puppy." Ben smiled and looked at Alex. "Well, Dave, I think Ben has spoken too. I think this is the one we should get. It already likes us."

"I think we should too," said Dave. "We can get this puppy by Christmas right?"

"Yes. He'll be ready the week of Christmas. Is this a Christmas present?"

"Yes for our oldest daughter. She wanted a dog for so long so my wife convinced me to get her a puppy."

"Aw, that's sweet so you would want to pick it up on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah. If we could," said Dave.

"That's not a problem. I understand the whole surprise thing."

"So this is the dog we're getting?" Dave asked Alex.

"Yeah, Baby. I think it already chose us," said Alex as she knelt down to pet it.

"All right," said Dave as he pulled out his check book. He asked the owner how much he owed for it and after the owner answered he filled out the check and gave it to the owner. "Thank-you so much," he said.

"You're welcome. And he will be ready to go the week of Christmas but you're not picking him up until Christmas Eve. Is there a specific time?"

"Probably in the middle of the afternoon. We're going to the Children's hospital so my wife will take the kids home and I'll come get the dog."

"That sounds like a plan," said the owner.

"All right. I guess we're done here. Thank-you and have a good day."

"You too," said the owner as she walked Dave and Alex out of the house. "I'll see you on Christmas Eve."

"See you Christmas Eve," said Dave before they walked to the car.

They were putting the babies in their car seats when Alex said, "I can't wait till Christmas. Chelsea is going to be so surprised."

"I know," said Dave. "I can not wait to see her face when she gets the puppy. She is going to be ecstatic especially with a cute dog like that. It was so cute."

"It was wasn't it and it was funny how it came right up to us. It's like he chose us to be his family."

"Chelsea is going to love him," said Dave.

"Yeah she is," said Alex as her cell phone began to ring. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as she got into the passenger's seat. She looked on the screen and saw "Mrs. Moretti" show up.

"Who is it, Alex?"

"Mrs. Moretti," she answered.

***A/N: They picked out Chelsea's puppy! I'm sure it's a cute puppy and actually the puppy picked them out. And it's another girl for DAve and Alex! You have to love their Biology talk and their talk in the doctor's office. And Dave is having major regrets about the past.. He's taking it pretty hard but Alex is right he can't keep beating himself up over it. Also, Mrs. Moretti (Ron's Mom) called Alex before Alex got the chance to call her. hmmm...what could that be about? So what did you think? Please review and as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	125. Chapter 125

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great thank-you.**

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?" asked Dave as he pulled onto the road.

"And say what?" asked Alex as she let her cell phone go off.

"See what she wants. Ron left you something so why don't you just get it over with and answer the phone and talk to her?"

"Baby, what if she hates me? I am the reason her son is dead in the first place," said Alex.

"Alex, her son was headed toward death anyway. He was going against Ciccone the whole time. He just happened to die saving your life. If he wouldn't have died that way he was going to die anyway because of Ciccone."

"It would have been different. He wouldn't have died because of me. Dave, I'm scared to talk to her. You talk to her."

"Oh no," said Dave, "she's looking for you and wants to talk to you. You need to talk to her."

"And say what? Oh. I'm glad you gave me what Ron left me by the way I'm sorry I got him shot."

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Alex. What is it that you just told me? The past is written and that chapter is closed. We're in a new chapter now. We need to focus on the present and what's to come. Or something like that. Either way you told me not to worry about the past because what happened, happened and there is nothing we can do to change that," said Dave. "If you keep blaming yourself you're going to tear yourself down. You can't do that. You need to hold it together and keep yourself calm for our baby girl. Please..Just stop blaming yourself and stressing about it for me and for her."

"Okay, I'll try but I can't help if that's how I feel. I wish I didn't feel that way but I do partly feel as though it is my fault."

"Look back in the back seat at those two beautiful babies and look at this school picture," said Dave as he showed Alex Chelsea's school picture that he had hanging in his car. "That is what you're living for. That is why Ron did what he did so that you could go on living a happy life with your kids. Not for you to blame yourself. He did it to help you and our kids. He wouldn't want to see you upset and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself either."

"I know," said Alex, "he wouldn't want me to be like this but what you don't know about Italians is they are all about family. No matter what their family does…. They will stick by their side and Italian moms love their sons like you wouldn't believe. I'm scared to talk to his mom."

"You shouldn't be, Alex. It's probably just about what Ron left you. She seemed like a nice woman at the hospital so I highly doubt she's going attack you for her son's death."

"You never know but I'll call her later if it makes you feel better," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave. "So.. We got Chelsea most of her presents, Ben most of his presents and Kaylee's presents. So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing," said Alex. "Absolutely nothing. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Well…" he said, "I think all I want for Christmas this year is you." He said with a smile and placing a hand on hers. "And you have to want something. Jewelry? Clothes? I don't know. Just tell me what you want."

"Clothes? Well, there's this great store called Flesh Décor. I think I would like a nice outfit from there," she said with a smile. "I mean.. I know the owner pretty good. I'm sure he can give me a great discount!"

"Clever, Alex, very clever," said Dave. "What if the owner doesn't want to give you a discount?" he asked.

"Well, then maybe I'll take my business elsewhere," she replied with a smile.

"I'm sure the owner's heart would be broken. You have given your business to Flesh Décor for what 8 years now?" he asked.

"I believe so," she said. "Flesh Décor is a GREAT brand." She said with a smile, "and I emphasize the word great."

"Flesh Décor has worked out pretty good for me too," he said. "Okay, now let's forget about Flesh Décor for now and be serious. What do you really want for Christmas?"

"I told you nothing. I don't want anything but to spend time with my kids and my wonderful husband. No present can top that."

"You know I'm going to get you something anyway so you mines well just tell me what you want."

"Dave, don't. I don't want anything," she said.

"Okay," said Dave, "but I hope you like what I get you."

"Dave.. You're something else," she said with a smile, "but that's why I love you. Oh and plus you're really hot but who says looks matter."

"Looks don't matter?" he asked.

"To an extent but I don't base anything on appearance," said Alex.

"Okay be honest what is the first thing that attracted you to me?"

"Hmm. Other than the fact you saved my life I'd have to say your smile. I have always been in love with your smile and your little dimples. The ONE thing Ben inherited from you. Well, other than those ears but still your smile was part of the attraction. What attracted you to me?"

"I'll get to that but first, you just said looks don't matter but you were attracted to my smile. How is that possible?"

"Because your smile didn't make me fall completely and madly in love with you. It was you. It was your personality. It was your constant sweetness and kindness. It was everything about you that made me fall in love."

"Your beauty attracted me to you at first and then when I started talking to you in that coffee shop I knew you were going to be my wife someday. I remember going to the gym that day and telling Mark that I met the woman I was going to marry. He didn't believe me. John and Randy didn't believe me either. They all thought I was just trying to get in your pants but really I wanted more from you."

"Well, given the person you were back then do you blame them for thinking that?"

"Alex, if I wanted to get in your pants that first day we met it would have happened but I didn't want to get to know you that way," he said.

"Trust me.. You wouldn't have gotten in my pants the first day we met. Even if your abs were irresistible not to mention your hands were amazing but it still wouldn't have happened even if you wanted it to. I did have standards."

"I know," said Dave, "and I realized that. Looking back now do you think we would have had all this?"

"If I look back to the day we met and our first year together. I never would have guessed that this is how our lives would have turned out. I never saw this coming but you know what I'm glad it did happen because I wouldn't give this up for anything."

"Me either even though I came very close to losing it all.. I would NEVER give it up."

"You came close but you didn't lose me. I don't think I would ever be able to give you up. It was the hardest thing for me to do that day when I walked out the door. I don't even know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking about doing what was best for you and Chelsea. I'm not going to lie I was an asshole. I would have left myself too," he said. "I don't blame you at all for doing what you thought you had to do. I got that rude wake up call when I came back from being on the road. It was the worst day of my life."

"It was the worst day of my life too. And you should have seen mine and Chelsea's faces when we drove up to that apartment complex in the hood. It was definitely a learning experience. I don't even know how we survived it. That old lady that lived down stairs hated Chelsea. The landlord wasn't lying when he told me she hated kids. Then the guy that lived across from us he was just a creeper. Sure he never talked but he just creeped. He was a weird-o. I only really talked to Tara and Dominick. Tara helped me through my troubles. I'll always be grateful for her."

"She was your outlet huh?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I needed an outlet since I moved away from my best friend. Anyway, let's not talk about it anymore it makes me sad," she said as they pulled into the driveway. As they drove up to the driveway they passed by their usual paparazzi followers. "I wish they would get a life," she said. "Don't they have Jon Gosselin or Snookie or someone else to harass? I'm sure their lives are a lot more interesting than ours."

"I feel you on that," he said as he parked the car.

"I feel you on that… so gangsta," she said with a smile as she got out of the car and walked to the back door to get Ben out of the car seat. He had fallen asleep so Alex carefully got him out trying not to wake him up as Dave got a sleeping Kaylee out of her seat. He wasn't as successful at getting her out of the seat like Alex was with Ben because he woke her up. She started crying but Dave did his best to calm her down and she shortly went back to sleep.

When they got inside they carefully put the babies in their playpen and walked upstairs. "So this has been bothering me," said Dave.

"What?" asked Alex.

"The room situation. Where is this baby going to sleep?" he asked. "We don't have anymore rooms."

"I would say put her in with Chelsea but I don't think that's a great idea. I know Chelsea loves babies but she loves them a little too much and who knows how she will react to this baby. She's unpredictable. Plus she's going to be 6 in June and I think the age difference is too much between them to share a room. We need a bigger house."

"I'm working on it," he said. "I love this house but you're right we need a bigger one. I'm just not ready to move yet."

"We could put her in with Kaylee. I think that would work out great," said Alex. "And I agree. I'm not ready to move yet although it would be nice but it's just too much for us right now. Plus we haven't even been here for a year."

"Well, a year ago we weren't planning on having a granddaughter, Kaylee and another baby living with us. If we did I doubt we would have gotten this house."

"You're right," said Alex. "It probably wouldn't have been a possibility. We could add on to this house at some point."

"If we're going to pay all that money to add on to a house… why not just have a new house built?"

"Because, Baby, we don't have money to get a whole new house built. I know you still have your wrestling and movie money but I would rather use that toward the kids not buying or building a new house."

"You make it sound like we're poor," said Dave. "We're far from poor. I don't think we ever will be."

"I don't know," said Alex as they walked into Kaylee's room. "Let's not forget we have Athena going to college, Chelsea going to college someday and then Ben, Kaylee and this baby. We need to save all the money we can especially since we'll have two going at the same time and one the year after."

"I guess you're right," he said. "So Kaylee and the baby are sharing a room?"

"Yes," said Alex. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I don't see why not," he said.

"All right," said Alex walking around the room. "The crib can go here and Kaylee's can go onto the other side of the room. We don't need to get new dressers because they can share drawers. I think it's good they share a room together. They'll be close with one another. I would like all of our kids to be close to each other," she said.

"Me too," said Dave, "but remember the conflicting personalities. Ben and Chelsea aren't going to get along."

"You know my brother Keith and me had conflicting personalities and we fought all the time but we LOVED each other and stood up for one another. If someone was giving me a hard time Keith jumped in it. If someone was giving Keith a hard time I jumped in it. Personalities are going to conflict but that doesn't mean they won't love each other and won't be willing to stand up for one another. How about you and Donna did you two get along?" she asked as they walked back downstairs.

"My sister and me were close when we needed to be. When she was younger was when we were the closest but as we got older we drifted apart. We're just not close to one another which is why she is never here on holidays and it's why we never call each other. We're just not close like that."

"My parents taught us we needed to be close to one another because we were family and the only thing you have in the end once friends are gone are your family. I don't know we were very family oriented. That was just the Greek and Italian culture coming out in my house growing up and that's what I'm trying to teach our kids that family means everything. If you don't have your family you don't have anything."

"And I agree with that. I have my family where it should have been years ago and that's how it's going to stay."

A couple hours later Alex went down to the bus stop to get Chelsea off the bus with Ben since Kaylee was still sleeping and Athena hadn't come home from school yet. As Alex stood holding Ben at the bus stop she was playing with him and making him laugh. "I'm going to get you," she said going to tickle him. He let out a squeal as she tickled him. He filled the bus stop area with his giggles and laughter. It made Alex smile listening to his laugh. It was such a precious laugh and his smile was just breath taking since it was the one thing he inherited from his dad. "I love you, Ben," said Alex as she kissed his forehead. "Can you say, Mama?"

Ben just looked at her and said, "Dada."

"Not Dada. Mama. Can you say Mama?"

"Dada. Dada. Dada." he said.

"I guess that's a no," she said. "That's okay. You love your daddy. And I'm so happy that you do. Your daddy loves you too. And I love you. Can you give Mommy a hug?" Ben laid his head down on Alex's shoulder as a way to give her a hug. "Aw. Love the baby," she said as Rachel walked up.

"Hey, Alex," she said.

"Hi, Rachel," said Alex.

"Where's Dave?"

"At home with Kaylee. I wanted to pick Chelsea up today," she said. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope. Not at all," she said looking straight ahead.

"Okay then," said Alex going back to playing with Ben.

"So is the baby a girl or a boy? I never asked this morning."

"A girl," she said.

"Do you have any names picked out for her?"

"No." said Alex. She didn't really like talking to Rachel. She sounded annoyed as she answered her and talked to her but Alex wasn't the kind of person to be rude to someone.

"Oh," said Rachel. "So how is Travis?"

"Fine I guess," she said.

"Oh," she said. "Did Travis tell you about the other woman Dave had at the house the other day?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex as she stopped playing with Ben.

"Dave. He brought another woman to the house the other day. She was a pretty brunette. She was very skinny."

"Rachel, I don't believe you," she said rolling her eyes.

"Don't believe me but you'll see," said Rachel, "You'll know when your husband leaves you for another woman."

Alex moved closer to Rachel and said, "I know what you're trying to do and I think you need to knock it off. I know Dave wasn't cheating on me. Stop trying to cause trouble."

"I'm not. You'll see. You'll find out the truth one day when he leaves you again."

"He didn't leave me the first time. I left him. You should get your facts straight before you get in my business. Just stop talking. You're giving me a headache."

"All right. Don't believe me but you'll see," she said closing her mouth as the bus pulled up. Alex didn't really believe Rachel but that thought was always in the back of her mind that maybe she was telling the truth. Dave's track record wasn't the best so maybe she was telling the truth. Alex shook the thoughts out of her head and blew it off the best that she could.

She was lost in thought when Chelsea got off the bus, "Mama!" she yelled as she hugged her.

Alex snapped out of thought and said, "Hey, Princess, how was school?"

"It was good," said Chelsea. "We worked on our Christmas play today. It was really fun. I am an elf," she said as they started walking home.

"Wow. That sounds like a lot of fun," said Alex. "I can't wait to see you. I bet you're going to do awesome!"

"I am, Mama," she said. "You know what?"

"What?" asked Alex.

"Since Santa Claus can't bring me a puppy I'm going to ask Santa Claus to bring me a baby sister. I really want a baby sister," she said. "Do you think he can do that?"

"Chelsea, I don't think that's up to Santa Claus but I think you should take a shot at asking Santa Claus for a puppy. You never know. Santa Claus might find a puppy that Daddy can be around. You just never know"

"But if I ask for it and don't get one I'm going to be upset," she said.

"First of all, Chelsea, Christmas isn't about getting presents. What is Christmas all about?"

"God and Jesus. It's when Mary had Jesus in the barn because no one had any room for them. And the Wiseman followed a bright star to see baby Jesus and the Kings brought him gifts. And there were all these animals in the barn around baby Jesus and there were Shepherds that came to see Jesus too. We learned that in church. That's part of our Christmas pageant at church when I get to be an Angel."

"That's right, Chelsea. It's about God giving us Jesus and it's also about giving which is why on Christmas Eve Day we're going to take presents to the children at the Children's hospital and to the local shelter," she said. "It's always better to give than receive."

"But doesn't Santa Claus bring presents to the kids at the hospital and in the shelter?"

"He does but it's always nice for other people to give them presents too," said Alex.

"Mama, was Jesus really the son of God?"

"Yes, Chelsea," said Alex as they walked through the gate. "Jesus is God's son."

"Then why was he in Mary's tummy?"

"Because God told her she was going to have a baby and he was going to be named Jesus and that he was going to be the son of God."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Did God put the baby in your tummy too?"

"Well, God helped me get a baby in my tummy but he didn't exactly put it in my tummy like he did to Mary."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Daddy did?"

"Yes, Chelsea," said Alex with a smile.

"How?"

Alex wasn't ready for a question like that so she said, "you know what why don't you go ask your Daddy how he did that because only Daddy knows."

"Okay!" said Chelsea as she ran into the house. "DADDY! I'M HOME!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" he hollered. Alex walked in and shut the door behind her. Chelsea threw her book bag down and ripped off her jacket to expose her long sleeved light blue shirt and khaki skirt with white tights and then ran to the kitchen followed by Alex after she removed her coat and Ben's jacket.

"Hey, Daddy," she said running over to Dave to hug him.

"Hey, Princess," he said picking her up. "How was school?"

"Good. I have a question for you. Mama told me she didn't know so she told me to ask you."

"Okay," said Dave looking at Alex. Alex raised an eyebrow at him to warn him that the question was going to catch him off guard. He gave her a look back and said, "I might know so you can ask me."

"Mama said that you put the baby in her tummy. How did you get the baby in there?"

"Um. Well. Um.. You see," said Dave. He didn't really know how to answer the question in terms appropriate for a 5 year old to know or understand. He was at a loss for words.

"Daddy, how did you get the baby in there?" asked Chelsea. "I want to know."

Dave looked at Alex with a puzzled look on his face. She could tell he had no idea what to tell her. Dave stood thinking for a little bit before he came up with a little story for her. "All right," said Dave as he took a deep breath. "You know how Mommy and Daddy love each other very much right?"

"Yes," she said.

"Well," he said. "We love each other a lot and we really wanted to have a baby but it was my job to put the baby in Mama's tummy. Have you ever planted flowers?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"How did you get the flower?"

"By putting a seed in the dirt," she answered.

"Well, it is kind of like that. Daddy needed to plant a seed inside Mama's tummy. That seed has meet a cell and come together to make the baby. The baby starts out as tiny as a peanut and the mama has to eat lots and lots of food to make the baby grow and then after it's in there for 9 months it's ready to come out. It's like a flower. You have to start it by planting the seed," he said.

"Oh," she said. "How did you plant the seed?"

That was another question that threw Dave off. He wasn't expecting all that. He thought the seed story would do it but he was wrong. "Yeah, Dave how did you plant the seed?" asked Alex. She was curious to know his answer.

"I put it in like you put a seed in the dirt."

"But how? How?" she asked.

"Chelsea, I'm not sure what you're asking. I just put the seed inside Mama's tummy for it to meet the cell to make a baby."

"But how did you get the seed in there?"

Dave was starting to get a headache because she was making it too complicated for him to explain it. "Well, when grown ups love each other very much and they want a baby. God gives them the seed and helps put the seed in the woman's tummy. God opened Mama's tummy and then I put the seed in her tummy and God closed it up so the seed could meet the cell."

"Oh. Mama, did it hurt when God opened your tummy and Daddy put the seed in there?"

"Nope. It didn't hurt at all," said Alex.

"Oh. Only grown ups can get a seed planted in them?" asked Chelsea.

"Only grown ups past the age of 23," said Dave, "and done with school."

"Cool," said Chelsea.

"Did I answer your question?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea as her dad put her down. "I just thought babies got in the tummy from sex but that sounds so much cooler. I can't wait to tell Emma at school tomorrow." she said as she skipped up the stairs.

"Wow," said Alex. "Just Wow."

"Did she just really say sex made babies?"

"Yeah..and if she would have said it from the beginning you wouldn't have had to make up such an interesting story. You could have just said when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they want to show each other how much they love one another and have sex. And sometimes a baby comes from sex.. But you went the seed route. Classic."

"I didn't hear you giving any input," said Dave as he walked over to Alex and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's because I knew I wouldn't have given her such an interesting story to share."

"YOu liked my story," he said as he kissed her lips.

"I did," she said with a smile. "But I think since she knows the truth you should at least tell her the truth."

"Oh, Alex, really? Can't we just stick to the seed right now?"

"I guess," she said. "But you know she's going to ask again when she realizes that was a made up story."

"I know but I'm willing to wait until we get there," said Dave.

"Oh.. By the way, when I was at the bus stop Rachel was talking to me," she said.

"Yeah?" said Dave taking Ben from Alex. "Hey, Buddy."

"Dada," said Ben putting his hand near Dave's mouth.

"She told me that you brought a brunette home the other day while I was working," said Alex.

"She did?"

"Yes," said Alex. "She said that you brought a brunette home."

"Wow," said Dave. "What a bitch…" He said as the phone rang. He walked over to answer it. "Hello?"

"May I please speak to, Alex," said the New York woman on the phone.

"Yes, Can I ask who's calling?"

"Giuliana Moretti," she said.

"Just a minute," said Dave as he handed Alex the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Moretti… talk to her," he said leaving the kitchen with Ben.

Alex's hand shook as she put the phone to her ear… "H-H-Hello," she said with a quivery voice.

***A/N: Alex is still having trouble with the Ron thing. And Alex wants clothes from Flesh Decor for Christmas. ; ). Dave and alex are so sweet together..this is how it should ALWAYS be between the two. OH Chelsea.. Oh my... she's a curious 5 year old but how many 5 year olds aren't? (I know my little girl asks about 15 questions a day) And Rachel.. I think Dave said it best "What a bitch.." but notice he didn't have much of a reaction and he forced Alex to talk to Ron's Mom...What did you think? Please review and as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	126. Chapter 126

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

"Hello, Alex," said Mrs. Moretti in her New York accent. "I've been trying to get in touch with you but I haven't been able to. How have you been, Sweetie?"

"I'm all right. How about you?" she asked.

"I'm hanging in there. Everyday is a different day but I still feel the same. I miss Ron," she said.

"Oh," said Alex. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Alex. I guess you heard they dropped the murder charges against Dr. Ciccone?"

"Yeah. My mom told me about it. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's just the corrupted justice system we have up here. I expected it to happen. Dr. Ciccone may get away with murder on Earth but when he has to answer to God he won't get away with it. He'll answer to a higher power that he can't pay off with money."

"Exactly," said Alex. "I never really looked at it that way but you're right."

"I have been talking to your mom a lot lately. She gave me your house phone number. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," said Alex taking a seat on the stool after getting a bottle of water out.

"Well, I didn't know how else to get a hold of you. It's like after you left New York that day you fell off the face of the Earth."

"I try not to get wrapped up in the New York drama anymore. It always has bad results."

"That's pretty good thinking but I hear you have some drama down in Louisiana right now with the Ciccones."

"Yeah. It's like I can't get away from them," said Alex. "Hopefully one day I will be able to get away from Dr. Ciccone at least. Tony will always be around unfortunately."

"I wish Ron would have gotten away from them. His downfall was getting involved in that stuff. If he would have just kept taking the right path in life he would have been fine but he fell into that bad crowd and everything went down the drain. He was starting to change after that summer with you, Alex. He was slowly cutting himself apart from the life he had known since high school and Dr. Ciccone didn't like that. Ron was a good man."

"I know," said Alex. "He was a good guy. No one really wants to see that. I do."

"I guess it's just the people that knew him best knew the kind of guy he really was. He was not that thug he had everyone believing he was. He may have got caught up in the drugs, the stealing and all the other stuff Dr. Ciccone put in his head but he was changing. He would have been a great husband and a great father. Natalia and Alessandra miss him like crazy. They still don't understand it all."

Alex was feeling bad hearing everything that Mrs. Moretti was saying about Ron. "It's all my fault," said Alex finally with tears in her eyes.

"Alex, honey, it is not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I do not hold anything against you. No one in my family does. It wasn't you that pulled the trigger. You were simply an innocent woman whose life was in danger and my son did what he had to in order to keep you safe. I do not blame you at all and you shouldn't blame yourself. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Moretti." She said wiping tears from her eyes as Dave came into the kitchen and sat down next to her with Ben. He took her hand as a way to comfort her.

"I am only calling you about a few things."

"Okay," said Alex.

"First I heard you're pregnant again," she said.

"Yeah," said Alex. "I'm pregnant."

"Is it Ron's? I know about your last rendezvous with him. Is it possible it's his baby?"

"No. She is not his baby. She is Dave's baby. She was made the week of Labor Day which was far from our trip to NYC."

"Okay. I just had to make sure. Next thing is Ron left you a couple things. I didn't even know my son had a will but sure enough he has one and he left you a couple things."

"Um. Okay," said Alex, "but why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're the only non-family member that saw him as more than a thug. You were the only person to really give him a chance plus he's liked you for a really long time. He has looked out for you in more ways than you'll ever know."

"I know," said Alex. "What exactly did he leave me?"

"Well, the first thing he left you is this little black box in his closet. It's locked but there is a letter for you in his will. I would assume that holds the combination to unlock the box. It has a little code for you that only you would understand so I guess that's how you open it. He said everything in there is yours. I have no idea what it is but it's yours. Do you think you can come to NYC to get it?"

"I'm not planning on going to NYC anytime soon," said Alex. "Can't you Fed Ex it to me?"

"I could," she said. "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"I have no idea," said Alex. "I never even knew the box was there."

"I will get that out to you as soon as possible. And the second thing, I don't know how much you're going to like this," she said.

"What?" asked Alex.

"He left you the pizza shop," said Mrs. Moretti.

"HE DID WHAT?" asked Alex. "The one place he told me to stay away from in NYC he leaves to me? How does that even make sense?"

"I don't know," said Mrs. Moretti. "All I know is the pizza shop is yours and you can do what you want with it."

"He left you the pizza shop?" asked Dave.

"Yes," said Alex.

"He must have really liked the business he got from Flesh Décor," said Dave with a smile.

"Shut up," said Alex as she playfully hit him. "So it's mine?"

"It's yours. It's been closed down since August. It is yours to do what you want with it."

"What if I don't want it?"

"Then you need to sell it or something," said Mrs. Moretti. "I can't do anything with it. Only you can."

"Okay," said Alex. "I have to think about it and what I want to do with it."

"That's fine, Honey," said Mrs. Moretti. "If you decide to sell it I will buy it from you because I would love to turn it into an Italian family restaurant."

"I'll let you know," said Alex. She was shocked that Ron had even left her the pizza shop and not his mother. His mother had always wanted to open up an Italian restaurant so she wasn't sure why the pizza shop was left to her. Ron had to have his reasons and she couldn't help but to wonder what is in the black box. Knowing Ron it could have been anything. "Mrs. Moretti, thank-you."

"You're welcome, Honey and you know you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not upset with you or blaming you for anything. I just want to be friends with you."

"Okay," said Alex. "I just want you to know that if you need anything I can help you out. And thank-you for being so kind to me. I really appreciate it."

"Alex, you're welcome. Well, I have to go but I will Fed Ex that box to you. Hopefully I can talk to you later."

"Thank-you and I'm sure we'll talk another time. Have a good evening," she said.

"You too, bye."

"Bye," said Alex as she hung up the phone.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" asked Dave.

"No but why would he leave the pizza shop to me? He knows the kind of people that hang out in there."

"I don't know," said Dave. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I might sell it to his mom so she can open an Italian family restaurant. I have no idea. Maybe I'll just tear it down."

"Why not just sell it to his mom and get it over with? Why tear it down if she wants it?"

"I don't know. I hate that place," said Alex. "Do you want it?"

"For what?" asked Dave.

"I don't know. Maybe you could turn it into a night club."

"Maybe. I don't know. We'll see. It's yours you have a lot of time to think about it."

"I know but he also left me some black box saying whatever is in it is mine."

"What's in it?" asked Dave.

"I don't' know," she said. "I don't know why he left me anything. We were only together for a couple months."

"When is it going to be here?"

"I have no idea. She's going to Fed Ex it. I'm so curious to see what it is."

"Me too. It's not a bomb or anything like that is it?"

"I'm sure if it was a bomb it would have gone off by now," said Alex.

"I guess that's true," said Dave. "I guess we just have to wait and see."

"Yep," she said. "So what do you want for dinner tonight, Baby?"

"I don't know. What do you want to make?"

"I'm feeling like I'm in the mood for some spicy food well actually the baby is in the mood for some spicy food so how about tacos and Spanish rice?"

"Sounds good to me," said Dave.

"Yeah it sounds good to me too but we don't have anything for the Tacos or rice," she said.

"You want me to run to the grocery store don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Alex. "If you don't mind, Baby."

"That's cool. What do we need?"

"Taco kit, ground beef, Sazon, taco cheese, taco sauce, tortillas, rice kit and sour cream."

"All right," said Dave writing it down. "I think I can remember that."

"Good because I really want to eat Tacos tonight," she said.

"Never mind you made that one too easy," said Dave.

"Shut up and get your mind out of the gutter," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How do you know my mind was in the gutter?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just a guess," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips, "oh and Baby, why don't you take Chelsea with you."

"All right, I'll take her with me," he said walking over to the stairs. "CHELSEA!"

Chelsea came skipping down the stairs and said, "What, Daddy?"

"I have to go to the grocery store do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," she said. "I love going to the grocery store."

"All right, let's go," he said. "I'll be back in a little bit. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she kissed his lips before him and Chelsea walked out the door. Once they left Alex went into the living room to play with Ben and Kaylee.

Dave and Chelsea walked around the store grabbing the things they needed for dinner. Dave knew better than to ignore Alex's requests for dinner when she was craving something even if it meant running to the grocery store. "So Chelsea, what do you think I should get Mama for Christmas?" he asked as they walked the store.

"Um. I don't know," she said.

"Come on, Chels, you have to know something. When you go out shopping with her does she look at anything in particular?"

"No," said Chelsea.

"Chels, you're supposed to help Daddy out here. I got her a gift from you, Ben and Kaylee. I just need to get her something and I don't know what."

"Get her a puppy," said Chelsea.

"Do you want me to get her a puppy or do you want a puppy?"

"It could be for both of us."

"Nice try but you're not getting a puppy," he said. "You would think I would know your mom a little better after being with her for 8 years."

"Why don't you take her on a vacation?"

"Because we're going to Hawaii in June," said Dave. "If I bought her a new car do you think she would like that?"

"I don't know," said Chelsea. "Maybe. I think you should get her a new car."

"Really?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "I think you should get her a car."

"Okay," said Dave. "I think I'm going to get her a new car but have her pick it out of course."

"Good idea, Daddy," she said as they walked into the check out line. "Look Daddy, it's Ms. Sarah."

"I see," said Dave, "so you really think Mama would like a new car?"

"I think so," said Chelsea as she helped put stuff up on the belt.

"All right. I think that's what I'm going to do then. And Chelsea do you think Mama should go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I think so," she said.

"Hello, Mr. Bautista," said Sarah as she took his discount card. "How are you today?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm on winter break from school now. I only have one more semester left at school."

"That's good. My wife is going to school to be a teacher next semester."

"That's cool. What grade is she going to teach?"

"First or Kindergarten. I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Not that I know of," she said.

"Would you like to make some money babysitting for us? I want to take my wife out to a romantic dinner and my oldest daughter Athena is too far in her pregnancy to baby-sit so would you like to watch the kids while I take her out?"

"Sure," said Sarah.

"How much do you charge?"

"I don't know," she said. "However much you want to charge me."

"Would $15 for each kid work for you?"

"I think that's more than enough," said Sarah.

"Trust me you don't know my kids. It's enough."

"That kind of scares me," she said. "But I'm sure they're not that bad."

"Okay," said Dave. "So you still want to do it?"

"Yeah," she said. "What time?"

"About 6:30 p.m. but come over a half hour early so that Ben and Kaylee can get used to you."

"Okay. Thanks, Mr. Bautista."

"No. Thank-you," he said giving her their address. "When you get to the gate just tell Travis or Steve that you're Sarah and you're there to baby-sit."

"Okay," she said before she told him the total.

"Hi, Ms. Sarah," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Hi, Chelsea, how are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm going to baby sit you tomorrow night."

"I know," said Chelsea, "but guess what I'm doing tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"Cleaning my room with my Mama and then looking for dresses for their wedding vow renewal."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," said Sarah, "what do you like to do for fun?"

"Play with my Barbie dolls," she said.

"Okay. We can play Barbie Dolls tomorrow night and whatever else you want to do."

"Okay," said Chelsea as her dad paid Sarah the money.

"Thank-you, Sarah. And I'll see you tomorrow night at about 6:00 or so."

"See you tomorrow," said Sarah. "Bye, Chelsea."

"Bye, Ms. Sarah," said Chelsea taking her dad's hand to walk out of the store.

When they got back to the house Alex was just finishing up feeding Ben and Kaylee their dinner. "Alex, we're back," said Dave as they walked into the kitchen door.

"How was the store?"

"It was good," said Dave as put the bag down on the counter to empty it.

"We saw Ms. Sarah, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Did you? You like Ms. Sarah don't you?"

"Yes. She's the nicest check out person in the store."

"I know," said Alex rinsing out the babies' bowls. "I like going through Ms. Sarah's line."

She walked over to clean off their faces. "So what did they have for dinner?"

"Kaylee had macaroni and cheese and peach cobbler. Ben had Chicken and Rice and pears."

"Yummy," said Dave. "Was it yummy in your tummy?" he asked the babies.

"I don't even know you anymore," said Alex.

"What?" he asked.

"Yummy and Yummy in your tummy. Time to cut back on the Wiggles."

"How did you know I was watching the Wiggles?"

"Because I watched them everyday for 3 years. I know the Wiggles inside and out."

"Hey, it gives me a break from Yo Gabba Gabba." He said taking Ben out of the high chair. "By the way, don't make plans for tomorrow night."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because we're going out to eat. Just you and me. No kids."

"Hm. I like that idea," she said. "But who is babysitting the kids?"

"Sarah is," he said.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Alex. "I mean she's a stranger. We never really let her baby sit for us."

"How bad can she be? She is in school for elementary education. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's our kids I'm worried about. They're not exactly angels," she said looking at Chelsea.

"They'll be fine," said Dave.

"I hope you're right," said Alex. "How much are you paying her?"

"45 dollars. 15 dollars for each kid."

"Okay," said Alex. "Chelsea, are you going to behave for Ms. Sarah?"

"Yes, Mama, I promise," she said with a smile.

"I hope so," said Alex giving her a look.

"I will, Mama. I will."

***A/N: So Ron left Alex the pizza shop...wonder what Alex is going to do with it. And he left her a black box..what could be in that? Dave finally decided on what to get Alex for Christmas..a new car..is Alex going to be happy about that? And Sarah is coming to baby sit...I hope Chelsea behaves herself...so what did you think? Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	127. Chapter 127

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Thanks. **

The next day after cleaning for about 3 hours Alex and Chelsea finished cleaning up her room. They were waiting for Dave to come move the future around since Alex couldn't do it because of being pregnant. "Now see, Chelsea, we worked very hard on this room today and I want it to stay like this," said Alex putting Chelsea's Disney Princess blanket on her bed.

"I know, Mama," said Chelsea. "I know."

"If you know how come you let your room get so messy? I mean when all your toys cover half of your floor and your toy box is empty that's a problem. You have toy organizers for a reason. Please use them. Do you see how much nicer it looks when there is a place for everything?"

"Yes, Mama," said Chelsea. "But how do I keep it this clean when I play with my toys a lot."

"You get one thing out at a time. If you get your Barbie dolls and stuff out put them away before you get out your baby dolls or tea party that way it's easier to keep your room clean. The same goes for coloring if you're coloring put the crayons back in the empty wipe container and put your coloring books away onto your bookshelf. It's not as hard as you think."

"Okay, Mama," she said. "I guess I can do that," she said as Dave walked into the room.

"Wow. Look at this room. I can actually see the floor and the top of Chelsea's desk. It looks great ladies," he said.

"Thank-you, Daddy. And I'm going to keep it this way too."

"I hope so. I know your mama did a lot of work and I'm sure you did too. And you want to keep it this nice don't you?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "Look, Daddy," she said showing him around the room. "My Barbie Doll cars and furniture are in the closet with my shoes and my uniforms and my church dresses. My baby dolls are all in my toy box. And look at my toy organizers all my kitchen stuff is in there and tea party stuff and my dress up stuff. Doesn't it look nice, Daddy?"

"It looks very nice, Princess," he said picking her up. "You and Mama did a wonderful job in your room. And look even Dusty likes it," he said pointing to the rabbit.

"Yeah. He likes it a lot," she said as she touched her dad's face. "Daddy, why are you growing a beard?"

"I'm not," said Dave, "I just haven't shaved yet today. Is that okay?"

"No. You look silly, Daddy," she said with a smile.

"I think your mama likes my beard," he said looking at Alex.

"Not really," said Alex. "It makes you look scruffy but then again sometimes when you look scruffy you're irresistible."

"I know," he said.

"Someone's conceited," said Alex.

"No. I'm not conceited I'm just aware of how sexy I am," he said. "But Chelsea being sexy is for grown ups only."

"Okay, Daddy," she said, "and Daddy you know how you told me about planting the seed in Mama? Can you plant two seeds at the same time so Mama can have two babies?"

"Mama doesn't want to have two babies in her tummy but maybe one day it might happen. Who knows," said Dave.

"Not going to happen," said Alex. "So don't even think about it."

"Twins skip a generation, Alex, and Rosalia is pregnant with twins."

"That doesn't mean anything," said Alex. "So don't get your hopes up. Let's just focus on Peanut and the kids we already have."

"You mean Nevaeh," he said.

"We haven't decided on a name yet so maybe it's Malaya," she said.

"I like Nevaeh," said Chelsea.

"I do too," said Alex, "but I'm not sure I really want to name the baby that."

"I think it's beautiful," said Dave.

"And where did you hear it anyway?" asked Alex.

"I don't remember. I think I was watching something on TV and there was a little girl named Nevaeh. I thought it was pretty."

"Oh. Watching Maury again?"

"No," he said putting Chelsea down. "Okay. Maybe once in a while. I just like the Baby Daddy ones"

"That's all he ever has on these days. So are you going to keep Ben and Kaylee while I take Chelsea for a dress for the wedding?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm going to move the furniture around while they nap. What do you want moved?"

"I just want her bed and dresser switched around. It's getting colder out and I don't want her bed near the window. It gets too cold at night for her."

"All right, I can do that so you want the dresser in front of the window?"

"No. Put the toy box in front of the window and put the dresser where the toy box used to be."

"Okay," said Dave. "Anything else?"

"No. I think everything else is good where it is," she said. "Thanks, Baby."

"You're welcome," he said. "And don't tire yourself out today," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "We have a nice dinner planned for tonight."

"I know, Baby," she said wrapping her arms around his waist resting her hands on his bottom. "And I have a passionate night planned afterward."

"Nice. Are we in that stage of pregnancy now?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "We are in that stage."

"I have a feeling I won't be getting any sleep for a few weeks but it will a be worth it."

"Trust me. I can make it worth it," she said as she kissed his lips passionately. They both had forgotten they were in Chelsea's room and Chelsea was standing right there next to them. She let out giggle as they kissed. "Sorry," said Alex pulling away. "Later, Baby. Later"

"I'm looking forward to it," he said.

"All right, Chelsea are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Mama. I'm ready," she said.

"All right. Let's go," said Alex. "We'll be back, Baby."

"Have fun," said Dave with a smirk.

"It shouldn't be that bad," said Alex as her and Chelsea walked out of the room. "Love you."

"Love you too," said Dave as he followed them down the stairs.

Once Alex and Chelsea had their jackets on Dave opened the door for them to let them out of the house. As soon as Chelsea was buckled in Alex walked to the driver's seat of her car and got in. She started the car and headed to the Bridal shop. Alex wasn't sure what she was looking for or what Chelsea was going to be in the wedding but she knew she had to find something. She wanted Chelsea to be a flower girl but she also wanted Kaylee to be a flower girl too. All of a sudden she was feeling like the wedding vow renewal was going to be more difficult than the actual wedding her and Dave had almost 7 years ago. She pulled into a parking space and put the car into park and got out of the car. She walked to the back seat to open the door for Chelsea and took her hand to walk into the store. When they got into the store Chelsea looked around and said, "this place is beautiful, Mama. Look at all the pretty dresses."

"They are beautiful aren't they?" asked Alex as she went to find the flower girl dresses. "So Chelsea, I really don't know what you want to be in the wedding. Do you want to be a flower girl or do you want to be a brides maid?"

"I don't know, Mama, I never did a wedding thing," she said.

"I know but I just don't know if I want you to be a flower girl or what."

"I want to be a flower girl."

"You won't be able to drop flowers since the wedding is taking place on the beach."

"That's okay, Mama," she said. "Now can I pick out my dress?"

"We'll pick it out together okay?"

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea as they began to look through the dresses.

They spent a while looking at the dresses but Alex couldn't find anything she really liked. All the dresses they had were dressy. She didn't want anything too frilly. She wanted a simple but elegant dress for Chelsea. There wasn't really a need to get a frilly dress for a beach wedding. Alex finally found a beautiful ivory spaghetti strapped dress with a black sash tied on the stomach of the dress. It wasn't too frilly but it wasn't too simple. "How about this one, Chelsea?"

"I don't like it," she said. "I like this one," she said showing Alex a white tank dress with a black sash on the stomach area, the skirt that ruffled and was covered with black flowers. "It's pretty."

"It is pretty," said Alex, "but it's too fancy. I don't want something so fancy. I think this one here is the one you're going to get," she said.

"But, Mama, I don't want that one," argued Chelsea, "I want this one. It's prettier."

"I know but Chelsea this wedding is taking place on a beach. Do you want to get that dress all dirty and covered with sand? It wouldn't be very pretty then."

"NO but I really want this dress!" she yelled.

"Chelsea Alexandra, keep your voice down," said Alex in a stern tone. "Now. I have a size 6 in this dress. Let's go try it on."

"No, Mama, I don't want to," said Chelsea. "I don't want that dress!"

"It's no longer up to you, Chelsea. I told you the dress you were getting now stop fighting and go try it on."

"That's not fair," she said. "I don't want to wear that dress it's not pretty. I want a pretty dress," she said as she began to throw a fit.

"Chelsea, this dress is just as pretty. You're going to look just like a Barbie doll in this dress."

"I don't want it, Mama," she said as she threw herself down on the ground.

"Get up," said Alex.

"No," said Chelsea, "not until you get me the other dress."

"How about I don't get you any dress at all?" asked Alex. "Stop acting like this and just behave yourself."

"I said no," said Chelsea as she crossed her arms as she continued sitting on the floor.

"Chelsea get up now!" said Alex.

"No," said Chelsea. "I'm not getting up until you get me the dress I want."

"Then I guess you'll be sitting there for a really long time because you're not getting that dress. You're getting the one I picked out."

"I don't like that dress," she said in a whiney tone.

"Chelsea, don't do this please get up off the ground."

"No," said Chelsea.

"All right, fine," said Alex as people in the store were looking at her and the paparazzi was taking pictures. "You won't get any dress and we'll leave now."

"No, Mama," said Chelsea. "I don't want to leave."

"We're leaving. When you feel like you can act like big girl then we will come back and get the dress I picked out for you until then you don't get anything. Let's go. We're going home."

"Mama, I'll be good. I promise. I will get the dress. Let me try it on," she said getting up off the floor.

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Mama," she said. "I'll be good. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex, "but the next outburst and we're leaving do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama," she said as they walked to a fitting room for her to try on the dress.

Alex got a fitting room and walked in with Chelsea to help her put the dress on. Alex thought the dress was beautiful and she thought it would make Chelsea look more grown up so she didn't understand why Chelsea was being so bratty about her dress choice. She thought Chelsea would love to be dressed like a grown up but apparently Alex was wrong. Alex put the dress on Chelsea and zippered it. She tied the sash in the back making a big bow. "Turn around please," she said. Chelsea turned around and Alex almost cried at how grown up the dress made her look. "Aw. Chelsea, this dress is beautiful! It looks great on you. You look so pretty," she said.

"Can I see?" asked Chelsea.

"Sure," said Alex opening the door to take her to a mirror for her to see herself.

They walked over to a mirror and Chelsea looked at herself. "Mama, this dress is pretty. It's really pretty. I love it."

"See? It's not that bad or as bad as you were making it out to be."

"I know but I feel like Belle," she said looking at the ivory spaghetti strapped dress that fell to her ankles in the mirror. She started dancing around in the dress to show her mom how much she liked it.

"You really like that dress don't you?"

"Yeah," she said as she twirled around.

"Good because that's the dress you're going to wear in the wedding," said Alex. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Mama," she said with a smile.

"So do you think I could find Kaylee a dress like that?"

"Maybe," she said. "But I don't know."

"I'm going to try," said Alex. "Now let's go get it off so that we can pay for it and then go home."

"Okay, Mama," she said, "but are you going to tell Daddy that I was bad?"

"Yes, Chelsea, I am."

"But, Mama, he's going to punish me."

"Well, you know the rules," she said as the walked back into the fitting room. "You're not supposed to disrespect adults. You know how your daddy feels about that."

"I know but I don't want to get in trouble. Please don't tell, Daddy. Please?" she asked.

"All right. I won't tell your dad but you have to behave yourself the rest of the day. Which means no more fits."

"Okay," she said. "Thank-you, Mama!"

"You're welcome," said Alex. "But you need to realize that when I say no it doesn't' mean you can throw a fit. Remember Santa Claus is watching you."

"Mama, is Santa Claus real?" she asked out of no where.

"Of course he's real. Why wouldn't he be real?" asked Alex taking the dress off of Chelsea.

"Because some boy named Evan in my class said Santa Claus isn't real and our parents give us the gifts. Is that true?"

"What do you believe?"

"I believe that Santa Claus is real but I never see him."

"That's Santa Claus' magic. He only comes when you're sleeping to leave gifts and he's speedy quick so that if you wake up you don't see him."

"Well, then I'm going to stay up all night on Christmas Eve so that I can see Santa," she said getting dressed.

"If you stay up all night Santa Claus won't bring you anything."

"I don't believe you," said Chelsea, "he's not real is he?"

"He's real if you want him to be real," said Alex. She didn't know what to tell her. She wanted Chelsea to figure it out on her own. She was doing her best to make her decide if he was real or not. "Do you think he's real?"

"Yeah but Evan called me a baby because I believe in Santa Claus."

"You're not a baby because you believe in Santa Claus."

"Well, I never see him so I don't know if he's real or not."

"You never see God but he's real right?"

"Yes, but I don't know if Santa is real."

"Okay," said Alex, "but sometimes it's the things we don't see that are the most real."

"I guess, Mama," she said.

"Cheer up, Chelsea, it's okay. If you want to believe in Santa Claus you can believe in him."

"Do you believe?" asked Chelsea.

"Of course I do," said Alex. "And so does Daddy."

"I don't know," said Chelsea. "Are you sure there's really a Santa Claus?"

"Chelsea, I don't know what to tell you. You're just going to have to figure that one out on your own," said Alex. She hated the thought that her 5 year old was questioning the existence of Santa Claus. She knew Chelsea would be smart enough to figure out there was no Santa Claus eventually but she was at least hoping she had another year or two. She didn't expect it this soon. She wanted to do something to get Chelsea to believe a little long but she wasn't sure what. She then got an idea as they waited in line to pay for the dress but she wasn't sure if Dave would go along with it or not. She figured that Dave loved Chelsea enough that he would do anything for her no matter how goofy or ridiculous it made him look.

Meanwhile back at the house, Dave had just finished moving everything around in Chelsea's room just in time because as soon as the bed was where Alex wanted it Ben and Kaylee both woke up at the same time. He made his way downstairs to see Kaylee standing up in the playpen and Ben sitting up. "Hey, Kaylee-Bug!" said Dave as he picked her up out of the playpen and placed her on the floor. In the last few weeks Kaylee had learned to stand by herself and she wasn't too far from walking without holding onto something. She could walk as long as someone was holding her hand, if she was pushing a walking toy or if she was holding onto the couch. They had been working with her to walk by herself but they had no luck. "And Ben, my buddy," said Dave as he picked him up out of the playpen. "What are you two monsters up to?" he asked taking Kaylee's hand to walk over to their toy area. "Do you two want to play with some toys?" he asked as he dumped the basket of toys out for them to play with. He sat Ben down and sat next to him. He had just bought them building blocks to play with so he got them out to play with both of them. Kaylee never took her seat she just stood next to her dad. "Let's build a castle," said Dave as he started building the blocks up. Ben reached for a block and Dave said, "are you going to help Daddy?" But Ben just stuck the block in his mouth and began to chew on it. "I guess not," he said as Kaylee picked up a block and handed it to Dave. "Thank-you, Bug," he said. Kaylee let out a big smile as she watched her dad build the castle. She pointed to it and started babbling. "Yes, it's a castle," he said, "It's almost as big as you," he said as he continued building it up. Ben leaned forward to take another block but he took a block from the bottom of the castle making it fall to the ground. "And down it goes. You are the King of Destruction," said Dave as he tickled him. Ben let out loud giggles as his dad tickled him. "You're just about as ticklish as your sister, Buddy," said Dave.

"Dada, dada, dada," said Ben as he put his hand near Dave's mouth to touch his teeth.

"I'm going to eat your hand," said Dave as he pretended to eat Ben's hand. Ben let out laughs as his dad pretended to eat his hand. "You're such a silly boy," said Dave. "Can Daddy have a hug?" Ben laid his head on Dave's shoulder and put his arms out. That was Ben's way of giving a hug. "I love you, Buddy," he said as he kissed his forehead. "And I love you too, Bug," he said as he sat Kaylee down on his lap too. "You two are my buddies. I wouldn't give up one day with you guys. You make Daddy's day. Everyone asks me if I liked doing movies or wrestling better but I tell them I liked wrestling better but I like being a Daddy best. You two have no idea how much I love you. You two should feel lucky because I've been here for you since day 1. I can't say the same thing for Chelsea. I wish I was there but I wasn't because Daddy was a bum but you two have made me open my eyes and realize there is more to this world than slamming a guy down onto hard canvas and memorizing a script. You two can give me all the poopy diapers you want, all the slobbered shirts that you want, you can laugh as much as you want and even cry as much as you want and I would not trade this life for anything," said Dave as Ben hit him in the head with a block. "Ouch," said Dave, "and you can hit me in the head with blocks and it would still make my day because I'm hanging out with you." Ben gave Dave a big grin showing his two teeth on the bottom and started breathing heavy. Dave had never seen him make that face but it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "I'm glad you're happy about hitting Daddy in the head with a block," he said as he put Ben down on his stomach with hopes that he would crawl but to no avail. "Oh..come on, Buddy, let's crawl," said Dave as he put Kaylee down he got on his hands and knees to show Ben how to crawl. Ben just looked at his dad and laughed but Dave was determined to get Ben to crawl. "Like this," said Dave as he crawled around the toy area.

Ben just looked at his dad as he continued crawling. Ben thought it was funny so he was laughing at his dad but he did push himself up onto his hands and knees. Instead of crawling he was rocking back and forth. Kaylee figured out what her dad was doing and got down and started crawling around with him. When Dave stopped to look at her she stopped, looked back at him and smiled. Dave smiled back and started crawling again trying to get Kaylee to catch him. The living room was filled with Kaylee's giggles and Ben's babbles as Alex and Chelsea walked into the house. Alex heard the commotion from the toy area and walked over to see her husband crawling around on the floor playing with the kids. She smiled at how precious it looked. She was proud of Dave because he was trying hard to be a good dad and he was doing a great job of it. "Hey, Baby," she said with a smile.

"Um. Hey," he said. "I was just.."

"Just being a dad," said Alex, "it's okay," she said walking over to sit down. "I think it's cute."

"Thank-you," he said stopping and sitting up. "So how was dress shopping?"

"It was okay," said Alex as Chelsea walked into the room.

"Daddy, I got a pretty dress. It goes down to my ankles and it has a black ribbon right here," she said pointing to her stomach.

"I bet it's beautiful and I bet you're going to look like a beautiful princess," he said as Kaylee sat down on his lap.

"I'm going to look just like Belle from Beauty and The Beast. I love it, Daddy."

"That's good to know," said Dave. "I'm glad you love it. I can't wait to see it. Do you have it with you?"

"No. They kept it at the store," said Chelsea.

"They have to make adjustments. We'll have it back in a couple weeks. It's really pretty though. It's not really frilly. It's just simple but not too simple. I wanted simple because of it taking place on the beach."

"I know what you mean," he said. "It doesn't have to be elaborate."

"Exactly," she said. "And Kaylee, if you learn to walk before the wedding you can walk down the aisle with Chelsea." Kaylee stood up and smiled at Alex. "Well, come on, Kaylee. Come to Mommy," she said holding her arms out.

"Alex, we've tried this before she's not going to do it," said Dave.

"You never know," said Alex as Kaylee stood looking at her. She seemed to be contemplating if she wanted to take a couple steps or not. She had a look of concentration on her face. "Come on, Kaylee. You can do it," said Alex as she held out her arms. "Come on, Bug, you can do it!" Kaylee looked at Alex and smiled. "Come on, I'm right here. Come to Mommy," said Alex still holding out her arms. Kaylee stood for about 10 seconds looking at Alex before she moved one foot and then the other. She repeated it until her little legs took her to Alex. "You did it, Bug!" said Alex once she was in her arms. "You walked. Did you see that, Dave? She walked!"

"I did. Way to go, Bug," said Dave as he clapped for her.

"Good job, Kaylee," said Chelsea, "you walked like a big girl."

"Yay, Kaylee!" said Dave as he continued clapping for Kaylee. Chelsea joined in to clap too. Kaylee looked around and smiled and started clapping for herself.

"She is too cute," said Alex. "And she's so sweet. I don't think I've ever had a problem with her."

"Me either," said Dave, "Ben makes up for her badness," he said as Ben was trying to get into Alex's purse. "Ben, No," said Dave as he took the purse from him. "Boys don't play with purses." As soon as Dave took the purse from Ben his face turned bright red and he started to throw a fit. It was one of the worst fits he had ever thrown. He held his breath for about a minute.

"Dave, get him," said Alex as she put Kaylee down.

Dave picked Ben up and patted his back to get him to let out the breath he was holding. His face couldn't have gotten any redder before he let out a loud scream. His screams continued and got louder. "Ben, I'm sorry I took it from you but I had to. You can't get into Mommy's purse. It's okay," he said trying to calm Ben down.

"Wow," said Alex, "look at that temper. Sarah has her hands full tonight."

"She sure does," said Dave as he held Ben to his chest to comfort him. "Maybe I should pay her 50 for the whole night because I don't think it's going to be an easy job for her."

"I agree," said Alex. "I just hope he doesn't lose his temper like that tonight."

"He should be fine," said Dave as he kissed Ben's head.

"I hope," said Alex as she leaned forward to rub Ben's back.

***A/N: Chelsea doesn't get her organization from her parents that's for sure if her room is that messy. Chelsea can really be a brat when she wants to be can't she? I'm sure Alex was embarassed in that dress shop but at least she settled down. ANd I don't know what it is about Dave playing with the babies but I think it is so cute! He's great at being a dad! (now he is anyway.) Kaylee walked to Alex! That is so sweet... and then Ben threw a fit...Sarah is going to have her hands full...very full. so what did you think? Please review. **


	128. Chapter 128

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

Later that night after Ben had gotten used to Sarah Alex and Dave decided that would be the best time for them to leave. "All right, Sarah," said Dave as he got up off the chair. "We're going to go. We probably won't be back until after 10. We're probably going to go hang out for a little bit after dinner if that's okay with you."

"Mr. Bautista, go out and have a good time. I don't mind," said Sarah as she was holding Ben. "I think I have it all under control."

"All right," said Dave.

"And Sarah, our cell phone numbers are written on a piece of paper on the refrigerator. If you need us for anything call us. Chelsea should be all right but she does need to get a bath and we ordered a pizza for you and Chelsea. The babies have eaten already but around 8:00 they're probably going to want to go to bed. We have bottles made for them in the fridge you just have to heat them up for them. And then after they drink their bottles you can put them upstairs in their cribs. Chelsea is only allowed to stay up until 9 since we have church in the morning. Feel free to help yourself to the drinks we have in the fridge and anything you'd like to eat. Make yourself comfortable. While Chelsea's awake we prefer the channels stay on Nickelodeon, Disney, Sprout or Noggin but once she's in bed you can watch anything you'd like."

"Okay," said Sarah, "thank-you, Mrs. Bautista."

"You're welcome," said Alex. "Thank-you for babysitting."

"No problem," said Sarah.

"Chelsea," said Alex getting down on her level, "I want you to listen to what Miss Sarah tells you to do. If she tells you it's bath time it's bath time and if she tells you it's bedtime it's bedtime. I don't want you to be disrespectful or rude to her do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Who's in charge tonight?"

"Miss Sarah," said Chelsea.

"Your daddy and me do not want any bad reports. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama," she said.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," said Alex as she hugged her.

"I love you too, Mama," said Chelsea as she hugged and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Bye, Princess," said Dave as he picked her up to hug her and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye, Daddy. I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Remember be good for Miss Sarah."

"I will, Daddy."

"Okay," he said putting her down.

They each hugged and kissed the babies before they walked out of the door. They made sure it was locked and then made their way to Dave's hummer. Dave opened the door for Alex to get in, "You look beautiful," he said as he looked at her in a black knee length dress and ¾ sleeves and it was V-neck. She had her hair half up and half down with medium sized hoop earrings in her ears.

"Thank-you," she said as she got in the car. "You're not too bad looking yourself," she said looking at him in a white button down shirt, a black tie and black pants. Dave didn't wear ties too much and when he did it was always a special occasion. Alex secretly enjoyed the days when Dave cleaned himself up and wore a tie. She thought he looked so much sexier than usual.

"Thanks," he said flashing her a smile before he shut the door. He walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in and drove off. When he got to the gate he rolled down the window to talk to Steve and Travis because he still didn't trust Dr. Ciccone lurking around Louisiana. "We're going out tonight for some grown up time and we have a babysitter. If you two could keep an eye on the house and keep checking in on them that would be great. Thank-you."

"No problem," said Travis. "And no one will get pass this gate unless it's you or Athena."

"Thanks," said Dave. "You two have a goodnight."

"You too," said Travis as he opened the gate for them to leave.

On the way to the restaurant Alex kept asking Dave where they were going to eat but he wouldn't tell her. He wanted it to be a surprise. They were half way there when Alex said, "Come on, Baby, tell me where are we going?"

"I can't tell you," said Dave with a sly smile. "We're almost there. You just have to wait and see."

"Come on, Baby, why do you do this to me?" she asked. "Just tell me."

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"No but I hate surprises. Come on."

"Alex, you do not hate surprises. You love surprises," he said. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Fine," said Alex finally giving up. "You win. I'll wait till we get there."

"You'll like it," he said as he placed a hand on her thigh. "Believe me you'll like it."

"Okay. I'm going to take your word for it," she said. "So what are we doing afterward?"

"I don't know yet," he said. "I'll think of something."

"I think you know but you just don't want to tell me," she said.

"I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see," he said.

"See?" said Alex with a smile, "you know you just don't want to tell me."

"That could be true," said Dave, "but you'll never know will you?"

"Aren't we full of ourselves tonight?" she asked.

"I'm full of something," he said with a smile.

"Shut up," she said. "You say the most inappropriate things."

"I was going to say love but look whose mind is in the gutter now."

"Your mind is in the gutter 95% of the time. I'm allowed to have my mind in the gutter every once in a while."

"I wouldn't say 95% of the time maybe like 75% not 95."

"Whatever you say," she said as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Alex was amazed when she saw where they were. "Ristorante Gianni? Are you serious?"

"I'm serious," he said as he parked the car. "I figured I should make tonight special."

"I'm amazed. Wow, but Dave you didn't have to do this," she said.

"I didn't have to but I chose to. I love you, Alex and I wanted to show you. We never get to go anywhere anymore that doesn't have a dancing mouse or a playground. I thought it would be special to come here tonight," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"This is just the beginning," he said getting out of the car. He walked over and opened the car door for her. He took her hand as they walked into the restaurant. They walked up to the hostess and Dave said, "I have a reservation under Bautista for two."

"All right, Mr. Bautista, follow me," she said as she led them to a private room.

When they got back to their room they walked over to a table and Dave pulled Alex's chair out for her so she could sit down and then he walked over and took his seat. "Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said smiling back as the hostess handed them their menus. "Thank-you," he said to her.

"Your waiter will be right with you but can I offer you two a bottle of wine?"

"No thank-you," said Dave, "she can't drink and I don't' want to drink alone."

"All right, you two enjoy your evening."

"Thank-you," he said as the hostess walked out of the room.

"Wow. An expensive Italian restaurant and a private room. I see someone is still a big spender."

"You know how I do," he said. "I'm a baller. Straight ballin'"

"I would have been perfectly fine with going to a burger joint," she said. "You didn't have to be a baller and do all this. I'd still love you the same."

"It's cool," he said. "You deserve it."

"Thanks," she said as she looked through the menu. "So I know I shouldn't mention this but what the hell is up with Rachel?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dave as he looked through the menu.

"Her saying you had a brunette at the house the other day. What is up with that?"

"I have no idea, Alex, but she was saying that you have a thing with Travis."

"I have a what with who now?" she asked.

"She said that you and Travis are sleeping together."

"Really?" asked Alex, "that's funny because Travis was telling me how the other night when he got off work he was banging Rachel."

"No f**king way," said Dave.

"That's what Travis told me because Isaiah wasn't home and Kaila was in bed and Jason was sleeping. He said that Rachel walked down to our house and was talking to him."

"Wow," said Dave, "that's interesting."

"So why is she telling you I'm sleeping with Travis? And I want the honest truth from you. Was there a brunette at the house with you?"

"No," said Dave. "Why would I bring a woman to the house knowing you could come home at any time and why would I want to cheat on you again? I've been down that road and I don't want to go down that road again. I had no one there I promise you and I mean it. I swear I wouldn't do that to you. But I need you to be honest with me, is there anything going on with you and Travis?"

"No there is NOTHING going on with Travis and me. Rachel is just trying to cause problems because her own marriage is falling apart so I guess she wants ours to fall apart."

"Desperation," said Dave. "Let's not worry about her anymore. She's just a black cloud trying to destroy our happiness. I won't let it happen."

"Neither will I," she said. "We are pretty happy lately aren't we? I mean minus the whole Tony thing everything has been going great for us. I knew after all those bad times that good times were at the end of the rainbow. We've climbed mountains some bigger than others but now we're walking on solid ground. I don't think I could ask for a better life."

"I agree with you," he said as the waiter came over to take their order. They decided to order one meal and share it since the portions at the restaurant were so big. They both agreed on a salad to start for each of them and then the main dish would be lasagna. Gianni's lasagna was one of the most famous in Louisiana. The waiter took their menus and then went to get their food.

Meanwhile at the house Sarah wasn't having as much luck as she thought she was going to have. Chelsea gave her a fight at dinner and tricked her into giving her soda. Chelsea knew that Alex never allowed her to have soda and the only thing she was allowed to drink was juice, water or milk but she managed to trick Sarah into giving her soda. Sarah had just finished cleaning up after dinner and went into the living room and said, "All right, Chelsea, it's time for you to get a bath. Let's go. I'll go start the water."

"But I don't want to take a bath. I want to watch Fred. My uncle John is in this movie."

"I don't think your mom would approve of you watching that. Let's go. It's bath time."

"Come on, Miss Sarah, please don't make me take a bath."

"Chelsea, I'm sorry but it's not an option. Let's go," she said picking Chelsea up off the couch. "Wow. You're a light weight. I think Ben is heavier than you."

"My Mama and Daddy say that all the time," said Chelsea as Sarah carried her upstairs. "I'm the smallest person in my class."

"I believe it," said Sarah as they got to Chelsea's room. "How old are you?"

"5. I'll be 6 on June 18th."

"And you're in first grade?"

"Yeah because Kindergarten made me bored," said Chelsea as she got out her pajamas.

"Oh," said Sarah as she started Chelsea's bath water.

"I told you I'm not taking a bath," said Chelsea.

"Yes you are," said Sarah. "Your mom said you need to take a bath so you're taking one."

"I don't want to," she said.

"You have to," said Sarah. "Now come on. When you get out you can finish watching your movie until it's time for bed."

"Fine," said Chelsea as she walked into the bathroom. She got into the tub and Sarah turned the water off when it was just about right. She went over the rules with Chelsea so that she didn't drown or fall but Sarah didn't feel comfortable leaving Chelsea alone in the bathtub so she sat in there with her for a couple minutes. "My mama doesn't stay in the bathroom with me and neither does my daddy. You can leave. I know the rules."

"I know but I just don't feel comfortable leaving you in the tub by yourself."

"I will be okay," said Chelsea, "can you please leave? I don't like people in here with me while I'm taking a bath."

"Okay," said Sarah going against her better judgment and walking out of the bathroom and going downstairs. Ben and Kaylee were still awake. They were sitting in the playpen playing. "All right, Ben and Kaylee it's time for you two to have a bottle and go to bed," said Sarah as she picked Ben up and carried him to the kitchen. "All right," said Sarah opening the fridge, "I need two bottles." She grabbed Ben's bottle and went to warm it up but Ben tried to grab it from her hand. He started fussing when she wouldn't let him have it. "I have to heat it up first," she said as she put it in the microwave for a couple seconds. She took it out and tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot and then handed it to Ben. "Here you go, Ben." Ben grabbed it and put it in his mouth. He drank it so fast it was like he hadn't eaten for weeks. Sarah was surprised. "Take it easy, Ben," she said as he drank the bottle. She took him into the living room and sat down on the couch holding him so he could finish. After he finished his bottle she took him upstairs changed his diaper and put him in the crib. She put his piano on, gave him his blanket buddy and gave him his pacifier but as she walked out of the room he started crying. She figured he would stop so she went downstairs to get Kaylee and get her bottle and then she took Kaylee upstairs and put her in the crib while she drank her bottle. Sarah walked past Ben's nursery and he was still crying. She walked in and picked him up. He stopped crying instantly. "You're not going to sleep anytime soon are you?" she asked. He smiled at her and she took that as a no. She walked into Chelsea's room to check on her. "Chelsea, are you okay?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm getting out now."

"All right, do you need some help?"

"No. I can do it," she said as she started getting out of the tub.

"Okay," said Sarah as she heard a bang. "Chelsea, are you okay?"

"Yes," she said. "I just banged my knee. I'm okay."

"All right," she said as Chelsea came out with her towel wrapped around her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I just hit my knee getting out of the tub. You can leave now so I can get dressed. I don't like people in the room with me when I'm not dressed so can you please leave? I will be downstairs when I'm done."

"Okay. Do you know what your mom and dad do to get Ben to go to sleep?"

"Um. They give him his blanket buddy, put on his piano and give him a pacifier."

"I did all that and he wouldn't go to sleep. He started crying."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Maybe he doesn't want to go to sleep. Just play with him for a little bit he'll get tired and go to sleep."

"But your mom said 8," said Sarah.

"He doesn't want to go to bed but can you leave so I can get my pajamas on?"

"All right, I'm going," said Sarah as she walked out of the room. She went downstairs and got out a couple of baby books to read to Ben. She didn't know what else to do with him. She had never babysat for them before so she didn't know what she was supposed to do with Ben when he didn't want to sleep. "All right, Ben, since you're the boss what do you want to do?" she asked. Ben just babbled back at her. "Is that right? Why don't you want to go to sleep?" Ben babbled back again. "You have to go to sleep some time," she said to him. Ben smiled at her and she said, "I guess I'll be waiting a while huh?"

"Miss Sarah," said Chelsea, "I think I need a doctor."

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"Because. Look at my knee," she said showing her a swollen knee that was starting to bruise already.

"I don't think you need a doctor because you're walking on it. I just think you bruised it," said Sarah. "I'm going to get you some ice for your knee okay?"

"Okay," said Chelsea as she limped over to the couch. "It hurts when I walk."

"It will," said Sarah as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed an ice pack and took it back into the living room for Chelsea. "Here you go, just prop your leg up and hold the ice on it. I promise it will feel better."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she did what she was told.

"So what's it like having a dad that's a wrestler?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know," said Chelsea, "he's not a wrestler anymore. He's just a daddy."

"I know but what was it like before?"

"I don't know. I was little. I know my Mama and Daddy fought a lot when he was a wrestler and a movie star."

"Oh," said Sarah as Ben laid his head down on her chest trying to fall asleep. "Do they hold him to fall asleep?"

"No. Not usually," said Chelsea. "They put him in the crib."

"Oh. So did you ever go to wrestling shows with your dad?"

"Not really. Only a little. My mama doesn't like me watching wrestling. She only took me to visit Uncle Randy."

"As in Randy Orton?"

"Yes. He is my godfather," said Chelsea.

"He's your Godfather?"

"Uh huh," she said. "Mama said because he knew about me first."

"Oh. Is he cool?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "I don't see him a lot but he's cool."

"That's cool," she said as she noticed Ben had finally fallen asleep. "I will be right back. I'm going to put Ben upstairs in his crib and then we can play a game okay?"

"Okay," said Chelsea as she watched Sarah walk up the stairs. She turned the TV on and put on the Disney channel as the phone rang. "I'll get it," she said picking up the phone. "Hello,"

"Hey, Chelsea, is your mama or your daddy there?"

"No, Uncle Randy. They aren't here," said Chelsea.

"Oh. Where are they?"

"Daddy took Mama out to dinner."

"I see," said Randy. "Is Athena babysitting?"

"No, Miss Sarah is," she said.

"Okay. Well can you do me a favor?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell your daddy to call me back?"

"Yes," she said.

"Thank-you, Chelsea. So what do you want Uncle Randy and Aunt Sam to get you for Christmas?"

"I don't know. Anything," she said.

"Okay," said Randy. "Anything."

"Yes," she said.

"All right, well, don't forget to tell your daddy okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Randy," she said as Sarah reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Who is on the phone?" she asked.

"My uncle Randy," she answered.

"Can I talk to him?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you," said Chelsea, "right Uncle Randy?"

"I don't know," he said.

"He said no," said Chelsea as Sarah tried to take the phone from her. Chelsea pulled it back and said "Nope."

"Chelsea, give me the phone," said Sarah reaching for it.

Chelsea jumped up on the couch and said, "Nope. You're not getting the phone," and ran away with it.

"Chelsea, Honey," said Randy, "what's going on?"

"Nothing, Uncle Randy," Chelsea said with a smile as she ran up the stairs to her parents' bedroom. She was being chased by Sarah so she shut the door and locked it. "Haha!" she said

"What are you doing?" asked Randy.

"Nothing, Uncle Randy," she said jumping on her parents' bed.

Sarah tried to open the door but she couldn't because it was locked. "Chelsea, open the door," she said.

"Nope," said Chelsea, "You can't catch me. So Uncle Randy, where's Alanna?"

"She's sleeping," he said. "I'll have her call you tomorrow."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "I saw you on a wrestling DVD when you wrestled my daddy."

"You watched wrestling?"

"Yeah. Daddy let me. It was funny. You were in your underwear."

"My wrestling trunks not underwear," he said. "Well, Chels, I have to go. I will talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Randy. And I will tell Daddy you called. I love you."

"I love you too, Bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

Chelsea got off the bed and walked over to her mom's make up. She sat down and put on some make up. She put on lots of blue eye shadow, tons of blush and a lot of lipstick that was smeared all over her lips. She grabbed some of her mom's perfume and sprayed it on herself while Sarah was yelling for her to come out of the bedroom. "In a minute," she said as she picked up her mom's make up and put it back the way it was before. "Coming," she said as she walked over to the door. She opened it, smiled and said, "Hello."

"Chelsea, what did you do?"

"Put on make up. Isn't it pretty?"

"Well," said Sarah, "I think you went overboard. Is your Uncle Randy still on the phone?"

"No and he's married anyway."

"I know," she said. "I just wanted to say hi to him."

"He doesn't know you," said Chelsea as she skipped past Sarah as she put the phone in her hand. Sarah followed her downstairs to the living room.

"I know he doesn't know me," said Sarah as she walked around the house before she came to the door that led down to Dave's gym. "What's this door go to?"

"My Daddy's gym," said Chelsea.

"Cool," she said opening the door.

"Don't open that. No one is allowed down there except for Daddy and my Mama."

"They won't know. I just want to see what it looks like."

"No, Miss Sarah," said Chelsea as Sarah started walking down the stairs. Chelsea followed behind her and said, "No one is allowed down here."

"It's okay," said Sarah as she turned the light on at the bottom of the stairs. When the gym lit up Chelsea and Sarah were both in awe. "Wow," said Sarah as she walked around.

"I never came down here before," said Chelsea, "but it's really cool." She looked at the weight lifting equipment and pictures that were on the wall from some of Dave's matches. On another part of the wall there were championship belts Dave had won. "Wow. What is that?" she asked pointing to the championship belt.

"I think that's the belt your dad won before. This is so cool," she said.

"Yeah it is. I don't know why my Daddy and Mama never let me come down here."

"I wish my dad could have been a wrestler," said Sarah, "you don't know how lucky you are."

"No. You don't know how lucky you are," said Athena, "lucky that you had a dad that was around."

"Um, Hi," said Sarah as she turned around to see a very pregnant Athena standing on the stairs.

"Hi. What are you doing down here?" asked Athena. "No one is allowed down here except my dad and Alex. You two need to go upstairs."

"I was just looking around," said Sarah. "I wanted to see what it was like."

"Well, you've seen now it's time to go upstairs and Chelsea you know better. You know you're not allowed down here."

"I know," said Chelsea, "I tried to stop her and then when she turned on the light it was awesome. I didn't know Daddy had such nice stuff," she said walking up the stairs.

"Yeah," said Athena. "You both better get up here before they get home. Dad will be pissed if you're down there."

"I'm sorry," said Sarah.

"It's okay," said Athena.

"Are you going to tell Daddy?"

"No," said Athena as she shut the door. "I'm not going to tell him but you two need to stay out of his gym."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"And what did you do to your face?"

"I put on Mama's make up. Don't I look pretty?"

"No. You look like a circus clown. You need to wash it off," she said.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she went upstairs to wash the make up off her face.

"You know you should do a better job babysitting," said Athena.

"I'm doing my best," said Sarah.

"You're doing your best by going into private parts of our home?"

"I didn't mean to," she said.

"Okay. I will be back. I'm going to talk to my boyfriend. Just stay in the living room and rooms that aren't' so private."

"I will," said Sarah making her way back to the living room.

Meanwhile at the restaurant Dave and Alex had finished their dinner and were getting ready to leave. "That was amazing," said Alex as she held Dave's hand as they walked out of the door. "Violins, Italian food, I had a good time. You did good."

"Thanks," he said. "So how do you think Sarah is doing?"

"Getting ready to rip her hair out," said Alex with a smile as she snuggled close to Dave outside the car.

"That wouldn't surprise me," he said wrapping his arms around her tiny body. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "You just gave me one of the best nights of my life."

"Better than that night in Sydney, Australia?"

"Maybe not better than that but it is one of the best nights I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad," he said as he kissed the top of her head and then opened the car door for her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she got in the car.

"You're welcome," he said before he shut the door and walked around to the other side.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking space. "So I was talking to Chelsea today and it's almost like she doesn't believe in Santa Claus anymore."

"What?" asked Dave as he pulled onto the main road.

"Chelsea was asking if Santa Claus was real. I told her he was but I don't think she believes me. I don't think I'm ready for her to stop believing. I mean she's already a grade ahead in school, she's already lost teeth and now she's questioning the existence of Santa Claus. I'm not ready for her to grow up this fast," said Alex. "I wish I could get my baby Chelsea back."

"I agree. I think she is way too young to stop believing in Santa Claus. She is growing up too fast," said Dave.

"I know but I have an idea to keep her believing in Santa Claus," she said looking at Dave.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you know this whole puppy thing?"

"Yeah what about it?" he asked.

"How about you dress up as Santa Claus on Christmas Eve and give it to her. That would keep her believing at least for a while."

"Me dress like Santa Claus?" asked Dave with a laugh.

"Yeah.. Why not?" asked Alex.

"No offense to the fat man at the North Pole but when did you ever see Santa Claus with abs like mine? He would never look this good."

"Conceited," said Alex with a smile, "and who says you still have your amazing abs?"

"Alex, come on you and me both know my abs are amazing. Even Santa Claus couldn't pull this off."

"Would you shut up and stop worrying about your abs for one second? Why can't you just dress as Santa Claus for your daughter to keep her believing for another year or two? You remember that kid on Christmas morning look?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, if you dress like Santa Claus she will have that look."

"Fine but only for the kids. I wouldn't do this for anyone else. I will do it for our kids."

"Thank-you so much," said Alex with a smile.

"But Santa wants a little more than milk and cookies," he said with a smile.

"Done," said Alex. "I'm sure it can be arranged."

"All right then," he said. "I'll be Santa Claus."

"Thank-you," she said. "You do know you're the best dad in the world right?"

"I wouldn't say I'm the best but I'm trying," he said. "Being a dad is my job.. It is my calling."

"Yeah," she said. "And you're pretty damn good at it even if you're a baller."

"Thanks," he said.

When they got home Chelsea was actually asleep and Sarah was sitting on the couch watching TV. "We're home," said Dave as he walked into the house.

"Hey," said Sarah. "The kids are asleep."

"Okay. How was everything?" asked Alex shutting the door.

"It was good," she said, "Chelsea gave me some problems but nothing too serious."

"All right," said Alex, "I'll talk to her in the morning."

"So I guess I owe you 50 dollars," said Dave as he pulled out his wallet. "Thank-you so much for doing this. We might call you to baby-sit again if you're interested."

"I liked it. Your kids are so sweet. I would definitely like to baby-sit again."

"All right," said Dave. "I'll give you a call then," he said handing her the money.

"Thank-you," said Sarah.

"No thank-you," said Alex, "have a good night."

"You too," said Sarah before she walked out of the door.

"Well, the kids are sleeping," said Alex wrapping her arms around Dave's neck.

"Could it be?" he asked. "We actually have alone time?"

"I think that's exactly what it means," she said. "So how about you show me how amazing your abs are."

"All right. Be prepared to be amazed," he said as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"I'm always prepared," she said as she kissed his lips and they spent most of the night putting the finishing touches on a perfect evening. They had such a great time that night and everything was starting to look up for them but if they could see the mountain that was heading their way they would be stopped in their tracks. It was going to be a tough mountain to climb but for now everything was absolutely perfect.

***A/N: Did anyone else think Sarah was into babysitting the kids for the wrong reason? And I agree with Athena she should do a better job babysitting and she shouldn't have been down in Dave's gym especially after Chelsea told her not to go down there. And Can Dave be any sweeter? He took Alex out to a nice romantic dinner and she enjoyed every minute of it. And how about Travis and Rachel..wow..at least it wasn't DAve. And to top it all off..DAve is going to dress up like Santa Claus. That should be great. So what did you think? Please review. **


	129. Chapter 129

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank-you so much. **

***This is a sweet chapter..because I want to give you guys some laid back sweet chapters before they hit the next and final mountain of this story. So I hope you enjoy the next couple chapters before they hit the mountain. **

A few days later Alex had just gotten done feeding Ben his dinner and was cleaning him up to get him ready for Chelsea's Christmas pageant at school and the Christmas festival that was following it when Dave came into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "What's that smile for?" asked Alex taking Ben out of the high chair.

"I just got off the phone with Angie," he said putting the phone on the hook.

"And?" asked Alex as Ben started to reach for her earrings. "Ben, No," she said pulling his hand away.

"She said that Shawn can spend Christmas with us she's coming too. Is that all right?"

"Why wouldn't it be all right for my husband's ex-wife that he still loves to come stay for Christmas?" she asked.

"The only way Shawn can come is if she comes. They'll sleep in the guest room and be here Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and then they're leaving the day after Christmas."

"Dave, I don't mind if she comes and I don't mind if he comes. It's cool," said Alex. "How is he doing anyway?"

"She said that he's doing very good. He's still cancer free and the transplant worked out perfectly. She said his bone marrow is still clean. She's very happy about this."

"That's wonderful!" said Alex. "So he doesn't have to get radiation or chemo?"

"Nope. The doctor said he's good. I'm just glad she's letting him come here for Christmas even if she has to be here. I'm just glad she's allowing him to spend Christmas with me. It will be the first time in 8 years," said Dave.

"That's good and everything but did you get him any gifts?"

"Yeah. I got him a little bit for Christmas. I was just going to drive it to Tampa myself but since they're coming here he can open them on Christmas morning when Chelsea opens hers."

"So is Santa Claus making two stops here this year?"

"I guess you could say that and after the second visit Santa is just going to stay and rest a little bit."

"Uh huh," said Alex with a smile. "I can not wait to see her face when she gets that puppy. She is going to be the happiest kid alive."

"Probably. I know I'm going to be all right around the dog but is Ben going to be all right?"

"He did all right when we went to see them. He even touched the dog and had no reaction. I think he'll be fine."

"Well, I don't want to get a dog, get Chelsea all excited and then Ben have a reaction and have to get rid of it," said Dave, "and if she doesn't take care of it we're getting rid of it."

"Dave, Ben will be fine with the dog and I am pretty sure Chelsea will take care of the dog. She takes care of the rabbit doesn't she?"

"Yeah but a dog is different. They're more responsibility."

"She knows that. She loves animals if she had her way we would be living on a farm with lots of cows, ducks, horses and pigs," said Alex. "And Ben would love to live with a bunch of ducks wouldn't you?" she asked tickling him. He smiled and giggled at his mom.

"Well, if we keep having kids we're going to need a farm," said Dave.

"I'm a city girl," said Alex, "I don't do farms."

"I can't picture you on a farm. You need your hot tub and in ground pools too much. And you need to be within 20 minutes of a shopping center or a mall. You wouldn't do well on a farm."

"Exactly," said Alex. "I was born and raised in New York City. The only time I saw a cow was at a petting zoo."

"At least you went to a petting zoo when you were little. And don't feel bad I'm a City guy myself but I always thought your parents lived outside the city?"

"They did but we went into the city everyday."

"Oh," said Dave as he looked at Ben. "And what are you up to buddy?"

"Tell Daddy that you just ate sweet potatoes and had pears and now you're getting ready to see your big sister sing in her school pageant and then meet Santa Claus for the first time."

"Oh boy, Buddy, you get to meet Santa Claus," said Dave as he took Ben from Alex since he was reaching for him. "Are you going to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Ben smiled at his dad. "You do know he's going to cry right?"

"You don't know that," said Alex.

"You know how he is with men even if they bring him presents. He doesn't like any man that's not me."

"That's true," said Alex. "I'm surprised he likes Brian like he does and my dad but it took a while for him to warm up to my dad."

As she said this Chelsea came down the stairs in a green long sleeved shirt, with a black skirt and red and white tights with little green elf shoes. She also had on an elf hat and some glitter on her face. Athena followed her down the stairs holding Kaylee. "Mama, do I look like an elf now?" she asked.

"A very cute elf," said Alex with a smile. "Athena, you did great. She looks so cute."

"Thank-you," said Athena. I tried my best with the pigtails but she wouldn't sit still for me to part them so it's a little crooked."

"That's fine. No one is going to see them anyway," said Alex.

"Daddy, look at me!" said Chelsea, "I'm Sparkle. I'm one of Santa's elves."

"I see that," said Dave. "So what's this play about?"

"It's about the elves helping Santa Claus get in the Christmas Spirit and we sing songs. Lots of songs."

"I can't wait to see it," said Dave, "do you have any lines?"

"I have three," said Chelsea. "And I know them all!"

"Good," said Dave. "Do you get to ask Santa for your two front teeth?"

"No, Daddy!" she said.

"Well, are we ready to go?" asked Alex.

"I think so," said Dave. "Is the stroller in my car?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "and the diaper bags are ready."

"All right," said Dave, "let's go then. Athena, are you feeling up to coming?"

"Yeah," she said. "I went through a lot of trouble to get dressed so I think I'm going to go. I don't know if my shoes match. It's been a while since I've seen my feet" she said.

Alex looked down at her feet and said, "Yeah. They match but don't worry. It will all be over soon and you'll be able to see your feet again."

"I can't wait," said Athena as they walked into the living room to get their jackets on and headed to Chelsea's school.

When they got to Chelsea's school Dave, Athena and the babies took a seat in the auditorium while Alex walked Chelsea to the back and to help out backstage. As the show began the school principal came out to thank everyone for coming and then introduced the kids. Alex helped get the kids off and on the stage when needed. It was a cute little play. It was mainly about Santa Claus not being in the Christmas spirit and not wanting to give gifts to the children because he just didn't feel like having Christmas. Chelsea played an elf that helped get Santa Claus back into the Christmas spirit. Dave was amazed by her acting skills. He didn't understand how Alex could not see that Chelsea was destined to be an actress. She had talent. They sang a few Christmas songs and ended the show with 'We Wish you A merry Christmas'. The audience stood up and clapped for the students on their efforts and their great work. "They were amazing weren't they?" asked the principal. The audience clapped louder. "Take another bow," said the principal as the kids took a bow. "I would like to thank the families of our students for coming tonight and making this a success. Your children worked very hard over the last few weeks. I really hope you enjoyed the show. I would like to thank a couple people from our staff for making it all possible. If they would come out on the stage as I call their name. I would like to thank all the Kindergarten, First grade, Second grade and third grade teachers for all their hard work. If it weren't for them the kids wouldn't have known their songs. Thank-you. I would also like to thank the art teacher Mrs. Rayson for all her hard work. She did all the scenery and created the programs. Thank-you for all your hard work," said the principal, "and I would also like to thank Mrs. Bautista. She has been at all of the practices, helped to create some of the costumes and she helped the kids tonight. Thank-you," he said as Alex walked out on stage. The audience continued to clap as a way to say thank-you but as they quieted down the principal dismissed them to go enjoy the Christmas festival.

"That was really good for little kids," said Athena, "why couldn't I go to a school like this when I was little?"

"Because when you were little I didn't have the money to cover the costs," said Dave as he grabbed the diaper bags. "Ben liked it so much he fell asleep."

"That's all Ben ever does is sleep," said Athena.

"No he doesn't," said Dave, "we're lucky when he gets to sleep but of course at the time we don't want him to sleep he would."

"Kids," said Athena as they walked out of the auditorium. As they were walking to meet Alex they walked into Rachel and Jason. "Hey, Jason."

"Hi," said Jason. "How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Pretty good. So did you like the play?"

"It was all right," said Athena. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah," said Jason. Things had been a lot different between Athena and Jason since the truth came out about Tony. Athena was scared to tell Jason at first but she knew she had to do it. Jason was upset about it but he didn't break things off with her they were just working their way through it and he still wanted to be there but they were taking things very slow. They also weren't spending so much time together just a few dates here and there. "Well, I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Talk to you later," she said as they quickly kissed lips and he walked away.

"Hey, Dave," said Rachel. "How are you?"

"Fine," said Dave. "How are you?"

"Good. I am just a little upset that Isaiah didn't come but I guess he's busy."

"Yeah," said Dave.

"So I saw Alex and Travis walking together the other day," she said, "they were really friendly with one another. They were holding hands."

"Oh," said Dave.

"You're not upset?" asked Rachel.

"Nope," said Dave because he knew what she was trying to do. She wanted him to get angry with Alex. And she wanted him to get into a fight with her but he wasn't going to let that happen. He knew Rachel was lying well at least he hoped she was.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it just doesn't upset me," he said, "why do you find the need to keep telling me what my wife is doing?"

"Because I'm only looking out for you," she said as she put her hand on his arm. "I don't want to see you get hurt but I guess if you're all right with it so am I."

"You know what I think?" asked Athena.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"That you need to move your hand off my dad's arm and get moving. He's married and he's not interested in you."

"I know he's married and I'm married too," said Rachel. "I am not coming on to anyone."

"Could have fooled me," said Athena as she physically removed Rachel's hand from Dave's arm as Alex walked up with Chelsea.

"Daddy! Did you see me?" asked Chelsea as Alex took Ben from Dave.

"Yeah, Sparkle. I saw you. You did wonderful," he said picking her up. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Daddy! Can we go get something to eat and then go see Santa Claus?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes, Princess, we can," said Dave as he walked away from Rachel. Athena gave her a look as she followed her dad.

"She looked so cute up there," said Alex.

"She was really cute," said Dave. "Let's face it, Alex, we've made some cute babies."

"They come from a great gene pool," she said taking Dave's free hand to walk to the cafeteria.

"They do," said Dave, "speaking of genes it looks like Chelsea got my acting skills."

"Maybe," said Alex. "I don't know. She only had 3 lines."

"I know but she still had good acting. You don't' see that come from many 5 year olds."

"See, Mama, Daddy thinks I can be an actress."

"I never said you couldn't I just said you are a little young to get into that kind of thing. You would have to give up a lot like dance class. Are you ready to give up dance class?"

"No, Mama. And I couldn't play soccer either could I?"

"Probably not," said Alex, "I think you're too young to be an actress. Maybe when you're older okay?"

"How old?" asked Chelsea as they entered the cafeteria.

"I don't know," said Alex, "we'll see when the time comes."

"All right," she said. "But I really like to act."

"I know, Princess," said Alex. "I know."

"Oh, Alex, she just takes after her Daddy," said Dave sitting down on a chair holding Chelsea on his lap. "Right?"

"Right, Daddy. How come I can't watch any of your movies?"

"Because they aren't kid friendly," said Dave. "You know, Alex, it's funny. I never really cared about things being kid friendly but now that I have 3 kids under 6 I check to make sure everything is kid friendly and g-rated."

"And you were the one that made fun of Vince for trying to turn WWE into a kid friendly place.. He was on the right track."

"He was but he did it for his grandchildren and I still don't like the product," said Dave. "I just don't think wrestling is for kids and they shouldn't try to promote to kids. I just think wrestling, MMA and stuff like that is for adults. I mean I let Chelsea watch a couple of my matches but there was no blood but I wouldn't let her watch RAW or Smackdown. I just don't think the product should be for kids. It's really kind of dry now but as long as the kids are buying it and tearing up the merchandise stands go for it. I just don't want part of it," said Dave.

"So you wouldn't go back?" asked Alex.

"Never," he said. "Maybe to have one more match but I like being with my kids a lot more and do you think my body could hold up anymore? I'm not Mark trying to be in my 50's wrestling. Sometimes you just have to know when to quit."

"I can't believe Mark is still out there wrestling. I would have thought he would have retired years ago but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah," said Dave. "Even Paul called it quits."

"So just Randy, Mark and John are the vets backstage now?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Daddy! Can I get something to eat now?" asked Chelsea.

"Oh yeah, come on, Princess. Alex, do you want anything?"

"Just a drink. Nothing to eat. I'm not feeling the greatest."

"Okay," said Dave as he got up and took Chelsea's hand to walk to the refreshment table. Chelsea insisted that they skip so Dave not even caring what people would think skipped his way to the table with his daughter. Alex smiled at him skipping with Chelsea. It was a precious thing to see. Dave allowed Chelsea to fill her plate up by herself. She grabbed a cupcake, some fruit, some vegetables and a cookie but she wouldn't take the juice. She took the water instead and made her way back to the table with her dad. Ben was awake when they got back to the table. "Look who's up!" said Dave.

"Dada," said Ben reaching for him.

"All right," said Alex, "your mini me wants you."

"I know," said Dave taking Ben from Alex. "What's up little buddy? Are you going to see Santa Claus soon?" Ben just smiled at his dad and started to reach for his face. "I'm going to eat your hand," said Dave as he pretended to eat his hand and Ben giggled as he did.

As Dave was playing with Ben a fan came up and said, "Hi, Batista. Can I have your autograph?"

Dave looked at Alex and she nodded since it was a 13 year old little boy. "Sure," said Dave as he signed an autograph for him.

"Thank-you," said the boy.

"You're welcome," said Dave as he went back to playing with Ben.

When Chelsea finished her food Alex took her, Ben and Kaylee over to see Santa Claus. The line was semi-long but it was worth the wait. Chelsea volunteered to go first so when it was her turn she walked over to Santa Claus and sat down on his lap. "Ho, Ho, Ho, Chelsea. What would you like for Christmas this year?"

"Um. I would like a puppy but it has to be a puppy that my Daddy and brother aren't allergic to. And I would like some Bratz dolls and some new earrings and clothes."

"Okay. I don't know about the puppy but I will do my best," he said. "Have you been a good girl all year long?"

"Sometimes," she said, "but sometimes I didn't listen to my Mama or my Daddy."

"And that's okay. Santa Claus doesn't expect you to be perfect but you need to try harder to listen. Okay?"

"Okay, Santa," she said. "Thank-you."

"Thank-you," he said as he handed her a candy cane. She posed for a picture with him and then got off his lap. It was Kaylee's turn next. Alex put Kaylee down on Santa's lap and all she could do was look at him. "Ho, ho, ho," he said to her. She just sat and smiled at him as he talked to her. She got her picture taken with him and then it was Ben's turn. Alex was nervous at how he was going to react but she decided to try it anyway. Alex put Ben down on his lap and he didn't cry until Santa Claus said, "Ho, Ho, Ho." And that's when Ben's screams filled the air. "You don't have to cry," he said. "Santa isn't going to hurt you. He's going to bring you lots of toys and clothes. It's okay." That didn't stop Ben's crying. The more Santa talked to him the louder his cries got. Dave just shook his head because he knew that he was going to react that way.

"I'm sorry," said Alex as she picked Ben up off of Santa's lap and gave him his pacifier. Ben didn't even want to look at Santa Claus. He buried his head on Alex's shoulder so he wouldn't have to see him.

"It's okay. It happens all the time. Have a good Christmas."

"You too," said Alex as they walked back to the table.

After they were done seeing Santa Claus, Dave took Chelsea around to do some things. They both made a Christmas ornament together and they made a stocking for Chelsea. Even though she already had one at home she insisted on making one with her dad. Dave let his manhood slide for about 30 minutes as he sewed the stocking together and helped Chelsea decorate it with sparkles and pretend jewels. He wrote her name in pink glitter glue down the middle. "How is that?" he asked as he wrote the a at the end of her name.

"It's pretty! Thank-you, Daddy!" She said looking at the stocking. "Can I put on two more jewels?"

"It's your stocking," said Dave as he helped her pick out a couple jewels and helped her glue them on. "Very Chelsea-ish," he said looking at it. "It definitely reflects your style. All the pinks and purples with all the sparkle and glitter. It's pretty."

"Thanks, Daddy. I like it. Do you think Santa will like it?"

"I'm sure he will love it," he said as they picked up the stocking and walked over to Alex who was making Ben's and Kaylee's stocking.

"Mama, look!" said Chelsea showing her the stocking.

"Wow! That's beautiful, Chels, did you do that all by yourself?"

"No. Daddy sewed it and wrote my name."

"He did a good job," she said looking at him. "I made Ben and Kaylee one too. It's not really fancy like yours but it's good for them."

"Let me see," said Chelsea looking at their stockings. "They're still pretty, Mama."

"Thank-you," said Alex. "But your dad's sewing job puts mine to shame. I think from now on Daddy should sew from now on."

"It's a skill," said Dave.

"A skill you're good at," she said with a smile. "Well, it's getting late. I think it's time for us to go home," said Alex.

Dave looked at his watch. "Yeah, it's almost 8:00 let's head home and get the kids to bed."

"I agree," said Alex. "Ben and Kaylee already know it's time for bed," she said pointing to the two sleeping in the stroller. "I think we wore them out today."

"We did," said Dave. "I'm worn out. It was a great family day."

"Yeah it was," said Alex, "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too. I would have hated to miss this. I'm glad to be around," he said. "This is what fatherhood is about. Being there for your kids and not wrestling on the road."

"That's true," said Alex. "And it only took you a few years to figure that out."

"Yeah and that's too long," he said as they walked out of the school. They filed into the car and headed home.

When they got home Alex and Dave worked as a team to get the kids ready for bed. They didn't bother changing Kaylee and Ben out of their clothes. They just took their jackets off, took them upstairs and put them in their cribs. Chelsea went up to her room and got her pajamas on. Dave went into the room to read her a bedtime story and before he even reached the 3rd page of the story she was knocked out. "Goodnight, Sparkle," he said as he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," she said before she drifted back off to sleep.

Dave smiled and laid the book down on her night stand. He got up and turned off the light. As he left the room he stopped, turned back and looked at his angel sleeping. He couldn't help to smile at how sweet she looked cuddle up in bed with her favorite blanket and her American Girl doll. He blew her a kiss and then went downstairs to join Alex. Alex was sitting on the living room floor with a package wrapped in brown paper. "What is that?"

"I don't know. Travis brought it in. He said Fed Ex brought it. It's from Mrs. Moretti."

"Did you open it?" asked Dave, "no wait. Stupid question. Of course you didn't open it. You're sitting with it still wrapped."

"I'm scared to," she said.

"It can't be that scary," said Dave. "Just take the paper off."

"Okay," said Alex as she ripped the wrapping off to expose a black box. It's heavy," she said as she tore the envelope off that read her name. She opened it and began to read the letter out loud. "Well, Alex, if you're reading this you know it means I'm no longer around. It means Ciccone finally took me out like he had been trying to do for years. I know you're probably confused by that statement but Ciccone has been an enemy of mine for years because I never did what he wanted me to do. I worked against him and I did rat out his son to the police after Tony attacked you in Florida. I am the one that alerted the police of his whereabouts. I did it for you because I couldn't let Tony get away with what he did. Ciccone found out about it vowed that he would get revenge… well. I guess it went his way. I will admit many times I did work for Ciccone but I never planned to hurt you. I love you, Alex and I have since the day I met you. You're such a sweet girl and you deserved so much better than what Tony was giving you. I'm glad you found a great man that you deserved. Dave loves you a lot and you two were definitely meant to be together. Now I know when you open this box you're going to be confused but I think this is what you deserve after all the shit Tony has put you through. I think you deserve every single thing inside this box. And I know you're going to use it for the right reasons. I love you, Alex and I hope you have a great life. By the way..to open the box think Troy Palomalu, Eli Manning and the number date of the day we met." She laid the paper down and thought about it. She knew the first two numbers but she was foggy on the last number. It was either 21 or 22. She tried 21 first but it didn't work. Then she tried 22 and the box door came open. She looked inside and saw the contents had been wrapped up in a black blanket. She quickly removed the blanket and her eyes grew big. "OH MY GOSH!"

"What?" asked Dave as he hurried over. "It's not a bomb is it?"

"N-n-no," she said. "OH MY GOSH!"

Dave looked in the box and nearly fainted at what he saw. "OH MY GOD!" he said.

***A/N: So Chelsea inherited DAve's acting skills as well as his looks. She wants so badly to be an actress..one day Alex might break down and let her act. We will see. Dave spending time with Chelsea is awesome and making her stocking..who would have thought Dave could sew and make Christmas stockings? = ) Nice picture huh? And poor Ben is scared of Santa Claus. I wonder how he's going to do when Dave dresses up as Santa...hmm. And of course Rachel is still causing problems but you have to love how Dave just walked away from her to be with his family. And last what is in that box? It must be something big if they are both in shock. So what did you think? Please review and as always thank you for taking the time to read. = )**


	130. Chapter 130

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much! **

"Is that real?" asked Dave.

"I think so," said Alex.

"How? I mean wow," said Dave.

"Wow is right," said Alex as she pulled tons of money strapped together out of the black box.

Dave sat down next to Alex and picked up the money. "Is this a joke?"

"I don't think so," said Alex as she organized it.

"There's got to be about a million dollars here. How does one guy have so much money?"

"You don't want to know," said Alex, "when it comes to Ron you don't want to know."

"This is crazy!" he said picking up some money, "there's no way this is real."

"Dave, it's real and there's not a million dollars here," she said starting to count the money. When she finished counting it she said, "there's 700 grand here."

"Wow," said Dave, "what are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Who has 700 grand hidden away like this?"

"Ron obviously," said Alex.

"He didn't get this money by killing someone did he?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "It may have been money that Dr. Ciccone paid him to take me out but he never did."

"Wouldn't Ciccone have gone after him?"

"Yeah and I think that's what Ron was trying to say in the letter that Ciccone was after him. Ciccone is dumb. He will pay up front in full for a job to get done. Ron knew that so he took the money and didn't do anything. That's enough to make Ciccone come after you. At least that's the only logic I can come to."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Um yeah," said Alex.

"We don't need 700 grand, Alex, we have enough money."

"I'm keeping it, Dave, you never know when we may need it besides give a me a couple weeks to figure out what I want to do with it."

"But you don't know how he got the money. What if he killed someone to get it?"

"Dave, he didn't earn this money by killing someone."

"You don't know that," said Dave. "700 grand is a lot."

"Ron was talking about how Ciccone wanted him to take me out but he didn't so Ciccone was after him. Ciccone paid him this money to take me out. That's why he had it. He didn't get it by killing someone."

"Alex, this is crazy! I don't understand why someone has 700 grand hidden away and then when they die give it away like that."

"I don't know either but he gave it to me," said Alex. "I just don't know what to do with it."

"I hope you're planning on doing good with it." said Dave helping Alex put the money back in the box.

"Trust me, Baby, I am going to do good with it. I am only going to use it for good. I just don't know how yet," she said shutting the door and locking it up.

"I'm still shocked. I don't even know what to say about it but I know you will do something great with this money. You're too sweet not to."

"I think I have a couple ideas but I just need to decide which I want to do," said Alex.

"I bet you're going to do great things with it," he said.

"You're right," said Alex. "But where should I put it?"

"You can put it down in my gym because no one ever goes down there," said Dave.

"All right," said Alex as she handed Dave the box. They walked over to the basement door and walked down the stairs to Dave's gym.

Dave turned on the light and saw that some of his stuff had been messed with. "Alex, have you been down here recently?"

"Dave, I'm pregnant. I don't come down here to work out right now," she said.

"Well, someone was down here. My magazine covers are messed up."

"It wasn't me," said Alex. "Can we just hide this box somewhere so we can go back upstairs. It's cold down here."

"Yeah," he said. "I'll figure it out later." He said as he showed Alex a small closet. "I'm going to put it in here." He put the black box in the closet and shut the door. "We'll get back to that later."

"Okay," she said with a shiver.

"Are you really that cold?" he asked wrapping his arms around her body.

"Yeah," she said. "I don't know how you work out down here but it's freezing."

"Trust me when I'm working out it's not that cold. It's usually too hot."

"I bet," she said. "Can we go upstairs now?"

"I have a better idea," he said as he kissed her lips passionately and moved her over to the table where his magazine covers were. He pushed them off the table and lifted her up onto the table.

"I thought you didn't want them messed up?" she asked.

"I don't but since someone already messed them up, I'll just hang them up on the wall tomorrow. Because after tonight I don't want them on here anyway," he said as he kissed her lips again. He laid her down and it wasn't long before they were making love in his gym. When they finished they got dressed and made their way back upstairs and headed upstairs to their bedroom after locking everything up and turning on the alarm.

They were laying in bed and Alex was trying her best to go to sleep but Dave was tossing and turning beside her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I still don't understand the whole money thing. Why did he leave it to you and not his mom. Just like he left you the pizza shop. Why didn't he give that stuff to his mom?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "his mom always wanted the pizza shop to make her own Italian family restaurant."

"Are you going to give it to her?"

"I don't' know," she said turning to face him.

"What are you going to do with a pizza shop?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Alex. "It doesn't have to stay a pizza shop. It could be anything. We could make it into something."

"Yeah. And we live all the way down here in Louisiana it would be up in New York. How would we even manage that?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'll think of something."

"Just give it to his mom and let it go," he said. "He gave you 700 grand. Forget the pizza shop."

"I know but we could really turn that pizza shop into something. You could open the night club you've always wanted."

"In an old pizza shop. I don't think so and in that neighborhood where people are always trying to kill my wife, I don't think so," he said. "That's just asking for trouble."

"I guess you're right. I just don't know why he left me this stuff," said Alex.

"I told you. He liked the business he got from Flesh Décor," said Dave with a smile. "It must have been quite the summer for him last year."

"We were only together for like a month last year and then I was back with you. Remember Ben? So it couldn't have been that great of a summer."

"I don't' know," he said. "So any idea what you want to do with the money?"

"Not yet but I will think of something. I still haven't decided yet but I want to do something really good with it. I don't' want to use it for myself. I want to do something good. Something that will help people."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he said. "Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you but Rachel was starting her thing about Travis again. She said you were walking with him the other day and you two were holding hands."

"Why would I hold Travis' hand when the paparazzi is already on our shit? That would be stupid and I haven't walked with Travis for a long time. She has major problems. I don't know who's crazier Rachel or Bella. I think they're all nuts."

"It's like psychos are attracted to us," he said. "And I think Rachel is a little crazier than Bella not by much but I think she's crazier. Her kid is a weird-o."

"Her kid is evil. Jason is all right he must get his personality from his dad but Kaila that girl is evil. I am so glad Chelsea got away from her."

"Me too," said Dave. "Chelsea seems like she's doing better now that she's in first grade."

"Yeah she does," said Alex. "Although the other day she told me she misses Tyler because she loves him."

"Oh boy," said Dave. "You do know that when she gets older we're going to have our hands full with her. If she's already into boys now just wait until she's old enough to be boy crazy."

"Oh. I know," said Alex. "You know how I feel about her growing up. It's all happening too fast. Next we're going to have to discuss bras and puberty with her, then the REAL sex talk and I don't know if I'm ready for any of that to happen."

"It will be awhile," he said.

"It seems like it's so far off but time goes by really fast and it will be here before we know it. Is there a way we can make her stay little forever?"

"I wish," said Dave, "but I don't think so. It will be all right, Alex."

"I'm sure it will be but it's all going too fast. She's going to be 6 in June… how did 6 years go that fast?"

"Time does fly," he said. "But just think as we watch her grow we see her branch off into her own person to make her own decisions and we get to see how much our hard work paid off. That's the joy of parenting."

"I guess," she said.

"Don't be disappointed," said Dave. "It will be okay."

"If you say so," she said.

"Don't worry. You're doing a great job with her and I know she's going to be a great person," he said wrapping his arms around her, "but let's not worry about how fast she's going to grow. Let's focus on the person she is now and she's a great kid. So let's just enjoy this time with her now."

"I guess you're right," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before Alex fell asleep. Dave smiled knowing that she had fallen asleep in his arms and shortly fell asleep after her.

The next day Dave, Chelsea and Alex were making a gingerbread house while the babies were taking a nap. "I never made a gingerbread house before," said Chelsea. "What is it?"

"It's a house made out of Gingerbread and covered in sweets."

"Mm. That sounds good," said Chelsea. "A house made from candy. That's a dream come true!"

"Yes it is," said Dave as he cut open the icing while Alex was getting out the gingerbread pieces. "I guess I put some of this in the creases and you stick the Gingerbread pieces here," said Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex as Dave put icing into the spaces it was supposed to go. Alex put the pieces in and made sure they stuck before she moved on. "At least we have some progress."

"Why is this so complicated? This is supposed to be for little kids but I can't even understand what I'm supposed to do."

"Just relax, Baby," she said, "you're doing all right."

"When can I put the candy on?" asked Chelsea.

"As soon as we have the house together," said Alex as her and Dave worked carefully to put the roof on.

"You're taking forever!" she whined as she ate a piece of candy.

"You know if you eat all that candy you're not going to have any to put onto the house," said Alex as her and Dave finally got the roof on. "There you go," said Alex, "now let Daddy put icing on so you can stick the candy on okay?"

"Okay, Mama!"

"Where do you want to do the candy first?" asked Dave.

"The roof. I want to put it all over the roof," said Chelsea.

"Okay," he said as he put icing on the roof and smeared it with a knife. "All right," he said as he finished one side. "Have fun putting the gum drops on," he said before he started the other side.

"Okay, Daddy," said Chelsea as her eyes lit up and she started putting the gum drops on. "Is this what Santa Claus' house looks like? I mean if there is a Santa Claus."

"I would imagine," said Dave, "I bet Santa's house is made out of candy and what we think is snow is really cotton candy all around it."

"I think we should go to the North Pole to see Santa's house," she said.

"The only people that can see Santa's house are the elves," said Dave.

"Why?" asked Chelsea.

"You know how people with cameras hang outside our house?"

"The paparazzi? Yeah," she said continuing to put gum drops on the roof with Alex's help.

"Well, if Santa's house could be found that's where they would be so Santa Claus keeps his house private so no one can see it," said Dave.

"I see," said Chelsea. "Why can't we have a private house?"

"We tried," said Alex, "we tried but they found us. Chelsea, no matter where we live they're going to be there. It's just something you have to get used to."

"I know, Mama, but why do they do it?"

"Because they find us interesting I guess."

"Oh. Ethan said it's because our family is bad. And that daddy is a bad guy and you're a bad Mama."

"Ethan doesn't know what he's talking about," said Alex. "Do you think Daddy and me are bad people?"

"No, Mama. I think you and Daddy are the best people in the world."

"Chelsea," said Dave putting the knife down and sitting Chelsea down on his lap, "People are going to talk about Mama and Daddy all the time. Sometimes they are going to say good things and sometimes they are going to say bad things. Not everyone is going to like us and that's okay. Not everyone has to be your friend and not everyone has to like you. As long as you are yourself and you stay true to yourself that's all you can do. That's all that matters. And just like people are going to talk about me or your Mama you know the truth and you know who we are don't let what anyone says to you about us bring you down or hurt your feelings. You know we're not bad people and you know we love you and your sisters and your brother very much. You know we love each other very much. You're probably going to hear a lot of lies about us and that's okay as long as you know the truth and if anything is ever said to you that you don't understand or you're confused about come ask your Mama or me. We will answer any questions you have. Don't listen to the people that don't know us okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said. "We just have a different life than everyone else?"

"Well, Chels, your mama and me have tried to make your life as normal as possible but sometimes that's hard. We don't want you to think because you live differently than others that you're better than them and we don't want you to think that just because your life is different makes you any different. You are still a 5 year old girl that goes to school like everyone else. You like to draw, you like to dance, you like to color and you like to do what everyone else does you just have a different life but that doesn't make you better than people in your class and it doesn't mean you have to feel different than everyone else."

"Okay, Daddy. I don't think I'm better than anyone else," she said. "But can I finish putting the gum drops on the roof now?"

"Sure, Princess," he said.

"Thank-you," she said as the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," said Alex. "Hello?"

"Alex, it's me," said the voice on the other hand.

"Hold on please. This is an important phone call. I'm going to take it in the living room. Are you two going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine," said Dave.

"All right, I'll be right back," she said walking into the living room. "Hey, it's good to hear from you. How are you doing?"

"Good. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. How is everything going there?"

"Everything is going good. How about everything with you? Are you okay?"

"Everything is good and I'm fine. Just rough times but I'm all right. Does he know you're talking to me?"

"Nope. Not at all," she said.

"Good," said the person on the other end. "I talked to Athena the other day. She sounded like she was getting the rough end of the deal."

"Yeah. Athena is well Athena," said Alex. "She has a rough road ahead but I think she's going to get through it."

"She should. So you want me to come there on Christmas?"

"That would be nice and don't worry he doesn't know."

"I don't know if I can. I want to but I just don't know if I can."

"You can," said Alex, "you have nothing to be worried about."

"I have him to be worried about. He's going to be mad."

"He is not going to be mad," said Alex. "Please just come. It would mean a lot and I'm sure Chelsea would love to see you and I know Ben would love to see you."

"Are you sure, Alex?"

"I'm sure," she said. "And don't worry about him. If he's a little upset that's fine but I don't see him being upset. It's just something he'll have to get used to."

"I guess you're right," said the person on the phone. "I will be there on Christmas morning. Is that okay or do you need me there Christmas Eve?"

"Christmas Morning will be fine."

"All right. I will see you on Christmas morning."

"Great," said Alex. "I will see you on Christmas Morning. Bye."

"See you on Christmas morning, Bye," said the person before they hung up the phone. Alex clicked the phone off and smiled before she walked into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" asked Dave.

"Nothing. It was just a friend," she said sitting down next to him.

"So it was important?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "we were just making plans about something."

"Okay. Plans for what?" asked Dave.

"For a visit," she said.

"Is it Mel? Is she coming for a visit?"

"Aunt Mel is coming for a visit?" asked Chelsea excitedly.

"No, Princess," said Alex, "I'm sorry maybe another time. This is a different friend."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "I wanted to see Aunt Mel."

"I know," said Alex, "but I think you'll be all right with this person too."

"Is it Grandma Brooks?"

"No. Grandma is staying in NYC."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Is it Uncle Chris?"

"No. It's not Uncle Chris," said Alex. "You'll have to wait and see."

"I would like to know who is coming to stay in our house," said Dave.

"It's no big deal," said Alex, "It's just a friend."

"Okay," said Dave, "but I don't like this idea."

"It will be all right, Baby," she said. "By the way, I like your Gingerbread house. It's coming along nicely."

"Thanks," said Dave, "but I still don't like this idea."

"You'll be fine," said Alex as she kissed his cheek and left the kitchen to check on the babies.

***A/N: Ron left Alex a lot of money...what is she going to do with it? And another sweet family day. Alex seems to be having trouble dealing with the fact Chelsea is growing up and Dave realized someone was in his gym..and who was Alex talking to on the phone? Who is coming over for Christmas that she won't tell Dave about? What did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	131. Chapter 131

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are awesome. Thank-you. = ) **

The next day on Christmas Eve Alex, Dave and the kids spent most of the day at the Children's hospital. They delivered Christmas gifts to all the kids that were going to be in the hospital on Christmas Day. It was Alex's way of teaching Chelsea to give back. They had been so blessed with everything they had and Alex felt it was important for their kids to know the importance of giving back. They spent time talking to the kids and learning about them. They were interested in knowing what they liked and what they didn't like. It was a great learning experience for Chelsea. They also spent some time singing Christmas carols with the kids and playing games with them. Dave and Alex had done this type of thing with kids before but it was the first time Chelsea actually did it and she told her parents how much she enjoyed it and wanted to do it all the time. Just thinking about giving back and after the events Alex decided what she was going to do with the money Ron had left her but she was going to wait until later to tell Dave about it.

Later that evening before they went to church they were sitting down eating their traditional Christmas Eve dinner of seafood and Italian food. Alex had made crab legs, crab cakes, shrimp, fish, Bruschetta bread and Foccacia bread. She also made homemade spinach and cheese ravioli and fettuccini noodles. Since Dave had invited Angie to stay at the house she was eating with them as well. The table seemed slim since Donna wasn't there and neither was Alex's family. Dave and Alex had to decided to let it be their kids, Angie and Shawn this year. "Alex, this is really good," said Angie. "Did you make the ravioli yourself?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. So you're Italian?"

"And Greek," said Alex, "everyone always focuses on my Italian heritage that they forget I'm Greek too."

"I had no idea you were Greek. You just always struck me as the Italian. I mean you look full Italian."

"Everyone says that," she said. "And I think it's because I look more like my mom and she's full Italian."

"That could be it," said Angie, "by the way thank-you for inviting me to stay in your home."

"It's no problem," said Alex. "I'm glad you and Shawn are both here."

"So are we," said Angie.

"I'm glad Shawn is here," said Chelsea with a smile. "I missed him. Are you feeling better, Shawn?"

"I am feeling a lot better," he said, "thank-you, Chelsea. It was you that made me feel better."

"You're welcome," she said. "Aunt Angie, look at my earrings," she said showing Angie her Christmas tree earrings.

"I see," said Angie. "I love your Christmas tree earrings. They are beautiful."

"My Grandma Brooks got them for me. And she got me clothes from Justice."

"Wow," said Angie. "She got you a lot huh?"

"Yeah but Christmas isn't about presents. It's about giving."

"That's right," said Angie.

"Aunt Angie, are you coming to see me at church?"

"Of course," she said, "Shawn and me wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Cool," she said as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Alex, "go see."

"I'll be right back," he said as he got up to get the door. He walked over to the front door and saw Bella standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter. It is Christmas Eve."

"No," said Dave, "you don't get to pick and choose when you see her."

"I can see her, she is my daughter!"

"Just because you gave birth to her does not make you her mother. You were preaching not too long ago that you didn't want to be her mother and that she wasn't your daughter. Now she's your daughter. You're not going to run in and out of her life," said Dave in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because my family is trying to have a peaceful Christmas Eve dinner and if Alex knew you were here she would probably beat the crap out of you. So do yourself a favor and leave," he said.

"Not until I see my daughter," she said. "I want to see Kaylee.. KAYLEE, MOMMY IS HERE!" she said.

"Keep your voice down," said Dave but at the same time Alex threw her fork down and got up from the table.

"Excuse me," said Alex as she left the dining room.

"Here we go," said Athena.

"What is going on?" asked Angie.

"Kaylee's birth mom is here," said Athena.

"And she's a bitch," said Chelsea.

"CHELSEA!" said Angie.

"Sorry but that's what my Mama said."

"Just eat your dinner," said Angie.

"You have a lot of f**king nerve coming here," said Alex as she walked into the living room. "You have a lot of f**king nerve coming to my house. You may have given birth to that child but you have not been a mother to her at all. Don't come here starting trouble in my house on Christmas Eve. And you have a lot of nerve showing your face around here after you tried to sleep with my husband. You're not welcome here and you need to leave."

"I'll call my lawyer," said Bella.

"You know what," said Alex, "call your lawyer. We've been in touch with our lawyer. Our lawyer knows you haven't been there. Our lawyer knows. So go ahead and call yours and try to take us to court. I don't care. You haven't been here and you're not going to come here tonight pretending to be a mom."

"Alex, Kaylee is my daughter," she said.

"First of all, I can smell the weed on you and the alcohol on your breath so if you think you're going anywhere near that child you're mistaken. You have 2 choices either you walk out of here on your own or we have security take you away. They shouldn't have let you up here in the first place."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Bella.

"Bella, just go," said Dave. "Don't cause trouble."

"I just want to see my daughter," said Bella.

"You think coming here high and drunk is going to give you the right to see Kaylee?" asked Dave. "Look at yourself," he said, "you're dressed like you just got off the street after being pimped out and you have track marks on your arms. Your eyes are blood shot and I can smell the alcohol on your breath. You are not coming anywhere near Kaylee, now you need to leave."

"I want to see my daughter," she said as she slapped him in the face.

"All right," said Alex. "I've seen enough."

"GET OUT NOW!" yelled Dave startling everyone at the dining room table. His yelling had made Ben cry so Angie picked him up and tried to comfort him. "You need to leave," said Dave holding his face. "If you don't my security will escort you off this property."

"I'm not leaving," she said.

"F**king crazy," said Alex as she walked over to the intercom and buzzed down at the gate.

"Yes?" asked Travis.

"Um, Travis, we need you at the door. We're trying to get rid of an unwanted guest. Can you please come take care of it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bautista, I will be right up," he said.

"Thank-you," said Alex. "Now, Bella, here's the last chance. Either walk away or be escorted off our property."

"I told you. I'm not leaving."

"Whatever," said Alex. "I don't know why you have to make this complicated."

"Is everything all right?" asked Angie as she walked into the living room with Ben.

"It will be once this trash leaves."

"Just checking," said Angie.

Travis made his way to the front door and said, "Ma'am, I have to ask you to leave the premises."

"They're keeping my daughter from me," she said.

"They don't want you here. Let's go," said Travis.

"I want my daughter!" she screamed.

"Let's go," said Travis as he took her arm.

"Get off of me! I just want my daughter," she yelled. Travis just continued pulling her down the drive way until they reached the gate. He sent her outside the gate and shut it. "You can't keep my daughter from me forever," she said.

"Goodbye," said Travis as he went back into his booth.

"I'm sorry about that," said Alex. "I just don't know where she gets off coming here pretending to be a mom. She was drugged up. She shouldn't have been here."

"It's okay," said Angie as she handed Ben to Alex. "Was that Kaylee's mom?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "This is the first time she came to see Kaylee in 3 months and the worst part is she was high and drunk. Kaylee doesn't need to see that."

"That's a shame," said Angie. "Who does that?"

"Only a psycho," said Alex. "But you know what. I'm not going to let her ruin my Christmas. It's okay. It's Ben's and Kaylee's first Christmas I'm not going to let her ruin it. Isn't that right, Buddy?" Alex asked Ben. Ben smiled at her. "Is Santa Claus going to come see you?"

"Careful, Alex, you know how he feels about Santa Claus," said Dave.

"He doesn't like him?" asked Angie.

"Nope. Not at all," said Alex, "we took him to meet him. He bawled."

"Shawn bawled when he first met Santa Claus but now he loves him."

"He still believes?" asked Alex

"Yep. I'm surprised."

"Chelsea believes but sometimes she doesn't. Right now she doubts he's real."

"Shawn has never doubted that Santa was real. I don't' mind that though because as long as he believes it makes him a kid…and he's been through so much in the last few months it's good for him to be a normal kid."

"Yeah it is," said Alex as they walked back into the dining room to finish eating dinner. "I'm really glad he's okay."

"Thanks," said Angie as they took their seats.

"What was that all about?" asked Athena.

"You know how Bella is," said Alex. "Let's just forget about her and finish our dinner, go to church and then celebrate together as a family." Alex really didn't care for Bella. She hated the fact that she even had to know Bella. She had been a thorn in Alex's side for almost 2 years and it never failed she would show up unannounced and what irked Alex the most was she had the audacity to come to the house high off of marijuana and drunk expecting to see the child she abandoned 3 months earlier. Alex had a low tolerance for drug use because of seeing everything her brother went through with his drug problems and not to mention the problems with Tony while he used drugs. Alex had never confided in anyone about her relationship with Tony and how everything went down the way it did but their relationship starting getting violent when Tony started using drugs. Once he got addicted that's when the abuse started and Alex had always blamed it on the drugs. Not all of it was drugs but a majority of it was and drug use was just an issue Alex was not fond of. Alex felt bad for Bella because she had problems but at the same time she felt she shouldn't show up to her house trying to be a mother when she wasn't one for 3 months let alone show up high or drunk. Alex decided to put her feelings aside and just enjoy her Christmas Eve and go enjoy seeing her daughter in the church play and then see her get her puppy. She didn't want anything else to ruin it and she was going to do her best not to let Bella's surprise visit ruin it for her.

After dinner Dave cleaned everything up, put the leftovers in the fridge and loaded the dishwasher while Alex dressed Chelsea in her Angel costume for church. Once she was ready to go they headed off to church. When they arrived Chelsea went to join her Children's church class while Dave and Alex found seats. It was more full than usual. They assumed it was because of it being Christmas Eve and they were having their play so family members that didn't usually come were there. The pastor began the service with an opening prayer and the adults sang a few Christmas songs before they brought the kids out. As the kids were walking out Dave leaned over to Alex and said, "do you think she'll pull it off and remember her line?"

"I don't know. She was struggling with it today. I don't' know why but that one part always throws her off."

"I personally think it's the Town of David that throws her off," said Dave.

"That's what I'm talking about," said Alex, "so how do you want me to do this after church?"

"I want you to take the kids home while I go to Mike's house to get my Santa Claus outfit on and to get the puppy and then I will be over."

"All right," said Alex, "she's going to be so excited."

"I know. I can't wait," said Dave as Chelsea walked by and smiled. Alex took a quick picture.

They directed their attention to the play as it started. It consisted of the kids acting out the story of Christmas. They had a Mary and Joseph and an inn keeper. They had the 3 kings, the wisemen and the shepherds. They also sang songs in the middle of the story to keep it interesting. They used a baby doll as baby Jesus and they had the toddler class dressed up as animals in the stable. The children had began singing Away in the Manger when in the middle of the song it grew silent and a spotlight shined on Chelsea so she could talk to the shepherds keeping their flocks by night. The shepherds seemed frightened when she appeared and she began to say her line. Alex and Dave both hoped she wouldn't get tripped up on it like she had so many times before that afternoon. "Do not be afraid for I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. Today in the Town of David a Savior has been born to you. He is Christ the Lord," she said before they continued singing Away in the manger. Dave let out a sigh of relief as she managed to say her part with no trouble at all. They continued the play with everyone arriving to see the baby Jesus and they ended the play by singing Silent Night. It turned out to be a great play and it was cute watching the kids reenact the Christmas story. The pastor came up and dismissed the kids to sit with their parents. Once they were with their parents they made a circle around the pews of the church and lit candles. They sang Silent Night together and then one by one blew out their candle. The pastor closed their service with a prayer, wished everyone a merry Christmas and dismissed them. Alex gathered the kids and took Dave's car home while Dave took another car to get the puppy and to get dressed up like Santa Claus.

When Alex got the kids home she laid the keys down on the table inside the door and said, "All right. Let's get on your Christmas Jammies so you can go to sleep for Santa Claus to come."

"But Mama, what about 'The Night Before Christmas' and hot chocolate. And milk and cookies for Santa," said Chelsea. "I mean if there is a Santa."

"We will do all that after you have on your brand new Christmas Jammies. Okay?" asked Alex as they walked upstairs.

"Okay, Mama. Do you think Santa Clause will bring me a puppy?"

"I don't know, Chelsea," she said as she walked to Ben's nursery to get his pajamas on him. "But you need to go get your pajamas on or he'll never come."

"Okay. But where's daddy?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I think he's downstairs in his gym working out."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Then can we have hot chocolate?"

"Absolutely," said Alex as she laid Ben down and Chelsea ran out of the room to get dressed. After Alex got Ben in his pajamas she got Kaylee into hers then went downstairs to make hot chocolate for Shawn, Angie, Chelsea and herself. It had been a tradition for years that they drink hot chocolate and hear the story "The Night Before Christmas." Alex had been doing that every year since she was two years old. She introduced it to Chelsea when she was 2 years old and it was something Chelsea loved doing also. It was just a way to spend some more time together as a family.

Alex brought the hot chocolate into the living room and sat it down on the coffee table. "Hot chocolate and story time," she said.

"Yay!" said Chelsea as she jumped up and down.

"If you would take a seat I could give you your hot chocolate and start the story."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea, "Shawn sit down. This is the best party of Christmas Eve."

"Okay," said Shawn as he took a seat next to Chelsea on the floor as Alex handed them their hot chocolate and began to read them the story. She was halfway through when the doorbell rang. "Aunt Alex, someone is at the door."

"I know," said Alex. "Chelsea, I think you should go answer it."

"I'm not allowed to answer the door without a grown up."

"All right. I'll go with you. You can come too, Shawn," said Alex as she got up and picked Ben up off the floor. Angie grabbed Kaylee for her and they walked into the door way.

Chelsea opened the door and to her surprise she saw Santa Claus standing there. "SANTA!" she yelled with excitement in her eyes.

"Ho. Ho. Ho," said Dave.

"Come in, Santa," said Chelsea letting him in.

"Thank-you, Chelsea," he said.

"You know my name?" asked Chelsea with amazement.

"Of course I know your name. I know all the girls and boys. This is Shawn, this is Ben and this is Kaylee," he said pointing to all the kids. "And this is Alex," he said.

"That's my mama," said Chelsea.

"She's a very pretty mama," he said looking at Alex. Alex smiled at him for his compliment.

"Dada," said Ben.

"No, Ben, that's not Dada," said Chelsea. "That's Santa."

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Ben as Alex looked at Dave and then looked at Angie.

"No, Ben, it's Santa," said Chelsea. "Daddy doesn't have a beard."

"Dada," said Ben reaching for Dave.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ben. I have a present for you," said Dave in a deep voice pulling out a pack of baby beads for him. He handed them to Ben and Ben smiled at him and then looked down at the box he was handed. The first thing he did with it was put it in his mouth. "And Kaylee, I didn't forget about you. I got you a present for you too," he said pulling out a plush baby doll that giggles when you press its stomach. He handed it to her and she held on to it as tightly as she could. "And Shawn, I have a gift for you too," he said handing Shawn a wrapped gift.

"Thank-you, Santa," he said as he got down on the ground to open the large gift. He opened it to expose an electric guitar. "An electric guitar. Look, Mom," he said holding it up.

"I see," said Angie. "That's awesome. You've been wanting one for a long time haven't you?"

"Yes," he said, "Thank-you, Santa."

"You're welcome," said Dave in his deep Santa voice.

"What about me, Santa?" asked Chelsea in a sad voice.

"I think I have something for you. Oh yeah. I do. Hold on I will be right back," he said walking outside.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she waited patiently.

Dave walked back into the house with a red box and handed it to Chelsea, "Be careful," he said.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she took the box and sat down to open it. As she opened it Alex got the camera ready to take a picture of her face. She took the lid off and the beagle puppy jumped out. "A puppy! Look, Mama! A puppy. He got me a puppy!" She screamed out in excitement. Her entire face lit up when she saw she got a puppy. "Thank-you, Santa!" she said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome, Chelsea, but you have to remember to take care of it okay?"

"Okay, Santa," she said as she picked up the puppy. It began kissing her face as she let out giggles. "It's kissing me," she said.

Alex smiled as she saw how happy that puppy had made Chelsea. "What are you going to name it?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," said Chelsea.

"Ho. Ho. HO. Well, it's time for me to get going. I have to start my trip. I will be back later," said Dave. "Have a good night and Merry Christmas," he said before he left.

"Mama, I can't believe it.. A puppy!"

"I know," said Alex with a smile. "You're really happy aren't you?"

"Yeah. I wanted a puppy so bad!"

"I know," said Alex. "So what do you want to name him?"

"I think Snoopy like in Charlie Brown. I like Snoopy."

"So Snoopy?"

"Snoopy," said Chelsea as she played with the dog. "He likes that name."

About ten minutes later Dave came into the living room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "All right, it's time for bed," he said laying them down by the tree for Santa Claus.

"Daddy! You missed Santa Claus. He was just here," said Chelsea, "and guess what he got me!"

"What?" asked Dave in an unknowing tone.

"A puppy! Look at him, Daddy, isn't he cute?" she asked showing her dad the dog.

"Wow. He got you a puppy. That is so cool," said Dave. "Did you give him a name yet?"

"Yeah. Snoopy," said Chelsea.

"Good name but you know what. It's time for bed so that Santa Claus can come back."

"Okay, Daddy. Can Snoopy sleep in my room tonight?"

"Absolutely," said Dave.

"Yay!" said Chelsea.

After all the kids were in bed, Dave, Alex and Angie laid out their Christmas presents. They taped their names to the floor so they would know where to go to open their gifts. Alex and Dave looked at Ben's, Kaylee's and Chelsea's piles and it seemed like they had gone over board and bought a little too much. Especially for Ben and Kaylee they didn't need as many presents as they bought them since they were so young. They knew they would be overwhelmed and it would all be too much for them but they wanted to make it special for them. Dave wrapped his arm around Alex and said, "they are getting a good Christmas."

"Yeah they are," said Alex. "Chels' Christmas is already set. She was so happy when she got that puppy."

"Yeah she was," said Dave. "I loved the joy on her face. She still believes. She has that look."

"Yeah she does, Santa," said Alex with a smile.

"And how about Ben knowing it was me. How did he even know?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I thought it was funny."

"That's my boy," said Dave. "He knows his dad."

"Dave and Alex, I'm going to go to bed. You two have a goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you at 5:30," said Alex, "because we all know we're not sleeping past 5:30."

"I know that's right," said Angie as she walked upstairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Dave and Alex said in unison.

"So?" said Dave taking Alex's hand and leading her over to the couch to sit down. "Are you having a good Christmas?"

"Yeah," said Alex as she sat down on Dave's lap. "How about you?"

"I'd say mine is going pretty good. So do you want your present today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," said Alex, "because that's when you're getting yours."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh see? Look who can't wait for the surprise now," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow and believe me you're going to love it."

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said.

"And you didn't have to get me anything but believe me you want this gift," she said.

"If you say so. And Alex, Babe, I'm sorry about Bella showing up here earlier. I have no idea why she showed up. You shouldn't have to deal with that especially on Christmas Eve. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. "She'll just disappear again for a few more months. What possessed her to come here to see Kaylee in that condition? Kaylee doesn't need to put up with that. She deserves better."

"Alex, she has better. She has you. It doesn't matter if you carried her for 9 months or not. She is your daughter and she knows you as Mama. You have done so much for her.. More than her real mom has and that's all that matters. We're going to get her. Don't worry," said Dave.

"All right," said Alex. "And after tonight it makes me want her more."

"I know, Babe," he said. "And we'll get her. I promise."

"Okay," said Alex. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she said, "So..I think I owe Santa Claus for that special appearance tonight."

"Yeah.. But not too much," he said with a smile. "But feel free to overpay if you want to."

"Okay," she said with a smile as she got up off his lap and took his hand leading him upstairs so that they could celebrate Christmas together Dave and Alex style.

**A/N: It's safe to say that Chelsea loved the puppy. And Dave as SAnta Claus I can't even imagine. Of course Bella has to put a damper on things and show up high and drunk. Travis was funny when he was escorting her from the property. She was yelling but he just kept his cool. Bella is a trouble maker plain and simple. What did Alex get Dave for Christmas? Any ideas? So what did you think? Please review. **

***I chose to do this chapter in 2 parts because I want Christmas Day to be a special one...**


	132. Chapter 132

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you.**

The next morning like Alex had predicted she was woken up at 5:00 in the morning by Chelsea coming into their bedroom. She jumped up on their bed and said, "Mama! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Chels, go back to sleep," said Dave. "It's 5 in the morning."

"But Daddy, Santa came! Come on. Get up Daddy!" she said.

"Chelsea," said Alex, "settle down. We know Santa came. Just calm down."

"But Mama! Please.. I want to see what Santa brought me."

"Alex, is she serious?" asked Dave with somewhat of a groan.

"Yeah. I think she's pretty serious," said Alex.

"Are the other ones awake too?"

"No. They're sleeping but Shawn and Aunt Angie are up," said Chelsea.

"All right," said Alex sitting up. "Come on, Baby," she said shaking Dave.

"Mmm. I don't want to get up. It's so early."

"Come on," said Alex. "It's Christmas. It's the one day of the year Chelsea will be up before 10 in the morning on a holiday or a non school day."

"Yeah, anyway," said Dave, "how is it any other time you don't have school you sleep till 10 but on Christmas morning you're up at the crack of dawn?"

"Because I'm excited!" said Chelsea, "Now come on, Daddy," she said shaking him.

"All right. All right," said Dave. "I'm up. I'm up." Dave sat up in bed and wiped his eyes. "I need some coffee before she opens presents," said Dave.

"Me too," said Alex. "Can we get some coffee first?"

"Yes," she said. "Do you want me to wake up Ben and Kaylee?"

"No," said Dave. "Let them sleep." He said getting out of bed with Alex. Alex put on her white silk robe and followed Dave and Chelsea downstairs. They went into the kitchen and Dave made a pot of coffee. Chelsea tried to wait as patiently as she could but she was getting too anxious. "Oh to be a kid again," said Dave.

"She's excited," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave, "she's bouncing all over the place."

"Good morning," said Angie as she walked into the kitchen with Shawn.

"Morning," said Alex.

"Morning," said Dave.

"Did Chelsea wake you two up too?" asked Angie.

"Yeah," said Alex. "Any other day she's not in school she will sleep till 10 but on Christmas morning she's up at the crack of dawn but at least we know she will sleep good tonight."

"Yeah," said Angie, "Shawn is the exact same way. I'm not a morning person myself."

"Neither are we," said Dave, "but I've learned to be one with the kids."

"I was about to say how do you do it with all these kids because I remember when we were married it was a miracle if you were up before noon."

"Yeah. I've grown used to this type of thing," he said as the coffee finished up. He poured everyone a cup of coffee. Everyone made their coffee the way they wanted to and then Dave said, "All right. Let's go open presents!"

"Yes!" said Chelsea and Shawn as they ran into the living room slowly followed by the adults.

Dave, Alex and Angie took a seat on the couch in front of the kids to watch them open presents and to take pictures of them as they opened presents. Snoopy came running down the stairs just as they were about to open gifts. "Snoopy!" said Chelsea as the puppy ran up to her and started giving her kisses.

"Has Snoopy been out yet?" asked Dave.

"No, Daddy," said Chelsea.

"Well, as soon as you're done with presents I want you to take him outside okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said with a smile. "Can you call him over there?"

"Oh.. Chels.."

"Dave.." said Alex.

"Fine. Come here, Snoopy. Come here," he said before he started making kissing noises to get the dog over to him. Snoopy just looked at him and then laid down next to Chelsea.

"Well," said Alex, "I guess he didn't want to come to you. He's fine there."

"Stupid dog," said Dave under his breath.

"It's okay, Baby," said Alex as she put her hand on his thigh. "I still like you."

"Thanks," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Alex and Dave had Chelsea go through her stocking first because that was their rule. Stocking first and presents later. Chelsea was pretty happy with her stocking. She got lip gloss, nail polish, ponytail holders, candy canes, peanut butter trees, socks, underwear, toothbrush, two new pairs of earrings, a necklace that said Chelsea with a matching bracelet. She also got a pair of C earrings to match the necklace and bracelet. "Look, Mama, aren't they pretty?" she asked showing her mom the necklace and bracelet.

"Wow, they're beautiful," she said. "And they say Chelsea."

"I know," she said as she put them down.

Shawn and Chelsea then started ripping open their presents. They were going so fast that you could hardly tell what they got. The paper was flying everywhere as Dave was trying to gather it up to put in a trash bag as they opened their presents. Shawn got a bunch of wrestling action figures, a play wrestling ring to go with it, some clothes, some video games and Dave bought him a new game system that was his favorite thing out of all the presents he got. Chelsea got a couple of CD's, some clothes from Justice and Gymboree, she got a pair of jazz shoes, a couple new dance suits, Barbie Dolls, a pair of Ugg Boots she had wanted from Justice, a couple baby dolls and an I-pod with speakers. "Mom," said Shawn. "Look what Santa brought me," he said showing her his Wii.

"I see," said Angie looking at Dave. She was grateful that Dave would do that but at the same time she wasn't exactly happy about it.. She felt he should have consulted it with her first. She didn't want Shawn to get used to expensive things and getting big gifts like that. "That's pretty awesome, Buddy. We'll hook it up when we get home okay?"

"Okay, Mom," he said.

"And what did you get Chelsea?" asked Alex.

"I got a puppy and an I-pod! This is the best Christmas ever!" she said with a big smile. "Can we put songs on my I-pod now?"

"Not right now," said Dave, "maybe later. Can I see that?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea as she handed it to her dad.

"That's cool," he said as he looked at it. "You do know you need to take care of it right?"

"Right," said Chelsea. "So should I take Snoopy outside?"

"Yes," said Alex, "you and Shawn can both take him out."

"Okay, Mama," she said as she got up. "Come on, Snoopy," said Chelsea slipping her shoes on. Snoopy followed behind her and they walked out of the patio door in the kitchen.

"So, Alex, are you ready for your present?" asked Dave.

"I guess," she said.

"You guess?" he asked. "Come on, Alex. Let's get your gift. You wanted something from Flesh Décor right?"

"Shut up," said Alex with a smile. "That can wait till later," she said.

"No but seriously, here you go. Merry Christmas," he said handing her a thinly wrapped present.

"What is this? Seriously," she asked.

"Just open it, Alex," he said.

"All right," she said as she opened the present. She saw a catalogue with pictures of new cars. "This looks like a catalogue."

"It is," he said. "But it's because I'm buying you a new car for Christmas. I just wanted you to pick it out."

"No f**king way!" she said, "You are not buying me a new car."

"Yes I am, Babe," he said.

"No you're not," said Alex.

"Yeah. I'm buying you a new car," he said. "You deserve it. Merry Christmas."

"Thank-you, Baby," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't have your present yet but trust me you will get it today. I promise."

"Okay," he said. "Merry Christmas," he said as he quickly kissed her lips.

Later that morning after Alex made homemade cinnamon buns and hot chocolate for breakfast Kaylee and Ben woke up along with Athena. Athena didn't ask for much for Christmas and Dave and Alex had no idea what to get her so they gave her $500 to buy whatever she wanted. Dave took Kaylee while Alex took Ben to open presents. Kaylee and Ben weren't too interested in opening gifts because they didn't know what Christmas was all about. They seemed more overwhelmed than anything. Kaylee got some new sippy cups, a new pacifier, clothes, a few baby toys and some training underwear. "Oh boy, Kaylee," said Dave, "I think Santa Claus is trying to tell us something."

"Not yet," said Alex. "When she's about 18 months old we'll start it doesn't hurt to have them ahead of time."

"Okay," said Dave as he opened another present for Kaylee. "Look, Kaylee, another baby doll. Can you say baby?" Kaylee just looked at him and smiled. She was more interested in the wrapping paper than the gift itself.

Alex opened Ben's gifts for him but he actually did try to help but was weary about it. He just got a lot of clothes, some bibs, teethers, baby toys and some sippy cups. His favorite gift seemed to be the Learn and Groove Musical table but he eventually became interested in the wrapping paper too. "No, Ben, you can't play with that," said Alex as he started to put it in his mouth. "Merry Christmas, Ben," said Alex as she kissed him. "And Merry Christmas Kaylee," said Alex as she put Ben down. Ben got into a crawling position and was rocking back and forth. "You can do it, Buddy," said Alex.

"Come on, Buddy," said Dave as he watched Ben. Ben just looked at his dad and continued rocking back and forth. "Come on, Ben, you can do it. Come on, Buddy," said Dave.

"He's not a dog," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave.

"Go ahead, Ben, crawl to Daddy," said Alex as Angie sat watching all of this. She started to get tears in her eyes as she realized the man she gave up. He was a good man and she gave him up because of problems that could have easily been fixed. Alex managed to fix the problems with him but Angie never even tried. "Go ahead, Ben," said Alex.

"Dada," said Ben as he moved one hand and slowly moved the other.

"You're doing it. Come on, Buddy," said Dave with a smile. Ben took a knee and moved it and moved the other slowly. "You're doing it come on," said Dave encouraging him. Ben smiled at Dave and repeated the same steps.

"My baby is crawling!" said Alex as she watched Ben crawl to Dave.

"You did it, Buddy!" said Dave as he picked him up and kissed him. "Good job. I love you, Buddy," said Dave as he kissed his forehead.

"Yay, Ben!" said Alex as she clapped her hands for him. Ben smiled because he had no idea why they were clapping for him but he knew he did something big. "That's my big boy," said Alex as she took him from Dave to give him a kiss. The doorbell rang and Alex said, "I'll get that."

"Okay," said Dave, "if it's Bella…tell her to get the f**k out of here."

"Okay, Baby," she said getting up to answer the door. She walked over to the door, looked out the little window and smiled at the person on the other side. She opened the door and said, "Come in," as she hugged the person. "You look great."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

"Is this Ben?"

"Yep," said Alex.

"He got so big and he's so cute."

"Thank-you," said Alex, "Come into the living room with me. I think there is someone in there that would love to see you."

"Okay," they said as they followed Alex into the living room. Dave was sitting on the floor playing a game with Chelsea and Shawn when Alex said, "Dave, there is someone here to see you."

Dave looked up and saw Keilani standing there. "Keilani?"

"Hey, Dad," she said as Dave got up off the floor.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he hugged her.

"I'm good," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You look good. When's the baby due?"

"March," said Keilani, "it's a little boy."

"I heard," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dad!" she said as she hugged him. Their embrace was tight and Keilani started crying at being able to hug her dad again. Dave began to cry knowing that Keilani had come back into his life and was talking to him again. It had been a while since they spoke to one another and it had been a while since Keilani wanted to talk to her dad.

When they broke the hug Dave said, "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Okay, Dad," she said walking over to the couch to sit down.

"I know my sister is not going to walk past me without saying hi or hugging me," said Athena.

"Hey, Athena," said Keilani hugging her. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Pretty good now," she said. "You look like you're about to pop."

"I am," said Athena. "And look at little Alex. She is barely even showing."

"Alex is pregnant?" asked Keilani.

"Yeah," said Dave, "she's only 18 weeks."

"Wow. Congratulations," said Keilani.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"Lani!" said Chelsea as she ran over to give her a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Chelsea. I see you still don't have your teeth. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," said Chelsea. "Santa brought me a puppy."

"He did?"

"Yeah. His name is Snoopy."

"Cool," said Keilani.

"Well, I'm going to go work on Christmas dinner," said Alex. "I'll call you when it's ready," she said walking toward the kitchen.

"Wait, Alex, do you need help?" asked Angie.

"Sure," said Alex, "but you don't have to."

"I want to," she said.

"All right. Come on. OH and Dave by the way… Merry Christmas, Baby," said Alex with a smile.

"Wait, you did this for me?"

"I called her, talked to her, paid her way and here she is. Merry Christmas."

"Thank-you so much, Alex," he said wrapping his arms around her to hug her. "This is the best Christmas gift I have ever gotten. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

He quickly kissed her lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Now go enjoy your time with your kids while we're making dinner."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked over to the couch to sit down next to Keilani and Alex and Angie walked into the kitchen to work on dinner.

"Damn, Dad, it's like watching an episode of Sister Wives," said Keilani.

"Still have that attitude," said Dave with a smile. "And what the hell is Sister Wives."

"It's a show about a guy that has 3 wifes," said Chelsea.

"You mean wives and how do you know about it?"

"Because I saw it once when Mama was watching it."

"Oh," he said.

"So what's Angie doing here, Dad?" asked Keilani.

"You don't know?" asked Dave.

"Know what?"

"That Angie and me have a son together through in-vitro. He's 8 years old."

"What? You two have a kid together? Wow."

"Yeah," said Dave, "it's a long story. So you're having a little boy and Athena is having a little girl. Are you excited?"

"I am kind of," said Keilani, "but I don't know. It's a scary thing thinking about labor."

"It can be scary," said Dave, "but it's not that bad."

"Yeah.. Okay, Dad."

"So do you have any names picked out?" asked Athena.

"Yeah. I'm naming him Jacob."

"That's cute," said Athena.

"What are you naming your daughter?"

"Alexandra, but Lexie for short," said Athena.

"Like after Alex?"

"Yeah," said Athena.

"Cool," she said, "so dad… guess what."

"What?" asked Dave.

"I got my GED and I'm going to college," she said.

"You did? That is great!"

"I figured that since I'm having a baby I need to get my act together. I was stupid for dropping out and never finishing but I wanted to get my GED so I can go to college to get an education and get a good job for the baby."

"See?" asked Dave, "going to school and finishing is important. I regret never finishing. Even though I made out well doesn't mean everyone can or will. What are you going for?"

"I haven't decided yet. I think I want to do nursing."

"Nice choice," said Dave. "But I am so proud of you," he said hugging Keilani, "and Athena I'm proud of you too," he said as he hugged both of them.

"What about me, Daddy?" asked Chelsea, "are you proud of me?"

"I'm proud of all my kids," he said getting Chelsea into the hug. Snoopy started whimpering and barking at Dave for hugging Chelsea. "Chels, get your dog."

"Okay, Daddy," she said, "and by the way, Daddy, I knew you were Santa Claus. I don't believe in him. I just want to make Mama happy."

"Oh," said Dave, "okay."

"She is too cute," said Keilani.

"Thanks," said Dave, "so are you coming to the wedding vow renewal?"

"Yeah. I already talked to Alex about it. I will be there."

"Good," he said, "it wouldn't be a family event without you."

"Dad. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay. I am the one that should be sorry. I realized how bad of a dad I was and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said hugging him. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," he said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Alex and Angie were finishing up dinner and Angie said, "I don't know how you did it."

"Did what?" asked Alex.

"Change Dave into the man he is today. I just don't know how you did it."

"I didn't really do anything," said Alex. "He just turned into him over night."

"He is so good with the kids and he's so sweet to you. I wish he could have loved me the way he loves you," said Angie. "You're lucky. You got a totally different Dave."

"He's different now but at first he wasn't like this. He cheated on me so many times and he worked all the time. I mean look at him he has a baby with some psycho girl….he wasn't always like this," said Alex. "He didn't really make the effort to change until we separated and trust me I wasn't planning on taking him back. I had filed for divorce when he came to visit Chelsea for the first time. That's when we hooked up after going to the bar. It wasn't planned it just happened and then Ben came along and he wanted back in the picture but I wouldn't take him back unless he made some sacrifices. I felt I made enough sacrifices for him… it was his turn to make sacrifices."

"Oh," said Angie. "I just never tried to make it work after our marriage went down hill. That slut Melina just ruined it all."

"Ugh. Melina. I can't stand her. I kicked her ass for bugging Dave. She just wouldn't go away."

"Haha, that's funny," said Angie. "I wish I could have gotten my hands on her too."

"She's a skank. I still don't like her."

"Me either," said Angie. "Home wrecker is what she is."

"I know.. Dave knows a lot of home wreckers. I hate how a woman knows a man is involved with someone but still tries to get it in. It's like back the f**k off."

"I know. It's like people have no morals anymore. I mean.. Dave and me didn't exactly get together on the best terms so I guess Karma came back and bit me."

"I heard about that. You know everyone always says Once a Cheater always a Cheater…sometimes I wonder if Dave will always be a cheater or if he won't be."

"Dave is complicated to understand," she said, "but after seeing him today, I don't think he's going to be a cheater again."

"That's what I like to think but that thought is always there that he may cheat again."

"Well, I don't think he would cheat on you and can I give you advice?"

"Sure," said Alex.

"Just don't accuse him of cheating. It upsets him and that pushes him to cheat. He doesn't like false accusations. I learned that the hard way. I spent so much time pushing him away for something I thought he was doing but he wasn't and well…I pushed him right into Melina's arms."

"Yeah.. Maybe but let me tell you something about Dave… he was probably cheating WAY before Melina. I have recently learned from some of my friends that he was cheating on me way before he cheated on me with that skank Bella."

"He's such a scoundrel at times," said Angie, "and he's supposed to be shy around women."

"Shy? Yeah.. Right.. Oh yeah that's right the women throw themselves at him."

"And he doesn't know what to do in that situation," said Angie.

"So I see he's used that line on you too."

"Yep," said Angie. "But he's so different now.. He's domesticated," she said with a laugh.

"I guess," said Alex with a smile. "Or well trained."

"I thought he couldn't be tamed but you have proven me wrong."

"I didn't think he could be tamed either but as you see.. He can be."

"You know, Alex, I wasn't sure I was going to like you but you are pretty cool."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure how I was going to feel about you either since I don't like most of the women Dave has been with but you're probably the coolest and the only one I like."

"Thanks," she said.

They carried the food into the dining room after setting the table and called everyone in to eat. They had baked ham, baked macaroni and cheese, baked corn and lots of other foods. It was a pretty good Christmas for Dave and Alex. It was one of the best. Dave got his daughter back. They sat and talked during dinner and when dinner was over they cleaned up the mess and played a game of charades together as a family. All in all it was a great Christmas in the Bautista house.

***A/N: So I hope you enjoyed their family Christmas. Everything went smoothly and drama free. I agree with Dave the present Alex got him was one of the best. And I love how Angie and Alex are friends and comparing stories with one another but is their friendship really going to last? And Ben started crawling! So what did you think? Please review. **


	133. Chapter 133

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you. **

"So you know what you want?" asked Dave as Alex drove them to the car dealership.

"Yes, I know. Even though the Navigator has held up this long and it's a really good car minus a few break downs I'm ready for a new car."

"Still don't want a sports car?"

"Dave, I have 3 ½ kids… a sports car isn't going to work for me."

"How much is it going to cost me?" he asked.

"Um.. Probably a lot," said Alex.

"That makes me feel better," he said with a smile, "but you know what it doesn't even matter. You've driven the same car for the last 6 years I think it's time for a new one."

"And I agree with you," she said.

"I spoil you so much," said Dave.

"Well, sometimes I like being spoiled," she replied with a smile. "And just think my birthday is coming up soon."

"So is mine," said Dave. "Mine is 5 days before yours."

"I know. You're going to be 47 years old. What do you want us to do for you?"

"Nothing," he said, "and you're about to hit the big 3-0."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I feel so old."

"30 is not old. What do you want us to do for you?"

"Absolutely nothing," she said. "I am done celebrating birthdays. I mean seriously what is the point of having a birthday celebration every year. You don't really have anything exciting going on except getting older."

"I guess you do have a point because once you get past 21 what is there to celebrate?"

"Exactly," said Alex, "and being 30 is nothing to celebrate. I feel so old."

"You feel old? I still have 17 years on you. And I'm going to be a Grandpa."

"I'm going to be a Grandma. I never expected that at 30."

"At least you're going to be a hot Grandma. I'm not going to have any hotness."

"Oh come on, Dave," she said pulling into the Lexus car dealership parking lot, "you're going to be the hottest Grandpa I know. Probably the only grandpa I would ever sleep with in my life."

"I would hope I'm the only guy you plan on sleeping with for the rest of your life," he said.

"Oh you are," said Alex. "No one is better than you. Just saying."

"Well, clearly," he said, "I mean after all we do have 2 ½ kids together. And a Lexus Alex? Really?"

"Yes, really," she said getting out of the car. "I already know what I want."

"What do you want?"

"A Lexus LX 570 which is a SUV. I'm sticking to my SUV craze since we have so many kids and all," she said getting out of the car.

"Good choice," said Dave taking her hand and walking into the dealership with her.

They were helped right away. Alex knew the Lexus that she wanted but she was having trouble deciding between black and white. She finally decided on the black Lexus LX 570. It was a brand new make. It was an 8 passenger vehicle with leather seats. The driver's and passenger's seats were heated and cooled. The SUV also had remote keyless entry, alarm system, panic alarm, cruise control, remote trunk release, stolen vehicle tracking and in vehicle assistance service. For entertainment it had an AM/FM radio, CD Player and a navigation system. When they took the car out for a test drive it drove very nicely. Alex had fallen in love with it and she was 100 percent sure it was the car she wanted. "Are you sure you want this car?" asked Dave before they went to talk to the car dealer.

"I'm 100 percent sure," said Alex, "I love it. It has great features and I just love it."

"All right, if you're sure this is the car you want then we'll get it. I mean it's a nice car but are you sure it's the one?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I'm sure this is the car that I want. It's spacious and I have already fallen in love with it."

"Okay," said Dave as they went to talk to the car dealer. Dave showed him his license, car insurance and made the first payment on the car. He wanted to pay full price for it all at once but it would have cost him so much money that he decided just to make monthly payments on the car. Once all the paperwork was filled out and finished the car dealer handed Alex the keys to her new car and told them it was theirs.

When they walked out of the dealership they walked over to the new car. And Alex wrapped her arms around Dave and said, "Thank-you, Baby!"

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas," he said as she kissed his lips. "So you really like it?" he asked opening the car door for her.

"I love it," she said. "I like being spoiled."

"Finally," said Dave, "because you used to hate it."

"Because you would always spoil me. I don't mind it every once in a while," she said starting the car.

"I don't know. Your car is almost as good as mine," said Dave.

"Dave, no one's car is ever going to be better than yours," said Alex, "you put so much work into it that I highly doubt anyone can top it."

"I know but you never know. I don't even know what else I can do with it," said Dave.

"I don't know either but Chelsea likes your car better than mine. My car is boring she said."

"No. She said your car is boring because you don't blast the music."

"And I don't blast the music because I have her, Ben and Kaylee in the car. I don't want to ruin my kids' eardrums."

"Chelsea likes the music loud," said Dave.

"I know but I don't make it loud in my car. I don't want them to lose their hearing."

"You're such a worry wart," said Dave.

"No. I'm a concerned mother. I just like to make sure my kids are safe and healthy. Like the other day when we were getting stuff for New Year's Eve and I was doing grocery shopping. Chelsea tried to eat cheese the girl at the Deli gave her off the floor. I told her not to eat off the floor because…"

"Because you don't know how many people stepped on that floor and it's full of germs. I know what you say."

"That's because I care," she said. "Do you make Chelsea sit in a booster seat?"

"Not really," said Dave.

"David! She should still be in a booster seat. What if you would get in a car accident? That's dangerous."

"So I take it you make her sit in one?"

"Um. Yeah. I don't want her to get hurt. It's for her protection. Just like I keep Ben facing back and Kaylee just graduated to forward facing. It's all about their safety."

"And it's good you worry about their safety but don't over do it," said Dave.

"I don't," said Alex. "Now let's just drop it."

"Fine," said Dave shrugging his shoulders and looked out the window as Alex continued driving home. "So do we have everything we need for Kaylee's party tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "except for the cake but that's getting delivered to us tomorrow. I can't believe she's going to be one tomorrow."

"My little bug," said Dave, "and you know what pisses me off?"

"What?"

"That everyone wants to come to Ben's party or Chelsea's party but no one wants to come to Kaylee's party. She's still my daughter regardless of who her mother is."

"It's fine, Dave, we'll just have a good family party. Sarah is coming."

"I know but it would be nice if my mom would come. Kaylee is her granddaughter."

"I know," said Alex, "but your mom and Denise are away for the weekend. It's fine."

"It just bothers me," said Dave.

"I know, Baby. By the way, are we going to get a visit from Bella tomorrow?"

"I hope not but I wouldn't be surprised."

"She better not ruin the party," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave. "I know."

The next day Alex and Dave were setting up the house for Kaylee's first birthday party. They had decided to do an Abby Cadabby theme since that was her favorite character on Sesame Street. They had ordered her a cake from their favorite cake baker and decorator Buddy. He decorated the Abby Cadabby cake especially for her. It was a one layer cake with Abby sitting on it. In the middle of the cake it read Happy 1st Birthday, Kaylee. Dave was still a little upset that no one wanted to attend her party like they would have if it was Ben or Chelsea. He felt Kaylee was getting the short end of the stick and she kind of was. It wasn't her fault her mom was the way she was. Kaylee deserved better treatment than what she was getting so since no one wanted to come it was only Alex, Dave, Sarah, Chelsea, Athena and Ben. Kaylee wouldn't know the difference because she was so young but at the same time it mattered to both Alex and Dave. Dave was hanging up streamers as Kaylee walked into the dining room. "Hey, Bug," said Dave, "it's your birthday! You're 1 today!" Kaylee smiled at her dad and then pointed to a picture of Abby Cadabby on the plates. "Who is that, Bug? Is that Abby Cadabby?"

"There you are," said Alex as she walked into the dining room.

"She's all right," said Dave stepping off of the chair he was standing on.

"I'm sorry. I was changing Ben's diaper and she just disappeared," said Alex holding Ben. "She moves fast now that she can walk. I have to keep an eye on her at all times."

"I know," said Dave picking Kaylee up, "she's speed racer. Aren't you, Bug?" he said tickling her stomach making her giggle. "Just look at her blonde hair. It's beautiful."

"It is beautiful," said Alex. "She's a pretty girl."

"Yes she is," said Dave.

"Do you think she'll ever wonder why she is the only one with blonde hair in the family?"

"She might wonder but just remember my mom is a blonde so we could simply tell her that she gets it from my mom."

"That works," said Alex, "so we're not telling her anything about Bella?"

"Do you want her to know about the woman that abandoned her or just the woman that has taken care of her? She knows you as mom Alex and that's all she has to know about."

"Okay," said Alex. "By the way the dining room looks nice."

"Thanks," said Dave handing Kaylee her Abby Cadabby bean bag doll. When Ben saw this he started fussing. "Buddy, it's okay. It's Kaylee's birthday. When you have a birthday you'll get something." Ben continued fussing and reaching for Kaylee's doll. "Here, Buddy," said Dave handing him his cell phone. "Play with that." Ben smiled at the phone and then began chewing on it.

"Nice, Dave, nice. I just broke him out of the habit of playing with mine but now you give him your phone. He's going to think it's okay."

"Hey. It got him to stop fussing didn't it?"

"I guess," said Alex as the door bell rang. "Uh oh, Kaylee, I think Miss Sarah is here for your party." Alex took Ben with her to go open the door and she was right. It was Sarah. "Hey, Sarah," said Alex. "Come in."

"Thanks," said Sarah walking into the house. "Where should I put this?"

"You can lay it in the dining room for now."

"Okay," said Sarah with a smile. "Hey, Ben." Ben smiled back at her. "Where's Chelsea?"

"Outside with Snoopy. And Kaylee is in the dining room with her dad helping him set up for the party."

"I bet Dave is thrilled."

"He said she was fine," said Alex.

Sarah walked into the dining room and laid the present down with the others. "Hey, Dave," she said.

"Hey, Sarah. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm all right," he said. "Thank-you for coming."

"No problem. I love your kids. I wouldn't miss this party for anything."

"Well, make yourself comfortable. If you're hungry get something to eat. Alex made food for today. Have you ever eaten my wife's cooking?"

"No," said Sarah.

"Oh. You should try it. It's amazing. There's some sausage in the kitchen. Go help yourself and do you like spinach?"

"Yeah."

"She made some spinach and garlic rolls and baked ziti. And you should try her pasta salad. Go help yourself."

"I'm not hungry right now maybe later."

"Okay," said Dave before he walked out of the dining room with Sarah and Kaylee. Chelsea came inside with Snoopy and the dog was wild. He ran into the living room and jumped on Sarah.

"Snoopy!" yelled Chelsea. "Bad boy. Get down! I'm sorry, Ms. Sarah."

"It's okay," she said. "He's cute. Did you get him for Christmas?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea.

"Well, since this is all that's coming who wants to play a game?" asked Dave.

"I do. I do," said Chelsea.

"Okay. Do you want to play Ring around the Rosie?"

"Sure."

Dave played a couple rounds of Ring Around the Rosie with Kaylee, Chelsea, Alex and Sarah. He also played a game of musical chairs with the kids. There were only 3 kids but he still played with them. He helped Kaylee while Alex helped Ben but in the end Chelsea won the game. After they finished the game they sat down and ate some food and then they allowed Kaylee to open her gifts. Kaylee sat there and just looked at the first present sat down in front of her. "Go ahead, Bug, open it," said Dave. Kaylee just looked at it and Dave decided to help her. Kaylee still wanted nothing to do with the presents. Dave opened it and she had gotten an Abby Cadabby outfit from Sarah. "Ooh. Kaylee, look who is on the outfit. Is that Abby Cadabby?" Kaylee looked at the outfit and smiled she picked it up and carried it over to Alex.

"I see. It's Abby Cadabby. Do you like that?" Kaylee smiled and laid it down on Alex's lap. "Thank-you but I don't think it's going to fit me." Kaylee walked back over to Dave and sat down. Dave continued opening her presents for her. Dave and Alex got her an outfit from Gymboree and a Disney Princess ride on toy. As soon as she saw the toy she wanted it opened but Dave had to put it together first. He took the time out of her party to put the ride on toy together for her which Alex thought was a sweet gesture.

As soon as he had it together he said, "Here, Kaylee." She walked over and Dave put her on the toy and started pushing her through the living room. "Say beep beep," he said as he pushed her. She was laughing and giggling as he pushed the toy. She was enjoying herself and Dave was having just as much fun as her.

After a while Dave stopped pushing Kaylee and let her ride it through the living room and he took a seat next to Alex and wrapped his arm around her. "You know even though no one wanted to come it was still a good party for her. Look at her. She's having an amazing time."

"Yeah she is," she said. "I don't think I've seen her as happy as she is today."

"I'll say our money was well spent on that toy."

"I know. I didn't know she would like it so much."

"She is so cute," said Sarah. "She seems so happy."

"She's generally a happy baby but very quiet," said Dave. "She's not as outgoing as Ben and Chelsea are. She's more reserved."

"I don't think she can classify as a baby anymore," said Alex. "I think she's more of an infant."

"That's true too," said Dave. "And she's so loving."

"She's the most loving child I've met," said Alex. "She's always hugging and kissing us. She always hugs and kisses Ben too but her and Chelsea I don't know. Chelsea just doesn't like to accept her as a sister still. After a year Chelsea still doesn't call Kaylee her sister. It's a shame."

"At least she tolerates her now," said Dave. "That's all we could ask for."

"So Alex, when's your baby due?"

"May 29th," she answered.

"Cool," said Sarah. "You know if you need me any time to baby-sit while you're at the hospital you can call me."

"Thanks, Sarah," said Alex, "but Dave's mom is going to be in town for her birth so we'll have her to help us out."

"Okay," said Sarah.

"When do you finish school?"

"I graduate in May. I am doing my student teaching now. I love it."

"That's good. I start my classes tomorrow," said Alex. "I'm doing online classes but I still have to go to campus to take the tests. I guess to make sure I'm not cheating."

"What are you going for?"

"Elementary Education."

"Cool," said Sarah. "So are you cutting back on work at the school or doing the classes at night?"

"I'm going to try to do my work AFTER I get the kids to bed because after not seeing them all day I like to get in as much time with them as I can so I'll wait till they're asleep before I do my class work."

"Online classes are easy," said Sarah, "You get 2 days until an assignment is due. What classes are you taking?"

"Education, an English course, Sociology and a math course that tells you how to teach math to kids."

"Full time. You're going to be exhausted," said Sarah.

"Probably but in the end it's all going to be worth it. At least I'm finishing school now. I may not be going to law school but I'm getting my teaching degree."

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," said Alex.

They continued talking for a little bit and then Alex decided it was time for cake and ice cream. They sang happy birthday to Kaylee and when it came time to stick her hand in her cake she wouldn't do it. Dave had to help her do it but once she did it she loved it. She had icing all over her hand and all around her mouth. Alex snapped a picture of her as Kaylee put it in her hair. "Don't do that," said Dave as he moved her hand from her hair. Kaylee reached up and touched Dave's face getting icing all over it. "Thank-you, Bug," he said with a smile. He wiped it off as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." He walked out of the dining room while the others were enjoying cake. Alex was giving Ben a little taste of icing when she heard Dave say, "what are you doing here?" Alex rolled her eyes because she knew exactly who he was talking to.

"I cam to see my daughter on her birthday," said Bella pushing past him.

"Bella. Don't."

"Kaylee! Mommy is here!" she said walking into the dining room. She walked over and picked Kaylee up out of the high chair. "Hey, Baby Girl. Mommy is here." Kaylee didn't know Bella at all and started crying. "It's okay, Baby, it's me. Mommy." Kaylee kept crying and was reaching for Alex.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" she yelled between her cries.

Alex handed Ben to Sarah and got up and took Kaylee from Bella. "It's okay, Kaylee. It's all right. Shhh." Alex was doing her best to calm Kaylee down. Kaylee finally settled down for Alex.

"What did you do to her?" asked Bella.

'I didn't do anything," said Alex. "She doesn't know who you are. And I don't know why you're here."

"Because she's my daughter. I was in labor with her last year on this day. She's my daughter. Now give her to me," she said trying to take her from Alex.

"No," said Alex. "You're only going to upset her. Leave her alone. She doesn't know you."

"She's my daughter. She does know me," said Bella trying to take Kaylee from Alex.

"You need to leave," said Alex, "you're not welcome here. Get out."

"Not until you give me my daughter, Bitch," said Bella.

"You're not getting her," said Alex. "You're not stable and she doesn't know you."

"You can't keep her from me. She's my daughter."

"You are the one that said you didn't want to be a mom and you didn't want to be there for months now all of a sudden you want to be here. No. Get the f**k out."

"Not without my daughter," said Bella.

"Bella, you need to leave," said Dave, "let's go," he said taking her arm.

"Get off of me," she said. "I want my daughter!" Bella was under the influence of something and she started flipping out. She started tearing down the decorations. "You're not going to f**king keep my daughter from me. I have rights to her."

"Bella, don't do this," said Dave. "Just leave and calm down."

"Not without Kaylee. Give her to me!" she said pushing Alex to try to get Kaylee from her.

"Do not push her!" yelled Dave. "She is pregnant. Knock it off!"

"I want my daughter," said Bella.

"No," said Dave. "Chelsea, go down to the gate to get Travis."

"Okay, Daddy," said Chelsea with a little fear in her voice. She had never seen anyone acting like that. She ran out of the dining room.

"Come on," said Athena to Sarah. "Let's go upstairs."

"All right," said Sarah getting up.

"Alex, I'll take Kaylee," said Athena.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," said Alex handing Kaylee to Athena. Sarah and Athena walked out of the dining room and upstairs. Bella started following after them.

"No," said Dave. "You're not welcome here. You need to leave."

"Don't f**king tell me that I can't see my daughter. I have the right to see her. You can't keep her from me," she said as she started to hit Dave.

"Bella, knock it off. Relax," said Dave as he grabbed her arms to keep her from hitting him. "Bella, you're not in the right mindset to be around Kaylee. You said you didn't want to be a mother. You haven't been around for so long. You can't just keep showing up here causing problems for us. Now just relax," he said calming her down by hugging her. "Just calm down," he said as she cried on his shoulders.

"I just want my baby back," said Bella. "I miss her. She's the only thing I did right in my life."

"I know," said Dave, "I know but you're not clean and you're not sober. You need help."

"I don't need help," said Bella.

"Yes. You do," said Alex. "You need to get help."

"I don't need help," she said as Travis came into the dinging room with Chelsea.

"Bella, this man is going to take you out of here okay?" said Dave, "and I don't want you back here. You're not allowed here. You can't come here high and drunk. Okay?"

"But I want my baby."

"I'm sorry but you're not getting the baby. You need to leave. Okay?"

"Okay," said Bella walking with Travis.

"And Travis, I don't want her on my door step again. If she is. You're fired. Got that?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Sir," said Travis. "I am sorry. Steve let her up here because she said she was Kaylee's mom. It was too late by the time I found out."

"Well, then you tell Steve to keep her off my property or there's going to be a new search for a security guard."

"Okay," said Travis escorting Bella out of the house. He took her down the driveway and outside the gate and shut it. He told Steve what Dave had said and went back to watching the front gate. He watched as Bella sat outside the gate crying. He didn't know what was going on but he did feel kind of bad for her but it wasn't his business so he stayed out of it.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"I'm fine," said Alex hugging him. "Dave, I don't want her here anymore. I want a restraining order. She's a flight risk."

"I know," said Dave. "We'll get a restraining order but don't you feel bad for her?"

"I feel bad for her but at the same time I am more worried about our kids. They don't need to see this all the time. I don't want her here anymore."

"I know," said Dave. "I'm sorry. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm sure," said Alex.

"And the baby?"

"She's good," she said putting her hand on her stomach. "This is just crazy."

"I know," said Dave. "I am so sorry," he said pulling her into his arms. "And she will not be on the property anymore. I think she'll be gone after this."

"I hope," said Alex. "I can't deal with it anymore. I don't need the stress. This pregnancy has been going great. I don't need this skank to come in here and ruin it."

"I know. You and the baby are number 1. I will handle it," he said.

"Just make sure you do," said Alex. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Kaylee."

"I'm sure she's fine," said Dave as Athena brought Kaylee back into the dining room.

"Alex, she wants you," said Athena as she handed her to Alex. "She kept crying saying Mama. She wants you."

"Okay," said Alex. "It's okay, Kaylee. Everything is going to be all right. I love you," she said as she kissed her cheek.

"Mama," said Kaylee with a smile.

"Can I have a hug?" asked Alex. Kaylee leaned forward and hugged Alex. She was okay and that's the only thing that mattered. They went back to enjoying the party and having a good time trying to forget about everything that happened with Bella.

***A/N: So Dave bought Alex a Lexus LX 570 for Christmas. Lucky girl! She is spoiled that's for sure. And I still don't like that Sarah girl..she's not trustworthy...I think she's into the Bautista life for all the wrong reasons.. does anyone else think that? Everything was going great at Kaylee's party even though no one wanted to be there. We'll see how it is when it's Ben's birthday or Chelsea's..and then Bella had to show up and cause drama. And poor Alex got pushed. She doesn't need to deal with that but in the end Kaylee wanted Alex, called her mama and gave her a hug so that was worth more than anything and made everything okay. So what did you think? Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	134. Chapter 134

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank-you so much. = ) **

A few weeks later after Dave and Alex had filed a restraining order against Bella they hadn't seen or heard from her at all. They wouldn't have cared but they needed her to get a current address to serve papers to her about a court hearing to get her rights terminated. Mr. Schuller told them they had to put an add out in the paper looking for Bella so that she could get the papers but if they got no responses or didn't hear from her within 2 months they would go to the judge and get her rights terminated for being an absentee parent. They thought it was ridiculous they had to wait that long but it was part of the justice system. He knew the situation of Bella showing up on Christmas Eve and the scene she caused at Kaylee's party. The sad thing was Bella may have been a skank but she was so messed up from doing drugs and getting involved in the life she was currently wrapped up in she couldn't be in her daughter's life. Alex felt bad for her to an extent but Dave had no sympathy for her at all. It was starting to cause some friction between the two but nothing major. "There it is," said Dave looking at the newspaper. "The add we needed to put in the paper."

"Do you think she's actually going to respond to it?" asked Alex as she fed Ben some cereal.

"No and I think it's a waste of time," said Dave, "All they have to do is terminate her rights call it a day and move on. All it's doing is taking money."

"I know, Baby," said Alex. "But we have to do what the law states. And I'm sure sooner or later Bella is going to show up in another drunken rage. That was horrible. I felt so bad for Kaylee but I also feel bad for Bella for allowing alcohol and drugs take over her life."

"That's her own problem and she doesn't need to bring her problems to us."

"I know, Dave," said Alex. "I know at this point I would pay for her rehab."

"She doesn't want our help, Alex, when are you going to realize that? I tried remember? She doesn't care."

"All right," said Alex, "I don't know why you're getting upset with me. I'm not the one doing drugs or showing up making scenes."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said closing the newspaper. "I'm taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "We're bigger than this and we're not going to let it take us down."

"That's right," he said getting up and walking over to Alex. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she fed Ben, "we won't let it bring us down. He misses you during the week you know," said Dave looking at Ben.

"I know," said Alex, "and I miss him too and it just feels like the last couple weeks I've been so busy."

"It's okay," said Dave. "Things will slow down. How are your classes going?"

"Good," said Alex. "But since Mel's in town for my birthday I'm taking a break from studying this weekend."

"Oh yeah. Mel's here this weekend. When is she coming?"

"She should be here sometime this afternoon."

"Oh boy," said Dave, "I'm in for a fun weekend."

"Shut up," she said. "You know you love when Mel's here."

"Only when there's drinking involved," he said with a smile, "and there's some HLA going on."

"You're such a pig," she said as she gave Ben his last spoonful of cereal.

"I'm an old man. What do you expect?"

"Shut up," she said slipping out of his grip to go wash out Ben's bowl and get him some juice. "Hmm. A 47 year old man looking for HLA…that's kind of creeperish."

Ben started clapping his hands after Alex walked away. It's something he had been doing every time he finished eating lately. "It's not creeperish," said Dave as he looked at Ben, "yeah.. Yay!" he said as he clapped his hands with Ben.

"It's not creeperish?" asked Alex as she cleaned Ben off, "I think it's weird."

"Well, you're my wife so it's not weird if I want to see you involved."

"It's still weird," said Alex handing Ben his juice. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"You," he said with a smile before he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

"Sadly, that's not on the menu today," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips again, "but I'm willing to make the exception," she said before they kissed again. They both had forgotten Ben was in the room in the high chair when Dave lifted Alex up and sat her down on the island and continued kissing her. He moved his kisses down her neck and allowed his hands to explore her body under her shirt until Snoopy came out of no where and started barking at him.

"Shut up. You stupid dog," said Dave before he went back to kissing Alex's neck but Snoopy kept on barking at him. "Do you want to go out?" asked Dave as he removed his hands from Alex's shirt and walked over to the patio door. He slid it open for Snoopy to run outside. He shut it behind him and walked back over to Alex and said, "I swear that dog hates me and he hates when I touch you or Chelsea."

"He's just protective," said Alex.

"I bought him," said Dave. "He should like me more than anyone in this house."

"You don't play with him like the rest of us do," said Alex.

"Yeah because every time I try he growls at me. He doesn't like me but anyway where were we? Oh yeah, we were about here," he said removing Alex's shirt and Ben let out a scream.

"Shit," said Alex. "I forgot about him being in the room. We can't do this in front of him."

"We did when he was first born."

"That was different," said Alex taking her shirt from Dave. "and besides Chelsea could come down here at any minute. I don't' want her walking in on that."

"You have a point. She's Ms. Questionnaire lately."

"I know," said Alex putting her shirt back on. Dave helped her off the island once she had her shirt back on. "So seriously what do you want for breakfast?"

"I told you; you but I guess pancakes will do."

"Pancakes it is," said Alex as she got out the stuff. Athena wobbled into the kitchen a few minutes later and she looked horrible.

"Is this baby ever going to come out of me?" she asked.

"Hopefully soon," said Alex.

"I'm already 2 days past my due date. I am about to go crazy! My back hurts and it just hurts."

"You haven't felt anything yet," said Alex. "When your contractions start picking up.. You'll feel it."

"Ugh," she said. "Just get the baby out."

"Soon," said Dave. "You can't force it out."

"Go do some walking," said Alex, "that can speed up the process."

"I've done everything the doctor told me to do and yet no baby!"

"Athena, just go for a walk," said Alex.

"I will later. Do you think Chelsea will walk with me?"

"Probably," said Alex as she made the pancakes.

"Where are Kaylee and Chelsea?"

"Sleeping," said Dave, "Ben wakes up at the crack of dawn but Kaylee and Chelsea would sleep all day if we would let them."

"I wish I could sleep all day," said Athena, "I wish I could sleep period."

"You haven't been sleeping?" asked Alex.

"No. It hurts too much."

"It won't be long now. I promise," said Alex.

"I hope," said Athena. "I can't deal with this anymore."

"I know exactly how you feel," said Alex, "but you've dropped a lot so she should be here soon."

About 15 minutes later, Chelsea came down the stairs upset. She had already been dressed but was holding one shoe in her hand. "Look what the dog did to my shoe!"

"Why weren't they in your closet?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," said Chelsea, "but he chewed it up. I wanted to wear them with this outfit today."

"I guess you're going to need to find new shoes," said Dave, "we told you not to let your shoes lay around but you did so go find a new pair of shoes to put on."

"But Daddy! I want to wear these ones," she said talking about a pair of brown suede clogs that she was planning on wearing with black leggings, a jean skirt, a long sleeved pink shirt and a white bubble vest.

"I'm sorry," said Dave. "You should have had them in the closet."

"This is not fair," she said as she stomped up the stairs in one clog.

"Just like the whole blanket incident," said Alex, "she let it where Snoopy could get it and she lost her blanket. Thank God we had one small piece left or we would have all had sleepless nights."

"I know," said Dave as Snoopy was scratching to get in. Alex walked over and let him in. He ran through the kitchen, through the dining room and back again a couple of times. "That dog is f**king crazy." Ben watched the dog run back and forth and laughed at it. He even clapped his hands because he was so excited for the dog.

Chelsea came back down stairs with her Ugg boots on and as she stepped off the bottom step before she even saw it coming Snoopy ran past her making her trip. She fell to the ground and said, "OUCH!"

"Are you okay?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Daddy," she said as Snoopy ran over to her and started licking her face. "Hey, Snoopy!" she said petting him. "I'm not mad at you but you can't make me fall and chew up my shoes. That's a bad boy." She continued petting him. "I love you, Snoopy," she said as she kissed him.

"All right. It's time for breakfast," said Alex as she brought the pancakes over to the table. They all sat down and had a good family breakfast before the events of the day began.

Later that afternoon Alex was sitting in the living room playing a game of Monopoly Junior with Chelsea while Dave was taking a nap with Ben and Kaylee on the couch when the doorbell rang. "Can I get that, Mama?"

"It's probably Aunt Mel. Go ahead," said Alex as she looked how sweet it was to see Dave laying on the couch sleeping holding a sleeping Ben and a sleeping Kaylee on his chest.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she hopped up. She ran over to the door and opened it. "Aunt Mel!"

"Hey, Chels!" She said hugging her. "How are you?"

"Good," she said. "Hi, Alyssa."

"Hi, Chelsea," said Alyssa as she hugged her.

"Come in," said Alex with a smile.

"Alex!"

"Mel!" said Alex as they hugged one another. "Look at you. You're getting big."

"And of course you're not," she said, "So what are you having?"

"Another girl. You?"

"A boy!" said Mel. "Now I am done. I have a girl and a boy. No more after this."

"That's what I said and well."

"See that's where we're different I am getting my tubes tied after he's born."

"Oh," said Alex. "How does John feel about it being a boy?"

"He's so excited. He left his wife."

"He what?"

"Left his wife. He told her it wasn't working out and that he wanted out. I don't know. He said it was a whole mistake for marrying her in the first place."

"Um.. Yeah.. Especially how he went about it. So are you two together now?"

"Yeah," said Mel with a smile. "Just the way it was supposed to be."

"Congratulations," said Alex with a smile.

"We're not engaged or anything but we are in a relationship."

"That's good," said Alex. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Mama? Can Alyssa and me go play in my room?"

"Sure," said Alex, "and Alyssa, I'm just warning you now don't leave any shoes or anything you really love on the floor or the dog will get them."

"Okay, Aunt Alex," she said.

"Wait a minute? I don't get a hug?" asked Alex.

"Yeah you get a hug," said Alyssa. "Hi, Aunt Alex," she said hugging her.

"Hi, Alyssa. You're getting so big. You have a birthday coming up don't you?"

"Yeah. On February 4th. I'm going to be 6!"

"Wow. You're getting old!"

"I know," she said with a smile.

"Can we go upstairs now?" asked Chelsea.

"Go ahead but remember, whatever you get out you put away."

"Okay, Mama," she said walking up the steps with Alyssa.

"She's so cute," said Mel.

"So is Alyssa," said Alex walking into the living room. She started picking up the Monopoly game.

"Aw. That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen," said Mel looking at Dave on the couch with the kids.

"I know," said Alex. "How does Alyssa feel with John back in the picture?"

"She's happy about it. For a while she wasn't seeing him at all but now she sees him at least 2-3 days a week. It's been good for her. Their relationship is getting back to where it was."

"That's good. I know Chelsea changed dramatically when Dave and me got back together. It's safe to say that it does affect a kid to a certain extent."

"Yeah it does," said Mel.

"Oh My god, did I tell you about Ron?"

"No," said Mel.

"He left me the pizza shop and he left me 700 grand."

"What? No he didn't," said Mel.

"Yes he did," said Alex. "I was shocked."

"So the pizza shop is yours?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do with it yet because I haven't decided."

"And what are you going to do with the money?"

"I don't know yet. I have an idea but I'm really thinking about it and how it's going to work out."

"Oh," said Mel. "Ron really loved you. Geez. How did he get 700 grand?"

"I think it's money Ciccone paid him to take me out but Ron never did."

"If that's the case if Ciccone gets any wind that you have this money he is going to come after you."

"He's not allowed around us. We have a restraining order against him too. It seems like we have a restraining order against a lot of people these days."

"Well, you have to do what you have to do to be safe," said Mel.

"I know," said Alex.

"Alex," said Dave.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Can you get Ben and Kaylee so I can get up?"

"Yeah," she said gently picking up Ben but it did no good because he woke up. "Hey, Ben! Look who's here. Aunt Mel!"

"Let me see my nephew," said Mel as Alex handed him to her. "Oh my god, this kid is heavy."

"Tell me about," said Alex as she picked Kaylee up. "He's a line backer or a wrestler."

"That's what I'm talking about," said Dave. "Glad you finally agree with me. Hey, Mel."

"Hey, Dave," she said with a smile. "Your son is a beast. He'll be a great second generation superstar."

"I know he will," said Dave with a smile, "so how is your pregnancy going?"

"Good. I'm having a boy."

"Cool," said Dave, "and John?"

"We're back together now," said Mel.

"That's great! If you would excuse me I have some stuff to take care of. I will see you girls later."

"Okay," said Alex. "Where are you going?"

"I just have to run a couple of errands," he said looking at Mel. Mel knew what he was doing but she was sworn to secrecy.

"Okay. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips. "Bye."

"Bye," said Mel and Alex in unison as Dave walked out the door.

"Well, that was weird," said Alex.

"You'll understand it later," said Mel.

"Understand what?" asked Alex.

"Can't tell you. He made me promise," said Mel.

"Okay," said Alex giving Mel a look. Dave and Mel were up to something and she wanted to know what but she just shrugged it off and enjoyed some girl time with her best friend.

The next day Mel and Alex went out shopping for baby stuff and it didn't hurt for them to shop for themselves either. While they were out shopping Dave was setting up a surprise birthday party for Alex. Him, Chelsea and Athena had made a birthday cake for her and Chelsea and Athena decorated it. Dave hung streamers all around the dining room. It was a big deal for him to have a surprise party for Alex it was her 30th birthday he wanted to make it special for her even though she said she didn't want anything done for her birthday. Mel knew he was having a party for her but she wasn't allowed to tell her all she could do was take Alex out for the morning and then bring her back to the house. The only problem was Athena was having contractions the entire time. They kept getting stronger and were growing closer together but she didn't want to tell her dad so she just did her best to keep moving and helping out with the party. "Is Mama going to be surprised?" asked Chelsea.

"Probably," said Dave, "but I just off the phone with Aunt Mel and they're right down the street so we all have to get into the living room."

"Okay, Daddy," said Chelsea as they walked into the living room. Dave had invited a few people Alex's job, Tara and Mel. It wasn't a big party but it was big enough for Alex.

When Alex and Mel got back to the house Mel walked in first followed behind by Alex. When Alex walked in the door everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Alex's face turned red and she didn't know what to say. "Thank-you," was all she could get out.

"Happy Birthday, Mama!" said Chelsea as she hugged her mom.

"Thanks, Chelsea."

"Happy, Birthday, Alex," said Dave as he kissed her lips. "I know you said you didn't want anything but this is your 30th birthday. I had to do it up for you."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"Can you say Happy Birthday, Mama?" Dave said to Ben. Ben just looked at his dad.

Then Ben looked at his mom and said, "Mama. Mama. Mama."

"He finally said it," said Alex with tears in her eyes as she took Ben from Dave. "Hey, Baby," she said kissing his forehead.

"Come in and have fun," said Chelsea. "We made a cake for you."

"You did?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. Do you want to see it?"

"Sure," said Alex as Chelsea led her to the dining room.

"Look," said Chelsea showing her mom the chocolate frosted yellow cake with tons of sprinkles on it. "It says, Happy 30th Birthday, Alex."

"I see. It's beautiful. Thank-you," said Alex as she leaned down to hug Chelsea.

"Mama," said Kaylee as she toddled into the dining room.

"Hey, Bug," said Alex as she felt Kaylee hug her leg. "Did you help too?"

"No, Mama. She didn't," said Chelsea.

"Be nice," said Alex.

"OUCH!" yelled Chelsea.

"What?" asked Alex.

"She bit me," said Chelsea.

Alex looked down and saw Kaylee letting go of Chelsea's leg. Alex got down to Kaylee and said, "Kaylee, no bite. We don't bite." Chelsea looked over Alex's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Kaylee. "Chelsea, knock it off," said Alex.

"I didn't do anything, Mama."

"Chelsea, I saw your reflection in the window. You stuck your tongue out at her. Do you want a time out for lying?"

"No, Mama. I'm sorry."

"Chelsea, it's your mom's birthday behave," said Dave.

"All right, Daddy," she said as Athena waddled into the dining room.

"Dad, Alex," she said.

"Yeah?" asked Alex.

"I think I'm in labor," she said. "And I think my water broke."

Dave looked down on the floor of the dining room and said, "Why? Why? Why?"

"Shut up, Dave," said Alex. "We'll shampoo it then. Right now Athena needs to get to the hospital."

"Oh my God, my daughter is in labor!" said Dave, "I don't feel so good," he said before he fainted.

***A/N: So they can't find Bella no surprise there. Snoopy is a crazy dog and he doesn't like Dave too much and DAve can't touch Alex or Chelsea without getting barked out. Poor Dave. Chelsea was kind of bratty in this chapter starting with the shoe and then sticking her tongue out at poor Kaylee AFTER Kaylee bit her. The fighting already begins what is going to happen when they're older? Mel and John are giving it another shot since he left his wife and Mel's having a boy! Alex didn't even get time to enjoy her party before Athena went into labor and Dave was upset over the dining room carpet. lol.. first the couch.. then the dining room carpet.. but he fainted! **

***Chapter 135: Baby Alexandra will make her appearance into the world. = ) And how will Dave handle it all, will Jason be there or...there is a big shock in this chapter. Just want to warn you.**


	135. Chapter 135

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you.**

***Please try to keep an open mind as you read this chapter. I know many may not agree with it but please try to keep an open mind...let's just say..this chapter ties in with the sequel. **

"Mama, did Daddy die?" asked Chelsea.

"No Daddy didn't die. He fainted," said Alex, "Can you please go get Aunt Mel?"

"Sure," said Chelsea as she ran into the living room to get Mel. Mel was talking to Tara when Chelsea ran up to her and said, "Aunt Mel, my daddy fell on the floor my Mama needs you!"

"What happened?" asked Mel getting down on Chelsea's level.

"Athena is having the baby and my daddy fell on the floor. Come on," said Chelsea pulling her hand.

"All right. I'm coming," said Mel following Chelsea into the dining room. "What is going on?"

"Athena is in labor," said Alex, "and Dave fainted."

"Oh boy," said Mel. "Happy Birthday to you."

"Gee Thanks," said Alex checking on Dave. "Dave, Baby, wake up it's okay."

"What's going on?" asked Dave in a groggy voice.

"Athena is in labor and we have to get her to the hospital. Come on," said Alex trying to help him up.

"Okay," he said. "I was just so shocked."

"I know," said Alex, "let's go."

"OH MY GOD IT HURTS!" yelled Athena.

"Athena, calm down. Just breathe," said Alex. "We're going to get you there as fast as we can. Just hang in there okay?"

"Okay," said Athena. "I have to call Jason. He has to be there."

"Don't worry about calling Jason until we get there," said Alex. "Once we get there and get situated then we can call him."

"Okay," said Athena. "I have my bag."

"Good," said Alex. "So you must have known this was coming."

"Yeah. I've had contractions all DAAAAAAAY!"

"You should have told us sooner," said Alex, "but it's okay. Mel, can you keep an eye on the kids for us?"

"Absolutely," said Mel.

"I can call Sarah," said Dave.

"No," said Alex. "Mel is fine. Right?" she asked her giving her a look.

"Right," said Mel. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Dave, "Because I can call our sitter."

"Dave, Baby, she's fine," said Alex. "Let's not argue. Let's just get Athena to the hospital."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Oh. Mel, can you please tell everyone thank you for coming and we're sorry but our daughter is in labor?"

"You just called her our daughter," said Dave.

"Well, she is pretty much my daughter," said Alex, "let's go."

"And don't worry," said Mel, "everything will be fine here."

"Okay, bye," said Alex as they rushed out of the house and headed to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital they checked Athena out right away and realized she was in labor but was only 6 cm dilated. They moved Athena to a delivery room right away so that she could get out of the uncomfortable exam room but it was a struggle because it seemed like everyone and their mom decided to go into labor that day. Athena was in a lot of pain and she demanded she get the epidural as soon as she was moved into the delivery room. "I WANT THE F**KING EPIDURAL!"

"Athena," said Alex, "Calm down."

"I CAN'T IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"I know it hurts," said Alex, "but you can't yell like that. You have to relax. Just breathe. Come on breathe." Athena took in a deep breath and let it out. "Good," said Alex. "You're doing good. Every time you have a contraction breathe through it okay?"

"Okay," she said. "I can do this. I'm okay," she said, "but it hurts so bad," she said with tears in her eyes.

"All right," said Dave, "I can't take this anymore. I need to leave. I'll be in the waiting room. I can't watch her give birth. When the baby comes come get me."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Alex.

"I'm sure. I can't watch my daughter in pain," said Dave, "it's breaking my heart."

"Okay. I'll come get you as soon as Alexandra is here."

"Thanks, Baby," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex.

"And I love you, Athena," he said kissing her forehead. "Be tough."

"I love you too, Dad and I will," she said before her dad walked out of the room. The nurse had her hooked up to the monitor and the baby's heartbeat was filling the room. "The baby sounds healthy," she said.

"Yes she does," said Alex with a smile. "And soon you're going to be a mommy."

"I know. I'm scared and…" she started to say before she took a deep breath. "and excited. I have to call Jason. Can you hand me my phone?"

"Sure," said Alex as she got into Athena's bag and pulled out her cell phone and handed it to her.

"Thank-you," she said dialing Jason's number.

"Hello?" asked Jason.

"Jason, it's me," said Athena.

"Hey."

"So.. I just wanted to tell you that I'm in labor."

"Oh. Um. About that," said Jason, "I think we should just be done. I mean you're having a baby and I have so much going for me. It's just not good for scouts to see when they come see me during basketball season."

"What?" asked Athena, "you told me you would be here."

"I'm sorry. I can't. It was one thing when you were raped but it's another since you slept with him willingly. I can't be there."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious," said Jason. "We're done. Bye, Athena."

Athena let the phone slip out of her hand and tears filled her eyes. "Athena, what's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Jason…. He just broke up with me. He said it's not good for the scouts to see. Why did he say he was going to be there and then change his mind like this?" asked Athena.

"Athena, forget him. His family are a bunch of psychos anyway. The only person you need to worry about is Lexie. It's about that baby and you bringing her into this world safely. You can't stress yourself out and get your blood pressure too high. You have to stay calm and focus on what's important here," said Alex taking Athena's hand. "And that's your baby."

"I know," said Athena, "but I want her dad here."

"Her what now?" asked Alex.

"Her dad," said Athena.

"Her dad as in Tony?"

"Yeah," said Athena. "If I have to take her to see the asshole every week he might as well be here to see her come in the world."

"Athena, I don't think they can do that since he's in jail."

"They can," said Athena. "I want him here."

"Athena.. Are you sure? You know my history with him and you know your dad's history with him."

"I know but still this is his kid," said Athena. "I have to take her to see him… he might as well be here. Are you okay with that?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I'm not sure it's a good idea especially with your dad. You better ask him first."

"You ask him," said Athena.

"Fine," said Alex as she walked out of the delivery room. She made her way to the waiting room. She wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. Athena had a point if she needed to take the baby to see him every week then he should be there but Tony was a monster and he pretty much made Alex's and Dave's lives hell for the last 8 years. Alex almost died because of him so she wasn't sure how to feel or even react to the situation. She walked into the crowded waiting room to see Dave pacing back and forth. She walked over to him and said, "Baby, we need to talk."

"Is she having problems?" asked Dave.

"No but we do," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dave.

"Jason broke up with Athena."

"That son of a bitch," said Dave, "I'll kill him."

"If only that was the entire issue," said Alex.

"What happened?"

"She wants the father there."

"The What where?"

"She wants Tony in the delivery room with her."

"That's ridiculous. HELL NO!"

"Dave, she makes a point."

"What point?"

"That she has to take Lexie to see him every week so he should be in the room."

"Alex, No."

"Dave, I think it's up to her."

"How do you feel about it? If you feel strongly about it then say no but if you're okay with it I guess I'll be all right with it."

"I don't know. I'm confused. I don't know how to react," she said. "I guess it would be all right. It's not like I have to talk to him and there would be a prison guard right outside the door so we should be safe."

"Are you sure?" asked Dave wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure," said Alex. "Are you okay with Tony, Athena and me being alone in the room?"

"I'm not okay with it but as long as you feel safe then fine," he said. "So is it going to happen?"

"I think so," said Alex.

"All right. Be careful."

"I will," said Alex. "Bye, Baby."

"Bye," he said as he kissed her lips before she walked away. He wasn't too sure of the whole Tony situation. He didn't think it was a good idea for him to be around Alex at all. He didn't even like the idea of him being around Athena. Alex and Tony had a long violent history and he just didn't feel right about the situation. His biggest concern was that Tony would do something to hurt both Athena and Alex whether there was a prison guard outside the door or not.

Alex went back into the delivery room and told Athena that it was fine if Tony came but she had to get the hospital to call the prison to get permission for Tony to come. It was the one exception to the rule of him staying away from the Bautista family whether Alex or Dave liked it he was the father of Lexie and he did have the right to see her born. The prison said they would bring him right over but there would have to be two prison guards to escort him. Alex wasn't sure Athena knew what she was doing but the damage was already done Tony was on his way to the hospital. "Athena, I hope you know what you're doing. You can't change your mind now."

"I know," she said, "you're not mad are you?"

"I'm not mad just worried. You know mine and Tony's history isn't the best. I feel kind of scared being in a room with him after everything that happened. You have to understand he may be Lexie's dad but he raped me and almost killed me so I'm not going to be best friends with him."

"I know," said Athena. "But I just want to try being civil for Lexie's sake. I don't want her to see everyone hating everyone. I want her to see Tony and me being civilized even if he is in a prison the first 15 years of her life."

"I agree with that. She shouldn't see a bunch of hostility between us all. She's the innocent child in all of this. I don't know. This is one big mess," she said as the doctor came in to check Athena. The doctor spoke to Athena about the epidural and told her it was a little late for it since she was now 7 cm dilated. Things were going pretty quick for her. Alex wished her deliveries were as quick as Athena's. She continued to help her breathe through contractions and helped her think of ways to take her mind off her pain. Alex was a pretty good labor coach and Athena was grateful for Alex being there and helping her through it all because she knew that there was no way she could have done it without her.

After a while there was a knock on the door, "come in," said Athena.

The door knob turned and there stood Tony in an orange jumpsuit in front of two guards. "Hey, Athena."

"Hey," she said.

"Thanks for allowing me see the birth of our daughter."

"You're welcome. You do have the right," said Athena with a little bit of attitude.

"Hey, Alex," he said.

"Hi," she said shortly and with hate in her voice. She didn't even want to look at him and she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him. She felt her heart start to race just by being in the same room with him. She just had to remind herself to stay calm because of her own baby. She didn't want to hurt her baby because she was upset over the entire situation. She told herself to breathe to calm herself down.

"Are you all right?" asked Tony.

"I'm fine," said Alex. "Just don't talk to me. You're only here to see the birth of your daughter not to talk to me."

"I know," said Tony, "but…"

"But nothing. Don't talk to me."

"Fine," he said, "but.. I'm sorry if that counts for anything."

"Sorry for what?" asked Alex as Tony walked over to the other side of Athena and sat down.

"Everything I ever did to you," he said.

"I'm sure that's a fake apology."

"Think what you want. I know you're going to anyway," said Tony, "but I really am sorry. I'm in this program at the prison about how to be a better person. I don't want this life my father laid out for me."

"Tony.." said Alex, "just stop talking."

"Fine," he said as he sat back in the chair. The room was pretty much silent except for the baby's beating heart. No one wanted to say anything and no one knew what to say. There was a heavy tension in the room and a silent awkwardness. The room stayed like that for a couple more hours. Alex just continued to help Athena breathe through her contractions and Tony sat and held her hand. He wanted to be there to help her and he didn't want to be the monster he always had been. He was telling the truth when he said he wanted to be a better person and he didn't care if Alex believed him or not. It didn't matter to him. He was sorry for everything he had done to her but she had every right to hate him and never accept his apology. "It's your birthday today isn't it, Alex?" he finally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," she said.

"Happy Birthday."

"Um.. Thanks," she said.

"This is a pretty good birthday present huh?"

"Yeah… being in a delivery room with the person I despise most. You know the same person that raped me, beat me, broke my ribs, stabbed me and then left me to bleed to death… it's the best birthday present I've ever gotten," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Thanks for making it so enjoyable," she said in another sarcastic tone.

"You know, Alex, I'm just trying to be nice. I know I'm not the best person in the world. I'm sure you probably think I'm scum and that's okay. I did a lot of shit to you and you never deserved it and I'm sorry. I can't take back the fact that I raped you and I can't take back the fact I beat you the way I did and I can't take back that I almost killed you but I can apologize for it. I know saying sorry seems like nothing compared to the shit I did to you but I'm trying. I know you hate me and you have every reason to but don't you think sometimes people deserve a second chance?"

"Not everyone," said Alex.

"How many chances did you give Dave?"

"It's not about my husband," said Alex. "I love my husband very much. He never did half the shit you did to me."

"I know," said Tony. "I was sick. I had a problem. I'm getting help for this problem. Going back to jail is the best thing to ever happen to me. It's made me open my eyes. Becoming a father has opened my eyes too. I don't want that life for my kid so you better believe I'm going to do everything I can to change who I am for my kid."

"I'll believe it when I see it. You've been in jail for what 2 months? That's not long enough to change who you are."

"You don't have to believe me. I'm not going to break my back trying to prove something to you that you don't care about. You see me as the monster I was and you're always going to see me as that monster.."

"I didn't say that," said Alex, "I just said 2 months isn't enough to make me believe you changed into this type of person for good. I don't like you.. You're right. I despise you but the only thing keeping you in my life right now is my granddaughter and for her I will do my best to be civil with you. We're not friends and we're not going to be but I will do my best to be civil with you despite our past for Lexie."

"All right," said Tony. "Just know I never meant to hurt you the way I did."

"Tony.. Just shut up," said Alex. "Stop making excuses for everything you did to me. You did it because you're a monster!"

"ALL RIGHT KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Athena. "I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO PUSH!"

"Shit. Athena, honey," said Alex, "I'm going to page the nurse whatever you do don't push. Okay?"

"Okay," said Athena as Alex paged the nurse.

"Just relax and I know there's pressure but you have to be strong."

"Okay," she said with tears in her eyes.

A few minutes later the nurse came in. "Is everything all right?"

"No," said Alex. "She feels like she needs to push. I think you should get the doctor in here."

"Let me check her," said the nurse as she put on gloves. She walked over and checked Athena out. "She's 10 cm. She's ready to go. Let me get the doctor."

"Okay," said Alex.

The nurse walked out of the room to get the doctor and a few minutes later her and the doctor entered the room. "All right, Athena," he said putting on gloves. "I need you to listen to me okay?"

"Okay," said Athena.

"When I tell you to push you need to push," he said sitting down. Athena put her legs up like she was told to by the nurse and the doctor looked at the monitor and said, "All right push!" Tony held one of Athena's hands while Alex held the other. Athena let out a big push and stopped when she was told to. They continued the process until the doctor said, "I can see the head. The baby is right there. Do you want to see?"

"No," said Athena.. "I can't do this," she said. "It hurts so much," she said starting to cry.

"No.. shh," said the doctor. "No crying. I know it hurts but don't cry. All you have to do is push."

"Okay," she said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"PUSH!" said the doctor. Athena gave another push and after a few more pushes the baby's head was out. "All right, Athena, just one more big push…" Athena let out a push and the baby was out. They suctioned out the baby's mouth and her cries filled the room. "It's a baby girl! A baby girl with a lot of black hair," he said handing her to the nurse after Tony cut the umbilical cord.

The nurse put the baby down on Athena's stomach and Athena started crying. "Hey, Baby girl," she said. "Welcome to the world. She's so beautiful," she said.

"She's very beautiful," said Alex as the nurse took the baby to clean her off and weigh her. "Congratulations. You did great," said Alex.

"Thanks," she said.

"You did do good," said Tony wiping tears from his eyes. Alex had never saw him so sensitive. Maybe he was really changing but she wasn't going to expect too much too soon. He could have simply been putting on an act which wasn't out of the ordinary for him.

"8 lbs 12 oz. 21 inches long," said the nurse. "She's a big baby." She handed Athena the baby wrapped in a pink blanket with a pink cap. Alex took a picture of both Athena and the baby. "So does she have a name?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah," said Athena, "Alexandra Rae Bautista."

"That's beautiful," said the nurse.

"Unless you want your last name added," Athena said to Tony.

"That's your choice," he said. "I'm not going to force it. AT this point I don't even want my last name to be my last name.. so you know what.. Don't put my last name on it."

"Okay," said Athena as she looked down at the baby. "Hello, Alexandra. Welcome to the world. I love you so much already. You're so pretty."

Alex wiped tears from her eyes watching Athena with the baby. "She is so beautiful," said Alex. "I think she looks like both of you."

"Thank-you, Alex," she said. "I am so glad you were here for me. I couldn't have done it without you. Do you want to hold her?"

"Let Tony hold her first," said Alex. "She's his daughter."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Alex, "hold your daughter. You don't have much time."

"Okay," he said as Athena handed the baby to him. "She's so tiny. Hello, Alexandra. I'm your daddy. You're probably looking at me thinking no not him but I am going to try to be a good dad to you. I know this situation is kind of tough right now but I'm going to do my best to be a good dad. I want you to have a better life than I did. I love you," he said with tears in his eyes as he kissed her forehead. "She's so beautiful."

Alex smiled at him because maybe Tony had a heart after all and she was starting to think maybe he was able to change but he seemed to love Lexie a lot. Maybe Lexie would be the thing to make him want to change his life and be a better person. Alex was holding out a lot of hope for Tony but at the same time she still felt weary about his motives and wasn't sure if he was going to deceive them because after all Tony wasn't the most trustworthy person in the world.

***A/N: I know... Tony is a monster and most may think he will always be a monster but you never know. HE was a pretty good guy in this chapter..a side of him that Alex had never even seen. Maybe LExie is what he needed to get his life straight. And that bum Jason...what a loser..he backed out on Athena at the last minute poor girl..maybe that's why she wanted Tony there and Alex allowed it but was less than thrilled for him to be there. So two questions: 1). Can the BAutistas trust Tony? and 2.) Does everyone deserve a second chance but more specifically does Tony deserve a second chance? So what did you think? Please review. And as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 136: Dave meets Lexie and comes face to face with Tony...**


	136. Chapter 136

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much! **

Tony continued holding Lexie and looking at her in awe for a few more minutes before he said, "Do you want to go to your Um.. What should I call you?" he said to Alex, "because you are WAY too young to be a Grandma."

"I'm flattered," she said rolling her eyes. "And I am her Grandma whether I'm 30 or 60," said Alex.

"And you two are birthday buddies," said Athena.

"That's right," said Alex with a smile. "I would like to hold her though."

"All right," said Tony walking her over to Alex. "Lexie, this is your Grandma," he said handing her to Alex.

"Thank-you," said Alex. "Hello, Lexie. Wait until your G-Peezy sees you. He is going to love you. You're so precious! It's funny looking at her little hands after looking at Ben."

"That's because Ben's a beast," said Athena.

"He is not a beast," said Alex, "he's a future linebacker for the Steelers that is not the Giants like your dad thinks."

"And if he plays for the Vikings? What then?" asked Athena.

"I don't know," said Alex with a shrug. Lexie let out a little yawn. "Oh. Are you sleepy? I bet you're tired you did a lot of work today."

"All that pushing and poking," said Athena, "But she was worth it all in the end. She is so beautiful. You were right this is the most amazing feeling in the world."

"When is your baby due?" Tony asked Alex.

"None of your business," she said. "Don't worry about my personal life and I won't worry about yours."

"Okay. Sorry. I'm just.. Never mind, it's not worth it."

"And Chelsea is going to love her," said Alex. "I can't believe Chelsea is an aunt."

"Chelsea isn't even going to realize it," said Athena. "Dad is going to go crazy with all the girls in the house. Him and Ben are definitely out numbered."

"I know," said Alex. "Your dad needs to make some more boys."

"Are you willing to carry those boys?" asked Athena with a smile.

"I would assume since I mentioned it but maybe the ultrasound was wrong with this baby and it's really a boy. That would make your dad's day."

"I know. Have you seen him with Ben? It's like Ben's his little sidekick. They're going to have a good relationship."

"Yeah they are," said Alex. "Ben will choose your dad over me any day and that's fine with me because I think it's so cute how they have that bond."

"They gotta stick together in a house that's 98% female."

"That's true," said Alex. Tony just stood there quietly without saying anything because he was scared to say anything. He didn't want to upset Alex because she had made it clear she didn't want to hear anything he had to say. So in order to prevent tension he just kept his mouth shut and looked at his daughter from across the room. He had to admit she was beautiful but deep down he knew that he would never have a bond with her nor have a relationship with her if Alex and Dave had anything to say about it. They hated his guts and that's all there was to it and then he realized it wasn't their decision in the end it was Athena's decision. He didn't know Athena very well so he didn't know if she did what her parents told her or if she made her own decisions. He figured she probably did her own thing since she was willing to sleep with the man that her parents hated to get back at them. Tony just wanted to have a relationship with his daughter and wanted to be in her life even if it was in prison and not have a relationship with her because Athena had to bring her to see him but because Athena wanted the same thing. He was going to let it go for now but during the first visit he was going to bring it up to her and he was hoping that Alex and Dave wouldn't accompany her on the visit.

"Are you all right, Tony?" asked Athena.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm good."

"Well, do you want to call your dad to tell him that Lexie was born because you can use my phone as long as you block my number," said Athena as Alex gave her a look.

Alex was about to say something when Tony said, "No. I don't want to call him and I don't want to tell him. I don't even want him to know she was born. I don't want my dad around her at all. I don't want her to know him. My dad f**ked up my life and I won't let him do that to my daughter."

"Are you being serious or are you bullshitting us to make it look like you're trying to change?" asked Alex.

"Alex, why do you have to doubt me? Did my dad not f**k up my life?" asked Tony.

"Tony, we all make our own choices in life. Your dad didn't force you to do half the shit you did so don't say your dad f**ked up your life."

"Alex, you don't know anything about me. Don't act like you know what it was like growing up in my house because you have no idea. Do you know the stuff my dad told me and did in front of me? How would you like to see your dad beat your mom everyday of your life. How about holding her down and choking her? My dad had me drug trafficking at 13 years old. He showed me the ins and the outs of the business… he said it was a family business. He didn't give me choices it was 'you're taking over the business when I die.' So no, Alex, I didn't get options."

"So wouldn't you think that someone that watched their mom get beat everyday would be the one person not to beat their girlfriend around?"

"You would think but that's all I ever knew. I had a problem, Alex."

"Whatever, Tony."

"Alex, it's not whatever," said Tony, "you come in here with your little French manicure and your holier than thou attitude not willing to give someone a second chance. I know what I did was wrong and I know I shouldn't have done it. Can I take it back? No I can't but I can try to be a better person and if you can't be open minded about it then f**k you."

"And there he is. The asshole you've always been. Temper temper."

"No. You won't dare give me a second chance but your husband can gallivant all over town sleeping with slut after slut, get another girl pregnant but to you that's all right. All he had to do was say he was sorry and bam you were back to f**king him but you won't give me a second chance to prove I'm not the monster you think I am and that I'm capable of being a better person?"

"You don't know about my personal life and you don't know about the shit my husband and me have gone through. Most of it because of you. My husband may have slept with slut after slut and had a baby with another woman but he NEVER once laid a hand on me. He never punched me, he never kicked me.. He never physically harmed me. He never held me down and raped me. He never did that shit. He never stabbed me in the side and leave me for dead. Why do you think you deserve a second chance for that?" asked Alex as she handed Lexie to Athena because she was getting upset.

"To prove that I can be a better person. And I don't know about your personal life or the shit you and Dave have gone through. The shit's been posted in tabloid after tabloid so yeah I know a lot about you."

"Tabloids lie," said Alex. "Don't act like you know me."

"Alex, I know you better than you think. We were together for 3 years.. I know you."

"Tony, the last time we actually talked I was 21 years old. I'm 30 years old now a lot has changed. You don't know me."

"Fine maybe I don't know you," said Tony. "Just stop acting like you're better than everyone else."

"I don't act like I'm better than anyone else."

"You don't?" asked Tony, "Because you're not giving me another chance."

"Just because I'm not giving you another chance doesn't mean I think I'm better than you. Look. I don't even want to argue about it anymore. Athena, I'm going to get your dad so he can see Lexie."

"Um, Alex, are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked looking at Tony.

"Lexie is his granddaughter. I'm sure he's worried and he wants to see her."

"All right," said Athena as she looked down at a sleeping Lexie. Alex walked out of the room and walked to the waiting room to get Dave.

When she arrived in the waiting room Dave was still pacing back and forth. "Dave," she said.

"Yes," he said rushing over to her.

"The baby is here. 8lbs 12 oz. She's beautiful," she said.

"I bet," said Dave. "Can I go see her?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "But I'm warning you Tony is in there keep your cool."

"I'll do my best but I don't know it's going to be hard looking at that son of a bitch without wrapping my hands around his neck and choking the life out of him. How was he during the delivery?"

"Shockingly he did pretty good. He was supportive and encouraging. He claims he's trying to be a better person and he's apologized to me several times. I don't buy it."

"Bullshit," said Dave, "that asshole doesn't know how to be a better person. How is he with Lexie?"

"He's actually pretty good with her. He told Athena he doesn't want his father to know that Lexie was born because he doesn't want him in her life."

"It's all for show," said Dave. "Are you all right? You look like you were pissed off."

"I'm fine," said Alex, "things just got a little heated in the room between Tony and me. We had a little dispute apparently I think I'm better than everyone else."

"You are the most sweetest, caring and down to earth person I ever met. You don't think you're better than anyone. Don't let that asshole get to you."

"I'm not," said Alex, "so G-Peezy are you ready to meet your granddaughter?"

"Absolutely," he said taking her hand and walking with her to the room to see the baby. They walked into the room and he said, "Hey, Athena."

"Hey, Dad."

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Sore, tired but good," she answered. "Isn't she beautiful, Dad?"

"Very beautiful," said Dave. "She looks like you did when you were a baby."

"I know," said Athena. "I named her Alexandra Rae Bautista. I wanted to keep it in the family."

"Beautiful name choice. I love it," he said. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Athena with a smile as she handed Lexie to her dad.

"Come here and meet your G-Peezy," he said to Lexie as he cradled her in his arms. "Hey there, Princess. Welcome to the world. I know you're probably wondering why I call myself G-Peezy but that's a nicer way of calling me grandpa. Between you and me I think I'm too young to be a Grandpa so G-Peezy sounds younger and more hip. I promise you I'm not some big weirdo. I'm a pretty cool guy. Trust me you'll love me. I've waited for you to come for a long time and it was worth the wait because you are beautiful and precious just like your mommy," he said smiling down at Lexie. "I think she likes me."

"How could she not?" asked Alex, "You're her G-Peezy!"

"I know," he said with a smile. "She's just so precious and innocent."

"Yes she is," said Alex as she wrapped her arm around Dave's waist and looked down at Lexie.

"And look you two share a birthday," said Dave.

"I have no more birthdays," said Alex, "now that Lexie's here my birthday will no longer be my birthday it will be Lexie's birthday which I'm okay with."

"That is kind of true," said Dave, "but I will still celebrate your birthday."

"I can't wait for Chels to meet Lexie. She's going to love her."

"I don't know she might be jealous," said Dave. "You see her with Kaylee."

"I think she'll be fine as long as she knows she's Lexie's aunt."

"I never thought about that but you're right. Ben's an uncle and Kaylee and Chelsea are aunts."

"It's crazy," said Alex. "See it's not so bad being a grandpa is it?"

"No. It's pretty rewarding," he said as he handed Lexie back to Athena. "Here you go, Lexie, you should spend some time bonding with your mommy. So how do you feel now that you're a mommy?"

"I don't know. It hasn't really sunk in yet," she answered.

"Yeah.. Just wait until you're up giving her 3 a.m. feedings and diaper changes. It will sink in," said Dave. "It's exhausting but rewarding. Parenting is a tough job. Are you able to handle it?"

"Yes, Dad," she said. "I know it's going to be hard but I can handle it."

"All right," he said. "Alex and me are going to help you out a little bit but not too much. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad," she said.

Dave was doing his best to ignore Tony's presence but his blood was boiling inside. He didn't like Tony being in the room and he didn't like Tony being Lexie's dad. If he had anything to say about it Lexie wouldn't be around Tony and Tony would not be in her life. He didn't want Tony to mess her up like he had messed up his life. He was doing good ignoring him until Tony said, "Dave, I'm sorry for any problems I caused you."

"Excuse me?" asked Dave.

"Oh boy. Here we go," said Alex.

"I am sorry for causing you so many problems and I'm just sorry for what I did to your wife. She didn't deserve it and I'm sorry if I put you two through hell."

"You know what, Tony, take that apology and shove it up your ass," said Dave. "Don't think for one minute that just because you're Lexie's dad that we're friends. It's just coincidence that you got her pregnant. That doesn't mean you are our friend. I can't stand you. I will never stand you. I think you're a coward and a piece of shit. Quite frankly I think you're the scum of the earth."

"I'm not a coward," said Tony.

"You're not a coward? You beat a woman that was no bigger than a hiccup. You had at least a hundred pounds on her.. Did you expect her to defend herself? Any man that beats a woman is a coward."

"I was sick and I had a problem," said Tony.

"Bullshit," said Dave.

"I was," said Tony. "I didn't mean to do half the shit I did to Alex. She didn't deserve it and I regret it all right now. I didn't mean to do it to her."

"You obviously meant it because you did it. Don't make excuses for yourself. You're a coward plain and simple. And don't think you're going to come in here saying you're going to be a better person and that you're trying to be a better person because I know it's all an act. You have no heart. Don't pretend to have one."

"I'm not pretending anything. I am trying to be a better person. Do you think I want my daughter to know me as a monster? I may have been a coward but I'm not a coward anymore. I would never put my hands on another woman again."

"You shouldn't have put your hands on a woman in the first place. And it's not even that. You f**king raped my wife and left her for dead. Then you paid a judge to let you off easy. Your ass should have been rotting in jail. You lied about it and said she wanted it and that you had a secret relationship with her. You couldn't even own up to that shit. You are nothing more than a piece of shit to me and you always will be. Don't think for one second because you're that baby's father is going to make me like you because it makes me hate you more for putting your hands on my daughter. You've made our lives hell and you're still doing it. You're always going to be that monster."

"Dave, people can change. You changed didn't you?"

"I'm sorry. Did I beat a woman around or rape them? No. Cheating is a lot less serious than what you did. I know people can change but just because you claim to change doesn't mean I'm going to believe you and my opinion of you isn't going to change."

"Okay," said Tony, "I get it. You two are always going to think I'm scum and that I'm a loser but that's not going to stop me from loving my daughter and being there for her."

"How are you going to be there for her when you're sitting in jail?" asked Dave.

"I can still be there. I can give child support and I do get to see her every Sunday."

"You will never be her dad," said Dave.

"I don't think it's up to you. I think it's up to Athena," said Tony. "After all she is the mother of my baby."

"You son of a bitch," said Dave before he took Tony down. It had been a long time coming for him to get a few punches in on Tony. He had waited 8 long years to beat him up. Dave had Tony on the ground punching him and just beating him around.

"DAVE! STOP!" yelled Alex. "You're going to get in trouble."

"It's worth it," he said.

Athena who had silently been listening to the entire conversation said, "Dad, stop let him go."

"No. He deserves every f**king thing he gets right now," said Dave before he punched him again.

Alex walked over to the door, opened it and said, "You two might want to come in here." The security guards came in and pulled Dave off of Tony. "Are you all right?" Alex asked Tony. Why her first instinct was to ask Tony if he was all right was beyond her.

"I'm fine," said Tony. "I deserved that. If someone did what I did I would beat them up too. It's cool."

Alex walked over to Dave and took him by the hand and said to him, "I told you to keep your cool. Beating the shit out of Tony wasn't keeping your cool."

"Alex, he raped you, almost killed you and put his hands on my daughter. He deserved it. I couldn't control it anymore I had to take care of him."

"No, Dave, you didn't. That was your hot headed temper. You could get thrown out of the hospital for that."

"I know," said Dave. "I'm sorry. It's just I hate knowing he's the father of my granddaughter."

"I hate knowing it too but that doesn't mean I'm going to attack him. You can't fight hate with hate remember that."

"I know. I'm sorry, Baby," he said hugging her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "But I'm sure it felt good to get your hands on him after all these years."

"You have no idea," said Dave. "No idea."

"Ciccone, I think it's time to go," said one of the guards. "You'll see your daughter again in 4 weeks when she comes for a visit."

"Do I have to leave?"

"Yes. You've been out long enough. It's time to go."

"Okay. Fine," said Tony. He walked over to Athena and Lexie and said, "Bye, Athena. And bye, Lexie. Daddy loves you, Lexie." He had tears in his eyes knowing he was leaving his daughter and going back to jail. He leaned down and kissed Lexie's forehead. "Bye, Lexie." Dave and Alex watched him with some shock in them but it still wasn't enough to prove to them that he was a great guy. He walked over to them and said, "Bye, Alex and Dave."

"Bye," said Alex but Dave refused to say a word. He was actually upset with Alex for even saying bye to him. He didn't understand how she could be so friendly to the man that made her life a living hell. The two security guards walked out of the room escorting Tony out in handcuffs and shackles.

Once Tony was gone Athena finally said, "You two are the biggest hypocrites I have ever met in my entire life."

"What?" asked Dave.

"You're a hypocrite, Dad. You teach us to be nice to everyone and to forgive people but you two can't even do that."

"Athena, that guy is an asshole. Would you have been able to forgive someone for doing that stuff to you?" asked Dave.

"Yes because that's what my parents taught me."

"I'm sorry but sometimes some people don't deserve to be forgiven," said Dave.

"But at the same time holding on to that anger and hatred for him and not forgiving him is only going to make you miserable," said Athena. "You're not hurting him you're hurting yourself."

"She does have a point, Dave," said Alex. "Holding on to it all who is the one that's getting hurt us or him?"

"Us I guess," said Dave, "but I'm not forgiving him. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven. He's scum."

"I know he's scum, Baby. I know," said Alex.

"Then how are you so nice to him?" asked Dave.

"Because I want to be civil for Lexie's sake. Believe me he's not my favorite person. He's definitely far from it but for Lexie I think we should at least try to get along."

"I'm not," said Dave. "I don't care. In my eyes he's not Lexie's dad."

"But, Dad, he is Lexie's dad," said Athena, "and Lexie is going to know him. She has to visit him every week."

"I don't care. I think it's all bullshit," said Dave.

They spent a little more time with Athena before they moved Athena to a room. Once Athena was situated and comfortable they left to head home for the night. They were going to take the kids to visit Athena the next day because they both needed time to calm down and let everything simmer before they went back. "I just don't get it, Alex, how can you be so nice to him?"

"Because," said Alex, "I told you I want to be civil with him. Fighting with him isn't going to make us feel better."

"I know but he's a monster and he treated you like shit," said Dave.

"Dave, I know what he did to me. I remember it everyday but Athena does have a point holding on to it and not letting it go is only hurting us it's not hurting him."

"I don't care. I am not letting it go," said Dave.

"So, I've been thinking about one thing I want to do with the money."

"What?" asked Dave.

"I have been thinking about it for a while but I wasn't sure but after today I have made up my mind. I want to open up a Domestic violence shelter for women that have been abused. I want to help them and I want them to know they do have a way out. I got out but sometimes there are women that don't get out. I want people to know my story. I want them to have a place to go when they realize they have a chance to get out. I want them to know they aren't alone and know that they can overcome it. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I think that's an amazing idea. I like it. You're using the money that was for something bad for something good. I like it. I think they should know they do have a way out and they can get out of it. I love it."

"Thanks," said Alex, "but I can't open a domestic violence shelter without forgiving Tony for what he did because I can't keep holding on to it. That's the final step in getting over it. I can forgive him and not be friends with him. I am only hurting myself."

"I guess," said Dave. "Do what you have to do but I refuse to forgive him."

***A/N: Tony was trying hard to apologize but Alex and Dave weren't having any of it.. And what is Athena's deal? She's friending the enemy. Dave finally got to beat Tony around for a little bit.. it's been a long time coming. Alex decided she wants to open a domestic violence shelter for women who were abused. What do you think of that idea? And Athena and Alex are both right.. holding onto everything Tony did to Alex and not letting it go and not forgiving his is only hurting DAve and Alex and showing that he still has power over them. And it's interesting that Alex wants to forgive Tony but she's right the final step in getting over being abused is forgiveness because holding on to it is allowing him to still have power over her. So that should be an interesting convo but Dave isn't budging.. and if you think this is the mountain they have to climb over in a future chapter the mountain gets even higher. So what did you think? Please review. **


	137. Chapter 137

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much. **

When Dave and Alex got home Dave parked the car and said, "In a couple days we'll be bringing home our granddaughter."

"I know," said Alex. "Do you think one of us should have stayed with her tonight? I mean I don't want her to be overwhelmed."

"She'll be fine," said Dave, "she has nurses to help her out. I think she'll be all right. She's going to need to get used to waking up with her because we're already waking up with one and in a couple months we'll be back to two."

"I know but she was so exhausted," said Alex.

"She'll be all right," said Dave as they got out of the car.

"Okay," said Alex, "but how cute is Lexie? And she has so much hair. She's beautiful."

"Yeah she is. I'm a proud G-Peezy," he said.

"You and your G-Peezy talk," said Alex rolling her eyes. "I guess this makes us GILFs."

"You're too young to be a GILF. You're still a MILF in my eyes," he said with a smile. "You're definitely the hottest grandma I've seen."

"Thanks," she said smiling back, "And you're a pretty good looking grandpa," she said before she kissed his lips passionately. "You think the kids are in bed?" she asked.

"I hope so," he said kissing her lips, "so that we can have some fun."

"I'm down for some fun," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips as he opened the door. "What do they call it? Birthday sex?"

"Yeah," he said as he kissed her lips again and shutting the door behind them.

They had forgotten Mel was watching the kids until she cleared her throat causing them to break their passionate kiss. "Hello," she said.

"Hi," said Alex with a smile.

"Sorry," said Dave wrapping his arm around Alex's waist. "We were just… um…"

"It's okay," said Mel. "I know what you two want to do. I know how you are. It amazes me that you two still have a sex life."

"Do you think because I'm old I don't have any sex drive in me?" asked Dave, "because we have a VERY healthy sex life."

"You have the kids to show it," said Mel with a smile.

"See," said Dave, "healthy."

"So how was the hospital? Did she have the baby?"

"Yep," said Alex with a smile. "Alexandra Rae."

"Aw," said Mel. "How did everything go?"

"Let's just say it was interesting," said Alex.

"VERY interesting," said Dave.

"And what happened to your face?" Mel asked Dave.

"It's a long story," said Alex. "So how was the party?"

"After you left most of the guests left. They said congratulations. Even though the guests left Chelsea and Alyssa still wanted to party so we had a little party had some cake and called it a day."

"Cool," said Alex. "Funny. Our kids are partiers. You know what that means."

"They'll be hitting the clubs as soon as they're 18 years old."

"With John as Alyssa's dad and me as Chelsea's dad," said Dave, "I don't think so."

"Can't stop them when they're 18," said Alex. "So how were the kids?"

"Good. Kaylee cried for a little bit after you were gone. She kept calling Mama and Ben was very good. He just crawled around, ate dinner and went to bed about 2 hours ago. Chelsea on the other hand has tried every trick in the book not to go to sleep. I gave her and Alyssa a bath together is that okay?"

"That's fine," said Alex. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," said Mel. "So do you have any pictures of the baby?"

"Oh yeah," said Alex as she got out her camera. She showed Mel the pictures of Lexie as Dave kept trying to remind her of their birthday sex celebration.

"She is so beautiful. I think she looks like Athena but she has Tony's ears. She's adorable. Congratulations," she said.

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"Isn't my granddaughter gorgeous?" asked Dave with a smile.

"And look at proud grandpa he hasn't stopped smiling yet."

"You mean proud G-Peezy," he said with the biggest smile he could have.

"I'm sorry, G-Peezy," said Mel as Ben woke up crying.

"Well, so much for birthday sex," said Dave, "I'll get him."

"Are you sure, Baby?"

"Yeah. I'll get him a bottle and put him back to sleep then you're all mine," he said.

"All right," said Alex with a smile as she watched Dave walk up the stairs.

"So.. What happened?" asked Mel as her and Alex walked into the living room.

"Tony was there."

"What?" asked Mel. "What was he doing there?"

"At first it was supposed to be Jason but the asshole that kid is dumped Athena when she called him saying that he had a lot going for him and being a dad wouldn't be a good thing for the scouts to see so he dumped her. Athena was hurt and if I find out that kid had no intentions of ever being there I might just beat the shit out of him myself although I'm sure when Athena is good and ready to go she'll do it. He could have done it sooner instead of leading her on so then Athena gets the idea that the baby's dad should be there. They called the prison to get permission they brought him over he was in an orange jumpsuit no lie"

"So he went to the hospital? Wasn't that awkward?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," said Alex, "and the worst part is he was trying to be my friend. He was talking about how he was changing because he's involved in some group at the prison that has you better yourself. He said he wants to be better for Lexie. And get this after 8 years of Hell he apologized to me for EVERYTHING he's done. 8 years Mel. It took him 8 years."

"Was he being sincere?"

"I don't' know," said Alex, "I didn't accept his apology. And neither did Dave. Dave beat him up instead."

"Wow. That's some great stuff. Dave beat up Tony. That has been a long time coming. Tony's alive still right?"

"Yeah, Tony's alive," said Alex, "and Tony fought back once and then he just let Dave beat him down then Tony said he deserved it. I don't know, Mel. And Athena asked him if he wanted Lexie to have the last name Ciccone and Tony said no because he didn't want her labeled as a Ciccone and he wished his name wasn't Ciccone. Then he also said he didn't want his dad to know that the baby was born and he doesn't want him in her life. I don't know."

"Is he being for real or is this for show?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell. A part of me wants to believe he's for real but Tony can play the game like no other so I have no idea."

"I know that's right," said Mel, "how was he with the baby?"

"He was amazing with her. He looked proud and he seemed happy. He was talking to her and that was sincere so then that makes me wonder maybe he is changing."

"I wouldn't trust him, Alex, he's a con artist, a player and I don't think he's being for real. It might be a trick to gain your trust and then break it. I don't know."

"And that's what I was thinking but I have decided to forgive him. I don't want to be friends but I do want to forgive him so that I can finally let go of all the anger and hatred for him."

"Ew. Don't forgive him. He made your life Hell."

"I know but me being upset with him isn't making my life roses."

"I guess that's true," said Mel, "but I still say he's playing you."

"And he may be. I don't know but it's his eyes that say different. I am going to talk to him though."

"When?"

"I think he's only allowed visitors on Sunday so probably next Sunday."

"By yourself?" asked Mel.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"No Dave? Or Travis?"

"Just me. I'll be all right," said Alex.

"I think that's a bad idea," said Mel. "What if Dr. Ciccone is there? Sure he can't do anything to you inside the prison but that doesn't mean he won't do anything to you after you leave. I think it's dangerous. You know he still wants to take you out."

"Look, Mel, I'm glad you're concerned about my safety but I'll be all right."

"Alex, I hope you know what you're doing," said Mel.

"I do," said Alex.

"I still think you should take Dave with you because it's a very dangerous situation."

"Yeah. I'll pass on that because Dave will just end up beating the shit out of him."

"And he should after everything he's put you through. I don't agree with this I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine, Mel."

"See this is what gets you in trouble EVERY TIME! When you first got together with Tony I told you that it was a bad idea and that you should end it immediately because he was trouble but you insisted that everything was fine and everything was going to be okay and then he started doing drugs, started raping you almost everyday, hitting you everyday and it just kept getting worse. You were afraid to move or do the wrong thing around him but it was okay and then when you tried to get out of it things got worse. If you would have listened to me the first time you wouldn't have been dealing with this."

"And I wouldn't have met Dave either," said Alex. "Everything happens for a reason."

"Okay. I'll let that one go but you never listen when people tell you not to do something for your well being and you go and do it and there is always trouble."

"Mel, it's something I have to do," she said. "If it makes you feel better I'll take Travis with me but he wont' be allowed to go into the prison with me."

"Fine. That makes it a little better but I don't think you should talk to Tony alone."

"What's going to happen? There's going to be a guard there," said Alex.

"A lot could happen but if this is what you have to do then I guess you're going to do it. Let me ask you this first.. Why do you need to do it?"

"Because I want to open a domestic violence shelter and help women going through the same thing I went through and I can't do that honestly without forgiving the man that hurt me for so many years. I have to let go of it to completely overcome it."

"Whatever you say, Alex, does Dave know about it?"

"Not that I'm going to see Tony and he can't because if he does he will try to stop me."

"Now don't you think if you fear your husband trying to stop you from doing something it probably means you shouldn't be doing it in the first place?"

"It's going to be the only visit I ever make there. I'm pretty sure I'll be all right. I'll tell Dave about it later."

"Tell Dave about what?" he asked walking into the living room with Ben.

"Nothing," said Alex. "I thought you were putting him back to bed."

"I am but I thought you would like to see him before I do."

"Oh okay," she said taking Ben from Dave. "Hey, Buddy. Did you have fun with Aunt Mel today?" she asked him as he smiled at her.

"So what aren't you telling me about?" asked Dave as he sat down on the couch next to Alex and Ben.

"Nothing," said Alex.

"Mel?" Dave asked her looking at her with a look. He knew Mel wasn't going to lie to him. "What isn't she telling me?"

"Mel. Don't," said Alex.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I love you and I really care about you. I think Dave should know. She's going to see Tony next Sunday to forgive him but she wants to go alone," said Mel.

"Absolutely not," said Dave, "absolutely not. In fact HELL NO!"

"Dave, why not?"

"Because it's dangerous. You know Dr. Ciccone will kill you if he sees you anywhere near his son."

"How do we even know Dr. Ciccone is around," said Alex.

"How do we know he's not," said Dave. "It's a bad idea. I'm not about to let my pregnant wife go visit a criminal by herself. What if something happens to you or the baby? Absolutely not."

"Dave, nothing is going to happen to me on prison grounds. I'll take Travis with me. Isn't that what we pay him for to be our bodyguard/security?"

"I know what we pay Travis for," said Dave, "but I still don't want you going to visit Tony. That's dangerous."

"Dave, it won't be a long visit. I'm just going to forgive him, say my peace and then leave. It's not the big crisis you think it is."

"And I didn't think going to that grocery store was going to be the big crisis it was either but someone ended up dead from that trip."

"Then go with me," she said. "I want you to come with me then."

"I'm not going to see that asshole. I will ring his neck again. He knocked up my daughter and raped my wife. I have no reason to go see him."

"Then don't bitch and complain because I am willing to go and forgive him."

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness," said Dave. "He did what he did and he's not sorry about it. Why can't you realize that? He is putting on a show."

"Whether he is putting on a show or not I still want to forgive him. I want to let go and move on with my life without holding on to what he did to me."

"Alex, I'm not going with you," he said as he took Ben from her and walked to the doorway. "If you want to go and endanger yourself then go and do it but I will not be a part of it," he said before he walked upstairs.

"Asshole," said Alex. "Why did you tell him?"

"Because I wasn't going to lie to him and he needed to know. Alex, we care about you. We don't want to see you get hurt. You know Tony can't be trusted."

"I know you two care about me but still maybe Tony is a different person now and even if he's not at least I have all the bitterness and anger gone by forgiving him."

"Well, obviously, you're not going to listen to me or your husband so good luck," she said. "I can't make you do anything you don't' want to do. You're a grown woman. You're 30 years old. You can make your own decisions whether they're good or bad. If this is what you want to do. Just be safe about it okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," said Alex.

"Good because you're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you," she said as she hugged her.

"Thanks," said Alex. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I will take Travis with me and everything will be fine."

"All right," she said. "Now go upstairs and spend time with Dave because I think he wants to celebrate your birthday. I'll just crash here on the couch."

"Mel, you don't have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep in the guest room."

"I know but that means I'd have to get up and walk over to the stairs I don't know. That's a lot of work for a pregnant woman."

"I have to do it," she said.

"I know but you're in better shape than me," she said, "And you're barely showing."

"I am to showing. Look," said Alex showing Mel her small baby bump. "I may have just started showing a few weeks ago but I'm showing."

"Yeah but not as much as me," said Mel. "Look," she said showing Alex her stomach. "I'm definitely showing more than you."

"I know," said Alex, "but when I was pregnant with Ben I was huge!"

"Really?" asked Mel.

"Really. I was already showing more than this by now."

"Wow," said Mel. "So do you think our kids will grow up and get married to each other?"

"Hmm… A Bautista marrying a Cena seems pretty interesting. Maybe. Anything is possible."

"What are you naming the baby anyway?"

"I don't know either Malaya or Nevaeh. We haven't decided yet. What about you?"

"Don't laugh," said Mel.

"What?"

"John wants him to be John Felix Anthony but I don't want him to be named after John So we are thinking about Felix Anthony."

"Why would I laugh about that? It's not that bad."

"I don't know. It's just not normal," she said.

"And neither is Malaya. I think Felix is a cute name."

"My mom hates it," said Mel. "She absolutely hates it."

"My mom has hated the names I picked out. I didn't care. It's your baby name him what you want."

"Will it pass the playground test?"

"As long as no one remembers Felix the cat then yeah."

"So you think it's cute?"

"Yeah," she said. "I think it's very cute. I like it."

"Okay," she said.

"ALEX!" Dave yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Well, as romantic as that may sound I guess I should go upstairs," said Alex.

"Yeah. Don't keep him waiting too long he might explode from waiting so long."

Alex let out a laugh as she got up and said, "I know right."

"Good night," said Mel.

"Good night," said Alex as she walked up the stairs. "I was coming, Baby, but Mel and me got caught up in conversation."

"It's okay," said Dave wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said leading her to the bedroom. He shut the door behind them as they entered the room and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "it's just I really love you and care about you. I don't want you to get hurt. Don't you think it's a bad idea?"

"It may be a bad idea but I'm never going to be over the stuff he's done to me until I forgive him. It's a power issue. If I keep holding on to him that means he has power over me. I don't want him to have power over me."

"I get it. I see where you're coming from but at the same time you're playing with fire. And you know we're not a good family to play with fire because we always get burned."

"I know," said Alex, "but I feel all right about this. If I was worried about it and had a bad feeling I wouldn't do it. But I feel all right about it."

"As long as you feel all right about it then I guess it's all right but I want Travis to go with you and I don't' want you to do it alone. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex with a smile. "I love how protective you are."

"It's my job to protect you. You're my life and you always will be. If something happens to you I don't know what I would do. You mean everything to me and I'm pretty sure you mean everything to our kids. And if anything ever happened to you I have no idea what would happen to us. I love you so much, Alex."

"I love you too, Dave," she said as she kissed his lips passionately and it wasn't long before Dave and Alex were celebrating her birthday together. When their celebration was over they laid beside each other holding onto one another and slowly drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: Alex just doesn't know when to stop playing with fire. She is adamant about going to visit Tony to forgive him. Not a good idea. Mel and Dave are right anything could happen even if Travis is there but Alex still wants to do it and she's going to. Hopefully everything works out there. And Mel and Alex. Gotta love those two. They're talking about Mel's son marrying Alex's daughter. That would be semi-interesting. Felix and Malaya/Nevaeh it might happen. = ) So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	138. Chapter 138

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated Thank-you. **

A few days later Dave and Alex were laying in bed at 5 in the morning listening to Lexie scream as loudly as she could. She had been screaming for the last 15 minutes. Alex let out a groan and said, "is she going to get her any time soon?"

"I hope so," he said.

"I hope so too so I can at least get another hour of sleep. I'm so tired," she said closing her eyes.

"I thought you had the day off because of parent/teacher conferences," said Dave.

"I do but Ben will be awake and I have so much work to do for school. I want to get my day started at 6 a.m."

"Oh. All right," he said as Lexie continued crying.

"Dave, will you please get her and see what is going on?"

"Athena has it under control," said Dave.

"Does she?" asked Alex, "because Lexie has been crying for the last 15-20 minutes. Go check on her before all the other kids wake up because of her crying and I have a really big math test today so I do want some sleep."

"She's not going to wake anyone else up," said Dave wrapping his arm around Alex, "but since we're both awake…" he started to say before there was a knock on the door. "Never mind," he said.

"Come in," said Alex.

The doorknob turned and the door slowly opened and Chelsea came into the room. "Mama, I can't sleep. Lexie is being too loud. Can you make her stop?"

"See? Go get her," said Alex to Dave.

"All right. All right. I'm going," he said getting out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Come here," said Alex. Chelsea walked over and got into bed with her mom. "It's okay. She'll be done crying in a few minutes. You can fall asleep here," she said as Snoopy came running into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. He jumped right into Dave's spot and curled up to lay down. "Morning, Snoopy," said Alex as she petted him. Chelsea had made herself comfortable and laid down in the bed and fallen asleep while Alex laid there awake.

Dave entered Athena's room to see her holding a crying Lexie on her bed. "What is going on?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Athena with tears in her eyes. "I fed her and changed her diaper but she won't stop crying."

"Did you burp her?" asked Dave.

"I tried but she wouldn't burp," she answered. "I don't know what to do, Dad."

"Here, give her to me and relax. She probably has gas and needs to be burped. Rule number 1 ALWAYS make sure the baby burps," he said as Athena handed Lexie to him. "Hey, Lex. Will you burp for G-Peezy," he said as he put her up to his shoulder and began to burp her.

"But what if I can't get her to burp?" asked Athena.

"You have to keep trying or this is going to happen."

"Okay," she said.

"How much did she drink?"

"Only 2 oz. I don't like this formula, Dad."

"Well, that's the formula WIC offers so that's the formula she's going to use unless the doctor instructs otherwise."

"Why do I have to use WIC?" she asked, "You and Alex have more than enough money."

"Because Lexie isn't our baby. She's your baby and you don't have a job therefore you need some assistance with her. Alex and me can't afford to buy Ben formula, your baby formula and our baby formula when the time comes."

"I'll get a job," said Athena.

"Oh. I know you're going to get a job," said Dave as he burped Lexie, "it's not an option."

"I know, Dad," she said. "I am so tired. I only got 2 hours of sleep the whole night."

"Welcome to the world of parenting," said Dave as Lexie let out a burp. "Good Girl," said Dave as he handed her back to Athena. "She's all yours. Give her the pacifier and try to get her back to sleep for a little bit."

"Okay, Dad," she said giving her the pacifier and putting her in the crib. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now try to get some sleep," he said before he walked out of the room and back to his room. He walked into the room and saw Chelsea sleeping in their bed and saw Snoopy sleeping in his spot while Alex was looking over one of her books for school.

"So.. What was wrong?" asked Alex closing the book.

"She needed burped," said Dave walking over to the bed. "Athena was crying."

"I believe it," said Alex, "having a new baby is overwhelming. I know from experience. I was a mess with Chelsea."

"I know," said Dave. "Snoopy, get up. Come on," said Dave to the dog. Snoopy opened his eyes and started to growl at Dave. "What did I ever do to this dog?"

"I don't know," said Alex as Snoopy continued to growl at Dave. "Snoopy. Stop. Be a good boy. Come here," said Alex as the dog got up and walked down by her feet to lay down.

"Thank-you," said Dave getting into bed. "So I assume I'm in charge of the kids today?"

"Absolutely. I have too much work to do and a big test," said Alex.

"All right. I think I can handle that," he said. "But get some more rest okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips. As he kissed her lips Snoopy jumped up and started barking at Dave. "Damn it," said Dave.

"Damn, Dave. Snoopy does not like you at all."

"Yeah. Well, I'm starting not to like him"

"But Dave, he's so cute."

"I know but he doesn't like me."

"It will be okay," said Alex, "now just let me get some rest." It didn't take Alex long to go back to sleep and Dave wanted to hold Alex in his arms but he was afraid the dog would start barking at him again so he just closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

A few hours later Alex was sitting at the table working on some homework to practice for one of her classes. Dave was getting the kids ready to take them to Gymboree for the music class he signed Ben and Kaylee up a month ago. He felt they needed to do something and needed to have some structure to their day. He didn't know what to do so Alex suggested Gymboree since she used to take Chelsea to Gymboree classes when she was little. "Do you want me to take Chelsea with me or do you want her to stay here?" asked Dave.

"As long as she isn't distracting me then she can stay here but if she's distracting me she needs to go. I am trying to write a paper about education and doing homework."

"Okay," said Dave. "I'll let her know she needs to stay out of your way."

"All right. Have fun," she said.

"We always do," said Dave as he left the kitchen. He delivered the message to Chelsea and gathered Ben and Kaylee up and took them to Gymboree.

When Dave arrived at Gymboree he got the kids out of the car and carried them inside one in each arm. He took their jackets and hung them up in the coat rack and walked into the little gym area. "Hello, Mr. Bautista," said Trista the lady that held the classes.

"Hello," he said, "Sorry we're late. It's just one of those days."

"It's okay. We didn't start anything yet. Hello, Ben. Hello, Kaylee," she said to the babies.

"Can you say hi to Ms. Trista?" Dave asked the babies. Ben waved to her and that was the best he could do and then he hid his face on Dave's shoulder playing his shy act. Kaylee didn't do anything because she was the shyest of shy. Dave took a seat with the kids and put Kaylee down next to him and held Ben on his lap. Dave was getting too old to sit on the floor Indian style because after a few minutes he was starting to get uncomfortable. Trista went around and handed an instrument to each child in the class. She handed a drum to Ben and a tambarine to Kaylee. "Oh look, Ben, you got a drum. Just like the one at home." Ben smiled at his dad and started hitting on the drum. "Yeah. Hit that drum," he said as Ben continued hitting the drum to make as much noise as he could. Dave looked over at Kaylee who was sitting there holding the tamberine leaning over to look at Ben. "And what do you have?" Dave asked her. She lifted the tamberine to show her dad. "Oooh. That's fun. You can shake it or hit it." Kaylee just looked at him and Dave said, "I'm sorry, Bug, I forgot you're not as outgoing as Chelsea and Ben. You're so quiet. I don't know what you're going to do when you get older. Here. You can do this," said Dave as he took her hands to help her play the tamberine. He let go after a few minutes so she could play by herself. She grew a smile on her face as she played with the instrument in her hand. "Good Job, Bug," he said with a smile. The class was pretty fun for Ben and Kaylee. They were learning while having fun and that's what Dave liked. They were learning rhythm and playing a game of fast and slow. Dave had to help them out with the rhythms and the fast and slow game since they were still young yet. After they were done with the instruments the teacher collected them which made Ben cry when the drum was taken from him but he stopped when they started playing music and songs for them to sing to. They played Old MacDonald, Itsy Bitsy Spider and Ring Around the Rosie. Dave sang along and danced with the kids especially at the end of class when they danced with Jimbo the Clown. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but that was his favorite part of the class. He enjoyed seeing Kaylee dance because that was the only time she would actually participate without being coaxed. The babies got their stamp and then Dave got them ready to go home. Dave had a great time with the babies at their music class and was hoping Alex had a pretty good day as well.

Meanwhile back at home Alex wasn't having a pretty good day. She was in the kitchen trying to write her paper so she could get it in on time but Chelsea came into the kitchen and said, "Mama, I'm bored."

"Well, you can read a book or you can watch TV. You can even color."

"I don't want to. I'm bored."

"I don't know how a kid with so many toys gets bored as much as you do. Why don't you play with Snoopy? Take him outside and teach him some tricks."

"No. I don't want to do that. Can you play with me? I want to finger paint."

"Chelsea, I'm busy right now. I'm trying to finish my paper and then I have to take a math test."

"But Mama, I'm bored. Can I paint?"

"Will it keep you busy so that I can finish my paper?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Mama," she said.

"All right. Let me go get the paints from the closet," said Alex getting up. She walked to the closet and got out the paints for Chelsea and got her some blank paper. She came back into the kitchen and got her a cup of water to wash off the brush. "Here you go. Enjoy," she said.

"Thanks, Mama," said Chelsea sitting down to paint. "What's your paper about?"

"Education," said Alex. "It's for my education class that I'm taking."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Are you really going to be a teacher?"

"Eventually," said Alex.

"Cool. I want to be a teacher too."

"I thought you wanted to be a vetrenarian?"

"Yeah but I want to be a teacher more. Or a model. Oh and a singer. And an actress."

"Well, we can tell you're a Bautista," said Alex.

"Why?"

"Because you want fame. Athena wanted to be a singer too."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "I want to be famous like Daddy. Why aren't you famous?"

"Because I don't want to be famous. I'm only known because I'm married to Daddy. Before I met your daddy I wanted to be a lawyer but then my plans changed. I married your dad and we had you."

"And then we moved away from Daddy and he found us and you had Ben?" asked Chelsea.

"Pretty much," said Alex as she tried to write her paper.

"And you love Daddy again?"

"Chelsea, I never stopped loving your Daddy," said Alex.

"Oh. Why is Daddy so old and you're so young?"

"Um.. Because you can't help who you fall in love with. It doesn't matter what color they are or how old they are. It doesn't matter how tall they are or how short they are. It doesn't matter how they look or what they have. What matters is that they love you and treat you well."

"Oh. Okay," said Chelsea as she painted. "Do you have to meet with my teacher?"

"Nope. I already did yesterday after school."

"What did she say?" asked Chelsea with a smile.

"She said you're a very outgoing and friendly child but sometimes you talk a little too much. She also said that you're doing very well in everything. She said you're a great reader and speller. She said you continue to amaze her everyday. She said you're a good student and you're determined. That's something you get from your dad."

"Being determined?" she asked.

"Yep," said Alex, "now can I finish my paper?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. Sorry, Mama," said Chelsea as she went back to painting.

"It's okay. When I'm done with my work I will play with you okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Alex went back to writing her paper but about 30 minutes later Athena came downstairs with a crying Lexie and said, "Alex, I can't do this. I don't know what to do. Is she hungry? Does she need her diaper changed? What I don't know?"

Alex put her pen down and put her papers away. She knew she wasn't getting anything done. "Athena, just calm down. I know it's tough but you have to relax. When's the last time she ate?"

"About 2 ½ hours ago," said Athena. "And I'm so tired. I need a break."

"Athena, when you're a mother you're lucky to get a break. You need to learn to sleep when the baby sleeps."

"That might actually work if she slept. She has not slept since 6 this morning and it's 10 now."

"Well, right now she's hungry. Get me a bottle ready and I'll feed her and take care of her while you get some rest. You look exhausted."

"Really?" asked Athena.

"Yes," said Alex as she took Lexie from Athena.

"Thank-you so much," said Athena as she got out a bottle and made it for her. When it was ready she handed it to Alex. "Here you go. Thank-you."

"No problem," said Alex, "now go get some rest."

"Okay," said Athena. "Bye, Lexie. Mommy will be back." She kissed her forehead and then walked upstairs. Alex gave Lexie the bottle and she clung to it right away. It seemed like she hadn't eaten for a while but that was just the normal Bautista appetite.

"Is Lexie my sister too?" asked Chelsea.

"No, Chelsea, she's your niece. You're her aunt."

"Oh. I'm an aunt? I thought Aunts were old."

"Yes you're an aunt. And it's okay. Some Aunts are young like your little sister that is in my tummy is going to be her aunt also."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "That's cool."

"Isn't it?" asked Alex as she continued to feed Lexie as Dave walked in the door with the kids. "Hey, Baby," she said.

"Hey, Alex. I thought you were doing school work?"

"I was but I was distracted," she said getting ready to burp Lexie.

"Where's Athena?"

"Sleeping. I told her I would take care of Lexie while she was sleeping."

"Oh," he said, "You should be working on your paper."

"I know but I can't work on it while being distracted."

"I guess," he said as he walked over and kissed her forehead. "Lexie, my little princess. What's up?" He asked as he rubbed her tiny hand.

"What about me, Daddy? I'm your princess too."

"I know but you're my Big Princess. How are you?"

"Good. I'm painting see?" She said showing him the picture.

"Beautiful," he said. "What is it?"

"Daddy, it's a flower."

"It's a beautiful flower. Good job. Are you going to be a famous artist?"

"No, Daddy. I'm going to be a teacher or a singer. Or a model or an actress."

"Oh," said Dave. "How about we clean up our paints so I can make lunch and then you can paint later?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she started to clean up.

"Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome, Daddy," she said.

After lunch and after Alex finally got Lexie to sleep she decided to take her math test on the computer in the living room. Ben wouldn't go to sleep for Dave so Dave was letting him crawl around on the living room floor while he was cleaning up the mess from lunch. Alex was working hard on her math test but keeping an eye on Ben to make sure he didn't crawl up the stairs or get into something he wasn't supposed to. Since it was Ben he found everything he could to get into. He crawled over to the magazines and started pulling them out of the basket. As he pulled them out he was ripping them apart. Alex heard the paper tearing and turned around to see him ripping them apart. "Benjamin Michael, NO!" she said walking over to him and picking him up. She picked up the magazines and put them back in the basket. She put Ben in the playpen and went back to her test. Ben screamed because he didn't want to be in the playpen and started throwing toys out of it as he screamed. "David!" yelled Alex.

Dave rushed into the living room at Alex's yells. "Yeah?"

"I am trying to take this test and I only have 10 minutes left and with him crying and screaming I can't concentrate and it's making it very hard for me to focus."

"I don't think he wants to be in the play pen," said Dave as he took him out and put him down on the floor. Ben stopped crying and he said, "see?"

"Are you going to watch him? Because he was tearing the magazines apart."

"When I'm finished cleaning up the kitchen."

"Well, I can't watch him. I need to finish this test."

"He'll be fine," said Dave. "If you need me call me."

"Okay," she said going back to the test. She had just finished the last question and was about to submit the test when Ben crawled over and turned off the entire computer. "BENJAMIN!" she yelled startling him making him cry. She felt bad that he was crying so she picked him up and said, "I'm sorry, Buddy, Mommy didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry. It's okay," she said, "I'll just retake the test."

"What happened to him?" asked Dave as he came into the living room.

"He turned off the computer and when I yelled it scared him. Put him down for a nap whether he wants to go down or not. I need to take this test over and I can't have any distractions."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'll go put him down. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "I don't mind taking a test over that took me an hour to do. It's okay."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I would take it for you but I have no idea what you're learning."

"It's okay. I'll just take it again. Just keep the kids occupied."

"All right," he said as he took Ben upstairs to take a nap. Ben fought him for a little but he realized he wasn't getting out of the crib.

While the kids were sleeping and Chelsea was up in her room having quiet time playing with Snoopy Alex managed to finish the test and went back to writing her paper when she was finished. She got it written out and then typed it on the computer and submitted it to her Education professor and finished the rest of her work. She was just shutting down the computer when Dave came down the stairs holding Ben and Kaylee. "Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yep," said Alex. "I just finished everything," she said taking Ben from Dave.

"I'm sorry about Ben turning off the computer."

"It's okay. I retook the test and it's done now. I never expected school to make me so busy."

"I bet," said Dave, "but I'm proud of you. You're finally doing what you've wanted to do for a while now."

"Yeah as long as nothing comes along and messes me up I should be fine."

"I'm pretty sure we're in the clear," said Dave.

"I hope so," she said, "is Athena still sleeping?"

"Yep. She's sleeping like a baby and Lexie is just laying in the crib looking at the ceiling."

"Aw. She is adorable. Athena is so overwhelmed it's not even funny. I'm worried about her going back to school."

"It takes time to get used to. Right now she's new to all of this. She'll be fine when the 4 weeks is up. As long as that idiot doesn't f**k with her brain."

"F**K," said Kaylee.

"Whoa," said Alex. "Look what you taught her."

"F**k. F**K. F**K," Kaylee sang.

"Kaylee, don't say that word," said Dave.

"Don't acknowledge it," said Alex. "I read that if you don't say anything or make a big deal about it she will stop saying it."

"Okay," said Dave, "But wow."

"I know right. And I think Tony is being sincere about being a good dad to Lexie."

"Are you still going to see him?"

"Yes, Dave, I am. I am not changing my mind."

"I still say it's a bad idea and do you have to take Travis with you? Can't you take Steve with you?"

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because I don't trust Travis. I think Steve is more reliable."

"I think Travis would defend me better if something were to happen."

"I guess you're right but I still have my doubts about this whole thing."

"Everything will be fine. Stop worrying."

"You're my wife going to visit the man that almost ended your life. I think I have the right to worry."

"I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so," said Dave.

***A/N: Poor Alex. She just wanted to get work done for school but she had distraction after distraction the poor girl. And Ben turned the computer off in the middle of her math test that was sad while Dave is off in the kitchen cleaning. Dave shouldn't have taken him out of the playpen. Chelsea is full of questions. "Why is Daddy so old and you're so young?" and she's not letting her hopes of being famous fall. Determination. Dave was so cute with Ben and Kaylee at Gymboree. They're learning about music. I love when he's with his kids except when he teaches them profanity like Kaylee dropping an F-bomb. Now onto Athena.. I don't think she can handle Lexie. She's already struggling and she just brought her home. Hopefully Dave and Alex continue to help her out and Dave still doesn't want Alex to go see Tony and he doesn't want Travis to go with her. Should he be worried? So what did you think? Please review.**

***Chapter 139: Alex and Tony come face to face to talk... **


	139. Chapter 139

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

That Sunday after church Dave and Alex took the kids home to give them lunch before Alex left to go see Tony and forgive him. Dave made them paninis while Alex fed Ben his lunch. "Are you sure you have to do this?" asked Dave.

"I'm sure," said Alex. "I'm not changing my mind, Dave."

"I still say it's a bad idea."

"It won't be a long trip. I promise."

"What's a bad idea?" asked Chelsea.

"Nothing," said Dave, "we're talking about grown up stuff."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Can I go with Mama?"

"Absolutely not," said Dave. "Mama shouldn't even being going where she's going."

"Dave, relax, I'm going to have Travis with me."

"Yeah because I trust Travis," he said.

"You trusted him enough to hire him to be our security."

"I haven't trusted the guy since day one he was better than most candidates that applied for the job."

"You worry way too much," she said, "I'll be fine."

"Let's hope so," said Dave. "Does he know you're coming?"

"No he doesn't. He's going to be surprised. I didn't want him to know because I don't know if he's being sincere or not so I didn't want him alerting his dad that I was coming."

"See if you're worried about it that means that it's a bad idea," said Dave. "Just do the right thing and stay home please."

"Dave, I wish I could but I should have done this a long time ago. I can't hold onto the anger and the hurt anymore."

"Mama, Mama, Mama," said Ben before Alex gave him a spoonful of food.

"See? Even Ben wants you to stay home," said Dave.

"Don't try to use the kids to get me to change my mind. It's not going to work. If I want to open this shelter to help women that went through or are going through the same thing I went through I have to forgive him. I told you that's the final step of getting over it all."

"I get that but please, Alex, don't go there. It's not safe. I'm telling you he is lying to you and he is just playing a game."

"Dave, I'm not going to fight about this. If he's playing a game he's playing a game. I'm only going there to do what I need to do. It's not like I'm going to become best friends with him. I still don't like him and I still can't stand him but until I forgive him for what he did I can never be civil with him."

"Fine," he said, "we won't fight about this but remember I love you so much that I'm worried about you and I don't want anything to happen to you. You are my life, Alex and I don't' want to lose you because you feel you need to go visit a criminal in jail."

"Mama's going to jail?" asked Chelsea.

"I'm going to visit someone in jail. I'm not going to jail," she said.

"What's going to happen to you?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Alex.

"Then why did Daddy say that?"

"Because your Daddy doesn't think not to say that stuff in front of you or your sister and brother."

"I want to go too. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt," she said.

"Do you promise?" asked Chelsea.

Alex looked at Dave and he looked back at her and said, "well? Do you promise?"

Alex bit her lip because she knew she couldn't promise that just in case something did happen to her. "I will be okay," said Alex.

"You didn't promise," said Chelsea, "which means something could happen." Chelsea got up and ran over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her waist and said, "Mama, please don't go. Stay home. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much. Please don't go."

Alex handed the bowl of baby food to Dave, got down on Chelsea's level and said, "Chelsea, look at me. I am going to be all right. I'm going to have Travis with me. Nothing is going to happen to me okay? And you know why?"

"Why?" asked Chelsea.

"Because God is going to protect me and he's going to send his angels down to keep me safe."

"Okay, Mama. You'll be safe then. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Alex as she hugged her.

"How much do you love me?" asked Chelsea with a smile.

"I love you bigger than the whole sky," she said.

"And I love you bigger than the Earth," said Chelsea with a smile before she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not still going to go after all that are you?" asked Dave as he cleaned Ben up from lunch.

"I'm still going," said Alex. "I told you I have to do this."

"Fine. Do whatever you want Alex. I'm not going to win. You're going to do whatever you want to do anyway."

"If you wanted to be a supportive husband then you would realize I need to do this and support my decision to go there and back me up when I need it."

"Alex, I'm not going to be supportive of something I don't agree with."

"That's funny, Dave, because there was A LOT of stuff I didn't agree with that you did for your job that I still stayed supportive through. Like the storyline with Melina. I didn't agree with it yet I was supportive of you. Why can't you be supportive of me?"

"I'm not talking about it right now," said Dave.

"Of course you're not because you know I'm right and you're wrong. Anyway. I'm going to go. I will be back later."

"Okay," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said. She walked over and gave Ben a kiss before she left and headed to the prison with Travis. She had so many emotions running through her body at the moment. She was jumping between happy, relieved, sad and angry. She wasn't sure which emotion to feel. She was also scared to come face to face with Tony to discuss what happened in their past for the first time in 8 years and since the abuse went on before that it was longer than 8 years. Alex NEVER took the time to sit down and talk to him about it and she felt she could run from it all but she was starting to realize she couldn't run from the truth of the situation any longer. She needed to let Tony know how she felt and forgive him in order to feel relieved and free from hatred.

When Alex arrived at the prison she told Travis to stay outside because she wanted to visit Tony alone. Travis argued with her for a little bit but Alex was so headstrong he realized he wasn't going to win so he just stayed outside in the parking lot. Alex walked into the prison and was checked to make sure she had no weapons or anything else on her. The guard led her into a private room where she was to meet with Tony. She was starting to feel nervous. She didn't like the idea of being in a room alone with Tony but she felt more comfortable knowing there was going to be a guard. Alex took a seat and the guard said to her, "I will be right back. I am going to get Mr. Ciccone. Should I tell him who you are?"

"No. Just let it be a surprise," she said.

"Okay. I will be right back."

"Okay," she said as she watched the guard walk out of the room.

The guard walked down the hallways of the prison. He walked to Tony's room and saw he wasn't there. "Where's Ciccone?" he asked his room mate.

"Out in the courtyard lifting weights," said the tan skinned man.

"All right," he said as he walked out of the room. He headed to the courtyard. He walked out the doors and looked around the courtyard. He found Tony lifting weights like his room mate had said. He walked over to Tony and said, "Ciccone, you have a visitor."

Tony put the weights down and said, "I do? No one ever comes to visit me. Who is it?"

"I don't know," said the guard, "but it's a very beautiful woman."

"A woman? Does she have a baby with her?"

"Nope. It's just her," he answered.

"Interesting," he said getting up. "Are you sure she's here for me? I mean not many people come to visit me."

"She asked for Anthony Ciccone Jr.," said the guard as they made their way to the room.

"That's interesting," he said. They made their way to the room and the guard opened the door. Tony's eyes grew big when he saw Alex sitting at the table waiting for him. "Alex?" he asked.

"Um. Hey," she said with a half smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked walking over to the table.

"I had to come talk to you," she said.

"Okay," he said sitting down.

"You two get an hour," said the guard.

"Okay," said Alex.

"All right," said Tony. He directed his attention back to Alex and said, "So what are you doing here? You hate me remember?"

"I know what I said and I do not like you but I wanted to forgive you for everything you ever did to me," she said.

"Now you want to forgive me. At the hospital you were dead set against accepting my apology. Why the change of heart Brooks?" he asked.

"Bautista," said Alex, "and I feel that I need to forgive you. I can't keep holding on to what you did to me. Holding on to it makes it worse and it makes it harder for me to move on with my life. I don't want to hold on to it anymore. I want to let it go and the only way I can let it go is by forgiving you and doing the best I can to move on with my life," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Wow, Alex, that's deep," said Tony. "You know I was serious that day in the hospital right?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I know you. You play games and you can play someone like it's no one's business. How do I know you're not playing now?"

"Alex, I'm not playing. I swear on Lexie's life I am not playing. I want to be a better person for my daughter. I love her, Alex. She means everything to me. I don't want to sit in here for 15 years missing out on her life and then get out and go back to the way I was. I did a lot of shit to you and I did a lot of shit to other people and I'm not proud of that. I hate the person my dad turned me into. I should have ran away like my sister did. She was smart she got out of it. I should have done the same and maybe I wouldn't be sitting here wishing I could see my daughter everyday. Maybe I would have a wife and a couple kids. I don't know. I just wish I chose a different path in life."

"You did do a lot of shit to people. You sound pretty serious about being a dad," said Alex.

"I am," said Tony. "My daughter means everything to me. The day I first held her in my arms and she wrapped her little hand around my finger it just melted my heart. I love her so much."

"That's sweet. So you do have a heart?" asked Alex.

"I do," said Tony. "I'm sorry you never got to see this side of me."

"Tony, I'm going to be straight up with you. I don't know how to feel about you. A part of me doesn't know if I should believe you but another part of me just wants to hug you and feel sorry for you."

"Alex, I'm being serious. Why do you think I am playing you?" asked Tony.

"I don't know, Tony, because you're an asshole."

"Do you feel better by calling me an asshole?"

"Not really," she said.

"So why all of a sudden did you accept my apology and forgive me?"

"Because I want to open a domestic violence shelter to help the women going through what I went through with you."

"That's amazing. Alexandra always helping someone else but never herself. Do you ever do anything for you?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I do."

"Okay," he said. "I guess your rich husband is helping you with this project."

"Maybe," she said shrugging her shoulders. "What I don't understand Tony is why you did what you did?"

"What do you mean did what I did?"

"You know.. Emotionally, physically and sexually abuse me everyday we were together."

"I told you, Alex, I had a problem. I was so angry with myself and so confused with myself that I took it out on you. I'm sorry. I never wanted to be that guy but in my life that's all I ever knew."

"So you had an anger issue? And that makes it all right for beating me and calling me stupid and for raping me day after day?"

"No it doesn't make it all right," he said, "it was never all right for me to put my hands on you or ridicule you. It wasn't right for me to force myself on you either. I put you through hell and I'm sorry."

"You're right. You did put me through hell. Everyday since we met and even when I tried to get away from you were there just to make my life hell again. You were gone for 5 years and then what do you do when you get out? You come and make my life hell again. You tried to say that my daughter was yours. You knew she wasn't yours. You just wanted to cause problems between Dave and me."

"I will admit that I knew Chelsea wasn't mine all along and you're right. I did it to cause problems between you and Dave. I'm sorry."

"So you made me take my child to get a paternity test done just for your pleasure. That's f**ked up Tony."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Brining my innocent child into it is crossing the line. What if someone did that to Lexie how would you feel?"

"I would be pissed off," said Tony.

"Exactly. I don't like my kids being brought into shit."

"I shouldn't have done that. I guess I am a monster huh?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "Look, I don't want to keep hating you. As much as I hate to admit it you are the father of my granddaughter. I don't want to be a bitch to you and I don't want that tension there. I want to get along with you but that doesn't mean we're friends. I want to be civil. Do you think we can be civil?"

"We can be civil."

"Okay," said Alex. "And I still don't get it, Tony, if you saw your dad beat up your mom everyday and all the hell he put her through how could you go out and do the same thing to someone you claimed to love. We were together for 2 years Tony. TWO F**KING YEARS… And all you did was hurt me. Why?"

"I don't know," said Tony. "I wish I could answer that but I can't. The only thing I can say is I hated seeing my dad hurt my mom. I didn't want to be that man but I got so angry with myself, got into drinking and doing drugs that I just started taking it out on you and I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry. There are days I can't even look at myself in the mirror because I see the man that hurt you so much. As for the attack in Florida… I wish I had answers for that but I don't. I just did it and I'm sorry. I guess it was because I was so angry that I lost you because of my own stupidity. I was hurt, Alex. I didn't know how else to take out my anger. I expected to get life in prison. I never expected to get that cheap little sentence. That was my dad. I deserved life. I almost killed an innocent woman. I really am a monster," he said with tears in his eyes. "I never wanted to be like this, Alex. Never."

Alex didn't know what to say so she reached her hand across the table and took his hand. "Tony, in life we all make choices. Some of them good and some of them bad. We all make mistakes we can't make up for the mistakes we make we can only learn from them. Can you learn from your mistakes?"

"Yeah. I can," he said.

"And as for the bad choices all you can do is turn around and try to make bad choices into good choices. When you start walking down the wrong path you turn around and head for the right path. I don't know if you're being sincere or not but if you are you're headed for the right track and that's a good thing. Even though you're such an asshole and you've done some of the worst things imaginable I know there's some good in you. Everyone has some good in them no matter how horrible they may be. Even your dad. He has some good in him. He's not all bad. EVERYONE has good in them you just have to take the time to find it."

"So are we okay now?" he asked.

"We're okay but we aren't friends, Tony. I don't know if we ever will be but if you keep going on the right track anything is possible. I just don't know if I can trust you yet. You have to prove to me that I can trust you."

"I will prove it to you," said Tony. "I just want you to know I cut off ties with my dad so now I may be on the other side of the tracks."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked realizing she was still holding his hand and quickly let go of it.

"It means that I went against my dad. I told him I didn't want anything from him anymore and that I didn't want this life anymore. I told him I was done and I was going to do what I can to better myself. He wasn't happy, Alex."

"I bet. You're his only son. I'm sure he's pretty pissed off."

"He is but he'll get over it. He forgave my sister for leaving the lifestyle he wanted for us… so I'm sure he'll forgive me one day too."

"I don't know. He still hasn't forgiven me for leaving you."

"That's because he doesn't understand you wanted better for yourself. You did the right thing by leaving me. It took me this long to realize it but you did the right thing. I would have never given you the life Dave has given you. I could never be the guy Dave is to you. You found something better and you always deserved better than me. He gave you what I couldn't and that is true love. He loves you Alex and I can tell you love him. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome and maybe one day I'll be able to find the love that you found but I highly doubt it."

"I'm sure one day you will."

"I do have my eye on a woman but I doubt it will ever happen. Chicks don't really dig criminals or people that have a reputation like mine."

"You never know," said Alex.

"This I'm certain about. Nothing will ever happen."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Time's up," said the guard.

"All ready?" asked Tony.

"I'm sorry but it's been an hour. It's time for you to go back to your room."

"All right," said Tony getting up. "Alex, thanks for coming to visit me. I'm sure this was a one time deal but I enjoyed it."

"You're welcome," she said. "I might visit you again sometime but I don't know."

"If it's going to cause problems with Dave then don't worry about it. We're good now. I don't want you and Dave to be mad at each other because of me. But I really did enjoy your visit," he said as he hugged her.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought," she said hugging him back. "Just take care of yourself."

"I will. Bye," he said as he was escorted out of the room. Alex let out a sigh of relief. She never expected Tony to be that sweet. After that visit she was more than certain that Tony was serious and he wasn't playing one of his games. It was just something about his eyes that told her he was sincere.

Alex walked out the door and headed to the parking lot. Travis was sitting on a bench waiting for her. She walked over to him and told him she was ready to go. "How did it go?"

"Good," said Alex.

"That's good," he said. "You got everything resolved?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Good," he said with a smile. "So are you ready to go home?"

"Absolutely," she said as she got into the car and they headed home.

When Alex got home she walked into the house to find that both Ben and Kaylee were taking a nap and Dave was playing Barbie Dolls with Chelsea in the living room. "Baby, I'm home," she said walking into the living room.

"How did it go?" asked Dave.

"It went great. Tony is actually a pretty good guy when he wants to be."

"Yeah. I bet," said Dave. "He is playing you like a fiddle."

"I don't think he is."

"Even if he is truthful it will be a cold day in Hell before I ever talk to him or forgive him."

"I know," she said, "but let's not argue about it anymore. You have your opinion and I have mine. And by the way, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to say the stuff I did. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he said getting up. He walked over and took her hands and said, "Alex, I love you and I only worry about you because I care not because I disagree with what you're doing. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Do you know my world would come crashing down if something happened to you or one of our kids. You guys are my life. I know I shouldn't have said the stuff I did and I'm sorry but I love you."

"I love you too," she said as they kissed each other's lips passionately. "By the way thank-you."

"For what?" he asked looking confused.

"For being one of the best dads in the world and for being the best husband ever."

"I'm not the best but I try," he said.

"I still think you're the best. I couldn't have asked for better," she said.

"Neither could I," he said as he wrapped his arms around her to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him and nothing felt better to her at that moment than being in the arms of her husband.

***A/N: I can't believe Alex went to visit Tony after that heartfelt moment with Chelsea. I guess Alex really needed to do it. So is Tony being sincere or is it a trick? And I don't know if it's possible but Alex might just become friends with the enemy. At least it looks that way. Notice she didn't tell Tony HOW she was opening the shelter... she may not trust him that much yet. I'm sure DAve would love to know Alex held Tony's hand and hugged him. I'm sure that would make him happy... not really. I mean after all he said it would be a cold day in hell before he ever forgave Tony.. So what did you think? Please review. **


	140. Chapter 140

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

A couple weeks later Alex, Chelsea and Kaylee were sitting down watching the movie Enchanted while Dave had Ben and Shawn out to get fitted for tuxedoes for the wedding vow renewal ceremony. Angie had finally given in and allowed Shawn to stay with Alex and Dave for a weekend without her. It was only because she had to work and Dave had already made the appointment for the Tux fitting so she didn't really have a choice but to allow Shawn to come over. Athena was upstairs napping with Lexie because Lexie never liked to sleep at night and was giving Athena a hard time. Lexie stayed up almost all night so Athena had no choice but to stay up all night it was going to pose a problem for her when she went back to school. "Mama, can we name the baby Giselle?" asked Chelsea.

"Honey, Daddy and me have already picked out a couple of names for the baby."

"How about Nala?" asked Chelsea.

"Nope," said Alex.

"Aurora like Sleeping Beauty?"

"Absolutely not," said Alex, "like I said Chels we already have a couple names picked out but your suggestions are appreciated. Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Mama. When's Daddy coming home?"

"He should be home soon. Why?"

"I don't know. I want to play with him."

"Oh," said Alex. "I'm not good enough to play with?"

"You are but I want Daddy," she said.

"Okay. Fair enough," said Alex. "You can play with Kaylee."

"I don't want to play with Kaylee," said Chelsea. "She's a smelly baby and I don't like her."

"She's your sister," said Alex, "don't talk about her like that."

"Well, I don't want to play with her," said Chelsea as she got up and stormed up the stairs passing Athena and Lexie midway.

Athena made her way downstairs with Lexie and walked into the living room. "What was that all about?"

"I just suggested she play with Kaylee and she won't play with her. I don't know what to do."

"Oh," said Athena, "So she's being a brat again?"

"Pretty much," said Alex. "I thought you were napping with Lexie?"

"I was… she woke up," said Athena. "I just changed her diaper. Didn't I pretty girl?" she asked the tiny infant. "I never knew it was going to be this hard. I mean I babysat before but I could always give them back but this one is with me forever."

"That's pretty much how it works," said Alex.

"Yeah. I know. I have no idea how you do it," she said.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing," said Alex.

"So, Alex, who do you think she looks like? Tony says she looks a little like him but I think she looks like me," she said.

"You, you talked to Tony?" asked Alex.

"Um. Yeah. I talk to him a lot about Lexie. He calls me at least once a day to ask how she's doing. He really cares about her."

"I see," said Alex, "don't let your dad find out. He will flip out."

"I would NEVER tell him Tony has been calling me. I know my dad's temper and I know what will set him off and generally I avoid that."

"Good because your dad doesn't trust him as far as he can throw him," said Alex, "and to answer your question I think she looks more like you. She has your nose, she looks Asian, she has your mouth, you and Tony both have the black hair but she does have Tony's ears."

"The little elf ears?" She asked with a smile as she looked down at Lexie.

"Yep," said Alex. "She's adorable but there was never a doubt in my mind that she wouldn't be. You're a beautiful young woman she gets her looks from you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Have you talked to Jason at all?"

"Hell no," said Athena.

"Language. Kaylee is a sponge right now and tries to repeat everything you say."

"Oops. I'm sorry," she said. "And no I have nothing to say to him. He lied to me and led me on. I don't want to see him and if I do.. Well, let's just say it's not going to be a pretty day for him and he won't have to worry about scouts coming to see him. And I hate his mom.. So I'm kind of glad things didn't work out with us because I couldn't deal with her as a mother in law."

"I don't like her either," said Alex.

"She was hitting on my dad," said Athena.

"When?" asked Alex.

"At the Christmas Pageant. She was practically throwing herself at him and she even put her hands on him."

"That little hussy," said Alex. "I figured she had a little thing for your dad because she was making up lies about me being with Travis and she made up some lie about your dad being here with a woman. Your dad is 47 years old with 6 kids and another on the way. He's not going anywhere.."

"I know but it was just awkward seeing her put her hands on him."

"That's because she's desperate," said Alex. "It's pathetic because her own husband won't have sex with her so she has to go after other people's husbands."

"That is true," said Athena. "Jason's dad was NEVER home."

"Would you be home if Rachel was your wife?"

"No," said Athena. "She's crazy. I'm telling you, Alex. She's a nut."

"You don't have to tell me what I already know. She banged Travis."

"Slut," said Athena with a laugh. "You know if you ever have to fight her for my dad my money is on you. You're a nice person but I heard from my dad you can throw it down like it's no one's business."

"Yeah.. I can.. I don't like to fight but sometimes it has to happen but I wouldn't fight Rachel because I feel bad for her."

"I don't feel bad for her," said Athena. "If you could have seen the way she was looking at my dad you wouldn't either."

"I don't know," said Alex. "I know your dad isn't interested in her. Number 1: because I know he's not going anywhere and number 2: Rachel isn't his type. She's too old."

Athena laughed and said, "It's sad but it's kind of true. Why do older guys like younger women?"

"I have no idea," said Alex. "Mid-life crisis or to feel young again. I don't really know. There are a lot of reasons."

"I was just wondering because of.. Never mind. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Talk about what? What's going on Athena?"

"Nothing," she said as Dave walked in the door with the boys.

"Alex, I'm home and Ben has a present for you," he said.

"Oh boy," said Alex getting up off the couch, "you and me are going to talk later."

"Okay," said Athena hoping Alex would forget about it.

Alex walked over to Dave and said, "How did it go?"

"It went wonderful. Ben is going to be pimpin' in his tux," said Dave. "But he did leave you a present on the way home."

"Why does it have to be me?" asked Alex as she took Ben from Dave.

"Because I have to change them everyday during the week. Tell her, Ben. Say Mommy it's for you."

Ben looked at Alex and smiled. "Mama. Mama," he said before he hugged her.

"Oh boy. Mommy gets a hug and a messy diaper. Thank-you so much, Ben," she said taking the diaper bag from Dave. "I'll be back," she said.

"Okay," said Dave walking into the living room with Shawn.

"Dad, where's Chelsea?"

"I don't know, Bud. She might be upstairs in her room."

"She is," said Athena, "she was being a brat so she went up to her room."

"Okay," said Shawn. "Can I go upstairs to play with her?"

"Go ahead but when Chelsea's in a mood. She's in a mood," said Dave.

"Okay, Dad," said Shawn as he walked upstairs.

Dave took a seat next to Athena and said, "What's up?"

"Not much," she said. "Just chillin' with Lexie."

"How is motherhood going for you?"

"um. It exhausts me," she said. "She never wants to sleep when I want her to sleep. I get thrown up on at least twice a day, poopy diapers and she cries almost all the time but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love it."

"That's good," said Dave. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure, Dad," she said.

"Thanks," he said taking her from Athena. "Hey, Lexie. You're such a cutie. You look just like your mommy. G-Peezy loves you, Princess," he said playing with her. Athena smiled at how happy her dad was being a grandfather. She never really expected that from him. He had the biggest look of joy on his face as he played with her. "So you've been getting your assignments from school right?"

"Yes, Dad. The home school person brings them over every other day. I have a test on Monday when she comes."

"And you're going to pass it right?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad. She brought my grades over. I have all A's and B's."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep," she said.

"That's wonderful. Keep up the good work," he said. "Because this is your future right here. Everything you do from now on effects her."

"I know, Dad and I just want the best for my baby girl," she said.

"Speaking of the best, I talked to Schuller today. He is trying his best to keep Lexie from seeing her dad in the jail. Well, the sperm donor. If he wins this case Lexie will never know her dad," said Dave as Alex walked back into the living room with Ben.

"But dad," said Athena, "he wants to see her and he's entitled to that right."

"Athena, he's a thug. He doesn't deserve to be a father."

"Dad, that's not fair to him. He's changing his life."

"Yeah right," said Dave. "It's a trick. Alex, tell her it's a trick."

"I'm not getting involved. I'm just going to say this. Lexie is Athena's baby and if she wants Tony in her life then she can have Tony in her life. She gets the final say. She's 18 years old. She's no longer a child."

"Over my dead body," he said, "if I get a say in this she will not see him."

"But you don't get a say," said Athena. "How would you have felt if mom kept me from you?"

"She tried," said Dave.

"And how did that work out?"

"Okay. I see your point but a prison? Taking a child to a prison every week to see their dad. What kind of effects is that going to have on her?"

"Hopefully it will teach her that if she goes against the law that's where she could end up."

"Athena, you're a smart girl," said Dave, "do the right thing for your daughter."

"And keeping her from her father is the right thing?"

"Yes," said Dave. "Tony is a monster. He's got you brainwashed."

"No one has me brainwashed, Dad. I'm thinking about his feelings. You don't know, Dad. You should have see the joy in his face when he held her at the hospital. I think he can be a good guy if people would just give him a chance but no one ever wants to give him a chance. You only look at what he did in the past and not what he could be in the future if he does the right thing. You did a lot of bad things in your past too but everyone gave you a second chance. All Tony wants is a chance but you don't want to give him that."

"Does he deserve a second chance. He beat the shit out of Alex. He raped her and left her for dead. To me that doesn't deserve a second chance. He's a monster and he always will be," he said.

"See?" said Athena. "That's you. I think Tony deserves a chance. What bad is he going to do while sitting in a prison? I want him to be in Lexie's life and I want Lexie to know her dad. Tony deserves that and so does Lexie."

"Athena, just listen to me. You don't know what Tony is capable of. He can play mind games with people and play people. He's putting on an act. He can't be trusted. I don't want to see you get hurt in the end."

"Dad, I'm not going to get hurt and if he's playing me then I guess I'll learn my lesson. Isn't that what you always taught me? To make my own decisions and if I make a mistake learn from it and move on?"

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing, Dad. You have got to learn to trust me. I am 18 years old. I can be a mom and do what's best for my daughter. I can make my own decisions and if it's the wrong decision it's the wrong one but you have to let me learn it for myself. That's what life is all about…. Learning what's right and what's wrong. Just give me a chance to learn for myself."

"Fine, Athena. Do what you want," he said.

"Dad, don't get upset with me. I'm only doing what you always taught me to do. Just give me a chance okay?"

"Okay," said Dave, "I don't know what kind of mind power he has over you two but I will never forgive him for what he did and I will never be civil with him. He's scum and I hope he rots in jail."

"Okay, Dad," said Athena as Lexie started to cry. "I think she's hungry. I'm going to get her a bottle and then take her upstairs to feed her."

"Okay," said Dave as he handed Lexie back to Athena. "G-Peezy will play with you later."

"Say bye to G-Peezy and Grandma," said Athena as she waved Lexie's hand at them before she walked into the kitchen.

"Can you believe this?" asked Dave. "Tony has her brainwashed."

"Dave, I don't want in it because if I say what I have to say it's just going to start a fight between us and I don't want to fight with you. I hate fighting with you."

"Fair enough, Baby," he said, "I'll let it go. I don't want to fight with you but you do know you can sit down right?"

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile. "I just didn't want to just in case things got heated with you and Athena. You both have the same temper."

"Which means we clash," he said. "Just like you and Chelsea are going to clash."

"We already do," said Alex as she sat down next to Dave. "She got mad at me because I told her to play with Kaylee. She didn't like that at all."

"She never does," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Hopefully she'll get over that."

"Hopefully," said Alex, "if she's anything like me which we know she is she will hold a grudge for a long time."

"Oh yeah. You're the grudge holder," said Dave.

"Yep," said Alex as she handed Ben a toy to play with. "I don't try to be it just happens that way."

"I know," he said. "So what movie were you and the girls watching?"

"Enchanted," said Alex, "but then Kaylee fell asleep and Chelsea got upset."

"Aw. Enchanted. I like that movie. How does she know that you love her? I love that song."

"Okay, Dave, that's pretty scary that you know songs from the movie and like the movie."

"What do you expect? I've seen it 50 times already. It's a good movie."

"It's a good movie but I think your manhood is slowly fading away."

"Trust me.. My manhood is fine. I can show you later if you want me to."

"We'll see what later brings," said Alex with a smile. "So any ideas on what you want for dinner later?"

"How about spaghetti and meatballs?" he asked. "It's been a while since we had that."

"Okay but I don't have anything for that meal. I can run to the store if you want me to."

"Only if you want to run to the store," said Dave.

"I don't mind. As long as you really want spaghetti."

"I do," he said. "It's been so long since we had it. I am craving it."

"Okay," she said. "I think I can manage to make that."

"Thanks, Alex," he said with a smile. "You're starting to show."

"I know. It's about time. It felt like all the weight went to my boobs for a while but now I'm finally getting my pregnancy belly."

"The weight did go to your boobs for a while. I know this stuff because I know your boobs. And your pregnancy bellies are always cute," he said putting his hand on her stomach. Ben looked down at his hand and Dave said, "There's a baby in there, Ben. Your baby sister is in there. Can you say hi, Peanut?" Ben just looked at his Dad's hand and then moved it. "I guess he didn't like my hand there."

"I don't think he liked it there either," said Alex with a smile, "first Snoopy doesn't like you touching me and now Ben. I think you're in trouble."

"Speaking of where is Snoopy?"

"Chelsea has him upstairs. That's HER dog. She's been a brat today."

"Take her with you when you go to the store because when she's in a bratty mood she has attitude and I don't' deal with attitude."

"All right," said Alex, "but you're keeping Ben."

"I guess I can handle that," he said.

"Well, I'm going to get ready to go," she said handing Ben to Dave and getting up. She walked over to the stairs and called up. "Chelsea!"

"Yes, Mama?" asked Chelsea as she came to the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to the grocery store and I wanted you to come with me."

"Okay, Mama. I'm coming," she said. "Can Shawn come too?"

"I think Shawn should stay here with your daddy. Let's just go you and me as a mommy daughter thing."

"No Kaylee right?" she asked.

"No Kaylee," answered Alex.

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Let's go to the store."

"All right. Dave, we will be back in a little bit. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips. "Bye, Princess."

"Bye, Daddy. When I come home will you play with me?"

"Absolutely," he said.

"Okay. Bye," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Bye, Baby," said Alex, "and bye, Ben," she said before they walked out of the door.

Alex and Chelsea got into the car and like usual Chelsea argued with Alex about sitting in her booster seat. In the end Chelsea lost like she did every time and ended up sitting in her seat behind Alex's seat. Once Chelsea was buckled in Alex took off and headed down the driveway. She pulled out of the gate and made her way to the main road. Chelsea was in the back seat reading some of a book to Alex as she pulled up to a red light. Alex sat enjoying hearing Chelsea read to her. A smile grew across her face as Chelsea read word after word. When the light turned green Alex waited a couple seconds before she pulled into the intersection to go. Before she even saw it coming a car slammed right into the driver's side of her car at nearly full speed causing Alex's car to flip over two times from impact. The first thought that came to Alex's mind was Chelsea. She wasn't worried about herself she was more worried about Chelsea. "CHELSEA!" yelled Alex.

***A/N: Athena and Dave are about to have it out about Tony. It's only a matter of time but in Athena's defense she is 18 years old and she is Lexie's mom. She gets the final decision on whether Tony is there or not. Tony seems to be legit. He's been calling Athena everyday to see how Lexie is... is it possible maybe some feelings may start being felt between the two? Alex did the smart thing and stayed out of it and Dave just can't see past Tony's past. And Chelsea is being a brat.. no surprise there. SHe tends to be a little bratty at times but poor Alex and Chelsea..Clearly someone ran a red light and hit them... What did you think? Please review. **


	141. Chapter 141

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"CHELSEA!" Alex yelled again after she didn't get a response the first time. She still didn't get a response and called On Star.

"On Star, how can we help you today, Mrs. Bautista?"

"I need an ambulance right away," said Alex in a shaky voice. "I was in an accident at the intersection of Walnut Street and Chestnut Street."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. My nose hurts from the air bag and my head is bleeding but my 5 year old isn't responding to me. I need an ambulance quick please hurry."

"An ambulance is on its way. Are you able to get out of the vehicle?"

"I don't know," said Alex. She was so shaken up from the accident she didn't attempt to try. She took her shaky hand and tried to open the door but she couldn't open it. "It's stuck," she said. "When is the ambulance getting here? My daughter isn't responding to me.. Please.. Make it hurry," said Alex starting to cry. "Chelsea, are you okay?" she asked. She didn't want to look back at Chelsea just in case there was a sight she didn't want to see so she kept looking forward hoping for Chelsea to respond. "Chelsea, Baby, answer me. Please." When Alex didn't get a response she braced herself and looked back at Chelsea. Chelsea was unconscious and she had a cut on her head but she was still buckled and safely sitting in her booster seat. Alex started to cry harder when she saw her daughter looking the way she did. Alex took her seatbelt off and climbed to the backseat. She was having pain but she was ignoring it. Checking on Chelsea was more important than her injuries. She sat down next to her and checked her for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found one but Chelsea was still unconscious. Alex didn't' want to move her in case she had some major injuries and she didn't want to make them worse. "She's unconscious. My daughter is unconscious."

"All right, Mrs. Bautista, stay calm. IT will be all right the ambulance is on its way. Just hang in there. Don't move her and keep her as still as you can okay?" asked the lady in her southern accent.

"Okay," said Alex as she took Chelsea's hand and began to pray. "God, Please just don't let anything happen to her. Let her be okay. Chelsea is my life. I didn't mean what I said today. She's not a brat. I love her more than anything on this earth. Please keep her safe and let her wake up soon. Please God. She's my princess.. I don't know what I would do without her please… don't take her from me.. Please," said Alex as she began to cry harder. "Please God.. Don't take her. Please.. In Jesus' name amen." Alex cried harder as she held Chelsea's hand. "Come on, Princess. Wake up," she said crying as she heard the sirens of the ambulance and police officers coming. "Come on, Chels. Please." Alex could have sworn she was having contractions but she ignored it and thought it was impossible because she was only 6 months pregnant.

An EMT came over to Alex's car and since the front seat window was busted out from the accident he poked his head inside and said, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine but my daughter she's unconscious," said Alex crying. "Help her."

"I will Ma'am as soon as we can get you out of there. What happened?"

"I don't know. I was at the red light and then it turned green. I started to go and the next thing I know that car right there ran into my car at full speed and my car flipped over twice. I called On Star.. And then saw my daughter was unconscious. Please.. Help her."

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's 5. Her name is Chelsea. She's my life. Please…"

"Ma'am, hang in there I'm going to do the best that I can. Did you try to get out of the other doors?"

"I never thought of that," said Alex.

"Try to get out of that door over there and then we can get your daughter out."

"Okay," said Alex. She reluctantly let go of Chelsea's hand and crawled to the other side of the car. She tried to open that door but she couldn't get it open. She crawled back up to the front and tried to open the passenger side door and managed to get it open. "I'm out!" she said.

"Okay," said the EMT. "We can get them out. I need help over here!" he said as he ran over to the other side. He rushed over to Alex and helped her out of the car. "You're pregnant," he said.

"Yeah. I know," said Alex.

"Is the baby all right?"

"I think so. Can you please help my daughter?" asked Alex.

"I can but you're bleeding."

"I think my nose is broken.. Please.. Don't worry about me.. Just worry about my daughter."

"But you need medical attention because you're pregnant."

"I'm fine.. Please get my daughter."

"Okay," he said as another EMT joined him with a stretcher. They climbed into the car and got into the back seat. They gently removed Chelsea from her booster seat and carefully laid her down on a board and securing her neck. They gently passed it through the front seat and out the door. They put her on the stretcher and took her to the ambulance right away. Alex got in the ambulance with them. She was more worried about Chelsea than herself and continued to hold Chelsea's hand even through her contractions. Alex never even thought to look at the driver of the car that hit them but she knew she recognized the car. The girl that drove the other car had brown hair and that was the only thing Alex had seen of her before they put her in a body bag. Alex assumed the girl didn't make it through the accident. She felt bad for her because she looked like a young girl but at the same time her 5 year old daughter was laying on a stretcher unconscious and she was praying for her daughter to make it through.

While the ambulance sped to the hospital Alex pulled out her cell phone to call Dave. His phone rang for a little bit and she said, "Come on answer your phone." She didn't get an answer so she called Athena's phone. It rang a couple times before Athena answered.

"Hello?"

"Athena, this is really important. Where's your dad?"

"Downstairs. Why? What's wrong? You sound scared."

"I am. I really need to talk to him. Can you give him your phone?"

"Yeah. Hold on," said Athena as she rushed out of her bedroom. She ran downstairs to see her dad on the floor playing farm animals with Ben. "Dad, Alex is on the phone. It sounds like an emergency."

"Okay," said Dave taking the phone and getting up from the floor. "Can you watch him?"

"Sure," she said.

"Thanks," said Dave walking into the kitchen. "Hey, Alex. What's up?"

"Baby, stay calm but we were in an accident. I'm fine but Chelsea.." she started to say before she started crying.

"Alex, what is it? Is she okay?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "She's unconscious. We're going to the hospital now. I need you now."

"All right," said Dave. "I will be right there. I'll meet you there. Was it bad?"

"The car flipped two times Dave.. It was bad," said Alex. "Our baby girl.. She's not answering me.. She looks so lifeless Dave.. I don't know what to do.. Please…"

Dave held back from crying and said, "I'll be there.. I'll be there."

"Okay, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Just hang in there," he said.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye," he said ending the call. He walked into the living room and handed Athena her cell phone. "Here."

"IS everything okay?"

"No.. they were in a car accident. Chelsea is unconscious. I have to go to the hospital. Can you watch the kids?"

"Oh my God. Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "I hope so."

"Well, go to the hospital. Please. I'll keep the kids," she said.

"Thanks," said Dave. He grabbed his jacket and rushed to the hospital.

When Alex and Chelsea arrived at the hospital they wheeled Chelsea in and Alex was determined to stay by her side. "Ma'am, you need to get checked out," said the nurse.

"I'm not leaving my daughter. I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about her."

"You're pregnant. We need to make sure your baby is okay. We will take good care of your daughter. We will update you and let you know what's going on but you need to get checked out too."

"No. I'm not leaving my daughter's side," said Alex. "Do you know what she means to me? I am not leaving her side."

"Ma'am, you don't have a choice. Now let us go check out your daughter and let Nurse Grace check you out. You could go into pre-term labor after the impact of the crash. Please do what's best for you."

"I'm not worried about what's best for me. I'm worried about what's best for my daughter and that's not leaving her side. I want to be with my baby girl. Please," said Alex.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. I can't. You need to get checked out."

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING MY DAUGHTER. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE HER! I WANT TO BE WITH HER!" yelled Alex. Hospital security made their way over and had to pry Alex's hand from Chelsea's so that they could take Chelsea to get checked out and so that the nurse could take Alex to get checked out. "NO! CHELSEA!" yelled Alex before she fell to the ground crying uncontrollably. "My Princess!"

"Come on, Mrs. Bautista," said the nurse helping her up. "We need to make sure you're okay."

"Don't worry about me. I want my daughter. If something happens to my daughter I will have no reason to live. I want my daughter. I want to be with her."

"Ma'am, your daughter is in good hands. Now come on," she said leading Alex to a room. She got Alex up on the table and hooked her up to the monitor. As soon as she was hooked up the nurse saw that she was having contractions. "Ma'am, you might be in labor. Are you having contractions?"

"Yes.. But don't' worry about me," said Alex. "I'll be fine. They'll stop. Just go make sure my daughter is okay."

"I need to get the doctor," she said.

"Forget the doctor. Go check on my daughter."

"I will after I get the doctor," she said. "Just stay calm."

"My 5 year old daughter is unconscious and you want me to stay calm? I don't think that's going to happen. Either get word on my daughter or I will rip this shit off of me and go check on her myself."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. I need to get the doctor. I will be right back. Do I need to get security in here to watch you or are you going to be all right."

"I'll be fine," said Alex, "just do what you need to do."

"I will be right back," said the nurse before she walked out of the room.

Dave had finally arrived at the hospital in a panic. He ran over to the front desk and demanded information on his wife and daughter. They couldn't give him any information on Chelsea but they directed him to Alex's room. Dave ran over to the elevator and made his way up to labor and delivery to get to Alex. He stormed into the room to see her hooked up to a monitor. "DAVE!" said Alex. "They won't let me see Chelsea."

"I know," he said walking over to hug her. "Are you okay?"

"No," she said, "I think I'm in labor."

"It's too soon," said Dave.

"I know but the impact of the crash caused me to go into labor if I am. I'm having contractions. Did you get any word on Chelsea?"

"No. They couldn't give me any. All they said was she was being examined. Alex, what happened?"

"Some girl ran a red light and hit us. I never saw it coming. I was going on the green light and next thing you know our car was hit and flipping over. And Chelsea wasn't responding. I'm scared, Dave. What if she doesn't make it?"

"Alex, you can't think like that. You have to be positive," he said. "Just relax," he said taking her hand. "No matter what happens today we're going to make it through it. No matter how tough it may be or whatever God throws at us today we are going to make it through together and no matter what it is we can handle it okay?"

"Okay," said Alex as Dr. Kennedy came into the room.

"All right, Alex, here's what's going on.. We've been monitoring you and the baby's heartbeat isn't going as strongly as it should so we're going to…." she started to say before the baby's heartbeat became almost non-existent. "Alex, your baby is in distress and you're in labor but there is no way you're near ready to give birth. We need to get the baby out now."

"But I'm only 6 months pregnant," she said. "It's too early."

"I know it's too early but this is the only way we can ensure your baby survives. If we don't get in there and get her out now you're going to lose her. So can we do a C-section?"

"And what are the chances of survival if you take her out now?" asked Alex.

"She'll have a 50% chance of survival. And if she survives she will have permanent problems. If we don't' get her out now you could lose her."

"Dave," said Alex. "What do you want to do?"

"Get her out," he said. "I'd rather take the chance of getting her out now then never getting her out and not knowing what would have happened. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I'll get a C-section," she said with tears coming from her eyes. "But I want to know how my daughter is doing?"

"Alex, the only thing I can tell you right now is they are running tests on her and she's still unconscious."

"Okay," said Alex. "But is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know. We won't know until the test results are back. We won't know anything but as soon as we know something we will tell you."

"Okay," said Alex. "Let's do what we have to do." She started to cry because what started off as a wonderful day soon turned into a tragic day. She realized that she could end up losing Chelsea and losing her baby in the same day. If that happened she wasn't sure what she would do. She realized that her world could come crashing down at any minute that day but she was holding on to her faith that God would save Chelsea and keep her baby safe. They took Alex to an O.R. and prepped her for a C-section. They waited for her to be completely numb from the stomach down so they could begin the process.

While they were waiting for Alex to numb up Chelsea was getting tests done on her. They did cat scans on her head but couldn't find anything. She did have a pretty nasty gash on her forehead from glass in the accident. She was still unconscious as they stitched up her forehead. They checked her for broken bones but they found none. Chelsea was lucky to only get away with a gash across the forehead and no broken bones but it was just a matter of her waking up. Everything looked fine. She had no hemorrhages in her brain, her spinal cord looked great and there was no damage done to it. It was clear that she was going to have some bumps and bruises but the doctors weren't worried about that. They were worried about her waking up. They knew the longer she was unconscious the more possible it was for damage to be done to her brain. They put her in a room to be monitored and the doctor sent the nurse to the O.R. to tell Alex.

They were about to check Alex to make sure she was ready for the procedure when Chelsea's nurse came in. "Mrs. Bautista?"

"Yes?" asked Alex.

"We had tests done on Chelsea and we found nothing wrong with her brain. No hemorrhages in her brain and no broken bones but she's still unconscious. We are worried that the longer she's unconscious it could cause damage to her brain. We're hoping that she wakes up soon. We moved her to a room and she's being monitored but as of right now we can't tell you the extent of her unconsciousness and when she will wake up."

"Okay," said Alex as she took a deep breath. "Dave, go be with her. If she wakes up I want someone she knows with her."

"Are you sure?" asked Dave, "what about the baby?"

"I can handle this on my own. Please just go be with Chelsea. When the baby comes I will send the nurse to get you but I want you to be with Chelsea in case she wakes up. I don't want her to wake up and be alone. Please go be with her."

"Okay," said Dave. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby," she said. "Go be with her."

"Okay but make sure you tell me about the baby."

"I will," she said. "Hurry. Go be with her."

"All right. Bye, Baby," he said as he kissed her lips.

"Bye," she said watching her husband walk out of the room. She felt better knowing he was with Chelsea just in case Chelsea woke up. She wanted Dave to be there to comfort her in case she was scared. Alex knew she could handle getting a C-section done by herself.

"All right, Alex," said Dr. Kennedy. "I'm going to see if you're ready."

"Okay," said Alex.

Dr. Kennedy poked and prodded at Alex and said, "Can you feel that?"

"No," said Alex.

"All right. We're ready," she said, "and your baby's heartbeat is dropping fast so we're going to do the best we can. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex, "No matter what happens my husband and me can handle it. It's better doing this than us never knowing what could have happened."

"And you two are right," she said as they began to cut.

Meanwhile Dave was over in Chelsea's room sitting with her holding her hand. She seemed so peaceful as she lay unconscious in her hospital bed. Her heartbeat was filling the room and Dave finally let his emotions out. He broke down crying and said, "Come on, Chelsea. You have to make it through this. You can't leave us. You're 5 years old. You have so much more life ahead of you. Make it through for your Mama. You mean everything to her. You have so much more ahead of you. You have middle school, your first REAL boyfriend that I'm probably going to hate, your first REAL kiss, high school, getting your driver's license, going to prom, graduating, going to college to be whatever you want to be, getting married and having kids of your own. You have so much more life ahead of you. You have to pull through this. I did not go through everything to lose you. You didn't fight for your life to not live it fully. You've made it through so much in your life. I know you can make it through this.. Come on, Chelsea.. Please," said Dave as he cried. "God, please just let her wake up and let her be okay. You didn't give her to us or get her through everything in the past for this to happen. You made Chelsea strong from birth even before she was born.. Make her strong to get her through this. Just let her wake up. Please God. I'm desperate. I will do anything. I will give you my life just so my daughter can live. Please. Amen." he said as he broke down even more and started to cry. He laid his head down on the bed and cried next to her. He heard Chelsea started to cough and he looked up and said, "Chelsea."

"Daddy?" asked Chelsea. "What happened? My head hurts and I'm thirsty. Where's Mama?"

"Chelsea!" said Dave as he got her a glass of water.

Meanwhile everything in the O.R. with Alex was going fine. They had finally gotten her cut open and got down to the baby. Dr. Kennedy pulled out the tiny baby that didn't cry or anything. "Here she is!" said Dr. Kennedy as showed Alex the tiny baby.

"Is she alive?" asked Alex.

"She has a heartbeat. She's alive!"

"Good," said Alex letting out a sigh of relief. "She's so small."

"She's 1.5 pounds," said the nurse.

"So tiny…" said Alex. She didn't even get to hold her before they put her in an incubator. "She's beautiful," said Alex with tears in her eyes. They were hooking her up to wires and everything they could. It was tough for Alex to see as they rolled it over to her. "Hey, Pretty Girl. I love you," she said holding back tears.

"Alex, since her lungs aren't fully developed we have to put her in the NICU. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "Do what you have to do."

"But you can visit her for a few minutes before we take her."

"Okay," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Dr. Kennedy. "You did good today."

"Thanks," said Alex as she looked at the baby as they were stitching Alex up.

Meanwhile Dave took the water back to Chelsea and helped her drink it. "Daddy, my head hurts. Where's Mama? And what happened?"

"You and Mama were in a car accident. You were unconscious for a while."

"Oh. But where's Mama?"

"She's having the baby."

"Oh. Is the baby okay?"

"We don't know," said Dave, "but you are and I'm glad."

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too," he said hugging her. "I need to go tell your mama. Okay?"

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Tell her I said hi."

"I will. I'll be right back," he said getting up.

"Okay, Daddy," she said smiling at him. Her smile melted his heart because for a split second he wasn't sure if he was ever going to see that smile again. He left the room and headed to Alex's room. He walked in the door and said, "Alex, she's awake!"

"She is?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Yeah. She's awake. She said hi."

"Thank God," she said. "I had the baby."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Do you want to meet your daughter?"

"Absolutely," said Dave as he walked over to the incubator. He looked at the tiny baby and said, "she's so small."

"Yeah. She's only 1.5 pounds. She has to go in the NICU."

"Oh," said Dave. "Hey, Peanut. Welcome to the world." He had tears in his eyes looking at the tiny baby but the good thing was she was alive, Chelsea was alive and his wife was alive. Things could have been a lot worse and he was thanking God that they weren't until her monitor went off and she flat lined. "ALEX!" yelled Dave.

***A/N: I don't even know what to say about this chapter but Chelsea finally woke up and she seems fine. The baby was born alive but it's so tiny so that's another mountain they have to climb and as for Alex...that's a real mother right there.. she didn't care that she was in labor, she didn't care her nose was broken, or that her head was bleeding. She didn't care about her injuries.. what she cared about was Chelsea's injuries and making sure Chelsea was all right. And poor Dave just when he thinks everything is fine and good his wife flat lines. What did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	142. Chapter 142

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter.. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

"ALEX!" yelled Dave again as Dr. Kennedy called for another doctor to come into the room. Dr. Kennedy moved Dave out of the way and began to revive her. Dr. Kennedy began to do CPR on her. She tried it a couple of times before Alex's heart started beating again but she hadn't woken up yet. "Thank God," said Dave. "What happened to her?"

"Mr. Bautista, I have no idea. Did anyone check her out for other injuries?" she asked.

"No," said the nurse, "we just brought her in here and found out she was in labor."

"If she has a gash on her head why was your first instinct not to check her brain for major injuries?" she asked.

"Because she was pregnant so we thought the number one thing was to check the baby…"

"Did you stop to think that if she has a cut on her head there could be damage going on in the brain before you decided to call me to deliver her baby?"

"No," said the nurse, "I thought that you would want to get the baby out before she got checked out any further."

"You should have checked her out further before you called me. Anything could be wrong with her. Do you know how dangerous it is?"

"I'm sorry," said the nurse.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her husband for your mistake."

"Mr. Bautista, I am sorry that your wife was not checked out further before the baby was taken by C-section," said the nurse.

"If something happens to my wife because of your negligence.. I will own this hospital do you understand me? Sorry isn't enough if my wife dies. She has a 5 year old daughter looking for her in another room, a one year old daughter at home, a son that is almost 9 months old and that little baby right there so.. If something happens to her..sorry will not be enough.. And I will own this hospital," said Dave.

"What is going on in here?" asked another doctor.

"She was in a car accident earlier. My nurse just checked her out because of her pregnancy but didn't check her out any further. I had to get the baby out through C-Section everything went fine and then she flat lined. I revived her but I don't know what's going on. She may have a major head injury," said Dr. Kennedy.

"You didn't bother to check this out?" he asked the nurse.

"I thought getting the baby out was more important," said the nurse.

"Checking to see if there is a head injury is the NUMBER 1 thing to be done," said the doctor.

"I am sorry," said the nurse.

"Get out," said the doctor.

"Okay," said the nurse as she walked out of the room.

"Sir, we are very sorry about this. We are going to take your wife to have a cat scan done and we will tell you about any injuries or problems we may fine. I am very sorry."

"Okay," said Dave. "I am going to be with my 5 year old daughter now and if something happens to her mama.. You guys can explain to her why she no longer has a Mama."

"We will do what we can, Sir," said the doctor as the residents and him wheeled Alex out of the room.

"Mr. Bautista, do you want to be with your baby?"

"Not right now," said Dave, "my 5 year old needs me. Please go hook the baby up to the machines because if I lose my wife.. I don't want to lose my baby too."

"Okay, Mr. Bautista," she said as she took the baby to the NICU.

Dave made his way back to Chelsea's room and walked in the door. "Hey, Princess."

"Hey, Daddy, where's Mama? Did she have the baby?"

"Yeah and Mama's resting right now."

"Okay, Daddy. The doctor came in and checked on me. He said I look good and that my brain is okay," she said.

"Good," said Dave with a half smile. "So how are you feeling, Princess?"

"Good but my head hurts a lot and my neck hurts," she said.

"Your head will hurt for a while," said Dave. "And your neck hurts from the impact of the crash," he said.

"I know," said Chelsea, "the doctor told me. I'm hungry though, Daddy."

"Me too. Do you want me to get you something from the cafeteria?"

"Sure," said Chelsea, "I never ate food in the hospital before but yeah."

"I'll go get you some chicken strips and some juice okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Can I watch some TV?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"Nickelodeon," she said.

"All right," said Dave as he turned the TV on for her and put Nickelodeon on. "I will be right back okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she directed her attention to Spongebob. She immediately started laughing at the show and Dave grew a smile on his face. He wasn't going to tell her anything about Alex until he knew what was going on. He figured Chelsea already had a traumatic day and there was no point in making it even more traumatic by telling her about Alex.

Meanwhile the doctors had Alex in a cat scan and found that there was some bleeding in her brain. "Damn it," said the doctor. "She has bleeding in her brain. We need to get it to stop. If we stop it in time we can prevent permanent damage. She's had a tough day and her husband's had a tough day it doesn't have to get tougher. It looks like it just ruptured so it hasn't been bleeding too long if we get in there fast enough to stop it we could get away without any damage. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yes," said the resident.

"Book me an O.R. and let's stop the bleeding."

"Don't we have to tell her husband?"

"Yes and that's what the incompetent nurse is going to do," said the doctor. "If she would have done the job right the first time we wouldn't be in this position now. Do you realize if something happens to this woman her husband is going to come after the hospital?"

"Yes," said the resident.

"Good.. Now go book an O.R. and I'll get that nurse to tell her husband."

"Okay," said the resident before he left the room.

The doctor removed Alex from the cat scan and wheeled her to the operating room. He told the nurse to go tell Dave that they were going to operate on Alex to stop the bleeding. The nurse found Dave on his way back from the cafeteria with his and Chelsea's food. "Mr. Bautista," she said.

"What do you want?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"The doctor did a cat scan on your wife and he found some bleeding in her brain."

"And that means what?" asked Dave.

"They need to operate to stop it. He said the bleeding just started and since they caught it in time if they operate now to stop it she has a less chance of having permanent injury done to her brain and she will survive. Is it okay if they go ahead with the operation?"

"Go ahead," said Dave, "She is my wife! Get the bleeding to stop."

"Okay, Sir, and I am very sorry," she said.

"DON'T APOLYOGIZE! She is my life and this should have been caught but it wasn't. If something happens to her you guys don't have to deal with the aftermath.. I do so don't give me your empty apology get in that operating room and do what you need to do."

"Okay, Sir," she said walking away. Dave was really upset that no one checked Alex any further than they had so he was going to hold the hospital responsible if something happened to her. He felt if they did their job correctly the first time none of this would have been happening. He would hate for his kids to lose their mother and he would hate to lose his wife after everything they had been through. They had been through so much and managed to get through it all together but this time Dave wasn't sure if they were going to be able to make it through this.

He walked into Chelsea's room and said, "I've got food!"

"Thank God because I am starving!" she said. Dave pulled the tray over and placed their food down on it. "Can I pray for it, Daddy?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. NO matter what happened in that accident or what happened with Chelsea being unconscious she was still the same old Chelsea. It hadn't changed her a bit and that made Dave very happy. He bowed his head with Chelsea as she began to pray, "Dear God, thank you so much for this food and thank-you for making me okay from the accident. And God please be with my baby sister and make sure she's okay. Amen."

"Amen," said Dave as they began to eat. While they were eating the doctors were operating on Alex to stop the bleeding. "So you're watching Spongebob huh?"

"Yeah. I like this show," she said.

"I don't get it," said Dave. "What's so funny about him?"

"He's just a sponge that wears pants, Daddy. That's funny alone. And his laugh makes me laugh. He hangs out with a starfish who isn't very smart. I don't know. I just think it's funny."

"Well, you are 5 years old so you do get it," said Dave.

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "Daddy, I was so scared in that car. I didn't know what to do. I just felt the car get hit and then we flipped over. It was so scary! I could hear Mama yell my name but I couldn't wake up or answer her. She was crying a lot! She held my hand all the way here. She didn't want to leave me either and the nurse kept telling her that she needed to get checked out because of the baby but she kept saying don't worry about me worry about my daughter she's my life. I could hear her but I just couldn't wake up and then somebody broke our hands apart and that's the last time I heard my Mama. She is the best Mama in the world. When can I see her?"

"I don't know, Chelsea. Maybe later," said Dave.

"Okay, Daddy," she said.

"And you heard everything?"

"EVERYTHING," she said, "I just couldn't do anything. I think I was shocked."

"Could have been," said Dave. He had to admit his daughter was smart and he thought it was amazing that she could hear everything going on so she knew that her mom was more worried about her than herself. Dave and Chelsea continued eating before her doctor knocked on the door. "Come in," said Dave.

"Hello, Mr. Bautista, I am Dr. Sanchez," he said shaking his hand. "I have checked Chelsea out and everything seems to be fine. There's no injury to her brain and everything looks good. She's awake now and I was wondering have you noticed any types of changes in her?"

"No," said Dave, "she's the same old Chelsea," he said with a smile.

"That's good. We figure since there was no injury to her brain and she was only unconscious for a short period of time there will be no damage done to her brain cells. I am however concerned about her heartbeat. It seems she has a little murmur."

"She's had that since she was born," said Dave.

"It should have cleared up by now. She's 5 years old right?"

"Yes," said Dave. "Her pediatrician said it was fine. It's normal for people to have heart murmurs."

"It is but it usually clears up by the time they are a year old. It just concerns me that her heart beats the way it does."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Dave.

"That there may be something more wrong with her heart," said Dr. Sanchez. "She may need heart surgery."

"Absolutely not. She is 5 years old. I am not going to allow anyone to operate on her heart."

"Okay, Sir," he said. He didn't want to push Dave because he knew that he had already had enough of a rough day so he was dropping the issue. "Anyway, even though Chelsea is awake we would like to keep her a day or two longer just for observation. Is that okay?"

"Yes," said Dave, "but no heart surgery."

"No heart surgery. If it's just a murmur it's just a murmur no surgery is actually required."

"Then why bring it up?"

"I was just concerned. I am sorry, Mr. Bautista."

"It's okay," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap on you but I've been through hell today and I'm still going through it."

"I know. I heard and I am very sorry," he said.

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"I'll leave you two alone now but there is a police officer out there that would like to speak to you about the accident is that okay?"

"It's okay," said Dave.

The doctor left the room and sent the officer in. "Hello, Mr. Bautista, I am officer Rodriguez. I'm here to talk to you about your wife's accident."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Well, she was hit by a car going full speed. The driver was a young girl no older than 23 years old. She had been texting while driving and didn't see the light was red and ran right through it hitting your wife and daughter. She was apparently on her way to work because she was running late unfortunately the girl died in the accident."

"So charges can't be pressed against her?" asked Dave.

"They can be but they would be brought against the family. Is that what you want to do?"

"I am going to let my wife answer that but she is detained right now."

"Okay," said the officer.

"Can you tell me the driver's name?"

"Sir, the only thing we can tell you is her name was Sarah," said the officer, "and she was texting while she was driving."

"Oh," said Dave. "But if my wife wants to press charges she can?"

"Yes but they would be brought against the family," said the officer.

"Okay," said Dave as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and the nurse that Dave already wasn't too fond of came in the room. "Mr. Bautista, can I please talk to you in the hallway?"

"I'm sorry but this could be about my wife. I will be right back," said Dave.

"Take your time," said the officer.

Dave stepped out into the hall with the young nurse and said, "So.. How is my wife?"

"She is stable, Sir. They were able to get in and stop the bleeding. She's still not awake yet so we don't really know the extent of her injuries. He was able to stop the bleeding but there is a chance your wife may have some defects."

"I thought you told me that if you guys operated when you did that there wouldn't be damage," said Dave.

"That's what the doctor thought but the bleeding was deeper than he thought," said the nurse. "Her speech could be effected and she could have motor defects."

"What the hell kind of hospital is this? My wife's head injury goes untreated for God knows how long and then you tell me if you guys stop the bleeding there won't be any damage done but now you're telling me that her speech could be effected and her motor skills could be f**ked up? Where the hell did you people get your degrees and license to practice medicine because I think you all suck," said Dave. He had finally began to lose his temper. He had had enough for one day and he was tired of them saying one thing and then saying another. He was happy to know that Alex was still alive but he was not happy with the news he was receiving about her.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down," said the nurse.

Dave let out a laugh and said, "YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? AFTER ALL THE SHIT MY FAMILY HAS GONE THROUGH TODAY AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? IF YOUR BABY WAS BORN AT 24 WEEKS AND IN THE NICU, YOUR 5 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER WAS SITTING IN A HOSPITAL BED AFTER BEING UNCONSCIOUS FOR SOME TIME AND THEN YOUR WIFE HAS BLEEDING IN HER BRAIN WOULD YOU CALM DOWN?"

"I don't think so, Sir," she said.

"Then don't tell me to calm down. My daughter and my wife mean everything to me. My wife is an amazing mother and our kids love her. It all would have been prevented if you would have done your job."

"I'm sorry, Sir but I just thought," she started to say.

"You just thought what? That getting the baby out was more important than checking to see if my wife had a serious head injury.. Guess what.. She did and now she may never be the same again AFTER you told me there wouldn't be damage done if you operated when you did. Then you have the nerve to tell me to calm down. F**K that. I think I'm reacting pretty well for the given circumstances. And if you think I've lost my temper now… you have no idea.. If something happens to my wife or my daughter you'll see what happens when I lose my temper. And believe me… you don't want that."

"I know, Sir. If you would like to go see your wife you can visit her in her room. She's still not awake but she is in recovery."

"I need to comfort my daughter right now. She's asking to see her mother.. Would you like to explain to her why she isn't seeing her?"

"No, Sir," she said.

"I thought so," said Dave storming into Chelsea's room.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" asked Chelsea. "You were yelling."

"I'm just a little upset right now," he said to Chelsea. "And Officer Rodriguez, can you come back at a better time. Right now isn't a good time. I have too much going on."

"That's no problem, Sir. Do you mind if I come back tomorrow to talk to your wife and your daughter?"

"I'll have to let you know," said Dave.

"Well, here is my card. Just give me a call and let me know," he said.

"I will," said Dave. "Thank-you."

"Have a good night," said the officer.

"You too," said Dave as the officer walked out of the room. "All right, Chels, we need to talk," he said walking over to Chelsea's bed to talk to her.

"Okay, Daddy," she said.

"When you and Mama were in the accident Mama got hurt. She went into labor way earlier than they expected but they didn't check her out anywhere else. They took the baby out of her tummy and after they did she went to sleep like you did for a while. They found some bleeding in her brain so they had to do surgery to stop the bleeding but it went deeper than they thought."

"Is Mama dead?" asked Chelsea.

"No she's not dead. They expect her to pull through but I just want you to know Mama may not be the same. She may talk differently and her motor skills may be a little off but we're going to do our best to help her out. I don't know if there's going to be problems but just in case there are we're going to help her out okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," said Chelsea. "But she's alive?"

"Yes. She's alive," said Dave.

"Good because I don't know what I would do without a mommy," she said. "Was it Miss Sarah that hit us?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't know why?" asked Dave.

"Because it looked like her car and the police guy said the girl's name was Sarah. I was just wondering."

"You know, Chels, I never really thought of that but it could have been."

"Why did she hit us?"

"Because she wasn't paying attention to the road and was on her cell phone."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Did she die?"

"Yes, Chelsea, she did," said Dave.

"That's sad," said Chelsea.

"I know, Princess, but what matters most to me right now is that you, your sister and your Mama are all alive and get to live to see another day. I was so scared about you being unconscious but God kept you safe and kept you here for me. He did the same with your Mama and I have to believe he will do the same for your sister but if not then we'll handle it if the time comes but I'm just keeping my faith that God will keep her safe too."

"He will, Daddy," said Chelsea. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Dave as he hugged his daughter. It felt good to be able to hug her and feel her wrap her tiny arms around him because like he said before there was that time he thought it would never happen again. He managed to get Chelsea settled in for the night and get her to sleep. Once she was asleep Dave covered her up with a blanket, kissed her forehead and walked down to check on Alex.

He walked into her room to see her laying asleep so peacefully hooked up to machines. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He took her small hand and held it in his hand. "Hey, Beautiful," he said. "I just spent most of the afternoon and evening with Chelsea. She's finally asleep but we did have a nice talk. She is 100% still the Chelsea we know and love. I couldn't bring myself to the NICU to visit the baby though. I don't know if I'm ready for that. This day has been too much. I almost lost the love of my life and I almost lost my daughter all in one day. Thankfully God didn't let that happen but the fact you may never be the same again kind of breaks my heart. I just feel like this is all my fault. If I wouldn't have wanted spaghetti for dinner you wouldn't have been on the way to the store and the accident wouldn't have happened. If I wouldn't have told you to take Chelsea with you she wouldn't be sleeping in a hospital bed tonight. I know I called her a brat today but I never really meant it. She just has this abrupt personality sort of like yours. If something happened to you or Chelsea even the baby I will never be able to forgive myself. It's all my fault because I just had to have spaghetti. I know we've been through Hell before but this is a different kind of hell..it's a lot worse. It's hard not knowing what is going to happen with you and it's hard not knowing what's going to happen with our baby. I know I f**ked up so many times in my life with you but you forgave me and gave me another chance. Everything that was thrown at us we toughed it out and made it through but this time it just feels different. I don't know if we are going to make it through this. I would love to but with this type of thing I don't even know. You're my life, Alex, and you know I would do anything for you. Even if I have to give my own life for you to live right now I would do it but at the same time if I couldn't give my life and I lost you I don't' know what I would do. I don't want to go through this life without you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and you gave my life a lot more meaning but if you're taken away from me I don't know what's going to happen. I love you so much, Alex, and you can't leave me. We made it through something like this before can we make it through this?" he asked as he felt her squeeze his hand. "I love you," he said as he kissed her hand. He heard a low groan from her and felt some movement from her on the bed. "Alex?"

Alex let out a groan and finally managed to say, "Dave."

"Alex, are you waking up?"

"I think so but I'm sore. Everything hurts. What happened?"

***A/N: Who thinks Dave has handled his temper fairly well given the circumstances? The nurse should have done a better job and checked for head injuries first when it came to Alex and the whole thing would have been avoided. Then Dave finds out that it could have been Sarah that hit Chelsea and Alex. That would be pretty ironic if it turned out that way. Chelsea is the same old Chelsea and she really wants her Mama.. glad Dave finally told her about Alex and as for the nurse... she's lucky to still have a job and I think Dave handled it pretty well but he did start to lose his temper. As for Alex..I couldn't kill her off ... I need her in the sequel..but... there is still a little more to come out of this situation.. but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	143. Chapter 143

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"You flat lined a little after you gave birth," said Dave.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because they never checked you to see if you had any head injuries and you were bleeding in the brain. It caused you to flat line. I almost lost you," said Dave with tears in his eyes. "And they did surgery to stop the bleeding."

"Okay," said Alex, "and Chelsea? Where is Chelsea?"

"Chelsea is in her room sleeping. She's okay, Alex. She was asking for you."

"And everything is okay with her?" asked Alex.

"She is the same Chelsea she's always been," said Dave. "They said no damage was done to her so she is doing amazingly well."

"Thank God," said Alex, "I thought I lost her. That was the scariest thing of my life. I couldn't look back at her for the longest time because I didn't know what I would find," she said. "Then I looked back and she was unconscious and wasn't moving. I thought she was gone, Dave. I really did," she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Alex, she's fine and she's not gone. I can't even imagine how hard it was for you. It's my fault," said Dave. "If I didn't want spaghetti for dinner none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault," said Alex. "It's my fault. I should have went to the grocery store the other day instead of today."

"It's not your fault at all," said Dave. "I am just really happy that you guys are okay. I was really scared for a minute. I thought I was going to lose you and Chelsea both in the same day. My world would have fallen apart."

"My head hurts," said Alex.

"It will for a while. Are you feeling okay?" asked Dave. "The nurse said you might have some problems. She said you would most likely have speech problems but your speech is still the same."

"What kind of problems?" asked Alex.

"Speech and motor problems," he said.

"Oh," said Alex, "I just have a headache."

"Thank God," he said. "I was worried about your speech and your motor skills."

"And my neck hurts," she said. "And I think my speech is fine and my motor skills I don't know. I have to use them," she said. She tried her motor skills and everything seemed to be fine so it was another relief for both Dave and Alex. The doctors were wrong and the bleeding didn't cause any damage to Alex at all like they had thought. It was a miracle.

"I talked to a police officer today," said Dave. "He was asking about the accident and he wants to talk to you and Chelsea."

"Okay," said Alex. "The girl that hit us… I know her.."

"Sarah," said Dave.

"Our babysitter Sarah?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "The officer said her name was Sarah and Chelsea said it was Ms. Sarah's car. It was Sarah."

"Oh my god!" said Alex. "She was so young. She didn't make it did she?"

"No," said Dave. "If we press charges they're going to be brought against the family. Do you want to press charges?"

"I want to," said Alex, "but it's not right to punish her family for her mistakes. It's hard enough they lost their daughter. I don't need to make it worse by pressing charges against them for their daughter's mistake. It's just not right."

"You don't want to press charges?" asked Dave.

"No. I don't," said Alex. "You and me got lucky. Our daughter is alive. I'm alive and even though the baby was early she's alive. We didn't lose anyone. These people lost their daughter. The last thing they need is charges brought against them because of their daughter's mistake. I would hope that if Chelsea or Athena were to cause an accident and they died that anyone injured wouldn't press charges against the family. Could you imagine how hard that would be?"

"I guess it would be pretty hard but we almost lost our daughter and you almost died and we don't know what is going to happen with our baby because she was texting and not paying attention to the road."

"Her parents have been punished enough. Their daughter was only 22 years old.. And she didn't even graduate from college. She died. I'm not going to punish them more by pressing charges. God kept us alive and I'm not going to go against him by making things worse for innocent people who lost their daughter because she wasn't paying attention to the road. I can wake up everyday to see my kids or to get hugs from them. They will never get that chance again. I won't make it harder for them."

"Don't you think justice should be served?"

"Justice served by innocent people? No. If she would have survived I would have pressed charges but I will not bring them against her family. It's wrong."

"I don't think it's wrong at all," said Dave. "You could have died. Our daughter could have died."

"But we didn't die," said Alex. "I want to respect these people and not make the situation harder for them. It was wrong for her to text while driving but charging her family isn't the way to go."

"Are you sure?" asked Dave.

"I'm 100% sure, Baby. I just want to let it go."

"Fair enough," said Dave, "it's your choice but the officer is coming by tomorrow to get information from you."

"That's fine," said Alex. "I'll give him information but I'm not pressing charges."

"Okay," said Dave. "I just don't get it," he said. "Are you sure you're thinking correctly?"

"Yes, Dave, I'm thinking just fine."

"Just checking. Do you want anything? Or need anything?"

"I'm all right but can you stay here with me tonight. I don't want you to leave me."

"Absolutely," said Dave as his cell phone started going off. He looked down at it and said, "It's Athena. Hey, Athena."

"Dad, do you not know how to call anyone? I've been worried about Alex and Chelsea all day and haven't heard from you yet."

"I'm sorry, Athena, it's just been a really eventful day. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay. So how are they?"

"Recovering," said Dave, "Chelsea was unconscious for a while but she woke up. I spent some time with her until she went to sleep. Alex went into labor, had the baby and then had surgery done on her brain because she was bleeding. They had to stop it. We almost lost them both today but God pulled through like always and kept them safe. It could have been a lot worse but they're both doing amazingly well."

"That's good. And the baby? How is she?"

"They have her in the NICU right now. Alex and me haven't really gotten the chance to go see her," said Dave.

"We're going to see her tomorrow," said Alex.

"We're going to see her tomorrow," said Dave. "How are things there? Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah," said Athena. "Travis is actually helping me out. Kaylee and Ben are too much and then you throw Lex in the mix and it gets crazy. And Lexie is in a mood today. She slept for an hour and has been up ever since. I'm about to go crazy, Dad."

"Just hang in there. It will be all right. At least you'll only have to worry about Lexie tonight because Ben and Kaylee will sleep all night for you."

"Sleep all night for me? What the hell is going on?"

"I'm staying with Alex tonight. I want to be here just in case something else happens. Okay? I will be home some time tomorrow. All right?"

"All right, Dad," she said. "Tell Alex I love her and I'm glad she made it through."

"I will," said Dave. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Dave hung up the phone and said, "Athena said she loves you and she's glad you made it through."

"Aw. I love her too," she said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

The doctor that did the operation on Alex came in and said, "Hello, Alex, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good but really sore," she said.

"Well, you got very lucky," he said. "We were just able to stop the bleeding in time. I am concerned about you though. We don't know how extensive the damage is that was done to the brain during the bleeding. It was deeper than we thought."

"But she's just fine," said Dave.

"Now but who's to say that some time down the road she's not going to develop speech problems or have problems with her motor skills. She could be fine now but you never know what could happen."

"So you're saying we're not out of the water just yet?" asked Dave.

"That's what I'm saying. I think you should just take things one step at a time for now. I'm sure she's fine but there is that small chance her speech could be effected."

"When you say my speech could be effected what exactly do you mean?" asked Alex.

"Well, you could slur your words, you could speak incoherently, you could have a speech delay and you could lose some pronunciation. It's too early to tell right now. I'm not saying it's going to happen but there is a possibility."

"So you're saying that there's a possibility that some time down the road my speech could just become different."

"Yes. There's a possibility. I don't want you to panic because your speech could be just fine. It's just there could be a chance it could have been effected."

"Okay," said Alex. "What is the chance of that happening?"

"I'd say you have a 25% chance of it happening."

"That's not too bad," said Alex.

"You seem to be doing well but since you had a C-section and brain surgery. We're going to keep you for a few days for observation. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"But it's very important that you get some rest tonight. Okay?"

"All right," said Alex.

"I will be in in the morning to check on you. Have a good night."

"You too," said Dave and Alex together.

After the doctor left the room Dave leaned over and kissed Alex on the lips. "I love you so much. While you were in surgery Chelsea just kept asking and asking about you. I don't even know how I would explain it to her if something would have happened to you. I don't' even know what I would have done if something happened to you. My life would have been so empty. I never want to come close to losing you again..and I never want to lose you. I couldn't even imagine what would happen. And I wouldn't even know how to explain it to the kids. I am so glad you made it through," he said crying.

"Dave, it's okay. I'm still here and I don't plan on going anywhere for a really long time," said Alex as she put her arms around him to hug him. "I'm not going anywhere," she said crying on his shoulder. "I love you, Baby." She kissed his lips and then moved over on the small hospital bed and motioned for him to climb in to sleep with her. He climbed into the bed making it a tight fit for both of them but all they wanted to do that night was hold each other in their arms just to make sure the other was safe. It wasn't too long after Dave climbed into the bed that they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Dave woke up holding Alex in his arms. A smile grew across his face knowing that she was safe. He kissed her lips waking her up. "Good morning," he said with a smile when she looked at him.

"Good morning," she said. "Thank-you for staying with me last night."

"No problem," said Dave. "Would you like anything? Are you hungry?"

"Not at the moment," she said. "but I would like a drink. Can you get me a drink?"

"Sure," he said getting out of the bed. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said as she watched him walk out of the room. After a few minutes Dave returned with a coffee for himself and for Alex. He handed it to her and she said, "Thanks. So when do you want to go see the baby?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "Whenever you're ready."

"I feel bad for her because she's up in the NICU by herself and neither of us really got a chance to talk to her or see her."

"She's all right, Alex, but I see where you're coming from. I just couldn't bring myself to go see her yesterday. I wanted to be with Chelsea and with you."

"I understand," said Alex. "I want to see my princess too."

"And she wants to see you. She loves you so much, Alex."

"Does she know about the baby?"

"I told her she didn't seem too interested but she had a really rough day."

"I can only imagine," said Alex. "It was traumatic for me. I don't even want to know what it was like for her but at least she's healthy and she's doing well. That's all I could ask for. I had my doubts in the car."

"I had my doubts when I was in her room. We did get lucky," he said.

"You know what my mom would say if she was here right?"

"What?" asked Dave.

"That there is no such thing as luck. It's God's work. God has a hand in everything that happens to us because he has a plan for each and every one of us."

"And she would be right," said Dave with a smile. "My faith in God has never been stronger than it has been in the last two days. And it feels good."

"Doesn't it?" she asked with a smile. They were interrupted by another knock on the door. This time it was Dr. Kennedy. She made her way into the room after Alex told her to come in. "Hello, Dr. Kennedy. How are you?"

"I'm all right. How are you?" she asked.

"Good," she said. "How's the baby?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about, Alex and Dave." Her tone was serious and it kind of frightened Alex and Dave because they knew that the tone she said that in meant they weren't going to like what she had to say.

"Okay," said Alex taking Dave's hand.

"Well, she's been in the NICU for 20 hours and she's not looking good. We're feeding her through IV but she's just not doing well. Her heartbeat isn't as strong as it should be. I don't know if she's going to be able to make it. We're doing what we can but it may not be enough. Even if she does make it we don't know how many problems she's going to have down the road."

"What kind of problems?" asked Alex.

"Neurological problems, breathing problems, bleeding in the brain, more prone to infection, there could be a delay in her development mentally and physically. She could suffer a majority of mental problems. I can't tell you what all could happen with her but if she survives please know that you two are in for a long road ahead. It's going to be a tough one but I know you two can get through it but like I said she's not doing very well."

"So you're saying she may not make it?" asked Dave.

"There is a possibility that she may not make it through," said Dr. Kennedy. "Like I said we're doing what we can but she's just not responding well. I am not telling you this to upset you. I'm telling you this because I want you to be prepared for the worst. I can't promise she's going to make it through but I can't say that she won't make it through. We're just going to need to play it by ear to see how things turn out."

"Okay," said Dave with tears in his eyes. "Can we go see her?"

"Absolutely," said Dr. Kennedy. "I think it would be best if you did go spend time with her. It has been proven that the interaction between the parents and child make the child stronger so I say you do the best to have interaction with her."

"Okay," said Alex. "We can go now right?"

"Sure," she said. "Are you feeling up to it?"

"This is my baby. I am feeling up to it," said Alex.

"All right," she said. "As long as you're feeling up to it. I have no problem with you going to visit her."

"Thanks," said Alex. Even if she wasn't feeling up to it she wasn't going to just lay in a hospital bed waiting for the worst to happen to her baby. She loved her baby and she didn't know what she was to expect but she at least wanted the chance to get to know her and spend time with her. She didn't know how much time they had left with the baby or maybe they had a lot of time with her because she makes it through. She didn't know what was going to happen but she wanted to be prepared.

A few minutes later Dave and Alex headed up to the NICU to visit with their tiny daughter. Before they walked into the room they had to scrub up and wash their hands as thoroughly as they could. They made their way into the room all the tiny babies were and they didn't know what to expect. They walked around as they found the incubator that said Baby Girl Bautista. Alex's eyes filled up with tears immediately as she saw her tiny newborn baby laying in the incubator hooked up to a lot of machines. She looked so helpless and it was breaking Alex's heart. Dave looked at her and his eyes filled up with tears as well. He was feeling pretty much the same way Alex was feeling. They each reached their hands into the tiny holes so they could touch the baby. "She's so small," said Alex looking at her.

"She is," he said. "She looks so helpless and it's breaking my heart."

"Stop it," said Alex, "Don't talk like that. She's still as beautiful as our other children. Hey, Peanut," said Alex as she touched the baby's soft skin. "I'm your mommy," she said choking back tears. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought about meeting you but God chose to bring you into my life now. I know this isn't the best way to come into the world but you're still an amazing baby. I love you so much."

Dave choked back tears as he heard Alex talk to the baby. "Hey, Peanut, I'm your daddy. You are really tiny. You could fit into my hand. You're definitely a peanut. Your nickname suits you well. I know you're a fighter. You're a Bautista.. I know you're going to fight your best for your life. You're going to give it your all to make it through this life. I never expected to meet you like this but sometimes things happen that can't be explained at that given time. There's a reason why you were brought into my life now and not later. I just want you to know I love you the same. And I know your big brother Ben is going to love you too. And your sisters are going to love you too."

"Your daddy is right," said Alex, "you were given to a loving and caring family. We've had our ups and downs but the thing that never left us is love. We support one another. Your brother and your sisters are going to love you so much. You're a precious gift that God has given to me. God apparently feels I can handle this because he never gives us more than we can handle. I just believe that you're going to make it through. If you don't I will be happy knowing that I at least got to spend this time with you."

"It was a big surprise when your mommy found out she was pregnant with you. A really big surprise but we have both grown to love you and take what was given to us. You are a blessing from God. I even fainted when I found out that she was pregnant. I was so shocked. We wanted to have another baby but we weren't expecting to have one so soon but we got blessed with a wonderful baby."

"Dave, I think she needs a name," said Alex.

"I agree. Do you want to name her Malaya (Ma-Lie-ah) Hope?" he asked.

"I like that name but I think Nevaeh (Na-vay-ah) is a better choice since it is Heaven spelled backwards and it means heavenly," she said with tears flowing from her eyes. "She is a gift from Heaven and she was given to us by the Grace of God. So how about Nevaeh Grace?"

"I love it," said Dave as he finally allowed the tears to fall. "The perfect name for the perfect baby. Hey, Nevaeh," he said. She moved a little bit as he called her by her name. "I think she likes it."

"I think she does too. We can handle this right? NO matter what happens we can handle it right?"

"We've made it through everything else. We can make it through this but I just want to hope for the best."

"Me too," said Alex looking down at Nevaeh. "She's so precious. I never knew it was possible to love something so tiny so much."

"Neither did I until this moment. I think we're going to be okay," he said.

"I think we will be too. And speaking of loving something so tiny.. I want to see Chelsea after this. I miss my princess."

"All right. When we're done visiting with Nevaeh we can visit it Chelsea. I'm sure she is more than ready to see you."

"I'm sure she is too," said Alex as she looked down at the baby again. "Nevaeh Grace welcome to the world."

***A/N: Just when Dave and Alex thought everything was good..the doctor tells Alex she could experience speech problems down the road and then the baby's doctor told Alex and Dave the baby might not make it. It was precious and sweet to see Dave and Alex with baby Nevaeh. Nevaeh Grace just doesn't know how lucky she is to be born into the Bautista family. No matter what happens with Nevaeh or Alex... they're hoping they can make it through.. And Alex won't press charges against Sarah's family.. she is too sweet because I would press charges if I were her. What did you think? Please Review. Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	144. Chapter 144

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated.. thank-you so much. **

Later that morning after Dave and Alex finally left Nevaeh's side Alex decided she wanted to see Chelsea. Dave figured that Chelsea and Alex needed to be alone so he left the hospital to go get Alex some clothes, Chelsea some clothes, to change his clothes and to make sure Athena wasn't going crazy taking care of all those babies by herself. He was also getting Ben and Kaylee to bring them to the hospital he wanted Alex to see them and spend some time with them. Neither of them knew how long Alex was going to be in the hospital for so they thought it would be good for Alex to spend time with the kids. Dave walked into the house and saw Travis sitting on the floor playing with Ben and Kaylee. "Where's Athena?" he asked.

"She's upstairs getting Lexie dressed," he said, "I was just keeping an eye on Ben and Kaylee for her. She got them dressed and then took Lexie to get dressed," said Travis.

"Were you in my house all night?"

"I was but I slept down here on the couch. I was protecting your family while you were gone."

"You protect my family outside," said Dave. "I don't like the thought of you being alone in my house with my kids. Especially my confused 18 year old daughter."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Travis as Kaylee finally spotted her dad.

"Daddy, Daddy," said Kaylee as she walked over to Dave.

"Hey, Bug," said Dave picking her up. "I'm not trying to say anything. I'm just simply saying that I don't like you staying in my house alone with my kids."

"But you said, something about your confused 18 year old daughter. Are you trying to say I might put some type of move on her. I told you I slept down here on the couch. Athena was upstairs except when she came downstairs to get Lexie a bottle and then she went back upstairs. Nothing is going on between us."

"I didn't say there was so why are you defending yourself?" asked Dave.

"Because to me I feel like I'm being accused of something. I do my job. I protect your family like I was hired to do. I go out of my way to work for you. I pretty much spend my life working for you and for you to come here and accuse me of having something going on with your daughter is ridiculous. If you don't like me in your home alone with your kids then why the f**k did you hire me? My background is clear. I have no criminal records so why act like I'm some big bad guy? I have NEVER hurt a fly in my life. I take this job very seriously. Have I done something wrong that makes you think I'm some monster or some one that's going to betray you?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I just told you I would prefer if you were outside instead of inside," said Dave. "I know you're a good worker and I know you do your best. I never said I thought you would betray me and I never said anything was going on with you and Athena. Unless there is something going on that I don't know about."

"This is unbelievable," said Travis. "My job is to protect your family not to sleep or date any of the female members of your family. Athena needed help. She had 3 babies.. I was doing the good deed and helping her out and I get accused of having a relationship with your daughter. This is unbelievable!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. I never said you had something going on with Athena," said Dave.

"No but you implied it," said Travis. "If you can't trust me with your kids then I should just quit."

"Maybe you should," said Dave.

"Fine. I quit. Find a new security guard that's willing to put up with your bullshit.. And if you can't… I'll be around," said Travis.

"I'm sure I can find better," said Dave.

"Good luck," said Travis as he stormed out of the house slamming the door.

"Well, it looks like Daddy needs to find a new security guard," Dave said to Kaylee. Kaylee nodded her head yes in reply to her dad. "I love you, Bug," he said with a smile. "I'm glad you agree with Daddy.. Mommy may not but at least you do."

"Dad," said Athena, "What just happened?"

"Travis quit. No big deal," said Dave.

"Um.. I think Alex might think it's a big deal," she said.

"Travis needed to go," said Dave. "So how were things?"

"Chaotic.. don't ever leave me alone with 3 babies again. I was about to rip out my hair."

"Don't do that," said Dave, "you have beautiful hair."

"Thanks. So how is Alex?"

"She's good. I'm taking the kids to see her after I shower and change my clothes. Do you want to go?"

"Of course, Dad, and how is Chels?"

"She's doing very good. I think she is looking for some company too. I think Alex is trying to get a room with Chelsea so that they can at least be together."

"That would be good. How long are they keeping them?"

"We have no idea," said Dave. "I'm hoping they get out soon. They both seem to be doing very well."

"That's good and how about the baby? Did you name her yet?"

"She's not doing well at all. The doctor doesn't think she is going to make it. And yes we named her Nevaeh Grace," said Dave.

"Wow. Talk about a powerful name. It's very powerful but pretty. And I hope that she makes it through. I can't see Alex go through what she went through when she miscarried again. Alex will be devastated."

"I know," said Dave. "I can't watch her go through that again."

"And it would be rougher this time because she actually met the baby.. And named her.. It would be tough."

"I know," said Dave, "and sadly I don't think she would bounce back from that."

"I don't think she would either."

"Well, I'm going to shower and change my clothes. Then we're heading to the hospital. Can you keep an eye on them?"

"Sure," said Athena as she walked into the living room.

Meanwhile at the hospital the doctors gave in and decided to allow Chelsea and Alex to share a room together for the next couple nights. Even though Chelsea was fine they still felt they needed to keep her for observation as well as Alex. They felt like it was better to be safe than sorry. Chelsea and Alex were sitting in their room playing a game of Go fish together with cards Alex had bought from the gift shop. "Do you have any 3's?" asked Chelsea.

"Go fish," said Alex. "So how are you feeling, Princess?"

"Good," said Chelsea, "my head still hurts and so does my neck but I'm okay."

"So does mine," said Alex.

"Was your brain really bleeding, Mama?"

"Yeah. At least that's what they keep telling me. I don't know. So I had your baby sister."

"I know Daddy told me. Is she okay?"

"For now," said Alex, "we don't' know what's going to happen in the future."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "What's her name?"

"Nevaeh," said Alex.

"I never heard that name before," she said.

"It's Heaven spelled backwards," said Alex.

"Oh. That's pretty," said Chelsea, "Can I see her? I want to see her."

"I don't know, Chels. I have to ask the nurse."

"Can you ask her? I want to see my baby sister."

"All right," said Alex as she paged the nurse. "I'll ask her."

"Thank-you, Mama," she said.

The nurse came in and said, "Yes, Mrs. Bautista?"

"Yeah.. Chelsea was wondering if she could go see her baby sister in the NICU?"

"Of course. I wouldn't see a problem with that. Come with me and I'll take you up."

"Thanks," said Alex as her and Chelsea laid down the cards. They followed the nurse upstairs. When they got to the NICU Alex and Chelsea both scrubbed up and washed their hands thoroughly. They walked into the room and walked over to Nevaeh. "Chelsea, this is your baby sister Nevaeh."

"She's so tiny, Mama. Why are her eyes covered?"

"Because they're sensitive to light."

"And what are all these tubes for?"

"To feed her and keep her breathing," said Alex, "she's still too little to breathe by herself now."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "She's so cute."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"How long is she going to be here?"

"For a while," said Alex. "But we're going to be okay. Right, Nevaeh?" asked Alex as she touched her soft skin. "Nevaeh, this is one of your big sisters; Chelsea. She was asking about you so we decided to come see you. She's a good big sister. You'll love her and I think you two will get along great."

"Can I talk to her, Mama?"

"Sure," said Alex. "She likes being talked to."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Hey, Nevaeh. I'm Chelsea your big sister. I will be your favorite because Keilani is never around plus she's wild, Athena is crazy and she lives in her own world and Kaylee isn't really our sister. She belongs to another Mommy but you might like her. She's not bad but I just don't get along with her but like Mama said you and me will get along great. I've been waiting for you to come. You look so pretty. I love you. I can't wait to hug you and kiss you."

"Aw. Chelsea, that was sweet. Nevaeh loves you too."

"So when we leave she's not coming home with us?"

"Not for a while," said Alex. "She'll be here for a while until she can breathe on her own and the doctors think she's ready. She still has some time to grow and develop fully. I'm saying she'll be here for 3 months yet."

"Okay, Mama. That gives you time to make her a nursery."

"You're right it does," said Alex with a smile. "I love the way you think."

"Thanks," said Chelsea with a smile. They spent a little more time visiting with Nevaeh before they went back to their room to watch some TV.

While they were watching TV there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

The door knob turned and as the door opened Kaylee walked in followed behind by Lexie and Athena who were followed by Dave and Ben. "Hey, Honey," said Dave as he walked into the room. "I thought you might like to see the kids."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"I see you two have a room together now," said Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex as he handed Ben to her. "They said it was a good idea and it is. Hey, Ben. How are you? Are you good?" Ben just smiled at Alex and clapped his hands. "When did he learn to clap?"

"You don't remember?" asked Dave.

"No," said Alex. "I never saw him clap before."

"He claps every time he's done eating. He did it for you for the first time."

"Oh," said Alex. She didn't remember ever seeing him clap before.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "are you sure he's clapped before?"

"Yes," said Dave.

"Oh," said Alex. "Okay. I think I remember but I'm not sure. My brain is a little rusty."

"Okay," said Dave looking at his wife with concern.

"What?" asked Alex. "I forget sometimes."

"I didn't say anything," said Dave. He was genuinely concerned about his wife. She never forgot stuff like that. He wasn't sure if it was a short term effect from the surgery or if this was the beginning of a series of neurological problems.

"So Athena, don't think I haven't forgotten about talking to you about the situation," said Alex.

"I didn't think you would," she said with a smile. "We'll talk about the situation later."

"What situation?" asked Dave.

"Mike 'The Situation', Dad," said Athena with a smile.

"Who?"

"Someone on Jersey Shore," said Athena.

"Oh," said Dave. "I had no idea."

"Daddy, I got to see Nevaeh!" said Chelsea.

"You did? Did you approve of your baby sister?"

"Yeah. She's so tiny though," said Chelsea.

"She is isn't she?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," she said.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good," said Chelsea. "Except for my head and neck."

"Yeah," said Dave, "I'm sure they hurt a lot. So did the doctor say when you're coming home?"

"Yeah, they want to keep us a couple more days for observation. I don't know if I want to leave and leave my baby here," said Alex.

"I know that's going to be hard for you but you can come visit her everyday," said Dave.

"I know but it's not the same. I just hate seeing her like that," she said.

"I know you do," he said.

"Mama, Mama," said Ben.

"What Ben?" asked Alex. Ben started clapping his hands and Alex said, "Do you want to play patty cake?" Ben smiled at her and babbled. "Okay. We'll play," she said as they began to play patty cake. Once they got through it once Kaylee came over and decided to join so they played it again. Alex was enjoying her time with her kids. She missed them so much. "So Athena how did you handle all 3 babies by yourself?"

"It was hard. Travis came inside to help me. He did really good and he helped me out a lot," she said.

"That's nice of him. He goes beyond his work duties. I think he should get a raise," she said.

"About that," said Dave. "Travis quit because we had a confrontation."

"What did you do?" asked Alex.

"I didn't do anything," said Dave. "I just asked him not to be inside our house alone with our kids. He thought I was accusing him of something and then we had this big issue and he quit."

" I know you have a hot headed temper so I'm sure you pushed him to quit. You're never going to find someone that dedicates themselves like he does. He does a lot for us. You better hire him back," said Alex.

"Why can't I find someone new?"

"Because I trust Travis and he did a good job. He shouldn't have to quit because of your temper."

"I didn't have a temper," said Dave. "I just simply said I preferred he stayed outside instead of inside with my kids alone."

"I'm not going to talk about it right now," said Alex, "but when I get home we will talk about it but he better be back before I get home."

"Okay," said Dave. "I'll see what I can do. I'm sorry." He had to admit Alex hadn't changed at all except for some forgetting she seemed all right. He was still concerned about her forgetfulness. He wasn't sure if it was normal or not. He just hoped it was temporary because the doctor said speech problems and motor skills were a possible effect of the surgery and the bleeding but never said anything about forgetting things.

"See what you can do about what?" asked Alex.

Dave and Athena looked at each other and then Dave said, "about Travis. We just talked about Travis."

"Oh," said Alex. "Sorry."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said. "Especially since I have my family here! I missed you Ben and Kaylee-Bug!"

"Okay," said Dave. "Anyway, I brought you guys some things. Alex, I brought you some clothes and some personal items and Chelsea, I brought you some clothes, coloring books and your I-pod."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she said as he handed her the stuff. "It gets really boring here."

"Yes thank-you, Baby, this way I don't have to go to the gift shop and buy stuff to keep us busy."

"I see you two had a card game going on," said Dave.

"Yeah we were playing Go Fish before we went to see Nevaeh and I can't sit and watch TV all the time."

"I figured you two needed something to keep busy."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

They spent a little more time visiting with Alex and Chelsea until Kaylee and Ben started to get fussy so they decided to go home so they could take a nap. It was tough for Alex to see them all leave but she knew in a few days she would be able to be home with her family. Chelsea didn't want her dad to leave. She wanted him to stay with her but he promised her he would be back the next day and that made her somewhat happy. Once they left Alex and Chelsea ate lunch, spent some time coloring and Chelsea read Alex a couple books that were also in her bag. When it was time for Chelsea to go to bed she was restless and couldn't get comfortable to sleep. She was really missing her home and missing her bed. Alex sat beside her bed rubbing her back until she fell asleep. It was something that made Chelsea fall asleep when she couldn't ever since she was a baby. Once Chelsea was asleep Alex kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight, Princess." She got up and walked over to her bed. She sat in her bed thinking for the longest time. The hospital was quiet after hours and it gave Alex a lot of time to think. She wasn't thinking about much in particular just pretty much about her family. She too was feeling restless and was missing her bed and wanted nothing more than to be home with her kids and husband. She had finally settled her thoughts and laid down to get some sleep.

The next morning Chelsea and Alex were woken up by a nurse coming into their room. "Mrs. Bautista," she said.

"Yeah?" asked Alex in a groggy voice.

"I have something to tell you about Nevaeh," said the nurse.

Hearing Nevaeh's name woke Alex up instantly, she sat up and said, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to say this but she didn't make it through the night. She passed on early this morning. We tried to do what we could to revive her but nothing worked. I am sorry."

"There has to be some mistake," said Alex. "Please tell me you're not telling the truth. Please."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bautista," she said in a sad tone. "We did what we could. She didn't make it."

"NO!" cried Alex.

"Mama, what happened?" asked Chelsea concerned about her mom.

"She's not gone," said Alex as she started to cry. "She can't be. She wasn't even two days old. She can't be gone." Alex's soft cries soon turned into loud sobbing.

"Mama, it's okay," said Chelsea as she got out of her own bed to walk over to her mom's bed to comfort her. Chelsea wrapped her small arms around Alex as Alex wrapped her arms around Chelsea as they both cried. The nurse began to tear up and had to leave the room. She felt bad for the family because they had been through Hell in the last two days and now to top it off they had lost a child. She didn't know what else to say.

***A/N: So Dave and Travis had a confrontation that ended up with Travis quitting.. Will Dave be able to get him back? Alex and Chelsea are still in the hospital, they went to see Nevaeh and they're trying to make the best of the situation. Alex got to see her kids but she's forgetting stuff.. Dave is really concerned.. And Sadly.. Nevaeh didn't make it through the night.. Alex seems devestated. So what did you think? Please Review. **

***Chapter 145: How is Dave going to react to Nevaeh and is Alex going to be able to pull herself together? **


	145. Chapter 145

***Thank-you for all the reviews in the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

"ATHENA!" yelled Dave from the bottom of the stairs. He was holding Ben and his yell had startled him so Ben started crying. "I'm sorry, Buddy, Daddy didn't mean to make you cry."

"What, Dad?" asked Athena from the top of the stairs.

"Where's Lexie? And what took you so long to answer me?" asked Dave.

"She's finally sleeping and I'm on the phone with a friend," she said showing her dad her cell phone. "What do you want?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Ben and Kaylee," he said. "I have to run to the hospital."

"Why?" asked Athena, "I thought we were going over later?"

"We were but Alex called me and said she needs me there right now."

"That doesn't sound good at all," said Athena.

"I know," said Dave. "Can you keep an eye on them though?"

"Yes," said Athena as she started walking down the stairs. She put the phone up to her ear and said, "Um.. I will call you later or at least try okay?"

"Okay," said the person on the other end. "Bye."

"Bye," she said with a smile.

"Who was that?" asked Dave as he handed Ben to Athena.

"It was just a friend," she said.

"You know I can check your phone records right?"

"Dad, aren't you being a little ridiculous. It is just a friend," she said.

"It's not Travis is it?" he asked.

"Why would I be talking to Travis?" asked Athena. "I told you it was a friend."

"I was just asking. Why is it so hard for you to tell me your friend's name?" asked Dave.

"Because I don't think it's any of your business," said Athena, "I'm 18 years old on my own cell phone.. I don't need to tell you who I'm talking to."

"Watch your tone. And you're on a phone that I'm paying for," said Dave.

"I know, Dad, but please just stop worrying about me. I am old enough to know what I'm doing in my life."

"All right," he said. "I can't tell you when I'll be back but I will be back later."

"Did Alex say what was wrong?"

"Nope. She just told me to get to the hospital as soon as I can but just me no kids."

"Yeah.. It's nothing good," said Athena. "Good luck, Dad."

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad," she said as they hugged. As soon as her dad walked out of the door she walked upstairs to her room with Ben.

Meanwhile at the hospital Alex had finally gotten herself together. She was devastated and didn't know how much more she could take. Chelsea was just as sad as she was. Chelsea had finished up crying shortly after Alex. Chelsea was sitting in Alex's hospital bed with her. Alex had her arm wrapped around her and it was quiet until Chelsea finally said, "Mama, why did God take Nevaeh away?"

"I wish I had an answer for that right now, Chels, but I don't. God does things sometimes and we don't know why but Nevaeh is in a better place now."

"Is it okay to be sad, Mama?"

"Yes, Chels, it's okay to be sad. I'm sad. I'm very sad but God has her with him now and that's what is keeping me going."

"I still don't know why God took her," said Chelsea.

"I don't know either," said Alex. "But it will be okay."

"Okay, Mama," she said. "Is Daddy coming?"

"I called him. He should be here soon," she said.

"Is Daddy going to cry?"

"Probably," said Alex. "And it's okay to cry. Never feel like you can't cry about something all right?"

"All right, Mama, I think I'm going to cry again. I just want to go home and be in my own bed. And I want my sister back," said Chelsea before she started sobbing on Alex's chest. Alex never expected Chelsea to be hit that hard by the death of her baby sister. Alex felt really bad for her because Chelsea was really hurting and it was breaking her heart.

"It's okay, Princess, she's in God's hands now.. Everything is going to be all right. I know it's tough," said Alex with tears in her eyes, "but we're all going to get through this as a family."

"But it's my fault, Mama," she said.

"What's your fault?"

"The car accident. If I wasn't reading to you, you wouldn't have gotten distracted and the car wouldn't have hit us. And then my baby sister would still be in your tummy. It's my fault, Mama, I'm sorry," she said with tears streaming from her eyes. Alex had never seen Chelsea so emotional in her entire life.

"Chelsea, listen to me. None of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself. It doesn't matter that you were reading to me while I was driving. It's okay. That's not what caused the car accident. What caused the accident was Miss Sarah not paying attention to the road. None of this was your fault so don't blame yourself okay?"

"But Mama, it is my fault. Why don't you see that? I was reading to you."

"Chelsea, stop blaming yourself. I am telling you it's not your fault. The light was green for us and red for Miss Sarah. She didn't stop at the red light. She kept going. It was her fault. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't daddy's fault and it wasn't my fault."

"But why did God let us crash?"

"Chelsea, I don't know. I wish I could answer that but I can't."

"And Mama, I'm sorry. I will never fight with you again about the booster seat."

"Chelsea, it's okay. Just calm down. None of this is your fault and you are not allowed to blame yourself. You are 5 years old, Chelsea. Your biggest problem right now should be choosing the crayon you're going to use. It shouldn't be blaming yourself for something that's not your fault. In life we can't control what happens to us. Things happen that don't have explanations but you can't blame yourself for all those things that happen. Things happen beyond our control. The truth of the situation is we got in a car accident we're alive because of God. Sarah didn't make it but you and me can go on to face more days that Sarah can't. God took Nevaeh for whatever reason and that's okay. She's in a better place right now and that's not your fault, Chels. Don't blame yourself. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said. "When I get to Heaven will I get to see Nevaeh?"

"Absolutely," said Alex, "we all will."

"I bet by that time we won't even recognize her because she will be all grown up. Right, Mama?"

"No. No matter how grown up she is we will always recognize her," she said as Dave came into the room.

"Hey, Honey," he said. He realized Chelsea and Alex had been crying. "What's wrong with my girls?" he asked. "Did the doctor give us bad news about one of you two?"

"Not about us," said Alex with tears filling in her eyes again.

"Then about who?" asked Dave.

"Nevaeh," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "She didn't make it through the night, Baby. She passed away this morning," Alex said no longer controlling her emotion before she burst into tears again. It was a lot harder telling Dave about it than she thought.

"You mean.. she's gone?" asked Dave with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah," said Alex. "The nurse told us this morning."

"Alex, I am so sorry," said Dave as he made his way over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder. Chelsea couldn't control it anymore and she began to cry also. Dave wrapped his arm around Chelsea to comfort her. "Why does this keep happening to us," said Dave. "Why?"

"I don't know, Baby, I don't know," she said crying harder.

"What did we do that was so bad to deserve this?" asked Dave.

"I wish I knew," said Alex, "but I have no idea. Our baby is gone," she said.

"I know, Alex. I know," he said as he kissed the top of her head. He continued comforting her until she finally stopped crying. It was hard for all of them. They couldn't understand why it happened or why things like that kept happening to them. They weren't bad people. They did what they could to help others and be good people but yet they had been hit with so many tragedies in their lives it was ridiculous. Neither of them understood why things happened the way they did and all they wanted was answers.

"Dave," said Alex.

"Yeah?"

"I think this is God's way of telling us we shouldn't' have anymore children," said Alex taking Dave's hand.

"Maybe he doesn't think we can handle another one. I don't know. So you don't want to have anymore children?" he asked.

"I'm not saying I don't want to have anymore children.. I'm just saying I'm done trying. It seems every time we try bad things like this happen. We miscarried a baby and then when we tried we got another one and lost her. I'm done trying. I can't try anymore and keep putting myself through this," she said.

"You can't just give up on this just because it went wrong a couple times," said Dave.

"Dave, do you know how much it hurts to keep having a child taken away from you? I can't deal with that hurt anymore and I don't want to. I'm done trying to have kids. If God really wants us to have kids then it will happen but until then I am done trying. Just respect my wishes on this."

"Okay," said Dave, "I don't agree with it but I respect your wishes. Maybe God taking Nevaeh was a good thing."

"How can you sit there and say that?" asked Alex.

"You and me don't know what kind of problems she would have had. Alex, she was born 3 months early. She wasn't breathing on her own and she wasn't feeding on her own. She was hooked up to so many machines and it had to have been painful for her."

"I know," said Alex, "and now she can't feel any pain but still it hurts. I wanted her to make it but I guess you can't ask for too much."

"I don't even know what to do," said Dave. "We knew this was a possibility but I never knew it would hurt this much. It's killing me knowing that there was nothing we could have done. I wish I could have been there to protect her. I wish I could have stopped this from happening. I don't know," said Dave.

"But Daddy," said Chelsea, "Mama said that sometimes in life things happen that we can't control. With God taking Nevaeh to Heaven isn't that something we can't stop?"

Dave looked at Chelsea and smiled and said, "you're absolutely right. I couldn't have stopped it from happening. I couldn't control the fact God wanted to take Nevaeh when he did. No one could. I'm happy though that God didn't take you all away from me."

"We can only get a little bit of God's goodness at a time. Maybe he has a reason for taking Nevaeh away and we just don't know it yet," said Alex.

"Are you okay, Alex, I'm worried about you because of last time," said Dave.

"Dave, I am fine. I love Nevaeh but the thing that matters to me most right now is that she's no longer in pain. She can grow up in Heaven to run around and have no limits to what she does. If she would have made it we don't' know if she would have been able to run around to play. We don't know what kind of problems she could have faced. Maybe God did it for her so she wouldn't have to go through those problems or deal with that pain. We will never know but I would like to think that's why he took her away from us."

"And I like to think that too," said Dave. "We are going to get through this together." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "We are bigger than this and we will get through it. We have to be stronger than ever right now."

"I know, Baby. Is it bad I don't know how to feel?" asked Alex. "And I miscarried a baby?"

"Wait," said Dave. "You don't remember the miscarriage. You just brought it up."

"I don't know. I don't remember," said Alex. "What happened?"

"You almost died in the summer. And then we found out you were pregnant but lost the baby. You shut me out that time and kept me shut out and then you ran to your friend Ron for comfort," said Dave. "You really don't remember?"

"No. And who is Ron?" asked Alex.

"He was one of your best friends in New York," he said.

"New York? I only know my parents in New York."

"Alex, you're starting to scare me," said Dave.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of your forgetting. It's not like you to forget. Let me ask you this. Who is Rosalia?"

"My cousin. Why?" asked Alex. "But I really don't know how to feel about Nevaeh. I want to be angry, I want to be sad but then I want to be glad because she won't have to endure pain in her life."

"Do you get along with Rosalia?"

"Not really," said Alex. "She took my baby names twice."

"Okay, so you remember that."

"Dave, what are you talking about my forgetting?" asked Alex.

"You're forgetting certain things. It's like you still have your memory but then you don't. You only remember certain things."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm just trying to ask you how I should feel."

"I don't know how you should feel," said Dave. "Only you can decide how to feel."

"I know but I am so confused right now."

"And it's okay to be confused," said Dave. "Everyone gets confused some times and this is a confusing situation. I know exactly where you're coming from. I'm confused too."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

The doctor walked into the room and said, "Hello, Alexandra, how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right," she said. "It's been a rough day. It's been a rough couple days."

"Yeah. I heard," he said, "I am so sorry about your loss."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"I came to check in on you. I wanted to see how you're feeling. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "my head just hurts."

"Any speech problems?"

"None," said Alex.

"Doctor," said Dave.

"Yes, Mr. Bautista?"

"Her speech and motor skills are fine but I'm getting concerned."

"Getting concerned about what?" asked the doctor.

"She's forgetting stuff. She only remembers some stuff and forgets other stuff. I'm just concerned. Is that normal or is this just the beginning of her losing her memory?"

"Mr. Bautista, I assure you she is not going to lose her memory however; forgetting things is normal after the surgery she had. It should only last a couple days. Her full memory should return to her in a couple days. If it doesn't then she's going to need to be tested."

"So we have nothing to worry about?" asked Dave.

"You have nothing to worry about. Your wife is looking good and so is your daughter. I think we're just going to keep them one more night," said the doctor, "I understand that this time right now is a very difficult time for your family and I think the best place for Alexandra and Chelsea is at home with their family recovering."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome," said the doctor.

"So they can be dismissed tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mr. Bautista. They need to be with their family during this difficult time. And you two will probably want to start arrangements for the.. You know," he said.

"A funeral," said Alex. "We have to have a funeral for our day and a half old baby. That's not right at all."

"I know," said the doctor, "but this kind of thing happens more than you think. Your baby did better than most."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Once again, I apologize for your loss and I hope you and your family make it through this."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"I'll leave you guys alone now. Have a good day."

"You too," said Dave with a smile on his face before the doctor walked out of the room. "So are you two excited? You get to come home tomorrow."

"Did you hire Travis back?" asked Alex.

"I haven't. I will work on that as soon as I get home and I promise he will be back to work by the time you get home."

"He better be," said Alex. "So what did you two fight about anyway?"

"I told you. I told him I didn't like him alone in the house with my kids," said Dave.

"I know you better than that, Baby. What did you accuse him of?"

"I may have implied he had a thing going on with Athena," he said.

"Daddy, what's a thing?" asked Chelsea.

"A thing is a noun," said Alex.

"Oh," said Chelsea.

"So you accused him of what exactly?"

"You know relations," said Dave.

"Dave, you are an idiot. Do you think Travis would risk his job by starting something with Athena? Besides I don't think Athena is interested in Travis," said Alex.

"And why do you say that?"

"Just a lucky guess I suppose," she said answering his question.

"Do you know something I don't know?" he asked.

"I know nothing," said Alex. "I only know what I need to know."

"Uh huh," said Dave.

"I'm just saying Athena is interested in someone but it's not Travis. I think she called Travis desperate for sleeping with Rachel or maybe Rachel was desperate for sleeping with Travis. Either way she doesn't like Travis."

"Who is she interested in?"

"I have no idea but I know for a fact it's not Travis."

"All right," said Dave. "And Ms. Chelsea, are you ready to come home?"

"Yes, Daddy! I miss my bed and I miss Snoopy. Do I have to go back to school?"

"I think we can keep you out of school for a couple days until you're feeling up to it," said Dave. "Are you feeling up to it?"

"Not really, Daddy. Kennedy and Tyler came to visit me."

"They did?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex, "and the principal. Her teacher came too."

"Wow," said Dave, "you must be popular at school."

"I am Daddy, and look what they made for me," she said getting out of her mom's bed. She walked over to her bed and got out the manila envelope and pulled out the cards her classmates had made for her. "These are my get well cards from my class."

"Wow," said Dave looking at them. "That was very nice of them."

"I know," said Chelsea. "I'm going to hang them up in my room when I get home."

"Okay," said Dave. "I'm sure Snoopy will be glad to have you home. He's been sleeping in bed with me. He never does that. He actually likes me right now."

"Until we come home," said Alex. "And if it's any consolation we're going to be okay and we're going to get through this."

"I couldn't agree more," he said kissing her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

***A/N: Alex seems to be handling Nevaeh's passing better than Chelsea is. And poor Chelsea is blaming herself. Alex is still forgetting things but that's temporary.. will she get her full memory back? She forgot about Ron and miscarrying the baby... They get to come home which is good because they need to recover and heal with their family. Will Alex and Dave manage to get through this? Also Dave is pretty adamant that Athena and Travis have something going on.. who was Athena on the phone with? And Alex said Athena is interested in someone but no one knows who. So what did you think? Please review. Thank-you for reading. = ) **


	146. Chapter 146

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. You guys are awesome!**

Later that night after Dave took Ben, Kaylee, Athena and Lexie home from visiting Alex and Chelsea at the hospital he planned on going to Travis' house to try to get him back. Alex had made it very clear that Travis be hired back by the time she came home. Dave put Ben and Kaylee in their pajamas and gave them each a bottle. He managed to get Kaylee to sleep but Ben would not sleep for him. "Come on, Buddy, Daddy has to go do something please go to sleep." Ben shook his head at his dad. "Come on, Buddy. Please go to sleep. Do you want Daddy to sing to you?" Ben looked at Dave with his big brown eyes and smiled at him exposing his three teeth he had. "Okay," said Dave. "What is it? Twinkle Twinkle or Itsy Bitsy Spider. How about some Yo Gabba Gabba? How about Baa Baa Black Sheep?"

"He likes Baa Baa Black Sheep and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," said Athena, "that might get him to sleep."

"I didn't know you were standing there," said Dave.

"Yeah," said Athena. "I just wanted to come see if you were okay. I know you have had a rough couple days."

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Dave.

"Dad, I know you better than this. Your heart is probably falling to pieces. You almost lost your wife, 5 year old daughter in the same day and then you just lost a baby. I know you're not okay. If you want to talk about it. I'm here," she said.

"Thanks, Athena, but I'm fine. My wife and my 5 year old are perfectly healthy. My baby may not have made it but she's not feeling any pain anymore. She's in a better place. I'm fine."

"Okay," said Athena, "but you know where to find me."

"Okay," said Dave, "Hey," he said before Athena walked out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep an eye on the kids again for me. I have to go find Travis and get him back."

"Sure," said Athena. "I should start charging for babysitting."

"Or you could be happy that after you graduate from high school Alex and me are letting you live here rent free."

"I guess I can take that," she said with a smile. "Dad, I love you," she said walking over to hug him.

"I love you too, Athena," he said hugging her back. "You're turning out to be a great young woman. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," she said with a smile before she walked out of the room. "Just let me know when you're leaving."

"I will," said Dave before he turned his attention back to Ben in the crib. Ben had pulled himself up and was now standing in the crib. "Benjamin, I just don't know about you. You're too much like your mommy and daddy. You don't like to sleep. So Daddy is going to sing to you." Ben clapped his hands causing him to fall down in the crib. "Oopsie Daisy," said Dave. "So Athena tells me you like Baa Baa Blacksheep. Let me sing it for you. Baa Baa black sheep have you any wool? Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir, three bags full. One for my master, one for the dame and one for the boy who lives down the lane," he sang to Ben and then he repeated it a couple more times. Ben was enjoying the concert Dave was giving him and he didn't show any signs of sleeping. He sat in his crib looking up at Dave so Dave started to sing, "Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a Diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." Ben clapped his hands at his dad. "You're not going to sleep are you?" Ben shook his head no. "Well, I guess you're coming with Daddy then." He picked Ben up out of the crib, told Athena he was leaving and taking Ben with him. When he got down stairs he put Ben in his blue bear one piece Sherpa and then took him out to the car and put him in his car seat. Dave got in the driver's seat and turned on a CD of Sesame Street songs for Ben hoping they would make him fall asleep before he got to Travis' house. Dave drove around Shreveport trying to find Travis' house. He finally found it and pulled up into the driveway. He saw that there was another person there so he figured he was probably wrong about Travis and that he had a girlfriend that wasn't Athena. He got out of the car and went to get Ben. He saw that the CD didn't put Ben to sleep because he was still wide awake when he took him out of the car seat.

Dave grabbed his diaper bag and walked up to the front door. He looked around and couldn't figure out why Travis would be living in a house like that when he was making so much money from being a security guard to the Bautista family. It was definitely a two bedroom house and it seemed to be very small. Dave rang the door bell waiting for Travis to answer the door. Instead a man with dark brown hair wearing a black t-shirt and jeans opened the door. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Um. Is Travis here?"

"TRAVIS! Someone is at the door for you," said the guy walking away.

Travis made his way to the door. When he saw it was Dave his smile faded. "What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you," said Dave.

"Are you sure you're not here to accuse me of dating your daughter or having sex with her?"

"I'm sure," said Dave.

"All right then you can come in."

Dave made his way into the house and it wreaked of cigarette smoke. He knew this probably wasn't the best place for him or Ben to be with their asthma. It was pretty well organized and Travis led him to the living room. There were three guys sitting in the living room drinking a beer as they made their way into the living room. "Thanks," said Dave.

"No problem. Do you want a beer?" asked Travis.

"No thank-you. I don't drink and drive when I have my son in the car. I don't drink and drive period."

"Right," said Travis. "Can you guys leave please?" he asked the other guys in the room.

"We're watching the game Travis," said one guy.

"Go watch it in your room. I have business to take care of here."

"All right," said the guy as he got up. "Come on guys," he said to the other two guys.

There was a heavy set guy that didn't' take his eyes off of Dave. As he walked past Dave he said, "Cute kid."

"Thanks," said Dave before he walked out of the room.

"So why are you here?"

"Alex wants me to hire you back. She said you go beyond your work duties. You were right and I was wrong," said Dave. "I would never be able to find someone that could do the job the way you do it. You take so much pride in the job and you have always given your best. I'm sorry. I overreacted and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for accusing me of having something going on with your daughter?"

"Yes," said Dave. "I know you would never do that."

"I wouldn't," said Travis. "Why would I risk my job for your daughter? She's pretty but I know my limits. I wouldn't go that far. I know what jailbait is when I see it."

"She's not jailbait anymore," said Dave, "that's why I accused you."

"Well, I just want to let you know I'm not the guy you need to be worried about. You have bigger problems on your hands, Bautista."

"What are you talking about Travis?"

"It's not my business but I'm just letting you know I would never put the moves on your wife or your daughter. I know there's talk going on about Alex and me. Trust me nothing is happening there."

"Okay," said Dave. "So I was wondering if we gave you a raise if you would come back to work for us?"

"It would be my pleasure," said Travis. "I like working for your family. You guys have such a loving family and I like being a part of it. I like being there to protect you guys. It is one of the best jobs I ever had. I would love to go back to work for you but you can't accuse me of having a thing with anyone in your family. Okay?"

"Okay," said Dave, "I'm sorry about that. I had a rough day at the hospital. I was upset and I was just taking it out on the wrong person. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Travis. "When do you want me back?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Dave. "Alex and Chelsea are coming home tomorrow."

"That's good. How are they doing and the baby?"

"Chelsea and Alex are going to be just fine but as for the baby. She didn't' make it."

"I'm sorry," said Travis. "You and Alex wanted that baby more than anything. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Dave. "She was in a lot of pain. She can't feel that now."

"You're right," said Travis. "She can't feel that pain now. How is Alex taking it?"

"As good as she can," said Dave.

"Travis, Baby, I'm home," said a skinny man with dark brown hair as he came into the living room. "Oh. You have company. I'm sorry. We'll talk later," he said.

"Yeah. We'll talk later," said Travis.

"Wait you're gay?" asked Dave with a confused look on his face.

"I'm bisexual. I'm not homosexual. I can go both ways but right now I have a boyfriend."

"Interesting," said Dave. "But I heard you slept with Rachel."

"Again, I'm bisexual. I like women and men," said Travis.

"Oh. Hence the bi part. I'm sorry," said Dave. "I feel really stupid now. I never saw this one coming."

"I don't' talk about it too much," said Travis. "I didn't want you not to hire me because of my sexual preferences."

"I hold nothing against anyone. My mom is a lesbian for goodness sakes. Why would I mind having a bisexual security guard?"

"I don't know," said Travis. "So you're okay with this?"

"Yes. I'm not that kind of person. I'm very open minded."

"And Alex?" asked Travis.

"Alex is one of the most open minded people I have ever met in my entire life. She accepts a lot of lifestyle choices. Wow. I never saw this coming."

"Can it just stay between us? I don't really want anyone else to know."

"That's fine," said Dave. "Your secret is safe with me and Ben isn't going to say anything either."

"Thanks, Man," he said.

"No problem. Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning when you come back to work."

"See you tomorrow," said Travis as he walked Dave to the door.

After Dave left the house Travis' boyfriend came up to him and said, "Who was that?"

"My boss," answered Travis.

"Is he a homosexual?"

"No. He's married to a beautiful woman," said Travis, "and he loves her to no end."

"Cute," he said.

When Dave got home he took Ben out of his Sherpa and took him up to bed. He had finally fallen asleep on the way home so Ben laid him in his crib and then went back to his bed and laid down. Snoopy came in to join him and laid down next to him. Dave smiled as he thought about how Alex would be in bed next to him the next night. He had missed his wife more than anything and all he wanted was for her to be home. He slowly drifted off to sleep and didn't wake up until the next morning so that he could go get Chelsea and Alex.

Later that day Dave went and picked up his girls. He was so thrilled to finally take them home. He had already made arrangements to have Alex's car fixed so that in a couple weeks she would be able to drive it again. Sarah did quite the number on their car because it was going to cost a pretty penny to have it repaired but Sarah's insurance was covering the cost and deep down Dave didn't feel bad about it at all. Sarah caused him to lose his baby and she almost caused him to lose his wife and daughter. He just didn't want anyone to know how he was really feeling. He was thinking about it as they drove home from the hospital. "Dave, you're being really quiet," said Alex.

"Sorry. I'm thinking," he said as he pulled up to the intersection where the accident happened.

"This is where it happened," said Alex. "Right here at this light." She looked around the area. It seemed like nothing ever happened but the memory of it all was hitting her hard. As the light turned green before Dave went Alex said, "Make sure everyone stops before you go. That was my mistake."

"No, Alex, it wasn't your mistake. It was hers. You had the right away," said Dave as he pulled into the intersection. "It was her fault."

"I know," said Alex, "but still I'm never going through an intersection again unless I am completely sure all the cars come to a complete stop."

"But you did look, Mama but she came so fast," said Chelsea. "I remember. I remember, Mama. You looked and went but she came up too fast."

"I thought she was going to stop. I really thought she was," said Alex.

"All right," said Dave. "Let's not talk about it anymore. You two are both alive and that's what matters."

"Yeah. I guess," said Alex as she turned up the radio. She didn't want to think about it anymore but the thoughts of it all wouldn't leave her mind. She kept replaying in her mind over and over again Sarah slamming into their car.

After driving a little while longer Dave pulled up to the gate. Travis waved to Alex as he opened the gate for them to go through. Dave pulled up to the house and said, "Well, we're home," he said.

"Thank God," said Alex as she opened the car door. She walked to the back and opened Chelsea's door for her while Dave grabbed their stuff from the hospital. Alex and Chelsea were still pretty banged up from the accident but they seemed to be doing pretty well.

When they walked in the door Athena was standing there holding Ben with Kaylee standing beside her. "Ben, who's that?" she asked him.

"Mama. Mama," said Ben reaching for Alex.

"Hey, Ben," said Alex taking him from Athena. "Mommy, missed you so much. I love you, Ben," she said as she kissed his forehead and hugged him close. "I really missed you." Ben put his arms around Alex to hug her back. Alex got down to Kaylee's level and said, "Kaylee, I missed you too. I love you so much. I love all of you so much."

"Wuv you," said Kaylee, "Mommy." She hugged Alex after she said that. It had brought tears to Alex's eyes to hear Kaylee say those words to her.

Alex got up from Kaylee's level and Athena said, "Welcome home Alex and Chelsea. You were definitely missed around here. Lexie missed her Grandma."

"Where is Lexie?"

"Sleeping," said Athena. "When she finally falls asleep. I like to keep her asleep."

"I bet," said Alex. "Cherish the times she sleeps because you know how they say newborns sleep all the time? Yeah.. They sleep when they want to. Enjoy it."

"I do," said Athena, "so how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right," said Alex, "I'm glad to be home though. I have missed this house and I've missed my bed. I've just missed being with my family."

Snoopy came running down the stairs and ran straight over to Chelsea with his tail wagging. Chelsea got down on his level and he began giving her kisses. Chelsea let out a laugh and said, "Snoopy missed me, Mama. I missed you too." She began to pet the excited dog.

"Good maybe he won't sleep in my bed again tonight," said Dave. "Snoopy, your buddy is back. You can sleep in her bed now." Snoopy looked at Dave and growled. "Now you hate me again."

"Daddy, Snoopy doesn't hate you," said Chelsea as she continued to pet him.

"Just remember who fed you and walked you while Chelsea wasn't here," said Dave. "And I know he doesn't hate me," said Dave as he bent down to pet the dog but Snoopy snapped at him.

"Or maybe he does," said Alex. "It's okay, Baby. I still love you and you won't be sleeping alone tonight."

"I know," he said with a smile.

"Mama, can Snoopy and me go upstairs to my room to play?"

"Sure, Princess," said Alex as she watched Chelsea run up the stairs with Snoopy. "I'd say, Mr. Bautista your money was well spent on the dog. She loves it."

"I know," said Dave as they walked into the living room. They sat down on the couch as Alex held Ben and Kaylee played. Dave wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder and said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said. "It's just these last couple days have been hell for me. I've been through so much. I thought I was going to lose Chelsea, I had the baby 3 months early, I almost died, my memory is f**ked up and our baby died. It's been hell."

"It has but sometimes we have to go through Hell to get to Heaven. I talked to your mom."

"You did?"

"Yeah and I talked to my mom. I also talked to Mel. Your mom said she would be here first thing tomorrow morning. She doesn't want to see what happened before happen again. She wants to be here for you and my mom is coming to help out and Mel of course wants to come to be a good friend. She said you've always been there for her so she wants to be here for you."

"They don't have to come. I am fine," said Alex.

"Are you really fine or are you just saying you're fine so I don't keep bugging you?"

"I'm really fine," said Alex as she played with Ben. "I'm starting to understand things happen for a reason. It's not worth getting upset about. God knows what he's doing."

"I know but you have a funny way of reacting to things."

"Dave, I'm fine," said Alex. "Please don't make it worse by acting like I'm going to go crazy or something. I hate when you do that."

"Okay, Alex, I'm sorry. I don't want to upset you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex, "so do you want to talk about funeral arrangements?"

"You like to get down to business don't you? You know you can take a couple days to let it set in then make plans for a funeral."

"I know but I want it to be special for her and I want it to be private. I don't want the paparazzi or reporters at the funeral. Just family and close friends. I don't think it's the public's business. It's our private business."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Do they know about the car crash?"

"Yes, Alex, they do," said Dave. "Which means they know about the baby."

"They can know about the baby. That's no secret but they don't have to be there taking pictures and trying to get a story how we're feeling. It's a private family matter and they need to give us our privacy."

"Gotcha," said Dave. "And you're right. It's not their concern. You and me have to deal with this privately."

"Exactly, so my mom, your mom and Mel all know?"

"Yeah. I had to tell them. They needed to know."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm so glad that I didn't take Shawn with me that day. I would have never been able to explain it to Angie. Something deep down inside told me not to take him so I didn't."

"Shawn was pretty shaken up when he heard about the accident. Angie also said if you need anything she is there."

"Tell her I said thanks but I'm all right."

"I will tell her. You two seem to be pretty good friends."

"I wouldn't say we're friends but we do get along. She's pretty cool. We've got a few things in common," said Alex with a smile.

"Your hatred for Melina?"

"That's one of the things. So how has everything been around here?"

"Hectic," said Dave. "I didn't know if I was coming or going all week. All I wanted was for you to be home."

"All I wanted was to be home. Did you talk to Sarah's parents at all?"

"No," said Dave, "I have nothing to say to them."

"Give them your condolences," said Alex.

"Give them my condolences? They should be giving us theirs. Their daughter killed our baby after all."

"I know, Dave, but they lost a daughter too. We're all dealing with the same thing. We know how they feel and they know how we feel."

"I don't know how it's one in the same. Their daughter lost her life from her own stupidity. Our daughter lost her life because of their daughter's stupidity. Nevaeh didn't choose to die a day after she was born. That's Sarah's fault. I will NOT give my condolences to a murderer's family. F**k that," he said getting up. Alex realized at that moment Dave was taking Nevaeh's death harder than he was letting anyone know.

***A/N: So Dave got Travis to come back but he found out that Travis has a boyfriend.. I'm sure that shocked Dave. Alex and Chelsea came home. They seem to be happy to be back home. Kaylee is heart breaking "Wuv you." So cute. And Dave with Ben was cute too. Dave is really taking Nevaeh's death hard but he's not telling anyone how much it hurts. Maybe Alex can talk to him about it or maybe she might have to call in an old friend to help him out. And Alex has a point the reporters and paparazzi need to stay away from the funeral it's no one's business but the Bautistas'. And Sylvia, Donna and Mel are going to be in the house.. that should be fun. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	147. Chapter 147

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. YOu guys are awesome!**

Later that night Dave and Alex didn't talk anymore about the accident. Dave wasn't doing much talking. He played with the kids and then went to bed. Alex could tell he was not the same person and he was really hurting from Nevaeh's death. She was hurt too but he was definitely hurting more than she was. When Alex went to bed Dave had already fallen asleep so she just got into bed next to him to sleep. She felt his muscular arms wrap gently around her body pulling her closer to him. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. She had missed being in his arms but she had a feeling she was going to miss her husband because so far he wasn't himself.

The next morning Alex woke up to find Dave was missing. She looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. She read that it was 12 in the afternoon. She couldn't believe she slept that long and that Dave didn't wake her up when he got up. She had forgotten how badly it hurt after getting a C-Section done because while she was in the hospital they kept her medicated so she couldn't feel any pain. She carefully got out of bed as she felt the soreness. She let out a groan as she stood up. She had no desire to get dressed up. She didn't care if her mom was coming or not. She wanted to be as comfortable as possible. She got into her drawer and pulled out a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt and put them on. She took her hair that was starting to turn back to dark brown again and threw it up in a messy bun. She carefully made her way down stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw that her mom and Dave's mom were both there along with Mel. "Well, I see Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," said Dave as he was holding Ben.

"Hey," said Alex quietly.

"Alex," said Mel making her way over to her. "How are you doing? I'm so sorry," she said hugging her.

"I'm all right," said Alex hugging her best friend back.

"I can't even imagine all the pain you must be feeling," said Mel.

"Mel, I'm fine. I know that she's in a better place right now and that's all that matters. I'd rather her be with God than knowing she's in pain hooked up to machines. This way she's not hooked up to machines."

"You still have to be hurting," said Sylvia as she walked over to hug her daughter.

"Well, it hurts but not as much knowing she's pain free," said Alex. "How are you doing, Mom?" She asked hugging her mom.

"Well, I'm sure you guys could use a little happiness around here so I'm just going to tell you now," said Sylvia with the biggest smile on her face, "I'm in remission. The cancer is gone!"

"Mom, that is amazing! I'm so happy," said Alex hugging her mom again.

"Well, it's gone for now but the doctor said I do have a chance of it coming back but I'm laying it in the hands of God. If it does come back I'm not doing Chemo or radiation. I'm going to let it run its course."

Alex broke the hug and said, "Why would you do that, Mom? You're in your 50's you have so much life ahead. If it comes back you should get treatments."

"Alex, the treatments are so painful and they make me so sick. It makes me more miserable. If it comes back I'd rather be happy and strong than miserable and weak. It's how it's going to be."

"But Mom," said Alex.

"Don't but, Mom me," said Sylvia, "do you trust God?"

"Yes I trust God," said Alex.

"Well, I'm trusting God not to let the cancer come back but if it does I'm not going to lose my faith in him. He has a reason for everything."

"Okay," said Alex sadly. Her mom had made her feel even worse in the last few minutes.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Sylvia.

"Mom, I'm fine. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. She knew better than to push her daughter any further. When Alex was ready to open up she would open up to her but until then she was going to leave well enough alone.

Alex made her way into the living room and sat down next to Dave on the couch. "How are you doing, Baby?" she asked.

"I'm okay," said Dave. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing all right. I'm worried about you," said Alex.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine," he said. "I understand these things happen all the time. It's not like we didn't know this was a possibility. She was born at 24 weeks. The survival rate isn't that great for preemies born that soon."

"Okay," she said. "If you feel like you need to talk you know you can talk to me. We can't get through this unless we're open and honest about how we feel to one another. We have to work with each other in order to get through this together."

"I know, Alex. I'm just not ready to talk too much about it right now. It still hurts me," he said getting up and walking upstairs.

"Alex," said Donna, "don't mind him. Do not think he's shutting you out. He's just not sure what to say right now. This past week has hit him the hardest. It's been hell for him."

"I know," said Alex, "but I'm his wife. We're a team. We are both dealing with the same loss and we can understand where the other is coming from."

"I know but he's hurting. I can see it in his eyes. He's hurting.."

"Donna, we're all hurting," said Alex. "Chelsea's blaming herself, I'm blaming myself and Dave is blaming himself. We're all hurting. We all know deep down that none of us caused the accident but it's easier for us to blame ourselves than to blame someone else."

"I thought it was always easier to blame others than yourself?" asked Mel.

"That's how it usually is," said Sylvia. "So why is Chelsea blaming herself?"

"Because she was reading to me when the accident happened. She was reading one of her Junie B. Jones books. She thinks she distracted me. I hate that she feels that way because it's not her fault at all. I told her that her biggest problem should be picking the right crayon to use. Not blaming herself for something that isn't her fault."

"And you're right," said Donna. "Aw. Poor Chelsea. She must be a mess."

"She's off and on. I think she's better now that we're home but in the hospital she was really missing home. She cried every night because she wanted to be home."

"That's a shame," said Mel. "I don't even know how I would deal with that."

"For the longest time in the car when she didn't answer me I didn't want to look back at her. I was so afraid of what I might find that I refused to look back. I didn't want to.. I just assumed the worst but when I finally looked back the sight wasn't as gruesome but it was heartbreaking. She was just sitting there not moving or anything. I was so scared. I've had a lot of shit happen to me from being stabbed, almost getting shot and being raped but I have never been as scared as I was that day thinking my 5 year old was dead. My world would have came crashing down at that moment."

"I can't even imagine," said Mel as Chelsea came into the living room. She was dressed in pink sweatpants, a pink and white strapped shirt with a pink vest.

"Mama," she said, "why is Daddy crying?"

"Daddy's crying?"

"Yeah. He's in the hallway crying a lot. And my head hurts Mama, can I have something for my head?"

"I'll get you some Children's Tylenol how does that sound?"

"Good," she said as she sat down on Sylvia's lap.

"How are you feeling, Chelsea?"

"All right. I want my sister back though."

"Your little sister is in Heaven. You probably won't get her back now but when you go to Heaven you'll be able to see her again but until then do you know where she is?" asked Sylvia.

"In Heaven," said Chelsea.

"Yes, but she's also in your heart," she said pointing to Chelsea's heart.

"She's in my heart? I thought only Jesus was in my heart?"

Sylvia smiled and said, "Yes, Jesus is in your heart but people you loved that went to Heaven can also be in your heart like Nevaeh."

"And Ron? He's in my heart because he went to Heaven too."

Sylvia looked at Alex as she came back in the living room with Chelsea's medicine. "Who is Ron?" asked Alex. "And why is he in Chelsea's heart?"

"Mama, you don't know who Ron is? You took us to his house in New York. He played with us in the pool and we spent the night at his house but then he went to Heaven," said Chelsea. "He had those two girls Alessandra and Natalia."

"So he was a friend of mine?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Sylvia, "how do you remember almost being shot but not Ron? Ron saved you from being shot."

"That's who Ron is? I thought that was Tony," said Alex.

Mel said, "Tony would never save your life. And Tony is the one that raped you and stabbed you."

"Tony's my friend," said Alex.

"No. Tony's not your friend," said Sylvia.

"Yes he is," said Alex. "I just talked to him before the accident."

"No, Alex," said Mel, "you don't know if you can trust him. You think he changed but you don't know for sure. He's trying to prove it to you. Do you remember everything he did to you?"

"Some of it," said Alex. "And I know who Ron is. He's the guy I slept with because I was upset over losing a baby from a miscarriage. Then he saved my life at the grocery store and then he left me 700 thousand dollars. And he left me his pizza shop."

"He left you 700 thousand dollars? And his pizza shop?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes," said Alex. She had just realized at that moment her memory had come back because she couldn't remember Ron for anything a couple days ago but all her memories of him and everything else she had forgotten played over and over in her head.

"You remember that?" asked Mel.

"Yeah," said Alex. "I think I got my memory back."

"Thank God," said Sylvia.

"I know I know all about the money and the pizza shop," said Donna, "but what are you going to do with the money and the pizza shop?"

"I'm opening a domestic violence shelter," said Alex. "As for the pizza shop I might sell it to his mom or keep it. I haven't decided yet."

"Oh," said Donna. "Good idea about the shelter."

"That's amazing," said Sylvia. "You make me proud."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"I know this may be a touchy subject," said Mel, "but are you having a funeral for the baby?"

"Yes," said Alex, "we just need to plan it out. Dave isn't ready though. I'm going to give it a couple days then plan it out. It's going to be a private event only for family and close friends. I want it that way so there's no paparazzi and no reporters. It's not the public's business. Should I do an obituary?"

"Yes," said Mel. "But where they mention the funeral.. You have to say it's a private viewing and a private event for only family and friends. That way it's not open to the public and no one knows where it is."

"And what is it supposed to say?"

"I don't know," said Mel.

"And I don't know if there's going to be a viewing," said Alex. "I want her to be cremated and spread her ashes somewhere. I don't know. Can we stop talking about it right now because it's making me sad."

"See even Alex isn't ready," said Donna. "You two have a long road ahead of you."

"I know," said Alex as Athena walked into the living room with Lexie.

"Um, Alex, my dad is an emotional mess in the hallway upstairs."

"So I heard," said Alex, "Chelsea told me."

"I think you should go talk to him. He is breaking down. I've never seen him like that."

"Alex, go talk to him," said Donna. "You are the only one that understands how he's feeling."

"Okay," said Alex as she got up and walked upstairs after handing her mom Chelsea's medicine. Alex didn't really know what to say as she made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw Dave sitting outside Kaylee's room which was also going to be Nevaeh's room crying. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey, Baby."

"Hey," he said wiping tears from his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," he said getting up.

"Dave, I'm not stupid. I know everything with Nevaeh and the accident is bothering you . Don't push me away. I want to be there for you and I want you to be there for me. We can't go through what we went through last time. We can't push each other away we need to be there for each other or it's going to end the exact same way it ended last time. So sit down and talk to me and I'll talk to you."

"Alex, I don't want to talk," said Dave.

Alex stood up and stopped Dave as he tried to walk away. "No," said Alex, "I'm not letting you walk away. Sit down and talk to me. I know how you're feeling. I'm feeling the same way but we are NOT going to do this. We are NOT going to walk away from each other. We're going to be there for one another."

"Fine," said Dave as he took Alex's hand. He led them into their bedroom. He shut the door behind them and sat down on the bed. Alex walked over to join him. "I can't do it anymore Alex. I just can't do it."

"Do what?"

"Go through the tragedy and the drama. I don't know what we did that was so bad that bad stuff keeps happening to us. Ever since we first got together 8 years ago. Something bad has always happened to us. Whether it was Tony beating the shit out of you or his constant harassment. Then he almost killed you. Then I f**ked up and cheated on you. You left me because I was selfish. We got through that and then Bella came forward about Kaylee. Then Tony gets out of jail and starts saying Chelsea is his.. Then we don't know who Ben's father is either. Then you have a miscarriage and you get so upset and confused you cheated on me.. I thought everything was going good for us and then the accident happened. I can't do this anymore Alex. I can't take the hurt anymore."

"I know, Baby neither can I. We need a new beginning. I can't take the hurt either but what helps the most is when you're there for me."

"I know. I try to be there but what happens when I hurt so bad myself I don't even know how to help you?"

"That's when we help each other, Dave."

"Okay. I wanted this baby more than anything. I was so excited for her. I was ready to be a daddy again even if Ben and Nevaeh were a year apart. I was still excited for her. I wanted that. I wanted another baby but now it just seems like it's never going to happen for us. I get that God took her because of the pain she was in but why? I don't' understand anything."

"I feel really bad because for the longest time I didn't want to have a baby. The day I found out I was upset. I didn't want another baby but then you talked to me and you were so happy and that made me so happy. I was ready for her, Dave, I wanted her. And then when they got her out all the feelings I had disappeared. I wanted the best for her and I loved her more than anything. Nothing else mattered to me. I really thought she was going to make it but she never did. And I know exactly what you mean about the hurt. I can't take it anymore either. I'm scared to have another baby. I'm scared to go down that route again. I don't want this to keep happening because I don't' want to keep feeling the pain. It hurts so bad, Dave," she said crying. "Please don't let me feel the hurt again. Please, Baby."

Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and held onto her closely. "I won't Alex. I hate seeing you hurt but don't let me feel the pain again. I don't think I can bare it again."

"Neither can I. I am with you. I don't understand it either. We're not bad people. I don't remember doing anything to deserve feeling so much pain in my life. I just wish I knew why this was happening."

"I know I've done some horrible shit in my life but I don't think I did anything so bad to deserve this stuff. I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe this is God's way of saying we shouldn't have anymore children."

"Maybe. I don't' know," said Alex. "I just want some answers."

"Me too," said Dave, "but like you said before she's in a better place."

"Yeah," she said, "but I wish she'd still be with us."

"She is. She's in our hearts but I know what you mean. We're never going to know what kind of person she was going to be or whose personality she would have. What would she have aspired to be? Who would she have been? I hate how we'll never know the answers to those questions."

"I know," said Alex, "I hate it too. I just feel so numb right now. The pain hasn't hit as hard as it will. What if what happened before happens again?"

"Like what?" asked Dave holding onto Alex.

"I push you away and sleep with someone else."

"It won't," said Dave.

"How do you know it won't?" asked Alex.

"Because I'm not going to let you push me away. You didn't let me push you away so I'm not going to let you push me away."

"Good don't let me push you away," said Alex. "Do you ever wonder why stuff happens the way it does?" she asked as she intertwined their fingers.

"All the time," said Dave. "I know things happen because of God's plans but why do his plans sometimes bring hurt?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "I always learned that God doesn't do what he does to hurt us he does what he does because it's what's best for us. How is taking our baby away from us best for us?"

"All three babies we lost," said Dave. "How was that what's best for us?"

"I think I understand the whole thing with the one we lost when Chelsea was 18 months old. Look where we were 2 and a half years later. We couldn't stand each other. We stayed together so long for Chelsea and then it just fell apart. It would have been a lot harder with two kids than just Chelsea."

"I guess," said Dave. "It just wasn't the time for a baby then because we did get into some fights."

"And with Nevaeh I want to say that maybe God didn't think we could handle her. She was born at 24 weeks who knows what kind of problems she would have had. Her problems could have been too big for us to handle. With as many kids as we have would we have been able to handle her problems?"

"Probably not," said Dave.

"And God could so I believe that's the reason he took her from us. As for the baby I miscarried maybe it just wasn't the time."

"Because everything happens for a reason. At least we got to meet Nevaeh for a short time."

"Yeah. She was still beautiful, she was still loving. She was a butterfly," said Alex.

"A beautiful butterfly," said Dave. "It's going to take so much time to get past this and move on. I don't know if I can do it."

"You can do it. We can do it. We just have to be there for one another."

"Well, if it helps any Nevaeh looked like you. She was just as beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile. "One day we'll get to see our little butterfly again. And I look at it this way.. God is faithful… I'm sure he has a bigger and better plan for us."

"I agree," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby," she said as she turned to kiss his lips passionately.

"So once we heal from this whole ordeal are we going to try for another baby or no?" asked Dave.

"I don't think so. I don't want to try anymore. We'll do it this way. If it's meant to be for us to have another baby then God will let it happen if it's not then it won't happen. I'm sticking to whatever happens, happens."

"All right," he said, "I can live with that," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips passionately.

When they broke the kiss they sat and started to make funeral arrangements for Nevaeh. Neither of them really wanted to make the arrangements because once they were made it would all be real. Nevaeh would really be gone. They had decided on the perfect song for the funeral. They made their arrangements and then they agreed on getting tattoos in honor of Nevaeh but they just didn't know when they would be able to get them. They both realized that they were in for a long road of recovery but they knew as long as they got through it together it would be okay.

***A/N: Dave is so sensitive. YOu have got to love that. They're right as long as they work together they will get through it. Sylvia's cancer is gone.. that is the happiness of the chapter but if it comes back she doesn't want treatment. Alex didn't seem to happy about that. Alex got her memory back and they made funeral arrangements. So what did you think? Please review. And thank you for taking the time to read. **


	148. Chapter 148

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much! You guys are awesome.**

***This is a really sad chapter. Very sad so if you cry easily like myself you might want to have some tissues handy. **

About a week later on the morning of the funeral Dave and Alex were getting ready to go to the church. They weren't taking Ben and Kaylee with them because they were too young. They didn't want to take Chelsea with them either but Chelsea insisted she go. Alex decided it wasn't too bad of an idea since Chelsea was so torn up about it. Alex was getting her black panty hose on when Dave came out of the bathroom dressed in a black dress shirt and black pants. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," said Alex. "How can you just bury a child?"

"Technically we aren't burying her. We're spreading her ashes in a butterfly garden."

"I know but it's so hard," she said putting on her black short sleeved dress.

"I know it is," said Dave. "But we have to do it sometime. It's better to do it sooner than later."

"I know," said Alex. "It's just once this is all said and done it will be real and she really will be gone."

"Alex, she's been gone," said Dave. "I know it's sad but it's true. I wish we could get more days with her but it is what it is. Like you said, maybe God does have a bigger and better plan for us."

"Yeah," she said. "I guess." She started to cry a little bit.

"Oh, Babe, come here," said Dave as he pulled Alex toward him and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. She's in Heaven now watching over us with God."

"I know," said Alex, "but it's just too much. Our kids are supposed to have our funerals. We're not supposed to have theirs."

"I know but sometimes things happen and we have accept them the way they are. I'm hurting too, Alex, and I will be hurting for a while but doing this today is going to give us some closure knowing Nevaeh is in a better place."

"I know," said Alex. "But I would love to have just one more day with her. Just one more."

"Me too," he said as he continued comforting his wife. "He could have given us one more day."

"Or many years after that," she said. "I don't like this at all."

"Neither do I," said Dave, "but like I said we have to do what we have to. It's going to hurt for a while but eventually we'll start accepting it day by day.. And taking it one step at a time."

"The healing process is going to be the worst part," said Alex.

"It will," said Dave, "but we're a team. We'll heal together and we'll make it through this together."

"Together," she said as she took his hand. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," he said as they walked out of the bedroom door.

Before they left they talked to Marissa because she was going to watch Ben and Kaylee for them because she didn't want to go to the funeral. She said it was too hard for her to witness and she just couldn't bring herself to go. "Are you going to be all right with them?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Marissa, "I'll be all right. I'm sorry I'm not going. I just can't. I'm too emotional."

"It's okay. I understand. I know how it is when you're pregnant," said Alex. "Thank-you so much for watching them."

"No problem," said Marissa. "You are a strong woman. You're stronger than me. You've been to Hell and back but you're still standing. I have a lot of respect for you. I would NEVER be able to go through the Hell you've been through and still be standing. I would have given up a long time ago."

"I've had my days where I felt like giving up but my kids and my husband are what keep me going. I wake up everyday for them. Believe me, I've had my days where getting out of bed didn't seem like it was worth it but knowing that my kids were depending on me I got out of bed. I did it for them. If it weren't for them I would have given up a LONG time ago."

"But you didn't and that's what's amazing," said Marissa. "I am so glad that you're going to be Charles' godmother and that maybe one day I'll be your sister in law. You are an amazing woman."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile as they hugged.

"Well, we better get going," said Dave as Chelsea and Athena made their way downstairs. They were dressed in black dresses also. "Bye, Marissa."

"Bye, Dave, bye Alex."

"Bye," said Alex as they walked out the door. After they were through the gate Alex saw the paparazzi following them and she said, "I thought we weren't having them anywhere near the church?"

"We're not, Alex, I've spent a lot of money on security today. I'm pretty sure they're going to keep them away."

"Good because it's not their business and they are not welcome at Nevaeh's funeral."

"Daddy, are they ever going to leave us alone?"

"Chelsea, eventually one day they'll leave us alone."

"Good because sometimes it gets so annoying."

"Thank-you," said Alex agreeing with Chelsea. She was a little shocked because usually Chelsea was all about the paparazzi and the attention the family received but Alex assumed this time it was because Chelsea wanted her privacy and wanted to deal with her sister's passing without them bugging the family.

"Well, I can't do anything about it," said Dave.

"You can put a no trespassing sign out in front of our house. That worked for the Gosselins."

"I'll see what I can do," said Dave, "but that only keeps them from coming on our property not from finding us in a public place."

"I know but at least I know when I leave my house they won't be out there like a pack of dogs taking pictures and asking questions," said Alex, "do you know how hard it's been walking to the bus stop to get Chelsea everyday and being asked how I feel about Nevaeh's passing? How the f**k do they think I feel? Regardless of how long she lived she was still my daughter, she still grew inside of me and of course her passing is going to hurt me."

"Oh, I know," said Dave. "I've gone through it too."

"And that's why we need to get rid of them," said Alex.

"I will do what I can," said Dave. "I promise."

"Thank-you," said Alex. "That's all I ask. We shouldn't have to live like this," she said as she watched them follow closely behind them.

When they arrived at the church there were a few reporters outside but security had it under control and were not allowing them anywhere near the church or those in attendance at the funeral. Dave, Alex, Chelsea and Athena made their way to the first pew and took a seat as the pastor began the service. Alex and Dave chose to have Nevaeh cremated because they felt better scattering her ashes somewhere than burying their tiny daughter. The pastor spoke of Nevaeh as if she had lived for a hundred years and everything he said made Alex, Dave, Chelsea and Athena cry. As the pastor talked Alex couldn't help but think how none of this should be happening. Nevaeh was supposed to be born at the end of May or the beginning of June. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Her pregnancy had gone so well and it was going very well until Sarah slammed into their car. Alex's feelings had gone from sadness to anger in a matter of minutes. She would never forgive Sarah for taking away what was supposed to be hers. She realized that by the fact Sarah died she would NEVER know how badly it hurt Alex that she lost Nevaeh. Nothing would make up for the fact that Nevaeh was gone and that was another reason why Alex wouldn't press charges because it wouldn't change the fact Nevaeh was already gone. She also knew how Sarah's parents were feeling because they were going through the same thing no matter how it happened. They didn't deserve charges to be pressed like Alex and Dave they deserved the right to move on with their lives and take time to heal from the loss of a child.

The pastor had asked for a moment of silence in honor of tiny Nevaeh. During the moment of silence there was not a dry eye in the entire sanctuary. It gave Alex, Dave and Chelsea a moment to think of their short but happy moments with her. He ended the moment of silence by saying, "Ecclesiastes 3:1-7 says, 'There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under Heaven: a time to be born and a time to die, a time to plant and a time to uproot, a time to kill and a time to heal, a time to tear down and a time to build, a time to weep and a time to laugh, a time to mourn and a time to dance, a time to scatter stones and a time to gather them, a time to embrace and a time to refrain, a time to search and a time to give up, a time to keep and a time to throw away, a time to tear and a time to mend, a time to be silent and a time to speak, a time to love and a time to hate, a time for war and a time for peace.' This event has not been easy for this family. They have gone through tough times but during these times they have not let go of God. They have not thought God turned their back on them. I've talked to them and they have said this has made their faith in God stronger than ever. God does things that we do not understand. We are not in control of our lives, we are not in control of what goes on in our lives, we don't control who lives and who dies, that is God's work. God has the perfect timing for everything. We may not agree but God does what's best for us whether we want to see it or not. At this time the family would like to share a few thoughts. Chelsea, did you want to go first?"

Chelsea looked at her mom and Alex nodded to her. Chelsea got up and walked to the front of the church. She helped get the microphone down to her level and began to say, "Nevaeh, I only got to meet you one time but that was the best time of my life. I asked Mama why you were so small and she told me because you weren't done growing yet. When I had to see you I was sad but you were still very beautiful. I asked Mama if I could talk to you and she told me you liked to be talked to. I told you that I would probably be your favorite sister but now I won't know that and you won't know that. Even though you're in Heaven I know you are with me everyday because you are in my heart. I am glad that I got that chance to meet you and got that chance to talk to you. Athena, Ben and Kaylee weren't that lucky but I know they would have loved you too. I know that you're our angel and one day we'll get to see you again. I can't wait until the day I get to see you again and this time you'll have no pain and you'll be a lot happier. I love you, Nevaeh." Chelsea had Alex choking back on tears. Alex remembered that day in the hospital very vividly and Chelsea's eulogy was so heartfelt and touching for a child her age. Chelsea had so much love for Nevaeh and it made Alex happy because everyone knew her feelings on Kaylee but to love Nevaeh the way she did was amazing. Alex felt those two would have been close with one another. Alex couldn't help but to let out a cry as Chelsea made her way back to her seat. Dave wrapped his arm around Alex to comfort her as he too began to cry.

Alex decided she was going to say something next. She got herself together and she made her way up to the front with Dave along side her. She needed his support to get through her eulogy. Dave took her hand as she began to say, "Nevaeh Grace.. Could a better name have been given to such a beautiful baby? Nevaeh when your daddy and me first named you it was because you were a gift from Heaven which when spelled backwards is Nevaeh. It was God's grace that gave you to us even if it was for a short time. I can't imagine the pain that you went through the day and a half you were alive. You were so tiny and you weren't able to do many things on your own. I know that you're in a better place now. I know you're not feeling any pain and I know that you're breathing on your own and you're happier. I'll never know why God took you away from me but apparently God needed you more than I did. I'll never forget those moments we shared together. All the times your dad would call you Peanut. I'll never forget the day we first saw you in the ultrasound.. You really did look like a Peanut and the nickname just stuck. The first time the doctor put you in my arms my words were, welcome to the world Peanut." She started cry as she said this, "you looked like a peanut. You were so small and tiny. I don't know what your future would have held but I wish I could have found out. There hasn't been a day that I don't wish I could go back and change everything just to have one more day with you. I can't imagine the pain you were going through and how you felt but now you're in a better place pain free. God must have realized he was missing an angel and brought you back home to him, Neveah Grace. To God you may be an Angel and you may be my angel too but in my eyes right now you are a butterfly that flew away. I'll never get the chance to know you or the person you would have become but I would like to think you would have became a wonderful person. I don't know what you would be when you grew up but now I know you'll always be one of God's angels. I was once told that death ends a life not a relationship. Just because God came and took you back to be an Angel doesn't mean I won't always be your mother. I will always be your mommy. I can't wait for the day I get to see you again. The day I can see you run around being wild and free. That is my strength that is keeping me going through all this. I love you so much and the day will come when I get to see my Nevaeh Grace again but until then don't' forget I will always love you and I will always be your mommy. I love you, Peanut. I hope you're waiting for me when that day comes." As Alex finished up her eulogy she broke down in front of everyone in attendance. Dave wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and once Alex was able to get back onto her feet to walk they walked back to their seats so Athena could sing the song they had picked out for her.

Athena made her way to the front and said, "My mom and dad have called Nevaeh a butterfly. They have made her symbol of their new tattoos they are going to get a butterfly. They're spreading her ashes in a butterfly garden because to them she is their butterfly so when they asked me to sing Martina McBride's 'She's a Butterfly' it made perfect sense to me. I never got the opportunity to meet Nevaeh but I am sure that she was just as beautiful as a butterfly and it is my honor to sing this song in her memory," she said as the music began to play and then she began to sing.

"_She's a Butterfly" by Martina McBride:_

_She remembers when she first got her wingsAnd how she opened up that day she learned to singThen the colors came, erased the black and whiteAnd her whole world changed when she realized_

_She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson skyNothing's ever gonna bring her downAnd everywhere she goesEverybody knows she's so glad to be aliveShe's a butterfly._

_Like the purest light in a darkened worldSo much hope inside such a lovely girlYou should see her fly, it's almost magicalIt makes you wanna cry, she's so beautiful._

_She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson skyNothing's ever gonna bring her downAnd everywhere she goesEverybody knows she's so glad to be aliveShe's a butterfly._

_God bless the butterfly,give her the strength to flyNever let her wings touch the groundGod bless the butterfly,give her strength to flyNever let her wings touch the ground._

_She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson skyNothing's ever gonna bring her downAnd everywhere she goesEverybody knows she's so glad to be aliveShe's a butterfly._

_God bless the butterfly,give her the strength to flyNever let her wings touch the groundGod bless the butterfly,give her strength to flyNever let her wings touch the ground._

Athena could barely make it through the song but for Alex she managed to get through it. Athena had such a beautiful singing voice and the way she belted through the song sounded as beautiful as birds singing on a beautiful spring day. As Athena made her way back to her seat she hugged her dad and she hugged Alex before she sat down. She had no idea what they were going through or how they felt but she knew that it was something she never wanted to go through. She thought her parents were the strongest people she had ever known. They had gone through so much in the last couple years it was amazing that they had still been standing. They hadn't let anything knock them down but this time she wasn't sure if they would be able to keep standing and keep going. This was going to be a hard blow to come back from but she hoped that they would make it through and that their lives would go back to normal. She wasn't hoping they would forget about Nevaeh but she was hoping that they would be able to move on together and allow some normalcy back into their lives.

After Athena singing the Martina McBride song the pastor came up and said a few more words. He presented Nevaeh's ashes to Dave and Alex and then dismissed the funeral. Alex, Dave and Chelsea were the last to leave the church. When they got outside and began to make their way to the car reporters and paparazzi ran over to them. They had gotten to be too much for the security to handle alone. "Mrs. Bautista, how are you feeling after your accident."

"No comment," said Alex as she held onto Chelsea's hand tightly and moved faster to the car.

"Is it true Mrs. Bautista, you refuse to press charges against the suspect's family?"

"Can you please leave us alone?" asked Alex. "We just need our privacy at this time. Thank-you."

"But Mrs. Bautista, you lost a child in the accident. How can you not press charges against the family of the suspect that killed your child?"

Alex took a deep breath. At first she wasn't going to answer them but she realized she was never going to be left alone until she answered the question so she said, "Because the suspect is someone's daughter too. Her family is dealing with the same thing we are dealing with. I will not make it harder for them by punishing them for their daughter's mistakes. If you had a daughter that caused an accident but died as a result would you want people to press charges against you? No. You wouldn't and I wouldn't expect anyone to do that to me either. Now.. This is a tough time for my family and we're dealing with a lot but we would like the public to respect our privacy at this time. Thank-you." Alex got in the car and they headed to their house for a family dinner that Alex's mom had graciously prepared for them.

After they ate as a family they spent some down time together. "So, Alex, when are you and Dave going to spread the ashes?" asked Sylvia.

"Later on today after Ben and Kaylee wake up from their naps. We want the family there."

"That's good," said Sylvia. "I am so proud of you. You're taking this better than I thought."

"It's hard," she said. "It's really hard especially when the public tries to get in our business. I just wish we had a different life. I wish our lives didn't matter to so many people and I hate how they can sell this stuff to tabloids. Isn't that horrible? Our pain is their gain."

"I know, Alex, but you chose this life. You chose to marry Dave."

"When I married Dave the only thing we had to worry about was wrestling websites reporting everything but now it's so much more than that. When Dave got into movies is when it happened."

"I know but you love Dave and that stuff should mean nothing to you."

"It doesn't mean anything to me but it annoys me that Dave and me are going through this pain and all they want is an interview or pictures. I found out they had pictures of my Lexus after we crashed and sold them to the tabloids. That is sick. Do you know how much our house phone has blown up because of magazines and TV shows wanting our story. Dave and me have just started talking about it together. We're not ready to talk about it to the public but they're not understanding that and the fact that they're not is making it a lot harder for me."

"Alex," said Dave, "I know it bothers you and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Alex, "they're just inconsiderate."

"I know but I feel like it's partially my fault."

"Don't," said Alex. "It's not your fault. You can't control them and apparently neither could the security you hired."

"I know. I do a sucky job at hiring security," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Baby," she said. "We're going to make it through this with or without them hounding us. We're not going to let anything break us apart. I said it before and I'll say it again. I want forever with you."

"I want forever with you too and I will NOT let this be our breaking point. I love you more because of it. Marissa is right. You are a strong woman. You've been through hell but you're still standing. I love it."

"Thanks," she said. "You're pretty strong yourself because I'm not the only one that's gone through hell.."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby," she said before they kissed again.

Later that afternoon when the babies were awake the family made their way to the butterfly garden to spread Nevaeh's ashes. They had received special permission to spread the ashes because they didn't just let anyone spread ashes in their beautiful butterfly garden that was full of beautiful flowers and tons of butterflies. The beautiful monarch butterflies were flying around as Dave and Alex both began to spread her ashes in that particular part of the garden. When they finished Alex's eyes were filled with tears. "I love you, Nevaeh. Go be a butterfly and fly away."

"Goodbye, Peanut," said Dave as he wiped tears from his eyes. A beautiful orange and black monarch butterfly flew over and landed on Dave's shoulder. Dave and Alex smiled as they saw the peacefulness of the butterfly. After a few minutes the butterfly flew away and Dave wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders to watch it fly off into the sky.

***A/N: Nevaeh Grace.. Alex is right no better name could have been given to her. I think Dave and Alex are going to be all right. They're going to get through this. They have a great support system and they're there for each other. THey'll be fine. Nevaeh.. a beautiful butterfly. Chelsea did pretty good with her eulogy and Athena sang a beautiful song. Alex seemed to get upset over the paparazzi and reporters bugging them and she has every right to be. It's time for her and Dave to heal together in privacy. THe public needs to leave them alone. And they spread her ashes in a butterfly garden. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***I apologize for this sad chapter but I will say for the last few chapters there will be a sense of happiness. I will not let this story end on a sad note.. it will be a happy one.. leading to a sequel. **


	149. Chapter 149

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A couple weeks later on a Sunday morning, the first Sunday Athena had to take Lexie to see her dad to be exact Dave and Alex were giving the kids breakfast before church. Alex laid a plate of blueberry pancakes down on the table and gave Chelsea a pancake, cut it for her and put syrup on it before she went to feed Ben some of his banana cereal. "So how are you doing?" asked Dave.

"I'm good," said Alex as she gave Ben a spoonful of cereal. "And today is the day Tom is coming to do the tattoos right?"

"Yep," said Dave giving Kaylee some pancakes. "Where is Athena?"

"She's getting Lexie ready. Today is the first day she's going to see Tony."

"Oh yeah.. I'll be praying for that in church today. He better not pull any funny business," said Dave.

"Dave, to be honest.. I don't think he's going to. I think he really loves Lexie and he wants the best for her like most parents do for their kids."

"Yeah, well, most parents aren't thugs with fathers that try to kill their child's other grandparents time and time again."

"Tony has no ties to his dad anymore."

"I can't believe you believe that," said Dave. "He's a known liar."

"Dave, I do believe him. I've known Tony for a long time. I can tell when he's being sincere and when he's not. I don't want to fight about it okay? We've been doing good. I want to keep it that way."

"All right," said Dave, "we won't fight about it."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as Athena came into the kitchen wearing a black t-shirt that showed a little too much cleavage and a pair of blue jeans. She had put on make-up and had her mid back length black hair hanging down in loose curls. She had Lexie in one hand wearing a white long sleeved bodysuit, with a black vest with white polka dots and a hood over top with a pair of pink pants.

"Good morning," said Athena with a smile.

Chelsea looked at her older sister and said, "Why are your boobies hanging out?"

"They're not hanging out," said Athena.

"Yeah they are," said Chelsea.

"I was just about to ask her the same thing," said Dave, "we're a little too dressed up to go to a prison for a visit with a criminal aren't we?"

"He is not a criminal. He is Lexie's dad," said Athena. "Stop calling him a criminal in front of her. And no. I'm dressed like I would be every other day."

"No you're not," said Dave. "You've been dressed in sweatpants for the last month. You're not dressed like you are every other day."

"Dad, I wore sweatpants because I wasn't going anywhere. I'm leaving the house. I always dress up to leave the house," she said getting Lexie into her pink bear bodysuit.

"I think that shirt is too revealing and I don't think you need all that make up. Are you trying to impress him? Is it not bad enough you had sex with him willingly and got pregnant."

"Dave," said Alex.

"No, Alex, look at her."

"I see her and she dresses like that everyday," said Alex, "just relax. Athena would never be interested in Tony or try to impress him. She knows sleeping with him was a mistake and she's sorry for that. She's just doing what the court order said and taking Lexie to see her dad. It's not a big deal."

"But does she have to wear that?"

"She can wear whatever she wants," said Alex.

"Dad, this isn't the big crisis you're making it out to be. I'll be fine and my shirt isn't too revealing."

"Well, you and me apparently have different ideas of revealing then," said Dave, "And while I'm thinking about it, when are you going back to school?"

"In a couple weeks, Dad. The doctor told me to wait until Lexie is 6 weeks old. She's only 4 weeks. Trust me I'm going back and I am more than ready."

"Good," said Dave. "You need to be back in school. How is home schooling coming?"

"It's going fine, Dad, don't worry about me. I'm a mother now and I'm 18 years old. I'm pretty sure I know how to take care of myself."

"I'm not doubting that," said Dave, "but I just want to make sure you're doing what's best for yourself."

"I am, Dad," she said zipping up Lexie's bodysuit. "Can you hold her while I go get her car seat?"

"Sure," he said, "Come on, Lexie, come to G-Peezy," he said as Athena handed her to him. "Hello, Lexie, look at you all bundled up. You look like a little Eskimo baby. Alex, doesn't she look like an Eskimo baby?"

Alex looked at Lexie, smiled and said, "Yeah, she really looks like an Eskimo. She's adorable. Hi, Lexie, hey beautiful." Lexie smiled at Alex. "I got her to smile at me," said Alex with a smile. "Ha."

"Oh come on, Lexie, I talk to you and you can't even smile for G-Peezy. Come on, smile for me princess. Goochie Goo….," said Dave. He had tried everything he could to make her smile. Dave was the only person in the house that Lexie hadn't smiled for. No one knew why but she just wouldn't smile for him. It kind of broke Dave's heart that his granddaughter wouldn't smile for him but he was going to keep trying until she did. "Come on, Lexie, give G-Peezy a smile. Come on," he said trying to tickle the baby.

"Maybe she doesn't like you calling yourself G-Peezy," said Chelsea. "Watch," she said, "Hi, Lexie, Come on. Smile for Aunt Chelsea. I'm going to get you," she said as she went to tickle Lexie's chin but Lexie wouldn't smile so Chelsea made a funny face and Lexie gave Chelsea the biggest smile she could. "See, Daddy?"

"So you're telling me all I have to do is this?" asked Dave as he made the same face for Lexie except it made her cry.

"Look, Daddy, you made Lexie cry," said Chelsea. "It's okay, Lexie," said Chelsea as she touched Lexie's tiny hand.

"Wow, Dave, what did you do?" asked Alex.

"I was just trying to make her smile," he said. "I'm sorry, Lexie, it's okay. G-Peezy is sorry. Chelsea get her pacifier out of her bag."

"Okay, Daddy," she said getting up and getting her pacifier out of the diaper bag. "Here you go."

"Thank-you," said Dave as she gave it to her.

"Ah. The paci," said Chelsea, "I miss those days."

"I don't," said Alex. "Breaking you from the paci was the toughest thing I ever did. I'm glad Ben gave it up on his own. Kaylee is going to be hard to break off the paci."

"Chelsea's pacifier was in her mouth constantly," said Dave. "She never let it go."

"I know," said Chelsea. "I loved that thing."

"How do you even remember?" asked Alex. "You were never mind. You were 3 years old when you finally kicked the habit."

"Whatever happened to that thing anyway?" asked Chelsea.

"The vacuum ate it. It was laying on the floor when I was vacuuming and the vacuum took it."

"Oh," said Chelsea, "but I'm a big girl now. I don't need it anymore."

"I know," said Alex. "You're a very big girl."

"I know. I know," said Chelsea as Athena made her way back into the kitchen.

"Why was she crying?" asked Athena.

"Because Daddy made her cry," answered Chelsea.

"Dad!"

"I was trying to make her smile but instead I made her cry."

"I don't know why she doesn't smile at you," said Athena as she took her from Dave and put her in the car seat.

"I don't' either," said Dave. "The dog doesn't like me and I can't get my granddaughter to smile at me."

"It's okay, Baby, you can make Ben smile more than anyone else."

"That's because Ben is my boy," said Dave. Ben looked at his dad and smiled. "See? That's my boy." Ben clapped his hands and smiled at his dad. "It has to be a crime to be that cute."

"We did do a good job," said Alex.

"No.. you did a good job. He's your mini me."

"Yeah, I know," said Alex.

"And then we wonder where Chelsea gets her confidence from," said Dave with a smile.

"I get it from Mommy but I get my looks from you," she said with a smile.

"Yes you do," said Dave with a smile.

"So Athena, are you still getting your tattoo today?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I want to get Lexie's name tattooed on my wrist."

"Okay, I'll tell Tom," said Dave.

"When can I get a tattoo?" asked Chelsea.

"Maybe when you're 16," said Dave.

"18," said Alex. "Until then you can wear fake ones."

"Well, your mom has spoken. Not until you're 18," said Dave.

"Fine," said Chelsea. "But can I get my belly button pierced like Mama?"

"That you can do when you're 16," said Dave. "is that all right with you, Alex?"

"I guess. I was going to say 14 but 16 works."

"And I want my nose pierced too just like Mama's, yours and Athena's. And is Ben getting his ears pierced like Daddy's?"

"Someday," said Alex. "When he can decide."

"Come on, Alex, I don't know why you won't let me get his ears pierced for his 1st birthday."

"Because he is a baby. I want him to be able to decide," said Alex, "you know how I feel about it."

"Okay," he said. "We'll wait."

"Well, I'm on my way to go see Tony. You guys have a good day at church."

"We will," said Dave, "be safe."

"I will. Love you," she said grabbing Lexie's car seat and heading out the door.

"Why do I feel like a bad dad letting her go see this psycho?" asked Dave.

"She'll be fine," said Alex as she started cleaning Ben up.

"I hope so," said Dave. "I really hope so."

Later that day when Athena arrived at the prison she checked in on the visitor's list. She was told she needed to wait because Tony was finishing up a class in the prison for drug and alcohol rehabilitation. Athena took a seat with Lexie on the bench to wait for him. She grabbed her cell phone and began texting a few friends while she waited. Well, the friends she had left. Jason had pretty much told the whole school Athena was a slut and that she lied about being raped the entire time. Since Jason was so popular the friends she did have turned their back on her. She managed to keep two real friends Lindsay and Brittney. She was dreading going back to school because she didn't want to face all those that turned their back on her. She had already gotten death threats, negative comments and tons of other things posted on her Facebook page. It had gotten so bad that she ended up deleting her account and made an all new one where no one could add her except friends and family. Then she got threatening text messages and threatening phone calls. She felt it was too much drama for her to go back to. She wanted to be home schooled but it would be pointless because there were only 3 months of school. She was either going to endure it or she was going to quit school. She had thought about quitting school a lot lately but every time she looked at Lexie she just couldn't do it. Plus her new boyfriend was pushing her to continue school and forget the haters. It wasn't the haters' words she was worried about it was what they could do to her that worried her. "Athena, you can go back now," said the lady at the desk causing Athena to snap out of thought.

Athena gathered her things and said, "Thank-you," as she was escorted to the visitor's room. She sat down at the table waiting for Tony to be brought in. While she waited she took Lexie out of the car seat and took her out of her bear bodysuit. She was sitting holding Lexie when Tony came in the room with an orange jumpsuit. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said as he kissed her lips softly. "And hello, Lexie," He said kissing the baby's head. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," said Athena as she handed the baby to Tony.

"I think she has gotten even more beautiful since she was born," said Tony, "she looks just like you. Hey, Lexie. You're getting so big. It's been a while since I last saw you. I was missing you like crazy." Lexie smiled at Tony and he said, "she smiled at me Athena."

"I know," said Athena with a smile. "She's been smiling lately but she won't smile at my dad for anything."

"Wow," said Tony, "and she smiles at me?"

"Well, you are her dad. She has to know," said Athena.

"Yeah. So how is school?"

"I haven't gone back yet," said Athena. "I had the doctor give me an extra two weeks."

"Athena, you need to get back to school. It's important that you graduate and go to college for Lexie. Do you want to be like me? I never finished school and look where I am? Don't be like me. Lexie already has a deadbeat for a dad. Don't let her down as a mom."

"You are not a deadbeat," said Athena taking his hand. "You're making yourself a better person. Drug and alcohol rehabilitation? That's amazing."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I told you. When I get out of here I am going to be a better person. I'm going to give you and Lexie the life you deserve. I mean if you still want me after I get out of here."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Athena "You're making all these changes. I would be a bitch if I didn't stay with you. But do you promise you're going to stick to these classes you're taking here and make changes to your life?"

"Yes, I promise," said Tony. "I have to do what's right for Lexie and for you. Do your parents know?"

"They have no idea," said Athena, "and I don't want to tell them either. They would never understand."

"You know you have to tell them sometime. You can't keep it hidden forever. I talked to my lawyer by the way."

"Really?" asked Athena.

"Yeah. He said he can try to get me out on good behavior but I have to at least spend 5 years in here."

"That's cool," said Athena. "You wouldn't miss too much of Lexie's life then."

"I know," said Tony. "I hate how I'm missing everything now. It breaks my heart. I'm such a f**k up in life. Lexie is the only thing I did right. And I beat myself up everyday knowing I'm missing another day of my daughter's life but I love how you talk to me every night to tell me what she's up to. Yep, she's the only thing I did right in my life."

"You're doing right now," she said. "I'm proud of you. I'm glad you want to be a better person."

"Thanks," he said as he looked at a sleeping Lexie in his arms. "She's so cute. I want to get a real job when I get out of here. A job that doesn't involve drugs or alcohol. I don't' care if I have to work in a grocery store but given my track record finding a job after this might be a little tough."

"I'll help you," said Athena. "We're in this together. I want you to be a good person. Are you sure you're done with your dad?"

"Trust me. I'm done with my dad. I'm never talking to him again. I am not going to lose the chance to see my daughter because of him. I'm going to be the father he never was. I'm going to help raise her right. I want her to be somebody and I want her to do things I never did like finish school, go to college and get a really good job. And she can't do that if my father has any type of influence in her life. My father would ruin her life. He has a way of destroying everyone around him."

"Sounds like my real mom. She likes to destroy everyone around her. That's why she will NEVER see Lexie either. Lexie will know Alex as her grandmother and that's it and maybe your mom?"

"I don't' know… my mom is controlled by my dad. That wouldn't' be a good idea. I think the only person in my family that Lexie can see is my sister. She was the smart one. She got out of this life before she was harmed. She went out got married, has two beautiful kids a boy and a girl. She is a drug and alcohol counselor."

"Cool," said Athena. "I bet her and Alex would get along great."

"Alex gets along with my sister. They're pretty good friends or at least they were until my sister left. Then Alex lost touch with her. Speaking of Alex, how is she doing after everything?"

"She's doing pretty well. She has good days and bad days. It's tough but she's getting through it day by day. She's doing the best she can."

"That's good. I'm sure it's really tough on her. I can't even imagine all the pain she's been through but she's a strong woman. I know she can get through it."

"Yeah," said Athena. "She's kind of my hero. That's why I named the baby after her. Lexie has a pretty good name to live up to. Alex is an amazing woman. I'm sorry I ever let my mom tell me otherwise but that's a different story for a different time."

"Athena, I know you don't want to tell your parents about us but I think you should at least tell Alex. I think she would be all right with it."

"I don't know, Tony. Alex has some strong feelings about you."

"I know but she knows I'm trying to better myself so she may be all right with this."

"Maybe. I don't know," said Athena. "Is this a real relationship?"

"I like to think it is. Do you think it is?"

"Yeah," said Athena. "I just want you to promise me that you're going to keep going down this path.. Do you promise me?"

"I promise, Athena. I don't' want to be that guy I used to be. I want to be a role model for my daughter. I'm going to do what I can to get out of here so that I can be with you and my daughter. When I get out of here I am going to give you and Lexie everything I can."

"Okay," said Athena.

"But I want you to go to school, graduate and go to college.. I'm going through all these classes here to better myself. You need to do the same with school. All right?"

"All right," said Athena with a smile.

"You're so beautiful when you smile," he said smiling. He leaned in and kissed her lips. When the kiss broke they spent the rest of the time talking and playing with Lexie. When it was time for the visit to end Tony got Lexie ready for Athena and they kissed one more time before they separated.

When Athena got home Tom was at the house doing the tattoos. He had already finished Alex's tattoo which was a butterfly on the back of her right shoulder that said Nevaeh in one wing and Grace in the other. Underneath the butterfly it read the day she was born and the day she passed away with she's a butterfly written underneath. Dave was in the process of getting the same tattoo in the exact same spot as Alex. It was their tribute to Nevaeh. "Wow, Alex, that looks really good."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. "It's a way we'll always remember her."

"Yeah," said Athena. "That was a really good idea. Did it hurt?"

"Well, yeah, it was needle to bone. It hurt a lot but it's worth it."

"Before I get my tattoo can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure," said Alex. "Baby, I will be right back okay?"

"Okay," said Dave.

"Thanks, Tom," said Alex.

"You're welcome. And I give you my condolences for your lost."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she walked into the kitchen with Athena. "So what's up?"

"If I tell you this do you promise not to tell my dad?"

"I promise," said Alex. "You know you can trust me with anything."

"It's about Tony.."

"What about him? Did he threaten you or hurt you?"

"No," said Athena. "He didn't. It's just we've been talking to each other since the day Lexie was born and he's doing really well with changing his life. He's involved in a lot of classes at the prison to better himself. So we're always talking about Lexie and one day he asked me how I felt that he still had feelings for me. I told him I felt the same way about him so the next thing I know we're in a relationship and he's my boyfriend."

Alex was silent for a moment and then said, "You and Tony?"

"Tony and me," said Athena.

"Wow. I know you're 18 and you're going to do your own thing. I know you're capable of making your own decisions but you better make sure this is the right decision because Tony can play people like a fiddle. I don't' want you to think he's some goodie goody and then he become his old self and break your heart. However; I do know Tony well enough to know that he is making the effort. Lexie coming into this world is the best thing to ever happen to him. I think once Tony is done with his jail time and he's finished with his classes that he's going to be the guy he's always wanted to be. He is a confused kid that went down the wrong path. I think he may deserve a second chance. I will not oppose this relationship but you will have to tell your dad eventually and you know he will NOT be happy. He can not stand Tony and he will NOT like the fact that you two have a relationship. I will not tell your dad. I will let you tell him when you're ready but as long as Tony keeps going down the path he's going. I will support this relationship. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay, Alex," said Athena. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Alex as they hugged one another.

***A/N: Athena and Tony... WOW.. Tony does seem to be an okay guy given his track record. At least he's making an effort to better himself and he is pushing Athena to go back to school. School is going to be extra hard for her.. she's going to endure a lot of hatred. Jason should have kept his mouth shut.. Alex is okay with Athena and Tony but something tells me Dave is going to flip out when he finds out. And DAve and Alex got beautiful tattoos in honor of Nevaeh. = ) So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***There aren't too many more chapters to go of this story so some situations will be getting some closures while others will carry through to the sequel. **


	150. Chapter 150

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

It had been 3 months since Athena told Alex about her and Tony. A lot had gone on for the Bautistas in the last 3 months. Keilani gave birth to her son at the beginning of March. She named him Jacob Michael and he was the chubbiest baby Alex and Dave had ever seen. He was even chubbier than Ben. Alex's brother Brian and his girlfriend had their beautiful son Charles Theodore a few days after Jacob was born. It kind of hurt Alex that everyone was having babies but her baby only survived for a day and a half. It was kind of hard. Her and Dave ended up going to counseling to get through it. They took it harder than either of them ever expected to. They were starting to get a lot better with dealing with the loss of Nevaeh. Then there was Kaylee. In the month of March they were also awarded sole custody of her terminating Bella's parental rights because she was an absentee parent. They still had no idea where Bella disappeared to and they could have cared less. She was never a mother to Kaylee and Kaylee never knew her as mom. As far as Kaylee was concerned Alex was her mom and Kaylee was pretty much a mommy's girl. Then came the time when Athena finally told Dave that her and Tony were in a relationship. Dave flipped out like he never did before. A few dishes were broken and a window got broken as well. Dave was so infuriated with Athena it took him about a month to actually get over it, sit down and talk to her. It also took Athena threatening to leave with Lexie, lose all contact with him and never come back. Dave never wanted that and Athena didn't either so they were working together and taking it day by day. Their relationship was a little shattered but day by day the pieces were falling back into place. Dave had to learn that Athena was an 18 year old mother that could make her own decisions and that he was going to need to trust her. He didn't want to see her hurt but all he could do was stand back, watch and be there for her if anything bad happened. He wasn't exactly happy about it but it was her life and she could do what she wanted, he just had to learn to let go.

As for Athena and school, she went back. She didn't want to the first couple days were the hardest days for her. She got lunches thrown at her, drinks, got into a couple fights but each time she held her own. She dealt with it and eventually they started to leave her alone. She didn't want them to ruin her education. Just because they harassed her everyday didn't mean she had to drop out. She realized that if she dropped out she was letting them win and she was the one losing. She was not going to let it happen. In fact Athena was 2 weeks away from graduating from high school and she was doing very well. She had made honor roll and she was accepted into LSU where she planned to major in Sociology and minor in Psychology to become a Social worker. Given her past with her mom and everything she endured while living with her she wanted to be able to help kids escape from that type of abuse and put them with families that could provide a stable and safe environment. Another thing that made her want to be a social worker was hearing Alex's story about dealing with domestic violence. She wanted to help those women also. Her plan was to work in Alex's domestic violence shelter to help the abused women and also for Child protection services. She had her entire life planned out after all, all she wanted to do was make Lexie proud and not only her but her dad and Alex too.

Since it was 3 months later Dave and Alex were celebrating Ben's 1st birthday . Dave and Alex were outside setting up for the party. "He could have had anything but it had to be Yo Gabba Gabba," said Dave.

"He loves that show," said Alex, "you saw how excited he got when he saw the decorations. Were you able to find that Green doll from the show anywhere for him?"

"Yeah. At first I thought I was going to have to get him the red one but then I saw the green one and was happy. I couldn't have my son playing with some red thing that looks like a dildo."

"You, Mr. Bautista, are an idiot. Do you think Ben would know the difference?"

"No," said Dave. "But I do. I won't let him play with it."

"The green one is fine. That's his favorite. What's its name?"

"Brobee," said Dave.

"I thought so," she said as they hung up some streamers on the patio. After they had some streamers hung up they put some of the characters from the show in the corners of the patio.

"All I can say is, yo gabba gabba, yo gabba gabba, yo gabba gabba YOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Dave.

Alex let out a laugh and said, "I can't even believe I'm married to a man that can sing the theme song of this show without watching it."

"Hey. I watch it everyday. It's programmed in there but you know you love me."

"You know I do, Baby," she said wrapping her arms around him. "I love you so much.," she said as she kissed his lips.

"At this rate, I'm surprised you two haven't made another baby yet," said a familiar voice.

Alex broke the kiss and saw Randy standing at the door. "RANDY!"

"Hey," he said greeting his friend with a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Very good," said Alex. "You?"

"Pretty good. Where is the birthday boy?"

"Oh. He's with his Uncle Brian. They took the kids to the park so we could set up."

"Hey, Randy," said Dave.

"What's up, Man?" he asked hugging him.

"Life," said Dave.

"I wish I would have known the kids were at the park or I wouldn't have brought them just yet," he said motioning for Sam to come to the door. Sam came to the door with Alanna and their new daughter Olivia. "This is my new daughter Olivia," he said taking Olivia from Sam.

"Aww," said Alex. "She is adorable. She looks just like you."

"Thank-you," said Randy. "And of course you know Sam and Alanna."

"Hey, Alanna. Hey, Sam," said Alex.

"Hi," said Sam hugging Alex.

"Hi, Aunt Alex. Where's Chelsea?"

"She's with her uncle at the park. They should be back soon for the party."

"Oh," she said.

"She's gotten so big!" said Alex. "Wow. She is going to be tall like her dad."

"I think she's taller than Chels," said Dave.

"Me too," said Alex. "You can go play on the swing set till the kids come back."

"Okay," said Alanna as she ran over to the swings.

"So how is everything going?" asked Randy.

"Pretty good," said Alex.

"It's good," said Dave, "we're getting better. It's still hard from time to time but we just keep reminding ourselves she's in a better place now."

"Yeah," said Randy. "Are you two trying for another baby?"

"No," said Alex. "Right now it's just whatever happens, happens. If it happens then it happens if it doesn't then it doesn't."

"I see," said Randy.

"I just can't believe it's been a year since Ben was born," said Dave.

"It has gone pretty fast," said Alex. "Oh Randy, just so you know my mom is here for the party."

"Your mom is here? Great. Can't wait to see her. I've always been her favorite."

"Yes you have," said Alex with a smile.

"Better stand back, Randy," said Dave, "I'm her new favorite. She loves me now."

"I'll always be her favorite," said Randy.

"I don't know. My mom lets him call him mom now. So.."

"Damn.. She does like you," said Randy. "I remember when she wouldn't let you call her mom."

"Yep. She used to hate me that was no secret."

"I don't think she wanted it to be a secret, Baby. My mom is pretty blunt."

"Tell me about it," said Dave. "So Randy are you still working for WWE?"

"No. I gave it up. I needed to be home with Alanna, Sam and Olivia. I'm happy for the run I had in WWE but I had to give it up for my family."

"I know the feeling," said Dave. "I never want to go back either. Especially with the crap I've been seeing. I do not want to be in that cotton candy, ice cream, bubble gum watered down crap they're providing now."

"I know it sucks," said Randy. "I don't' know how John keeps doing it."

"I do it because I love it," said John as he walked out on to the patio.

"What's up, John," said Randy.

"Nothing. Just getting my life back together. Doing what I should have done years ago."

"I know. I heard about you and Mel. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," he said as Mel walked out the door.

"MEL!" said Alex.

"ALEX!" she said as she hugged her friend.

"Look at you. You are about to pop. I think Felix wants to come into the world."

"I wish Felix would come soon," said Mel. "Felix is making me very unhappy and sore."

"Felix?" asked Randy. "As in Felix the Cat?"

"See?" said Mel, "see? And no.. Felix as in John's middle name."

"Oh," said Randy. "Sorry."

"It's cool," said Mel.

Mel, John, Alex, Randy, Dave and Sam spent the next half hour catching up with one another and setting up for Ben's party before Brian and Marissa brought the kids back from the park. Chelsea was very excited to see her Aunt Mel and Uncle John but she was even more excited to see her Uncle Randy. "UNCLE RANDY!" she yelled as she came out onto the patio.

"Chelsea, my homie, what's up?" asked Randy as he picked her up.

"I missed you! I haven't seen you forever."

"And I haven't seen you forever," said Randy. "How's school treating you?"

"Good," said Chelsea.

"And dance class?"

"Good," she said. "Can you believe Ben is one?"

"I know," said Randy. "He's a big boy now."

"I know," said Chelsea as Ben came outside with Brian.

Ben saw all the decorations and said, "Gabba Gabba."

"That's right, Buddy," said Dave, "Yo Gabba Gabba."

"Dada," he said reaching for him. "Dada."

"Aw. Come here, Buddy," said Dave taking him from Brian.

"Do you see how he never says Mama? It's always Dada. He's such a daddy's boy," said Alex.

"He does love his daddy," said Sylvia.

"Sylvia," said Randy.

"Hey, Randy," said Sylvia with a smile as she went to hug him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good," she said. "How are you?"

"Very good. Can you please tell Dave that I'm still your favorite?"

"Dave, Randy is still my favorite."

"Okay," said Dave, "but I'm still my mom's favorite right, Mom?"

"Well, I kind of like Alex better than you," said Donna.

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

"I'm just kidding," she said. "You're my boy."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

After a while everyone sat down to have something to eat. Sylvia and Alex both worked so hard in the kitchen to prepare an Italian meal of meatballs, sausage, garlic breadsticks and baked ziti. When they were finished eating they let Ben open some of his presents. Alex sat down on the grass with Ben as Dave handed him the presents. Ben looked at the present Dave laid down in front of him. He didn't know what to do. "Come on, Buddy, open it," said Dave as he tore a little bit of the paper to get it started for him.

"No," said Ben and handed it to Dave.

"It's yours, Buddy. Go ahead and open it," said Dave handing it back to him.

"No," said Ben again.

"I'll help him, Daddy," said Chelsea as she got up and walked over to her little brother. She handed him his present and said, "Ben it's for you. Go ahead open it." Ben looked at Chelsea and down at the present. He started to tear it open with Chelsea's help. Once he got it open he saw that it was a Tickle Me Elmo.

"Wow," said Alex. "Look at that! Tickle Me Elmo!" Ben handed it to her as Dave handed him another present. He got better the further they got with the presents. Alex saved her present for him till after he opened all the others. What she didn't know was Dave had a secret gift hidden for Ben so she gave him hers. She got him an outfit from Gymboree and then Ben opened the last one.

When he tore the paper off he saw that it was the green creature from Yo Gabba Gabba. His face lit up and he said, "Gabba Gabba. Bro Bro."

"Yes. Yo Gabba Gabba," said Alex, "Say Brobee."

"Bee," was all Ben could say. He hugged the doll and said, "Bee."

"Aw. Hug Brobee," said Alex with a smile.

"Okay. Ben just won the award for the cutest one year old ever," said Athena as she was holding Lexie. "That was the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"It was really cute," said Keilani. "We got some cute brothers and sisters."

"Yeah we do," said Athena.

"If you thought that was cute. Wait until you see this," said Dave getting up. "Follow me," he said. The guests got up and followed Dave to the garage. He walked inside and brought something out underneath a blanket. "I had to, Alex, don't kill me," he said.

"Um, okay," said Alex as she held Ben. "What did you do?"

"I got him this," he said removing the blanket off of a little mini motorcycle from power wheels. "I had to," he said.

"A motorcycle for a baby?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah, Mom," said Dave. "Just like Daddy's."

"Dave, you haven't ridden your motorcycle for years," said Alex as she walked Ben over to the mini motorcycle.

"I know," said Dave, "but I want to start."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Put him on it," said Dave. "I want to see him on it."

"Okay," said Alex as she sat Ben down on the motorcycle. She helped Ben put his hands where they were supposed to be and let go of him.

"Look at my boy!" said Dave as he made the motorcycle go. Ben's curly hair was blowing as he drove around the drive way with Dave's help. His face had the biggest smile on it and Alex pulled out her camera to record it. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Dave brought him back around and everyone agreed it was pretty cute. Ben sat on the motorcycle for a little bit and looked at the guests at his party and smiled. "Yeah, Ben, Big pimpin'," said Keilani. "It's official my baby brother is a pimp."

"You're going to get all the girls, Ben," said Athena.

"My boy is going to be a playa," said Dave.

"Don't condone those actions," said Alex, "he's going to be sensitive to girls and that's how he's going to win them over not by being a playa."

"Don't forget his shy act," said Mel.

"Mel, there is nothing shy about this boy," said Dave, "just be glad he's leaving his diaper on today."

"Dave's right. He could be stripping down like he does every other day," said Alex as she picked him up off the motorcycle. "He just pulls his diaper off when ever he wants like it's nothing."

"So he's going to be a stripper too?" asked Keilani.

"It looks that way," said Alex as Ben started crying. "Aw. Ben. It's okay. I'm sorry. But don't you want to go play in the yard?"

"No," said Ben.

"Well, he knows the word no," said Sylvia.

"It's his favorite," said Alex. "Come on, Ben, let's go to the yard and play."

"No," said Ben as he bit Alex.

"Ouch," she said.

"Did he just bite you?" asked Dave.

"Yes," said Alex handing him to Dave. She looked at Ben and said, "Benjamin Michael, NO bite. Bad." And that made Ben cry even more. He buried his head on Dave's shoulder and cried as they walked to the backyard.

Once Ben finally calmed down Dave took him over to Alex so he could hug her. "Ben, give mommy a hug to show her your sorry." Ben gave Alex a hug and then kissed her cheek.

"Aw," said Alex. "It's okay. I love you," she said as she kissed his cheek. Alex was sitting on the ground so after Ben gave her a hug he stood up by himself like he had learned to do months earlier and looked at Dave. "Go to Daddy," said Alex.

Dave held out his arms and said, "Come on, Buddy, come to daddy." Ben looked at his dad and smiled. "Come on you can do it."

"You can do it, Ben," said Chelsea. "Walk to Daddy."

"Come on," said Dave.

"Go ahead, Ben," said Alex. Ben looked at Alex and smiled then he looked back at Dave. He put a big smile on his face and took one step and then another. "That's it you're doing it," said Alex as Ben took another step and shortly after took another step until he made his way to Dave. "My Baby did it! He walked!"

"That's my boy," said Dave as he picked him up. "Daddy is so proud of you!" he said as he kissed his forehead. "You walked, Buddy. Did you see him, Alex? He walked."

"I saw it. Good Job, Buddy," said Alex as she clapped her hands for him. Ben smiled at Alex and clapped his hands with a big smile on his face.

"Good job, Ben," said Chelsea as she patted his back.

"Aunt Alex," said Alyssa.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Can we have cake now?"

"Absolutely," said Alex.

Dave handed Ben to Alex and went to get the cake. They had Buddy decorate Ben's cake for him. They got his cake done in a single layer but it was a Brobee cake. Dave brought it out to the table and as soon as Ben saw it he got really excited. He clapped his hands for the cake. Alex sat down and held him as the guests began to sing, "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ben. Happy birthday to you."

"Let's blow out your candle," said Alex as she helped him blow out the one candle. Dave cut Ben his own little piece of cake and put it on the tray of his high chair after Alex put him in it. Dave laid the cake down in front of Ben as Alex pulled out the camera. Ben looked at the cake on the tray and looked at his mom. It was like he was looking for permission. He wasn't sticking his hands in it right away but after a few seconds he smashed his hands into the cake and began eating it. He had green frosting all over his face and his hands were covered in frosting. Alex made sure to snap a picture of him as he ate. "He wasted no time destroying that piece of cake."

"Did you have any doubt?" asked Dave. "He's a beast. The old Bottle monster."

"I didn't doubt it at all," said Alex. "One year," she said smiling at Ben.

"One year," said Dave wrapping his arm around Alex and looking at their son together. "He used to be such a small baby and now.. He's not a baby anymore."

"He definitely isn't a baby," said Alex with a smile. "Thank-you"

"For what?" asked Dave.

"For giving me him. You helped me make him. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

They gave the guests some cake and after they had cake some of them left. Mel and John had to get back to Tampa for Monday so Mel could finish her last week of work and Sylvia and Ted left shortly after with Marissa, Brian and Charlie to go to the airport. Randy and Sam stayed to help clean up and Keilani was staying with them until after Athena graduated. Dave and Alex were out in the yard picking up wrapping paper and Dave said, "Are you sure you don't want to try for another one?"

Alex looked at Ben in his swing on the swing set getting pushed by Chelsea and said, "I would love more than anything to try for another one but it's not worth dealing with the pain again. I just want to put it in God's hands. If he wants us to have a baby.. Then he'll give us a baby. I'm not going to push it. And besides Mr. Animal.. You're 47 years old with two grandchildren. Do you really want another baby?"

"It would be nice," said Dave, "but it's your decision."

"I know," said Alex, "but let's just leave it in the hands of God. It will happen when he wants it to happen. All we can do is be patient. Besides. Look at him.. He's a handful. Look what he did to me," said Alex showing Dave the bite mark from Ben.

"Wow. He bit you pretty hard."

"Yeah. I thought he cut some skin but I love the boy. He's too cute. And he has the whole I have my looks to get me out of trouble thing going on."

"Yeah he does," said Dave looking at him with a smile, "but he is too damn cute."

"Yeah he is.. So maybe it wouldn't hurt if we had one more but I'm still leaving it in God's hands."

"In God's hands. Okay," said Dave. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she softly kissed his lips.

***A/N: I have to agree with AThena... Ben is the cutest one year old ever! Dave would get him a baby motorcycle and Ben is already a handful. He bit Alex, he uses the word no.. only time will tell what he's going to be like. AThena went back to school, got accepted into LSU and is going to major in Sociology to be a social worker... Athena has turned her life around a lot.. Dave wasn't happy about her and Tony but he's realized.. he has to let go at some point. Alex and DAve got sole custody of Kaylee and Bella's parental rights were terminated.. Will they ever see Bella again? And how great was it to have Randy, John and Dave together again... they will come together one last time in this story.. and you can see the differences.. in them after all these years. So what did you think? Please review and as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***As of now.. there are only 5 chapters left.. I hope you enjoy the last few chapters of this story. **


	151. Chapter 151

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

A couple weeks after Ben's birthday party Athena graduated from high school. She finished off her senior year being on the honor roll and Dave couldn't have been more proud of her than he was that day when she got her diploma. It had been a long time coming and there were a few times Dave and Alex both thought that she wasn't going to make it but she proved them wrong. No words could express the joy and happiness Dave felt the day he watched his daughter walk across the stage platform when they called out the name Athena Nicole Bautista. The moment Athena got her diploma and shook hands with her school principal she couldn't have been prouder. She was even happier because her 4 month old daughter got to watch her graduate. Since she was a high school graduate her next step was becoming a college graduate and would start working toward that in the middle of August.

It was now the middle of June and it was the weekend of Chelsea's 6th birthday. Dave and Alex wanted to do her 6th birthday up big so they told her she could pick one friend to take with her to Orlando, Florida for the weekend to celebrate her birthday. She decided to choose her best friend Kennedy from school to go with her. They were leaving on Thursday afternoon arriving in Orlando in the early evening. They were spending Friday at Disneyworld, Saturday at Seaworld and Sunday she was going to Discovery Cove and they were having a surprise birthday celebration for her. They figured she deserved this trip after the accident and everything she had gone through in the last few months. Chelsea was very torn up over Nevaeh's passing and it was really hard for her to get past it. She never did understand why God took her and there were times that she was angry at God for taking her sister away. She also ended up going to counseling to help deal with the loss. She was getting better with the more therapy she had. She had finally realized and accepted the fact that Nevaeh was chosen by God to be an angel in Heaven and that's why he took her from them. While they were in Orlando Athena volunteered to keep Ben and Kaylee for the weekend. At first Dave and Alex were going to send them to be with Donna and tried to talk Athena into seeing her mom but she refused to see her and she still held a grudge against her for the way she was treated when she was younger. Since she wouldn't go they just left Ben and Kaylee alone with her. It was much easier that way.

On Friday morning Dave and Alex took the girls to Disneyworld as soon as the park had opened. They began by walking down Main Street U.S.A they were walking past the shops and many other attractions. Chelsea's eyes grew big as she saw Cinderella's castle, "Look, Mama! There's Cinderella's castle. I wish we could go to Cinderella's castle."

"We will," said Alex with a smile. It had been a while since she saw Chelsea so happy or excited.

"I've never been to Disneyworld before," said Kennedy.

"This is your first time?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," she said.

"Oh. I came here LOTS of times when we used to live in Florida but I've missed this place," she said with a smile.

They continued to travel on their way through the park as Chelsea and Kennedy got excited over everything. They hit up Adventureland and took a ride on Aladdin's magic carpet. It was the first ride they rode for the day. Chelsea absolutely loved it and so did Kennedy. When they finished with the magic carpe ride they went on a Jungle Cruise. They cruised through many replicas of jungles in the world. Chelsea liked it but it wasn't her favorite part of the park. They rode on the Big Thunder Mountain railroad and rode on Splash mountain. They rode the tea cups and Dave made them pretty sick by spinning the tea cup so fast and so many times as they rode the ride but Chelsea and Kennedy giggled as the tea cup turned faster and faster.

Chelsea and Kennedy were enjoying Fantasyland the best of all. They had gone to story time with Belle and helped act out the story of Beauty and the Beast. That was Chelsea's favorite because Belle was her favorite princess out of all of them. When they finished with Story time with Belle they went to Ariel's grotto where they met Ariel and got their picture taken with her. They continued through Fantasyland going on Peter Pan's flight and the flying Dumbo ride. Dave and Alex saved the best part of Fantasyland for last. They took the girls on Cinderella's Golden Carrousel and then went over to Cinderella's wishing well. As they were standing by the wishing well Cinderella walked up to them and said, "Is there a Chelsea Bautista here?"

"I'm right here! I'm Chelsea!" she said with excitement in her voice.

"Well, my friends and me heard that you're going to have a birthday in a couple days and we decided to have a tea party in your honor in my castle to celebrate your birthday. I have a lot of friends back at my castle that would LOVE to meet you and spend your birthday with you."

"Really?" asked Chelsea with excitement in her voice and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, Chelsea," she said. "Come with me."

"Can my mama, Daddy and my friend Kennedy come too?"

"IT wouldn't be a party without them," said Cinderella.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea taking Cinderella's hand and Kennedy took her other hand and they walked to the castle followed by Dave and Alex.

"Great idea," said Alex. "She is so excited."

"Yeah. I just called in a few favors and they were willing to do this for me. I'm just happy to see her smiling again," he said taking Alex's hand.

"Me too," she said. "I kind of missed that toothless smile."

"Me too."

When they arrived on the second floor of the castle they walked into a dining room with a long table. Chelsea's eyes lit up as she saw Belle, Ariel, Tiana, Snow White, Alice, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Sleeping Beauty, Donald Duck, Jasmine, Aladdin and the superstar himself Mickey Mouse sitting at the long table. "Oh my goodness!" she said with her eyes sparkling like the sun.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHELSEA!" they yelled.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile on her face. She ran over to Mickey Mouse and said, "Mickey!" as she hugged him. Mickey hugged her back and pulled out a chair next to Belle for her to sit in. Kennedy sat down in a chair on the other side of Belle.

Dave and Alex walked around the table to find a seat. Alex sat next to Minnie Mouse while Dave sat down next to Goofy. "What's up, Goofy," said Dave shaking Goofy's hand.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Belle asked Chelsea.

"Yes, Please," said Chelsea with the biggest smile on her face. "Thank-you," she said as Belle poured her a cup of tea. They had the largest tea cups Chelsea and Kennedy had ever seen. They weren't like the ones they had at home and played tea party with their stuffed animals and dolls. This was the real deal for them. They also provided little biscuits for the tea party. Chelsea put sugar and cream into her tea and then took a sip of it. "I LOVE tea parties," she said.

"So do I," said Alice.

"I know," said Chelsea. "I love your movie. I watch it a lot. You went to the Mad Hatter's tea party."

"Yes, I did," said Alice, "it was the weirdest tea party I have ever been to."

"Chelsea and me play tea party all the time!" said Kennedy, "but this is the BEST tea party I have ever been to."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," said Cinderella with a smile. "Dreams come true."

"Yes they do," said Chelsea. "I wish Ben was here. He would LOVE to see Mickey Mouse. He watches Mickey Mouse Clubhouse all the time."

"Who is Ben?" asked Belle.

"He is my baby brother. He LOVES Mickey Mouse."

"I see," said Belle. "I love Mickey Mouse too."

"So do I," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, since it's your birthday," said Cinderella, "we're going to make you a beautiful princess. We're going to give you a crown and give you a free pass to the Bippity Boppity Boutique for a free make over and one for your friend Kennedy. You will also be able to pick out your favorite Princess dress and get it for free. In honor of your birthday. How does that sound?"

"I like that idea," said Chelsea. "Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome," said Cinderella as she put a crown on Chelsea's head.

As they continued on with the tea party they sang, danced and talked. Chelsea was having a good time. She enjoyed dancing with Mickey Mouse and Dave was dancing with Goofy. It was fun for all of them. It actually made Dave and Alex feel like kids again. Dave always wanted to give his kids things he never had. He wished he would have been as lucky as Chelsea to have a tea party with some of the characters of Disneyworld but he wasn't that lucky but he was happy that he could give Chelsea that opportunity. As the tea party came to an end Alex took pictures of Chelsea and Kennedy with the characters and made sure that each of them got the characters' autographs in their autograph books they picked up from a gift shop earlier.

When they were finished with the tea party Chelsea hugged her dad and said, "You are the best Daddy in the world. Thank-you so much!"

"You're welcome," said Dave, "so how about we go to the boutique and you get a princess make over, Princess Chelsea?"

"Okay, Daddy. Let's go," she said pulling her dad by the hand.

When they got to the boutique Chelsea picked out Belle's dress right away but it took Kennedy a while to decide. She was torn between Tiana and Sleeping Beauty. She finally decided on Tiana. The workers helped the girls get into their dresses and then they sat them down to style their hair. They took Chelsea's hair and put half up it up in a bun and curled little pieces but didn't forget to put her crown back on her head. They worked on Kennedy's hair just the same and put her hair in a bun curling stray hairs. They even put make up on the girls. Dave and Alex usually wouldn't allow make up to be put on Chelsea but it was all about her and they didn't want to ruin the experience. It wouldn't hurt for her to wear make up just one time. When they were finished Chelsea and Kennedy looked just like princesses. Alex made sure to take pictures of them for memories.

After the boutique they continued walking around Disneyworld doing a lot of fun things. They even went back to Main Street U.S.A to watch the Dreams come true parade. They managed to get good seats so they could see the characters from the park march down the street. Chelsea loved it. She sat on her dad's lap as they watched the parade together. Alex couldn't help but smile at how cute it looked to see Dave focused on a parade. He looked like a kid again. Dopey, one of the seven dwarfs went up to Chelsea and gave her a kiss on the cheek as they went by. Chelsea smiled and said, "Daddy, did you see that? Dopey gave me a kiss."

"I saw that," said Dave with a smile. "Are you having fun, Princess?"

"I'm having lots of fun, Daddy, thank-you," she said as she went back to watching the parade. Dave smiled knowing that this was making his daughter's day. He couldn't wait for Sunday when they went to Discovery Cove. He knew she would be in Heaven then because she LOVED sea creatures and she loved the ocean. He was glad that him and Alex could put that smile that disappeared for a long time back on her face.

When the parade was over Dave and Alex took the girls to other places in the park. They visited Liberty Square which Chelsea wasn't too interested in. They hit Mickey's Toontown Fair. They visited Donald's boat, went for a visit at Mickey's country home and then went to visit Minnie's country home. When they were finished with Toontown they went to get something to eat for dinner and after dinner spent some more time in Fantasyland which hands down was Kennedy's and Chelsea's favorite place in Magic Kingdom. As the night got later they went to gift shops on Main Street to get some souvenirs to take home with them. Chelsea was in Heaven when she saw all the stuffed animals, t-shirts and other things they provided. "Mama, can I get anything I want?"

"Chelsea, you can get ONE thing because remember we still have other places to visit this weekend," said Alex.

"Okay," she said, "this is going to be a tough decision. Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know," said Alex looking around the store when she spotted him by the snow globes. "He's right over there by the snow globes," she said pointing to him.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she hurried over to her dad. "Hey, Daddy!"

"Hey, Princess," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" asked Chelsea.

"I'm just looking at the snow globes. I was thinking of buying you one for your birthday. A Belle one just like you had before."

"Oh. Like the one Kaila broke?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "Do you see any that you like?"

Chelsea looked at the snow globes and saw a beautiful Beauty and the Beast one. It was even better than the one her dad had bought her before. "Daddy, I like that one," she said pointing to the snow globe with Belle and the Beast dancing and all the other characters watching.

"That is beautiful," said Dave. "Is that the one you want?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said.

"Okay," he said as he picked it up. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Daddy, and it's even better this time because you mean it and you're not trying to say sorry for missing my birthday party."

"That still bothers you huh?" asked Dave.

"A little bit," she said. He was surprised that she still remembered 2 years ago. She was just like Alex and NEVER forgot anything.

"Well, I am sorry about that. Daddy was not very smart. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said as she hugged her dad. Dave helped her find something in the store and she ended up getting a stuffed Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland. Kennedy chose to get a stuffed Frog from Princess and The Frog. Alex couldn't leave Disneyworld without getting something for Ben and Kaylee so she bought Ben a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal and bought Kaylee a stuffed Minnie Mouse. Even though Alex said one thing she ended up buying t-shirts for everyone.

Later that night Dave, Alex and the girls watched the Wishes Spectacular firework show. Chelsea was having a good time and so was Kennedy. Dave and Alex watched the fireworks and Dave said, "Do you think if I kissed you I would still see fireworks?"

"I don't know," said Alex with a smile. "Probably. I still see fireworks even if we're not watching a fireworks display."

"Me too," said Dave as he leaned in and kissed Alex's lips.

Kennedy tapped Chelsea's shoulder and said, "Look. Your Mama and Daddy are kissing." Chelsea looked at her parents and both girls let out a giggle.

Alex broke the kiss and said, " 8 ½ years later you still got it and you still give me butterflies when you kiss me."

"And you still make me see fireworks," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to continue watching the show.

When Sunday finally came Chelsea didn't think her birthday weekend could get any better but she didn't know how wrong she could be. She woke up Sunday morning to be greeted by her mom and dad saying, "Happy Birthday, Chelsea!"

"Thank-you," she said with a smile on her face. "And Daddy, Happy Father's Day," she said hugging her dad.

"Thank-you, Princess, so are you ready for your big birthday adventure at Discovery Cove?"

"Yeah!" she said. "I can't wait!"

"Your dad can't wait either," said Alex with a smile. "He just LOVES Discovery Cove," she said looking at him remembering the time he took her there for the day a few years ago but he didn't' want to do anything and was scared of the birds, the dolphins and the sting rays.

"I wouldn't say I LOVE it," said Dave. "I think I'll be better with it this time."

"I hope so because last time you looked like a coward."

"I wasn't a coward. I just didn't trust the animals," said Dave.

"Whatever you say, Baby, but I still say when you act cowardly it's pretty cute," she said with a smile.

"Remember the snakes?" he asked.

"We don't have to talk about that," said Alex. "Or we could talk about 6 years ago today at 5:40 in the morning…"

"Okay… I'll let it go. Let's get ready to go to Discovery Cove," said Dave.

"All right, Baby. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said as they went to get ready to go to Discovery Cove.

Later that morning when they arrived at Discovery Cove the first thing Alex chose for them to do was to visit the tropical birds and feed them fruit. Chelsea and Kennedy were all for it while Dave was still a little weary about it. Alex put a little fruit in Chelsea's and Kennedy's hands and then some in her own. She forced Dave to pry his hand open to put some fruit in his hand. The tropical birds flew around and one landed on Dave's hand. He clenched up a little bit and closed his eyes. "It's okay, Daddy," said Chelsea, "it just wants to eat. It's okay," she said rubbing his arm.

"I know but it just makes me nervous," he said as a bird flew down and landed on Chelsea's arm to eat.

She let out a giggle as it ate fruit out of her hand and it was soon joined with another bird. Her smile grew bigger as she said, "See, Daddy? They just want to eat. They're so pretty. Look Mama!"

"I see," said Alex as she fed birds of her own. "How are you doing over there Kennedy?"

"Good," she said as she fed a bird.

"This is so much fun," said Chelsea as she petted the bird's soft feathers.

"So how does it make you feel that your 6 year old daughter is more open to this experience than you?" asked Alex. "Look at her. She has no fear."

"She's having a good time," said Dave as he smiled at his daughter as he watched her feed the birds and gently pet them. She had such a gentle nature about her and she was so caring. She made sure they both had the same amount of food and that they were completely full before they flew away.

When they were done with the birds they went to visit the Stingrays and to snorkel with tropical fish. They started off by snorkeling with fish and Chelsea was amazed as she saw all the brightly colored fish swim past her. She wasn't too sure of the stingrays that were gently floating past her. They kind of creeped her out. She got really excited when she saw a clownfish that she referred to as the "Nemo" fish. She named the fish according to their character in "Finding Nemo". As they finished snorkeling with the tropical fish and stingrays they went to feed the stingrays. Chelsea was a little nervous at first because she didn't know if she could trust them and Dave was refusing to feed them. Alex said, "Chelsea, it's okay. They will not hurt you. You will be okay. They're just going to take the food from you."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she gave in and came into the water.

"And Dave, if Chelsea's trying it. You're trying it too."

"I'm fine where I am," said Dave. "You guys have fun. I'll just watch. I'm not a big fan of stingrays."

"Come on, Baby, it's Chelsea's 6th birthday. Don't you want to have this fun with her?"

"My idea of having fun isn't feeding Stingrays. They're just not cool with me," he said.

"Okay," said Alex. "Be that way. Kennedy, Chelsea and me will feed them and have all the fun."

"You do that. I'll just watch," he said as he watched them go into the water further with the trainer.

The trainer gave them each some food to give the stingray and told them what to do. Chelsea held out the food to the Stingray in front of her. She let out a scream as it took the food from her. Kennedy let out a squeal too as a stingray took food from her hand. Alex just smiled as a stingray ate from her hand and smiled at how much the girls were having fun. Chelsea got brave and reached out to touch a stingray. "It's soft, Mama. It's like velvet."

"I know," said Alex with a smile.

"And Mama, they don't bite. It just sucked on my hand trying to get its food."

"It feels funny doesn't it?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," she said as she continued to feed the stingrays. Dave didn't know what he was missing. He just sat watching them as they had fun with the stingrays. He kind of felt bad sitting out there watching but he was scared to get in the water with a bunch of stingrays.

After they finished up with the stingrays they went to get lunch and after lunch they went to the dolphin exhibit. Chelsea grew very excited when she learned that she was going to be able to swim with the dolphins. "Really? I get to swim with dolphins?" she said in an excited tone.

"Yes, Princess, you do," said Dave.

"Are you going to swim with them too, Daddy?"

"I don't know," said Dave.

"Come on, Daddy. Please. I really want you to swim with them too. Dolphins are so nice! They won't hurt you. Please, Daddy?" she asked begging him.

"You know you can't say no to that," said Alex.

"You're right. I can't say no," he said, "Yes, Chelsea I'll swim with them too."

"Yay!" she said.

The trainers gave them their life jackets and led them into the water with the dolphins. They explained their feeding habits and explained their habitats. They had the dolphins do some tricks and then allowed the girls to play with the dolphins to get them to do tricks. They seemed to be having so much fun with the dolphins and then the trainers let them pet the dolphins. "They're so big!" said Chelsea as she touched the dolphin.

"This is so cool!" said Kennedy. "I wish my mommy and daddy did things like this with me for my birthday. You are so lucky, Chelsea."

"Thanks," said Chelsea. "Look, Mama. I'm petting the dolphin."

"I see," said Alex as her and Dave were petting a dolphin of their own. Dave was hesitant to touch it. "Dave, it's okay. It's not going to hurt you. Just touch it."

"Okay," he said as he put his hand on its head. His hand shook as he petted it. When he saw that it wasn't going to do anything he calmed down and petted it more. "Okay, so this isn't so bad."

"See?" said Alex with a smile. "You had nothing to be scared of."

"I know," he said. "They're very peaceful creatures."

"Exactly," said Alex.

"Look," said Chelsea. "I can kiss the dolphin." She leaned down and kissed his bottled nose. She giggled after she kissed it. "I love this dolphin," she said as she hugged it. Dave and Alex smiled at their daughter as she enjoyed her time with the dolphin. She loved dolphins so it was a dream come true for her.

The trainers then allowed them to each swim with the dolphin. The birthday girl went first and she was told to hang on to its fin as it took her to the trainer and back. She grabbed onto its fin as it glided her through the water. She giggled as it took her back and forth. When she was done she said, "That was so much fun!"

Kennedy went next and she had just as much fun as Chelsea except mid-way she let go of the fin so she got to start over again. The next time she went she held onto the fin as tightly as she could and giggled as it took her through the water. Alex went after Kennedy and she was followed by Dave. "I don't know if I can do this," he said.

"Dave, you can do it," said Alex. "You'll be fine. Chelsea did it and so did Kennedy. You can do it too."

"I don't know. It scares me," he said.

"Daddy, don't be scared," said Chelsea, "it's really fun. You just hold onto its fin. If you do that you'll be okay."

"All right," said Dave. "I'll do it," he said as he took hold of the dolphin's fin. The dolphin took him through the water and he realized he had nothing to be scared of at all. It was actually kind of peaceful and relaxing for him. When he finished he said, "that really takes some stress off of a person."

"It does doesn't it?" asked Alex.

"I feel so refreshed now. That was really fun."

"It was really fun!" said Chelsea. "That was the best thing I ever did in my life!"

"I'm glad you had fun," said Dave. "Did you have fun too, Kennedy?"

"Yes, Mr. Bautista. I had a lot of fun! It was so cool!"

"Good. I'm glad you had fun too because I had fun too. How about you, Mrs. Bautista, did you have fun?"

"Yes I did," said Alex with a smile.

After they were finished with the dolphins they went to a private location for Chelsea's birthday party. When they arrived Chelsea said, "What are we doing now?"

"You'll see," said Alex as a few workers came out carrying Chelsea's cake and other supplies for the party. Chelsea's cake was in the shape of the number 6 and it was a teal color with tons of sea creatures on it. Chelsea's eyes lit up as they laid the cake down in front of her.

"It's so beautiful!" she said. "I love it!"

"That is a pretty nice cake," said Dave.

"What do you expect when you have Buddy make your kids' birthday cakes. That's his design and it was his idea," said Alex.

"It's amazing," he said.

"All right," said Alex. "Let's sing to the birthday girl."

"Okay," said Kennedy.

Chelsea grew a big smile on her face as they began to sing, "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear, Chelsea. Happy birthday to you." Chelsea closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out all six candles on her cake. They clapped for her and then they cut the cake.

When they were finished eating the cake Chelsea and Kennedy were running in the grass playing. "6 years," said Alex. "Can you believe it's been 6 years since she was born. After all those problems. She is a healthy, smart and beautiful little girl."

"Yeah, she is," said Dave, "it just goes to show you doctors don't ALWAYS know what they're talking about. Remember they said she would be delayed?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "Thank God she's not. She's advanced. We got pretty lucky with her."

"Yeah we did," said Dave with a smile on his face as he watched Chelsea run around. "We've got some great kids. I think I like our family just the way it is. I think this is how God wants it to be I think."

"I agree," said Alex. "I am perfectly fine with our family the way it is. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I wouldn't either but if we did get lucky enough to add just one more I would be just as happy."

"Me too," said Alex with a smile. "But this is perfect for now."

Chelsea ran over to Alex and Dave and said, "Thank-you, Mama and Daddy! This was the best birthday I ever had!" She wrapped her arms around her parents as they hugged her back.

"You're welcome," they said in unison. "Now go enjoy the rest of your day."

"Okay," she said as she ran off to go play with Kennedy some more.

***A/N: They gave Chelsea the best birthday of her life. Chelsea and her friend Kennedy seemed to have a really good time. And Dave being scared of the animals at Discovery Cove again. Alex always said she wanted to take her kids there. She got to take Chelsea and she had a blast. It was good to see Chelsea happy again after the accident. So what did you think? Please Review. And thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 152: The chapter you've all been waiting for.. Dave and Alex renew their wedding vows. How is everything going to play out for the Bautistas on this special day for Dave and Alex?**


	152. Chapter 152

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The next weekend Dave and Alex were in Florida to renew their wedding vows. Their big day had finally arrived and they were getting married on a private beach location on Cocoa Beach. Dave spent the morning getting his head shaved, he got Shawn a haircut and he had the barber gel Ben's curly hair down. Alex would not let Dave cut his hair because of his curls. Alex spent the day with the girls getting their nails done and getting their hair styled. Alex managed to get into her wedding dress from the first time her and Dave got married so she decided she was going to wear it for the ceremony. Her and Dave had their vows written out to share with each other for the ceremony and Alex wasn't sure she was going to get through hers without crying so she told the person doing her make up, "Can you do the whole no run mascara and stuff like that because I know I'm going to cry today and I don't want to look like a clown with mascara running down my face."

"Sure," said the girl with a smile as she started to apply Alex's make up. When she finished with Alex she worked on Athena and made her way down to Chelsea. She only put mascara on Chelsea and a little lipstick. Nothing too dark just something to make her lips stand out a little.

"Mama, are you really marrying Daddy again?" asked Chelsea as they worked on her hair.

"We're renewing our marriage. You know like when you renew a library book. Something like that."

"Oh," she said.

"Any particular way you want her hair?" asked the hair stylist.

"Yes. I want hers and Kaylee's the same. I want it half up, half down with a bun then I want the back curled loosely. I need the flower piece around Kaylee's bun and the tiara around Chelsea's bun."

"Okay," she said as she began to part Chelsea's hair. "She has such pretty hair."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"Have you ever let your hair grow longer than this?"

"No. I don't like my hair long. I like it short. I just didn't get a chance to get my hair cut yet. That's why it's over my shoulders a little," answered Chelsea.

"Why? You have such pretty hair."

"Because I don't like long hair."

"Okay," said the girl as she continued on with Chelsea's hair. When she finished Chelsea's hair she said, "How does it look?"

Alex looked at Chelsea's hair and saw it just the way she wanted it and said, "It's beautiful. Chelsea you look so beautiful and your gold hoop earrings make you look even better."

"Thanks, Mama," she said with a smile.

The hair stylist continued working on the girls' hair and finished up with Alex's hair. She just put a bunch of tight curls in Alex's hair leaving it hang down. When their hair was finished they went to the hotel and put on their dresses. Once Alex had her dress on Chelsea looked at her mom and said, "Mama, you look like a princess."

"Thanks, Chelsea," she said with a smile. "You look like a princess too and so does Kaylee."

"I really like your hair," said Chelsea with a smile. "I think Daddy is going to like it too."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Really," said Chelsea.

"So you know what you need to do?"

"Yes, Mama. I'm your bridesmaid. I help walk with Kaylee. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay," said Alex, "I was just checking."

Athena came out of the bathroom in her white halter dress that came to her knee. She had her long black hair hanging down in loose curls. "Do I look all right?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," said Alex with a smile. "More grown up from the last time."

"Well, the last time I was 10. I would hope I look more grown up from then."

"I just can't believe I've seen you grow up so much in the last few years. You've become a beautiful young lady and you're a great person. I still say that you're going to achieve great things in your life," said Alex.

"Thank-you," said Athena. "I just want to make you and my dad proud."

"Believe me you have," said Alex. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," said Athena.

"Can you help me put on my pearl necklace?" she asked.

"Of course," said Athena as she helped put the necklace on. "It's so pretty."

"Thanks. Your dad got it for me for our first wedding anniversary. I figured this would be the right occasion to wear it."

"It goes good with your dress," said Athena.

"Thanks," she said. "So it's almost time. I think we should go meet your dad and the boys. Come on, Kaylee-Bug."

Kaylee came walking over with her basket of flowers in her white spaghetti strapped dress and a black bow on the waist matching Chelsea's. Her blonde hair was exactly the same as Chelsea's and she said, "Mama." Alex picked her up and they headed to the lobby to meet up with Dave and the boys.

"Your dad isn't walking you down the aisle?" asked Athena.

"No. Your Dad and me are walking down together."

"Oh," she said as her dad came down the stairs with Ben and Shawn.

Dave had on a thin white t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Shawn and Ben were both dressed the same. They had decided to do away with the tuxedoes because it was too hot for them to be in suits. "Look at all the beautiful girls," said Dave.

Alex turned around with a smile on her face and said, "you guys aren't too bad looking yourselves. And look at my baby. Ben, you look so cute." Ben smiled at his mom. "What happened to your curls, Buddy?"

"They just gelled them down. I didn't know what else to do. I know you don't want his hair cut because of them."

"You're right. I don't," said Alex.

"You're going to make him look like a little girl."

"I will not," said Alex, "when it gets too long I will get it cut. I'm just not ready to do that yet."

Meanwhile the guests were already sitting on the beach waiting for the wedding to start. Dave and Alex had kept it small only inviting close friends and family. Mel and John had brought Alyssa and Felix while Randy and Sam brought Alanna and Olivia. Alex's mom and dad were in attendance as well along with Alex's brothers Chris, Keith, Brian, his girlfriend Marissa and their son Charlie. Keilani was sitting with Jacob and they were sitting with Donna and Lexie. Alex's Nonno was there but her Nonna never made it because she passed away a few months back. It was another tough loss for Alex but she knew that her Nonna was in Heaven taking care of Nevaeh until she arrived up there. Dave invited a couple of wrestlers like Rey Mysterio and Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway. The minister was standing in front of the aisle waiting for Alex and Dave to arrive.

When they finally arrived he cued up the band that was hired to play the wedding march. They began to play as Athena walked down the aisle first as the maid of honor. She was followed by Shawn carrying a pillow with the rings in one hand while holding Ben's hand with the other. Ben smiled at the guests as he made his way down the aisle with his brother. The guests were oohing and awing over how cute he looked. They were followed behind Kaylee and Chelsea. Kaylee was dropping white rose pedals as she walked and Chelsea walked beside her carrying a bouquet of black and white flowers. As they made their way to the front they separated into their two separate sides and took their places. Donna took Ben to sit with her while Sylvia took Kaylee to sit with her. Alex was standing next to Dave as they began to play the wedding march. "I don't think I can do this," she said.

"Alex, we've done it all before. It's okay," said Dave. "You'll be all right. We can do this."

"I'm nervous," she said.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You look beautiful and it's not like we haven't been down this road before. Come on," he said as he took her hand. "Together we can do anything."

She smiled at him and said, "together we can do anything." They began walking down the aisle together as the guests stood up and started to take pictures of them.

When they reached the front the minister said, " Let us pray, Dear Lord in the new testament you say that wherever two or more of us are joined in your Name that you would be there also. We humbly pray that would join us now as David and Alexandra stand before you today to renew and reaffirm their vows of love and marriage. Please be with them, bless them, and let this union continue to endure and progress in the love they have for each other. Amen." Dave and Alex smiled at each other as he began to say, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to reaffirm the vows of love and marriage that exists between David and Alexandra. Marriage is a most honorable estate created by our Lord signifying unto us the mystical union between a man and a woman, this union also exists between Christ and His Church. So may this marriage be adjourned also by a true and everlasting love that we pray shall continue through eternity. When Christ performed His miracle at a wedding of Cana in Galilee by turning water into wine, he showed the world His respect for this Holy Sacrament. The Bible commends marriage to be honored by all people. At this time their daughter Chelsea would like to read from the word of Corinthians."

Chelsea made her way up to the microphone and began to read from the book of Corinthians, "Love endures and is kind. Love is not envious or jealous. Love wants not for itself. Love is not puffed up, nor does it behave wrongly. Love seeks not for its own. Love is not easily provoked. Love is not rude. Love thinks No evil. Love does not rejoice in wrong, but dwells in the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, endures all things, and love never fails."

She handed the microphone back to the minister and went back to her position. Alex smiled at her as the minister said, "Thank-you, Chelsea. The Union of husband and wife is one of the heart, mind, and body and is intended by the Lord for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given to one another in the times of prosperity and adversity. The union grows as the couple become one in more and more ways on a growing basis as their love for one another expands. David and Alexandra have chosen to read their own vows. David, you may go first."

"Okay," said Dave as he took a deep breath and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He opened the paper as his hands shook and said, "My dearest, Alexandra, 7 years ago today I made a commitment to you. A commitment to be by your side through sickness and in health. A commitment to be faithful and to forsake all others. I know I wasn't very committed to those promises. Although I stuck by your side I didn't forsake others and I wasn't faithful to you. I put you through so much that you didn't deserve. I will admit I was a horrible husband and then when Chelsea came along I was a horrible dad. I never wanted that for anyone. I was raised better than that. I've done things I'm not proud of it and it took you to leave for me to realize how horrible I became. I was happy that you could give me another chance. You gave me the opportunity to start all over again. A chance for a new beginning. You've given me some of the most beautiful children in this world," he said as Alex's eyes started to fill up with tears. He began to choke on tears as he continued, "You've given me a life of happiness and joy. Even though we've been through tough times we've always gotten through it. It was our love that held us together. It was our love that brought us through. Our love is at its strongest point right now with the hopes of getting stronger. I can never make up to you for the things I've done but I can show you I can give you better, to be loyal, to be with you through sickness and in health. I can show you I can be faithful and forsake all others. I want to be that husband you've always deserved. I don't know what more I can say because there are no words I can say that will express how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I'm ready to take this ride through life with you again but this time be a better husband to the most wonderful woman on this Earth." Dave wiped a tear as it fell down his cheek.

Alex was crying from Dave's sweet words. "Can I have a tissue please?" she said with a smile.

"Sure," said Sylvia as she got up and handed her daughter a tissue.

"Thanks," said Alex as she wiped away her tears. "Well. Wow. I don't know if I can get through this now but I'm going to try," she said as Dave took her hand. "Dave, 7 years ago we stood in a garden in Connecticut before the eyes of God making promises to love one another. Promises to be faithful, but there have been times where we fell through on those promises. You may not have treated me well but I never stopped loving you. The truth is I may never stop loving you. When we first got together we talked about our future. I told you I wanted forever with you. Our past has been interesting, our present has been amazing and I can't wait to see what our future holds. When we were first separated and you came to visit Chelsea and take her to the zoo I never planned to make Ben with you but I believe fate took me to that bar that night and fate brought us back together. The night you brought Chelsea back and she told you I cried about you every night and that I said I would never stop loving you she was right. I did say it. I was miserable without you and all I wanted was for you to come back. I can't picture my life without you and I never want to spend a day without you as my husband. You've given me the best life I could ever imagine. You've given me two beautiful children and 4 beautiful step children that I have grown to love as my own. This life I have with you, I wouldn't give up for anything. You are my life, you are my support system, you're my best friend. You are the love of my life. We've been through so much and we've gone through so much together. We've had happy times, we've had upsetting times, we've had scared times and we've had sad times but no matter what it was our love got us through it. Our marriage isn't perfect but the love we have for each other is. You've seen me at my best and you've seen me at my worst and still loved me the same. My life with you means everything. At the beginning people told us we weren't meant to be but 8 ½ years later we're still in love and we're still going strong. It amazes me how one kiss from you still gives me butterflies. I'm glad we're getting a new beginning and I promise that I will always love you and will stand by you no matter what. I promise to love you, to be faithful to you and to forsake all others for the rest of my life." She managed to get through it without breaking down but Dave had tears rolling down his cheek.

"Very beautiful," the minister said, "can I have the rings please?" Shawn handed him the rings and he said a prayer over them. He handed a ring to Dave and said, "Place this ring on her finger and repeat after me, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow," he said with a smile on his face.

"With all that I am and all that I have to honor you."

"With all that I am and all that I have to honor you," said Dave.

"And with this ring, I thee wed."

"And with this ring, I thee wed," he said with a smile as he let go of Alex's hand.

The minister then handed Alex a ring and said, "Alexandra, place this ring on Dave's finger and repeat after me, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow," said Alex with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"With all that I am and all that I have to honor you."

"With all that I am and all that I have to honor you."

"And with this ring, I thee wed."

"And with this ring, I thee wed," she said holding back from crying.

The minister continued on by saying, " David and Alexandra as the two of you both now reaffirm your love for each other and the vows you made to each other many years ago, I charge that you each remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals and that you each respect the thoughts and ideas of one another. And most of all be able to forgive each other, and not hold grudges against one another, and I charge that you live each day in love with each other, always being there to give love, comfort, and refuge to each in good times and bad. Amen. Since David and Alexandra have now exchanged vows and rings, and pledged their love and faith for each other, it is my pleasure and honor to pronounce you Man & Wife. You may kiss the bride." Dave and Alex smiled at each other as Dave leaned in and kissed Alex's lips passionately. When they broke the kiss the minister said, "I am pleased to announce Mr. & Mrs. David Michael Bautista." Dave and Alex turned to face their families and friends and exited down the aisle. The guests stood up and clapped as Dave and Alex walked down the aisle followed by their wedding party.

For the reception Dave and Alex decided to have it on the beach closer to the evening. When they arrived they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. David Michael Bautista. This time instead of having the Italian cuisine they agreed to have seafood served at the reception. It was so much different this time because Alex and Dave spent most of their time feeding Ben and Kaylee some crab meat and fish but once they were fed Alex and Dave enjoyed their meal of lobster, crab legs, fish and many other things. They hadn't given up the wine though because they enjoyed a glass of wine. During the meal a couple of their friends gave toasts and speeches. As they finished their meals Alex decided to throw her bouquet before her dance with Dave. All the ladies gathered around as Alex got ready to throw it except for Mel. She said she wasn't going to get set up for heartbreak again because she caught it at their first wedding and well, her engagement didn't turn out too well. When Alex threw the bouquet most unexpected person caught it. "I CAUGHT IT!" said Athena with a big smile.

"Oh dear God," said Dave.

"There you go, Grandpa," said Randy, "you're going to have a son-in-law soon."

"Randy, it's G-Peezy and my daughter isn't getting married until she graduates from college. I will not pay the expenses until she's finished."

"Good luck with that," said Randy with a smile as he held Olivia.

"Dad, I caught the bouquet," said Athena as she showed her dad.

"I see that but you are not getting married until after you're finished with college."

"I know, Dad. I know," she said.

"Just reminding you because the only one that you need to worry about is that little baby sitting on your nana's lap."

"I know and Lexie is my life," said Athena.

"Daddy," said Chelsea.

"Yes, Princess?"

"When can we have cake?"

"We're going to have cake after our first dance and then after dancing for a little bit."

"Okay, Daddy," she said.

Shortly after Dave and Alex had their first dance. They of course danced to the song "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain. As the song played they danced closely to each other. Alex laid her head on Dave's shoulder and said, 'You know it's easier the second time around."

"That's because we've done it all before so there wasn't anything to be scared of but I think this song sounds better the second time around."

"It does," she said. "But it's all true. Everyone said we weren't' going to make it this far but look at us. I can't even picture my life without you."

"I never want to picture my life without you," said Dave. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Look how far we've come. I never would have imagined all this," she said.

"Neither did I but I'm glad we've made it here together."

"Me too, Baby, me too," said Alex as they continued to dance.

As the night went on they continued dancing. They had danced to the Cha Cha Slide, The Macarena, The chicken dance and many other songs. Alex took some time to dance with Ben while Dave danced with Chelsea and Kaylee. Alex's dad danced with her also. After a while they decided to cut the cake. They had a double layer orange flavored cake with white meringue icing. They had the topper from their first wedding cake on top of it and they had flowers on each layer. Dave and Alex cut the cake together and Dave went to feed Alex a piece of the cake and she said, "don't smash it on my face."

"I won't," he said with a smile.

"You better not," said Alex as she let Dave feed her some cake. She then picked up a piece and fed him some cake. Dave couldn't control himself and he took another piece of cake and smashed it on Alex's face. "I knew it!" she said picking up a piece and smashing it on his face. They both laughed and Dave pulled Alex in for a passionate kiss. Chelsea who had been watching tugged on Alex's dress. Alex broke the kiss and said, "yes?"

"Can we have cake now?"

Alex laughed and said, "of course, Princess."

Once everyone had cake they sat down to eat it. Alex and Dave sat down with Randy, John, Brian and their families. Alex was feeding cake to Ben while Dave was feeding cake to Kaylee. Mel was sitting at the table feeding Felix and Randy said, "is it just me or are their more kids at this wedding than the first?"

"There's more," said Alex with a smile.

"I thought so. I never would have thought 7 years ago I'd be sitting here with 2 kids of my own. They've literally changed my life," said Randy. "I love them so much."

"I never thought about it either," said John. "I mean 7 years ago I knew I was going to be a dad but I never expected 7 years later I would have another one. But I got my boy Felix."

"I still don't get that name," said Randy. "Felix? Come on, Man. He's going to get beat up on the playground."

"See.. That's where you're wrong," said John, "my boy is going to be tough."

"He's going to need to be tough with a name like Felix," said Randy. "Why didn't you give him a strong name like Benjamin?"

"Because Felix is one of my middle names," said John.

"Who cares what his name is," said Alex, "Felix is such a cutie. He looks just like John."

"Yep," said Dave, "and he has that rectangular shaped head."

"Yes he does," said Randy.

"Stop picking on that baby," said Alex. "He's cute. Leave him alone."

"Thank-you, Alex," said John.

"I only said that because he's my best friend's baby.. Not because he's your baby," she said with a smile.

"Oh. Okay. I see how it is," he said. "Same old Alex."

"Actually," said Randy. "I think Alex has changed a lot in the last few years. Remember when we first met her. The wild chick. She was down for anything and ready to party but now she's Mommy Alex."

"Look who's talking Daddy Randy. You're not the same either. I remember when you used to destroy hotel rooms and sleep with all those random chicks but then you met Sam and you fell so hard for her. She definitely changed your life."

"You're right," said Randy. "I guess as we get older we out grow our wild tendencies and going to bars and partying just isn't worth it anymore."

"I have to agree," said John, "going out and partying isn't as great as it used to be. I would rather be at home with my kids."

"I have to admit," said Dave, "I love being with my kids more than anything in this world. I remember when my life was late nights at the bar.. Now my late nights are changing diapers and checking on sleeping kids. I love that."

"Mommy," said Alyssa.

"Yes?"

"I have to go potty."

"All right," said Mel. "I'll take you. Come on."

"I have to go too," said Chelsea.

"Come on, Chels," said Mel, "you can come with us."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she got up and started walking with Mel to the bathroom.

When Mel was out of hearing range John said, "Alex, I need to get your permission on this."

"Okay," she said.

"I know this is your wedding and everything but do you mind if I propose to Mel tonight?"

"Why not?" asked Alex, "at my first wedding she announced she was having a baby. You mines well propose."

"Really?" asked John.

"Go ahead but you better be serious about marrying her this time. If you break her heart again.. I will break your face. Got it?"

"Okay," said John. "I'm serious. I want to marry Mel. I should have done it the first time. I'm sorry."

"As long as you're serious," said Alex.

"I am," he said. When Mel made her way back to the table with the girls John got up out of his chair and walked over to Mel.

He started to get down on one knee and Mel said, "John. What are you doing?"

"Something that I should have done right," he said pulling out the ring box. He opened it exposing a diamond ring and said, "Mel, I know the first time kind of sucked and that I was a really bad fiancé' but I just want to ask you one more time. Will you marry me? I will be serious this time and I will not hurt you. But will you marry me?"

Mel grew a smile on her face and said, "absolutely." John slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her lips passionately.

"And John is going to be the last of us to get married.. Well to the right girl this time," said Randy.

"Congratulations, Mel," said Alex as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks," said Mel.

The later it got the more tired the kids grew so they decided to end the reception so they could get the kids back to the hotel to sleep. They still had a long day at the beach ahead of them plus Dave wanted to celebrate their marriage for the night. Once they were back at the hotel and had the kids in bed Dave and Alex went into their bedroom and spent most of the night celebrating the renewal of their wedding vows.

***A/N: Well, they finally renewed their vows. It's like a new beginning for Dave and Alex. Which is perfect for their future and what's to come in the sequel. I liked having Randy, John, Alex and Dave talking about how it used to be.. Alex the wild chick, Randy the wild guy, John and Dave the players. They are so much different now. John proposed to Mel... let's hope it works out this time.. Dave and Alex gave their own vows.. very sweet. So what did you think? Please review and as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 153: One more family day together in the story..before Dave and Alex leave for their honeymoon.. (the one they never took.)**


	153. Chapter 153

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank you so much. **

The next afternoon Dave and Alex took the kids to the beach to spend time with them before they go to Hawaii for the honeymoon they never took. They were leaving their kids for two weeks and wanted a day just with them and Dave's mom of course. They also invited Keilani to go but it was yet to be seen if she was going to show up. Keilani just had a way of doing what she wanted to do when she wanted to do it so if she didn't feel like going to the beach she wasn't going to go to the beach. Dave, Alex and the kids walked down the beach. Alex was pulling Ben and Kaylee in a wagon down the beach, while Chelsea was carrying the beach toys and Dave was carrying the picnic lunch they had packed for the kids. "Where do you want to sit?" asked Dave.

"Anywhere is fine," said Alex. "It's not like we can put the kids in any shade but I guess not too close to the ocean."

"How about here?" he asked in the middle of the beach far enough away from the water.

"That works for me," she said.

"Okay," said Dave as he pulled out a blanket and laid it down on the sand. "Why would we agree to have a picnic on the beach with one year olds?"

"I don't know because of quality family time," said Alex with a smile.

"Right. Family quality time. I'm ready for some husband and wife quality time," he said with a sly smile.

"We leave for Hawaii tomorrow. You'll get your husband and wife quality time. Lots of it," she said smiling back.

"Okay," said Athena, "you two are so gross."

"Athena, you're 18 now.. You'll have your days," said Dave.

"Yeah but you guys are old."

"I'm old?" asked Alex taking Ben and Kaylee out of the wagon.

"Mama, you're not old," said Chelsea. "You don't have grey hair yet. Daddy is old. He has grey hair when he lets it grow."

"Gee, Thanks, Chelsea," he said shaking his head. "Very bold child isn't she?"

"You have no idea," said Alex. "No idea."

"Way to produce a mini-Alex," he said.

"Hey.. You helped produce Ben.. Who is your mini-me. He acts just like you. Stubborn and determined to get what he wants. Although those qualities are good.. They're going to haunt us for the next 17 years."

"Oh you don't even know the half of what's to come. Believe me, I was a hellion."

"I believe it," she said, "you still are."

"I know. I know," he said smiling as they sat down.

"So what are we eating?" asked Chelsea.

"We're having peanut butter and Jelly. The babies are having jelly sandwiches," said Dave as he pulled out the food.

"Why can't they eat peanut butter?"

"Because they could choke on it," said Dave. "It's very dangerous to give a baby peanut butter."

"Oh," said Chelsea as she took her sandwich. "What else?"

"Carrots, fruit salad and cheese curls," said Dave.

"Fruit salad yummy, yummy. Fruit salad yummy, yummy," Chelsea began to sing after being reminded of The Wiggles when her dad mentioned fruit salad.

"You remembered," said Alex with a smile. "That was always one of your favorite shows."

"I still like it," said Chelsea. "And we're having Kool-Aide Jammers! Yay!"

"I figured you would like that," said Alex.

"I just love the Kool-Aide guy. Ohhhhh Yeah!"

"You are way too good at that," said Alex. "Way too good."

"Then put me in acting, Mama. I want to act or model."

"Not this again," said Alex as she handed Ben a piece of his sandwich. "I think you're too young."

"Speaking of acting," said Dave.

"What about it?" asked Alex.

"I got a call from an old friend of mine. He has this part in his movie that he wants me to audition for."

"What kind of movie?" asked Alex.

"It's an action movie. No romance I promise," he said.

"What's it about?"

"It's just about a convict just out of prison that gets wrapped up in the same stuff he did before he went to jail. I would be the star."

"How long would you be gone?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," he said, "we didn't discuss that. I wanted to talk to you first. I'm really interested in it. If you don't want me to do it I won't," he said.

"Dave, I'm not going to tell you that you can't do it but I just don't want history to repeat itself. You've been a GREAT stay at home dad but now you're talking about acting again. I just don't know. I know how obsessed you get with your jobs."

"Alex, I will still put you guys first. I promise. Just let me do a couple more movies before I get too old to act."

"Fine," said Alex, "if you really want to do it then you can do it. I'm not going to stand in your way but just remember what your priorities are."

"You and the kids. I know. The movie comes second at all times."

"Okay," said Alex. "Go get 'em , Animal."

"Why do you call Daddy, Animal?" asked Chelsea as she ate her sandwich.

"Because when he wrestled he was 'The Animal' which is why we call Ben 'The Baby Animal'."

"Oh," said Chelsea.

"So I can audition?" asked Dave.

"Yes," said Alex. "I'm not going to stand in your way. You don't stand in mine and you support me no matter what."

"You're the best wife ever. I love you," he said as he kissed her lips softly.

"Mama. Mama. Mama," said Ben, "more." He was alerting Alex that he wanted more of his sandwich.

"Okay, Buddy," she said as she gave him another piece. "I am amazed at how well he talks for being a little over 12 months. You must have been working with him."

"Yeah," said Dave, "but I'm telling you. I didn't teach him the word no."

"I guess he learned it from me telling him no all the time. See? Comes back to haunt you."

"Yes it does," said Dave with a smile as they continued to have their picnic on the beach. When they were finished eating Dave and Alex picked everything up and put it back in the bag. Alex began to take her shirt and shorts off exposing her black bikini. She then took Ben's shirt off as Dave took Kaylee's off so they could get in the water. When Chelsea took her shirt off she exposed a bikini that Dave thought was too grown up for a 6 year old. "And Chelsea what is that?"

"A bikini I got from Justice," she said.

"It's a little inappropriate isn't it?" he asked taking his shirt off.

"It's almost like Mama's," she said.

"Dave, leave her alone. She's only 6," said Alex.

"I know and I don't think it's appropriate for a 6 year old. If you let her wear stuff like that now what is she going to wear when she's 10?"

"Dave, it's fine. Stop making a big deal."

"All right. You'll deal with the clothes talk when she gets older."

"It's just a bikini," she said.

"It's practically nothing," he said.

"It's fine. Just stop please," said Alex as she picked Ben up. "Let's just go out to the water and have a good time."

"All right," said Dave as he took Kaylee's hand and walked with her to the water followed by Chelsea. When they got into the clear blue water Ben and Kaylee loved it.

Ben sat down in the water and started turning around. "Ben, what are you doing?" asked Alex.

"Wa Wa," he said as he splashed.

"I see," said Alex, "you're playing in the water. Stand up and we can jump in the water."

Chelsea looked at her mom and looked at her neck and said, "Mama, what's on your neck? Did a vampire bite you?"

Alex let out a laugh and her face turned red from embarrassment. "Nothing happened," she said. "It's okay."

"Just checking because if there is a vampire running around I'm leaving Florida," she said as serious as could be.

"Nope. No vampires," said Alex as she looked at Dave before she picked Ben up off the ground. "Do you want to jump waves with us?" she asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," she said with a big smile.

"Come on. Let's go," said Alex taking her hand and holding Ben's with her other hand. They didn't get too deep into the water just enough so that Ben and Kaylee could jump over the waves. It took a lot of time for them to get the idea of jumping so Alex and Dave just picked them up as the waves fell. "Weeee," said Alex as she lifted Ben up.

Ben laughed and said, "More. Wa Wa."

"Okay," said Alex as they did it again. Ben continued to giggle as Alex lifted him over the waves.

They continued jumping over the waves when Chelsea said, "Daddy, can you take me out further. I want to jump over bigger waves."

Dave looked at Alex and she said, "Go ahead. I'll take Ben and Kaylee up into the sand to play."

"Are you sure?" asked Dave taking Chelsea's hand.

"I'm sure," said Alex as she took Kaylee from Dave. "I don't mind playing in the sand with them. You enjoy your time with Chelsea."

"Okay," said Dave as he and Chelsea walked a little further into the ocean. Alex made her way over to the blanket and got out some toys for the babies to play with.

"You're not taking Lexie into the water?" asked Alex as she handed Kaylee and Ben each a bucket.

"Nah. She isn't really into the water thing. I think we'll just stay here. Plus she's getting ready to go to sleep."

"She looks so cute," said Alex as she looked at Lexie falling asleep on her mom's arms. "Where's your nana?"

"Oh. I think she decided to skip out on the beach today. She said it's too hot."

"Oh," said Alex as she went to play with Ben and Kaylee in the sand. Ben was scooping the sand up with his hands and throwing it in the bucket. "Wow. Look at you," said Alex. "Big muscle man throwing sand in the bucket." Ben looked at her and smiled as he continued to put sand in the bucket. "Kaylee-Bug, what are you doing?" she asked as she saw Kaylee hitting the bucket with the shovel. Alex went to show her how to do it and Kaylee pulled it back.

"No," she said. Alex was shocked. Kaylee had never been so outspoken.

"All right, Bug, go ahead make your music," she said.

"Otay," said Kaylee as she started hitting the bucket again. Ben saw what Kaylee was doing so he dumped out his sand and started hitting his bucket too.

"We have some musical kids," said Alex with a smile. "Go ahead. Go crazy. Hit it!" They continued hitting the buckets and added in their own sounds by screaming as they did it. It was like they were having a competition. Ben was trying to scream louder than Kaylee and Kaylee was trying to scream louder than Ben. "Wow. You guys are loud babies."

"Very loud," said Donna as she walked over.

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"I changed my mind. I wanted to spend the day with my grandchildren and my kids."

"Well, I'm glad you came," said Alex.

"Where are Dave and Chelsea?"

"They're out in the ocean jumping waves. Chelsea wanted to go out a little further so he took her out and I told him I would play with the babies in the sand."

"I see," said Donna. "Well, it looks like Dave and Chelsea had enough of the waves."

Alex turned around and saw Dave and Chelsea walking over to them. "Did you two get bored?"

"No," said Dave. "She wanted to play volleyball with me. Anyone else want to play?"

"Not really, Dad," said Athena.

"I'll play," said Alex. "I'll help Chelsea out."

"What about Ben?" asked Dave looking at him.

"He can play too," said Alex. "Ben, do you want to play with the ball?"

"Ball," said Ben as he got up with Alex's help.

"Come on," she said.

"Well, then I'm taking Kaylee," said Dave as he went to get Kaylee.

"No," said Kaylee. "Me play sand," she said.

"So now Kaylee knows the word no," said Dave. "Thanks, Ben."

Ben smiled at his dad and walked with his mom and Chelsea to go play with Dave. "Ben when Daddy hit's the ball we're going to hit it back to him. Same goes for you Chelsea."

"Okay," she said as she got ready. Dave hit the ball and it went right for Chelsea. She hit it right back to him.

"Good job, Chelsea," he said with a smile, "I think we have a future volleyball player here."

"Anything is possible," said Alex as Dave hit the ball in her direction. "Come on, Ben, hit it," she said helping Ben hit the ball.

He didn't hit it too hard but Dave wanted to make him feel better and encourage him and said, "Good job, Muscle Man. Let Daddy see your muscles." Ben showed Dave his muscles and Dave said, "wow. Daddy better watch out. You're catching up to me." Chelsea just let out a laugh.

"He has a long way to go, Daddy."

"I know," said Dave, "but it wouldn't surprise me if he got more muscle than me."

"He will," said Alex. "You're shrinking."

"I know a part of me that's not shrinking," he said with a sly smile.

"Ew. Dave, PG. Keep it PG."

"You know I'm not a big fan of PG," said Dave, "remember my distaste for WWE? It's because they've gone PG."

"I think it's good it went PG. I might let Chelsea watch it now."

"Oh no, if Chelsea watches wrestling. She's going to watch the real stuff. Not this watered down cotton candy shit."

"shit," said Ben. "Shit."

"Nice," said Alex. "Nice."

"Hey, at least it's not the f-word."

"Oh.. Like you taught Kaylee?"

"I didn't know she was going to repeat it," said Dave.

"Shit," said Ben again. "Shit."

"Mama, Ben said a bad word."

"I know, Chelsea. We're not going to make a big deal about it. He'll forget about it eventually."

"Shit," he said again.

"He doesn't sound like he's going to forget it anytime soon," said Chelsea. "Can I use bad words?"

"NO," said Alex, "you know better. He doesn't."

"Okay. It was just a question," said Chelsea. "Can we play now?"

"Of course," said Dave as they continued to play volleyball. When Chelsea got bored with it she asked Dave if she could bury him in the sand. Dave being the great Dad that he was allowed Alex, Chelsea, Athena, Donna and Ben bury him in the sand. When Dave was buried Chelsea laughed at him and made fun of him. "I'm going to get you," he said getting up and chasing after her. "I'm the Sand Monster. I'm going to get you." She let out screams as he chased her.

Ben didn't like what he saw and he said, "no daddy. No."

"I don't think he likes you chasing his sister," said Alex. "You better stop."

"Okay," said Dave, "I'll just chase you instead."

"No. Oh no," she said as she ran from Dave but he ended up catching her. They shared a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as they walked back to the kids and Donna. When they walked up to Donna Dave said, "Mom watch this. It is the cutest thing ever."

"Okay," said Donna.

"Ben, show Nana your muscles. Show her how strong you are."

Ben showed Donna his muscles and Donna said, "That is so cute. Training him young aren't you?"

"He's my boy," said Dave. "He's a rough boy."

"Oh yes he is," said Alex. "He is all boy."

A few minutes later Donna looked at Ben and said, "Yep.. He's all boy all right. He's showing the entire beach how much of a boy he is."

"What?" asked Alex as she and Dave turned around to see Ben had taken off his swimming trunks and his little swimmer. "Benjamin!" Said Alex as she picked him up. "No one needs to see your private parts."

"That's my boy," said Dave with a smile. "He has no shame in his game."

"He's a nudist," said Athena. "He does that all the time."

"Yeah," said Alex. "It's hard to keep clothes on this kid." She said trying to get him dressed again.

"Look at it this way," said Donna, "at least he'll be easy to potty train. You can just let him run around naked and put him on the potty when he needs to go."

"That could work but he could pee all over my house," said Alex. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Probably not," said Donna.

Once Alex had his clothes back on she said, "now Ben keep your clothes on. No more."

He hit Alex and said, "No."

"Okay, Benjamin. NO HIT! Bad!," she said as she took him over to sit down on the blanket. "Now you're on time out for a minute."

"Are you serious, Alex? Time out for a one year old?" asked Dave.

"And I'm supposed to let him hit me?"

"Well, no but what kind of lesson is he going to learn?"

"Not to hit," said Alex.

"Dave, let her punish him how she sees fit," said Donna. "I think it's a good idea."

"Thanks," said Alex as Ben screamed while he sat on the blanket. People on the beach were looking at them and Alex said, "Haven't you ever seen someone put their kid on time out? Mind your business."

"And that's my wife," said Dave with a smile.

"Well, they don't have to stare. It's okay. It's just a minute. He can scream and yell all he wants. He's not getting up until he's done."

"You do your thing," said Dave.

"Thanks," she said. When the minute was over she got down on Ben's level and said, "Ben, Mommy is sorry she yelled at you but you can't hit. Hitting is bad. NO hit. Now give Mommy a hug."

"Mama," said Ben as he stopped crying and hugged Alex.

"Thank-you, Buddy. Now let's play a little bit before we hit the boardwalk," said Alex taking Ben's hand.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing on the beach and then hit the boardwalk so that Chelsea, Ben and Kaylee could get some stuff. Chelsea ended up getting another hermit crab while Ben and Kaylee each got a t-shirt with their name on it. Kaylee's had Abby Cadabby on hers and Ben's had Elmo. As they finished their walk on the boardwalk in the late evening they headed back to the hotel and settled in for the night because Dave and Alex had a long trip ahead of them the next morning. All in all they had a good but funny day at the beach. The kids seemed to enjoy themselves and Alex and Dave enjoyed their time with the kids. They realized that they weren't always going to be that young so they wanted to make memories with them that they would never forget. Those were the kind of memories they wanted to give their kids, not the negative ones that Dave had given Keilani and Athena.

***A/N: They seemed to have a great day on the beach and enjoy themselves. Dave is going to audition for a part in the movie, Ben is already rebellious and Alex seemed to get tired of people watching her. Ben is the cutest baby ever.. running on the beach naked, showing his muscles.. so cute. And Chelsea calling Dave old.. she's bold. THen asking if a vampire bit Alex's neck.. the kid doesn't miss a trick and she still wants to act and model. So what did you think? Please review. **

***Chapter 154: Dave's and Alex's honeymoon in Hawaii (It's been a long time coming). **


	154. Chapter 154

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

The next evening Dave and Alex finally arrived in Maui, Hawaii. It was the early evening by the time they arrived. When they stepped off the plane they were greeted by Greeters that Dave had arranged ahead of time. "Aloha," said a greeter as she placed a lei on Alex and a lei on Dave's neck. They then escorted them to the baggage claim to get their luggage and then escorted them to their transportation.

"Thank-you," said Dave with a smile as he put the luggage in their car.

"Enjoy your vacation," said a female greeter with a smile.

"I plan to," said Dave as he closed the trunk. He opened the door for Alex and got in after her and they headed to their hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel Dave took the luggage out of the trunk and carried it into the hotel for them. They walked over to the desk and Dave checked them in. When they handed Dave the key they headed up to their room. "Now," said Dave when they were outside their door, "I just wanted to make this evening special for you."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile.

"And since we didn't do this the first time I want to do it now," he said as he unlocked the door. He picked Alex up and carried her over the threshold.

He put her down and she said, "well, that has been a long time coming." She looked over to the bed and saw that there were rose petals spread across the bed along with a little box in the middle of the bed. On a table in the room there was a bottle of champagne waiting for them and a plate of strawberries with whipped cream. She walked out onto the balcony while Dave brought in their luggage. She looked out onto the ocean because their room had the perfect view. The sun was beginning to set over the ocean and she was watching it. It was a beautiful sight.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's very beautiful," she said with her hands resting on the railing. "How did you manage to get this room with such a beautiful view."

"Let's just say I've been planning this trip for a LONG time."

"Um 7 years?"

"Pretty much," he said. "You know I've always wanted to come to Hawaii we just had things getting in the way."

"I know," said Alex. "Work, babies, separations, almost divorced.. You name it. I just can't believe I'm here looking over the balcony at this beautiful sunset. It's breathtaking."

"It is," said Dave as he rested his chin on her shoulder. They stood watching the purple and pink sky with the sun reflecting over the water. When they went back inside Dave said, "Go ahead. That's a present for you."

"You didn't have to. We just renewed our vows and that was a lot of money. This entire trip is going to be expensive. You didn't have to get me a present," said Alex.

"Yes, I did," said Dave.

"You really didn't," said Alex as she walked over to the bed and picked up the box.

"Open it," he said.

"Okay," she said as she opened the grey box. Her eyes grew big when she saw the necklace inside. "It's beautiful," she said as she took out the gold necklace with a heart with sapphires and diamonds.

"So you like it?" he asked with a smile.

"I love it. Thank-you, Baby," she said with a smile as she put it on.

"I'm glad you love it," he said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her lips. When they broke the kiss he said, "how about I draw a bath and we relax in the tub drinking champagne and eating strawberries?"

"I'd say you have a great idea," she said smiling.

"Okay," said Dave as he went into the bathroom to start the bath. He came back out to grab the strawberries and the champagne. They went into the bathroom and they slowly stripped out of their clothes and climbed into the tub. Dave poured him and Alex each a glass of champagne. "Here you go," he said handing her a glass.

"Thanks, Baby," she said as she leaned her body against his. "You know this has always been one of my favorite things we do together."

"Me too," he said.

"So how weird was it yesterday when Chelsea asked if a vampire bit my neck?"

"I thought it was pretty funny. She doesn't miss a thing," said Dave, "you should have told her yes."

"She would have gotten scared," said Alex. "And besides you're not Edward Cullen."

"Oh. I see. You would rather have a guy like Edward Cullen?"

"Um actually no. I prefer a tan gorilla juice head… you know someone like you," she said with a smile as she took a sip of champagne.

"And you said you don't watch Jersey Shore," he said.

"I don't. Athena taught me a few phrases from the show."

"Uh huh," he said as he took a sip of his champagne. "So I have so much stuff planned for us while we're here."

"Really?" she asked taking a strawberry.

"Yeah. I think you're going to like it."

"I'm sure I will. We're already off to a good start," she said as she turned around and kissed his lips passionately.

"Oh.. We definitely are," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips again. After a while Dave said, "So remember that husband and wife quality time?"

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile.

"How about we go have some?"

"All right," she said as she got up followed by Dave. She got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her as Dave got out and wrapped a towel around him. They made their way out to the bedroom. Dave kissed Alex's lips passionately as he laid her down on the bed. He began to lay soft kisses on her neck and he gently began to bite and suck on it. Alex let out little moans of pleasure with each soft kiss he laid on her neck. As Dave made his way down he slowly removed Alex's towel and kissed around her breasts. He gently massaged them as he moved down her body. Alex couldn't resist it anymore and said, "Fare l'amore per me."

"Mm. You know how I feel when you speak Italian," he said. "Tell your mom I said Thanks next time you talk to her."

Alex let out a laugh and said, "okay. Now. Fare l'amore per me."

"I guess that can be arranged," he said with a smile as he removed his towel and moved his body up hers. He slowly entered her and she let out a moan. He began to move in and out of her slowly as she moved her hips with his rhythm. She let out moans of pleasure as his movements grew faster and harder. He continued moving faster and harder until he could no longer control it anymore and released himself inside of her. He let out a groan as he did. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I love you," he said as he laid down next to her.

"I love you too," she said turning to face him. She began to run her fingertips up and down his chest. Then she began to trace her name that was tattooed on his side. "That was just wow."

"I try," he said.

"You're still the best," she said with a smile.

"I try that too," he said with a smile.

"Don't get so egotistical."

"I'm not. I'm just saying."

"I know, Baby," she said, "So I was thinking."

"Yeah?" asked Dave.

"Since we're in Hawaii on what is technically our honeymoon and we have no kids to interrupt us we should take advantage of it."

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked with a smile.

"A LOT more husband and wife quality time."

"I was hoping that's what that meant," he said with a smile. "So you want to go again?"

"Of course," she said as she kissed his lips passionately. It wasn't long until they were making love again and they continued to make love into the early hours of the morning.

The next evening Dave had planned for him and Alex to go horseback riding along the beach. "So how do you feel about horses?" he asked.

"They're all right," she said. "I don't know why?"

"Because we're going horseback riding along the ocean this evening."

"Nice, Dave. Very nice touch," she said.

"I try," he said.

They spent a romantic evening riding horses along the ocean as the sun was beginning to set. They stopped riding to sit on a hill to watch the sun set and then went horseback riding back. It was a very romantic evening for them and Alex was enjoying herself so much. Dave had really gone all out for their Hawaii trip and it couldn't have been better. The next day he took her scuba diving and he wasn't even scared to get in the water to do it. He was keeping an open mind and putting his fear aside. He just wanted to enjoy the time with his wife.

Later that night Dave took Alex to a Luau. It was something he always wanted to do with her and he knew it was something that she had always talked about doing. Seven years ago when he mentioned them going to Hawaii for their honeymoon the first thing she mentioned was how she wanted to go to a luau while she was there. They were picked up at their hotel and were dropped off at the sight of the luau. They were greeted with a lei greeting. Dave checked them in and they found a table to sit at. "Dave, you have no idea how excited I am," said Alex, "I've wanted to do this forever."

"I know you have," said Dave. "I've wanted to do this too."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"For what?"

"This trip. I've had so much fun."

"I'm glad you did," said Dave, "but we still have a lot more to do and a lot more things to see."

"I can't wait," said Alex.

"I'm sure you can't," he said.

When it was dinner time they were invited to go get food from a buffet. Alex got a cucumber and Maui onion salad while Dave settled on the Island styled macaroni salad. They both got Hawaiian fried rice and teriyaki chicken with pineapple salsa for their entrée meals and when it was time for desert they both got the Haupia Coconut Sponge cake. As they finished Alex said, "I am stuffed and that food was amazing."

"Yeah it was. The fried rice was banging."

"Yeah it was and I thought Italian food was the best. I don't know. I am starting to think Hawaiian and Island food is better," said Alex. "The cake was good too."

"Yeah it was. Chelsea would have loved it."

"The coconut.. She's a little Hawaiian girl and she doesn't even know it," said Alex.

"Yeah she is. I think she would love it here," said Dave.

"Me too. Maybe one day we can bring the kids here."

"Ben can't even handle being on a beach in Florida without stripping down. How's he going to handle the beach in Hawaii?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "He might be all right."

"Maybe," said Dave. "But one day we can bring them here."

"I hope so," she said. "It's just too beautiful for them not to come here."

As the sun began to set over the pacific ocean echoes of the Hawaiian chant, drums and conch shells filled the air. Before they knew it the luau show was underway. It was one of the most amazing things Alex had seen. They performed dances and songs from tons of Polynesian islands like Samoa, Tahiti, Hawaii, New Zealand, Fiji and Tonga. There were people twirling sticks of fire and girls dancing to the beats of the music. There were tons of fire knife dances. It was something Alex and Dave had never seen before. They were both in awe as they watched the show. It was beautiful. When it ended Alex said, "Wow. Words can't even express that show. It was just wow."

"It was pretty amazing wasn't it. I love the Polynesian culture," said Dave.

"Me too," said Alex. "I've always been interested in it and tonight just gave me a taste of what it's like. I love it even more now."

"Me too," said Dave. "I'm glad you had fun tonight."

"How could I not? I'm in Hawaii, having a romantic vacation with my number one guy and seeing a Polynesian show. It can't get any better."

"You should learn to hula," said Dave. "That would be fun for me."

"Really?" asked Alex. "Another one of your sick fantasies?"

"No," he said. "I just think it would be cool if you knew how to hula."

"Uh huh," she said as they headed back to the hotel. When they arrived back at the hotel they spent some more husband and wife quality time together.

A couple days later Dave just wanted to take it easy and just hang out at the beach with Alex. They had been so busy doing activities that he just wanted to take a down day and enjoy the Hawaiian beach. He wanted to enjoy the crystal blue water with his wife and enjoy relaxing with her on the beach without the kids. "You know the beach seems a lot more peaceful when it's just us two," he said.

"It is," said Alex. "And it's more enjoyable because we don't have to keep an eye on the kids to make sure they are all right."

"That's true," said Dave. "I love our kids but sometimes I just need a break from them."

"Tell me about it," said Alex. "I love them too but we need a break. Everyone needs a break sometimes."

"Oh yeah," said Dave as they lay on the beach tanning.

"So what are we going to do with the kids if you get that part in the movie?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "I haven't thought about that yet. They may have to go to daycare."

"Ugh. The D word," said Alex.

"I know you don't like it," said Dave, "but with you going to school and working and me possibly being away that's where they have to go but I was thinking."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I might want to relocate somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"California, Florida, New York.. Somewhere."

"I thought you liked Louisiana?"

"I do but if we were in Cali we wouldn't' have to put the kids in daycare because I could watch them still, if we were in Florida my mom could help us out and if we were in New York your mom could help us out."

"I thought you didn't like New York because of Ciccone?"

"I don't but if he was dead I might like it a little more."

"Or if he was behind bars like he should be you know sitting on death row."

"Ciccone sitting on death row. Why does that sound like something that will never happen?"

"Dave, you know in the end they always make some mistake and end up getting caught. Ciccone could make that mistake and BAM ! Death row."

"As great as that sounds I don't ever see that happening. Ciccone is too good and too good at hiding things. He's never going to mess up."

"I guess. I don't know," said Alex. "So you want to move?"

"Yeah but not for a year or two."

"Okay," said Alex. "So have you ever gone surfing?"

"Not really. Have you?"

"Nope but I want to learn," she said.

"You're in luck. That can be arranged," said Dave.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know a guy that gives surfing lessons here in Hawaii."

"Cool," said Alex. "Can he give some lessons right now?"

"I think I can arrange something," said Dave as he pulled out his phone. He called his friend and set up a surf lesson.

When his friend arrived they went out into the ocean to receive a surf lesson. They made them put on wet suits before they got the lesson. Alex wasn't comfortable at all but she really wanted to learn how to surf. The instructor showed her how to stand on the surf board and go but she wiped out several times. He kept encouraging her while Dave seemed to be a natural at surfing. He didn't wipe out one time. He did very good. Alex was impressed. Alex kept trying but she just couldn't get it right. Even though she wasn't the best at it she still had a good time and she was happy that Dave set that up for them. She was impressed with Dave and how hard he worked to make the trip perfect.

Finally the two weeks had come to an end and they were spending their last night in Hawaii. Dave decided to take Alex for a romantic walk along the ocean that night. "So do you think now our lives will calm down a bit or get more hectic?" he asked holding her hand as they walked.

"I think that would depend on if you get that movie role or not. I would like to think everything will calm down for a bit but I don't' know what the future holds."

"Yeah me either," said Dave. "That's the thing about us. We never really know what our future holds. Do you think Tony and Athena will be more than what they are now?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "it's possible but there's no telling. Athena is on her way to college so you never know what could happen plus she's young. I don't know."

"And Keilani," he said, "do you think she'll ever come around and include herself as part of the family?"

"Sadly I think she's gone. She made things right with you but I don't think she's going to include herself in our family but as long as you two are okay I'm all right with that."

"Yeah," said Dave, "but I wish she would realize that she is part of the family and that she's not an outcast. I love her. I want her to be part of the family."

"Me too," said Alex.

"And Chelsea, what do you think she's going to be like?" asked Dave.

"I think Chelsea is going to be an opinionated teenager that's going to give us a run for our money."

"I agree," said Dave with a laugh. "And Ben?"

"Ben's going to give me grey hair by the time I'm 40. He is going to be a handful."

"Yeah you're right," he said with a smile. "And future babies?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "If it happens then it happens. To be quite honest," she said, "I don't care what our future holds as long as you're by my side and you're in my future."

"And believe me," he said, "I will always be by your side. I'm not going anywhere. I don't' want to go anywhere. I think our future together is very bright."

"Me too," she said as they kissed each other passionately.

When they arrived home the next day they were greeted at the airport by Athena and the kids. As soon as Chelsea saw her parents she ran toward them. "Mama! Daddy!"

"Hey," said Alex and Dave as they hugged her.

"Did you have fun in Hawaii?"

"We had a lot of fun," said Alex. "It was beautiful."

"Cool," said Chelsea. "Did you get me anything?"

"Maybe," said Dave.

"Yay!" she said as they made their way over to Athena.

"Mama," said Ben reaching for Alex.

"Hey, There Buddy, Mommy missed you," she said. "And Kaylee-Bug, Mommy missed you too."

"Me miss you," said Kaylee as she wrapped her arm around Alex's leg.

"Dada," said Ben as he reached for Dave.

"Come here, Buddy," said Dave as he took him from Alex. "I missed you."

"Daddy. Me wuv you," said Ben as he hugged him.

"Aw," said Alex. "That was cute. And he spoke in his first sentence. Our baby is growing up."

"Yes he is," said Dave. "I love you, Ben," he said as he kissed Ben's forehead.

"And Athena, how are you?" asked Alex.

"Good. How was Hawaii?"

"Relaxing," said Alex. "Very relaxing but I am ready to go back to Louisiana and spend some time with my favorite people."

"Me too," said Dave.

***A/N: I am so glad that Dave finally took Alex to Hawaii. It was a long time coming and she looked like she enjoyed the entire trip and Dave enjoyed it also. They got lots of husband and wife quality time and they did a lot of activities together. I chose to have that dicussion on the beach between Alex And DAve about the future because of the sequel.. And Ben and Kaylee are just so cute.. "Me Wuv you."- Ben.. So Cute and "Me Miss you" - Kaylee too precious. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 155: The Final chapter. (It will not disappoint) and there will be a preview of the sequel "Unbroken Love" **


	155. Chapter 155

***I would like to thank xoxo Olivia, Hardyrhodescenafan1, Kellia Girl, Pinayprincesa, SoniB89, Crystal, Ahshurii-Sama, CrazyLove342, ViperGirl86, Vampiregirl2009, Alabama Slamma, Daddy's Princess-Girl, SweetGA07, FallinAngel 1982, Happy Go Lucky and anyone else that has read, favorited, alerted or reviewed Where Did The Go? Thank-you all so much. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it and I enjoyed hearing what you thought. Thank-you all so much. I really hope that you guys check out the sequel Unbroken Love and any other stories I post after this. I have a few in the works. Thank-you so much. I really enjoyed writing this story for you guys to read. **

***And Now.. let's do this... The final chapter of Where Did the Love Go? Enjoy. = ) **

Two months later Dave was woken up by his wife suddenly getting out of bed to use the bathroom. Alex rushed her way into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She rushed over to her new best friend that she made in the last week or so the toilet. She held her hair back as she threw up in the toilet. When she finished she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out with water and sat back down next to the toilet in case she wasn't done. She sat holding her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her bended knees. Dave finally got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked on it and then heard her say, "Come in."

Dave opened the door slowly and said, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I'm still sick."

"Still?" asked Dave. "You've been sick for the last week. How long before you go to the doctor's?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "just let it run its course I guess."

"Are you going to be all right to take Chelsea school shopping today?" he asked as he walked in and sat down next to her.

"I just have to get her some uniform tops, skirts, shoes and the book bag and her lunch box. I should be fine. I don't expect it to be a long trip."

"All right," said Dave as he put his arm behind her back and gently ran his hand up and down her back. "And I'll just keep Ben and Kaylee with me."

"That's probably a good…." she said before she got up and started throwing up in the toilet again. Dave got up and walked over to hold her hair back for her and rubbed her back as she vomited.

A couple minutes later Dave looked up and saw Chelsea standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "What's wrong with Mama?" she asked.

"She's not feeling well, Princess," said Dave.

"Oh. Is she still taking me school shopping today?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "It's up to her and how she feels."

"But I need to get my uniforms and my school stuff! She was supposed to take me last week but she got sick. I start school next week. She has to take me," said Chelsea in a whiney voice and in an all about me attitude.

"Chelsea, if your mom can't take you I will," said Dave. "She's not feeling well. If she needs to rest then that's what she's going to do."

"I don't want you to take me. I want Mama to take me," said Chelsea. "She knows what I need."

"So do I," said Dave as Alex got up to wash her face and rinse out her mouth.

"What?" asked Chelsea with a little bit of an attitude.

"A light blue polo and white polos, khaki skirt, white or navy blue knee socks and black dress shoes. I know what you need so you need to lose your attitude go back to your room and then wait to find out what's going on," said Dave.

"Wrong!," said Chelsea, "we need hunter green polos and khaki skirts. Or a white polo and khaki skirts. Our dress code changed. So you don't know," she said storming back to her room.

"If she doesn't lose that attitude," said Dave.

"I know," said Alex as she held her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little nauseous," she said. "I'll be fine," she said as they walked into the bedroom. "I'll take her shopping."

"Are you sure? Because I can do it if you're not feeling any better," he said as they got into the bed.

"I'm sure," said Alex. "She wants me to take her so I'll take her. I just need to rest for a little bit first."

"Okay. You rest and I will take care of everything for you."

"Thanks," said Alex as she laid back down and closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep. Dave knew he still had some time before Ben and Kaylee woke up so he went back to sleep with her.

Just as Dave closed his eyes he heard "DAAAAAAAAAADDY!"

Dave let out a groan and said to himself, "she's 6. She's only 6," before he got up and headed over to her room. "Yes, Princess," he said as he looked around the messy room.

"Is she taking me or not?" asked Chelsea as she sat petting Snoopy on the bed.

"She's resting right now. Chill out," said Dave. "And you know what you can do while she's sleeping?"

"What?" asked Chelsea.

"Clean up this room," said Dave.

"I don't want to," said Chelsea.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to," said Dave. "If it's not cleaned by the time your mom is ready to go then you don't go."

"But Daddy!" she protested.

"But Chelsea," he mocked. "Clean," he said as he walked back to the bedroom.

"Ugh!" said Chelsea as she got up and slammed her door shut. She had developed quite the attitude in the last couple months and Dave and Alex had already grown tired of it.

Later that day after Alex was feeling better she got herself ready and took Chelsea out to do school shopping. While she had her out shopping Dave was at home taking care of Ben and Kaylee. He was watching Yo Gabba Gabba with them and singing along with them as they danced. "Let's get the sillies out. Going to get the sillies out. We've got to jump, shake shimmy them out. We've got to jump, shake shimmy them out," he sang as they danced. Ben and Kaylee were having such a good time dancing with their dad when the phone rang. "Daddy will be right back," he said as he went to get the phone. Dave picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Dave, it's me Frank," said the guy on the other end.

"Hey, Frank! What's up?"

"Nothing. What's up with you?"

"Just hanging with my kids. So what are you calling for?"

"About that part in the movie you auditioned for a few weeks back," he said.

"Okay," said Dave as he walked back into the living room to see Ben and Kaylee sitting down watching TV.

"I'm calling to let you know that you got the part!"

"I got the part!"

"Yes, the director LOVED you. They said you were perfect for it. Filming starts next month and you'll be gone at least 6 months."

"6 months?" asked Dave as he looked at his kids. "That's a long time to be away from my kids."

"I know but you got the part."

"Cool," said Dave. "Where are we filming it?"

"Arizona," answered Frank.

"Cool," said Dave. "I am so excited. Thank-you."

"No problem, Man. You're back in the game."

"I am back in the game," said Dave with a smile before he realized that being back in the game meant less time with family. He knew Alex was willing to support him but he wasn't sure if he could support himself.

"Well, I just wanted to call you to let you know. I will see you next month."

"See you next month," said Dave before he hung up the phone. When he put the phone down he went over to the kids and said, "Daddy got the part!" He picked Ben up and said, "Ben, Daddy got the part!" Ben smiled at his dad as Kaylee clapped for him. "But I'm going to be gone 6 months. That's 6 months of your lives I'm going to miss. Should I do it?"

"Yesh, Daddy," said Kaylee. "You do it."

"Thanks, Bug," said Dave. "I can't wait to tell Mommy. She is going to be so happy for me. So who wants to color?"

"Me color," said Kaylee as she walked over to hers and Ben's little table. Ben followed her over and Dave gave them each a piece of paper and a couple crayons. Ben and Kaylee scribbled on the paper while Dave took his time and drew a picture of Ben and Kaylee together. "Pitty picture. Daddy," said Kaylee as she looked at his picture.

"Thank-you. This is you and this is Ben. What did you draw?" he asked looking at her scribbles. "Ah. That's very pretty!"

"Tank you," she said as she continued to scribble more.

Meanwhile Alex and Chelsea had gotten all her uniform stuff and they had gotten her book bag and other school supplies. They were going to get the black shoes that she needed. They were walking through the mall when Alex felt another stream of nausea come over her. "Chels, we need to sit down."

"Why?" asked Chelsea.

"Because I don't feel well again," said Alex as she found a bench to sit on.

Chelsea sat down next to her and said, "are you going to be okay, Mama?"

"I think," said Alex. "I just got really sick all of a sudden."

"Oh," she said. "Well, we can go home after we get my shoes."

"Okay," said Alex as she got up. "Let's get your shoes and head home but I think I need to stop at the drugstore before we go home."

"Why?" asked Chelsea.

"Mama, just needs to go pick something up. I'm feeling a little better. Let's get your shoes," she said directing her to the shoe store. Getting Chelsea school shoes was a very complicated process for Alex. Chelsea complained about everything she could. If she didn't like them because they were too plain it was because they were too small. If it wasn't because they were too small it was because they weren't pretty enough. Alex wasn't feeling well, she was growing tired of Chelsea's complaining and all she wanted to do was go home. She was relieved when her and Chelsea finally agreed on black buckled shoes with a flower design on them. Chelsea liked them, they were school appropriate and Alex thought they were pretty so they had finally finished after an hour of trying to find the right shoes. Alex was not looking forward to Chelsea being a teenager. She knew that they were going to clash and have many fights. That's pretty much how the whole day went for them. Chelsea disagreed with anything and everything. She didn't want to wear a uniform and she didn't want a character book bag. She had to get a book bag from Justice with a C on it with a matching lunch box. Alex was starting to see that Chelsea was very high maintenance and she was going to stop it before it got out of hand.

When they were finished at the mall they headed to the drugstore on the way home. Chelsea skipped into the door with her mom as they walked through the store. "What do you need, Mama?" she asked.

"I just need to get something," she said as she walked down the feminine aisle.

"Do you need tampons?" she asked.

"No," said Alex as she walked over to the pregnancy tests.

"Preg-nan-cy. Pregnancy tests," said Chelsea. "Are you pregnant, Mama?"

"I don't know, Chels. Maybe. I don't know yet."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "I hope you are."

"Well, we'll know at the end of the night," said Alex as she grabbed an EPT pregnancy test off the shelf. They walked over to the register and paid for it and headed home.

When they got in the door Alex laid Chelsea's stuff down and started for the bathroom. "No hey, Baby?" asked Dave.

"Hey, Baby," said Alex. "I was just going to the bathroom."

"Oh," said Dave. "I have to tell you something."

"Oh. Well, can it wait? Because I REALLY have to go to the bathroom."

"All right," said Dave as he looked at his wife with a strange look.

"Be right back," said Alex as she went to the bathroom with the pregnancy test.

"Is your mom okay?" asked Dave.

"I guess," said Chelsea as she started taking her bags upstairs. "She got sick at the mall."

"Again?" asked Dave.

"Yeah but she's better now," said Chelsea half way up the stairs. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Dave.

Meanwhile Alex was in the bathroom. She took the test out of the box and followed the procedure. She was a natural at taking home pregnancy tests. She sat it down on the back of the toilet and sat down on the side of the tub to wait for two minutes. Dave came and knocked on the door. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you okay in there?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be out in a couple minutes," she said as she bounced her legs. She was nervous about the results of the test. She told Dave that if it happened it happened but the truth was she wanted it to happen. She knew she would be disappointed if it came back negative but they could always try again.

"Okay," he said as he walked away.

When the two minutes were up Alex grabbed the test and looked at the results. She tucked the test away in her back pocket of her jean skirt she was wearing and covered it with the black tank top she had on. She walked out to the living room where Dave was sitting watching ESPN while the kids were taking a nap. "Hey, Baby," she said with a smile as she walked over to the couch to sit down next to him.

"And that was the hey baby I was waiting for," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips softly.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"And I have something to tell you," he said flipping off the TV.

"You go first," said Alex.

"No. You go first," said Dave.

"No. I insist. You go first," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave, "you know that movie part I auditioned for?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Frank called today. I got the part!"

"That's great," said Alex with a smile.

"We start filming next month in Arizona. I will be gone for 6 months but I will call everyday."

"Oh." said Alex sounding a little disappointed.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to get the part?"

"I do but…" she started to say. "You know what. I'm happy for you," she said.

"Thanks," he said, "so what did you need to tell me?"

"Well," said Alex. "I'm pregnant, Dave."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated as she stood up and took the test out of her pocket. "See? Pregnant." She handed him the test.

He looked at it and grew a smile on his face. "We're having a baby!" he said before he remembered the movie part. "I can't do a movie while you're pregnant."

"Go ahead," said Alex. "You can do the movie."

"No," said Dave. "I want to be with you during your pregnancy," he said. "I am so excited! I can't believe this!"

"Me either," said Alex. "All that husband and wife quality time in Hawaii."

"Oh yeah. That's right," said Dave. "Hawaii. Hey. I have to make a phone call I will be right back."

"Okay," said Alex as she watched Dave leave the room.

Dave went into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" answered the guy on the other end.

"Frank, it's me, Dave," he said.

"Hey, Dave. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I can't do this movie part. I think you should give it to someone else."

"You can't do the part? I thought you wanted it more than anything?" asked Frank a little confused.

"I do," he said, "but my wife just told me she's pregnant. I can't do a movie while she's pregnant. I hope that one day down the road I will get another opportunity to do a movie but I have to be with my wife at this time and be there for her during the pregnancy. Thank-you though," he said.

"No problem, Man. Do what you need to do."

"Thanks," said Dave, "in about 9 months or so if a new movie comes along hit me up."

"I will," said Frank. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Dave with a smile. "Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Talk to you later. Bye," said Frank as he hung up the phone.

* * *

_***7 months later on March 17th**__*** **_

"Come on, Alex, you're almost there," said Dr. Kennedy. "Just give me one more push!"

"I AM TRYING!" Alex yelled from pain.

"It's all right, Alex," said Dave as he held her hand. "You're almost there. You can do it." He was doing his best to encourage his wife after her being in labor for 12 ½ hours.

Alex let out one more big push and Dr. Kennedy said, "He's here. Your boy is here." The baby's cries filled the air once his nose was suctioned out. "Look at all that black hair he has. He's a cutie," she said as she handed him to the nurse. "All right, Alex, I see the other baby. If you give me big pushes like the last time you'll be done."

"I can't," said Alex crying. "I'm too tired."

"Alex, I know it's been a long day and I know you're feeling uncomfortable but that baby is ready to come out. You can do this and then you can get as much rest as you need," said Dr. Kennedy.

"Okay," said Alex as she began to push. As she pushed she squeezed Dave's hand. Dave kept encouraging her to push and telling her she was doing good. It helped Alex out a lot. She enjoyed him being by her side helping her through this.

Alex continued to push as the doctor told her to push and the doctor said, "All right, Alex, the baby is right there. I just need one big push. Come on," said Dr. Kennedy. Alex gave the biggest push she could and 5 ½ minutes after the first baby the second arrived into the world. Alex let out a breath of relief knowing she was done. "It's a girl!" said Dr. Kennedy, "and she has a head full of black hair also." She suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose and the screams filled the air. "And a good set of lungs," she said handed the baby to the nurse. "Good job, Alex. You did really good. And tomorrow they're going to tie your tubes so you don't have anymore babies."

"Thank God," said Alex. "Thank God." She smiled as she saw the nurse working with the twins. The nurse brought the babies over and handed one to Dave and one to Alex. Dave had the boy and Alex had the girl.

"The boy is 5 lbs 8 oz and 20 inches long. The girl is 4lbs 10 oz and 19 ½ inches long," said the nurse with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile as she looked at her baby. "They're so cute," she said.

"And they don't look anything alike," said Dave. "I think he looks like me and that she looks like you. She has your nose."

"I agree," said Alex with a smile. "The Rossi family nose and I think he has your mouth and your nose."

"He does," said Dave. "Hey, there little guy. Welcome to the world." Dave leaned down and kissed his new son. "Your big brother is going to love you."

"Hey, Pretty girl," said Alex, "welcome to the world. You're going to love it here. Your older sisters are going to love you… I think they need names," said Alex.

"I think they do too," said Dave. "So are we going with the J names or the M names?"

"Well," said Alex. "She doesn't look like a Malaya to me and I don't think he looks like a Malachi."

"I agree," said Dave. "So She's Jordyn and he's Josiah?"

"Yes," said Alex. "She's Jordyn and he's Josiah. Jordyn Nevaeh and Josiah David."

"Jordyn Nevaeh?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. In honor of Nevaeh," she said.

"Okay," said Dave. "Jordyn Nevaeh Bautista and Josiah David Bautista. I like it."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "Twins though.. Are we ready for this?"

"I think we are," said Dave, "Remember. We can get through anything together. And there will be no more."

"Oh.. No more," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Preview of Unbroken Love_

* About 4 years later*

"Mama," said Chelsea who was a couple months away from being 11 and almost done with the 6th grade, "when is Dad coming home from California?"

"He'll be home this afternoon because Athena and Lexie are coming over because Athena has some big announcement for us," said Alex as she poured some cereal for Josiah and Jordyn. "Come on, Chels, eat, stop texting on your phone."

"Mama, I'm in the middle of a conversation. I'm ready for school. Don't forget I have my hip hop class today after school at the studio."

"Chelsea, I know!" she said as Josiah came into the kitchen. "Hey, Josiah, where's Jordyn?"

"She in the bathroom," he said. "Mommy, I can't find my shoe!"

"I'll find it. Let me get her out of the bathroom. Just sit down to eat. We have to leave soon because I have to go to work and you have to go to Grandma Brooks' house." They had moved to New York about two years ago so that Dave could run his business and so that Alex could be closer to her mother. It was two years ago that Tony told them that his father had finally gotten caught. It was Tony that turned him in. Tony told the police everything he knew about his dad so that he could get out of jail on good behavior. Tony had cleaned himself up a lot and he was a completely different person. He was NOTHING like his father. He had turned himself around completely and was a great dad to Lexie. Dave hadn't gotten too friendly with him but he tolerated him for Athena's sake. Alex and Tony had become really good friends. Tony even helped Alex with her domestic violence center and out of the kindness of his heart Dave gave Tony a job at his barber shop that he opened up where Ron's pizza shop used to be.

Alex made her way upstairs to the bathroom to get Jordyn out because she knew she would sit on the toilet forever and Alex didn't have time that morning for her to be on the toilet forever. "Get out, Ben!" said Kaylee. "This is my room. GET OUT."

"NO," said Ben.

"MOMMY!" yelled a 6 year old Kaylee. "BEN WON'T GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Alex let out a sigh it was a lot easier when Dave was home because the morning went quicker and Ben actually followed the rules. As Alex was walking into Kaylee's bedroom she heard, "MAMA! JOSIAH SPILLED HIS MILK!"

Alex let out another sigh and said, "This is going to be a LONG day."

***A/N: And there you have it the final chapter of Where Did The Love Go? Chelsea was full of attitude, Alex was pregnant, Dave got a part in the movie but as soon as he found out Alex was pregnant he gave it up.. Way to Go, Dave. Alex was pregnant with twins.. Josiah David and Jordyn Nevaeh. So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you so much for taking the time to read the story. **

***Unbroken Love: It's 4 years later and the kids are grown up. I gave you guys just a little preview of the first chapter.. Athena is coming over to give an announcement, they live in NYC now, Chelsea is going into middle school soon, Ben seems like he's bad and Dave is away in California. So many changes but as the story progresses you'll understand it more. So what did you think of the preview so far? And I promise to have the full first chapter posted on Friday afternoon or early evening. I hope you guys like it. **


End file.
